Frères II
by Nanarusasu
Summary: La suite de Frères. un deuxième volet en quelque sorte Pas d'obligation d'avoir lu Frères pour pouvoir lire même si je le conseille tout de même . Pov Naru, OOC, UA, Yaoi et Hétéro, ... Epilogue en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu 

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples : Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu (je pense… ) _(j'en rajouterai sûrement au fur et à mesure que ça viendra. :p. ) _

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. )

**Frères II. 01**

-'Tachi ?! Où tu es ?

-Avec Aki mon amour.

J'appel encore un peu et le trouve dans la seconde chambre à gauche à l'étage. Il joue avec Aki, l'un des fils de Neji que ce dernier nous a confié avec son frère jumeau.

Fuyu-chan, la dernière née chez Neji, est malade et contagieuse alors les garçons ont été confiés aux bons soins de leurs tontons adorés.

-Haru dort encore ?

Itachi hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Aki lève la sienne et me regarde. Ils grandissent si vite.

Je les revois encore il y a deux ans et demi à notre 3ème anniversaire à moi et 'Tachi. Ils ont maintenant tous les deux quatre ans ; depuis un mois. Fuyu-chan en a 3. Ce qui me fait penser à quelque chose.

-Aki ! Tu as préparé un cadeau pour ton papa ?!

Aki ouvre deux grands yeux ronds.

-Un cadeau ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour son anniversaire !

-C'est mon papa ! Il est vieux, il a pas besoin de cadeau.

Un blanc s'installe. Et ça, jusqu'à ce que mon 'Tachi explose de rire.

-Aki ! Je suis beaucoup plus vieux et j'ai encore des cadeaux d'anniversaire ! Rappel-toi tu m'as fait un beau dessin le mois dernier !

Aki lui demande.

-T'as quel âge tonton ?

Itachi arrête de rire et se racle la gorge. Puis il annonce la couleur.

-22ans

-Et papa ? Il va avoir quel âge ?

-..

-…

-25ans.

Aki étant un petit surdoué, il fait vite le calcul.

-Mais t'es pas plus vieux !!

Je souris, m'accroupit à côté de Aki et chuchote à son oreille qu'Itachi a en fait 32ans.

Réaction automatique de Aki.

-T'es bientôt grand-père tonton !

Itachi s'effondre mentalement. Sa tête se baisse tout comme ses épaules alors qu'il lâche un soupire.

-T'inquiètes pas Aki ! Il a encore plein d'énergie pour faire pleins de bêtises !

-Ah oui ?!

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Et puis Aki ajoute quelque chose qui me fait rougir.

-Comme quand il te chatouillait sur le canapé ce matin ?

Mon visage doit se décomposer. C'est vrai que ce petit monstre nous a surpris moi et Itachi ; on se câlinait un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

En même temps, ça fait 5 ans qu'on habite seul dans cette grande maison. On est pas très habitué à avoir deux petits garçons du même âge avec nous. Neji a beau venir souvent quand sa femme Anko fait des crises de colère, ce n'est pas tout à fait le même chose.

Papa et Jiraya ne viennent pas souvent et les parents d'Itachi nous invitent chez eux quand ils veulent le voir.

Et Sasuke… même s'il va mieux depuis… notre rupture, sa folie qu'il jouait, nos fiançailles avec Itachi… ça le dérange de venir ici. Ils ne sont toujours pas à l'aise avec Itachi.

Ca me fait penser que ça va bientôt faire deux ans que Sasuke est célibataire. Après avoir été avec moi, et Gaara qui lui avait brisé le cœur, ça n'a pas tenu avec Deidara.

Deidara qui ne me donne plus de nouvelles. Je n'en ai que par Tsunade-baba qui vit toujours chez son amie Shizune, la mère de Deidara et Sasori.

En fait, il n'y a vraiment que Neji qui vient nous voir ici. Ce doit être pour Itachi. On a bien vu avec Neji que mon 'Tachi est rayonnant lorsqu'il a les jumeaux avec lui. Ou même Fuyu-chan quand Neji s'en détache trente secondes.

Je crois bien que mon 'Tachi voudrait être papa… et ça… je ne peux pas le lui donner.

Quand j'essaie de lui en parler, il dit que de toute façon on aurait jamais le temps. Je suis maquilleur professionnel, et lui médecin généraliste… il a beau avoir plus de temps qu'au début quand il était urgentiste, … on a nous même du mal à se voir alors élever un enfant…

… et puis… de toute façon on ne peut pas réellement en avoir.

-Amour ? A quoi tu penses ?

Je sursaute et souris à Itachi qui vient de m'interroger. Je fais un mouvement négatif de la tête, et m'assied par terre en tailleur à côté de Aki qui du coup vient s'installer sur moi.

-Au fait Aki, … tu sais.. Tonton Itachi qui me chatouillait… c'est une grosse bêtise ! Alors faudra pas le dire à ton papa ! D'accord ?

Itachi sourit alors que Aki se tourne un peu pour me questionner.

-A papa ? Pourquoi ? Il va le gronder sinon ?

Je garde un instant pour réfléchir, et acquiesce.

-Oui ! Tu n'aimes pas être grondé toi ! Alors Itachi non plus. Donc, il faut l'aider à garder le secret.

-…

Aki sourit, et lève le pouce.

-Ok ! No problem !

... ùù ... où est-ce qu'il apprend ses expressions…

Brusquement, Haru apparaît. Il tient une peluche dans ses bras. Son nounours fétiches. Il s'avance vers nous en se frottant un œil.

Il nous fait à tous les deux un bisou, et se blottit dans les bras d'Itachi qui le questionne.

-Tu veux petit-déjeuner ?

Haru fait « non » de la tête. J'en rajoute.

-Même pas avec moi ?

-…

Il me regarde, et se lève avant de tendre sa main. Aki se pousse en soupirant.

-C'est quand qu'il va reparler !!

Je prends la main de Haru, et Itachi répond.

-Laisse-lui le temps.

Je sors de la chambre. Aki et Haru ont beau être jumeaux et se ressembler d'apparence, ça ne va pas plus loin.

Aki est surdoué et à un niveau CP du haut de ses quatre ans. Alors que Haru, lui, ne parle plus depuis presque deux ans. Il est réceptif et comprend ce qu'on lui dit, mais il n'a apparemment pas envie de nous faire entendre sa jolie voix.

Même Fuyu-chan parle. Elle a trois ans après tout.

Haru a arrêté de parler un jour. Comme ça. On ne sait pas pourquoi. Neji m'a dit qu'Anko en a pleuré des jours et des jours ; pensant qu'il était devenu muet. Mais il n'y a aucun problèmes de ce côté là.

On ne sait tout simplement pas.

Je nous installe, sur la table de la cuisine, un petit déjeuner copieux. Haru se sert tranquillement des tartines de pain pendant que je lui prépare ses céréales. Je le quitte à peine du regard.

Quand Aki râle comme ça, j'ai mal au cœur pour Haru. Ca me fait de la peine.

Quelques minutes passent jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte. Je sors de la cuisine et hurle à 'Tachi que je vais voir. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, et m'immobilise.

-Sasuke ? … Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu pourrais allumer ton portable quand tu bosses pas !?

-Hein ?

-J'arrête pas d'essayer de te joindre depuis une heure ! Même le fixe sonne occupé !

Je le fais entrer en répondant.

-On a décroché pour pas réveiller les jumeaux…et mon portable est en silencieux.. j'ai pas dû l'entendre… désolé…

Arrive Itachi et Aki qui saute sur Sasuke.

-Tonton !!

Lequel lui fait un bisou sur le front.

-Bonjour Aki. Ton grand-frère dort encore ?

-C'est pas mon grand frère. C'est un débile.

-AKI !

Aki se fixe. Itachi le gronde toujours quand il parle comme ça. Il devait sûrement penser que ça passerait parce-qu'Itachi n'avait rien dit tout à l'heure.

-… pardon..

Sasuke sourit ; mal à l'aise. Il aime bien taquiner Aki sur le fait que Haru est le premier des deux. Tout le monde sait que Aki est fier d'être surdoué ; il l'est parfois un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Haru arrive ; il ouvre en grand les yeux et tend les bras en courant droit sur Sasuke pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Je crois bien que c'est son tonton préféré.

C'est pas juste.

Itachi fait la bise à Sasuke, et l'interroge.

-C'est rare de te voir ici. On peut savoir ce que tu viens faire ?

-On a besoin de Naruto. Un défilé a été avancé à cet après-midi et il nous faut le maquilleur.

Je grimace.

-C'est mon jour de congé là…

-Ca n'a pas l'air de déranger ton patron…

Je soupire et jète un coup d'œil à Itachi qui semble assez contrarié. Je m'excuse, me prépare en vitesse et promets de revenir pour le dîner.

Et je suis Sasuke. Je suis son maquilleur attitré. En fait, je suis le maquilleur de tous les tops rattachés à la boîte pour laquelle je travail. Et Sasuke en fait partie.

Je reviens timidement en fin de soirée. J'ai pris un taxi. Il est 21H30.

…

Je vais me faire hurler dessus. J'ai même pas pensé à prévenir 'Tachi.

J'entre à pas de loup sans faire de bruit. Les jumeaux sont sûrement en train de dormir. Je pénètre le salon et allume. Itachi se réveille en sursaut. Il dormait sur le canapé. Il se lève, et me fixe. Il a pas l'air très content. Je force un sourire.

-Bonsoir Itachi…

-Sasuke m'a appelé. Tu t'es fais renvoyer ?

Je grimace, et lève l'index pour corriger.

-J'ai démissionné. C'est pas pareil !

Il soupire, et viens vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, et me propose calmement de faire réchauffer mon dîné.

Ca m'a beaucoup surpris qu'il ne me crie pas dessus.

Mais en fait, un peu plus tard quand on se couchera, il m'avouera être soulagé. Il n'aimait pas que je sois comme ça à la botte de mon patron.

Bon… c'est sûr que je suis d'accord avec lui mais..

… va falloir que je me trouve un autre boulot maintenant !!

Le lendemain matin, je vais me réveiller ave Haru dans les bras. Je sursaute en entendant la voix de 'Tachi qui chuchote.

-Il est venu cette nuit. Il a dû faire un cauchemar.

-..

Mon 'Tachi est déjà habillé, lavé, … prêt à partir. Je l'interroge.

-Tu vas travailler ?

-Comme tu n'as plus de travail, tu peux t'occuper d'eux, non ? Autant que j'annule les jours que j'ai pris.

-Mais t'as pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Ils vont vite arriver. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Il s'approche de mon côté du lit et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Je me tourne tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Haru. Je laisse 'Tachi poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et l'interroge.

-Tu rentres à midi ?

-Oui. Ca va aller avec les deux monstres ?

Je hoche la tête en le voyant attendre une réponse. Il prend son portable sur sa table de nuit, fait un bisou sur le front de Haru et me chuchote.

-Je vais voir si Aki dort encore. Je te l'envoi si c'est pas le cas.

-D'accord…

-J'irai voir chez Neji tout à l'heure. Pour Fuyu-chan. Je lui passe le bonjour pour toi ?

-Oui. Ah et.. 'Tachi ! Y'a un cadeau pour lui dans le meuble de l'entrée. Tu pourras lui donner ?

-C'est vrai que c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui.

-Je ferai en sorte que les jumeaux l'appellent pour lui souhaiter.

-Il n'aura que Aki.

-…

C'est vrai que Haru ne parle plus…

Après un second baiser, Itachi me laisse avec Haru. Quelques minutes après apparaît Aki. Qui réveil son frère sans le vouloir en grimpant sur le lit.

Vers 11H, je donne le combiné du téléphone à Aki et compose le numéro de fixe de Neji.

Haru est à côté du téléphone. J'ai mis le haut-parleur pour qu'il entende son papa. Et puis pour moi aussi.

Ca décroche.

-Allô ?

Je souris. C'est bien Neji. Aki parle automatiquement.

-Joyeux Anniversaire papa !!

Neji remercie Aki. Je souhaite son anniversaire à Neji de ma part et aussi que de celle de Haru qui avait levé le doigt pour montrer que lui aussi voulait faire la même chose.

Et puis j'ai laissé Aki discuter un peu avec Neji. Haru est resté écouter en se tortillant sur le canapé.

Je suis parti quelques instants dans la cuisine. Quand je suis revenu, Aki jouait par terre et Haru avait le combiné du téléphone à l'oreille. Il tapotait de temps en temps sur le « 1 » du clavier du téléphone.

C'est pour répondre « oui » aux questions de son papa. Quand c'est « non », il ne fait rien. Et c'est moi qui ai trouvé ce stratagème pour que Haru puisse un peu communiquer au téléphone. Je suis assez fier de moi je dois l'avouer.

Je sors de mes pensées en sentant Haru tirer sur mon T-shirt. Il me tend le combiné. Je le prends et laisse Haru rejoindre son frère. Puis je m'installe tranquillement sur le canapé.

-Allô !

-Salut Naruto !

-Salut.

-Ils ne font pas trop de bêtises ?

-Même si je te dis que « oui », 'Tachi te dira que c'est pas vrai et que se sont des anges.

-Itachi ?

-Oui. Il va venir vous voir un peu avant midi je pense. Pour Fuyu-chan.

-D'accord. Donc je lui demanderai à lui. Lui, il se rend compte que mes enfants sont des anges.

Je souris ; amusé. Ca a vraiment transformé Neji d'être papa. Puis quelque chose me vient à l'esprit en voyant Aki faire les yeux noirs à Haru. Je baisse d'un ton et reprends la discussion.

-Aki… a encore insulté Haru.

Blanc. Neji perd son entrain.

-Il a vraiment du mal avec Haru depuis qu'il ne parle plus.

-… hm.

-Haru l'a entendu ?

-Je pense pas. C'était hier matin quand Sasuke est venu me chercher.

-Sasuke ? Chez-vous ?! Et il a vu Itachi !?

-Ben oui. Ils se battent pas non plus Neji !

-Non mais c'est rare.

Je roule les yeux aux ciels. Je sais qu'il n'exagère pas mais quand même.

-Ah ! Naruto je vais devoir te laisser, je crois qu'Itachi est là.

-'Tachi !? Tu le fais pas trop traîner, hein !

-Autant qu'il faut pour que ma puce aille mieux !

Je souris, le salue et raccroche. Sa puce, c'est Fuyu-chan.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je fais déjeuner Haru et Aki, Itachi arrive. Mais pas tout seul. Neji est là. Aki le voit le premier. Il sort de table et cours vers son papa qui le prend dans ses bras.

Haru, lui, reste à table et continu de manger en surveillant Neji du regard. Lequel vient l'embrasser sur le front avant d'essuyer sa joue barbouiller de sauce tomate.

Ben quoi, ils ont le droit de manger des raviolis quand même !

Neji vient me faire la bise. Je le questionne.

-Fuyu-chan va mieux ?

C'est Itachi qui me répond.

-Elle n'est plus contagieuse. Neji est venu reprendre Haru et Aki.

J'apprends que Neji a laissé Anko et Fuyu-chan chez eux. Que la puce dormait lorsqu'il était parti.

Aki se réinstalle à table en vérifiant bien que Neji le regarde. Ca me fait sourire ; il fait très attention à manger correctement devant lui.

Neji s'installe à côté de Haru et regarde Aki.

-Tu as insulté ton frère Aki ?

L'interpellé se fixe ; bouche ouverte. Le ravioli sur sa fourchette retombe dans son assiette ; provoquant un « plofshh » sonore à cause de la sauce.

Neji attend une réponse. Haru aussi. Il a d'abord jeté un coup d'œil à son papa avant de se tourner vers son frère qui baisse la tête.

-Il a pas entendu. Il était pas là.

-Ca ne change rien. C'est très méchant et vilain.

-… excuse-moi.

Neji le regarde toujours. Aki soupire, descend de sa chaise et fait le tour de la table pour aller faire un bisou à Haru qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Aki s'excuse à nouveau mais à Haru cette fois. Haru qui lui tape dans la main.

Ca, ça veut dire qu'il ne lui en veut pas. Depuis deux ans, on sait comment décoder ses gestes. Aki le remercie, et va finir de manger sur ordre de Neji.

Les jumeaux restent silencieux. Je sers une assiette de raviolis à Neji et Itachi, et j'en prends une pour moi. Un peu plus tard quand Itachi sera reparti, Neji va venir s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé dans le salon.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

Je suis en train de regarder Haru jouer. Aki est en train de dessiner lui. Neji continu.

-Je… vais être direct. Ok ?

Je hausse un sourcil et lui jète un coup d'œil interrogatif.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… ça va avec Itachi ?

Là, mes sourcils je les fronce.

-T'es pas vraiment direct là Neji. Bien sûr que ça va avec Itachi. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire le contraire ?

-… non…, je demandais comme ça… pour voir ta réaction.

-Ben le refais plus.

Il sourit.

-Pourquoi ? T'as peur de quelque chose ?

Je tourne mes yeux vers les petits monstres.

-Non mais vu comment il est avec les p'tits, … parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il serait mieux avec une femme….

Neji ne dit rien. Il reste silencieux. Ca se laisse comprendre. Il est d'accord.

Je retiens un soupir mais Neji remarque mon air un peu perdu. Il me connaît à force. Il pose sa main sur mon genou et me dit qu'il va me laisser un peu tranquille. Il se lève et dit aux jumeaux de se préparer. Qu'ils rentrent tous les trois.

Ils étaient venus en voiture séparées avec Itachi.

J'aide les petits avec Neji et leur dis au revoir lorsqu'ils partent. Et puis je rentre et vais m'affaler sur notre lit à moi et 'Tachi. Je m'y endors sans m'en rendre compte.

C'est mon 'Tachi qui me réveille d'un baiser. Il sourit en me voyant ouvrir les yeux.

-Tu te prends pour Blanche-Neige mon amour ?

-C'est toi qui me réveil 'Tachi.

-Désolé. Je te voyais dormir et j'ai pas résisté. Tes lèvres m'ont appelé.

Je commence à rire doucement. Il me ré-embrasse tendrement en s'étendant sur moi. Je l'enlace.

-Ca s'est bien passé ta journée 'Tachi ?

-Oui… et elle va très bien continuer si tu veux bien te laisser faire….

Je ferme les yeux en souriant. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il glisse ses mains sous mes vêtements.

Je me tortille en gémissant. Il me déshabille de ses mains expertes.

Un petit moment plus tard, je suis dans ses bras sous la couette. Il m'embrasse encore après l'amour.

-Alors… ? Ta journée s'est toujours bien passée ?

-Merveilleuse.

Je souris.

Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on n'avait pas fait l'amour. Je rougis. Pourquoi je pense ça moi ! Je jète un coup d'œil à Itachi.

-'Tachi… ? Ca t'a prit comme ça ou… ou tu étais très en manque ?

Il m'interroge du regard. Je baisse un peu les yeux et chuchote.

-Ca faisait quand même deux semaines…

Itachi chuchote un « c'est peut-être un peu pour ça ! » et m'embrasse. Le baiser rompu, je m'assieds et l'observe quelques instants avant de lui demander.

-Dis… ça va toujours très bien !? … entre toi et moi je veux dire.

Il écarquille ses beaux yeux.

-Oui ! Pourquoi t'as l'impression que ça ne va pas entre nous ?

-… non… pas spécialement…

-Si c'est parce-que l'on n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis deux semaines, … je suis désolé je

-Non c'est pas ça. De toute façon. on avait pas vraiment le temps… enfin… quand c'est pas toi qui es crevé, c'est moi. Ou l'inverse donc…

Il vient vers moi et enlace ma taille avant d'embrasser ma peau.

-On aura du temps maintenant. Puisque tu ne travailles plus, on ne fera pas que de se croiser !

-… hm.

C'est sûr que je vais moins être absent. Itachi est prit pas son métier mais il reste sur place. Moi je suivais les défilés là où ils allaient. C'est sûr que ça m'a fait voyager un peu partout, mais mon 'Tachi me manquait sans cesse.

Je m'étale sur lui en souriant.

-Je vais me trouver un travail plus tranquille. Tu vas voir. On pourra faire l'amour tous les soirs !

-J'en demande pas tant mon amour. Juste t'avoir dans mes bras tous les soirs.

Il sourit d'un air très bête. Je lui fais remarquer alors il fronce ses sourcils. Ce qui me fait rire.

Puis il soupire en demandant.

-Ca fait longtemps que Neji et les p'tits sont partis ?

Je jète un coup d'œil au réveil.

-Quelques heures. Aki t'a laissé un dessin dans le salon.

-C'est vrai ?! C'est mignon ça !

-Oui.

-T'en a eu un toi ?

-Non. … snifff…

-C'est parce qu'il me préfère !

-… je sais.. … et Haru préfère Sasuke. C'est pas juste. C'est moi qui passe le plus de temps avec eux.

-Tu es jaloux ?

Je hausse les épaules en jouant avec ses cheveux.

-T… 'Tachi ?

-Hm ?

-T'aimerai être papa toi, … non ?

Son visage prend un air surpris.

-Moi ? Papa ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, je préfère être tonton.

Sasuke est homo. Il va avoir du mal.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses amour.

-… à quoi ?

-Sasuke n'est pas homo. Il est bi.

Je souris et prends un air plus que perplexe.

-Euh… je pense pas non… depuis moi, il est totalement gay !

-Que tu es naïf !

-Non ! Je te signale que j'ai été avec lui quasiment une année ! Il est complètement homosexuel !

-Ah oui ? !

-Jusqu'à la moelle !

-Donc c'est pour ça qu'il sort avec Hinata ?

Je m'immobilise.

-Hein !!

Je me lève, et cours tout nu dans les couloirs de la maison pour arriver dans le salon et me jeter sur mon portable. Je choisis le numéro de Sasuke, et attend quelques instants avant de l'entendre.

-Allô ?

-Tu sors avec Hinata ?!

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Alors en plein dans la grande rue piétonne du centre ville, lorsque j'ai voulu prendre la main de mon 'Tachi, une dispute s'est mise en route par ses paroles. »

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? n.n. J'attends avec impatiences vos reviews sur ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ceux et celles qui n'ont pas lu Frères ne sont pas trop perdu. Sinon, vos questions sont les bienvenues. J'essaierai de vous éclairer tant que possible.**

Itachi : Mais c'est quoi ça !!

Nana : Ah.. euh… ? A propos du prochain chapitre?

Itachi : Mais non !! Tu… tu as vu les couples que tu as mis là-haut !! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que… que… Naruto est à moi !! Ca a déjà été assez dur pour qu'on soit dans le premier volet, tu vas pas nous séparer quand même !!

Nana : Y'a un « je pense » entre parenthèses ! èé.

Itachi : Q.Q… mais… mais…


	2. Chapter 2

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu 

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples : Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu (je pense… ) _(j'en rajouterai sûrement au fur et à mesure que ça viendra. :p. ) _

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. )

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 01 : **

**Reira : **Tiens, tiens ! lol. Bonjour ! n.n. / Merci !. n.n. Tant mieux si tu aimes ! C'est là pour ça ! / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Xiaxia : **Oui… ùù… je sais… j'aurai dû attendre la fin de Un pari fou, ou même le début juin, mais… T.T… mais vous allez tout de même pas vous en plaindre !! (lol. ) Non bah.. je pense que je les posté pour me remettre dans les fics parce-que j'étais en pleine passe « Sims2 » depuis une semaine. Et c'était pas bon pour mes lecteurs ça ! lol. Et du coup, tu sais quoi ! lol. Ben ça a marché ! n.n. XD. Donc voilà. Je me suis remise aux fics sérieusement. (enfin comme avant ma passe des sims2 lol. ) / Je suis contente que tu aimes le début. (il est marqué en possibilité le NaruSasu ! XP.) J'espère que ça continuera comme ça ! / XD. Mais faut pas se mettre en retard !! Tu aurais pu le lire le soir, non ? (quand on sait qu'on a pas le temps, faut pas regarder ses mails !! XD. Ca me fait sourire mais.. t'as pas eu trop de problèmes ?) _/J'ai adoré ton « plein de citronnade » dans ta dernière review pour Un Pari fou. XD. _

**Midori-kun : **MON 'Tachi ! èé. (lol.) Oui. Il a 32 ans. XD. / Aki est Haru sont tous les deux des garçons. Et Fuyu-chan, la dernière né qui a 3ans maintenant, est une fille. n.n. / T'es pas chez toi ? (en vacances peut-être ? ) / Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère que ça va durer. lol. / MSN… Q.Q…. msn… ahhh… moi j'ai plus accès à msn… ùù… tout ça parce-que le vieil ordi sur lequel y'a internet ne veux pas … ne veux pas fonctionner correctement et que du coup j'ai pas msn !! OUINNN !! (enfin j'ai mes mails c'est déjà ça. Ceux d'MSN. Oui parce-que sinon j'ai mes reviews sur une autre boîte de réception. Et oui ! Aol fonctionne sur le gros ordi ! Parce-que sur mon portable à moi ça veut pas ! Tout ça parce-que j'ai norton et que c'est… et que je dois me taper trois heures d'appel si je veux ravoir aol sur mon portable et que j'aime pas appelé les gens qui répare comme ça ! (dsl… ùù… dsl. Ahem.. je me reprends. ) ITANARU POWAAAA!!

**Naruto-girl : **Ben je ferai comme avec Itachi. C'est marqué « peut-être » entre parenthèse ! :p. Euh non. NaruSasu pas SasuNrau. XD. / Oui pauvre Haru. n.n'… C'est sûr.. mais bon.. ahem.. je ne dirai rien là-dessus. :p. / Oui ! Anko fait toujours des crises ! XD. Mis c'est pas dit ! lol.T 'as deviné ? XD. Vu son tempérament de toute façon… lol. Pauvre Neji. XD. / Merci. Et.. ben je ne sais pas combien je ferai de chapitres. Mas je penses que ce sera aussi une longue fics celle-ci.

**Sinkgirl : **Merci. lol. Moi aussi je l'aime énormément ce pairing ! XD. (depuis Frères en fait. Sinon avant je ne connaissais pas. Mdr. ) J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Et merci à toi de lire ! lol.

**Miyu : **lol. Tant mieux si tu aimes après tour ! :p. / Euh… ben si je suis sérieuse pour le NaruSasu en haut ! (avec le « peut-être » entre parenthèse.) Mais je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas dit que ce soit sérieux, ou vague, ou passade, ou à duré ! lol. :p. / Oui. C'est sur aussi que Naruto est très bien avec Itachi dans cette fic ! lol. Je ne dis pas le contraire !! Loin de là !! / / Oui. Vous saurez pourquoi Haru ne parle pas. Vous « entendrez » même sa jolie voix de nouveau ! n.n. héhé. Mais plus tard ! :p. / Merci beaucoup !

**SasuTachi : **Merci beaucoup ! n.n. / Je suis contente que tu aimes. x). / Oui. Le NaruSasu est un « je pense ». lol. Pourquoi ? Toi tu le réclame ?

**Dadoune : **n.n. héhé. Et oui ! Le retour. J'espère que ça te plaira autant que le premier ! :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Yuki : **Oui !! lol. Enfin, Enfin enfin !! mdr. / XD. T'as plus qu'à commandé ça au père noël. XD. (enfin pas « ça » disons « Itachi ». C'est plus correct. Mdr. / La première fois que tu vois SasukeHinata ? … moi, c'est pas la première fois que je l'écris ce couple ! :p.

**Love de Sasuke : **Merci ! n.n. Contente que ça te plaise. (espère que ça continuera) / Un tit NaruSasu plutôt je pense.. quoique.. tu me diras.. finalement… je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien ! :p.

**EMilie : **Moi aussi j'en suis heureuse. Héhé. XD. T'as rien fait d'autre du week-end ? T'as totu lu en deux jours ! lol. Ben.. euh.. merci et clapclapclap. (dommage que le bruit du chapeau bien bas ça existe pas. lol. ) / Voici la prochain chapitre ! Bonne lecture !! (vous faire rêver !! Tu en rêves !! XD. Non. J'ai compris dsl. )

**Baka-babacOol : **Lol. Ben merci beaucoup ! C'est qui la revieuweuse qui t'a conseiller Frères dis-moi ? / (91 Chapitres. :p. Pas 99. lol. Mais c'est pas grave. Ca fait beaucoup de toute façon. lol. ) / Tu n'aimais pas Itachi avant ? n.n. héhé.héhéhé !! Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu es aimé. J'espère que ça va continuer avec celle-ci. / Euh si, y'avait des fautes. Mdr. Un tas… mais je les vois souvent une fois que c'est posté donc ben je peux pas vraiment changer… / PTDR ! Les feux de l'amour !? … me dis pas ça.. j'ai jamais vu mais c'est pitoyable cette série, non.. ? lol. Bon… XD. Enfin je comprends l'intention. / / Non. Tu n'as pas été trop longue. Lol. Tu peux être plus longue si tu veux ! n.n. Quand y'a des choses qui te plaisent, ou qui ne te plaisent pas, du moment que c'est pas dit avec méchanceté, moi je prends. ) / A ta prochaine review ! n.n.

**La folle 415 : **Euh… mais non ! lol.. pas vraiment ! n.n'…. en tout cas, normalement, ItaNaru ce sera le couple de fin ! 'XD. J'adore ton « gouintes ». mdr. (ne me dis pas que c'est pas fait exprès ! O.o… ? )

**Shiwamariu : **Oui !! lol. n.n. Tu avais lu le premier de Frères ? O.o…. ? Eulala! Je savais pas ! XD. (bon. Maintenant si. n.n. ) / Voici la suite ! Merci à toi de lire et de poster des reviews ! n.n

**I Love Chine : **Ah bon? ...? O.o..? Tu trouves que le couple est en déclin toi ? … ? Pourquoi ça ? (XD. ) / Du Shika/Kiba ? .. ? Euh non. Kiba est hétéro là-dedans vu qu'il était sorti avec Hinata. Et puis Shika aussi on l'avait dit. lol. (dsl. n.n')

**Les personnes incorrects avec les autres, je l'ai déjà fait savoir, je n'attache aucun intérêt à leur reviews et ne leur réponds donc pas. ****Je demanderai aussi à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu la review de Hitto de ne pas lui répondre par review interposée. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. Merci d'avance. Et bonne lecture ! **

**Frères II. 02**

Je me lève, et cours tout nu dans les couloirs de la maison pour arriver dans le salon et me jeter sur mon portable. Je choisis le numéro de Sasuke, et attend quelques instants avant de l'entendre.

-Allô ?

-Tu sors avec Hinata ?!

Blanc. Moi, j'attends ; les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke soupire et me questionne.

-C'est Neji qui te l'a dit ?

-Neji ? Non ! C'est pas Neji c'est Itachi ! C… Neji le sait !?

-Non mais Hinata est sa cousine et je

Il s'interrompt et réalise.

-Mais comment nii-san le sait alors ?

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! ? Combien de temps ça fait ! T'es homo pourtant !

-Je suis bi. Pas homo.

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Comment il ose me dire ça alors qu'on est resté ensemble autant de temps !?

-Mais non ! Tu te prétendais bi mais tu es 100 gay !! Ca se peut pas ! Q… Quand on était ensemble… T'AS PAS BI !!

J'aperçois Itachi apparaître à l'entrée du salon. Il a passé un jean mais est toujours torse nu. Il sourit en s'avançant vers moi alors que Sasuke me répond de son côté.

-Naruto je.. je sais pas encore ce que ça va donner avec Hinata mais… on s'entend bien tous les deux alors je continu. Au moins, elle, elle ne me brisera pas le cœur… je.. j'ai déjà trop souffert alors si une fille peut m'apporter ce que je n'ai pas réussi à avoir avec un garçon… je veux essayer.

Je reste sans voix. Je baisse la tête.

-Bien… si… si tu veux… ça me fait bizarre je…

-Me juge pas s'il te plaît. ..

-Non, non ! C'est juste que … avec… ce qu'on a vécu..

Je sursaute en sentant Itachi enlacer ma taille et coller son torse à mon dos. Il n'aime pas trop ça quand je parle avec Sasuke ; enfin du fait qu'on ait été ensemble et tout ça..

Je calme ma surpris et continu.

-Enfin c'est rien. Si tu es mieux comme ça. Mais tiens-moi au courant ! D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-T'as… t'as rien d'autre à me dire alors ?!

'Tachi commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. Sasuke répond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Naruto.

-… ben… par exemple… où vous en êtes tous les deux !

Très innocemment bien sûr. Il soupire.

-Naruto on est allé au cinéma il y a trois jours et on s'est mis ensemble. Point. On se revoit demain pour un déjeuner à la crêperie du coin.

-T'en ai pas encore au dîné alors…

Itachi me chuchote que je ne suis qu'un curieux. Ce que répète Sasuke sans le savoir.

Je fais la moue en tripotant les doigts de 'Tachi de ma main libre. Je salue Sasuke et raccroche avant de poser le téléphone sur la table.

-Alors ? Mon petit frère est toujours aussi gay que tu le crois ?!

Je fronce les sourcils et prends une voix boudeuse.

-Pourquoi tu le savais avant moi !?

-Parce-que moi je l'ai appris de Neji quand je suis aller ausculter Fuyu-chan.

-Et pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit quand il est venu chercher Haru et Aki ?

-Tu boudes ?

Il pose son visage sur mon épaule et le tourne pour m'observer. Je lui réponds.

-Oui je boude ! C'est pas juste ! J'aurai dû le savoir avant toi ! Hinata est une bonne amie, Neji mon meilleur ami, et Sasuke tu ne lui parle quasiment plus.

Il se crispe. Je réalise. Itachi me lâche. Je me retourne.

-Excuse-moi ! Je… j'ai pas pensé à ce que je disais !

-Tu devrais t'habiller avant de prendre froid.

-… 't… 'Tachi…

Il sort du salon. Moi je me gifle intérieurement. Sasuke est un sujet assez sensible, mais le fait de le dire c'est encore plus sensible.

Voir carrément Tabou.

Je soupire en prenant la direction de la chambre. Rendu là-bas, je jète un coup d'œil à Itachi en m'habillant. Je n'ose pas m'excuser à nouveau. Il s'est rallongé.

-'Tachi.. je.. vais faire à dîner, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Ce qui te plaira.

-…

Je reste un peu les bras ballants, et enfile ce qu'il me reste à mettre avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

J'ai pas faim mais ce que mon 'Tachi aime c'est manger le soir en amoureux alors je vais lui préparer un bon petit plat.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, j'appel Itachi. J'ai mis la table et servi le dîné.

Mais il ne vient pas. Je l'appel encore une fois et vais voir dans la chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il s'est endormi. Je m'avance vers le lit et marche dessus à quatre pattes pour aller rejoindre mon 'Tachi. Je chuchote.

-'Tachi.. ! Tu veux plus manger ?

-Hm… nmm…

-C'est pas grave ! On peut rester comme ça aussi.

Il se tourne face à moi et glisse un bras par-dessus mon corps.

Il me blottit contre lui et embrasse mes lèvres avant de murmurer qu'il m'aime à la folie. Je réponds que moi aussi et ferme les yeux.

Quand on s'est réveillé le lendemain matin, mon dîner de la veille avait refroidit. Itachi à sourit en le voyant. Il m'a embrassé et m'a remercié.

On vient de finir le petit-déjeuner. Je suis en train de débarrasser sous le regard de mon 'Tachi à moi.

Il doit voir que je me prépare à dire quelque chose parce-qu'il me questionne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe amour ?

-… rien, rien…

Il attend un peu, et à sa réponse. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et lui fais une petite moue.

-On va manger au restaurant ce midi ?

Il sourit et passe un bras derrière mes épaules.

-Alors c'était ça ! Tu veux un dîné en amoureux ?

-N… non, pas un dîné ! … j… juste un… un déjeuné ?

Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde. Je rougis et fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Ca te dit pas d'aller… d… dans une crêperie par exemple ?

Il m'observe.

-Tu me caches quelque chose ?

-Non !

-… bon. D'accord. Une crêperie ? Tu veux manger des crêpes ?

Je hoche la tête. Il accepte.

Alors à midi, nous nous sommes préparés et allés à la crêperie. Il n'y en a qu'une. Je regarde autour de moi en entrant. Et je fais mine d'être surpris en voyant des connaissances.

-Sasuke ! Hinata !

Je tire sur la main d'Itachi, et vais à la table de Sasuke et Hinata. Je souris et lui fais la bise.

-Comment ça va les amoureux ?! On peut se joindre à vous ? Vous commencez juste je pari !

Je m'installe à côté de Sasuke qui aimerait me faire partir. Itachi aussi voudrait s'en aller. Mais je l'oblige à s'asseoir. Je n'arrête pas de parler pendant cinq minutes histoire qu'ils ne puissent me déloger de la table.

Itachi et moi nous avons commandé en même temps que Sasuke et Hinata. Hinata qui a dû s'efforcer de tenir la discussion avec moi le temps que les crêpes arrivent. Sinon il y aurait eu un grand blanc pendant plusieurs minutes.

Une fois en train de manger, Hinata s'adresse à Itachi.

-Tu as été voir Fuyu-chan hier ?

-Oui elle va mieux.

-Ah… ah oui. Tant mieux.

Elle rit poliment. Itachi reste froid. J'ai dû aller trop loin mais je ne le remarque pas pour le moment.

Non. Il va falloir attendre la fin du repas que Sasuke et Hinata me fassent comprendre qu'ils aimeraient profiter de l'après-midi ensemble rien que tous les deux.

Alors en plein dans la grande rue piétonne du centre ville, lorsque j'ai voulu prendre la main de mon 'Tachi, une dispute s'est mise en route par ses paroles.

-Tu l'avais prévu, hein !

Je joue les innocents. En réalité je suis vraiment surpris. Surtout par son ton.

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'as fait exprès ! Et en plus tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai basé ma vie avec toi sur le mensonge ?!

Je recule d'un pas. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas énervé comme ça contre moi. Normalement, j'ai du répondant mais là… je ne sais pas comme je peux lui répondre.

-Naruto ! Sasuke ne fait pas parti de notre vie privée !! Tu m'entends !? Laisse-le vivre sa vie ! Tu espères qu'il grandisse, qu'il mûrisse depuis votre rupture ! Alors laisses-le mener sa propre vie !

Il bout. Ca se voit très bien. Tout le monde autour de nous nous regarde mais ça ne le dérange pas. Il soupire et me laisse tout seul en partant à pied en direction de la maison.

Quand je l'ai rattrapé en voiture, il n'a pas voulu monter. Il m'a dit de le laisser seul un peu.

Je n'ai pas voulu.

J'ai continué à le suivre en voiture ; derrière lui ; je roulais très lentement.

Arrivé chez nous, j'ai garé la voiture et ai retrouvé Itachi sur le perron. Il m'attendait car n'avait pas ses clés pour ouvrir.

Je n'ai rien dit. Suis juste resté silencieux.

Et maintenant je suis dans le salon devant un café. J'en ai préparé un second pour Itachi mais il ne vient pas. Il est dans son bureau. Il se calme l'esprit en faisant des papiers. C'est vrai j'ai dû trop en faire. … je n'aurai pas dû lui faire croire à un déjeuné en amoureux.

Je soupire et regarde l'heure.

Il faut que j'attende encore un peu avant d'aller m'excuser.

Le temps qu'il se calme assez pour que je puisse parler en sachant qu'il m'écouterait sans me couper la parole.

Je n'aime pas ça. Être dans l'attente à chercher ce que je vais faire ou dire. A me demander ce qu'il va me reprocher de plus.

Et puis ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il ne s'était pas fâché comme ça. Il n'a même pas voulu partager la voiture avec moi alors que je lui ai demandé de monter je ne sais pas combien de fois.

-Amour.

Je sursaute. Mon 'Tachi est entré dans le salon.

Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là, j'ai oublié ce que je voulais lui dire. Tout ce que j'avais prévu. Il reprend la parole.

-Ecoutes je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus comme ça. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes énormément pour Sasuke depuis ses tentatives de suicides,

Même avant.

-…, mais tu sais parfois j'ai l'impression que tu te fais plus de souci pour lui que pour moi… et ça me fait mal.

-Mais 'Tachi, Sasuke est plus fragile que toi ! Et… et c'est mon ami !

Je réalise, en voyant son visage, que je n'aurai peut-être pas dû dire ça.

-Alors tu te fais vraiment plus de souci… pour lui !?

J'essai de me rattraper.

-Non !! Enfin si mais

-Qu

-'Tachi ! Vous êtes pas dans la même situation !

Je me rapproche de lui et prends ses mains dans les miennes pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas.

-'Tachi, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'en ce moment je me fais plus de souci pour lui, mais c'est parce-que toi tu es bien là ! S'il vous arrivait la même chose au même moment, je ferai plus attention à toi qu'à lui ! C'est toi que j'aime !

Je lui fais un petit sourire, essayant de voir s'il comprend mon point de vue.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça Naruto. Tu aurais au moins pu me dire que tu voulais l'espionner.

-Tu serais pas venu avec moi.

-Et alors ?

-… je me serais senti seul !

Je fais une petite moue boudeuse. Il reste silencieux, et craque.

-… Mouais…

Il m'enlace en retenant son sourire ; il veut encore paraître énervé mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ; je sais comment il marche. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Je ferme les yeux en sentant sa main gauche se glisser sur mes fesses avec envie. Je souris en rompant le baiser.

-Tu veux une réconciliation en bonne et dû forme 'Tachi ?

-… je ne sais pas Naruto… ça m'a vraiment fait du mal tu sais.

-Alors laisse-moi te faire du bien !

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je perds le sourire que je lui faisais. … j'aurai peut-être pas dû être si confiant… Je baisse mon visage l'air de rien, et ouvre son pantalon pour ensuite y plonger mes mains. Itachi me questionne.

-Naruto tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment… ?

Mes mains se crispent un instant. Il les prend et les écartent.

-Arrêtes.

-Oui. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop facile.

-Je ne suis pas si docile que ça.

Je hoche la tête.

Brusquement, mon portable se met à vibrer sur la table du salon. Je sursaute et me retourne. Itachi me lâche et me laisse aller répondre.

-Allô ?

-Naruto ?

-Sasuke !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai un nouveau travail !!

Je hausse les sourcils, et les fronce.

-Hein !?

-Mon agent m'a appelé et une maison de production me veut comme acteur dans leur prochain film !

Blanc. Je m'assieds sur le canapé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là !? Un film ? Toi ? Acteur ? Mais Sasuke t'es top modèle c'est pas du tout pareil !

-Mais Naruto ! C'est super ! Je vais devenir acteur !

Je retiens un soupir. Je pince mon nez entre mon pouce et index ; ça, ça vient de mon 'Tachi. Certaines de ses manières ont déteint sur moi. Itachi s'approche et m'interroge du regard. Je lui fais comprendre que je lui expliquerai plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'extasie sur sa future carrière d'acteur.

-Sasuke pourquoi tu m'appel pour me dire ça….

-Ben juste pour te dire ça ! Tu m'as dit de tout te dire sur ce qui se passait dans ma vie !

-Ta vie privée Sasuke ! Ta vie avec Hinata ! J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait te passer par la tête de côté là ! C'est tout !

Il hoquète. Moi aussi. J'aurai peut-être pas dû lui dire ça. Je soupire et m'excuse. Sasuke l'a quand même prit mal.

-Je suis heureux là Naruto ! Je le partage ! Tu pourrais te réjouir pour moi ! Surtout que je t'ai trouvé un emploi en même temps ! Il cherche un maquilleur pour le film !

-Sasuke… j'ai dit à Itachi que je trouverai un métier qui ne me fait pas partir à tout bout de champ loin de la maison… je vais pas aller je sais pas où pour maquiller !

-Mais c'est un film qui se tourne à deux heures en voiture d'ici ! On pourrait faire le chemin ensemble tous les jours !

… je réfléchis.

-Bon Sasuke.. je vais y penser. Je te rappel ; ok ?

-D'accord !

Je souris malgré tout. Il est heureux et ça fait plaisir. Je raccroche ; Itachi m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Sasuke ?

-Ton petit frère adoré va devenir une star du cinéma.

-Pardon ?

Il s'installe à côté de moi. Il a totalement oublié notre dispute. J'en profite donc pour enlacer son cou et m'installer en travers de ses genoux mine de rien.

-On lui a proposé un rôle dans un film apparemment.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as à voir là-dedans toi ?

-… ? Hein ?

-Tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas accepter d'aller maquiller n'importe où.

-Ils cherchent un maquilleur pour le film.

-… ce qui te ferait encore bosser avec lui si je comprends bien…

-C'est à deux heures d'ici d'après Sasuke. Je pourrai être ici tous les soirs !

Il me serre contre lui, et me questionne.

-Tu veux le faire ?

-Ben.. c'est un travail au moins !

-… tu fais comme tu veux.

-Tu ne vas pas faire la tête parce-que je travail encore avec Sasuke ?

-Non non…

Il me pousse un peu, et se lève quand je descends enfin. Je l'observe ; il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

-'Tachi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Rien Naruto… c'est Sasuke…

-Quoi Sasuke ? Bon… je sais qu'il fonce tête baissée un peu partout mais… au moins… il profite !

-C'est pas ça. Je suis juste déçu qu'avec le potentiel qu'il a, il le gâche en devenant top modèle, acteur… je…

Il soupire. Je suis un peu surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il voyait ça comme ça. Enfin qu'il s'inquiétait pour son petit frère comme ça. Je me lève et l'enlace ; je colle ma joue dans son dos.

-'Tachi… tu sais, … Sasuke a vécu quelque chose d'horrible quand il était chez votre oncle… et

Il me coupe.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé chez Kakashi Naruto. Mais… enfin… Sasuke est quelqu'un d'intelligent et.. … et j'aurai aimé qu'il fasse quelque chose de son cerveau. …

-Ben il se servira de sa mémoire là ! Il va devoir apprendre son texte par cœur !

Il sourit, et rit légèrement.

-Oui. Tu dois avoir raison.

-Si Sasuke a arrêté tout ça, c'est sûrement qu'il avait une raison.

Un bon millier même.

Quelques jours sont passés. Sasuke est allé à son audition. Moi je n'ai pas encore pris contact avec la personne dont il m'a donné le numéro pour le travail de maquilleur. Mais j'y pense de plus en plus. Pour le moment, j'aide papa avec la pépinière. Depuis l'agrandissement qu'ils ont fait lui et Jiraya ; mon grand-père ; ils ne refusent pas un peu d'aide de temps en temps. Itachi avait même aidé une fois. Ca avait été amusant.

Et très .. agréable pour les yeux. C'était en plein milieu de l'été et mon cher et tendre amant avait eu très chaud à travailler comme ça au soleil. Il avait donc jugé bon de se mettre torse nu.

Héhé. Je me suis régalé à l'observer travailler.

-Naruto !!

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées dirigées vers un 'Tachi à demi nu sous un soleil de plomb l'année dernière. Mon père m'a appelé.

-Hein ?

-Sasuke pour toi.

Sasuke ? A la pépinière ? Je sors du petit bureau ou je suis, et sors à l'extérieur. J'aperçois Sasuke et recule d'un pas alors qu'il s'approche de moi les bras grands ouverts.

-Je suis pris !! Je suis pris Naruto !!

-De quoi ? Pris pour quoi ?

-Le rôle !! Je suis pris !! C'est génial !! Je partage la vedette avec un autre gars. Ils ont pas encore décidé qui ; les auditions se passent en ce moment.

-D'accord.

-Ils vont m'envoyer la première partie du script. Je devrai le recevoir après-demain !!

-Oui. C'est bien. je suis content pour toi.

Il sourit de plus belle. Il est vraiment heureux. Il devait être un peu stressé. C'est la première fois pour lui et pourtant, il arrive à avoir un des premiers rôles. Il doit avoir du talent.

… en même temps quand on se souvient comment il avait feinté sa folie… c'est sûr qu'on se dit qu'il ferait un bon acteur.

Il va rester avec moi encore une petite heure ; à me raconter comment tout s'est passé.

Moi pendant ce temps je me suis retenu de demander quoi que ce soit sur lui et Hinata. Ca fait bientôt une semaine et tout à l'air de bien se passer.

Moi et Itachi n'en avons pas reparlé. J'évite soigneusement le sujet « Sasuke » avec lui. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec lui. … c'est un peu normal. Même s'il faut de temps en temps pour remettre les pendules à l'heure, je le vie toujours très mal.

Un peu avant de repartir, papa me demande si ça nous ferait plaisir de venir manger à la maison ce soir. J'accepte avec joie. Sasuke était déjà parti heureusement sinon il l'aurait aussi invité. Et avec ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi, ça n'aurait peut-être pas été très bon qu'ils soient tous les deux ensembles toute une soirée.

Je sais que j'exagère sûrement ; mais il vaut mieux ça que de ne pas s'en soucier.

Nous avons donc dîné en compagnie de papa et Jiraya. Je suis à l'entrée de la cuisine. Itachi s'est proposé pour aider à la vaisselle. Jiraya l'a donc enrôlé. Je souris en pensant qu'il s'y fait toujours prendre.

-Naruto !

Je me retourne et vois mon père.

-Hm ?

-Sasuke m'a dit qu'il y avait un poste de maquilleur là où il va travailler.

-Oui. Pour le film. Je sais, il me l'a déjà dit.

-Et tu ne vas pas postuler ?

-… je sais pas… Je crois pas qu'Itachi apprécierait encore que je travail avec Sasuke.

Petit silence.

Et puis je sursaute brusquement en sentant les bras d'Itachi glisser autour de ma taille. Il était derrière moi !!

-Mon amour ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux faire comme tu veux. Même travailler avec Sasuke.

Je rougis légèrement. J'aime pas quand il fait ça. Il écoute sans qu'on sache. Enfin papa devait l'avoir vu mais bon…

-T'as les mains mouillées 'Tachi !!

-Désolé.

Il sourit et s'essuie l'air de rien sur mon pull. Il s'amuse même de mon visage choqué. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue, prend mes mains dans les siennes, et me demande si nous pouvons bientôt y aller. Je hausse un sourcil et lui lance un regard interrogateur par-dessus mon épaule.

Il veut partir si vite que ça ? Je rougis encore plus en sentant son index passer et repasser au creux de ma paume. Je réponds à sa question automatiquement.

-Euh oui !! Oui, oui ! C'est bon. On peut y aller !

-Vous partez déjà ?

Je regarde mon père, et sourit maladroitement.

-Euh… oui… je vais aller voir pour le travail finalement… faut que je dorme cette nuit alors… on va pas traîner… je suis déjà assez fatigué…

Nous sommes donc partis. Et vite rentré à la maison.

Je souris en fermant la porte à clé ; clé que je balance dans le ramequin sur la table basse à l'entrée ; et me retourne vers mon 'Tachi qui me plaque dos au mur en me soulevant de terre.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

Le nouveau job de Naruto. Un nouvel élément vient s'ajouter à nos garçons. (qui est-ce !? Lol. Je parie que Kaylin-san s'en doute. :p ) / Et d'autres choses encore !!

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis contente que vous soyez si heureux d'avoir un second volet à cette fic. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions. S'il y en a qui n'ont pas lu la première partie (Frères) et que des choses sont un peu floues, nhésitez pas à poser des questions dans vos reviews.**

Itachi : Oh c'est pas gentil de couper là !

Nana : Hein !? Mais non ! Comme ça, on commencera très bien le prochain chapitre !

Naruto : Ouais et après ça, tu va dire « le lendemain », sans rien décrire !

Nana : O.O … bah.. t'es là toi? Et Densetsu !!

Naruto : Place aux jeunes !!

Nana : Qu… quoi !! Mais non !! Vous allez vous liguer contre moi sinon tous les deux !! C'est hors de question !!


	3. Chapter 3

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.).Certains sont probables mais pas sûr_): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 02 :**

**Xiaxia : **Merci de me comprendre !! XD. Moi aussi c'est par moment. :p. / T'as couru, hein !! lol. / Oui hein ! Tu trouves aussi ! C'est suspect…. Mmm… XD. / Ce »nouvel élément » c'est une personne. (je n'en dis pas plus. :p) / NON !! NON JE N'AI PAS HONTE !! XD. (de couper là. Je l'ai déjà fait une bonne cinqnua… non.. euh.. dizaine de fois !! XD. (.. ; non ? .. Lol. Faudrait compter pour voir. PTDR.) / Encore en retard.. ? Lol… faudrait avoir une justification à l'année avec marqué dessus « sortie du nouveau chapitre de Nanarusasu. XD. )

**EMilie : **_(jep ensais que c'était une erreur de frappe le « M » en majuscule au premier coup. Lol. Apparemment non. ) _Une bonne journée ? Lol. Pour un chapitre ? XD. Alors avec deux, ce serait une méga super bonne journée ? n.n / … hmmm… moi je ne me le demande pas ! :p. (si ça va durer ou non avec Hinata. héhé.) / Tu m'étonnes… O.o… le pauvre Itachi. / Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne lecture.

**Lady Seraphita : **Merci. n.n « sublime » Ouhou !! / lol. Oui. C'était surtout Naruto en mission d'espionnage. Lol. Itachi était là de force et pas de gré. / Oui. Toi c'est ton cas. Parce-que beaucoup se disent qu'ils vont romprent. n.n'…

**Adhenora : **Ah ben j'espère bien que ce sera le premier d'une longue série ! n.n /Alors. Réponses. : Sasuke a fait… deux tentatives de suicides parce-qu'il n'en pouvait plus de vivre. En effet il a eu une relation avec Naruto qui a durée un peu plus d'un an. Mais durant ce laps de temps il est pati au Etats-Unis pour des études de médecine (Sasuke.) Là-bas il a trompé Naruto avec Gaara. Naruto et lui ont donc rompu. Ensuite il s'est avéré que Gaara était un vrai sa ahem… Sasuke s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait toujours Naruto. Qu'il ne voulait pas vivre sans lui. Seulement à ce moment là Naruto était déjà avec Itachi. Donc Sasuke a perdu plus ou moins la tête et a tenté de se suicider d'abord en se coupant les veine, et ensuite… ben encore en se coupant les veines. / Kakashi est l'oncle de Sasuke et Itacih. Il ne s'esst rien passé avec lui c'est seulement le fait que c'était chez lui que Sasuke était au Etat-Unis. (là où il était avec Gaara.) / Sasuke a arrêté ses études de médecine aux Etats-Unis. Pourquoi… pour ce qu'il y a marqué précédemment. /Et moi j'espère que tu as à peu près tout compris. :s. / Si. Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura réconciliation. Seulement pas tout de suite. Il faudra être patient pour ça. / Merci pour cette première review. J'espère que tu en enverras d'autre et n'hésite pas à poser d'autre questions.

**Yuki : **Et il est arrivé. (le chapitre deux. XD.) / Sûr ! Il n'a rien du tout DU TOUT a envier à son petit frère le 'Tachi. XD. (à part peut-être les quelques attentions de Naruto que ce dernier ne lui donne pas. (d'après lui.) ) / O.O !! Comment !! Comment tu as deviné !! ùù… pfff… (pour Sai. :p ) / Et bonne lecture pour toi. n.n

**Kahori : **Merci ! Je suis contente !! (et flattée vu ce que tu dis au début de ta review ! n.n) / lol. Mais c'est joliment dit cette excuse après tout ! :p. / Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple. (ItaNaru. n.n C'est la première fois que j'en voyais . quand j'en ai fait quoi. lol. J'en ai pas encore vu en fait… pour le moment. Mais je ne lis pas énormément. (je préfère écrire). ) / Trr te faire tuer en disantque tu fait des overdose de SasuNaru. XD. Y'a des inconditionnel près à tout pour n'avoir que ça dans le monde ! Lol. / Ah bon ? T'aime pas Naru en Seme.. ? … en même temps, moi ça dépend du contexte en fait. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai une préférence pour quand il est en Uke. / Comment ça « plus développé ».. ? Les descriptions.. ? .… / Ah que oui que j'y mets tout mon cœur !! Ca, on pourra pas dire le contraire ! J'aime cette fic c'est un de mes précieux bébés. Héhé. / Ben les smiles, j'essai de ne plus en mettre…. Donc… euh.. normalement tu ne devrais plus en voir. / lol. Mais ce ne serait qu'une passade tu sais, et… en fait, .. je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'en faire un ou non de NaruSasu. / Arf… ah oui ;, ça le SasuNaru est le couple de Un pari fou.. Désolé si tu n'a pas aimé… Le KakaIru, même si je le mets parfois, ce n'est jamais qu'un couple secondaire. Donc voilà.. il apparaît dans Un pari Fou, mais à la fin. Quand on apprend le passe d'Iruka. (bah un pari fou, on se concentre sur plusieurs couples !! … bon, SasuNaru un peu plus, mais ce sont eux les principaux je ne peux décemment pas les évincer.. )/ Merci beaucoup en tout cas. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !! #stress#

**La Folle 415 : **Merci ! Merci à toi de lire t de poster des reviews ! / Oui non c'est pas de la France j'ai rien compris ! XD.

**Dadoune : **Rrrrooh… mais non !! J'entretiens le suspens ! C'est tout ! / Ben.. y'a « le lendemain » de marqué quelque part, mais pas tout de suite. :p. Ca te va ? lol. / Hitto, c'est une « elle ». lol. Et je sais très bien qu'elle a lu Frères tout entier et ce, de source sûr. (elle a fait des fautes ? XD C'est malin !! PTDR. J'ai pas spécialement lu sa review alors je ne le savais pas !! Lol. (ah, ça m'amuse ça. lol.) / Oui… pour les deux premiers chapitres en effet. Reste à voir ce que cela donnera sur la suite. (faut me tenir au courant !! n.n)

**Alisea : **Coucou ! lol. / Mais non mais non… tu préfère le ItaNaru. XD. (je plaisante. Je sais bien que tu préfère le NaruSasu. ) / Oui… C'est très probable en effet que ça pose problème.. / Oui je continue !! n.n.

**Nanou-chan : **Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise. / Moi aussi je suis heureuse de faire une suite ! Ca me trottait trop dans la tête pour ne pas la faire. n.n / Il va y avoir des problèmes entre qui ? Sasu et Naru ou Naru et Ita ? / Et bien bonne lecture ! (attention à la bave sur le clavier quand même, hein… sur le clavier c'est pas top. n.n'… )

**Black Sirie : **Merci. Voici la suite.

**Frères II. 03**

Je souris en fermant la porte à clé, et me retourne vers mon 'Tachi qui me plaque dos au mur en me soulevant de terre. Je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille et ferme les yeux en l'embrassant. Des frissons s'emparent de mon corps.

J'ai une folle envie de lui. Mes mains sont dans ses cheveux que je libère de leur nœud. Itachi à la manie de s'attacher les cheveux mais je le préfère lorsqu'ils sont détachés.

Je me cambre et lève les bras pour qu'il me mette facilement torse nu. Ma peau est dévorée par ses baisers et ses coups de langue. Ses mains posées dans mon dos m'éléctrilisent.

Je repose mes pieds à terre … plutôt la pointe de mes pieds. Itachi dé-serre son étreinte pour que je sois plus à l'aise sur mes pieds, et m'embrasse avec gourmandise.

Mes propres mains se faufilent sous ses vêtements. Il se recule en souriant, et tire un peu sur mon bras avant de le lâcher en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Je souris, et retire mes chaussures avant de le rattraper, et même le dépasser. Lui, avait enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures pendant que je fermais à clé. Il me rattrape vite et m'arrête lorsque je veux enlever mon jean moi-même. Il pose ses lèvres sur le lobe de mon oreille et me chuchote que c'est à lui de le faire ; pas à moi.

Il déboutonne donc mon jean, puis descend la braguette avant de glisser ses mains sous mon boxer. Je rejète ma tête en arrière contre son épaule gauche en fermant les yeux. Un râle m'échappe. Itachi a pris mon membre en main et y fait des allées et venu plus ou moins rapide. Mes jambes tremblent ; je pousse déjà de petits cris saccadés. Itachi embrasse mon cou puis le mord au moment même où je me libère.

Je me retourne doucement, et l'enlace. Il m'embrasse en tirant mon jean et mon boxer vers le bas. Je l'aide très vite et vais m'étendre sur notre lit. Il vient me dominer à quatre pattes. J'ouvre son jean et libère son entrejambe déjà bien excitée. Il tend le bras vers une des table de nuit, prend le tube de lubrifiant et se penche sur moi pour m'embrasser de nouveau.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, Itachi était déjà parti travailler. J'ai somnolé une petite demi-heure sous la couette, et me suis levé avec l'intention d'aller voir pour le travail dont Sasuke m'avait parlé.

Et là je suis sur place. Ca se voit qu'il y a des auditions. Y'a d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde. Je regarde un peu les « acteurs ». Peut-être que j'aurai à revoir le vis à vis de Sasuke. Ce serait amusant que je le connaisse avant lui.

-Excuse-moi.

Je sursaute, me retourne et laisse passer un jeune garçon qui vient d'arriver. Il est pas mal. Assez mince, les cheveux courts. Seulement, il fait un peu malade avec sa peau pâle.

Il avance un peu, et me sourit.

-Tu auditionnes aussi ?

-Hein ? Ah non ! Je... je viens pour être maquilleur. Ils recherchent quelqu'un d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Il sourit encore plus. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Il m'analyse de bas en haut. Je me racle la gorge, et vais voir dans les bureaux improviser pour me renseigner. Ce sont des préfabriqués.

Je toc à une porte, et entre.

-Bonjour….

-Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je retiens une grimace. Le type qui se trouve derrière le bureau et une coupe très étrange et une peau quasi transparente. On dirait que son teint est bleuâtre.

-B… bonjour .. excusez-moi. Je viens pour l'emploi de maquilleur.

-Oh ! Vous nous sauvez la vie ! Vous êtes libre tout de suite ?

-Pardon ?!

Je me suis retrouvé à maquiller ceux qui passaient les auditions. Ils sont bizarres à vouloir les maquiller…

J'ai été pris. Et… et je crois même avoir compris que je jouerai un rôle très mineur dans le film…

Je rentre à la maison pour y trouver Itachi. Itachi qui à l'air mal. J'entre dans le salon et m'approche de lui ; il est assis sur un fauteuil ; le regard dans le vide.

-'Tachi ?

-Hm.. ? Ah. Tu es rentré ?

-Oui.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. Je suis pris.

-C'est très bien.

Je me penche par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil et entoure les épaules d'Itachi de mes bras. Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue, et le questionne.

-Ca ne va pas toi ?

-… si, si.

-… Menteur.

Il sourit. Il me jète un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et inspire avant de répondre.

-J'ai un patient régulier qui semble avoir un sacré problème de santé. Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Ah oui… secret médical.

-Oui.

Je reste silencieux en me demandant ce qui pourrait le faire changer d'idée. Je souris en trouvant.

-Ce soir, je nous fais une table d'amoureux !

Il sourit de nouveau et pose une main sur mon avant bras.

-Merci mon amour.

Je l'embrasse encore une fois, et me redresse.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-D'accord.

Je passe dans le couloir, et m'amuse de l'entendre se précipiter vers moi en me disant qu'il m'accompagne.

J'ai l'impression d'être encore à notre première année avec lui. Et je suis bien.

Comme je ne commençais que la semaine suivante, j'ai pu dormir tout mon saoule le lendemain matin. Enfin j'aurai pu… c'est ce que j'aurai aimé !

Mais Sasuke est venu sonner à la porte. Je me suis mollement levé et devant l'insistance de la sonnerie, j'ai été voir en me grattant le cuir chevelu.

-Hm…

J'ouvre la porte, et fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas réveillé du tout.

-Sasuke… ?

Il rougit.

-Sa… Salut…

Je ne réalise pas que je suis en boxer. Je le regarde de bas en haut et arrête entre ses bras. Il y a une grosse enveloppe.

-Je… j'ai reçu le script tout à l'heure… tu veux bien me faire répéter s'il te plaît ? Nii-san n'est pas là … ça le dérangera pas.

-Hm… s'tu veux…

Je suis coopératif le matin parce-que je ne comprends rien. Je le laisse entrer, et soupir en constatant ma tenue.

-Excuse… je vais m'habiller…

Je soupire avant de bailler, et lui demande d'attendre dans le salon. Ce qu'il fera une fois que je serai dans ma chambre ; je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il m'a observé monter les escaliers. Je me change rapidement, et rejoins Sasuke dans le salon. Il me donne son script, et me laisse le lire vaguement avant de commencer. C'est pas la première scène ça…

J'écarquille les yeux.

-… c'est une histoire de mode ?

Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai un rôle… je dois sûrement faire un truc de maquilleur ou quelque chose comme ça dedans.

Sasuke me répond ; le sourire aux lèvres. Il est vraiment heureux de faire ce film.

-Au début seulement d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est l'histoire d'un top modèle, moi, qui se retrouve propulser dans le passé au temps de ninja.

Je fronce les sourcils et dévisage Sasuke.

-Des ninja ?

-Oui. Au Japon.

-Au Japon !! Mais tu m'as dit qu'on serait qu'à deux heures ! Ne me dis pas que c'était juste les auditions qui y étaient !!

-Mais non.. T'inquiète pas. Ils ont dû prévoir quelque chose.

-…

-Il paraît que celui qui va jouer le ninja original.. enfin du temps où je serai envoyé est très beau.

-Ah oui ?

Tiens, tiens… verrais-je là un intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hinata ? Un garçon en plus !?

Il continu sur sa lancé.

-Oui. Il est plus jeune que toi je crois.

… Et alors ! Je suis doué même si j'ai deux ans de moins que Sasuke !! Je pose une question.

-Et tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Non… je ne sais pas. De toute façon avec la réunion de la semaine prochaine tout le monde va être présenté alors…

-Oui. Je sais.

-Ah oui.. c'est vrai. Tu as été pris pour le maquillage.

-Et pour un rôle aussi.

-Ah bon !!

Il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage sans y croire. Je souris fièrement.

-Je t'épate, hein !

-… non. Pas tant que ça. Mais je pensais que tu n'aurais pas voulu.

Je hoquète, et rougis devant son sourire amusé. Et je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un sonner à l'entrée. Je redonne son script à Sasuke, et vais voir. J'ouvre.

-Oui.

-Bonjour. Je cherche un certain monsieur Naruto Uzumaki.

-C'est moi.

-J'ai un paquet pour vous dans ce cas.

Il me tend une grosse enveloppe marron ; me fais signer un papier, et s'apprête à repartir quand je vois quelque chose dans ses bras. Une même enveloppe mais avec un autre nom dessus.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est pour Sasuke ?

Lequel a du m'entendre car il apparaît dans le couloir.

-Naruto ? Qui c'est ?

-Un coursier. Y'a quelque chose pour toi aussi.

Je le laisse me passer devant ; je fais quelques pas dans le couloir et regarde ce qu'il y a dans le paquet. C'est un script. Je souris en voyant que, oui, j'ai le rôle du maquilleur. Ils auraient au moins pu me demander si je voulais ou non.

Ca, c'est la première scène. Je comprends pourquoi Sasuke l'a eu aussi. Je commence à lire en marchant tranquillement vers le salon.

Et je me stoppe immédiatement. Dés les premières lignes. Je fais volte face vers Sasuke qui est à peu près dans le même état que moi. Nous sommes tous les deux choqués par ce que nous venons de lire. Sasuke ne dit rien. Alors je commence.

-C'est hors de question.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire.

-C'est hors de question Sasuke !! Je ferai pas ça !

-N…

-Non !!

-Naruto c'est le script !!

-NON !!

-MAIS C'EST QU'UN FILM !

Je jète toutes les feuilles à terre et tourne dans le salon en lui hurlant que jamais je ne jouerai. Il me poursuit. Il pose son script sur le premier, et marche sûr mes pas qui tournent autour de la table. Il faut que je me calme.

-Naruto ! C'est juste un baiser !

-Un baiser !!

Je me retourne ; il est à deux centimètres de moi.

-C'est pas un baiser ça !! Je dois te tripoter !! Tu sais pas lire ou quoi !! Le maquilleur à sa main sur les fesses du top ! Ils s'embrassent langoureusement !! Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des gros plans !! JE VEUX PAS T'ENTENDS !!

Il s'est reculé d'un pas. Encore un peu et je le poussais moi-même.

-Naruto !! Mais… attends !!

Il me poursuit jusqu'à la chambre où je me rends. J'ai l'impression de trahir Itachi rien qu'en ayant lu les quelques premières lignes du scénario. Sasuke s'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce ; je suis de dos à lui ; énervé, les poings serrés.

J'entends Sasuke soupirer.

-Naruto.. c.. ça me ferait plaisir de jouer avec toi ! Vraiment ! Et puis… si tu ne joues pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils te garderont comme maquilleur…

-Et ben je chercherai autre chose.

Nouveau soupir. Sasuke hésite, et entre finalement. Il s'approche de moi qui me calme petit à petit.

-Naruto… c'est pas… c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait je… Y'aura aucun sentiment la-dedans de toute façon ! Je… je suis avec Hinata, et toi… avec… lui ! …

Sasuke a beaucoup de mal à dire Itachi quand on parle de notre relation. Alors il dit juste « lui ».

-Tu es avec Hinata mais tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Et alors ! En quoi ça te concerne ?! Dis-moi ! De toute façon je ne t'aime plus. Tu le sais ! Alors c'est pas un baiser qui… qui va tout changer !

Je reste silencieux. C'est sûr que c'est vrai ce qu'il dit, on l'a déjà fait, et ça ne changera rien.

… mais si Itachi l'apprend… je ne pourrai plus rien espérer comme amélioration entre lui et Sasuke. Et moi ça me gêne d'en embrasser un autre. Et encore plus Sasuke. Bon je ne dis pas qu'il embrasse mal ! C'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie.

-J'ai pas envie de tromper Itachi.

Il fronce ses sourcils, et me dis d'un coup.

-Et toi tu crois qu'il ne te trompe pas !?

J'écarquille les yeux, et l'interroge.

-Pardon !?

Je ne suis pas certain de bien avoir entendu. Mais lui doit sûrement penser que je ne le crois pas.

-Il te trompe Naruto ! Mon frère te trompe avec un de ses patients !

-Qu…

Je cligne des yeux, et souris à Sasuke.

-Tu te sens plus !? Il ne pourrait jamais me tromper ! C'est Itachi !

-IL TE TROMPE ET TU LE SAIS TRES BIEN !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ? Il continue.

-Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas qu'avec un seul patient.

A ce moment là, je ne me contrôle pas. Je m'avance vers lui, et le gifle de toutes mes forces. Sasuke se fait éjecter en arrière un peu sur le côté. Il me regarde en posant sa main sur sa joue. Je garde mes poings serrés ; mes bras tendus le long de mon corps ; et je parle entre mes dents.

-Estime-toi heureux que ce ne soit qu'une gifle.

Il laisse retomber son bras et me lance un regard assassin. Un léger blanc après, je lui ai demandé de sortir de chez moi. Ce qu'il a fait avec énervement. Lorsque Itachi va rentrer en début de soirée, il va me trouver dans le salon ; sur le canapé.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

-… bonsoir.

J'ai une voix un peu éteinte. Même si je ne veux pas y croire, j'ai encore les paroles de Sasuke dans la tête. Itachi se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue avant de retirer son pull en disant qu'il fait vraiment chaud ici.

Je ne réponds pas. Il a dû passer dans la chambre pour déposer son surplus de vêtement. Il revient dans le salon et remarque que je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Amour.. ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Si… j'ai eu la visite de Sasuke.

-Ah. … vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Oui. … je l'ai giflé.

Itachi s'assied en me dévisageant avec de yeux grands ouverts. Il devait sûrement demander en pensant que je répondrai automatiquement d'un « non pourquoi je me disputerai avec lui ? ».

-Tu l'as giflé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben… on … on a reçu le script pour le film… J'ai le rôle du maquilleur.

-Oui. Et ? Quoi, il ne voulait pas que tu joues dedans ?

-Non c'est pas ça.

Je me penche sur le côté vers lui ; il me blottit dans ses bras.

-A la toute première scène je dois l'embrasser.

-Oh.

Il s'est crispé.

-Et c'est pas qu'un petit baiser… j'ai mes mains sur ses fesses et.. et tout le reste.. tu vois ?

Il émet un son affirmatif. Il commence déjà à s'énerver. Je le sens me serrer un peu plus contre lui.

-J'ai pas voulu, je lui ai crié dessus. On s'est disputé et…

Son étreinte se dé-serre. Il doit être rassuré que je n'aie rien fait ; que je n'aie pas voulu le faire.

-… et il m'a dit que tu me trompais. Qu'il était sûr que tu me trompais… avec un patient… … voir plus.

Je lève les yeux pour voir son visage. Un visage étonné par mes paroles. Je me redresse lentement, et continu de le regarder dans les yeux. Il me questionne.

-Tu attends que je te dise que ce n'est pas vrai Naruto… ?

-Je…. oui !

-Tu le crois ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Itachi se sent sûrement trahi par mon manque de confiance en lui. Il dévie son regard ; blessé par me réponse. Il se lève après s'être mordu au coin des lèvres, et me dit ne pas vouloir répondre à quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Il sort du salon. J'y reste ; assis là, sur le canapé. Je baisse la tête en soupirant sans discrétion. Je me gifle intérieurement. Je ne crois pas Sasuke, c'est sûr ! Mais… j'ai le droit de me poser des questions… Même s'il dit le contraire, j'ai parfois vraiment l'impression qu'Itachi… rêve d'avoir une petite famille ; des enfants… une femme.

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche et ferme les yeux. Je me hurle dessus dans mon esprit de penser ça. Mais à chaque fois que je vois Itachi avec les enfants de Neji, … cette idée me hante. Il veut être papa.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant la voix plus qu'énervée d'Itachi hurler depuis la chambre.

-DE TOUTE FACON TU N'AS QU'A LE FAIRE !! ON SERA QUITTE COMME CA SI TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE JE PUISSE TE TROMPER !!

Mon cœur se serre.

Je soupire et m'adosse à l'accoudoir du canapé. Pourquoi le prend-il comme ça… je lui racontais juste… et puis ça ne fait pas de mal de se rappeler qu'on s'aime ; que jamais on ne se trompera.

Je me goure sur toute la ligne et je le sais. Si je faisais vraiment confiance à Itachi, je n'aurai pas giflé Sasuke ; je n'aurai pas mal pris ce qu'il m'a dit. Et je n'y aurai pas pensé tout l'après-midi sans bouger du salon. Je me sens coupable de douter ainsi de l'amour qu'Itachi me porte. Mais j'ai tellement peur de le perdre, que parfois ça m'empêche de bouger.

Il est resté enfermé jusqu'à l'heure du repas dans la chambre. Moi j'étais cloué sur le canapé.

Il entre dans le salon sur un gargouillement de mon ventre.

-Tu as faim Naruto ?

-… non.

Il soupire.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir. Je vais faire le dîner.

Je garde le silence. Je l'observe aller dans la cuisine, et écoute le son des casseroles et des placards s'ouvrir et se fermer. Doucement, je me lève et me rapproche de la cuisine. Je sursaute en manquant de bousculer Itachi qui revenait. Il prend la parole.

-Tu peux mettre la table ?

-… oui.

Il se retourne, fait un pas, et s'immobilise parce-que j'ai pris sa taille.

-Excuse-moi 'Tachi. Je…

-Mets la table s'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je reste figé sur place, et fini par le lâcher en devinant qu'il aimerait. Je vais mettre la table en silence.

En se couchant, il ne m'a pas embrassé ; il n'a rien dit ni fait. Il est resté de dos à moi qui le regardais sans savoir quoi faire.

Je me suis réveillé avant lui ; m'en suis approché et l'ai enlacé en collant ma joue à son dos. Je ferme les yeux et sursaute presque lorsqu'il se retourne dans son sommeil. Il me serre conter lui. Mon cœur se réchauffe petit à petit. Mon oreille est posée au niveau de son cœur que j'écoute calmement battre.

-Naruto ?

Je hoquète, et lève mon visage. Itachi ne dormait pas.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Jamais.

Je reste silencieux et immobile. Sa tête repose sur mon oreiller ; ses yeux ont l'air dans le vide. Il continu.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

Ma gorge se serre. Il inspire doucement, et se répète en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

-M… moi aussi… !

-J'en ai assez que tu doutes de moi tu sais.

J'ai envie de répondre « mais tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir envie d'autre chose que ce que je peux te donner » mais je n'y arrive pas. Je baisse les yeux, me serre contre lui de toute mes forces, et chuchote simplement que je suis désolé ; que je ne douterai plus de lui.

Mais je sais très bien que je lui mens ; et que je me mens.

-Naruto, fais ce film. S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Ce n'est pas grave cette scène ; ça pourrait même aider Sasuke à comprendre certaines choses.

-Hm. Si tu veux.

-Tu peux l'inviter ce soir ? Je voudrais lui parler.

-D'accord.

A suivre !!

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

… euh… alors… Que vais-je bien pouvoir vous réserver dans le prochain chapitre…. héhé.. Ben je ne vous le dirai pas !! :p. Ou alors, juste que… non. n.n. Je garde ça secret. Héhéhé…. Mouahahhahahha !! #rire démoniaque.#

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! Cela me fait très plaisir et me donne, comme je l'ai déjà dis si souvent, tout un tas d'idées ! (même si j'en ai déjà tout pleins, une ou deux de plus, ça peut enrichir l'histoire. n.n. ) Alors encore et toujours merci de lire mes fanfictions et de me faire partager votre joie de voir nos petits persos être heureux ou même souffrir et se faire consoler. (hùm… hunuhuhuhuh.. )**

Densetsu : … alors Naruto va jouer la scène ?

Itachi : …. èé… Je vois mal se que Sasuke pourrait comprendre en embrassant Naruto ! A part que s'il le refait, il aura mon poing dans la g

Nana : #coupe Itachi# Bon et bien voici le retour de Densetsu !! n.n

Densetsu : Hein ?

Nana : Oui. Dans les fins de chapitre.

Densetsu : AHH !! Oui. héhé. #se gratte la tête et s'incline devant les lecteurs tout content. (SI, VOUS ETES CONTENT !!)#

Itachi : JE VAIS TUER SASUKE !!


	4. Chapter 4

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 03 :**

**Adhenora : **Yo ! n.n. / Tant mieux alors si elles sont clair. XP. / Euh non… c'est sûr que ça va pas être pour le serrer dans ses bras avec amour qu'Itachi fait inviter Sasuke à dîner.. / Eh bien… Sasuke, Naruto et tous les autres s'accordent à dire que Sasuke n'aime plus Naruto. Après… c'est une histoire de ce qui va arriver ! :p. (donc je ne dis rien.) / Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Baka-BabaCoOl ! : **Euh.. deux new, mais pas en même temps. Disons que tu as vu avec le troisième. XD. / Tu es sûr un pari fou en même temps ? lol. Au moins celle-ci est fini. (un pari fou.) Ca te fais de la lecture en attendant les autres chapitres. Mais moi, personnellement, je préfère de loin Frères à Un pari fou. (ce sont mes goût hein ! lol.) / Dis moi.. tu as écrit comme ça pour imiter un accent.. ? O.O… ? / (2) Tant mieux pour le Pari FOU.XD. Mais.. tu sais,.. c'aurait été mieux de poster sur la fic concerné. Lol. / ItaNaru lol. Donc.. euh.. non retour.. donc.. si ça part en vrille… Tu vas faire quoi ? (ouhouououuu.. ) / Et oui. L'ombre de Sasuke plane. En effet. n.n'.. lol. ( mais !! Mais Naruto l'aime son 'Tachi !!) / Jene connais pas la personne dont tu parle. Je ne crois d'ailleurs pas avoir déjà vu une review de sa part donc ben.. je vois vraiment pas. XD. Mais tu la ou le remercieras de faire de la pub pour mes fic ! C'est très gentil de sa part. n.n / Je te conseil Un ou Deux aussi. lol. Celle-ci est fini au moins. XP.

**Ika-chan : **(j'ai eu peur que tu poste après le post du chapitre à nouveau :s. ) / Itachi trompe Naruto.. ben.. ben.. ben je ne dis rien. :p. / Oui. Naruto va embrasser Sasuke. :p. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! n.n 

**Dadoune : **héhéhé…

**Xiaxia : **Tant mieux !! / Héhé.. le doute s'installe, ne ? n.n. Héhéhé.. / Lol. Désolé de t'énerver. n.n'… (LALALA !! ) / Ben… oui, va falloir répéter, en effet… n.n'…. erf.. et.. et voilà je ne dirai pas ce qu'Itachi… NON JE DIS RIEN !! / Non mais j'ai compris ta question. C'est donc compréhensible. Mais.. mais je ne répondrai pas. :p. / Moi j'ai fin depuis longtemps fruit basket. Lol. Et oui, c'est bien. n.n / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Kahori : **C'est pas grave .XD / Oui. Il y a, est il y aura toujours des inconditionnels du NaruSasu/SasuNaru. / …. Hmmm… Je relève le défi !! XD Je vais –essayer- de te faire aimer le Naruto en Seme !! XP (mais bon.. si tu dis ça je crois que j'ai perdu d'avance… n.n'… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !! ) / Ah ben merci ! Tant mieux si je me suis améliorée ! (c'est ce qu'il faut après tout ! :p ) J'espère ne pas régresser… / Ah !! Les smiles... j'ai mis deux ronds juste la phrase avant ! …. Bon… oui mis c'est pas dans la fic ! Bon.. je les enlève, tu ne les verras pas ! Voilà ! Tu ne les verras plus ! / lol. Prends ton temps. n.n. (pour le pari fou. ) / Les changements de scènes… bien vois-tu, sur world quand j'écris je fais des paragraphe et des saut de ligne, mais sur ce site quand on poste (t'as du le remarqué) les saut de lignes et retour à la ligne, c'est la même chose. J'avais commencé à mettre des grand trait entre les scène mais je n'aime vraiment pas. Donc je reste comme ça. Et puis, parfois c'est volontaire. Voilà. Explication donnée. (enfin j'espère que j'avais compris ce que tu as dit à la base.. ) / Héhé. … Itachi tromper Naruto. Mais tu doutes alors ! Toi aussi !! (lol) Comment oses-tu douter d'Itachi !! (hihi) Et ben.. je dirai rien là-dessus ! Lalala !!

**EMilie : **(le prochain chapitre de Hors norme, je ne sait pas quand je le posterai. ) / Ouallal !! Mais c'est quoi ces doutes alors !! Hein !! T'as pas confiance en Itachi !! EULALA !! (lol) / (oui c'est vrai qu'avec les couples là-haut.. mais.. MAIS !! mais quelque chose que je ne dirai pas. :p ) / Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant. n.n / Je garde donc le 'm' en majuscule. :p

**Yuhko : **Oui. héhé. Et le 4ième je l'ai fini peu de temps après, mais bon.. je vais me faire une marge de chapitres pour les mettre à peu près plus régulièrement. / Arf.. ; la politesse.. Oui. Certes c'est vrai.. mais parfois les mots dépasse la pensée quand ils sont gardé trop longtemps. / XD. Ma « collec » lol. Ben j'aime les review ! Mais je ne les collectionne pas non plus ! ptdr. Je suis pas à les compter tous les jours ! (Mais je les archives pour les relire parfois comme ça, des fois, y'a des idées qui me viennent pour pimenter un peu certaines fics, ou carrément pour en fait d'autre. :p )

**Naruto-girl : **C'est pas grave. T'inquiète pas. lol. / Oui. Densetsu est là !! XD. Il faut bien qu'il apparaissent de temps en temps sinon il me fait tout un foin parce-qu'il n'a rien à faire ! n.n'… XD / Sasuke est Bi. … avec une préférence pour les garçons. XD. Va falloir qu'il se pose des questions là-dessus je crois. XP. / « Itachi il a rien fait avec… un autre patient » .. euh.. C'est une affirmation ou une question ? XD / Ah ! lol. Non. Tu as raison je ne répondrai pas. :p. (mais faut pas pleurer !! XD.) / Ben c'est un film après tout ! lol. (clin d'œil au manga original. :p.) / Oui. Ils sont en France Naruto, Itachi et tout le reste du petit monde. Sauf Kakashi et Gaara qui sont au States. XD. Mais on s'en fiche de Gaara il est méchant dans la fic on le reverra pas. (enfin ça m'étonnerai. Lol. ) Ah et puis le papounet de Neji aussi. lol. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**I Love Chine : **Merci ! n.n. / lol. Oui. Et pourtant, que je l'ai mis le patient, y'avait rien de spécial dans ma tête. Maintenant, y'a tout un truc en rapport. :p.

**Nanou-chan : **Coucou !! n.n / EULALALLA !! Alors toi aussi ! Tu doutes d'Itachi ! (t'es pas la seule personne tu sais. :p. / Mais… Mais Sasuke n'aime plus Naruto ! !! (enfin pour le moment. :p. ) / Si. C'est Sai. (mais Sasuke a entendu dire ! Il ne l'a pas encore vu ! :p. Il aura bien le temps d'ici quelques jours. XD. ) / Bravo. Au moins, ça lave le parquet, et ça n'abîme plus le clavier. n.n. (héhé)

**BakaTsuki : **lol. C'est pas grave. n.n. XD. Désolée pour toi plutôt. / Non. C'était pas juste un baiser entre eux deux pour le film. XD. T'inquiète donc pas. / Ben oui.. s'il avait pas accepter ç'aurait pas été amusant. :p. / Non. Pas de ItaNaruSasu. Non mais !! / Chapitre 4 ! Le voici ! Bonne lecture ! n.n. / lol. Oui. C'est amusant je trouve. n.n.

**Nini : **Merci. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans la suite !

**La folle 415 : **Lol. Tu as vraiment eu peur ? Lol. Soulagé alors.. ? Euh.. d'avance.. ; je suis désolée pour la suite.. n.n'… XD. / Merci beaucoup !

**Frères II. 04. **

-J'en ai assez que tu doutes de moi tu sais.

J'aurai envie de répondre « mais tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir envie d'autre chose que ce que je peux te donner » mais je n'y arrive pas. Je baisse les yeux, me serre contre lui de toute mes forces, et chuchote simplement que je suis désolé ; que je ne douterai plus de lui.

Mais je sais très bien que je lui mente ; et que je me mens.

-Naruto, fais ce film. S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Ce n'est pas grave cette scène ; ça pourrait même aider Sasuke à comprendre certaines choses.

-Hm. Si tu veux.

-Tu peux l'inviter ce soir ? Je voudrais lui parler.

-D'accord.

On reste un peu silencieux ; puis Itachi se lève doucement pour aller au travail. Il m'embrasse, et me demande de dormir un peu ; qu'il sait que j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit.

En milieu de matinée j'appel Sasuke.

-Allô ?

Je dois sûrement le réveiller.

-Salut. C… c'est Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Je m'excuse… pour la gifle.

-… et.. ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir répéter… à la maison.. et puis aussi.. dîner ce soir ici.

-Dîner ?

-Oui… pour me faire pardonner.. …

Je vais pas lui dire que son frère veut lui parler, il ne viendrait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis si vite ?

-… j'ai pas envie de perdre ce boulot. Ca peut m'ouvrir des portes dans le cinéma.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes. C'est tout à son honneur ; ça prouve qu'il n'est pas bête. Mais il accepte malgré tout. Il se doute sûrement qu'il s'agit surtout de ce qui s'est passé hier, mais il veut peut-être se faire pardonner.

Il va arriver un peu après midi. J'aurai déjà mangé et lui aussi. Itachi est passé ; peut-être espérant trouver Sasuke, mais il est reparti avant que ce dernier n'arrive. Je suis dans l'entrée ; je range le manteau de Sasuke qui m'observe éviter son regard.

-Je suis désolé… pour ce que j'ai dit hier Naruto.

-C'est pas grave. C'est oublié.

Enfin… disons que je pense qu'Itachi va mettre les choses aux clairs avec lui ce soir. Je me tourne vers Sasuke, et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je souris.

-On répète ?

Il rougit, et hoche la tête. On passe dans le salon. Mon script y est ; je l'ai lu et relu ce matin.

-Naruto… on fait… on commence par la première scène ?

-Oui.

Il se racle la gorge, et se tourne en pensant que je ne le regarde pas. Je souris en le voyant souffler dans sa main et inspirer à pleins poumons par le nez. Il doit vouloir vérifier son haleine.

-Sasuke. On s'embrasse pas pour le moment. On répète juste le texte. Tu es d'accord ?

Il sursaute, et fais volte face.

-Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! J… J'avais aucune intention de… de t'embrasser tout de suite !

Mais oui.. je te crois. C'est pour ça que tu as vérifié ton haleine. On commence à se donner la réplique l'un à l'autre.

Ce sont deux amants qui passent leur temps ensemble sans vraiment s'aimer. Le top modèle, que joue Sasuke, doit tout à son maquilleur. Il se laisse tranquillement porter par le courant de la vie au gré des volontés de son amant. Mais il va être propulsé dans le passé à cause… « … de câble mal branchés ! … ? Mais c'est quoi ce film !? » C'est ça que je me suis dit en lisant le script. Mais je ne préfère pas le révéler à Sasuke. Il a vraiment l'air heureux de jouer.

On passe une grande partie de l'après-midi à répéter. On a un peu commencé à se rapprocher… pour le rôle !

Il est 18H30. Itachi arrive.

Nous sommes dans le salon Sasuke et moi. On fait une pause devant un café mérité.

-Bonsoir.

Sasuke hoche légèrement la tête et murmure un « 'soir » à son frère. Moi je me lève en souriant, et vais embrasser mon 'Tachi du bout des lèvres avant qu'il n'aille dans la chambre pour se changer histoire de se mettre plus à l'aise. Et aussi, et sûrement, se préparer à passer la soirée avec son petit frère.

Il va réapparaître une demi-heure plus tard. Je suis dans la cuisine avec Sasuke ; on discute tranquillement en préparant, pour moi le dîné, et pour lui la table. Itachi reste planté juste à côté de la table du salon en observant Sasuke installer les couverts en parlant avec moi le sourire aux lèvres. On est en train d'évoquer notre année de terminale ; quand on avait commencé à sortir ensemble. Je ne sais absolument pas comment on en est arrivé là. Mais ça ne plaît pas à Itachi qui passe dans la cuisine et qui se racle la gorge bruyamment pour que je le remarque. Je sursaute et tourne mon visage vers lui.

-'Tachi ?

-Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ?

-N… non ! On parlait juste !

Blanc. Sasuke entre dans la cuisine en riant légèrement. Il est encore dans la discussion.

-Oui mais toi Naruto tu étais puceau de chez puc… eau…

Il nous regarde tour à tour en perdant son sourire. Je suis gêné, et Itachi est agacé voir énervé. Sasuke s'excuse, Itachi en rajoute.

-Ce n'est pas parce-que vous allez vous embrasser que vous allez vous remettre ensemble Sasuke ! Tu vas peut-être prendre ton pied, mais Naruto est avec moi et ne t'aime plus depuis très longtemps !

Je reste silencieux et me concentre sur la casserole pendant que Sasuke lui répond.

-Mais moi non plus je ne l'aime plus ! Enfin… c'est mon ami ! Nii-san arrête d'avoir peur de moi ! Je ne t'ai rien fait que je sache !! C'est même grâce à moi que Naruto est avec toi !

-Grâce... Grâce à toi !? Mais Sasuke tu débloques ! Naruto et moi sommes ensemble parce-qu'on l'a voulu ! Ce n'est absolument pas grâce à toi ! Tu as faillit tout faire rater avec tes idioties !!

Je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules et souffle sur la fumée qui s'élève au-dessus de la casserole. Je n'aime pas les entendre crier… alors l'un sur l'autre c'est presque insupportable.

-J'aimais Naruto !! MERDE !! TU FAIS CHIER NII-SAN !! J'AVAIS LE DROIT DE ME DEFENDRE !!

-EN L'ETRENGLANT !!

Je ferme les yeux en fronçant les sourcils ; ma main se resserre sur la spatule que je tiens et qui me serre à touiller la sauce.

-J'AI PAS VOULU L'ETRANGLER !! ET D'ABORD SI TU AVAIS FAIT UN PEU PLUS ATTENTION, TU NE L'AURAIS PAS PERDU COMME CA !! QU'EST QUI T'AS PRIT DE LE LAISSER PARTIR CHEZ NEJI !!

Je craque.

-ARRETEZ !!

Ils sursautent, les yeux grands ouverts, et me dévisagent. Je me tourne vers eux ; le regard plus que noir. Je soupire bruyamment, et m'avance vers eux après avoir poser la spatule à côté de la casserole.

-Vous m'énervez !! Arrêtez de vous crier dessus comme ça ! Sasuke ! Je t'ai demandé de mettre la table ! Itachi arrête de l'embêter ! Ca craint rien cette scène, alors c'est pas la peine de ressasser tout ce qui s'est passé y'a des années ! C'est trop tard de toute façon c'est fait.

Je me calme lentement. Je m'approche d'Itachi alors que Sasuke s'en va dans le salon continuer à mettre la table. En sortant de la cuisine, il a regardé Itachi d'un air vraiment mauvais. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Autant ne pas les relancer tous les deux. Je pose une main sur le haut du bras d'Itachi.

-S'il te plaît 'Tachi… tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime. Alors… alors arrêtes. Je n'aime pas quand tu cris.

-… mais

Je le coupe avant même qu'il ne continue.

-S'il te plaît.

Il me regarde, et s'excuse. Je lui dis que ce n'est pas grave maintenant qu'ils sont calmés. Mais en réalité, il n'y a que lui de calmé ; Sasuke ne l'est absolument pas et je vais le remarquer pendant le dîner. Heureusement, Itachi ne fera pas attention aux remarques de son petit frère.

Sasuke va repartir après le dîner ; finalement, Itachi ne lui a pas vraiment parler. Il ne voulait peut-être pas repartir à crier. Il va soupirer de soulagement lorsque je fermerai la porte à clé derrière Sasuke. Je souris et me retourne vers lui.

-Ca va mieux ?

-… pas vraiment. On n'a pas pu discuter.

-Tu voulais .. parler de la scène qu'on va jouer ? Du baiser ?

-… oui… entre autre.

-… alors.. de ce qu'il m'a dit.. sur tes patients.

Il inspire, mais ne répond pas. Il vient près de moi et enlace ma tête.

-Tu as vu comme j'ai été sage ! Je ne lui ai plus crié dessus de toute la soirée ! Je ne me suis pas énervé.

Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas 'Tachi… C'est pas si dur de dire « Oui. Il a été trop loin à mentir comme ça ».

Il se penche un peu, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres ; puis un peu plus. Sa langue se glisse entre mes lèvres et vient proposer une tendre danse à la mienne. Je ne rechigne pas au baiser. Je passe doucement mes bras autour de son cou et vais perdre une de mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Je romps le baiser, et le repousse avant qu'il n'ait envie d'autre chose.

-J'ai pas envie 'Tachi.

Il hausse un sourcil, et m'arrête automatiquement quand je le contourne pour me rendre dans la cuisine.

-Naruto ! Attends.

-Quoi…. ?

Il pose sa mains sur mon front, et sourit d'un air moqueur.

-Toi ne pas avoir envie c'est pas normal.

Je soupire, et me recule.

-C'est pas drôle Itachi.

Il se tait. Il n'en rajoute pas. Il a dû comprendre d'après mon ton. Il va m'aider à ranger la vaisselle, et me laisser aller me coucher. Je suis fatigué. Je l'ai senti s'allonger près de moi un peu plus tard. Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a serré contre lui.

En plein milieu de la nuit, mon portable se met à sonner. Je bougonne et raccroche sans répondre. Moins de dix secondes après, il re-sonne. Je soupire et essaie de le retrouver sur la table de chevet, mais Itachi tend le bras par-dessus moi et répond à ma place.

-Allô.. ?

J'ouvre un œil, et le referme.

-Calme-toi. J'arrive.

Je rouvre directement mes deux yeux et interroge Itachi.

-Hein ?

Il continu à parler au téléphone.

-Plonges-la dans un bain froid. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il s'est levé et prend des vêtements dans la commode sous mon regard étonné et inquiet. Il raccroche, et balance mon portable sur le lit.

-C'était Neji. Mon portable est éteint… il a appelé sur le tien.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Fuyu-chan à trente huit cinq de fièvre.

Mon cœur se serre. Je me lève et vais préparer ses affaires dans l'entrée après être passé dans son bureau pour rassembler de quoi ausculter dans une petite valise.

Il part à vitesse grand V. Il me promet de m'appeler une fois qu'il aura vu Fuyu et me fait promettre de ne pas m'inquiéter en retour.

Je repart me coucher, et puis je me relève finalement pour aller dans le salon en pensant que, peut-être, il appellera sur le fixe. J'attends. Je patiente. Je fais les cent pas. J'ai fini par allumer la télévision pour essayer de me calmer, mais des films de plus en plus noirs se créent dans mon esprit. Je décroche directement lorsque le téléphone sonne.

-'Tachi !!

-Naruto. Ca va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Je passe la nuit là-bas. D'accord ?

-D'accord. Je… …ça va aller ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

-Non. Restes au chaud .Vas pas t'embêter à conduire de nuit.

Je ne dis rien. Lui non plus. Il parle finalement.

-Tu es rassuré ? Tu vas pouvoir dormir ?

-'Tachi…

-Oui ?

-T…

Je vais faire une grosse erreur et je le sais.

-Tu es vraiment…

Mais je la fais quand même.

-Tu es vraiment chez Neji, … hein ?

Il ne dit rien. J'attends quelques secondes, et entends la voix de Neji.

-Naruto ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-.. ah.. i.. il est vraiment chez toi alors… ?

-Bien sûr qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?

-N… non rien… un truc…

-Fuyu-chan va bien au fait, hein. Merci de me le demander.

-Ah… d… désolé… Excuse-moi, j'ai Itachi dans la tête.. et… et Sasuke m'a dit des trucs et.. je…

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-Rien.. de… rien d'important. Enfin si, mais… mais c'est pas vrai et je sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle parce-que de toute façon c'est pas vrai mais moi j'ai peur et j'arrive pas à me sortir cette idée de la tête !

Je m'assieds et prends mon visage d'une main. Oui parce-que l'autre tient le combiné du fixe. Neji prend la parole.

-Euh… je peux savoir ce que t'as dit Sasuke qui te bouleverse autant ?

Je me lève et hausse le ton.

-Je suis pas bouleversé !!

-D'accord. Tu n'es pas bouleversé. Alors de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Sasuke ?

-Que… qu… qu'Itachi…. m…

-Que quoi ? Naruto ! Lâches le morceau !

-Qu'il me trompe !!

Ma gorge se serre ; je frotte mes yeux avant de me laisser aller à pleurer.

-Naruto…. ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ?!

-Mais je sais pas moi !! J'ai peur tu comprends !! Pourquoi Sasuke mentirait d'abord !! P… pourquoi il irait me dire ça !!

-Et pourquoi Itachi te tromperait ?

J'ai mal au cœur. Ma voix devient un murmure étranglé.

-Parce-qu'il m'aime plus… ?

-Quoi !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !! Naruto ! Itachi ne plus t'aimer ? Tu te trompes de siècle, là ! Non, de millénaire ! Itachi t'aime comme un fou ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça ?

-Je sais pas… j'ai tout le temps… l'impression qu'il me cache des choses… alors… je me dis qu'il veut sûrement avoir une vraie famille… et… je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à moi ! Qu… qu'il m'aime même peut-être ! Mais…

-Naruto… Te fais pas des films comme ça. Itachi t'aime vraiment. Il ne te tromperai jamais !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais !

-J'ai trompé des milliers de fois. Et il n'est pas comme moi.

Silence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas si je dois me rassurer des paroles de Neji. Ni si je dois en douter.

-Je sais plus Neji. … je sais plus du tout.

-… t'as besoin de parler un peu toi.

-… je crois… oui.

-… je viens te voir demain ?

-Sasuke vient répéter demain… pour le film.

-Le film ? J'ai manqué des choses, moi ! Non ?

-Oui.. peut-être un peu.

-Ben je vais demander à Itachi alors. Il reste cette nuit. Il te l'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Je viens te voir quand même demain ? Je pourrai engueuler Sasuke sur ce qu'il te fait croire comme ça. D'accord ?

-Je veux bien. Oui. Je veux bien. Merci Neji.

-T'en fais pas.

-Neji… Itachi… a dû le prendre très mal… que je lui demande s'il était vraiment chez toi.

-Je vais le calmer.

-Merci.

-Y'a pas de quoi. De toute façon, j'ai pas envie qu'il soit mal à cause de tes bêtises et qu'il ne s'occupe plus de ma fille !

-Désolé.

-C'est rien. Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas eu de débilités pareilles dans la tête.

Il m'a dit bonne nuit ; je l'ai laissé aller voir sa fille. Haru et Aki vont peut-être revenir ici. … il ne m'en a pas parlé.

Je suis allé me recoucher. Les mots de Neji m'ont un peu calmé. Je me suis senti bête en me les répétant. C'est vrai après tout… Itachi m'aime. Il me l'a dit hier soir. Il me le répète tous les jours et me le prouve aussi souvent qu'il le peut. Il me fait toujours l'amour comme…. Soupir intérieur... Je suis un idiot d'avoir put penser que les dire de Sasuke étaient vrais.

J'ai finalement put dormir correctement.

Très tôt dans la matinée, Itachi me réveille.

-Amour !

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux en reconnaissant le doux visage de mon amant.

-'Tachi ?

Je me redresse un peu et continu avant même qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

-'Tachi, écoutes …je suis désolé pour cette nuit… je… j'ai peur tu vois, de te perdre et… et aussi que tu me trompes peut-être ! … Je sais que tu m'aimes, je sais que… je.. mais j'ai…. Et ça me serre le cœur, … je…

-Naruto. Calme-toi s'il te plaît.

-J'aimerai bien 'Tachi ! Mais tu… et je…

Quelques larmes apparaissent sur mon visage. Itachi s'assied au bord du lit. Je ne trouve plus mes mots. Et de toute façon je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Il pose une main sur ma joue, et me regarde droit dans les yeux en me parlant.

-Naruto je vais être franc avec toi.

Je hoquète.

Comment ça « franc » ? Quand on dit ça c'est qu'on a quelque chose à dire ! S'il ne m'avait jamais trompé, il n'aurait rien à me dire ! Alors pourquoi il dit ça ?

Je le laisse continuer.

-Je t'aime. Et c'est vraiment tout ce que tu as à savoir. D'accord ?

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue en ravalant un « non je suis pas d'accord ». C'est quoi ce « je t'aime et c'est tout ce que t'as à savoir » !? Ca veut rien dire sauf qu'il a quelque chose à me cacher. S'il a une liaison avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je veux le savoir. Je veux savoir qui, et surtout pourquoi. Je veux savoir si, s'il m'aime comme il le dit, il va rester avec moi toute sa vie.

-Je dois m'inquiéter pour nous Itachi ?

-Non. Je t'assure que non.

-Tu n'as vraiment personne, hein ! Tu me le jures ?

Il caresse mes cheveux ; je suis sûr qu'il cherche quoi dire. Il arrête, et ouvre sa bouche. Mais je l'interromps avant que sa voix ne se fasse entendre.

-Non je… je veux pas savoir. Laisses. Vas travailler.

Je me rallonge en lui tournant le dos. Je fais passer la couette sur mon visage et ferme les yeux très fort. Il me dit que Neji passera aux alentours de 10H. Que d'ici là, je peux dormir ; que lui part travailler.

Je l'ai entendu sortir. Je reste sous notre couette.

Ca fait cinq ans qu'on est ensemble. Et presque deux que j'ai peur. Plus ça avance, plus je doute. Une fois je lui ai hurlé dessus de se trouver une femme et de faire des enfants. Qu'il serait plus heureux comme ça. Je ne sais plus d'où ou de quoi la dispute était partie. Mais on a faillit rompre à ce moment là. J'ai pleuré trois jours entiers ; jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la maison. Je ne sais pas où il était pendant ce temps. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander. Le plus souvent, je me dis qu'il était dans la maison familiale, chez ses parents. Mais eux n'y étaient pas à ce moment là ; et Itachi n'a plus la clé depuis longtemps. Donc c'est impossible.

Il devait être parti à l'hôtel.

Ou alors Sasuke a raison, Itachi a une liaison et déjà à cette époque il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Que c'est chez cette personne qu'il était. Peut-être même que ce n'était qu'une des premières liaisons ; qu'il en a eu d'autre depuis. Que le patient pour qu'il y s'inquiète autant en ce moment est un autre de ses amants qu'il me cache.

Peut-être que bientôt, je me retrouverai seul.

Mon ventre se noue. Je me lève, et part dans la salle de bain prendre un cachet d'aspirine. J'ai mal au crâne à réfléchir comme ça.

Vivement que Neji arrive et qu'il me rassure comme il l'a fait cette nuit au téléphone. Il n'y a que lui pour me calmer comme ça quand je doute d'Itachi. Il sait à quel point ce dernier m'aime. Il était là au tout début. J'avais été chez Neji. Enfin chez son père aux Etats-Unis. Ce dernier voulait marier Neji mais, lui, ne voulait pas. Alors j'avais décidé de l'aider en jouant les petits amis. Bon… finalement, le mariage s'est fait et Neji vit heureux au possible avec sa furie de femme qu'est Anko, mais j'avais faillit tout faire rater avec Itachi. Je l'ai trompé avec Neji durant mon séjour. Je me sentais seul, j'avais l'impression qu'Itachi n'allait bientôt plus vouloir de moi ; qu'il s'éloignait petit à petit. Cela ne faisait qu'environ un mois que nous étions ensemble. Je me suis saouler pendant un dîner important qui consistait à présenter officiellement la fiancée ; Anko ; à Neji. Et durant le nuit qui a suivit, Neji a profité du fait que je le prenne pour Itachi pour me faire l'amour.

Et j'ai tout avoué à Itachi le lendemain. Entre tout ça, le retour en France, Sasuke qui perdait de plus en plus l'esprit, … c'était déjà tendu. Et puis un soir, Sasuke est arrivé dans mon appartement dans la ville où je faisais mes études. Il m'a fait croire qu'Itachi le frappait parce-qu'il avait peur qu'on se remettre ensemble Sasuke et moi. Qu'à chaque fois que Sasuke parlait de moi, Itachi le frappait. Sasuke a fini par m'étranglé. Il avait complètement perdu l'esprit. J'ai fini à l'hôpital. Je n'ai plus voulu voir ni Sasuke, ni Itachi.

Ca jusqu'à ce que Neji vienne pour me demander d'être son témoin à son mariage. Quelques mois après. J'ai revu Itachi à ce moment là. On s'est remis ensemble. On a mis les choses au clair. Je ne l'ai plus jamais trompé. Et j'espère que lui non plus même si je me demande comment il fait si c'est bien le cas. Je vois bien que mes manières et mes inquiétudes l'énervent. Qui n'énerverais-je pas.

Je dois même saouler Neji à force de me poser des questions comme ça. A me tourner et retourner l'idée d'un adultère dans la tête. Mais je n'y peux rien je manque de confiance en moi. C'est pour ça que je vois très facilement Itachi me quitter.

Je prend une douche, m'habille, et vais dans le salon. Je m'immobilise à l'entrée, et plisse les yeux en voyant quelque chose de jaune sur la table. Je m'approche, et constate qu'Itachi m'a laissé un petit mot d'amour. Il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il rentre pour déjeuner. Que ce n'est pas grave si Neji et Sasuke sont là aussi lorsqu'il arrivera. Que ce n'est donc pas la peine de les cacher tous les deux dans un placard.

C'est à ce moment là que je réalise enfin que Neji et Sasuke vont être dans la maison au même moment.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Mais là… je regarde Sasuke.

Et c'est pas bon.

Ses joues sont rouges et je m'en amuse intérieurement. Je suis fier de moi de l'avoir troublé. Tellement que je ne me rends pas compte que moi aussi je le suis.»

**Merci pour vos review !! n.n. Héhé. Je ne le dirai apparemment jamais assez. Elles me font très plaisir et me donne la force et l'envie de continuer d'écrire. n.n. (disons que ça me booste pour écrire plus vite en fait. XP. ) Donc ne vous arrêtez pas ! n.n.**

Itachi : … j'aime pas ça…

Nana : Tu as raison. Neji et Sasuke dans la même maison…

Itachi : MAIS NON ! Pas ça ! Le fait que Naruto doute autant de moi ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de failli rupture !! Hein ? Il m'a jamais crier dessus de partir et de me trouver une femme dans le premier volet !!

Nana : Je sais, mais y'a du temps entre la fin de Frères et le début de Frères II !

Densetsu : Je peux dire quelque chose ?

Itachi : Oui si c'est pour défendre ma cause !

Densetsu : Oh…

Nana : Tu veux plus rien dire ?

Densetsu : J'aimerai bien avoir des petits enfants, moi.

Nana : O.O

Itachi : O.O…

Densetsu : Q... quoi ! C'est normal après tout !!


	5. Chapter 5

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 04 :**

**Xiaxia : **Ah ? « vives » .. ? lol. Ah ben j'en ferai plus alors ! XD / Pourquoi « obligé y'a un truc ».. ? lol. (non. Je sais pourquoi tu dis ça. :p ) Oui mais.. quel truc aussi ! Hein ! … On sait pas ! / Moi je sais !! … ah ben tu le dis après ta question… ùù… (lol) / XD Euh.. essaie.. Kizuna. Ptdr. C'est trop bien ! (mais.. faut être majeur pour l'acheter. :p ) / (2) Ben.. je prépare l'avenir !! XP (y'a aussi marqué « _ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon » _Après Couples ». / Oui ! … là… tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point Naruto va réagir. XD. (mais moi je suis rendu au chapitre 7 là (soit jeudi soir. ). :p)

**Baka-COol : **Oh ! Mercieee ! XD. / Eulalala! C'est pas bien de douter d'Itachi !(Itachi : Ben.. là.. je doute moi même de mon personnage… n.n'.. / Nana : O.O ) / lol. Héhé. Ben.. suffit de lire ! :p.

**BakaTsuki : **… oh.. éè…****

**Dadoune : **Ah ben j'espère qu'il l'ait ! XD. Faudra me dire ça. :p.

**Ika-chan ; **lOl. Le rajout qui fait toute la différence « Même si je suis une adepte du SasuNaru » / Ils vont juste répétés !! #petits yeux tout innocents# / Oui ! lol. Densetsu veut des petit enfants. Lol. J'ai bien une solution à proposé mais bon… ahem… ça ferait moyen quand même ! Xd. Mais on verra ! :p

**Yuki : **XD.. euh… je sais pas… faut pas non plus exagérer ! :p. / Et puis.. là tu sais je suis à la moitié du chapitre 7 mais c'est pas pour autant que vous avez déjà le 5 et le 6. Je fais une marge pour pouvoir poster régulièrement sans blanc pendant tout une semaine (ou un mois). Ooooh… c'est trois amants.. lol. Mais ça fait déjà longtemps qu'ils n'en sont plus (enfin pour Neji et Sasuke. XD.) / Ah ben oui hein.. lol.. Il faut choisir dans la vie ! XP.

**EMilie : **XD. Ahaha ! Je t'ai fait douté ! lalala ! (Itachi : En quoi est-ce bien ? Je passe pour un conna Nana : PAS DE GROS MOTS !! ) / lol. Mais.. Sasuke veut protéger Naruto ! Il fait ça pour le bien de son ami. / ..euh.. non.. Pendant toute la fic ça va être très dur.. Enfin.. en tout cas, Itachi il a déjà.. enfin non je ne dis rien tu verra bien dans le chapitre 7. :p. xD (et puis même un peu dans celui-ci aussi. )

**Au fait…. lol. Je ne sais pas si vous vous en êtes rendu compte mais… on est… au cinquième chapitre, hein ! Et on a déjà dépassé la centaine de reviews depuis un moment…. ****O.O…. XD. ****MERCI!! Merci pour vos encouragements, votre présence et vos reviews plus ou moins délirantes selon les personnes ! Olalala… déjà la centaine de dépassée.. eh beh… si un jour on m'avait dit ça… ouah… XD. #toute heureuse.# Merci encore ne vous arrêtez pas ! **

**Frères II. 05.**

C'est à ce moment là que je réalise enfin que Neji et Sasuke vont être dans la maison au même moment.

Je balai la pièce du regard, et dirige mes yeux vers les chambres. Non… de toute façon je ne pense pas que Neji comme Sasuke iraient dormirent ici. C'est souvent tendu entre eux. Pas tendu comment entre Sasuke et Itachi, … non… tendu comme deux personnes s'attirant l'une l'autre.

Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble. Mais…

Je me secoue le crâne en me souvenant que Sasuke est avec Hinata. Et puis Neji est marié à Anko.

Un doute subsiste… quand même… ils n'oseraient pas chacun de leur côté… La dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus ça doit bien faire un an… Enfin d'après ce que je sais…

Entre les photographes qui coursent Neji, et Sasuke qui était sur les podium et dans les défilés…

Olala… la presse n'en ferait qu'un bouchée d'une aventure comme ça ! Je vois déjà les gros titres ! « Un top et un riche héritier filent le parfait amour pendant que femme et petite amie se morfondent. » Ou alors… « un père abandonne ces enfants pour une aventure ». Non. Neji ne ferait pas ça à ses enfants. Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'avoir une petite aventure… Et Sasuke, je ne crois absolument pas à son histoire avec Hinata.

Et puis cette scène aussi… je vais bien devoir embrasser Sasuke avant d'être devant la caméra…

A 10H, j'entends la sonnerie de la porte. Je vais ouvrir, et voir Neji et Sasuke ensemble en train de rire en attendant. Ils me voient, me font la bise chacun leur tour, et entrent.

Bon… ils sont là.

-Euh.. vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

Neji s'assied sur le canapé. Sasuke est juste devant moi et me répond à son tour.

-Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

-Un café ?

-Oui. Merci.

Je passe dans la cuisine d'om j'entends Neji m'interroger.

-C'est le script qui est sur la table Naruto ?

-Oui !

-Je peux le lire ?

-Vas-y. Du moment que tu ne racontes pas le film aux journalistes.

-Ah non.. ça.. je les évite plutôt qu'autre chose…

Il parle pour lui mais je l'entends. Je souris, et réchauffe le café déjà préparé. Puis je retourne dans le salon et pose la tasse de Sasuke devant lui. Il me regarde et me questionne.

-Tu n'en prends pas toi ?

-Non.

-Ah… ben j'aurai pas dû demander alors…

Une exclamation retentit dans le salon. C'est Neji. Il a dû voir qu'on s'embrassait moi et Sasuke. Il se lève, le script entre ses mains, et nous regarde.

-Vous vous embrassez !!

-Oui Neji. On est au courant.

Neji s'approche de moi très rapidement.

-Qu'est-ce que Itachi a dit ? Il le sait ?

-Oui. C'est même lui qui m'a dit de faire la scène. Moi je ne voulais pas au début.

Il écarquille les yeux. Sasuke aussi est étonné. Il me dévisage. Neji insiste.

-C'est Itachi qui t'a dit de faire cette scène ? Alors que toi tu ne voulais pas !?

-O.. oui ! Arrêtes d'être étonné comme ça !!

-Mais c'est pas normal !

Sasuke se tait. J'ai l'impression qu'il aimerait parlé, mais qu'il se retient pour moi. Il doit sûrement y croire lui… qu'Itachi me trompe. Peut-être même qu'il l'a déjà vu au bras d'un autre. Ou d'une autre.

D'un côté, si jamais Itachi me trompait, je préfèrerai que ce soit avec une femme. En ce cas, je comprendrait plus facilement ; disons que cela ferait peut-être moins mal. Ce serait complètement injuste de me faire souffrir pour quelque chose que je ne peux lui donner, mais je comprendrais.

-Et vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ? Enfin pour la scène je veux dire ?

Je hoquète en sortant de mes pensées. Sasuke me regarde, et jète un coup d'œil à Neji avant de répondre.

-Non. Pas encore.

-… vous… comptez le faire .. ?

-Ben… je…

Sasuke se tourne sur sa chaise pour me regardez en continuant de répondre à Neji.

-Je veux pas presser Naruto.

Neji s'intéresse soudain à Sasuke.

-Mais… et toi ? Hinata ? Elle n'a rien dit ?

Sasuke rougit, et baisse la tête.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. … elle n'aime pas aller au cinéma alors… peut-être qu'elle ne saura jamais.

-Sauf si je lui dit !

Neji sourit ; Sasuke le dévisage les yeux grands ouverts. Je calme le jeu.

-Bon… arrêtez… Neji dira rien de toute façon.. Il voit jamais sa cousine.

Ce dernier sourit. Ca l'amuse de taquiner. Ca l'a toujours amusé d'ailleurs. Sasuke retourne à son café, le fini et va poser sa tasse dans e lavabo. Pendant ce temps Neji qui est avec moi dans le salon en profite pour me chuchoter quelques mots.

-J'ai parlé un peu à Sasuke sur le perron tout à l'heure. A propos d'Itachi. Ce n'est pas vrai ce qu'il t'a dit. Il compte s'excuser mais il ne sais pas encore comment.

-D'accord.

-Rassuré ?

J'acquiesce ; il sourit. Mais c'est pas pour autant que ça ne va pas me trotter dans la tête.

Sasuke revient. Le sourire de Neji s'agrandit soudain au maximum.

-Vous jouez devant moi !!

J'écarquille les yeux. Sasuke rougit, et me jète un coup d'œil. Il répond.

-Je… Moi ça me dérange pas…. Naruto ?

A mon tour. Je hausse les épaules.

-Euh… oui. Si tu veux.

Neji sautille de joie ; tout heureux. Il s'installe sur le canapé. Je jète un coup d'œil au script, et m'éclaircie la voix doucement pendant que Sasuke se rassied. Neji l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Ben je m'installe pour répéter !

-Mais vous êtes censé vous embrasser ! Pourquoi tu t'assieds ?

Je prends la parole.

-Euh… Neji… On va juste répéter comme ça… c'est pas…

-Vous commencez quand à tourner ?

-La semaine prochaine… cette semaine y'a une réunion pour présenter les acteurs et tout le staff… Et la semaine prochaine on tourne.

-Ben faudrait peut-être vous activer alors… surtout que c'est vous deux.. je sais pas combien de temps vous allez mettre pour pouvoir vous embrasser correctement.

Blanc. Je me tripote les doigts en regardant Sasuke. Lequel semble rougir un peu. Il tapote la table quelques secondes, et se lève pour s'approcher de moi très doucement. Hésitant carrément. J'allège un peu l'ambiance.

-J'ai pas la peste Sasuke.

-Je sais…

Il est tendu. Son souffle tremble. Je regarde Neji du coin de l'œil ; il dévore la scène des yeux. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Sasuke se poser sur ma hanche. Neji soupire, et se lève.

-Bon. Attendez. Sasuke… mets-toi comme ça.. Naruto resserres-toi un peu plus… ! C'est censé être ton amant ! Vous vous enlacez là ! Vous vous rencontrez pas pour la première fois !!

Je rougis. Le corps de Sasuke est complètement collé au mien. Neji a fait poser la main droite de Sasuke dans le bas de mon dos ; la mienne est carrément sur ses fesses.

-Bon. Essayez maintenant.

Sasuke souffle discrètement. Ses yeux sont fermés. J'observe son visage. Je me décide avant qu'il ne ré-ouvre ses paupières. Je pose très vite fait mes lèvres sur les siennes, et me recule rapidement. Neji pousse un râle ennuyé.

-Mais c'est quoi ça !!

Sasuke est surpris. Il ne pensait pas que j'allais l'embrasser le premier. Neji continu sur sa lancée et m'attrape le poignet pour me remettre en place. Il me râle dessus ; me dit que c'est mon amant et pas ma meilleure amie. En temps normal j'aurai répondu, outré, que je n'ai jamais embrasser Hinata sur la bouche même pour un simple baiser. Mais là… je regarde Sasuke.

Et c'est pas bon.

Ses joues sont rouges et je m'en amuse intérieurement. Je suis fier de moi de l'avoir troublé. Tellement que je ne me rends pas compte que moi aussi je le suis.

Neji, impatient et agacé par nos manières empotées, nous demande de recommencer.

Le visage de Sasuke s'approche du mien. Mon cœur s'affole petit à petit. Mes joues rougissent.

Qu'est-ce… qui m'arrive… pourquoi je réagis comme ça…

Je ferme les yeux, et laisse Sasuke poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses bras se resserrent autour de ma taille.

Neji, qui m'a fait poser une main dans le cou de Sasuke, n'aurait pas dû. Je sens comme de la chair de poule sur sa peau. Je réalise en même temps que ma propre peau frissonne. Je sens le cœur de Sasuke battre dans sa poitrine ; battre à une allure folle.

Les lèvres de Sasuke s'ouvrent doucement ; très doucement. Sa langue vient glisser sur ma lèvre supérieure. Mon sang affluent dans la moindre de mes veines ; le moindre vaisseau sanguin. Neji doit voir mon visage rouge ; mes mains un peu crispées ; mon corps tendu. Et nos bouches à moi et Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand pour profiter encore plus du baiser.

Un baiser qui est sûrement un peu trop long. La voix de Neji me paraît lointaine.

-Euh… je crois que c'est assez là… vous pouvez arrêter…

Mais on ne s'arrête pas. Mes mains passent autour du cou de Sasuke pour le resserrer encore plus contre moi. Mon corps frisonne ; mon cœur s'embrase. Sasuke s'emporte et réclame un second baiser que je lui donne. Que je lui offre volontiers.

Que je partage.

Neji réalise se qui se passe. Deux mots lui échappent.

-… et …. merde….

Sasuke s'écarte sans envie, et cherche ses mots.

-Je…. je crois que… … j'ai oublié ce que je dois dire.

Il me lâche. Je recule d'un pas. Je rougis ; j'en suis certain.

-R… regardes le script…

-Oui je… vais faire ça.

Il se gratte la joue, et se tourne vers Neji qui lui tend le script. Neji qui nous regarde sans savoir quoi dire ; la bouche ouverte ; les yeux écarquillés.

Sasuke reprend son texte. Je lui rends la parole, et Sasuke commence à bafouiller en se rapprochant.

-Je.. dois te ré-embrasser..

-Oui.. Je sais… D.. D'accord…

Il pose sa main sur mon bassin, et se penche un peu.

… ben oui… il est toujours plus grand que moi…

Il m'embrasse donc de nouveau. Mon corps tremble en entier. Je me sens étrange ; et mal de ce fait. Sasuke me grise.

On a continué comme si de rien n'était. Mais nous étions troublés ; lui comme moi. Et Neji aussi qui ne cessait de nous observer.

A midi, Itachi arrive. Je lui ouvre. Il m'embrasse et me chuchote une question.

-Ils sont tous les deux là ?

Je hoche la tête. Itachi continu.

-Ils sont restés correct ?

-Oui. T'inquiète pas.

-Vous avez répétés devant Neji ?

-Oui.

-J'aimerai voir ça moi aussi.

-… a… ah… Oui… mais.. j'ai pas très envie en fait..

-Pourquoi ça ?

Parce-que Sasuke et moi quand on s'embrasse c'est pas vraiment tout à fait normal.

Je force un sourire, et réponds en haussant une de mes épaules.

-Ca me gênerait un peu trop je crois…

-C'est comme tu veux.

Il me prend par la main, et m'emmène dans le salon où nous attendent Neji et Sasuke. Il serre la main de Neji, et s'oblige à faire de même avec Sasuke. Normalement il le salut juste de loin. Sasuke en est un peu troublé.

Nous avons déjeuné. Neji n'a rien dit. Il était tendu et nous dévisageait tous les trois à tour de rôle. Il doit se demander comment tout ça va se passer.. Moi je ne me demande rien excepté ce que Sasuke peut bien penser de son côté. Je regarde de temps en temps Itachi ; voir si oui ou non il remarque quelque chose dans notre comportement à tous les trois. Mais rien. Ou alors il fait semblant.

Il va repartir très vite car quelqu'un l'a appelé pour une visite urgente. Alors il est parti. Il m'a embrassé, a salué de loin Neji et Sasuke, et il est reparti en me demandant de faire attention à moi. J'ai souris et lui ai répété les même mots.

Nous avons continué de répéter Sasuke et moi devant Neji. On a refait la première scène juste un fois ; trop troublé.

Et puis… 16H arrive. Neji se lève.

-Je vais vous laisser.

Je le dévisage.

-Hein !!

-Faut que j'aille chercher Haru et Aki à l'école. Et puis les parents d'Anko viennent demain ils faut qu'on prépare tout…

-T'as des domestiques pour ça !

J'écarquille les yeux, et regarde Sasuke qui vient de parler. Neji répond.

-Tu sais pas vraiment comment sont ses parents. Faut vraiment que tout soit parfait sinon je passe pour le gars pas capable de s'occuper de sa famille. En plus Fuyu qui a fait une rechute, ça va me retomber dessus…

Sasuke s'étonne et se renseigne.

-Fuyu-chan ? Elle va bien !!

-Itachi est venu cette nuit. Oui. Ca va aller.

Il soupire un « j'espère » à mi-voix pour lui. Il est inquiet. Ca se comprend. Fuyu-chan à une santé fragile et elle nous a déjà fait de sacrées frayeurs.

Neji nous quitte donc. Reste moi. Et Sasuke. Mon cœur double de vitesse. Les joues de Sasuke rougissent. Je crois qu'on est tous les deux inquiets d'être ensemble et seuls. Parce-que rien ne pourrait nous arrêtez si jamais quelque chose commençait.

Sasuke tente de parler.

-Alors… Vous allez bientôt fêter votre anniversaire avec Itachi ?

Ca, c'est une bonne question pour se rappeler à nous deux que ni l'un ni l'autre n'est libre.

-Non… c'est pour ton anniversaire à toi qu'on faite le nôtre… On… on fête pas nos réconciliations diverses…

-Ah.. donc vous y êtes pas encore.

L'anniversaire de Sasuke est le 21 janvier.

Donc de nouveau un blanc. J'inspire et tente à mon tour.

-Et toi.. ? Avec Hinata.. ? Ca va ?

Il hausse une épaule.

-Ouais..

-C'est bien.

-… non en fait je… je crois que c'est vraiment pas mon truc les filles…

-Ah.

Je ris nerveusement, et continu.

-Je savais bien que t'étais homo !

-… oui. … Faut croire.

Et encore un blanc. Je regarde un peu autour de nous, et sursaute quand Sasuke propose.

-On… reprend.. ?

-Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Si tu veux.

Je jète un coup d'œil au script, et questionne Sasuke.

-La première ou la seconde ?

-… les deux.. Du début… ?

Mon ventre se noue ; je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord. Je m'approche de lui très doucement. Il fait de même, et pose une main sur mes fesses. L'autre est dans mon cou. Les miennes sur ses épaules. Prêtes à partir dans ses cheveux durant le baiser à venir.

On se regarde un instant ; les yeux dans les yeux.

-Sasuke.

-Quoi ?

-… je suis avec ton frère. Ok ? Tu l'as en tête, hein !?

-Ou.. oui !

-D'accord.

On se regarde encore un peu, et puis… le baiser vient. J'ai l'impression que mes lèvres brûlent. Je fronce les sourcils en sentant tout un tas de frissons parcourir mon corps ; ma peau jusqu'au bout de mes doigts qui sont déjà dans les cheveux de Sasuke. Sasuke qui me serre contre lui ; qui m'enlace avec envie. Sa main se glisse un peu plus bas sur mes fesses et se resserre dessus. Un gémissement m'échappe au moment même.

Son autre main rejoint la première de l'autre côté. Il presse mon bassin contre le sien en resserrant ses doigts autour de mes fesses au travers de mon jean.

Je suis en train de faire quelque chose de mal et je le sais. Mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon corps de bouger. Mon cerveau me hurle que je devrais arrêter, mais il envoi tout un tas d'ordres contraire à mon corps.

Un second baiser, un troisième. Et puis bientôt la main droite de Sasuke se faufilant sous ma chemise dans mon dos qui sent une peau depuis longtemps étrangère à la mienne. Mais je laisse Sasuke faire comme bon lui semble.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et se dirigent vers mon cou ; ses dents y marquent leur passage et provoque de petits gémissements de ma part. Je sens sa main gauche vouloir forcer le passage sous mon jean dans le bas de mon dos, mais abandonner finalement pour remonter rejoindre la droite un peu plus haut.

Il me caresse. Me parcourt de ses doigts et de ses lèvres. J'ouvre doucement les yeux et regarde le plafonds ; la tête penchée en arrière. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu comme dans un rêve. Même si ce n'est plus du tout de ça que je rêve depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Je cligne des paupières, et les referme. Je baisse mon visage et relève celui de Sasuke d'une main. Je lui murmure, essoufflé, de m'embrasser encore. Ce qu'il fait.

Puis il me pousse vers le canapé. Je tombe assis ; jambes écartées. Sasuke s'agenouille au sol et déboutonne ma chemise pour embrasser mon torse. Ma tête me tourne.

Et je redescends brusquement en sentant les doigts de Sasuke s'affairer sur ma braguette. Je sursaute et m'aide de mon bras gauche sur le haut du dossier du canapé pour me surélever. Je grimpe sur les coussins en refermant ma chemise d'une main. Sasuke m'observe ; les yeux grands ouverts ; surpris.

Je rougis, et bafouille quelque mots.

-C.. j… v…

Ou plutôt quelques lettres.

Sasuke ne sait plus quoi faire et ça se voit. Il comprend ma réaction, mais n'ose pas s'excuser ni demander suite.

On est coincé. Et on va rester coincé comme ça deux bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

Je descends doucement, un peu à l'écart de Sasuke qui s'assied par terre en s'adossant à la base du canapé sans rien dire. Il doit reprendre son calme. Tout comme moi qui me dirige vers l'entrée en refermant ma chemise correctement. Mes joues brûlent. Je le sais sans même avoir à les toucher. Mon cœur bat vite ; très vite.

Trop vite.

J'ouvre la porte, et suis surpris de voir Neji.

-… Qu

-Désolé j'ai oublié mon portable. Je passe juste vite fait… je…

Il ouvre grand ses yeux.

-Naruto !

-Qu… quoi ?

Je m'inquiète. Je regarde ma chemise en espérant ne pas avoir boutonné mardi à mercredi. Mais non. Neji pointe mon cou du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Sasuke ?

Je m'affole automatiquement et plaque une main dans mon cou.

-QUOI ?!

-Tu as un suçon Naruto ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est toi qui pense qu'Itachi te trompe et c'est toi qui le fait !!

-Je… j'ai rien fait !! On… on répétait la scène et on… c'était… pour varier un peu !!

Il reste silencieux mais je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas. Sasuke apparaît derrière moi. Il prend la parole.

-Tiens Neji. Ton portable.

-Ah Merci.

-Fallait pas que tu ailles chercher Aki et Haru ?

-Si !! Si, j'y vais ! Je me presse !

-Tu pourrais me déposer chez moi en passant ? Je vais pas rester là. Nii-san va bientôt rentrer.

-… oui. D'accord.

Sasuke échange un regard avec moi. Je suis étonné, lui désolé. Et je crois que l'un comme l'autre, nous sommes soulagés d'avoir été arrêté.

En partant, il chuchote à mon oreille qu'il est désolé pour le suçon. Je lui réponds que je suis maquilleur et que ce n'est pas un truc pareil que j'aurai du mal à cacher.

Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça ; parce-que ça montre que je veux le cacher. Donc que je m'en veux. Donc que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Et surtout que je vais mentir à Itachi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -'Tachi arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça s'il te plaît… ! Je crois que je… re-tombe amoureux de Sasuke. »

**Bon ben…. n.n'… ****Comme à chaque fois maintenant. lol. MERCII !! Pour vos reviews, vos encouragement, votre… euh ténacité à lire mes longues fics. n.n. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

Nana : #regarde Itachi du coin de l'œil en allant, très doucement, se cacher derrière Densetsu#

Itachi : …

Nana : …

Itachi : #se tourne vers Nana ; pas content# …

Nana : …

_(héhé. Je crois que ça se passe de mots en fait. XD.) _


	6. Chapter 6

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 05 :**

**Xiaxia : **Mais… beu.. demande à ce qui te sers de petit ami.. ou de petite amie.. n.n'… / huhu. Oui. Ca devait peut-être être ça en effet. XD / Kizuna ? Yaoi pur. Lol. n.n. Mais si t'es pas majeur ! eulalaal !! / … aaah… ou peut-être qu'Itachi pense qu'il ne craint rien puisque Naruto s'inquiète apparemment de son couple avec lui ! :p. Donc un baiser c'est pas ça qui craint ! (qu'il croit. Lol ) / « vicelardement ».. ? XD . C'est voulu ou tu voulais écrire « viscéralement » ? lol. / .. oui mais y'a des gens qui n'aime pas quand y'a pas marquer. Don.. en fait.. si les gens veulent pas savoir ils ne lisent pas, et les autres ont ce qu'ils veulent en même temps ! Et puis. ; y'a quand même la surprise puisqu'on ne sait pas jusqu'à quel degré seront les couples. :p / .. lol. Fuyu-chan je pensais effectivement la faire mourir quand j'ai commencé. Mais après je me suis dit que non, ce serait trop cruel. Mais.. mais en fait je sais pas trop.. Je verrai. (rho c'est méchant tes parenthèse ! ) / lol. Tu verras bien pour Naruto. :p / Et oui, je comprends tes reviews. n.n. Merci d'ailleurs d'en poster.

**Sofie : **lol. Merci de commencer. Faudra pas t'arrêter ! :p. / Parce-que le monde est une jungle. Cruel, perfide et sauvage. (ouhou… c'est beau, hein ! lol ) Merci ! n.n

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Merci. Toutes lues ! Alors je dois comprendre que tu les aimes. (n.n) / Moi cruelles !! O.O !! Mais non ! XD. T'as pas le droit de dire ça !! XD. (non je sais bien que je suis sadique. Mais je le deviens encore plus puisqu'on me le dit ! XD ) / Et bien voici la suite ! n.n. J'attends tes réactions. :p. / Naruto a accepté de jouer la scène parce-que Itachi lui a demandé de la jouer ! AHAHA !! Donc on ne peut s'en prendre qu'à Itachi ! (Ita : encore sur moi que ça tombe… ùù… ) / Et je ne dirai rien pour le couple de fin.

**Marina : **Sasuke parce-que c'était son petit ami avant. Et voilà. Et Sai, il n'est pas à pour lui. Il sera là pour autre chose. Euh non.. S'il y a un trio, ce ne sera pas Sasuke/Hinata/Neji. (Oui.. j'ai l'envie d'en faire un mais.. je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire ou non. :p ) / Et comment peux-tu savoir la tournure qui est prévu dis-moi ? n.n'… Désolé mais là je ne sais pas moi-même donc. / Oui. OOC.. c'est marqué. XD. Y'aurai peut-être qu'Hinata qui ne l'ai pas. (et encore.. si je fais le trio ça ne sera peut-être plus le cas. )

**Love de Sasuke : **Et ben.. bonne lecture alors ! n.n.

**Dadoune : **Euh oui mais de quoi ?

**Audreyy : **… « Ce que veut Sasuke » .. ? / XD. Tout ce que je veux… ? Bon.. Et bien… alors.. hm… je vais y réfléchir. XD / Juste les deux Frères alors que tu aimes, xd Même pas les autres. Bno… d'accord. n.n'...

**Alisea : **Lol. Oui... peut-être… n.n'… / La suite la voici ! /Ah mais tu n'es pas la seule à me redemander du NaruSasu/SasuNaru. / Bonne lecture !

**Nanou-chan : **Merci. n.n. / Oui.. il se rapproche de nouveau même. lol. Parce-que c'est pas la première fois après tout. XD. / C'est méchant pour Itachi… n.n'… / Voici la suite ! (et la tête d'Itachi. XD)

**Baka-COol : **Oui. Qu'ont-ils fait ! C'est là la question ! XD. Et c'est pas fini !!

**La Folle 415 : **Me faire massacrer ? Ah ! Itachi ! XD. Mais Densetsu me protège. n.n. Il tient trop à être grand père pour me laisser être déchiqueter en petits morceaux. XD / XD Bon.. disons que tu as tes chapitres préférés et que celui-ci en fait parti ! (moi aussi j'ai mes préférés. :p ) / Oui. Lol. Va falloir en effet. XD. Ou plutôt que c'est moi qui vais devoir faire un choix pour le couple final de chez final. XD

_Note pour un ami… ùù … : Je me dois demander.. '.. Désolé.. Un ami à moi cherche en vain à avoir un chihuahua (oui.. '... je sais.. c'est très moche. XD. Les goûts et les couleurs... n.n' ) Alors si quelqu'un d'entre vous connaissait quelqu'un dans le coin des pays de Loire, Bretagne qui en donnerait.. (ça fait moyen de demander ici.. je sais ... ùù... désolé d'embêter le peuple avec ça.) Mp moi. '... / Encore désolée. Je me fais déchiqueter vive si je ne demande pas._

**Frères II. 06. **

En partant, Sasuke chuchote à mon oreille qu'il est désolé pour le suçon. Je lui réponds que je suis maquilleur et que ce n'est pas un truc pareil que j'aurai du mal à cacher.

Je n'aurai jamais du dire ça ; parce-que ça montre que je veux le cacher. Donc que je m'en veux. Donc que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Et que je vais devoir mentir à Itachi.

La soirée commence. Je suis dans le salon à regarder une série passant pour la cent quarante troisième fois. Itachi arrive. Je me lève, et vais l'accueillir dans l'entrée.

-Bonsoir 'Tachi.

-Bonsoir mon amour. Ca va ?

-Oui.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Oui.

Il enlève ses chaussures, et vient m'embrasser avant de se rendre dans la chambre. Je le suis. Ce qui le surprend un peu.

-Naruto ?

-Et toi ? Ca a été ?

-Oui. Et non je ne t'ai pas trompé avec un quelconque patient.

Je force un sourire. C'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Je baisse les yeux ; un peu déçu qu'il n'ai pas remarqué le suçon de Sasuke. Je ne l'ai pas caché. Je me suis dit autant en discuter tous les deux. Mais il ne le voit pas ; ou ne veut pas le voir. Avant qu'il n'aille dans la salle de bain, et je le stoppe en agrippant son poignet.

-'Tachi !

-Mh ?

Je lève mes yeux vers les siens, et tire de ma main libre sur le col de mon T-shirt.

-Tu as vu ?

Il se tourne un peu plus pour être face à moi, et pose sa main dans mon cou.

-C'est un suçon ?

-… oui.

-Ce n'est pas à moi, ça !

-.. n… non.

Il fronce ses sourcils. Je lui explique.

-C'est Sasuke qui me l'a fait.

Il retire sa main et retient un soupir agacé.

-C'était dans le script ça aussi ?

-… Non.

Il ne dit rien. Je continu.

-On… s'est embrassé un peu plus que ce qu'il fallait…

-C'est à dire… ?

-… ben… a… avec un peu plus de conviction que…

Il m'interrompt en se retournant.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Mais.. ! 'Tachi !! Attends !! On peut en parler !!

-Naruto je rentre d'une journée crevante. J'ai aucune envie de crier.

Je le lâche.

-Mais… je veux juste qu'on parle… pas qu'on se crie dessus.

-Si tu veux me parler de se que tu as pu faire avec Sasuke je crierai de toute façon. Alors je ne veux pas en parler.

Je reste silencieux. Il part dans la salle de bain.

Le soir dans notre lit, alors qu'il est de dos à moi, je me rapproche doucement et glisse un bras sur sa taille puis l'autre entre son épaule et son cou. Il inspire et me demande l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là… ?

-'Tachi… ? Je… peux te faire l'amour ?

Il ne bouge pas. Peut-être qu'il s'est endormi. Je reste immobile, et colle ma joue contre son omoplate après l'y avoir embrassé. Je soupire doucement ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-'Tachi… je me sens seul… est-ce que tu t'en rends compte… ?

Je sursaute en le sentant bouger. Je pensais qu'il dormait déjà. Il se tourne et m'enlace.

-Tu crois que de faire l'amour va te faire aller mieux ?

-Mais tu veux pas parler.. faut bien qu'on partage quelque chose !

-Le silence avant de dormir ce serait bien…

Mon menton tremble. Ma voix aussi.

-'Tachi arrêtes de dire des trucs comme ça s'il te plaît… ! Je crois que je… re-tombe amoureux de Sasuke.

Son corps entier se crispe. Je suis sûr et certain que ses yeux sont grand ouverts et que maintenant il est tout à fait réveillé. Il se redresse, les bras tendus ; le dos cambré, et me questionne.

-Pour un simple baiser !?

Je souffle ; ma respiration est très difficile à réguler. J'acquiesce. Je suis certain que le cœur d'Itachi s'est arrêté quelques secondes. Je complète un peu ; la voix haussé par la peur.

-'Tachi j'ai l'impression que tu es loin de moi !! Que tu t'éloignes ! Et… et Sasuke il… et… tes patients je…

-Naruto calme-toi je ne comprends rien.

Il se penche ; je m'assieds et entoure son cou de mes bras.

-Je t'aime Itachi !! Je suis désolé je t'aime ! C'est toi que j'aime !!

Il reste silencieux. Il répond à mon étreinte. C'est déjà ça.

-Amour… Je t'aime aussi et tu devrais le savoir. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke.. ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!

-Je sais pas 'Tachi… on a… on s'est embrassé et… c'était comme si… on s'était jamais quitté… Mon corps a bougé tout seul.

Je sais que je lui fais du mal à lui dire tout ça. Mais j'ai besoin d'en parler pour comprendre. Et je veux qu'Itachi sente que je suis perdu. Qu'il se rende compte que j'ai un peu plus besoin de le sentir près de moi. Je sais que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt que je me sentais avec lui comme la toute première année. Mais c'est dans les bons moments. Et des bons moments comme ça… il y en a de moins en moins.

-Naruto. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux… ? Jusqu'où ça a été entre vous ?

-… p… pas très loin… on s'est juste embrassé… il a voulu… Enfin on a faillit aller plus loin mais j'ai retrouvé mes esprits avant que ça ne devienne trop sérieux. Alors…

Il me resserre contre lui très fort en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit Naruto… pourquoi t'as fait ça…

-Il avait envie de moi ! … Je… je me suis senti … désiré.

-Parce-que tu crois que je ne te désire plus peut-être !?

Je ferme mes paupières doucement ; et murmure difficilement.

-Je sais plus Itachi… je sais plus pourquoi on est ensemble.

Son souffle se stoppe. Je m'écarte, et regarde son visage. Je pensais le voir blessé, mais c'est autre chose.

-… 'Tachi ?

-J'en ai assez Naruto.

Ma gorge se serre.

-Quoi ?

-J'en ai assez. Tu comprends ?!

Il me lâche, et s'écarte encore un peu.

-Naruto tu es énervant à chercher le pourquoi du comment, à croire que je te trompe, à avoir peur que…

Il soupire et se lève.

-Je vais dormir dans une autre chambre…

Je l'imite.

-'Tachi !!

-Non pas 'Tachi ! Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit !! Pourquoi t'as fait ça !?

-J'ai pas réfléchis… Je suis désolé !! Je t'en ai parlé au moins !

-J'aurai préféré ne pas savoir.

Il sort de la chambre. Je le suis dans le couloir.

-ATTENDS !! On parle là !!

-Naruto arrêtes ça !!

-Mais quoi !!

Il pose une main sur son visage, et il soupire.

-Va t'en s'il te plaît. Tu me fatigues.

Mon cœur se serre comme jamais en entendant ses paroles. Ma gorge se noue ; mes yeux brûlent. Je baisse la tête, regarde sur le côté, et essuie mes yeux avant que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Itachi le voit mais ne fait rien. Je renifle et hoche la tête pour faire comprendre à Itachi que je suis d'accord ; que je vais le laisser tranquille. Je retourne dans notre chambre. Mais je ne me re-couche pas. Je m'habille. Je sors dans le couloir. Itachi y est toujours. Il me regarde et m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te laisse tranquille. … je… je m'en vais.

J'attends quelques instants, pensant qu'il me retiendrait peut-être, et m'en vais finalement pour de bon.

Je monte dans ma voiture en reniflant. J'essuie mon visage, sanglote, et aperçois Itachi regarder dehors. Il est dans le salon. Il me regarde de là où il est ; retenant le rideau de sa main gauche. Je dévie mon regard pour ne pas avoir à affronter celui d'Itachi. Je démarre la voiture.

Itachi … s'il te plaît. Sors de le maison et retiens-moi. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas grave.. Que tu m'aimes et qu'on va en parler. Que tu me pardonnes pour Sasuke. Que ce n'était pas grand chose après tout.

Mais il ne sort pas. Il reste dans le salon à m'observer pleurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'explose. Je sors de la voiture et hurle en direction de la maison.

-T'ES QU'UN CON DE TOUTE FACON !! TU M'AIMES PLUS C'EST POUR CA QUE TU VEUX QUE JE M'EN AILLE !! T'ES UN CON !! TU VAS PROFITER QUE JE SOIS PLUS LA POUR INVITER TOUS TES AMANTS !!

Il sort finalement. Il est torse-nu. Il descend une marche du perron, et me rend mes cris.

-C'EST MOI QUI TE TROMPE !! NARUTO ! QUI A EMBRASSE SASUKE !! T'AS FAILLIT FAIRE L'AMOUR AVEC LUI !!

-JE ME SUIS ARRETE !!

-ET APRES !! C'EST TOUT COMME !!

-AU MOINS J'AURAI PU PRENDRE QUELQU'UN !! VU QUE MONSIEUR VEUT JAMAIS ETRE PRIS !!

J'aurai pas du aller jusque là. Itachi écarquille les yeux, et n'ajoute rien. Il rentre à l'intérieur et ferme derrière lui. A clé. Et moi bien sûr je n'ai pas les miennes. J'ai tambouriné au moins un quart d'heure pour qu'il m'ouvre. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je suis sur les marches en train d'attendre. Je ne sais pas où aller.

Neji ne peut pas m'accueillir avec les parents d'Anko qui arrivent. Sasuke… c'est hors de question. Et je ne veut pas aller chez papa.

Alors j'attends. Il ne fait pas très froid et puis… et puis je ne veux pas qu'Itachi soit seul. Si jamais il ouvre la porte et que je suis parti, … il va s'imaginer que je suis avec son frère.

Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit qu'il ne voulait jamais être prit. Ce n'est pas vrai.. c'est juste que… depuis un moment maintenant… un peu plus d'un an… quand je le prends Itachi ne ressent rien. Il n'arrête pas de me dire le contraire quand on en parle. Mais je sais qu'il se force à aimer. Il se caresse et essaie de gémir à peu près correctement. Ce n'est pas lui qui ne veut pas être prit. C'est moi qui n'aime pas le prendre ; parce-que je sais qu'il n'aime pas. Et parce-que ça me fait mal au cœur de me le rappeler.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant la clé tourner dans la serrure. Je lève les yeux et vois Itachi me regarder.

-Rentres. Restes pas là tu vas prendre froid.

-T.. 'Tachi.. s'il te plaît je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit et fait. Je…

-Naruto j'aimerai dormir. Viens te coucher.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et accepte de rentrer. Il me regarde enlever mes chaussures, et prend ma main pour m'emmener dans la chambre. Je lui demande.

-Tu dors avec moi ?

-Oui.

J'entre dans notre chambre à sa suite. Je le regarde contourner le lit en m'allongeant.

-Tu restes pour de vrai, hein ?

-Oui Naruto. On parlera demain midi. D'accord ? J'ai pas de rendez-vous avant 15H. J'en prendrai pas on aura un peu de temps comme ça.

-Hm… D'accord.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi et se tourne doucement dans ma direction.

-Tu veux me prendre Naruto ?

-… je croyais que tu étais fatigué.

-Et que toi tu disais que je ne voulais jamais être pris.

-Non… Excuse-moi.

-Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'a demandé ?

-… peut-être...

Il m'enlace, et ferme les yeux. Je me tais. Autant qu'il dorme un peu avant d'aller travailler.

-Naruto…

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'aimes, toi ? Pour de vrai je veux dire. Comme au début.

-Je… je sais pas.

Je baisse les yeux ; mal à l'aise de l'avouer. Il me serre fort contre lui ; puis il m'écarte un peu pour venir m'embrasser avec amour. Il me chuchote « moi je t'aime plus au fur et à mesure ». Une larme m'a échappé. Je me suis senti comme un traître ; comme quelqu'un qui promet, promet, mais ne réalise jamais ce qu'on attend de lui. Quelqu'un qui ne cesse de mentir à tout le monde jusqu'à se mentir à lui-même.

Itachi m'aime et je le sais. Mais peut-être que de douter ainsi de lui, c'est pour avoir l'excuse pour m'éloigner de lui. Peut-être que c'est moi qui n'ai plus envie de lui. Moi qui ne le supporte plus.

J'ai peur de perdre mon amour pour lui. De l'avoir, peut-être, déjà perdu. Itachi a dormi en me tenant dans ses bras. Moi je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. Seulement, quand il s'est réveillé, j'ai joué l'endormi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Je l'ai senti me donner un baiser sur la joue et me murmurer à l'oreille qu'il m'aime et que je lui manquerai durant la matinée. Il me le chuchote souvent le matin quand je dors. Je le sais parce-que ce n'est pas la première fois que je joue celui qui dort.

En tout début de matinée, Sasuke m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir pour les scènes. J'ai refusé. Il y a eu un blanc, et il a tenter de s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Il a voulut me demander si j'avais raconter à Itachi. Si ce dernier avait vu le suçon. J'ai juste dit à Sasuke qu'Itachi est au courant de ce qui s'était passé. Mais je n'ai rien ajouté ; rien expliqué de la suite. Je n'ai pas voulu même si Sasuke n'a cessé de me le demander.

A midi arrive Itachi. Il entre. Je l'entends mais ne vais pas à sa rencontre. Je tripote mes mains ; stressé ; anxieux. J'y ai pensé depuis que je suis debout. Comment est-ce que cela va se passer. Qu'est-ce qui va découler de cette discussion à venir ? Est-ce qu'Itachi va remarqué que je ne doute pas de lui, mais en réalité de moi ?

-Bonjour amour.

Je sursaute, et le regarde entrer dans le salon par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

-Bonjour.

Il renifle légèrement.

-Tu as préparé le déjeuner ?

-Oui !? Pourquoi ? Tu voulais pas manger ?

-Si, si. Ca m'étonne que tu ais réussi à te concentrer sur quelque chose. Je t'imaginais tendu et totalement perdu.

C'est mon état actuel. Seulement je le suis si souvent que j'en ai pris l'habitude. Je me lève du canapé, et me fais embrasser. Je contourne Itachi et vais dans la cuisine. Il me poursuit. Arrivé devant la poêle où cuisent les steak, je sens les bras d'Itachi passer autour de ma taille. Il embrasse ma joue, et me demande.

-On parlera après mangé ?

-Oui. Ou pendant c'est comme tu veux.

Petit blanc. Itachi nous balance doucement de droite à gauche. Je bafouille un peu; angoissé.

-C.. c'est prêt.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, non.. Vas t'installer. J'apporte tout.

Il me lâche, et part dans le salon. J'ai déjà mis la table. J'inspire un bon coup, et vais servir. Itachi mange en face de moi mais je garde les yeux rivés sur mon assiette pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

-Tu es bien silencieux Naruto.

Je ne réponds pas.

-Tu es stressé par le sujet Sasuke ?

Ma fourchette m'échappe. Itachi répond lui-même.

-Oui.. Tu es stressé.

Mon cœur battait déjà comme un fou, mais rien que de commencer à parler de ça fait doubler sa vitesse. Je pose mes couverts et passe mes mains sous la table.

-Naruto ne culpabilise pas si tu ne regrettes pas. On a un problème et… on va essayer de le résoudre. C'est tout.

-Comment tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir 'Tachi…

-Tu préfèrerai que je te crie dessus en te mettant à la porte ? Que je fasse valser tes vêtements par les fenêtres ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus. On a pas de voisins, ce serait pas amusant.

Il rit doucement ; amusé par ce qu'il vient de dire. Moi je reste silencieux. Je ne le comprend pas. S'il n'avait ne serait-ce que tenu la main d'un autre, j'aurai hurlé directement. Et moi.. j'ai failli faire l'amour avec Sasuke. Il était en train d'ouvrir ma braguette quand je l'ai arrêté. Et Itachi sourit et rit en y pensant.

-Naruto.

-Hein ?

Je lève les yeux en sortant de mes pensées. Et fixe mon regard à celui d'Itachi. Je hoquète en réalisant. Itachi me sourit doucement.

-J'aimerai savoir quelque chose Naruto.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Tu as envie de recommencer ?

-Recommencer quoi ?

-Ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke. Tu as envie de recommencer ?

-N… non ! Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça ! Pourquoi j'y refaire un truc pareil !?

Il ne répond pas. Il baisse les yeux vers son assiette et continu de manger. Moi, … tout ça m'a coupé l'appétit. Nous finissons sans parler. Itachi débarrasse la table. Je l'observe et le remercie lorsqu'il prend mes couverts. Puis il revient dans le salon ; il reste debout à quelques pas de la table.

-Sasuke t'a dit quelque chose à propos de ce qui s'est passé ?

Je hausse une épaule en répondant.

-Pas vraiment… Il… a voulu s'excuser…

-Mon frère s'excuser. On aura tout vu.

-Arrêtes. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme tu le dis.

Il avance d'un pas vers moi.

-Et oui… tout le monde sait que je n'aime pas mon frère !

-N'importe quoi.

Il s'approche encore plus. Je me tourne sur la chaise et enlace sa taille pour coller ma joue à son ventre.

-Tu l'aimes ton petit frère. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu ne sais pas comment te comporter avec lui.

Je sens sa main glisser sur mes cheveux.

-Tu vois en moi comme dans un livre ouvert dis donc !

-Hm… peut-être…

Je le sers un peu plus contre moi ; dans mes bras. Il arc un peu son dos et pose un baiser au sommet de mon crâne. Je relève la tête et le regarde me sourire tendrement. Il est blessé. Il doit chercher à savoir ce que je suis en train de penser. En fait, il s'en veut à lui et pas à moi pour ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu ce qui se produisait. Il se penche encore une fois, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je ferme les yeux tout doucement. Je lève mes bras et les passe autour de son cou. Il prend mes cuisses, et me soulève pour m'asseoir sur la table. Il m'embrasse avec un peu plus d'envie. Il soulève mon T-shirt et y glisse ses mains. Je romps son baiser, et le pousse un peu.

-T… 'Tachi… non… s'il te plaît…

Mais il continu ; ses lèvres passent dans mon cou. Je hausse mes épaules pour le repousser ; pou l'empêcher.

-… 'Tachi… arrêtes… c'est pas normal ! …

Il se stoppe, et s'écarte juste assez pour mettre son visage devant le mien. Il m'interroge.

-Pas normal ? En quoi ?

-J'ai faillit.. te tromper avec Sasuke et toi tu as envie de moi !? … comment tu expliques ça ?

Petit blanc. Itachi cherche quoi répondre. Il regarde sur le côté, comme pour mieux trouver ce que je voudrai entendre. Je baisse la tête ; déçu. Je pensais qu'il aurait dit quelque chose directement.

-Naruto j'ai juste envie de toi… je… pourquoi est-ce que je devrai expliquer ça ?

Je ne répond pas. Alors il continu.

-Si tu n'as pas envie, dis-le-moi tout net ! Mais si c'est juste que tu te poses des questions… arrêtes !

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose, quand son portable sonne. Je sursaute en même temps que lui. Ses mains quittent ma peau ; il se rend dans l'entrée pour répondre. Je l'entends d'où je suis.

-Oui ? Oui.. je suis avec Naruto. Chez nous.

Je fronce un sourcil, et descends de la table. Je vais doucement dans l'entrée. Il chuchote mais je l'entends.

-Non… je…ce n'est pas si grave. Oui. Je pars maintenant. … Comment.. ? Naruto.. ? Non. Il ne se doute de rien.

Mon cœur se serre directement. Je manque de tomber à terre. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts. Je l'entends chuchoter qu'il se presse. Je me retourne, et m'appuie sur les meubles divers pour pouvoir aller m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je me sens mal.

Itachi aurait-il alors vraiment un amant ? Qui est-ce qui l'appel comme ça ? Pourquoi chuchote t'il ?

J'arrive enfin au canapé. Je m'y écroule presque. Itachi revient dans le salon.

-Naruto ! J'ai une urgence… un … un patient.

Et pourquoi ce patient connaît-il mon nom ? Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de moi ? Tes amants connaissant tout de notre vie ? Tu dois sûrement leur dire avec quel difficulté je te fais l'amour. A quel point tu les préfères à moi.

-D'accord.

-Je suis désolé.

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas grave. Il se penche par-dessus le dossier du canapé, me donne un baiser sur la joue, et me dit qu'on reparlera de tout ça ce soir. J'acquiesce, et le laisse partir. Je me suis tournée pour regarder en direction de l'entrée lorsqu'il refermait la porte. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait en me disant que non, il restait.

Mais il est vraiment parti voir cette personne. Cette personne qui doit sûrement tout savoir de nous, et dont moi je ne sais rien.

Je soupire. Le téléphone sonne. Le fixe cette fois. Je tends le bras, et décroche.

-Allô ?

-Naruto.. ? C.. C'est Sasuke…

-Ah oui. Ca va?

-Oui… en fait, je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.. t'avais pas l'air bien ce matin.

-Ca va… t'inquiète pas.

-.. j'aimerai savoir si c'est possible de venir.. pour le rôle. Ce serait bien qu'on répète un peu tous les jours quand même… Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas hein ! Je… après.. ce qui s'est passé…

-Non. C'est bon.

-Je peux venir alors ?

Mon ventre se noue.

-Non.. je viens, moi ? Ok ?

-.. tu… tu tu viens… Où ça ?

Il est stressé.

-Ben chez toi !

Je n'ai jamais été chez Sasuke. Je ne préférai pas. Pour Itachi… pour moi, …

Sasuke s'affole.

-Chez moi !! Mais.. enfin.. c'est pas rangé du tout !! Pourquoi tu veux pas que je vienne moi !?

-J'ai pas envie… je veux sortir un peu.

-… euh.. tu me donnes une heure ?

-Ok.

-Ben.. je raccroche tout de suite alors. Je vais ranger un peu. Tu as l'adresse ? Tu sais où c'est ?

-Oui.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Et puis, alors que je retire mes vêtements, je réalise que j'ai les marques que les ongles de Sasuke m'ont fait sur les épaules. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! n.n. Je les dévore ou les déguste c'est selon. XD. Ne vous arrêtez pas elles me font très plaisir. Alors, alors...? C'est quoi cette phrase de "dans le prochain chapitre"!! Sasuke aurait griffé Naruto !!**

Itachi : C'était quoi... ça!

Nana :"Ca" quoi?

Densetsu : Je crois qu'il parle de Naruto qui va chez Sasuke.

Nana : Oh ! Oh ben.. c'est...p.. pour le film ! Tu sais ! L.. la scène ! #se met à rire très nerveusement#

Densetsu : Euh... Nana.

Nana : Hm?

Densetsu : Même moi je n'y crois pas.

Nana : O.O... mais... pourquoi ça? Il va vraiment répéter !

Itachi : NARUTO RESTE A LA MAISON !! T.T...

_Voilà. Alors j'attends aussi, enfin si vous pouvez hein ! XD. Vos réponses pour la "note pour un ami" en haut du chapitre. Soit par MP (faut aller sur ma page profil en cliquant sur mon pseudo en haut de la page, et puis faire "send message" à côté de l'avatar) ou en même temps que vos reviews! n.n (je pense que vous savez comment faut faire là. XD. "submit review" vous vous choississez un pseudo si vous n 'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, et puis vous laissez un petit mot ! (ou deux. XD. ) Merci !_


	7. Chapter 7

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 06 :**

**Nadera : **Ah.. ben tant pis pour le chihuahua. XD. (je demandais quand même on ne sait jamais. J'ai même eu des réponses par MP pour des conseil pour en avoir. n.n ) / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. Je suis contente que la suite te plaise ! huhuhu. Bonne lecture !

**Xiaxia : **Non j'ai pas un jour d'avance.. O.O.. XD. Ah je t'avais peut-être dit Jeudi. Le reste du temps j'ai dit Mercredi. :p. / XD Mais c'est un bien joli mot tout de même ! « Vicelardement ». XD. / Oui. Le phrase. .Cette phrase. Des ongles.. des marques de griffure.. Mais qu'a t'il bien pu faire avec Sasuke !? / Ben Itachi est médecin !Il a donc des patients. :p. / Moi non plus j'aime pas les chihuahua. XD. Et je sais pas à quoi ça ressemble un « spitz nains ». XD

**Audreyy : **lol. Mais c'est quoi ce rire ! lol. (non je me moque pas. XD) / Moins romantique avec Sasuke.. ? Hmmm.. c'est peut-être vrai. Alors j'ai plus qu'à faire Sasuke offrir un bouquet de rose à Naruto tous les jours ? XD. / Merci. (pour ma fiction. XD) / . ; hmmm ! !! lol. Va falloir qu'on se parle alors. XD ; (je plaisante. :p Je fais ce que je veux avec mes petits persos ! lalala ! Enfin quand ils ne font pas eux même ce qu'ils veulent. ) / Ah euh.. y'a Sasuke. lol.

**Adhenora : **_(ah ! J'adore ce pseudo ! ) _: Oui. Moi aussi c'est comme ça que je le vois. XD. Mais faut pas le dire. :p / lol. Mais c'est très amusant pour moi de voir que vous vous plantez dans vos pronostique. En fait, ça m'embête plus quand vous devinez d'ailleurs. Parce-que ça veut dire que c'est prévisible.. n.n'…/ Merci pour le chihuahua. XD. C'est pas grave. n.n

**Ika-chan : **Qui vend ou qui donne. Lol. Mais c'est pas grave. merci. n.n / Oui. Il a faillit et il… non tu n'as qu'à lire. :p / Il est violent hein ! lol. (a griffer. n.n) / XD. Mais c'est quoi ça ! N'importe quoi ! ptdr.

**Dadoune : **Cruel ? O.O Moi !! Non ! Jamais ! (ahem.. oui bon… je suis méchante parfois.. mais c'est tellement rare !! n.n' ) / Je ne te dirai pas ! :p. (tu les sauras dans ce chapitre de toute façon avec qui Itachi était au téléphone. ) / Huhu.. ah ben ça… je pense qu'on peut très bien imaginer ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke pour que Naruto ait des marques.. n.n'… XD

**Love de Sasuke : **Ah oui? Lol. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va faire une bêtise ? lol. / O.o… Adopter.. ? Lol. Ah ben t'es la première personne à penser ça.. mais.. qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? O.o… ? Parce-que Densetsu à demander à être grand-père ?

**Yoshikuni-Emi : **« hélas ». ? O.o… J'aimerai pas avoir des doutes aussi horrible et un esprit aussi compliqué que Naruto moi !XD (Naru : pourtant c'est toi qui écris… ùù / Nana : O.O… ah oui.. c'est vrai…) / Alors bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! Et merci ! n.n.

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Euh oui...en effet j'ai fini le chapitre comme ça... n.n'… ahem.. désolé.. / Sai.. O.O… ? Un cadeau.. (bon le cadeau.. ça fait genre fête donc t'es pas la première personne à le proposer. :p ) lol n'empêche. Itachi connaîtrait Sai alors… hmmmm… / Euh oui.. les marques c'était pas voulu mais il n'empêche que c'était quand même… quand même quelque chose. lol. / Faut pas pleurer ! XD. / Lol. « petits nains démon affreux » Oui ! C'est tout a fait ça !! XD. / Mais je réponds à toutes les reviews tu sais. XD. Sans exception tant que les anonymes sont dans un chapitre où y'a une suite. XD.Je réponds tant que j'en ai la possibilité. Si j'en oublie, faut me le dire c'est une erreur de ma part. :p

**T-miss : **Oui. trop longtemps ! XD. Non mais bref. Lol. Contente de te revoir de retour. :p. / hiuhuhu.. oui peut-être que le NaruSasu .. va se concrétiser qui sait ! :p. lol. / Naruto.. ? Mis dans quoi ? Oh… voyons !! XD. C 'est pas une question qu'on pause ! (je sais c'est très bas. XD.) / Au fait, c'est toi qui a posté la deux centième reviews ! n.n.

**Naanou-chan : **AH mais dis pas ça !! O.O…. olalalla !! / Ah... pour toi c'est suspect..? Bon.. c'est sur qu'il aurait put paraître soulagé, mais peut-être que de ne rien dire, c'est un façon de montrer qu'il se satisfait de la réponse qu'il a reçu. :p. (t'as comprit là ou pas dis-moi ? ) / Des galipettes ? … O.O… de la gym ? Tu crois qu'ils vont montrer à Haru et Aki comment faire ? XD. Lol.

**Frères II. 07.**

-Ben.. je raccroche tout de suite alors. Je vais ranger un peu. Tu as l'adresse ? Tu sais où c'est ?

-Oui.

Je souris en raccrochant. Sasuke est tellement perturber qu'il semble avoir oublié qu'il m'arrivait de le prendre ou de le déposer chez lui quand on travaillait ensemble. Enfin pour la boîte de top. C'était y'a pas si longtemps pourtant ! Même pas un mois. Quelques semaines…

Je me secoue un peu, et sors enfin une heure plus tard pour aller chez Sasuke.

J'arrive. Je me gare. Je prends mes scripts pour les scènes où je suis. Et puis je monte les étages jusqu'à être rendu chez Sasuke. Il habite un studio dans un immeuble en périphérie de la ville. Ses parents voulaient qu'il ait une maison comme moi et Itachi, mais Sasuke leur avait rétorqué qu'à vivre seul dans une maison, il aurait trop de place. Alors il avait pris ce petit studio. Ca fait un petit moment déjà ; mais je n'y suis jamais entré. Neji a essayé de me décrire une fois, mais je n'avais rien compris.

J'arrive à l'étage. Je sonne, … et recule d'un pas en me demandant si j'arrive pas un peu trop tôt en entendant une sorte de gros fracas venant de derrière la porte.

-… euh.. Sasuke ?

Je tente de lui parler au cas où il m'entendrait, on sait jamais.

-... je peux repasser plus tard !!

De toute façon, plus ça va, moins je me trouve une excuse tenable pour être ici. Il m'ouvre. J'ouvre la bouche, mais il parle avant moi.

-T'en va pas. C'est bon.. l'appart' est présentable.

-.. ah. D'accord.

Je souris ; un peu stressé, et entre. Je regarde autour de moi. Il y a un grand salon carré. Une grand fenêtre sur le mur de gauche ; presque une baie vitrée en faite, et deux portes sur celui de droite. Sasuke me fait visiter très rapidement. Salon-salle à manger-cuisine pour la pièce principale, puis sur la droite il y a sa chambre, et à côté il y a la salle d'eau.

La partie cuisine est à droite de l'entrée ; y'a un petit bar pour faire séparation avec le reste. Il y a une petite table près de la fenêtre au fond. Et puis la partie salon avec un canapé et la télévision juste à ma gauche.

-Je sais.. c'est un peu petit…

Il est mal à l'aise. Je souris poliment.

-Non. C'est très joli.

-Merci.

Il se racle la gorge en se frottant les mains à son jean, et me propose un café. Je refuse. Il avance un peu dans la pièce, et me dis de faire comme chez moi. J'acquiesce. Je tiens les scripts serrés contre mon torse. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je suis en plein dans la gueule du loup là… seulement, le truc c'est que j'ai presque envie qu'il me croque.

Je ne tiens plus.

-On commence ?

-Oui. Si… tu veux…

Je souffle doucement. Je dois déjà rougir. Je vais jusqu'à la petite table qui doit lui servir pour manger, y pose mes scripts, et m'approche de lui. Il m'interroge.

-On.. fait avec les gestes et tout le reste ?

-Oui … ? Tu veux pas ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Sasuke ne le voulait sûrement pas, mais des mots lui échappent.

-Naruto depuis que je t'ai embrassé, je… .

Blanc. Et puis ma réponse.

-Moi aussi.

On n'attend plus un seul instant. Sasuke s'avance vers moi rapidement, et m'embrasse avec envie. Je gémis et partage le baiser. Nos bouches s'ouvrent et se referment, nos langues se bataillent le contrôle de nos baisers. Le moment est très fougueux ; passionné.

Sasuke tire sur mon T-shirt. Je l'aide à me l'enlever. Je suis torse-nu. De mes mains, je déboutonne son jean avec empressement. Il me tire par les poches du mien jusqu'à atteindre le canapé où il tombe en arrière. Il me fait asseoir, descend ma braguette, se lève, enlève son jean et son boxer, et viens s'asseoir sur moi.

Ca va très vite. Ce n'est pas irréfléchis, mais on a tellement envie l'un de l'autre, que ça va très vite. Mes paumes caressent ses cuisses tout doucement. Mon boxer est déformé par l'excitation que j'éprouve. Je sens les fesses de Sasuke au travers du tissu. Il se penche ; ses mains sont posées sur mes joues. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je me déhanche un peu sous lui. Je gémis encore et encore.

Je ne tiens plus. Je baisse mon boxer, et prends Sasuke en un seul coup de bassin. Sasuke se cambre en s'agrippant à mes épaules. Il me griffe presque à sang. Il se soulève et s'abaisse sur moi ; essoufflé. Mes paupières sont fermées. Je ne cesse de gémir en accélérant mes mouvements. Je pousse des cris de plus en plus rapprochés.

A ce moment là, Itachi ferait en sorte que je me retienne. Mais Sasuke ne connaît pas cette particularité chez moi. Alors je jouis rapidement. Il me suit, et se libère contre mon ventre. Il s'affale ensuite sur moi ; son visage au creux de mon cou. On retrouve tous les deux peu à peu notre respiration. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent.

Ca a été très rapide. On n'a pas eu le temps de se dire qu'on était en train de le faire.

Je glisse mes bras autour du torse de Sasuke et cache mon visage contre sa peau. Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant. J'avais juré à Itachi que jamais plus je ne le tromperai… j'ai brisé ma promesse.

-Je suis désolé Naruto.

-Chut… Tais-toi, je t'en prie !

Il se tait. Il m'obéit. Il sait que je me sens misérable.

On reste comme ça quelques minutes. Puis Sasuke recommence à parler.

-Naruto.. tu crois que mon frère pourrait te tromper ?

-Il est avec son amant en ce moment… Je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone. Il m'a dit qu'un patient avait besoin de lui… mais j'ai bien entendu.. il a dit.. que non, je ne me doutais de rien au téléphone. A.. a la personne qui l'appelait.

J'entends Sasuke inspirer, et le sens me resserre contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et profite de l'instant avant de lui demander si je peux prendre une douche. Il accepte. Il en prendra une après moi ; et on répétera pendant trois à quatre heures. Puis je suis reparti. Il m'a embrassé avant que je ne sorte de chez lui. Avec… j'en avais l'impression, un peu d'amour.

Je rentre à la maison. J'arrive ; me gare. Je soupire en repensant à ce que j'ai fait avec Sasuke.

… là, c'est sûr, je ne peux rien dire à Itachi. Sinon c'en est fini de nous deux. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Itachi arrive et se gare juste à côté de ma voiture. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant devant le volant. Il sort vite de son coupé, et vient toquer à ma vitre. J'ouvre la portière ; il m'interroge.

-Tu vas quelque part ?

-Euh non je.. j'étais chez..

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Chez ?

-Je VAIS ! .. je vais voir p'pa.. j'ai un truc à lui demander.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire au téléphone ?

-N… si.. je pourrai..

-Alors téléphone. Ce sera plus simple !

Il me tire par le poignet. A croire qu'il ne veut absolument pas que je sorte. J'ai bien vu son visage quand j'ai parlé d'aller voir mon père. Il avait l'air affolé. Quoi encore ? Je n'ai même plus le droit d'aller voir mon propre père ?! C'est quoi encore cette histoire !?

On a mangé ensemble. C'est lui qui a fait le repas.

-Naruto tu veux regarder quelque chose ce soir ?

-Non… je vais aller me coucher.. je suis fatigué.

-Tu prends une douche avant ?

Il va vouloir venir avec moi.

-Non.. j'en ai pris une… ce matin.

Il me regarde sortir du salon. Je me presse pour aller dans la chambre et me mettre sous la couette pour dormir rapidement. Je me sens mal. Et puis, alors que je retire mes vêtements, je réalise que j'ai les marques que les ongles de Sasuke m'ont fait sur les épaules.

Je soupire ; agacé ; perdu ; stressé. Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser à maquiller ça… J'enfile un T-shirt et me couche. Itachi arrive deux heures plus tard. Je ne dors pas. J'ai peur qu'il me dise quelque chose. Je le sens s'approcher de moi, et passer un bras sur mon corps. Il sursaute. Moi je ferme mes paupières très fort. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai même peur qu'Itachi l'entende. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

Et je me trahis. Je bouge en gémissant. Itachi sursaute, et se redresse légèrement.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'essaie de me lever, mais me rallonge en tenant mon visage d'une main. Itachi s'affole.

-Naruto !! Qu'est-ce que tu as !?

Il se penche un peu, et pose sa main sur mon front.

-Tu as l'air brûlant Naruto ! … q… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il se lève, et sort de la chambre. Puis il revient avec ses instruments de tortures comme j'aime à les qualifier. Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande de me laisser tranquille. Que je vais bien. Mais il ne m'écoute pas. Il me demande, la voix inquiète et les yeux presque implorant, de le laisser faire. Alors je lui donne mon bras pour qu'il mesure ma tension et prend en bouche son thermomètre. J'aime pas les médecins.. enfin.. J'aime Itachi, mais j'aime pas quand il fait son médecin comme ça.. enfin des fois c'est.. enfin je veux dire que quand on joue au docteur de temps en temps c'est très agréable, mais quand il le fait sérieusement je n'aime pas ça.

Il soupire.

-Naruto il faut arrêter de te stresser… j'ai compris que je vais sûrement te perdre.. arrête de..

Mon cœur se serre. Je l'interromps.

-'Tachi.. je t'aime tu sais… mais… mais si tu me criais dessus au lieu de prendre tout sur toi.. je crois que je serais moins stressé.. J'ai peur que tu exploses d'un coup un jour pour un pas de travers de ma part…

Il me regarde ; étonné.

-Tu veux que… je te cris dessus ?

-… sans me mettre à la porte hein ! Mais… Que tu réagisses un peu… quand je te dis que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal.

-Je suis d'accord… mais moi je ne veux pas te faire pleurer Naruto.. Je n'ai aucune envie de te faire du mal.

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Mais tu m'en fais en restant silencieux !

Il ne dit rien, et me demande de me taire ; de garder le thermomètre bien au chaud pour ne pas fausser le résultat. Je le lui rends en soupirant.

-Garde le ton truc… tu m'écoutes pas…

Je le pose sur la table de chevet, et me remets sous la couette en tournant le dos à Itachi. Lequel m'interroge.

-Pourquoi tu as mis un T-shirt Naruto ? Tu as froid ?

-… laisse-moi tranquille…

-Je te demandais juste quelque chose. Pas la peine d'être si désagréable.

Je me tais. C'est vrai que j'aurai tout simplement put dire « oui ». Il range son attirail, et le laisse juste à côté de nous. Il contourne le lit, et s'allonge à côté de moi ; de dos. Je ferme les yeux, et me tourne aussi. Comme ça au moins, je ne saurai pas tenté d'essayer de me faire pardonner par un câlin.

Je sursaute en sentant les bras d'Itachi m'enlacer. C'est finalement lui qui s'est tourné. Il me chuchote à l'oreille.

-Naruto. Je suis venu dans l'après-midi. … je suis passé te voir entre deux rendez-vous.

Blanc. J'ai bloqué ma respiration.

-Tu es parti faire des courses dans la journée ?

-… o.. oui.

-Pourtant… y'a rien de nouveau dans le frigo !

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en cherchant quoi répondre. Je n'ai jamais aimé les questions ; ni être acculé comme ça. Je finis toujours par dire la vérité. Normalement, les gens attendent patiemment parce-que je finis toujours par craquer… Mais Itachi est moins patient… et lui, il me pose plein de questions ; me relance à chaque fois que j'ai une réponse. Il sait que je finirai par dire la vérité.

Il continu.

-Ni dans les placards. … tu me caches quelque chose ? Tu prépares un truc pour moi ?

Et soudain, les mots débordent.

-Je suis allé chez Sasuke.

J'ai le souffle court ; mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Je suis sur qu'Itachi le sent contre sa paume gauche. Il s'est crispé.

-Pardon ?

-Je suis allé chez Sasuke… pour répéter.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire ici ? Tu comptes aller le voir tous les jours !!

-J'étouffe ici.. J'avais besoin de sortir un peu. Y… y'a que nous dans cette grande maison… et moi.. j'ai besoin de respirer.

Blanc. Itachi colle un peu plus sa main à ma poitrine dans laquelle mon cœur ne cesse d'accélérer.

-Ton cœur me dit que tu mens Naruto.

-Non je mens pas ! Pourquoi je mentirai de toute façon tu m'énerves toujours jusqu'à ce que je dise la vérité ! Alors pourquoi je te la cacherai ! Je suis allé chez Sasuke pour respirer un peu ! J'en ai assez d'être ici tous les jours !

Il me lâche. J'ouvre grands mes yeux, surpris, et me retourne pour le voir.

-'Tachi ?

-Tu n'as qu'à aller vivre chez lui si tu étouffes avec moi.

-.. n… c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! 'Tachi !!

Je m'assieds et essaie de le retenir en tendant le bras. Mais il sort de la chambre. Je garde le bras tendu, puis l'abaisse finalement en soupirant. Je prends mon visage entre mes mains. Il revient brusquement à l'entrée de la chambre ; le regard sévère. Je relève mon visage, et l'écoute me parler sur un ton énervé.

-Et si tu ne veux pas que je te touche. Dis-le-moi directement au lieu de mettre un T-shirt !

-Q.. non !!

Je me lève et le poursuis jusqu'à une des chambres d'amis.

-Itachi !! Arrêtes !! J… j'ai envie que tu me touches ! C'est pas ça !!

-Alors c'est quoi !! Naruto il fait plus de 21 degrés à l'intérieur ! Tu es sous la couette et soudainement tu enfiles quelque chose pour dormir !! La seule chose que j'y vois c'est que le fait que je te touche te donne envie de vomir ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !! Explique-moi !! Je ne te cris pas assez dessus c'est ça ! TU VEUX QUE JE HAUSSE LA VOIX PEUT-ETRE !!

-ARRETES !!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Naruto… q… pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi.. ? Pourquoi tu doutes de moi !? Hein ? Qu… qu'est-ce que je dois faire Naruto ! DIS-MOI !!

On est debout ; là ; l'un face à l'autre à l'entrée d'une des chambres si souvent inoccupées. Itachi prend son visage entre ses mains en poussant un soupire plus qu'énervé ; peut-être même un râle suppliant.

-Je suis fatigué Naruto ! Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu deviennes comme ça.. Plus ça va et plus ça empire.. j'en ai assez… je… je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je t'ai jamais trompé, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché ! Je… JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL !!

Ma gorge se serre. Je murmure une question.

-Alors c'était qui ce patient ce midi.. ?

Puis ma voix devient un peu plus haute.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit que je ne me doutais de rien !

Je cri sur lui pour de bon.

-JE T'AI ENTENDU !! POURQUOI TU AS DIT CA !! « NON NARUTO NE SE DOUTE DE RIEN » ! POURQUOI ? QUI C'ETAIT !! TU N'ARRETES PAS DE ME CACHER DES CHOSES !

-C'EST POUR LE TRAVAIL !! Naruto je suis médecin ! C'est le secret professionnel !

Il s'est avancé et a pris mes mains dans les siennes en me suppliant du regard. Des larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues. Sur les miennes aussi.

-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de moi !? Si… si c'est pas un amant alors… pourquoi tu lui parles de moi ? De quoi est-ce que je ne me doute pas !? Qui c'est cette personne ! Pourquoi tu…

-Je ne peux pas te le dire Naruto !

Il se rapproche encore et me serre contre lui. Il passe une main derrière mon crâne et colle mon visage contre son épaule. Je pleure ; je sanglote en cherchant une réponse.

-C'est qui Itachi !! … Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! Et pourquoi tu m'as dit que.. que je n'avais qu'à savoir que tu m'aimes ! C'est pas normal !

-Naruto, je… J'ai pas le droit de.. j'ai pas le droit… je t'aime Naruto… je t'aime j'ai jamais rien fait de mal ! … je t'aime !

Mes paupières se ferment. Je glisse mes bras autour du torse d'Itachi et le serre contre moi à mon tour. Je lui murmure que moi aussi. Mais que je n'arrive pas à ne pas douter de lui quand il me cache des choses ; quand il parle de moi dans mon dos à des inconnus. Que je ne le supporte pas. Que je ne demande rien sur la santé de son patient. Que je veux juste savoir qui c'est. Que ce n'est pas normal de me cacher son nom.

Je sanglote encore et hoquète en entendant sa réponse.

-C'est ton grand-père Naruto. C'est Jiraya.

Mon cœur se stoppe automatiquement. Je repousse Itachi, et le dévisage.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Il est malade. Et il ne voulait pas que tu le saches. Je n'ai rien le droit de te dire Naruto. S'il te plaît. G.. Gardes ça pour toi. Ce n'est absolument pas un amant. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Naruto. Je t'aime comme c'est pas possible. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer embrasser un autre ! Ce midi c'était ton père qui avait appelé. Je… c'est pour ça que j'ai dit ça ! Naruto je t'aime. Arrêtes de douter de moi s'il te plaît.. je ne supporte pas que tu doutes de moi ! Ca me fait mal !

Je réalise toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites ces derniers jours. Mon cœur à du mal à tenir. Je me sens affreux ; misérable, en dessous de tout. Comment j'ai pu imaginer ça.

Je me jète sur Itachi et le serre de toutes mes forces en m'excusant.

-Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé Itachi ! Je douterai plus ! Je suis désolé !!

Je pleurs de honte ; de soulagement ; et d'angoisse pour Jiraya. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de demander à Itachi ce qu'il a. Et je dois garder le secret sur le fait qu'il m'a dit qu'il était malade.

Je devrai lui faire dire moi-même. Je vais devoir aller voir mon père et Jiraya et leur tirer les vers du nez.

Je me calme peu à peu. Comme Itachi. Je le lâche et relève un peu mon visage pour voir le sien. Il fronce ses sourcils et prend l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index en grimaçant.

-'Tachi ?

-J'ai mal au crâne…

Je souris.

-Tu pleurs pas souvent. Allonge-toi.

Je lui prends la main et l'amène au lit de la chambre où nous sommes. Il s'assied, puis s'allonge sur ma demande. Je contourne le lit et m'étends à côté d'Itachi. Il a une main sur son visage et râle un peu. Il n'aime pas pleurer. Il n'a jamais aimé ça.

-'Tachi… tu crois que Jiraya me dirait ce qu'il a si.. je faisais allusion à un truc chez lui ?

-Naruto je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler.

-Excuse-moi.

-Hm…

-Mais… tu avais l'air très inquiet pour un de tes patients il y a quelques jours… c… c'était lui ?

Il inspire profondément, et m'accorde un hochement de tête.

-Naruto..

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux aller me chercher un cachet s'il te plaît.. ?

-Oui. J'y vais.

-Merci.

Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain. Puis je lui ramène un cachet. Il n'a jamais besoin d'eau pour avaler les médicaments. Je sais pas vraiment comment il fait.. Moi j'ai jamais pu faire ça.

Il le prend, et me remercie. Il me jète un coup d'œil et sourit doucement.

-On n'est pas très doué l'un avec l'autre, hein.

-Excuse-moi… je… j'ai eu peur.

-Je sais. Mais tu ne devrais pas. Pas comme ça.

J'acquiesce et m'excuse encore. Itachi fait un mouvement de tête de dédain.

-Non. Je ne te pardonne pas. C'est trop facile.

-Hein ?

Il sourit, et me tend les bras.

-Viens contre moi et je ferai peut-être acte de bonté.

Je souris en rougissant. Mon 'Tachi, allongé sur le lit et en boxer, me tend les bras. Je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes, et me laisse être enlacé. Je l'entends inspirer profondément. Puis sens ses mains se glisser sous mon T-shirt dans mon dos. Mon cœur s'affole.

S'il remonte jusqu'aux épaules, je suis foutu.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -Q… qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je venais à te tromper, toi ?

Petit silence. Il ne bouge pas, puis me demande.

-Tromper à quel point ?

-B… ben… coucher avec un autre.

Réponse automatique de sa part.

-Je te mets dehors. "

Merci pour vox reviews! n.n. J'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus ne plus nombreux à lire mes fanfictions et je m'en réjouis vraiment. Et je suis aussi très contente que tous ceux du début continuent et ne se lassent pas. n.n. Je fais de mon mieux pour que vous lisiez sans vous embêter. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

Itachi : Ah ! Je me sens mieux !

Nana : O.O… Hein ? Mais.. il t'a trompé là ! …

Itachi : Oui.

Densetsu : #s'approche doucement d'Itachi, et pose un main sur son épaule# Et ça ne te fait rien ?

Itachi :Je le sais pas encore ça !

Nana : o.O…

Itachi : Ahh !! Mais m'en parler pas pour le moment va y'avoir un beau lemon là !

Densetsu : Oui 'fin.. si Nana ne le coupe pas…

Itachi : Elle n'a pas intérêt. J'ai endurer le NaruSasu alors elle doit me réconforter d'un ItaNaru ! èé.


	8. Chapter 8

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-Lectrice : Kaylin-san.

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non… toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 07 : **

**Nadera : **lol. Si. Ill'a fait. IL l'a fait ! Mais pas à Itachi.. XD. A Sasuke. Lol. (non je plaisante. n.n Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire. ) / Lol. Malsain ? Ah ce point ? Eh ben… Mais non c'est pas malsain. C'est juste que tu es dans l'histoire et que tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passera après. :p.

**Yuki : **Trois chapitres d'un coup ? O.O… lol. Eh ben.. pourtant ça ne fait une semaine pour les trois. (c'est 7jours ! ) Euh oui ça fais loin. XD. / Et oui mais en fait Itachi n'a pas trompé Naruto malgré ce que ce denier pensait. ( c'est malin. ) / Mais c'est pas Sasuke qui cherche à tout faire foirer entre Naruto et Itachi ! Lui, il… ben il… / Itachi trop triste c'et sûr.. mais aussi vaut mieux pas qu'il sache parce-que sinon… Naruto l'est dans la mélasse jusqu'au cou.

**EMilie : **(Naru : AAAhhh !! NON !! / Nana : Naruto ! Cours ! Fuis !! ) Héhé. Mais c'était fait exprès cet appel. Lol. / Oui. C'est même sur que ça se passera mal si Itachi l'apprend. Y'a pas à tortiller là-dessus. / lol. Itachi n'est qu'un pervers en fait. XD. (Ita : HEIn !! Non !!)

**Audreyy : **Parce-que. lol. (quelle réponse ! XD) / Mais… tu peux pas savoir ça ! Si ce ne sera jamais pareil qu'avec Itachi ! (Quoique j'en doute moi-même.lol. ) / Pauvre Sasuke. Mais que t'a t'il fait !! lol. (et c'est moi qui demande ça. lol. )

**Sofie : **Ah.. ? Mais c'est pas gentil pour Naruto ça ! (même si vrai. Lol.) / Mais ça va pas de liu donner des idées pareilles !! Se pendre ! Mais ça va pas la tête !! XD. Non non, j'ai encore besoin de lui pour mes fis moi !

**Adherno : **_(alala… … oui bon je me tais. XD.) :_ Oui… c'était un peu ça.. enfin… un moyen de se décompresser oui.. parce-qu'ils ne cessaient tous deux d'y penser depuis leur baisers enflammé ! (huhu) / lol. Tu te forces ? A ce point ? Pauvre Itachi vraiment alors… il ne fait vraiment pas l'hunanimité. … snif pour lui. / Huhuhu.. Alors j'espère t'étonner avec la solution que j'ai trouvé pour les marques.(Naru : Hey mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! / Nana : Tu dis tout le temps que c'est moi qui écrit, non ? / Naru : … oui bon… ) / Et bien merci ! n.n . Je fais en sorte de ne pas trop traîner, mais en même temps j'ai du temps puisque suis en vacances et n'ai pas encore trouvé de boulot.. ùù… arf… dur, dur…

**Dadoune : **hihi. Si j'ai le droit !! LALALA ! (mais je le ferai pas. lol. ) Donc ben bonne lecture ! n.n.

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Tsunade.. oui, ce serait bien ! …. Mais pour le moment, j'ai pas d'idée pour la faire entrée. Enfin disons que j'en ai pleins pour les autres, mais qu'elle n'en fait pas partie. XD. / Ah c'était peut-être juste une envie, mais il y a pris du plaisir ! XD. Enfin.. oui je pense. Lol. Et puis… l'envie peut revenir ! :p. / Mais Sasuke est avec Hinata ! XD Il a déjà quelqu'un aussi ! / Non. Naruto n'a rien sur le front ! o.O ! / (Ita : Non. Merci. ) / Ben… en tout cas je ne pense pas qu'il le connaisse. Si c'est le cas ce n'est pas encore dit. :p / n.n. Ravi de faire plaisir alors. 

**Kahori : **Oui. En une semaine en fait y'en a eu trois. (je vais ralentir hein ! Lol.) / De rien. n.n / Oui. lol. J'aime bien coupé dans les moments choisis. :p. .. d.. des ondes, Non ! … O.O.. XD. / Comment ça dans l'autre sens ? En SasuNaru ? T'inquiète pas, ça va venir. XD. / Oui pour le moment. Parce-que c'est Itachi qui a expliqué. Y'a toujours pas eu de vérification auprès de Jiraya. :p. / Sasuke ne tourne pas autour de Naruto ! Il répond juste à l'appel si Naruto le veut. :p. Il a rien fait de spécial lui ! / Oui. Y'a que Neji de très bien !:p. lol. (non mais.. Itachi quand même… n.n'… il est bien !) / … ? Ah oui ! La présentation.. Ben no.. n.n'.. Je suis désolée hein !Mais j'y peux rien./ Stopper c'est pas français ? Y'a qu'un seul « p » alors ? Bah écoute sur Word il reconnais avec deux « p » et pas avec un seul alors là… c'est pas ma faute non plus ! Ben écoute je ferai en sorte de ne pas refaire la faute mais je ne te promet rien parce-que quand word souligne en rouge, j'ai tendance à vouloir corriger ! (Arrêter, oui. Mais s'il y'a répétition, je dois bien en prendre un autre. ) / lol. Faut les sauter alors les passages NaruSasu. XD. Mais dans cette fic je m'excuse, mais Naru est seme avec Sasu.. C'est pus régulier que le SasuNaru même s'il y en aura (sous peu.) / Voici la suite ! n.n Bonne lecture ! / euh.. je viens de regarder dans l'encyclopédie Larousse, et stopper y est. (donc en fait c'est bien deux « p ». XD.) et c'est dans un dico ! :p. Donc je peux le prendre ! lalala ! Même si à la base il est Anglais, il est pris comme mot dans le Français. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour toi si je l'utilise souvent, je vais essayer de me freiner mais je continuerai sûrement quand même un peu.

**Xiaxia : **Non je ne connais pas. :p (oui. Je compte aller sur recherche image. XD/ Oui. Express mais c'était fait exprès. :p. C'est voulu. / Oui donc… t'avais pas trouvé avant le poste du chapitre ! HAHA !! Lalala ! n.n / Oui. C'est sûr que Naruto n'est pas en bonne posture. n.n'… L'est pas sorti de l'auberge le petit blond ! (surtout après ce qu'il propose à Sasuke dans ce chapitre ! mouahhaha ! / Oui ! C'est super Ghost Hunt ! XD. Mais tu ne pourrai jamais deviné qui est en fait celui dont elle rêve réellement ! :p. C'est pas Naru du tout ! (je le sais parce-que l'anime est adapté en partie d'un roman Japonais qui n'a jamais été traduite. Mais moi je sais tout ce qui se passe avant et après ! lalala ! (héhé. ) / La citronnade, c'était fait exprès !

**Baka-BabacOOL **: (c'est la même personne.. ? Ou une nouvelle ? ) /Internationale ? Rien que ça ? XD Eh beh !… lol. / Si Itachi le découvre, c'est sûr que Naruto ne passera pas par la joie et la bonne humeur tout de suite. n.n'… / Euh… je ne sais pas trop en fait pur la longueur. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées qui sont à peine amorcé dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Donc il y a encore un peu de temps. Mais je ne sais pas combien. Désolée..

**Baka-Tsuki : **Oui. lol. NaruSasu. Et bientôt un SasuNaru.. (sifflote l'air de rien.) / ¨Pauvre Itachi ! T'es méchante avec lui ! / La v.. ah ! D'accord. n.n / (2) ah oui. lol. Tu es malade ? XD. / Endormi chez le coiffeur ? Pourquoi à cause de moi ? o.O… / Ahh !! XD Je sais pourquoi ! T'as pas pu dormir à cause de la preview que je t'ai envoyé en MP sur dofus ! C'est ça ? Lol. Ah ben.. lol. Désolé.. n.n'…. / Oui. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il est marqué le ItaSai ! XD.

**Black Sirie : **Merci. n.n. / Voici la suite!

**La Folle 415 : **« pauvre Naruto ».. ? O.O.. il se paye Sasuke est toi tu dis « pauvre Naruto » !! XD Ah oui.. c'est… une façon de voir. ptdr. / Euh non moi c'est pas dur. XD. Moi c'est NejiNaru. (XD.)

**Ika-chan : **... hmmm... je sais pas s'il s'en rend pas compte. Moi je pense qu'il le sait, mais qu'il ne sait, du coup, pas comment si prendre avec lui parce-qu'il n'est pas sûr de son côté de ses sentiments pour lui. :p. (t'as suivi ? XD ) / Jiraya est malade selon les dires d'Itachi. / Jen e te dirai pas ! LALALA !! XD / Oui. Moi aussi j'en ai l'impression !! Et ça me rend vraiment très heureuse ! n.n.

**Nanou-chan : **Oui. Vilain Naruto ! (jeu de mains, jeu de vilain ! :p. lol) / Mais non ! Naruto a juste posé une question comme ça ! lol. Alors Itachi répond tout naturellement ! XD Faut pas e faire des films comme ça !! lol. / Ouiii !! Sai va bientôt arriver !! héhé. (si c'est pas dans ce chapitre-ci d'ailleurs. Lol. Enfin.. il est déjà apparut mais son nom n'a pas été mentionné.) / lol. Lemon. Oui. XD. / Bonne lecture !

**Lolotyv : **Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ! Vraiment ! J'espère en tout cas que tu ne t'en lasseras pas. n.n. / Merci pour Frère !! n.n. héhé. #toute fière# Et bonne lecture ! / (2) lol. Ca… on verra plus tard ! :p. lol. / Mais Naruto ne va peut-être pas lui dire non plus tu sais ! n.n.

**Frères II. 08.**

Je souris en rougissant. Mon 'Tachi, allongé sur le lit et en boxer, me tend les bras. Je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes, et me laisse être enlacé. Je l'entends inspirer profondément. Puis sens ses mains se glisser sous mon T-shirt dans mon dos. Mon cœur s'affole.

S'il remonte jusqu'aux épaules, je suis foutu.

-T… 'Tachi… je...

-Hm… ? Quoi ?

-Tu peux… me griffer ?

Il s'interrompt dans ses mouvements de caresses. Et recule un peu sa tête en baissant ses yeux vers les miens.

-Pardon ?

-Me… griffer...

Il émet une exclamation amusée et, surtout, étonnée. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure et commence à me griffer très légèrement dans le dos.

-Comme ça ?

A froid comme ça, j'aime pas trop ça… mais je dois quand même feinter le plaisir. Je souris donc, ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête reposer au creux de son cou.

-Oui…

Il va le faire plus gentiment pendant un petit moment. J'ai rouvert mes yeux. J'embrasse le cou d'Itachi. Mon ventre se réchauffe. Mon bas-ventre.

Mon envie de lui s'intensifie encore un peu lorsqu'il descend ses mains sur mes fesses sous mon boxer. Lorsqu'il glisse un doigt entre mes fesses.

Je fais passer l'une de mes jambes par-dessus les siennes et me redresse à cheval sur lui. Puis je me penche et fais naviguer ma langue entre les muscles de son torse. Il s'assied et m'embrasse avec passion. Ses mains dans mon dos me griffent un peu. Je me sens bien mais j'ai toujours cette peur qu'il remarque les marques que Sasuke m'a fait aux épaules.

Je mords sa lèvre inférieure et me crispe en sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer un peu plus. Heureusement, au niveau de mes épaules. Je me détends enfin. Je profite pleinement.

Itachi me chuchote que je lui ai fait mal. Je souris et pousse une petite plainte alors qu'il me griffe un peu plus fort comme pour me punir. Je me cambre et me déhanche un peu sur lui. Je sens son membre déformer son boxer et le mien. Je soupire d'aise en fermant les yeux.

Il me retire mon T-shirt très doucement puis ses mains descendent sur mes fesses sous mon boxer. Sa langue glisse entre mes pectoraux et vient se promener sur mon téton droit. Il le mordille et le suçote. Je gémis en posant mes mains sur ses épaules.

L'un de ses doigts entre en moi. Je me crispe légèrement. Lui, remonte ses lèvres jusqu'à mon visage pour m'embrasser. Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche ; je me resserre contre lui en enlaçant son cou. Il me fait soudain pencher en arrière. Je finis étendu sur le dos ; ma tête du côté du pied du lit. Il retire mon boxer. Il le fait glisser le long de mes jambes en les embrassant et les caressant au passage. Je gigote lorsqu'il arrive à mes pieds. Mon boxer a déjà valsé par terre, mais Itachi, lui, embrasse la plante de mes pieds.

-Tu chatouilles !!

Il redescend ses baisers. Sa bouche est à l'intérieur de mes jambes et descend de plus en plus vers mon entrejambe.

-'Tachi… hhhh… nn...

Sa bouche se pose sur mon membre. Je gémis et cherche à plier un peu mes jambes, mais il les prend en main et les remonte sur ses épaules. Je pose mes pieds un peu au-dessus de ses omoplates. Je gémis et me cambre en sentant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche glisser sur mon entrejambe excité. Mes mains sont agrippées à ses cheveux qu'il m'arrive parfois de tirer un peu trop fort. Il fait passer sa langue plus qu'humide sur moi, et se redresse doucement. Puis il entre en moi très lentement. Ses mains sont posées de chaque côté de mon bassin. Puis il se penche d'un coup en s'enfonçant plus loin en moi ; jusqu'à la garde. Je crie et me fais embrasser.

De loin, je crois entendre la sonnerie du téléphone d'Itachi. Mais je l'oublie vite en sentant son propriétaire aller et venir en moi. Et puis aussi sa main entre mes jambes ; qui me caresse ; qui me donne un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Je commence à pousser des petits cris rapprochés. Itachi m'ordonne d'attendre. Me dit que ce n'est pas le moment. Je le supplie de me laisser. Mais il refuse. Il accélère ses mouvements en retenant ma semence qui veut venir. Il obstrue le bout de mon membre avec son pouce. Mais je n'en peux vraiment plus.

-T… 'TACHI !!

Un râle m'échappe. Itachi continue encore quelques instants, et se libère finalement très rapidement lorsque mes muscles se crispent pour de bon. Je tremble un peu. J'embrasse Itachi qui se retire et s'allonge sur moi après avoir enlevé mes jambes du dessus de ses épaules. Il m'enlace à son tour en se faisant rouler sur le dos. On s'embrasse amoureusement ; tendrement. Puis il me chuchote qu'il m'aime en continuant de caresser un peu mon dos. Il doit sentir toutes les marques qu'il m'a fait sous ses doigts.

-Je t'ai fait mal Naruto ?

-Non. C'était très bon.

-Je parle de ton dos.

-Oui. Moi aussi.

Je souris et l'embrasse encore une fois. Il partage le baiser en remontant son boxer correctement. Je le sens un peu bouger. Je romps le baiser et hoquette en réalisant que le téléphone d'Itachi sonne encore.

-'Tachi… ton téléphone.

-Hein ?

-Il sonne depuis tout à l'heure je crois.

Il soupire et se lève. Je récupère mon boxer et mon T-shirt par terre, et le suis jusqu'à notre chambre. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, il est en train de répondre. J'écoute l'air de rien.

-Allô ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil. Je me demande qui c'est. Neji pour Fuyu-chan ? … Ou bien papa pour Jiraya.

-Oui. Oui je lui dirai. Bien. D'accord. Tu embrasseras maman pour moi. D'accord ? Oui. Oui.

Alors ça veut dire que c'est son père. Je ne fais plus attention à ce qu'il raconte, et me laisse tomber sur notre lit. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil. Il est 23H. … 23H et il appelle ? C'est plus une heure pour appeler ça !

Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Quelques minutes, et Itachi dit « au revoir » à son père. Je souris en le sentant au-dessus de moi. Je me retourne et le vois, comme je le pensais, à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Je souris et le laisse m'embrasser. Puis je lui demande.

-Il voulait quoi ton père ?

-Dire qu'il part demain très tôt chez mon oncle.

-C'est tout ? Et il pouvait pas appeler en arrivant ?

Il inspire, s'étend sur moi, et soupire.

-En fait… Sasuke devait aller chez eux pour quelques temps à cause de travaux chez lui… et…et il me demandait si je pouvais aller le chercher à la maison demain… pour qu'il vienne ici.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux.

-Hein ?… s… Sasuke ? Habiter ici?

-Je sais... ... mais il peut pas non plus aller chez Neji puisque les parents d'Anko sont en visite.

-Mais… pourquoi tes parents sont partis alors qu'ils savaient que Sasuke allait venir !!

-Je crois qu'ils ont fait exprès pour que Sasuke vienne ici. … Notre mère regrette les années où l'on s'entendait bien.

Je reste silencieux. Moi aussi ça me manque quand ils s'entendaient bien. Enfin quand on pouvait parler à l'un de l'autre tranquillement. J'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler à Itachi de Sasuke calmement. Jamais… Mais j'imagine ce que ça pourrait être quand je me rappelle comment je parlais d'Itachi à Sasuke.

-Ils veulent sûrement qu'on s'entende mieux tous les deux.

Ca me fait peur à moi. Itachi et Sasuke dans la même maison pendant plusieurs jours… Surtout… que...

Il va falloir que je parle à Sasuke. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé. Je serre Itachi un peu plus fort contre moi. Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Je lui demande.

-… et… il vient combien de temps ?

-Je crois que c'est deux semaines.

-C'est quoi comme travaux qu'il y a à faire chez lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui es allé le voir. Pas moi.

J'ai rien vu de particulier. J'essaie de trouver quels travaux il pourrait y avoir, mais je ne vois pas. Itachi continue pendant ce temps d'embrasser mon cou. J'oublie bien vite l'appartement de Sasuke et me laisse aller sous les baisers et les caresses d'Itachi.

-'Tachi… tu vas être dans un état abominable demain matin si tu continues.

-Dis carrément que je me fais vieux !

-Tu te fais vieaaaAA !!

Il me mord en plus !

-Ehh !! C'est pas de ma faute si tu te fais vieux ! Aïeee !

Il recommence. Il redresse son visage et me sourit.

-Peut-être mais tu me le jettes à la figure là ! Et ce n'est pas très gentil.

Je me mets à rire.

Puis je garde le silence. Itachi s'est arrêté dans ses préliminaires. Mais il est toujours en travers du lit, un peu sur moi.

-'Tachi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Q… qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je venais à te tromper, toi ?

Petit silence. Il ne bouge pas, puis me demande.

-Tromper à quel point ?

-B… ben… coucher avec un autre.

Réponse automatique de sa part.

-Je te mets dehors.

Mon cœur se serre.

-Mais tu n'as rien fait de bien mal Naruto ! Non ?

-Non, non.

Je le resserre contre moi un peu plus.

-'Tachi…

-J'aimerais dormir Naruto …

-Demain, tu vas pouvoir aller chercher Sasuke avant ton travail ?

-Je partirai tôt.

-Tu vas le réveiller, non ?

-Je vois pas comment faire autrement.

-Je pourrais aller le chercher moi. Il se sentirait peut-être plus à l'aise qu'avec toi.

-Si tu veux…

Je souris. Il s'endort alors rien ne le dérangerait du moment qu'on le laisse dormir. Je baisse les yeux, et regarde le visage endormi d'Itachi.

Il faut vraiment que je parle à Sasuke.

Le lendemain, je me fais réveiller par un baiser d'Itachi. Je souris, et en quémande un autre qu'il me donne.

-Il faut que tu ailles chercher Sasuke, Naruto.

-J'y vais. Je me lève.

On prend notre petit déjeuner ensemble. C'est rare dans la semaine. Itachi part le premier. Je me prépare tranquillement, et sors. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent doucement au fur et à mesure que j'arrive chez Sasuke.

Je monte les étages, et frappe à la porte. Deux minutes après, Sasuke m'ouvre ; un peu surpris par ma venue.

-Naruto ?... q… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens te chercher. Tes parents sont partis en voyage et…et du coup tu viens à la maison chez nous.

-… hein ?

-Ton père a appelé Itachi cette nuit. Il partait avec ta mère chez ton oncle Kakashi aux USA. ...et il nous a demandé de te loger pendant les travaux chez toi.

Il sourit.

-Mais j'ai aucune envie d'aller chez mon frère !

-Tu veux aller où alors ? Chez Hinata ?!

-Non...

Il perd son sourire.

-Attends... t'es sérieux là ? Ils ne sont plus à la maison ?

-Non ! Tu crois que je me serais levé à cette heure-ci pour rien !?

Il me dévisage. Il soupire ; plus qu'agacé et suppliant ; et me fait entrer. J'entre donc ; un peu angoissé.

-Euh… s... Sasuke… je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… à propos d'hier…

Il se retourne sans fermer la porte.

-Hein ?

-… je… je regrette pas vraiment, hein ! C'était très bon !

Délicieux même. Mais il ne faut pas que je le lui dise.

-Mais… on s'est réconcilié hier avec Itachi et… et j'ai pas envie qu'il sache ce que… en fait il a pas d'amant tu vois… il...

Je force un sourire.

-C'était Jiraya qui est malade… c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. …

-D… d'accord…

Il baisse les yeux. Il est mal. Il se racle la gorge, et se gratte un peu le crâne. Il me demande en rougissant.

-Alors… euh… ça veut dire que… qu'on le refera plus…. ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

-T'as envie … hein ?!

Il se mord au coin des lèvres en prenant son bras gauche de la main droite. Et puis il acquiesce doucement. Je grimace. Mal à l'aise. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le refaire avec lui. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre des choses que j'avais oubliées.

Il me fait sortir de mes pensées.

-Ce n'est pas grave Naruto… je… je ne te causerai pas de soucis. C'est promis.

-J… j'ai fait l'amour avec Itachi cette nuit.

Il se crispe et rougit en évitant mon regard.

-N… Naruto… d… dis pas ça… c'est très gênant…

-En fait… je… voulais… te dire qu'avec toi… c…

J'inspire et souffle doucement alors que Sasuke se tourne lentement vers moi.

-Naruto ?

-J… je… j'aime ton frère, ça… y'a pas à discuter là-dessus mais… mais parfois… je… te regrette un peu.

-Qu…

-Je sais que c'est égoïste et… et que ça peut te faire beaucoup de mal ! Que… après ça tu vas sûrement espérer un retour de… d'un nous deux.

Il se rapproche. Je lui jette un coup d'œil, … et abaisse mon visage.

-Sasuke… tu voudrais… devenir mon amant ?

-C… comment ?

Il va peut-être me hurler après en me disant que je suis avec Itachi. Je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté ; honteux.

-Parfois tu me manques Sasuke… s… peut-être… même… assez souvent.

-Tu... t'es pas heureux avec mon frère ?

-Si je… ça va.

J'inspire doucement. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu. Je n'aurai jamais dû demander ça. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Après tout on s'est réconcilié avec Itachi, et puis il m'aime, il ne me trompe pas… et si moi je le fais il me fiche à la porte.

… et puis aussi… s'il l'apprend… Ce sera complètement impossible qu'il se réconcilie un jour avec Sasuke.

Je ferme les yeux, et me décide. Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Sasuke, prêt à lui dire que ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie, que je voulais juste voir pour le tester puisqu'il venait à la maison, mais je n'ai rien le temps de faire. Il se rue sur moi et m'embrasse sans prévenir. Mon visage est entre ses mains, sa langue caresse la mienne. Mes bras l'enlacent et le serrent contre moi.

Un quart d'heure après, je suis allongé sur le ventre dans son lit ; nu ; à côté de lui. On vient de faire l'amour. J'ai le regard au loin ; un peu dans le vide.

-Naruto tu crois que nii-san pourrait le voir… ?

-… je sais pas.

-Tu as peur ?

Je hoche la tête. Sasuke, allongé sur le dos juste à côté de moi, fixe le plafond.

-Tu viens à la maison alors Sasuke ?

-Ben oui… où veux-tu que j'aille… ?

-… je pensais que tu irais chez Hinata. …

-Non. Je m'entends pas vraiment avec sa famille…

Petit silence. Et, sans qu'on ne s'y attende, une petite voix.

-Sasuke… ?

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je dévisage Sasuke qui en fait autant.

-Sasuke…. ? Tu es là ? La porte était ouv…

Hinata apparaît devant l'entrée de la chambre et nous voit tout les deux. Je reprends mes esprits et me cache, un peu trop tard, sous la couette. Sasuke s'assied un peu plus correctement.

-Hinata... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et… et Naruto alors ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ton lit !?

Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant.

MERDeeee !!

-Itachi est au courant de ce que vous faites !? Hein ?

Je sors tout de suite de ma cachette.

-Ne lui dis pas je t'en supplie !!

Silence. Sasuke me jette un coup d'œil. Mes yeux sont rivés vers Hinata. Sa réponse arrive.

-C'est trop facile de demander ça.

Qu… hein ?!

Elle fait demi-tour. Sasuke se lève en attrapant un oreiller pour cacher ce que pudeur oblige, et court après elle jusqu'au salon.

-HINATA !! Attends je vais t'expliquer !! HINATA !!

J'entends soudain un grand coup sec. Sasuke a dû se recevoir une gifle en bonne et due forme. Je me lève, m'habille de mon boxer et mon jean, et vais les rejoindre dans le salon. Ils sont en pleine discussion. Lorsque je fais mon apparition dans la pièce, j'entends Sasuke.

-Hinata y'a bien quelque chose qui pourrait te faire taire !! Dis-moi ! Tout… tout ce que tu veux !

Petit blanc. Hinata me regarde, et répond à Sasuke.

-Je veux que Naruto fasse l'amour avec moi.

Mon cœur s'arrête net.

Que quelqu'un me rassure tout de suite en me disant que j'ai mal entendu ! Hinata… ?! S'intéresser à moi de cette façon !!

Sasuke parle pour moi.

-Hinata… Naruto… c'est… c'est impossible voyons ! Il est avec Itachi !

-Ca n'a rien empêché pour vous !

-Mais... il… il est homo à 100 pour 100! Il n'arrivera à rien juste avec toi ! Et…

Elle le coupe.

-J'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour une idiote ! Vous n'arrêtez pas les uns les autres ! Alors c'est ça où je dis tout à Itachi.

-Tu te rends compte que tu vas perdre l'amitié de Naruto… ?

-Je n'en veux plus de son amitié.

Je ne la reconnais plus. Je chuchote.

-Hi… Hinata… qu'est-ce qui… t'a fait devenir comme ça ?

Elle me dévisage ; outrée.

-On n'arrête pas de me prendre pour une idiote !! Naruto ! Tu te rends compte que je suis avec Sasuke !!

-Je…

Je vais pas m'excuser sinon elle va hurler que c'est pas ça qui y changera quelque chose. Sasuke reprend.

-Hinata. Naruto n'est pas du tout excité par les filles ! Comment veux-tu qu'il couche avec toi !?

J'interviens.

-Mais de toutes façons j'ai aucune envie de le faire avec Hinata ! Arrêtez ! Je le ferai pas !

-Alors tu veux perdre Itachi ?

Je hoquette en entendant la phrase d'Hinata. Elle me lance un regard que je ne lui connais pas. Un regard noir et assassin. Elle s'avance vers moi, et me pousse de l'épaule en allant vers la chambre de Sasuke. Sasuke qui intervient.

-Hinata !

Elle s'immobilise. Sasuke continue.

-J'ai plus de capotes.

Mon cœur s'arrête encore une fois. Il compte vraiment sur le fait que je le fasse avec elle ? Hinata répond.

-C'est pas grave. On est tous les trois en bonne santé, non ?

Je me retourne automatiquement vers elle.

-Mais j'ai aucune envie de te mettre enceinte !

-Donc tu acceptes... ?

Je me calme doucement.

-J… j'ai jamais dit ça… !

-Tu viens d'émettre l'hypothèse de me mettre enceinte.

-… j…

-Il n'y a rien à craindre à cette période du mois.

J'interviens brusquement.

-J'accepte si Sasuke se joint à nous !

Blanc. Sasuke se rapproche de moi. Je suis un peu perdu dans tout ce qui est en train de se passer, mais dans mon esprit, là, la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est que je ne veux pas perdre Itachi. C'est ma priorité.

Hinata accepte à condition que je sois le seul à la prendre. Que Sasuke peut participer seulement s'il me prend moi et pas elle. Sasuke prend la parole à son tour.

-Pourtant c'est moi ton petit ami.

-Je venais pour rompre Sasuke.

Elle se retourne, et commence à se déshabiller en allant dans la chambre de Sasuke.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

« Je ne raconterai pas ce qui s'est passé c'était trop horrible. »

**Merci encore pour vos reviews ! (c'est pas un remerciement automatique même si ça le paraît. Je le pense vraiment ! n.n. Merci beaucoup. )**

Ita : O.O… O.O…. O.O…. O.O…

Nana : I…. Itachi... ? 'Tachi?! ouhouuu. ?

Densetsu : Il est sous le choc je crois.

Nana : Ben c'est sûr que Naruto qui demande ça à Sasuke…

Densetsu : Non je pense surtout que c'est Hinata qui l'a choqué.

Nana : A oui… c'est sûr que je pense pas que quelqu'un s'y attendait de sa part.

Densetsu : … elle… a l'air un peu bizarre je trouve.

Nana : Oui. Doit y'avoir un truc qui s'est passé sûrement.

Densetsu : Oui.

Itachi : O.O….


	9. Chapter 9

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relations plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non… toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 08 :**

**Xiaxia : **De malade !!.. ? O.O.. Lol. (euh oui je suis en mauvaise santé mais je pense pas que ça ai à voir! XD.) / Voici la suite ! n.n. Bonne lecture ! / Moi j'aurai bien aimé être à sa place.. Enfin non.. plutôt à celle de Naruto parce-qu'il se fait Sasuke, Itachi tout plein de fois, et il a eu Neji.. #bave très, très, beaucoup. XD)

**Alisea : **FELICITATION POUR TON MARIAGEEE !! XD. / Oui tu me parles. Lol. / XD. Avec ces deux mecs la en plus ! XD. Bon moi je préfèrerai Neji et Itachi mais bon.. les goûts et les couleurs ! XD. / Voici la suite !! n.n. Bonne lecture ! / De rien ! XD.

**Adhenora : **Oui. Y'en a eu des choses à ce passer. Lol. / Euh oui.. euh.. « rougis# merci. n.n'… / Mais.. euh.. comment ça soit gentille avec Sasu.. ? / Non j'ai arrêté mon stage pour certaines raisons. / O.O… je l'ai écorché !!.. ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais écrit !! AHH !! Excuse-moi je suis désolée c'est impardonnable !! Je suis désolée !! / (mais… pourquoi tu me donnes ton mail en fait.. ? Puisque je te réponds ici.. ? O.o… ? )

**Nini : **hihi. Mais c'est fait exprès qu'il se passe tant de chose ! Comme ça, une fois tous les problèmes mis en route, faudra les résoudre ! XD. (et en mettre d'autres de temps en temps en plus. Lol. ) / lol. Hinata a choqué tout le monde. / Ben bonne lecture alors. n.n

**Cc : **O.O !! lol. (moi aussi je peux le faire! XD) / Ce ne serait plus Naruto s'il ne se mettait pas dans ces situations ! XD. / Bonne lecture !

**Sofie : **NANNN !! NARUTO LACHE CETTE CORDE L'ECOUTE PAS !! (XD) Mais j'ai besoin de lui moi !! T.T / lol. Moi je suis avec Neji. lol. (non mais Itachi aussi quand même. XD.) / Hinata.. elle a bien changé.. alala… lol.

**Nanou-chan : **huhu. J'ai surpris alors ! Tant mieux ! C'est ce que j'aime faire. n.n / Oui. Hinata bad est née ! lol. / Non. Pas de description. (dsl) / éhéh. / C'est sûr qu'Itachi va pas être tendre s'il apprend ce que fais Naruto… / Bonne lecture ! / Oui. Sai apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. n.n.

**EMilie : **héhé. Merci. Non mais je l'ai déjà dit. Oui je suis en mauvaise santé mais c'est pas à cause de ça que j'ai fait un chapitre comme ça hein ! lol. / Lol. Moi j'aimerai bien croiser Itachi et/ou Neji dans mon lit un jour… XD. / Oui. Pauvre Itachi. « qui ne se doute de rien » je sais pas mais bon. / Pourquoi « encore une fois » ? Je le fais pas souffrir si souvent que ça dans mes fics.. ? O.o… Si ? / Ah désolée.. pas de description… ùù. / (2) Lol. Ben oui mais non. Je poste le mercredi et le week-end. Faut être patient ! (et ce dire qu'au moins je ne mets pas trois mois pur un chapitre. ) / (3) lol. Faut être patiente !! :p / (4) Ah désolé j'ai pas pu poster samedi dans la journée parce-que je n'étais pas chez moi.

**Eien ; **Et ben bienvenue sur le site alors ! n.n Et bonne lecture ! / Tu es tombé sur Frères, ou sur Frères II… ? (bon je pense que c'est Frères vu ce que tu mets ensuite. / Euh oui. J'en ai quelques-unes en effet.. #se gratte le crâne en souriant un peu gênée et flattée# / Oui !! J'ai commencé cette suite il n'y a pas si longtemps en plus. n.n. (enfin en même temps, on n'est qu'au neuvième chapitre. :p. ) / Oui j'aime arrêter les chapitres comme ça ! (mouhahaha ! ) Ca entretient le suspens et tient en haleine le chaland qui reviendra à coup sûr ! (XD. Non. Je ne fais pas d'études de commerce. XD. ) Non mais plus sérieusement je suis, oui, peut-être un peu sadique mais j'aime bien arrêter sur des moments suspens parce-que je trouve ça mieux. n.n. / Non mais tu as tout à fait le droit ! lol. Moi ça me fait plaisir. / huhuhu (non je ne suis pas un cheval.) Et oui.. la petite Hinata a ben changé (j'en ai choqué du monde ! mouahaha ! ) Mais maintenant.. faudrait savoir ce qui lui a pris et pourquoi elle est devenu comme ça ! / héhé. Ben en fait le couples ou plutôt trio comme tu dis, il est inséré dans les couples maintenant ! XD. Je ne voulais pas le dévoiler avant qu'il arrive celui-ci. Et puis surtout aussi parce-que je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais faire ça ou non. :p. Mais ce sont des couples, mais ça peut très bien être sans lendemain ! Et puis ce ne seront pas tous des lemons ! Oui. lol. Tu te trompe et je pense que tu en es soulagé d'après ce que tu mettais ! lol. / Et bien merci pour ta reviews ! (faut continuer hein ! ;p )/ Non t'inquiète pas. n.n. J'aime beaucoup quand c'est long ! :p. Donc ne te retiens pas !

**Yoshikuni-Emi : **Oulalala !! XD. Et oui oula comme tu dis. / Moi aussi j'aime bien le couple ItaNaru. hihi. (mais .. bon. Avec Naruto… ça va toujours dans tous les sens… ùù.. ) / Ah ben ça.. seul l'avenir nous le dira. (pose dramatique. Lol.) / Naruto non… Ca va aller pour Naruto. Ca doit être celui qui souffrira réellement le moins d'ailleurs !

**Baka-BabacOoL : **lol. Ben.. elle est partie avec son innocence peut-être… lol. (non mais faudra que je trouve un truc pour excuser-ce comportement. Lol. ) / Euh ben si ! Naruto les conneries c'est VRAIMENT son fort! Lol. Il arrête pas d'en faire ! XD. / Ah… ben.. ueh.. Oui. Lol. Nous verrons bien ! n.n'…

**Lolotyv : **(ça fait penser à un train. Lol. Non mais le prends pas mal hein ! ) / Moi non plus je n'aurai pas pensé ça d'elle. Elle a bien changer la demoiselle qu'on prenait pour une cruche au lycée ! XD. / Oui. Pourquoi ils le ferait pas !lol. (moi je préfèrerai être avec Neji et Itachi mais chacun ses goûts hein ! lol. ) / Merci. Voici la suite ! n.n / (2) C'est pas « ton » !! lol. C'est le mien d'abord ! C'est mon 'Tachi à moi ! XD. / Merci ! / (3) Moi je suis de tout cœur avec Neji ! XD. (le pauvre on ne pense plus à lui maintenant qu'il est casé et papa. ) / Voici la suite ! n.n. (et oui faut attendre quelques jours(réjouis-toi que ce ne soit pas quelques mois.) /O.O… ? Hein ? / (4) Oui je compte continuer POW Sasuke. Elle est seulement en attente et j'en suis désolée ! ùù…

**I Love Chine : **Oui. Quelques épices inattendu s'ajoutent à la recette. Lol. (métaphore culinaire bonjour !! XD.) / Naruto veut ce qu'il n'a pas… moi je dirai qu'il pense ne pas avoir ce qu'il a déjà. / Merci ! Contente de savoir que tu aimes ! n.n / La partie à trois n'est pas décrite. :p.

**Nairija : **Euh… oui, il pourrait avoir un amant Itachi c'est sûr (t'as vu le mec !! XD.) Mais je sais pas s'il en a un… o.O… / Ah oui ! lol. T'aimes pas Hinata !! XD. Bon.. moi.. disons que c'est pas la pire je trouve. Mais là c'est sûr qu'elle étonne un peu avec ce qu'elle fait ! lol. Bon ben j'ai conforté ton avis sur elle alors !? Lol.

**Kahori : **n.n. Alors merci beaucoup je le prends comme un compliment. (j'espère que tu ne vas pas t'arrêter en si bon chemin ! :p. ) / Ah… euh… D'accord. Lol. / XD. Donc tu penses qu'Itachi le trompe vraiment alors ? Malgré ce qu'il fait et dit, tu le penses toujours ? Pauvre Itachi.. ùù.. (XD) / … ah.. donc ça te fait pas bizarre qu'elle demande ça à la fin du chapitre 8 Hinata? XD (tu es quelqu'un d'étrangement intéressant. XD.) / Euh oui. Ben oui j'ai regardé dans le dictionnaire pour « Stopper ». :p. Ah… Q.Q… mais… mais c'est une fic ! n.n'… Bon. je vais faire des efforts, (d'ailleurs je pense à ta reviews à chaque fois que je veux mettre « stopper ». XD. Tu m'a traumatisé. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrai retenir le mot tout le temps. Euh non… Face pour moi… C'est un peu comme de l'argo. XD. Genre « prends ça dans ta fa.. hum. » Ou sinon je mets , il est de face à moi. Mais c'est une position dans l'espace par rapport à l'autre. Pas une question de visage… :s … enfin je pense. Lol. Moi je le vois comme ça. / Merci. (alors courage pour les NaruSasu.) Tu as de la chance dans le chapitre 10 il y a un SasuNaru. Lol. / Euh oui. Y'e aura encore par contre des NaruSasu. / Hinata on en reparlera plus tard ! :p. Patience ! / #hume le parfum des fleurs# Merci ! Et bonne lecture !

**Yuki : **XD. Ca fait comme « Akira Shock !! » Dans Nobuta wo produce. XD; / Il s'est passé quoi. On le saura plus tard ! (patience.) Enfin si j'oublie pas. XP. / Oui. Il a fauté de nouveau, mais pour qu'Itachi ne sache pas qu'il a premièrement fauté. (enfin si tu parles là de la faute avec Hinata qui est en déroulement. XD. T'as suivi ? ) Sinon ben oui, il a de nouveau fauté tout court. lol. / Oui Itachi finira par le découvrir ça je pense qu'on s'en doute, et que vous le redoutez, tous ! lol.

**La Folle 415 : **Non elle a pas bu. Mais elle a changé là. XD. Ni drogué. Lol. / Oui… Euh non !! C'est pas moi c'est elle. !! O.O / Ben vous me le dites tout le temsp que je suis sadique alors il faut bien que je vous donne raisons ! Mes lecteurs sont pas des menteurs ! XD. (enfin la plupart je pense. XD.) / Merciiii !! n.n.

**Juste un mot pour Ayumi-mimi qui a poster une review au chapitre 1. **_(Oui je le fais jamais, mais là, j'y tiens énormément.)_: Et pourquoi ça ce serait trop tard entre Neji et Naruto O.O !?

**Frères II. 09.**

Elle se retourne, et commence à se déshabiller en allant dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Je ne raconterai pas ce qu'il s'est passé c'était trop horrible.

Même si c'est Hinata qui l'a… ordonné, je la plains vraiment. Je n'ai rien pu faire avant que Sasuke ne me touche. J'étais étendu entre eux deux ; Sasuke sur moi dans mon dos. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il me prit que j'ai pu être à peu près correctement en Hinata. Tout simplement parce que je ne pensais qu'aux mains de Sasuke ; qu'à son corps et ses baisers. Je ne me suis pas du tout préoccupé d'Hinata. Quand on a eu fini, elle est restée un peu silencieuse et puis elle s'est levée, s'est habillée, et est partie.

Sasuke a soupiré en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer. C'est sûr que là… entre lui et Hinata, c'est fini pour de bon.

-Comment tu peux arriver à faire ça avec une fille… ?

Il sourit tristement. On est dans ma voiture sur la route qui mène à la maison. Il reste silencieux. Je retiens une grimace, mal à l'aise, et m'excuse. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est à cause de moi que… que tout a raté avec Hinata.

-Mais non. Tu l'as bien entendu, elle venait rompre. Ca n'a rien changé.

-… hm… si tu le dis…

Petit blanc. Je change de sujet.

-C'est quoi les soi-disant travaux qui vont se faire chez toi ?

-On abat les murs pour agrandir l'appartement. J'ai acheté les appartements voisins des deux côtés, et aussi deux autres à l'étage supérieur.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent en grand. Je jette un coup d'œil étonné à Sasuke.

-Hein ?

Il sourit.

-Ca rapporte un peu d'être top modèle, tu sais !

Il sourit, et rit doucement avant de m'expliquer ce que son petit appartement va devenir. Moi je me dis intérieurement que ça ne prendra pas que deux semaines. Donc que Sasuke va être à la maison un peu plus longtemps qu'Itachi le prévoyait.

Enfin, on verra bien.

-Naruto ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca va aller pour Itachi... ? Par rapport à nous deux... ? Et puis aussi Hinata… ?

Je hoche la tête sans rien dire. Moi j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer ; de ce que je pourrai dire ou faire. Et aussi… peut-être… qu'Itachi sache tout mais ne fasse rien pour autant.

Nous arrivons. Sasuke descend de voiture. Je fais de même, et ouvre le coffre pour prendre l'un de ses sacs. Lui, prend les deux autres.

… oui Sasuke prend toujours plein d'affaires lorsqu'il voyage.

On entre. Itachi n'est pas encore là. Il est 11H54. Je tombe d'accord avec Sasuke sur le fait que nous sommes arrivés vers 9H30. Je me presse pour préparer le déjeuner pour trois pendant que Sasuke s'installe dans une des chambres d'amis. Au moins, ça en fait une d'occupée. Il en reste encore deux de vide. J'aimerais bien qu'une fois au moins la maison soit pleine à craquer. Ca changerait de ce vide habituel.

-JE SUIS RENTRE !!

Je sursaute et sors de la cuisine. Itachi entre dans le salon. Je lui souris.

-Coucou 'Tachi.

-Re bonjour amour !

Il s'approche, et enlace ma taille en m'embrassant. Il me lâche, et soupire de contentement. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bien ?

-J'avais un patient très malade qui va mieux. Alors ça fait plaisir.

-C'est Jiraya !!

Il perd son sourire. Je devine donc que cela ne le concerne pas. Je baisse mon visage, et sors finalement de mes pensées en entendant une question d'Itachi.

-Sasuke est là ?

-Euh oui ! Il est dans sa chambre. Je lui ai donné celle tout au fond du couloir sur la gauche.

-C'est très bien ça ! Il aura sa salle de bain à lui, et nous la nôtre.

-Oui… oui si tu veux.

-Il pourra prendre toute la place qu'il veut dedans comme ça.

J'acquiesce, et lui demande.

-Tu montes pas le voir ?

-Hein… ? Non… je… je le verrai tout à l'heure de toute façon.

Quand on parle du loup… J'aperçois Sasuke passer dans le couloir pour aller en direction de l'entrée. Je l'appelle.

-Sasuke !?

Il se stoppe juste à l'entrée du salon, et m'interroge du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire dans l'entrée ?

Il sourit, et me montre un ramequin qu'il tient dans ses mains.

-Je suis pas tranquille si je mets pas mes clés à l'entrée.

-Ah… d'accord. Oui.

Je l'entends donc poser son ramequin, et ses clés dedans. Puis il revient tranquillement. Il s'immobilise de manière un peu gênée à l'entrée du salon en voyant Itachi le regarder.

-… salut…

-Sasuke…

Petit raclement de gorge de la part de mon 'Tachi. Je les regarde tour à tour, et décide d'arrêter le malaise.

-Sasuke, tu m'aides à mettre la table ? 'Tachi, y'a des messages pour toi sur ton répondeur. T'as qu'à aller écouter dans ton bureau ! Ok ?!

Il sourit, et me demande si je n'ai pas en réalité l'intention de l'éloigner de Sasuke. Je lui tire la langue et lui fais un clin d'œil. Je lui chuchote qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop bousculer les choses. Alors il obéit et va dans le bureau pendant que Sasuke commence à mettre la table.

Je le sens vraiment très, très mal. A peine le séjour de Sasuke commence qu'on s'échange des coups d'œil explicitent.

On a mangé en silence. J'étais assez tendu et Itachi croit savoir pourquoi. Avant qu'il ne parte, il me demande de le suivre dehors sur le perron. Je laisse Sasuke dans le salon, et suis Itachi. Il ferme doucement la porte derrière moi.

-'Tachi... ?

-Naruto... ne soit pas tendu comme ça. Ca va aller. J'ai promis à maman de m'entendre mieux avec Sasuke. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de te faire du souci. D'accord ?

J'ouvre la bouche, mais ne dis rien. Itachi pose une main dans mon cou.

-Ne t'en fais pas.

Il m'embrasse furtivement et me souhaite un bon après-midi. Je le regarde partir puis rentre à l'intérieur. Sasuke n'est plus dans le salon. Je vais voir dans la cuisine : non plus.

-Sasuke !!

Pas de réponse. Je monte à l'étage pour aller voir dans sa chambre et l'y trouve.

-Ah. T'es là.

-Oui.

Il est en train de ranger ses affaires. Je m'avance, et me retiens de l'enlacer. Je m'assieds juste sagement au bord de son lit.

-Tu pensais que j'étais où Naruto… ?

-Je sais pas… J'aurais été dans le jardin si je t'avais pas trouvé ici.

Il sourit en me regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-Pourquoi tu me cherches… ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je sais pas… comme ça. C'est tout. J'ai pas envie de te laisser seul puisque t'es là !

-Tu comptes rester avec moi tout le temps ?

Il se tourne et se rapproche de moi. Je lève mes yeux vers les siens. Je me sens frissonner rien que de le voir s'approcher avec ce regard gourmand.

-… enfin… s… sauf quand Itachi est là ! C…. c'est avec lui que je suis à l'origine, hein !

-Il n'est pas là.

Il se penche, pose ses mains de chaque côté de moi sur le matelas, et m'embrasse avec toute la sensualité du monde. Mon corps se réchauffe déjà. Je pousse un gémissement en me laissant tomber en arrière sur le matelas. Mes mains se glissent déjà sous sa chemise. Je gémis et gémis encore. Je soupire d'aise. Sasuke se déhanche sur moi ; encore habillé tout comme moi. Mais c'est vraiment très bon. C'est magique avec lui. Ca faisait longtemps. Enfin avant qu'on le fasse de nouveau ensemble.

Brusquement, on sonne à la porte. J'ouvre grand mes yeux, et pousse Sasuke de toutes mes forces pour m'asseoir ; essoufflé. Sasuke se recule d'un pas et se tourne en me disant qu'on sonne toujours. Je me lève, et sors en vitesse de la chambre.

… je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis autant affolé. C'était pas la première fois qu'on s'apprêtait à le faire. J'ai paniqué comme quand P'pa venait dans ma chambre lorsque j'étais avec Sasuke au tout début. Quand on commençait à se caresser un peu plus et que P'pa arrivait sans prévenir.

Mon cœur tape encore dans ma poitrine.

J'arrive dans l'entrée. J'ouvre. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Neji ?

-Je demande humblement asile pour l'après-midi. S'il te plaît.

-Que…

-J'en peux plus de ses parents… changes-moi les idées je t'en supplie Naruto !

-Hein ?… Qu.

Il se laisse tomber contre moi et pousse une longue et douloureuse plainte. Je me crispe, et sens un sursaut de sa part. Il se redresse ; son visage à l'air un peu surpris. Il regarde par-dessus mon épaule.

-Sasuke !! T'es là toi aussi !!

Je fais volte-face et aperçois Sasuke arriver vers nous. Il marche tranquillement dans le couloir.

-Salut Neji.

Je laisse entrer Neji qui nous interroge.

-Vous répétez encore ?

-Non… Non, Sasuke va passer quelques temps à la maison.

J'éclate de rire intérieurement en voyant la tête figée de Neji. Ca doit être totalement blanc dans son esprit. Sasuke lui explique, le sourire aux lèvres, que des travaux vont être fait chez lui. Après quelques descriptions et un café, Neji demande.

-Et ça va aller avec Itachi ?

Je réponds le premier d'un ton plus que sûr.

-Oui ! Il me l'a dit, il veut faire des efforts pour bien s'entendre avec Sasuke ! Surtout pour leur maman.

Sasuke me dévisage ; surpris. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça de la part d'Itachi. Neji répète sa question avec un peu plus d'insistance.

-Non mais… est-ce que ça va Aller avec Itachi. Par rapport à vous deux !

Moi comme Sasuke faisons comme si nous ne comprenions pas. Mais Neji n'est pas dupe.

-Vous avez très bien compris. Vous êtes amants ça se voit. Vous avez remis ça !

-Qu…. Bien sûr que n

Il m'interrompt.

-Ne dis pas que non Naruto, tu transpires le sexe.

Mon cœur s'arrête net. Je rougis en déviant mon regard. Je croise en même temps celui de Sasuke. J'essaie de me rattraper même si je sais déjà que c'est perdu d'avance.

-C'est parce-qu'on… fait beaucoup l'amour avec Itachi en ce moment.

Je me tourne légèrement vers Neji. Neji qui me regarde avec un air de dire qu'il n'est pas si idiot que ça pour me croire. Sasuke intervient.

-Oui ça ira pour nii-san. Il ne verra rien.

Je grimace ; pas sûr ; et demande.

-Neji l'a vu lui…

-Oui mais il était là quand… quand on s'est embrassé pour la scène et il a vu directement le suçon que je t'ai fait.

-'Tachi aussi.

Neji se penche un peu sur la table.

-Itachi l'a vu !! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !? Tu as dit quoi !!

Je rougis et hausse une épaule en me rappelant la douloureuse engueulade que nous avons eue avec Itachi. Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ça. Il demande à Sasuke s'il le sait. Ce dernier raconte évasivement ce que je lui ai rapporté. Mais il en manque beaucoup.

Et pour clore ce sujet, je leur dis que nous nous sommes réconciliés cette nuit sur l'oreiller. Après, encore, une autre engueulade. Je les mets au courant pour Jiraya. Enfin Neji parce que Sasuke le savait déjà. Neji qui va me poser des questions un peu plus précises sur mon grand-père et ce qu'il pourrait avoir, mais je n'ai rien pu répondre puisque je ne sais rien. Juste qu'il a déjà eu des problèmes de cœur.

Petit blanc.

Sasuke me sauve en changeant de sujet.

-Et alors ? Les parents d'Anko ? Toujours aussi atroces ?

Neji soupire.

-C'est de pire en pire ! Ils n'attendent qu'une seule chose : qu'elle demande le divorce.

Mon cœur se serre. Je ne connais des parents d'Anko que le père. C'est avec lui qu'elle était venue chez le père de Neji lorsque ce dernier m'avait emmené chez lui pour que je joue les petits amis ; pour les présentations. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu en dehors de ce moment. Au mariage de Neji et Anko avec la mère de cette dernière. Et j'ai aussi dû les croiser une ou deux fois mais ils ne m'ont jamais adressé la parole. C'est normal en même temps… Le premier dîner que j'ai passé avec le père d'Anko, je me suis saoulé comme un pochetron ; c'est d'ailleurs durant la nuit qui a suivi que j'ai fait l'amour avec Neji. … tout ça parce-que je le prenais pour Itachi.

Neji continue sur quelques petites anecdotes du jour par rapport à la mère d'Anko qui ne cesse d'être après lui parce qu'il gâte trop Fuyu. J'ai souri en l'entendant. C'est vrai qu'il la gâte énormément. C'est sa petite princesse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Fuyu pense que tout lui est dû. Elle sait que Neji l'aime par-dessus tout mais n'en profite pas pour autant.

Ca… on verra peut-être plus tard si ça change.

Celui qui pique le plus de crises, c'est Haru. Aki est boudeur mais Haru a de la voix lorsqu'il n'est pas content. Mais c'est juste pour pleurer. Au moins, on sait qu'il sait se servir de ses cordes vocales même s'il ne parle pas.

Bref. Je me reconcentre sur la discussion. Neji en a vraiment assez des parents d'Anko. Et le plus dur, c'est que quand il en dit une toute petite chose, Anko lui hurle dessus en lui disant que son père à lui n'est pas mieux. Je ne dirai rien là-dessus à haute voix, même si je pense comme Anko. Enfin c'est surtout parce qu'il a toujours renié Neji parce que ce dernier était bi… et puis aussi parce que c'est lui qui a décidé avec qui Neji se marierait, qu'il lui fait faire des choses qu'il n'a pas envie… bref. Neji n'a pas vraiment son mot à dire dans sa vie et c'est vraiment injuste. Mais bon… il aime ce qu'il fait alors ça va. Moi je pense surtout que ce sont ses enfants qui lui permettent d'aimer sa vie. Si Neji n'avait pas Haru, Aki et Fuyu, il aurait pété les plombs depuis longtemps.

Mais ce n'est que mon avis.

-Et puis d'après eux, c'est de ma faute si Haru ne parle pas ! Comme si je savais comment ça se fait !

Silence. Neji soupire ; agacé. Sasuke le regarde sans rien dire. Et soudain, je le vois poser sa main sur celle de Neji. J'écarquille les yeux. Il lui dit doucement que ça ira. Je fronce mes sourcils, et parle d'une voix un peu dure.

-Je dois vous laisser seuls !?

Sasuke tourne son regard vers le mien. Il est étonné. Il retire sa main alors que Neji me sourit.

-Jaloux ?

Je hoquette en rougissant. Je viens de réaliser ce que j'ai dit.

-… n…non… je… pardon.

Je baisse la tête. Je suis bête de réagir comme ça. Sasuke n'est pas à moi. C'est juste… mon amant.

Ma gorge est serrée. Je me sens mal d'avoir réagi comme ça. Si Itachi avait fait ce geste de rien du tout pour rassurer Neji, jamais je n'aurais dit ça ; jamais je…

Je soupire et me lève. Je prends les tasses vides de café, et vais les porter à la cuisine.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Sasuke est toujours comme ça avec Neji. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde à part Itachi.

-Naruto !

Je sursaute ; manquant de faire tomber les tasses que j'ai encore dans les mains. Je les pose sans regarder Sasuke qui entre un peu plus en avant dans la cuisine. Et puis je parle avant qu'il ne dise quoique ce soit.

-Désolé. Ca m'a échappé.

Mais ça ne change pas grande chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? J'ai juste

Je le coupe.

-Je sais, tu as juste posé ta main sur la sienne. C'est rien. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. … ç… ça va. T'inquiète pas. Reste comme t'es.

-Je voulais juste le rassurer un peu !

-Je sais Sasuke. Je sais.

J'inspire à fond, et cherche quelque chose que je pourrais lui dire pour qu'il arrête de vouloir se justifier. Mais je ne trouve pas. En fait… je crois même que je fais exprès de paraître agacé en ce moment pour qu'il s'excuse et reste là juste à côté de moi.

Il finit par prendre ma main entre les siennes et à s'excuser. Je me tourne vers lui ; tête baissée. Il lâche ma main, et prend mon visage pour le relever.

-Naruto ! F… Fais pas cette tête ! Je suis désolé, je recommencerai pas si ça te gêne !

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il me supplie quasiment de le pardonner alors qu'il n'a rien fait de mal. Et je sais que si je lui dis que ce n'est rien, il va encore plus culpabiliser. Je hoche donc la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je le pardonne. Il soupire de soulagement et me serre contre lui. Il murmure même un « merci ». Il a eu peur que je lui en veuille.

Neji apparaît sans qu'on s'y attende. Je le vois le premier car Sasuke est de dos à l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Euh… je viens de me dire que je dérangeais peut-être… ?

Je souris, et m'écarte de Sasuke en assurant à Neji qu'il ne dérangeait pas. Je vais pas non plus lui dire ce que nous étions en train de faire Sasuke et moi lorsqu'il est arrivé.

On a passé l'après-midi à discuter tranquillement de tout et de rien. Puis Neji est parti chercher Aki et Haru à l'école.

A ce moment, j'ai fait mine de m'intéresser au dîner de ce soir. Je suis dans la cuisine et je regarde le plus lentement possible tout ce qu'on a dans les placards et le frigo. Sasuke finit de ranger ses affaires à l'étage. Il reste encore deux heures avant qu'Itachi arrive.

Une heure plus tard, je sais, par cœur et dans les moindres détails, les ingrédients des plats préparés qui sont au frigo. Je sais quelle boîte de conserve est dans quel placard, et j'ai compté une dizaine de fois nos couverts. Je soupire et m'assieds sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine. Je sursaute en entendant les pas de Sasuke dans l'escalier. Il est en train de descendre. J'inspire à fond et m'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit de mal pour Itachi.

Sasuke entre dans la cuisine. Je me lève et reste immobile comme un idiot. Je me racle la gorge en frottant doucement mes mains à mon jean. Sasuke s'approche d'un pas.

-Alors ?… ? On va manger quoi ce soir ?

-Je… sais pas trop en fait…

-Y'a quoi ?

Là, j'inspire à fond de nouveau et lui fais la liste d'une traite. Il est surpris et ça m'amuse.

-Tu connais tout par cœur ?!

-Euh... oui, je... j'ai une bonne mémoire.

Il sourit et me dit qu'il sait.

C'est vrai après tout ! Sasuke a beau être très intelligent voir un peu surdoué, moi j'étais meilleur que lui au lycée ! Héhé. Je n'en suis pas peu fier d'ailleurs. Mais je ne le dis pas parce qu'à chaque fois que j'en parle, Sasuke me rétorque que lui manquait la moitié des cours et ne faisait rien du tout pour apprendre.

Donc c'est peut-être un peu normal après tout. Mais moi je n'en tiens pas compte. C'est mon petit plaisir d'être meilleur que lui. Et pour rien au monde je ne le gâcherais.

Il me contourne et s'assied avant de déclarer que c'est lui qui fera le dîner. Je le regarde ; étonné.

-Toi !?

-Oui. Vous m'héberger alors je peux bien faire ça.

Je le prends au mot.

-Si tu veux y'a le jardin à faire !!

Il éclate de rire en refusant tout net. Il est aussi doué que moi avec les plantes alors… ça va pas donner grand chose. C'est Itachi qui s'occupe du jardin. Moi j'ai juste le droit de tondre la pelouse. Je ne m'en plains pas. Je la lui laisse même la plupart du temps. Moi je me prélasse juste sur ma chaise longue.

On a un grand jardin. Je le trouve même immense. Itachi s'en occupe quand il a du temps. En ce moment, il est un peu à l'abandon… C'est dommage avec l'été qui est déjà bien commencé… On est en juillet après tout…

-A quoi penses-tu Naruto… ?

-Qu'on est en été.

-Tu veux manger dans le jardin ?

Je hoquette ; un peu surpris par la proposition. Je dévisage Sasuke. Il regarde sa montre, et déclare aller installer la table de jardin. Je souris et le suis pour aller l'aider.

Finalement… la tondeuse va être sortie pour, au moins, élaguer un peu juste là où on va manger.

Quand Itachi est arrivé, il a cherché partout dans la maison avant d'avoir l'idée de sortir. Je le vois passer par la baie vitrée et souris.

-On est là !

-Je vous ai enfin trouvé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On mange dehors ce soir.

Je souris ; tout fier. Itachi trouve l'idée bonne. Il enlace ma taille et me serre contre lui. Je lui demande s'il a bien travaillé pendant l'après-midi. Il me répond que oui et m'embrasse tendrement.

Au même moment, un bruit de casse se fait entendre. Je sursaute et me retourne alors qu'Itachi me lâche. C'est Sasuke. Il a laissé tomber les assiettes et deux d'entre elles sont en morceau par terre. Je me sens mal. C'est sûrement parce qu'Itachi m'a embrassé qu'elles lui ont échappé des mains. Il nous dévisage, et reprend ses esprits quand Itachi bouge enfin pour aller l'aider à ramasser. Je reste sur place ; mal à l'aise. Sasuke me jette quelques coups d'œil en s'excusant à Itachi qui lui demande de laisser par terre ; qui lui dit qu'il s'en occupe. Sasuke se mord la lèvre inférieure en se redressant. Il regarde son frère, moi, et s'excuse de nouveau en prétextant une envie pressante pour s'éloigner un peu.

Je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'intérieur.

-Aïe !… sss…

Je fais volte-face. Itachi s'est blessé.

-'T… 'Tachi… ! Ca va ?

-Oui... Oui, oui. Attends. Je vais jeter ça.

-Faut désinfecter.

Il sourit et s'amuse de ma remarque.

-Je sais. Je suis médecin. Merci.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et rentre pour aller tout jeter. Je reste là un instant et me décide à enfin bouger. Je vais sortir deux assiettes pour remplacer les cassées, et vais laver la troisième. Sasuke est dans la cuisine. Il évite de croiser mon regard et je crois bien que je fais de même. Après un long blanc, je prends la parole.

-Sasuke…. ça va vraiment aller tu crois… ?

-Ca va très bien.

-Je veux bien te croire mais… t'as quand même cassé deux assiettes…

-Elles m'ont juste échappé des mains. C'est tout.

Je n'ajoute plus rien.

Même pas une journée et déjà cette situation.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« -Quoi ? Tu pensais que ton frère faisait pas ce genre de chose ?

-Disons que j'avais aucune envie de le savoir c'est tout. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis très contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours ! (j'allais dire après le premier volet, mais certains ne l'ont pas lu ! ) N'hésitez pas à poser des questions si jamais y'a quelque chose par rapport au passé que vous ne comprenez pas ! (Ceux qui ont lu le premier comme les autres. n.n)**

Itachi : … je me suis blessé !

Nana : T'es chou. Tu as dit à ton frère de laisser pour ne pas se blesser.

Itachi : Et c'est moi qui me suis blessé !!

Densetsu : Tu es un grand frère vraiment génial.

Itachi : MAIS JE ME SUIS BLESSE !!

Nana : … oui bon… on a compris…

Itachi : … èé…

Nana : Mais comme ça, Naruto va pouvoir prendre plus soin de toi !

Itachi : O.O… #réalise, et sourit#


	10. Chapter 10

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh… UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non... toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 09 :**

**Nanou-chan : **Re ! lol. / Merci. Eh voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Adhenora : **Quinze jours ou plus ! (d'après Naruto et moi. lol. ) / C'est bien la question ça… « Naruto et Sasuke vont-ils être démasqués »… moi je dis que oui !! Mais je ne dis pas si ce sera dans les quinze prochains jours ou non. :p. / Oui. Je l'ai rajouter ce genre-ci au dernier chapitres. Non. Pas Sasuke. n.n. Ce sera pas lui. Ah mais si !! Fait dire ce que tu penses ! Parce-que si tu as bon ça compte pas si tu l'as pas dit ! Et puis je suis curieuse de l'avis des lecteurs. :p. (Ou plutôt des pronostiques qu'ils font. Huhu. ) / Et oui mais non.. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de NejiSasu. Ou SasuNeji. Ca m'étonnerai en tout cas. Si c'est le cas, je le rajouterai quand j'aurai une idée pour eux à un moment. Mais ça m'étonnerai sincèrement. / lol. Voici la suite ! n.n. (tu m'as pas dis comment j'avais écorché ton nom.)

**Xiaxia : **lol. Tu l'as relu par plaisir ou pour te rafraîchir pour le premier volet ? lol. (t'as relu les 91chapitres sans exception ? (ut me diras y'en a qui me dise que c'est la 4Ième fois qu'ils relisent. Toute heureuse et flattée que je suis je leur dit « Merci ! ».lol. ) Donc. Merci ! n.n. / XD. Oui donc c'est une passe alors pour toi ? hun hun… Nous verrons ça dans le futur ! :p. / Que oui Itachi l'est plus canon !! XD. (mais je préfère Neji ! :p. ) C'est vrai que c'est de la faute de Sasuke si Naruto est devenu fragile dis donc ! O.O… lol. (non mais c'est vrai de vrai en plus ! XD. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il a guéri grâce à Itachi ! (et Neji aussi. Il est pas là pour la déco il a bien aidé quand même. On peut même dire qu'il y a joué un grand rôle.) / Pas grave pour le terme, tu t'excuses. n.n. / Oui. C'est son 'tachi d'amour !! lol. n.n. Mais Sasuke… c'est… hmmmm !! XD. (enfin avec Itachi aussi . lol. ) Comme je ne sais plus qui m'a dit, Naruto se mari bien avec tout ! C'est pas pour rien que c'est un ingrédient ! XD./ Pas ennuyeuse pour un sou ta review !lol. n.n. Pas du tout même ! (ou alors ce sont mes réposnes aussi qui sont ennuyeuses. ) / … euh… par contre pourquoi « GOGO « Un pari fou » ! » ?

**EMilie : **Ben oui qu'il est adorable 'Tachi ! Héhé. n.n. C'est un grand frère attentionné malgré ce que certains en pense ! :p. (ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours ! ) / Neji : De rien. A votre service mesdemoiselles. Nana : Non mais ! Arrêtes de draguer comme ça toi !! èé. Neji : Désolé… c.. c'est le naturel !! Il revient toujours au galop !! / Héhéhhé !! Oui !! C'est bien ça qui sera intéressant ! (Surtout que Sasuke n'est pas le seul à venir s'installer ! Va y avoir du mouvement dans la maison ! :p. Mais ça, tu le verras en temps et en heure. )

**I Love Chine : **n.n. Le voilà le prochain chapitre ! AH ! C'est la phrase de la preview ? Lol. On me l'a aussi demandé, mais je ne me rappelle plus ce que j'ai mis ! :p. / Ou ça une allusion au NejiSasu.. ? O.O !!.. ?

**Lolotyv : **Oui. On va encore en entendre parler. n.n. Bien sûr même ! XD. / Ben.. il est pas forcément jaloux, mais il a été choqué. :p / Ce ne sera pas le seul à souffrir Itachi.

**Yoshikumi-Emi : **C'est MON 'Tachi !! (C'est moi qui dit « 'tachi » !! T.T… ) / Ben faut encore qu'il soit au courant aussi. / … / Oh mais MON 'Tachi il a déjà assez d'argent.

**Sofie : **lol. Ouf ! XD. La hache est rangé. (pour longtemps j'espère. XD. ) / lol. Oui. Pour une fois. (regarde la hache du coin de l'œil.) / Non non. lol. Neji en premier. XD. Mais… Itachi n'est pas loin derrière ! n.n. / Oui. On reverra Hinata pour sûr !

**Yuki : **XD !! AKIRA SHOCK !! (Nobuta power! Chun-yu !! XD. J'adoooore!! ) Tu as vu Nodame Cantabile? C'est mon drama préféré. n.n. Je le conseil à tout le monde !! (demande à Baka-Tsuki et Kaylin-san. lol. ) / Ben non il n'a rien dit. / Héhé. Oui. Et ça va durer encore un petit peu. :p. / Kon Kon !! n.n.

**Baka-BabacOoL : **huhuhu. Mais j'aime ce don alors si je l'ai vraiment ! C'est génial ! Parce-que ça veut dire que je peux faire aimer quelqu'un, puis le faire détester et le refaire aimer !! n.n. (c'est pratique dans une histoire ou tu veux faire voir quelqu'un bien ou non. :p. ) / Moi j'aime Neji !! XD. Et Itachi. :p.

**Eien : **Oui. n.n. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté Samedi. / Oui. On en sera plus. Pas de doute. / Et SAI !! (qui arrive. .n.n) / Peut-être qu'il voit ! (Itachi. ) Ah oui c'est sûr qu'il est accro ! (c'est chou. n.n ) / C'est qui la superbe ? (Lol. Pourquoi ton « faut être honnête avec soi-même ? Lol. XD.) Non non. Itachi est GAY ! Pas Bi ! :p. / Donc non. Merci pour ta proposition. XD. / Oui. Tu as le droit d'essayer. Tout à fait ! / NejiNaru c'est le mieux de chez mieux comme couple. n.n. (enfin c'est un avis personnel hein ! lol. / ItaNaru, c'est Itachi qui prend Naruto. NaruIta, c'est Naru qui prend Itachi. Dans un couple, normalement on met le plus dominant (Le Seme : l'actif dans les lemon) en premier. Et le Uke : le passif en second. ) / Ah ! Merci pour mon style d'écriture ! n.n. Je susi contente de savoir qu'il te plaît ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir à l'avenir ! / Ouiii ! Oui j'aime énormément !! Merci encore !! n.n.

**Black sirie : **Ben au moins comme ça, tu en as eu plusieurs à lire d'un coup ! XD. / Bonne lecture !

**Nairija : **Lol. Non je ne l'ai pas raconté. Mais si je l'avais fait, tu aurais put le sauter de toute façon ! :p. XD / Oui. … j'ai ajouté un petit genre de rien du tout ! XD.

**Alisea : **Mais… mais lol. Je suis très contente que ce soit « encore » toi. Lol. (pourquoi « encore » ? ) / Mercii !! / Alors faut les tenir à l'écart de l'eau ? O.o.. ?

**Nanou-chan : **Coucou ! lol. / Euh oui. Tu as bien vu. Mais je ne dis pas qui mourra. … euh… en fait si, juste que ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage principal.

**Ayumi-chan : **Ben oui bien sûr ! (huhu. Non mais ! L'amour nous réserve plein de surprise dans la vie ! huhuhu. ) Euh oui. Il est marié avec des enfants. Mais tu sais… ça existe ! XD. Y'a des parents divorcé qui se remarie malgré leur enfant ! (bon je dis pas que c'est ce qui va se passer mais c'est juste que ça m'a fait bizarre de voir dire que ce n'était pas possible. Lol. / Même sans Sasuke chez lui Naruto ne savait plus très bien apparemment ! lol. / Oui. Neji.. Ben… ben c'est Neji hein ! lol. (enfin je le fais très souvent parfait. Haha. C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon préféré après tout !:p.) lol. Ben si Naruto va avec Neji, les deux frangins vont être triste ! lol. / Si j'ai tout compris ! Applaudis-moi ! #à la Sumomo# XD

**T miss-chan : **Coucou ! / Faut pas se disputer avec Naruto!! XD. (enfin si tu as le droit hein !) Il est déjà si troublé le pauvre ! Si on lui crie dessus je pense que ça va être pire !! XD.

**Frères II. 10.**

Même pas une journée et déjà cette situation.

On a dîné dans un silence de mort. Arrivés au dessert, on entendait les cigales commencer à chanter. Itachi a remercié Sasuke pour le repas. Ce dernier était très étonné. Moi pas ; je sais qu'Itachi aime Sasuke.

On a débarrassé. Sasuke est rapidement monté se coucher, et moi et Itachi sommes en train de faire la vaisselle. On a un lave-vaisselle, mais bon… on a un petit moment rien qu'à nous même si c'est une corvée normalement.

-Ca s'est bien passé avec Sasuke aujourd'hui ?

Je hoche la tête tranquillement en prenant une assiette sur la pile qu'il est en train de faire pour l'essuyer. Il continue l'air de rien.

-Pas d'envie irrésistible comme pour le suçon ?

-N…

Je fais un « non » de la tête en rougissant. Il me sourit en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Je me concentre sur l'assiette en me sentant de plus en plus coupable. Je rougis, et manque de lâcher ce que j'ai dans les mains lorsque Itachi m'embrasse sous l'oreille. Mon cœur se fait lourd lorsqu'il dit qu'il m'aime.

Le lendemain, j'ai refusé toute la journée que Sasuke m'embrasse ou me tienne contre lui. Et je pense qu'il a deviné pourquoi. Le soir pendant le dîné, Itachi s'étonne un peu de l'absence de Sasuke et me demande pourquoi il ne veut pas manger. Je pose ma fourchette et réponds l'air de rien en prenant le sel.

-Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim…

-Il ne va pas bien ?

-… je sais pas trop…

Itachi reste silencieux. Il déclare ensuite qu'il ira le voir après manger ; qu'il ne faut pas qu'il reste sans manger comme ça. J'accepte sans sourciller. D'ailleurs je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parce qu'Itachi en a l'air un peu surpris. J'aurais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais voulu lui apporter à manger moi-même.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Rien.

-… t'as quand même l'air un peu bizarre…

-Il s'est rien passé Itachi. S'il te plaît j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Parler de quoi ? Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé !?

Je soupire brusquement ; un peu perdu je dois l'avouer. Je laisse mes couverts dans mon assiette et me lève.

-Je vais me coucher… je… j'ai pas faim.

Il me dévisage ; étonné. Je n'ajoute rien et monte à l'étage. Je m'arrête dans le couloir. Je regarde la porte fermée de la chambre de Sasuke. Je baisse les yeux, et entre dans notre chambre à moi et Itachi. Je me déshabille et me plonge sous la couette sans avoir fermé la porte. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, j'entends passer Itachi dans le couloir. Il va vraiment voir Sasuke alors. Il repasse un peu après, va dans la salle de bain et vient ensuite dans la chambre. Il referme derrière lui. Je pousse un peu la couette et le regarde.

-Tu viens te coucher ?

Il acquiesce. Je continue.

-Il va bien Sasuke ?

-Je crois qu'il est un peu troublé.

-Troublé ?

-Oui.

-… troublé de quoi ?

-D'être ici sûrement.

Je garde le silence. Itachi me regarde. J'ai l'impression qu'il est amusé mais moi je ne m'amuse pas. Je me sens coupable et horrible. Mais je ne peux pas m'imaginer ne pas continuer. Déjà là… maintenant… je regrette la journée passée sans qu'il me touche.

-.. 'T… 'Tachi… ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux te prendre… ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu demandes comme ça d'un coup ? Je croyais que tu étais fatigué !

-…. Oui. … c'est vrai.

Mes mains tremblent ; mes bras ; mon cœur.

-'Tachi je crois… que je me sens pas très bien…

Il se tourne vers moi un peu plus correctement. Il pose une main sur ma joue très tendrement ; avec protection. Je lui dis d'une voix serrée que j'ai mal au cœur mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer pourquoi. Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse dans le cou sur ma demande. J'ai envie de pleurer mais m'oblige à ravaler mes larmes.

Je l'aime mon homme, …mon 'Tachi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis mal de laisser Sasuke comme ça… ? Je comprends plus rien à tout ce que je ressens.

Je vais m'endormir avec un mal de tête atroce parce que je me serais retenu de pleurer. Itachi a dû le voir mais il n'a rien dit, ni demandé.

Quelques jours passent dans, à peu près, la même ambiance. Je viens de me lever et je m'apprête à aller réveiller Sasuke qui n'a pas l'air d'entendre son réveil. Aujourd'hui, c'est la réunion du staff pour le film.

Itachi est déjà parti lui. Les derniers jours se sont bien passés. Rien de particulier excepté le fait qu'on se retienne de faire l'amour Sasuke et moi. J'accepte et même demande parfois ses baisers. Mais lorsque cela dérape un peu trop, j'arrête tout. Ou plutôt quelque chose nous arrête. Un appel sur un téléphone, un bruit au rez-de-chaussée, Neji qui demande asile, … à chaque fois de justesse. Et je prie intérieurement pour que cela arrive à chaque fois. Je sors dans le couloir après avoir pris une douche et m'être habillé, et me dirige vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Je frappe et ouvre.

-Sasuke... ?

Il est encore sous la couette. Alors que son réveil hurle la radio, il arrive à dormir.

-Sasuke ! Réveille-toi !

Je m'avance vers le lit, prêt à le secouer dans tous les sens. Ca lui apprendra à attendre qu'on le réveille. Je m'aplatis carrément sur lui en hurlant son prénom. Je souris en entendant une plainte précédée par un souffle un peu coupé.

-Sasuuuukeeee… ! Faut te réveiller ! On a une réunion dans quatre heures. Et la route à faire.

-Hmmm… pousse-toi aussi alors… si tu veux que je me lève, y'a un poids lourd à m'enlever.

-POIDS LOURD !!

Je fronce les sourcils, me lève juste un peu et me relaisse tomber sur lui. Non mais ! Je suis pas un poids lourd ! Je suis peut-être gourmand mais je fais attention ! Il pousse une plainte et en rajoute en me disant que je devrais faire un régime. Alors, avec toute la gentillesse du monde, je m'écrase de nouveau sur lui de tout mon soi-disant poids lourd.

Je me redresse et m'assieds à côté de lui sur le lit. Je le regarde tout comme il le fait. Il sourit doucement et pose sa main sur la mienne. Mon ventre frissonne.

-Tu m'embrasses Naruto ?

J'obéis. Je me penche et l'embrasse. Il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'oblige à m'étendre en me serrant plus contre lui.

Mais quelque chose me fait sursauter. Je me redresse en rompant le baiser.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

Je soulève la couette, et me fige en voyant l'objet. Sasuke rougit en appuyant sur la couette pour cacher.

-Non c'est… regarde pas…

Je souris ; un peu amusé. C'est son vibromasseur. Et c'est vraiment le même qu'il s'était acheté !

-Fais pas ton timide, tu m'en as offert un y'a déjà longtemps !

-Oui mais… toi… je suis sûr que tu ne l'utilises jamais maintenant...

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Bien sûr que si !

Même réaction de sa part.

-Hein ? Tu… tu l'utilises ? Alors que… tu as Nii-san ?

Je me racle la gorge en tournant un peu la tête. Mes oreilles doivent chauffer un peu.

-On… on s'en sert… de temps en temps…

-Hein ?

-Ben oui il…

Je me racle de nouveau la gorge et hausse un peu la voix.

-Enfin je vais pas non plus te faire un dessin quoi ! Il aime bien me voir l'utiliser… c'est tout !

Il rougit en me dévisageant.

-Mon frère !!

-Ben oui… ça va pas être Neji tu sais…

Petit blanc. Je continue.

-Quoi ? Tu pensais que ton frère faisait pas ce genre de choses ?

-Disons que j'avais aucune envie de le savoir c'est tout.

Je souris ; amusé. Je pouffe de rire ; ce qui choque Sasuke. Il s'assied et fronce les sourcils.

-Si t'avais un frère ou une sœur, tu n'aimerais pas savoir ce qu'ils font avec leur moitié !

Je hoquette ; un peu surpris. « Leur moitié ». Alors Sasuke me voit vraiment comme la moitié d'Itachi. Ca m'a complètement refroidi ça. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke. Il est en train de regarder son vibromasseur ; il a l'air concentré.

-Sasuke ?

Un sourire coquin se glisse sur son visage. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais me montrer comment tu fais ?

Je manque de bafouiller ; je rougis et me sens frémir. Son air gourmand et espiègle me fait quelque chose ; je ne peux pas le nier.

Je regarde son vibro et me mordille le coin des lèvres. Je suis assez tenté… C'est pas comme si je trompais Itachi encore une fois ! … je… je serai juste observé…

-Alors… je … je le fais dans ma chambre… avec le mien et … la porte un peu fermée et toi… tu regarderas du couloir…

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il sourit.

-Tu veux que je joue les voyeurs ?

-… ben… oui ! Pourquoi pas !

-Je peux me cacher dans votre armoire alors ?

-Qu… l… l'armoire ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

-Si… si tu veux.

Je me lève.

-Mais on fait vite hein ! Faudrait pas trop tarder à partir, y'a la réunion !

-On met que deux heures de route et la réunion est dans quatre heures ! On a tout notre temps !

-Oui mais… je voudrais avoir une marge pour se garer, trouver et tout …

Je me tourne vers lui et l'observe enfiler un jean. Puis il vient prendre mes mains dans les siennes et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Je me sens rougir. Sasuke va me regarder me masturber. Je suis excité rien qu'à l'idée. Nous entrons dans ma chambre. J'ouvre l'armoire et vire par terre tout ce qu'il y a à même la base du meuble pour laisser de la place à Sasuke. Et puis, je vais prendre mon vibromasseur dans la commode sous les chemises d'Itachi. Je le prends en main, inspire un bon coup, et referme le tiroir. Je me retourne, et cherche Sasuke des yeux.

-Sa… Sasuke ?

Je sursaute en entendant un toc venant de l'intérieur de l'armoire.

-Ah... t… t'es déjà caché…

Je regarde un peu tout autour de moi. Je me gratte le crâne, pose le vibromasseur sur le lit, et commence à me déshabiller. Je me caresse le ventre en remontant ma main qui emporte mon T-shirt. Je pousse un petit gémissement ; je clos mes paupières. Ma seconde main déboutonne mon jean, descend la braguette et se faufile sous mon boxer. Je gémis de nouveau. La porte entrouverte de l'armoire bouge un peu.

J'y jette un coup d'œil, me déshabille puis m'allonge sur le lit. Je me caresse ; je gémis. Je mouille un peu mes doigts, et me tortille pour pouvoir atteindre mon intimité.

Le regard de Sasuke, posé sur moi, m'excite. Je gémis de plus en plus ; pousse quelques soupirs. J'appuie sur le bouton à la base du vibromasseur pour l'allumer, et le fais glisser en moi très doucement. J'entends au même moment ce qui doit sûrement être la braguette de Sasuke. J'ai les yeux fermés ; ma main droite va et vient sur mon membre alors que la gauche essaie de maintenir correctement mon vibromasseur. Mon corps tremble ; je suis en sueur. Les yeux de Sasuke me brûlent la peau. Son regard que j'imagine scrutateur ; je suis sûr qu'il ne manque rien au spectacle que je lui offre.

Brusquement, la porte de l'armoire s'ouvre. Sasuke en sort et vient sur le lit. Son jean est ouvert et son membre se dresse fièrement à l'air libre. Je lâche mon vibromasseur et laisse à Sasuke l'entière responsabilité de l'objet. Il le pousse en moi pendant un léger instant, et me le retire rapidement. Il le laisse sur le bord du lit et se penche sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Je l'enlace et glisse mes mains dans son dos. Je manque de mordre sa lèvre lorsque son membre se frotte au mien ; lorsqu'il s'appuie sur moi et donne un léger coup de rein.

-Ah… Sa… aaa… aasasu… ke… Aaaaa…

Il relève un peu mes jambes et entre en moi. Je pousse un long cri. C'est la première fois depuis cinq ans qu'un autre qu'Itachi me prend. Je ne le dirai jamais à Itachi, mais je crois que Sasuke est devenu un peu plus large que lui. Mon sang s'échauffe de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Mon souffle se fait de plus en plus court. Sasuke se retire et entre en moi de plus en plus rapidement. Puis il va et vient encore et encore. Mes pupilles roulent dans mes yeux. Ma bouche est grande ouverte et Sasuke en profite parfois pour y engouffrer sa langue. Je partage les baisers avec envie.

Puis vient le moment le plus intense. Sasuke pousse un râle que je ne lui connaissais pas et se retire pour continuer de se caresser. Il m'embrasse et me murmure « encore ». Je ne refuse pas. Je suis dans un état second ; je n'arriverai de toute façon pas à dire quoi que ce soit même si je voulais lui dire non. Ma tête me tourne ; mes muscles tremblent. Sasuke me reprend encore une fois. Je crois… que je me suis quasiment évanoui de plaisir.

J'ai de nouveau trompé Itachi. J'ai de plus en plus de remords, mais je n'arrive pas à stopper mes lèvres d'embrasser celles de Sasuke. Je ne peux plus m'imaginer sans sentir la peau douce de sa main me caresser la joue ; ses lèvres toucher les miennes.

Une heure plus tard, nous partons de la maison. On a pris ma voiture et c'est moi qui conduis. J'ai laissé un petit mot d'amour à Itachi sur la table pour ce midi. Sasuke ne l'a pas vu ; j'ai fait exprès. Je ne me sens pas seulement mal à l'aise pour Itachi. Je me sens mal à l'aise pour Sasuke.

Deux heures et quelques après, nous arrivons dans le bâtiment où la réunion se tient. Sasuke prend ma main. Je sursaute, et lui montre une légère grimace en le faisant me lâcher.

-Sasuke… je sais qu'Itachi n'est pas là mais… pas ici… s'il te plaît.

Il hoche la tête calmement et rentre ses douces mains dans ses poches. Je l'observe un court instant ; il semble chercher des yeux, quelque chose. Brusquement, il attrape mon poignet et me tire par le bras.

-Viens. C'est par là.

-Hein !? Qu… ?

Il m'emmène dans une salle remplie de monde. Il me lâche la main en s'excusant de l'avoir reprise.

-C… c'est rien. T'inquiètes pas.

-Hm.

Il y a un buffet. On est accostés par le producteur qui nous reconnaît. Je fais le tour de la salle des yeux et reconnais certaines personnes que j'ai maquillées pendant les auditions. Et puis, je m'étonne en reconnaissant celui qui m'avait bousculé. En même temps, il ne passe pas inaperçu ; il est aussi beau… enfin presque, que Sasuke. Ce gars-là, j'en suis sûr il est homo. Sans le vouloir son regard croise le mien. Il m'observe un peu, et me sourit avant de me faire un léger clin d'œil. Je me crispe, étonné, et cherche la main de Sasuke. Mais celui-ci ne fait plus vraiment attention à moi ; il parle au metteur en scène.

Je cherche un peu des yeux ; et puis m'avance vers le buffet, histoire de faire quelque chose. Je me prends une assiette, et puis des petits fours. Le garçon que j'avais repéré s'approche l'air de rien. Il me sourit et m'adresse la parole.

-Bonjour.

-… bonjour…

-Tu fais partie du staff ?

-Je suis maquilleur. Je t'ai maquillé à ton audition.

-Ah oui ? C'est drôle je ne me souviens pas ! Pourtant t'es assez mignon… j'aurais dû te repérer à ce moment là.

Je ne réponds pas. Je suis flatté et j'ai bien envie de sourire, mais j'ai déjà assez de tromper mon 'Tachi avec Sasuke… Alors un autre en plus…

J'inspire finalement comme pour me donner le courage de répondre, et me tourne vers lui en souriant.

-Si j'étais célibataire, je répondrais à tes avances mais là... désolé ! J'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux.

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Je perds mon sourire ; un peu choqué. Mais il a de la répartie, c'est amusant. Je manque même de pouffer de rire. Sasuke me surprend.

-Naruto !? Tu fais connaissance ?

Une connaissance qui répond pour moi.

-Ah ! T'es son petit ami ?

Sasuke sourit en prenant la main de mon interlocuteur qui lui tend la sienne.

-Ex. Je suis célibataire.

Bon… d'accord…

Je me racle la gorge pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Sasuke aimerait dire quelque chose, mais on nous appelle afin de commencer la réunion de présentation.

Elle a duré le temps des présentations. Le garçon qui m'a accosté s'appelle Sai et c'est lui qui a le second rôle. C'est le ninja qui recueille Sasuke dans le film. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils tombent amoureux… enfin je ne me suis pas éternisé sur le détail. Oui parce que j'étais, malheureusement, trop agacé de voir Sai dévorer Sasuke des yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment très heureux du déroulement du film. Sasuke a essayé de ne pas trop se montrer ouvert à toutes propositions de la part de ce Sai. Il doit se douter que je n'aime pas ça.

A la fin de la réunion, juste avant de partir, Sasuke me retient par le poignet.

-Euh… N… Naruto !

-Hein ?

-Attends.

-Attendre quoi ?

-… euh… Sai… ?

-… pardon ?

Il grimace. Je lui demande ; déjà énervé.

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

-Ben… le… c'est pas Sai hein qui me l'a demandé ! Mais… en fait… il se trouve qu'il a des problèmes pour se loger dans les alentours et… euh…

Je le sens mal.

-Le … le réalisateur m'a demandé si je pouvais l'héberger… et…

-T'as pas accepté !!

Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver !

-Mais Naruto ! Il partage tout le film avec moi ! On pourra répéter comme ça !

-Tu veux surtout te le faire !!

Ne pas s'énerver oui mais… c'est déjà un peu trop tard pour moi.

-Naruto !…

-Non !! Va dire que tu peux pas ! C'est pas chez toi, c'est chez moi !!

-N… Naruto ! Si Sai vient et… enfin… Itachi verra encore moins notre relation ! Et puis de toute façon, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu trouves la maison aussi vide et déserte que… …. Qu'une plage en hiver !

Je retiens un soupire. J'ai pas envie d'accueillir ce type ! Surtout si c'est pour voir Sasuke fricoter avec lui !

-Naruto ! … S… s'il te plaît ! Je peux plus refuser ! J'ai déjà dit oui !

-Oui ben dis plus oui comme ça s'il te plaît !

-… tu acceptes !?

-… est-ce que j'ai le choix…

-Merci !!

Il me saute dessus et me sert fort dans ses bras. Puis il me lâche et arrive Sai. Il sourit à Sasuke.

-Alors ? Tu vas m'héberger ?

Lequel répond ; un peu mal à l'aise mais content quand même.

-Euh… Non. Mais on va chez Naruto.

Sai hausse un peu ses sourcils et me regarde.

-Chez toi ?

-Oui. Sasuke habite chez moi parce-qu'il y a des travaux chez lui.

-Donc je vais rencontrer ton petit ami !!

Il a l'air content. Ou alors c'est qu'il pense que je mentais, alors il croit que là, je serai obligé de lui avouer que je n'ai personne. Mais… ce n'est pas le cas et je ne m'en amuse que plus.

-Bien sûr ! C'est le grand frère de Sasuke !

Sasuke acquiesce en voyant l'air interrogatif de Sai. Sai qui ne se démonte pas pour autant.

-Alors ça va faire un autre beau gosse de plus dans mes connaissances !!

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Il est beaucoup mieux qu'un beau gosse ! Et c'est chasse gardée ! On est fiancés !

-C'est pour ça que tu as une relation avec son petit frère !?

Mon cœur se serre. Il a entendu notre conversation à Sasuke et moi !!

-Qu… Hein !!

Il sourit ; amusé. En fait, il disait ça en l'air.

J'ai demandé à Sasuke, un peu à contrecœur, de monter en voiture dans celle de Sai, au cas où on se perdrait de vue sur le chemin. Comme ça, ce dernier ne se perdra pas … malheureusement…

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Il s'avance doucement vers Itachi, lui fait la bise, et parle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Si j'avais su que Naruto trompait un si bel homme, je l'aurais giflé depuis longtemps ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'en lasse pas hein ! XP. Merci encore, encore ! / Et merci à Kaylin-san de prendre le temps de me corriger !! MERCI beaucoup tout le monde!!**

Itachi : … Alors ma maison va être surpeuplée…

Nana : Mais non ! Il reste encore une chambre d'amie d'inoccupée, et les combles aménagés !

Densetsu : Je peux venir faire un tour ?

Nana : Non. Ca va bientôt être rempli.

Itachi : Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ma maison va être surpeuplée !

Nana : Mais c'est pour faire plaisir à Naruto !

Itachi : … hm…

Nana : #dis rien, elle est toute heureuse d'avoir trouvé de quoi faire arrêter les râle-ries d'Itachi.#


	11. Chapter 11

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non... toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 10 :**

**I Love Chine : **Oui ! Mais tant mieux si ça se corse, non ? lol.

**EMilie : **lol. Tuer un blond aux yeux bleus ? (Bon… c'est pas Deidara il a les yeux marron je crois… hmmm.. ) DENSETSU !! MAIS QUE T'AS T'IL FAIT !! O.O. (XD) Ah mais non ! Si c'est parce-qu'il dit aimer Itachi et qu'il le trompe avec Sasuke, ça ne peut-être que Naruto ! (suis-je bête ! lol.) / Eh oui… Sasuke ne s'est pas transformé en Itachi. IL pouvait pas c'est un UA. XD./ Ah ben… Mais c'est mieux pour Naruto que Sai soit là ! Comme ça, Itachi va voir que Sasuke est intéressé et ne verra rien pour le NaruSasu/SasuNaru. :p. / lol. Mais les couples, enfin les paring, ça va du bisou de rien du tout (enfin.. un baiser .lol.) jusqu'au lemon tout beurk ! lol. Donc ben… voilà lol. ) / Hihi. Mais c'était fait exprès ça la preview ! huhu. /Euh… euh oui euh… Merci !! –n.n- #toute gênée et flattée#

**Ika-chan : **lol. Mais… mais il a le droit d'exister quand même Sai ! XD. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre ce pauvre petit garçon ! lol. / Sasuke… XD. J'adore ton « fricoter avec un tel.. tel… mâle. » XD / Itachi s'énerver ? Tu penses ? :p. Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Loltyv : **Des étincelles ? Ola… ben j'espère qu'il y a un bon extincteur dans la maison ! XD. / Oui. Mais c'est ça qui est bien ! Parce-que des embrouilles naît la vérité ! héhé. (non mais j'aime pas les embrouilles hein ! lol. Mais dans les fic c'est bien ça créer des rebondissements ! :p.) / Merci ! Et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Xiaxia : **n.n. Ah bon ? O.o.. ? Pourquoi t'as sauté ce chapitre là? Pas inadvertance ? O.o.. ? / (XD. Je comprends pas ce que tu veux dire avec Itachi et Sasuke.) / Oui. XD. Neji est TRES ! ptdr. / Ben j'espère bien que tu les lis ! XD. (mes réponses à tes reviews) / Oui. Sai est là. Ca y est. Il a enfin fait son apparition dans l'Histoire de Frères. XD. L'a fallut attendre le II. XD. Ah.. C'est de l'ironie.. ? Mais pourquoi personne ne l'aime ? / Merci ! / C'est peut-être mal de tromper Itachi, mais ça donne de belles scène, non ? lol. / Une death fic général ? XD. Non. Juste un mort ça suffira amplement. / Bonne lecture !

**Nairija : **XD. J'adore ton « Kya » lol. Baka-Tsuki m'a fait la même chose en plus long sur msn quand elle a lu la partie vibro aussi. XD. (euh… je crois que c'était cette partie…O.o.. lol.) / Moi sadique ? Oh mais non ! Parfois je suis gentille aussi ! lol.

**Eien : **Oui ! Mais c'est tant mieux, non ? Lol. Ca va apporter encore plus de choses à faire ! (enfin à écrire. XD.) / Mais c'est bien mon intention ! (que Sai drague Itachi ! lol.) / Oui tout à fait ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Donc, je ne suis pas sadique non plus ! Je pimente l'histoire on est d'accord ? lol. / Nana : Itachi faut pas menacer mes lecteurs sinon ils seront plus là et ton existence sera… sera sans … (c'est quoi déjà le mot. XD. Je me rappelle plus)… sans… euh… enfin … ça servira plus à rien quoi ! (… je suis pas très convaincante désolée ; je me réveille. XD.) / Combien de chapitres. Non. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… n.n'… Je pense qu'il faut attendre que l'histoire soit bien avancé pour pouvoir dire ça. (genre c'était vers le chapitre 95 dans Un pari Fou que je disais faire un peu plus de 100. lol.)

**Adhenora : **Ah oui ? Tu trouves tordu ça toi ? lol. (c'est vrai peut-être… XD.) / Donc toi ce serait Anko.. hmm… oui… ça pourrait être une solution. / XD J'aime bien ton commentaire sur la simplicité et moi. lol. Ca m'a bien fait rire. n.n / Mais si mais si ! Faut lire la suite !

**Dadoune : **O.O… ah !! Mais c'est vrai !! O.O… Mer.. cerdi ! On est en juillet !! Bon.. euh.. ben… ils ont des profs particuliers alors ben ils travaillent un petit peu plus tard que les autres. :p. lol. (faut que je le précise !! ùù.. Merci d'avoir relevé ça je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte ! ) / XD. Je fais bourde sur bourde !! Ptdr… hum.. euh. Oui. Tu as raison. … bon.. XD. Je… je vais arranger ça. ùù.. gomen. (et merci )

**Sofie : **Pourquoi tu poursuis Naruto avec ta hache ? / Non. Tu as pas lu qu'il serait avec, tu as vu qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mais tu ne sais pas quoi ! Donc tu peux pas savoir s'il va être avec !

**Baka-BabacOOL :** Lol. Sai comme dans un pari fou. Oui peut-être. XD. Tu verras ça !:p. Bonne lecture !

**Mirage : **lol. Détends toi ! ptdr. On te bouffera pas ! Promis ! n.n. XD / Mais pour me faire plaisir !! O.O.. Pour me dire ce que tu aimais dedans ! (T.T… pourquoi quasiment tout le monde fait comme toi.. sniff… ) / Merci. Je suis contente que tu aimes ! n.n. / J'en connais qui ne connaisse pas Naruto et qui en lise des fic tu sais ! XD. (et après ils s'étonnent que l'anime ne soit pas du yaoi. Ptdr) / lOl. Je parie que c'est Shino depuis Un ou Deux. lol. / Merci ! J'attends tes autres reviews avec impatience. n.n

**Aymui-mimi : **Ah ! O.O !! Je suis désolé !! Je.. je m'excuse !! AAAHH !! Désolé ! Je voulais pas me tromper de nom excuse-moi !! T.T.. /Merci pour le champagne !! XD. Je préfère le muscat mais bon. Ptdr. / Oui ça aurait fait bizarre. XD. (genre le coinçage de Sasu par exemple dans la première partie. n.n. / sur le fait qu'il soit tombé dans les vapes.) / Oui ce serait bien de le caser le Sasuke. XD. Mais peut-être que ce sera avec Naruto ! :p. / Oui ! Tu oublies Neji !! AHAH !! XD. /Je crois comprendre que t'as mis trois « I » dans ta questions. Euh non. Je pense pas. J'en sais rien.. O.O.. Lol. / Merci beaucoup !! n.n.

**Adralya : **Si !! (pourquoi tu dis « non » ?) / lol. Moi aussi j'aime Itachi. XD. (mais je préfère Neji. :p ) / Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! n.n.

**Frères II. 11.**

J'ai demandé à Sasuke, un peu à contre-cœur, de monter en voiture dans celle de Sai au cas où on se perdrait de vue sur le chemin. Comme ça, ce dernier ne se perdra pas. … malheureusement…

J'arrive à la maison. Ils ne sont plus derrière moi et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je rentre. On est en fin d'après-midi. Itachi ne devrait pas tarder, je crois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Je regarde ma montre et l'allée. J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas trop traîner… Je parle de Sasuke et Sai. Je me demande ce qu'ils fabriquent…

J'ai une boule dans le ventre. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser Sasuke monter dans cette voiture. J'aurais juste dû donner mon numéro de portable à Sai, comme ça s'il se perdait, il pouvait m'appeler.

… Alors que là… il s'est sûrement perdu volontairement pour être juste avec Sasuke…

De toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire, j'ai Itachi moi !

…

Je soupire et rentre dans la maison. Je me déchausse, et passe dans le salon en retenant un nouveau soupir. Je guette, l'oreille tendue, pour entendre une voiture arriver dehors. J'ouvre les fenêtres. Ca facilitera la chose puisque c'est insonorisé. …

Je passe dans le salon et ouvre en grand la baie vitrée. Je m'étire jusqu'à entendre un os craquer, et soupire d'aise. Il fait bon. Mais mon sourire disparaît en voyant le jardin. Et puis… une idée naît dans mon esprit.

… puisque ce type va venir squatter ici, je vais le faire bosser un peu ! Je sautille tranquillement jusqu'aux escaliers, et vais préparer une chambre de plus. Je vais le mettre dans la chambre en face de la nôtre à moi et Itachi. Comme ça, il sera séparé de celle de Sasuke par une salle de bain et les toilettes ! Je fais le lit ; j'aurais bien envie de le faire en porte-feuille mais on va encore me traiter de gamin et puis, en plus, ce sont nos draps…

J'entends soudain, de là où je suis, une porte au rez-de-chaussée. Sûrement la porte d'entrée. Je souris et descends au pas de course.

-Vous êtes arrivés !!

Mais je m'arrête en bas des escaliers. Mon sourire s'agrandit ; je me jette dans les bras de mon 'Tachi. Il me rattrape et me soulève un peu.

-Eh !… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'un coup ?

-J'ai passé une journée affreuse.

-Ah oui ?

-Hm.

-Qu'est-ce que Sasuke a encore fait ?

Et quand on parle du loup, … Sasuke apparaît. Il ouvre la porte à Sai qui lui sourit poliment. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Je fronce mes sourcils et m'écarte d'Itachi.

-Vous étiez passés où !? Ca fait un quart d'heure que j'attends !

-Excuse-moi Naruto… Je me suis trompé de route à un moment et... Sai a simplement suivi mes instructions.

Petit blanc. Itachi nous questionne tour à tour du regard en cherchant à savoir qui est l'inconnu. Je le présente donc et oblige Sasuke de s'expliquer sur la présence du second rôle ici. Sai a mal pris le « second rôle » que j'ai prononcé. Et pour se venger, il s'avance doucement vers Itachi, lui fait la bise, et parle d'une voix doucereuse.

-Si j'avais su que Naruto trompait un si bel homme, je l'aurais giflé depuis longtemps !

Mon monde s'écroule d'un coup. Mais Itachi le sauve aussi rapidement.

-Naruto est fidèle. Merci. Evitez, s'il vous plaît, de dire des choses pareilles si vous voulez rester plus d'une journée ici.

Sai se mordille la lèvre inférieure en se tortillant doucement pour s'écarter d'Itachi. Je tourne mon visage d'un air agacé en croisant les bras. Je sursaute en sentant la main d'Itachi passer sur mon bras.

-Tu pourrais te défendre toi ! J'aurais pu y croire !

J'écarquille les yeux et trouve, bizarrement, une excuse beaucoup plus vite que la normale.

-Ca vaut pas la peine de se défendre un truc pareil !

Il sourit. Je pousse un soupir énervé, et prends la direction du couloir en disant à Sai de me suivre. Je lui montre sa chambre, lui dis où sont les toilettes et la salle de bain, et le laisse en plan. Quand je descends, je m'arrête à deux marches du rez-de-chaussée en entendant Itachi rire de façon très moqueuse. Sasuke a l'air gêné. Il a une main plaquée sur la base de son cou.

Je m'approche un peu d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sasuke rougit. Itachi, se calmant peu à peu, prend le poignet de son petit frère et l'écarte de son cou.

-Regarde ce qu'Hinata lui a fait ! C'est qu'elle a des dents, dis donc ! C'est drôle, je n'avais pas vu hier.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant une légère marque de morsure sur la peau de Sasuke. Je rougis, et recule d'un pas en jetant un coup d'œil à Itachi, puis à Sasuke. Sasuke qui remarque que je ne suis pas amusé.

C'est Sai qui lui a fait ça ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir mordu Sasuke.

Itachi inspecte le cou de Sasuke.

-Elle t'a sacrément mordu, hein ! Naruto me fait pas ça à moi…

Je hoquette en rougissant de plus en plus. Sasuke a sursauté et dévisage tout comme moi Itachi.

Je m'avance vers ce dernier et tape son épaule en lui râlant dessus.

-'Tachi !! Dis pas des trucs persos comme ça !

Il se retourne vers moi, étonné.

-Ben quoi ? On parle ! C'est bien ! Au moins, on a un sujet de conversation !

Je reste figé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte !!

Sasuke grimace.

-Nii-san… Tu as bu ?

Je réponds pour Itachi.

-Ca va pas ! Il boit jamais !

Itachi se redresse et me sourit en lâchant Sasuke.

-C'est vrai.

Sasuke cache de nouveau son cou ; gêné. Il me jette un coup d'œil et nous contourne moi et Itachi en s'excusant.

Je le suis du regard ; le cœur un peu serré je dois l'avouer. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Je trompe Itachi alors je ne vais pas crier sur Sasuke de m'avoir trompé. Et puis, c'est peut-être…

… non c'est sûr que c'est Sai qui lui a fait ça…

Je me sens trahi. Et mal parce que si jamais Itachi apprend pour moi et Sasuke… il sera dans le même état. Peut-être même pire.

Je me tourne vers Itachi et accepte une étreinte qu'il venait chercher.

-Alors, on a un autre invité ?

-C'est Sasuke qui l'a invité. Pas moi.

-Il est mignon.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Je dis : « Il est mignon ».

-Je suis plus mignon que lui.

Il s'amuse. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue gauche, et murmure à mon oreille que moi je suis hors classement. Je souris et reste encore un peu dans ses bras avant de reculer et de lui dire aller voir comment se débrouille Sai.

Une fois à l'étage, je passe la tête dans la chambre de Sai.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Tu es chez toi.

J'entre donc. Et je m'immobilise en voyant Sasuke juste à ma droite. Je le regarde ; les yeux grands ouverts. Sai sourit.

-Il se cachait.

Je tourne automatiquement mon visage vers Sai, puis de nouveau vers Sasuke qui accuse Sai du regard.

Je force un sourire et m'adresse à Sasuke.

-Tu voulais déjà répéter ? C'est ça ?

Il hoche timidement la tête. Il n'aime pas me mentir. Je regarde la pièce ; Sai est en train de défaire son sac sans prêter attention à moi ou à Sasuke.

-Bon ben… je… je vais demander à Itachi s'il a du temps pour le jardin… on pourrait manger dehors ce soir !

-Il est jardinier ?

Je hausse les sourcils, et regarde Sai qui vient de me poser une question. Sasuke répond pour moi.

-Nii-san est médecin.

Sai s'arrête dans tout ce qu'il fait et nous dévisage.

-Vraiment ?

J'acquiesce. Il se rut sur moi. Je recule d'un pas. Il soulève son T-Shirt, et baisse un peu son pantalon en tirant sur la ceinture.

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour ça ? Faut que j'aille voir un médecin mais j'ai jamais le temps ? Je pourrais lui montrer, non ?

Je rougis.

-Qu… quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à voir ?

-Mon grain de beauté là... J'aimerais le faire enlever mais je sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Je dévie mon regard en rougissant alors qu'il tire encore plus sur son pantalon.

-J'en sais rien moi ! Va voir un dermato !

Il sourit.

-Tu rougis Naruto ?

-Bien sûr que non !!

Je me retourne et sors de la chambre.

Il m'agace déjà ce mec. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, et cherche Itachi.

-'TACHI !!

Je passe dans la cuisine, vais voir dans son bureau, et finis par le trouver dans le jardin. Je m'approche de lui.

-Coucou…

-Coucou ! Je te manquais déjà ?

-Non mais Sasuke est avec Sai alors je suis un peu indésirable…

-Mais Sasuke est avec Hinata, non ?

-Ils… ils ont rompu… y'a quelques jours déjà.

-Je ne savais pas.

-Hm.

-Donc tu vas sûrement le surveiller de près avec Sai si je comprends bien ?

Je hausse les sourcils, un peu étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, juste parce que tu nous as emmenés au restaurant quand Sasuke avait rendez-vous avec Hinata.

Je reste muet et rougis. Il l'a encore en travers de la gorge. Je me racle la gorge, et tente une phrase.

-Mais oui mais… c'était une fille… enfin c'en est toujours une, mais il sortait avec elle et… moi j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était vraiment gay. … après tout, il se maquille et tout et…

-Y'a des hommes hétéro qui se maquillent, tu sais.

-Oui mais… enfin voilà quoi… là c'est pas pareil, Sai c'est un garçon alors… je serai pas tout le temps après eux…

Et pourtant, j'aimerais bien.

Itachi sort la tondeuse. Je l'interroge.

-Tu vas enfin t'occuper du jardin ?

-Oui. J'ai bien vu que tu le regardes tous les jours par les fenêtres. T'aimerais bien te prélasser dans l'herbe, non ?

-… hm. …

Il s'approche de moi et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je vais m'allonger tranquillement sur un transat et regarder mon 'Tachi travailler. Et même avec un peu plus d'attention lorsqu'il se mettra torse nu en attaquant les haies. Je le regarde de là où je suis ; me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Tous les muscles de son torse se tendant, se détendant au fil de ses gestes. Et puis bientôt un peu de sueur coulant sur sa peau.

Je souris sûrement comme un idiot à le regarder comme ça.

Il se tourne soudain vers moi, un peu surpris. Il sourit.

-C'est quoi ce regard ?

-A ton avis ?! Tu t'es vu ?

Il hausse les sourcils et se regarde. Il fait l'innocent en plus ! Je me lève et vais vers lui au petit pas de course. Oui parce qu'on a un grand jardin. Et les transats sont juste à côté de la petite terrasse près de la baie vitrée.

Il ouvre grands ses bras une fois que je suis près de lui. Je grimace en m'arrêtant.

-Ca va pas ! T'es en sueur !

Il émet un petit rire et s'approche vite pour m'enlacer d'un bras.

-Fais pas celui qui n'aime pas. Je sais que tu adores.

Je souris. Il se penche et m'embrasse tendrement. Il lâche le taille-haie et passe son deuxième bras dans mon dos avant de me resserrer contre lui.

-DITES !! VOUS VOULEZ DE L'AIDE POUR LE JARDIN ?!

Je sursaute, et me retourne alors qu'Itachi me lâche pour voir d'où vient la voix. C'est Sai qui hurle de sa fenêtre. C'est vrai qu'il est de ce côté de la maison lui… Notre chambre à moi et Itachi est du côté façade. J'aime bien regarder les arbres qui sont à l'entrée de la maison ; ça fait comme un sous-bois.

Itachi répond pour moi alors que je maudis Sai pour nous avoir embêtés en plein baiser.

-OUI SI TU SAIS Y FAIRE !

Sai lève le pouce et nous crie qu'il arrive. Sasuke, juste à côté de lui à la fenêtre, reste à nous regarder un peu de là où il est. Je l'observe un petit moment, et me tourne vers Itachi.

-Je… je vais aller voir Sasuke. J'ai un truc à lui demander.

-D'accord !

Je lui donne un baiser, et m'en vais dans la maison. Je croise Sai en bas des escaliers. Je ne dis rien ni ne lui rends le sourire qu'il me fait. Je l'aime pas ce type. Il m'énerve plus à chaque fois que je le vois. Je monte à l'étage, et tourne à ma gauche pour voir Sasuke rester dans la chambre de Sai. Il regarde par la fenêtre

-… S.. Sasuke ?

Il se tourne et s'éloigne de la fenêtre. Je reste à l'entrée de la chambre. Je prends mes mains l'une dans l'autre, et commence à me triturer les doigts nerveusement.

-Tu… la marque… dans ton cou… c…. c'est Sai ?

Il rougit en glissant sa main gauche dans son cou à l'endroit qu'observait Itachi. Il baisse les yeux, et hoche la tête. Mon cœur se serre.

-C'est pour ça que… vous êtes rentrés en retard ?

-On… on s'est arrêté… pas loin.

Je reste muet. Il s'approche un peu plus.

-Excuse-moi Naruto.

Je force un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses… a… après tout… t'es pas à moi. Moi… je suis fiancé avec Itachi ! On est pas vraiment ensemble nous deux !

Il grimace. Je continue ; la gorge serrée.

-C'est juste que quand tu m'as pris ce matin… c'était… la première fois depuis cinq ans que… que quelqu'un d'autre que 'Tachi me … et moi… j'ai eu l'impression de le tromper encore plus que… et ça m'a fait mal mais je me suis dit que… que même si je suis avec Itachi et qu'on s'aime,… nous deux... toi et moi… on pouvait aussi… retomber amoureux mais... toi, tu as fait ça avec Sai et ça m'a fait du mal de…et…

-Mais… Naruto... ? Je t'ai pris quand on a fait ça avec Hinata.

Je retiens un haut le cœur à l'idée de repenser à ça.

-Mais c'était pas pareil, ça compte pas ça. C'était avec Hinata et on était forcés de faire comme ça… ce matin... c'était rien que toi et moi.

-… Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal Naruto. C'était incontrôlable avec Sai. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

J'acquiesce pour lui montrer que je comprends ; que je l'excuse. Mais au fond de moi, je me sens de plus en plus mal. Et ça, parce que je sais ce que va ressentir Itachi quand il saura pour moi et Sasuke. Car je suis sûr qu'il l'apprendra tôt ou tard.

Il s'approche encore plus et prend ma main droite dans la sienne. Mais je le fais lâcher prise.

-Arrête Sasuke. 'Tachi est dans le jardin…

-Excuse-moi.

Léger blanc. Sasuke me regarde sans savoir quoi faire et moi je me demande si je peux partir ou pas sans qu'il y ait malaise.

Et puis, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre ; nous sauvant l'un l'autre par la même occasion. Je descends suivi de Sasuke, et cours jusqu'à la porte. J'ouvre, et souris en voyant Neji, ainsi que Haru qui me contourne pour aller se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke. Aki tire sur ma main pour que je me baisse. Il me fait un bisou sur la joue et me dit bonjour. Neji me fait la bise puis à Sasuke.

-Comment ça va ?

Je souris.

-Bien ! Tu demandes asile ?

-Non. Je passe juste.

Je le fais entrer, et ferme derrière lui. Haru est dans les bras de Sasuke et me tend les bras. Je m'approche, et lui fais un bisou.

-Bonjour Haru !

Nous passons dans le salon. Brusquement, Neji siffle d'admiration. Je l'interroge du regard. Il sourit et fait un mouvement de tête vers le jardin que l'on voit par la baie vitrée ouverte.

-Il va retirer autre chose encore ou on va juste voir ce magnifique torse ?

Je rougis en comprenant qu'il parle d'Itachi. Sasuke sourit ; un peu amusé même si je pense qu'il est un peu jaloux. Sasuke est très beau ! C'est pas pour rien qu'il a été top model, mais il doit envier la carrure d'Itachi. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'en amuse à chaque fois qu'on en parle. Il est très fier de son corps.

Bref. Je bafouille, et sors dans le jardin à la suite d'Aki qui est parti dire bonjour en courant. Mais il s'est arrêté juste devant Sai. Il reste immobile. Je souris, et m'accroupis à côté de lui et le rassure.

-C'est un garçon qui va vivre avec nous pendant quelques semaines. Il travaille avec Sasuke.

Sai se penche un peu, pose le taille-haie par terre, et tend la main à Aki.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sai.

Aki nous montre un léger agacement. J'écarquille les yeux. Aki, lui, les ferme d'un air de dédain et contourne Sai pour aller dire bonjour à Itachi. Je retiens un rire plus qu'amusé.

C'est bien Aki ! Bravo ! T'as tout compris !!

Mais Neji n'est pas de cet avis et va l'obliger à dire bonjour. Haru a salué Sai de la main en restant dans les bras de Sasuke qui nous a rejoint.

Je m'avance vers Itachi et chuchote à son oreille.

-Tu voudrais pas enfiler quelque chose ? Neji te dévore des yeux.

Itachi me sourit, amusé.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Oui.

Il va donc s'absenter quelques minutes pour prendre une rapide douche et se changer. Sai fera de même une fois qu'Itachi sera parti. Je vais donc expliquer à Neji pourquoi un étranger est chez nous. Le tout en accusant Sasuke du regard. Sai de retour, Aki va l'observer un petit moment avant de se faire interroger par Sasuke.

-Alors Aki ? Tu es en vacances d'après ce que ton papa m'a dit ?

-Oui !!

Un gros sourire apparaît sur son visage. Il continue.

-Enfin !

Sai s'étonne.

-Seulement maintenant ?

Neji lui explique alors qu'Aki suit une scolarité plus poussée parce qu'il est surdoué, donc a moins de vacances que les autres, et que Haru, lui, a des cours pour apprendre le langage des sourds-muets. Lorsque Neji l'a dit, Haru s'est mis à tripoter frénétiquement les cheveux de Sasuke.

Sai s'approche de lui, et fait plusieurs gestes que je ne saurais déchiffrer. Haru se mordille le coin des lèvres, et semble répondre par d'autres gestes. Sai se met à rire un peu. Je fronce les sourcils ; jaloux de ne pas avoir compris un traître « mot » de la conversation.

Je prends une voix un peu agacée sans le vouloir et questionne notre « invité ».

-Parce qu'en plus tu connais ça ?

-Oui.

Haru me regarde. Il a l'air désolé ; comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Il doit s'en vouloir d'avoir répondu peut-être. Je me racle la gorge, et le prend des bras de Sasuke et lui chuchote doucement pour que personne ne m'entende.

-T'as le droit de lui parler Haru. T'inquiète pas.

Il hoche la tête. Je le dépose à terre et me tourne vers Neji.

-Tu manges ici ce soir ?

-Il faut que j'appelle Anko alors. Fuyu est encore malade et elle n'aime pas rester avec elle dans ces cas-là. Elle a toujours peur qu'il se passe quelque chose et qu'elle ne sache pas quoi faire.

Itachi intervient.

-Fuyu ne va pas mieux ?

Neji fait un non de tête et semble retenir un soupir qu'Itachi, lui, ne retient pas.

-Il va peut-être falloir l'hospitaliser si elle ne va pas mieux…

Neji sourit poliment et acquiesce. Mais ça se voit qu'il est très mal. Il a peur pour sa fille ; c'est normal après tout.

Sai demande ce qu'il se passe. Sasuke lui explique vaguement pour ne pas apitoyer plus Neji. Et puis, comme pour faire oublier son chagrin à Neji, Haru lui apporte une fleur. Neji sourit doucement et se penche pour la prendre et remercier Haru.

Aki, lui, est déjà parti au fond du jardin sur la balançoire qu'on avait installé il y a déjà deux ans avec Itachi. On avait pensé qu'Haru et Aki pourraient s'occuper un peu plus avec ça l'été. Et nous n'avons pas eu tort.

Haru part le rejoindre. Sasuke suit doucement pour aller les pousser. Je hoquette en voyant Haru tomber, et sourit lorsqu'il se relève avec l'aide de Sasuke qui a accouru aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

J'entends la voix pensive d'Itachi.

-Faudrait peut-être tondre tout le jardin au lieu de faire juste autour de la terrasse…

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête. Neji se propose et s'y met de suite. Reste moi, Sai et Itachi. Et bien sûr, ces deux derniers se remettent finalement à leurs haies. Tout le monde est occupé à part moi si je comprends bien.

C'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il y a autant de monde à la maison.

Neji n'est pas resté dîné. Sai n'a pas dîné ; ce qui n'est pas plus mal pour moi qui ne l'ai pas vu comme ça. Sasuke est monté dans sa chambre juste après le dessert. Et moi, je câline Itachi devant un film.

Le lendemain, mercredi 20 juillet, je voudrais faire la grâce matinée. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant des cris venant du salon.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« J'inspire à fond et serre les dents ainsi que les poings. Non mais il se croit où lui !? Il est pas chez lui ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous continuiez de m'en envoyer ! n.n. Ne vous arrêtez pas ! J'espère que Frères II vous plaît tout autant sinon plus que le restes de mes fanfictions !**

Densetsu : On ne me voit pas assez je trouve.

Nana : Tu veux venir chez eux avec Jiraya ?

Itachi : NON !! Ca va pas la tête ! Pas lui ! C'est le père de Naruto !

Densetsu : Q.Q… bah…

Itachi : #se tourne vers Densetsu# Densetsu, je vous aime bien mais je ne veux pas que vous veniez.

Nana : De toute façon, il viendra pas. n.n. La maison va trop être pleine pour un autre en plus.

Densetsu : T.T….

Nana : :s... pleurs pas !


	12. Chapter 12

Mercredi 20 juillet, je voudrais faire la grâce matinée Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non... toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 11 :**

**Nairija : **lol.En fait, le « Kya » de Tsuki, c'était un seul « Kya », mais avec plein de « a ». Et en fait ce n'était pas sur Frères II, c'était sur un des petites preview que je lui ai montré de la fic qui n'est pas posté sur le net et que je compte faire éditer. :p. (en deux gros morceaux XD.)/ Oui. XD. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que Haru est très « cute » lol. Peut-être un peu trop pour faire réaliste, non ? (non je plaisante. XD.) / Sai moche ? .. O.o… Euh.. ouais non faut pas non plus exagérer hein... n.n'… Il a quand même son charme. Dans l'épisode 61 (… ? Je crois que c'est celui-là) surtout. XD.(de shippuuden hein. Lol. ) / Non. Itachi ne porte pas de lunette. (mais c'est une idée lol.)

**EMilie : **Oui. n.n. BRAVO ITACHI !! XD. / Euh oui… bon.. le mot « sale » .. c'est pas un peu trop ? C'est Naruto quand même !! …. n.n'… Non je dis ça juste parce-que c'est lui mais en fait c'est vrai. C'est qu'un traitre !! lol. (on est pas gentille !! eulalala ! ) / lol. Ah oui d'accord. En fait, le « sale » c'est rien par rapport à ce que tu pensais vraiment en fait. lol. / Oui ! XD. Oui que ça doit valoir le détour ! J'imagine très bien la scène ! XD. / C'est pas sympa de douter de Naruto comme ça ! (lol. Non en fait moi aussi parfois j'ai peur de se qu'il va faire. n.n'… ) / Merci ! Voici la suite ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Baka-BabaCOl : **Le cramé pour Sai ? Pourquoi ? XD. Tu pense que Naruto va lui mettre le feu ? lol. Non. Sinon la maison flamberai avec. XD. / Ah… :s… euh ben.. désolé. Lol. Mais c'est bien, non? Ca montre que la fic est bien faite, non ? lol. /lol. Ah oui. XD. Donc en fait tu lis Frères II à défaut de Hors norme. Oui mais je suis sûr que même si je postais la suite de Hors norme, et qu'il y avait celle de Frères II, tu irais lire les deux. lol. (ben moi j'en suis bien contente que tu ne résistes pas. Ca me fait très plaisir parce-que ça me montre que tu aimes tellement que tu n'arrive pas à attendre. n.n. )/ ItaSai, oui mais « Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ) » Faut lire tout en entier !! / Tu souffres.. ? Mais oui mais tu aimes bien quand même !! Q.Q… Rassures-moi ! (sinon t'irais pas lire la suite quand même ! Donc c'est un mal qui fais du bien !… erf… De toute façon, je sais que tu n'auras pas si mal que ça pour cette chose donc tu me parles. :p. / Ah oui… ça, pour l'attente… Je peux rien y faire. (mais c'est bien d'apprendre la patience ! #se cherche des excuses#

**Lolotyv : **Mais… mais, mais mais !! « Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ) » Rhalala !! / Moi aussi je les aime beaucoup ! XD. Surtout Aki qui a snobé Sai ! ptdr. (non en fait je préfère Haru.. hmm.. quoique.. (oui parce-que je sais quelque chose que vous savez pas ! lalala ! lol.) Non je plaisante. Je les aime tous ! lol. (Fuyu compris.) / Oui. Suspens. Mais non lol. Avec un peu de réflexion et du bon sens, on devine ce que c'est ! (oui je sais, je suis tellement tordu qu'on pense toujours au pire avec moi mais bon. Lol. C'est amusant. n.n. ) / (2) Sasuke : … mais…

**Alisea : **Oui. Il aime bien draguer faut croire (Sai.) lol. / Sasuke se laisser aller ? Oui c'est sur qu'il peut pas vraiment s'y retrouveR. (le pauvre il va encore péter les plombs et pour de vrai cette fois si ça se trouve / Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture ! n.n. / lol. Ca, suffit de lire pour savoir ! :p.

**Ika-chan : **lol. Sai un méchant pas beau tout moche. Ah oui ? Tant que ça !? XD. Eh beh ! / Non y'a pas que toi qui en veut à Sai. lol. « truc là ». C'est méchant !! / Non. Il est resté calme et zen Itachi. héhé. / Densetsu on le voit peut-être dans ce chapitre ci.

**Mirage : **lol. Ben en même temps je ne mets pas énormément de temps à poster. (enfin je pense. Lol. Peut-être pas pour celui-ci. Désolée.) / lol. C'est quoi ce « pas très fidèle mais super possessive » ? XD. J'espère que ton copain ou ta copine ne lis pas les reviews que tu postes ! XD./ Aha !! J'en étais sur pour Shino ! n.n. #toute fière# Ma môman ça lui a fait pareil ! XP. Et certaines de mes amies. Lol. / lol. Ben.. leur chambre est au même étage tu sais ! :p. lol. /

**Yuki : **Ah c'est toi qui a fait peur à Yaoi-no-ongaeshi avec le truc de X-japan ! lol. lol. Ben je suis ravie de t'avoir remonter le moral. / Mais il est gentil dans Un Pari Fou Sai !! o.O… !! (après connaissance et… vers la fin. lol.) / Oh ben eux deux torse nu, ils le reste pas longtemps ils passent vite à tout nu. XD.

**Ayumi-mimi : **Ben oui mais bon.. J'aime pas ça quand même « me tromper de nom » / Oui j'avais deviné parce-que le site n'aime pas les répétitions. :p / Oui. C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent vraiment pas se tenir… pff… rhalala… pauvre Naruto qui est trompé. (ptdr. Et Itachi alors ! Trompé par son homme lui même trompé. XD. Le pauvre ! ) / lol. Densetsu faire des bourdes ? Lol. Moi je verrai plus Naruto faire pleins de bourde parce-que Densetsu serait là ! lol. (a être stressé parce-qu'il est avec Itachi et tout et tout. XD. ) / Pas grave pour le Pari Fou. lol. je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'oblige personne à lire. :p. Et c'est vrai que ça peut paraître long. Lol. Bon c'est dommage parce-que tu n'as pas su le fin mot de l'histoire (surtout qu'il restait que 30cahptires. (lol. « que ». ) mais bon. C'est pas si grave ! ) / Euh… non. Un chapitre par jour non. lol. Je fais parfois plusieurs chapitres en une journée et puis après rien, mais j'essai d'être à peu près régulière dans les postes même si j'ai des chapitres en avance. : / J'en sais du tout pour les chapitres. On verra plus tard. :p. / Merci beaucoup !!

**Sofie : **NARUTO !! SIIII ! XD. (non je plaisante. Lol.) Mais Naruto ne hais pas Itachi ! Il l'aime ! :p. / Pourquoi Itachi ferait des choses avec Sai !! (je vais finir par être grossière si on me le demande encore. XD. (non je plaisante. lol.) !! « Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ) » / OUI !! NaruNeji c'est troooop bien ! XD. (je l'aime ce couple !! C'est mon préféré à moi que j'aime ! lol. / Pourquoi tu le poursuis si c'est un boulet ? L'est trop lourd pour bouger, non ? (oh je m'applaudit moi là ! lol. )

**Adralya : **lol. Moi je l'aime bien. n.n. (Sai.) / lol. T'es en Anémie ? J'espère que t'es pas Hémophile ! XD. / Naruto ne va pas passer qu'une seule sale journée. Lol.

**Dadoune : **Ouii !! XD. T'as vu ça je suis douée pour les rattrapages ! PTDR. (c'est vrai en plus. lol. Après réflexion, quand je dis un truc qu'il fallait pas, je me rattrape souvent magistralement ! XD. Si ça tombe à plat, c'est parce-que une personne qui se rend pas compte à pas suivit et enfonce le couteau derrière. XD. )

**Yoshikuni-Emi : **Coucou. lol. / Pourquoi « sous peu ». .. ? Peut-être pas ! :p. Oui !! lol. Sai, Naruto l'adoooore !! X.D. / lol. Mais vous êtes des pervers à penser ça pour le salon!! Rhalala !! / Euh oui mais faut continuer à ma le dire sinon je me dirai que c'est plus le cas et que vous aimez plus et je vais me sentir tout pas bien. (lol.) Non mais c'est vrai en plus ce je je dis là. lol. / « fantasmagoriquement » ? O.O… n.n. Merci ! Ben en fait, le grand mot n'existe pas donc… XD. (enfin je ne pense pas.) / Bonne lecture !

**Matsuo : **« sempaï ».. ? Mais. Euh.. je préfère Nana.. n.n'… Si tu veux bien. Ou Nanarusasu lol. / Oui ! En fait j'ai fait la suite parce-que j'avais tout pleins d'idée dans la tête qui ne voulait pas en sortir. Lol. n.n. Et je suis contente qu'elle plaise. / Oui. C'est le but. (pour Sai.) / PTDR !! « son petit frère d'amur ». Lol. J'insiste sur le « u » dans ma tête. lol. / Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

**Baka-Tsuki : **Yo !! (n.n) / Ok. Ben vendredi alors. (de toute façon, le chapitre suivant ne sera pas posté d'ici là.) / lol. Oui !! Inquiètes toi ! :p. NA !! (XD. Je plaisante.) / (2) Je devrais disparaître plus souvent alors. NON MAIS CA VA PAS JE VAIS PAS TE REPONDRE CA !! XD. Non. Je suis désolée Tsuki. Je m'excuse humblement. ùù. #se penche très bas pour s'excuser#

**Nada : **Euh non. Elle n'est pas terminée. En même temps je crois pas que ce soit indiqué « complete » dans le liste. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! (sinon y'a Frères que tu peux lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! lol. C'est tout depuis le début ! n.n. )

**Black Sirie : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Eien : **lol. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il était en ligne mais bon. XD. / Merci ! n.n. (il faut bien des chapitres un peu plus tranquilles. Sinon vous ne respireriez plus ! lol.) / Oui. C'est sûr que Sai va pas passer à côté de plusieurs rebondissements. Lol. Et puis il mets Naruto en rogne c'est amusant. n.n. hihi. / Euh… Neji, ses enfants s'appellent Haru et Aki. Haku, c'est pas pareil du tout ! lol. XD. Et Haku, il existe en vrai dans le manga hein.. je sais pas vraiment si tu t'en rends compte. lol. / Oui ! Neji c'est mon préférés !! n.n. (qui châtie bien, aime bien. n.n. XD. Tu imagines pour Sasuke ? XD.) / Ah oui ? Juste une nuit tu voudrais… ? … mais.. mais le temps passe tellement vite avec les gens qu'on aime que des années peuvent paraître une nuit ! (oula ! Comment je trouve la bonne excuse de suite moi ! lol. Et pourtant il est une heure du matin passée ! lol. Enfin en même temps je suis plus productives vers ses heures-là. n.n.) / Naruto… s'en tirera, s'en tirera pas.. tu verras ! :p. (la rime. XD. ) / Tu te goures totalement pour le NejiNaru. Mais ça m'a fait sourire. n.n. Déjà, si Itachi découvre ça. C'est lui qui partira je pense. Donc Naruto n'aura pas besoin de se faire héberger ailleurs. :p. Je te laisse imaginer une suite possible. n.n. (mais encore faut-il que Itachi découvre ce qui se passe ! :p. ) Ne t'excuse pas ! J'aime énormément quand vous faites ça ! Que vous dites ce que vous imaginez. n.n Donc ne te gênes pas pour recommencer. / J'ai pas du tout abandonné Pow Sasuke. Elle est de côté, certes, mais pas abandonnée. Ca marche pas ave moi ces yeux là. :p. / Euh ben je ne lis pas énormément de fic.. mais.. euh.. ben.. Babel bien sûr !! (héhé.) Haute drague à Konoha de Mydaya est bien mais pas fini je crois. Môman de je ne sais plus qui (désolé) n'est pas fini non plus. .. sinon y'a L'amour via internet de Michiko que j'ai beaucoup aimé, euh… euh.. O.O.. Y'en a plein ! XD. Musaraki-kun j'en ai lu deux qui était bien sauf que j'en ai pas fini une des deux parce-que j'ai peur de la fin. XD.(et puis je trouve pas le temps… ùù.. ) Sinon je ne sais pas comme ça tu vois ce sont celle-ci qui me vienne à l'esprit. / Bonne lecture !

**Frères II. 12.**

Mercredi 20 juillet, je voudrais faire la grâce matinée. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant des cris venant du salon. Je me lève et ouvre un peu plus la porte de la chambre qui est mal fermée. Itachi va m'entendre ce midi !

J'enfile un jean et une chemise, puis descends doucement les escaliers.

Je finis par reconnaître les voix de Sasuke et Sai. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de crier comme ça ?

J'entre dans le salon.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à gueuler comme ça ?

Il s'arrêtent d'un coup et me dévisagent. Sasuke me montre son script.

-Ben on répète !

Blanc. Je soupire.

-Vous pourriez faire sourdine, … je voudrais dormir un peu…

Sai me questionne.

-Je croyais que c'était insonorisé ?

-Oui mais 'Tachi a mal fermé la porte alors vous m'avez réveillé…

-Ben tu la refermes correctement.

J'inspire à fond et serre les dents ainsi que les poings. Non mais il se croit où lui !? Il est pas chez lui !

Trop énervé pour me rendormir, je passe dans la salle de bain, puis vais petit déjeuner sous les cris de Sasuke et Sai qui répètent toujours. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui est dit. Je sais juste qu'ils hurlent comme des malades.

Demain, on commence le tournage. C'est la première scène. Sai va être obligé de venir malgré tout parce que c'est hors de question qu'il reste tout seul à la maison.

C'est en pensant à ça qu'une idée me vient. Je souris et passe dans le salon. Je les interromps.

-Eh ! Sasuke ! Tu veux répéter avec moi ce matin ? Puisqu'on tourne nos scènes demain !

Et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû demander.

A midi, mon 'Tachi d'amour arrive à la maison tout sourire. Je l'accueille d'un tendre baiser. Il se déchausse et entre plus en avant tout en me demandant si la matinée s'est bien passée. Je réponds d'un hochement simple de tête.

… en fait je suis pas vraiment convaincu moi-même par ma réponse. Et il le remarque malgré moi.

-Naruto ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non !! Non, non…

Je me retourne pour éviter son regard et déclare que le déjeuné est prêt à être servi. Nous nous installons donc tranquillement. Itachi est en bout de table comme d'habitude. Je suis à sa gauche. Sasuke est en face de moi et Sai à sa droite.

On commence. C'est silencieux. Moi je me sens mal par rapport à ce matin, Itachi ne parle pas sûrement à cause de la présence de Sasuke et vice-versa. Reste Sai.

Il se racle la gorge en plein milieu des entrées. Je lui lance un regard du coin de l'œil. Il se met à parler.

-Alors Itachi ? Y'a beaucoup de gens malade en ce moment ?

-Tout le temps malheureusement.

Sai sourit.

-Plutôt heureusement pour toi, non ?

Itachi sourit poliment. Nos regards à Sasuke et moi font l'aller-retour entre eux deux. Mon 'Tachi garde un peu le silence et renvoie la pareille à Sai.

-Alors je dirais qu'heureusement pour toi, il y a assez d'idiot pour aller voir les films dans lesquels tu joues.

Blanc. Sasuke, Sai et moi dévisageons Itachi. Sai est amusé, mais Sasuke et moi sommes un peu blessés. Itachi le remarque. Il ouvre la bouche en faisant de légers mouvements vagues avec ses mains tenant ses couverts. Il me regarde d'un air un peu gêné. Je souris finalement en voyant son air perdu et désemparé.

-C'est rien 'Tachi.

-Je… c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire je…

De toute façon, je le pense aussi. Mais je ne le dirai pas devant Sasuke. Il n'y aurait eu que Sai, j'aurais renchéri. Mais là non.

Itachi dévie un peu de sujet.

-Vous avez répété ce matin ?

Je regarde d'un coup fixement mon assiette et essaie de ne pas manger trop rapidement sans le vouloir. Je m'affole doucement.

C'est Sai qui répond ; comme je m'y attendais.

-Je voulais répéter avec Sasuke mais comme demain c'est la première scène qui est tournée, Naruto a voulu répéter avec lui.

Itachi me jette un coup d'œil mais je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Sai continue.

-D'ailleurs, Naruto, tu es très doué, tu sais !

Itachi écarquille un peu les yeux et interroge Sai.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Il est fiancé avec toi mais pourtant le baiser qu'ils partagent Sasuke et lui… ! C'était vraiment... ouah ! Tu les as déjà vu répéter ?

Le visage d'Itachi se ferme doucement. Pendant ce temps, Sai continue de parler.

-Naruto m'a vraiment excité ! Ses mains qui couraient partout sur le corps de Sasuke…

Et puis, il me pose une question, l'air de rien.

-Naruto, tu es souple non ? Ou au moins habile de tes doigts ?

Il tourne de nouveau son visage vers celui d'Itachi qui me dévisage.

-Ses doigts avaient l'air désarticulé tellement ils allaient partout !

Itachi pose ses couverts. Je lâche ma fourchette sans faire exprès. Je me sens mal et vois venir la chose. Sasuke, lui, ne dit rien. Il est immobile ; la tête un peu baissée. Il regarde son frère du coin de l'œil.

Itachi s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais son portable sonne. Je ferme les yeux lorsqu'il se lève. Je suis soulagé.

Il va répondre à son portable dans son bureau. Ca doit être un patient sûrement…

J'inspire profondément. J'essaie de calmer les pulsations trop rapides dans mes veines.

J'entends soudain la voix de Sasuke qui s'adresse à Sai.

-Sai, s'il te plaît. Evite de parler de ça à mon frère.

Il joue les étonnés.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ne parle plus de Naruto et moi en même temps devant mon frère.

Blanc. Sai essaie de réfléchir on dirait.

Je me lève de table en soupirant.

-J'ai plus faim.

Je prends mon assiette et mes couverts et vais les poser dans la cuisine. Et puis, je reste appuyé au bord de l'évier. Je me sens mal. J'inspire un bon coup et ressors de la cuisine. Je me dirige vers le couloir sous les regards de Sai et Sasuke, et le longe pour aller frapper à la porte du bureau d'Itachi.

Mais à peine ai-je levé ma main que ce dernier en sort.

J'ouvre la bouche en le dévisageant et bafouille.

-Ah... je… 'Tachi je…

Il me coupe.

-Il faut que je parte… un patient…

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

-J'y vais maintenant.

-Mais…

Il me contourne. Je l'arrête en attrapant son poignet.

-Attends !! Je…

Il se retourne doucement. Je baisse un peu les yeux en cherchant que dire exactement, et me lance en redressant mon visage vers le sien.

-Tu sais ce qu'a dit Sai c'est… c'est rien, hein ! Le baiser, c'est pour la scène ! Je... je préfère m'habituer maintenant à embrasser Sasuke plutôt que de me retrouver dev

De nouveau, il m'interrompt.

-Naruto, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe avec Sasuke.

Je hoquette et en perds mes mots. Itachi me fait lâcher son poignet.

-Je le sais très bien, tu ne sais pas cacher les choses. S'il te plaît, je ne veux rien savoir.

-Mais j

-Naruto, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas le temps de me disputer encore avec toi.

Mon cœur se serre. Itachi va dans l'entrée. Je le poursuis et m'arrête à deux pas de lui alors qu'il enfile son manteau. Il se tourne vers moi en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte et me regarde. Il semble vouloir dire quelque chose.

-Naruto, je t'aime de tout mon être alors… ne me fais pas souffrir comme ça. Si tu couches avec Sasuke, je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je sens des frissons dans ma nuque et mes joues rougir pendant que dans mes yeux se préparent quelques larmes. Le visage d'Itachi est si blessé et perdu que je voudrais mourir. Parce que ce visage, c'est de ma faute s'il est là ; s'il est comme ça.

-Et aussi…

Il baisse la tête, inspire doucement, et la relève en forçant un sourire.

-Il faudra qu'on parle de quelque chose ce soir. D'accord ?

Je sens mon petit monde s'effondrer en voyant le tendre sourire de mon 'Tachi. Il est forcé et semble être juste pour moi ; comme si une nouvelle affreuse allait venir.

Je ne veux pas la connaître. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Itachi est parti et moi je suis retourné dans le salon. Sasuke et Sai m'ont dévisagé durant tout leur repas. Sasuke me disait de temps en temps que ça n'embêtait personne que j'aille me reposer un peu ; me calmer dans ma chambre. Mais j'ai ravalé mes larmes et mon inquiétude.

Durant l'après-midi, pendant que Sai est parti s'éclipser aux toilettes, j'entre dans le salon pour y trouver Sasuke. Il est assis sur le canapé et relit son script. Je m'approche de lui ; mal à l'aise ; et déclare.

-Itachi sait qu'on… a une liaison.

Il écarquille les yeux et se lève.

-Quoi ?

-Il sait qu'on…

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-… que je le trompe.

Sasuke s'approche doucement de moi.

-Il va rompre ?

-Je sais pas… Il m'a demandé de ne pas lui en parler… de… de ne rien dire dessus. Et aussi… qu'il m'aime et qu'on devrait parler ce soir.

Blanc. Sasuke est mal à l'aise et moi je me sens seul comme jamais.

Et là-dessus, Sai revient dans le salon.

-Sasuke ? C'est bon on répète ?

Sasuke grimace en regardant Sai.

-Oui…. euh… tu peux attendre deux minutes… ? On parle d'un truc avec Naruto et je

Je l'interromps ; j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-Non. C'est bon Sasuke. Je verrai bien ce soir.

-… tu es sûr ? Tu le sais peut-être pas mais ça se voit que tu n'es pas bien.

-Je vais m'allonger un peu, j'ai mal au crâne…

-… tu appelles si

-Ca ira Sasuke.

Je lui montre un sourire qu'il sait forcé, et vais dans le couloir avant de monter les escaliers pour me rendre dans la chambre. Sai m'a suivi des yeux mais j'ai fait comme si je ne voyais pas.

Je ferme derrière moi en entrant dans la chambre. Je m'assieds sur le lit, puis me relève à nouveau pour aller chercher mon portable avant de revenir m'installer. Je sélectionne le numéro de Neji. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Il faut que je me calme pour ce soir ; que j'ai les idées claires. Et il n'y a que lui qui peut me les remettre en place.

-Allô ?

-Ah… euh… bonjour Anko.

-Naruto?

-Euh oui... j'aurai aimé avoir Neji s'il te plaît…

Pourquoi elle répond sur le portable de Neji !?

-Oui bien sûr. Je te le passe.

-… merci.

J'attends quelques instants et entends la voix de Neji.

-Allô ? Naruto ?

-Je te dérange pas ?

-Non, ça va. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as du temps, hein ? Parce que ça risque d'être long.

-Bon attends alors je m'installe.

Je souris ; il l'a dit avec un air amusé. Il a dû remarquer à ma voix que je suis mal et essaie déjà de me calmer. Je lui raconte doucement ; le cœur cognant dans ma poitrine. Une fois fini, j'entends Neji soupirer.

-Tu devais t'en douter que ça allait se passer comme ça, non ?

-Mais oui mais je… je pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Ou… ou faire !?

-Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il va vouloir continuer comme ça. Et te demander de ne rien lui dire sur ce que tu fais avec d'autre homme.

-Mais il le saura quand même ! Je le blesse et je… je voulais pas moi !

-Naruto, attends ce soir. Peut-être même qu'il veut parler d'autre chose. Que pour lui c'est clos la discussion Sasuke.

Je renifle. Je suis allongé sur le côté et triture de ma main libre le par-dessus du lit.

-Neji…

-Quoi ?

-J… j'ai ce que je mérite, hein ! C'est ce que tu penses ?

Petit blanc. Et puis sa réponse.

-Oui. C'est ce que je pense. Tu n'aurais pas dû avec Sasuke. C'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

-Mais j'arrive pas à m'en empêcher je… suis bien dans ses bras.

-Et les bras d'Itachi alors !

-Mais lui, il m'aime pas comme… il… je …

Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni penser. Je suis perdu. Je vais devoir attendre la soirée. Notre chambre. Ses bras.

Lieu où je suis en ce moment. Il est 21 heures. Sasuke et Sai sont partis se coucher. Ensemble. Ca n'a étonné personne. Itachi me tient dans ses bras. J'attends qu'il commence à me parler de Sasuke. Je patiente ; j'entends mon cœur hurler au secours dans mon corps.

-Ca ne te dérange pas Naruto ?

Je sursaute et le dévisage.

-Hein ?

-Sasuke qui va dormir avec Sai. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Je baisse la tête et réponds d'un mouvement négatif.

-Sasuke c'est juste

Il me coupe.

-Un amant ?

-…

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et puis lui demande ; tête toujours baissée.

-Pourquoi tu es si calme 'Tachi ?

-Ah oui. C'est vrai que tu préfères les cris toi.

-N… non… je… me demande juste comment tu peux être si calme alors que je te trompe.

-Je ne sais pas Naruto. Je crois qu'au point où on en est… ça ne me dérange même pas.

Mon souffle s'arrête un instant. « Au point où on en est » ? Et c'est où ça ce point ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il ne m'aime plus ? Que je peux faire ce que je veux du moment que je ne le dérange pas ? Qu'on est juste ensemble pour ne pas être seul ?

-Je… je vois pas… où tu veux en venir Itachi.

-Moi non plus…

Il a une voix lointaine ; un peu éteinte ; comme s'il allait s'endormir et pourtant, ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

-Je ne sais pas Naruto... Je t'aime mais… si toi tu ne m'aimes plus, autant que tu aies des amants si tu restes avec moi. Moi, ça me convient du moment que tu me laisses t'aimer et que tu restes avec moi.

Silence.

Il m'aime mais il me laisse faire l'amour à d'autres, éprouver des choses pour d'autres personnes ? … je ne comprends pas très bien. L'amour, c'est pourtant quelque chose d'entier, non ? On partage tout, on ne laisse pas l'autre aller ailleurs juste parce qu'on l'aime. On… on doit être jaloux aussi, et… et se battre pour la personne qu'on aime !... ?

-Itachi… ?

-Oui ?

-Moi je ne veux pas que tu vois d'autres personnes. Alors ne fais pas comme moi.

Il me resserre dans ses bras et inspire doucement l'odeur de mes cheveux.

-Pour moi c'est impossible de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi, Naruto.

-…

-Je t'aime.

Itachi… si seulement tu pouvais arrêter de dire ça à tout bout de champ. J'ai l'impression que ça ne veut plus rien dire dans ta bouche.

Tous les matins, tous les soirs, tout le temps. « Je t'aime ». Pourquoi le dit-il si facilement ? Ce sont des mots si précieux.

La première fois qu'on me l'a dit, j'ai été tellement perdu que j'ai failli en perdre tout mon latin.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant mon ventre se nouer.

Si seulement il arrêtait de le dire si souvent. Je chercherais peut-être à être quelqu'un de mieux pour l'entendre à nouveau. J'ai l'impression de vouloir le faire souffrir juste pour qu'il arrête de me le dire.

Et pourtant, il continue. Malgré le suçon, le film, les baisers, … Sasuke. Et moi qui le crois infidèle, menteur. Qui le lui lance à la figure. Qui lui dit de se trouver une femme.

Il continue de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Pourquoi ?

-'Tach

Il m'interrompt de nouveau. Il n'a pas dû m'entendre commencer à parler.

-Naruto, c'était pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

Je relève un peu mes yeux vers les siens. Il se recule, et plonge son regard dans le mien alors que je l'interroge.

-De quoi tu voulais parler ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'affoles. D'accord ? Tout se passera bien, je te le promets.

-De quoi tu parles !?

-De ton grand-père. J'ai prévenu ton père que tu étais au courant, et il m'a demandé de t'informer un peu plus.

-Qu…

Je me redresse doucement. Je m'assieds sans le quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Il va devoir subir une opération très lourde.

-Il…

Ma gorge s'étrangle.

-Il va mourir ?

Itachi me regarde très sérieusement. J'ai l'impression qu'il se demande intérieurement si je suis assez fort pour entendre sa réponse.

Et ça ne m'aide pas du tout à garder mon calme.

J'insiste donc.

-'Tachi ! Jiraya va mourir !!

-Il pourrait mourir, oui.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et perds une ou deux larmes alors que ma gorge se serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Mon cœur fait la même chose.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Y'a pas de dans le prochain chapitre. :p. Vous verrz bien ! Lallaa !!

**Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse poru ses quinze jours d'attente. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à donner publiquement. n.n'... Désolée. J'espère que vous avez gardé tous vos cheveux. (lol) Et j'attends impatiemment vos reviews! n.n. Merci encore de suivre mes fictions !**

Nana : Itachi et Densetsu me boudent. ...

Itachi : #boude#

Densetsu : #boude#

Nana : ... ben... je vais finir par bouder aussi parce-qu'on me boude alors!

Densetsu : #tique mais ne bouge pas#

Itachi : #soupire et referme le gros bouquin de psykologie qu'il lisait pour bien montrer qu'il boudait# Pourquoi je lui dit qu'il peut coucher avec mon frère! !! T.T... Nana !! Répares ça !! Mon Naruto à moi !!

Nana : Non. Je boude. #prend le livre d'Itachi des mains de ce dernier, et l'ouvre pour bien montrer qu'elle boude#


	13. Chapter 13

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non… toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 12 :**

**Narijia :** Que je te prévienne pour quelle sorte de chapitre ? / Jiraya fera ce qu'il veut. Lol. Même si je ne voulais pas, il ferait ce qu'il veut. :p. lol. / Neji il est super parfait. XD.

**Lolotyv : **Oui. Un peu beaucoup dans la mélasse en effet. lol. (si, si. Je sais très bien que c'était ce mot que tu voulais utiliser. Lol.) / Itachi l'aime. (c'est beau l'amour, mais très con aussi. (désolé pour le terme. Lol.). ) / Alors comme ça tu te plains de pas avoir la suite de Frères II dans les reviews de Tsuki ? XD (ne nie pas, elle me l'a dit sur msn. XD. J'ai explosé de rire. n.n C'était amusant. lol. )

**Love de Sasuke : **lol. Donc tu as encore de quoi caché tous les trous dans tes cheveux ? lol. n.n. Tant mieux. Je suis arrivé avant que tu ne devienne chauve. Lol. / Oui. Il l'aime à la folie ! (Itachi) / Moi aussi jem e le demande. (pour Sasuke et Naruto. ) Va falloir leur demander. / Oui mais en fait j'hésite. (pour le NaruSasuSai.) / Oui. Jiraya, vous allez voir. n.n.

**Lyssani : **Oui. Fort ou alors désespéré. :s… le pauvre. / Tu aimes bien Sai ? Lol. Ben tant mieux ! XD. (c'est amusant. n.n.) / Non ce sera pas ça le ItaSai. Lol. Pas du tout. :p.

**Baka-BabacOoL : **Oui. C'était pas tellement une découverte, juste celle de Naruto qui apprend qu'Itachi le sait. n.n'. / Oui. Itachi aime Naruto plus que celui-ci. Là, y'a rien à discuter ni de quoi douter. / lol. Alors moi je prends ça comme un compliment ! (que ça ne te sois jamais arriver de détester Naruto et que là, ben t'en ai pas loin. Lol.) / Bonne vacances alors ! (enfin là tu viens peut-être de rentrer à l'heure où tu lis ses lignes.)

**I Love Chine : **lol. Non ! Je vois A-BSO-LU-MENT pas ce que tu veux dire. XD. Tu pensais qu'ils étaient en train de tondre la pelouse, et que le cri s'était parce-que Sai s'était fait emporté le pied sous l'hélice et que du coup Sasuke criait de ne pas crier !? lol. / Ben non ! C'est juste que Itachi aime tellement Naruto, qu'il le laisse faire tout ce qu'il veut du moment que Naruto est bien et qu'il reste avec lui ! (Ah ! L'amour ! lol. ) / Ouin, ouin ! Prépares les mouchoirs. :p

**Eien : **Non ne désespère pas ! n.n. Je continu je continue ! / Pas grave pour Haru et Haku. Maintenant c'est corrigé. :p. / HakuNaru moi j'en ai fait !:p. Dans… deux fictions ! n.n. héhé. / AH ! Plus dans le sens plus plus addition !? Lol. Non parce-que ça peut être pris autrement le sens ! n.n'.. / Ah oui faut s'en remettre… O.O.. lol. Désolé si tu n'as pas bien dormi… (je le prends comme un compliment. ) / Oui. Death-fic. Il est bien là le mot. (composé en plus ! lol.) / Ce sont qui pour toi les quatre persos principaux ? / Moi des remords.. ? Euh…. (lol. ) / Héhé. C'est voulu. Que ce soit stressant. Lol. J'ai lu à ma môman ton raisonnement sur qui va mourir, et elle m'a dit « elle en met du charabia » XD Mais moi, j'aime ce charabia. Tu te creuse le crâne et c'est très bien parce-que tu me fais partager les coups de pelles. Lol./ Oui Pauvre Itachi ! Faut pleurer pour lui ! Il est tellement désespéré et fou amoureux qu'il ne veut pas savoir et laisse Naruto faire. AARGGGHH !! / Euh ben… je m'excuse très bas par terre si j'ai mis quinze jours ou plus pour poster le chapitre 13. :s.. / Bonne lecture !!

**EMilie : **Mais rien ! Juste le faire tomber éperdument amoureux de Naruto ! (Pour Itachi qui dit des choses comme ça à Naruto. ) / Lol. Je tiens Naruto, et tu le frappe ? Ca te va ? XD / Moi aussi je l'aime bien Jiraya ! n.n. MAIS IL M'A PIQUE MON GATEAU !! èé. (lol le changement d'attitude. XD)

**Ika-chan : **Oui. Itachi le laisse ! Et on il est pas bizarre. Il l'aime c'est tout. / lol. Il est pas si méchant que ça Sai. ) / Moi je dis Sasuke est bête de fréquenter Naruto alors que ça lui fait du mal. / lol. Je ne dis rien pour Jiraya. Tu verras bien.

**Dadoune : **Lol. Voici la suite. Tu vas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passe. :p

**Marjolaine : **Ah bon ? Tu ne comprends pas ce point de vue ? (à Itachi) / Ben peut-être qu'il se rendra compte, peut-être qu'il ne se rendra pas compte. :p. lol. Tu verras bien ! n.n. / lol. Moi non plus ça m'emballe pas le ItaSai. Lol. Mais tu verras bien ce que je ferai. n.n. / Voici la suite !

**Ayumi-mimi : **Assez ? Oh ben là d'où je suis ça va quand même hein ! Y'en a qui ne font qu'une ligne. n.n. / Mais Itachi ne dit pas qu'il n'est pas triste ou énervé. D'ailleurs Naruto voit bien sur le visage de son 'Tachi que ce dernier est très mal. / lol. Il va venir le NejiNaru. Faut être patient. :p / lol.

**Lolotyv : **Ben Sasuke est libre ! Après tout, Naruto lui a proposé alors qu'il était encore avec Hinata !! Héhé (c'est Naruto le plus fautif de toute façon.) / Etouffé par des ramens… eulalal le pauvre ! XD. / Bonne lecture !

**Mirage : **Ben c'est un Itachi qui aime son Naruto. : Héhé. / De toute façon tu peux le redire. Lol. Mais… pourquoi !! XD Qu'à fait Sai pour que vous ne l'aimiez pas !! / lol. J'espère bien que tu en as des qualités !! C'et obligé sinon ta copine elle est un peu beaucoup maso d'être avec quelqu'un sans qualité XD (si t'as compris ce que je viens de dire bravo. Lol.. Il est12H20 et je viens tout juste de me réveiller, j'ai encore les doigts tout crispés quand je tape sur le clavier ça fait bizarre j'aime pas ça…. ùù … lol.) / Vive Shino !! (Enfin ça dépend des fics. lol.)

**La Folle 415 : **« qui boule » ?? / Merci beaucoup. lol. Tu sais, un millier de page pour Frères et Un pari fou, ça a été fait ! lol. Donc on peut dire que t'en a lu au moins deux mille. (voir trois si tu as lu les autres. XD.)

**Alisea : **Ouais ! Alisea ! n.n. XD./ Oui. Electrique en effet. n.n'… / Tu l'aimes pas Itachi ? Lol. Tiens je me demande pourquoi… XD.

**Adralya : **lol. Non ça vient d'un sketch le fait de lire quand on boude. Quand je boude moi.. je boude pas en fait. XD. Je râle. Lol. XD. Non je peut bouder aussi.. (quoique… non je râle vraiment en fait ! XD. C'est affreux !! ) / Itachi en détresse.. … mouais… il a pas trop à se plaindre non plus hein.. ùù. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture. n.n.

**Koki : **Je fais ce que je veux !! :p lalala !! Et je ne dirai pas le couple de fin prévu ; (tout simplement parce-qu'il peut changer au fur et à mesure. Tout comme dans frères d'ailleurs.)

**Frères II. 13.**

-'Tachi ! Jiraya va mourir !!

-Il pourrait mourir, oui.

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et perds une ou deux larmes alors que ma gorge se serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Mon cœur fait la même chose.

Itachi se redresse sur le lit et me regarde sans me toucher ou m'amener à lui.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

-Qu… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va lui faire… ?

-Il a de très sérieux problèmes au cœur. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus. Naruto, il faut que tu te prépares à… à peut-être le perdre…

Je dévisage Itachi ; choqué par ce qu'il vient d'ajouter. Il prend la main posée sur ma bouche en s'approchant un peu plus. Il parle d'une voix douce comme pour me rassurer, mais ça fait rien du tout.

-Je sais que ça va pas vraiment t'aider que je te dise ça étant donné ce qui se passe entre nous en ce moment mais… je suis là, Naruto. D'accord ? Tu peux te reposer sur moi. A tout moment. L'opération de ton grand-père est la semaine prochaine en même temps que les congés que j'ai pris.

-… si tôt ?

-Oui.

J'inspire doucement et expire d'un souffle tremblant. Je me lève du lit ; Itachi m'interroge.

-Naruto ?

-Je… vais appeler papa… Je… je vais faire ça…

Itachi ne m'a rien dit. Il devait être mal que je ne veuille pas lui parler à lui plus qu'à mon père. J'ai passé une très grande partie de la nuit au téléphone. J'ai failli me rendre à la maison mais ça n'aurait mené à rien à par énerver Jiraya qui ne veut pas que je sois au courant pour le moment. Et donc c'était hors de question car le moindre battement de cœur un peu trop fort pourrait apparemment lui coûter le vie. Pour la première fois depuis je ne sais plus combien de temps, j'ai discerné un ton perdu dans la voix de mon père. Ou alors peut-être est-ce moi qui l'ai imaginé ; mon père dissimule en fait très bien ses inquiétudes. Mais je sais qu'il s'inquiète. Quel enfant ne s'inquiéterait pas pour ses parents ?

Lorsque j'irais me recoucher, Itachi sera encore éveillé. Je m'immobilise un instant à l'entrée de la chambre. Itachi est sur notre lit ; un bouquin entre les mains. Il a dû m'attendre en lisant. Nos regards se sont croisés et il reste silencieux ; je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Itachi le sait alors il parle le premier.

-Tu as pu parler un peu avec ton père ?

Je force un sourire.

-Ben ça fait bien quatre heures que je…

-Il t'a un peu calmé ?

-N… non pas vraiment… Je crois qu'il est encore plus inquiet que moi…

Il tend sa main.

-Viens.

J'obéis. Je vais m'asseoir tout contre lui. Il m'entoure de ses bras et m'embrasse doucement un peu au-dessus du front.

-Je suis là, Naruto.

-Je veux pas qu'il meurt !

-Il encore vivant. Il va se battre.

Il fait passer sa main dans mes cheveux ; la seconde caresse doucement mon bras. Je suis blotti dans ses bras. Je vais finir par m'endormir ; épuisé par les battements trop fort de mon cœur. Je me réveille le lendemain ; j'ai mal au crâne. Il doit être encore tôt car Itachi me tient dans ses bras tout contre lui. Je lève les yeux vers son visage endormi. Et puis, je me remémore la veille.

Pas Jiraya.

Non. Notre discussion sur Sasuke. Sur le fait qu'il me laisse faire ce que je veux du moment que je ne le quitte pas.

Je me resserre contre lui en sentant des frissons dans mon dos. Je me dis tout simplement que j'ai froid. Je passe un bras sous l'un des siens et glisse ma main dans son dos avant de me coller un peu plus à lui. Il bouge un peu ; je m'immobilise net et ne respire plus. Je ne veux pas le réveiller ; il doit déjà être assez fatigué comme ça. Quelques instants, et je reprends mon souffle en me détendant peu à peu.

-Tu m'as réveillé Naruto…

Je sursaute. Itachi me resserre contre lui en laissant un petit soupir mal réveillé s'échapper de sa bouche.

-Excuse-moi…

-C'est pas grave…

-Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?

-Hm… mmm…

Il descend doucement dans le lit, arque son dos et plonge son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Moi, surpris, je me crispe. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à une envie de sa part après ce que nous nous sommes dit hier. Ou plutôt et surtout ce qu'il sait.

Il s'arrête et me demande.

-Je n'ai plus le droit… ?

-S… Si. Si bien sûr que si. Ca m'a surpris.

Alors il continue. Ses mains viennent voguer un peu dans mon dos puis descendent sur mes fesses. Je ferme les yeux en poussant un long râle. J'aime qu'il me touche comme ça.

Ses doigts glissent sous mon boxer ; les miens sont comme collés à son dos.

Je sens le tissu de mon boxer se faire enlever ; descendre un peu sur mes jambes petit à petit. Je gigote un peu comme pour aider Itachi. Un fois mes jambes libérées, Itachi me pousse sur le dos et s'étend sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Mes mains remontent dans ses cheveux.

Il me va faire l'amour avec passion et beaucoup d'envie. Il me touche partout ; comme s'il voulait me marquer de sa peau le plus possible. Qu'il voulait laver mon corps des caresses et des baisers que Sasuke aurait pu me donner.

J'ai mes bras autour de son cou. Il est en moi et se déhanche plus ou moins lentement. Je pousse de longs soupirs, émets quelques cris que j'essaie d'étouffer. Je suis en sueur ; mes mains glissent dans son dos alors j'essaie de les maintenir avec mes ongles.

Mes cris deviennent de plus en plus écourtés et forts. Itachi fait en sorte de m'obliger à attendre. Je le supplie d'aller plus vite alors il accélère ce qui d'ailleurs ne me facilite pas les choses. Je le sens venir en moi avant de se laisser tomber sur moi. Il reprend son souffle tout comme moi. Il embrasse mes épaules, puis m'embrasse moi. Il sourit et mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Je pousse une plainte et grogne. Il insiste.

J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'il arrête. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres une fois.

-C'était bon.

-Pour moi aussi Naruto.

Il continue d'embrasser ma peau très tendrement au niveau de mes clavicules. Un peu au hasard. Juste comme ça ; juste pour m'embrasser.

-J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure 'Tachi… tu vas pas être en retard ?

-Non. Il est encore tôt.

Je souris sereinement.

Je ferme les yeux et profite.

Puis brusquement, tout s'arrête. Itachi se redresse et je sens comme un courant d'air sur mon ventre. J'ouvre un œil et vois ma moitié me dominer à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

Je l'interroge.

-'Tachi ?

-Naruto, j'aimerais que tu me prennes ce soir.

Mon cœur se serre ; ma gorge aussi. Tellement que je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Les paupières d'Itachi se referment à moitié. Ses doigts tapotent le matelas à côté de mon oreille. Je comprends donc par là qu'il est mal à l'aise.

Le réveil met fin au blanc qui s'est installé. Il sonne. Il me sauve. Itachi retient mal un soupir et se lève avant d'éteindre le réveil.

-Naruto…. ?

-Oui ?

Je m'assieds sur le lit et le regarde ; il est de dos ; nu ; sa main gauche encore sur le réveil.

-Tu l'as pris, Sasuke… hein ?

De nouveau un blanc. Je baisse mon visage et commence à jouer un peu avec le drap. Pas nerveusement. Juste… comme ça.

Et puis je réponds par une autre question.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait ?

-… c'est vrai.

Je ne bouge plus. Seulement mes doigts qui s'amusent avec le drap. Itachi n'ajoute rien. Il prend des vêtements, enfile son boxer qui repose par terre, et va dans la salle de bain.

J'attends quelques instants et ferme les yeux en me laissant tomber en arrière. Mais je ne me rendors pas. Si Itachi n'avait pas parlé de Sasuke, la matinée aurait commencé de la meilleure façon qu'il soit.

Après une demi-heure passée dans ma chambre et la salle de bain, je vais dans la cuisine. J'y aperçois un Sasuke très mal réveillé.

-Bonjour Sasuke.

-… hmmm…Salut….

-T'es prêt pour le début du tournage ?

-…. Mmm…

Je me sers un café et m'installe en face de lui.

-Il est où Sai ?

-Il dort encore.

-A cette heure-ci ? Il compte pas se laver et manger avant de partir ?

Sasuke se fige et me regarde ; il a l'air un peu plus réveillé.

-De partir où ?

-Ben il vient avec nous, je vais pas le laisser seul ici !

Il repose son bol de café ; un peu gêné.

-Je… je lui ai dit cette nuit qu'il pouvait resté… ici…

-Ben non. Tu vas le réveiller ou alors c'est moi qui le fais.

-J… j'y vais. Excuse-moi.

Il se lève et sort de la cuisine. Dix minutes plus tard, Sai arrive dans la cuisine, pas du tout réveillé et encore en boxer. Je le regarde l'air de rien ; sans me faire remarquer. Il est pas mal mais je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je dévie mon regard en entendant Sasuke se racler la gorge. Je croise son regard un peu amusé. Sai s'assied à côté de Sasuke.

-… 'jour…

-Tu vas devoir te presser, Sai. On part dans un quart d'heure.

Sasuke m'envoie un regard un peu noir. Je ne dis ni ne fais rien pour répondre. Je sais bien qu'on peut partir plus tard. Mais plus Sai a la vie dure, plus ça me va. Ce type me sort par les trous de nez.

Il va s'endormir à peine on sera montés en voiture. Sasuke est à l'arrière ; Sai devant à côté de moi qui conduit.

-Naruto. Tu as parlé avec... avec lui, hier ?

-Oui… cette nuit…

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-…. C'était pas de… nous deux qu'il voulait vraiment parler. C'était de Jiraya.

-Ah. Ok…

-Il va mourir….

-Qu…

Sasuke se redresse et s'avance autant que la ceinture de sécurité le lui permet.

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il doit… subir une opération et il va… enfin c'est très dangereux.

-…

Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

-Ca va aller ?

J'acquiesce doucement. Si je disais « oui » de vive voix, ça sonnerait faux. Je sens sa main se resserrer sur mon épaule. Puis il se rassied correctement.

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es officiellement avec Sai alors ?

-… oui. … je crois.

-Comment ça tu crois ?

-Je sais pas si pour lui c'est sérieux ou juste… pour passer le temps.

-Ah. Ok.

Petit blanc. Je le questionne.

-Tu regrettes Hinata ?

-Non Naruto. C'était bizarre avec elle.

-Parce que c'était une fille ?

-… peut-être…

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai envie de lui demander quelque chose mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment il prendrait ma question. Et surtout… si je veux savoir la réponse.

-S… S… Sasuke ?

-Hm?

Je regarde devant moi. Il vaut mieux en même temps si je conduis. Je lui jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

-Tu…

Il attend la question. Il m'interroge de son regard dans le rétroviseur. Je me lance.

-Tu crois que tu m'aimes ?

-…. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Naruto ?

Je hausse une épaule ; un peu nerveux.

-C…. comme ça !

-Je ne t'aime pas d'amour. Je t'aime comme mon meilleur ami.

Je hoche la tête. Il sourit et ajoute une chose.

-Un ami terriblement sexy.

Je souris maladroitement.

-M… merci.

-Tu es retombé amoureux de moi ?

-Non, non ! Jamais ! Je… je suis très bien avec 'Tachi moi !

Je ris nerveusement et ferme ma bouche pour ne pas me trahir.

Amoureux de lui ? Non je ne crois pas. Je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'aime toujours Itachi. Je jete un coup d'œil à Sasuke derrière moi.

Pourquoi je me sens jaloux de tous ceux qui l'approchent alors ?

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Tu l'aimes ton frère ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-T'es pas en train de me proposer un plan à trois là ; rassure-moi !

-NON !!

Sai sursaute brusquement en se réveillant. Je le regarde et rougis avant de me concentrer sur la route. Un truc à trois !? Mais où est-ce qu'il va pêcher ça !! Je demandais pour savoir s'il n'était pas jaloux d'Itachi de son côté… pour savoir si c'était normal pour moi de l'être.

Nous arrivons sur le lieu du tournage. Aujourd'hui, il y a moi, Sasuke, et des figurants. Sai est là en spectateur. Je vais commencer par maquiller Sasuke puis moi ; un peu mal à l'aise de jouer une « folle ». Je suis homo mais c'est pas pour autant que je me tiens et que je suis comme le rôle que je joue. Ils ont trop exagéré et je trouve certains personnages extrêmement péjoratifs. Mais au moins, Sasuke est normal. Enfin son rôle ; le personnage qu'il joue. Ca n'ira pas enfoncer un peu plus la mauvaise réputation que certains hétéros ont des homos.

Ca y est. Ca va commencer. Le metteur en scène nous a demandé de faire abstraction du fait que nous étions des ex l'un et l'autre. Je me suis dit intérieurement que ça n'allait pas vraiment être un problème. Sasuke a dû se dire la même chose car il m'a regardé et m'a sourit d'un air un peu amusé.

Nous sommes l'un devant l'autre.

On doit se préparer à un long baiser pour que les caméras puissent prendre sous toutes les coutures. Il faut qu'on se tripote que…

J'ai chaud avant d'avoir commencé. J'aurais dû faire un tour aux toilettes avant. Tant pis. Sasuke comprendra.

Et puis… il y a du monde. Peut-être que je serai tellement gêné que je serai calmé directement.

Il faut que nous soyons en train de nous embrasser pour que la scène commence. Alors… Sasuke s'approche de moi et prend ma main. Il me chuchote « on y va ? » tout doucement. Je hoche la tête et l'enlace en acceptant un baiser.

Le metteur en scène hurle aux cameramen de commencer. Et ça juste quand notre baiser s'enflamme un peu. Je me sens bien dans les bras de Sasuke. J'ai l'impression de nous revoir quand nous étions au lycée ; ensemble. Quand on se faisait crier dessus par Iruka-sensei lorsqu'il nous prenait à nous embrasser dans les couloirs et les escaliers.

Ma main droite se resserre sur la fesse de Sasuke. Je pousse un léger gémissement. Sasuke rompt le baiser et dit son texte auquel je réponds par le mien. Puis de nouveau un autre baiser.

On a recommencé la scène trois fois par précaution semblerait-il. Puis on a tourné la deuxième. Lorsque Sasuke se fait « emporter dans le passé ».

C'était rapide. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Nous rentrons en début de soirée. Nous arrivons pour le dîner ; Itachi est déjà là. Sai et Sasuke entrent les premiers. Itachi doit patienter pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrasser.

Le baiser rompu, il me demande.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

J'acquiesce. Il me sourit et me donne un autre baiser. Et puis un autre que je lui demande en glissant mes mains sous son T-shirt. Je gémis discrètement. Il se redresse doucement.

-Dis donc ! … tu as une forte envie de moi pour gémir comme ça à peine rentré !?

Je rougis en pressant mes lèvres l'une à l'autre ; comme pour déguster le baiser rompu. Itachi se penche à nouveau. Il doit être heureux que j'ai envie de lui ; peut-être même soulagé.

Il me colle à lui ; me serre dans ses bras. Il me pousse contre le mur derrière moi, et glisse une jambe entre les miennes en frottant sa cuisse à mon entrejambe. Je me crispe un peu, et me détends alors que sa main gauche prend la relève.

Quand je pense que Sai et Sasuke sont juste dans le salon à côté. Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux se demande ce qu'on fabrique ; ou alors qu'il y en ait un qui veuille aller aux toilettes ou monter à l'étage pour nous découvrir.

Mes bras sont passés autour du cou d'Itachi ; nos baisers sont langoureux et passionnés.

Mon sang se réchauffe de plus en plus. Je boue sur place. Mes jambes manquent de lâcher. Et elles lâchent d'ailleurs. Itachi me rattrape et me soulève en prenant mes fesses en main. Je passe mes jambes autour de son bassin et me resserre contre lui.

Il m'embrasse et s'arrête brusquement lorsque Sasuke se met à tousser bruyamment dans le salon. Il a dû comprendre ce que nous étions en train de faire et souhaiterait qu'on arrête.

Itachi me sourit et chuchote.

-On devrait peut-être attendre tout à l'heure ?

Ma tête me tourne. Je la laisse retomber dans le cou d'Itachi.

-Je suis fatigué 'Tachi. J'ai plus de force…

-Je t'amène à la chambre ?

Je hoche la tête. Itachi resserre ses bras pour mieux me tenir et commence à marcher. Il monte les escaliers et entre dans notre chambre juste avant de m'allonger sur le lit. Il caresse mon visage et passe une main sur mon front.

-Tu veux dormir un peu avant de dîner ?

-… j'ai pas faim.

-Tu te sens malade ?

-Non… je suis juste fatigué. C'est Jiraya et…

-Sasuke… ?

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, un peu gêné ; et hoche la tête. Il caresse ma joue, et se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis il se redresse en me disant que tout va bien pour le moment et que c'est à ça qu'il faut que je pense.

« Tout va bien »… Non tout ne va pas bien, 'Tachi. Je me pose trop de questions pour que ça aille.

-'Tachi ?

-Hm ?

-Sasuke ne m'aime pas.

-Je sais. C'est juste physique entre vous, non ?

-Hm. Je crois.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu « crois » ?

-Je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ma tête 'Tachi… Je… Sasuke, je suis… jaloux de Sai et... des gens qui …

J'inspire et finis ma phrase.

-… qui l'approche de trop près.

Il observe mon visage. Je me sens fatigué.

-Tu veux que je parle avec Sasuke, Naruto ?

-Non. Je veux pas que vous vous entendiez encore plus mal à cause de moi.

-… dis-le-moi si tu veux quelque chose. D'accord ?

Je voudrais pouvoir m'y retrouver… c'est tout. Mais il ne pourrait pas m'aider sur ce sujet. Je lui promets de lui dire si j'ai besoin. Même si je sais que je ne le ferai pas. Il m'embrasse encore une fois ; puis une autre fois. Il s'arrête et me dit de me reposer ; qu'il s'occupe de Sai et Sasuke.

-Ils peuvent s'occuper tous seuls d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont grands.

-Oui mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas que quelqu'un étranger à la maison y fasse ce qu'il veut.

Je souris ; il frotte son nez au mien et m'embrasse encore une fois avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me glisse sous le drap. La couette a été virée ; il fait trop chaud. Je m'endors rapidement. Lorsque je me réveille, Itachi est endormi et me tient dans ses bras.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil : 23h54.

Je soupire discrètement. Et puis je me resserre contre Itachi.

-Réveillé ?

Je sursaute et lève les yeux pour voir ceux d'Itachi ouverts.

-Je t'ai réveillé 'Tachi ?

-Non. Je somnolais juste.

Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux tout doucement.

-Tu t'es bien reposé ?

-Oui.

Il sourit ; et m'embrasse. J'approfondis le baiser et enlace Itachi avec un peu plus de douceur que la normale. Il me demande.

-On continue ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure ?

Je ne réponds que par un baiser et ma main droite qui se glisse sur ses fesses. Il s'étend sur moi en me faisant tourner sur le dos. Seulement il bloque mes jambes et passe les siennes de chaque côté des miennes.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre ! : 

_Bon ben je pense que vousp référez avoir la suite sans "dans le prochain chapitre" que de ne pas l'avoir avant qeuqlues jours. lol. Alors y'en a pas ! n.n'... dsl. Vous verrez bien d'abord!! HAHAHHA!!_

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews! Ca m'aide à continuer en ce moment. Vraiment merci.**

Densetsu : Naruto va prendre Itachi?

Nana : O.O...

Densetsu : Quoi?

Nana : Non c'est... le fait que... tu en parles si... comme ça... Avant tu ne voulais meme pas savoir, ou plutôt tu niait tout en bloc quand on parlait de relations de ton fils.

Densetsu : #hausse les épaules# Bof... il est grand ! Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour !

Nana : O.O... #regarde derrière elle pour voir si y'a pas un trou dans les rideaux. Non.#

Itachi : #tout sourire# Donc je peux vous raconter la position qu'il a inventé la semaine dernière??

Densetsu : NOOOON !!

Nana : n.n. 


	14. Chapter 14

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh… UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non… toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 13 :**

**Ika-chan : **lol. Maisn on !! XD. (non, non, non!! Naruto amoureux de Sasuke ? Mais où vois-tu ça !! )/ Ben ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'Itachi se ferait prendre par Naruto hein ! lol. Ca fait longtemps, mais ce ne sera pas la première fois ! (souviens-toi ! Dans le journal ! XD « un fils étrangler par son père pour avoir souiller le canapé familial » lol. ) Ben Boston quoi ! C'est bien tu trouves pas.. ? (sniffff..)

**EMilie : **Mais c'est compréhensif en même temps. Moi aussi j'ai plus de peine pour Itachi que pour Naruto. n.n'… / Mais moi… en fait, .. lol. J'en ENCORE PLUS de peine pour un personnage qui ne sera absolument pas gâté par la suite. (mais je préfère taire son nom. :p ) / Bonne lecture.

**Nairija : **Oui. Mais l'amour serait ennuyer si tout était simple. Faut faire un peu vibrer ces petits cœur ! lol / Euh… alors un lemon… euh… euh… #s'enfuit en courant# (je plaisante j'ai pas encore tout écrit du chapitre quand je réponds à ta fic. lol. … euh… je vais juste prévoir un sac de survis. Lol )

**I Love Chine : **Oui pour un peu.. Mais Sasuke ne fait pas souffrir Naruto. Enfin si mais pas volontairement ! Et puis, avoues que… c'est surtout Naruto qui se prend le chou ! / Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait Sasuke ? / Oui. Ca me trotte dans la tête en fait le ItaNaruSasu. XD. Mais je ne pense pas le faire.. ; (dommage.. c'aurait put être bien et je savais comment le mettre dans l'histoire sans que ça paraisse vaseux. Lol. ) / Ou plutôt, est-ce que tout simplement ils vont continuer. lol. n.n'.. / Bonnel ecture ! ;)

**Mee : **(lol. Tee ! XD) Ah ben oui maintenant, va falloir faire comme tout le monde et attendre la suite! lol. (je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop espacer mes chapitres. ùù… Je sais que j'ai ralentit mais il y a une cause que je ne peux expliquer. Désolée.. ) / Envoûter ! Mouahahha !! lol. Et j'ai même pas eu besoin d'un quelconque sort !! lol. Non mais quand même, merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir ! n.n. / Ah ben en même temps t'as vu comment Sasuke annonçait ça à Naruto !! (pour dans Frères quand il la trompé.) Le Diable !? Moi ? Lol. XD. Non quand même pas. Ils ne sont pas non plus écartelé, évidé vivant, et tout le reste. Lol. (quoique le petit cœur souffre un petit peu semble t'il.) / lol. Alors si tu boudes à la Naruto, suffit de t'offrir des ramens pour que ça aille mieux ? Lol. (bon là je pense plus que ce serait ce chapitre ci qui te ferait arrêter de bouder en fait. lol.) Bonne lecture alors !

**oO-Moon-Oo : **C'est pas grave au moins tu donnes signe de vie. n.n. / Ils se sont bien passés tes examens.. ? Non en fait réponds pas parce-que s'ils se sont mal passés ça va te le rappeler et.. et en fait j'aurai même pas du poser la question.. O.o… Mais oui mais s'ils se sont bien passés c'est aussi bien de le savoir parce-que ça va te réjouir et puis (Itachi : AHEM ! ) Oui bon. Pas grave pour les reviews ! (tu vas te rattraper ! XD.) / Euh non je n'effacerai pas le ItaSai. Mais rassure-toi.. ou pas. lol. Tu verras bien je dirai rien ! LALALA ! / (Itachi : J'ai mis DEUX HEURES ! A enlever ce foutu feutre !! J'ai des patients moi ! Je veux pas me pointer avec / Nana : #coupe Itachi# Oh j'ai une trop super bonne idée !! O.O… XD. ) Héhé. Merci ! n.n. (pour l'idée que je viens d'avoir. lol. ) Si je la met à l'œuvre tu vas reconnaître d'où ça vient. Lol.) / Oui. Y'a écrit Deahtfic et non je ne l'enlèverai pas non plus ! :p. / Pauvre Sai… pourquoi est-il détesté !? C'est vrai après tout tu veux qu'Itachi soit à Naruto et Naruto à Itachi, ben Sai faut qu'il reste là et occuper Sasuke ! Héhé.

**Prunelles : **Pourquoi cette tête alors si tu es « une grande fan de cette fiction ».. ? Ah ! lol. Pour ça. XD. Ben je ne divulguerai pas le couple de fin donc il faudra être patiente et avoir des nerfs d'acier. :p / Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ! n.n.

**Eien : **Oui. Je suis très taquine. :p / Oui donc c'est bien ce que je pensais. (pour les personnages principaux. :p ) / Oui on va le savoir. (ce qui est arrivé à Hinata.) / lol. Même peut-être que Sasuke cache un certain enthousiasme ! :p / rhoo.. Mais ce sont pas des animaux voyons ! ùù.. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais j'aime pas cette l'image. n.n'… / Le roussi… le brûlé… eh beh… Ca va s'enflammer alors ! XD / J'ai eu peur.. je croyais que t'avais tout deviné sur la suite ! XD (mais non ! :p) / Oui tu à tout à fait le droit de rêver. XD. / Ben je suis désolé pour les extraits qui.. sont un peu absent à la fin des chapitres mais j'avais pas fait la suite en fait encore… ùù… / Non je vous dirai pas ! lalala !! (la position. ) / Mais c'est quoi ces gens qui partent tous en vacances…. .. Q.Q….

**Maarjolaine : **lol. D'amour ? … ? Où ça ? (XD Je plaisante. .. enfin je pense. lol ) / Moi ça va… (pour le ItaSai) mais bon.. voilà.. lol. Je préfère Itachi avec Naruto. XD. (enfin tourné d'une certaine façon peut-être pas… hmmm….#part dans une réflexion profonde#) / « kiff »… ùù… (sans commentaire. XD.) / Je ne dirai pas le couple de fin !! :p. lalalèreee !

**Lolotyv : **Ben j'espère aussi.. ùù Mais espérer ne fais parfois pas tout.. (eulalala…) / Ah ça.. lol. C'est du rêve (que Naruto ne trompe plus Itachi.) En même temps… s'ils rompent, Naruto le trompera plus mais s'il va dans d'autre lits ! XD. (je suis méchante. Désoéle.. ùù )

**Dadoune : **lol. La voici !

**Itachi-Fan : **XD « grimace à Sasuke ». lol. n.n. Je vais rien dire histoire de ne pas me faire trucider par l'un ou par l'autre. lol. / Oui il y en a beaucoup d'autre de fic ! lol. Bon déjà Frères. (le premier volet. XD ;) Mais si tu veux voir les autres, il suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo. Tu te retrouveras alors directement sur ma page profile où tu trouveras mes autres fics. / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Adralya : **Mais non. lol. Il va bien Densetsu. (_Nana : #se tourne vers Densetsu# Hein Densetsu ! / Densetsu : #tremble dans un coin ; recroquevillé# mon fils… invente… des positions.. mon fils… a.. ahaha#c'est un rire nerveux et un peu fou#.. mon fils.._) / Oui c'est sûr que ça doit pas être simple ce que vit Itachi. ùù / Hihi. lol. Faut s'habituer :p.

**Sofie : **#sursaute ; surprise# XD. Mais faut pas crier comme ça ! XD / huhuhu.. Bonne lecture !! :p.

**AnoS. : **lol. Ben.. J'en ai déjà faitu n de ItaNaruSai. Dans Frères. (le premier. :p) / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. Et Bonne lecture !

**Frères II. 14.**

Itachi sourit ; et m'embrasse. J'approfondis le baiser et enlace Itachi avec un peu plus de douceur que la normale. Il me demande.

-On continue ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure ?

Je ne réponds que par un baiser et ma main droite qui se glisse sur ses fesses. Il s'étend sur moi en me faisant tourner sur le dos. Seulement il bloque mes jambes et passe les siennes de chaque côté des miennes.

Je le regarde ; m'immobilisant net ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-'Tachi ?

-Je t'ai demandé ce matin. Tu me prends ? J'en ai envie.

-Tu… veux à cause de Sasuke ? Ou tu veux vraiment ?

-Je veux vraiment. Je vais te montrer que j'aime ça pour de vrai.

Je n'aime pas ça ; cette idée : le prendre. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il en fait plus qu'il ne devrait. Qu'il simule.

-'Tachi… j'ai pas envie comme ça…

-… pourquoi … ?!…

Il me regarde d'un air suppliant. Je fais pareil.

-Je suis pas à l'aise quand on fait comme ça…

-Mais pourquoi ça … ? Naruto ! Je…. moi aussi j'ai des envies ! Je voudrais te sentir en moi, moi aussi ! Pourquoi tu….

Il soupire ; un soupir que je devine douloureux. Sa gorge doit être serrée.

-'T

-Pourquoi tu…

Il se redresse ; il est à cheval sur mes jambes ; tête baissée. Je me redresse doucement et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

-'Tachi… s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.

Il relève son visage ; je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Et le force à coller son front contre le mien. Ses lèvres tremblent un peu.

-Naruto, je fais de mon mieux pour… ce que tu fais et… mais…

-C'est pas parce que je vais te prendre que ça changera quelque chose 'Tachi !

-Mais pour moi si !! Qu… pourquoi tu me punis comme ça ?

-Mais je te punis pas je… 'Tachi, tu sais très bien que je t'aime même si je veux pas te prendre !

-Pourquoi ça !! Pourquoi juste moi !? Pourquoi tu… je suis sûr que lui tu l'as pris !

-Qu… l…

« Lui »…. ? Il parle de Sasuke ?

Je lâche ses joues. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Je fais glisser mes mains sur ses bras de bas en haut puis de haut en bas. Il se penche tout doucement ; il fait frôler sa joue à la mienne. Je tourne doucement la tête et l'embrasse juste à côté de son oreille. Je le resserre contre moi. Il ne dit plus rien et je sais pourquoi. Il retient ses larmes. Il est encore plus perdu que moi et ça me brise le cœur.

Je lui donne un autre baiser sous l'oreille. Itachi recule un peu ; tête toujours baissée. Il quémande un baiser. Baiser qu'il a. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Il se tient un peu plus droit et se redresse sur ses jambes ; mes mains glissent dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. J'emporte son boxer.

-N… amour, s'il te plaît… Je t'en supplie…

-Oui. Je suis d'accord, 'Tachi… je… je vais le faire.

Je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut. Je le caresse tout doucement ; je l'embrasse et lui fais l'amour. Je le prendrai deux fois cette nuit. J'avais un peu oublié la sensation. Je me suis senti horrible à un moment, en comparant avec Sasuke. Mais j'ai vraiment senti qu'Itachi était plus… étroit. C'était bon. Très bon.

C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai recommencé d'ailleurs.

Itachi a crié de plaisir plusieurs fois ; pas comme d'habitude. C'est tellement rare que je le prenne que… j'ai eu peur de ne plus savoir.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, Itachi est parti. Et moi, Sasuke et Sai, ne devrions pas tarder. J'ai à peine le temps de passer dans la salle de bain. Sasuke m'a avoué ne pas avoir eu le courage de me réveiller. Il semblerait qu'Itachi lui ait demandé de me laisser dormir.

… et aussi qu'il ait éteint le réveil. Je compte bien lui crier dessus ce soir. Je n'ai même pas pu manger avant de partir.

Je repense doucement à la nuit passée avec Itachi. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sasuke grâce au rétroviseur. Et puis à Sai à côté de moi. Il est encore en train de dormir. A croire qu'il ne fait que ça.

-Naruto, tu vas aller voir ton grand-père bientôt ?

Je hausse une épaule et réponds.

-Je suis pas censé savoir ce qu'il a alors je pense pas que je devrais y aller plus que ce que je fais d'habitude.

-Ben tu vas les voir de temps en temps quand même.

-… hm.

-Tu pourrais les inviter ? Inventer l'excuse que y'a du monde à la maison et que tu … invites tout le monde pour un barbecue ou… un truc dans le genre… ?

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Je crois pas que ce soit bon pour Jiraya de bouger et tout et… si on fait quelque chose, il va obligatoirement vouloir participer … et puis si j'invite tout le monde, va y avoir Neji. Et Haru et Aki épuisent toujours Jiraya à le faire courir partout.

En réalité, ils ne le font pas courir partout. Mais les rares fois où il était en présence des jumeaux, il n'a pas arrêté de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour les amuser ou les occuper. On avait passé un bon moment c'est sûr, mais Jiraya était vraiment fatigué à la fin de la journée.

-J'aimerais bien aller le voir mais je vais être trop inquiet. Il va tout de suite deviner que je sais et il va s'énerver… et j'ai pas envie de ça.

Blanc.

Sasuke ne sait plus quoi dire. Je sais bien qu'il aimerait m'aider à trouver une solution mais j'en ai moi-même cherché une pendant des heures. Et ce sans succès.

La journée passe. Sai et Sasuke sont vraiment doués. Je n'imaginais pas que Sai puisse me plonger à tel point dans ce film qui je qualifiais intérieurement de… je ne sais même plus tellement il est remonté dans mon estime grâce au jeu de Sai. Et peut-être même aussi de celui de Sasuke. Et pourtant, seule leur rencontre a été tournée.

Sasuke,... enfin son personnage, atterrit dans le passé au Japon. A l'époque des ninja. Et bien sûr, lorsqu'il se « réveille » de son voyage, c'est dans le lit du ninja que joue Sai. Quand j'ai su ça, je me suis directement imaginé comment ça allait finir. Mais non en fait, Sai manque de lui trancher directement la gorge.

Je me suis amusé en voyant Sasuke jouer. Je pense que son personnage finira par me faire pleurer plus loin dans le film, mais là j'ai ri. Sasuke joue vraiment très bien.

… ça ne m'a, après réflexion, pas étonné.

Il a toujours été un bon acteur après tout. Enfin dans la vie réelle.

Mais l'histoire, son ton léger, me laisse penser que le tout va devenir sérieux et plus sombre bientôt.

J'ai aussi appris que j'allais devoir encore jouer. Pour des souvenirs, si j'ai bien compris. C'est sûr qu'un blond aux yeux bleus au Japon de l'époque jouée, ça ferait tâche.

Lorsqu'on va rentrer à la maison, je vais m'étonner de ne pas voir la voiture d'Itachi. J'entre le premier et appelle.

-'TACHI !!

Je passe très vite dans le salon et y trouve un petit mot d'Itachi disant qu'il est chez Neji pour Fuyu. Sasuke arrive à ma suite et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Je l'entends soupirer doucement.

-Ca veut dire qu'elle ne va pas mieux alors…

-Hm.

-… tu veux y aller ?

-Non. Non sinon Neji va se forcer à paraître bien. Et j'aime pas le voir se forcer à sourire.

-Moi non plus.

Brusquement, le téléphone. Sai, qui se trouve juste à côté, décroche. J'écarquille les yeux.

Non mais pour qui il se prend !! Il est pas chez lui que je sache !

-Allô oui ?

S'il refait ça, je lui envoie la paire de claque qu'il mérite depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Mais j'oublie vite ce à quoi je pense. Il me tend le combiné.

-C'est ton père.

-Qu… P'pa ?

Je pose le mot d'Itachi et vais prendre le combiné. Sai se pousse ; je réponds.

-Allô ? P'pa ?

-Bonsoir Naruto. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, on vient d'arriver. Il… il se passe quelque chose avec Jiraya ?

-Il voudrait te voir. Je pense qu'il va t'expliquer ce qu'il lui arrive.

Mon cœur accélère son rythme.

-Je… il… Il veut me voir tout de suite ou… ou demain ou plus tard ?

-Quand tu auras du temps.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke et Sai.

-Je peux venir avec Sasuke et Sai ? Je veux pas les laisser tous seuls à la maison.

Je crois entendre la voix de Sai parler, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Sûrement un truc du genre « bonjour la confiance » ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui, si tu veux. Itachi aussi.

-Non, il est chez Neji pour Fuyu-chan. Elle ne va pas mieux.

-D'accord.

Mon père est au courant pour Fuyu. Il sait les problèmes de santé qu'elle a. Normalement, je parle à Neji pour me soucis et mes inquiétudes, mais là je ne peux pas le faire pour sa fille. Alors je parle de Fuyu avec mon père la plupart du temps. Quand je ne le fais pas avec Itachi ou Sasuke.

Je raccroche vite et dis à Sasuke et Sai que nous ressortons. Ils ne sont surpris qu'à moitié puisqu'ils étaient là pour la conversation.

Je laisse un mot à Itachi et part avec Sasuke et Sai chez mon père.

Sai a l'air un peu curieux. Je n'y fais pas trop attention car j'ai Jiraya à l'esprit.

Nous arrivons. Je me gare derrière la voiture de mon père et descends en essayant de paraître calme. Sasuke me jette un coup d'œil et Sai observe la maison. Je ferme ma voiture et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée pour aller sonner.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poser un pied devant la porte que mon père a déjà ouvert. Il nous accueille. Sai lui est présenté. Il nous demande si nous avons déjà dîné. Nous sommes donc invités. Je laisse un message sur le portable d'Itachi pour le lui dire si jamais il rentrerait tôt sans avoir mangé.

Nous sommes dans le salon ; je demande à mon père où est Jiraya.

-Il est à l'étage dans sa chambre.

-… je… je peux aller le voir ?

-Oui. Il doit déjà savoir que vous êtes là.

-… bon je… j'y vais alors.

Il acquiesce.

Je me tortille les doigts en me dirigeant vers l'escalier. Je monte doucement. Je me demande dans quel état il est. J'arrive au premier étage. Juste à la porte de la chambre de Jiraya. Je fais du sur-place. Puis je sursaute brusquement en entendant sa voix.

-Et si tu rentrais Naruto ?

-Euh OUI !!

Je souffle doucement pour me calmer et entre. Jiraya est allongé dans son lit ; enfin il est assis. Il s'appuie sur des oreillers.

-Bonsoir Jiraya…

-Entre. Je ne suis pas contagieux.

Je hoche la tête de manière assez stressée. Je vais m'asseoir au bord de son lit.

-A… alors t'es malade… ?

Il sourit.

-Densetsu m'a dit qu'on t'avait déjà expliqué ce que j'avais.

-Ben… pas vraiment… je sais que… t'es mourant.

Je l'évite du regard. J'ai du mal à parler.

-Je vais survivre, j'ai une opération la semaine prochaine !

-… Oui mais… elle est dangereuse.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu veux me voir partir !!

-Non !!

Je le fixe enfin. Il sourit. Ma gorge se serre.

-Tu comptes pas mourir, hein ?

Il fait un « non » de tête en souriant. Il est calme. J'inspire à fond et souffle en essayant d'étrangler un sanglot. Il pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Tu viendras me voir à mon retour de l'hôpital ? Je pourrai me moquer de tes inquiétudes.

-Hm. Oui.

On va parler encore un peu. J'ai pas osé lui demander d'autres explications sur ce qu'il avait. J'ai peur de l'agacer ou de dire un truc qu'il faut pas.

P'pa est arrivé pour me prévenir qu'on allait manger. J'ai demandé pour Jiraya. Il m'a sourit en faisant mine de râler qu'il était obligé de rester dans son lit.

Dans le couloir, mon père m'a dit qu'il devait faire le moins de mouvement possible alors descendre et monter les escaliers, c'était hors de question.

Sasuke et Sai attendent dans le salon. Je précède mon père. Sasuke me jette un coup d'œil inquiet et curieux. Il doit avoir peur lui aussi pour Jiraya. Après tout, il le connaît très bien. Jiraya est l'un des premiers adultes avec qui Sasuke parlait librement de notre couple quand nous étions ensemble.

Je lui lance un petit sourire ; comme pour le rassurer. Mais il doit être raté car Sasuke s'approche et me chuchote.

-Il va comment ?

Je hausse une épaule et lui réponds.

-Il a le moral… mais il a l'air très fatigué.

-Hm. Ca va aller ?

J'acquiesce.

Quand on est rentrés après le dîner, c'est Sasuke qui a conduit. Je me suis assoupi à l'arrière de la voiture. Nous arrivons à la maison. Sasuke me réveille. Sai est déjà à la porte d'entrée. Je vois Itachi lui ouvrir. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige d'un pas mal réveillé vers ma moitié qui m'attend.

-'soir…

-Bonsoir mon amour.

Sasuke passe derrière nous. Je ne le vois pas, mais Itachi l'observe. Une fois Sasuke à l'intérieur, Itachi me pose une question.

-Comment se porte Jiraya ?

-… hm… il a le moral…

-Tu es fatigué ?

-Un peu…

-Les jumeaux sont là.

J'écarquille les yeux et redresse mon visage.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Fuyu est encore contagieuse ?

-Non mais… Neji et Anko avaient besoin de parler… Et Fuyu… doit se reposer beaucoup. Si demain soir elle ne va pas mieux, elle ira sûrement à l'hôpital.

Je souris nerveusement sans le vouloir.

-Décidément, t… tout le monde y va en même temps à l'hôpital !

-Ca va aller. T'inquiète pas.

Itachi me fait entrer et referme à clé derrière moi. Je retire mes chaussures et donne mon manteau à Sasuke qui est occupé avec la penderie. Sai est déjà dans le salon. Sasuke se tourne vers moi et Itachi, et cherche à dire quelque chose. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Il gigote un peu et puis se racle la gorge en partant dans le salon. Je jette un coup d'œil à Itachi.

-'Tachi… je… J'ai dit à Sasuke... Que tu savais pour nous deux.

Il hoche la tête en me lâchant. Il manque de soupirer d'agacement. Je m'en veux automatiquement de lui avoir dit ça.

… Mais je devais quand même le mettre au courant, non.. ?

J'arrive devant l'entrée du salon ; un peu gêné. Je questionne Itachi.

-Haru et Aki sont en train de dormir… ?

-Normalement oui.

-… je monte voir.

-Si tu veux.

Je monte donc à l'étage et vais voir dans la chambre juste à côté de la notre à Itachi et moi ; en face de celle de Sai. Je grimace de dégoût en voyant sa porte d'ailleurs. Ce type m'énerve juste quand je pense à lui.

Bref. J'ouvre la porte et aperçois Aki qui dort tranquillement. Et j'ai à peine le temps de me demander où se trouve Haru qu'il sort des toilettes. Je souris et m'accroupis. Je chuchote.

-Bonsoir Haru !

Il se stoppe et vient un peu plus vite vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je lui demande s'il veut voir Sasuke qui est au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai une réponse affirmative automatiquement. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs.

Nous nous rendons donc au rez-de-chaussée dans le salon. Haru va faire sursauter Sasuke en s'agrippant à lui par derrière.

-Haru ! Me refais jamais ça, tu m'as fais peur !

Il se penche et a le droit à un énorme bisou de la part de Haru. J'appelle ensuite ce dernier pour lui dire que je l'emmène se recoucher. Il fait la moue et s'accroche à Sasuke. Ca, ça veut dire qu'il n'a aucune envie d'aller se coucher maintenant qu'il sait que Sasuke est là. Je suis prêt à lui accorder une demi-heure lorsque Sasuke fait savoir à Haru que s'il va se coucher maintenant, il ira le réveiller demain matin pour petit déjeuner avec lui. Je vois directement une flèche passer à côté de moi ; Haru est monté à l'étage en un rien de temps.

Pourquoi il m'écoute pas comme ça moi !? … c'est pas juste. Pourtant quand Sasuke n'est pas là, c'est moi que Haru écoute attentivement.

… j'aime pas quand y'a des préférences comme ça. C'est vraiment pas drôle.

…

Sauf pour Sasuke bien sûr. Ou pour Itachi dans le cas de Aki. C'est pas grave, je serai le préféré de Fuyu-chan ! C'est donc avec ceci en tête que je dis bonne nuit à Sasuke, que je salue Sai d'un signe de main, et que j'entre dans le salon alors que ces deux derniers en sortent. Itachi est debout à côté de la table. Il range des feuilles. Je m'approche doucement.

-C'est quoi... ?

-Des dessins de Haru et Aki.

Je passe une main dans le dos d'Itachi en me collant à lui et regarde les feuilles sans rien dire. Je souris en voyant ce qui doit sûrement être Anko. Je pouffe de rire.

-Il lui a fait des dents pointues !!

Il répond d'un air amusé.

-J'ai l'impression, oui.

-C'est ressemblant.

-Tais-toi… ! Mauvaise langue !

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

-Elle ne t'a jamais fait de mal à ce que je sache.

Il sourit et se penche en comprenant que je veux l'embrasser. Il m'enlace ; je glisse mes bras autour de son cou. Nous sommes allés nous coucher en laissant les dessins sur la table. Le lendemain, je me réveille avant 'Tachi. Il est encore tôt. Je sors de la chambre, passe dans la salle de bain et descends jusqu'à la cuisine où je vois Haru et Sasuke manger en tête-à-tête. Je reçois un baiser chocolaté sur la joue de la part de Haru et Sasuke me fait la bise. Il a failli m'embrasser, mais j'ai vite tourné mon visage. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à Haru lorsque Sasuke m'a interrogé du regard. Il l'a remarqué et a dû réaliser que ça troublerait beaucoup ce petit bonhomme.

Il nous regarde avec deux grands yeux ouverts. Je lui souris et lui demande s'il y a quelque chose, mais il sursaute et engouffre sa tartine de patte à tartiner au chocolat ; le tout suivi d'un grand verre de lait. Je m'assieds à côté de Sasuke et me sers tranquillement. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de tournage. Nous sommes en week-end Sasuke, Sai et moi. Itachi est en vacances d'une semaine à partir de ce midi.

-Haru, si tu finis avant moi, tu auras le droit d'aller réveiller 'Tachi !

Sasuke me jette un coup d'œil surpris. Moi qui dis tout le temps qu'il ne faut pas se presser pour manger, là je dois l'étonner.

Mais de toute façon, Haru avait fini. Il descend de table, prend son verre et va le mettre dans le lavabo. Puis il trottine jusqu'à la sortie de la cuisine. J'imagine facilement qu'il le fait jusqu'à notre chambre à moi et Itachi mais je ne vais pas aller vérifier.

Je me tourne vers Sasuke.

-Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ?

Il hausse une épaule en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Pas trop.

On va discuter quelques minutes, puis il va se tourner vers moi et poser une main sur ma joue.

-J'ai pas eu mon baiser.

-Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, que ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes et qu'il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Itachi arrive à ce moment précis avec Haru.

A suivre

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

"Itachi ne lui adresse ni la parole, ni un regard. Il me regarde juste et me demande."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! On est en période de vacances je sais, du coup je vais en avoir moins sûrement... (sniffff... ) Mais en tout cas j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui vont partir. Revenez en un seul morceau ! Moi je serai toujours là ! (enfin j'espère... XD.)**

**'Tite annonce **_(en rapport avec mes fics hein. lol)_:

Alors j'ai fait un "mon katoa " sur Internet. Je vais m'en servir pour montrer mes dessins et illustrations. Et parmi tout ça, y'en a de mes fics ! lol. Donc j'ai pas mis toutes celles que j'ai parce que certains dessins datent d'y'a trois ans alors c'est vraiment pourri. Donc je vais en refaire ou plutôt continuer. DONC ! lol. Si vous avez envie de voir une scène d'une fic plus particulièrement qu'une autre, n'hésitez à me le dire dans vos reviews ou par MP. (Bon je sais que quasi tout le monde va vouloir du lemon donc pensez à d'autre scène aussi s'il vous plaît. n.n'... ) Voilà ! L'adresse de mon Katoa est sur ma page profil avec quelques indications sur le comment ça marche parce que c'est pas le même fonctionnement d'un blog comme on en voit partout. Sur ce, j'attends vos propositions. n.n

Densetsu : Moi j'ai une proposition pour ton Katoa comme tu demandes dans la 'tite annonce !!

Nana : Ah bon ? Toi ?

Densetsu : Oui !

Nana : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Itachi : #coupe Densetsu avant qu'il ne parle# Il va te demander de faire une illus' de lui tout simplement. ùù

Nana : Oh bah non c'est trop simpliste !

Densetsu : #perd son air assuré# Bah oui ! A... ahahah… ah.

Nana : Alors ? C'est quoi ton idée ?

Densetsu : Euh… Moi et Naruto !!

Nana : o.o... ?

Itachi : #décide d'être gentil avec Densetsu et le sauve# Il doit parler des retrouvailles dans la cathédrale dans la fic d'Un pari fou.

Nana : Oooooh ! Ah oui ! C'est une bonne idée ça ! n.n #se retourne sans voir Densetsu qui saute dans les bras d'Itachi par reconnaissance de l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas#

En tout cas, y'a déjà les plans de la maison de Naruto et Itachi en ligne. lol. Ainsi que d'autres images. (et y'a d'autres trucs que les fics. Mais toujours dessins peintures et croquis de moi.)


	15. Chapter 15

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Kaylin-san

Genre : alors euh... UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non… toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 14 : **

**Narijia : **Ouah. T'as un bon pif toi ! XD / Si je pense que Sasu l'a compris mais qu'il veut pas pour autant arrêter. / « prochain chapitre que je vois au loin en train de se cacher vilain vilain » XD Mais non pourquoi ça ! Il est pas vilain ! C'est juste moi qui met plus de temps et j'en suis désolé.. ùù

**Dadoune : **Ben il a fallut qu'il rentre pour petit déjeuner ! XD

**Lolottyv : **Ben.. Itachi n'a pas eu de pitié non plus pour Sasuke lorsqu'il a commencé avec Naruto ! C'est Naruto qui est le plus en tort. (enfin c'est mon point de vue là maintenant tout de suite ) / Oui on le sauras pourquoi Haru ne parle pas. Pas de soucis c'est déjà prévu depuis un moment ça. n.n' / Voici la suite !

**Adralya : **Uchi.. « sama » Me suis demandé qui c'était, je pense que c'est Itachi au vu de ce que tu penses de Sasuke ensuite. Lol. / XD Naruto sauvé par sa chou-attitude. / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. / Protection des Uchiha-sama en danger… ? Ptdr. C'est bien drôle ça ! lol. / XD Mais Densetsu, c'est Densetsu dans juste mes fics ! Donc euh… euh… lol. Ben.. NOOONN !! T.T. (XD) Déjà qu'il me demande sans arrêt, mais en plus, avec son fanclub ça va être horrible !! #cours dans tous les sens et s'arrête pile devant Densetsu qui entre# Densetsu !! Tu n'as plus le droit de t'approcher de l'ordinateur !! PLUS JAMAIS !! #le pousse pour qu'il sorte et ferme à clé derrière lui# / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Mee : **L'exclusivité de quoi… ? / Oui j'ai une vie !! XD Pour ce que c'est en même temps… Bref. / Faut prendre des risques voyons eeueuuh… rhooo. / Erf. Oui c'est sûr qu'il l'avait mérité.. Mais y'a prescription ! :p. Maintenant, faut le punir pour d'autre trucs ! lol. / Pas moi ! Lui ! XP. / O.o… Mais faut pas se rendre malade pour ça !! Il faut dormir ! T'as réussi à te lever au moins dis-moi ? / (2) Attention ça va trancher. (non couper. XD.) / lol. Oui bon.. Un peu beaucoup peut-être… lol. / Naruto l'est comme ça parce-que l'histoire serait nianiante si y'avait pas de… autre chose que du marshmallow. Lol. / XD Sai essaie de prêter.. son aide. Alors il a dû se dire qu'il pouvait faire la secrétaire et répondre au téléphone ! XD. / Ah ben.. T'as plus qu'à aller à l'épicerie toi-même ! (même si d'ici à ce que tu ais ma réponse ta môman y aura été. Enfin j'espère. lol.) / Ah ben… va falloir revoir tes couples préféré alors si tu frappes celui qui l'est normalement. :s. ptdr. / Merciii !! n.n. Bien contente qu'elle te plaise. / Ah ben merci beaucoup de t'en donner la peine ! n.n. / (3) … ah ça a été envoyé deux fois ta seconde partie de review. XD. Ah mais tu l'as refaite en plus cette partie ! Y'a des trucs de changé par rapport à l'autre ! Oyo !! lol. Merci !! / (4) Bonne nuit. lol. ah non se cacher. Tu t'es caché où ? Dans une armoire ? mdr.

**Sofie : **Naruto : Mais oui mais non mais.. c'est .. c'est Nana ! … T.T…. / C'est quoi qui est marqué sur le panneau ?… ? Lol. / Peut-être quItachi s'en fiche après tout…. #se cache derrière Jiraya# Il est mourant !! Vous n'allez pas me taper alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi !! / Merci ! n.n.

**Hanon : **Ah ben euh voici la suite ! n.n. Et la réaction d'Itachi avec. :p. / Tu vas peut-être détester Itachi aussi à la fin ! XD On ne sait pas !! lol. (non je ne pense pas quand même… ) / Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras toujours autant n.n.

**Mushly : **Euh non. Enfin je ne vois pas ça comme ça. o.O… lol. / La voici la réaction d'Itachi ! (enfin si tu peux appeler ça une réaction. Lol ) / Naruto tuer Sasuke ?? ...? / Mais il FAUT oser en mettre ! (du moment que c'est pas pour dire du mal par plaisir. Lol.)

**Itachi-Fan : **lol le 'gr' XD / Pourquoi par Itachi ? Vu ce qu'il va sûrement faire dans ce chapitre je ne pense pas qu'il te retienne pour un simple paire de baffe. :s / « il » ? Ouhouuu !! Un autre lecteur masculin ! n.n. / XD Oui mais j'ai d'autre trucs en tête et à faire aussi. Doc j'écris moins vite et j'en suis extrêmement navrée. ùù… (gomen. ) / (2) Non. Hors Norme n'est pas fini. Et je ne suis pas à cours d'inspiration je sais déjà comment ça va se finir et tout et tout. C'est jute que je ne trouve pas vraiment le temps de l'écrire. x( / GOMEN !!

**Eien : **_(je te déteste…. T.T…. non je plaisante, hein. Lol. Mais tu comprendras la réaction en lisant. XD.)_Ah ben c'est très bien ça ! Donc j'aurai de tes nouvelles ! n.n. (des reviews de toi quoi. lol ) / C'est la MIENNE et c'est MOIIII !! XD. (la fic et l'auteur préféré. XD) / Et oui « presque ». n.n / Oui c'est sûr. Et c'est ce que je ne veux pas qui arrive que ce soit trop « bateau » ou « facile ». :p / n.n. Héhé. Ben ça surprend donc c'est amusant. (enfin pour une histoire. lol ) / Oui. C'est une bonne idée je trouve. Et puis ça changera du « aujourd'hui j'ai maquillé ». XD. / Pauvre Jiraya.. il est pas indestructible vous savez ! Il va peut-être mourir hein !! (bon vous verrez bien de toute façon. :p ) Je vais peut-être surprendre de nouveau. Lol. Mais là je sais pas si ça va faire plaisir.. Jem e doute que non d'ailleurs. n.n'…/ Mais Fuyu c'est une petite fille de 3 ou 4 ans !! Comment veux-tu que je la fasse mourir !! T.T… C'est horrible ce que tu penses. / Moi mon couple préféré c'est NejiNaru. n.n. Héhé. / Mais un cœur est fait pour être maltraité. Sinon il ne saurait pas quand il va bien. lol. (non je plaisante… euh.. ouais… lol.) / Merci pour le dragon. Il a fait énormément plaisir à mon Chouchou chéri en canne a sucre (oui parce-qu'il bronze là, lol.) / Bah c'est une façon de faire les bonhomme hein ! n.n. / De tout. XD. Je note.. Lol. Non bah tu verras quoi. J'ai déjà quelques demande. n.n. J'en avais beaucoup de ma môman, mais ce sont des illus' de la fic qui n'est pas posté sur le site. Une que je ferai éditer donc.. lol. (la mieux que j'ai écrit de l'avis de tous ceux qui l'ont lu. Lol. ) / Bonne bronzette ! n.n. Et bonne lecture.

**oO-Moon-Oo : **AHHH !! Oui mince! Je voulais faire un truc par rapport au feutre et j'ai complètement zappé ! o.o… excuse-moi… Ben du coup je l'ai pas fait.. Erf. / Mais Naruto l'a prit là. Deux fois ! XD / Oui je suis sûr. je ne les enlèverai pas ! :p / Moi aussi je .. l'aime beaucoup Jiraya. / Mais Tsunade elle… on la voit plus. lol. #secoue sa main pour faire genre on s'en fiche. XD.# / Ben oui mais l'idée je ne l'ai finalement pas faite. XD. / :p Donc si Sai part, j'ai le droit au ItaSai ? XP / Euh oui. Naruto ira à l'hôpital c'est déjà prévu ça. Ah non tu veux dire il y va en tant que « client » ? Ah non. Ca.. y'a rien de prévu là-dessus pour le moment… / Je vais pas refaire ce qui a déjà été fait dans frères quand même… n.n'… / Mais si tu pleures c'est très bien aussi parce-que ça prouve que tu es dans ma fanfic et qu'elle te plaît et quelle te touche ! C'est ce que je veux ! XD. (après, tu peux aussi rire hein. C'est même conseillé. XD.) Enfin t'as des émotions c'est bien ! lol. / Naruto c'est pas un bon de viande. Lol. Il est à Itachi, mais il est d'abord et avant tout à Sasuke ! :p. Euh a lui pardon !! XD (je laisse l'erreur juste pour le choc. PTDR.) / Naruto : O.O…. #il a décroché au mot anneau# (XD) / Sakura elle est dans frères mais elle était sorti avec Neji et puis ils ont rompu alors on la voie plus. ET JE DETESTE LE SPOIL !! / Ouais enfin.. pour être plus « poli » ou moins cru on va dire la scène du coinçage quoi. lol. Mais je sais pas si je peux mettre des scènes très explicite sur le katoa.. n.n'… donc bon. Les enfants de Neji sont déjà demandé et en cours. lol. / Oui Sasuke se maquille toujours. n.n / J'ai noté le reste de tes demandes. n.n.

**EMilie : **'faire du bien » ? XD Bah merci beaucoup. n.n. / Owa… je sui un médicament alors ? o.O… Ouaaa.. J'ai des effets thérapeutique ! XD Je vais t'envoyer ma note. lol / Le personnage qui va souffrir le plus.. ? … euh.. moi je dirai Neji.. Mais.. on sait pas .. ça dépend du point de vue du lecteur. Tu me diras ton avis à la fin de la fic ! ;) / Tu te lances dans l'ironie ? XP. / OUAIS ! Ben j'espère que c'est vrai ! n.n.

**LovedeYaoi : **lol. Mais j'ai pas dit le degré de ce que c'est hein ! (ItaSai) / SasuNaruIta, … ça non plus ça m'étonnerai que ça se fasse.. Y'a eu un ItaNaruSasu dans Frères si tu veux… (mais tu l'as déjà lu je crois. n.n'…)

**Frères II. 15.**

On va discuter quelques minutes, puis il va se tourner vers moi et poser une main sur ma joue.

-J'ai pas eu mon baiser.

-Hein ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, que ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes et qu'il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, Itachi arrive à ce moment précis avec Haru.

Haru qu'il tient dans ses bras mais qu'il repose vite fait à terre tout doucement ; sans rien dire. Il lui dit de rester là avec nous et de nous surveiller ; qu'il ne faut pas qu'on fasse de bêtises ; que, lui, va réveiller Aki et Sai. Sasuke se lève automatiquement.

-Non je… je vais réveiller Sai… Je vais le faire.

Itachi ne lui adresse ni la parole, ni un regard. Il me regarde juste et me demande.

-On va à la plage aujourd'hui ? Après mon travail ?

-Euh... oui. Si tu veux.

Il se retourne et sort de la cuisine. Haru reste avec moi. Sasuke est parti réveiller Sai. Je force un sourire et me penche sur la table pour parler à Haru.

-On va aller se baigner ! On fait un pique-nique ce soir sur la plage ? Tu veux bien m'aider à tout préparer ?

Il hoche la tête sans attendre. Je vais d'abord l'envoyer dans la salle de bain, et puis y passer avant de commencer à me demander ce qu'on pourrait mettre dans les sandwichs pour ce soir. Itachi est parti au travail. Sai est dans la seconde salle de bain et se prélasse apparemment dans un bain moussant d'après ce que m'a dit Sasuke.

Sasuke qui dessine avec Haru et Aki. J'ai dit à Haru que je le préviendrai quand j'allais commencer à faire les sandwichs. Je farfouille dans le frigo et passe dans le salon.

-Euh… Sasuke !

-Hmm… ?

-Faut qu'on aille faire des courses.

Il redresse son visage et m'interroge.

-Tous ? Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul… ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Non, j'ai pas envie d'y aller tout seul. Je ne veux pas laisser Sai ici sans que j'y sois.

-… je peux y aller moi si tu veux. Comme ça tu restes.

Petit silence. Aki nous regarde tour à tour. J'accepte. Haru lève la main d'un geste brusque. Sasuke lui sourit.

-Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Haru acquiesce. Il aime bien aller dans les magasins. Aki ne dit rien et retourne à son dessin. Lui n'aime pas ça. Je demande quelques instants à Sasuke pour lui faire une liste de ce qu'il manque. Haru est déjà dans l'entrée en train de mettre ses chaussures. Il sait faire ses lacets correctement depuis pas très longtemps alors il en profite pour les faire sans arrêt et dès qu'il peut. Aki en est très jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore tout à fait compris. A chaque fois qu'on le taquine sur ce sujet, il répond simplement que si on trouve des chaussures à skratchs c'est pas pour rien.

Je donne la liste à Sasuke et le suis jusque dehors. Il prend sa voiture et me dit qu'il va en profiter pour prendre de l'essence puisqu'on va rouler un moment tout à l'heure pour se rendre à la plage. La plage la plus proche est à une heure et demi de route et je ne pense pas qu'Itachi veuille aller à celle-ci. Ca veut donc dire qu'on va prendre sa voiture en plus de la mienne. Oui parce que celle d'Itachi est trop petite, il a toujours son coupé rouge. Et puis Sai c'est hors de question que je monte ou laisse monter les jumeaux ou Itachi dans sa voiture.

Avant de sortir, il m'a donné un baiser rapide du bout des lèvres. Je n'ai d'abord pas tiqué et puis j'ai sursauté en voyant Haru nous dévisager l'un et l'autre. Sasuke était dans le même état que moi. On ne savait plus quoi dire ; on savait qu'on avait fait une grosse erreur sans s'en rendre compte.

On fait malgré tout comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke prend la main de Haru et s'en va avec lui. Ce dernier regardait Sasuke en marchant, un doigt sur sa bouche et le regard plein de questions.

Je soupire. Comment on va lui expliquer ça…

Mon ventre se noue de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Je sursaute en me rendant compte que Sai est devant moi en train d'attendre quelque chose.

M'aurait-il demandé quelque chose ?

-… euh… hein ?

-Il est parti où Sasuke ?

-Il est allé faire des courses avec Haru. On va à la plage tout à l'heure quand Itachi aura fini. Et j'ai proclamé qu'on pique-niquerait.

-Ah. Ok. Ben je sors aussi, faut que je m'achète un truc pour aller me baigner.

Je réalise d'un coup.

Je passe dans le salon et demande à Aki.

-Aki, vous n'avez pas de maillot de bain ton frère et toi ici ?

-Non…

Je soupire. Je téléphone à Sasuke pour le prévenir qu'on arrive Sai, Aki et moi pour acheter des maillots de bain. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Haru avait déjà le sien dans les mains. Sai a réquisitionné Sasuke pour le « conseiller ». Je préfère pas imaginer ce qui va se passer dans la cabine d'essayage. Je prends donc les jumeaux avec moi et suis Sasuke et Sai de loin pour aller choisir un maillot à Aki.

… on aurait été plus vite à aller chercher les leurs chez Neji…

Brusquement, j'aperçois deux filles s'approcher de Sai. Elles ont l'air tout excité. Je fronce un sourcil en les voyant lui parler. Et les écarquille en voyant qu'elles lui tendent un papier et un stylo. Sai fait son plus beau sourire, leur adresse un mot, écrit quelque chose sur le papier et leur fait la bise. J'ai cru qu'une des filles allait s'évanouir. Je m'approche doucement alors qu'elles s'éloignent en poussant des petits cris excités. Je demande.

-Elles voulaient quoi ? Tu les connais Sai ?

-Non.

Sasuke me répond.

-Elles voulaient un autographe.

-Hein !!

Sai me sourit d'un air un peu hautain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois !? Je suis acteur. Je signe des autographes toutes les semaines.

Un blanc s'installe un instant dans mon esprit. Et je réponds finalement.

-Toi !? Acteur ?

Je force un rire. Je sais que c'est un bon acteur. Même si je ne le connaissais pas de nom ou de vue auparavant. Mais l'avouer devant lui, je ne le ferai jamais. Il a sûrement dû débuter il y a peu.

Il fait mine de rien et poursuit son chemin jusqu'au rayon « vêtements ». Aki ne va pas arrêter de soupirer. Il déteste ça les magasins. Surtout quand on veut lui acheter des vêtements. Haru, lui, c'est tout le contraire. Il a même essayé d'autres choses.

Et Sasuke n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui acheter d'autres vêtements. Ce petit bonhomme est une victime de la mode. C'est un moyen pour lui de s'exprimer peut-être…

Au final, Aki a regardé le maillot de Haru et est parti chercher le même dans une autre couleur pour ne pas avoir à l'essayer.

… c'est pratique d'avoir un jumeau finalement.

Ca m'amuse en y pensant.

Un soupire m'échappe. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Naruto ? Ca va pas ?

Je force un sourire et profite qu'Haru et Aki soient en train de chercher de quoi manger dans les bonbons pour répondre.

-Je me demande comment ça va se passer… a…avec Itachi.

-Ah. Lui …

Il perd en intérêt.

Leur relation de frères est vraiment en voie d'extinction si ça continue. Et ce, quoi que je fasse. Je m'en veux mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être bien avec Sasuke. J'oublie tout avec lui. Je m'amuse et je suis bien.

Enfin, sauf quand je pense au fait que je trompe Itachi et que Sasuke est avec Sai.

On rentre à la maison. Là, Haru m'aide à ranger les courses et à tout préparer pour pique-niquer ce soir sur la plage. Aki s'est remis à ses dessins. Sasuke est avec lui, et Sai est à l'étage. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique mais je préfère le laisser tranquille. … ou plutôt que lui me laisse tranquille. J'ai aucune envie de le voir.

Itachi va arriver vers 13h30. En retard. Je vais pas avoir le cœur de le lui faire remarquer. Il ne m'a pas embrassé en arrivant ; il ne m'a rien dit. Il est passé devant moi et est allé voir les dessins d'Aki. Sasuke n'était plus avec lui, ça va de soi.

J'avance dans le salon et demande.

-I…tachi...tu veux manger avec qu'on parte ?

-J'ai pas faim. Merci.

Je tapote mes mains d'un air gêné. Il n'a pas levé son visage, ne m'a pas adressé un regard. Je continue.

-Alors… euh… on… on part maintenant ?

Il lâche les crayons d'Aki qu'il était en train de ranger en soupirant.

-Je peux boire un café avant !?

-O... Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je te le fais ?

-Je peux le faire seul.

Il va dans la cuisine et demande à Aki de ranger ses crayons avant d'aller prévenir tout le monde à l'étage. J'ébouriffe les cheveux d'Aki en passant derrière lui et me fais râler dessus. Je souris et tourne dans la cuisine. Itachi est en train de faire chauffer son café. Je suis déjà en train de me ronger les ongles.

-Tu m'en fais un aussi... ?

Il ne dit rien, verse du café dans ma tasse et la met au micro-onde. Le tout sans rien dire.

Je fais un petit pas vers lui et tente une autre question.

-Ca a été ce matin ?

Il soupire et me regarde enfin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ?

-Rien je… je te demande juste comment ça a été…

-Bien.

-…

J'acquiesce.

Un pas de nouveau et je m'installe à la table de la cuisine. J'observe Itachi qui est devant le micro-onde et qui attend.

-Tu t'assieds pas... ?

-Je suis bien debout.

-… tu m'as pas embrassé en arrivant…

Le micro-onde retentit. 'Tachi prend les tasses, en pose une devant moi et sort de la cuisine. Je le suis du regard sans rien dire. Et je me tourne vers mon café en me sentant plus que mal.

Brusquement, il revient sa tasse toujours à la main et me fait sursauter en parlant de sa voix forte.

-Mais merde, que veux-tu que je fasse, je t'ai vu embrasser mon frère !!

Je me recroqueville un peu sur moi-même. Je tiens ma tasse à deux mains. Il continue sur le même ton.

-REPONDS !!

-JE SAIS PAS !!

-…

-Je… je sais pas…

Il pose sa tasse sur la table et s'assied en face de moi. Il me regarde mais maintenant c'est moi qui évite ses yeux.

-Naruto, je sais que je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas mais je peux pas. Je… je peux vraiment pas. Alors arrête. Tout de suite. S'il te plaît.

-… j'essaie 'Tachi… j'aimerais bien… mais… j'y arrive pas.

-Alors arrête avec moi.

Le temps s'arrête dans ma tête. Je redresse mon visage doucement en écarquillant les yeux. Je dévisage Itachi.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Naruto, je peux pas supporter cette situation… je… Je croyais que si, que je pouvais fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à te perdre... te laisser faire ce que tu voulais tant que tu restais avec moi mais… de le savoir … et de le voir… c'est pas du tout pareil… j'ai… l'image de Sasuke… ses lèvres posées sur les tiennes et…

Sa voix s'étrangle. Il pose une main sur sa bouche en levant ses yeux humides vers le plafond.

-Je peux pas Naruto. Je peux pas.

Et moi, je reste là. A le regarder sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Je baisse les yeux sur mon café et entends sa voix murmurer ; me demander pourquoi je lui ai montré ça. Sa voix rendue aiguë me déchire le cœur.

Il se lève et sort de la cuisine. Je reste immobile, quelques instants. Puis je me lève et prends sa tasse encore pleine de café.

-J'ai prévenu tout le monde !!

Je sursaute et réalise ce qu'Aki vient de me dire. Je force un sourire et hoche la tête.

-Ca va pas Tonton ?

-Si, si si. T'inquiète pas Aki.

-C'est Tonton Itachi ?

Je fais « non » de la tête et lui demande d'aller se préparer. Je vais sortir de la cuisine, Haru sera déjà dans l'entrée son seau et sac d'affaires à la main ; les chaussures déjà aux pieds. Je m'exclame en retenant mes larmes.

-Tu es pressé de partir, toi !

Il hoche la tête et me fait un large sourire. Je m'approche de lui, ébouriffe ses cheveux alors que son sourire s'agrandit, et je lui demande quelques minutes le temps de me changer.

Je prends la direction des escaliers, mais m'arrête en sentant Haru agripper mon T-shirt. Je me retourne et le regarde d'un air interrogatif. Il me lâche et pose son doigt sous son oeil pour le faire glisser sur sa joue.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Haru… ?

Je m'accroupis et le regarde plus sérieusement. Il recommence et prend un air triste. Je lui demande, pensant avoir trouver.

-Tu veux pleurer ?

Il pointe les escaliers. Je les regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Lorsque je tourne à nouveau mon visage vers Haru, il me montre les chaussures d'Itachi.

A ce moment, toutes traces d'un quelconque sourire forcé quittent mon visage.

-Itachi a pleuré. C'est ça ?

Il hoche la tête. Je vais le rassurer et lui dire de ne plus en parler.

Je monte dans notre chambre et y trouve Itachi. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en fermant la porte. Je lui explique ma venue histoire de ne pas rester silencieux.

-Je viens me changer…

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es chez toi.

-… oui … enfin chez nous. …

Il soupire. Je mords mes lèvres en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Je retire mon T-shirt et vais en chercher un autre dans la commode. Je retiens un sursaut alors qu'il se retourne vers moi. Je le sens s'approcher ; il est juste derrière moi.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qu'on fait… ?

Je reste silencieux. Je sens ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et son front sur mon épaule dénudée.

-Je pourrai pas tenir comme ça, Naruto… Quand je te regarde, je te vois embrasser Sasuke…

Il renifle. Je ferme les yeux et lui demande de ne pas pleurer. Je fais doucement volte-face et lui fais relever son visage.

-'Tachi… je… je vais arrêter mais… donne-moi un peu de temps. D'accord ? Après tout, Sasuke sort avec Sai alors… on va arrêter.

Il reste silencieux. Il renifle encore un peu, essuie ses yeux et retourne à ses occupations avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Nous arrivons à la plage. Ou plutôt une crique où nous sommes sûrs d'être tranquille. Il n'y a jamais personne. Peut-être que l'endroit n'est pas connu. Ou alors de peu de personne. Haru a fait une crise de larmes pour monter avec Sasuke alors je l'ai laissé, pas très rassuré, aller dans la voiture de Sai. Aki est avec nous.

Je sors de voiture et vois Haru déjà en train de courir pour aller s'installer sur le sable. J'aperçois Sai embrasser Sasuke dans sa voiture avant de descendre. Je sens mon cœur se serrer et encore plus en voyant Itachi passer devant moi. Je lui ai promis d'arrêter et pourtant, je ne peux toujours pas voir Sasuke avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu viens, Naruto ?

Je sursaute et vois Itachi me tendre sa main libre ; l'autre tient notre sac d'affaire plus celui d'Aki.

Je la prends silencieusement en sentant celle d'Aki prendre ma seconde. Je resserre ma main sur celle d'Itachi et pose doucement ma tête sur le haut de son bras avant de marcher vers le sable. Je lève les yeux vers 'Tachi et lui demande.

-T'as amené ta musique ?

Il me sourit et acquiesce.

-Oui. Je vais me faire un concert de silence.

Il aime bien mettre ses écouteurs pour qu'on croie qu'il y a de la musique ; comme ça, on le laisse tranquille et il peut bronzer sans qu'on l'embête. L'an dernier, il s'est endormi et Aki et Haru se sont amusés à le recouvrir de sable.

On se trouve un endroit au beau milieu de la plage. Il n'y a personne. Haru est en train de se déshabiller tranquillement sous mon regard étonné.

-Haru !! Te déshabille pas devant tout le monde !!

Sasuke me jette un coup d'œil et sourit. Haru se tourne vers moi après avoir enfilé son maillot de bain, puis vers Sai pour lui dire quelque chose en langage des signes. Sai émet un rire amusé et répète ce qu'Haru vient de lui dire.

-Il s'en fiche, on est que des garçons.

Je m'assieds sans changer de tête, soit une très étonnée et peut-être un peu choquée. Je regarde Itachi qui, lui, tient un grand drap de bain autour de Aki qui se change de façon très pressée. Je le montre d'une main.

-Aki, lui, il fait attention au moins !

Aki rougit et me regarde d'un air un peu timide alors qu'Itachi étend la serviette qu'il tenait par terre avant de s'allonger dessus.

-Itachi… ? Tu veux que je te mette de la crème solaire ?

Il est sur le ventre. Il hoche silencieusement la tête et referme ses paupières après avoir mis ses écouteurs. Sasuke et Sai sont déjà les pieds dans l'eau et Haru aussi. Aki est sur le chemin.

-'Tachi… ?

-Hm ?

-… n… non rien…

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

Il rouvre un œil et me regarde.

-Amour ?

Je hoquette ; surpris. Je le dévisage en rougissant.

-Tu… tu m'as appelé « amour » ?

Petit blanc ; puis il hausse une épaule et me répond.

-Tu es mon amour, non ?

Je baisse un peu les yeux et souris en faisant naviguer ma main sur son dos.

-… je… j'avais peur que tu m'appelles plus comme ça.

-… je t'aime toujours Naruto. Je me demande juste si toi tu m'aimes encore.

-Ou… oui ! C'est juste que…

-Que t'as l'impression d'être mieux avec mon petit frère…

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Un « non » me vaudrait un « alors arrête avec lui » que je n'aurais pour le moment pas le courage de mettre en œuvre, un « oui » et là je le perdrais sans être sûr de la suite.

-Tu m'embrasses, Naruto ?

Il se redresse sur ses coudes et tourne son visage un peu plus vers le mien alors que je me penche. Je l'embrasse tendrement et le regarde quelques instants. Sa main gauche s'est glissée dans mes cheveux.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, Naruto.

-Je sais, 'Tachi.

Il m'embrasse encore une fois et se rallonge.

-Tu vas aller nager un peu ?

-Oui.

Je me lève et rejoins les autres. Aki se lance dans l'architecture d'un château et Haru est en train de se faire tirer par les bras par Sasuke qui lui apprend à nager. Sai, lui, je m'en moque de ce qu'il fait.

Une petite demi-heure va passer tranquillement. Haru est remonté sur la plage pour prêter main forte à son frère qui ne cesse de lui demander d'amener de l'eau ou du sable. Sai est à côté d'Itachi plus haut sur la plage et bronze. J'aimerais qu'il brûle tiens… et moi je suis avec Sasuke. Nous faisons quelques brasses.

Il a voulu me prendre tout à l'heure. Il s'est approché de moi et a glissé ses mains dans mon maillot. Je l'ai repoussé. Nous étions seuls et loin des autres, mais j'ai eu trop peur qu'Itachi nous voit. Je ne cesse de le regarder maintenant. Il est allongé sur le dos, je crois qu'il discute un peu avec Sai.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ? Quoi ?

Je m'arrête un instant. Sasuke est derrière moi et me rattrape. Il sourit.

-On fait la course ?

-Si tu veux.

-Le premier sur la plage.

-Ok. C'est parti !!

Je l'entends me hurler que je triche de partir comme ça. Mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je vais le plus vite possible. Et une fois arrivé sur la plage, je me tourne en voulant lui faire un sourire triomphant.

Mais je ne le vois pas.

-… Sasuke ?

J'attends quelques instants, pensant qu'il va se montrer et sortir de l'eau. Ca lui arrive de nager sous l'eau. Mais c'est un peu trop long. J'avance d'un pas dans l'eau et appelle.

-Sasuke !!

Aucune réponse.

-Sasuke, fais pas l'idiot !!

Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

-SASUKE !!

Je me tourne vers la plage et hurle à Sai et Itachi que Sasuke a disparu. Je leur crie de venir m'aider. Puis, j'entre dans l'eau. Je demande à Haru et Aki de rester sur la plage. Je plonge et nage quelques mètres. Lorsque je remonte à la surface, je vois Sai un peu plus loin avec Sasuke dans les bras. Un Sasuke inanimé.

Et je ne vois pas Itachi. Je cherche des yeux et les écarquille en le voyant toujours allonger sur la plage.

-'TACHIIII !!

Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?

Sai est arrivé sur la plage ; Sasuke est étendu sur le sable et ne bouge pas. Haru s'est approché ; Aki reste en arrière. Je les rejoins en hurlant toujours à Itachi qu'on a besoin de lui mais il ne bouge pas. Mon cœur me fait mal. Je crie sur Aki d'aller le chercher.

Un peu brutalement je crois parce que Haru s'écarte de quelques pas de moi et qu'Aki s'est mis à courir comme une fusée. Je m'agenouille à côté de Sasuke et me penche pour écouter son souffle.

Souffle qui n'est pas là.

-Merde ! M… merde !!

Sai me pousse et lui fait du bouche-à-bouche. Des larmes commencent à s'amonceler dans mes yeux. Brusquement, mon cœur s'arrête ; je n'ose plus bouger en entendant Sasuke tousser. Je n'y croyais plus. Il se tourne sur le côté et crache de l'eau en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Sai tape légèrement dans son dos.

Je ne tiens pas longtemps et prends Sasuke dans mes bras.

-Abruti !! Me fais plus peur comme ça !

C'est à ce moment là qu'Itachi arrive enfin.

-Ca va… ?

Je lui lance un regard noir, presque assassin.

-Ca t'amuse de rester là-haut !! JE T'AI HURLE DE VENIR !

Itachi ne dit rien. Il me regarde juste. C'est Aki qui va le défendre d'une voix assez timide.

-Il écoutait de la musique. Il avait ses écouteurs…

Je reste silencieux ; je resserre Sasuke contre moi. Lequel me repousse un peu.

-Ca va Naruto... ça va.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé !?

-J'ai eu une crampe et… mal dans le cœur. Mais ça va ! T'inquiète pas, c'est passé !

-Tu vas plus dans l'eau ! J'ai eu peur !

Itachi s'accroupit et pose une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Va t'allonger un peu…

Sasuke hoche la tête sans le regarder. Moi je le dévisage mon Itachi. Parce que peut-être qu'Aki croit comme les autres qu'Itachi n'a rien entendu à cause de ses écouteurs, mais moi je sais qu'il n'y a jamais aucune musique dans son lecteur.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

_Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre ce soir". :p. Je poste plus vite comme ça. lol._

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! n.n. Continuez, continuez !! héhé. n.n**

Densetsu : Tu as... failli tuer ton petit frère ! O.O 

Itachi : Non !! J'ai pas entendu qu'on m'appelait !

Nana : T'as jamais rien dans tes écouteurs!

Itachi : Mais peut-être que là je .. j'avais quelque chose !

Nana : ... hmm... #regarde Itachi de biais#

Densetsu : Si tu fais ça à mon fils je te tire par la peau des fesses et je te noie moi-même dans l'océan !

Itachi : O.O...

Nana : O.O... n.n. C'est bien Densetsu ! Te laisses pas faire !

Densetsu : n.n

**'Tite annonce **_(en rapport avec mes fics hein. lol)_**: (je la remets au cas'où) :**

Alors j'ai fais un "mon katoa " sur internet. Je vais m'en servir pour montrer mes dessins et illustrations. Et parmi tout ça, y'en a de mes fics ! lol. Donc j'ai pas mis toute celle que j'ai parce-que certain dessins datent de y'a trois ans alors c'est vraiment pourri. Donc je vais en refaire ou plutôt continuer. DONC ! lol. Si vous avez envie de voir une scène d'une fic plus particulièrement qu'un autre, n'hésitez à me le dire dans vos reviews ou par MP. (bon je sais que quasi tout le monde va vouloir du lemon donc pensez à d'autre scène aussi s'il vous plaît. n.n'... ) Voilà ! L'adresse de mon Katoa est sur ma page profil avec quelques indications sur le comment ça marche parce-que c'est pas le même fonctionnement d'un blog comme on en voit partout. Sur ce j'attends vos propositions. n.n (j'en ai déjà eu, mais ne vous freinez pas. )


	16. Chapter 16

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Bêta-lectrice : Bah y'en a plus.. ùù..

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 15 : **

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Coucou c'est toa lol / Ah. Mince alors! (pour le ItaSai. Lol) Oui c'est vrai. Je fais si je veux d'abord ! :p Héhé. / Et Fuyu-chan alors ! C'est une fille non mais ! Et puis Ank… euh… je crois aussi qu'Anko c'est une fille ! XD (« je crois ») / Itachi : Je suis comme qui dirai quasi marié à Naruto ! Donc NON !! TOUT MAIS PAS CAAA !! / Naruto : Ben je sais pas justement qui c'est que j'aime… O.o… Nana m'embrouille ! / Ben on sait pas s'il faisait semblant ! Peut-être qu'il avait amené un peu de musique au final ! Ou q'il dormait ou.. Tout un tas d'autre chose ! :p. Ca, .. c'est le mystère du chapitre 15 ! lol. / Ben Sai il sert aussi à traduire ce que veut dire Haru ! n.n. Héhé. Il sait tout faire ce type. C'en est blasant.. ùù. XD / lol. Donc ce chapitre j'ai jusqu'au jeudi 24 juillet 2008 pour le poster.. hmm.. ah je vais prendre mon temps alors ! lol. / Bonne lecture ! Pense à respirer ! xD

**Hanon : **Mais on sait pas s'il l'a fait ou non !! Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment de la musique ! Il a rien dit ! Il est resté skotché. Peut-être qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte que Naruto doute de lui à un tel point. :p Héhéhé. / Itachi ne plus pleurer.. hmm.. On va essayer mais ça va être dur.. lol.

**Itachi-Fan : **Bah.. attends… Il l'a vu l'embrasser quoi ! Moi on m'aurait fait ça, j'en aurai foutu de ses baffes ! / lol le reniflement. n.n / Je note ta commande. n.n.

**Adralya : **O.O.. "huhuhu" XD T'as le même rire que moi ! lol. / Mais… MAIIIISS ! Itachi n'a peut-être pas fait exprès ! Il écoutait peut-être VRAIMENT de la musique ! / Densetsu : #se penche en avant#Je suis très honoré. #se relève, et pleure comme un gamin en ventilant des bras# MOI AUSSI JE VEUX QU'ON ME VOIT PLUUUUUUS !! T.T

**EMilie : **Mais faut pas pleurer !! (si en fait moi ça me fait plaisir. Mais seulement parce-que ça veut dire que c'est bien écrit.) / Mais Itachi n'a peut-être vraiment pas entendu ! On ne le sait pas ! Donc.. donc voilà ! On peut pas dire s'il est méchant ou non. / Voici la suite ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Marjolaine : **Ben en même temps, quand tu as quelqu'un, t'as pas envie qu'il aille faire des galipettes ailleurs. n.n' / Oui. Sasuke trompe Sai avec Naruto. lol. Enfin… oui. Bon c'est pas encore fait fait, mais il va pas s'arrêter. / Ben non, Itachi et Sai restent fidèle eux ! / Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Lolotyv : **Itachi se réveiller ? lol. Ah bon ? n.n / Merci pour mon katoa. n.n. Et bonne lecture.

**Eien : **D'accord. Alors j'attendrai patiemment. n.n. / (2) Youhouuu !! #saute de joie et s'installe correctement sur sa chaise# Oui. Enfin à quelques détails prêt. n.n'. Comprends-tu pourquoi je te déteste ! XD / Ah. Peut-être. Lol. Influençable je suis. Disons mon imagination est très florissante. Et puis ils sont en juillet ! Alors pourquoi ne pas faire comme tout vacanciers ! lol. / XD L'argument des chaussures à scratchs, je l'ai entendu quelques parts et je l'ai noté dans un coin de mon esprit. Je savais qu'il me servirai un jour. lol. Je l'aime cet argument. Je le trouve très pertinent. n.n. / Toi tu aimes pas les soldes. (moi non plus en même temps, j'aime pas la foule. Lol. ) / Oui. Va falloir qu'ils remédient à ça les deux jeunes éphèbes ! (Sasu et Naru. lol ) Sinon Haru va être encore plus traumatisé qu'il ne l'ait déjà ! / XD Eien va vanger 'Tachi ! XD J'adore. Tu veux t'expliquer avec Naruto. lol. Oh ! O.O Tu lui as foutu une baffe carrément ! Itachi va te hurler dessus de lui avoir fait mal ! eulalala !! / Bah ça ça se fera de toute façon. (je ne dirai pas quoi ! :p. Mais tu l'as dit. lol ) / Ah mias moi j'aime énormément ! lol. n.n ; Faut continuer ! XD / PAREIL !! Dans la rue ou le bus je fais ça aussi ! XD. J'ai une connaissance qui m'a appris le truc. Lol. n.n. / Mais Itachi avait peut-être un peu de musique dans ses oreilles tu sais ! Il avait peut-être décidé d'en écouter un peu finalement ! Ce n'est pas dit ! :p (Naruto va aller vérifier.) / lol. J'adore le « mais après bien sur tu les remets ensemble, hein ? » n.n. Eh ben moi je te dis T'AS PAS TROUVE !! LALALA !! XD. (ça fait plaisir et ça soulage. XD.) / Oui. Fuyu dans les bras de Neji a finalement été demandé. n.n. Je l'ai noté. ;) Ah oui ce sont aussi de très bonne idées ça ! La rencontre Naruto Densetsu dans Un ou Deux, je l'avais déjà faite, mais les dessins sont vraiment trop horrible ça date d'avant mon école alors bon. XD. Je ne l'ai ai pas mis. (pourtant y'a de quoi faire ! lol) Je referai donc ça. Et le sceau de Sasuke. #note# Ok !! n.n. / Merci de te donner du mal pour la review alors que tu es en vacance. n.n. C'était une longue review qui a illuminé mon après-midi. (Hihi) 

**Dadoune : **Mais… mais oui mais je l'ai sauvé ! T'as vu ! Je suis sa sauveuse !! mouahahaha ! n.n

**AnoS. : **Oui. Surtout à Itachi. XD (quoique si ce dernier se met à vouloir que son frère disparaisse, ça va aussi peut-être faire mal à Sasuke. lol) / Un homme qui pleure, c'est beau. / Bah.. ouais… mais pourtant ça marchait bien avant qu'ils remettent ça ! Alalala…. / De quoi que je pense et qu'en faite c'est pas ça …. ? O.o… ? / Ouais hein ! PAS BIEN !! XD Non mais c'est pas grave tu reviews de temps en temps après tout. n.n.

**Ika-chan : **Merci !! n.n. Hihi. / Boston ! XD Ma sœur y est allé une fois.. Moi j'irai jamais ! J'ai trop peur de l'avion ! Et le bateau c'est même pas la peine autant de temps sur la flotte ! XD. / Voici la suite bonne lecture ! / PTDR ! Désolée, je suis obligé de dire un truc par rapport à te review du chapitre 20 de Hors norme. Tu sais, tu as mis « vivement la suite » à la fin de ta review. XD. Mais c'était la fin hein ! En plus tu as dit toi-même qu'elle était mignonne ! XD Donc.. je pense que c'est dû à l'habitude. XD. Mais ça m'a bien fait rire ! XD

**Lierpik : **A maintenant la suite ! n.n. / Merci beaucoup je suis contente que la fic te plaise.

**Frères II. 16.**

Itachi s'accroupit et pose une main sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

-Va t'allonger un peu…

Sasuke hoche la tête sans le regarder. Moi je le dévisage mon Itachi. Parce-que peut-être qu'Aki croit comme les autre qu'Itachi n'a rien entendu à cause de ses écouteurs, mais moi je sais qu'il n'y a jamais aucune musique dans son lecteur.

Sasuke se lève ; je fais de même tout comme Sai et Itachi. Ce dernier accompagne Sasuke jusqu'aux serviettes. Sai m'observe un peu. Je sursaute en le remarquant et lui demande.

-Quoi !?

-Sasuke c'est mon petit ami. Pas le tien. Alors tu serais sympa d'arrêter de le coller comme ça.

Je ne dis rien. Je reste un peu comme un idiot en fait.

-Tonton… ?

Je me tourne vers Aki.

-E.. excuse-moi. …

Je m'accroupis.

-Pourquoi Aki ?

Il se mordille l'index de la main droite ; j'ai l'impression de voir Hinata.

-De pas être aller chercher tonton Itachi plus tôt.

-C'est pas grave. J'aurai pas du te crier dessus. C'est moi qui m'excuse. D'accord ?

Haru est repartit continuer le château de son frère qui le rejoint après un bisou reçu de ma part.

Sai continu de me regarder ; il m'adresse un air assez noir.

-Tu sais si tu continues avec Sasuke, moi je peux très bien séduire Itachi comme je veux !

Je retiens à mon poing de se donner rendez-vous sur le nez de Sai. Je hausse juste un sourcil, prend un air hautain et lui répond calmement.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Je l'entends murmurer « comme tu voudras ».

Je remonte sur la plage et vais m'asseoir à côté d'Itachi en regardant Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Il me sourit.

-Ca va t'inquiète pas. Plus de peur que de mal.

-… hm… Va pas nous claquer entre les doigts y'a déjà assez de Fuyu et Jiraya qui sont malades.

Il me sourit sans rien dire. Mais brusquement le sourire sur son visage disparaît. Et je devine pourquoi. Je me retourne, et vois Itachi lui lancer un regard assassin. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Quoi !? J'ai pas le droit de m'inquièter pour lui ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi. Un visage qui se fait doucement légèrement étonné. J'aimerai ravalé mes mots, mais je ne peux pas. Alors je détourne mon regard, et me lève en disant aller me baigner un peu.

L'après-midi a été des plus tendues entre moi et Itachi. Tellement que je n'ai pas vu que Sai l'a quasi-entièrement passé avec lui. Et qu'ils ont l'air de s'être plût l'un et l'autre. Seulement j'ai été trop énervé après ma moitié pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke non plus n'a rien remarqué de particulier. Ou alors il s'est tût. Il aidait Haru et Aki à faire leur grand château de sable. Rendu en fin d'après-midi lorsque nous sommes tous remontés en haut de la plage pour pique-niquer, nous avons dû laisser à la mer qui remontait le plus grand château de sable que j'ai jamais vu en vrai et réaliser par deux petits garçons d'une douzaine d'année à eux deux. Il devait au moins faire cinq ou six mètres carré du superficie. Et il était plus haut qu'Aki. Là ça se voit que Sasuke les a aidés. On les a pris en photo juste devant. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas peu fier.

-J'ai hâte de montrer à papa le château qu'on a fait Haru et moi !

Sasuke rajoute en souriant.

-Et moi !

Aki hausse une épaule en disant que lui il est grand donc que c'est rien si on oublie de le mentionner. J'ai explosé de rire en l'entendant. Ca m'a fait du bien.

Je suis en train de mettre de la moutarde dans le sandwich de Haru quand Itachi me parle pour la première fois depuis que je lui ai « crié » après tout à l'heure.

-Tu me passes la moutarde après amour s'il te plaît ?

J'écarquille les yeux en m'immobilisant, et émets un petit son affirmatif sans le regarder en reprenant mes mouvements.

Il a demandé ça pour me parler à nouveau. Il n'aime pas trop la moutarde normalement alors m'en demander… Je vais le regarder en prendre après. Je souris en le voyant en mettre sur juste le bout du bout de son couteau. Mais vraiment le bout. Aki intervient d'un coup.

-Mais t'en mets pas assez tonton !! Tu vas rien sentir comme ça !

Et là, Aki prend le couteau des mains d'Itachi, le plonge dans le pot de moutarde et en met une bonne dose dans son sandwich. Je pouffe de rire, et tends le bras une fois qu'Itachi récupère son sandwich en remerciant Aki.

-'Tachi. Donnes. T'aimes pas ça.

Il sourit ; un peu gêné de l'admettre, et me le donne en me remerciant. Nous avons ensuite digéré en marchant le long de la plage tout en essayant de ne pas faire tomber des sceaux de Aki et Haru la récolte en coquillage de ces derniers.

Ils montent en voiture avec moi et Itachi. Sasuke et Sai veulent aller à un feu d'artifice pas loin.

… bref sortir en amoureux.

J'ai senti la moutarde me remonter. Et ça dans les deux sens du terme.

Je n'ai pas parlé durant le trajet ; 'Tachi non plus. Haru et Aki se sont endormis moins d'un quart d'heure après le départ. J'ai eu envie de regarde l'Ipod de 'Tachi pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien des musiques. Mais ne voulant pas le faire crier devant les jumeaux, je me suis retenu. J'attends d'être à la maison ; les jumeaux dans leur lits et les portes de leur chambre fermées.

Je me sens mal de douter de lui, mais pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir raison. Il ne met jamais rien comme fichier de musique dessus. Et puis à la plage, il écoute le bruit des vagues. Il trouve ça relaxant. Nous arrivons à la maison. 'Tachi me chuchote d'aller coucher Haru ; que lui prend Aki. Une fois ceci fait, il décharge seul la voiture. Pendant ce temps, je prends une douche et me change dans notre chambre. Je descends dans la cuisine ; passe par le salon où se trouve le sac d'affaire nous appartenant à moi et Itachi.

Itachi qui est dans la cuisine a ranger les victuailles restant.

Je vérifie d'une oreille et d'un œil s'il est bien occupé, et m'approche de notre sac. Je ne suis pas comme un voleur ; j'ai mes affaires dedans après tout. Je fouille ; sors les draps de bain, et trouve l'objet voulu. Je le regarde un instant, et l'allume.

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher alors.

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers 'Tachi qui vient juste d'entrer dans le salon.

-Qu..

-J'étais sûr que tu vérifierais. Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance !?

Il est blessé ; mais surtout énervé et agacé.

Je baisse les yeux sur l'Ipod ; j'ai pas encore regarder la section musique. Je réponds à voix basse.

-Et alors…

Il soupire, s'approche de moi et m'enlève l'objet des mains.

-Regardes-toi même ! Voies !

Il me le retend. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux d'un air étonné.

-Tu en avais vraiment alors ?

-Naruto est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

Non c'est sûr il ne m'a jamais menti. Enfin je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

-Je sais pas…

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti Naruto ! Jamais ! Merde, tu crois que je veux tuer mon frère !!

Je me tourne d'un geste vif vers lui et hausse la voix doucement.

-Mais je te trompe avec lui !!

-TU ME PRENDS POUR UN MEURTRIER !! C'EST PAS SASUKE QUI MERITE DES BAFFES !! C'EST TOI JE TE SIGNALE !

-Qu…

Je hoquète ; surpris. Mon sang me monte à la tête.

-MOI ?! MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS POUR ME DIRE CA !? Y'A PEUT-ETRE DES MUSIQUE LA-DESSUS MAIS CA VEUT PAS DIRE QUE TU LES ECOUTAIS !! T'ECOUTES JAMAIS RIEN AVEC DES ECOUTEURS !! T'AIMES PAS CA !!

-LES GENS CHANGENT NARUTO !! J'AI PLUS LE DROIT DE FAIRE LA MOINDRE CHOSE INHABITUEL SANS TE DEMANDER MAITNENANT ?!

Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, et continue sur un ton de reproche. Mais sa voix se hausse de nouveau au fur et à mesure de la phrase.

-Toi tu changes bien ! Je crois pas que tu m'aies consulté quand il t'a prit de me tromper AVEC MON FRERE !!

Je grimace de dégoût.

-T'es nul… je te pensais pas comme ça…

Il recule doucement sa tête en me regardant.

-Quoi… ? Naruto tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? De ce que tu fais !? C'est moi le coupable ?

-T'AS FAILLIT LAISSER MOURIR TON FRERE !!

-Je t'ai déjà DIT QUE JE NE T'AI PAS ENTENDU !! REDEMANDE A HARU IL T'A DIT LUI MÊME QUE J'AVAIS MES ECOUTEURS !!

Nous n'entendons pas, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Sasuke et Sai sont revenus plus tôt que prévu et tombent en pleine scène de ménage.

-T'AVAIS RIEN COMME MUSIQUE DANS LES OREILLES !! C'EST UNE NON ASSISTANCE A PERSONNE EN DANGER !! IL AURAIT PUT MOURIR !! ET MEME SI T'AVAIS DE LA MUSIQUE DANS LES OREILLES T'AURAIS DU SENTIR SAI SE LEVER !! IL A SUREMENT REMUER DU SABLE !! IL A DU TE LE CRIER LUI AUSSI !! IL ETAIT A COTE DE TOI !!

Un raclement de gorge nous fait arrêter nos hurlement. Moi et Itachi tournons notre regard vers Sasuke et Sai. C'est ce denier qui a montrer leur présence. Sasuke gigote d'un air embêter.

-Désolé on... arrive pas au bon moment...

Sai reprend la parole.

-Sasuke, faudrait peut-être qu'on aille à l'hôtel… je crois pas que ce soit bien pour ton frère et Naruto qu'on reste ici…

Sasuke acquiesce et m'adresse un regard désolé. Je voudrais les retenir en leur disant quelque chose, mais Itachi prend les devant.

-Non restez. C'est moi qui m'en vais. Un assassin dans une maison comme celle-ci ça fait tâche.

Sasuke ouvre la bouche et murmure « nii-san » en le voyant passer à côté de lui. 'Tachi monte à l'étage et redescend quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac plein. Sûrement d'affaires en tout genre. Il s'arrête devant le salon, me regarde, mais ne dit rien. Il s'en va sans rien dire. Juste un regard sombre et rempli de reproche.

Je me sens mal. J'entends sa voiture démarrer et s'éloigner de la maison. Je sens ma gorge serrée.

Il est partit.

Il est vraiment partit.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en sentant des larmes monter dans mes yeux. Sasuke s'approche, mais est arrêter par Aki qui vient tout juste de descendre.

-Haru pleure…

Sasuke se retourne, et monte voir en prenant Aki avec lui. Sai reste planté là. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris que ce serait bien de me laisser seul. Je renifle, prend le sac d'affaires et les draps de bain que j'ai sorti, puis monte à l'étage sans rien dire à Sai.

Je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Je pleure un bon coup, et me calme rapidement en pensant que, peut-être, Sasuke viendrait me consoler. Me rassurer. Mais il ne le fera pas. Je vais m'endormir les écouteurs de 'Tachi sur les oreilles, écoutant les musiques qu'il écoutait peut-être à la plage.

Le lendemain je suis resté dans ma chambre. Sasuke est venu me voir à un moment, mais je n'ai pas vraiment voulu parler. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien. Il a essayé de me faire sortir en disant qu'Haru et Aki voulaient me voir, mais je lui ai demandé d'inventer un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça.

Lundi.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, 'Tachi ne m'a toujours laissé aucun message sur mon portable ; ni même sur le fixe.

Je soupire en me levant. Je vais passer dans la salle de bain, puis descendre dans la cuisine.

Cuisine où je m'immobilise en reconnaissant 'Tachi.

-.. t…'Tachi ?

Il m'adresse un regard, et sert le bol de chocolat chaud, sortant du micro-onde, à Haru. Aki est déjà servi. Je dévisage Itachi alors qu'il y met son café.

-Tu veux un café Naruto ?

Je sursaute et cligne des yeux.

-Hein.. ? Euh.. o.. oui.. mais...

Je voudrais demander „qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?". Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Il répond sans que je demande.

-Puisque vous avez tournage aujourd'hui, je suis venu garder les jumeaux.

Je baisse les yeux. Moi qui pensais qu'il s'en voulait. J'étais prêt à tout lui pardonner si seulement il voulait bien. Mais il doit m'en vouloir d'avoir cru qu'il pourrait vouloir la mort de son frère.

… et puis je doute encore après tout…

Ce n'est pas à lui de se faire pardonner ; … c'est plutôt à moi.

Je me tais donc, et vais m'asseoir à côté de Aki qui m'interroge.

-Tu vas mieux tonton ?

-Hein ?

-T'étais malade hier, non ?

'Tachi tique directement. Il pose mon café devant moi, et me tend le sucre. Je le prend en le remerciant. Il m'interroge.

-Tu es malade Naruto ?

-Non… je vais bien. T'inquiète pas.

-Je peux t'ausculter avant que tu partes si tu veux.

Je hausse une épaule.

-Tu fais comme tu veux…

-Il est encore tôt. Sasuke et Sai ne sont pas encore debout.

-Tu étais où hier tonton Itachi !?

Aki joue les curieux. Mais c'est parfait ; moi aussi je me demande où il est allé. Itachi sourit, et lui répond qu'il était chez son papa ; soit Neji.

Je demande automatiquement.

-Et Fuyu ?

Itachi me jette un coup d'œil. Il ne dit rien mais son visage me montre qu'elle est sûrement rendue aux urgences.

Je finis mon café. Sasuke arrive et nous informe, un peu étonné par la présence de 'Tachi, que Sai arrive ; qu'il prend une douche.

'Tachi m'adresse la parole.

-Naruto tu peux venir si tu as fini ? Je vais t'ausculter dans mon bureau.

-Oui.

Je me lève et sors de la cuisine en suivant Itachi ; déposant au passage mon bol vide dans le lavabo. Je sens la main de Sasuke caresser la mienne tout doucement alors que je passe juste à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je n'ai pas sursauté. J'ai juste fait mine de ne pas avoir senti.

Je précède Itachi dans son bureau. Il referme derrière lui en me regardant enlever mon T-shirt.

-Tu sais 'Tachi.. j'ai pas pris froid.. c'est juste que je voulais être un peu seul.. je me sentais pas bien de t'avoir crié dessus.

-Je sais Naruto. Je ne voulais pas parler devant Haru et Aki c'est pour ça.

-Ah… d.. d'accord.

Je renfile donc mon T-shirt. Petit blanc ; je l'interroge.

-Alors ? Il se passe quoi ?

-Fuyu est aux urgences.

Je ne répond pas. Je pensais que c'était fini, mais non.

-Et Neji et Anko vont divorcer.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Oui.. Neji part aujourd'hui aux Etats-Unis pour régler quelque chose en rapport à l'entreprise, il passe voir son père et revient Mercredi.

-Ils vont divorcer ?

-Ne sois pas étonné. Neji en avait déjà parlé. C'est Anko qui la demandé et il a accepté. Voilà tout.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure. Un tas de questions me viennent à l'esprit.

-Mais… pour Haru, Aki et Fuyu ?

-Anko n'a pas l'air d'en vouloir.

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant.

-Elle.. veut pas de ses enfants ? Mais comment c'est possible ?!

Il ne sait pas. Je continue.

-N… Neji… comment.. il compte… en parler aux petits ?

-Il ne sait pas encore. Je crois que pour l'instant il fuit surtout.

-Ben je peux le comprendre…

-Oui mais il n'est pas seul. Il ne doit pas oublier ses enfants.

-On peut les garder le temps qu'il faudra.

-« On » ?

Un sursaut me prend. Itachi m'interroge.

-Il y a toujours un « on » entre nous ?

J'aimerai répondre, mais Sasuke frappe à la porte en entrant.

-Euh Naruto… excuse-moi mais on va être en retard si jamais on part trop tard…

-O.. Oui. D'accord.

J'adresse un coup d'œil à Itachi, mais n'ose rien dire à part de prendre bien soin des jumeaux. Il va fermer la porte d'entrée derrière nous.

Le long de la route pour aller travailler, je vais lâcher la nouvelle.

-Neji et Anko vont divorcer.

Sasuke freine brusquement, et se tourne vers moi.

-Quoi !!

Je reste silencieux. Je sais qu'il a entendu. J'acquiesce juste pour lui montrer que je ne plaisante pas. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Mais depuis quand c'est à ce point !?

Je garde le silence. Sai s'avance ; il est assit à l'arrière.

-Euh… désolé mais on va vraiment finir par être en retard.. Sasuke tu peux conduire en parlant, non ? Sinon je prends le volant.

-N… non, on.. c'est bon.

Il reprend la route. Je lui jète un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Ca se voit qu'il est aussi soucieux que moi.

Je sursaute soudain alors qu'il me demande.

-Naruto.

-Hein ? Oui ?

-Tu peux l'appeler ?

-Je préfère le laisser un peu tranquille. Il appellera quand il voudra. Il… il est comme ça.

Sasuke soupire doucement. Il est inquiet.

-Mais… enfin.. Et Haru et Aki ? Ils le savent ?

-Pas encore. Neji est parti aux Etats-Unis là.. Un truc à régler… et puis

-D'accord.

Il se redresse sur son siège.

-Il revient quand ?

-Mercredi.

-C'est nii-san qui te l'a dit ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Ca… ça va aller tous les deux ?

J'inspire doucement en sentant ma gorge se serrer et mon cœur se faire lourd.

-Il… m'a demandé… s'il était encore question de « on » entre nous. Je… T'es arrivé, j'ai pas pu répondre…

-Désolé.. je m'en suis pas rendu compte.

-C'est pas grave. Je… savais pas trop quoi répondre.

Il me lance un regard étonné très rapidement.

-Pourquoi ça ? Comment ça tu hésites ? Tu l'aimes plus ?

Mon cœur se fait vraiment lourd. Je baisse les yeux ; regarde mes ongles s'entrechoquer très doucement les un les autres.

-Si… mais…

Brusquement, je réalise que Sai est derrière. Il y a eu un fort raclement de gorge de sa part. Je me tais donc en secouant ma tête pour montrer que je ne veux pas en parler. Sasuke a dû comprendre que c'est parce-qu'il y a Sai. Il se doute peut-être aussi que, puisque c'est parce-qu'il y a Sai, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai des doutes.

Alors une fois que nous arriverons sur le lieu du tournage et pendant le maquillage, Sasuke va profiter du fait que Sai ne soit pas avec nous pour me parler.

-Naruto. Tu te souviens je t'ai dis que je t'aimais comme un ami.

Je m'arrête un moment dans mes mouvements ; le regarde dans les yeux ; puis je reprends en répondant aussi calmement que je le peux.

-Oui. Un ami terriblement sexy même.

Il sourit. Mais c'est parce-que je souris aussi. Mais il reprend bien vite son sérieux.

-Naruto. C'était pas vrai. Je t'aime comme on aime la bonne personne.

Je m'immobilise net. Sasuke a plongé son regard on ne peut plus sérieux dans le mien.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Y'en a pas (de preview) !! lalalaaaaa !! #Voix off# Mais que va t'il bien pouvoir se passer !! TINTINTIN !! / Fuyu aux urgences, Neji partit pour quelques jours, Sasuke qui déclare son amour à Naruto, et Haru toujours aussi muet qu'une carpe. Et ITACHI !!

Densetsu : ET MOIIII !! T.T….

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Vous avez vu en plus j'ai fini Hors norme ! n.n. (toute fière.) Je vais pouvoir continuer Pov Sasuke ! (depuis le temps. lol.) J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires sur ce chapitre ! n.n. **

Densetsu : Rholalala… C'est d'un compliqué…

Nana : O.o..

Densetsu : Je croyais que Sasuke c'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait plus !?

Nana : Mais c'était à la fin du 1 ça ! Y'a un sacré nombre de jours qui s'est écoulé depuis ! Sasuke est moins fou et plus sérieux et c'est probable qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de formidable !

Itachi : Alors tu veux dire qu'il va se battre pour avoir Naruto ?

Nana : #grimace# Euh… bah j'ai pas non plus dit ça tu sais…

Densetsu : A moins qu'il se dirige vers Neji ! … ?

Itachi : Il est pas marqué dans les couples le NejiSasu.

Nana : O.O

Densetsu : Elle le rajoutera peut-être plus tard pour faire la surprise.

Nana : o.o

Itachi : T.T.. JE VEUX PAS PERDRE NARUTO !!

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana# Nana, s'il te plaît. je me suis habitué à Itachi comme gendre moi ! Faut pas me faire du mal comme ça ! Je vais déjà perdre mon pè

Nana : AAAAAAHHAAAA !! #ventile des bras# AAAAA

Itachi : O.o Nana ?

Nana : AAAAAAAAA !! #sait pas quoi dire mais au moins a interrompu Densetsu#


	17. Chapter 17

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, ItaSai, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 16 :**

**Dadoune : **Huhuhu.. O.o.. Euh.. C'est pas ironique au moins ?

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Olala je suis impardonnable! O.O J'avais oublié de rajouter les réponses ! (mais j'ai changé ça au cas ou tu n'aurais pas vu. (merci de m'avoir dit. )/ Il faut pas mettre de signe plus petit que. Ca coupe la review ! ùù.. Là pour le coup, je ne peux VRAIMENT PAS répondre à ta review vu que je ne l'ai pas.

**Niyu' : **Ben tu veux comme Naruto alors.(enfin non.. Naruto veut plus le bonheur de tous en priorité là.. Je pense qu'il aimerait surtout sortir de ses embrouilles. XD ) Pauvre Itachi en effet. ùù… Non tu n'es pas folle. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal de vouloir ça. n.n. Sinon tu serais quelqu'un de méchant et égoïste. (enfin dans une certaine mesure hein ! XD Et puis ce n'est juste qu'une histoire. n.n)

**EMilie : **Oui. lol. C'était pas dit s'il y en avait ou non !! La colère de Naruto t'a un peu emmenée avec ! :p. Faut pas se laisser influencer comme ça ! èé. XD. / C'est sur que Naruto n'a pas vraiment … ben réfléchi avant de crier sur Itachi pour son comportement. C'est évident qu'il n'est pas non plus un Saint. Lol. Te méfier des petits blonds. XD. (Naruto : JE SUIS PAS PETIT !! èé) / Itachi résiste à Sai ? Ah oui ? O.O (:p) / Neji.. Et attends. C'est pas encore fini ! Là, on peut même dire qu'il n'a eu que l'apéritif ! (côté souffrance) Mais : (qui aime bien châtie bien :p)/ Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et merci pour Hors norme. n.n.

**x0TchiXxNaima0x :** Et bien merci ! Trois jours pour tout lire et… mais dis-moi tu n'as même pas fait d'indigestion « fictienne » ? XD. Ouah ben merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture en espérant que tu apprécie toujours autant. / (2) Merci. Ben t'as du énormément pleurer ! O.O.. Désolé pour le budget mouchoirs ! XD.

**Adralya : **ouin, ouin ? XD / Itachi.. bah.. hum... GOMEN !! (lol.) C'est vrai qu'il pourrait mériter le bonheur… mais il l'aura peut-être pas !! Huhuhu. (tu vois ta le même rire ! XD) / Densetsu : #peur, se cache derrière Nana# Non.. Je… AAAAAA !! #s'enfuit en courant# - Nana : Pardonn-le s'il te plaît. Il est très timide. XD./ Voici la suite !! n.n.

**Lafolle 415 : **Encore heureux que t'es vivante !! Non mais ! / Les sentiments de Sasu… ouais… hhhumuumm !! Ouais bah tu verras ce qu'il appel sentiment… lol (casse tout le romantisme d'un coup. XD) / Sai aurait le rôle du méchant selon toi ? Ah. Pour moi c'est Sasuke le méchant ! ( :p enfin c'est mon point de vue après ça diffère des avis (et des jours aussi.) lol ) / « j'aime beaucoup le sasunaru mais j'aime aussi le itasasu c'est frustrant de  
se demander avec le quel il vas finir » … euh… penses-tu vraiment que je pourrai faire finir Itachi avec son frère dans cette fic ? O.o Ou est-ce juste une erreur de ta part dans les prénoms… ? / Merci beaucoup !! (« sadique » ? MOI !! XD Oui je sais. Depuis le temps qu'on me le dit. lol ). / Bonne lecture.

**T.miss : **Oui. Et ce n'est pas fini. Là les chapitres sont assez tranquilles en réalité. :p. / Je te dirai pas comment ça va finir ! (je le dirai à personne avant la fin d'ailleurs ! XD) / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Osi-chan : **lol. Pas grave. Je peux toujours répondre ici ! / Oui j'ai fini Hors norme. n.n. (bonne lecture pour quand tu iras. :p Si tu n'as pas déjà été d'ailleurs. lol.) / Non c'estj uste que je n'avais pas encore le chapitre suivant ! XD Mais là, je suis déjà au chapitre 19 donc vous avez une preview à la fin de ce chapitre. :p / Oui ça va mal c'est sur. Lol. / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Ika-chan :** Comment ça deux? (et tu sais quoi tu as de la chance j'alais posté quand t'as envoyé la review! :p. / Alors me demande pas comment ça s'écrit ! XD Je n'ai jamais su !

**Frères II. 17.**

-Naruto. Tu te souviens, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais comme un ami.

Je m'arrête un moment dans mes mouvements ; le regarde dans les yeux ; puis je reprends en répondant aussi calmement que je le peux.

-Oui. Un ami terriblement sexy même.

Il sourit. Mais c'est parce-que je souris aussi. Il reprend bien vite son sérieux.

-Naruto. C'était pas vrai. Je t'aime comme on aime la bonne personne.

Je m'immobilise net. Sasuke a plongé son regard on ne peut plus sérieux dans le mien.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Quoi tu as un problème d'ouïe Naruto ?

-N… non mais… je…

Je bafouille un peu en cherchant quelqu'un pour m'aider mais il n'y a personne dans la loge. Je suis seul avec Sasuke. Sasuke qui insiste.

-Alors ? Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu me réponds ?!

-Parce-que je dois répondre quelque chose !?

Il écarquille les yeux en ouvrant sa bouche, mais ne dit finalement rien. Il baisse la tête et me demande si j'ai fini. Je lui dis que oui ; il sort. Je m'assieds sur le seul fauteuil de la loge ; celui où il se trouvait. Je soupire et passe ma main droite sur mon visage avant de le tenir des deux.

Et puis Neji qui a des problèmes… je ne peux pas le déranger avec ça…

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute et me lève ; Sai vient d'entrer. Puisque Sasuke vient de sortir alors c'est à son tour. Je le maquille sans rien dire. Au moindre mot, je pourrai lui avouer ce que m'a dit Sasuke. Et je suis sûr qu'il le retournerait contre moi en défendant Sasuke.

La journée va passer ; le tournage continuer tranquillement sans rien de particulier. Sasuke et Sai me sidèrent toujours par leur jeu. Demain ils ne tournent pas mais je dois venir pour maquiller les autres acteurs. Je fais aussi les figurants après tout.

Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de Sasuke et Sai. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient à la maison tout seu… tout seul.

Soupir intérieur.

Ils ne seront pas seuls. Itachi est là aussi. Il est en vacances. Il garde les jumeaux en mon absence.

… et il va sûrement repartir lorsque je serai rentré.

Il reste quelques minutes avant que nous arrivions à la maison. C'est Sasuke qui conduit ; Sai est endormi à l'avant. Je suis derrière ; je voulais être un peu à l'écart. Et puis aussi… un peu loin de Sasuke.

Je me sens perdu ; je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je pense toujours aimer Itachi.

Mais aussi… peut-être… à nouveau Sasuke.

Je respire doucement d'un souffle tremblant. Malheureusement Sasuke m'entend.

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute, et cligne les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Ca va pas ?

-S… Si je… ça va Sasuke… juste… je pense un peu trop… c'est tout.

-C'est… par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit ?

-…

Je hausse une épaule et murmure un « un peu » que j'espère qu'il n'a pas entendu. Je me frotte les yeux nerveusement, et regarde la maison s'approcher à vue d'oeil.

Sasuke se gare ; je descends. Je ne les attends pas. Sasuke est en train de réveiller Sai en douceur. Moi j'entre. Je pose mes clés dans le petit ramequin que Sasuke a déposé dans l'entrée ; c'est pas si mal ce truc après tout.

Je voudrais appeler ; hurler doucement un « 'Tachi ? », mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Tout simplement parce-qu'il pourrait ne pas me répondre. Alors j'entre dans le salon ; puis vais voir dans la cuisine en constatant qu'il n'est pas là. Personne non plus dans la cuisine. Je retourne dans le salon, et vois avec un petit soulagement qu'Itachi est toujours là. Il est simplement dans le jardin avec les jumeaux. J'ouvre en grand la baie vitrée et les observe tous les trois quelques minutes avant d'être aperçu par ma moitié.

Il vient vers moi.

-Naruto ?

-Bonsoir.

-Vous rentrez tôt. Sai et Sasuke ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Ils arrivent… s.. Sai s'est encore endormi sur le chemin et Sasuke le réveille..

-D'accord.

Mon cœur me fait souffrir. Et encore plus en entendant Itachi continuer sur sa lancée.

-Je peux vous laisser ? Ca va aller, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller avec les jumeaux ?

Je relève mon visage.

-Nous laisser ? Tu.. vas aussi dormir ailleurs cette nuit ?

Il grimace et hésite à poser sa main sur ma joue. Il ne le fait pas et prend une voix désolée pour me répondre.

-Naruto, je ne peux pas tout pardonner comme ça. Comprends-moi un peu, s'il te plaît.

Je baisse la tête.

-Je sais plus où j'en suis Itachi… et… et si tu pars comme ça… alors que… Sasuke est ici…. je… je sais pas ce qui se passera mais… j'ai peur… de

-Moi aussi j'ai peur. Je serai toujours là pour toi mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit. C'est à toi de décider de tes choix. Naruto ça a très bien marché nous deux. C'est à toi de t'en rendre compte.

J'avance d'un pas vers lui, et pose très doucement ma joue contre le haut de son bras. Il ne fait rien. Il ne me repousse pas ; mais il ne me serre pas non plus dans ses bras.

-Itachi… s'il te plaît. Serre-moi fort.

Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille et ; moi ; le serre très fort.

-Naruto, je continuerai de garder les jumeaux durant mes vacances jusqu'à ce que Neji les récupère. Mais je ne resterai pas quand tu seras à la maison. Je ne peux pas rester tant que Sasuke est là… et avec toi.

Je serre dans mes mains le tissu de son T-shirt dans son dos.

-S'il te plaît !

Il soupire d'un souffle tremblant. Je sens ses mains hésitantes se poser dans mon dos ; et puis d'un coup sec, ses bras me serrer très fort ; son visage se pencher dans mon cou.

Il inspire profondément.

J'écarquille soudain les yeux en sentant son corps tressauter. Je n'ose plus dire un mot. Il est en train de pleurer silencieusement ; se cachant dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux, et commence à nous bercer tous les deux de gauche à droite.

Notre couple est déchiré de toute part à cause de moi ; mais je n'arrive pas à raccommoder le tout.

Itachi se reprend très vite ; comme pour ne pas se montrer touché par ce que je lui fais. Mais je sais très bien qu'il souffre. Encore plus que moi.

Sasuke et Sai arrivent enfin. Sai passe tout droit dans le couloir et monte dans sa chambre. Sasuke nous dit que Sai est crevé et qu'il va dormir un petit moment. Il s'avance un peu vers nous. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Itachi prend la parole pour l'interrompre.

-Je vous laisse. Je retourne à l'hôtel.

Je le suis jusque dans l'entrée. Peut-être… qu'il voudra m'embrasser avant de partir. Il enfile ses chaussures en me disant qu'il viendra demain pour surveiller et les jumeaux, et Sai et Sasuke. Qu'il sait que je ne veux pas laisser ces deux derniers seuls dans la maison.

Il va partir sans rien dire ou faire d'autre. Je n'ai pas osé lui demander un baiser de peur qu'il ne veuille pas tout comme il ne voulait pas me prendre dans ses bras tout à l'heure.

Lorsque je reviens dans le salon et qu'Itachi est parti, je m'installe sur une chaise de la table du salon et regarde Haru et Aki jouer dans le jardin. Sasuke qui était dans la cuisine arrive. Il s'installe en face de moi.

-Ca va ?

-Sasuke, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi tout seul un peu.. ... Va occuper les jumeaux.

-…

Il reste un peu sur place, et se lève finalement pour aller dans le jardin.

Je sursaute brusquement en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je soupire et réponds.

-Allô ?

-Salut. Je te dérange pas ?

C'est Neji.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non tu me déranges jamais toi !

Je l'entends s'amuser un peu de ma réponse. Je l'interroge.

-Ca va ? Comment… comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va Naruto. Je t'appelle pas pour moi.

-Ah bon ? Tu… tu t'inquiètes pour les jumeaux ?

J'espère qu'il ne va pas demander à parler à Itachi pour sa fille.

-Je veux bien de leurs nouvelles oui. Mais je t'appelle pour toi et Itachi surtout.

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant.

-P… pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Itachi m'a appelé hier soir.

Je me tais et baisse mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ?

-… je sais pas…

-Ben Itachi non plus et moi non plus. Pourquoi tu fais ça avec Sasuke ?

-Neji.. t'as ton divorce à t'occuper.

-Oui ben toi ça ne tardera pas si tu continue comme ça.

-… je suis pas marié.

-Tu es fiancé Naruto. Vous n'êtes pas mariés tout simplement parce-que vous ne pouvez pas.

Petit blanc.

-Naruto… Sasuke n'est pas sé

Je le coupe.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Qu… Qu'il m'aime comme on aime la bonne personne.

Soupir de la part de Neji.

-Et tu le crois ?

-… pourquoi est-ce qu'il me mentirait ?

-Naruto…

-Ecoutes. De toute façon, je peux pas t'embêter avec ça.. Ta fille est aux urgences, ta femme t'a quitté, et puis… enfin… Neji…

-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, toi ? Tu ne dois pas être bien.

-Non mais… tu vies plus dur.

-Je savais qu'Anko finirait par divorcer. Et Fuyu est entre de meilleures mains que les miennes en ce moment. Je préfère la savoir avec des médecins.

-… Hm.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Naruto ?

En ce moment je tapote avec ma main libre sur la table du salon.

-Je sais pas… je… j'en sais rien.

-Tu serais prêt à perdre Itachi juste pour une aventure avec Sasuke !?

Ma gorge se serre.

-J'en sais rien Neji ! Arrête de me demander ça.. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire, je sais pas où j'en suis, je… je sais même plus si j'aime encore Itachi !

-N'importe quoi…

-…

-Bien sûr que tu l'aimes encore Naruto. Ne sois pas idiot.

Je me penche et appuie mon visage contre la table.

-Excuse-moi de dire ça Neji mais… tu n'es pas dans ma tête.

-Je te connais et je sais comment tu fonctionnes ; c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors Neji ?

-Laisses tomber Sasuke. Et excuse-toi à Itachi. N'arrête pas de t 'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'il te pardonne. Et quand il l'aura fait continue encore.

Brusquement.

-C'est papa ?!

Je sursaute et me redressant d'un coup sur ma chaise. Neji, au bout de l'onde, m'interroge.

-C'est Aki que je viens juste d'entendre ?

-Oui.. Je te le passe ?

-Oui ! Evidemment, pourquoi tu demandes !

Je souris, et tends mon portable à Aki qui le prend rapidement pour parler à Neji et lui envoyer des milliers de bisous. Haru est resté au fond du jardin avec Sasuke qui le pousse à la balançoire. Aki parle encore cinq minutes avec son papa avant de me redonner mon portable. Je prends le premier la parole.

-Allô !

-Oui.

-Et toi ? Tu as des nouvelles de Fuyu ?

-Elle est stable. Itachi va la voir ce soir et m'appellera pour me donner des nouvelles.

-Si Haru et Aki me demandent d'aller la voir, je leur dis non je suppose.

-Oui.

-Et… tu vas leur dire bientôt pour Anko et toi ?

Il soupire. Ca se comprend qu'il n'a pas très hâte de dire à ses enfants que leur mère s'en va et ne veut plus entendre parler d'eux.

-Je leur dirai quand je reviendrai, je pense… Après-demain.

-D'accord.

-Tu travailleras mercredi ?

-Oui.

-Bon. D'accord.

Il retient un soupir. Moi aussi je le connais très bien.

-Tu sais pas encore comment tu vas leur dire ?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Ca va. Je m'y attendais. Et puis mon père m'avait parlé un peu de ce qui arriverait si jamais elle demandait le divorce. Alors j'avais compris qu'il avait déjà vu avec ses parents à elle.

-… hm. R… Rien de grave pour ta famille ?

-Non. T'inquiètes pas.

-…

-Normalement si ça avait été moi qui l'avais demandé, on aurait dû céder quelques parts de l'entreprises puisqu'on a uni la leur à la nôtre au mariage. Mais comme c'est elle qui l'a fait, … ils n'auront rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle divorce alors ?

Il émet un petit rire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !?

-…

-Elle ne devait vraiment plus me supporter peut-être.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. De toute façon, on était un couple seulement pour les enfants et puis en publique quand on devait apparaître pour la presse.

… hm.. Je sais.

-Oui c'est vrai. Excuse-moi.

Il rit nerveusement.

-Tu dis que tu t'y attendais mais t'es pas bien pour autant, hein..

-Ca ira Naruto.

Pourtant il avait fini par l'aimer. Il dit que ça va mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. Ca s'entend dans sa voix. Il est mal.

Qui ne le serait pas avec ce qu'il est en train de vivre ?!

-Et ton grand-père au fait ? Il va le vieux ?

Je souris. Neji aime appeler Jiraya comme ça. Il sait que ce dernier n'aime pas ça et s'en amuse.

-Ben disons que si tu l'appelais « le vieux » en ce moment il pourrait faire un arrêt cardiaque à cause de toi.

-Bon alors j'irai pas le voir.

-C'est jeudi son opération.

-Ca se passera bien.

-Hm.

On va finalement parler encore un quart d'heure au moins. Lorsque je raccrocherai, ce sera déjà l'heure de dîner. Sai s'est levé pour ce mettre à table puis repartir se coucher. J'ai fait la remarque à Sasuke qui a grimacé en s'excusant.

Après le dîné, j'installe les jumeaux devant un dessin animé. C'est les vacances pour eux après tout. Et puis ils ont été sages. Sasuke se fait entraîner sur le grand canapé par Haru qui s'installe à côté de lui voir quasiment sur lui. Aki boude parce-qu'Itachi n'est pas là, et moi j'essai de remplacer ce dernier du mieux que je peux auprès d'Aki.

Lequel va s'endormir la tête sur mes genoux.

-Naruto !

-Hein ?

Sasuke chuchote. Haru lève ses yeux curieux vers son visage, et se tourne vers moi. Sasuke continue en faisant un mouvement de tête vers Aki.

-Il te bave dessus.

Je hausse mes sourcils, et regarde Aki qui dort profondément. Je souris ; un peu amusé.

-C'est pas grave.

-Tu veux que je le monte dans son lit ?

-Non, non. Il dort bien. On le montera quand ce sera fini.

Petit silence. Haru, Sasuke et moi nous concentrons sur le film quelques minutes. Puis, de nouveau, Sasuke prend la parole.

-On dirait une famille.

Je tourne mon visage un peu étonné vers lui.

-Pardon ?

-Nous quatre. On croirait une famille.

Il se tourne à son tour et me sourit. Un sourire tendre et aimant de ce que j'en interprète. Je rougis légèrement, ne réponds pas et me retourne vers la télévision.

Sasuke… mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je ne vais pas arrêter d'y penser jusqu'à la fin du film. Haru aussi a fini par s'endormir. Sasuke le prend dans ses bras pour monter ; et moi Aki. Une fois ses deux petits monstres couchés, je me dirige vers notre chambre à moi et Itachi en disant « bonne nuit » à Sasuke.

Sasuke qui m'arrête en attrapant mon bras.

-Naruto !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Je me tourne doucement. Sasuke m'interroge.

-Je… enfin.. il n'est pas là.. on peut… dormir ensemble ?

Je retiens un sursaut de surprise en sentant mon corps frissonner un peu. Il continue avant que je refuse.

-Sai dort… et comme le matin je me réveille à chaque fois avant lui… je pourrais retourner dans sa chambre demain matin. Et puis… toi tu pars au travail alors tu pourras me réveiller… je…

Je grimace très légèrement.

-Sasuke… ce matin je suis arrivé, Itachi était déjà là.. J'ai pas envie qu'il nous trouve dans le même lit.. il… il a pleuré sur mon épaule tout à l'heure, je…

-Je mettrai mon portable à sonner ! Naruto j'ai.. depuis que je t'ai dis que je t'aime ce matin, …

Il s'approche un peu plus et se colle presque à moi. Je ne recule pas et l'écoute finir sa phrase.

-Je voudrais dormir avec toi. Que tu me tiennes contre toi ; dans tes bras.

-Non, .. Sasuke je… je peux pas.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Sasuke insiste encore ; il me supplie presque.

-Naruto je sais que tu ne m'as pas répondu.. que … que tu aimes beaucoup plus mon frère que moi mais j'ai envie de te reconquérir et j'ai

Je l'interromps.

-J'ai pas répondu parce-que je ne sais pas quoi répondre Sasuke. C'est pas que je suis certain d'aimer ton frère plus que toi. Je… j'en sais même rien du tout.

Il redresse son visage en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Alors je peux !? Si tu sais pas, c'est que j'ai peut-être une chance !

-J'en sais rien Sasuke…

-S'il te plaît… ! Je t'embêterai pas demain soir. Je… j'emmènerai même Sai et les jumeaux au cinéma pour que tu sois un peu seul avec lui. S'il te plaît.

Il caresse mes bras de bas en haut en cherchant à capter mon regard. Je l'observe un peu sans le regarder dans les yeux ; puis les plonge finalement dans les siens.

-Sasuke. Tu perds pas encore la tête dis-moi ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. _(vous avez quoi je prends un peu d'avance je suis au chapitre 19 ! :p)_

**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**

« Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue en essayant de trouver la force de lui sourire et surtout de lui mentir. »

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !! Malgré les vacances, certains pensent à en mettre avant de retourner à la plage ! n.n. Alors merci beaucoup !! Moi je suis coincé chez moi.. T.T...**

Densetsu : Sasuke... pred la tête à nouveau ?

Nana : Je te dirai pas !!

Itachi : Moi j'espère pour lui que c'est ça sinon je le défonce pour de bon. Et là je ferai vraiment exprès ! èé

Densetsu : Alors tu n'as vraiment pas entendu à la plage ?

Itachi : #joue l'innocent# Hein ?

Densetsu : èé

Itachi : Euh bah je sais pas... faut demander à Nana.

Densetsu : #se tourne vers l'endroit où devrait se trouver Nana. Mais ne voit plus personne.# Bah elle est où ?

Itachi : Je crois qu'elle s'est enfui pour échapper aux questions.


	18. Chapter 18

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru ( possibilité à venir : ShikaHina, ItaTem,)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 17 : **

**AnoS. : **De quoi que tu n'arrives pas à croire.. ? Ah. Ce que Sasuke fait !! Ahahah ! Attends là il est gentil en plus. :p. / beurk le truc avec tes yeux !! GIARRRGGHH… #super sensible en ce qui concerne les yeux et les ongles# / C'est vrai que Sasuke il s'en fiche total de son grand-frère. / Lol le « ça lui apprendra » XD / Ben 'Tachi par rapport à son petit frère… je pense qu'il l'aime comme un frère, et qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire ave lui. Alors du coup il se tourne vers Naruto pour lui faire comprendre que c'est mal. (c'est vrai n'empêche ! Il pourrait gueuler sur son petit frère aussi ! o.o #grande révélation#) / Oula ! Tu verras dans le chapitre 19 à quel point Sai est étrange… (pour pas dire effrayant) / VIVE NEJI !! YAHOUUUU !! C'est le mieux. n.n. Héhé. / Oui. Respire calmement. Ne sors plus jamais tes yeux de tes orbites. C'est horrible. / Euh tout rentrer dans l'ordre dans ce chapitre… non. Parce-que sinon la fic serait finie et elle n'est pas fini puisqu'à l'heure qu'il est je suis au chapitre 20. :p / Pourquoi trois œufs ? Enfin trois spécialement.. ? O.o.. ? / Oui. J'en ai encore besoin. XD / Ouah. T'as dit tout ça d'une traite !! XD Ben… clapclapclap. Lol. / Tu vas pas perdre la tête comme Naruto pense que Sasuke perd la tête, ne !! Lol. / Voici le chapitre !! Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**EMilie : **Une semaine ça ira. Bon c'est sûr que .. moi qui poste normalement aujourd'hui lundi le lendemain de quand tu pars.. n.n'.. Quand tu vas savoir ça ne me déteste pas. Samedi-dimanche je vais avoir quelqu'un chez moi. :p. (je pense poster chaque lundi si j'y arrive. Jusqu'à la rentrée du moins.) J'espère quand même que tu as passé une bonne semaine de vacances. n.n. / Oui. Faut qu'il écoute Neji c'est vrai. Neji l'est intelligent, beau, parfait. Hihihi. / Moi aussi j'espère qu'il fera la bon choix. Héhé. (huhu. haha. hoho.) / XD Trop mignon le chaton qui s'amuse avec tes doigts sur le clavier !! NYAAA !! #gagatise en imaginant# Non je ne suis pas une de ces folles à chats. C'est jute que je trouve l'image amusante et mignonne. :p / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**I Love Chine : **Olalla! Quoi? / Sauske trop nul. Et ben.. non il est réfléchit même si mauvais. (enfin dans un certain sens que tu comprendras plus tard. :p) / Bonne lecture alors !! Héhé.

**Hanon : **lol. Je te comprends. (ta haine envers Sasuke.) / Anko.. Et attends !! Elle a fait pire encore ! Mais ça tu le sauras plus tard. / Naruto… ils voudra le faire dans pas longtemps. Mais ne pourra pas. Et je ne te dirai pas pourquoi !! / Oui. Déprimant mais beau. Un homme comme ça qui pleure, c'est vraiment beau à voir. T'as mal au cœur, mais qu'est-ce que tu bave !! (XD)

**Adralya : **« plaidera » XD Je pense plutôt qu'il ira se cacher très loin si jamais tu as l'intention de le démolir. :p / Oui. Itachi a pleuré. Un tout petit peu. :p XD On dirai Gaï avec les flammes dans les yeux !! ptdr. / Densetsu : Merci. … T.T. Mais je suis pas dans les chapitreeeees !! / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Dadoune : **Oui. Il se décidera. Lol. / La patience est une vertu ! :p.****

**Lafolle 415 : **lol. Je savais bien que c'était une erreur ! :p. / Non Sai n'a en effet pas un beau rôle. Et .. et il va s'assombrir tu vas voir. (rire démoniaque) / « il doit rien souffrir ». … « BIEN !! » XD Oui. Itachi souffre en effet. n.n. #heureuse on ne sait pas trop pourquoi# / Ben Naruto a peut-être besoin de lunettes.. Faudrait qu'il empreinte celles d'Itachi ! (si, si. Itachi a des lunettes. #clin d'œil# Vous verrez ça. :p / XD Le « TOTALEMENT CALME ! » / Euh oui. Sinon sans ordi je sais pas comment tu vas faire. n.n'… / Merci beaucoup !! Je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise et qu'elle te fasse ressentir tout ça !! n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Ayumi-mimi : **Coucou !! n.n. / C'est toujours ça de conjuguer ce verbe au passé. Ca veut dire que ce n'est plus au présent. (buguer) / Ah.. O.O.. XD. Ben j'ai réparé ton ordinateur alors !! Je peux t'envoyer mes honoraires ? XD (je plaisante.) Ravi d'avoir put t'aider. n.n. / C'était bien les vacances ? / Ouais. Bah regarde les couples hein pour savoir pour le NejiNaru-NaruNeji. :p. Et PAF !! Ca fait des chocapic !! XD (désolé je débloque. Je dors pas… enfin si je dors même trop à mon goût en fait… #part dans une grande réflexion# / Mais… qui te dit qu'ils ne s'aiment pas déjà.. ? (je ne dis pas le couple là mais toi tu dois avoir compris) Enfin au moins pour l'un des deux bien sûr. Vu ce qui c'était passé dans le premier volet… :p. (Frères.) / Merci beaucoup ! n.n.

**Edwick : **Un pari fou ? Ben non il est fini.. O.o… Ah tu veux peut-être parlé d'un chapitre en plus genre épilogue. Ben j'aimerai en faire un mais là j'ai pas le temps. :p Donc il faudra patienter. / Et pourquoi tu dis « pourquoi t'as arrêté ? » (enfin avec pleins de fautes d'orthographes) C'est juste une fin de chapitre comme une autre. Faut attendre la suite voilà tout. / Je ne dirai pas le couple de fin. Tu verras bien. / T'inquiètes pas pour les questions. / Merci et bonne lecture.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Bonjour. / Merci beaucoup. n.n. Contente de savoir que tu les aimes. / Mieux vaut tard que jamais. :p / Ben.. Naruto est perdu.. Il sait plus trop où il en est et n'est pas sûr. (mais t'inquiète pas, il va se reprendre.) / Eh oui c'est sûr qu'Ita va partir si ça continue. / Moi mon couple préféré c'est le NejiNaru. :p. (en général. n.n) / Voici la suite. :p. (j'ai noté ton blog) … euh.. ah ben en fait il fonctionne pas…

**Ika-chan : **Merci. n.n. / Ah bon ? O.o.. Mais.. Et Itachi !! / / Erf.. Ben soigne-toi bien ! Faut prendre soin de sa santé tant qu'elle est pas catastrophique ! / Oui. Il jouait la comédie mais.. :p Tu verras ce que Naruto va répondre ça. / Oui !! Et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là pour Sai par rapport à Itachi. XD. Tu verras bien ! :p. / Mais. Tu encourages Sasuke, mais tu dis du mal de Sai parce-que Itachi est avec Naruto !? XD T'es pas contradictoire toi. :p. Lol. / Oui. C'est pas très gentil pour Naruto ça faire genre bout de viande.

**Frères II. 18.**

-Sasuke. Tu perds pas encore la tête dis-moi ?

Il sourit.

-Mais non. Et puis je feintais, tu sais bien.

-Oui, 'fin tu m'as quand même étranglé souviens-toi !

-Désolé… c'est vrai que.. j'ai peut-être un peu… perdu les pédales à un moment.

J'avale ma salive en me demandant si c'est une solution de dormir cette nuit avec lui pour avoir un peu de temps pour moi et Itachi demain soir.

-C'est d'accord.

Il sourit, et fait un petit saut de joie avant de me remercier. Je souris d'un air gêné en lui disant d'arrêter ses remerciements. Que ce n'est d'abord pas pour lui mais pour moi et Itachi que je le fais.

Il vient donc dormir avec moi ; dans notre chambre à moi et Itachi. Il me suit et entre dans la chambre. Je vais m'allonger à la place d'Itachi après m'être mis en boxer. Je ne veux pas que Sasuke prenne sa place même si je n'aime pas être le plus prêt de la porte. Il s'allonge à côte de moi en me regardant. Il remonte le drap sur le bas de son visage, et s'approche doucement.

-Tu me prends dans tes bras ?

-Sai m'a dit qu'il allait me prendre Itachi si jamais j'étais trop proche avec toi.

Un hoquet lui échappe.

-Comment ?

Je ferme les yeux en soupirant.

-Rien. Il pourra pas y arriver de toute façon.

Je me tourne sur le côté, et prend Sasuke dans mes bras. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le fasse tout de suite. Il est un peu crispé mais ce détend rapidement.

-Sasuke.

-Hm ?

-Si Itachi nous voit comme ça demain matin, … s'il te plaît, dis-lui qu'on a rompu après qu'il soit parti et que comme j'étais pas bien tu es resté dormir avec moi. Mais… j.. juste en ami.

Il se tait. Il ne répond pas. Je prends ça pour un accord qu'il a de la peine à accepter, mais en réalité il ne veut pas.

-Tu m'embrasses Naruto ?

-Non…

-Qu.. pourquoi ?

-Si je t'embrasse, tu vas vouloir encore plus.

Il se colle un peu plus à moi. Il essaie de faire glisser sa jambe gauche entre mes jambes. Mais je ne veux pas alors je recule. Il s'excuse à voix basse.

Moi je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire tout ce qu'il veut afin qu'il ne soit pas mal à cause de moi. Et puis aussi peut-être pour oublier un peu mes problèmes avec Itachi. En plus quand on y pense, c'est de ma faute si sa relation avec Hinata a raté ; et puis aussi si celle avec Sai n'en est pas vraiment une.

J'ouvre un plus les yeux et les baisse vers le visage de Sasuke. Il est gêné ; il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il a le droit ou non de faire. Je m'approche à nouveau et le reprends dans mes bras. Il répond plus lentement à mon étreinte ; peut-être pour profiter un peu. Il pense sûrement que je ne lui donnerai pas plus.

Mais il se trompe. Je prends le bas de son visage et le relève vers le mien. Je l'embrasse.

J'en ai assez de réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi. En ce moment, je suis bien à le tenir dans mes bras. A l'embrasser.

…

A le tourner sur le dos pour m'étendre sur lui alors qu'il commence à gémir sous mes caresses. Nous sommes très vite rendus nus l'un comme l'autre. Sasuke se perd dans le plaisir que je lui donne et moi, je me concentre enfin sur autre chose que ce qui se passe avec Itachi.

Et j'oublie tout ça pour me sentir bien. Pour ressentir du plaisir. Mon corps tremble ; mon souffle se fait difficile et mon cœur bat la chamade alors que j'entre en Sasuke. Il pousse un long cri.

Je crois que je suis un peu plus brutale que d'habitude. Mais je sais que c'est un cri de plaisir. Je lui vole plusieurs longs baisers gourmands en commençant à me déhancher très lentement. Je sens ses doigts se tortiller dans mes cheveux et dans mon dos. Il m'y frappe du plat de la main à chaque fois que j'entre en lui ; un peu plus fort et rapidement au fur et à mesure que je sens la fièvre me monter.

Mes baisers s'arrêtent. Je ferme les yeux en redressant ma tête ; en ne me concentrant que sur mes mouvements de bassins de plus en plus rapide. Je pousse de petits cris de plus en plus rapprochés. Sasuke jouit avant moi qui essaie de retenir l'instant le plus possible. Mais il ne tarde pas. Un long râle m'échappe. Je souffle plusieurs fois, reprends un peu ma respiration et me rallonge à côté de Sasuke qui se colle à moi sans rien dire. Enfin rien dire pendant trente seconde.

-C'était super.

Il dépose un baiser sur ma joue, et m'interroge.

-Tu veux que je retourne dormir avec Sai ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Tu veux que je

-Non mais j'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire mais… je croyais que tu voulais dormir dans mes bras !?

-Oui je… j'ai dit ça, mais tu avais l'air inquiet pour Itachi alors je…

Il hausse une épaule en cherchant quoi dire. Je crois comprendre que maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il peut retourner dans la chambre de son petit ami du moment. Je retiens un soupire et lui tourne le dos.

-Fais comme tu veux.

Il ne bouge d'abord pas. Puis je sens finalement qu'il se colle dans mon dos ; son bras gauche passe sur mon corps et me resserre contre lui. Il chuchote.

-Je vais aller dormir avec Sai. Je te laisse tranquille. D'accord ?

Je hoche silencieusement la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il embrasse ma joue, sort du lit et va dans la chambre d'ami où il dort avec Sai. Et moi je reste seul dans ce grand lit où je viens à nouveau de tromper ma moitié ; mon 'Tachi qui, j'ai l'impression, ne sera bientôt plus le mien.

J'entends soudain mon portable vibrer. J'ai reçu un message. Je le regarde et sens des larmes monter à mes yeux.

#Bonne nuit mon amour. Je t'aime.#

C'est Itachi. Un sanglot m'échappe alors que je souris en me disant qu'il n'a toujours pas l'air d'apprécier l'écriture sms. Mais après tout j'aime ça qu'il écrive comme ça. Et il le sait. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il le fait. Je trouve ça plus joli. Je n'ose pas répondre au Sms. Même pour dire aussi « bonne nuit ». Je me sens trop coupable.

C'était bon sur le moment et j'ai oublié ce qui se passait durant quelques délicieuses minutes, mais quand tout revient à la figure c'est peut-être plus dur que de ne pas avoir oublier pendant un temps.

Je vais m'endormir avec mon portable à la main ; ne cessant de regarder le texto d'Itachi.

Le lendemain matin, c'est ce dernier qui me réveille. Et ce en me chatouillant la joue du dos de son index droit.

-Amour … ! Et si tu te réveillais !?

Je bougonne un peu et me tourne dans le lit. Et puis je réalise à qui appartient la voix qui tente de me réveiller en douceur. J'ouvre les yeux et vois le visage d'Itachi au-dessus du mien.

-'Tachi ?

-Bonjour. Tu vas être en retard.

-Ah.. oui… faut que je me lève.. Il est quelle heure ?

-6h30.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

Je soupire en engouffrant mon visage dans, habituellement, son oreiller.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hm… mm…

Je sors mon visage de l'oreiller et lui demande à mon tour.

-Et toi ?

-Ca a été.

-…

-Tu es pâle Naruto.

-Mhmm… j'ai mal au ventre…

-Ca veut dire que c'est toi qui as cuisiné hier soir alors.

J'écarquille les yeux, et fronce aussitôt mes sourcils. Je me redresse sur le lit et lui balance son oreiller en pleine figure. Il se met à rire en s'excusant alors que moi je lui râle après.

-Je cuisine très bien !

Ca l'amuse on dirait. Il repose l'oreiller sur ses genoux et me regarde un peu plus sérieusement. Je me calme donc.

-Itachi ?

-Non rien.

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

Il prend le temps de la réflexion, et finit par me le dire.

-J'ai eu Neji hier au téléphone.

Je me tiens droit et l'interrompt avant même qu'il ne commence.

-Moi aussi.

-Il m'a dit d'être un peu plus patient avec toi.

-Et moi de laisser tomber Sasuke et te pas arrêter de m'excuser.

Il sourit sans me regarder. Il m'interroge.

-Et tu l'as fait ?

Blanc. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, et je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité.

Il reprend.

-Naruto, comme… comme je pense qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Sasuke depuis que je t'ai dit que… je savais, .. je veux bien rester. Ici. Avec toi.

-…

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Mon cœur vient de prendre un coup. Il me demande pour être sûr.

-Il… ne s'est rien passé depuis, … n'est-ce pas ?

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue en essayant de trouver la force de lui sourire et surtout de lui mentir.

-Je…

Mais la force ne vient pas.

-J'ai couché avec lui hier soir.

Je sais que je le blesse encore plus ; mais je ne veux plus lui mentir.

-Je vais arrêter 'Tachi. C'est promis. Déjà hier je voulais pas l'embrasser.. il… il m'a demandé et

-Je veux pas le savoir Naruto. Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Avant que je ne change d'avis.

-Tu veux bien rester quand même ?

-Si j'étais resté peut-être que tu n'aurais pas fait ça.

C'est même certain.

…

Mais je ne le lui dis pas. Autant qu'il ne se dise pas être simplement là pour contrôler mes pulsions. Il s'approche un peu plus sur le lit, et m'enlace doucement. J'appuie mon front dans son cou en répondant à son étreinte.

-Tu es chaud Naruto.

-Hmm… je me sens pas très bien.

-Tu veux rester ici aujourd'hui ?

-.. je dois aller maquiller des figurants aujourd'hui.

-Ils trouveront bien un remplaçant. Ils ne peuvent plus se passer de toi maintenant que tu as été filmé ! Tu tournes aujourd'hui ?

-Non…

-Tu veux rester avec moi ?

-Je peux pas 'Tachi.

Il soupire un peu.

-Et dire que tu devais trouver un autre travail moins prenant…

-Je suis désolé.

... Petit blanc. Puis Itachi reprend.

-L'opération de Jiraya est dans quatre jours.

-Hm.

-Neji revient mercredi.

-Hm.

Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.

-Naruto.

-Hm… ?

-Tu t'endors ?

-… mmm.. non… je me réveille faut que j'aille bosser…

-Restes avec moi aujourd'hui s'il te plaît.

Je hoquète d'un air surpris en écarquillant d'un coup mes yeux.

C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre sans le savoir. Je réponds sans m'en rendre compte.

-D'accord.

Il me sert un peu plus contre lui et relâche son étreinte.

-Rendors-toi un peu. Je vais appeler pour leur dire de trouver un autre maquilleur.

-Si je suis malade il va falloir que je reste plus d'une journée, non ?

Il hausse un sourcil et m'interroge du regard. Je souris un petit peu.

-Faut pas que je contamine tous les acteurs.

Il répond à mon sourire ; amusé.

-Quand est-ce que tu dois tourner la prochaine fois ?

-Je sais pas. Ils m'ont pas dit. Je crois que c'est la semaine prochaine.

-Tu restes avec moi cette semaine alors ?

-Si tu veux de moi malgré ce que je te fais subir.

Il perd son sourire, tourne un peu son visage en baissant les yeux, inspire à fond et soupire sa réponse.

-Il suffit que tu rompes avec Sasuke et tout ira bien mieux !

-Je suis pas vraiment avec lui. … U... Une fois qu'on a eut fini, il est tout de suite allé dormir avec Sai…

Il y a un ton déçu et un peu triste dans ma voix mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Seulement, Itachi entend lui ; et il a sûrement noté cette déception de ma part. Il sourit doucement.

-Si j'avais vu cette tête dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurai découpé la personne qui en est la cause en petits morceaux pour les faire frire dans l'huile bouillante. Mais là tu vois, je suis plutôt ravi qu'il te déçoive.

J'ouvre grands mes yeux ; je n'ai pas compris de quel air déçu il parle. Mais je devine à peu prêt et m'en excuse.

Il va me laisser me rendormir. Quand je me réveillerai, Sasuke et Sai ne seront pas dans la maison. Je n'ai pas osé demandé où ils étaient passé. Haru est en train de dessiner tranquillement pendant qu'Aki regarde des dessins animés et qu'Itachi trie des dossiers.

Il est en congé mais il bosse quand même.

Je vais voir à l'entrée de son bureau. Je reste silencieux à l'observer. Il est concentré sur un dossier. Il a même mit ses lunettes ! Il n'aime pas les porter alors il le fait le moins possible ; mais quand il travaille sur ses dossiers, il est obligé de les mettre pour ne pas avoir de migraine au bout de trois heures de lecteurs intensive.

Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ca lui donne un air encore plus sérieux et sage. Et puis c'est très sexy sur lui.

Je toque à la porte ouverte de son bureau.

-Oui ?

-T'as appelé mon boulot ?

-Oui. Ils vont trouver un remplaçant. J'ai dit que tu serais encore alité pour quelques jours.

-… 'Tachi ?

-Hm… ?

-Tu as été voir Fuyu-chan, hier ?

Il lève le nez de ses dossiers et retire ses lunettes. Rien que ce simple geste me fait me sentir tout chose. Il répond.

-Oui.

-Elle va comment ?

Il baisse son visage sur les feuilles devant lui.

-C'est pas top…

-Elle va rester à l'hôpital encore longtemps ?

-Ils ne savent pas.

-Tu as dit quoi à Neji ?

-Qu'elle demandait après lui.

Je souris.

-Ca a du lui faire plaisir.

-Oui. Mais il était triste de ne pas être avec elle.

C'est sûr. Je n'aimerai pas être dans sa situation. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrai gérer ça.

Je continue.

-Il m'a dit de pas emmener les jumeaux si jamais ils demandaient à la voir.

-C'est normal.

-… hm…

Itachi n'est pas d'avis de faire traîner des enfants dans un hôpital s'ils ne sont pas malades.

-'Tachi ?

-Hm… ?

-Tu voulais que je reste mais tu travailles.

Il relève de nouveau son visage et me sourit.

-Triste ?

-…

Je hausse une épaule et réponds timidement « un peu ». Il range ses lunettes dans leur boîtier, et se lève pour venir vers moi. Il pose une main sur le bas de mon épaule en s'approchant.

-Tu veux qu'on aille se promener avec les jumeaux ?

-Où ?

Il sourit et me chuchote qu'il faut aller faire des courses. J'écarquille les yeux et le questionne en murmurant à mon tour.

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes ?

Il continue de parler tout bas en approchant un peu son visage du mien.

-Pour l'ambiance.

-« l'ambiance » ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ?

-'Tachi, je sais que je suis souvent assez lent à comprendre mais de quoi tu pammnm

Il m'a coupé dans ma phrase en m'embrassant. Je l'ai pas vu venir mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis dos à l'embrasure de la porte ; 'Tachi à une main appuyée juste au-dessus de ma tête et je suis en train de l'enlacer en profitant du baiser.

Mais comme tout a une fin, Itachi se recule. Il me chuchote ensuite une question.

-Tu vas vraiment arrêter, hein ? Avec Sasuke.

-Je te promets. Je refuserai toutes ses avances maintenant.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas devenu un menteur.

-Non. J'en suis pas un.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et m'oblige à le lâcher en partant dans le salon.

Nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à aller faire des courses. Quand nous sommes revenus, Sasuke et Sai avaient fait le tour de la maison et se trouvaient dans le jardin à attendre que nous arrivions. Sasuke s'étonne d'ailleurs de me voir.

-Naruto ? T'es pas sur le tournage ?

Itachi répond pour moi ; j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut même pas que j'adresse la parole à son frère.

-Non il n'y est pas. Il est malade et contagieux si on te le demande.

Sai grimace.

-Contagieux !? Je reste pas là moi si c'est le cas !

Je souris ; ravi. Mais Sasuke va couper court à mon bonheur en précisant à Sai que ce n'est qu'une excuse. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Haru aide Sasuke à ranger les courses pendant que j'aide Aki à défaire les milliers de nœuds qu'il a fait dans ses lacets.

Itachi et Sai sont montés eux. Itachi avait envie de se changer, et Sai j'en ai rien à faire.

-Dis tonton…

-Hm ?

Aki est debout devant moi qui suis en train de me dépatouiller avec les nœuds de sa deuxième chaussure.

-Papa est chez papi, mais Fuyu elle est où ?

Je me crispe un instant. Je force un sourire en relevant mon visage, et change légèrement de sujet.

-Je crois pas qu'il apprécie que tu l'appelles papi tu sais…

Aki ouvre grand ses yeux.

-Si ! C'est lui qui veut que je l'appelle comme ça ! Maman me disait que c'était pas sérieux mais il lui a dit que ça lui plaisait !

-Ah… ah bon..

Je me sens gêné de le savoir. Je vois mal le père de Neji être appelé « papi »

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas papi Jiraya ? C'est ton papi pourtant !?

-Oui mais il veut pas se sentir vieux lui.

-Ah… pourtant il est vieux !

Je souris et ris un peu.

-Oui mais il ne faut pas le lui dire.

-… mm…

-Voilà ! Tu peux aller courir dans la maison.

Je souris à Aki qui retire enfin sa seconde chaussure. Il me remercie, et court en direction du salon. Je me déchausse à mon tour, et monte à l'étage.

J'arrive en haut des escaliers, et tourne pour aller dans notre chambre à moi et Itachi.

Je m'immobilise brusquement en sentant mon cœur s'arrêter.

Itachi est étendu sous Sai ; allongés sur le lit. Ils me dévisagent tous les deux.

-'Tachi… !?

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**

« -Ah ben tu vois Itachi, Naruto est calme on peut continuer de s'embrasser !

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous continuiez de m'en envoyer ! n.n. (surtout avec les vacances, et puis la rentrée qui arri…ve… #sent bizarrement des ondes très négatives l'entourer# Ne vous arrêtez pas !**

Densetsu : ITACHI !!

Itachi : J'AI RIEN FAIT !! IL… Il est sûrement tombé et.. et j'ai voulu amortir sa chute ou… ou..

Densetsu : MAIS FALLAIT LE LAISSER TOMBER COMME UNE M

Nana : #interrompt la vulgarité de Densetsu# BON !! Itachi. C'est très courageux de ta part que de faire à nouveau confiance à Naruto.

Itachi : C'est carrément idiot, oui !

Densetsu : O.O

Nana : #pouffe de rire# C'est vrai. n.n'…

Itachi : ùù… je voulais bluffer mais vu ta réaction c'est vraiment très mal parti…

Nana : Ah.. :s… Désolée…

Densetsu : Mais pourquoi il est allongé sous ce brun !!

Nana : :p


	19. Chapter 19

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru, SaiSasuNaru ( possibilité à venir : ShikaHina, ItaTem,)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 18 : **

**Edwick : **lol. Bah le lemon était pas si spécial que ça hein.. C'était expéditif ! XD. Bref. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes toujours. / O.o.. J'ai pas du très bien comprendre le « SASUKE DOI ETRE AVEC NEJIANKO ET DENSETSU ».. Ou alors je vais te dire que c'est impossible. Lol / Non, non. J'arrêterai pas. #prend le pompom des mains D'Edwick# Allez. Arrête de faire la pom-pom girl en furie tu fais très peur.

**Eien : **YA-HAAA !! C'était bien tes vacances !? (curieuse je suis.) / lol. Contente de te … euh ben faire plaisir ! (j'allais dire « de te donner …. O.o.. Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire en fait. XD.) / :s.. Oh purée.. Ma pauvre.. Et .. tu as pu la récupérer ta voiture ? Elle est réparable !? (n'y connais rien en mécanique.) / Eh oui en effet.. Heureusement ! Six heures d'attente !! O.O.. Heureusement que t'étais pas toute seule ! Mais bon. Evitons de se rappeler ce qui fâche. / XD Tu bifurques à droite a gauche mais ça ne fait rien ! n.n. / Et oui ! Encore un autre chapitre ! (c'est pas pour déplaire hein ! :p) / Non ne te limite surtout pas !! n.n. J'adore ça et ça y est !! Tu l'as assimilé !! XD. / Oui. Un SaiNaru. n.n Et pas un truc léger. Ah j'ai oublié le SaiSasuNaru non… ? #va voir# et oui je l'avais oublié. (Du coup je l'ai rajouté.) Ben Sai ne me déplaît pas. Mais c'est juste qu'il fait un peu extraterrestre parmi les autres. XD./ Ben Itachi sortait avec une fille avant ! (rappel toi Kin ! :p ) Oui non je sais on a aucune envie de se rappeler d'elle. Lol. / Ben le ItaSai, il est entre guillemet parce-qu'il est fini là. Juste avec ce qui se passe à la fin du cahp18 et début chap19. (je l'avoue, j'ai voulu vous faire peur. :p.) / (chap16) : Oui voilà. Un pseudo-rapprochement. C'est tout à fait ça. Mais les guillemets ne sont pas là depuis longtemps. Décortique décortiques. n.n. Moi j'aime ça avoir les avis et les pensés des lecteurs. n.n Les hypothèses voilà je cherchais le mot. :p. / Mais tu sais.. Le truc de l'Ipod n'est peut-être pas fini ! :p. Héhé. / huhuhuhu.. Soit Sasuke est un vrai idiot égoïste, soit c'est un gros sa.. hum.. méchant égoïste et calculateur. LES PARIS SONT OUVERTS !! XD. / (chap17) : XD EIEN S'ENERVE !! ATTENTION NARUTO TU VA T'EN PRENDRE UNE !! VOIR PLUS !! XD (trop bien. Je l'imagine bien courir avec toi qui le poursuit. Lol. A peine rentré de vacance, elle est déjà sur les nerfs.. Alalala. Pauvre de toi ! XD./ lol. Donc Neji est le consolateur de Naruto !.. ? (oui parce-que tu le fais aller vers lui une fois que tu l'as frappé. :p ) C'est mignon cette image. n.n./ Ah ça.. (pour Haru) peut-être aussi a t'il assisté à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir et que c'est pour ça qu'il se tait !! :p. (grosse mise sur la piste là. lol.) / « plus pour longtemps » pour le NaruSasu alors… ? … mmm.. pas si sûr que ça. :p. Mais sinon, oui je te l'accorde. Sasuke sait très bien mener sa barque. (DONC c'est un gros méchant égoïste calculateur. XD.) / (chap 18) : Oui ça lui fait les pieds. Mais au moins, Naruto à l'air de comprendre un peu quels sont les personnes qui l'aime vraiment ou non ! (à moins que Sasuke arrive le lendemain avec un bon plaidoyer genre « mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète pour Itachi qui arriverait en nous voyant !! » / n.n. Merci ! (pour la culpabilité qui revient au galop. n.n) / olalalA !! XD ATTENTION !! EIEN RECOMMENCE !! (ptdr) / Naruto va finir avec des cheveux blancs avant la fin ! XD. / Nana : SASUKE !! TRAITRES !! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE !! C.. c'est les lecteurs ! (XD) Ils veulent des rebondissements moi je les leur donne ! (ptdr. Non je ne vous accuse d'aucune manière. C'est juste pour le dialogue. XD.) / lol. Moi aussi je t'aime bien ! « prépare les sacs de sable pour subir l'assaut de la review de Hors norme# / PTDR. « a détour d'un chapitre ». C'était beau ça !! / Ben y'a tout le mardi. Et puis tout le temps de l'opération de Jiraya ! / lol. Les lunettes.. un élément magique.. lol. (non mais oui je comprend hein. :p ) / Ben oui mais non.. (pour Sai et Itachi) Itachi n'est pas comme ça. / (prévisions) : RATEEE !!(pour le ItaSai) Ca fait plaisir que tu te trompes. n.n. (oui parce-que d'habitude tu trouves. Lol.) / NEJINARU PO… waaa… #sent des ondes bizarres provenant des autres lecteurs.# / Ah ben si il fallait puisque maintenant tu en fais de longues et succulentes reviews ! n.n. (héhé. Me suis bien régalé moi ! n.n Merci beaucoup !) / Oui. la suite de Pow Sasuke. Elle va arriver sous peu. n.n. Contente que tu en sois ravie. n.n / Merci pour cette longue reviews ! n.n. / Bonne lecture ! (t'as vu ! lol. Une page word pour toi toute entière.)

**Haron : **Ben.. Euh.. Itachi n'est ni nu ni rien hein ! 'a juste Sai au-dessus de lui sur le lit. Il est peut-être VRAIMENT tombé ! :p. / XD. Oui. C'est pour ça que.. euh non j'ai rien dit c'est à venir ! (j'allais dire que Naruto a demander .. quelque chose à Sasuke mais tu verras c'est dans ce chapitre. :p) / « ce que Anko va faire de pire qu'abandonner ses trois enfants » Pourquoi tu mets au futur ? Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà fait ! :p.

**Momo :** Et bien tu n'as plus qu'à lire si tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe. n.n. / Pourquoi ça !? O.o.. Il porurait être très bien ce couple en d'autre circonstance !! (ItaSai.) / Merci. Contente qu'elle te plaise. n.n. 

**Saki-chan : **Mais qui te dit qu'il le trompe ! Sai est sur lui. Mais rien de plus ! Tout le monde le voit nu en pleine action ou quoi ? XD. / Naru aimerait bien le chasser. Mais tu vas voir ce que ça va donner. / Merci ! n.n J'espère que tu aimeras autant celui-ci et les prochains ! / A maintenant la suite ! lol. (tous les lundis jusqu'à la rentrée normalement. Après ce sera sûrement le week-end plutôt. Ca va dépendre e mes horaires.)****

**Chinbiko : **Net et précis.. .. mais.. très court hein.. :s.. T'as aimé au moins ? lol.****

**Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan : **... o.O... lol. Je te dirai pas !! LALALA !! XD. (pour Anko) / … violé !! Ah ce point !! o.o Mais ça va pas !! / lol Non. Ils sont habillé, juste l'un sur l'autre, sur le lit et pas dedans. (pour Ita et Sai.)

**oO-Moon-Oo : **lol. T'inquiètes pas c'est un passage à vide. (lol. Pour tes « je suis nulle » / Ben quand tu postes une review, avant de cliquer sur le « submit ou go je sais plus trop quoi » tu sélectionnes ton texte et tu fais « copier » comme ça s'il est perdu, tu peux le remettre sans t'embêter. (moi je fais ça pour les longues réponses au review.) / :s … Du ItaNaru ? … Mais.. Et si, disons, ce ne soit ni ItaNaru ni NaruSasu ? (lol) Non ben je verrai je garderai le secret jusqu'au bout tout comme pour Frères !! LALALA ! (tout ceux qui ont vécu le supplice ont survécu je t'assure)/ lol. Tu sais, va y en avoir du SaiNaru :p. Mais je ne dis pas pour la fin vous verrez ! / Ca, c'est du chantage et ça marche pas avec moi ! / Itachi : Je suis à Naruto moi ! A personne d'autre ! #réalise le regard noir de Nana# euh.. et… et un petit peu à Nana.. pour ses fics.. #force un sourire# / « kd » ça veut dire « quand » ? Pour moi ça veut dire « cadeau » XD / Sasuke : On partira quand ça nous chantera ! èé. / Ah oui et pour le « chevauchant » ils sont habillé, pas en pleine action juste l'un sur l'autre ! / n.n. Mais non tu dis pas des « comhgnerie » c'est juste un délire. Lol. / Ils disent tous ça. (ptdr.)

**Ika-chan : **IKAAAA-CHAAANNN !! n.n. (non faut pas s'inquiéter chuis juste contente. lol.) / Sasuke… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ? Ah oui ! Le fait de repartir après ! Ben… y'en a plein qui le font hein tu sais ! XD.Mais c'est vrai que ça se fait pas ! èé. / :s … C'est vrai ?Tu lui faisais confiance ? o.O / Bon tant mieux si tu vas mieux. n.n (trois jours de dodo quand même ! ) / Pouruqoi il fait quoi Itachi ? Ils sont juste l'un sous l'autre, habillé, ne se tenant absolument quasiment pas dans les bras, ne s'embrassant pas, .. Itachi : J'AI RIEN FAIS ! JE SUIS INNOCENT ! Nana : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui. Itachi : Q.Q / « Pauvre Naru-chou » PTDR. Mais tu te sens bien ? Je crois que t'as pas tout à fait récupéré là.. T'as vu ce que Naruto fait ? / lol. C'est pas gentil pour Sai ça. n.n. / Voici la suite !! n.n.

**Sweet-death : **_(ça fait sombre et plein de désespoir ton pseudo… :s … moi je préfère la Folle 415. Mais bon. :p. Tu fais ce que tu veux. XD)_ Ola.. :s. Faut pas s'énerver comme ça ! Sai est juste tombé voyons ! (lol) Itachi : OUI !! C'EST CE QUE JE ME TU A VOUS DIRE !! T.T. / lol. T'inquiètes pas. Itachi sait quoi faire. :p / j'adore le « pour l'instant » d'Itachi infidèle. Lol. / Naruto et tous les monde : O.O… ouah.. elle est très énervée là… / Jyjy c'est Jiraya ? Lol. Je te dirai pas pour lui ! :p. Tu devras attendre quelques chapitre encore avant de savoir ce qu'il en est de lui. / Oui. Fuyu.. ben je te dirai pareil que Jiraya en fait. n.n'.. Faut attendre pour savoir !! (vous saurez en même temps pour les deux d'ailleurs. A peu de chose prêt.) / le deuxi.. AH ! Haru !? Oui. Il reparlera. Pour ça, t'inquiète pas. n.n. Et tout sera expliqué et tout et tout.. (et ce sera avant la fin de la fic. :p) / Moi aussi j'aime. Faudrait que je le fasse un jour. Cette nuit j'ai dessiné Haru et Ai en train de courir avec Aki qui fini de s'habiller. Lol. / Merci beaucoup !

**Alisea : **_ALISEAAAA !! n.n_. #toute heureuse# Niark, niark. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes. (de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas aimé tu serais venus me le dire sur msn. XD. ) / Et encore ! Naruto n'est pas dans le pire des cas. (ça, ça sera pour le 21.) / Itachi partir voir ailleurs !! MAIS CA VA PAS LA TETE ! ! PAS MAINTENANT !! (XD. Si tu vois bien ce que j'écris, y'a un « truc » quand même. lol. ) / Ouais ben.. là je te parle sur msn au moment où je réponds à ta review. XD. Donc ton souhait est exaucé. Lol. 

**EMilie : **Ben c'est une fin de chapitre comme on les aime ! #gros sourire# / Ah.. :s.. Désolé.. Mais faut pas se laisser abattre !! / Mais.. euh. Itachi est habillé tout comme Sai, il sont SUR le lit et pas dedans, il ne se passe rien. Ils sont juste l'un sur l'autre. Ils ne se tiennent même pas dans les bras ! (enfin ej crois pas… ) / Ah mince. :s. J'espère que ça a été quand même l'attente des deux jours en plus.****

**Takumi-sama : **Ah ! lol. Mais comment ça se fait que tout le monde change de pseudo là? O.o. / Voici la suite ! n.n. Et en avance en plus ! (bon de deux jours je sais.) / Un pari fou est fini ! :p. Tu verras quand Frères II sera fini ! (moi je préfère Frères à Un pari fou en tout cas. lol. Mais chacun ses goûts. XD) / Oh !! Merci beaucoup !! J'espreè que tu penseras toujours ça de mes fics !! n.n.

**Frères II. 19. **_(en avance puisque ... pfff... ùù.. Bref, réjouissez-vous, vous aurez la suite mercredi prochain.)_

J'arrive en haut des escaliers, et tourne pour aller dans notre chambre à moi et Itachi.

Je m'immobilise brusquement en sentant mon cœur s'arrêter.

Itachi est étendu sous Sai ; allongés sur le lit. Ils me dévisagent tous les deux.

-'Tachi… !?

-Na… Amour !

Il repousse directement Sai. Un peu beaucoup brutalement parce-que ce dernier manque de retomber les fesses par terre. Itachi lève les mains.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Sai m'est tombé dessus !

Je cligne des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu te justifies ?

-Je… croyais que.. tu t'imaginais ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Contrairement à moi, t'es pas comme ça 'Tachi.

Petit blanc dans mon esprit. Je dis ça mais quelques semaines plus tôt je pensais qu'il avait un amant.

-Ah ben tu vois Itachi, Naruto est calme on peut continuer de s'embrasser !

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant. Je me tourne face à eux alors que je m'apprêtais à partir voir la chambre de Haru et Aki.

-Qu… quoi ?

Itachi se défend ; me dit que Sai ne raconte que des imbécillités pour m'énerver. Que jamais il ne l'a embrassé. Sai me sourit en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air satisfait. Je ne dis rien et fais celui qui n'a pas vu même si je sais bien qu'il a remarqué mon malaise. Je m'approche d'Itachi et l'enlace.

-Tu voulais pas te changer ?

-Si mais Sai est venu me voir alors je…

Je regarde Sai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Le draguer qu'est-ce que tu crois !?

-…

-…

-T'as eu ta chance. Au revoir. Tu peux sortir, je suis là.

Il me fait un grand sourire en sortant. Il lance un clin d'œil à Itachi. Ce que je n'apprécie pas du tout d'ailleurs. Je resserre Itachi contre moi, et une fois la porte de la chambre fermée derrière Sai, j'interroge ma moitié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?!

Itachi lève un bras vers la porte.

-Me draguer. Il vient de le dire.

-…

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Il a pas le droit !

Itachi sourit ; amusé.

-Est-ce que Sasuke a le droit de te draguer, lui !? Non ! Et pourtant tu couches avec lui !

Mes mains agrippent le dos de son T-shirt

-Arrêtes. C'est pas drôle.

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était drôle.

Blanc. L'ambiance était pourtant à peu près au beau fixe. Il suffit à chaque fois de parler de Sasuke pour que tout soit gâché. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de m'en plaindre puisque c'est de ma faute.

Je lâche Itachi.

-Tu devais pas te changer ?

-Si. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

-… hm.

Je m'assieds au bord du lit et le regarde se déshabiller puis aller chercher des vêtements dans la commode.

-'Tachi ?

-Hm ?

-Sasuke et Sai vont au cinéma avec les jumeaux ce soir. On se fait un dîner au restaurant et puis une sortie ?

-Si tu penses que ça peut nous aider.

-… « nous aider » ?

Il se retourne ; torse nu ; face à moi.

-Oui. Naruto il faut qu'on parle tu ne crois pas ?

-Qu'on parle de quoi ?

-De ta frénésie à me tromper qui te reprend.

Je fais une moue agacée et soupire en me laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit.

-Je t'ai pas trompé autant que tu le crois…

-Neji, Sasuke, … je sais même pas si y'en a eu d'autre.

-Neji c'était parce-que j'étais saoulé. Et puis y'a prescription. Et Sasuke c'est que maintenant. J'ai jamais rien fait avec lui quand j'étais avec toi avant.

Il ne répond pas. Je redresse ma tête et le suis des yeux.

-Tu me crois pas ?

-Je ne sais pas Naruto.

-…

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui s'est passé depuis plusieurs jours. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais…

Il soupire.

-Ca ne peut pas être Sai, tu le détestes.

-Alors ça, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Moi et Sai c'est hors de question même pour un million d'euros, de dollars ou de yens !

Je soupire encore une fois ; ennuyé. Je ferme les yeux et profite un peu de la fraîcheur des draps sur ma peau non couverte grâce à mon T-shirt adoré que je ne cesse de mettre en été.

Et quelque chose arrive qui ne m'embête pas le moins du monde. Je sens un poids sur le lit. J'ouvre les yeux en souriant ; j'ai deviné. Itachi est à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il me sourit.

-Et moi ? Tu donnerais combien pour pouvoir m'embrasser ?

-Rien du tout.

Il écarquille les yeux ; surpris. Il me montre un visage voulant dire « ben d'accord… sympa… » mais je ris doucement en le retenant alors qu'il compte se retirer du lit.

-Attends !! Je t'ai pas expliqué pourquoi !!…

Il reste. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Il y a une raison ?

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je fasse ça. Et puis je n'aurai rien à donner car tu ferais tout de ton côté pour que je t'embrasse.

Il s'allonge sur moi et répond en souriant.

-Je suis perdu sans toi tu le sais très bien.

-Oui.

-Et tu en profites trop d'ailleurs…

-mmhmm..

Il m'embrasse dans le coup tout en parlant. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'arrête et attend que j'ouvre mes paupières pour me parler sérieusement les yeux dans les yeux.

-Naruto je suis sérieux tu sais. A l'heure qu'il est je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Mais si tu continues à faire ces choses, j'apprendrai à me passer de toi ; aussi douloureux que ce soit.

Un instant passe dans le silence. Puis le bout des doigts d'Itachi se pose sur mes joues et les caresses un peu.

-Je t'a

Je l'interromps.

-Arrête.

-Hein ?

Il ne comprend pas. Je lui explique.

-Arrête de me dire que tu m'aimes. S'il te plaît.

-Qu… pourquoi ? Si c'est vrai !

-Tu me le dis tout le temps. J'ai l'impression que ça ne veut plus rien dire.

Il observe mon visage. Il ne comprend pas très bien mon point de vue.

-Je te le dis trop ?

J'acquiesce ; un peu mal à l'aise.

-D'accord. Je ne te le dirai plus pendant un moment.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Non. Autant que tu me le dises si quelque chose te gêne.

-T.. toi aussi. Tu peux me le dire si je fais ou dis un truc pas correct.

-Alors je te dirai simplement que ça ne se fait pas de tromper son fiancé.

-Je sais ça…

-Faudrait le mettre en pratique.

-Je sais…

-Tu as l'air ennuyé.

-Je le suis.

-T'as pas envie d'arrêter… ?

Non… Enfin si mais… je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.

Mais je ne vais pas lui dire.

Je tends mes bras, et les passe autour de son coup.

-Ce que je veux, c'est ne pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus.

-On en a vu des pires après tout ! Rappel toi quand Sasuke avait perdu la tête.

-Oui. Mon petit frère est la source de nos catastrophes cosmicouple.

Je ris légèrement.

-C'est quoi ce mot ?

-Je viens de l'inventer.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes très doucement.

-Je ferai un bon inventeur de mot, hein ?

-Pas vraiment.

On s'échange de doux baisers furtifs tout en parlant.

-Ah non ?

Sa main se pose sur mes côtes et descend sur mon bassin.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir alors ?

Elle glisse le long de ma cuisse en la faisant remonter. Je plie mes deux jambes en les écartant lentement.

-Tu es très bon médecin. Contente-toi de ça.

Sa main remonte sur mes côtés en passant sous mon T-shirt ; un puis un peu dans mon dos. Ce qu'il peut être tendre quand ça lui prend ! Je pousse un long gémissement de bien être en fermant les yeux.

Je lui ajoute sans gêne une autre particularité en soupirant d'aise.

-Un très bon amant aussi…

Il rit.

-Je sais.

Et il en est très fier.

-Tonton Itachi… ?

Nous sursautons de concert. Aki a ouvert la porte de la chambre et nous regarde. Itachi retire sa main de sous mon T-shirt et se relève. Moi je me tourne juste sur le ventre en restant allongé.

Itachi l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ?

-Je peux voir papa sur l'ordinateur… ?

Je souris ; attendrit. Itachi répond en s'approchant d'Aki.

-Ce soir. On lui demandera au téléphone. D'accord ?

-Il me manque..

-Je sais. Tu lui manques beaucoup aussi. Il revient demain après-midi. Il viendra vous voir.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Aki fait la moue et parle d'un air boudeur.

-Il va aller voir Fuyu… il va pas rester longtemps avec nous…

Je ne vois pas le visage d'Itachi, mais je l'imagine assez mal à l'aise.

-Ta petite sœur est très malade Aki. C'est pour ça qu'il est souvent près d'elle. Il ne faut pas être jaloux.

Aki soupire sans retenu. J'ai mal au cœur de voir ça. Il ne doit pas comprendre à quel point Fuyu-chan est malade ; mais on ne peut pas lui expliquer comme ça.

Je me lève.

-Où est ton frère ?

-Il est avec Sai.

-Avec Sai ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Ils parlent avec leurs mains.

Là, c'est moi qui soupire ; plus qu'agacé par ce type. Je sors de la chambre, et descend au rez-de-chaussée. Je passe la baie vitrée ouverte, et vais voir Sasuke qui s'apprête à se dorer au soleil torse-nu.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-C'est quand que les travaux chez toi sont finis ?

Il ouvre deux grands yeux étonnés en prenant le tube de crème solaire.

-Tu veux me mettre dehors ?

-Pas toi. Sai. Il m'énerve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-D'abord, il arrive à parler avec Haru !

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose pour Haru ça. Même si tu es jaloux.

Je m'insurge automatiquement.

-Je suis pas jaloux !!

Sasuke sourit ; amusé. Je me calme rapidement, et continue.

-Et en plus il drague Itachi.

Là pour le coup c'est moi qui ris à gorge déployée. Sasuke a tellement sursauté qu'il a trop appuyé sur le tube de crème solaire et que le tout a fait un beau et sonore « schplurf » sur lui.

Sasuke ne s'amuse pas lui. Il fronce ses sourcils et appel son cher et tendre.

-SAI !!

L'interpellé vient ; laissant Haru s'amuser avec des jeux de construction sur la terrasse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu t'amuses à draguer mon frère !?

Sai sourit en me regardant.

-Tu joues les rapporteurs Naruto ? C'est vilain !

-Je ne rapporte pas, je disais juste à Sasuke pourquoi je veux te mettre dehors.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Fous moi dehors si tu veux ! Mais tu seras directement viré du film. Un maquilleur ça se trouve facilement après tout !

-Je dois tourner dans ce film.

-Tu n'as joué que deux scènes. On peut vite les refaire.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-J'ai déjà vu ça.

Je garde le silence même si mes poings aimeraient parler pendant des heures. Et ce sur le visage de Sai et nul part ailleurs. Sasuke parle pour moi.

-Arrêtes Sai. Et je peux savoir ce qui te prend de draguer mon frère ?

-Tu couches bien avec Naruto ! Ca veut dire qu'on a pas une relation exclusive ! Je peux bien aller voir ailleurs !

Je grince un « alors fais du rentre dedans aux célibataires » entre mes dents. Sai fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais j'ai bien vu un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Sasuke est étonné de la réponse de Sai.

-Tu savais ?

-Sasuke… t'as couché avec lui hier soir !

Sasuke rougit en dévisageant son petit ami. Lequel se tourne vers moi.

-Et toi ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec Itachi. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec mon petit ami, alors j'en ferai autant avec le tien !

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Je me jète sur Sai et lui enfonce mon poing dans la figure en atterrissant au sol. Seulement le truc c'est que Sai n'a rien reçu ; c'est moi seul qui atterrit par terre. Et ce avec les deux mains sur le ventre. Il m'a donné un coup en esquivant le mien.

Il s'accroupit devant moi. Se penche, et perd son sourire toujours posé. Ses yeux prennent une teinte sombre et presque effrayante.

-Amuse-toi encore une fois à vouloir me frapper au visage, et tu le sentiras passer.

Il se redresse en souriant, se lève, et me tend la main.

-Reste pas par terre à te tortiller comme ça !

Je frappe sa main du dos de la mienne en lui disant que je ne veux pas de son aide. Je me relève avec difficulté, et rentre à l'intérieur. Itachi et Aki passent dans le salon. Aki cours jusqu'à la terrasse pour rejoindre son frère, et Itachi m'interroge.

-Naruto ? Ca va ?

-Oui… ç.. ça va.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as mal au ventre ?

-Ca va passer…

-Pourquoi tu te tiens comme ça ?

Je ne veux pas lui dire ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sinon il va me dire que je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour Sai au point de me faire frapper. Que jamais il ne me trompera.

-C'est rien 'Tachi… je me suis cogné contre la table en voulant m'asseoir.

Il soupire.

-T'es pas doué.. t'es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui. Je suis pas si douillet que ça.

Il s'approche et pause une main sur mon épaule en se penchant. Il soupire encore et remonte sa main dans mes cheveux en m'amenant à lui.

-Pourquoi je vois des larmes dans tes yeux alors ?

C'est parce-que je suis vexé qu'il m'ait si facilement évité. Ce type parle avec Haru, plaît, à l'air d'être connu, est bon acteur, est doué en art martiaux d'après ce que je vois, … et après on va me dire quoi ?! Qu'il joue d'un instrument de musique avec grâce et aisance ?!

Ma voix se brise.

-J'en ai marre !!

-Sois juste moins maladroit et ça passera.

Je me tais. Je renifle juste. Itachi ne sait pas de quoi je parle.

Je me sens juste de plus en plus nul. Et de voir ce type, ce Sai réussir partout me fait me sentir à la traîne. C'était déjà le cas quand je pensais à Itachi, Neji, même Sasuke avant… mais maintenant que je vois un peu plus de gens autour de moi, je me dis que je n'ai rien fait du premier quart de ma vie.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« J'ai aucune envie d'annoncer à Neji qu'un autre de ses enfants a fait un tour à l'hôpital, moi ! »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! OUHOUUU Y'a du monde qui commence à revenir de vacances et je suis très heureuse de voir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié ! (enfin mes fics tout du moins ! xD) J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

Densetsu : O.O.. Naruto... pourquoi tu penses ça ?!

Itachi : Erf… Ca existe pas pourtant la crise de la vingtaine !

Nana : Mouahahahahaa !! Naruto se sent mal !

Itachi : Ouais bah j'aime pas ça ! èé

Nana : Et puis t'as vu le coup qu'il s'est prit !?

Densetsu : Ouais bah j'aime pas ça ! èé

Nana : :o .. Vous êtes d'accord l'un avec l'autre!?

Densetsu : #sourit# C'est de moins en moins rare avec le temps ! C'est mon gendre après tout !

Itachi : #grand sourire#


	20. Chapter 20

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru, SaiSasuNaru ( possibilité à venir : ShikaHina, ItaTem,)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 19 :**

**Saki-uchiha : **Oh. Tu crois vraiment qu'Itachi se laisserai prendre au jeu de Sai ? ( :c) / Ca c'est bien vrai ! Naruto n'a pas a se faire menacer chez lui ! (et pourtant… ) / lol. C'est vrai que si Sasuke rentrait chez lui, il emmènerait Sai avec lui donc bonjour tranquillité ! (seulement, c'est pas encore le moment ! :p) / Merci ! J'esprèe que tu aimeras tout autant celui-ci !

**Takumi-sama : **(oh l'autre eh ! « sama » ! XD) / Lol. Oui pauvre Naruto. Il a pas fait grand chose de bien dans sa vie en effet. :s… (ben il aura rendu des amants heureux au moins. XD. Et puis Itachi quelques années.) Et puis il aura transformé sa grand-mère homophobes en grand-mère plus homophobes. (enfin on sait pas vraiment si c'est lui mais bon. XD. Mais faut avoir lu le premier pour savoir ça.) / Un talent caché à Naruto ? Euh… bon .. amant ? Euh.. très bon maquilleur, euh.. très bon cocufieur ? PTDR. (je suis méchante. Lol. )

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Et oui, y'a du SaiNaru ! :p. ET du SaiSasuNaru ! :p. (héhé.) Mais tu sais.. Naruto sera peut-être « forcé » ! De faire tout ça ! Peut-être aura t'il mis ses sentiments au clairs pour Itachi ! (ou pour Sasuke ! Ou POUR SAI !! XD.) / Sai : Non je suis très bien chez Naruto et Itachi moi ! O.O Pourquoi je partirai ? (lol) / Itachi : .. oui je souffre. #soupir blasé# / Un indice pour le couple de fin ? … hm.. D'accord. INDICE POUR LE COUPLE DE FIN ! : #roulement de tambour# Naruto ne sera pas avec une fille ! èé. Voilà ! (pourquoi est-ce que je sens des ondes meurtrières autour de moi ? O.o… Qu.. j'ai pourtant donné un indice !) / Mais euh.. faut pas pleurer hein ! T'inquiètes pas ! Tu aimeras !! (enfin j'espère. :s. Mais je pense que oui ! n.n. ) / Sai qui ne touche plus à.. Euh.. Ben oui mais non mais si parce-que tu vois y'a les couples de prévu et.. enfin.. Sai.. n'a pas fini de toucher Naruto… :s / Par contre, j'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit pour Anko et Haru et Aki. :s.. AH ! C'est bon j'ai compris ! C'était pas écrit Ako mais Naruto mais avec faute. (excuse-moi j'ai tendance à lire très vite quand je suis … fatigué et donc je loupe parfois.. :s. J'ai relu attentivement et je comprends. ET OUI ! Tu as raison ! n.n. Mais pas pour la cuisine. :p. Mais tu sais, y'a déjà Fuyu à l'hôpital hein. Donc y'a déjà un gamin de Neji à l'hôpital. n.n'.. / Merci !!

**Ika-chan : **De quoi pourquoi je suis contente de quoi ? o.O.. ? Ah ! C'était de voir une review de toi ! n.n ''.. désolée.. Je ne me réjouirai plus autant si tu veux. ) / Ah oui.. Mais là tu vois ton « j'avais conf… » est au passé ! Donc tu n'as plus confiance en Sasuke alors ? / Sai méchant .. bon peut-être. Mais pas beau.. ben ça dépend des goûts. (moi je préfère Neji. #regard niaiseux avec la bouche grande ouverte en un rictus plus un filet de bave au coin des lèvres# / n.n'.. Ah oui ? Lol. J'ai bien envie de lui faire jouer un instrument moi ! Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi.. (mdr) Un à vent peut-être. / Peut-être ben qu'oui, peut-être ben que non ! (pour un autre enfant à l'hôpital) / Voici la suite !! n.n.

**Edwick : **O.O !! Ehhh !! Faut pas m'évincer comme ça !! Q.Q.. J'ai eu mal moi !! Je suis un personne malade faut être gentil avec moi ! (XD.) / Anko avec Densetsu. Là.. Non. Jamais dans cette fic. Jamais. Vu comment est Anko, Densetsu n'en voudra jamais ! / Une suite à Un ou Deux ? O.o.. Euh ce n'est pas prévu. (pour une suite, y'aura peut-être et même sûrement un épilogue à Un pari fou, mais pour U n ou Deux c'est fini.) / … « et les 4B »… ? :s .. / (2) Naruto beau gosse.. euh.. Ouais.. Faut aimer le style. (moi je préfère Neji. XD. ) Mais bon c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal le Naru.

**Ayumi-mimi : **TE REVOILOU !! XD. / Prions ensemble ? … lol. Moi j'ai pas à prier je sais déjà ce que je fais ! ;p. / Oui tu as raison ; moi aussi je bave partout ! XD.(pour le NejiNaru. ptdr.) / Naruto : Q.Q.. Mais.. je me disais nul pour qu'on me console ! Pas pour qu'on m'enfonce !! Q.Q… / 'Tachi est en sursit. Ca vie ne tient qu'à un blond. (et non pas à un fil. Lol.) / Sai ? Non. Il a pas pour mission de taper Naruto. Non, non. Un livre de science-fiction ? O.o.. Bah.. T'as jamais vu d'hypocrite? (lol) Non. Sai sait juste comment paraître devant les bonnes personnes. / Non je ne savais pas pour Haru. XD. Mais en même temps, ça lui va vu la crise de larme qu'il avait fait pour aller dans la voiture de son tonton Sasuke pour aller à la plage ! :p / OUAIS !! Ca va être la rentrée !! YEAH !! Après 5 (voir même 7) mois sans cours, moi je suis contente ! ). / ALLEZ !! T'inquiètes ! Faut pas stresser !! :p Un chapitre pour te changer les idées ! n.n.

**Adralya : **lol. Non, non. J'ai jamais dit ça ! (pour la fan hystérique) / Euh non ça ne m'étonne pas. n.n. (pour Sai.) Oh.. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai vu Sasuke préparer un sac de provision et tout un tas de chose pour aller partir en ermitage dans les hautes montagne de je sais plus où. / Mdr. J'ai eu un éclat de rire très aigu avec ton « Sasuke coquet(ça change pas, tiens…) » / Faut pas mettre de signe plus petit que. Ca coupe les reviews… ùù… (sniff.. )

**Withblade : **Ah mais euh.. moi je.. j'ai prévu d'autre truc.. :s.. (au moins pour le courant de la fic. Pour la fin je ne dis rien. :p)

**Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan : **Et oui ! Et en avance en plus ! :p. / Naruto virer Sasuke ? .. ben oui mais bon.. euh… enfin.. ça se fait pas !! (lol) / Mais faut pas confondre le manga original et les fics ! XD. (au moins tu fais pas pipi partout en te roulant par terre. Tu te roule juste par terre.) / Quelqu'un va finir à l'hôsto ? Ben.. oui. Y finir ses jours.. ùù.. alala.. Ah tu parles de Haru ou Aki !! XD. Non ben tu verras ça ! :p. / Oui Haru on va savoir pourquoi il ne parle pas. Tu verras ça ! Mais pas tout de suite tout de suite. / Moi aussi je l'aime bien Haru-chan. n.n. Tu verras ça ! T'inquiète pas trop. (enfin.. je.. enfin tu verras ça ! :p ) / Sasuke « une » ? lol. / Voici la prochain chapitre ! n.n.

**Note :** **Un grand MERCIII !! pour les trois mille reviews -passées- pour Un pari fou. Je ne dois pas encore réaliser la quantité. XD. Mais vraiment merci beaucoup. (je suis dans l'épilogue là. ). )**

**Frères II. 20.**

Je me sens juste de plus en plus nul. Et de voir ce type, ce Sai réussir partout me fait me sentir à la traîne. C'était déjà le cas quand je pensais à Itachi, Neji, même Sasuke avant… mais maintenant que je vois un peu plus de gens autour de moi, je me dis que je n'ai rien fait du premier quart de ma vie.

-'Tachi…

-Hm ?

-On dîne en amoureux ce soir ?

J'entends un petit rire amusé.

-Tu y tiens à ton dîner d'amoureux.

-Oui.

-Si tu veux.

-On le fait ici.

-Je vais cuisiner alors ?

-Non c'est moi. Je dois me faire pardonner plein de choses… toi, tu te fais beau.

Il me sert contre lui.

-J'ai pas l'impression que ce soit la table qui t'ait fait mal Naruto.

-… non.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sasuke ? Il t'a frappé ?

-Non.

-T'as mangé quelque chose de mauvais ?

Je hausse une épaule. Après tout peut-être que c'est vrai même si c'est pas ça qui a fait.

-Tu veux un bisou ?

Je hoche la tête en la relevant. Il m'embrasse tendrement. Je me recule.

-Je dois aller refaire des courses pour ce soir du coup.

-Et moi tu vas me dire qu'il faut que je reste pour surveiller les squatteurs.

Je grimace.

-Je veux que tu viennes avec moi mais je veux pas les laisser seuls…

-Tu veux que je vois avec Sasuke pour qu'il aille ailleurs avec Sai ? On prend les jumeaux avec nous puisque ce soir ils seront avec eux deux.

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure et agrippant son T-shirt et acquiesce.

-J'arrive de suite. Je vais lui parler.

-Merci.

Il revient deux minutes après, et me dit avoir demandé à Haru et Aki d'aller enfiler leurs chaussures. Je le remercie, et vois passer Sai et Sasuke dans le salon.

-On va au ciné. On peut revenir dans combien de temps à peu près ?

Itachi leur répond de nous laisser deux trois heures à peu près. On emmène Aki et Haru avec nous. Aki qui a remarqué quelque chose et qui le fait savoir en montant dans la voiture.

-Tonton Naruto, ça va pas ?

-Si. T'inquiète pas.

-T'es encore malade ?

-Non. T'inquiètes pas.

Haru nous montre d'un coup la radio du doigt en se penchant. J'allume donc la radio. Il aime la musique. Quand il en écoute, il tapote des mains sur ses cuisses dans le temps de la musique. Et ça pendant qu'Aki fredonne timidement.

J'ai gardé la main d'Itachi pendant quasiment toute la durée des courses. Il a choisi le menu de ce soir en ne cessant de me demander si j'allais réussir à faire le plat sans nous empoisonner. Je lui ai souris en lui râlant dessus pour son manque de confiance. Mais je sais qu'il faisait exprès pour me réveiller un peu. Il voit que je ne suis pas bien.

Aki nous a un peu boudé lorsqu'on lui a dit qu'il irait manger dans un fast-food avec son frère, Sai et Sasuke.

Pour leur faire oublier cette petite trahison, Itachi s'est amusé à courir avec le cadi ; Haru et Aki à tour de rôle de l'autre côté du cadi ; debout et bien accroché. J'ai failli leur hurler d'arrêter. Mais voyant et surtout entendant les rires de Haru et Aki, je me suis tu en serrant les dents à chaque fois qu'Itachi accélérait.

J'ai aucune envie d'annoncer à Neji qu'un autre de ses enfants à fait un tour à l'hôpital, moi !

Bref. Les courses finies, nous sommes retournés à la maison. Il reste une heure avant que Sasuke et Sai aient le droit de revenir. Haru et Aki sont à peine entrés qu'ils ressortent par la baie vitrée pour aller dans le jardin.

J'amène les sacs de courses dans la cuisine ; aidé par Itachi. Je m'assieds en soupirant.

-Naruto ?

-Je sais… y'a pleins de trucs à ranger.

-Restes assis. Je vais ranger. Tu vas déjà tout faire ce soir.

Je lui souris en le remerciant. Et puis, je l'observe ranger les courses.

-Je vais rompre avec Sasuke 'Tachi. Pour de bon.

-Ca c'est une bonne chose ! Tu voulais me faire la surprise ce soir mais t'as pas réussi à attendre ?

Je me lève, et l'enlace tendrement en collant mon torse à son dos.

-Sois pas idiot. Et puis fait pas celui qui s'en fiche.

Il pose ses mains sur les miennes, et se retourne pour m'embrasser.

-Merci Naruto.

-La… la prochaine fois qu'il voudra quelque chose, je lui dirai que je ne veux plus.

Il me lâche.

-Ah parce-qu'il faut attendre les envies de monsieur en plus…

-'Tachi… ça tardera pas ! … Q.. quand ils vont rentrer ou repartir ce soir, Sasuke voudra m'embrasser et je lui dirai non !

Il sourit.

-C'est bon Naruto. Je te crois.

-Merci.

Il se rapproche de nouveau de moi. Il colle son front au mien.

-Tu ne me refais plus jamais ça Naruto. D'accord ?

-Oui. Je te le promets.

-Je ne pourrai pas supporter une seconde fois.

-Je sais. Je ne le referai plus. J'ai dérapé, je suis désolé.

Il me donne un petit baiser et me serre contre lui avant de me lâcher en disant que les glaces ne tiendront pas longtemps si on s'interrompt toutes les trente secondes pour un câlin.

Je sors de la cuisine pour ne pas le déranger plus dans le rangement. Je vais voir Haru et Aki dans le jardin. Ils ont l'air d'avoir trouvé des escargots et s'amusent à vouloir leur faire faire la course.

… autant ne pas les embêter du moment qu'ils sont sages.

Je retourne dans le salon. Itachi sort de la cuisine au même moment. Il écarquille les yeux et sourit en venant vers moi les bras tendus.

-Tiens ! Le monde est petit !

Je souris.

-Tu trouves que la maison est petite toi ?!

-Non.

-Ouais parce-que moi je la trouve immense.

Il me sert contre lui et dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon front.

-Tu veux la remplir ?

-De quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. … Neji et ses enfants ?

J'ouvre grands mes yeux, et recule mon visage pour dévisager celui d'Itachi.

-Quoi ?

-Non. Je dis des bêtises.

-N.. non en fait… c'est plutôt une bonne idée … enfin.. surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment pour lui.

-Ah oui ? Je disais pourtant ça au hasard moi.

-Faudrait… lui faire comprendre qu'il peut venir s'il veut.

-D'accord. On lui en parlera demain quand il viendra !

-Oui.

-Ah Euh.. non en fait je crois qu'il faut lui amener les jumeaux chez lui.

-Ben on en profitera pour leur prendre d'autres affaires si jamais il accepte.

-On verra demain. Ok ?

-Oui.

Il inspire brusquement, et soupire en parlant de façon boudeuse et en me serrant très fort.

-Ah... ! J'ai envie d'un calin !!…

Je souris.

-C'est quand tu veux !

-Non, j'attends ce soir.

-Tu va vouloir de moi ?

-Oh que oui.

Je me resserre contre lui et chuchote.

-Je vais te faire hurler. Tu vas voir.

-De plaisir j'espère. J'ai pas envie de m'énerver ce soir en apprenant une autre atrocité de ta part.

Je lui murmure à l'oreille que je ne veux plus qu'il me crie dessus pour se quereller. Et je l'embrasse. Il me soulève presque du sol ; ses mains glissent un peu sur moi au hasard.

-Tonton…. ?

Itachi se crispe et me garde contre lui. Je souris intérieurement d'un air moqueur. Je peux sentir contre mon bas ventre qu'il a très envie de moi.

-Aki… ? Que veux-tu ?

-Je peux voir papa maintenant !? C'est presque le soir et tu as dit qu'on sortait avec tonton Sasuke.

-Ah. Oui, c'est vrai. Tu me laisses cinq minutes et j'allume l'ordinateur. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Va prévenir ton frère qu'il voit aussi son papa.

Il hoche la tête, et repart dehors en courant.

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

-Mais c'est que t'as une folle envie de moi, toi !?

Il répond à mon sourire.

-Je suis calmé si tu n'as pas remarqué.

-Oui je sais.

Je ris malgré tout. Ca m'a amusé. Surtout que Aki a le chic pour toujours arriver au mauvais moment !

Je me recule en le lâchant, mais il me retient d'une voix boudeuse.

-Un dernier baiser et j'appelle Neji pour qu'il se connecte.

Un baiser que je lui donne. J'ai l'impression, en ce moment, que tout ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke a été oublié ; pardonné. Mais je sais aussi que c'est parce-qu'Itachi me croit lorsque je lui dis que tout est fini avec son frère.

Et aussi que je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.

Haru passe derrière moi en marchant vite alors qu'Itachi m'embrasse une dernière fois avant d'aller allumer l'ordinateur pour Aki qui patiente dans le couloir à l'étage. Il semble comprendre qu'il ne faut pas entrer dans les chambres des autres. Seulement, c'est juste s'il n'y a personne ou alors s'il y a quelqu'un, il peut toujours ouvrir la porte…

Je suis Itachi à l'étage. Je laisse passer Haru et Aki dans la chambre avant moi. Itachi est en train de taper le mot de passe. Il s'assied sur la chaise du bureau, et prend Aki sur ses genoux. Haru s'installe tranquillement sur notre lit pour attendre son tour. Je vais vite fais dans leur chambre, et lui ramène de quoi s'occuper avant qu'il ne trouve l'idée bonne de sauter sur le lit.

Lorsque je reviens, Itachi vient tout juste de recevoir un message de Neji qui répondait au sien en disant qu'il s'installait devant son propre bureau.

Aki tourne brusquement son visage vers celui d'Itachi.

-On va voir Fuyu aussi !? Elle est où alors ? Tonton Naruto n'a pas voulu me dire !

Je retiens une grimace. Alors finalement il avait remarqué mon changement de sujet ?

Itachi inspire doucement, et explique à Aki. Il lui dit calmement que ça petite sœur n'est pas avec son papa. Qu'elle est à l'hôpital avec des médecins qui prennent bien soin d'elle et qu'elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Pourquoi elle est pas restée avec maman ?

-Ta maman…

Il inspire à fond encore, et retient un soupir en cherchant quoi répondre. Haru a tout arrêté et se tient immobile sur le lit ; la tête relevée vers Aki et Itachi. Lequel trouve une réponse à peu près correcte.

-Peut-être qu'elle a peur de mal faire avec Fuyu !? Elle pense peut-être que les médecins sont mieux pour elle !

-Des médecins comme toi ?

-Oui. Meilleur même !

Je remarque Haru qui reprend son jeu. Il n'a eu aucune réaction ce qui est un peu étrange. Je l'observe en entendant Aki dire à Itachi qu'il n'y a pas meilleur médecin que lui. Ce qui flatte assez Itachi même s'il sait très bien que le contraire est un peu plus réel.

Aki va discuter avec Neji une petite heure en présence d'Itachi et de Haru. Moi, je suis descendu à la cuisine pour commencer à préparer la soirée.

Soirée qui commence une demi-heure après que Sasuke et Sai soient revenus. Ils ont à peine le temps de se poser, qu'Itachi les éjecte sans ménagement pour se retrouver seul avec moi. Il a fait un énorme bisou à Haru et Aki en leur faisant promettre de ne pas faire de bêtises, ni de caprice. Je les accompagne jusque dans le couloir à côté de l'entrée du salon se trouvant le plus près de la cuisine.

... C'est que j'ai une cuisson à surveiller moi !!

Aki m'a demandé de garder une part pour lui. Il n'aime pas les fast-food. Mais Itachi lui a refusé la faveur de goûter à SON repas fait par moi avec tout mon amour pour MON fiancé ; soit lui et pas Aki. Aki qui lui a tiré la langue en lui disant d'un air amusé que la jalousie ne lui allait pas.

Ca m'a amusé je dois dire.

J'entends Itachi refermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux. Puis me demander de loin.

-Je peux passer dans le salon pour venir te voir.. ?

-NON !! C'est presque prêt ! Gâche pas tout ! Va te faire beau. Moi je sers.

Il monte donc. Je sais qu'il me reste maintenant moins de dix minutes. Je mets les dernières choses en place, et me mire dans le grand miroir du couloir pour essayer de coiffer mes cheveux toujours aussi rebelles ; mais en vain. Je laisse tomber en entendant 'Tachi descendre les premières marches de l'escalier. Je lève les yeux et avale ma salive. Un « gloups » se fait entendre au plus profond de mon esprit.

Itachi me sourit.

-Je suis si beau que ça ?

-C'est pas juste !! T'es sexy quoi que tu mettes !

Il finit de descendre les marches, pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'enlaçant, et me chuchote que je suis aussi bien fait que lui.

Un baiser, et nous passons à table.

Rendu pendant le plat de résistance, Itachi change de sujet après un léger blanc dans la conversation.

-Alors Naruto ? Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi tu t'es senti mal tout à l'heure ?

-« senti mal » ... ?

-Tu te tenais le ventre. Sasuke t'a frappé ?

-Non. Je t'ai dit que.. j'avais mal au ventre.

-Tu es peut-être vraiment malade alors !?

Petit blanc. Je peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est Sai qui m'a frappé. Enfin si, je pourrais… mais je ne veux pas ; parce-qu'on en viendrait à reparler de Sasuke. Et je ne veux pas le faire ce soir.

-On continue de dîner sans en parler… ?

Il sourit et accepte. Puis il me demande une fois au dessert.

-On a quelque chose de prévu après le repas ?

-…

Je rougis en répondant.

-… un câlin.. ?

Il s'amuse de ma réponse et me dit que ça c'était prévu depuis déjà cet après-midi. Il voudrait juste savoir s'il y a autre chose. Pour toute réponse, je gigote sur ma chaise en rougissant. Il me sourit.

On finit vite. On commence ensuite à tout ramener dans la cuisine mais pas longtemps. Itachi a agrippé mon bras, m'a pris les assiettes des mains pour les reposer sur la table, et m'a embrassé à pleine bouche en me serrant contre lui. Un gémissement m'échappe alors que le baiser commence.

J'ai envie de pleurer ; j'avais tellement peur que tout soit gâché par une chose ou une autre, j'étais tellement angoissé à l'idée qu'il me dise « comme si tu ne pouvais pas le faire avec Sasuke ! ». Mais non ; il me tient bien contre lui et m'embrasse avec passion et envie.

Ses mains tirent sur ma chemise et se glissent dessous avant de descendre rapidement sur mon jean au niveau de mes fesses. Il me presse contre lui ; contre son bassin.

J'essai de déboutonner ma chemise, mais mes mains tremblent d'excitation ; je n'arrive à rien. Ma gorge est serrée et mon ventre noué. Soulagé par ce qui est en train de se passer, mon corps est crispé de toute part et ne veut plus m'obéir.

J'avais si peur de le perdre.

Maintenant je constate à quel point je peux l'aimer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je perds totalement conscience. Je m'évanouis. Le noir total. Je ne le réalise qu'une fois mes yeux légèrement ouverts et mon esprit recherchant où je suis et ce qui s'est passé.

-T…'Tachi.. ?

J'entends un bruit d'une chaise qui roule à côté de moi ; puis la voix d'Itachi.

-Naruto ! Ca va mieux ? Tu t'es évanouie.

-Qu…

Je regarde son visage un peu inquiet un instant. Je soupire en refermant les yeux.

Je suis allongé sur le canapé qu'il y'a le long du mur à droite de l'entrée de son bureau. Lui est sur sa chaise roulante juste à côté de moi. Il me regarde alors que je soupire.

-Excuse-moi 'Tachi… alors qu'on…

-C'est pas grave. T'as dû te sentir mal c'est tout.

-.. non.. c'est tout le contraire.

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Tu t'es senti tellement bien que tu t'es évanoui ?! Ca vient pas à la fin du câlin ça normalement ?

Je souris et essaie de le taper gentiment mais il évite en riant un peu ; amusé par sa bêtise. Il revient vers moi et se penche un peu en me demandant si ça va mieux.

-Oui 'Tachi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

-J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas. Depuis que tu es parti à l'hôtel, je pensais que notre fin arrivait. Et… j'avais tellement peur de te perdre que je me suis évanouie en réalisant que tu restais avec moi malgré tout ça.

Petit instant de pause.

Soudain 'Tachi descend de sa chaise en mettant genoux à terre ; il pose le dos de son index sur ma joue droite.

-J'ai le droit de te le dire là… ? Juste cette fois.

Je comprends de quoi il parle. J'acquiesce. Il le dit.

-Je t'aime.

Et il m'embrasse. Je fais passer mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il se redresse un peu sur ses genoux puis qu'il relève l'une de ses jambes pour la mettre sur le canapé. Il la passe par-dessus les miennes, s'appuie d'une main à côté de mon visage, et s'allonge sur moi en continuant de m'embrasser. Moi qui suis maintenant jambes écartées et bras serrés autour de son torse.

Il m'embrasse et m'embrasse encore et encore. Des petits baisers ; des langoureux, des passionnés.

Et puis des très tendres, lents et sensuels que j'aime par-dessus tout. Ces baisers là m'échauffent le sang comme aucun autre. Ils se font d'abord innocents ; puis sa langue ralentie un peu comme pour profiter juste avant de finir dans une lenteur abominable alors que ses lèvres quittent les miennes.

Un baiser comme il vient juste de me donner. Je reste les yeux fermés et pousse un soupir d'aise. Je resserre mes cuisses autour du haut de son bassin. Il sourit et m'embrase de nouveau en donnant un coup de rein. Mes doigts se crispent un peu dans son dos et un hoquet résonne dans notre baiser. Sa main droite descend vers mon bas-ventre ; la mienne fait de même vers le sien. Il relève juste un peu son bassin pour nous laisser nous déboutonner l'un l'autre notre jean ; descendre la braguette de l'autre. Nos mains se frottent puis bientôt se sont nos membres qui se caressent l'un à l'autre. Ma main droite remonte dans son dos alors que je fais de léger mouvement de bassin pour sentir son entrejambe un peu plus contre la mienne.

Sa main droite à lui tire sur mon jean pour me l'enlever. Mais il ne veut pas quitter mon corps alors ça se fait assez difficilement. Il continu de m'embrasser en laissant tomber pour mon jean. Mais ma chemise, elle, ne fait pas long feu. Il se cambre en pressant son bassin contre le mien ; en se déhanchant. Ses baisers descendent un peu. Je pousse un long cri de bien être en fermant les yeux alors que sa main gauche vient de serrer nos membres l'un contre l'autre.

-'t..ttt.. tachiiiII ! SOIS PAS SI BON !! ahh… hhhh… hhnn..

Je fronce mes sourcils en sentant ses lèvres suçoter ma peau. Sa main est toujours sur nos membres. 'Tachi arque doucement son dos petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'il m'embrasse de plus en plus bas. Je retiens mes gémissements. Je suis en train de me tortiller de plaisir sur le canapé de son bureau.

Sa main gauche quitte son entreprise et s'en retourne vers une autre. Laquelle est de me retirer mon jean et mon boxer. Un nouvel essai qui réussit rapidement car Itachi s'est redressé.

Puis soudain, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon entrejambe. Au même moment, l'index de sa main droite se faufilent un chemin entre mes fesses. Je contiens difficilement un long cri de plaisir. Je porte mes mains à mon visage. J'appuie la base de mes paumes sur mes yeux en serrant mes dents. Des sons s'échappent de ma gorge malgré ma bouche fermée. Itachi est vraiment doué ce soir. Bien sûr, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression que c'est encore mieux ; mais là, … c'est vraiment…

Deux doigts rejoignent le premier dans mon intimité. Je pousse une plainte contenue. Les lèvres d'Itachi quitte mon membre déjà trop malmené par le plaisir. Ses doigts se retirent et je sens sa main droite tirer sur mon poignet gauche.

-Ne te tais pas Naruto.

Il me tire vers lui. Je me redresse et m'assieds sur ses jambes alors qu'il se tourne pour appuyer son dos au dossier du canapé. Je suis à cheval sur lui. Il m'embrasse et me demande de ne pas me retenir.

-Je veux t'entendre gémir de plaisir.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour et m'apprête à la faire entrer en moi, mais il m'interrompt.

-Non. Pas comme ça.

-… hein … ? hhh..

Il me caresse, et me demande de me retourner. J'obéis sans attendre. Je m'installe de nouveau sur lui, mais de dos. Ses mains glissent sur mon torse ; ses lèvres dans mon cou et ma nuque. Et puis son membre en moi.

Un râle sort de ma bouche ; mes yeux roulent sous mes paupières mi-closent.

Je cherche quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher mais je ne trouve pas. Les mains d'Itachi, d'abord sur mon entrejambe, viennent se poser sur mes cuisses puis de chaque côté de mon bassin pour m'aider à bouger plus facilement. Je me penche sur le côté en voulant m'accrocher à l'accoudoir, mais il est un peu trop loin. Je gémis et pousse tout de suite un cri aigu en me cambrant. Je m'appuie finalement sur Itachi. Itachi qui m'aide à poser mes pieds de chaque côté de ses jambes sur le bord du canapé. Je me retrouve accroupit. Les mains d'Itachi sont sous mes cuisses.

Son visage est toujours dans mon cou ; il me lèche par moment lorsqu'il ne pousse pas de long grognement ou râle de satisfaction.

Je suis en sueur ; ma tête me tourne.

-… a… aaahh… 't.. 'tachi... a... attends...

Il me bouscule brusquement et m'allonge sur le ventre sur le canapé. Je me mets à quatre pattes alors qu'il se lève et pose juste un genou sur le canapé. Il ré-entre en moi d'un long et lent déhanchement qui me vaudra une nouvelle griffure sur les hanches. Si on faisait ça tous les jours ici, je ne donnerai pas cher de son canapé. Mes doigts en torturent le cuir ; je l'agrippe, le lâche, le tords, le mords.

Et surtout je manque de me libérer dessus. Heureusement qu'Itachi avait sa main au bon endroit. Une main qui continu de caresser mon entrejambe pour qu'on ne s'arrête pas. Itachi aussi à déjà joui ; il l'a fait en même temps que moi. Mais il ne veut pas terminer la soirée en une seule fois. Il me retourne, passe mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules, et se penche en s'étendant à nouveau sur moi. Il m'embrasse avec une envie folle de moi ; avec une gourmandise que je partage.

Ca se fait un peu plus brutal cette fois.

C'est plus vif et rapide.

On se bat presque pour se toucher plus l'un que l'autre.

Itachi prend mes poignets et les maintient d'une main au-dessus de ma tête. Ca pourrait passer pour un viol sauf que je suis on ne peut plus consentant. Je gémis et crie ; j'essai de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans son entreprise de se déhancher et de me caresser ; mais c'est juste pour qu'il soit plus brusque encore. C'est un peu comme un jeu.

De nouveau, un baiser. Ses mouvements se font plus lents ; plus tendre. Il relâche mes mains au ralenti. Je glisse les miennes à nouveau libre dans ses cheveux que je libère de leur élastique. Lequel retombe par terre je ne sais pas où.

Alors que nous terminons en même temps, quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'écarquille les yeux en me tordant la nuque pour voir par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé. Comme si j'allais voir l'entrée de là où je suis. Itachi n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu ; je lui demande.

-Je suis rester longtemps inconscient ?

-Hmm… je sais plus..

-On a sonné, non ?

-Ca peut pas être eux, ils devaient aller au cinéma après avoir dîné.

-C'est qui alors ?

Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Il aime bien suçoter ma peau après l'amour.

-'Tachi ! Quelqu'un attend à la porte.

-.. mmnnnbah il attendra encore un peu..

-Imagine que ce soit p'pa pour Jiraya !!

-… il aurait appelé.

Je soupire ; un peu agacé même si flatté par son envie de rester comme nous sommes, mais je le pousse finalement pour qu'il me laisse me lever.

J'enfile mon boxer, mon jean et ma chemise que je laisse ouverte sous les plaintes ennuyées d'Itachi qui aimerait bien profiter du moment, et vais dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il y a une silhouette dehors. Un homme un peu plus grand que moi. Je peux le voir à travers le verre cathédrale de la porte d'entrée. Mais ça ne peut pas être papa. Il ne se tiendrait pas avec tant de nonchalance. Je m'avance et ouvre juste un peu pour voir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

Si j'avais pensé le revoir un jour !!

-Shikamaru … !?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre **_(qui sera posté soit dimanche, soit mardi soir prochain. Ensuite le chapitre 22 je ne sais pas car pour le moment je nous fait l'épilogue de Un pari fou. (et oui ! ;) Comme j'avais dit ! ) _**:**

« Apparemment, Sai est dans le coup parce-qu'il y a marqué que ce dernier à donné son accord pour moi.

… Je vais le tuer ce type. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! (vous avez vu ! On a dépassé les cinq cent depuis un moment ! :p. Merci encore et encore et encoooore !! n.n. Ca fait très plaisir de vous voir (ou plutôt lire) cogiter dans tous les sens pour émettre des hypothèses qui se révèlent fausses. **

Itachi : .. euh.. T'es pas très sympa avec tes lecteurs dans tes remerciements, là.

Nana : Ah.. Dé.. désolée.. ça partait d'une bonne intention… :s. Pour remercier tout le monde pour les reviews…

Itachi : mm… Et au fait ! #se tourne dans tous les sens# Il est où Densetsu ?

Nana : T'as vu le lemon que j'ai fait ! Il se cache dans l'armoire jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise que c'est fini !

Itachi : #soupire# Bon. Je vais le chercher.

Nana : n.n.


	21. Chapter 21

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru, SaiSasuNaru ( possibilité à venir : ShikaHina, ItaTem,)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 20 : **

**EMilie : **_(19 mais je pense pouvoir être sûr que tu avais lu les deux donc je réponds même si c'était pas une review pour le chapitre 20)_Mais.. y'a même pas eu une semaine d'attente ! o.o… Ah ! Oui c'est vrai que tu étais partie. Et oui deux chapitres pour oti d'un coup ! / Haha ! :D. T'as pris conscience d'un truc chez toi alors que c'est qu'une fic ! (Puis-je m'en sentir flatté ? : ) / Moi c'est pas Sai qui m'énerve le plus. (Non je ne dirai pas qui c'est. :p ) / MON Itachi ! èé. XD. (Naruto : Ben il est pas à moi normalement ?) / (20) .. XD. Je crois que tu t'es trompé de prénom dans ta review. Le repas c'est entre Naruto et Itachi. Pas Sasuke et Itachi. (qui sont loin d'être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mdr.) Merciii !! Je suis contente que ça te plaise de plus en plus au fur et à mesure ! n.n. / Non, non rien de grave. Shikamaru vient en paix. XD / Merci beaucoouuuppp !! Et bonne lecture.

**Lolotyv : **Et oui ! Mais te revoilà ! / Naruto n'a pas encore lâcher Sasuke. Mais il a promis de le faire. / La réaction de Sasuke ? Ben elle est dans ce chapitre ! n.n. / Fuyu, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu pour savoir !! (Jiraya : Et moi alors ? On s'inquiète même pas !! èé.)

**x0TchiXxNaima0x : **Merci beaucoup ! n.n. Contente qu'elles te plaisante ! (mes fics. :p Faut tout lire hein ! XD. Non je n'oblige absolument pas !! XD.) / Combien de chapitre je ne sais pas. Mais là, je peux te dire que c'est juste le début. Donc il y en aura encore un certain nombre.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Coucou. / Euh de rien pour le lemon. J'avais envie d'en faire un moi. Ca faisais longtemps. XD. Pourquoi dommage ? Ils avaient fini après tout ! o.O.. / Sai ? Ooooh. Rien de bien méchant ! XD. / Shikamaru il l'a connais grâce à !! #roulement de tambour# Va falloir lire pour le savoir. / Mais moi c'est OOC. Donc c'est pas le Sai du manga voyons ! Faut pas confondre ! (lol) / Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture.

**Adralya : **Si, si. C'est fini un pari fou. Mais j'avais dit que je ferai sûrement un épilogue pour voir plusieurs année après. (en un chapitre hein ! Faut pas non plus penser à une suite ! ) / Parce-que lemon, non ? XD. / lol. Sympa pour Sai et Sasuke. n.n'.. / Non. Je ne veux aucun mort moi ! O.O… / Densetsu : Oui je sais. Je suis sorti depuis ! (lol) / Itachi :… mais de quoi parle t'elle ? – Nana : Non. Elle fantasme. Ne t'inquiète pas. T'approche pas trop. (XD. Je plaisante hein ! mdr.) / Voici la suite ! Merci.

**I love Chine : **(au fait, ça dérange pas que je mette majuscule et espace dans ton pseudo ? :s.. Ca doit être le seul que je traficote, mais c'est automatique chez moi les majuscule. :s.. ) / Itachi a vraiment confiance en Naruto. Ou disons plutôt qu'il est fou d'amour pour lui. :p. / Euh.. Du NejiSasu, ce n'est pas prévu. (c'est plus le NejiNaru qui est prévu !! mouhahaha !! XD.) / Oui ! Shikamaru est là ! Héhé ! (ça fait plaisir de voir d'anciennes connaissances. :p) / Mdr. Tu réponds toute seule à tes espérances. « Oui, j'aime rêver ». :p XD. Je suis méchante, mais Kiba ne peut pas là. Il est hétéro et Ex d'Hinata. n.n'… (mais peut-être que .. à force de rver, les rêves deviennent réalité ! :p. )

**Ayumi-mimi : **Coucou. Héhé. Il a dit une bêtise Itachi ? (me rappelle plus. Il en dit tellement. XD.) / Non. Shika.. enfin si. XD. MDR. Je les met tous avec quelqu'un à croire ! mdr. (et si y'a une réponse dans les couples hein.) / Oui. Peut-être. Tu as raison de souligné ce mot. :p. / Ouais hein. J'aimerai bien loué une chambre dans cette maison ! XD. Et avoir les clés pour toutes les pièces ! (lol.)Là, s'ils en faisaient un jeu télé-réalité, là je regarderai ! XD./ Merci pour le lemon ! n.n. Par contre. Je le trouve pas si hard que ça. :x. (c'était pas sa première fois dans un voiture à Naruto avec Itachi. Mais je vois où tu veux en venir. C'était la première AVEC ITACHI dans une voiture. :p) / De rien ! Merci à toi de les lire et de poster des reviews !! n.n.

**oO-Moon-Oo : **C'est re-toi ! n.n / Tant mieux tant mieux. (pour le fidèle au post. Lol) / Non. Ne bloque pas. lol. Et Non, ne t'inquiète pas. XD. Je parlais en fait du « simple baiser » pour montrer qu'Itachi et Sai, y'avait rien d'autre que ce que Naruto a du croire un dixième de seconde en les voyant l'un sur l'autre. (et que vous avez cru, vous, jusqu'à ce que je post le chapitre qui suivait ! :p ) / Euh non. Le SaiSasuNaru, là, tu peux t'inquiéter. / Oh je ne pense pas que ces ondes n'émanent que de toi. XD. Elles viennent aussi d'autres lecteurs. :p. / Non, non. Je ne donnerai pas d'autre indice. :p. (Tu imagines !? Il aurait très bien put finir avec Hinata ! Et puis si ça se trouve, il finira avec elle parce-que entre temps j'aurai changé d'avis ! :p. XD / Itachi est overbooké. Il m'a dit de ne donner l'adresse de son cabinet à personne. Donc ben… désolé. XD. (ah non ! XD. En fait je pensais que c'était toi qui demandais son adresse. Ptdr.) / Pour Shika, tu vas voir de toi même. :p. / 'Tachi : Non. Je suis déjà fiancé à Naruto. Et.. et je.. je vais .. finir.. snifff.. avec… sniff.. T.T… #a ton avis, il pleure de joie ou de tristesse ? XD. Avec qui pourrait-il bien finir ? hm ?! lol. Y'a deux chois d'après les couples prévu. (ah non. Pardon. Trois vu le ItaSai ! XD.#

**Eien : **GROUAAA !! XD (non je plaisante. ) Mais non t'es pas une traîtresse ! XD. Et puis en plus j'avais rapproché un peu le temps entre deux post donc faut pas t'en vouloir ! Et puis tu es là maintenant ! n.n / Euh bah oui je prends la peine de lire. XD. Vous n'écrivez pas pour rien tout de même ! lol. J'aime trop voir vos réaction pour lire à la va vite. (et surtout j'aime voir ce que vous imaginez comme prévisions ! n.n. Quand quelqu'un me dit « j'ai ma petite idée mais je ne dit rien, on verra si j'ai raison », Je suis comme ça « Q.Q. » Parce-que je sais pas à quoi la personne pense.. (snif.) Donc oui, je réponds correctement pour la peine. n.n (j'aime bien narguer aussi ! : p Genre « C'est pas ça !! tralalla ! » Ou « tu verras !! lllalalal ! XD » Mais bon parfois je donne quand mme de sacré indices dans mes réponse. (cependant vous ne les voyez pas toujours. huhu.) Donc de rien. n.n. / Eh ben.. quatre cent euros pour récupérer sa voiture.. :s .. Parfois je suis contente d'être en bus et tram. XD / Et oui. lol. Du SaiNaru et du SaiSasuNaru. :p. Vous verrez ça. Mais je sais pas s'il faut vraiment s'en réjouir en fait. :p / Et ben si c'était aussi peu sérieux. XD. (pour le ItaSai. :p) / Hihihihi !! Moi aussi je suis fan du NejiNaru. :p. huhu. / Chuuut ! Cherches pas plus pour Haru !! Sinon tu vas trouver ! Xx / lol. Je te dirai pas pour le NejiNaru. :p. / Tu vas m'en vouloir si je passe le chapitre 19 ? (qui s'avère être marqué chap 16. lol.) Enfin je l'ai lu hein ! lol. Mais pour la réponse.. ? … bon.. Je le fait quand même ce coup-ci mais normalement je fais que ce qui concerne le chapitre précédent celui du post. / (chap19) Ouiii ! C'est aussi ce que j'aime faire chez Sai !! XD. Son honnêteté non mâchée ! lol. / Itachi ben.. c'est vrai qu'il est contradictoire dans ses actions. …. Mais c'estp eut-être aussi du fait qu'il se dit que si Naruto reste seul mis de côté le temps que les choses soient clair, il ira tout de suite se jeter dans les bras de Sasuke. :s.. Donc Itachi est bien obligé de céder un peu.. Sinon il le perdra vraiment. (enfin.. peut-être.. c'est ce qu'il pense peut-être.. ) / Oui c'est à Hinata que ça se rapporte. Mais lui ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. Il a juste remarqué que Naruto était encore plus .. euh je sais pas quoi mais plus./ Oui mieux vaut tard que jamais. (pour le « je t'aime ») / XD. Sasuke est sa possessivité. Lol./ Sai : JE VEUX PLUS QUE CETTE FOLLE ME TOUCHE !! / (chap 20) Euh bah oui. C'était pour ça… XD. (enfin c'était bien quand même le début ? O.o. Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ? Q.Q / Et oui et non ! Naruto n'a toujours pas parlé avec Sasuke !! (ça va se faire dans ce chapitre. :p) lol. J'aime bien ; style Naruto perd autant la raison que Sasuke quand ils sont l'un en face le l'autre. (enfin Sasuke c'est la raison-raison ça en devient presque dangereux. XD.) / Itachi : ben oui je sais aussi être mignon en dehors du « classe », « charmant », « beau », « parfait »,.. bref.. lol. (et ça lui fait rien aux chevilles ùù.. ) / Oui c'est intéressant n'est-ce pas ? XD. Que Neji vienne chez eux ! lol. / Aki il fait pas exprès ! Je t'assure ! XD. Heureusement qu'il était au cinéma avec son tonton sinon il aurait troublé un beau lemon ! :p. / XD. J'adore le fait que tu te sois angoisser tout le long du lemon ! XPLDR. Mais il faut pas ! Quand j'arrête, c'est pas en plein milieu ! (j'ai jamais fait ça quand même ?! O.o..) Quand je stoppe pour un lemon, c'est au début. Si ça commence à s'échauffer, je vais jusqu'au bout ! / Shika the retour !! Héhé. / Oui c'est en rapport au boulot, mais pas ce que tu penses ! :p. Oui. C'est drôle pour moi aussi de vous voir essayer de deviner un truc ! :p. / Oui un épilogue ! n.n. Je suis autour de 20pages pour le moment. n.n. J'espère le poster avant le 12. Sinon, vous l'aurez peut-être le week-end du 20. :p. (un peu plus tard je sais. ùù. Dsl. Lol.) / A PELUSSE !! Et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Baka-BabacOol : **D'abord merci pour le chapitre 20 de Hors norme. n.n. Je suis contente que la fin t'ait plu. (gros sourire) / C'est donc bon, tu es encore en vie ! n.n. OUF !! On a sauvé la Baka-BabacOol ! n.n. XD. / Oui. Itachi et Naruto sont de nouveau à peu près ensemble (enfin ils avaient pas non plus trop trop rompu.. c'était disons très fragile et tendu… enfin.. voilà.. ) mais Sasuke n'est pas loin ! Et il n'est pas encore au courant de ce que veut faire Naruto ! Qui sait !? Il ne sera peut-être pas d'accord ! :p.

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Ah ben je sais pas ! Tu commences où tu veux ! n.n. / Merci !! (pour mes fics. n.n. ) / Deux fois Frères !? XD. Mais vous le faites tous ou quoi !? / T'inquiète pas. Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! ;p / Ah oui c'est compliqué en effet.. :s.. Tu veux du SasuNaru, mais sans qu'Itachi ne soufre ? :s.. Ah.. euh.. Et que dirais-tu de… hmmm.. Un GaaraNaruto ! XD. Sasuke souffrirai le martyr de voir Naruto avec l'homme qui a commencé à détruire sa vie, Itachi se morfondrait d'amour et Neji.. bah Neji lui il va déjà en avoir assez de malheur dans sa vie donc je le laisse tranquille. Lol. (enfin sauf ce que je lui prépare depuis le début hein ! XD. #rire démoniaque# (Non je plaisante hein c'est un délire ! Pas de GaaraNaruto à l'horizon pour cette fic. XD.) / Et oui va y avoir un SaiNaru ! (et pas que ! :p. lol.) Et pas plus tard que dans ce chapit.. euh le chapitre d'après ! (ou d'encore après ça va dépendre du 22.) / Bonne lecture !

**Ika-chan : **D'accord. Lol. Merci. / Oui. Et puis il ne fais pas que souffrir Naruto Sasuke ! Il fait aussi souffrir Itachi au travers de Naruto ! Et puis Neji aussi ! (Non ! Non j'exagère pas du tout ! XD) / « jpréfère Sasuke est Naruto » T'as voulu dire « et », non ? Si c'est ça, moi je préfère Neji et Naruto ! XD. / Sai de la flûte ! Oh purée en plus j'y avait pensé ! Je trouve que ça lui irait de la flûte traversière. O.o.. (ouah.. Les plus ou moins grands esprits se rencontre ! XD) / Non. Y'a déjà assez de Fuyu qui y est à l'hôpital ! / Ben Densetsu la pas vu ! Il se cachait ! XD. / Et oui. Ca faisait un moment. Ca manquait. n.n. (huhu) / Euh oui tu as encore un petit grand moment à attendre avant la fin ! Surtout que y'a la rentrée et là je vais avoir des cours magistraux donc.. moins de temps pour les fics et autres. :s. Donc voilà. Enfin j'essaierai de mette un chapitre au moins tous les jours. / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Matssuo-Shiyu-Chan :** Hein ? Qui t'as dit que Jiraya allait mourir ? J'ai jamais confirmé ça ! O.O (je m'amuse juste à induire en erreur mais je ne confirme jamais. :p) / Merci ! n.n. (pour les reveiw de Un pari fou.) Et oui ! Un Epilogue. Comme j'avais dit que je ferai. (héhé.) :s.. Erf.. Itachi et Sasori.. C'est pas le principal. Et puis je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire ce couple. (j'aime vraiment pas pour le moment. n.n'.. Dsl.) / Pour les autres, tu verras bien !! lalala ! XD. / Il a pas tout coupé Shika. Il est arrivé à la fin ! Ils avaient finis Naruto et Itachi. (pour la seconde fois ! XD.) / Oui. Du SaiNaru. Du SaiSasuNaru ! :p. Alors ? Que préfères-tu ? Ton esprit pervers ou ton petit cœur ? (XD. De toute façon, c'est décidé ! :p.)

**Frères II. 21.**

Je m'avance et ouvre juste un peu pour voir.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

Si j'avais pensé le revoir un jour !!

-Shikamaru … !?

Il me sourit, et lève sa main en prononçant un « yo » qui n'a pas changé depuis l'école de cosmétique. J'ouvre un peu plus grand la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Comment tu sais où j'habite !?

-Ben pas grâce à toi en tout cas !

J'entends qu'on remue un peu dans le bureau. Itachi doit être en train de se rhabiller. Je laisse entrer Shikamaru juste pour qu'il ne reste pas dehors. Il me tend un papier qui vient du producteur du film dans lequel nous jouons moi, Sasuke et Sai. Un papier disant que comme je ne vais pas travailler pendant plusieurs jour et que l'on ait du me trouver un remplaçant, ce dernier habitera chez moi.

Apparemment, Sai est dans le coup parce-qu'il y a marqué que ce dernier a donné son accord pour moi.

… Je vais le tuer ce type.

Ou plutôt non, je vais le remercier. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir que je m'énerve. Et puis après tout, j'ai retrouvé Shika par un heureux hasard.

-Si je dérange, je m'en vais. Je peux trouver un hôtel, hein. Je venais surtout pour te voir malgré l'heure. Ca fait longtemps.

-Non !! Non, restes. Ca fera encore plus de monde c'est amusant.. Euh.. On a encore une chambre d'ami de libre.. Et puis y'a un lit dans les combles. Ils sont aménagés. T'inquiètes pas.

Itachi apparaît dans le couloir. Il n'a pas retrouvé l'élastique parce-que ses cheveux sont lâchés.

-Naruto ? Qui s'est ?

-C'est Shikamaru ! Tu te souviens !? Quand j'étais encore à l'école.

Shikamaru nous dévisage en voyant Itachi s'approcher. Il nous questionne en lui serrant la main.

-Mais alors.. vous êtes toujours ensemble !?

Je souris fièrement, et lui montre la bague qu'Itachi m'a offerte il y a déjà plusieurs années pour notre anniversaire.

-On est fiancé si tu veux tout savoir !

Ses yeux sont déjà grands ouverts mais s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils le deviendraient.

-Ah… ben.. euh.. félicitation…

-Merci. Mais entres ! Restes pas là !

Je me tourne vers Itachi et lui montre le papier. Il n'est d'abord pas très enchanté, mais en me voyant tout heureux de retrouver un vieil ami, il ne boudera plus pour la soirée coupée et ira préparer la chambre d'ami dans laquelle était Sasuke en arrivant. Ben oui maintenant monsieur est avec son « petit ami » qui squatte une autre chambre malgré ma volonté plus que pressante de le foutre dehors.

Pendant qu'Itachi s'occupe de la chambre, je fais visiter à Shikamaru la maison. Je crois qu'il est assez impressionné.

-Mais.. Naruto.. comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'argent ?

-De l'argent ?

Je hausse un sourcil. Il m'éclaire un peu.

-Ben t'as vu ta baraque ?! Moi j'habite dans un studio.

-Ah. Ben euh.. je sais pas…

Je me gratte le crâne en énumérant mes différents emplois jusque là, et puis je finis par Itachi qui est médecin.

Je souris finalement en l'éclairant.

-Et puis tu sais, la maison c'est p'pa qui nous l'a offerte. Parce-que je lui ai ramené un gros client à la fin de ma première année.

Il sourit ; amusé.

-Neji quoi.

J'acquiesce. Shikamaru continu en s'asseyant à la table du salon pour attendre le café que je lui propose.

-Et tu es toujours en relation avec lui ?

-Neji ? Oui ! On garde deux de ses enfants en ce moment. Il revient demain.

Je reviens dans le salon pour voir Shikamaru sous le choc. Je le questionne.

-Quoi ?

-Il a eu des mômes ce type ?

-Ben oui. Tu lis pas la presse people ?

-Non.

-Il a deux petits garçons qui sont jumeaux, et une fille.

-Ah bon.

On s'échange des nouvelles. Shikamaru, lui, est maquilleur sur des films à petit budget. Il a gardé des nouvelles de Temari et Sakura. Je pensais que lui et Temari étaient toujours ensemble, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Ils sont juste restés bons amis. En ce moment elle bosse pour une chaîne de télévisions ; elle maquille certains présentateurs télé plus ou moins connu. Et Sakura, elle, ne travail pas en ce moment. Apparemment elle est en attente d'un contrat pour un prochain film. Elle s'est spécialisé dans les films d'horreur. Elle qui détestait ça avant…

Itachi revient pour le café. Il s'installe en face de Shikamaru et l'interroge.

-Donc tu es là pour une semaine ?

-Ben le temps que Naruto guérisse. J'ai des contrats à la journée.

Itachi hoche la tête en me regardant ; moi qui suis debout tout souriant. Shikamaru ajoute quelques mots pour moi.

-Mais t'as pas vraiment l'air malade en fait Naruto.

-Je sèche.

-Tu te crois à l'école ?

-Itachi à une semaine de congé et comme il est médecin, on se voit quasiment jamais. Alors…

-Je vois le genre.

Je lui demande de taire l'information. Et puis aussi de surveiller Sai sur le tournage pour qu'il ne vende pas la mèche. Shikamaru va me demander quelques petites choses sur les acteurs. Je vais bien lui faire comprendre que je déteste Sai. Et puis, je vais me mettre à parler de Sasuke.

Il m'interrompt.

-Sasuke ? C'est pas ton ex ?

Itachi inspire à fond pour se contenir. Je réponds.

-Si.. Mais on est resté ami. F.. finalement… ça va mieux avec lui. Et puis c'est le petit frère d'Itachi alors.. je peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas.

Même si ça plairait énormément à ma moitié. Shikamaru n'ayant pas dîné, je lui ai donné ce qu'il restait du dîner d'amoureux en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire aux autres.

…

Si Aki apprend ça, il va me bouder pendant au moins un mois.

En fin de soirée, alors que l'orage commençait à tonner, Sasuke, Sai, Haru et Aki sont revenus et ont fait la connaissance de Shikamaru qui avait attendu qu'ils arrivent pour aller se coucher. Il aurait bien aimé aller dormir, mais je l'ai convaincu d'attendre malgré ses « galère » qu'il soupirait à répétition.

Il a l'air de beaucoup plaire à Aki qui n'a cessé de le coller jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise d'aller se coucher avec son frère.

Ce soir là, Sasuke ne m'a pas adressé la parole ; ni Sai mais ça, ça ne me dérange pas le mois du monde. Ce qui m'a énervé, c'est qu'il a fait un compliment à Itachi. Le fait qu'Itachi ait eu les cheveux détaché lui a beaucoup plu. A peine ai-je vu Itachi rougir un peu, je suis aller dans le bureau ramasser l'élastique sous le canapé pour qu'il se les rattache.

Je suis dans notre lit avec lui. Il est allongé sur le côté à côté de moi qui suis sur le dos. Il fait crapahuter ses doigts sur mes épaules.

-Amour.. ?

-Hm ?

-… Shikamaru est hétéro, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. T'as pas entendu ? Il était avec Temari.

-D'accord.

-T'as peur que je te trompe avec lui ?

-Il aurait pu être bi.

-Non.

-…

-Quoi, t'es intéressé ?

Il sourit.

-Bien sûr que non.

Il se rapproche de moi et m'enlace en m'embrassant.

-Hm… 'Tachi. Attends. Y'a plein de monde dans la maison.

-C'est insonorisé.

Je souris en écarquillant les yeux ; épaté.

-Tu veux encore ?!

-Oui.

Il s'étend sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Je le caresse avec envie.

Et juste au moment où je m'apprête à glisser mes doigts sous son boxer, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

Aki et Haru se tenant par la main. Itachi et moi les dévisageons. Aki prend la parole.

-On peut dormir avec vous… ?

Je cligne des paupières.

-Qu..

Itachi, lui, a compris.

-Vous avez encore peur de l'orage à votre âge ?

Aki fronce les sourcils ; vexé. Il répond d'une voix boudeuse.

-On a que quatre ans.

Je remarque Haru jeter un coup d'œil à son frère. Aki a l'air d'être le seul à avoir peur de l'orage en fait. Mais il ne voulait peut-être pas venir tout seul et passer pour le peureux. Itachi se pousse, et leur fait de la place entre nous deux. Il hausse une épaule d'un air impuissant en me regardant.

.. le câlin est remis à une autre fois.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, c'est parce-que Haru vient tout juste de descendre du lit et qu'il, apparemment, s'est très mal reçu.

En gros il pleure et réveille tout le monde dans la chambre. Itachi, d'abord comateux, se lève d'un coup et accourt prêt d'Haru.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, toi ? Hein ?

Il essaie de dédramatiser pour faire arrêter les pleurs d'Haru. Moi et Aki sommes assis sur le lit à regarder mon cher et tendre localiser la douleur de Haru. Ce dernier s'est cogné le poignet sur la table de nuit en me sautant par-dessus pour descendre du lit. Après encore quelques cris de douleur et quelques larmes ; ainsi qu'un peu de pommade ; Haru est tout heureux à la table de la cuisine devant des croissants chauds que Shikamaru était parti acheter alors que nous dormions encore tous.

Par contre, il en a pris seulement pour lui et les jumeaux.

-T'aurais pu penser à ceux qui t'hébergent !

-Si j'en avais pris pour toi et Itachi, j'aurai aussi du en prendre pour Sasuke et Sai.

-Non. On s'en fiche d'eux !

Sasuke qui arrive. Comme toujours, Sai a décidé de dormir jusqu'à la dernière des dernières minutes. Ca ne me dérange pas. Plus il se tient loin de moi, mieux je me sens.

Je monte à l'étage et passe dans la salle de bain pendant que les autres mangent encore. Je prends tranquillement une douche et ressors.

Enfin.. essaie de ressortir. Sasuke me coupe le chemin et nous fait entrer tous les deux. Il nous enferme et me prend dans ses bras.

-Bonjour !

Mais je le repousse.

-Non.

-Qu…

Il est étonné. Je recule d'un pas. Il me dévisage.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je veux plus. J'ai plus envie.

-« Plus envie » ?

-Je tromperai plus Itachi. J'ai fait une connerie et je veux plus.

Il reste muet ; abasourdi.

-T'appelles ça une connerie !? Mais Naruto je t'ai dit que je t'aime !

-Je sais. Mais moi j'aime Itachi. Je ne veux pas le perdre alors j'arrête.

-Mais… t'as pas le droit de faire ça !

C'est à mon tour d'être surpris. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit !?

-Tu me dois au moins ça ! Je t'ai trouvé un travail ! Je t'ai laissé coucher avec Hinata !

-Elle venait rompre !!

Nos voix commencent à se hausser.

-NON !! T'AS PAS LE DROIT TU ENTENDS !!

-MAIS PUTAIN TU T'EN FOUS TU A SAI !!

-NON !!

Je soupire en me calmant. Je le contourne en répondant.

-De toute façon quoique tu dises moi j'arrête. Je ne ferai plus ça.

Mais il me pousse sans ménagement. Je me cogne contre les étagères à gauche en entrant. Il bloque la porte en me menaçant du regard. Je réponds ; très agacé.

-Quoi !? Tu veux qu'on reste là jusqu'à la fin de nos jours !? Qu'est-ce que tu attends là !?

-Je suis venu te dire bonjour alors tu vas m'embrasser.

Une exclamation choquée mélangée à de l'amusement m'échappe.

-Non mais tu te sens plus ? Je t'ai dis que j'arrête.

-JE REFUSE !!

-Mais… Sasuke ! Tu te crois tout permis.. ?

Je suis abasourdit. Sasuke ne répond pas ; il me défie du regard.

… il attend vraiment un baiser !? Il n'a pas compris ?

Il me redemande ; ou plutôt m'ordonne presque.

-Embrasse-moi.

-Non.

-EMBRASSE-MOI MERDE !!

-NON !! JE SUIS AVEC TON FRERE !! QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS ENFIN LE COMPRENDRE !!

-Tu vas m'embrasser Naruto. Sinon je lui dirai tout.

Je reste muet. Et fini par lui demander.

-Pardon ?

-Je lui dirai pour Hinata. Et je suis sûr que là, tu le perdras pour de bon.

Il est sérieux.

-Qu.. quoi ?

-T'as très bien entendu. Alors tu vas faire ce que je te dis sinon je lui dis tout.

-Tu ferais pas ça… ?

-Tu veux parier ?

Il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain en me prévenant qu'il ne me laisse que jusqu'à ce soir pour me décider. Faire ce qu'il veut ou alors perdre Itachi.

Je reste cloué sur place. Je ressors de la salle de bain quelques minutes après. Sai est dans le couloir ; il me sourit.

-Bonjour Naruto. Sasuke m'a réveillé. Il m'a mis au courant. Il était chamboulé par ce que tu lui as fait.

Je me tais. Je passe mon chemin. J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre à moi et Itachi. Sai rajoute quelques mots.

-Tu vas devoir m'obéir à moi aussi alors !

Il sourit. Il s'approche de moi, et caresse ma joue du dos de son index. Il prend une voix très douce.

-Tu m'intéresses depuis que je t'ai vu à la réunion du staff. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

Je reste immobile ; choqué ; perdu.

Sasuke, Sai et Shikamaru sont partis un peu après. Je suis resté dans notre chambre à moi et Itachi.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si 'Tachi apprend pour Hinata… c'est fini nous deux. Il ne supportera pas plus que ce qu'il ne sait déjà.

-Amour ?

Je sursaute en relevant mon visage. Je suis assis au bord du lit. J'avais mon visage entre mes mains. Itachi entre et s'approche de moi.

-Naruto, ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais prostré comme ça ?

-Ri.. rien je..

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment malade tu sais !

-Non. T'inquiète pas. Ca va. Mais dis-moi, ils sont où les jumeaux ?

-En bas, dans le jardin.

-D'accord.

Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Je vais les emmener à l'aéroport cet après-midi. Pour accueillir Neji.

-Hm.

-Tu viens avec nous, hein !?

-Je dois attendre que Shikamaru, Sasuke et Sai reviennent… je peux pas venir…

Petit blanc. Itachi me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Tu veux les attendre pour pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Je garde un peu le silence et hoche la tête très doucement. Et puis je me laisse tomber contre lui en soupirant.

-'Tachi.. je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Tu es pardonné. Je sais que tu t'en veux maintenant.

J'acquiesce en retenant un sanglot.

Je m'en veux, j'aimerai arrêter, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir. J'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie en retombant dans les bras de Sasuke. Maintenant si je ne fais pas ce qu'il me dit, il dira tout à Itachi. Et ce dernier ne le supportera pas et s'en ira pour toujours.

Je m'accroche au bras d'Itachi.

-'Tachi ?

Je veux l'entendre.

-Hm ?

L'entendre autant que je le peux avant qu'il ne finisse par savoir.

-Tu peux me dire « je t'aime » autant que tu le veux maintenant. Tout le temps. Tous les jours.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

"Je sors de mes pensées, et remarque Aki me regarder sérieusement. Je lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aki ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides. "

**Merci pour vos reviews !! n.n. Bon alors Naruto n'est vraiment pas dans une bonne situation. Coincé entre ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il aimerait, comment va t'il s'en sortir !! Tintintin !! n.n. J'attends vos commentaires ! (héhé)**

Itachi : NARUTO JE T'AIME !!

Densetsu : #sourit# Vous êtes mignon.

Itachi : NARUTO JE T'AIME !!

Densetsu : o.o.

Itachi : NARUTO JE T'AIME !!

Densetsu : èé Eh.. C'est bon, on a com

Itachi : NARUTO JE T'AIME !!

Densetsu : #frappe Itachi à la tête pour le faire arrêter# ON A COMPRIS ! èé


	22. Chapter 22

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem.

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 21 : **

**oO-Moon-Oo : **Et oui c'est toi ! n.n. / Tu poste à 4h du mat' !! XD. Non mais t'inquiète pas, en même temps j'ai posté une heure avant que tu ne reviewes environ ! XD. / Oui y'al a possibilité du ItaTema. En fait, c'est même certain. n.n''.. Bah le NaruHina il est passé là. o.O.. ? / Itachi : Non. Je ne veux pas t'épouser. Hors de question ! / lol. Oui moi aussi j'y ai cri au fait que Sasu puisse étrangler Naruto. :p. Mais non, il ne l'a pas fait ! n.n. / Sasuke : Je m'en fou c'est moi qui l'aurait. èé. / Moi j'ai très hâte à l'écrire !! p … miaaamm… #se remémore à volonté la scène qu'elle prépare à ses lecteurs# / 1 : Ben je sais pas… :s.. Ca lui a prit comme ça… / 2 : n.n. Et non ! Il a rien trouvé de mieux !! XD. / Itachi : Mais je dis ce que je veux moi !!

**Takumi-sama : **Non. Y'aura pas d'ass.. y'aura pas de mort de Sasuke !! èé. (encore moins provoqué par Naruto !) / Naruto le mérite ! ùù. (huhu. Je suis très méchante de le dire comme ça dis-donc ! :p.)

**Akitsumi-chan : **Ben de rien. n.n. Je réponds à tout le monde du moment que quand c'est en revieweur anonyme, le chapitre suivant la review ne soit pas encore posté. Donc je t'ai répondu ! n.n. Si y'a des oublie faut me le dire je ne fais pas exprès dans ces cas-là. / En deux jours t'as tout lu !! O.o.. Tu.. non… t'as fait des sauts de chapitres, non ? XD. Clapclapclap en tout cas !! / Et oui maintenant on voit comment ça va se faire le SaiNaru et le SaiSasuNaru. :p. héhé. n.n. / Sai : Pourquoi ça.. ? J'ai rien fait moi ! O.O… (pour le moment.. XD.) / Haru ne tardera plus à reparler. n.n. (enfin.. sa petite voix s'approche peu à peu de nos oreilles. n.n. ) / Itachi : T.T… / Voici la suite !! n.n. Héhé.

**Saki-uchiha : **Coucou. lol. « na-chan » c'est dans Un pari fou ! XD./ Tu penses qu'il « re » devient barge ou plutôt qu'il ne l'a jamais été et qu'il est surtout un peu.. hors de la réalité.. ? / Sai : :p. / Naruto : Mais j'ai très peur moi.. T.T… Je veux pas perdre Itachi et.. je.. ben.. / Merci ! n.n.

**T.miss : **Oui dis donc ! Mais bon. Tu es là ! n.n. Héhé. / Ben non.. Faut croire que ça s'est pas vraiment arrangé.. :p. / Voici la suite !

**EMilie : **Oui. Coincé de chez coincé même le Naruto. :p. héhé. / Sasuke devient agressif. Pas encore Sai. Sai lui, il profite c'est tout. XD. / Ah oui ? Itachi est un homme posé et intelligent ? O.o. XD. / Ben oui. Naruto était piégé tout comme il l'est maintenant. Et qu'est-ce qu'à fait Naruto à ce moment là ? Ben il s'est laissé emporter dans le piège. Donc que va tBen oui. Naruto était piégé tout comme il l'est maintenant. Et qu'est-ce qu'à fait Naruto à ce moment là ? Ben il s'est laissé emporter dans le piège. Donc que va t'il faire maintenant.. ? (ça je te laisse le découvrir mais si je pense que tu te doute facilement de la réponse. XD.) / Ben bon courage pour tes devoirs. :s. Moi j'ai toute une bibliographie de cours à lire ! XD. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que les postes vont être moins rapprochés.

**Lolotyv : **Jiraya : C'est ce qu'on dit.. ùù.. / De quoi de quoi que tu n'y pensais pas ? .. ? (me rappelle plus je vais aller voir ça. XD. ) / Mais au moins tu mets des étoiles par rapport aux gros mots ! :p. Héhé. n.n. / Sasuke : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je penserai à nii-san alors que lui n'a pas pensé à moi en commençant à sortir avec MON petit-ami ! / Sai : Même pas mal ! :p. / XD. Pauvre Naruto en effet.

**Ayumi-mimi : **Q.Q.. Pourquoi tu pleurs !? Faut pas pleurer hein ! Q.Q… / Sasuke qui repart en sucette. XD. Et oui, il aimerait en avoir une peut-êtr.. e mê.. me… O.o.. Comment je parle moi.. eulalala. Bon je parle de la sucrerie si délicieuse hein ! Pas d'autre chose ! (Hum…) / Sasuke n'a pas vraiment été fou. Disons que.. qu'il se croit dans un monde al ui. (ouais il est carrément chtarbe un peu hein.. alala..) / Ben tu m'étonne. Moi aussi j'aurai eu peur ! Surtout que Sasuke bloquait la porte, Naruto a du être très courageux pour pas hurler de peur en tremblant de partout.. :s.. / Sai : n.n . Merci. Héhé. / Ah ben heureusement que tes parents ont eu l'intelligence de mettre l'ordinateur au rez-de-chaussée alors. :s.. Je m'en serai pas remise moi ! Q.Q… Me dis plus des choses comme ça. / Oui on va la revoir Hinata. Lol. Oh que oui qu'on va la revoir. :p. / Ah ça s'écrit comme ça « mayday » ? J'ai jamais su ! XD. / PTDR. Pourquoi Shika il doit euros à Temari ? XD.

**-PK- : **Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! :p. / Ah c'est pour ça.. Pourtant j'avais expliquer je sais plus où comment on devais faire.. (en même temps juste une fois donc fallait voir. ) / Ah ben ravie et fière d'entendre ça ! n.n. (première auteur que tu préfères.) / Sasuke qui passe pour le méchant. Ben je pense que ça va plutôt être Sai là maintenant. XD. Mais je ne dis rien. Tu verras dans le chapitre. / Et oui Shika est là ! Etnon y'aura pas de ShikaSasu ! Shika est hé-té-ro !! :p. (si tu veux une fic ShikaSasu, faudra me dire avant que j'en commence une autre ! :p) / Non. Il aime pas vraiment Sasuke. Tout comme Sasuke n'aime pas vraiment Sai d'ailleurs. Ils passent juste le temps ensemble c'est tout. / Naruto n'est pas hypocrite. Il cache des choses à Itachi. C'est pas être hypocrite ça. / Pourquoi Itachi tromperai Naruto !! O.O !! / Ah ben pour Fuyu, ça va sûrement s'éclairer dans un ou deux chapitres. Donc vous verrez bien ! (tout comme Jiraya d'ailleurs.) / n.n'.. merci pour mes fics, mais penses aussi aux lecteurs qui ont commencé tes fics à toi et qui attendent la suite.. c'est pas très sympa pour eux d'arrêter comme ça… / Haru aussi se sera expliquer un peu plus tard. (après Fuyu… enfin après une première partie pour Fuyu. 'Fin vous verrez !! :p. lalala !! XD. ) / Voici le chapitre ! / (2) Tu y tiens à ton Shika. Désolé de te décevoir, mais ce dernier n'est pas là pour servir de copains ou confident à Sasuke. / Itachi a déjà été fou ? Ah oui ? O.o.. ? Où ? Quand ? Comment ? / Prédiction faite. Voyons voir ce qu'il se passe… (lol. En même temps tout le monde s'y attend. :p)

**Adralya : **Itachi : Alors euh… Nana m'oblige à répondre pour elle pour ta fic.. parce-que.. apparemment je t'ai fait pleurer.. ùù… #soupir# #se racle la gorge#. Bon je commence. Non moi je ne t'aime pas. J'aime Naruto ! #sourire niais# . #se reprend# Moi aussi j'ai envie de le frapper. Mais surtout après ce chapitre-ci. Surtout que Nana ne me fait rien comprendre !! èé. / Ouais mon petit frère aussi j'ai envie de le frapper. Mais là autant que Naruto… ùù.. (mon amour…T.T.. ) / :s.. Alors là, en sachant que tu es une perverse psychopathe, je t'aime encore moins que moins. / Ah oui mais l'épée de la vierge on n'en a pas. Et puis Naruto ne veut pas redevenir vierge de moi où de …#inspire à fond# mon petit frère avant moi. (Naruto : Ou de Neji !! n.n. #bave#) Itachi : WTF !! #frappe Naruto# PENSE PAS A NEJI TOI !! / Ah… tu parles pour Hinata… !! Bon bah je peux pas répondre parce-que moi je sais rien pour elle. (Naruto : Je peux pas m'en servir, parce-que Hinata l'a fait avec Kiba et lui, il aimerait sûrement pas ça.. :s… Et puis y'aurai aussi un truc qui n'irait plus dans l'histoire de Nana et je veux pas me fâcher avec elle. Elle fait trop peur.) Itachi : Et oui… ùù Mais moi bien sûr je ne sais pas qu'il se fait faire chanter… ùù.. (XD. Itachi bien blasé. Ptdr.) / Itachi : Tu n'as pas mon amour, mais tu as la suite. (Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Baka-BabacOol : **Sasuke : Q.Q.. mais... mais... – Itachi : MOUHAHAHAHAHA! JE GAGNE !! / Hem.. je sais pas vraiment si Itachi gagne, mais sur le moment il est heureux et en a oublié le chapitre 22. (c'est très bien. Merci. :p ) / Sasuke : Q.Q…

**Ika-chan : **Oui hein ! T.T… (ça change. La review juste avant, Elodiedalton riait de ses malheur... T.T.. ) / Les méchant trop bon ont du succès. C'est bête lui ne veut que Naruto. XD. / Oui là, surtout à partir de ce chapitre, Sai est le méchant. / Ben oui mais bon mais.. voilà.. :s… / De changer ? Dés la rentrée ? Pourquoi ? O.o… ? Enfin.. je veux dire pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé avant d'être dans celui-là ? / Ah.. :s.. je.. j'aurai oublié une review.. ? JE SUIS DESOLEEEEE !! (non en fait y'a deux personnes dont toi dont j'ai mis mes réponse dans un fichiers précédent, et du coup ça n'a pas été posté. Mais ça y est j'ai remis au bon endroit. Désolé pour le désagrément. ùù ).

**SasuHina :** Eh beh.. droit au but. Non. Je ne compte pas refaire ça dans cette fic-ci. En même temps ça coule un peu de source vu ce qu'à dit Sasuke et vu ce qu'il fait. n.n'…

**x0TchiXxNaima0x : **Ah oui quand même ! Qautre fois par jour !! Ben faut mettre la fic en alert, comme ça tu reçois un mail ! XD. (ah oui mais non vu que t'es anonyme t'as pas de compte sur le site.. :s.. Bah j'espère que tu n'as pas trop trop.. euh attendu.. La c'était tous les mercredi les posts, maintenant ce sera sûrement tous les samedi ou dimanche. :s.. / Tout le monde non je ne crois pas. XD. Mais merci. n.n.

**Eien : **lol. Je postes le mercredi pendant les vacances. (je commence à la fin de la semaine là. :p. Enfin.. lundi plutôt mais j'ai une réunion de rentrée vendredi. n.n. ) / Euh.. peut-être a t'il une page en moins je ne sais pas. (le précédent.) Je ne suis plus très sûr. / n.n. Ben après des chapitres un peu calmes, va y avoir un peu beaucoup de bougeotte dans les .. euh.. enfin vous verrez. :p / Oui. lol. Mais la maison va bientôt se vider dangereusement.. :s… Lalalalèreee ! Pour une fois que tu trompes toi ! :p. Ca fait un peu de bien ! XD. / ahem.. #sans commentaire# (pour l'an quarante entre Naruto et Itachi) / Non. Sasuke n'est pas fou.. disons qu'il.. se rend pas compte du mal qu'il peut faire.. (oui c'est un peu la folie mais.. enfin voilà. C'est une folie douce… .. enfin.. ça peut être très dangereux si ça dégénère mais voilà. … erf… comment le défendre… :s… ) / XD J'adore les petits points de suspension quand tu réalise qu'il va y avoir aussi Sai. :p. (pdtr) / Sasuke qui est soulagé. XD. Tu le traumatise à parler d'amour avec lui ? o.O.. ? XD. / « Sas' » Oh c'est joli et pas cruche ça comme petit nom !! O.O.. Dis-moi.. ? J'aurai le droit de m'en servir … ? O.O.. ? S'IL TE PLAAAAIIIIT ! #gros sourire# / XD Et oui !! Sai aussi fait chanter Naruto !! LALALLAA !! XD. / MDR. La correction entre « soutien » et « soutenais » Mais que nous vaut se virement de situation !! Sai t'aurait-il choqué ? Ou plutôt, ses intentions t'auraient-elles choquées ? :p. Hihihi. / lol. Non mais comment ça de qui viendra l'idée du SaiSasuNaru.. Rhooo.. Ca se devine facilement ! Naruto veut pas toucher Sai, Sasuke aime pas partager, Sai est un vrai libertin… lol. (XD.) / COURS NARUTO !! COUUUURS !! XD. (tant que tu le peux. ) / Oui. Faut pardonner à Aki. :p. C'est pas sa faute en plus. / Mais ça change un peu des fins à suspens une fin comme celle du chapitre d'avant, non ? C'est tout tristounet et .. non je veux pas vous déprimer !! Non.. euh.. #cherche une excuse# Je vous montre qu'il y a pire qu'une reprise de boulot ! :p. (lol. L'excuse bidon. Mais qui peut marcher quand même. :p) / Huhu. Bon.. tu t'attends à la chose au moins. Mais tu ne sais pas comment ça va se passer !! lalalala !! (Faudra me dire lequel entre Sasuke et Sai tu trouveras le plus diabolique après ce chapitre. Huhu.. (non c'est pas drôle mais bon. ) / Tu te trompes pas pour le retour de Neji. Mais.. y'aura une petite chose entre les deux. (enfin petite.. un truc horribllleee oui ! Enfin je te laisse « le plaisir … ? (j'espère malgré le contenu)» de lire. / Voici la suite !! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Te revoilà ! lol. Ne te plains pas d'avoir été en vacances. n.n. / Lol. Je pense que des chapitres, tu ne te plaindras pas ! :p. / Héhé. Et maintenant que tu as rattraper ton retard, faut attendre comme tout le monde ! :p. (ah oui quand même hein ! Le chapitre 17 ! )

**Frères II. 22.**

Je m'accroche au bras d'Itachi.

-'Tachi ?

Je veux l'entendre.

-Hm ?

L'entendre autant que je le peux avant qu'il ne finisse par savoir.

-Tu peux me dire « je t'aime » autant que tu le veux maintenant. Tout le temps. Tous les jours.

Il me serre fort contre lui et me chuchote ce que je voulais entendre. Un doux « je t'aime ».

Pourvu qu'il ne découvre rien. Je me demande combien de temps ça va durer… Combien de temps pour que Sasuke se lasse de moi.

-Tu les déposes chez eux quand tu auras vu Neji ? Ou vous venez ici directement ?

-Je pense qu'on va passer chez Neji avant s'il veut venir ici pendant quelques jours.

-Hm. D'accord.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu ne veux pas que je sois avec toi pour Sasuke ?

-Non. Sinon, il va se mettre en tête que c'est de ta faute que je veux plus.. Je.. je vais y arriver. Je te promets.

Il m'observe un peu, et dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux.

La matinée passe tranquillement. Je ne me sens pas bien mais je ne le montre pas. Je profite de la tranquillité du moment. Je ne pense pas à ce soir.

-Tonton Naruto !

-Hein ?

Je sors de mes pensées, et remarque Aki me regarder sérieusement. Je lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aki ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Que je t'aide ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Je veux me faire beau pour papa mais je sais jamais comment m'habiller !!

Je souris, et accepte. Je suis flatté. En même temps, entre moi et Itachi y'a pas photo. Même si Itachi est bien plus beau que moi, je suis celui qui sait le mieux s'habiller.

Je ris de fierté intérieurement et sans aucune modestie en y pensant.

Il est presque l'heure pour Itachi et les jumeaux de partir en direction de l'aéroport.

Et aussi l'heure du retour de Sasuke, Sai et Shikamaru.

-Bon Naruto. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? On pourrait dire à Sasuke de nous rejoindre avec les deux autres à l'aéroport !

Petit blanc. Je regarde Itachi qui est à la porte d'entrée en train de lacer les chaussures d'Aki.

Je réponds ; par très sûr.

-N… non je… je voudrais parler vraiment avec lui. Mettre les choses au clair.

-Bon. C'est comme tu veux.

-Merci.

Il se redresse et vient m'embrasser. J'aimerai bien l'embrasser un peu plus, mais Haru et Aki nous regardent alors on ne va pas s'attarder. Ils s'en vont tous les trois ; je leur ai fait des signes de mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue. Ils en ont pour quelques heures ; l'aéroport n'est pas tout prêt.

Je rentre. Je reste un peu dans l'entrée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire en attendant. Je me demande ce que Sasuke va faire lorsqu'il reviendra. Avec Sai et Shikamaru présents… il ne va quand même pas tenter quelque chose !?

Je vais attendre en faisant les cents pas dans le salon. En faisant les cents pas dans les couloirs. En faisant les cent pas sur le perron.

C'est juste quand je rentre que j'entends une voiture se garer devant la maison. Je m'immobilise dans l'entrée ; les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Porte qui s'ouvre. Entre Sasuke en premier. Il me voit mais ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il retire ses chaussures.

-On est rentré. Shikamaru m'a dit qu'il préférait être à l'hôtel étant donné que Neji va sûrement venir.

Petit blanc. Sasuke dépose ses chaussures là où il faut, et passe à côté de moi. Je me retourne sur son passage ; le suivant du regard.

Il… il n'a rien tenté, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que.. peut-être que finalement, il va laisser.. ?

J'entends soudain la voix mielleuse de Sai.

-Bonsoir Naruto !

Je sursaute, et me retourne. Je recule d'un pas en voyant Sai juste devant moi ; presque collé à moi. Il me sourit ; ravi d'être là à quelques centimètres. Et puis brusquement il pose sa main sur ma joue et se penche pour venir m'embrasser. Je le repousse, mais il me retient par le bras de sa seconde main.

-Et ben Naruto ? T'as mis Itachi au courant pour Hinata?

-Qu

-Moi aussi je suis au courant maintenant !

Moi qui pensais que Sasuke n'était pas près de nous, il intervient.

-Sai ! Arrêtes !

Sai hausse un sourcil en demandant à Sasuke.

-Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai très envie de le faire chanter.

Son regard se tourne de nouveau vers moi alors qu'il continue de parler.

-Il me fait très envie.

-T'es pas concerné. C'est moi qui

Sai l'interrompt en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Toi qui quoi !? Hein ? Je sais très bien que tu es avec moi juste pour coucher. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je me sers de toi. Et là tu m'as fait un beau cadeau tu m'as raconté pour Naruto et Hinata. Je peux le faire chanter tout comme toi.

-T'as pas intérêt…

-Ah oui ? Pas intérêt ? Et je peux savoir comment tu vas me retenir ?

Petit blanc. Sai continu.

-Je te signale que je peux aussi te faire chanter. Tu veux Naruto ? Moi aussi. Et si tu m'en empêches, je raconte tout à Itachi. Tu ne pourras plus faire pression sur Naruto.

Oui. Et moi je suis totalement perdu entre eux deux qui se disputent pour moi. Ma gorge est serrée. Je dévisage Sai sans bouger ; moi qui aimerai regarder Sasuke dans mon dos pour voir s'il va se laisser faire par Sai. Pour voir s'il peut avoir le courage de lui refuser ce qu'il désire.

Mais Sasuke est aussi courageux que moi. Il accepte le chantage de son « petit ami ». Lequel me sourit ; satisfait.

-Bien ! Bon maintenant tu m'embrasses Naruto !? Hein ? Je suis rentré et j'attends un baiser.

Je n'ose plus bouger. Je ne réalise pas très bien. Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider un peu ; mais rien. Sai pose à nouveau sa main sur ma joue, et m'embrasse d'abord gentiment avant d'en vouloir plus. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de mordre sa langue.

Réaction automatique de sa part, il me pousse et me gifle sans ménagement.

-PetIT CON !

Sasuke s'approche. Il passe devant moi qui frotte ma joue endolorie en menaçant Sai du regard.

-Sai ! Arrêtes ! Qui t'a dit de le frapper !!

-Il n'a qu'à apprendre à se laisser faire !

-S'il a quoique ce soit comme marque mon frère va le remarquer !

Sai se tait, et sourit en me jetant un coup d'œil.

-Tu entends ça Naruto ? Itachi va le découvrir si tu as une marque sur toi. Il va se poser des questions ! Tu ferais mieux de te laisser faire !

Je me sens coincé. Mais surtout vexé par l'intelligence qu'à Sai de trouver toutes ses parades pour arriver à son but.

Sasuke se tourne vers moi et essaie de voir ma joue.

-Naruto.. Ca va ?

Je repousse du dos de ma main la sienne qui voulait prendre mon poignet.

-T'approche pas. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Il hoquète très discrètement. Je me dirige vers les escaliers pour monter et me passer le visage sous l'eau dans une salle de bain. Mais Sai se met à nouveau à parler.

-Naruto ! J'espère que tu as de l'énergie moi j'ai envie d'une partie d'action là.

Je m'immobilise un très court instant. Jusqu'à entendre les pas de Sai en bas des marches. Je continue de monter mais il me rattrape et passe un bras devant moi pour me bloquer le passage. Je reste les yeux droits devant moi. Je ne le regarde pas. Il chuchote doucement à mon oreille.

-J'ai toujours eu envie de voir ce qui se cache sous ses vêtements ! ..

Il éloigne un peu sa bouche de mon oreille, et regarde derrière moi. Sûrement Sasuke.

-Tu te joins à nous Sasuke ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas eu ce que tu voulais ce matin !

Sasuke ne répond pas. Et je ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait. Je vois juste, du coin de l'œil, un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sai. Cependant je ne sais pas trop à quoi il est dû.

Sai retire son bras, et me demande dans quelle chambre je préfère le faire. Je ne réponds rien ; il me laisse passer. Je crois même l'entendre rire un peu.

Je passe dans la salle de bain. Je retiens mes larmes. Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser à pleurer ; c'est de ma faute tout ce qui m'arrive.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je vais dans notre chambre à moi et Itachi par automatisme. Sai à vite fait de me rejoindre. Il m'enlace en collant son torse à mon dos.

-Alors… ? On commence ?

Ses mains se glissent déjà sous mon T-shirt. Ses lèvres sont déjà dans mon cou ; je dois grimacer en sentant sa langue passer doucement de la base de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille. Je sens des frissons le long de ma nuque. Mon corps se réchauffent malgré moi. Les doigts de Sai déboutonnent mon pantalon.

-Alors… voyons ça…

Il faufile ses mains dans mon boxer. Je me crispe un instant en retenant un gémissement. Ma main droite agrippe le bras droit de Sai. Sai que je devine sourire d'ailleurs. Il a une voix de bien heureux.

-Tu aimes ça en fait !

-La ferme.. c.. c'est mon corps.. Je peux pas aimer ça.

Soudain, un peu de bruit dans notre dos. Les mains de Sai me lâchent ; il s'écarte même pour se retourner. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. C'est Sasuke. Il est en boxer et rougit sans oser nous regarder. Sai lui demande.

-Tu viens alors ?

-.. je ne veux pas te laisser seul avec Naruto.

-Pour moi ou pour Naruto ?

Aucune réponse. J'ai l'impression que Sasuke essaie de me montrer un air désolé ; qu'il aimerait s'excuser.

S'il croit que je vais l'excuser, il a tout faux. Je ne lui adresse même pas un regard.

Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Nous sommes déjà sur notre lit à moi et Itachi ; il est trop tard pour changer de pièces. Sai m'a dénudé complètement. Sasuke m'embrasse en me caressant d'un air timide et mal assuré pendant que Sai retire son boxer. Sasuke bande contre moi. Je suis dans le même état mais c'est parce-qu'il caresse maintenant mon entrejambe de ses deux mains. Je sens Sai s'installer dans mon dos. Ses mains à lui se posent d'abord sur mes hanches, puis glissent dans mon dos et sur mes fesses. Je reçois l'ordre de me surélever un peu. J'obéis et, pour ne pas donner satisfaction totale à Sai, je me mets à cheval sur les jambes Sasuke.

Je me sens mal. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je sens les membres de Sasuke toucher le mien et puis aussi contre mon bas-ventre. Et puis brusquement les doigts de Sai s'insinuent en moi. Je bloque un douloureux gémissement dans ma gorge ; mais il se fait quand même entendre. Sasuke lève les yeux vers les miens.

Sai prend la parole.

-Sasuke ! On le fait à deux ?

Sasuke sursaute un peu, et regarde Sai par-dessus mon épaule.

-Quoi ?

-On entre à deux ?

-Qu.. mais… on va lui faire mal !?

-Mais non. T'inquiètes pas.

Sasuke ne dit rien ; ce qui veut dire qu'il accepte. Mon cœur bat comme un fou.

Ils comptent vraiment le faire !? Ils..

Je me crispe en sentant le membre de Sai me pénétrer d'un coup sec. Mes mains sont accrocher aux épaules de Sasuke. Ce dernier me regarde ; un peu perdu.

-Nar

-.. me parle plus !!

Des larmes commencent à déborder de mes yeux clos. Sai est en moi. Il va et vient doucement. Ses mains sont sur le devant de mon corps et caressent mes bourses et mon entrejambe. Sasuke ne fait plus rien. Ses mains, sur mes cuisses, tremblent.

Sai lui demande d'un air un peu pressé.

-Sasuke ! Tu t'y mets oui !?

Les mains de Sasuke bougent. Je sens ses jambes sous les miennes avancer un peu plus. Il se colle complètement. Sai m'ordonne de le laisser faire. Il me rappel au passage que si je n'obéis pas, ils diront tout à Itachi.

Je mords mes lèvres depuis maintenant longtemps pour retenir mes sanglots. J'ouvre les yeux en sentant l'entrejambe de Sasuke prête à entrer en moi alors que Sai écarte mes fesses. Et ça alors qu'il est lui-même en moi. J'implore Sasuke du regard ; mais il ne me regarde pas. Ma gorge est tellement serrée que je n'arrive à rien dire.

Sasuke, avant de suivre l'idée de Sai, lève ses yeux vers moi et me demande d'une voix tremblante.

-Embrasse-moi.

Je n'arrive à rien. Je tremble de partout. J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va se passer quand Sasuke va se joindre à Sai en moi, que j'en oublie ce qu'ils me font déjà.

-Em.. embrasses-moi Naruto .. ! S.. s'il te plaît !

Je ne bouge pas. Je n'y arrive pas même si j'en ai envie pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. Je pleurs ; les lèvres scellées pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Sai perd patience et appuie derrière ma tête en me criant après.

-TU VAS L'EMBRASSER OUI !!

Un sanglot m'échappe. Je crois voir de l'humidité dans les yeux de Sasuke. Sai, toujours une main posée derrière ma tête, appuie de nouveau dessus. Je me penche, et pose mes lèvres sur celles de Sasuke. J'ouvre la bouche et glisse ma langue dans la sienne de manière hésitante et apeurée.

Sasuke doit voir ça comme une sorte d'accord à ce qu'il fait car il prend un peu plus confiance en lui. Il joint ses doigts à ceux de Sai, et force le passage en moi en poussant un râle très mal contenu.

Je me cambre d'un coup en rejetant la tête en arrière ; les yeux grands ouverts. Je hurle de douleur. Sasuke pousse des râles et encore des râles en se déhanchant en moi. Sai est un peu plus silencieux. Moi je ne fais plus un bruit ; plus un geste.

Je suis en état de choc. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts et fixés au plafond ; mes bras restent ballants. Mon corps se meuve seulement au gré des mouvements de Sai et Sasuke.

Sasuke qui s'inquiète après avoir joui une première fois.

-S.. Sai ! Naruto se sent pas bien !

-Mais non. Il va très bien. Continues !

-Il bouge plus !

-Il se laisse enfin faire. C'est… hhhh… oh pu..

-SAI !

-MAIS MERDE TU T'EN FOUS !! PROFITES !!

Sasuke se retire et recule. Il se met à genoux sur le lit, et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Mais je ne bouge pas ; je ne réagis plus.

-Naruto ! Naruto !! Réponds-moi !

Blanc. Juste les soupirs et les quelques râles que Sai n'arrive pas à contenir. Sasuke lui demande d'arrêter. Mais Sai répond de façon très énervée.

-Laisse-moi !! Si t'as pas le cran dégage et laisse-nous tranquille ! J'ai pas fini !

Sai se libère en moi. Je sens son souffle derrière mon oreille. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Je vais le remarquer un peu après : Sasuke est sortit de la chambre.

Je suis allongé sur le ventre. Sai a relevé mon bassin et va se laisser aller à imaginer tout un tas de positions.

Puis il va me laisser sur le lit en me disant «Merci. Ca pouvait aller.».

Quelques minutes après, Sasuke va faire son apparition. Il va me couvrir, s'excuser, et me dire qu'il s'en va avec Sai. Que son appartement est libre depuis hier.

Et puis… Itachi va revenir. Neji et les jumeaux avec lui.

Je vais entendre ma moitié m'appeler. Je vais entendre sa voix se rapprocher petit à petit en même temps que ses pas monteront les marches. Je me recroqueville sous la couette en grimaçant. Mon cœur me fait mal.

-Amour ?

Je gémis ; mal. Itachi entre dans la chambre.

-Amour !? Ca ne va pas ?

Je me cache en essayant de ne pas trembler. Itachi tire sur la couette.

-Na…

Il lâche la couette et se redresse lentement. Je suis couvert de sperm.

-Qu'est-ce que tu.. as fait.. !?

J'avale ma salive en retenant mes larmes. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Itachi le fait facilement pour moi.

-C'est pas vrai ! On s'est mis d'accord hier et toi tu continues de me tromper !!

Je ne réponds pas. Je ferme les yeux et cache mon visage dans l'oreiller.

-REGARDE-TOI !! NARUTO !! REPONDS !

-… je suis désoléééé ! … je.. je suis désoléé !!

Ma voix tremble. Mes lèvres aussi. Itachi me dévisage.

-Quoi !? Naruto !

Je sanglote en me tordant de douleur. Je pleurs en lui disant je n'en peux plus. Neji est venu voir à la porte de la chambre.

-Itachi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Itachi ne répond pas. Il a pris une valise sous le lit, et la rempli d'affaires. Neji entre dans la pièce. Il doit sûrement me voir car il s'approche ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais Naruto.. ?

Itachi répond pour moi.

-Ca se voit pas !? Il me trompe encore.

Il m'adresse la parole en me criant après.

-Tu entends Naruto !? J'ai vu ! Ca y est ! Je te laisse tranquille pour de bon puisque tu ne sais pas te contenter d'une seule personne !

Neji baisse un peu la couette. Il parle doucement.

-Itachi… tu es sûr que… enfin… Naruto… est complètement couvert d..

-Neji. Occupe-toi de lui si tu veux mais moi je n'en peux plus. Et je l'avais prévenu.

Je suis dans la pièce mais Itachi fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Et il va partir sans rien me dire. Neji est resté sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'a pas pu le retenir.

Vient Aki.

-Papa… ? Tonton Itachi est parti…

-Aki va jouer dans le jardin avec ton frère s'il te plaît. D'accord ? Soyez sage. Tonton Naruto ne se sent pas bien.

Gros soupir de la part d'Aki. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Une fois sûr qu'Aki est en bas avec son frère, Neji s'agenouille au bord du lit à hauteur de mon visage.

-Naruto. Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? T'as vraiment trompé Itachi ?

Je ne dis rien. Je renifle juste et frotte mon visage d'une main. Je ne regarde pas Neji dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas.

Neji soupire.

-Il faudrait que tu prennes une douche avant qu'Aki et Haru ne te voient Naruto. Tu es couvert de sperm.

Mon cœur se serre. Même devant Neji je suis honteux. Il pose une main sur mon crâne.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Itachi. Il va revenir.

Je fais « non » de la tête. Neji voudrait insister, mais je l'interromps en me levant. Je contourne le lit, et entends Neji inspirer bruyamment d'un air affolé.

-Naruto ! Qu.. t'as saigné !? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je vais bien Neji… c'est rien...

Neji écarte la couette et regarde les draps housse. Il y a des tâches de sperm et un peu de sang. Sûrement du au passage de Sai et Sasuke en même temps.

Pendant que je serai dans la salle de bain, Neji va changer les draps. Moi je vais rester une demi-heure sous la douche ; à pleurer sans réussir à m'arrêter. J'ai perdu Itachi, Sasuke, et je ne sais pas si Neji va longtemps rester mon ami après ce qu'il a vu.

Et encore je suis sorti de la salle de bain parce-que ce dernier me le demandait d'un air inquiet.

-Naruto. Ils sont passé où Sasuke et Sai ?

-… ils sont partis…

-... et Shikamaru ? Itachi m'a dit qu'il était là lui aussi.

-Il est à l'hôtel. Il préfère.

-…

-Avec qui tu as fait ça ?

Je baisse les yeux et lui réponds d'une voix éteinte et un peu tremblante. Il ne dit rien.

-Ils t'ont forcé ?

Je hausse une épaule sans rien dire. Il soupire.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit !? Il croit que tu l'as encore trompé maintenant !

-C'est le cas. Je l'ai trompé.

-…

Mes lèvres tremblotent de nouveau. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Neji soupire encore une fois, et me prend dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller t'inquiètes pas. Il va revenir.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je sais qu'il a tort. Itachi en a eu plus qu'il ne peut le supporter. Et je le comprends facilement.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre (Qui sera posté dimanche 14 septembre normalement. Pour ensuite avoir un chapiter tous les dimanches):**

" -Naruto. Si tu ne fais rien, Itachi ne reviendra pas.

-… je sais…

-Et tu ne vas rien faire ?"

**Merci pour vos review !! n.n. Bon c'est la rentrée, et comme vous vous en doutez (et vous le redoutez peut-être) les postes vont être bien plus espacés. Donc je m'excuse d'avance ! Désolée !! #s'incline très bas#**

Itachi : … hmmmpf…

Densetsu : NARUTOOOO !! T.T..

Nana : Itachi ? Tu me cris pas après ?

Itachi : #ne dis rien et boude#

Nana : O.o… ?

Densetsu : #chuchote à l'oreille de Nana# Il est pas très content hein.. :s..

Nana : PFFF !

Itachi : Hmpff !

Densetsu : :s… et moi je fais quoi ? … :s…


	23. Chapter 23

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 22 :**

**Akitsumi-Chan : **YO ! / Clapclapclap alors pour les deux jours. (t'as rien du faire d'autre ! Ou alors tu lis quand même drôlement vite. :p. (non pas que je lise lentement, mais deux jours quand même… ! lol. Bref. Passons.) / Naruto.. est bête. Lol. Non bah que répondre àta question. Il ne lui a pas répondu pour le bien-être de la suite de la fic comme je l'entends. Voilà. n.n. #fière de sa réponse# / Ben en même temps.. Itachi faut le comprendre hein.. Il en bouffe un peu trop d'un coup quand même… :s. / Non mais le SaiNaru aussi est passé hein.. n.n'.. C'est quand Sasuke était sorti de la chambre. Sai n'a plus de moyen de pression sur Naruto. (enfin il pourrait en trouver mais là non. C'est bon plus de SaiNaru. Enfin pour le moment c'est pas prévu. XD.) / Oui. Mais Naruto ne sait pas bercer dans le simple. (Naruto : O.O !! QUOI!? MOI!! Non mais qui écrit !! èé. – Nana : HMPF !) / hem. Sasuke agir normalement… peut-être.. je sais pas… #sifflote légèrement# / Itachi : T'as oublié un tr – Nana : CHUT ! / Voici la suite !! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Ayumi-mimi : **Eh ben voilà maintenant tu peux voir !! :p. Héhé. C'est mieux que tu ne t'y attende pas après tout. n.n. / Merci ! n.n. (pour les émotions de Naruto.) Moi je reste un peu sur ma fin à la relecture.. :c.. Mais bon si vous aimez et ressentez ce qu'il faut c'est bon. / Oui. Hinata va bientôt s'ajouter aux embrouilles. Mais d'abord, on a autre chose. :p. / Neji : JE SUIS LAAA !! n.n. (et oui. :p) / Euh non. Il va quand même falloir patienter un peu avant le NejiNaru. n.n'. / En attendant, bonne lecture ! :p.

**Marjolaine : **C'est une idée ou le mot « horrible va souvent revenir dans les reviews pour ce chapitre ? n.n'.. / Non Naruto n'a certes pas de chance. On se demande comment il va bien pouvoir faire par la suite. Et puis si Itachi va finalement le laisser s'expliquer. :s. / Ben Naruto espérais peut-être. Il devait se dire que cela ne serait pas si horrible que ce qui s'est passé. / POUR L'INSTANT ! (pour celui qui a le moins de chance.). Et encore, je ne suis pas tout a fait d'accord mais bon ça… c'est selon le point de vue de tous. / Ouais 'fin Neji y'a prescription. Et puis.. voilà. .. hum. Et Hinata il ne le sait pas. / Bah les couples là sont prévus. Ils sont marqués. Je ne pense pas en mettre d'autre à Naruto. Tu as raison ça ferait beaucoup et je pense que Naruto là.. il a pas plus envie que ça de remettre ça. / Merci de continuer malgré le chapitre 22. Et… et euh.. voilà.

**EMilie : **:S.. Tu pleurais vraiment ? / Oui. Sai et Sasuke font très porfil bas là. Tellement que je pourrai les faxer où les enfoncer dans un trou de serrure tellement ils prennent plus de place. XD. Ils ont peur pour leur peau. :p. / Et oui en plus Itachi il est parti.. :s.. pfffff… / Naruto : Je préfère le sucré moi si c'est comme ça… ùù (oui parce-que tu as dit qu'il récolte ce qu'il a semé, mais que l'addition est vraiment salée. :p) / Ben en fait.. si je posterai sûrement de la même manière. Un chapitre par semaine mais ce sera le dimanche et non plus le mercredi. Et puis, quand on réalise, pendant les vacances il m'est arrivé de ne pas poster pendant deux semaines. Et vous avez survécu ! :p. / La patience est une vertue !! :p. (Hihi)

**Ika-chan : **XD. Et oui.. alalla… ùù. (pas pour rien que je préfère Haku, Neji, et Itachi du manga original. :p. (héhé.) (mais bon je les transforme en très grands gentils et mecs parfait dans mes fics. XD. (enfin sauf Haku. XD.) / Naruto : Sniff… T.T… / Ah. Sai est –en plus- chiant. XD. / Bon bah tant mieux si tu te plais où tu es maintenant. n.n. / Voici la suite !!

**Lolotyv : **Sai est en train de courir là. Il s'enfuit parce-qu'il s'est rendu compte que son avion partait trop tard. (ben oui j'ai posté un jour en avance. :p. XD.) / … J'ai pas compris le « et sasuke naruto n'était plus ton petit amis tu la trompé TA RIEN A REDIRE » … :c.. dsl. / Neji ? .. ? Euh.. hm. / Le voici le voilà le prochain chapitre. n.n. / (2) XD le « taper moi j'adore » mdr. / Sasuke ne peut plus t'entendre tu l'as tué. :p. / Itachi ? Le faire revenir !? :p Tu verras ça. :p.

**Hanon : **Et .. faut prévoir les mouchoirs encore pour le prochain chapitre et aussi peut-être celui-ci. (dsl. :p ) / Tu hais les deux au-delà de tout. Non ? XD. (comme ça ils sont à égalité.) / Et oui Neji est là ! ! lalalaaa !! XD. / Ah mais.. arrêtez avec Sasuke et sa folie !! XD. Vous y tenez tous ou quoi à ce qu'il soit fou ?! / Densetsu on le revoit bientôt si c'est pas déjà dans ce chapitre (enfin « voir ».. disons qu'il est « là » ) et Jiji.. vous verrez. ùù.

**Saki-uchiha : **Eh beh oui.. mais Naruto pense peut-être que ce sera mieux pour Itachi de partir loin de lui pour ne plus souffrir à cause de tout ce qu'il a fait ! / Oh.. O.o.. Dé.. désolé.. euh.. j'espère que ça va quand même hein !! / Naruto : T.T.. Mais je peux pas !! / Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Oui. Je .. j'ai osé. / Sasuke devait se dire dans sa petite tête égoïste et complètement… hors du réel, que Naruto voulait bien puisqu'il a accepté de l'embrasser ! (ouais hein.. on peut se convaincre à partir de rien.) / Sasuke : Q.Q.. Je suis détesté maintenant… c'est malin…

**PK : **Salut, salut. Lol. / Naruto : Oui. Q.Q.. Je suis une petite brebis perdue entre ces loups… / Ben Naruto ne voulait pas qu'Itachi apprenne pour Hinata alors voilà. Il s'est laissé faire. / Oui la plupart du temps c'est grâce à Neji que tout va mieux. Mais là… peut-être que Neji ne va pas avoir le temps… :p. / O.o… Temari elle bosse pour les présentateurs des grandes chaînes. Que ferait-elle dans un hôtel d'un trou paumé ?… ? Et puis, le ShikaTema y'en a pas de prévu. Ils sont plus ensemble ça a été dit. / Eh ben si. Le lemon s'est passé ainsi. :p. (dsl.) / Mon âge ? Et le reste ? Faut aller voir dans mon profil. :p. / Bonne lecture.

**Takumi-Sama : **Erf. Désolé pour le choooooc !! / Neji pourrait le faire oui. (d'expliquer à Itachi) Mais peut-être que… peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas !! OoO !! Tu te rends compte !! XD. / Ah euh.. ce... :s.. c'est quoi ce regard..? Q.Q.. il fait peur… :s…

**Adralya : **Nana : Itachi ! èé Excuse-toi tout de suite !! – Itachi : ùù Désolé… #fais un bisou à Adralya# - Densetsu : ET MOI ET MOI !! Je peux lui faire un bisou aussi ? – Nana : Euh… je sais pas… #se tourne vers Adralya avec un regard interrogateur#/ Naruto : Merci de me comprendre !! Q.Q… Je suis un incompris depuis trop longtemps alors merci !! #câlin-câlin#/ Ah ben je ... euh… GOMENNNN !! #s'applatit au sol.# / Sai : Hein.. ? Quoi.. ? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un parler … ! èé.

**Kaoru : **Oui. C'en est un mais.. mais voilà quoi. Enfin bon.. c'est difficile à expliquer sans passer pour celui qui fait mine que c'est pas grave alors voilà. / Et oui c'est à moi de décider !! Lalala ! XD. On verra si j'aime toujours les Happy-end plus tard. lol.

**Baka-BabacOol : **Sai : Même pas peur ! ùù – Sasuke : AAAA !! #court# - Itachi : Mais oui mais.. mais je suis pas au courant il avait qu'à me le dire Naruto ! Q.Q… - Naruto : Ben .. faire des bêtises, .. ça va dépendre de Nana ! n.n'.. – Nana : Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi !? – Densetsu : Ben c'est toi qui écrit. ùù – Nana : Ah! Oui. C'est vrai ! :p.

**Note IMPORTANTE (Juste pour Vagabonde. XD.) : BON ANNIVERSAIRE !! (le 14 septembre 2008. lol. )**

**Frères II. 23.**

Neji soupire encore une fois, et me prend dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller t'inquiètes pas. Il va revenir.

Je ne réponds pas, mais je sais qu'il a tort. Itachi en a eu plus qu'il ne peut le supporter. Et je le comprends facilement.

-Neji... je vais pas manger ce soir je... je vais aller m'allonger et dormir...

-Il faut que tu manges Naruto. S'il te plaît. Aki et Haru s'inquiètent. Et moi aussi en plus.

-Non je...

-S'il te plaît.

Il insiste. J'accepte. Je vais faire bonne figure.

J'arrive dans le salon. Haru et Aki sont en train de mettre la table. Je remarque le visage fermé et un peu rouge de Aki. J'adresse un regard étonné à Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qui

Il m'interrompt en chuchotant.

-Je leur ai expliqué pour le divorce.

-…

-Il a pleuré.

Je n'ajoute rien. Je regarde Haru qui lui ne semble pas du tout touché ; il est même assez heureux je dirai.

Je ne vais rien manger ce soir. Aki non plus. Haru a fini l'assiette de son frère et la mienne. Neji, lui non plus, n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit.

Au dessert, Neji s'adresse aux jumeaux.

-Demain je vous emmène chez le papa de Naruto. D'accord ? Il vous surveillera le temps que j'aille voir votre petite sœur.

Je prends la parole.

-P'pa ne va pas à l'hôpital pour l'opération de Jiraya ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il irait le voir avant l'opération demain matin. Il n'y retournera que le lendemain pour pouvoir garder les jumeaux.

Aki interroge Neji.

-Tonton Naruto peut pas nous garder ?

Je lui réponds.

-Moi je vais passer ma journée à l'hôpital pour Jiraya.

-…

Petit blanc. Brusquement, Haru éternue. Neji écarquille les yeux.

-Et ben ! Haru ! Tu prends froid en plein été !?

Il se tourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils.

-Vous l'avez rendu malade !!

-Mais non. Ca doit être une poussière. Avec tous les domestiques que t'as chez toi, il doit pas connaître ça.

Neji m'adresse un petit sourire. Il doit être heureux de me voir au moins réagir à ses petits piques.

Haru et Aki couchés une petite demi-heure après le repas, Neji vient me parler dans la cuisine où je fais la vaisselle.

-Ils sont couchés.

-Hm.

-.. Naruto. Tu veux parler ?

-De quoi… ?

-De ce qui s'est passé avec Sai et Sasuke cet après-midi.

-…

Je fais un « non » de tête. Il s'approche, et s'appuie au bord du lavabo juste à côté de moi en me regardant.

-Naruto. Si tu ne fais rien, Itachi ne reviendra pas.

-… je sais…

-Et tu ne vas rien faire ?

-Non. Je le fais trop souffrir, je… je peux pas lui imposer tout ça.

-… mais il t'aime !

-…

Je sens ma gorge et mon cœur se serrer. J'inspire profondément en hochant la tête.

-Tu l'aimes toujours, toi ?

Même mouvement.

-Pourquoi tu les as laissés faire Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je… je veux.. ils… m'ont menacé.

-Menacé ? Sasuke ? Sai ?

J'acquiesce. Je sens que mes larmes ne tarderont pas alors je demande à Neji d'arrêter avec ses questions. Que j'aimerai finir la vaisselle tranquillement sans avoir à ajouter mes larmes au liquide vaisselle. Il reste silencieux. Il se retourne juste en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous…

-… nous séparer et ne plus parler de nous avec ce terme.

Blanc. Neji me regarde sérieusement.

-Naruto… dis pas ça.

Je hausse les épaules.

-C… c'est pas comme si j'mentais...

Mes lèvres tremblent. Neji retient un soupir, et se tourne pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou. Un sanglot m'échappe alors que je lâche l'assiette que je tenais et que je me blottis contre Neji.

-Ca ira Naruto. Tu raconteras à Itachi quand il reviendra.

-Il reviendra pas…

-Mais si.

Je ne veux plus répondre ; je veux croire à ce que me dit Neji. Je me raccroche à lui dans son dos. Je vais me calmer et puis Neji va me dire d'aller me coucher ; qu'il finit la vaisselle. J'accepte et lui souhaite la bonne nuit. Je monte me coucher. Une petite demi-heure après que je me sois caché sous la couette, Neji entre.

-Naruto.. ?

Je me tourne et le regarde. Il continue.

-Je suis allé voir Haru et Aki. Ils dorment.

-… hm.

-Ca va toi... ?

Je me retourne de dos à lui après avoir fais un signe négatif de tête. Il s'avance et se met à genoux sur le lit juste derrière moi.

-Tu vas réussir à dormir ?

-… je sais pas Neji.

Il s'allonge. Je me tourne vers lui. Il est sur le dos à côté de moi ; il fixe le plafond. Il y a un moment silencieux. Et puis Neji se met à parler.

-J'ai dû leur dire que leur maman ne voulait pas les voir.

Petit blanc. Il continue.

-Haru n'a même pas réagis.

-… tu penses qu'il n'a pas compris ?

-Peut-être.. je ne sais pas..

-Hm.

-Aki, lui, il ne me croyait pas. Il a voulu la voir. Il m'a dit que je suis un menteur.

-Il comprendra au fur et à mesure.

-Oui.

-…

-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Haru qui ne réagit pas.

-Hm.. Je… trouve que… il a l'air plutôt heureux lui.

Neji m'adresse un petit coup d'œil.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

De nouveau, un blanc.

-Neji. Tu vas pas dormir, toi ?

-Je veux pas te laisser tout seul.

-… tu dors avec moi ?

-J'attends que tu t'endormes.

-…

Il tourne son visage vers le mien, et me sourit.

-T'inquiètes pas. Je ferai rien.

-Je sais. Ca fait longtemps que je le sais.

-Tu me rassures. J'ai eu peur que tu te fasses des idées.

Je réponds à son sourire par le mien ; un très léger comme le sien. Il se tourne sur le côté et plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?

Il ne dit rien. Je m'approche un peu de lui, les yeux grands ouverts, et lui demande.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?

-Non. R... rien.

-Mais si ! Dis !

J'attrape son bras et le secoue en lui demandant avec un peu plus d'insistance.

-Non, je… je commence à me faire des films c'est tout Naruto. Je … suis mort de trouille pour Fuyu.

-Fuyu ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-… Itachi m'a dit que son état s'aggravait.

Je m'assieds sur le lit.

-Neji… c..

-Ils ne savent toujours pas ce qu'elle a et..

Sa voix s'étrangle. Il est sur le point de pleurer.

-Ne… Neji..

Il plaque une main sur sa bouche et s'assied en se mettant de dos à moi.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je la perds elle aussi !?

Mon cœur me fait mal de le voir comme ça. Je baisse un peu la tête en l'entendant retenir ses sanglots en vain. Je ma rapproche de lui lentement. Je suis sur mes genoux sur le lit. Je me penche un peu rendu au bord et adresse un regard à Neji qui tient son visage entre ses mains. J'essaie de le rassurer comme je peux.

-Elle va guérir ! Elle laissera pas son papa. Ca ira Neji.

-Je commence à croire... que j'ai tort d'espérer Naruto !

Je grimace pour moi-même. Je ne peux rien promettre à Neji. Moi-même, j'ai très peur pour Fuyu. Neji va se reprendre très rapidement ; j'admire l'allure à laquelle il peut sourire à nouveau. J'ai toujours été impressionné par ça chez lui.

Il se rallonge doucement tout comme moi qui me mets à rire très légèrement.

-On est malin avec les yeux rouges tous les deux.

-J'ai pas les yeux rouges.

-…

Il soupire.

-Par contre j'ai mal au crâne.

-Tu veux une aspirine ?

-Non, non… ça va passer…

Brusquement, on entend un grondement au loin. Je sursaute. Neji sourit.

-Tu as peur de l'orage ?

-Non. Ca m'a surpris.

On a un peu parler encore. Et puis nous nous sommes endormis. Le lendemain matin, nous sommes quatre dans le lit. Haru et Aki ont du venir pendant la nuit. L'orage est encore là lorsque je me réveille. Je suis le premier.

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée, installe le petit-déjeuner, et appelle le producteur du film. J'ai pris une décision cette nuit. Je vais arrêter ce travail ; je ne veux plus voir Sasuke ou Sai. Je ne veux pas voir le sourire vainqueur de ce dernier lorsque quelqu'un lui apprendra qu'Itachi a rompu et que je suis seul.

… Je suis sûr qu'il s'en réjouirait.

J'apprends au téléphone que j'ai signé un contrat. Enfin.. je le savais mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils me menaceraient. Ils acceptent que j'arrête le maquillage mais on me demande, ou plutôt on m'ordonne, d'être sur le lieu du tournage le mercredi suivant ; dans une semaine. J'ai deux scènes à tourner avec Sasuke. Sai ne sera pas là.

J'accepte ; obligé.

Lorsque je raccroche, je sursaute en entendant la voix de Neji.

-Tu as démissionné ?

Je le regarde.

-Oui... je... j'aime pas trop ce travail. Je pense que je vais essayer de retrouver un dans la mode… l.. les films c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

Je force un sourire. Mais je sais qu'il ne trompe pas Neji. Neji qui d'ailleurs se fait surprendre par Haru lui sautant dessus par derrière. Je souris en voyant qu'il glisse. Il s'accroche au T-shirt de son papa pour ne pas tomber et se faire mal. Neji est obligé de se pencher en arrière pour qu'Haru retouche terre sans se faire mal.

-Haru… combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de ne pas faire ça ! … Tu vas te faire mal à force…

Haru lui tire la langue, et le contourne après lui avoir envoyé un baiser volant. Puis il court jusqu'à moi. Je lui donne un bisou, puis son chocolat du matin avant de servir un café à Neji.

-Aki dort encore ?

Haru hoche la tête en même temps que Neji me répond que oui. Je m'assieds.

-Je vais l'attendre pour petit déjeuner avec lui.

Neji s'immobilise avant de commencer son café. Je souris.

-Tu veux l'attendre à ma place ?

-.. je ferai peut-être bien… il me boude en ce moment.

-.. tu me dis. Si tu attends, moi, je mange.

Il repose son café.

-Vas-y. Je vais l'attendre.

Je m'installe donc, et vois arriver Aki. Neji ne va pas avoir à attendre. Aki s'installe à côté de lui pour prendre son chocolat et des céréales. Neji lui jète un petit coup d'œil.

-Tu as encore amené ton frère avec toi cette nuit ?

Aki rougit et répond d'un air boudeur.

-Il avait peur aussi…

Un éclair se montre, et aussitôt, Aki s'agrippe à Neji en poussant un petit cri apeuré. Neji sourit, passe son bras dans le dos de son fils, et pose un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

-T'inquiètes pas. La foudre ne tombera pas sur la maison.

-… j'ai pas peur. Je… je te rassure juste ! Parce-que je sais que toi tu aimes pas l'orage papa.

J'aperçois un air étonné et voulant dire « et tu crois qu'il va y croire ? » sur le visage de Haru qui regarde son frère. Neji sourit.

-Oui. Tu as raison. Je suis mort de trouille !

Aki se resserre contre Neji en fronçant ses sourcils. Puis il sursaute de nouveau alors qu'un éclair illumine la pièce. Neji le prend dans ses bras, et le fait asseoir sur ses genoux en reculant la chaise.

-Tiens. Sur mes genoux tu pourras manger tranquillement. D'accord ?

Aki rougit en nous regardant moi et son frère. Lequel m'adresse un coup d'œil. Je l'interroge.

-Tu veux venir sur mes genoux Haru ?

Pour toute réponse, Haru détourne son regard et remue ses céréales. Il les aime tout mou. Je m'assieds et prends mes aises. Je fais quelques tartines de beurre pour moi et Neji ; et puis pour Haru qui nous fait comprendre qu'il en voudrait bien aussi. Aki surveille la fenêtre et les baies vitrées par la porte de la cuisine menant dans le salon ; la tête bien rentrée dans ses épaules. Neji lui chuchote parfois des choses à l'oreille ; sûrement pour le rassurer.

En fin de matinée, nous allons déposer les jumeaux chez mon père avant d'aller à l'hôpital. J'en profite pour lui demander.

-P'pa, t'as dit à Jiraya que je venais le voir avant son opération ?

-Oui.

-D'accord.

Je soupire ; soulagé. Il me sourit.

-Tu avais peur de le voir s'énerver et faire une attaque par ta faute ?

-.. un.. un petit peu..

-Il est prévenu. Il t'attend.

-Merci.

Neji donne encore quelques recommandations à ses fils sur la tenue à avoir avec le «papa de tonton Naruto » bien qu'ils sachent très bien tous les deux que p'pa les laisse faire tout ce qu'ils veulent quand Neji n'est pas là.

Nous partons Neji et moi ; direction l'hôpital. Neji me jète quelques coups d'œils.

-Ca va Naruto ?

-… oui, oui.

-…

Nous arrivons à l'hôpital. J'attrape Neji par le poignet une fois dans le hall d'entrée.

-Neji !

-Hein ?

Il a déjà Fuyu dans la tête.

-Je vais voir Jiraya, et toi Fuyu, ok ? Je.. euh je te rejoins ? Je pense que t'en auras pour plus longtemps.

-D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure. Passes le bonjour au vieux pour moi.

Je souris, et hoche doucement la tête. On se sépare ; partant chacun de notre côté. J'arrive bientôt à la chambre de Jiraya. Je m'immobilise à quelques pas de l'entrée.

Itachi est sur un des bancs dans le couloir. Il a le regard au loin et semble soucieux. En le voyant comme ça, je suis pris d'un affolement sans nom. Je me précipite dans la chambre de Jiraya. Tellement vite que je ne fais pas attention à Itachi qui prononce mon nom en se levant.

Il entre à ma suite. Jiraya n'est pas dans son lit.

-Il est en salle d'opération.

Je fais volte-face.

-Qu.. mais… c'était pour dans deux heures !

-.. il.. il y a eu un .. un problème. Il a été emmené plus tôt.

Ma gorge, déjà serrée, se bloque. Itachi essaie de me rassurer, mais je n'entends quasiment rien.

-Naruto. Ce n'est rien de grave. Ca se passe juste un peu plus tôt.

Je me retourne de nouveau, et tends un bras tremblant vers le lit où devrait se trouver Jiraya. Je m'assieds au bord tout doucement. Itachi reste silencieux. Il me jète des petits coups d'œils.

-Naruto… tant que.. tu es là. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Il s'assied à côté de moi qui suis encore sous le choc et complètement perdu. Itachi continue.

-J'ai accepté un poste que m'avait proposé mon père il y a quelques temps déjà. Je vais partir.

Blanc. Il inspire. J'écoute sans le regarder.

-C'est un poste dans un hôpital de la capitale. Je pars demain. … Je.. je ne veux plus rester ici.

Itachi se lève. Je pense qu'il doit essayer de croiser mon regard, qu'il aimerait peut-être que je réagisse, mais je n'arrive à rien. Je n'ai que ce que je mérite après tout. Je l'avais cherché.

-Naruto tu veux… que je fasse quelque chose avant…

« de partir » doit-il avoir envie de dire. Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase. Il attend juste. Mais je dois prendre un peu trop de temps parce-qu'il insiste.

-Tu… tu n'as rien à me dire ou… tu sais, ce n'est… pas trop tard, je me suis énervé hier et.. mais…

Je l'interromps.

-Itachi.

Blanc. Je reste la tête baissée. Je serre le drap du lit dans ma main, et ne lui explique rien. Je lui demande juste une chose.

-Tu peux aller.. surveiller l'opération de Jiraya et venir me dire.. avant les médecins… quand ce sera fini ?

Il y a un long moment de silence. Puis Itachi accepte.

Il sort de la chambre. Je respire. J'inspire fortement, et souffle tout ce que je peux en retenant mes larmes. Ma peur pour Jiraya est en train de disparaître sous la douleur que mon cœur ressent alors que je réalise ce qui vient de se passer. A la seconde où Itachi sortait de la chambre, je l'ai perdu pour de bon. Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je le savais en demandant pour Jiraya. Lui, il attendait sûrement des explications pour hier.

Mais je ne lui ai pas donné. Et il a certainement compris que si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est pour qu'il parte et qu'il ne se torture plus avec moi.

J'étouffe des sanglots dans mes mains. Je me reprends ; me force. Je renifle et essuie ma salive au bord de mes lèvres. Mon nez coule et mon ventre est noué de toutes parts.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pris pour me penser présentable ; pour ne plus avoir des larmes aux yeux ni des sanglots coincés dans ma gorge.

Je sors de la pièce ; tête baissée.

Et j'entends brusquement des pas pressés dans le couloir. Je relève doucement mon visage et le dirige vers le son qui parvient à mes oreilles.

Mes paupières s'ouvrent grands. Itachi apparaît à ma vue.

C'est lui qui courait. Il ralentit en me voyant.

Mon visage doit prendre une teinte des plus pâles.

Itachi a les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes se voient sur ses joues.

Un long silence s'empare du couloir.

Il n'y a que le souffle court d'Itachi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Quelques heures plus tard, Itachi revient. Il monte d'abord ; je l'entends dans l'escalier. Puis il redescend. Je suis dans la même position sur le canapé ; assis ; le regard au loin et pleurant. »

**Merci pour vos reviews! Je suis très heureuse d'en recevoir toujours autant et si, parfois, délirante ! n.n. Merci merci !! Et ENCORE UNE FOIS BON ANNIVERSAIRE A VAGABONDE !! :p. XD. **

Jiraya : JE SUIS PAS MORT !!

Nana : O.o

Densetsu : P… papa… !

Jiraya : NON !! NON JE VEUX PAS !! JE SUIS QUELQU'UN DE FORT MOI !! JE VEUX PAS !!

Itachi : Nana…

Nana : Quoi ?

Itachi : Y'a… y'a des chances pour que je pleure de joie ? :s..

Nana : #ahem.. qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça… ?# :s… Désolée, je…euh..

Densetsu : Q.Q…


	24. Chapter 24

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Déjà Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 23 :**

**Lovedeyaoi :** Et oui. Soit c'est Fuyu, soit c'est Jiraya. Et là réponse va venir tout de suite. / Ah oui l'épilogue de Un pari fou est toujours en cours ! Désolé pour cette attente.

**Ayumi-mimi : **Ben Itachi pleure parce-que… parce-que voilà la réponse ci-dessous dans le chapitre ! / Et oui Neji est là.. n.n'… ahem.. / Ta review elle peut être coupée parce-que tu mets des « plus petits que » dedans. Ce symbole coupe les review. Je le dis tout le temps sans avoir peur de me répéter, faut pas mettre ce signe ! / Connais pas ce bouquin.. Mais tu sais, Naruto va pas plus que ça essayer d'attraper l'avion d'Itachi. Il le laisse partir il le dit lui-même. :p. (après, c'est à voir s'il a des regrets ou non mais c'est pour plus tard. ) / C'est quoi ce « etc » dans « Sasuke : Naru etc… » ? Lol. / Voici la suite !

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Ah ben il pourrait continuer tu sais ! (Sai.) Mais bon là.. en fait non il pourrait plus faire chanter Naruto autant.. n.n'… / lol. Ok pour ta relecture. Bon je vais prendre bien le fait que tu dises « j 'avais rien d'autre à faire » / Oh !! C'est méchant de dire « l'autre » pour quelqu'un !! Pauvre Naruto. Comme s'il n'en voyait déjà pas assez de couleur… ùù.. (lol. La faute à qui.. ? n.n'.. A moi je sais.. alala.. ) / Mais oui mais non ! Peut-être que Sai n'a pas de tournage prévu cette journée, mais qu'il viendra en sachant que Naruto sera là ! :p. / Olala !! Je sais pas si tu t'e rends compte mais tu as une chance de cocu là. Tu as mis le signe « plus petit que » et ta review n'a pas été coupé. :s.. / Voici la suite !

**EMilie : **Je pense que je tortures un peu tout le monde avec cette fin. (gomen.ùù) Mais c'était prévu depuis un sacré moment que je finisse un chapitre sur cette fin là. (tout comme la fin de celui-ci :p.) / D'accord. Il n'arrivera rien de bien grave à Jiraya. Mais attention c'est toi qui l'a demandé ! Alors si j'ai des réclamations, j'envoi tout le monde te crier dessus ! (XD. Non en fait, tu verras ce que je vous préparais depuis un moment aussi dans ce chapitre. Gomen encore. ùù… ) / Bonne lecture alors ! n.n.

**Kaoru : **Mais c'était prévu cet arrêt. C'était prévu depuis un moment que j'arrête un chapitre à ce moment là. Tout comme la fin de ce chapitre-ci d'ailleurs. / Ben la vlà la suite ! n.n. Héhé. / Elle était déjà écrite. :p. A l'heure qu'il est (dimanche 14 septembre ) je suis en plein dans le chapitre 25. / Sasuke mort ? O.o.. Pourquoi ça ? (tu poses des question toujours très bizarres. XD.) / Neji ? Pourquoi il va « re » tomber ? Il est peut-être tout simplement toujours amoureux. :p. Il l'aime fort Naruto ! (peut-être… :p. héhé.)

**Ika-chan : **Fuyu.. ? Jiraya ? Ah ben.. tu vas voir ça en lisant le chapitre ! Je te laisse la « surprise ». / Frapper Sai et Sasuke !! Mais.. ils sont acteur ! Si on abîme leur joli minois, ils ne pourront plus bosser !! Q.Q. !! Ce serait horrible ! (XD.) / Itachi : Je ne suis pas un crétin ! èé. Et j'ai déjà été assez patient ! / Voici la suite ! n.n

**Darling : **Naruto penses !! XD Ah oui? (lol. Non. Je suis méchante. XD.) / Merci beaucoup !! n.n. Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle te plaît. Merci à toi pour ta review ! (il faut plus s'arrêter. :p ) / Hinata enceinte ? Huhuhuhuuu.. Vous verrez bien ! :p. / Ah. Un Itachi papa.. Ce serait comme Naruto l'imaginait au début. Itachi avec femme et enfant. :p. Un vrai père de famille. (Ca lui irait bien, non ? :p ) / O.O. T'aimes pas Temari dans le manga ?! Ah bon ? XD. Moi c'est une des rares filles à qui je ne reproche rien ! XD. / Bonne lecture ! / (2) Ok. C'est ton amie. :p. n.n. C'est une fille ! Félicitation ! XD. / Moi, Hinata ne m'a pas déçue parce-que je sais pourquoi elle a fait ça. C'est.. je ne dirai rien. (enfin en même temps, elle aurait put faire ç a à Sasuke tout le monde aurait été content pour lui.. enfin je ne dis rien mais voilà. XD. Tu comprendras plus tard dans la fic. ) / Et j'aime Temari moi ! :p. Et Sai aussi malgré la fic là. XD. / Itachi est trop génial tout court. XD. / Euh quelqu'un m'a demandé pour Naruto et l'anorexie, et non il ne va pas redevenir anorexique. / Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec Gayuni et une autre de tes amie sur le fait que Naruto n'était pas top au début. (mais c'est aussi un peu normal de se sentir perdu dans ses moments là même si j'ai beaucoup extrapolé. / Ah merci ! n.n. / XD. Mais oui mais bon. XD. (pour la blague. Lol quoi XD.)

**Marjolaine : **Moi ? Tuer Jiraya ? Ce petit vieux aux cheveux blancs ? Tu penses vraiment que j'oserai faire ça !? O.O (XD.) / En même temps, vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire que je suis sadique alors il faut bien vous donner raisons parfois. ùù / Ben Itachi oui.. mais Naruto ne fait rien pour le retenir. Itachi lui a tendu une perche grosse comme le Mont Fuji et Naruto n'a rien expliquer ! / L'espoir fait vivre !! C'est beau l'espoir !! n.n.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Naruto : Ben… je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre encore plus pour moi et puis.. Sa.. Sasuke aurait eu des ennuis par ma faute et je… voulais pas le dire à Itachi parce-que je… enfin.. il.. et… / Neji : T.T.. Moi, j'ai d'autres trucs qui m'arrive ! J'AI MES PROBLEME AUSSI ! T.T… - Nana : :s… / Jiraya : Non ! Je serai toujorus vivant ! Quoiqu'il arrive ! Au moins dans le cœur de mon fils et mon petit fils !! – Naruto : Et quand nous on sera mort ? Tu seras mort aussi alors ? – Jiraya : Q.Q… / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**T.miss : **Jiraya : Mais je suis pas mort !! Je veux pas donc je ne le suis pas !! èé / O.O Mais c'est méchant de se tromper comme ça !! Ca s'appelle un lapsus hein !! Eulalala !! C'estp as gentil de souhaiter la mort des gens !! / Oui c'est vrai. Il va y avoir un épilogue pour Un pari fou. n.n. Je le continue donc patience. :p. / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Lolotyv : **Jiraya ne sera jamais mort. Il vivra dans le cœur de chacun. (pffu. HuHuhufhufhuuu... mouahahha ) / Erhm. Je me reprends. / Naruto veut s'éloigner de quoi ? O.o.. ? / Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'il était tombé vraiment malade dans Frères avec le rupture de Sasuke. :s / XD. Oui mais Sai n'a finalement pas pris l'avion ! :p. Il a été enchaîné par Eien qui s'en est occupé pendant deux heures (tout comme Sasuke l'a été aussi) / XD. Oui dimanche. Aujourd'hui normalement donc. (enfin quand tu liras je pense. :p.)

**Baka BabacOoL : **Et oui j'ai coupé !! Héhéhéhé !! Et tu te disais c'est la fin pour qui ? / Plus peur pour qui ? Itachi et Naruto ? Ou Jiraya et Fuyu ? O.o.. ? / Bah.. Y'en a qui pleure faut pas s'en sentir honteux. Moi ça me fait plaisir qu'on réagisse comme ça. n.n. Parce-que ça veut dire que, quelque part on trouve que c'est bien écrit et qu'on entre bien dedans ! :p. /Bonne lecture !

**Adralya : **Densetsu : SMACKOUILLE !! („Chu", c'est plus mignon, non? XD.) / Neji et Itachi ensemble… #bave# #blackout total# trop… trop tout pour pouvoir le faire correctement ! XD. Rien que l'idée est sckotchante !!(bon. Je le ferai ce couple ! Faut vraiment !! XD. Mais dans une autre fic, et en OOC perso habituel. :p) / Je te comprends quand tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les hôpitaux. ùù… Mais on peut le voir d'une bonne manière aussi ! C'est là qu'on naît la plupart du temps ! XD. (quand c'est pas dans le taxi qui amène maman. :p ) / Jiraya : Mais je suis pas si vieux que ça !! / Ben Itachi ne profite pas de l'état de faiblesse. Il doit juste lui dire pour pas partir comme ça ! Donc voilà comme ça c'est fait ! Et puis il ne profite pas non plus de lui puisqu'il cherche à savoir ce qui s'est passé et aussi il fait comprendre à Naruto qu'il peut revenir sur sa décision. Il s'excuse même !! De s'être emporté. / XD Itachi la victime. Certes, il fait parti du lot des victimes c'est sûr. :p / Olalala.. Moi j'ai dormi à peine 4h, je me suis levé à 6h34, est débarquée à ma Fac pour avoir mes horaires à 7H et quelque, et je commençais qu'à 13h !! XD. Donc ben voilà. :p. (mais en même temps, cette semaine je n'aurai eu cours que lundi de 13h à 17h. :p. Donc je ne vais pas me plaindre. XD. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Naruouinn : **(XD. Le pseudo) / Ben parce-que s'il n'avait pas à souffrir, l'histoire serait ennuyante. :s.. Tu ne crois pas ? Y'aurait rien à raconter si tout était rose !

**Dadoune : **Ah si.. Il y a eu une bifurcation à droite, et le panneau « tristesse et désespoir » avait été retiré (sûrement par Sai) et les persos se sont embarqué sur ce chemin !! :s… (les aléas de l'autoroute de la vie… ùù) / Euh.. Ben.. j'arrive pas à imaginer. :p. Tu es gentil dans ma tête. Tu l'as toujours été. Alors une grosse voix peut-être, mais des yeux méchants, ils seraient mal fait alors. :p. XD.

**Pop : **Eulalala !! O.O.. Non. Je plaisante. XD. Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. n.n. :p. Merci donc de commencer. / Merci pour mes fics. n.n. Je suis ravie qu'elles te plaisent et j'espère que ça va continuer. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Gayuni : **Yaa !! Ouais c'est sur que le temps manque ces derniers temps. (lol. Non mais c'est vrai en plus. ùù ) / Contente que tu aies rattraper ton retard alors. n.n. Tu vas pouvoir patienter chaque semaines comme tous les autres. :p. XD. / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. Je suis ravie qu'elle te plaisent. (ma fic. n.n.) / Oui moi aussi je trouvais que Naruto pleurait un peu trop dans Frères. (c'est un de mes gros défauts de le transformer en fontaine… ùù… ) / « même s'il passe son temps à faire des conneries et qu'il nous exaspère » XD. Je te comprends. XD. Y'en a eu du monde a vouloir lui mettre un poing dans la figure. XD. / Je sais qui s'est ton amie !! lalalaa !! XD. (elle s'est dénoncée toute seule. XP.) / Oui c'est sur qu'en ce moment Naruto est mieux avec Itachi. (bien que là il soit un peu finalement tout seul. ) / Itachi : ET OUI !! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. C'est vraiment abominable ce que Nana fait faire à Naruto dans mon dos alors que je sais ce qu'il se passe. ùù. Elle… Q.Q.. Elle est méchante avec moi… !! / Ah tu n'aimes pas Sai dans le manga ? XD Moi c'était pareil au début, mais finalement je le trouve assez tripant des fois. Lol. (ça doit être la seule raison pour laquelle je me risque à regarder les HS dans l'anime d'ailleurs. :p / Maisb on c'est sur que dans la fic là, … il est carrément à envoyer au pôle Nord rejoindre Sakura. ùù (dsl.. Un délire avec une autre revieuweuse. XD.) Oh bah Sai s'est expliquer sur le pourquoi il voulait faire ça. Il vouulait essayer avec Naruto. Et mon sieur à tout alors il n'accepte pas qu'on lui refuse quoique ce soit ! :p. / Alors je crois que tu as marqué « Hakki » au lieu de « Haru » là : « Haki est par contre franchement étrange (…) » C'est Haru qui est heureux d'apprendre que sa mère ne veut plus les voir. (enfin c'est surtout qu'il est heureux qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui je pense.) / Ah oui tu aimerais connaître plus Fuyu.. :s.. Alors je rois qu'il va y avoir un problème… n.n'… Enfin tu verras plus loin. / Neji : Oui elle est très mignonne ma fille ! C'est l'incarnation de la petite fille parfaitement parfaite et mignonne et adorable et.. (…) / « Quel est l'auteur débile qui a des idée aussi tordues ? » Alors je ne répondrais pas. :p. Soit je pourrai dire un truc mais… mais même si je continu ma question je vais faire un truc horrible, Soit c'est autre chose et même si je le dit je fais le truc horrible en question. XD. Sachant que je déteste ça, je ne vais pas le faire aux autres. XP. Donc l'auteur ? Euh je pense que tu pensais à moi en posant la question. XD /Naruto n'a rien fait !! O.o.. !! Mais si il a fait justement ! Il a fait pleins de choses horribles !! C'est son karma qui lui revient en pleine figure ! Point ! (XD. Non, non, je connaissais le karma avant Earl. XD.) / Non je ne m'arrêterai pas ! n.n. / Mon âge ben suffit de faire un tour sur ma page profil ! :p. / Merci ! Bon courage pour la lecture !

**Eien : **De rien pour ton mail. J'étais déçue en fait de ne pas pouvoir te répondre donc voilà. :p. XD. / Et non, ne vends pas l'adresse mail. XD. Surtout que ce n'est aps trop trop la mienne je crois celle que j'ai utilisé. XD. / J'adore le « oui, je me sers, sans honte, des indications que tu me donnes dans ta réponse » Non mais t'as pas hon.. ah non je peux même pas dire ça parce-que tu réponds toi-même dans la phrase. XD. / Naruto est resté contre le torse de Neji pendant tout ce temps !! OqO.. Miaaaam… ils ont du en faire, des papouilles pour se réconforter… O.O… #petit sourire pervers naissant# XD / Euh non jen e l'ai pas encore… (purée tu me mets le doute d'un coup » utilisé le Sas.. J'ai utilisé Sa-chan, Sasu, Sasu-chan, Sasuke (XD. On peut pas faire autrement.), mais Sas… :c.. Je ne crois pas. Mais j'aurai put ! ;p / Ah moi je trouve vraiment que Hors norme dépasse le chapitre 22. :s. Enfin, dans son ensemble, c'est horrible ce qui arrive à Sasuke. La folie c'est vraiment… ouah quoi.. (enfin en même temps, le viol est toujours quelque chose d'horrible et affreux et tout et tout et donc en fait, c'est vrai que le chapitre 22… :s.. Voilà quoi. ) / Non c'est carrément mauvais signe quand je me mets à siffloter. C'est que j'ai fais quelque chose de pas bien. XD. (dans le cas contraire je chantonne. :p XD. ) Mais de toute façon, tu vas voir ça dans le chapitre. / Jen e me moque pas, je taquine. :p / ET oui c'est mieux d'être surpris que d'avoir déjà trouvé l'assassin avant tout le monde et même l'enquêteur ou l'auteur. XD. / Et oui peut-être que ça se confirme en effet.. Mais…. Mais tu ne le sauras pas avant d'en avoir la certitude dans la fic !! (pour Haru et sa môman.) Mais… lui reprocher c'est un peu fort quand même. Parce-que s'il savait quelque chose par rapport à la maladie, je pense tout de même qu'il l'aurait dit. / Et ouais… héhé… « pour Neji qui n'a peut-être pas complètement tourné la page » :p Peut-être, peut-être, en effet. (héhéhéhé… #se met à CHANTONNER# XD.) / Non c'est sur que pour le moment, il ne va pas avoir trop trop la tête là-dedans. (dedans quoi ? XO. Ah toi de retrouver ce que tu as dit !! lalalala !! ) / Et oui Neji qui craque, c'est toujours horrible à voir. ùù.. Alallaa… j'ai de la peine pour lui… (huhu je le consolerai bien, moi. XD. Mais je laisse ça pour Naruto. n.n. XD. – Itachi : QUOI !! – Nana : Euh non rien. .. je… c'est une image. – Itachi : Elle est pas belle ton image ! èé. ) / Et oui tes prévisions étaient totalement fausses !! #toute fière. XD.# Et je le savais déjà en les lisant d'ailleurs parce-que le chapitre était déjà écrit. :p ) / Que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. (va falloir apprendre à voler. :p ) Ben oui.. ùù.. Il est un peu perdu et les choses ne vont pas s'arranger tout de suite pour lui. / Le fond du puit ? Mais qui a dit que cela ne pouvait être un puit sans fond !? ( :p. lalala !! Je t'ai eu !! XD.) / « Mouais, bon je ne suis pas convaincue du tout par mes prévisions. Je pense  
que tu vas avoir la joie d'écrire "T'as tout faux !". » Hé.. héhhéhé.. Mouahahahaha !! : T'AS TOUT FAUX !! XD. / Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Je me suis bien amusée !! n.n. Et bonne lecture !!

**Edwick :** _Alors ne le prend pas mal s'il te plaît, mais, (s'il te plaît de nouveau. XD.) Si tu pouvais essayer de ne pas trop écrire en texto :s… j'ai du mal à te déchiffrer parfois. (pardon. ùù ) Et puis j'aime les mots alors les voir autant déformé ça fait mal un peu quand même. _/ Merci beaucoup ! n.n. / 1. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'Itachi pleurerai pour Sai ? O.o.. ? Hm ? / Le NejiSasu, il a déjà été essayer dans Frère mais ça n'a absolument pas marché, et puis.. franchement… crois-tu que Neji irait dans les bras d'un Sasuke ayant violer son meilleur ami ? Quand même.. / Oui je continu !! n.n. Merci de mettre un petit mot de temps en temps ! n.n.

**Frères II. 24.**

Itachi a les yeux rouges et des traces de larmes se voient sur ses joues.

Un long silence s'empare du couloir. Il n'y a que le souffle court d'Itachi.

Un souffle qui forme un seul mot. Un prénom qui donne automatiquement à mes jambes l'ordre de courir.

-Fuyu…

Je cours à toute allure jusqu'au bout du couloir et prends les escaliers pour descendre à l'étage où se trouve Fuyu. J'arrive au bas des marches, tourne dans le couloir, et cherche en passant de porte en porte. Et puis soudain, je trouve la chambre.

A l'intérieur, Neji est en pleurs sur le corps sans vie de Fuyu.

Il y a deux médecins autour du lit ; et une infirmière.

Je cligne des paupières sans y croire. Je regarde le médecin le plus proche de moi. Son visage veut tout dire. J'entends l'infirmière demander à Neji de s'écarter ; de sortir de la chambre. Mais il ne veut pas lâcher Fuyu.

Je pose une main tremblante sur ma bouche sans savoir quoi faire.

Fuyu est partie.

La scène est tellement horrible et déchirante que je peine à le décrire.

Neji est penché sur Fuyu ; il la tient dans ses bras en pleurant. Son visage est déformé par la tristesse. Ses sanglots et ses plaintes résonnent dans la chambre alors qu'on me demande de sortir. Je sens la main d'un des médecins se poser sur mon épaule. Je la repousse en faisant un pas sur le côté. Je m'approche de Neji, et me penche sur lui. Je prends le haut de ses bras dans mes mains, et lui demande de lâcher Fuyu. Il ne faut pas qu'il reste comme ça.

Mais je sursaute en frôlant la peau de Fuyu. Elle est encore chaude.

Je lève les mains en reculant et en me tournant ; paniqué.

Je recule de plusieurs pas et bouscule presque l'infirmière. Mes paupières tremblent ; mes lèvres tremblent. Mon corps entier est pris de tressautement.

C'est Itachi qui va me sauver. Je ne sais plus comment ça s'est passé. Je crois… qu'il est arrivé et qu'il m'a fait sortir dans le couloir. Il est resté deux minutes agenouillé devant moi qui m'étais assis. Il m'a parlé sans que je comprenne et puis il est reparti dans la chambre.

Un long moment.

J'entendais les pleurs de Neji. Je restais silencieux pour ne pas rompre le silence que je pensais régner dans le couloir. Un faux silence empli des cris de Neji qui ne voulait pas croire ce qui se passait. J'ai fermé les yeux.

Et puis au bout d'un moment, j'ai senti une main agripper le haut de mon bras. C'était Itachi qui voulait que je me lève. Neji était tout prêt. Je l'entendais supplier et demander pourquoi. Itachi avait dû, à ce moment-là, réussir à le faire sortir de la pièce. Je l'ai entendu me parler un peu mais je n'ai rien compris.

Je n'ai servi à rien.

Je reprends mes esprits en entendant la voix d'Itachi m'appeler.

-Naruto !! Naruto !? Je dois retourner à l'hôpital pour…

Il soupire, et s'accroupit devant moi. Je suis sur le grand canapé dans le salon.

-Naruto. Tu m'entends ?

-Qu… Fuyu… elle...

-Je sais Naruto. Je sais. Neji est dans la chambre d'ami. Celle des jumeaux. Est-ce que je peux te laisser t'occuper de lui.

Je ne bouge pas. Itachi pose ses mains sur mes joues. Je sursaute, et fixe mon regard à celui d'Itachi.

-Naruto. S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi. Neji a besoin de toi.

Petit blanc. Et puis je réponds doucement.

-Oui… je … je vais monter.. et m'occuper de lui.

-Je vais prévenir ton père. Je lui demanderai de garder Haru et Aki ce soir. J'irai voir si l'opération de Jiraya est finie et je te tiens au courant. D'accord ? Tu peux veiller sur Neji pendant ce temps ?

-… oui.

Il pose un baiser sur mon front en me remerciant, et me laisse. Je ne vais pas monter ; je vais rester prostré sur le canapé. Je ne veux pas monter pour voir Neji ; je ne veux pas le voir mal et je ne veux pas qu'il me voie mal. Parce-que ça nous rappellera encore plus à l'un et à l'autre ces moments de tout à l'heure.

Quelques heures plus tard, Itachi revient. Il monte d'abord ; je l'entends dans l'escalier. Puis il redescend. Je suis dans la même position sur le canapé ; assis ; le regard au loin et pleurant.

-Nar…

Itachi soupire et s'accroupit devant moi. Il me regarde, et s'assied en tailleur.

-Jiraya va bien. Ca s'est bien passé.

Je baisse les yeux vers Itachi. Je vois les siens qui sont rouges. Je l'interroge.

-… comment tu fais .. ?

-De quoi tu parles Naruto ?

-Pour… pour pas… être comme moi… comme Neji.

-Je me retiens. Pour Neji.

Je renifle. Itachi me dit que c'est très dur et qu'il le sait ; que lui non plus ne veut pas y croire. Mais que ce n'est pas en restant dans un état léthargique que Fuyu reviendra.

Mes lèvres tremblent. Mes larmes débordent à nouveau. Je renifle. Itachi va rester un long moment et puis nous allons monter voir Neji.

-Il dort…

Je m'assieds à côté de Neji sur le lit. Itachi sort de la chambre, et revient avec une couverture.

-Il a dû s'endormir de fatigue.

-…

-Ton père va garder Haru et Aki cette nuit. Il téléphonera demain pour savoir comment va Neji. S'il peut ramener les jumeaux ou pas. Tu pourras répondre au téléphone ?

-Tu restes pas … ?

Je baisse la tête. Itachi se tient bien droit après avoir remonter la couverture jusqu'au cou de Neji. Il me regarde.

-Je pars demain Naruto. Je vais profiter d'être ici pour prendre des affaires.

-…

Mes ongles s'entrechoquent.

-Tu veux pas…

Il m'interrompt.

-Ne me le demande pas Naruto. Je sais que ce n'est pas au bon moment mais… si je ne pars pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais.

« Alors ne pars pas. »

J'aimerai lui dire ça mais je sais qu'il en souffrira dans le futur. Avec tout ce que j'ai fait dernièrement, je n'ai pas le droit de le retenir. Itachi s'assied au bord du lit. Je pousse un peu mes jambes vers Neji pour lui laisser la place. Il pose une main sur ma cuisse et parle doucement.

-Tu as mon numéro de portable si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Je fais un « non » de tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'appellerai pas. Il reste silencieux. Il regarde Neji.

-Neji va avoir besoin de toi.

J'acquiesce. Je le sais que Neji va avoir besoin de moi. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si je vais réussir. Je ne sais même pas comment Itachi arrive à sourire. Et ça même si son sourire est forcé.

Une heure plus tard, je suis allongé à côté de Neji. Il est toujours endormi. Je le tiens contre moi sans qu'il le sache.

Avant qu'Itachi ne parte, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je lui ai chuchoté « je t'aime ». Il n'a rien dit mais je sais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

J'aurai été cruel avec lui jusqu'au bout.

Je sursaute brusquement. Neji se réveille. Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et qu'il ne me voit, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes et renifle.

Et je me tais. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Neji a les yeux ouverts ; il ne me regarde pas ; il ne fait rien. Moi je tremble presque. Je suis pris d'une peur panique à l'idée de faire ou dire quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ou qui le ferait pleurer ; qui lui ferait mal ; qui lui rappellerait Fuyu.

Une heure s'est écoulée jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du mouvement. Neji m'a repoussé, et s'est tourné de dos à moi.

Je prends la parole d'une voix tremblante.

-.. e.. excuse-moi.

Il ne répond pas.

Je sursaute de nouveau en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui n'a pas réagit.

-Je vais répondre.

Je descends et vais répondre dans le salon.

-Allô ?

-C'est moi.

C'est mon père. Je m'assieds.

-Itachi m'a dit que tu n'appellerais que demain.

-Aki voudrait avoir Neji au téléphone … je.. je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir.

-Il a pas lâché un mot.

-Et toi ? Ca va.. ?

Je ne réponds pas. Ca veut tout dire. Je sens mon cœur se meurtrir. J'essaie d'aller vers un autre sujet pour avoir une autre excuse à ma voix tremblante.

-'Tachi est parti.

-Il m'a raconté.

Je renifle. J'entends la voix de Aki derrière mon père.

-Je suis désolé pour Aki… d.. dis-lui que son papa dort ?.. D'accord ?

-Je vais faire ça.

Il va prévenir Aki et lui demander d'aller jouer avec son frère. Et puis on va parler tous les deux. D'Itachi ; de ce que j'ai fait. Et puis ne pouvant plus tenir j'ai préféré détourner la conversation sur l'état de Neji.

Neji ne va pas bouger du reste de la journée. Il ne va pas manger non plus. Je l'ai entendu pleurer en montant un semblant de dîné. Ca m'a rassuré en un sens ; il réagit.

Je n'ai pas non plus mangé. Pas faim ; pas l'envie.

Le lendemain matin, je me fais réveiller par une sonnerie. La matinée est déjà bien avancée. Je suis allongé sur le canapé du salon. Je tends la main en pensant éteindre un réveil, mais réalise que c'est le téléphone. Je le porte à mon oreille.

-Allô ?

-Je te réveille ?

-mmm… c'est pas grave p'pa…

-Haru et Aki sont prêts. Ils m'ont réveillé. Ils veulent vraiment voir leur papa.

-C'est normal.

-Comment va Neji ?

-… il a pas mangé hier soir.. il a pas bougé, il.. a pleuré.

Petit blanc.

Je lui demande quelques minutes. J'emporte avec moi le combiné du téléphone en montant à l'étage. Je vais voir dans la chambre où se trouve Neji. J'entre et m'approche de lui.

-Neji ?

Il ne bouge pas mais a les yeux ouverts.

-Je.. Haru et Aki voudraient te voir. Papa va les amener. C… ça va aller ?

Il ne répond pas. Je grimace en allant m'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Neji.. je… Haru et Aki… ont besoin de toi eux aussi. Il ne faut pas rester comme ça.

Je vois avec horreur des larmes monter dans les yeux de mon ami. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure de manière angoissée. Je porte le combiné du téléphone à mon oreille.

-P'pa je… pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Je soupire, et me lève. Je jète un petit coup d'œil à Neji, et sors de la chambre en fermant derrière moi pour parler.

-Ou alors.. peut-être que… de voir ses fils.. ça va le faire réagir…

-…

-Ils sont au courant pour… Fuyu ?

-Oui. Itachi leur a dit hier.

J'avale doucement ma salive.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Haru s'est effondré en larme. Il est inconsolable il veut voir Neji. Et Aki ne nous croit pas. Il fait comme si de rien n'était.

Ma gorge se serre. Je sens quelques larmes déborder de mes yeux.

-Ben il a perdu sa maman, et là… c'est peut-être trop pour lui.

Je pense à Neji au même moment. Il s'attendait à ce que Anko demande le divorce. Mais ça a quand même du l'atteindre. Et de perdre Fuyu qui était son véritable rayon de soleil, je n'imagine pas la souffrance qu'il peut ressentir. Et c'est peut-être égoïste ou mal de dire ça ; par rapport à Neji ; mais je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir.

Mon père soupire discrètement.

-Je vais les amener. Ils ont besoin d'être ensemble. Sinon la situation ne changera pas.

-Tu crois.. ? Tu es sûr ?

-Je n'en sais rien Naruto mais… je me souviens que si tu n'avais pas été là quand ta maman nous a quittés, .. je n'aurai pas survécu.

Mon cœur se serre d'un coup. Une chaleur s'y propage très doucement même si le moment ne s'y prête pas tout à fait. Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Merci.

-Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as vraiment pas à le faire.

-Même.. !

J'ai la tremblote. Je me sens tout chose d'avoir entendu ça à ce moment.

-Bon. Naruto. Je raccroche et on arrive.

-D'accord. Je vais prévenir Neji.

Je raccroche. Je me lève du canapé, m'étire complètement, passe mes mains sur mon visage, et prends la direction de l'étage. La chambre où se trouve Neji est ouverte.

-Neji ?

Il est réveillé. Je m'approche et m'assieds au bord du lit.

-Haru et Aki vont venir. Papa les amène.

Neji réagit. Il tourne ses yeux vers les miens. Il ouvre la bouche, et ne dit finalement rien. Son visage prend soudain un air triste. Des larmes commencent à s'amonceler dans ses yeux et finissent par déborder. Je me penche, et le prends dans mes bras alors qu'il se redresse pour répondre à l'étreinte. Je ferme les yeux et le serre de toutes mes forces.

-Je suis désolé Neji. Je sais pas quoi faire. Je suis désolé.

Il pleure en me disant ; en me suppliant pour voir Fuyu. J'ai mal au cœur de l'entendre et de le voir ainsi. Son corps tremble dans mes bras ; il est secoué par ses sanglots.

-Neji.. r.. je sais que c'est difficile mais.. reprends-toi. Haru et Aki viennent te voir il faut être fort.

-Je veux pas… !! Naruto.. je veux ma fille !! Pourquoi elle.. je ne voulais pas la perdre.. elle.. elle était si petite !!

-Je sais Neji.

Mais je ne peux rien dire d'autre. Je ne peux rien faire pour consoler sa peine. Lorsque mon père va arriver avec les jumeaux, Neji sera endormi. Papa va rester un petit moment pour essayer de calmer Haru. Il est en pleurs. Aki, lui, ne cesse de vouloir monter à l'étage. J'aimerai qu'ils montent en même temps tous les deux alors il faudrait d'abord que Haru se reprenne au moins un peu.

On va attendre une demi-heure pour que Haru puisse se calmer. Papa va partir en me disant qu'il saluera Jiraya pour moi. Je ferme derrière lui, prends la main de Haru, et suis Aki dans les escaliers. J'aimerai lui demander de ne pas parler de sa petite sœur, mais je n'ai pas le temps.

Aki entre dans la chambre. Je me presse pour le rattraper. Haru resserre sa main dans la mienne et se cache derrière moi. Je baisse mes yeux vers lui ; inquiet.

-Haru ?

Il ne dit rien.

… en même temps c'est normal.

Enfin non c'est pas normal mais.. c'est habituel avec lui.

Je regarde Neji étendu sur le lit. Il n'a même pas bougé alors que ces enfants sont là.

-Neji… ? Aki et Haru sont venus te voir.

Pas de réponse. Aki lève ses yeux ronds vers moi.

-Papa est malade ?

Je force un sourire.

-Il ne va pas bien ; oui.

-…

Aki se gratte le crâne, et s'avance vers le lit. Il s'appuie au bord en inspirant d'un fond.

-Bonjour papa !! Tu va pas bien ?

Silence. Neji tourne son visage vers son fils mais ne dit rien. Aki continu.

-Densetsu, il nous a laissé l'aider à la pépinière ! J'ai montré des fleurs à des clients !!

Petit blanc. Haru renifle. Je le sens essuyer quelques larmes sur le dos de ma main et puis se coller derrière mes jambes. Aki continu en posant ses mains sur celle de Neji.

-On va bientôt revoir maman et Fuyu !?

Un hoquet s'échappe de ma gorge. Je m'avance d'un pas, et voit Neji retirer sa main de sous celles d'Aki avant de se tourner de dos à lui. J'appelle Aki doucement et à voix basse. Ce dernier grimace en venant vers moi. Il retient ses larmes.

Je tourne mon regard vers Haru qui me tient fort la main.

-Haru. Tu vas faire un bisou à ton papa ?

Haru rentre la tête dans ses épaules en regardant Neji. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je m'apprête à laisser tomber et à les faire partir, mais Haru lâche ma main de façon très hésitante, et s'avance vers le lit. Je le regarde en même temps que Aki.

Haru s'approche doucement, et monte à genou sur le lit dans le dos de Neji.

Et puis, comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, il prononce un petit mot.

-… papa… ?

Mon cœur s'arrête d'un coup en entendant sa voix cristalline. Une voix douce et enfantine qui n'a aucun mal à parler.

-Papa.. ? Tu vas mourir toi aussi ?

Alors que je ne réalise pas ce qui arrive, je sursaute brusquement en entendant une longue plainte et des pleurs. Aki hurle de tristesse. Mais je suis tellement scotché par la voix de Haru, que je ne poursuis pas Aki qui sort de la pièce en courant ; les mains sur les yeux.

Je me suis juste retourné. Lorsque je fais volte face vers Haru et Neji, ce dernier a tourné son visage vers son fils. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts ; humides ; émus.

Il ne dit rien et laisse son fils parler d'une voix tremblante. Haru a envie de pleurer.

-Tu… tu veux… des médicaments ?

Neji ouvre la bouche, et prononce doucement ; comme s'il n'y croyait pas ; le prénom de son fils.

-… Haru… !?

-Ma… Maman elle avait pleins de médicaments à la maison ! Et… et puis…

Neji se redresse lentement sur le lit en dévisageant son fils qui suit le mouvement de son papa de son regard. Un sanglot secoue Haru. Il écarte ses bras et tombe contre le torse de Neji en hurlant.

-MEUUURS PAAAASS !! PAPAAA !! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU MEEUUUURS !!

Je plaque lentement une main sur ma bouche en sentant des larmes monter dans mes yeux.

Neji reste d'abord les bras ballant sans savoir quoi faire. Il ne doit pas très bien y croire. Haru sanglote dans ses bras en le suppliant de ne pas les laisser seuls lui et Aki ; en voulant lui faire promettre de ne pas mourir.

Neji le resserre doucement dans ses bras ; et puis le resserre d'un coup sec contre lui en fermant les yeux.

-Je te promets. Je ne partirai pas Haru. Je reste avec toi et ton frère. Je te promets. Excuse-moi. N'aies pas peur je suis là.

Haru pleurt encore et encore en se serrant contre Neji ; en pleurant sur son torse ; en hoquetant de douleur. Neji le berce un peu en versant quelques douloureuses larmes.

-Je suis désolé Haru !

J'essuie mes yeux en reniflant, et réalise enfin qu'Aki n'est plus ici et que je ne l'entends plus pleurer.

Je sors ma tête de la chambre et regarde dans le couloir. Je renifle de nouveau et clignant des paupières, et l'appelle. Mais il ne répond pas. Je sors dans le couloir en adressant un coup d'œil à Neji et Haru qui pleurent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je vais voir dans les autres chambres et commence à m'affoler en ne l'y voyant pas.

-AKI !!

Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent.

-A… Akii !!

Je fais toutes les pièces de l'étage, et finis par aller voir dans les combles et le salon avant de retourner dans la chambre où se trouve Neji et Haru.

-Neji !! Je ne trouve plus Aki !!

A suivre !

Nanaruasu. 

**Dans le prochaine chapitre :**

« Je laisse la place à Neji qui s'agenouille à son tour et se penche pour voir Aki.

-Aki. Sors de là.. restes pas ici.

-Je veux voir maman !! Je veux voir Fuyuuu !! »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Elles me font vraiment plaisir et je suis très heureuse de voir que d'autres personnes lisent mes fics. n.n. Merci, merci !! Alors !? Comment trouvez-vous la voix de Haru ? ( :p)**

Densetsu : Niiiiaaa !! C'est adorable !!

Nana : O.o ? Hein ? De quoi?

Densetsu : Haru et sa petite voix cristaline !!

Nana : Ah. Je me demandais aussi, adorable le fait que Aki disparaisse ça sonnait bizarre.

Densetsu : èé D'ailleurs ? Ils vont le retrvouer, hein !? Il va aller mieux Aki ?

Nana : Je ne te le dirai pas !! lalalala !!


	25. Chapter 25

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 24 : **

**Akitsumi-chan : **Yo ! / Aaaahhh... D'accord.. (mais c'est quand même très pas tout joli. Fallait dire « ce dernier ». :p. lol. Non mais je te taquine. XD. Mais bon en lisant ça avait l'air méchant. / Et non c'est Fuyu qui est partie. Merci pour l'écriture. n.n. Je suis contente d'avoir ému. #gros sourire# / Oui là, Neji a été servi côté émotion.. :s… Le pauvre… En espérant qu'il s'en remette. / Oui c'est bien aussi que Haru est retrouvé sa petite voix ! (héhé.) / Et oui aussi. ùù… Itachi est partit ! Mais t'as vu ! Il a demandé à Naruto hein !! Il voulait vraiment savoir ! Il voulait une explication ! Il lui a laissé une chance ! / C'est bien pour ça que j'ai mis cette preview. :p Déjà avec le chapitre vous deviez pas être dans un superbe état, alors autant vous rassurer pour le prochain chapitre. / Le tournage ? Euh c'est pas tout de suite c'est dans le 25. Enfin.. Non, ça va être dans le 26. XD. (je suis au 26 là. –mardi 23 septembre où il ni y ni bus ni tram dans Nantes et que du coup je peux pas aller en cours ! èé. PFFFF-)

**Darling : **Oui. Fuyu n'est plus. Elle nous a quitter et reposera désormais parmi ses ancêtres dans un lieu où tout sera plus facile pour elle. (c'est beau de rêver à l'au-delà… ùù XD) / Itachi est… O.o… Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Quand même, il a laissé des chances de s'expliquer à Naruto ! / Euh. Naruto est pas mal fourni côté bancaire aussi hein. Il n'est peut-être pas toubib mais il faisait des défilés et autres. Et puis, la maison, ils sont propriétaire grâce au père de Naruto. Donc si Itachi s'en va, ça change pas grand chose pour Naruto du point de vue des sous. (et puis y'a pire quand même.) Et puis c'est méchant de penser comme ça ! èé. Lol. Non, mais, tu as bien fait de soulever cette question malgré tout car il faudra que je fasse un truc par rapport à ça. Donc merci. n.n. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Saki-uchiha : **Itachi : Parce-qu'il ne veut pas que je reste avec lui tiens ! Il ne s'explique même pas sur ce que j'ai vu ! – Densetsu : Tout ne peut pas revenir comme avant car avant, c'est le passé. Et à moins d'être Doc' dans Retour vers le futur, on ne peut pas retourner dans le passé. « et autres films du même genre. XD. » - C'est qui « Kyu » ? au fait ?

**Xiaxia : **« Enfin » ? O.o.. Mais.. c'est cruel de dire ça comme ça !! / Ah au moins tu penses un peu au malheur de Neji. / Oui va falloir le suivre de près le monsieur. Et puis ses fistons aussi tant qu'on y est. / Quoi à Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait encore ! ? O.o… ? / Voici la suite !! n.n.

**T.miss : **Oui. Fuyu est effectivement aller le voir. (enfin si tant est qu'il existe. XD. Là, ce sont les avis personnel d'un peu tout le monde qui joue et on entrera pas dans ce débat.) / Encore pire que dans Frères. Euh.. c'était pas spécialement voulu, mais bon. Et pis dans Frères, Naruto perd son grand père maternelle je te signale !! (et TOC ! ) / Euh oui je veux un happy end. Bon peut-être que tout le monde ne sera pas content parce-qu'il y'a encore d'irréductible pour certains couples ou autres couples encore, mais voilà. XP. Je compte faire un happy end. / Itachi revenir. Oh ben… il repassera sûrement : ;p je ne dis rien vous verrez. / Voici la suite !! n.n.

**EMilie : **Oui. Fuyu n'est plus. ùù. RIP. / Cruelle avec mes lecteurs. Je dirai aussi et surtout avec les personnages. XP. / Bébé euh.. elle avait 3ans. Un bambin. On va dire. :p. / Et puis Itachi qui part.. Et oui.. va y'avoir un petit moment sans lui là. / La lueur d'espoir : la voix de Haru qui illumine un peu ce ciel si sombre. / n.n. Bonne lecture alors !

**Ika-chan : **IKAAA !! T.T… (XD. Pour ton « FUYU! T.T. » / Ben si. La petite Fuyu. ùù. Sniff.. (vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein !! :p ) C'était prévu quasiment dés le début alors. voilà. C'est fait. C'Est dit. / Neji détruit bah pas qu'un peu. Il a perdu sa fille ! / Bah y'avait la preview pour se rassurer. / Ah oui ? Elle est mignonne la voix de Haru ? XD. Tu l'as entendu ? (non je plaisante je sais que tu te l'imagine avec ce que j'ai écrit. :p )

**Kaoru : **Aki mourir dans un coin ? O .o.. Ca va pas ! Y'a pas déjà assez de Fuyu non ?! / XD Je ne t'en voudrais pas vraiment de devenir addict. Je te dirai juste de faire gaffe quand même. XD. Pour peu que je disparaisse un jour comme ça d'un coup sans prévenir et en laissant mes fics en plan.. ùù.. (ce qui ne peut pas vraiment arriver sauf s'il m'arrive malheur.) / Je te comprends pour l'occupation durant certains cours. C'est pas à faire mais moi, en philo en terminal (et dans d'autres cours d'ailleurs. XD.) je me faisais une marge sur la feuille pour écrire mes fics. XD. J'ai encore pleins de petits papiers ) / Mais pourquoi tu veux que tout le monde meurt !! ? Sasuke mourir !! Il l'a déjà fait dans… je vais pas le dire parce-que je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu de mes fics. XP. / Bonne lecture.

**Marjolaine : **C'est normal qu'il soit triste ! Tu as vu ce qui se passe dedans !! (lol.) / Non. C'est pas le plus triste. (je pense pas.) C'est juste qu'il est tout récent dans ta tête alors c'est plus horrible qu'un autre autant horrible. (enfin je pense. Je vois ça comme ça personnellement. Lol.) / Jiraya un ermite pas net. XD. / Et Naruto trop bête.. Bah.. disons que… voilà. Il penses qu'Itachi sera mieux loin de lui c'est tout. ùù. Alalala..

**Adralya : **YOOH !! (pour ton „YAH" lol.) / Densetsu : Tant de pourquoi pour une si frêle âme. – Nana : O.O… ? D'où tu sors des trucs comme ça toi ? – Densetsu : #prend la pose# je ne sais pas. ! – Nana : ùù..ahem… / « La voix d'Haru est trop… Trop… Trop belle ! » Ca fait genre tu l'as vraiment entendu. XD. (enfin en même temps, je pense qu'on peut facilement se l'imaginer.) / Merci pour les larmes aux yeux ! Moi ça me fait plaisir venant d'un lecteur lisant mes fics. n.n. / Oui c'est sur que ça fait un beau couple le ItaNeji. Faudra que je le fasse un jour. Mais un vraiment beau et tout et tout !! (miam !! ) / Bah moi aujourd'hui je peux pas aller en cours.. ùù.. Grève des transport dans la ville… pfff.. mais c'est vraiment nul quoi… a peine la rentrée commence qu'o peut même pas aller en cours… On est même pas encore ennuyer durant les cours qu'on en est déjà privé.. C'est n'importe quoi… pfffff !! ) / Olalal… 4h30 du mat'.. :s.. Ah oui faut vraiment que tu aimes en effet. (moi me lève à 5h mais juste le lundi. XP.) / Densetsu : Tu veux un autre bisou ? O.o.. ? – Nana : Ne lui en donne pas trop sinon elle va appeler Naruto son beau-fils après. – Densetsu : Ah. Oui. #se recule doucement avant d'avoir commis l'irréparable : un second bisou à Adralya. (XD. Je suis méchaaaannnte !! XD.) / Bah mes cours j'e ai pas aujourd'hui !! XD. Mais merci quand même ! :p. (plus que 8h avant le week-end. (8h de cours hein. Parce-qu'on est quand même que mardi. XD.)

**Lolotyv : **Et oui si jeune. Au moins, elle aura rien fait de mal du tout dans sa vie donc elle est sur d'etre allé au paradis. :p. (s'il y en a un.) / Merciiii de me dire que tu as pleuré !! n.n. Je prends ça comme un des plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire en lisant mes fics. (je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois aujourd'hui. XD. J'en ai fait pleurer des gens dis-donc ! ) / Euh oui, Sai à bien souffert je crois. lol (se souviens de la review d'Eien) / Mais si mais si, les larmes ça se fait comme un rien. Tu en auras ne t'inquiète pas. :p. (et puis faut bien pleurer aussi de joie ou d'émotion !!

**Hanon : **_(rhoo il me vient un jeu de mot pourri donc je te l'épargne. XD.)_ / Mercii !! Merci, merci d'avoir pleuré et surtout de me le dire !! (c'est le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse me faire quand on lis mes fics ! Pleurer d'émotions ça veut dire que l'histoire est vraiment bien écrite !! hahaah !! Merci merci !! ) / Non. Jiraya va pas mourir !! (enfin j'espère. :s… ) / lol. « le eul truc qui m'a plu c'est qu'on ne voit ni Sasuke ni Sai. » XD. C'est pas gentil pou euuux !! lol. / Et la petite voix de Haru ne t'a pas plu ? O.o / Voilà le chpaitre suivant !! n.n.

**Dadoune : **XD. (pour Sai et les panneaux. XD. / Ah. O.o.. Les yeux méchants oui, mais la grosse voix non ? … ? o.o. XD. Moi je pense que ce serait plus le contraire. Ou alors même les deux en fait. XD. / Je fais subir tout ça à Neji parce-que je l'aime très fort ! (qui châtie bien, aime bien !) / Aki s'est caché dans sa cachette favorite au jeu de cache-cache ! :p. (Haru ne le retrouve jamais quand il se cache là. :p.)

**Yuki : **Ah ben va falloir en racheter peut-être alors des mouchoirs. :s… (XD.) J'espère que ton rhume va mieux. (enfin en espérant que cela n'était qu'un rhume bien sûr) / Fuyu n'est plus, elle est partie loin, loin, dans le couchant ! (ou le levant. En fait c'était en début d'après midi je crois alors on peut pas trop faire de belle phrase… :s… ) / Haru est trop mimi. Oui. Certes. Mais c'est pas nouveau !! XD. / Merci !! Pour l'ascenseur émotionnel au top ! Mais, je pense que je peux faire encore mieux ! (lol. N'abandonne pas.) / Moi j'ai pas Fac aujourd'hui ! T.T… Grève des transporte ! (bon au moins, j'aurai pas l'heure de TD de 19h à 20h mais bon.. ùù.. Pour le reste des cours ça m'énerve sérieusement.)

**Naruouinn : **Et oui ils partent tous les uns après les autres ! Et puis en plus Aki a disparu !! #tends un seau à naruouinn#

**Edwick : **Ah oui… (mais bon là tu y es bien arrivé ! :p ) / Trop triste pour la petite Fuyu certes mais, elle, elle n'aura plus à souffrir de ce qu'elle avait. C'est surtout pour son entourage aussi tu ne crois pas ? / Et oui Haru reparle !! (héhé) Que va t'il bien pouvoir raconter de beau maintenant ? Est-il poli et tout et tout où est-ce que c'est un mal élevé ? XD. (rho je suis méchante de dire ça.) / Aki ne fugue pas.. enfin pas vraiment. / Mais non !! Naruto n'est pas seul ! Il est entouré ! (XD. Non mais j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire ne t'inquiète pas. )

**Pop : **Voici la suite !

**Baka BabacOol : **XD Désolé pour tout les mouchoirs que tu as du utiliser pour sécher tes larmes. n.n'… / Et oui, en plus avec Haru qui reparle ! Alalala… (lol. #toute fière#) / Mdr. J'adore le « plus que problématique de Naruto » c'est pas sympa pour lui !! eulalala !! / Et oui y'a aussi un ItaTem de prévu. Et en plus maintenant c'est sûr. / En tout cas je suis très contente de réussir à te faire ressentir tout plein de chose au travers de mes fics ! n.n. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**La Folle 415 :** Ben moi, je ne me déteste pas trop. Ca va.. (XD.) / Désolé pour les mouchoirs. (va y avoir un enterrement de pleins de paquet de mouchoirs. Quand les gens vont voir ça, on va penser que tout le monde est tombé malade. XD.) / Bah non, tu n'es pas vulgaire puisque tu mets le « bip » n.n. (et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs pour cette censure. :p. Des gros mots dans la bouche du demoiselle c'est vraiment très tout pas beau et carrément pas élégant.) / J'espère que tu as séché tes larmes depuis dimanche dernier. / Ah non c'est sûr que Naruto n'a rien a envier à Neji en ce moment. / Merci beaucoup !! n.n. / (2) Bah.. ma maman (oui parce-que je lui demande vu qu'elle lit aussi.. elle peut me donner son avis. XD.) me dit que je suis de plus en plus cruelle et que si je veux qu'on me crois pas autant sadique, faudrait que je sorte un truc pas du tout cruel… :c.. mouais… bon… on verra.

**Eien : **_(nya. n.n )_/ Oui. Tu m'as prévenu c'est très gentil. Mais tu sais, ta review n'est pas si courte que ça ! :p. XD. (enfin ne raccourci pas pour autant hein !! Je le dis et le répète, j'aime énormément les longues avec explications, hypothèses, délires, .. e.t.c.. ) Enfin j'espère que ça va mieux. / Et oui, héhé. Tes prévisions, tu aurais du penser au pire finalement. (ùù.. ) Mais c'est vrai que c'est quand même vraiment très très méchant d'avoir fait ça donc on ne pouvait peut-être pas imaginer que j'allais le faire. (et pourtant.. ) / Oui c'est sûr. Neji toujours fort et souriant, … mais bon, il va se reprendre ! Faut juste le temps quand même. Sa fille s'était son rayon de soleil !! (même si elle s'appelait Fuyu. ) Et oui, il fallait un truc aussi affreux pour débloquer Haru. Bon, peut-être qu'il se serait débloqué avec autre chose de moins grave mais là, en l'occurrence, c'est ça qui est arrivé. / Glanes, glanes. Je t'en prie. n.n. (les infos ) / « Tu n'aimes pas faire souffrir que Neji. Tu t'ne prends aussi à sa descendance. » Mais ce n'est pas que la famille de Neji tu sais. o.o… (et toc ! En fait, .. je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose de le faire remarquer.. n.n'.. ) / Oui. Là, tu es dure avec Naruto. Il sait pas, il sait pas. Et puis, avoue que y'a bien pire que lui dans ces occasions quand même. Il est paniqué et puis lui aussi il a perdu quelqu'un comme de sa famille. Bon c'est sûr, Fuyu n'était pas aussi proche de lui que pour Neji, mais tout de même. Et puis lorsque Aki disparaît comme ça d'un coup, il est total paniqué donc il prévient pour avoir de l'aide, il a pas forcément le temps de réfléchir au fait que Neji va être encore plus affolé et tout et tout. / Tes prévisions, il y a du vrai, et du faux. (mais au moins c'est pas le « T'AS TOUT FAUX » qui m'avait bien fait rire de la dernière fois. XD. ) / Et c'est quoi ces « étapes » ?

**Frères II. 25. **(dsl pour la pub de jeu de construction. :p)

-Neji !! Je ne trouve plus Aki !!

Neji sursaute et me regarde.

-Qu… quoi ?

Je ne me répète pas. Je sais qu'il a compris. Je continue mes recherches un peu partout ; même là où je suis déjà passé. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée ; tourne vers la cuisine ; le salon, je vais voir dan le bureau d'Itachi ; le jardin.

-AKIIII !!

Neji et Haru arrivent. Neji cours dans tout les sens en hurlant le prénom de son fils.

Puis soudain, une idée me vient. J'ai déjà vu Aki se cacher sous les marches du perron lorsqu'il joue à cache-cache avec Haru. Je contourne la maison, et m'agenouille juste à côté des marches.

Dessous : Aki. Il pleure.

-A.. Aki…

Je retiens un soupir. Je ne suis pas assez frêle pour passer sous les marches. Je me redresse et appelle Neji. Lequel arrive rapidement avec Haru. Je laisse la place à Neji qui s'agenouille à son tour et se penche pour voir Aki.

-Aki. Sors de là.. restes pas ici.

-Je veux voir maman !! Je veux voir Fuyuuu !!

Mon cœur se serre. Haru est accroupit et regarde son frère de loin en se taisant. Neji tend le bras sous les marches comme pour essayer d'attraper Aki qui sanglote.

-Je… je veux… voir mamaann !!

La voix de Neji tremble ; elle est serrée.

-Aki je suis désolé mais ta maman ne veut plus. Elle est partie, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas su la garder. Je suis désolé Aki mais tu ne la reverras sûrement plus. S'il te plaît, viens ; sors de là.

Après quelques minutes ; Aki ne pleure quasiment plus ; il interroge Neji d'une voix mal assurée.

-F.. Fuyu non plus ?

-Ta petite sœur est partie Aki. On ne la reverra plus.

-Pourquoi elle est partie … ?

-Je ne sais pas Aki.

-Tu disais que les médecins s'occupaient d'elle !

-Je sais. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi.

Neji a envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se retenir dans un moment pareil. Il ne doit pas vouloir. Pour ses fils peut-être.

Petit instant de silence. Puis Neji redemande à Aki de sortir de sous les marches. Je me sens complètement inutile. Je suis là debout à côté de Neji et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je peux juste assister à la scène. Neji est au bord des larmes et essaie en vain de faire sortir Aki.

Mais pas tant en vain que ça. Aki fini par sortir de sa cachette qui désormais ne le sera plus puisque Haru sait où elle se trouve.

Aki sort à peine que Neji se redresse sur ses genoux et le serre fort dans ses bras en s'excusant pour tout ce qui arrive. Haru se relève et regarde Neji et Aki avant de parler à nouveau.

-C'est pas ta faute papa. Tu pouvais rien faire de toute façon !

Neji tourne son regard vers Haru, et lui sourit silencieusement sans lâcher Aki qui se console sur son épaule.

Et dans la journée, nous avons découvert ; Neji, moi et Aki ; que Haru est un vrai bavard. Je suis dans la cuisine avec Neji ; nous prenons un café pendant que les jumeaux jouent dans le salon. Et la seule chose que l'on entend, c'est la voix de Haru, la voix de Haru, et la voix de Haru.

Je souris et m'exclame brusquement à Neji.

-Y'a pas un bouton pour l'arrêter ?

Neji sourit lui aussi ; un peu plus calmement.

-Ca fait du bien d'entendre sa voix.

-Je sais. Mais y'a quand même un sacré débit !

-Ne lui dis rien s'il te plaît. Il rattrape juste le temps.

-C'est Aki qui va devenir muet à force de laisser parler son frère !

Et là, j'entends un léger rire de la part de Neji. Un rire que je partage. Mais aussi un rire qui laisse place à un sanglot de la part de Neji. Il pose sa tasse de café sur la table, puis ses mains sur son visage en se penchant. J'écarquille mes paupières.

-Neji !

-Et Fuyu qui n'aura pas entendu son frère parler !

Je me lève et contourne la table pour poser une main dans le dos de Neji.

-Neji… c..

Je retiens mal un soupir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a rien dire ni à faire.

-Sa petite voix.. je ne l'entendrai plus non plus !

Je pose genoux à terre puis ma main droite sur le genou de Neji qui est accoudé à la table ; son visage caché dans ses mains.

Neji redresse d'un coup son visage en entendant Aki crier. Je tourne mon visage vers le salon, et me relève en même temps que Neji. Haru s'y met aussi. Lorsque nous passons dans le salon, c'est pour voir ces deux monstres se battrent pour une simple brique lego. Neji va rapidement y mettre un terme. Et ce en faveur d'aucun des deux puisque c'est lui qui mettra la brique là où il fallait.

La fin de journée arrive. Aki s'étonne de ne pas voir Itachi arriver. Je grimace ; Neji explique ; Aki pleure.

Ce ne sont vraiment pas de belles vacances qui leurs sont offertes.

Pendant le repas, je demande à voix basse et timidement.

-Neji.. Je peux vous laisser la maison demain matin ?

L'interpellé m'interroge du regard ; Aki et Haru suivent silencieusement la discussion.

-Bien sûr. Mais… pourquoi ?

-Je voudrais aller à l'hôpital.

Petit blanc. Neji tourne son regard vers son assiette.

-Hm. Si tu veux.

-Je.. J'irai tôt. Peut-être que vous ne serez même pas réveillés quand je reviendrai !

Je force un sourire.

Haru me demande soudain d'une voix un peu étranglée.

-Tu es malade aussi ?

-Hein ?

Je le dévisage. Neji redresse un peu la tête.

-C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu y vas ? Tu veux voir Jiraya ?

-Non je.. j'y vais pas pour lui.. je… enfin si j'irai sûrement le voir aussi mais je…

Je me racle la gorge en me tenant aussi droit que je le peux. Je tourne lentement mon visage vers Neji en parlant à voix basse.

-J'ai mal… je pensais que ça passerait mais je…

-Tu parles de… Sasuke et..

J'acquiesce. Neji m'interroge après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à Haru et Aki qui ne comprennent heureusement rien du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que.. tu as exactement.. ? Enfin…

Je grimace et lui demande de ne plus en parler. On continu de manger en silence. Mais je ne tiens pas très longtemps. Au bord des larmes, je m'excuse en me levant et en sortant de table d'un pas pressé. Je monte à l'étage et m'enferme dans ma chambre.

Ma chambre et plus la nôtre.

Pourquoi n'ai je rien expliqué à Itachi… Je ne voulais plus qu'il souffre par ma faute, c'est vrai. Mais ça fait terriblement souffrir de savoir qu'il est parti et qu'il ne reviendra pas. Ses petits mots me manques ; ses mains et ses bras dans lesquels je me sentais en sécurité. Ses textos idiots lorsqu'il allaient rentrer un peu plus tard ou juste pour me dire que je lui manquais.

Je réagis peut-être un peu tard, mais avec l'opération de Jiraya, le décès de Fuyu, et tout le reste, j'étais trop sur les nerfs ou peut-être ailleurs pour m'apercevoir du mal qui meurtri mon cœur.

Si seulement Itachi pouvait me reposer sa question ; s'il pouvait me demander des explications. Je les lui donnerai tout de suite.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.

-Naruto ?

C'est Neji. Il entre en laissant la porte ouverte ; sûrement pour entendre les jumeaux si jamais ils avaient besoin de lui. Il s'approche du lit où je suis étalé sur le ventre. Je tiens un oreiller dans mes bras ; celui d'Itachi. J'ai l'impression d'encore sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Naruto je… ne suis pas assez fort pour… en plus. Tu vois.. Je suis désolé. Si je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut, il faut me le dire je pourrai.. prendre sur moi et essayer de te faire aller mieux.

Je ne peux rien lui demander de faire ou de dire. Il vit bien pire. Il ne reverra plus jamais sa propre fille.

-Ca va aller Neji. Laisse-moi.. juste quelques minutes et je.. je redescends.

Il soupire doucement, et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je sors mon visage de l'oreiller pour être sûr que c'est bien ce poids que j'ai senti. J'aperçois le visage de Neji. Il me regarde juste. Je renifle et lui parle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je peux rien te demander avec… ce que tu traverses.. F… Fuyu n'est même pas encore enterrée…

Sa peau devient livide. Je comprends que j'ai parlé encore de trop lorsque je vois de l'humidité apparaître dans ses yeux. Mais il se reprend vite et me corrige.

-Incinérée.

-Hein ?

-On ne se fait pas enterrer dans la famille. On se fait incinérer.

Petit blanc. J'essuie mes larmes doucement en essayant de chercher un sujet de conversation autre que Fuyu ou Itachi.

-Faut .. pas s'inquiéter pour moi pour demain. Je vais juste voir si on peut me donner un truc pour calmer la douleur. Je.. j'ai rien de particulier.

-Tu en es sûr ?

J'acquiesce.

-N… Neji ?

-Quoi ?

-On peut … s'enlacer ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Je panique.

-Sans rien !! Juste se tenir dans nos bras.

Je cherche des mots pour essayer de paraître clair. J'ai juste besoin de sentir quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et je pense que lui aussi en a besoin avec ce qu'il traverse alors, juste en ami, on pourrait juste se tenir l'un l'autre juste pour…

Je cherche encore mes mots et de l'aide du regard lorsque Neji me prend dans ses bras. Je me crispe en réalisant et écarquille les yeux. Puis je me détends en retenant mes larmes.

Ce ne sont pas les bras d'Itachi.

Mais je ne vais pas oser dire à Neji que ça ne me fait rien. Je suis quand même un peu rassuré qu'il ait accepté et qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée malgré ce que j'ai fais avec Sasuke et ce qu'on pourrait en déduire. Au yeux de certains, on pourrait penser que je trouve l'amour dans le sexe. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et Neji le sait. Et maintenant je sais aussi qu'il ne me juge pas sur mes erreurs.

Un sanglot me prend soudain. Je passe mes bras autour du torse de Neji en le remerciant d'une voix éraillée.

La semaine est vite finie. Durant le week-end, l'incinération de Fuyu a eu lieu. J'ai gardé les jumeaux. Neji a du y aller seul. J'aurai aimé l'accompagner, mais mon père ne pouvait pas prendre les jumeaux car il passait la journée avec Jiraya à l'hôpital. Nous ne savons pas où est Anko ; elle ne donne aucune nouvelle et ni d'ailleurs son avocat. Sa famille a l'air d'avoir disparu de la circulation.

Lorsque j'y pense, je me demande comment elle réagira lorsqu'elle apprendra que sa fille est décédée depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être qu'elle l'a su par la presse.

Parce-que bien évidemment les magazines ont vite fait eu d'annoncer la nouvelles. Mon père m'a dit que Jiraya avait décidé d'arrêter de lire les magazines people en voyant avec quelle rapacité les journalistes à sensation faisaient les choses. Lorsque Neji est rentré ce jour-là, il a embrassé ses fils, et est monté se coucher directement. Je l'ai laissé seul et tranquille. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le voir.

Il a du pleurer toute la soirée ; toute la nuit.

Nous sommes mardi.

Demain, je dois aller sur le lieu du tournage des deux dernières scènes que je dois faire.

Demain… Je vais voir Sasuke pour la première fois depuis ce qui s'est passé entre lui, moi et Sai. Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait.

-Naruto.. ?

Je suis dans ma chambre ; Neji vient juste d'entrer. Son visage est fatigué ; il ne doit pas bien dormir et ça se comprend.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne demain ?

Petit blanc. Je me tourne un peu plus sur la chaise du bureau et regarde Neji de face.

-P… pourquoi.. tu veux m'accompagner ? Et puis qui garderai les jumeaux !?

-Ils ont une nourrice tu sais.. et puis… ton père m'a déjà proposé plusieurs fois. Je n'aime pas trop dépendre de quelqu'un mais ça leur changerait les idées plutôt que de rester avec leur papa pas bien et leur tonton pensif.

Je souris doucement en baissant un peu les yeux. Puis je réponds à sa première question.

-Je veux pas que tu viennes.

-… tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

-…

-Y'aura que Sasuke de toute façon ! Et… c'est pas… comme s'il avait vraiment souhaité ce qui s'était passé..

Neji s'avance un peu plus dans la chambre en fermant derrière lui.

-Naruto.. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question qui peut paraître indiscrète ?

-Bien sûr. Tu t'es jamais gêné pour le faire alors ne commence surtout pas.

Petit instant de réflexion pour Neji. Il doit chercher ses mots. Il inspire doucement, et se lance finalement.

-Tu m'as dit que Sasuke et Sai t'ont fait chanter… mais… tu ne m'as pas dit comment.

-…

-… je voudrais savoir.

Je lui montre le lit pour qu'il s'asseye. Mais il n'y va pas. J'insiste.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir Neji.

-…

Il obéit sans me quitter des yeux ; intrigué. Je garde un petit instant de réserve, pensant et espérant qu'Aki se montrerait comme par miracle, mais il ne vient pas.

Et pourtant il ne se gênait pas lorsque j'étais bien avec Itachi ! Ce petit monstre a le chic pour se montrer lorsqu'il ne faut pas. Et là quand j'ai besoin de lui, il ne vient pas.

Neji s'impatiente. Je me racle la gorge, et me lance.

-Tu te souviens, Sasuke est sortit avec ta cousine.

-Oui. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps d'ailleurs.

-Ben.. en fait, on a commencé à… remettre ça avec Sasuke.. un peu avant qu'Hinata ne rompt. Et en fait, ce qui s'est passé c'est que quand elle est venue le voir pour le faire, j'étais avec lui. Et donc elle nous a vu et elle a vite compris ce qui se passait.

De nouveau, un blanc. Je regarde Neji en grimaçant, et fini rapidement.

-Elle a fait du chantage en disant que si je ne lui faisais pas l'amour, elle dirait tout à Itachi.

Neji reste immobile sans réaction. Et puis brusquement, il écarquille les yeux.

-T'es sérieux là ?!

J'acquiesce en me tordant légèrement les doigts.

-Hinata ?

-Oui.

-Ma cousine !?

-Oui.

-C'est pas possible !!

Je hausse une épaule. Neji n'en revient pas. Et ça se comprend. Moi-même, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi Hinata m'a demandé ça.

Neji reprend la parole.

-Mais… enfin… p.. pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Ca lui a donné quoi que ce soit toi qui fasse ça !? Et puis c'était ta meilleure amie fille ! Enfin c'est… C'est pas ma cousine ça !!

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je me tais pendant que Neji cherche à haute voix une bonne raison au comportement d'Hinata. Il va même finir par se lever en tenant son crâne entre ses mains et en faisant les cents pas. Je vais sourire en le voyant faire ; il fait toujours ça quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose et qu'il n'en revient pas. Je trouve ça beau et amusant.

Il s'arrête soudain et me dévisage.

-Naruto. Vous vous êtes protégés ? Hinata prend pas la pilule.

-Non. Elle voulait pas. Et puis elle nous a dit que ça craignait rien à ce moment là.

-… comment ça « nous » ?

-J'ai accepté à condition que Sasuke me prenne.

Neji se rassied pour ne pas tomber par terre.

-… m.. ma cousine.. dans un plan à trois… ?

Je grimace un peu plus sans rien ajouter. Je me sens déjà assez mal, je vais pas faire en sorte que Neji soit encore plus choqué. Je finis par m'excuser. Neji me jète un coup d'œil.

-C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avait voulu.. je… je suis juste choqué par.. ce qu'à fait Hinata. Non seulement te faire chanter mais en plus… pour ça !

-… hm. Je sais pas non plus ce qui lui a prit.

-Et… c'était quand ça ?

-Y'a un peu plus de quinze jours.

Neji garde le silence en regardant dans le vague. J'aurai bien envie de dire quelque chose pour faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas étonné ou déçu par sa cousine, mais je ne trouve pas grand chose à dire. Je grimace juste en surveillant Neji du regard.

-Tu.. t'encaisses ?

Il soupire.

-Oui, oui… de toute façon en ce moment je suis dans le fond alors je peux tout supporter.

-.. excuse-moi.

-Non c'est rien. Et puis Hinata est bizarre depuis que son ex l'a trompé… elle.. elle n'a plus envie de se battre pour aimer quelqu'un ou…

-…

Il sourit malgré lui.

-Elle ne te l'a pas dit j'en suis sûr mais.. elle a perdu un bébé.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Oui. Il avait déjà huit semaines.

-C'était… avec qui ?

-Avec Obito.

-… ah… d.. d'accord. hm.

Hinata était fiancé avec un homme de bonne famille. Encore une réunion d'entreprise. Mais il y a eu de gros problèmes et tout à été annulé. Hinata n'a jamais voulu me raconter et Neji était trop occupé à ce moment là. Je ne le voyais presque pas.

-Il… il s'était passé quoi exactement ? Je n'ai jamais su.

Neji me jète un coup d'œil, se redresse en inspirant et se met à soupirer avant de commencer.

-Ils étaient fiancés, le mariage approchait et elle a appris qu'il la trompait. Et voilà. En plus, mon oncle et lui ne s'entendaient absolument pas sur certaines choses malgré ses parents qui essayaient de calmer le jeu en arrière…

-… c'était pas génial.

-Non. Ca, tu peux le dire.

-…

-Pourtant elle l'aimait vraiment. C'était ça le pire. C'était un mariage arrangé comme tout le temps dans la famille, mais Hinata était vraiment tombée amoureuse cette fois.

-… elle m'en avait pas parlé. ... pour le bébé.

-C'est parce-que mon oncle voulait qu'elle avorte. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir le garder.

-Hein !?

Là, vraiment, c'est à mon tour d'avoir plusieurs choquent d'un coup. Neji m'explique.

-C'était un bébé hors mariage.

-… Ah. Il est comme ça ton oncle.

-Oui.

Léger blanc. Son visage prend un air lointain.

-C'était bizarre en y pensant…

-De quoi ?

-D'après ce que je sais, c'était juste un bébé. Normalement, elle aurait du en avoir deux.

-… je… te comprends pas.

Neji sourit, et commence à m'expliquer que dans sa famille, les aînés ont des jumeaux en premier une génération sur deux. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça aussi loin que l'on remonte dans son arbre généalogique. Je souris malgré moi.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'a perdu. Son corps a refusé d'avoir un seul bébé la première fois.

Il sourit lui aussi. Bon… j'ai dit un truc pas drôle mais ça l'amuse quand même aussi un peu. Un blanc s'installe un petit moment. J'observe Neji du coin de l'œil ; puis je détourne mon regard quand Neji fait la même chose.

Il prend la parole.

-Donc tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? Tu es sûr ?

Je hausse une épaule d'un air penaud.

-Qu.. qu'est-ce que tu veux faire si tu viens ?

Il sourit et me répond d'un air amusé.

-Défoncer la gueule de Sai ?

Je réponds à son sourire.

-Il sera pas là.

-Et bien celle de Sasuke.

-Non. Il travail avec… ça… ça va lui apporter des ennuis et puis, … à toi aussi. Tu as toujours une dizaine de photographes à chaque sortie que tu fais. Alors j'imagine mal la tête de ton père quand il verra son fils défoncer son meilleur ami !

-Sasuke n'est pas mon meilleur ami. C'est toi.

Je souris doucement alors que Neji me corrige en me disant que Sasuke était son ami mais ne l'ai plus depuis qu'il sait ce qu'il m'a fait. Je le remercie à voix basse sans oser le regarder en face.

-N… Naruto.. ?

-Quoi ?

-Je.

Il inspire en finissant son mot, mais ne continue pas sa phrase. Il soupire en se levant.

-Non rien.

-Neji ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire !? Te retiens pas !

-Non je.. c'est rien Naruto.

Il sort de la chambre sans rien ajouter.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« -… s'il te dit quelque chose de déplacer je lui défonce son minois de top.

Je souris maladroitement.

-Fais pas ça Neji. Tu sais très bien qu

-Tu n'arriveras pas à m'en empêcher Naruto."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Je suis désolée si je ne répond pas vite, c'est un peu plus long à la cité universitaire. Mais que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en mettre, hein ! n.n. XD.**

Nana : Densetsu ?

Densetsu : Quoi ?

Nana : Il est où Itachi ?

Densetsu : Il est parti. Il te boude.

Nana : #soupir#

Densetsu : Dis-moi Nana ?

Nana : Hm .. ?

Densetsu : Est-ce que je pourrai être grand-père ?

Nana : O.o Qu !!


	26. Chapter 26

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 25 : **

**EMilie : **Pourquoi y'aurait-il des morts à chaque chapitre ? XD Ce serait pas vraiment drôle.. :x. / Oui. Je serai aussi choqué à sa place je pense. Surtout que... ben c'est Hinata quoi ! / Sasuke et Sai payer… tu verras ça dans ce chapitre ! :p. Bonne lecture ! n.n. / Non. Pas d'Itachi pendant quelques … temps. (pour ne pas dire chapitre car je pense faire une ellipse de temps sous peu. )

**Darling : **Ah bon ? O.o ... ? Je peux savoir d'où tu tiens que Neji aime encore Naruto s'il te plaît ? Il a dit un truc ? O.O.. ? / Et aussi où tu as vu que Naruto allait être papa… n.n'… Ce sont des hypothèses que tu avances ou tu lis de travers ? Ou alors je m'exprime mal mais je ne pense pas puisque la plupart n'ont pas vu ça. XD. / Neji POWAAA !! n.n. / (2) Ohoooo !! Des idées ! #sourit de toutes ses dents moins une arraché le week-end dernier.# / Mais va t'il seulement y avoir affrontement Naruto vs Sasuke ? / Neji est ton.. meilleur ami.. ah. XD. ET BEN TANT PIS !! (sufit de regarder les couples prévu pour voir qu'il y en aura. :p. (ou pas. ) / Naruto est allé à l'hôpital. Des nouvelles dans ce chapitre par rapport à ça. / Non on ne parlera pas de Itachi dans sa nouvelle ville étant donné le fait que la fic est du point de vue de Naruto. (c'est assez logique quand même tu ne crois pas ? ) Et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il t'a déçu. Il a été d'une patience extraordinaire je trouve. / Euhhh… Hinata. J'ai vraiment du mal m'exprimer. J'ai jamais dit qu'Hinata voulait un bébé là. Elle en a perdu un lorsqu'elle était avec Obito. Mais là récemment… euh… je vois pas de rapport Hinata-bébé. / Papa-Uchiwa est au States chez Kakashi en ce moment ! :p. Naruto ne peut donc pas aller le voir pour prendre des nouvelles. Et j'ai déjà mon idée sur la suite. Merci quand même. / O.o.. Bah t'es pas sympa avec Sasuke dis-donc ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il meurt ? O.O / Merci ! / (3) Y'a pas de mal pour Gayuni. Je me suis dit la même chose et de toute façon, j'explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas eu le chapitre la semaine dernière. ) Et pour le HinaTema, c'est comme ça ! Moi je voulais le faire depuis un sacré bout de temps ! Voilà ! :p.

**Saki-uchiha : **Merci ! n.n. Contente qu'il t'ait plu. / Oui. Maintenant que les cours ont recommencé, je poste un chapitre par dimanche. (et pas forcément de la même fic. Comme vous avez put le constater la semaine dernière. ) / Rhooo.. C'est quoi ces mots tous pas beau !! XD. Dans la bouche d'une demoiselle en plus. Ca ne se dit pas voyons ! Heureusement que les étoiles de censures existent ! :p. / #Itachi est absent pour le moment. Veuillez renouvelez votre appel ultérieurement.# / Moi j'ai hâte de l'écrire. (la suite. lol. ) / Oui. Je me le suis dit après pour « Kyu » lol.

**Ika-chan : **Oui. Pauvre, pauvreee Neji.. (ah non. Mince. Tu disais Fuyu toi. ) / Peut-être peut-être… huhuhu.. (Neji amoureux de Naruto.) On ne sait pas ! Je n'ai rien dit la-dessus. Pourquoi poses-tu cette hypothèse ? / Ouais ! Densetsu veut être grand-père ! XD. Tu te rends compte ! Je me demande comme,nt il va se débrouiller. XD. / Haru qui ne cesse de parler jusqu'à saouler son tonton. C'est drôle, je crois reconnaître quelqu'un… (non, non. C'est pas toi. Je parle en connaissance de cause. C'est tout. #Tata de nombre de neveux et nièces# XD.) / Oui. Jiraya va mieux. … pour le moment. (huhu. Suspens… lol. ) / Naruto voulait aller à l'hôpital parce-qu'il avait mal aux.. fesses pour ne pas être trop précise. Du fait de ce que leur a fait Sai et Sasuke. En même temps. Au même moment. Et tout et totu.. Ennfin je vais pas te faire de dessin quoi. n.n'…

**Ayumi-mimi : **C'est quoi ce rire !! XD. / Neji ? Il voulait dire simplement que.. que en fait je ne savais pas quoi lui faire dire alors il est parti. Et du coup, comme je peux le constater, tout le monde pense qu'il allait lui faire une déclaration. XD. Même ma môman l'a pensé ! XD. ET BEN NONN !! lalala !! En fait je ne savais pas quoi mettre !! :p. (mdr. Ca casse un peu tout hein, cette révélation. Ptdr.) / Bah le NejiNaru de toute façon… suffit de regarder dans les couples prévu pour constater que.. je ne dis pas je ne sais pas si tu veux savoir. Si c'est le cas, il suffit d'aller jeter un zyeux ! :p. / Neji #éjecte Ayumi-mimi dans les bras de Densetsu# : Me touche pas !! / Densetsu : O.O !!

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Haru est un vrai bavard finalement ! :p. Restes à savoir s'il va l'être encore longtemps où si son mutisme va faire retour pour une cause ou une autre. / Oui. Les ennuis semblent s'arranger.. mais d'autres arrivent. (comme toujours. n.n'… ) / La rencontre Naruto et Sasuke sur le tournage… huhuhuhu… . Si rencontre il y a ! :p. (et toc ! :p. ) / Ahem. Pour Neji, je te renvoie à la review juste au-dessus. (n.n'… gomen.. ) Pour Naruto et l'hôpital, .. rhalala.. Vous n'avez pas compris ? C'est suite au threesome ! Il a le droit d'avoir mal quand même ! Deux engins en même temps c'est pas la paix et la tranquillité dans son derrière ! (ùù… ) C'est donc pourquoi il a voulu aller à l'hôpital pour voir si on pouvait soulager la douleur qu'il ressent encore. Voilà. Et non, c'était pas pour voir s'il y avait Itachi. Itachi est PARTI !! :p. / Euh.. non. Il a fallut attendre un autre dimanche finalement ! n.n'.

**Hanon : **Oui. Il l'est. C'est… ben c'est Neji quoi ! « hausse les épaules d'un air impuissant mais très fier.# / Pour savoir ce qu'il va faire à Sasuke, faut aller voir le chapitre juste en-dessous !! :p. / Humm.. pour Haru, ce sera expliqué son comportement face au départ de sa maman. (non. Tu ne deviens pas si folle que ça. Il n'est pas vraiment touché en effet.)

**Naruouinnn : **lol. De rien pour le seau. J'espère qu'il t'a a peu près servi. / Naruto : Moi aussi je veux que Itachi revienne. Mais c'est pas nous qui décidons. ùù…. / Ah bon ? Itachi va savoir pour le viol de Naruto ? O.o.. ? C'est vrai ? D'où tiens-tu ça ?

**Adralya : **Quoi quoi qui est dit ? Ah oui. XD. / Densestu papy !! XD. Il va faire prendre un sacré coup de vieux à Jiraya. Le pauvre. Lui qui ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle « grand-père » va être arrière grand-père !! Non. Je ne peux décemment pas lui faire ça. Ce serait trop cruel. Son cœur lâcherait ! / Non, non. Le bébé que Hinata a perdu, c'était celui d'Obito et ça fait déjà quelques temps ! XD Tu es passé du rire au larmes. lol. C'est assez drôle en y pensant. Je t'imagine changer d'un coup d'un air inquiet à rassuré et enjoué, pour ensuite être assez mal à l'aise par la tristesse. XD. (même si je ne sais pas à quoi tu ressemble mais bon. :p. XP.) / Ah bon ? :s.. Oula je risque d'avoir des ennuis alors parce-qu'Itachi ne va pas « réellement » apparaître dans chaque chapitres. Bon.. le prénom « Itachi » si. Je pense quand même. Mais le personnage en chair et ne.. lettres.. non. XD. / Oui. Ce serait bien que j'essai le NejiIta. (ItaNeji. Bref tu m'as comprise. :p ) / Courage pour les cours à toi aussi et merci ! n.n.

**Dadoune : **Mais… Mais Hinata a perdu un bébé de Obito. Y'a rien de dit sur un quelconque bébé avec Naruto !! / XD Un SaiHina. Mdr. Avec la « tête » que devrais avoir Sai à la fin de ce chapitre, je pense qu'Hinata s'enfuirait en courant.

**Lolotyv : **Yo ! / Oui. Ca fait du bien de se dire qu'il saoule Naruto de parole ! XD. (« y'a un bouton pour l'arrêter ? » mdr. ) / La personnalité de Hinata.. On va peut-être pas poussé jusque là hein.. Il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle en vienne là. Faut pas non plus généraliser. / Oui. Y'a un ItaTema. Et oui. (j'aime bien moi. XD.) / Ahemmm.. #se racle TRS fort la gorge. » Ben.. Une deathfic, c'est une fic où y'a au moins unmort tu sais. Et… et il y a peu de temps… ùù.. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Fuyu est décédée. … donc voilà. Ahem… / La patience est une vertu. :p

**Lyhaon : **Et oui ! Il y a le II ! :p. XD. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant sinon plus que le I. / Merci beaucoup ! n.n / Même pas Sasuke ! O.O !! Mais… tu as vu ce qu'il a fait !? / Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre la fic fera. Ce sera une grande surprise !! tadaaa !! Mais bon. En tout cas, là, elle n'est pas prête d'être finie. / Non. Je ne pense pas faire revenir Deidara. Dsl. / Y'a pas vraiment de question de courage mais bon .. lol. merci.

**La folle 415 : **Huhuhuhuhu.. Je ne dirais rien sur Hinata. Vous verrez bien. :p / « Neji bah.. c'est quelqu'un de bien qu'il lui faut (un mec de préférence). » Ben.. Naruto. C'est quelqu'un de bien et c'est un mec ! O.O XD. Mais non mais je plaisante. XD. Vous verrez bien ! / Moi sadique ? Depuis le temps, je pense avoir compris. (mais vous renforcez ce sadisme à force de le dire je crois. :p )

**Kaoru : **Ben… c'est ce que je fais très souvent. n.n'. (couper les chapitres ainsi. ) / Il boude Itachi ? Ah oui c'est vrai. lol. Il sèche les dialogues de fins de chapitres le monsieur. C'est pas comme ça qu'il résoudra son cas. ùù. / Oui. je fais d'autres fics en même temps. Là en ce moment il ya eu la suite de Pow Sasuke. Et je vous prépare l'épilogue de Un pari fou. n.n. (bien croustillant .. ? Ca. Vous le constaterez ou non vous même le jour du post. :p. ) / Oui je continue ! n.n. Autant que je le puisse.

**Pop : **Voici la suite ! Merci. n.n. / Neji ? lol. Je te renvoie à ma réponse pour Ayumi-mimi. :p. / Mais je les aime malgré tout ! (qui châtie bien, aime bien. )

**Eien : **Et oui ta review du samedi ! (à laquelle je réponds sur mon ordi une semaine après l'avoir reçu.. n.n'…) / Merci beaucoup de t'appliquer pour moi ! #lalalalaaaa !! Eien s'applique pour moi !! lalalalaa !!# / Euh non. Je disais juste que je ne faisais pas souffrir QUE la famille de Neji. o.o.. XD. Haru, Aki et Fuyu sont bien de Neji. Donc là. On peut dire que tu es assez parano sur les bords. XP. / Aaaaahh.. une histoire de fils bleu et vert et… … oallalala.. je vois trouble d'un coup. XD. (moi et l'électronique.. ) / Mais je suis toujours là. Je ne suis pas partie. XD. C'est mignons tes yeux tout suppliants. Ptdr. / Oui. Et Aki l'a fait. Et pourtant, Haru lui… il a pas plus que ça été choqué pour sa maman.. (cela cacherait-il quelque chose ? Tindin !! / Je pense qu'Haru se rattrape surtout. Il aime entendre sa mélodieuse voix ! :p. (lol. Non. Il n'est pas non plus narcissique.) / Et oui !! Tu l'as remarqué **TOI **! (pour tout ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu. :p) Naruto ne rechigne pas à laisser sa maison aux bons soins de Neji ! Il a **CONFIANCE **en son ami ! #note : **AMI**. ( pour toi XP)# Et oui c'est sûr que c'est compréhensible vu les comportements de Sasuke. :s… lol. / Oui. Naruto a besoin d'être épaulé. Un peu moins qu'avant dans le Frères, non ? Quand même ? (dis-moi que oui. !! .Q.Q… XD) / Itachi n'est pas à l'étranger mais à la capitale. (Paris vu que ça se passe en France.) Et toc ! Je t'ai eu !! lalala !! XD.) / Et ouais en plus Neji est super parce-qu'il prend à fond sur lui malgré tout ce qui lui arrive et réconforte Naruto !! (mais Naruto fera de même pour Neji. huhuhu… / lol. Non. Je n'intègre pas de personne .. euh.. je fais pas de truc où y'a du monde dedans quoi.. enfin je me comprend. Bref je ferai pas de ItaEien à défaut de ItaTem ! :p. (dsl. C'est comme ça. C'est déjà amorcé en plus le ItaTem. (huhu tu te demandes d'où là. lol. ) .) / Ah ben.. lol. C'est vrai que j'avais refusé dans ta review aussi. XD. Comme ça, c'est réglé. Tu ne te fais pas de faux espoirs. :p. /Mais c'est vrai de toute façon que je les adore tes reviews. XD. / Rhooo.. je suis méchante à dire « des fois » pour te répondre. C'est pas gentil. Je suis pas comme ça. (pas vraiment.. n.n'…) / XD. Neji, il en a dans le cerveau. Mais… mais voilà. lol. (je ne dis rien. je me comprends. (c'est déjà ça) XD.) / Non c'est vrai que dans Frères Neji n'appréciait pas tellement Hinata. Mais là, ce n'est plus non plus ça. C'est surtout qu'il tient plus à Naruto qu'à Hinata. O.O ... Euh.. euh… attend.. je.. je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un pour t'extraire du plafond.. Mais si tu sautais pas si haut de joie à chaque fois que je dis que Neji tient à son blond… :s.. ce serait plus pratique. (XD.) / **Et oui !Voilà quelqu'un qui a très bien compris les sentiments d'Hinata !!** Bravo Eien !! / Euh.. je.. Densetsu ..? Q.Q.. Mais.. tu vois je.. et.. c'est bientôt son anniversaire alors j'ai.. enfin… #grimace# XD. Tu verras bien !! :p. / XPLDR « Jean-Claude delavenue » xD. (me demande si les étapes vont aller jusqu'au bout. :p. Enfin non. Je ne me le demande pas en fait. huhu. Puisque je sais où je vais, je suis quasi-certaine de là où cela mènera Neji dans tes reivew. :p ) / **T'AS TOUT FAUX !!** (je crois qu'il va falloir t'acheter un nouveau radar. XD. ) / n.n. Merci beaucoup pour cette délectable review ! n.n. Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas.

**Edwick : **Ah c'est sûr que trouver le temps d'écrire n'est pas simple avec les cours qui ont repris. Mais sinon, une fois le temps trouver, c'est un réel plaisir et non une charge. n.n. / Un.. un don particulier ? :s.. ? De quoi de quoi ? / On va pas non plus tout pardonner à Sasuke hein.. Faut qu'il se rende compte quand il fait des choses à ne pas faire ! / Et pourquoi que Sai d'abord ? / ahem.. alors. Je ne sasi plus si tu as lu Frères. Mais dans cette dernière, Kurenaï était avec Densetsu. jene vais décement pas mettre celle-là avec Neji !! Ca va pas la tête !! XD. Naruto pourrait pas y survivre ! (et moi non plus d'ailleurs. XD.) / Et oui.. mais le monde n'est pas rose. Et les gens ne finissent jamais « tous content ». ùù… / Merci ! n.n. Bonne lecture à toi. / Et oui, je continu l'épilogue de Un pari fou. Il avance. Patience, patience.

**Aude : **Voici la suite ! Merci.

**Gayuni : **lol. Je te renvoie juste après le titre. (j'ai poté la suite d'une autre fic la semaine dernière. :p. ) / Et !! « citation favorite » : La patience est une vertu !! (et toc ! :p ). Bonne lecture !

**Frères II. 26**_**. (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, le week-end dernier je n'ai pas posté ce chapitre pour la simple et bonne raison que j'en ai posté un autre d'une fic en attente depuis un an et demi. (et ça a fait des heureux d'après ce que j'ai vu.) Désolée pour les désagréments.)**_

-N… Naruto.. ?

-Quoi ?

-Je…

Neji inspire en finissant son mot, mais ne continue pas sa phrase. Il soupire en se levant.

-Non rien.

-Neji ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire !? Te retiens pas !

-Non je.. c'est rien Naruto.

Il sort de la chambre sans rien ajouter. Je me lève de la chaise du bureau ; prêt à le suivre ; mais je me ravise.

Neji n'est pas dans son état normal ; il faut lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Le lendemain arrive à la vitesse d'un dragster. Je m'apprête à partir. Je ne me sens pas bien du tout. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Naruto !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Neji arrive en courant ; il tient un des pulls de Aki à la main. Suivent d'ailleurs ce dernier et son frère qui me dépasse et fouille dans le meuble à chaussures pour trouver les siennes apparemment.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Neji m'interrompt.

-Je m'en fous que tu ne veuilles pas que je vienne. Je veux voir ton talent caché d'acteur.

-Mon t…

Ma gorge se serre alors qu'un poids se retire de mon cœur. Mon regard se porte ensuite sur les jumeaux. Aki est en train d'enfiler son pull.

-Mais.. je… et Aki et Haru ?

-J'ai appelé la nourrice pour lui dire de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui ; qu'on allait les déposer.

-.. m.. merci Neji.

-Ne me remercie pas. Je t'oblige.

Je lui souris malgré tout.

Après avoir déposé les petits, et fait quelques heures de routes, nous arrivons sur le lieu du tournage. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Neji ce qu'étaient les scènes. Je ne sais pas trop s'il pourra ne serait-ce qu'entrer. Je me sens tendu. Nous descendons de voiture. Je cherche du regard sur le parking pour voir si jamais Sasuke est déjà arrivé.

Il n'a pas l'air. Je ne reconnais pas les voitures.

-Il est là ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Neji. Il a remarqué que je vérifiais de loin les voitures. Je force un sourire.

-Je.. je regardais juste comme ça.

-Naruto. Tu as vu sa voiture ?

-Non. … non je… ne l'ai pas vu.

-Et celle de Sai ?

Mon corps entier se crispe. Je me sens trembler alors que dans ma tête reviennent les images de Sai me prenant encore et encore ; puis me laissant gisant sur le lit après qu'il en ait fini avec moi.

-Je… j'ai pas fait attention.

Neji s'approche. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule.

-Eh ! Ca va ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille Neji !? J'essaie de pas en parler mais… j'ai toujours mal et pourtant j'ai rien je…

-Tu m'en as pas re-parlé mais… à l'hôpital la semaine dernière ? Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Oui. Le… le médecin m'a dit que c'était des douleurs f… fantômes ?

J'interroge Neji de regard ; pensant que peut-être il connaisse le terme. Moi je ne suis plus très sûr. Neji acquiesce. Il sait donc sûrement ce que c'est ; des douleurs qui sont imaginaires. J'ai été choqué et mon cerveau est encore en train d'envoyer des signaux de douleur.

Neji passe son bras dans mon dos et me serre contre lui en parlant.

-Naruto. T'es pas obligé d'y aller.

-Si je… j'ai un contrat. Et puis, j'ai pas envie d'avoir plus de problèmes que maintenant.

-Je peux faire en sorte que le film fasse un flop Naruto. Alors tu sais, si tu ne veux pas y aller je

Je l'interromps.

-Non. Je veux le faire. Peut-être que j'irai mieux après même !

-…

-Faut que j'affronte Sasuke.

-… s'il te dit quelque chose de déplacé je lui défonce son minois de top.

Je souris maladroitement.

-Fais pas ça Neji. Tu sais très bien qu

-Tu n'arriveras pas à m'en empêcher Naruto.

-…

J'espère que j'arriverai à ne pas paraître trop mal sinon le moindre mot de Sasuke pourrait faire réagir Neji et le faire se jeter sur lui.

Nous arrivons à l'entrée du bâtiment. Je fais entrer Neji sans problème. Certains des journalistes et photographes l'ont déjà reconnu avant même que je ne prononce son nom. Il est pris en photo à la volée. Je le regarde en m'excusant. Il me sourit et me dit que je vais encore apparaître dans les magazines people. Mais moi ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. On ne me mitraille pas à chaque sortie que je fais et on ne m'arrête pas dans la rue pour un petit mot ou juste un autographe.

Nous passons à l'intérieur. J'ai déjà remarqué Sasuke. Il semble attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi car je ne compte pas lui parler. Je ne me fais pas remarquer ; je pars sur le côté dans les loges pour me changer et me faire maquiller. J'y retrouverai sûrement Shikamaru.

J'ai laissé Neji en plan sans m'en rendre compte. Lorsque je sors de la pièce où je me suis changé, je l'aperçois en train de parler avec Sasuke. Je grimace intérieurement mais ne vais pas les voir. Moins je parle ou vois Sasuke, plus je me sens mieux. J'appréhende le moment où je devrai lui donner la réplique. Est-ce que je vais fondre en larme, perdre mes mots, ou tout simplement lui crier dessus et le gifler pour ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Et lui ? Comment va t'il réagir ? Comment va t'il se comporter avec moi ?

Est-ce qu'il va s'excuser … ? J'aimerai qu'il le fasse. Mais je ne peux pas lui demander. Je sais qu'il est désolé. Je l'ai compris dés que c'était fini.. ou peut-être pas finalement. Mais je veux y croire. Et si jamais je lui demandais et qu'il refusait de s'excuser, je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrai faire face.

-Tiens ! Bonjour Naruto !

Je sursaute brusquement. Mon cœur s'affole alors que je me tourne en ayant reconnu la voix de Sai. Il est juste derrière moi et me sourit.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je suis venu finalement. On a besoin de moi pour une partie d'une des scènes que tu joues avec Sasuke.

Il me fait un grand sourire. Je ne sais plus quoi faire ou dire. Je n'ose même pas bouger. Les moments passés avec lui me reviennent à l'esprit. Surtout quand il a appuyé sur ma tête en me hurlant d'embrasser Sasuke. Et puis quand ce dernier n'était plus dans la chambre. Sai m'a obligé plusieurs fois à le faire.

Il est soudain appelé par Shikamaru pour se faire maquiller. Il repart ; je m'écroule sur une chaise pas loin de moi. Comment ça il joue dans la scène !? J'ai pas vu dans le script qu'il était censé y être ! Ne me dites pas que le réalisateur a encore voulu changer quelque chose !? Je suis juste censé me promener dans la rue avec Sasuke, l'embrasser et croiser des amis. Et dans la seconde il n'y a que nous deux ! Sai serait dans la foule de la première scène ? On est censé le voir ? Co… Je ne peux pas lui donner la réplique ; c'est impossible que je parle en sa présence !

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers Neji. Il fronce légèrement ses sourcils en voyant mon air inquiet et perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je… que…

Neji n'attend pas de réponse, et s'assied à côté de moi. Il pose une main sur mon genou.

-J'ai parlé avec Sasuke.

-…

Sasuke, c'est pas le premier de mes problèmes en ce moment. Mais Neji ne le sait pas pour l'instant pas.

-Il s'en veut énormément, il…

Neji inspire profondément.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comme s'excuser.

Je commence à trembler mais c'est à cause de Sai. Neji le remarque et m'interroge.

-Naruto ?

Je ne fais pas attention. Je sursaute en entendant de nouveau la voix de Sai.

-Bonjour Neji !

La main de Neji se sert d'un coup sec sur mon genou. Je grimace en essayant de ne pas trembler. Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer. Et je ne m'y trompe pas. Neji se retourne rapidement en levant son poing. Il a déjà reconnu la voix de Sai. Lequel se prend un magistral coup de poing en plein visage. Tout va très vite. Si vite que je ne remarque pas les flashs des photographes ni certaines personnes filmant la scène. Sai est par terre ; maintenu par Neji assis à cheval sur lui et le ruant de coup. C'est Sasuke et deux vigiles qui vont réussir à éloigner Neji de l' « agressé ».

Je me suis fait virer. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Je n'ai pas eu les scènes à faire. je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Sasuke. Neji, une fois que nous fûmes dehors, m'a prit dans ses bras en assassinant les vigiles du regard. Il ne me l'a pas dit mais j'en suis sûr ; il aurait aimé finir Sai.

Le lendemain dans les journaux à scandales, Neji faisait les gros titres. Son père lui a hurlé dessus au téléphone mais Neji ne s'est pas démonté. Moi, j'étais avec les jumeaux dans la seconde partie du salon. Haru m'a demandé pourquoi son papa se faisait gronder ; je n'ai pas eu le cœur de lui expliquer. C'est à peine si je parle depuis que j'ai revu Sai et Sasuke.

Le soir venu, je me questionne. Je suis dans la cuisine et mets les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle mais j'ai la tête à ce qui s'est passé. Et à Itachi.

Est-ce qu'il a vu ou appris ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il a appelé Neji pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire ? Neji ne frappe jamais sans raison et là.. Le visage de Sai était couvert de sang ; d'après les journaux, deux de ses côtes étaient fêlées et il a perdu quelques dents. Le tournage du film va prendre du retard mais je suis sûr que le metteur en scène va trouver une parade pour faire apparaître Sai avec ses « bleus ». Puisque les scènes de flash-back ont été supprimées, …

Et de toute façon, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Seulement, je…

-Tonton Sasuke !!

Aki m'a fait sursauter. Je lâche sans le vouloir une assiette qui se brise au sol. Je me précipite jusqu'au salon en pensant voir Sasuke. Mais en réalité, il n'est pas là. Aki l'a juste vu à la télévision. Neji est assis sur le canapé et essaie de démêler les cheveux pourtant à peu près court d'Haru. Il ralentit en regardant l'émission dans laquelle apparaît Sasuke. Ca semble être une conférence de presse. Neji demande tout de suite à Haru et Aki d'aller se mettre en pyjama. Haru met un peu plus de temps qu'Aki mais monte tout de même. Neji augmente le son de la télévision.

Je m'assieds à côté de lui sans quitter l'écran des yeux. Neji parle doucement.

-Il doit sûrement expliquer.

-…

Neji prend ma main tout doucement. Tellement que je ne le remarque presque pas.

Chose que je ne pensais pas possible, Sasuke a défendu Neji et révélé ce qu'a fait Sai. Des larmes me sont montées aux yeux lorsqu'il s'est adressé à moi à mots cachés pour s'excuser. J'ai resserré mes doigts sur ceux de Neji en sentant ma gorge se serrer.

A la fin de l'émission, j'ai fait promettre à Neji de tout faire pour que Sasuke n'ait pas d'ennui. Que sa carrière ne soit pas touchée par cette affaire. Il m'a répondu que puisque je n'allais pas porter plainte ni contre Sasuke ni contre Sai, aucun n'allait avoir de graves ennuis. La carrière de Sai en pâtira ; peut-être même qu'il n'aura plus vraiment de carrière. Mais Sasuke ne craint apparemment rien. Et puis, .. il a omis de dire qu'il était avec Sai lors de.. mon viol. Mais je le comprends. Et je n'aurai pas aimé qu'il le dise. Si Itachi regardait l'émission et que Sasuke l'avait dit, … leur relation de frères aurait été terminée à jamais sans espoir de retour.

Mais de toute façon, je me fais des idées. Itachi ne sait sûrement rien de tout ce qui s'est passé. Il doit être occupé à son nouveau travail et crouler sous les papiers et autres patients bizarres de la capitale.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

Je lève les yeux vers ceux de Neji. Ma tête me tourne un peu mais je souris en lui assurant que oui ; je vais bien.

Cette histoire est enfin finie. J'ai pardonné Sasuke qui ; pour moi ; le mérite, et Sai ne reviendra pas me hanter. Je renifle en sentant des larmes couler sur mes joues. Mais ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse ; je me sens comme soulager. J'ai un poids en moins sur le cœur.

Neji lâche ma main, et m'enlace pour me serrer contre lui.

-Ca va aller. C'est fini maintenant. On en parlera plus Naruto. Sasuke n'a pas donné ton nom personne ne pourra savoir que c'est toi. Ca va aller.

Je me reprends très rapidement. C'est vrai, mon nom n'a pas été prononcé. En réalité, je suis quasi-inexistant dans les explications de Sasuke. Je suis juste.. « le violé ». Il n'a rien dit de plus. Il a surtout voulu mettre les choses au point par rapport à Neji et Sai.

Le lendemain, la presse enterrait la carrière de Sai aussi profond que cela pouvait être possible.

Ca fait presque une semaine. Je suis sous ma couette ; Neji est en train de faire manger les jumeaux. Il est midi passé et nous sommes le mercredi 10 août. La porte est entre-ouverte. J'entends les pas pressés d'Aki dans les escaliers. Il semble chantonner un petit air sûrement appris à l'école.

Suit Haru qui a promis de faire quelques petits devoirs de vacances dans le cahier qu'Itachi lui avait acheté.

Et puis les pas de Neji. Lequel s'arrête, comme je l'entends, à l'entrée de ma chambre.

-Je peux entrer ?

Je me tourne dans mon lit et adresse un regard à Neji.

-Bien sûr.

Neji entre dans la chambre. Il laisse ouvert derrière lui.

-Tu as réussi à dormir un peu ?

-Non.

-Tombes pas malade.

-Non. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. Sûrement parce-que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'Itachi. Il n'a pas dû apprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. Ou alors il l'a appris mais m'a déjà oublié. Je me fais peur la nuit lorsque j'imagine qu'il est peut-être déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme ; un bébé en route. J'ai fait un cauchemar il y a deux jours. Itachi venait et m'apprenait qu'il allait être papa. Qu'il essayait de m'oublier mais n'y arrivait pas et qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et dans ce cauchemar je le laissais partir ; je lui disais d'aller vivre sa vie avec sa femme et son futur enfant. Alors une grande porte apparaissait derrière lui. Une porte qu'il empruntait. Et lorsque j'ai essayé de le rattraper, je n'ai eu aucun moyen de le retrouver.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé grâce à Neji qui me secouait. D'après lui je hurlais le prénom d'Itachi. Je l'avais réveillé ; il dormait avec moi. L'un comme l'autre, nous n'étions pas très bien ce soir-là. Et puis, ça nous arrive aussi sans raison de dormir ensemble. Comme pour avoir une présence.

Petit blanc. Neji s'installe à côté de moi ; dos contre la tête de lit. Je sors un peu de la couette et m'assieds tout comme lui à sa gauche. Je l'interroge.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-A te demander.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il se tient bien droit et commence à prendre une mèche de ses cheveux pour la tournicoter entre deux doigts. Je sais déjà que c'est très important pour lui et qu'il se sent mal à l'aise de devoir le demander. Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme. Il cherche un peu des yeux.

Il se racle la gorge. Ca, ça veut dire qu'il pense que je vais refuser. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'il aimerait vraiment que j'accepte parce-que quand il croit que je vais refuser, il ne me demande que très rarement ; seulement lorsque ça lui tient vraiment à cœur.

J'essaie de calmer un peu son cœur qui doit battre comme un fou.

-Neji, tu

-Oui !

Il sursaute et me fait sursauter en même temps. Il est anxieux. Il se racle de nouveau la gorge et lâche ses cheveux avant d'y passer sa main.

-Tu vois, je…

Il gigote encore un peu, et se lance par morceau.

-J'ai une super grande maison et… on est… plus vraiment que trois dedans si on compte pas tous les domestiques et.. et tout le reste et…

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Si je l'interromps, il va tout de suite sortir de la chambre en se disant que ce n'est pas la peine et que je vais refuser à coup sûr.

-Et moi j'aime pas trop ce style de maison c'était surtout pour Anko que.. on.. s'est acheté une baraque comme ça avec tous les gens pour s'en occuper et…

Il se mord les lèvres. Des larmes commencent à lui venir. Il tourne son visage vers le mien et me regarde dans les yeux. De sa voix serrée, il me demande finalement.

-Naruto je peux venir vivre avec toi ?

J'écarquille mes yeux. Il baisse les siens en le voyant, et essaie de justifier sa requête.

-J'me sens pas prêt du tout à être tout seul avec Haru et Aki et je..

Sa voix tremble.

-Je sais que toi tu n'aimes pas être tout seul alors jusqu'à.. jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi revienne on pourrait … partager ta maison ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est assez soudain et en fait, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Neji est au bord des larmes. Si je regardais sa peau, je pourrai y voir de la chair de poule. Son menton tremble légèrement.

-Mais… Neji.

Je lève un peu ma main droite comme pour lui montrer la maison.

-Tu es déjà installé ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

Un sanglot lui échappe. Je le dévisage.

-Neji !

Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules alors qu'il se tourne vers moi.

-Neji ! Pleurs pas ! T'es le bienvenue chez moi ! C'… enfin, .. si… Pleurs pas ! Je pensais que tu étais déjà installé et tout ! Si tu veux.. amener d'autres choses ou… et… enfin tu fais comme tu veux ! C'est ta maison ici aussi ! Même quand j'étais encore avec… avec Itachi tu étais le bienvenue.

Le « étais encore » passe mal dans ma gorge. Mais Neji ne le remarque pas ; il n'est pas vraiment en état. Je me force pour lui à ne pas paraître touché par ce que je viens de dire ; par ces mots mis au passé.

Je prends Neji dans mes bras et le serre contre moi.

-Tu peux t'installer Neji. Y'a pas de problème. Je me sentirai même mieux avec toi plutôt que tout seul.

-Je.. je te promets. Quand Itachi reviendra j'irai ailleurs.

-…

Il ne reviendra pas. C'est ce que je pense mais je ne veux pas me l'entendre dire. Je ne m'en sens pour le moment pas la force.

Sa voix s'étrangle. Mon cœur me fait mal de le voir comme ça. J'ai toujours détesté voir Neji mal. Lui qui se force toujours pour les autres, de le voir ainsi veut dire qu'il se sent vraiment mal et peut-être même seul parmi tous. Et de savoir que je n'ai rien pu faire pour empêcher ça… je...

-Je suis désolé Naruto .. !

Je ferme les yeux ; blessé par mon impuissance ; et resserre Neji contre moi. Son visage est sous le mien ; j'appuie ma joue contre le haut de son crâne.

-Ne t'excuse pas Neji. Tu as le droit. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de me demander ça. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Tu as le droit d'être mal ; tu as le droit de m'en parler.

Un autre sanglot s'échappe entre ses lèvres. Ses mains serrent le haut de mes bras alors qu'il essaie de se reprendre. Mais il ne va pas y arriver très facilement.

Une fois calmé, Neji s'excuse encore. Je ne lui râle pas après pour ça. On est allongé tous les deux. Je le tiens vaguement dans mes bras. Je fais passer ma main dans ses cheveux tout doucement.

Il prend la parole encore une fois.

-J'irai à la maison demain. J'emmènerai les jumeaux. Je leur dirai que… qu'on va vivre un peu ave toi.

-Hm. D'accord.

-…

Je souris.

-Il faut que je prépare tout un chambardement alors. Avec deux Neji junior ça promet !

Il remonte un peu dans le lit de façon à avoir son visage bien en face du mien et fronce ses sourcils.

-Tu insinues quoi là ? J'étais un ange à leur âge !

-Je te crois pas.

Je pouffe de rire. Lui aussi. Ca allège un peu l'ambiance au moins. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, et glisse à nouveau mes doigts dans ses cheveux longs.

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

-…

-Naruto ?

-Non rien. J'avais envie de dire ton prénom.

Il me montre un visage un peu surpris. Je souris sereinement. Je stoppe mes mouvements de mains dans ses cheveux et le regarde un peu plus intensément. Neji s'immobilise lui aussi ; se crispe presque en me regardant dans les yeux. Il avale sa salive, et… très lentement, commence à approcher un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait son visage du mien. Mais je ne fais rien.

-Papa ?

Je sursaute. Neji aussi. Peut-être même un peu trop. Il se lève d'un bon en se tournant vers la porte ouverte où se trouve Haru.

-Qu.. Quoi ?

Haru lui montre le cahier de vacance en tendant son bras.

-J'ai fini. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Neji passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, soupire et demande à Haru de le suivre. Il sort de la chambre sans m'adresser un regard. Mais j'ai pu voir lorsqu'il tournait dans le couloir : le léger rose sur ses joues.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Je fais glisser le bout de mon index droit sur mes lèvres."

**Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !! ( ... de me râler dessus pour une semaine sans post pour cette fic... n.n'... ) XD. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !! n.n.**

Densetsu : ... Naruto... a... a faillit embrasser Neji?

Nana : Hein? Non ! Pourqoi tu dis ça?

Densetsu : Ben.. Neji s'approchait et... ils avaient leur visage a.. #fait des mouvements de main# à même hauteur et. #tout gêné#

Nana : Et...?

Densetsu : RHHHAAA !! Mais t'es pas drôle !!

Nana : Mais quoi? Il allait juste se faire un petit câlin si ça se trouve!! S'enlacer pour se montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre comme de vrai et virils amis !!

Densetsu : C'est ça ouais... et ma grand-mère fait du vélo.

Nana : o.O...


	27. Chapter 27

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki Automne, Fuyu Hiver, Haru Printemps, Densetsu Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 26 : **

**Fan2yaoi : **Merci pour ma fic !! n.n. / J'espère qeu tu continueras à aimer ! / Rhoooo.. bah je vais pas tout dire comme ça ! Il faudra lire pour connaître cette réponse ! :p. (non, je t'assure. Parfois je réponds aux questions que l'on me pose. Il suffit juste que.. ce soit les bonnes questions. ) / Je poste un chapitre tous les dimanches. Sauf exception. (du style je poste un chapitre pour une autre Fiction. ) Mais vous avez toujours quelque chose le dimanche. / Et ben moi je te dis merci pour ta review ! Et bonne lecture !

**EMilie : **Moi aussi ! C'est mon perso préféré Nejinounet. n.n. ( Neji : « N.. Neji… nounet » ? – Nana : n.n. ) / Bah on allaitp as faire de Neji un tueur tout de même ! / lol. Et pourtant, .. Naruto lui a quand même pardonné… ùù.. / Euh… « brisé » son couple avec Itachi. Tu vas un peu loin. Naruto est assez grand pour ne pas s'y être pris correctement pour sauver son couple. Il a fait les mauvais choix. Point. / Hihihihi !! #sourire gourmand# Un rapprochement ? Quel rapprochement ?.. ? n.n.

**Edwick : **Mais non !! C'est magnifique le NejiNaru ! Et puis, tout le monde disais la même chose quand j'ai installé le ItaNaru dans Frères. Et pourtant ! Tout le monde aime maintenant ! (sauf rares exception puriste. :p. Qui se reconnaîtront.) / Et ben non !! Itachi ne sait rien de cette affaire !! lalala !! / Je n'ai pas de vacance à la Toussaint moi. Donc je continuerai à poster un chapitre tous les dimanche comme je le fais actuellement. Sans bonus les autres jours. / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Gayuni : **Et oui vous avez eu la suite !! n.n. / C'st pas grave pour la dernière fois. Lol. C'était pas si méchant que ça. Moi ça m'a fait rire plutôt qu'autre chose. Et puis, Draling m'a expliqué aussi. Donc ne t'en fais pas. / lol. Non, non. C'est pas TON Naru d'amour. C'est.. à voir la réaction de Neji, SON Naru d'… lol. Suspens !! :p. / Et pourquoi ça le ferai pas un NejiNaru d'abord ! èé. Grrrr !! / « smala ». XD. Je ne connaissais pas ce terme. :p. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Yo ! / Et oui !! lalala ! lol. T'as eu tout faux !! lalala !! :p. / Et ben non. Y'a pas eu de scène. (c'est pas plus mal je trouve parce-que Naruto n'aurait pas tenu je pense. Pas si tôt. ) / Non. Itachi bosse et croule sous le boulot. Il n'a pas le temps de regarder la presse ou la télé ! / Ben.. je pense que ce sera le dimanche suivant le post du chapitre 26. (sauf si j'ai posté la première partie de l'Epilogue d'un pari fou. ) / Bonne lecture !

**Saki-uchiha : **Et oui. Sai s'est fait … casser la figure ! :p / Oui. « tout ». Tu as raison de le mettre entre guillemet ce mot. Lol. / Sasu : que faut il pour que je remonte dans l'estime de tous ? Q.Q… ? / Euh.. non faut mieux pas que Itachi le sache aussi pour Sasuke. … n.n'… il va pas.. non vaut mieux pas. Enfin.. non. lol. Y'a des secrets qu'il ne faut pas révéler parfois. / Oui, oui. Itachi reviendra. Mais il faudra attendre un peu. (dsl.) / Non. Naruto ne redeviendra pas anorexique.

**Adralya : **XD. TOUT S'EXPLIQUE !! XD. (que tu sois lunatique. :p ) / xpldr. Et oui.. Enfin peut-être… mdr. Moi, la mienne a chaque fois qu'elle a tenté, il semblerait qu'elle regardait tout le temps le guidon alors elle fonçait dans tout le monde sans les éviter. XD. / Eh ben… ton chat il a du se demander ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête. / Ben quoi Neji ? Naruto a bon goût ! XD Non. Je plaisante. (enfin non pas que Neji ne soit pas de bon goût. C'est même un produit de luxe ! XD.) Non mais non. Je ne vais pas pousser autant. (faire rentrer Itachisur un lemon NaruNeji ou NejiNaru. / Non. Moi je prends sa place avant toi ! :p. / Oh mais j'ai pas dit que tu étais une droguée ou.. ou qu.. quoi que ce soit ! n.n'… Je euh… lol. Mais j'avais posté le chapitre d'une autre fic pour compenser un peu !! Q.Q… !! / Densetsu : #envoi un baiser volant à Adralya.# Et toi encore plus.

**Marjolaine : **Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut-il autant de violence ? rhoalalal.. le pauvre Sai s'est fait battre… Q.Q.. (XD. Ouais !! NEJI POWAA !! ) / Pourquoi on en entendrait encore parler de lui ? (Sai, j'entends) / Et oui ça avance. Moi je dirai plutôt doucement mais bon. n.n. Si pour toi ça va vite je ne vais pas te contredire ! :p.

**Darling : **Quoi ? Des rêves prémonitoires !? lol. Tu sais quoi ? Moi j'en ai déjà fait. Plusieurs années avant je me voyais dans un lycée avec des gens que je ne connaissaient pas. Et y'avait un élève qui se faisait hurlé dessus par le prof parce-que trop absent. Mais il y pouvait rien il avait été malade. Et ben… quatre ans après, ça s'est passé et je m'en suis souvenu. XD. / Bref. Désolé pour cet interlude pas intéressant. / Ah tu parles du rêves de Naruto !! XD Oui peut-être que c'en est un ! :p. Alors, alors… qui serait cette femme avec qui serait Itachi ? Shikamaru aurait pas dit que Temari bosse à la capital pour les grandes chaînes.. ? :p. / Mais… pourquoi vous n'aimez pas Temari !? Ca doit être l'une …non c'est ma préférée moi dans les filles de Naruto. O.o… / XD C'est vieux cette pub ! XD. / Ben Itachi bosse dur ! Il est nouveau là où il est. Il ne faut pas se relâcher avant d'être bien intégré ! / XD « C'est un nouveau chapitre donc c'est positif. » Merci. n.n. / Sai mort pour le ciné. Le crois-tu vraiment ? Y'a toujours des dingues parmi les réalisateurs tu sais. / Si. Sai a encore quelques dents. XD. Neji ne l'a pas fini je te le rappelle. :p. / Neji c'est le meilleur. n.n ; Héhéhé. / C'est quoi cette sueur ? Hm ? / Euh… euh je .. et… tu sais Neji.. il… est très proche de Naruto et euh je.. et il.. et Naruto et puis… TU VERRAS !! #cours pour s'enfuir.# / Il n'est pas obligé de les avoir eu tous les deux jusqu'à la garde. (ça se fait je t'assure.) / Ah oui ? Une semaine ? Lol. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être aurai-je mis la première partie de l'Epilogue de Un pari fou entre deux ! (on est samedi avant le post et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais mettre. Je ne suis qu'à 3 ou 4 pages du chapitre 27. ) / Merci à toi et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Baka-BabacOoL : **Une semaine ou plutôt deux ? Parce-que.. Vous attendez toujours une semaine sans nouveau chapitre. :p / lol. Merci beaucoup. Beaucoup beaucoup. n.n. Je suis très reconnaissante envers mes lecteurs qui font aussi parti de mon petit succès alors merci. n.n / Mais il faut y croire au ItaNaru ! IL faut y croire jusqu'au bout ! / Naruto trop gentil. Et en plus tu dis ça par rapport à Sai !? Moi je le dirai pour Sasuke plutôt. Mais au contraire tu lui pardonne toi aussi. Tu es TROP gentille. Rhalala. / Mais… si le couple NejiNaru se met en place. Crois-tu qu'il va se terminer ? Hum !? Ah oui. C'est vrai. Tu crois dur comme fer au retour du ItaNaru. n.n.

**Kaoru : **XD. C'est une expression le « ma grand mère fait du vélo ». XD. / Ta review à été coupé. Il ne faut pas mettre les symbole plus petit que et plus grand que.

**Dadoune : **lol Ne t'inquiète pas. Il y en aura. n.n. (suffit de regarder les pairings.)

**Lolotyv : **A quoi comme autres morts ? / lol. _(je mets en gras pour une personne à qui j'ai répondu que non, il n'y aurait plus de mort ou alors seulement dans les persos non principaux.) _**Pour les morts, j'avais au préalable répondu que non, il n'y aurait pas. Mais je crois bien que si car une idée que j'avais eu il y a quelques semaine m'ait revenue en tête et je trouve que ce serait vraiment très beau. Donc.. peut-être !** / Itachi reviendra. Ne t'inquiète pas.

**Pop : **Voici la suite ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Lyhaon : **Pourquoi ça ? O.O. C'est bien le NejiNaru !! / AHEM ! Je me suis excusé pour le week-end sans suite pour Frères II et j'ai précisé que j'avais posté un chapitre. Je suis à la Fac j'ai pas non plus tout mon temps pour écrire. (d'ailleurs j'en ai de moins en moins.) C'est déjà, je trouve, assez bien que vous ayez un post par semaine. Je rappelle qu'il y a bien pire que moi. (je gueule pas là hein. Je fais juste le point. J'ai vu ton petit sourire après. :p ) / Et non ! Deidara ne reviendra pas ! :p. Enfin.. je ne pense pas. Je pourrai le faire apparaître en plus c'est vrai. Ce serait tout simple à faire j'ai même l'idée dans la tête là. Mais.. il n'y aurait pas plus de chose à faire avec lui que ça.. J'ai pas envie d'un NaruDei ou autre et puis.. voilà. lol. Il a eu sa chance est ne l'a pas saisi !! :p. (mais on le verra dans l'épilogue de Un pari fou.) / Aucune idée pour la longueur. Dsl. / Merci pour Un pari fou. (faut mettre des reviews !! n.n'. )

**Naruouinnn : **De qui et de quoi ? Lol. Itachi ? Et pourquoi serait-il au courant ? Il n'a pas le temps de regarder la télé avec son nouvel emploi. Et il n'est pas du genre à lire les journaux à sensations.

**Miss-Misha-Chan : **Toi, tu n'es pas Française. n.n. Tu sais comment je l'ai deviné !? D'après ta tournure « Naruto tombe en amour avec Neji » C'est très joliment dit je trouve ! C'est presque plus poétique que de dire « Naruto tombe amoureux de Neji ». n.n. Mais sinon , comment ça « Naruto tombe en amour avec Neji » !? Non. C'est juste.. pour se montrer qu'ils sont là ! Ils ne voulaient pas s'embrasser voyons !! (ahhuhuhuhu !! ) / Non. Je ne pense pas que tout le monde l'attendait le NejiNaru. XD Y'en a qui attende plutôt le retour d'Itachi. lol. Et la fin du NejiNaru qui n'a pas commencé. n.n'… / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. / Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas non plus se faire trop de films sur l'amour de Naruto envers Neji ! Il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé comme ça ! Enfin.. je ne pense pas. :p. Neji, oui. Mais Naruto, je ne crois pas. / Euh oui ce serait bien pour vous que je mette de choses par semaine, sauf que moi je n'ai asl e temps de les écrire. Je suis à la Fac et faut bosser aussi un peu quand même. La semaine je n'ai plus de temps pour mes écrits donc je fais déjà de mon mieux. Désolé. / Et oui je continuerai. n.n. Y'a pas de soucis à faire de ce côté là.

**Sasu-yaoi : **De quoi je peux pas te faire ça ? O.O.. ? / Non. Je n'oublie pas Itachi. / Ben.. Naruto a fait des bêtises avec Sai et Sasuke hein. Il aurait très bien pu refuser et tout avouer à Itachi pour Hinata ! / Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour la deathfic. (s'il y a un autre mort, ce ne sera pas dans les persos principaux.) / Bonne lecture.

**Eien : **XD. Chacun ses habitudes le matin ! :p. Moi aujourd'hui, c'est pain beurré et spéculos. (miam ! n.n. ) / De rien pour le mail. (faut bien ça tout de même ! ) / XD Oui. Tu finiras par le découvrir quand tu le liras (pour l'affaire Haru – Anko) Ou alors… dans ce chapitre avec un minimum de réflexion. (mais faut lire tout le chapitre jusqu'à la fin avant de penser avoir trouvé. n.n. ) / XD Non, non. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le NejiNaru aura bien lieu. (et même NaruNeji… enfin je pense. ) Mais après tout, les meilleurs amants sont toujours les meilleurs ami, non ? (XD. Là, je brode. Je fais les finitions. Tu bave, hein !? ) / Oui c'est sûr. On ne peut pas non plus changer un … euh… bélier en poule ! (belle image. XP. Désolé, je me lève. ) Donc c'est certains que Naruto restera celui qui veut être entouré et qui a besoin qu'on lui montre de l'affection, e.t.c… Mais il pleure moins !! lalala !! / T'essaie de te rattraper par rapport à l'étranger, .. mais c'est tout de même un peu bancal hein… n.n'… / Oui ! Je compte le faire souffrir encore ! (je l'aime beaucoup, après tout. n.n. Qui châtie bien, aime bien ! ;p ) / Il ne m'a rien fait. (lol. JUSTEMENT ! XD.) / XD Moi aussi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire ce petit passage où tu saute si haut dans le plafond que tu t'y retrouve incruster ! :p. Héhhéhé. / Oui je connais l'ascenseur émotionnel ! Et ça grâce à un humoriste. (dont je ne citerai pas le nom. XD. ) En fait, je connaissais déjà avant, mais c'est The Sketch qui m'a fait l'enregistrer pour de bon ce terme. / XD Mais.. j'ai rien dit ! J'ai juste paru gêné, non ? Je ne sais plus ce que je t'ai mis pour Hinata. n.n'… #écrit un petit mot pour Densetsu et le colle sur la porte d'entrée pour lui dire de fuir# / Densetsu : MAIS C'EST VRAIMENT LE CAS !! (qu'Itachi il le considère comme son gendre.) / XD Ben voilà. Itachi, il est partie, alors Naruto pourra s'occuper de ses enfants avec Hinata ! XD. (je plaaaaiiiisaaaannnntteee !! PTDR.) / XD Et imagine la réaction de Jiraya si Neji l'appelle "beau papi". XD. Il va nous claquer entre les doigts lui ! / Merci pour le dragster ! n.n. / lol « même pas les paparazzi ou les bruns mal intentionnés » Et ouais ! Neji est plus fort que tout !! (ou presque vu ce qui suit.) / un vrai quoi ? « #G-# «R# » ? XD C'est quoi ce truc ? mdr. / huhu. Tu en reprendrais bien un morceau, hein ! #petit yeux tout heureux# De Neji défonçant la tête de Sai ! (et les côtes aussi. XD.) / Et ben oui ! Peut-être !! (pour Sasuke. :p ) Mais… mais peut-être aussi qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde et que ben voilà ! lol. (moi je ne lui pardonne toujours pas pour autant. C'est pas parce-que c'est Sasuke qu'il faut tout lui passer.) / Euh.. je pense surtout que Sasuke à penser à sa carrière plus qu'à son frère. / Mais oui mais non ! Itachi il travail il est nouveau et il … voilà ! Il a pas le temps de voir les infos et tout les trucs se rapportant à ça ! (en fait, il le découvrira hein, mais pas maintenant. Il me faut un peu de temps alors voilà. Itachi est surbooké et n'a pas entendu parler de l'affaire. NA !) / XD. Non. Je n'ai rien contre les parisiens. Rien du tout. (mes parents, grand-parents et deux de mes sœurs sont parisiens. Alors tu sais… :p. ) / Huhuhuh. Le rêve de Naruto. #se rapproche de son écran# / Ben c'est l'époque !! Tu n'en vois pas partout dans la rue toi des femmes enceintes vers la fin de l'été ? XD. / Oui. Laissons de côté pour le moment. Ce n'est pas encore d'actualité. Et puis, .. après tout ce n'est qu'une rêve ! / Olaa… Eien va encore se retrouver emmêlé dans le lustre… ùù.. / XD Tu en parles en plus du lustre !! PTDR. Non mais vraiment, je l'ai écris avant de lire que tu étais dans le lustre !! XPLDR. !! / T'es peut-être Parisienne, mais à faire de grands gestes on va croire que tu as un peu de sang du Sud ! XP. / XD Et oui ! Y'a Haru qui arrive !! :p. Mais qui sait… peut-être qu'un baiser passera dans ce chapitre ! (ou dans le prochain, .. ou celui d'après, … ou .. jam.. euh non. J'ai rien dit. ) / XD Oui. Je me disais c'était pas normal que tu te dise que je suis sadique QUE depuis le début de la fic. Mdr. / Ben.. faut bien un peu de croustillle attitude !! Si ça se faisait directement, ça ne serait pas drôle ! Il n'y aurait plus d'espoir sur le « FAMEUX BAISER QUI VA VENIR OUIII !! èé. » XD. / Alors voyons tes prévisions… Alors… T'as faux, … T'as faux, … T'as faux, …. (XD.) Huhuhuhu… T'as bon !! XD. (alors. Ai-je mis les corrections dans l'ordre ou non ? Va falloir lire le chapitre pour le savoir ! :p. ) / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Note : J'ai appris par Musaraki-kun que deux de ses fics ont été supprimées du site (The Drak virgins ainsi qu'une autre dont le nom m'a échappé (dsl.) ) Elle n'est vraiment pas en forme et se demande si elle va continuer. Je prends donc quelques instants pour vous demandez, si vous aimez ses écrit bien sur (je ne force personne), à lui envoyer un petit MP pour lui faire savoir qu'il ne faut pas se laisser faire par un petit groupe de puriste. **

**Et au passage, si un jour mes fics sont supprimées, je posterai malgré tout les suite en mettant juste 'censuré' aux passages des lemons. **

**Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !! n.n. **

**Frères II. 27.**

Neji avale sa salive, et.. très lentement, commence à approcher un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait son visage du mien. Mais je ne fais rien.

-Papa ?

Je sursaute. Neji aussi. Peut-être même un peu trop. Il se lève d'un bon en se tournant vers la porte ouverte où se trouve Haru.

-Qu.. Quoi ?

Haru lui montre le cahier de vacance en tendant son bras.

-J'ai fini. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Neji passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, soupire et demande à Haru de le suivre. Il sort de la chambre sans m'adresser un regard. Mais j'ai pu voir lorsqu'il tournait dans le couloir : le léger rose sur ses joues.

Je reste allongé sur mon lit.

Qu'est-ce… qui allait se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Neji aurait fait si.. ou même moi. Qu'aurai-je fait si jamais Haru n'était pas venu. Ce serait-on embrassé ?

Je fais glisser le bout de mon index droit sur mes lèvres. Je l'imagine sûrement mais… j'ai cru sentir son souffle sur ma bouche.

Ma gorge se serre alors que je repense à Itachi. Demain, cela fera deux semaines qu'il est parti. Je me sens seul. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle ; aucun message ni.. ni rien. Ses parents sont sûrement revenus des Etats-Unis. Mais je ne peux pas aller leur demander comme ça. Et je.. ne veux pas.

Je me tourne un peu sur mon lit. Mon ventre est noué.

Je me demande ce qu'il fait. S'il est installé. S'il connais déjà d'autres gens. S'il s'est lié à certaines personnes. Cela ne fait que quinze jours. On ne peut pas oublier autant de temps avec son fiancé en deux semaines !

.. mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Neji à l'instant ?

En plus… il a rougit… Mais c'est peut-être de gêne ! Pas.. spécialement d'envie ou… de quoi que ce soit d'autre de particulier envers moi.

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute, et me redresse sur le lit. Je m'assieds. Neji est à l'entrée ; un peu gêné. Il prend la parole sans me regarder de face.

-… Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus que je m'installe après… ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Petit blanc. Je lui réponds.

-Il s'est rien passé Neji. C'était… enfin.. y'a faillit y avoir un petit faux pas. C'est tout.

Neji acquiesce doucement. Je force un sourire qui paraît normal.

-Fais pas cette tête Neji ! J'ai l'impression de me voir il y a quelques années !

Il sourit à son tour ; sûrement en se forçant. Puis il dirige enfin ses yeux vers les miens. Ils sont humides.

-Tu as encore cette tête parfois Naruto.

Je reprends mon air sérieux et m'assieds au bord du lit. Je tapote à côté de moi pour lui faire comprendre de venir. Neji obéit. Il vient s'asseoir juste à ma droite. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

-Neji. On est juste… un peu perdu. C'est tout. Ne t'en veux pas.

Il acquiesce. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre mais je n'ose pas demander. C'est sûrement Fuyu. C'est encore tout récent après tout.

Dans la nuit qui nous a menée au lendemain, j'ai dormi avec Neji. Et en plein milieu ; vers deux heure du matin ; je me suis réveillé sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il me tenait fort contre lui et sanglotait aussi silencieusement qu'on peut le faire. Il était dans mon dos ; son front sur le haut de l'arrière de mon épaule.

Lorsque je me réveille au matin, Neji est dans mes bras ; je me suis retourné dans mon sommeil pour le tenir contre moi. Il est réveillé et me regarde fixement. Je bougonne et sursaute en réalisant que les yeux de Neji sont droits dans les miens.

-N… Neji ?

Il cligne des paupières, et détourne son regard.

-Excuse-moi. Ca se fait pas je sais.

-Non. C'est pas ça, c'était surprenant c'est tout. Tu m'as fait un peu peur.

Il s'écarte en me faisant le lâcher. Je le regarde. Je sens qu'il y a un malaise.

-Neji ?

-Il faut que j'aille réveiller les jumeaux.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre, je lui demande pour voir s'il me mentira ou non.

-Neji ! Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ?

Il s'immobilise, et se retourne en forçant un sourire.

-Toujours avec toi !

Mon cœur se serre.

Neji… espèce de menteur. Tu pleurais sur mon épaule.

Il sort de la chambre ; je me rallonge sur le dos et regarde le plafond. La porte ouverte, j'entends Aki râler après son papa qu'il est en vacance et qu'il veut dormir. Et puis les pas de ce qui devrait être Haru.

Lequel apparaît dans la chambre, et recule d'un saut lorsqu'il entre pour retourner dans le couloir. J'écarquille les yeux, et le vois frapper à la porte ouverte.

-Je peux entrer tonton ?

Et ben… je dirai que ça change d'Aki qui entre tout le temps partout sans s'annoncer !

-Oui ! Entre !

Je me tourne sur le ventre en m'appuyant sur mes coudes, et tapote l'endroit que Neji vient de quitter. Haru court jusqu'au lit, et grimpe à quatre pattes. Il s'assied en tailleur, et me regarde avant de me demander.

-T'as dormi avec papa !?

Je souris.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Il te tape pas quand tu dors avec lui ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Non ! Pourquoi il me taperait ?

-Papa dormait jamais avec maman parce-qu'il la tapait quand ils dormaient tous les deux.

Je pouffe de rire.

-Qui c'est qui t'a dit ça ?

-Papa !

Oula. Terrain dangereux ! Faire demi-tour ! Trouver un autre sujet !! Clore la discussion !

Je force un sourire.

-Et si tu allais faire ta toilette. Ce matin je vous emmène à la crêperie pour petit déjeuner.

Un énorme sourire apparaît sur le visage de Haru qui fonce telle une fusée jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Bon. Maintenant, il faut que je me lève pour prévenir Neji. Je quitte mon lit, et enfile un jean. Je vais dans la chambre des jumeaux et voit Aki caché sous la couette ; Neji assit au bord du lit. Il ne m'a pas vu et je le sais car son visage est baissé vers le côté et paraît totalement perdu. Je recule de quelques pas dans le couloirs très silencieusement, et fait un peu plus de bruit. Lorsque j'apparais aux yeux de Neji, celui-ci paraît tout à fait normal. Je prends la parole.

-J'ai dit à Haru qu'on allait à la crêperie pour petit-déjeuner. Il est dans la salle de bain.

Neji acquiesce. Au même moment, Aki quitte son lit et sort dans le couloir tout sourire. Je le suis du regard, et me tourne ensuite vers Neji qui refait le lit de ses garçons. Ils aiment dormir tous les deux ensembles. Enfin c'est ce que nous a toujours dit Aki. Mais ce doit être vrai puisque depuis qu'Haru parle à nouveau, il ne l'a jamais contredit.

Je m'approche de Neji et lui demande.

-Ca va ?

Il me lance un regard innocent en m'interrogeant.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-… n… non rien, … juste une impression.

Il fini de faire le lit sous mon regard. Je l'aide un peu ; pas très convaincu. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

-Neji … je… je me suis réveillé cette nuit.

Il ne réagit pas. Je contourne le lit, et lui fait lâcher l'oreiller auquel il essai d'enlever les plis sur le côté de la taie.

-Neji, t… tu pleurais ! Tu ne vas pas bien !

Il ne répond pas. Je me sens mal pour lui. Je continue.

-Et même tout de suite ! Tu étais prêt à pleurer quand Aki ne voulait pas sortir de son lit !

-Je vais très bien Naruto.

Je ne le crois pas.

-C'est pas vrai. Ca ne fait que deux semaines Neji ! Tu ne peux pas aller mieux si vite !

Il me fait face brusquement, et me crie dessus ; les larmes aux yeux.

-JE VAIS BIEN !!

Je sursaute en reculant d'un pas. Je fronce les sourcils, et décide de ne pas crier à mon tour. Neji se sent déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Je vais me préparer. S'il te plaît Neji. Si… Si un jour ça ne va vraiment pas. Je suis là. D'accord ?

-Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Mon cœur se serre encore. Je m'approche de Neji et pose une main sur sa joue. Je l'implore du regard.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Neji.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et chuchote mon prénom. Je ne vois rien venir. Je n'ai même pas senti sa main gauche se poser sur ma hanche. Je n'ai pas vu son visage approcher de quelques millimètres ; ni ses lèvres trembler très légèrement.

-PAPAAA !! TU PEUX M'AMENER DES HABITS S'IL TE PLAAAIIIT !!

Neji baisse la tête. Je ne remarque pas une grimace blessée et perdue sur son visage. Je souris en reculant un peu.

-Haru a oublié de repasser ici avant d'aller faire sa toilette ?

-Je lui amène ce qu'il faut.

Neji me contourne sans me regarder. Il prend des vêtements pour Haru et pour Aki et sort de la chambre. Je retourne dans la mienne et m'apprête avant de descendre. Une fois devant la porte d'entrer, j'attends quelques minutes encore et entend les pas d'Haru, Aki et Neji venir vers la sortie. Les deux petits monstres doivent avoir hâte. Ils ne doivent pas souvent aller à la crêperie. En même temps, s'ils veulent des crêpes ils en ont des faites maisons alors… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire de caprices une fois sur place.

C'est malin, je commence à voir le pire maintenant que je leur ai dit qu'on y allait.

Mais ça s'est très bien passé finalement. Ils ont mangé un peu comme des goinfres, mais étaient tout heureux. Neji, lui, n'a mangé qu'une crêpe pour me faire plaisir ; parce-que je lui ai fait comprendre que moi je me forçais donc que lui le devais aussi.

Si je m'écoutais, je ne mangerai plus rien depuis… qu'Itachi est parti.

Nous arrivons chez Neji. Neji qui a annoncé à ses fils qu'ils allaient vivre un peu chez moi. Ils n'ont pas vraiment posé de questions. Aki n'a pas arrêté de me regarder à table par la suite. Très discrètement c'est sûr, mais moi je l'ai remarqué. Tout ça ne doit pas lui plaire. Lui qui demande encore parfois où est sa maman. Il doit se demander ce qui prend à son papa pour les faire vivre avec moi.

Haru et Aki descendent de voiture. Moi et Neji suivons tranquillement. Les jumeaux sont accueillis par leur nourrice et d'autres domestiques.

Nous sommes comme qui dirait pris en main. A croire que le personnel s'est tellement ennuyé durant ces derniers jours voir semaines sans Neji et ses monstres qu'ils veulent rattraper le temps perdu. Neji les envois gentiment valser ; leur demandant de nous laisser tranquille. Seule la nourrice est priée de surveiller vaguement les jumeaux et de leur préparer des affaires pour quelques semaines.

Alors d'après Neji, … dans quelques semaines, Itachi sera revenu ? Ce que j'aimerai que ce soit vrai.

-Naruto ?

-Hein ?

Nous sommes dans la chambre de Neji. Il se prépare plusieurs vêtements.

-Tu veux bien… venir avec moi dans la chambre d'Anko ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Tu la frappais en dormant ?

Neji ouvre deux grands yeux ronds.

-Quoi ?

-Non je…

Je force un sourire amusé.

-Haru m'a demandé ce matin si tu me frappais en dormant… Parce-que apparemment tu frappais Anko dans ton sommeil.

Neji sourit à son tour.

-Non. C'est parce-qu'on fait chambre à part depuis un sacré moment alors j'ai du inventer un petit bobard plutôt que de lui dire que « papa et maman ne s'aimaient plus ».

-… hm.

Petit blanc. Je lui demande autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu veux aller dans la chambre d'Anko ?

-Pour voir… si jamais elle aurai laissé quelque chose ou…

Il hausse une épaule. Je pense en moi-même qu'il a beau dire qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus, il est peut-être toujours attaché à elle. Ils formaient une famille après tout.

-Je veux bien mais il faut me montrer où c'est.

Neji acquiesce. Il laisse ses affaires en plan, et me tend la main. Je la prends. Une fois dans le couloir, il va la lâcher. Je le suis sans chercher d'indice me permettant de savoir où on va et où est la destination. Nous sommes passé devant la chambre des jumeaux. Haru m'a fait un « coucou » en me voyant. Je le lui ai rendu. Juste à côté c'est la chambre de Fuyu mais Neji n'a pas l'air de vouloir y faire un tour. .. je le comprends d'ailleurs. Il ne doit pas être prêt. Je regarde la porte d'un air lointain.

J'ai perdu un peu de temps et Neji est un peu plus loin devant moi. Il s'arrête brusquement. Un domestique est devant lui. Je me rapproche à petits pas de courses, puis doit accélérer lorsque Neji se met à courir. Je le poursuis jusqu'à arriver à la chambre d'Anko. Enfin je déduis que c'est la sienne en entendant Neji murmurer son prénom d'un air perdu.

La pièce est quasi vide. Il ne reste que les meubles.

Neji lâche la poignée de porte, et entre plus en avant. Il regarde dans tous les sens sans comprendre. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Neji je… je suis désolé… j…

Il a les larmes aux yeux. Je sens ma gorge se serrer ; je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Il n'arrive sûrement pas à y croire. Anko a vidé toute la chambre. Il va voir l'armoire, la commode, le bureau. Il ne reste rien. Elle a tout emporté. J'arrête Neji dans son entreprise de trouver quelque chose. J'agrippe son bras et le force à se blottir dans les miens. Un sanglot lui échappe alors qu'il se resserre contre moi. Il tombe par terre à genoux en m'emportant. Il pleure et je ne peux que le tenir contre moi pour lui montrer que je suis là pour lui. Mon corps est secoué par ses sanglots qu'il retient pour ne pas faire de bruit.

J'ouvre les bouche, mais la referme. Je ne peux rien dire. Je le resserre contre moi en fermant les yeux très fort. Je m'en veux de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour arrêter ses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Quelques longues minutes passent dans le seul bruit des pleurs mal contenus de Neji.

Et puis, d'un coup :

-Papa ?

Neji sursaute, et retire son visage de mon cou. Je me tourne et voie Haru par-dessus mon épaule. Il est juste à l'entrée.

Et puis, un hoquet de la part de Neji se fait entendre.

Il s'écarte de moi, et va à quatre pattes vers le secrétaire de la pièce. Au sol, à côté du coin droit tout prêt de l'entrée : un petit flacon.

Je me relève et rejoins Neji. Haru entre de quelques pas et regarde ce que Neji tient dans sa main. Ce dernier regarde le flacon d'un peu plus prêt. Je me penche un peu.

-C'est du parfum ?

Neji hoche la tête.

-Elle en avait plusieurs dans la vitrine de son secrétaire. Il a dû tomber quand elle a tout prit.

-Maman a déménagé ?

Neji lève les yeux vers son fils. Il force un sourire.

-Oui Haru. Je suis désolé. Elle est vraiment partie.

-Je m'en fiche moi. Je l'aime pas maman. Elle fait peur.

Neji émet un petit rire amusé en baissant de nouveau les yeux vers le flacon de parfum. Haru le montre du doigt.

-Faut faire attention avec ! Faut pas le faire tomber !

-Je sais Haru.

Petit blanc. Je regarde Haru en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ta maman t'as dit de faire attention ? Tu en avais fait tomber ?

Haru hoquette, et plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Il ne dit rien, et s'en va en courant. J'écarquille les yeux. Neji se relève, et passe sa tête dans le couloir.

-Haru ?!

-J'AI RIEN DIT ! J'AI PAS PARLE J'AI RIEN DIT !!

Neji échange un regard interrogateur avec moi ; et peut-être un peu inquiet. Nous nous rendons d'un commun accord jusqu'à la chambre de Haru et Aki. Lorsque nous y entrons, nous pouvons voir Aki sur le bord de son lit. Il nous remarque, et pointe son doigt vers un petit bureau. Neji s'avance, et se penche un peu. Haru se trouve dessous ; recroquevillé.

Neji s'agenouille et parle d'une voix douce et rassurante.

-Haru ? Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Haru fait un « non » de tête.

-Dis-moi. Je ne te gronderai pas.

Même mouvement.

Je suis soudain prit d'une petite peur. Et Neji aussi à en croire le regard qu'il me lance avant de se pencher à nouveau pour voir son fils caché sous le bureau.

-Ha… Haru. Dis quelque chose. S'il te plaît ! N'importe quoi !

Aucun mot ne va sortir de la bouche de Haru. J'ai fait sortir Aki de la chambre quand j'ai entendu la voix de Neji commencer à se serrer ; quand je l'ai vu me supplier de faire quelque chose.

Haru n'a pas pour autant parlé.

Nous avons terminé de rassembler des affaires, et nous sommes repartis vers chez moi. Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes revenus. Neji n'a pas réussi à paraître bien. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, je lui ai dit que je m'occupais de Aki et Haru. Il m'a remercié et est monté dans ma chambre pour s'allonger. Il s'est enfermé et j'ai peur d'aller le voir. Je ne veux pas le voir mal. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se force non plus.

Aki est en train d'installer sa chambre. Haru est avec moi ; il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et me tient autant qu'il le peut par la main. En ce moment je suis dans le salon ; assis sur le canapé. Haru est juste à côté de moi. Il se ronge le bout de son majeur droit.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil.

-Tu ne veux plus parler ? Ca y est, tu te trouves trop bavard ?

Il ne réagit pas. Il ne me regarde même pas un peu.

Je continue.

-Il y a quelque chose avec ce parfum ? Tu t'es tût dés que tu en as parlé.

Il se crispe un tout petit peu. Je me penche en avant et regarde son petit visage intimidé par mes questions.

-Tu en avais fait tombé un flacon et ta maman t'a crié dessus ?

Il hésite, et fait un mouvement négatif de tête.

-Il vaut cher ? Elle te l'a dit ?

Cette fois-ci, un petit mouvement affirmatif. Je prends son poignet droit et écarte sa main de sa bouche.

-Dis-moi Haru. Pourquoi tu ne veux plus parler ?

Il me lance un regard perdu. Je chuchote.

-Je ne dirai pas que tu as parlé.

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, et me chuchote.

-Maman m'a dit de rien dire !

-Ta maman ?

-M… mais… elle m'a fait peur !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte-moi.

-C…c'est pas du parfum.

Sa voix commence à trembler. Je prend sa main, et me lève.

-Viens. On va discuter avec ton papa. D'accord ?

Il resserre ses petits doigts dans ma main, et hoche la tête avant de quitter lui aussi le canapé. Nous montons à l'étage. J'ouvre le porte de ma chambre. Neji est assis au bord du lit. Tout se passe très vite ; presque trop vite.

Il tient le flacon ouvert juste sous son nez. Haru lâche directement ma main en le voyant, et lui crie dessus.

-FAUT PAS LE BOIRE !! MEURS PAAASSS !!

Il cours jusqu'à son papa, lui prend le flacon des mains et boit le contenu pour que, sûrement, Neji ne le fasse pas lui-même.

Neji qui semble étonné par le geste de Haru.

-Haru !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Faut pas le boire… c… c'est un médicament fort pour les malades mais…

Haru titube brusquement.

-Mais faut pas le boire si on est… en bonne santé…

Neji se lève doucement sans quitter son fils des yeux. Lequel semble très mal en point. Le voix d'Haru s'éteint peu à peu.

-… sinon on peut … mourir…

Sous mon regard et celui de Neji, Haru tombe à terre ; inanimé.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews !! Je les gardes précieusement et les relis de temps en temps ! n.n. J'attends avec impatience vos réactions pour ce chapitre !**

Densetsu : Na# se fait éjecter par Neji arrivé en courant#

Neji : MON FILS !! NANA ! !! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A MON FILS !!

Nana : Euh.. ri… rien !

Neji : #prend Nana par le col de son pull# T'as pas intérêt de mentir !


	28. Chapter 28

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 27 : **

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Yo ! n.n. / C'est joli ça, « comme une patate » lol. / Sasuke ? Lol. On n'en saura rien pendant un moment. (faut laisser un peu de répit à Naruto tout de même ! (.. du répit.. n.n'.. Non il n'en aura pas forcément beaucoup, mais ses prochains problèmes ne viendront pas de Sasuke. ) / Haru ? Ben suffit de lire ce hcapitre pour voir ce que j'en fais. n.n. / Haru a bu et pas renversé parce-que : lire ci-dessous le chapitre. / Ah mais attends ! Neji n'a pas encore perdu deux enfants ! Faut pas aller si vite !! / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Darling : **Peut-être ben qu'oui, peut-être ben qu'non ! :p. Va falloir lire pour le savoir !! / névrosées ou complètement tarées ? XD Non. Hinata a des circonstance atténuantes. / Merci pour la chapitre ! n.n. / Oui. Mon explication est tout à fait plausible ! (et toc ! :p ) Merci malgré tout de l'accepter. XD. J'aurai pas su quoi dire sinon. mdr. / Bonne lecture !

**Tchou : **Risque-toi, risque-toi. n.n (honoré que je sois la première personne.) / Oh ! Oh bah merci !! #rougit# Tout, tout !!? Ouahh !! n.n. Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu continueras ! / lol. Et Un pari fou n'est pas tout à fait fini. (y'a un épilogue qui se façonne sur mon ordi. :p) / Merci. J'aime beaucoup varier un peu les couples. n.n. C'est vrai que toujours du SasuNaru, c'est barbant à force. :p. / Nyyyaaa !! Le ShinoNaru dans Un ou deux. Allala.. C'est lui qui m'a fait commencer à vraiment aimer Shino pour une personne à utiliser dans les couples. (c'est le préféré de ma maman depuis. XD.) / Merci beaucoup pour mon style d'écriture ! n.n. / Oui. Itachi va revenir. Mais pour quoi faire ça, … c'est la question ! :p. (héhé) / lol. Et pourtant, il l'aura peut-être sa chance le Neji avec Naruto ! n.n. (lalalaa !!! ) / Pow Sasuke, je préviens, elle est bien plus lente à avancer. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre un an et demi entre chaque chapitre. n.n' / Tu n'as qu'à dire « commentaire » à la place de « review » si tu ne t'y fait pas ! :p. On ne va pas t'en vouloir ! n.n. / Merci pour ta première review ! Qui je l'espère ne sera pas la dernière ! n.n. Et bonne lecture !

**EMilie : **Ah si Haru !! Si, si, je t'assure c'est lui qui est tombé au sol inanimé. (mais qu'à t'il bien put boire !!? ) / C'est pas sur Neji que je m'acharne ! Pas ma faute si Haru est de sa famille ! (XD. Je suis méchante. Désolé. ùù ) / De la torture ? C'est vrai qu'il a de quoi devenir fou le Neji là… / Moi aussi je l'espère ! XD.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Bon d'accord. Je ne te le dis pas. (rhoo.. unpeu d'humour dans ce monde de brut ne fait pas de mal ! ) / Haru : #peut pas parler il est out# / Tu sais, Itachi n'est pas le seul médecin dans la ville ! / Non, non. C'était pas le bon Itachi. Il ne sait rien Itachi. Il est toujours à la capitale et s'amuse à résoudre des cas improbables. / Naru, Neji et Haru ? Rien que ça ? Tu en veux des morts dis donc ! XD. Pourquoi tant de haine !? / Voici la suite ! 

**Ika-chan : **Ben moi j'avais bien aimé Onkly you (qui est encore en ligne. n.n. (excepté la fin mais elle le sait.) Et puis, The Dark virgins je n'avais pas encore fini. (comme quoi je suis pas du tout à jour dans mes lectures ! n.n'.. ) / Merci pour le chapitre ! n.n. / Pourquoi ça il faudrait que Sasuke réapparaisse ? Il a pas déjà assez fait de mal comme ça à Naruto !? / Et oui, c'est vrai que Neji n'est pas gâté. ùù…

**Love de yaoi : **Itachi reviendra quand ça lui prendra !! lalala !! (ça rime donc c'est vrai. XD.) / Ben il faut aller le dire à Musaraki-kun ça. :p.

**Pucinette : **Hey ! lol. / Ah oui ? Bon. Les paris sont ouverts. Qu'est-il arrivé à Fuyu !? A t'elle été tué ou a t'elle simplement succombé à une maladie inconnue ! ? / Aki ? Tu crois qu'il va venir à l'hôpital lui ? Alors que Neji disait que les petits n'avaient pas a être dans un hôpital tant qu'ils n'étaient pas souffrant ? / Oula tu dérailles là ! XD. Anko malade ? Elle n'a pas assez d'importance à mes yeux pour que je lui consacre une maladie. ùù. XD. / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Lyhaon : **Et oui. Je l'ai fait. J'ai osé. … MAIS IL EST PAS ENCORE MORT !! / C'est peut-être autre chose oui ! Qui sait !! :p. / Quelques questions qui trouvent une réponse dans ce chapitre. (ou alors une amorce d'idée de réponse. XD.)

**Lolotyv : **Et oui peut-être ! Il semblerait que cela pourrait être ça le mystère de la mort d'Anko ! A voir ! :p. / Moi aussi j'espère qu'il va rester en vie notre petit Haru ! (Neji : MON Haru. èé. – Nana : Tu ne l'aurais pas si je n'étais pas là. Alors c'est le notre. – Neji : Hum… C'est vrai. ) / Itachi revenir le soigner ? XD. Mais tu sais, il y a d'autres médecins dans l'hôpital ! :p

**Edwick : **lol. Densetsu a dit quelque chose ? Je l'ai plutôt vu planer dans les airs là. XD. / Moi aussi je l'espère. / Non. Pas forcément. (pour la fin du NaruIta.)

**Hanon : **Non. Rien de tout ça. n.n. / Rien du tout du tout du tout même ! Lol. Tu as tout faux dans tes propositions. (lalalaaa !!! XD.) / XD. Ptdr. Mais no. Ma fic ne te rendras pas folle. (enfin j'espère ! XD. Pas envie que tu ailles déchiqueter des gommes dans un asile par ma faute ! XP.) / Non. Itachi n'a pas vu la télé, ni rien d'autre. Il était puni. Lol. Non mais sérieusement, non. Itachi n'est pas encore au courant pour ce qui s'est passé. / Voici la suite !

**Dadoune : **Peut-être !! :p. huhu. / Euh…. Mais non ! Faut pas bouder !! T.T… / (2) Oui, oui je vais bien ! (enfin pas plus mal qu'à l'habitude. XD.) J'ai eu des soucis de… euh de temps. :s. Révisions, organisation et autre… Gomen !! / Bonne lecture en tout cas !! Merci de t'inquiéter mais il ne faut pas ! (sauf si je disparais plusieurs mois là c'est très inquiétant.)

**Kaoru : **Oui mais Haru a bu pour une raison précise. Il est loin d'être bête le bonhomme. / Mais ils en ont un de lave-vaisselle. Lol. Mais si tu te rappelles bien, Naruto a dit à un moment qu'il aimait faire la vaisselle. Que ça faisait un petit moment avec Itachi. Et puis parfois, faire la vaisselle ça permet d'être un peu tranquille aussi. :p. 

**Baka BabacOoL : **Lol. C'est ton préféré !? Pourquoi ça ? Et Aki alors !! Pff… / C'est faux. Voilà j'ai dit. Mais maintenant, faut voir si c'est un mensonge ou non. :p. / Ah bon ? Tu as vu ça où que c'était Anko qui a tué sa fille ? / Et pourquoi NaruIta serait mort ? hm ? Un passage à vide ça existe !! :p. / XD. T'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que je ferai d'eux. Lol. mais bon, tu peux toujours me le rappeler de temps en temps. XD. On ne sait jamais ! :p. / (2) MDR.

**Fan2yaoi : **Héhé. Et oui. Et désolé pour l'attente au passage. / Merci beaucoup ! Tant mieux que vous ne vous ennuyer pas. n.n. / Haru a peur de sa mère ben… mais.. Tu l'a déjà vu Anko ? Y'a pas vraiment besoin de raison ! (XD. Je suis méchante. Ptdr.) / Et pourquoi ça tiendrait pas debout cette hypothèse ? O.o… ? / De rien pour ta review. Je répond à toutes les reviews excepté celle aux méchancetés gratuites. / Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Sasu-yaoi : **Ah ? Pourquoi ça choqué ? lol. (et j'ose demander. XD.) / lol. Haru un personnage principal… hmmm… il n'est pas principal, mais pas secondaire pour autant… enfin.. si en fait.. il l'est un peu quand même… n.n'… / Non. Ca ne me dit pas de donner de leur nouvelles pour le moment. XP. (des Uchiwa) / « que faire un petit peu ». Pourquoi « un petit peu » ? o.O. Je vais en faire. Ca, c'est certain. / De rien pour les reviews ! Je le répète encore une fois, lol, je réponds à toutes les reviews sauf celles aux méchancetés gratuites. Si j'oublie de le faire, faut me le dire.

**Pop : **Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! / Parce-que, parce-que, XD. / Non mais euh… Haru n'est pas encore mort ! n.n'.. Faut pas l'enterrer si vite ! / Non. Je ne laisserai pas Neji tranquille avant que.. huhuhuuuu.. lol. / Bonne lecture !

**Mitsuki-chan : **Ah d'accord. Bonjour mademoiselle la sœur de fan2yaoi. Lol. Vous faites des sessions lectures en famille ? :p / Merci beaucoup. / Bon alors.. je note ton nom dans mon carnet « a surveiller, dangereuse menace ». XD. Non. Je plaisante. J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop inquiéter pour Haru durant le temps d'attente de ce chapitre.

**Eien : **Tu sais que tu m'as fait très peur avec ta petit blagounette là !! Lol. Mais bon ça va j'ai lu les autres mails d'après alors ça a été. Mais j'ai eu très peur hein !! Tu sais pas que j'ai des problèmes de cœur !!? Faut pas me faire des coup comme ça !! XD. Bon. Passons aux vrais reviews ! :p. (j'ai bien gardé ton mail t'inquiète donc pas.) / Non tu peux pas. T'oserais pas tout de même !! XD. (sinon je coupe court au NejiNaru ! :p. XD.) / Et non je n'ai pas reçu d'alert à propos de ça. Donc voilà. Et non personne non plus entre ses deux reviews. :p. / Oui. Je t'en supplie n'écourte pas tes reviews. Mets les en plusieurs fois ! Q.Q.. S'il te plaît ! / Bah c'est pour me faire un bisou que tu me sautes au cou voyons ! n.n. Ca ne peut être que ça ! (même si, puisque je l'ai lu déjà une fois avant de répondre, je sais qu'ne fait je crois que c'est pour m'étrangler.. n.n'… ) / Euh oui. Y'en a un qui va peut-être mourir. Mais à la fin je pense. Si je le fais bien sûr. Donc ce n'est pas du tout pour tout de suite. n.n'. Ah mais non y'aura même peut-être aussi truc et… et là c'est pour bientôt si je le fais oui… :s. XD. On verra ça. n.n. / Tu sais. #se racle la gorge# le « Il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé comme ça » Ca peut aussi dire qu'il pourrait l'aimer comme ça maintenant. Jamais avant ne veut pas dire jamais toujours. :p (rhoo.. tu te laisses abattre si facilement !!? ) / Lol. J'ai des lubies et oui ! Le ItaTem, le HinaTem dans Pow Sasuke ! :p. (je viens de répondre à ta review pour cette fic y'a deux minutes. n.n. ) / XD PROFITATEUSE !! Mdr. Et dire qu'Itachi me boude moi.. Q.Q.. Sniff.. Enfin ça va, j'ai toujours Densetsu… ah bah non Neji l'a envoyé valser à la fin du dernier chapitre. T.T.. sniff… lol. / Ben si. Itachi est vraiment surbooké. C'est comme ça. Et NA ! :p. / Moi sadique !? Mais non !! #choquée par le terme# XP. / Ah oui.. Oui mais. J'aurai pu faire pire comme scénario tu sais ! (je pense que tu n'en doute pas :p ) / Ah oui ! Tu crois ça !? Impossible que le bisou arrive si vite !!? Tssss.. Ben tu me diras si tu es toujours de cet avis après ce chapitre ! :p / XD La prochain fois, mets ton portable en silencieux, et décroche ton fixe. Mdr. Tu ne seras pas dérangée. XD. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta plaisanterie qui m'a fait peur !! Q.Q… J'ai eu tes trois reviews en même temps le lendemain. n.n. / XD Tu dois avoir une aura vraiment menaçante pour que Neji se corrige. XP. / Oui. Neji est de plus en plus mal. Non, Neji n'est pas de plus en plus attiré par le petit blond. Il l'a toujours été. C'est juste que les circonstance font qu'il se dit avoir une petite chance maintenant que Naruto est CELIBATAIRE !! / XD T'es pas gentille !! Si Neji perd encore un enfant, il se suicide lui ! Il est déjà assez mal comme ça ! Faut lui laisser ses enfants ! / XD Ah.. Je m'excuse d'avance pour le lemon alors. n.n'… (le premier essai est déjà écrit. :p.) / Aki jouer un rôle dans le NejiNaru. hum… Disons que les jumeaux vont jouer un rôle. L'un pour, l'autre contre. (en faisant simpliste c'est comme ça que je le vois dans ma tête ) / Yéah !! lol. T'en nulle pour les prévisions, mais pour la compréhension d'idée tu es la reine ! n.n. / Oui. C'est sûr qu'elle lui a menti. Ca, .. ça ne fait pas de doute. Lol. / Non. Je ne peux décemment pas tuer un enfant ! (hein que.. quoi ? Fuyu ? … ? Qui ça Fuyu ? n.n'.. ) / Le « dans le prochain chapitre » je te l'ai envoyé après. :p. (mais vas pas le dire aux autres ! Chuuut !! :p. XD.) /(2) Prévisions : Oui. … ça, c'est bon… (Je ne suis pas sadique !! Je suis… hmmm.. imaginative ! n.n. XD. ) oui, toujours bon, … (« gnome »..rhoooo… lol.) Oui c'est bon aussi... , Ah ! Faux… faux, … faux, … encore faux.. (rho bah quand tu commences à avoir une erreur, tu continues toi ! XD.) Et FAUX !! :p. Huhuhu !! :p. / Pauvre Densetsu… Q.Q… Il a valser tellement longtemps dans les airs… XD. / Bonne lecture ! Et merci d'avoir mis en plusieurs partie et de ne pas avoir écourté ta reviews à cause du nombre restreints de caractère à mettre ! n.n. Merci beaucoup !! /(3) Et oui c'est encore toi ! (mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. :p ) Et ils faisaient quoi là exactement le Naruto et le Neji ? Hm !!? Lol. Non je sais. Ils jouaient au jenga. XD. (dsl, c'est en rapport à un drama. XD.) / Bon je suis désolé je vais faire très court parce-que je dois faire pleins de trucs et j'ai que jusqu'à ce soir. (grrr… rho puis hein ! tant pis je peux bien prendre mon temps pour toi ! ) / #sort une grande banderole et la montre à Eien# DE RIEN MAIS NE TE FAIS PAS TROP D'IDEES TOUT DE SUITE !!! XP / Huhuu.. Bon alors je crois que je vais être une de ses personnes dites « sadique » qui ose faire des choses. ( lol. Non je dis ça pour ta reviews en fait. XD.) / Sinon pour ton « ps », je t'ai répondu par mail. :p. / Bonne lecture !!! n.n.

**Joé : **Non. Ce n'est pas de l'alcool. / Kurenaï, ils avaient rompu avec Densetsu. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas te le rappeler, c'était un truc très expédié. XD. / Oui. Itachi va revenir mais il faudra l'attendre. / Bonne lecture !

**Ilovehine : **Oui. Te revoilà ! n.n. (bonjour ! :p ) / Ola oui tu en avais des choses à rattraper ! XD. En effet, … !! XP. / Shikamaru reviendra. Ca, c'est sûr. :p. (enfin normalement. XD. ) Mais pas dans les bras d'un garçon. Désolé. Dans cette fic, c'est un pur hétéro chevalier blanc sur son destrier. XD.

**Hashakage : **Un an !! Et je ne te « vois » que maintenant !! lol. (j'espère que tu ne mettras pas une autre année pour poster une seconde reviews ! ;p.) Merci beaucoup de me lire et d'apprécier ce que je fais ! n.n. J'espère ne pas te décevoir !! Bonne lecture !

**Frères II. 28.**

Sous mon regard et celui de Neji, Haru tombe à terre ; inanimé.

-HARU !!

Neji se jète par terre et prend son fils dans ses bras.

-Haru ! Haru ! Ouvres les yeux !!

Je me précipite dans le couloir en appelant Aki. Je lui ordonne d'aller mettre ses chaussures et son manteau. Je me tourne vers Neji.

-Neji ! Va à la voiture ! On va à l'hôpital !

Neji est déjà en dehors de la chambre quand je finis ma phrase. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, Neji a hurlé sur la femme de l'accueil qui voulait le faire patienter. C'est presque s'il montait sur le comptoir pour la frapper. Il lui a hurlé qu'il était Neji Hyuga et que si elle ne voulait pas passer dans les journaux le lendemain pour avoir laisser son fils mourir, il fallait qu'elle aille au plus vite chercher un médecin.

Il tenait Haru dans ses bras ; il le serait contre lui et lui parlait sans cesse. Il lui demandait de ne pas partir ; de ne pas rejoindre sa petite sœur ; de rester avec lui. Je l'ai laissé aller avec un médecin et ai emmené Aki chez mon père. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas embêter Jiraya au passage. Il m'a demandé ce qu'avait son frère ; je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre. Il m'a ensuite demandé s'il allait mourir aussi. Je lui ai assuré que non ; que ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

Et maintenant je suis dans le couloir si familier de l'étage des enfants à l'hôpital. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, Fuyu nous quittait. Je trouve la chambre de Haru. J'entre.

-Ne… Neji ?

Neji est assis à côté du lit où se trouve allongé Haru. Lequel est toujours inconscient. Neji tient sa main dans les siennes relevées comme en signe de prière près de son visage. Il lève ses yeux vers les miens en tournant son visage.

-Il va aller mieux.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris pour avaler ça si c'était si dangereux mais…

Il soupire, et appuie le coin de son œil droit sur ses poings entourant la main d'Haru. Sa voix s'étrangle.

-Pourquoi ça tourne comme ça !?

Je m'approche de lui, et prends la chaise pour le lit d'à côté. Je m'assieds de l'autre côté de celui de Haru.

-Ca va aller Neji. Il va aller mieux. C'est toi qui l'as dit.

-C'est le médecin qui me l'a dit. … mais je ne les crois plus.

Mon ventre se noue. C'est vrai qu'après Fuyu… Il y a de quoi douter.

-J'ai laissé Aki chez p'pa.

-Merci.

-Hm. Il n'avait pas l'air rassuré pour son frère. Ce… ce serait… peut-être bien que tu l'appelles pour lui dire que tout va bien.

Petit blanc. J'insiste.

-Neji !?

-Je veux qu'il se réveille avant d'annoncer quoique ce soit à son frère. Je ne veux plus être un menteur.

-…

-Je leur avais promis que leur petite sœur allait bientôt se rétablir et regarde ce qui s'est passé !!

Il grimace de douleur en se recroquevillant. Il baisse son visage et laisse échapper un sanglot. Je me lève en ouvrant un peu plus grand mes yeux.

-Neji !

Je contourne le lit, et vais le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne lâche pas Haru. Il me laisse juste entourer son cou de mes bras et serrer sa tête contre mon torse. J'appuie mon visage à son crâne. J'y pose un ou deux baisers en lui demandant de se calmer. Qu'il ne faut pas qu'Haru voie son papa pleurer.

-Je n'en peux plus Naruto… j… J'arrive à rien je… Je ne sais même pas empêcher mon fils de boire du parfum !! … Je vais pas y arriver !

Il lâche la main de Haru d'une des siennes, et entour ma taille avec son bras libre. Il sanglote mon prénom. Je chuchote doucement des paroles rassurantes. Des mots qu'Itachi me disait lorsque j'allais mal et qu'il n'y avait rien à dire pour me consoler.

-Ca va aller Neji… ça va passer. Tu as traversé le pire.

-Non !! Non, Naruto… je suis toujours dedans et je ne tiens plus ! Haru a… et…

Je caresse ses cheveux en essayant de le bercer doucement. Sa main s'agrippe à mon T-shirt dans mon dos. Ses pleurs deviennent de plus en plus fort et douloureux. Je l'écarte un peu de moi, et me penche pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Neji. Je.. je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que d'être là. Je… S'il te plaît. Je sais que tu prends déjà beaucoup sur toi, mais encore un petit effort. Ca va passer. C…

Ses lèvres tremblent ; ses larmes coulent. Et moi je ne sais que lui demander d'être fort. Je colle mon front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

-Ca ira. Je te promets Neji. Je suis là pour t'aider. Je te promets tout ira mieux dans très peu de temps. Je… je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles mieux. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça. S'il te plaît n'abandonne pas.

Je me sens de plus en plus perdu dans mes paroles. Je ferme mes yeux pour chercher quoi dire ; pour me demander ce que je pourrai faire.

-Ne… Neji… je…

Mon souffle se perd un peu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre ; je pose mes lèvres sur ses joues ; sur son front. Je me sens frissonner ; peut-être de peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre. Je ne veux pas que Neji aille mal alors je fais tout ce que je peux. Neji a d'abord hoqueté je crois. Je me sens tellement perdu que je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention.

Mais… mes lèvres ont soudain touché celles de Neji. Une, deux, trois fois. Il émet un petit son plaintif pour en re-demander. Je ne réfléchis pas ; je le lui donne. Et j'approfondis. Neji n'y rechigne pas. Nous partageons un doux et tendre baiser.

J'ai la chair de poule.

Et puis, brusquement, une petite voix que nous connaissons tous les deux. Une voix amusée et aux consonances qui se font coquines.

-Vous êtes amoureux ?

J'écarquille les yeux tout comme Neji. Il se tourne vers son fils ; moi aussi en posant ma main sur ma bouche. Je… Je viens d'embrasser Neji !?

Neji qui n'en tient pas compte et qui se rue sur son fils pour le serrer contre lui ; pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Haru !!… Haru idiot, pourquoi tu as avalé ça ! P.. qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !?

-Je suis désolé papa, maman m'avait dit que tu voulais tout le temps en boire avant. Et… comme c'est dangereux je voulais pas que tu meurs !

Neji se redresse doucement, et caresse la joue d'Haru.

-Pourquoi je voudrais en boire ? Haru. Ce n'est que du parfum.

Haru fait un « non » de tête.

-Mais non ! C'est le médicament de Fuyu ! Maman lui donnait tous les jours ! Elle m'a dit de … que j'avais pas le droit de parler de ça parce-que sinon, tu boirais tout et…

La voix de Haru se serre. Il me regarde un bref instant.

-Elle m'a fait peur quand j'ai voulu demander pourquoi alors… elle… elle m'a crié dessus et… elle m'a dit qu'elle m'en ferait boire si jamais je parlais alors je…

La voix de Haru part dans les aigus et les sanglots ; il hurle qu'il ne pouvait plus parler ; qu'il avait peur de sa maman. Qu'il avait peur pour son papa ; qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ni le voir en colère mais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Qu'il avait entendu son papi dire que Neji était dépendant étant plus jeune et qu'il ne voulait pas voir son papa devenir comme les gens à la télévision.

Un gros amalgame dans sa petite tête de 4 ans l'a torturé toutes ces dernières années. Durant deux ans. A ses deux ans.

…

C'est pas un peu jeune pour comprendre des choses comme ça ?! Et ce même si on ne comprend pas bien !

Je regarde Haru ; interloqué. Il n'a pourtant que 4 ans !

Soulagé, je vais laisser Neji et Haru tous les deux et appeler mon père à la maison pour qu'il rassure le petit frère du malade. Même s'il ne voudra pas le montrer, il doit se faire du souci malgré tout.

Je vois soudain un médecin passer dans le couloir ; il semble mal à l'aise. Et ce médecin, je l'ai déjà vu. C'était celui qui était dans la chambre de Fuyu-chan lorsqu'elle est partie. C'était lui qui… qui était là. Une boule prend place dans mon ventre lorsque je le vois entrer dans la chambre de Haru juste après avoir, semble t'il, vérifié quelque chose dans le dossier. Je patiente quelques minutes, puis le voit sortir en compagnie de Neji. Je ne sais pas très bien s'il faut que je m'approche ou que je garde mes distances.

Je vois le visage de Neji se décomposer d'horreur ; ou peut-être… mélangé à de l'incrédulité. Il semble vouloir se convaincre de quelque chose en parlant au médecin ; lequel paraît, lui, totalement sur de lui. Neji porte une main à son visage, et retient ses larmes. Je le vois d'ici car je le connais ; sa posture ; son regard. Sa main posée sur son visage.

Il insiste encore. Je finis par m'approcher d'eux. Neji me voit lorsque le médecin le laisse seul.

A quelque pas de lui, je grimace et lui demande.

-Alors ?

Neji me regarde. Il avale difficilement sa salive avant de parler d'un ton qu'il veut neutre.

-Haru a avalé… un poison.

Je ne dis rien ; je sais qu'il n'a pas fini.

-Le… le médecin vient de me dire q…

Il inspire à fond. Sa voix se serre un peu.

-Que c'est un type de poison très mal connu. Si Haru n'avait pas avalé autant de quantité, on n'aurait pas pu savoir ce que c'était.

Blanc. Les lèvres de Neji se tordent de douleur. Il ne veut pas croire à ce qu'il me dit.

-Et si Anko donnait vraiment cette chose à Fuyu !? Na… Naruto elle n'aurait pas put faire ça !? Hein ? Elle fait peur et c'est une furie mais… elle ne pouvait tout de même pas donner cette chose à notre fille ?

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Ce poison… explique beaucoup de choses si on accepte l'idée qu'Anko en voulait à la vie de sa fille. Et ça explique aussi le fait qu'on ait plus de nouvelles ni d'elle ni de son avocat ou ses parents … ou tout autre personne qui pourrait nous mettre en contact avec elle.

Soudain, je remarque Neji. Il a un haut le cœur.

-Neji !

Il me pousse et se met à courir. Je ne le poursuis pas. Je reste un petit moment sans bouger ; mal.

… Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? … Et si Anko l'avait vraiment fait… ? Et Haru ? Il a été soigné mais… risque t'il encore d'autres effets ?

Je vais dans la chambre de mon neveu tout doucement. Il me voit entrer. Il est assis sur son lit ; en tailleur. Il colorie tranquillement un cahier sûrement amené par une infirmière.

-Haru ? Je peux entrer ?

Il lève les yeux vers moi, étonné.

-Bah oui !

Je souris. Au moins, il a le moral. Je m'approche de lui, et m'assieds au bord de son lit. Il me regarde.

-Eh ! Y'a une chaise !

Je pouffe de rire, et m'excuse à son altesse en m'asseyant sur la chaise. Il me regarde ; amusé. Je le questionne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Haru ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-T'as embrassé papa !

… raclement de gorge intérieur. Je gigote doucement sur la chaise sans vraiment savoir quoi dire.

-Et puis vous avez mis la langue en plus !

Je rougis en écarquillant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bonhomme !? Il nous a regardé avant de parler !?

-J'ai vu à la télé ! Vous allez vous marier maintenant !

-Ha.. Haru.. ce… c'était…

-Et tu vas devenir mon deuxième papa !?

Il est tout heureux. Je me sens mal. Je grimace et m'apprête à lui dire que moi j'ai Itachi mais Neji arrive et nous interrompt.

-Haru ? Ca va mieux ? Tu es bien réveillé ?

Haru hoche la tête ; tout sourire. Neji s'approche et lui, et s'assied sur le bord du lit. Haru ne lui dit rien à lui. Neji prend une voix très douce.

-Le médecin m'a dit qu'il voulait que tu restes cette nuit.

Haru ouvre deux grands yeux et fait de larges « non » de la tête. Il ne veut pas.

Ouille… comme on fait du coup ?

Neji continue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais pas te laisser là tout seul. Je vais dormir ici avec toi. Sur le lit à côté. D'accord ?

Haru me jète un coup d'œil.

-Mais y'a pas assez de place pour que tonton Naruto dorme avec toi !?

Neji s'exclame un « quoi ? ». Haru insiste.

-Vous devez dormir ensemble !! Vous êtes des amoureux !

Neji tique enfin. Il réalise que son fils nous a vus nous embrasser. Je n'ose pas le regarder ; ni d'ailleurs Haru.

-On peut pas rentrer tous les trois à la maison, papa ? Comme ça tu pourras dormir avec tonton !

-Haru ! Naruto est amoureux de tonton Itachi ! Et moi je…

-Mais vous vous êtes embrassé ! Comme les grands dans les films !!

Je me tortille ; mal à l'aise. Je ne les regarde toujours pas mais les entends.

-Les grands font ça des fois.. J'étais très mal pour toi. J'avais peur alors Naruto a voulu me… réconforter !

Je relève un peu la tête. Je me risque à les regarder. Haru dévisage son papa. Et Neji essaie de voir qu'il est convaincu. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Mais tonton, il… t'a embrassé !?

Neji soupire en baissant la tête puis me jète un coup d'œil avant de me demander.

-Tu peux m'aider Naruto ?

Je hausse une épaule.

-Ben il a pas l'air de vouloir écouter…

Je regarde Haru qui fait de même vers moi. Neji intervient de nouveau.

-Bon Haru. Quoiqu'il en soit je reste avec toi cette nuit. Tonton Naruto va retourner chez Densetsu pour prendre ton frère, et nous deux on les rejoindra demain à la maison.

-… la maison à nous ou celle de tonton ?

-C… celle de tonton.

Neji m'interroge du regard ; je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de souci. Haru réagit automatiquement.

-TU VOIS PAPA ! !! TONTON T'A SOURIT !!! IL EST AMOU

Neji l'interrompt ; assez excédé.

-Haruuu !! Arrêtes ! Tonton aime Itachi ! Et moi, même si avec ta maman nous ne sommes plus ensemble, on ne va pas se mettre avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors ne réagis pas au moindre mot ou… petit regard entre moi et Naruto. D'accord ?

Haru fait la moue. Il a l'air ennuyé et déçu. Il se tourne vers moi, et me demande.

-Tonton… ? Tu l'aimes pas papa ?

-S… Si mais… pas comme un amoureux !

-… hummm.

Neji se risque à me demander si ça ne me dérange pas de le laisser tout seul avec Haru. Je lui assure que non, et sors de la chambre. Ils vont discuter un petit quart d'heure tous les deux ; et puis Neji va sortir, s'asseoir sur une banquette le long du mur du couloir, et s'effondrer en larme très silencieusement. Je reste sans trop savoir quoi faire. Et puis je m'assieds finalement à côté de lui. Je le regarde timidement et lui demande.

-Neji… ? C.. Ca va aller ?

-Elle l'a fait. Elle a…

-Qui ça ? Anko ?

Il acquiesce. Neji prend son visage entre ses mains.

-Elle a menacé Haru quand il l'a vu et… elle lui a dit des mensonges pour qu'il se taise… elle a continué d'empoisonner Fuyu… Fu.. ... Fuyu a... été empoisonné par sa mère !

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire dans ces moments là ?

-Neji si… si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Dis-le-moi.

Il reste silencieux quelques minutes. Puis il relève son visage devenu très dur.

-Il faut la faire payer.

-Qu

-Je vais appeler mon père et faire jouer l'influence de notre famille.

Il se lève ; je fais de même ; prêt à le retenir si jamais il y a besoin. Je l'entends murmurer quelques mots qui me font peur dans sa bouche.

-Elle va payer pour ce qu'elle a fait à ma fille.

Je déglutis sans faire de bruit et tente de le calmer un peu.

-Neji… penses aussi à tes fils… ils ne veulent peut-être pas perdre leur maman !

-Ils n'en sauront rien. Elle ne veut plus les voir de toute façon. Alors elle aura ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne les verra plus jamais.

Je ne pourrai pas le raisonner maintenant. Autant le laisser faire ce qu'il veut pour le moment.

Je vais repartir chez mon père en laissant Neji avec Haru. Ou plutôt l'inverse. Haru était tout heureux d'avoir Neji à lui tout seul. Et moi j'essaie de me débrouiller avec Aki comme je peux. Je l'ai ramené avec moi à la maison. Mon père m'a dit que tout c'était bien passé. Aki a apparemment pleuré mais il nie tout en bloc. Chose qui m'a un peu surprise, il a fait un énorme câlin à mon père avant de partir.

… il a du se passer quelque chose mais je crois que je ne le saurais jamais. Ce doit être un secret entre eux.

… papa à sûrement du le rassurer…

-Tonton … ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu fais pas à manger ?

Je hoquète en écarquillant les yeux. C'est vrai que ces monstres mangent à heure fixe.

-Euh oui ! Tu veux manger quoi ?

Je regarde Aki hausser les épaules en me regardant de ses yeux grands ouverts. Nous sommes dans le salon ; il s'amuse à remplir son cahier de vacance.

-Je sais ! On va commander ce soir. On va dîner en tête a tête !

Je lui fais un grand sourire. Il baisse la tête vers son cahier en haussant de nouveau une épaule.

-Ben on est que tous les deux ça va pas être dur…

-…

C'est une idée ou il ne m'aime vraiment pas ? J'ai l'impression que ça l'ennui d'être avec moi. Je prends mon portable, et commande une pizza trois fromages. Une fois l'appel fini, Aki me demande.

-Il revient quand tonton Itachi ?

Je me crispe et perds mon sourire qui était déjà forcé. Mon ventre se noue.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il va revenir hein ?

Je ne réponds pas. Aki m'interroge du regard.

-Tonton ?

-Il est parti travailler loin.

-Et tu l'as pas suivi ?

Je m'assieds en face de lui sur la table du salon.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça.

-Vous êtes fâché ?

Je réussis enfin à forcer à nouveau un sourire.

-J'ai fait des bêtises.

-Quoi comme bêtises ?

-Des choses de grands.

-… hm.

Mon cœur me fait souffrir le martyr.

-Tu sais quand papa ira mieux ?

-Hein ?

-Je voudrais rentrer à la maison.

-…

Petit blanc.

Aki… Voudrais-tu dire par-là que tu ne veux pas que vous restiez avec moi ? … Non. C'est peut-être un peu trop nombriliste de penser ça.

-Tu sais Aki, ton papa n'est vraiment pas bien. Il va falloir être patient pour qu'il redevienne comme avant.

-… hm.

Il soupire, et se lève en prenant son cahier.

-Je vais ranger ma chambre.

-Va. Je t'appelle quand la pizza est arrivée.

-D'accord.

Il monte, et redescend brusquement ; son cahier de vacances toujours en main.

-Tonton !

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Tu peux appeler Tonton Itachi !?

Mon cœur se serre. Je me tourne vers Aki qui s'approche de moi. Il pose son cahier sur la table et me regarde. Je lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Faut lui dire que tu penses toujours à lui.

-… Aki, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ce qui se passe entre moi et Itachi. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qu'

Il m'interrompt.

-Il faut l'appeler !!!

-Aki. Arrêtes s'il te plaît. On ne l'appellera pas.

-C'est mon tonton !! J'ai le droit de l'avoir au téléphone !!

Je soupire. Je me lève et me dirige vers le téléphone. Il ne répondra pas de toute façon. Lorsqu'il verra le numéro de la maison, .. il laissera sonner ou raccrochera directement.

Je fais le numéro, et tend le combiné à Aki. Il me regarde. Je l'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux me laisser tout seul s'il te plaît tonton ?

…

Je sors du salon.

Je reste dans le couloir ; je sais qu'Itachi ne décrochera pas. J'écoute. Je tends l'oreille.

J'entends la voix d'Aki.

-Allô tonton !? Faut que tu reviennes !

Que… ?! Non ! Ca ne se peut pas ! Itachi aurait décroché ?!

-Haru est malade et papa va pas bien. Faut que tu viennes les soigner ! Et puis tonton Naruto il est tout seul et c'est pas bien ! Faut faire la paix avec lui !

Mon cœur se serre. Si seulement c'était aussi facile…

-Si !!

Je décèle un serrement dans sa voix.

-Si !! Je suis intelligent ! Je peux comprendre les choses des grands !!

Je souris malgré moi.

-C'EST PAS VRAIIII !!!

Je m'approche un peu plus de l'entrée du salon. Et puis je l'entends brusquement pousser une longue plainte et pleurer. J'entre, et lui prends le combiné des mains pour parler à Itachi.

-'Tachi !! Tu le fais pleurer, imbécile !! Il est déjà assez mal comme ça !!

-Na

-Haru est malade et à l'hôpital, et Neji n'est pas bien ! Tu pourrais au moins comprendre un peu Aki !! Il pleure à cause de toi, là !!

Je suis en train de lui crier dessus. J'ai mon 'Tachi au téléphone, et la seule chose que je fais c'est de lui crier dessus. Je devrais lui dire que je l'aime. Que je ne l'ai pas trahi ; que j'ai été forcé et que s'il m'a retrouvé comme ça la dernière fois c'est parce-que j'étais en état de choc... que…

Tout sauf lui hurler dessus en tout cas.

Soudain, il me coupe d'une voix sérieuse.

-Naruto je vais t'envoyer des papiers pour la maison.

Je m'arrête de lui balancer des insultes et autres reproches en tout genre.

-Hein ? Qu.. quoi ?

-Tu pourras la garder. Et tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

Itachi raccroche aussi sec qu'il m'a dit ces mots. Une larme glisse sur ma joue. Il m'a parlé durement et sans le moindre pincement dans la voix. Ma main serre le combiné comme une folle. Aki me dévisage mais je ne le voie pas. Mes doigts craquent ; ou peut-être est-ce le combiné que je serre trop. Je me retiens pour ne pas hurler et pleurer tant que je le peux. Je ne peux tout de même pas me laisser aller devant Aki. Je me demande comment peut faire Neji.

-T… tonton ?

-Aki s'il te plaît. Vas ranger ton cahier de vacances.

-…

Il ne me quitte pas des yeux. Il descend du canapé en prenant son cahier juste à côté de lui, me contourne et va d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Lorsque j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier, je ne peux plus tenir. Je grimace de douleur en lâchant le combiné et m'agenouille au sol ; la tête entre mes mains.

C'est vraiment fini avec Itachi. Il ne veut même pas me voir ; il ne veut pas revenir ; même pas ne serait-ce que pour prendre ses affaires.

Itachi… 'Tachi… Si tu savais ce qui c'était passé, réagirais-tu ainsi ? Je m'en veux de tout le mal que je t'ai fait, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Si seulement tu me donnais une autre chance. Si seulement je pouvais te parler ; tout t'expliquer ; …

Je retiens un sanglot. Mon corps tremble ; je suis recroquevillé par terre et contiens de douloureuses plaintes venant de mon cœur meurtri.

J'entends soudain la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Ce doit être la pizza. J'essai de me reprendre le plus vite possible mais le livreur insiste avec un peu trop d'empressement. Aki apparaît dans l'entrée du salon. Il m'interpelle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Tonton… le livreur…

-.. je sais Aki…. Vas lui ouvrir je... j'arrive dans deux secondes.

-… d'accord.

Il m'obéit. Je me relève, raccroche le combiné et vais dans l'entrée payer pour la pizza. Je ne me sens pas bien mais je dois faire bonne figure pour Aki. Il est inquiet mais je ne veux pas qu'il en parle à Neji alors il faut vite lui faire oublier cet épisode.

Après manger, nous allons regarder un dessin animé, puis nous coucher. Je ne vais pas très bien dormir. Le lendemain, Neji revient accompagné de Haru. Lequel ne va cesser de nous raconter sa soirée et sa « nuit » avec son papa rien que pour lui. Aki nous l'a bien montré, il n'était pas content du tout.

C'est l'après-midi. Les jumeaux sont en train de jouer dans le jardin avec de gros pistolets à eau. Je suis à l'intérieur à traînasser dans le salon. Je suis étalé sur le canapé ; un bouquin sur mon visage pour faire mine de dormir. J'entends des pas qui s'approchent de moi.

-Naruto !

C'est Neji. Je soulève mon livre, et jète un œil à Neji qui me sourit avant de s'asseoir par terre au niveau de mon visage.

-J'ai un peu parlé avec Aki.

-De quoi ?

-Il m'a dit pour hier soir.

-… ?

Je fais l'innocent. Neji continue.

-Vous avez appelé Itachi.

-… hm.

Je hausse une épaule, et me rallonge correctement en remettant le livre sur mon visage. Mais Neji me le retire en soupirant.

-Naruto…

-J'ai rien à dire Neji.

-Racontes-moi ce qui s'est passé. S'il te plaît. Vous avez parlé il a du te dire quelque chose ou…

-Il…

J'interromps Neji.

-Il va me laisser la maison. Il m'a dit que… qu'il m'enverrait des papiers pour que je l'aie pour moi… et…

Ma voix s'étrangle.

-Et tout ce qu'il y a dedans.

-…

Neji me retend mon livre.

-Tiens. Caches-toi si tu veux pleurer.

Je le prends et couvre mon visage en retenant mes larmes. Neji m'interroge.

-Tu ne vas rien faire ?

-… ben je vois pas ce que je peux faire !

-Allez le chercher, lui hurler dessus, lui envoyer les magazines people où il y a tout d'expliquer, …

-… je veux pas que … que sa relation avec Sasuke soit détruite.

Il soupire.

-Mais Naruto ! Ils n'ont jamais pu s'entendre dés que tu as été avec Itachi ! Tu te voiles la face et tu te caches derrière ça pour ne pas affronter Itachi ! Vous avez des problèmes alors il faut les résoudre !

-Neji s'il te plaît. Ne m'en parle plus. Je… je recevrai les papiers, je ferai ce qu'il y a à faire mais je… ne veux plus le voir.

Je me tourne de dos à Neji pour un peu mieux me cacher. Je grimace et mon visage ne doit vraiment pas être beau à voir.

Itachi... J'entends encore sa voix me dire qu'il me laisse la maison. Il n'était même pas touché ; il s'en fichait. Peut-être même qu'il était soulagé d'enfin se débarrasser d'un boulet tel que moi.

-Tu veux que je l'appelle ? Que je lui explique ?

Je me tourne d'un coup et lui réponds directement.

-Non !! Non Neji ! S'il te plaît. Ne… ne tente rien. Il sera mieux sans moi je dois l'oublier et…

-Trouver quelqu'un d'autre ?

Blanc. Je baisse les yeux et reprends le livre tombé sur le bord du canapé. Je le pose sur la table basse en m'asseyant correctement. Neji s'installe à côté de moi. Je prends la parole à nouveau.

-Je sais pas si je pourrai. Et puis, … j'en ai un peu assez de… des relations. Je n'arrête pas de faire n'importe quoi.

-Alors demandes lui juste une pause !

-Mais lui il… a déjà la trentaine passée. Il peut pas se permettre de faire des pauses et des pauses tout le temps… il… il devrait… s'installer avec quelqu'un et…vivre sérieusement !

-Et vous le faisiez parfaitement bien.

-Non. Je doutais sans arrêt de lui.

-…

Je remarque une légère hésitation chez Neji. Je relève mon visage et le regarde.

-Neji ?

-Haru m'a encore parlé de… nous deux.

-…

-Du baiser.

-J'avais compris.

Encore un blanc. Je me redresse correctement.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Il force un sourire un peu gêné et se tortille.

-J'ose pas vraiment… je…

-Dis-moi !

Il se racle la gorge après avoir hoché la tête. Puis il ré-hésite à nouveau.

-Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment Naruto.

-C'est à propos d'Anko ?

Il change automatiquement. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas le cas mais que là, à cause de ce que je viens de demander, lui ne me parlera pas de ce qu'il voulait. Je me racle la gorge d'un air gêné et mal à l'aise.

-Excuse-moi.

-Je m'en suis déjà occupé du cas Anko.

-…

-J'ai appelé mon père hier soir à l'hôpital. Il a engagé certaines personnes pour moi. … pour s'occuper d'elle.

Je sens des frissons me parcourir. Je ne l'imaginais pas si dangereux. Mais d'un autre côté je ne suis qu'à peine étonné. C'était sa fille après tout.

J'aimerai bien changer de sujet. Et ça parce-que je vois Neji en train d'un peu trop penser à sa fille. Ses yeux sont humides.

-Tu dors avec moi cette nuit Neji ?

Il acquiesce. Je pose une main sur la sienne. Je souris.

-Haru va encore s'imaginer des choses.

Il s'esclaffe doucement et parle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

-Cette nuit cet imbécile n'a pas cessé de me demander pourquoi on se cachait tous les deux. Il croit que je t'aimais même lorsque j'étais avec Anko.

Il m'adresse un regard un peu humide accompagné d'un sourire frocé qui a du mal à tenir. Je pose une main dans son cou, et l'amène vers moi pour le blottir contre moi.

-Ca va aller Neji. C'est encore tout frais. Et même si ça ne l'était plus je te comprendrai.

Il s'accroche à moi. Je suis un idiot de lui avoir fait penser à Fuyu. Je lui demande pardon à voix basse. Et ce alors que Aki entre dans le salon ; tout trempé. Il nous dévisage. Je le remarque, mais ne lâche pas Neji pour autant. Aki semble vouloir m'assassiner sur place et je m'en sens désolé.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester le même avec Neji. Je tiens trop à lui pour me laisser impressionner par un petit garçon qui ne m'apprécie pas.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

Pas de dans le prochain chapitre. 

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! (vous m'avez même pas râlé dessus pour mon retard d'une semaine. ) J'ai fait le chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. (il fait 15 pages au lieu des 10 habituelles. ) J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !! Je m'excuse de nouveau pour mon retard ! J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude ! :s.**

Densetsu : #revenu de son tour dans le ciel# Il a de la force Neji quand il veut !

Nana : Ben je lui ai fait peur !

Densetsu : Il est reparti ?

Nana : Il se complaît dans les bras de Naruto.

#DING DONG !!# (ptdr. Je suis troooop douée pour les bruitage. XD.)

Nana : #va ouvrir la porte (ben oui c'était la sonnette de la porte d'entrée# Oh ! Une lettre d'Itachi !! #Lit# « Je vais te tuer. »

Densetsu : O.O

Nana : #soupire# Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore !?


	29. Chapter 29

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 28 : **

**EMilie : **Merci de me pardonner ! (quel honneur. XD.) J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude de ma part. / Et tu n'es plus fikeuse ? Tu as arrêter ? Tu préfère lire ? XP. (je ne m'en plains pas. :p.) / Ben j'allais tout de même pas tuer Haru quand même ! Je suis pas si méchante un inhumaine que ça !! rhooo… / lol. Oui moi aussi je le comprends Neji pour Anko. n.n'… / Moi aussi j'aime le ItaNaru. #clin d'œil#

**Kaoru : **Mdr. Ben retiens de ne pas écouter de cette musique lorsque tu lis alors. XD. Mais pourtant, c'était pas si affreux que ça le dernier chapitre. (bon, … ma môman à pleurer j'ai même pas compris pourquoi mais bon… XD. (enfin si je pense que c'est à cause d'Itachi. :p.).) / Je pense qu'Itachi m'aura déjà exterminé comme tu dis si jamais il ne reviens pas. p.

**Mya-chan : **Oui puis en plus il semblerait que vous soyez limité en longueur de review maintenant… :c… (mais bon rien n'empêche d'en poster plusieurs comme le fait Eien. :p. Enfin je n'oblige personne hein ! n.n. C'est déjà vraiment très plaisant de recevoir une review) / Ben en fait, .. ça peut aussi desservir le fait que les fics soit aussi longues. Ca en décourage sûrement plus d'un. :c. Personnellement j'ai vraiment du mal maintenant à en faire des courtes. Je suis, je crois, dans l'impossibilité de faire des one-shot à présent. XD. / Eulalala !! XD. Ils devaient être heureux tes profs quand tu dormais ou que tu piquais du nez dans leur cours juste parce-que tu m'avais lu toute la nuit !! (huhu. Merci beaucoup !! n.n ) / Je crois qu'un peu tout le monde ou presque veut qu'Itachi revienne en fait. :p. lol. / Ahhaa !! Donc tu hésite entre Neji et Itachi pour Naruto alors !! huhuhu. Lalala !! XD. (va falloir se décider :p ) / Moi je sais ce qui est passé par la tête d'Anko !! Mais je ne te le dirai pas tout de suite !! Il faudra attendre de lire la suite ! :p. (n.n. ) / Bonne lecture et merci à toi !! n.n.

**Joé : **lol. Oui mais je ne savais pas que j'allais en mettre en plus quand je me suis excuser je crois. (Et puis même, pour la forme il faut bien demander pardon pour un retard. Surtout quand vous attendez avec une telle impatience la suite ! :p. ) / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Darling : **Oui. Haru est sauvé. (pour le moment.. huhuhu… non . Je… crois que je plaisante. :p. ) / Mais Neji n'a pas tué Anko. n.n'… Il a juste dit qu'il avait fait en sorte que son père engage du monde pour aller lui régler son compte. On a rien dit sur une mort de telle ou telle personne ! Tu vas trop vite en besogne là ! / Ta review à été coupé je crois.

**Saki-uchiha : **YO ! (n.n Je le dis souvent ça au téléphone. :p. lol. ) / De quoi ? Moi vouloir ta mort ? O.o ? De quoi de quoi ? Je ne souhaite la mort de personne ! / Ah tu parles à Itachi ! XD. Mais il lui parle comme il veut ! En plus il est resté super poli au téléphone ! / Mais Naruto peut trouver le bonheur ailleurs ! O.O ! / :p.

**Ika-chan : **Et oui et je me suis excusée pour le retard même !! / Oui. Il semblerait que vous soyez freiner dans vos grandes envolé reviewesque. (bref y'a une limite de mots. Mais pas de nombre de review pour les revieweurs anonyme. :p ) lalala !! / Merci pour mon chapitre ! n.n. / Euh.. non, pour le moment, d'autres personnes que Sasuke vont venir mettre du piment dans la fic. :p. / Non. Naruto est triste à cause de Naruto ! Pas d'Itachi ! (non mais ! èé.) / Haru curieux ? lol. Certes. Intelligent, tu ne sais pas encore à quel point ! :p. / Voici la suite ! n.n

**Sasu-yaoi : **De rien, de rien beaucoup… O.o.. XD. Mais j'allais tout de même pas le tuer voyons !!! / Mais Itachi n'est pas ignorant par volonté, personne ne l'a mis au courant ! T.T… C'est pourquoi il réagit ainsi et… et qu'il se passe ça. (sniff) / Peut-être ? …. Huhu… huhuhuhu… pourquoi ce « peut-être » ? XD. Llaalalal !!Rha que j'ai hâte moi !! #gros sourire satisfait# / Aki détester Naruto… non… pas ç ce point.. Enfin.. je ne pense pas.. Nous verrons bien ! :p / Sasuke je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se fasse un peu oublier. / Je ne dirai rien quant au ItaNaru ! :p. / Moi non plus j'espère ne pas vous lâcher avant la fin ! XD. Et… en fait, … c'est pas vraiment le cœur.. c'est.. euh… n.n'… un peu tout.. lol. Mais faut pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. Je suis robuste ! n.n. #se frappe le torse du poing et se fait mal. XD.# / XD Ah bah non !! lol. Faut pas se déconcentrer pendant les cours en plus !! lol. / Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir de le savoir !! #gros sourire# Merci, merci ! J'espère que les a venir ne te décevront pas ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Baka BabacOoL : **(tu sais que c'est difficile de te lire lorsque tu mets des lettres majuscules et/ou minuscule partout par intermittence ?) / Anko est du signe du bœuf ? O.o. ?XD. / A ce point là, ce n'est plus simplement de la méchanceté tu sais. n.n'… / Non. J'allais quand même pas le faire mourir Haru ! Pas tout de suite voyons !! rhoallala… ! XP. (pourquoi ce « pas tout de suite » ? Je m'amuse ou suis sérieuse ? lol.) / T'as du vouloir dire « pourquoi j'aime pas Aki » plutôt, non ? Parce-que Haru, il aime Naruto lui. (et puis Aki n'a jamais dit qu'il n'aimait pas Naruto ! :p. ) / Itachi est encore fâché. … Ah. / Ben.. durer longtemps, .. ça dépend ce que tu appel longtemps je pense. n.n'… / Sai a déjà eu ce qu'il méritais je pense. (bien que j'en rajouterai volontiers, .. on ne va pas lui donner plus d'importance. (ou pas. :p ) / XD La fic dépend d'Itachi et Naruto. … à la réflexion, … c'est un peu vrai. :p.

**Hashakage : **Merci. n.n. Contente qu'il t'ait plu. / Non. J'espère comme toi que ça ne deviendra pas une habitude. (pour le retard.) Au moins, ici ça ne l'est pas. (en retard.) / XD Oui c'est un peu ça que j'imagine aussi : un débarquement d'armée Hyuga. XD. (genre dans Host Club avec la famille de.. euh.. du brun là. :s. Me souviens plus. Lol. ) / Les sites web ne passe pas dans les reviews. Ni MP d'ailleurs je crois.

**Lyhaon : **Non, non. XD. Ca va très bien pour les reviews gueulardes. XD. / Ah.. arf. Désilée pour ce retard passé. (personnellement, j'aimerai avoir le temps d'écrire autant que je le veux, mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas malheureusement… ùù… c'est fou ce que ça prend du temps la FAC malgré le peu nombre d'heure de cours. ) / XD Aki de plus en plus chi. … ? Chichounet ? Chi.. pendels ? (rho. XD.) Non j'ai compris hein en fait ce que tu voulais dire. XD. / Et oui tu l'as bien dit. :p. / Oui en effet. Un lemon ou au moins une lime ne ferai pas de mal. Mais il va falloir encore attendre ! (pervers(e) !!) / Merci. Huhu. #rougis# / Dans le manuscrit ? O.o.. ? XD. J'ai pas de manuscrit. Si j'en avais un, je n'aurai aucunement de problème de retard ! XD. J'écris directement les chapitres comme ils me viennent moi. lol. Je ne prépare rien en manuscrit. (sauf quand des idées persistent durant plusieurs jours et que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Mais c'est extrêmement rare, et ce sont des morceau pour bien après dans les histoires.) / Une carrière ? .. euh.. je n'ai pas cette prétention. Juste une fic que je ferai éditer car c'est, de loin et pour tous ceux qui l'ont lu, la meilleurs que j'ai put écrire. Mais j'ai pas le temps de la taper à l'ordi !! (et oui parce-que je l'ai écrite avant d'avoir mon portable. Ca fait maintenant… eulalala.. trois ans ! ) / « Ton ». J'ai bien fait de mettre le « e » entre parenthèse plus haut. :p. / Oui tout le monde le sait pour Anko. XD.

**Lolotyv : **Parce-qu'il bosse et qu'il se perd dans les bras d'une autre ! (huhuhu. Non je plaisante ; …. Presque. n.n'.. XD ) / huhuhu. Cela se pourrait très franchement pour cette « liaison » dont tu parles. :p. hihi. / Voici la suite !

**Edwick : **n.n. / Non, non. Toutes les filles ne sont pas des pestes. Sakura n'en ai pas une, Hinata non plus mais vous ne le savez pas encore, et Temari n'en est pas une non plus ! ET TOC ! / Itachi n'est pas méchant. Il… a juste fait en sorte de faire passer le message à Naruto sans paraître trop touché. / Neji ? Avec qui le mettre ? XD. Mais avec Naruto voyons ! ptdr. / Non. XD. Aki n'est pas homophobes. Pas du tout. / Naruto un petit ange, il faut pas non plus exagérer. / Hinata : je fais ce que je veux. / Oui. Je pense que l'épilogue d'Un pari fou sera en plusieurs parties. Il va falloir patienter car je n'ai pas énormément de temps.

**Adralya : **_Dear Adralya, _(XD) / Ah. :x. Oups. Me tuer? Mais pourquoi ça ? / 'Tachi ? Ben il est à Paris !? #montre du doigt la direction# / XD « contre nature » ? PTDR. Le ItaTem contre nature.. ah oui.. euh je.. va falloir que j'en parle à mon psy. XD. (non je plaisante je ne vois pas ce genre de personne. Non merci pas pour moi.) Je ne te ferais pas mourir. Promis ! #cache ses doigts croisés par précaution.# Enfin pas avec ce que tu penses qui pourrait te faire mourir. n.n. #montre ses mains qui n'ont aucun doigts croisés# / AAAHH !! TE PENDS PAS ! BAKA !! / Bonne lecture ! (et démoralise pas ! Ecoute la chanson de la patate après le chapitre. XD.

**Pop : **_(pourquoi des majuscules à chaque mots ?) _/ Oui !! Haru est vivant !! Héhé. Il vous a fait des frayeurs hein ! :p. lalala !! XD. / Non, non. Y'a des trois fromages aussi. (jen mange alors je suis sûre et certaines. :p. / Non !! C'est pas vrai ! Itachi n'est pas cruel !! Il a beaucoup souffert lui aussi ! Faut se mettre de son point de vue aussi ! Et puis il n'insulte pas Naru, ni rien d'autre. Il se force même pour ne pas paraître touché au téléphone !! Naruto est juste trop idiot pour le voir ! èé. Grrrrr On dit pas de mal de mon 'Tachi ! (Naruto : MON 'TACHI ! Pas le tien ! èé. ) / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Fan2yaoi : **#remonte la mâchoire de Fan2yaoi# Tu baves partout. / Et ben si. Et ce n'est malheureusement pas la première .. ùù.. (enfin tout ça pour dire que ça arrive aussi IRL.) / Oui mais Neji ne va peut-être pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout !! héhé. (par rapport à Anko.) / « C'est pourquoi elle a fait ça ? » lol. Je ne te le dirai pas ! :p. Il faudra que tu patiente ! / XD Haru powaaa !! lol. / Non. Aki est peut-être du même avis que Haru est c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas content. :p. (et oui ! C'est probable après tout ! :p.) / Merci a toi de me le dire ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**T.T Miss : **Et pourquoi t'excuses tu ? Il ne faut pas ! / Euh.. non je ne crois pas. :s.. Ou alors tu change de pseudo en en mettant un tout près du tien ? C'est pas possible ça ? / rha c'est nul ces changements… pff.. (en même temps, tu peux mettre bien plus long que ce que tu as écrit tu sais.) Ah ! Ah moins que tu ne parle en logé ! Si tu es logé, oui c'est depuis toujours qu'on ne peut mettre qu'une review par chapitres. :p / Il ne faut pas t'excuser pour les mauvais souvenirs. XD. Ce n'est pas si grave. n.n.

**Gayuni : **XD. Et oui. Lol. C'était bien ça. (j'aime bien le truc. XD. T'as pas tout lu mais tu veux quand même le dire directement que tu avais raison. XD.) / Clapclapclap. Oui tu es trop forte !! clapclapclap ! XD.

**Eien : **_(pauvre vaisselle. )_ / XD Tu peux te faire des idées pour plus tard. :p. (enfin si je me rappel bien de ce que sont tes idées. ) Et je ne harcèle pas mes personnages ! enfin ne les maltraite pas… enfin.. pas trop… ou si peu.. / Neji baver ? XD. Dans tous les sens du terme : non, il n'a pas fini. Non. Pas un abonnement. Ils y passent seulement de temps en temps. Mais je vais freiner. Promis ! (de totue façon ce n'est pas prévu qu'ils y retourne. … euh à part Itachi. XD. (ben oui, il y bosse même si on ne l'y voit pas puisque c'est à Paris. :p ) / Naruto n'a pas d'enfants. Alors pourquoi dire « nos » ? Hm !? XP. / au passage, c'est quoi ce regard noir que lance Neji à Itachi juste parce-qu'il a dit le mot « Amour » ? Non mais ! Itachi est à Naruto et Naruto a Itachi ! (NE ME TUE PAAAAASS !! XD. Je fais exprès parce-que c'est toi. :p. ) / XD Neji s'accorde à Itachi pour le « On ne peut plus la laisser nous séparer des gens qu'on aime ». XD. Mais.. à qui pense Neji ? Hm !? Naruto ou bien Anko !? :p. Moi je suis sûr que pour toi, c'est à Naruto. n.n. HIHI. / Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Sai a raison ! Comment je réagirai si jamais ils faisaient ça !? Mhhm !? Héhé. / Bon et bien j'attends la suite. n.n. / (2) Merci ! Merci de rester debout pour moi !! n.n. / Oui mais ça coulait de source qu'il ne meurt pas ! Je suis pas si méchante quand même ! / XD La scène du baiser. mdr. Oui. Je t'avais prévenu quand même ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. n.n. / Ah ? Y'avait quelque chose à lire entre les lignes ? (mdr) Disons que tu sais t'accommoder et trouver ce que TU VEUX trouver entre les lignes. ( ;p ) / lol. « charme Hyuugeste » Oui peut-être à t'il succombé, mais il est trop embourbé dans celui « Uchiwien » pour pouvoir en voir réellement un autre, tu ne crois pas ? (non, je sais. Tu ne le crois pas mais c'était juste pour te contredire. XD.) / Non je ne t'en veux pas ! En fait, Haru avait entendu parler Hyuga père de la jeunesse de Neji. (comme quoi il était dépendant ) Et comme ce petit bonhomme regarde la télé comme tout enfant, il nous fait comprendre qu'il a vu des drogué à la télé. (il avait sûrement retenu le mot dépendant) Et en fait, il ne voulait pas que Neji devienne comme ceux de la télé alors il a préféré boire le truc. Et il ne parlait plu parce-que Anko lui avait dit que si jamais il parlait du « médicament », elle lui en donnerait à boire. (mais le truc c'est qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était très dangereux pour les gens en bonne santé c'est pour ça qu'elle le cachait à Neji soit disant. Et puis lui il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le voit parce-qu'il était dépendant alors attention ! ) Bref un gros méli-mélo qu'il n'a pas du bien comprendre lui même. C'est pourquoi c'est si décousu. :s.. Euh… si t'as toujours pas compris faudra me dire ! XD. / Non je ne suis pas une menteuse. J'émettais juste une hypothèse sur comment aurait put réagir Haru ! :p. / Ah ben pas si inattendu que ça. n.n'… / Aki se sent juste unpeu supérieur. (en même temps, les gamins si ont leur dit qu'ils sont doués et tout et tout pendant un moment, au bout du compte ils se croient plus fort que tout le monde et pètent plus haut que le .. fessier. Lol. / XD Ouais ils ont mis la langue en plus ! (ben c'est vrai après tout ! XD. Pourquoi ne pas le préciser !? hm !? XD.) / Haru. lol. T'as marqué Haku. (-XD. Je ne dis rien ça m'arrive aussi. :p ) / Oui sur le coup il veut l'éliminer. (Neji. Anko.) / lol. Oui en effet on a eu un petit aperçu de la violence « Hyuguesque » avec Sai. ptdr. (BIEN FAIT ! ) / Alors pour Aki, tu as du bon mais pas totalement. En fait, … (je peux bien le dire je pense) Il n'a rien vu comme sentiments chez Naruto. Il voit bien qu'il est toujours autour de Neji pur le réconforter mais…. Voilà … ! (je ne dis pas plus sinon ce ne serait pas drôle.) Il est crie « c'est pas vrai » parce-qu'en fait Itachi lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ; qu'il était trop petit e.t.c.. / XD. J'adore tes priorités. Surtout le mot « subir » que tu emplois. Lol. / Et ouais. Tu as tout bon pour ce qui est de ce que Neji aurait put dire. Bon, la phrase exacte je ne peux pas te la dire je ne l'avais aucunement tournée dans ma tête. Mais c'était un truc du style. n.n. Et en effet, Baka-Naruto se goure totalement et remet Neji en mode dépressif. / Une guerre ? huhu… Que tu crois. / Oui j'apprécie énormément !!! Merci beaucoupppp !! Merci merci !!!! Et si tu n'as toujours pas compris pour le Haru qui explique, tu pourras me demander par mail ou sur msn si tu veux. J'essaierai d'être plus claire. / Encore merci !! n.n. Bonne lecture !! (huhu.. Oui je pense qu'elle sera bonne. )

**Sophie : **Non pour le moment y'a même pas besoin de tergiverser. Itachi ne viendra pas. (enfin tout de suite, pour le moment quoi comme j'ai dit. XD. Et comme tu dis. :p ) / Ah par contre, c'est pas forcément par rapport au fait qu'il ne veuille pas entendre les jérémiades de Naruto. n.n'… lol. / Ouais !! Tout à fait ! lalalaaa !! Le NejiNaru est tout indiqué n'est-ce pas ! XD. Bon j'ai ton accord alors si tout le monde ce plains je dirai que c'était ton idée, ok ? XD. / Alors il va y avoir un épilogue pour Un pari fou, oui. Mais pas pour les questions que tu pose. O.O.. En fait, ... pour Satsuki et bien, je croyais que tout le mode avait compris que comme elle se savait mourante elle voulait au moins aller au Japon une fois avant de partir puisqu'elle avait toujours aimé ce pays. Sinon, pour Iruka, certes je pourrai donner l'explication puisqu'on le « verra » dans l'épilogue. Alors pourquoi pas. Mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu pour le lire.

**Frères II. 29.**

Il s'accroche à moi. Je suis un idiot de lui avoir fait penser à Fuyu. Je lui demande pardon à voix basse. Et ce alors que Aki entre dans le salon ; tout trempé. Il nous dévisage. Je le remarque, mais ne lâche pas Neji pour autant. Aki semble vouloir m'assassiner sur place et je m'en sens désolé.

Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester le même avec Neji. Je tiens trop à lui pour me laisser impressionner par un petit garçon qui ne m'apprécie pas.

Surtout que… normalement il m'aime bien quand même. Malgré le fait qu'il préfère Itachi.

Aki fait volte-face, et retourne dans le jardin sans rien dire. Neji ne l'a pas vu.

-Neji… je crois qu'on va avoir un problème ave Aki.

Il recule en essuyant ses larmes et me demande.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Je crois qu'il me déteste.

-Mais non.

-… il… est bizarre depuis que… que 'Tachi est…

Je n'ai pas envie de dire qu'il est parti. Neji m'aide.

-Depuis qu'il a changé de travail.

-Oui.

Petit blanc. Neji regarde en direction du jardin. On entend les voix amusées de Haru et Aki.

-Peut-être qu'il pense comme Haru et qu'il ne veut pas.

-… tu penses qu'il croit qu'on s'aime ?

-Je les ai fait déménager ici, on s'entend bien, Itachi n'est plus l… enfin il a changé de travail, …

-On est ami c'est pas comme si on était amant.

-… hm.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji.

-Tu as eu des amants de.. depuis quelques temps ?

Il rougit et me dévisage d'un air choqué. Je souris, amusé.

-Fais pas celui qui est outré. Tu me racontais tes nuits après le lycée.

Il sourit.

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-…

Petit blanc. J'attends. Je m'impatiente.

-Alors ?

-Parce-que tu attends une réponse !?

-Tu veux pas me dire ?

-…

Il hausse une épaule. Je l'interroge.

-T.. t'es pas fier de toi ?

-Oh ben je dirai que si mais… je…

-Ca veut dire que t'en as pas eu.

-… p… pas vraiment. Depuis… la naissance de Fuyu.

Ca fait quelques temps alors. Je remarque un peu de rouge sur ses joues.

-Anko ne… elle n'a plus voulu que je la touche quand elle est tombée enceinte de Fuyu.

-…

Moment de flottement. Je réalise brusquement.

-T'as pas fait l'amour depuis 4 ans !!!

Il a un peu rentré sa tête entre ses épaules. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche.

-Excuse-moi… je… j'aurai pas dû le crier.

-Non. C'est pas grave. C'est vrai après tout. … je…

Je me sens rougis. Tout un tas de questions m'assaillent. Et l'une plus importante que les autres m'échappent.

-Mais comment tu fais ? T'as pas envie ? Tu dois être frustré !? Tu le fais tout seul alors ?

Enfin plusieurs à vrai dire. Neji hausse à nouveau une épaule.

-C'est pas… je crois que j'ai eu tellement d'histoire que maintenant, … je m'en fiche.

-…

-C'est vrai que parfois, j'ai très envie d'avoir… quelqu'un qui m'aime et… mais

Je souris et termine sa phrase.

-Faut que tu trouves la bonne personne.

Il relève son regard vers moi et me dévisage sans rien dire. Je perds mon sourire et grimace.

-Je… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Il baisse la tête.

-… non. T'inquiètes pas.

Il se lève rapidement et sort dans le jardin pour aller voir Haru et Aki. Je reste assis. Je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

…

Il a peut-être peur de ne jamais trouver quelqu'un qui lui corresponde et je n'aurai pas du en parler. Je me sens mal. Neji est déjà au bord de la crise de nerf à cause de la mort de Fuyu, de Anko, …

Je soupire. Je me gifle littéralement et me lève pour aller dans le jardin. Neji est installé sur une chaise longue. Haru et Aki sont aux balançoires au fond du jardin. Ils ont laissé tomber les pistolets à eau.

Je m'assieds sur la chaise longue voisine à celle où se trouve allongé Neji, et attends quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je m'excuse Neji.

Il ouvre les yeux et fait mine de ne pas savoir de quoi je parle.

J'insiste du regard. Il me demande.

-De quoi ?

Je retiens un soupir et lui explique.

-Ce que je viens de dire.

-Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir.

Il referme les yeux et fait mine de mieux s'installer. Je reste immobile en grimaçant. Je ne le crois pas.

-Tonton ! Tonton !

Arrive Haru. Je lui adresse un regard et lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Haru ?

Il montre le fond du jardin du doigt ; et plus particulièrement son frère.

-Aki il m'a dit que papa t'aime !! Tu vois, je suis pas le seul à le p

-Haru !! Arrêtes avec ça !!

Neji s'est redressé d'un bon sur sa chaise en entendant Haru, et a haussé la voix. Haru s'est reculé d'un pas en s'interrompant.

-Mais… il m'a dit que

Neji se lève pour paraître encore plus énervé ; ce qui est le cas.

-Naruto ne m'aime pas ! Si je vous entends encore parler de ça je vous punis pour le reste des vacances !

Haru grimace en retenant ses larmes. Larmes qui finissent par couler. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire ou dire ? Je dois essayer de consoler Haru ou renchérir et donner raison à Neji ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me décider. Neji part à l'intérieur en entendant son portable, et Haru hurle en pleurant et en courant vers le fond du jardin. D'ailleurs, il tombe. Une petite excuse pour moi pour aller le voir et le réconforter.

Je trouve que Neji a réagit excessivement. Ce n'est pas si grave si ses fils s'imaginent une amourette entre nous ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Il devrait s'en trouver amusé.

…

Ou alors gêné tout comme je le suis.

Une fois Haru calmé et reparti avec son frère, je vais voir dans le salon si Neji n'est pas occupé au téléphone. Ce n'est pas le cas alors je m'autorise à lui parler. Et même lui faire un léger reproche.

-Tu aurais pu ne pas crier tu sais.

-Je les élève comme je le veux.

Sa voix est dure. Mais je ne me démonte pas pour autant.

-Neji !! Tu t'es entendu lui crier dessus ?! Il n'a que 4 ans !

-Justement !!

Sa voix se serre alors qu'il continue.

-Il devrait rester à sa place !! Tout comme toi !

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Neji ! …

Il grimace de douleur. Je vois de l'humidité dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne se tourne d'un geste brusque en me demandant de le laisser tranquille. Comment réagir. Je suis étonné par le « tout comme toi ».

Moi ? Je ne saurais pas rester à ma place ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait ? Neji est mon meilleur ami et on ne s'est jamais retenu de parler ou de faire quoique ce soit l'un avec l'autre !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire qui le mettre dans cet état ?

« Tout comme toi »…

Je vais rester quelques instants sans trop savoir de quoi il parle. Et puis une idée illumine mon esprit. Il doit vouloir parler de ce que je lui ai demandé il y a quelques minutes. Mais pourtant il m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Et puis si on se met à se demander si on peut ou non parler de quelque chose l'un avec l'autre, on n'a pas fini !

…

C'est peut-être qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien alors il veut tout simplement ne parler de rien. … mais ça m'étonne.

Et je ne peux pas aller le voir il m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille. Je m'assieds à la table du salon, et en tapote un peu le bord.

Aki et Haru reviennent du jardin.

Trempés.

Je les vois et soupire en me levant. Je vais leur dire d'aller se sécher et se changer sans déranger leur papa. Aki m'a lancé un regard assez mauvais lorsque j'ai parlé de Neji. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Aki !? Tu as un problème avec moi ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage ; étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air heureux d'être ici.

-Si !

-…

-J'ai pas de problème tonton !

Je ne suis pas convaincu. Mais je laisse passer. Ils montent tous les deux. Je les suis, mais m'arrête à l'entrée de la chambre où se trouve sûrement Neji : la mienne. On la partage en tout bien tout honneur.

Je frappe, et ouvre.

-Neji ?

Il est assis sur le lit ; le regard baissé ; les yeux dans le vague. Je me sens mal de le voir ainsi. Je n'ai jamais aimé le voir peiné.

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et m'avance vers lui. Je reste à côté du lit.

-Excuse-moi si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas Neji.

Il ne répond pas. Je gigote très discrètement en me tordant les doigts. Je me décide à m'asseoir au bord du lit. Je lui jète un coup d'œil, et détourne mon regard. Il n'a pas bougé. J'avale ma salive, et inspire doucement en cherchant quoi dire.

Le blanc dure un petit moment. Tellement que je n'ose plus parler. Seulement il faut bien que je dise quelque chose parce-que lui ne le fera pas.

-Naruto.

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers lui ; étonné. Finalement, c'est lui qui parle le premier.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Anko est à Singapour.

Mon corps se raidit d'un coup. Neji ne bouge pas. Ne lève pas ses yeux vers moi. La seule chose que je remarque, ce sont quelques larmes sur la joue que je vois de mon côté.

-Nej

Il m'interrompt.

-Mon père m'a demandé ce qu'on faisait d'elle… et de ses parents.

Il grimace. Je me tourne un peu mieux et m'approche de lui. Il relève enfin son visage ; un visage totalement perdu et cherchant de l'aide.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que je suis censé répondre !?

Et moi !? Qu'est-ce que je suis répondre ?

-Je… Neji c'est… On sait tous les deux ce qu'elle a fait mais…

-Je ne peux quand même pas demander réellement qu'elle soit … éliminée !

Il me questionne du regard. Mon cœur se serre.

-Non, tu… tu n'es pas comme ça.

Blanc. Neji a baissé la tête en grimaçant. Il doit sûrement penser à Fuyu qui n'aura pas été vengée.

-Je ne veux pas de cette responsabilité. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Je m'assieds tout à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il se laisse tomber contre moi. Il ne pleure pas ; il se retient certainement. Il va finir par ne plus pouvoir… continuer. Je ne dois pas pouvoir imaginer le mal qu'il doit ressentir.

-Neji…. ?

Pas de réponse. Je continue.

-Neji tu crois pas que… que tu devrais… aller voir un…

Je me racle la gorge, gigote doucement sans le bousculer, et finis ma phrase.

-Un médecin pour parler de tout ça ?

Je sursaute brusquement alors que sa tête retombe lourdement contre mon épaule. Je baisse les yeux, et remarque qu'il s'est endormi. Je me détends, et souris malgré tout. Il n'a pas du m'entendre ; mais au moins, il va pouvoir dormir un peu.

Je m'écarte doucement en l'allongeant. Puis je vais aller chercher une couverture pour le couvrir un peu. En passant dans le couloir, j'ai demandé un peu de silence le temps que je referme la porte de la chambre ; les jumeaux faisaient un peu trop de bruit à mon goût.

En réalité ils n'en faisaient qu'à peine, mais Neji dort si mal et si peu en ce moment que j'ai peur que le moindre bruit ne le réveille.

Une fois Neji sous une petite couverture –après tout nous sommes en plein été- , Haru me questionne à voix basse.

-Tonton … ? Pourquoi papa il m'a crié dessus tout à l'heure ?

-Tu peux parler fort maintenant Haru.

-Ah.

Je souris ; il attend une réponse. Je m'accroupis pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ton papa est très fatigué en ce moment. Alors je crois que la moindre chose peut l'énerver. Il faut être un peu patient ! D'accord ?

-Mais pourtant, … pourtant on a parlé quand on était que tous les deux à l'hôpital ! Il m'a parlé de toi !

-Ah oui ?

J'essaie de contrôler ma curiosité, mais n'y arrive pas très bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Euh…

Haru passe ses mains dans son dos, et gigote d'un air mal à l'aise. Il rougit.

-Je sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire…

Je souris ; de plus en plus curieux.

-Mais oui. On se dit tout avec ton papa alors je dois certainement être au courant !

-… hm…

-Dis-moi.

-Si tu es au courant ça sert à rien !

-Dis-moi juste au cas où !

-Non. S'il te dit tout, t'as qu'à lui demander !

-Qu

J'écarquille les yeux ; surpris par le ton sûr et certain de Haru qui me contourne d'un air dédaigneux. Je me retourne en le suivant du regard ; il m'adresse un sourire par-dessus son épaule, et me tire la langue avant de partir en courant.

-Papa a du lui dire que vous étiez des amoureux à l'école.

Je sursaute, et me retourne en tombant quasiment à terre. J'étais encore accroupis. Aki était derrière moi.

-A… Aki !?

-Vous étiez des amoureux, non ?

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Ca se voit.

-Ton papa et moi on n'a jamais été ensemble !

Aki écarquille doucement les yeux en paraissant étonné.

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te le dis.

Je me relève. Aki ne me quitte pas des yeux.

-Mais… vous avez l'air d'être des anciens amoureux pourtant !

-Tu te trompes.

Je le regarde de haut ; me doutant de quelque chose.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier depuis que ta maman est partie ?

Il se renfrogne.

-Maman va revenir !

… je retiens une belle grimace. Aki continue.

-C'est tonton Itachi qui est parti ! Et je veux pas que tu fasses des bêtises avec papa ! T'as pas le droit de rouler sur le canapé avec lui !!

Mon cœur me fait brusquement mal. J'en oublie le « rouler sur le canapé ». Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me retourne sans faire attention à ce qu'il m'a dit excepté le « tonton Itachi qui est parti ». Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et tourne dans ma chambre après l'avoir ouverte. Je ferme la porte en faisant plus de bruit qu'il ne faudrait. Neji bouge sous la couverture, et fini par s'asseoir ; réveillé. Il regarde autour de lui en se passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air endormi. Je grimace.

-Ex… excuse-moi…

Il soupire et me demande.

-Je suis endormi depuis longtemps ?

-Non… tu viens juste de t'endormir dans mes bras. Je suis désolé j'ai claqué la porte en rentrant…

-T'excuse pas… c'est pas grave. Je dors la nuit de toute façon.

… j'aimerai lui dire que je ne suis pas si crédule, mais ça ne ferait que l'énerver. Je suis tellement inquiet pour lui que j'efface rapidement de ma mémoire les mots d'Aki. Je m'approche du lit, et m'y assieds. Neji regarde un peu autour de lui. Je souris.

-T'as pas dormi cinq minutes, mais pourtant t'as vraiment la tête dans l'cul.

-C'est une des rares choses qui y aille encore.

Je pouffe de rire en même temps que lui. Il se penche en avant en se tenant le ventre alors que des éclats de rire sortent de sa gorge. Je continue de rire de plus en plus, mais je m'arrête soudain en l'entendant sangloter.

-Neji !

Il se tourne en se rallongeant. Je m'avance vers lui et pose une main sur son épaule mais il commence à parler avant moi.

-Non… l… laisse-moi.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Je le force à venir dans mes bras. Il m'enlace alors que je le sers fort contre moi.

J'inspire à fond, et lui re-demande.

-Neji, il faudrait peut-être que tu voies quelqu'un, tu... tu ne crois pas ?

Il se recule, et me regarde de ses yeux humides.

Il ouvre la bouche, et m'embrasse tendrement. Je me crispe de la tête aux pieds en ouvrant en grand mes yeux.

Une fois le baiser rompu, il baisse un peu la tête, et la relève en me questionnant.

-Tu te proposes ?

-Qu…

Soudain, la respiration de Neji s'accélère. Je crois… qu'il a compris ce que j'ai dit de travers et qu'il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Il commence à paniquer. Je prends rapidement la parole pour le rassurer.

-C'est pas grave Neji !!

-Oh non c'est pas vrai j'ai fait ça !

-C'est pas grave ! C'est pas grave Neji t'es juste perturbé !

Il me fait le lâcher et se recule en s'excusant encore et encore. Il arrive debout à côté du lit ; penché en avant ; tenant fermement la couverture en s'appuyant au bord. Il s'excuse, s'excuse et se ré-excuse d'une voix serrée jusqu'à ce que je le laisse sur sa demande. Je sors de la chambre et ferme derrière moi. Je m'adosse à la porte et soupire.

Et puis j'entends des cris dans provenant du salon.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" Juste que... qu'il y aura peut-être une ellipse de temps. (une petite. Pas énorme. Et encore ce ne sera peut-être pas dans le prochain.)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Vous avez vu cette semaine y'a pas de retard !! :p. #toute fière# Alors, alors… huhu quelles vont être vos réaction pour ce chapitre…. ?**

Densetsu : Nana ?

Nana : Hm ?

Densetsu : On va me revoir, moi ?

Nana : Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

Densetsu : #soupire un petit peu# Je me disais que je n'apparaissais pas énormément.

Nana : Ah oui ?

Densetsu : Oui.

Nana : Bah. Tu te consoles bien avec l'épilogue d'Un pari fou de toute façon !

Densetsu : Ah oui !!! n.n C'est vrai !

Nana : n.n. (c'est pas dur de le faire sourire. Huhuhu. )


	30. Chapter 30

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, ItaTem,

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. (à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! Nanana !! :p. ) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 29 :**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !!!! èé. : JE DETESTE LE SPOIL !!!! A CELLES ET CEUX QUI LISENT LES SCANS : JE NE LE FAIS PAS ALORS NE REVELEZ PAS CE QUI S'Y PASSE ! CA GACHE TOUT APRES !!! èé !!! **_(et je reste polie. ) _**Le prénom de Densetsu je l'utilise depuis des années c'est un choix de le garder. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le vrai prénom du père de Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faille me révéler absolument comment il s'appelle dans le manga original ! Et c'est pareil pour tout le reste des actions et autres histoire du manga original. Donc évitez de raconter des spoils à tout va merci ! #énervée et plus qu'agacée# **

**Adralya : **URG !! XD. / Pourquoi j'arrête maintenant.. euh ban.. parce-que ça faisait bien pour une fin de chapitre ?! O.O. /Ben pas pendant mes cours de littérature ou de chinois non.. je dirai plutôt dans mes cours de géographie ou d'histoire ancienne. XD. (ben oui, j'écris don faut bien que je me questionne sur la suite ! :p. héhé. (je te taquine. J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. ) / NYAAA !! Une peluche de Neji … Q.Q… j'en veux une… / Ben.. ça se passera… je ne dis pas que ça durera jusqu'à la fin, mais y'aura du ItaTem et du NejiNaru-NaruNeji / Ben ils sont dans des écoles spéciales déjà. (puisque Neji est super connu et paparazieuteu (couru après par les photographe quoi. XD.) ils ne peuvent pas non plus allez à l'école comme tout le monde donc de toute façon… :p.. ) Et puis Aki est déjà en niveau plus haut que pour son âge. (mais pour ça, l'école des jumeaux, il y aura bientôt de grosses explications sur leur scolarité. :p / Euh.. Haru superbambin faut pas compter dessus. XD. / #sort une pancarte# IL EST DANS LE CHAPITRE !! n.n. (mais de qui je parle ? XD. :p ) / Merci pour le bonbon ! n.n. Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Kaoru : **C'est quoi « le joli bouton en bas des fics » ? O.o… ? / Ben pourtant, il avait la longueur habituelle : c'est à dire 10 pages. Il est passé plus vite c'est tout ! :p. (moi je le prends comme un compliment ! n.n. ) / Comment Neji pourrait faire du mal aux enfants en étant dans la chambre que Naruto vient de fermer ? O.o… explique-moi. :s

**Darling : **Non. Anko n'est toujours pas morte. (enfin de ce que nous en savons.) / Mais qui t'as dit que Naruto et Neji finirait ensemble à la fin ? O.o… ? Hm ? J'ai jamais révélé le couple de fin alors je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir ce qui se passera ! / Non c'est pas une bonne idée du tout le SasuNeji. (faut réfléchir un peu quand même… ùù… ) / lol. Naruto c'est 'Tachi ou rien ? Ah oui ? (y'a qu'à voir comment il s'et perdu dans les bras de Sasuke il y a quelques chapitres de ça. )

**Mya-chan : **Oui, il se passera quelque chose oui c'est sûr même ! XD. (c'est mon couple préféré tout de même ! Je peux pas passer à côté !! lol. Enfin si je pourrai mais la je ne veux pas.) / Itachi mettre fin à ses jours ? O.O… Tu l'imagines vraiment apable de faire ça ? Non faut pas exagéré non plus. Il n'est pas comme ça ! / Encore faudrait-il qu'il existe… ùù.. / lol. Du clonage de Naruto ? mdr. Je préfèrerai Neji moi. Ah ben tu me le propose. XD. Non. Aucun dessous de table pour moi merci. / lol. Et oui, Aki peut aussi parfois être très mignon. :p / lol. Non. On ne me soudoie pas moi. Et la torture faut pouvoir me trouver. (et de toute façon, vous le saurez tôt ou tard le pourquoi de l'empoisonnement. / Et oui. La paternité transforme un homme tu sais. ùù. (c'est pas plus mal parfois d'ailleurs.) / Alors je te préviens directement. Il y aura sûrement du retard pour le chapitre 31. / Comment je fais pour écrire toutes ces pages en si peu de temps ? Euh.. ben déjà y'en a que 10 c'est pas la mort. Et puis j'écris vite et euh je… ben.. c'est comme ça. #hausse les épaules#

**Hashakage : _JE DETESTE LE SPOIL !!! èé. (va lire la note importante s'il te plaît.) _**_(pour ta review de Un pari fou. èé. Je te retiens toi. __GRRR !! )_

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Merci ! n.n. / euh.. pour ma défense : Apprends que ta moitié a empoisonné ta fille. Perds ta fille, vois ton fils tomber inanimé devant toi. Comprends que ton meilleur ami que tu aimes depuis plus de 5ans ne t'aimerai jamais que comme un ami, et ne pleure pas. / Oui donc ça va tu le dis aussi. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Pop : **Ah oui.. :s. lol. XD. Mais c'est quoi cette habitude !?! XD. (en plus, tu n'es pas la seule personne tu sais. ) / Non. Si Neji se tue, ce ne sera pas tout de suite ! n.n. Lol. (Neji se tuer.. voyons.. il a des enfants il ne peut décemment pas les abandonner ! ) / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Fan2yaoi : **M.E.R.C.I. n.n. lol. / Le voici le fameux prochain chapitre ! (j'espère qu'il est fameux. O.o.. lol.) / Ben attends.. ça ne se jète pas comme ça un truc pareil ! C'est une alliance tout de même !! (mais pourquoi tu parles d'alliance ? J'en ai pas parlé dans le chapitre précédent ! lol. Enfin en tout cas tu m'as donné une jolie image en tête et je l'ai mise à exécution dans ce chapitre. Je pense que tu reconnaîtra ce que c'et quand tu la liras. #clin d'œil# / Il faudra lire la fic jusqu'au bout pour avoir les réponses ! :p / Meri pour mon non-retard. J'aurai du retard pour le chapitre 31 sûrement. Je m'excuse d'avance.

**EMilie : **Oui c'est sûr que ça prend moins de temps de lire que d'écrire. Mais bon.. tu ne peux pas décider de ce qui se passe quand tu lis. :p. (lallaa !! c'est l'auteur autrement dit moi ici !! lallala !! XD. ) / Oui les jumeaux.. En fait c'est parce-que j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient 6ans. ET donc en fait ils n'en ont que 4. (j'ai même eu l'horreur de voir que dans le chapitre 21 j'ai fait dire à Aki qu'ils avaient 6ans.. n.n'… ) / Oui. Neji est fier de ses enfants. Et ce même s'ils sont énervant à ne parler que de Naruto et lui sans cesse. Lol. (non c'est pas vrai mais bon. ) / XD.

**Saki-Uchiha : **lol. Alors ? Itachi a rattrapé Sasu ou pas ? / Voici la suite !

**Lolotyv : **Itahi il reviendra quand il reviendra ! POUET ! ahem.. gomen. XD. Moi je l'aime bien Temari. C'est une des rares filles que je trouve intéressante et à peu près réelle d'ailleurs. / Ouaiis !! Naru fait CETTE bêtises !! Remets le compteur de Neji à zéro. 4ans, c'est pas tenable. XD.

**Dadoune : **La voici la suite ! / Oui hein !! Alalala.. J'ai hâte qu'ils se rapprochent enfin le Neji et le Naru ! n.n. héhé. / Bonne lecture !

**Miss-Misha-Chan : **Et bien voici la suite. Je poste un chapitre tous les dimanche sauf retard. (retard que j'aurai dimanche prochain d'ailleurs. ) / Oula ça fait même plus de 6 ans que Neji aime Naruto ! :p. huhu. / Et je réponds ici comme pour tout le monde.

**Eien : **Héhé !! Merci pour les caractères des persos ! n.n. Je ne sais pas si c'est voulu ou non le fait que je m'y attache. (enfin je pense que si. ) Disons que j'imagine comment pourrai réagir un tel ou un tel par rapport à ce qui se passe d'avant donc ben… ouais. Lol. Faut croire que je leur ai attribué une personnalité. (mais elle évolue au moins la personnalité j'espère ! XD. Parce-que quand on voit comment était Neji au tout début de Frères I… :s. lol. ) / huhu. Naruto avide de câlins ? Ah bon ? Mais… d'où tu tiens ça !!! ? XD. (ironique je précise. :p ) / Olalala.. ah oui eh dis donc.. la pauvre Neji qui a vu Naruto et Sasuke s'embrasser à pleine bouche et tout et tout… et lui qui n'a rien fait depuis 4 ans… euyo.. !! XD. Je le fais souffrir vraiment beaucoup hein ! Le pauvre Neji… / Ben… « il est bête ou il est bête ». Euh.. je.. je sais pas quoi répondre je .. je choisi le téléphone à un ami ! :s. C'est trop dur ta question. XD / Eien façon Uchiwa !!! XD. « se pince l'arrête du nez ». (je l'attribut aux Uchiwa moi ce tique. :p. / PTDR. Quel choc !! … XD. Trop idiot ce Naruto. / Ouiii !! Mais oui en plus !!! hahaha. Les p'tits l'ont vu eux ! (enfin… en même temps, … ce sont toujours les personnes les premières concernées qui le savent tout en dernier. ) / Et oui Naruto n'est pas doué. (c'est pas nouveau. n.n'.. t'imagine : fulminant sur ta chaise. XD. Les visage tout rouge et priant pour ne pas exploser ton ordinateur à cause de Naruto. XD. / Et ouiiii !! Ahaha !! Tu l'as vu tu l'as vu !!! (le « Naruto m'aime moi ». Et tu l'as compris aussi !! #petit sourire complice et regard voulant dire « bravo. Félicitation Serlock »# XP Je susi contente tu l'as vu tu l'as vu !! lalala !! / Hum.. oui peut-être que c'est vrai pour l'énervement de Neji. Mais aussi peut-être est-il frustrer de voir Naruto ne rien comprendre à ce qu'il peut ressentir. :p / Et oui !! J'ai bien aimé le faire ce petit passage de gueulante. n.n. (je suis très contente que tu décortiques comme ça parce-que c'est très rare les personne qui le font et au moins, je vois qu'on comprend ce que j'écris ! n.n. Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! ) / Et oui et ça reste en suspens cette histoire de Anko à Singapour !! Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver à celle-la ? hm !!? Neji va t'il donner des instructions ou non ? (ahaha. Vous le saurez plus tard ! :p ) / Héhé. Merci. n.n. Haru est le petit coquin des deux. :p. / Oui. Lol. Quand tu dis tout le monde, 'est vraiment tout le monde ! XD. (tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre-ci. :p. ) / Oui c'était ça !! :D (tu es merveilleuse !! Q.Q… Tu te rappelles de tout !! ) C'était en rapport au tout début quand Aki a surpris Itachi et Naruto sur le canapé du salon !!! xp. / Et oui… ùù… Ce Baka blond le pense vraiment que Neji ne sait plus où il en est. alala… irrécupérable ce type… ùù / XD. Tu l'attends cette scène croustillante que je t'ai permise de lire ! XD. Ptdr. De toute façon, ellipse ou pas il faudra attendre ! :p. (et ce sera mieux de faire une ellipse car si je n'en fais pas tu attendras encore plus ! XD. / Les prévisions d'Eien : (lol.) : Avec ellipse : Oui ce serait bien un ItaNaruNeji… #air rêveur# n.n / Oui donc en fait de toute façon, ça ne parlera pas d'Hinata. :p. Je ne l'ai pas encore faite l'ellipse. / Sans ellipse : Bon alors les jumeaux t'as tout faux. XD. (mais euh.. tu soulève un point : Aki est-il au courant pour sa maman et sa sœur. :s… Faudra que je l'éclaircisse ça. Ensuite, oui non faut pas exagérer. XD. Les déclarations ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. :p. / Rhooo… pourquoi ça venant de moi ça ne t'étonne pas ? XD. Ferai-je tout le temps de Naruto un personnage cruel !? / … O.o… Ben… c'est amical les caresse et les calins !? (n.n… #se sent bizarre sur le coup. XD.#) Ah oui les baisers euh.. mouais.. lol. XD. / OOOHH !!! Mais c'est quoi ces façons de parler !! XD. « et la lange, elle est là pour quoi ? » / XD. EIEN LACHE TOUT DE SUITE NEJI IL DOIT ETRE SUPER FRUSTRER ET NE PAS AVOIR FAIT L'AMOUR DEPUIS XTEMPS POUR LA SUITE !! NEJI SORT DE CETTE CHAMBRE !!! XD. / Et ça sera posté !! n.n. Merci beaucoup pour cette review !! En plus elle est bien tombé parce-qu'on venait de me faire une SPOIL ABOMINABLE sur une review de Un pari fou. èé… grrr… marre des spoileurs. / A plus !! Courage pour ta semaine ! n.n. Et bonne lecture !

**Note très très très importante : Ptdr. Bon. Je ne m'énerve pas mais ça va pas tarder. Je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre dimanche prochain donc je modifie ce chapitre. DENSETSU est le PERE de Naruto pour moi depuis plus de QUATRE ANS !! Je l'utilise depuis tout ce temps et je n'utiliserai donc pas le VERITABLE NOM DE YONDAIME DU MANGA que je n'AIME PAS DU TOUT DE SURCROIT. (le prénom. Pas le yondaime. XD. ) Je sais tout à fait comment il s'appel. (et je ne le dirai pas car au moins J'AI LA DESCENCE DE NE PAS FAIRE DE SPOIL ! èé. ) Donc la personne qui s'amuse à ne pas arrêter de poster des reviews sur Un pari fou juste pour me dire que le Yondaime s'appel comme-ci ou comme-ça juste pour le faire, ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !!! MERCI ! Ca ne sert à rien de poster, en plus, des reviews comme ça. Je ne vais pas changer le prénom que j'utilise pour lui dans le futur, alors encore moins m'amuser à changer dans tous les chapitres postés de toute mes fics ! Alors c'est plus la peine de me resservir du "Le vrai prénom du yondaime, quatrième hokage, ... c'est ***" !!! **

**Frères II. 30.**

Neji recule, baisse un peu la tête, et la relève en me questionnant.

-Tu te proposes ?

-Qu…

Soudain, la respiration de Neji s'accélère. Je crois… qu'il a compris ce que j'ai dit de travers et qu'il ne s'en rend compte que maintenant. Il commence à paniquer. Je prends rapidement la parole pour le rassurer.

-C'est pas grave Neji !!

-Oh non c'est pas vrai j'ai fait ça !

-C'est pas grave ! C'est pas grave Neji, t'es juste perturbé !

Il me fait le lâcher et se recule en s'excusant encore. Il arrive debout à côté du lit ; penché en avant ; tenant fermement la couverture en s'appuyant au bord. Il s'excuse encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je le laisse sur sa demande. Je sors de la chambre et ferme derrière moi. Je m'adosse à la porte et soupire.

Et puis j'entends des cris dans provenant du salon. Je descends calmement ; je suis sûr et certain qu'Haru doit se disputer avec Aki et que du coup : ça crie. Et ça ne rate pas. Ils sont en train de se crier après pour pouvoir mettre de l'eau dans leur pistolet vide.

-Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ! Vous venez juste de vous changer ! C'est fini les pistolets maintenant !

Ils sont tous penauds. Je leur prends les pistolets. Aki soupire.

-On fait quoi alors… ?

-Quelque chose qui ne vous salisse pas.

Haru me questionne d'une voix fluette.

-Quelqu'un vient manger avec nous ce soir ?

Pourquoi leur faut-il une raison pour ne pas se salir !? Aki s'excite avant que je ne puisse répondre.

-Densetsu vient !?

Je devine un énorme sourire sur son visage si je réponds « oui ». Seulement je ne sais pas si Jiraya va pouvoir bouger…

-N… non. C'est pas prévu.

-On peut pas lui demander !?

Ca changerait un peu les idées c'est sûr… Mais Jiraya… et puis Neji qui n'est vraiment pas bien.. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se force pour mon père.

-Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Pas pour le moment. Vous n'avez qu'à faire votre cahier d'exercice un peu. Vous n'en avez pas fait aujourd'hui !

Aki soupire. Haru me dit aller les chercher. J'entends son frère murmurer un « c'est pas comme si tonton Itachi allait venir vérifier si on les fait, ces cahiers… » qui me fait mal au cœur.

-Aki arrête de parler de tonton Itachi s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que c'est comme ça.

Il soupire sans aucune discrétion cette fois. Il me contourne, et part dans le couloir alors que son frère revient avec leur cahier. Il me les tend en me demandant.

-Il a quoi Aki ?

-Rien.

-…

J'ouvre son cahier, et lui montre une page au hasard pour qu'il la fasse. Il s'installe à la table du salon, et prend son cahier que je lui tends.

J'ai le comportement d'Aki dans la tête. Il est vraiment insupportable mais je ne peux pas l'en blâmer… Il n'a pas choisi ce qui lui arrive après tout.

-Tonton !?

Mais c'est tout de même pas ma faute si Itachi n'est plus là !

…

Enfin si… si c'est de ma faute. Mais je ne pouvais plus le retenir. Je… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire. Je voulais qu'il me console ; qu'il apprenne sans que je lui dise ; qu'il fasse quelque chose pour moi.

… alors que ça devrait être le contraire. Il a toujours encaissé sans rien dire.

-Tonton !!

Je n'entends pas Haru. Je commence à m'énerver contre moi-même et aussi contre Itachi qui n'a pas su voir à quel point j'étais mal.

-Tonton tu t'es trompé c'est pas le m

Je craque et me déleste de ma colère sur la première personne venue. .. Et malheureusement pour lui, il s'agit de Haru.

-TU VAS LE FAIRE CE CAHIER !!?

Il sursaute et se presse pour commencer. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête bien rentrée dans ses épaules et la main accrochée à son crayon, Haru écrit à toute allure automatiquement.

Je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire et voudrais m'excuser, mais à la place je ne dis rien et sors du salon. Aki me boude ; il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Je frappe à la porte de ma chambre, et entre. Neji est caché sous la couette. Il dort peut-être.

-Naruto.

Ah. Non, il ne dort pas. Je m'arrête et l'écoute poursuivre sa phrase.

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est rien Neji. J'ai fait pareil à l'hôpital hier.

-… hm.

Petit blanc. Je m'approche du lit, puis vais finalement m'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau. Je prends une feuille et commence à dessiner un peu.

-Neji… ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas aller voir quelqu'un ou pas alors ?

-Je ne peux pas.

Je m'arrête, et l'interroge après avoir fait tourner la chaise dans la direction du lit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un Hyuga qui va chez le psy ça ne se fait pas.

Je retiens un soupir. Je trouve ça totalement idiot. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment l'aider. Une idée me vient.

-Alors, … tu pourrais parler à papa ?

Neji se redresse en sortant enfin de sous la couette.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quel rapport avec ton père ?

-Ben il a perdu maman. Alors il sait ce que c'est.

-…

Je réalise brusquement.

-Oh dé.. désolé.. j'aurai du te dire de parler un peu avec ton père. C'est vrai qu'il a … vécu ça aussi.

-Je ne peux pas parler de ces choses là avec mon père. Ca m'est impossible.

-…

-Je ne sais pas… pour le tien.

Je mordille le coin de mes lèvres.

-J'ai dit aux jumeaux qu'on irait peut-être voir papa et Jiraya la semaine prochaine. Mais… mais si tu veux, on peut y aller ce soir ! J'appelle pour demander !

-Je ne sais pas Naruto. … Densetsu a perdu sa femme. Pas sa fille.

Il veut essayer de se trouver une excuse pour ne pas avoir à affronter le fait de parler de ça.

-Bon, on peut toujours y aller ! Ca nous changera les idées. Et puis Aki a l'air de bizarrement vouloir voir p'pa. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi.

-… hm.

-On y va ?

-… si tu veux. Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de les voir quand même !

Je lui fais un grand sourire satisfait.

-Je vais le dire à Aki. Tu peux aller prévenir Haru toi ?

-Je croyais qu'Aki ne t'appréciait plus ?

-Oui. Mais comme ça, ça ira peut-être mieux entre nous.

-Bon. Il est où Haru ?

-Il est dans le salon en train de faire son cahier d'exercice. Euh je… je l'ai un peu… hum.. Je lui ai crié dessus sans le vouloir.

-Tu me laisse pas le plus facile si je comprends bien.

-Hm… Désolé. Euh, attends avant d'aller lui dire. J'appelle p'pa pour savoir si on peut venir.

-Oui. Si tu veux.

Je prends mon portable et appelle mon père. Quelques minutes après, Neji descends dans le salon pour prévenir Haru et moi je me dirige vers la chambre dans laquelle se trouve Aki.

J'ouvre la porte ; Aki est au bureau.

-Aki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien…

Je hausse un sourcil, mais n'insiste pas. Je vois bien qu'il dessine. J'inspire doucement, et déclare.

-On va dîner chez Densetsu. Tu te prépares ?

Il se tourne automatiquement et me fait un énorme sourire.

-C'est vrai !?

-Oui. Ton papa est allé prévenir Haru.

Il saute de la chaise et se jète sur la commode.

-Je dois me faire beau !!

Je souris ; amusé.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Il s'immobilise, et me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Puis il déclare en se tournant de nouveau vers les tiroirs ouverts que non, il ne doit pas tricher.

… euh… j'ai pas tout compris, mais je le laisse à sa recherche de la plus belle tenue.

Lorsque je ressors dans le couloir, j'entends Neji m'appeler avec une voix que je qualifierai de « catastrophement étonnée ». Je descends au pas de course, et tourne dans le salon. Neji tient le cahier d'Haru de ses deux mains tremblantes. Haru qui, toujours assis, est tête baissée et les mains sous la table en signe de « pardon papa c'est pas ma faute j'ai rien fait ne me crie pas dessus. » … ou quelque chose du genre.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Neji tourne lentement son visage vers moi, et me tend le cahier.

-Il l'a fini !

Je prends le cahier, et tourne rapidement les pages sans prêter attention aux exercices.

-Et alors ? C'est plutôt bien, non ? C'est du niveau moyenne section, non ?!

-Naruto ! Regardes la couverture !

Haru lève doucement les yeux alors que je ferme le cahier pour regarder la couverture comme me le demande Neji. Mon cœur à un choc.

-Mais.. !

Je n'arrive même pas à assimiler ou à voir plus loin que le mot qualifiant le niveau.

« CE1 »

J'entends la petite voix timide d'Haru.

-Tu m'as donné le cahier de Aki tonton. J'ai voulu te le dire mais tu m'as crié dessus…

J'écarquille les yeux sans y croire, et rouvre le cahier pour regarder dedans. Aki n'avait qu'à peine fait trois pages. Et là, Haru à rempli la totalité du cahier en si peu de temps !?

-Mais… ! Mais !!? Haru !

Je lève les yeux du cahier et dévisage Haru.

-Comment tu as pu tout faire !? Tu es encore en maternelle !?

Il hausse une épaule.

-Ben c'est pas très dur… Et puis tu m'as demandé de faire le cahier alors j'ai tout rempli…

Je reprends ma « lecture ». C'est irréel !? Je ne trouve aucune faute !

Neji s'approche et regarde lui aussi sans y croire. Il chuchote comme pour qu'Haru n'entende pas.

-Il est surdoué aussi ?

Je parle de la même manière.

-C'est même pas être surdoué ça ! C'est pas possible !?

Je regarde Neji qui fait de même.

Arrive Aki.

-J'SUIS PRET !!

Nous nous tournons tous les trois vers lui. Il nous regarde en se demandant sûrement pourquoi nous faisons ces têtes lorsque, brusquement, il aperçoit son cahier entre mes mains. Cahier un peu trop ouvert car je l'ai lâché d'une main.

Il le montre du doigt.

-AAAaaa !! Qui c'est qui l'a rempli !!? Mon cahier !!!

Il court vers moi et me l'arrache des mains. Haru prend la parole.

-Excuse-moi. Tonton Naruto voulait que je le fasse mais il s'est trompé de cahier…

-T'as tout rempli !!! Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant !!?

Neji le rassure en lui disant qu'on lui en rachètera un identique. C'est loin d'être le problème en fait. J'échange un regard avec Neji. Il doit se demander tout comme moi si ces enfants ne sont pas un peu trop intelligents pour leur âge.

Enfin il n'y a pas vraiment à se le demander. Mais Haru qui fait tout un cahier si vite… c'est assez surréaliste. On croirait presque un de ces autistes qu'on voit parfois dans les émissions télévisées.

Je décide de passer outre pour la soirée. Je frappe dans mes mains, et déclare aller démarrer la voiture. Aki me suit ; il a déjà enfilé ses chaussures. Je souris en voyant sa tenue.

-Tu t'es fait drôlement beau !

-Oui !

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. J'ai hâte d'arriver pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

Mais finalement ce n'était pas grand chose. Papa avait juste promis à Aki que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, le plus beau d'entre eux deux ferait ce que l'autre veut pendant toute une soirée. Bien sûr c'est Aki qui a gagné.

… même si ce n'est pas très équitable. Mon père arrivait de la pépinière lorsque nous sommes tous arrivés ; donc pas du tout propre sur lui. Mais je sais très bien que s'il avait voulu il aurait pu. Il est bien plus beau après tout ! C'est mon père tout de même !

Aki a agit en seigneur ce qui nous a bien fait rire. Il lui a dit que comme c'était lui, il n'avait qu'à nous faire un délicieux repas. Que ce serait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Et puis de bien s'occuper de Jiraya aussi.

Jiraya qui va beaucoup mieux maintenant. J'ai été soulagé de le voir en si bonne forme.

Je suis dans la cuisine en ce moment. Je supervise le dîné que nous prépare papa. Neji est avec Jiraya et les jumeaux dans le jardin.

J'aimerai bien lui parler pour Neji mais je ne sais pas très bien comment. Je gigote, je lui tourne autour, j'essaie de lancer le sujet, mais ça me stresse un peu de lui demander s'il pourrait parler de… de ça avec lui.

C'est pas comme si ça n'allait pas le faire souffrir lui.

Il va commencer à parler avant moi.

-Comment va Neji en ce moment ? Il se remet ?

Je hoquète en me figeant et le dévisage.

Papaa !! Tu es super doué !! Merci de lancer ce sujet !!

Je me racle la gorge, et m'appuie à l'évier.

-Ben… en fait, on est venu pour ça.

Je grimace. Mon père m'interroge.

-Pour lui changer les idées ?

-Oui… mais… en fait, .. Neji perd la tête et je… sais pas trop quoi faire.

Je baisse la tête en repensant à ses larmes la nuit.

-Il ne dort plus… il… il pleure c.. contre moi quand je dors. Et puis il ne rit plus…

-Il ne peut pas aller voir un médecin pour ça ? Parler un peu ?

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit de faire ! Mais il m'a répondu que ça ferait tâche pour sa famille. Qu'il n'a pas vraiment le droit.

Courage Naruto ! Tu vas y arriver ! Demandes ! Vas-y ! C'est l'occasion !

J'inspire doucement pour ne pas me faire griller d'entrer de jeu, et prends mon courage à deux mains. Prêt à me lancer, je me fais interrompre par papa.

-Et son père ? Il n'a plus sa femme, non ?

Je baisse mes épaules. Moi qui m'apprêtais à me lancer, …

-Non. Il ne peut pas en parler avec lui. Ils ne sont pas proche du tout.

-Ah oui. C'est vrai ça..

Je me racle de nouveau la gorge. Maintenant que je me suis fait couper, je ne sais pas si je retrouverai le courage. Mon père reprend la parole.

-Si tu penses qu'il pourrait m'en parler, je peux essayer ?

Je relève ma tête baissée ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-S'il pense qu'en parler pourra faire quelque chose je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise du tout avec ça.

-Ah non c'est sûr. Quand je le vois pleurer, je perds tous mes moyens je ne sais quasiment plus articuler un mot.

Je suis tellement soulagé, que des mots de trop m'échappent.

-Je l'ai même embrassé pour le calmer un peu hier.

La spatule que tenait mon père lui en tombe des mains. Il se tourne vers moi d'un mouvement rapide.

-Quoi !?

Je réalise et me défends.

-C'était pas voulu !! Il était effondré et je… Haru avait avalé ce truc et… c'était pas voulu !! Jamais j'irai faire ça avec Neji ! C'est mon meilleur ami c'est pas…

Ma voix se calme. Je baisse la tête en tripotant ma bague de fiançailles.

-Moi j'ai… j'ai 'Tachi.

Un petit blanc s'installe. Je sais que papa me regarde de la tête aux pieds d'un air ennuyé. Il ne doit pas savoir quoi dire sur le coup. Et puis brusquement, la voix de Haru venant du salon tout près de l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu reste là papa ? Tu écoutes ?

Je tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine, et m'y dirige. Neji et juste à la droite du passage ; contre le mur. Je l'interroge.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il ouvre la bouche pour essayer de prononcer quelques mots, mais n'y arrive pas. Il tourne son regard vers ses enfants d'un air perdu alors que ses yeux s'humidifient. Jiraya, sur le canapé, me propose de faire passer Neji dans la cuisine ; que lui va s'occuper de superviser les jumeaux pour mettre la table.

Proposition que j'accepte. Je pousse Neji par l'épaule dans la cuisine. Mon père s'y attendait sûrement ou alors il voulait voir ce qui se passait car il s'est un peu éloigné de la cuisson des légumes.

Neji est tête baissée et tiens le bas de son visage dans ses mains. Je le fais asseoir à la petit table en face de l'évier et lui donne un paquet de mouchoirs en me penchant sur lui et en lui remettant quelques mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Puis je me redresse et adresse un regard suppliant à mon père. Lequel prend la parole.

-Naruto, tu peux aller placer les entrées s'il te plaît ?

Surpris mais un peu soulager de ne pas avoir à rester dans une pièce ou Neji se retient pour ne pas faire de bruit en pleurant, j'obéis à mon père. Je m'enfuie et choisi de ne pas voir le mal que Neji peut ressentir.

Si, sur le moment, je réalisais ce que je fais vraiment ; si je comprenais que Neji prend cet acte comme un abandon ; je me giflerai et me rouerai de coups.

Mais je ne le vois pas comme ça sur le coup. Je me dis que ce sera mieux pour lui que je ne sois pas là et qu'il pourra parler tranquillement avec mon père.

Je prends donc les entrées dans le réfrigérateur et les emmène dans le salon où les jumeaux se battent avec la nappe.

Je soupire intérieurement, pose les plats sur la table basse devant le canapé où se trouve Jiraya, et vais aider Aki et Haru.

Une fois la table mise, je me retrouve un peu comme un idiot à me demander si je peux ou non aller dans la cuisine. Je fais installer Haru et Aki à table ; Jiraya les accompagne en ce mettant, au bon vouloir des deux monstres, entre eux.

Moi, je me fais tout petit et entre très lentement dans la cuisine. Papa est devant le four et Neji à la même place que tout à l'heure. J'en déduis facilement que je peux être un peu plus sûr de moi ; je ne les dérange pas.

-Euh… les entrées sont prêtes. Je peux leur dire de commencer ?

Mon père hoche la tête et propose à Neji de passer à table. Ce dernier se lève en le remerciant, et va dans le salon en me contournant sans me regarder.

J'ai eu l'impression… d'être quelqu'un de mauvais pour Neji à l'instant où il m'est passer à côté. Je ne peux pas très bien expliquer pourquoi mais… j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'en voulait. Ou peut-être qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même de … je ne sais pas. Mais il y a eu quelque chose de bizarre qui m'a fait mal au cœur pendant quelques courtes secondes.

Je sursaute en entendant mon père me parler.

-Neji n'a pas vraiment besoin de parler. Il doit juste avoir quelqu'un pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul Naruto.

Je m'approche de mon père.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai juste à rester quand il est mal et… c'est tout ? J'ai pas besoin de lui parler ou quoique ce soit d'autre ?

-Naruto ce serait mieux que ce ne soit pas toi.

Je ne comprends pas.

-Hein ?

Mon père tourne son regard vers moi et m'annonce la couleur.

-Il faudrait que tu le renvoies chez lui Naruto.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre : 

Naruto va t'il écouter son père ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait pleurer Neji ? Les entendre parler de lui ? Ou alors le fait que Naruto ait dit qu'il ne serait jamais qu'un ami !? Haru est-il encore plus intelligent que son frère !! (huhu) Que va t'il advenir à Anko ? Les légumes seront-ils bons ou carbonisés !!!!? (XD. Grande question existentielle. XD. )

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! Vous avez eu de la chance j'ai faillit ne pas poster ce week-end ! (il me reste encore à répondre à toutes les reveiws avant de le faire mais bon. Vous l'aurez aujourd'hui. (enfin vous l'avez. XD.) J'attends vos commentaires !!! Alors, alors … ? huhu. Qui est d'accord avec Densetsu ? Densetsu va t'il se faire lyncher par mes lecteurs ? Etes-vous finalement contents que Densetsu soit apparu si c'est pour finalement dire ça à Naruto !!! XD. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de cahier de vacances rempli d'un coup par Haru !!? **

**La suite la semaine prochaine !!! (euh.. ou un peu après parce-que j'aurai sûrement encore moins de temps que d'habitude cette semaine.) **

Densetsu : Je suis un sans cœur !? O.O… ?

Nana : Mais non.

Densetsu : Mais je viens de dire à Naruto de … de renvoyer Neji chez lui !!?

Itachi : #apparaît soudain, entre, en serre Densetsu très fort dans ses bras# MERCI BEAU-PAPAAAA !!!

Nana : #grand sourire# 'TACHIII !!!! :D

Itachi : #snobe Nana. Repose Densetsu, et s'en va#

Nana : Q.Q….

Densetsu : Euh... j'ai pas tout compris.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE !!!! èé. : JE DETESTE LE SPOIL !!!! A CELLES ET CEUX QUI LISENT LES SCANS : JE NE LE FAIS PAS ALORS NE REVELEZ PAS CE QUI S'Y PASSE ! CA GACHE TOUT APRES !!! èé !!! **_(et je reste polie. )_** Le prénom de Densetsu je l'utilise depuis des années c'est un choix de le garder. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le vrai prénom du père de Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faille me révéler absolument comment il s'appelle dans le manga original ! Et c'est pareil pour tout le reste des actions et autres histoires du manga original. Donc évitez de raconter des spoils à tout va merci ! #énervée et plus qu'agacée#**


	31. Chapter 31

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem_, ItaNaruNeji (et toutes autres combinaisons des trois. :p)

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 30 : **

**Mya-chan : **lol. Densetsu est allé jusqu'à dire ça ? :p. Non mais c'est bien tu as bien compris. n.n. #toute fière d'avoir su faire comprendre# / Pauvre Haru oui, mais maintenant, il ne s'ennuiera plus en cours ! :p. / Ben non si Itachi était au courant de ce qui s'est passé, il aurait accouru tout de même. n.n'. / De rien pour le chapitre. Merci pour ta review ! / Non je ne prends rien. XD. Non. Je traîne même d'ailleurs. Le café, je n'ai plus le droit à cause de mon cœur, le coca, … miam ! Mais je n'en bois pas tant parce-que ça pique (j'aime bien quand ça pique plus. XD.) ou alors le chocolat j'ai saturé depuis longtemps je n'en mange quasiment pas. Et non ni rien d'illégal. Je ne suis pas une junky ou une dealeuse.

**Darling : **De quoi de quoi qui veut dire que Neji et Naruto ne seraient pas ensemble à la fin ? .. ? O.o.. ? Hm ? / XD. C'est pas bien de crier sur Haru certes, mais bon. Voilà. :p. / XD. Naruto fera ce qui lui plaît ! Point ! S'il veut s'approche de Neji il le fera ! Lalalaa !! / O.O.. Pourquoi veux-tu que Aki soit amoureux de Densetsu ? / (2) Euh.. eueueueuhh… mais c'est quoi ce mot trop moche !! / #soupir# Kurenaï et Densetsu ne sont plus ensemble depuis looonnngtemps ! ùù.. non, Aki n'est pas amoureux, il faisait juste un concours avec Densetsu. C'est écrit dans le chapitre précédent. ùù… / Oui. Densetsu est au courant qu'Itachi est parti. C'est aussi dans le chapitre précédent. (disons que ça coule un peu de source. :p. ) / Tu verras bien pour Sasuke. / Bonne lecture.

**Baka-BabacOoL : **Re-tomber ? Parce-qu'il s'était relevé tu crois ? Ou alors, il l'avait déjà été ? (oui bon ça on le sait toux qu'il l'a déjà été. XD.) / Naruto n'est PLUS avec Itachi. Itachi est PARTI ! Donc Naruto est TOUT SEUL ! ( :p) / Et oui, il va falloir attendre en effet pour voir Itachi. / Euh.. non, ils n'étaient pas au même niveau. Aki est censé être le plus intelligent des deux. / Neji n'a pas prit la place d'Itachi ! Regarde, Naruto dort à la place de 'Tachi justement ! :p. héhé. / Ben tu me diras à la fin si ça te plaît ou non alors comme suite ! XD. / Tu sais, tu m'embête pas, toi. :p. / Merci pour ta review ! n.n.

**Hashakage : **Je lis oui, mais les éditions française. Pas les scans ni les autres éditions. Donc c'est peut-être décalé par rapport à chez toi. Donc je te remercierai de ne plus me parler du manga original et de ce qui s'y passe, passait ou passera. Merci d'avance. Et je ne me suis pas énervé. Ou plutôt si même. Je me suis énervé parce-que ça fait x temps que je dis que je déteste le spoil. Et en plus toi tu as fait plus d'une review faisant le spoil. Tu pourrais quand même penser aux gens qui ne sont pas encore au courant. Tu dénature tout le plaisir de découvrir les choses en lisant soi-même. / (2) Non je ne suis pas uen sans cœur. Je.. j'écris comme il me plaît. C'est tout ! :p. Et Densetsu bien sur que non qu'il n'en ai pas un non plus. XD. Il le sait. Il veut juste attirer l'attentino. (Densetsu : Mais non !! Q.Q… ) / Et aussi, pour la troisième review que tu as mise sur le chapitre 30, je te dirai juste que ce serait plus aimable de ta part de poster des review dans les chapitres qui correspondent, ou au minimum dans les fics qui correspondent. J'ai mis je ne sais plus combien de temps à comprendre que tu parlais de Un pari fou. Merci d'avance.

**Pop : **XD. 'immense château' C'est pas un château chez Neji. Disons que.. ça.. ça la superficie d'une belle grande villa. XD. / Densetsu veut que Neji rentre chez lui pour qu'il ne reste pas avec Naruto surtout.

**Kaoru : **Oui. Mais Aki aussi est mignon ! Il… est juste différent ! XD. / Oui. Tu as deviné pourquoi Densetsu dit ça. n.n. / C'est pas sympa pour Densetsu par contre le fait que tu t'en fichait qu'il revienne ou non. Itachi, il faudra patienter !! lalala !! :p. / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Edwick : **C'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas arrêté pour autant je le constate ! n.n. / Oui c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que Neji se stabilise un peu le crâne quand même. Parce-que ce n'est pas en côtoyant Naruto qu'il va y arriver facilement. / Sai et Sasuke, des nouvelles seront données bien plus tard. (et encore, Sai je ne sais même pas.) Comme on est du point de vue de Naruto, ça m'étonnerait que lui veuille le savoir ce que Sai devient. n.n'.. Bon. Si je veux absolument en donner des nouvelles, je ferai en sorte que. On verra ça le moment venu. / Sasuke j'en donnerai. Ca, y'a pas a tergiverser. Lol. Mais plus tard ! :p. / Naruto reverra Itachi. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais il faudra être patient ! / lol. Faudra aussi être patient pour l'Epilogue de Un pari fou.. n.n.. Je suis désolée… / lol. Mais Ita Uke ça déjà fait depuis longtemps ! n.n'… / Bonne lecture ! / (2) Ca va tu t'améliore je trouve. j'ai plus de plaisir à répondre a tes reviews maintenant qu'avant. (plus dans le sens de la somme. Pas du moins. :p ) lol.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Yop ! lol. / D'accord. Lol. Maintenant au moins je sais comment ça s'est finie cette cours-poursuite. XD. / Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu le découvres ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas encore deviné cette attirance certaines qu'avait Neji pour Naruto ! reuhlalala !! XD. / Na-chan va t'il seulement le vouloir !? XP.

**EMilie : **lol. Oui c'est sûr que ça ne doit pas être très rassurant. XD. On doit se sentir bête d'un coup. XD. (par rapport aux petits génies.) / Ah ben tu le dis après. XD / Pourquoi de l'eau dans le gaz ? O.O / Rhooo.. mais c'est pas gentil pour Neji aussi.

**Dadoune : **XD Tu pensais à quoi toi ? Cuit ou cramés les légumes ? / XP. C'est pas gentil de se moquer.

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Je te comprends. Moi même j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi… ùù… (pour les fics quoi. XD.) / Lol. Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une fiction au moins ! (par rapport au cahier. :p. Hihi.) / « pour l'instant » tu as raison de le préciser. :p. / Lol. 'Tachi et Sasuke il faudra attendre pour les revoir. :p. / Bonne lecture alors. n.n.

**Lolotyv : **Et oui ! Faut trouver quelqu'un pour surveiller Naruto. Mais de toute façon, faut déjà que Naruto soit d'accord avec Densetsu ! :p. Héhé. / Et bien tu ne l'auras pas MON (ou plutôt celui de Naruto ) Itachi dans ce chapitre. Ni dans le prochain d'ailleurs. Je l'ai déjà fini. :p. héhé. / Ah oui. Merci. Tu me fait penser à un truc par rapport au pairing ItaTema. Merci. / (2) … ? Pourquoi ça ? Non. Je ne trouve pas moi.

**Ika-chan : **XD. Ben il est en plein milieu du bas de page maintenant, non ? (le bouton pour envoyer des reviews. ) / Aki n'est pas capricieux ! Il sait juste ce qu'il veut. :p / Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? lol. Il a juste perdu sa fille, appris que c'était sa femme qui l'avait tué, il doit décider du sort de sa femme, …e.t.c… / Ta review a été coupé.

**Gayuni : **Ouais bah la grève elle a faillit bloquer mon tram pour rentrer chez moi jeudi midi… ùù… Bref. Passons. / Merci. n.n. / Ben.. Naruto est juste long à la détente. Comme d'habitude. / Ben oui. Ca arrive parfois de passer ses nerfs sur des gens qui n'ont rien fait. (je ne parle pas pour moi je ne le fais pas. Enfin… je crois. :x. XD. Mais je connais des gens qui le font. ùù… ) / Ben au moins, Aki a le sens du jeu !! :p. héhé. / Non, non. n.n. Merci d'avoir poster une review. n.n. Et puis Bonne lecture !!

**Ayumii Lupin : **XD. Et oui !!! Va falloir attendre comme tout le monde maintenant !! héhéhé. (mais comment ça !! Tu n'as même pas posté UNE review durant tes lectures !! eulalala !! XD. Bon. Merci de commener en tout cas. J'espère que tu as aimé le premier volet et le début de celui-ci. n.n. / Je poste toutes les semaines le dimanche. n.n. (sauf retard mais c'est quand même assez rare. Et puis si j'ai du retard d'une semaine, je fais le chapitre plus long pour m'excuser. :p. ) / De rien. Je déteste le spoil je vais pas en faire. n.n.

**Adralya : **Densetsu : ADRALYAAA !! Merci d'avoir combattu pour mon retour ! #fais un gros poutou dans le cou d'Adralya.# / Bon je m'excuse de couper court aux effusions, mais Densetsu ne va pas rester très longtemps dans ce chapitre. n.n'…. / XD. Tu vas avoir de nouveaux voisins alors ? PTDR. (rip aux petites vieilles.) / Je.. euh je .. je te dis juste de regarder les pairings pour le ItaTem. J'ai fait un léger changement, mais je n'en dirai rien !!! Rien du tout !! Même sous la torture !! (de toutes façon vous me trouverez pas !! lalalaa !! :p. / XD C'est vraiment pas sympa pour Aki tu sais… n.n'… / Densetsu : Je te comprends mon Adralya. Je te comprends. Tu ne peux résister à mon charme fou et.. ça te chamboule ! / Bonne lec… O.o…D … Densetsu… ? Tu l'emmène où là, Adralya ? – Densetsu : Je l'emmène au restaurant. Elle a fortement combattu pour moi alors je lui offre le dîné. (attention. JUSTE le dîné. :p )

**Uzuchi :** Alors merci à toi de commencer à poster des reivews. (oui. « commencer ». :p. héhé.) Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres sont encore prévu pour Frères II. Mais beaucoup en tout cas. / ItaTem, tu verras bien ! :p. (oui non je ne révèle que de rare choses. n.n'.. gomen.) / Ahaha !! Le NejiNaru lui, il ne devrait plus trop trop tarder. :p. (enfin le commencement d'une approche de sentiments des deux côtés. Ou au moins d'un côté. XD.) / Bonne lecture !

**Eien : **(alors on va faire super synthèse et super vite. (de toute façon, je pourrai toujours t'envoyer un mail pour faire dans les détails si jamais. ) / Oui ! T'as été gâté cette semaine en preview en tout genre ! XD. (tu m'extirpe les infos avec facilité. Il va falloir que je te bloque. XD. Non je plaisante. :p ) / lol. Merci pour la définition de « bavable » je n'aurai jamais deviné sans toi. :p. / Oui. et je vais d'ailleurs la remettre cette note. Merci de m'y faire penser. (faut que je change un truc sur les pairings aussi. Et que j'en rajoute un mais ça tu le sais djéà lequel j'ajoute. XP. ) / XD. Même si Densetsu garde Aki, il y aura toujours Haru dans les parages. A bloquer : LA CUISINE ! par exemple. :p. (ptdr.) / Si, si. Il est sorti. n.n. (Jiraya.) / Moi je ne me demande même pas pourquoi tu avais oublié ou pas remarqué. Tu es axé sur une certaines pièce de la maison. (la cuisine.) et sur le temps qu'il fait dehors. (tu as hâte à l'orage hein !!! huhu.) / Mais peut-être justement que Aki ne veut pas que Naruto passe à autre chose ! C'est pourquoi il ne cesse de parler d'Itachi ! :p. / Haru s'est enfui c'est main ! èé. A le menacer de lui faire un câlin ! A son âge ! Il a que quatre ans voyons ! (non mais je parle d'un câlin en tout bien tout honneur aussi hein. XD. C'est juste que tu fais peur rien que quand tu vois son papa alors il s'imagine pleins de trucs bizarre qu'il aurait put voir à la télé et que tu pourrai lui faire si jamais tu attrapes ce petit bout ! (Haru j'entends. èé.) / Oui. Neji .. n'est pas bien et le seul endroit où on peut être tranquille mais aussi se faire déranger, c'est la couette ! Et toc ! (enfin non mais j'aime bien moi. XD. Le mettre sous la couette. ) Je sais, toi tu voudrais qu'il aille dans la CUISINE boire un café pour se changer les idée, hein. (je parie que tu n'as même pas fini la phrase. Tu t'es arrêtée à cuisine. XD.) / Et oui Haru est un petit génie !! Hihi. Va falloir approfondire ça ! :p. / Moi j'ai pas été traumatisé avec ça !! lalalaa !!! (les cahiers de vacances :p.) / XD Je t'imagine bien devant ton ordi en train de faire une tête toute « mougnougnougnou »… en lisant qu'Haru se sentait tout penaud et avait peur de se faire gronder. XD. / Ben oui Densetsu il est beau ! Demande à Adralya. XD. / « Naruto, étonné : Oui, la cuisine. Une pièce où on prépare à manger. Tu sais, où des trucs passent à la casserole, où on peut craquer pour quelques sucreries, etc - Eien, lueur malicieuse dans le regard : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Naruto. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire … » Alors ça. C'est vraiment… XD. Je suis bidonnée alors que je le relis ! XD. Alalala Naruto si tu savais… ùù. XD. / Et bien c'est une très bonne question. « Est-ce que Densetsu sait pourquoi Itachi est parti ? » Il sait qu'il est parti, oui. Mais pourquoi : ça… peut-être que Naruto lui a juste inventé un bobard. Et que comme il avait Jiraya à s'occuper, ils n'ont ni l'un ni l'autre 'Densetsu et Jiraya j'entends) su ce qui c'était passé ! / Densetsu choqué, oui. lol. Pourquoi.. tintinit… suspens ! XD. Non mais. C'est choqué aussi. AttendS. Itachi viens de partir et là, Naruto embrasse déjà Neji ! Ca se fait pas ! / Et là je te le redis : Ouiii !!! Oui Eien t'as tout compris !!! (mais qu'as tu compris, je ne te le dis pas ! :p. lol.) / J'aime beaucoup le « version poisson ». XD. L'expression ici. mdr. / C'est Naruto qui est cruel hein ! C'est toi qui l'a dit là. C'est pas moi qui suis cruelle ! :p. (héhé.) / Et.. c'était peut-être là en fait que je te l'avais dit hier. le OUIIII !! Oui Eien t'as tout compris !! XD. (mais quoi je ne te le dis pas. :p. En même temps ; ça peut se deviner en reprenant l'ordre de ta review. XD.) / Oui tu es très clair. Ou alors pas du tout mais je suis tellement tordue que j'ai compris. :p. héhé. / Oui mais : 'je le remets même si je te l'ai dit hier aussi.) : Oui mais ! Densetsu sait peut-être aussi que Naruto pourrait tomber sous le charme de Neji s'il savait que ce dernier est amoureux de lui ! C'est pourquoi il ne lui a pas dit que Neji l'aime !! tintiantaaa!!( :p) / Prévisions. (LOL !! ) XD. / Donc, prévisions : Oui, oui.. ah ! T'as oublié un truc ! XD. Oui, (tu triches. XD. Oui, oui. Tu triche. XD. ) Oui.. (snif. Tu sais tout là. C'est pas drôle. XD. ) Oui on en a reparlé donc je ne dis rien pour ça parce-que.. je ne veux pas choquer les gens qui pourrait lire cette réponse mais ne veulent pas regarder les pairings. :p. (merci de me rappeler de le mettre d'ailleurs. n.n. / Merci pour les milles reviews !!! J'avais pas encore vu !!! XD. Merci merci !!

**Note très très très importante : **_(je la remets au cas où certains n'auraient pas vu.) _**DENSETSU est le PERE de Naruto pour moi depuis plus de QUATRE ANS !! Je l'utilise depuis tout ce temps et je n'utiliserai donc pas le VERITABLE NOM DE YONDAIME DU MANGA que je n'AIME PAS DU TOUT DE SURCROIT. (le prénom. Pas le yondaime. XD. ) Je sais tout à fait comment il s'appel. (et je ne le dirai pas car au moins J'AI LA DESCENCE DE NE PAS FAIRE DE SPOIL ! èé. ) Donc la personne qui s'amuse à ne pas arrêter de poster des reviews sur Un pari fou juste pour me dire que le Yondaime s'appel comme-ci ou comme-ça juste pour le faire, ARRETEZ TOUT DE SUITE !!! MERCI ! Ca ne sert à rien de poster, en plus, des reviews comme ça. Je ne vais pas changer le prénom que j'utilise pour lui dans le futur, alors encore moins m'amuser à changer dans tous les chapitres postés de toute mes fics ! Alors c'est plus la peine de me resservir du "Le vrai prénom du yondaime, quatrième hokage, ... c'est ***" !!!**

**Frères II. 31. **

Mon père tourne son regard vers moi et m'annonce la couleur.

-Il faudrait que tu le renvoies chez lui Naruto.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche de lui.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu viens juste de me dire qu'il faut qu'il soit entouré !

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. C'est juste que je crois que Neji souffre plus qu'autre chose chez toi.

-Quoi !?

Il soupire et enlève la poêle de légumes de la plaque de cuisson. Il était un peu plus que temps mais bon. Au moins ils sont sauvés.

-Naruto c'est pas si dur de comprendre ce qu'il p

Je l'interromps.

-Non c'est pas dur ! Et toi tu veux que je le laisse tout seul !?

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Ben dis-moi alors. Où est-ce que j'ai mal compris exactement ?

Il me regarde, ; ouvre la bouche et soupire sans ménagement.

-Fais comme tu veux mais je te le dis : il serait mieux chez lui.

-Je ne te crois pas. Et puis s'il voulait partir il me le dirait !

Quelque chose me traverse l'esprit. J'interroge mon père.

-C'est pas vrai il t'a dit qu'il voulait partir !?

-Bien sûr que non. Il veut rester chez toi lui.

-Bon ! Ben c'est régler alors. Il reste à la maison.

Il ne dit rien. Il laisse la viande sur feu doux, et me suis dans le salon. Je ne vais pas lâcher un mot de toute l'entrée. Ca ne s'est de toute façon pas vu car Haru et Aki racontaient à tour de rôle ce qui se passait durant les vacances.

Le dîné est passé ; nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Les jumeaux sont couchés tout comme moi et Neji. Je suis à la place d'Itachi dans le lit ; Neji dort avec moi. Je n'arrête pas de me passer et repasser les mots de mon père dans ma tête. Je me pose tout un tas de questions dont j'aimerai faire part à Neji mais… j'ai peur qu'il se sente mal ou… ou que si je lui demande s'il veut partir en pensant que c'est le cas parce-que mon père me l'a dit, lui s'il ne veut pas il va me dire que oui tout ça parce-qu'il va penser que moi je veux qu'il parte juste parce-que je lui demande.

Tout ça est très confus.

Je suis allongé sur le dos ; Neji lui, et de côté le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il est recroquevillé. Je ne sais pas s'il dort déjà ou pas. Je tourne mon visage vers sa nuque, et chuchote.

-Neji ?

Pas de réponse. Je ré-essaie un peu plus fort.

-Neji, tu dors ?

Il sursaute, et se tourne doucement.

-Hein ?

-Je voulais voir si tu dormais.

-Ah.

Il est comateux. Il devait commencer à sommeiller. Je me racle la gorge bien fort pour lui faire comprendre que je voudrais lui dire quelque chose d'important. Il se frotte un œil, et me regarde.

-Neji … ?

-Quoi ?

-Ca … euh ça te dérange pas de rester avec moi … ?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

-J.. jjj.. je sais pas, c'était une idée comme ça !

D'abord un petit blanc, et puis je vois Neji me regarder avec un peu plus de sérieux. Il s'étend sur le ventre, et s'appuie sur ses coudes en se redressant et en me regardant.

-Tu veux que je rentre chez moi ?

Je réponds automatiquement en m'asseyant d'un bond sur le lit.

-NON !!

Je me penche un peu sur lui qui s'est tourné sur le dos en ne me quittant pas des yeux, et pose une main sur sa joue.

-Non bien sûr que non !!

Je le regarde dans les yeux ; je cherche à m'excuser pour ma question. Il l'a peut-être mal interprétée comme cet après-midi et…

Il pose sa main sur la mienne qui n'a pas quitté sa joue. Je cherche mes mots. Il chuchote mon prénom en caressant, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main de son pouce.

-Neji je veux pas que tu partes ! C'est juste que papa m'a dit que … que ce serait peut-être mieux pour toi et… et je me demandais pourquoi alors peut-être que toi tu sais et je.. je veux ton bien moi alors j'ai… pensé que peut-être, .. tu voulais partir sans … sans me faire de mal et… que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire !

-Je ne veux pas partir Naruto.

-C'est vrai, hein ? Tu ne fais pas ça juste pour moi ?

-Non. Non là je joue plutôt les égoïstes. Je ne veux pas partir, je veux rester avec toi Naruto.

J'avale ma salive tout doucement. Je réalise le pouce de Neji sur ma main. Je le regarde quelques instants, et me redresse. Neji sursaute au moment où ma peau quitte le contact de la sienne. Il se redresse aussi ; il s'assied.

-Naruto, je…

-Quoi ?

-… Je t'ai entendu parler avec ton père tout à l'heure.

-Je sais.

Il baisse les yeux. Je me rends compte qu'il fixe ma bague de fiançailles. Je baisse à mon tour les yeux dessus et la tripote de l'autre main. Neji me questionne à voix basse.

-Tu crois que… qu'Itachi va vite revenir ?

Je resserre le doigt où se trouve mon alliance dans ma main. J'aimerai retenir une grimace blessée, mais je ne dois pas très bien y arriver. Neji chuchote doucement.

-Excuse-moi. J'aurai pas dû demander ça.

-Non c'est…

Je force un sourire en relevant mon visage vers celui de Neji.

-C'est pas grave Neji. De toute façon il faudra que je m'y fasse ! Il… il reviendra pas !

Je retiens un sanglot.

-Ca fait deux semaines il a.. déjà dû m'oublier ! Il avait une voix dure au téléphone il m'aime déjà plus c'est fini j'en ai trop fait il… il.. et j'ai..

Neji s'approche de moi ; se dresse doucement sur ses genoux et parle avec une voix un peu éraillée.

-Excuse-moi Naruto. Excuse-moi j'aurai pas du demander. Pleures pas je t'en supplie. Pleure pas.

Il passe ses bras autour de mon crâne et me sert fort. Il pose de doux baisers dans mes cheveux en pleurant tout comme moi.

Quelques jours sont passés. Un peu plus d'une semaine. Nous sommes le 24 août. Un mercredi. Aujourd'hui a été organisé une évaluation pour Haru.

Et pour Aki, pour qu'il ne se sente pas mis à l'écart.

En fait, on aimerait bien savoir le niveau de Haru. Parce-que… on lui a fait faire quelques autres exercices, et il est quand même assez balèze pour son âge. Il l'était déjà, mais il l'est encore plus que ce que nous pensions.

Au final, il va faire ses cours avec son frère avec le maître de ce dernier. Ils sont dans une école mais ont toujours eu un professeur attitré. Famille Hyuga oblige.

La rentrée va arriver doucement. Haru est tout anxieux d'être avec son frère pour suivre des cours. Il n'arrête pas de remplir et remplir des cahiers de vacances. Et ce, alors qu'il est … hum.. meilleur que son frère.

Mais ne faut pas le dire à ce dernier sinon il va tout abandonner. Neji a juste dit à Haru qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'être un peu à la traîne. Même s'il sait qu'il ne le sera pas du tout. A dire vrai, il a même peur qu'il s'ennuie.

Il avisera à ce moment.

-Papaaaa !! ?

Je me tourne et vois arriver Haru dans le salon. Neji est sur le canapé et se fait sauter dessus par son fils adoré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est toi qui nous emmène à l'école jeudi ?

-Oui. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Haru sourit de toutes ses dents, et sautille devant Neji. Ce qui provoque chez ce dernier un beau sourire qui se fait plus que rare ces derniers temps. Pensant pouvoir le laisser sur ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps, je renchéris en questionnant Haru.

-Pourquoi tu es si content comme ça Haru ? Ton papa venait souvent à l'école !

Il me regarde et m'adresse une petite moue.

-Mais oui mais il a jamais vu à l'intérieur. C'était toujours maman qui faisait les rentrées.

Neji perd son sourire. Il est mal à l'aise. Je me lève de la chaise où je me trouve, et vais m'asseoir à côté de Neji. Haru est monté sur ses genoux et lui fait un petit câlin. Je le questionne.

-Et moi, j'ai le droit de venir ?

Haru écarquille les yeux.

-Tu vas pas travailler ?

En ce moment et depuis une semaine, je vais aider mon père à la pépinière.

Je demanderai un jour de congé à mon patron !

Haru sourit et s'apprête à hocher la tête lorsque la voix de Aki se fait entendre.

-T'as pas le droit de venir !! T'es pas notre père !!

Je regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé et vois Aki à l'entrée du salon.

Neji oblige Haru à descendre de ses genoux et se lève pour regarder Aki de face.

-Naruto sait très bien qu'il n'est pas ton père Aki.

-Il est pas de la famille ! Il a pas le droit de venir ! C'est juste ton ami ! Il a pas le droit !! Si quelqu'un doit venir avec toi c'est maman !! Elle va revenir, t'as toujours ta bague !

La voix de Aki se hausse doucement au fur et à mesure. Neji contourne le canapé et s'approche de son fils qui commence à faire une crise de colère. Neji le prend par la main, et l'emmène avec lui à l'étage.

Je suis… je ne sais pas très bien quoi faire là…

-Aki croit encore que maman va revenir.

Haru remonte sur le canapé, s'assied et me regarde.

-Tonton, tu vas pas partir toi ?

Je souris.

-Non. Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

-Papa, … il est tout seul. Il serait trop malheureux si tu partais.

-C'est pareil pour moi Haru.

-Alors tu reverras plus tonton Itachi, hein ? Tu vas bientôt devenir l'amoureuse de papa, hein ?!

Je grimace. Je ne relève pas le « amoureuse » qui ne m'aurait vraiment pas plu en d'autre circonstance ; mais là c'est tellement insignifiant par rapport à tout ce qui se passe que je ne dis rien. Je pose une main sur la tête d'Haru et parle tout doucement.

-Haru, ton papa et ta maman ne sont plus ensemble, mais il l'aime toujours malgré ça.

-Mais non !! Mais non c'est pas vrai !Il t'aime toi tonton !!

-C'est différent nous deux. On est de bons amis. Et puis moi, j'aime tonton Itachi. C'est mon amoureux à moi.

Petit silence. Je repense aux paroles d'Aki et montre ma bague de fiançailles à Haru.

-Tu vois ! Je l'ai encore. Je sais qu'il va revenir.

-… papa il devrait l'enlever. Et toi aussi… comme ça et ben vous serez plus amoureux.

Si seulement c'était si simple. Je baisse les yeux vers ma bague et la tripote doucement.

-Tu l'enlèves tonton ?

Je réponds par un mouvement négatif de tête. Il m'interroge.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que si "Tachi revient, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit sans.

Je grimace. J'ai envie de pleurer. Moi qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'Itachi ne reviendra pas, que j'en suis certain, je souhaite au plus profond de moi me tromper.

-Tu peux pleurer tonton, hein. Je t'ai déjà vu.

Je fais de nouveau un « non » de la tête.

-Pourquoi les grands veulent jamais pleurer ?

Je hoquète un léger rire mêlé d'un sanglot. Je renifle, et lui réponds.

-J'en sais rien Haru. C'est une bonne question.

-Tu veux toujours pas pleurer alors ?

-Non… non ça va aller.

Il soupire sans aucune discrétion. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu soupires Haru ?

-Ben si t'avais pleuré, je serai allé chercher papa et vous vous seriez fait des câlins.

Je souris ; attendri.

-C'est gentil Haru. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de penser ça. Je ne crois pas que ça plaise beaucoup à ton papa.

Il faut la moue en faisant ressortir ses lèvres inférieures.

Neji revient, pas très bien. Je le vois et me lève. Haru s'agenouille sur le canapé et appuie son menton sur le haut du dossier.

-T'as envie de pleurer papa ?

-Haru, vas dans ta chambre s'il te plaît.

Haru ne dit rien, mais je vois un petit air déçu sur son visage. Je souris en me disant qu'il espérait sûrement que j'aille faire un « câlin » à son papa pour le consoler si jamais ce dernier se mettait à pleurer.

Haru sort, Neji me rejoint sur le canapé où je me rassieds. Il appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je pensais qu'il avait compris pour Anko.

-…

-Je n'en peux plus de ne pas arrêter de lui dire qu'elle ne veut plus le voir.

-… hm.

-…

-Elle.. elle est devenue quoi au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'en a fait ton père ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je me tais. J'observe les doigts de Neji s'affairer à tourner et tourner son alliance autour de son annulaire. Il a les yeux dans le vague. Puis soudain, il recommence à parler.

-Je devrais l'enlever. On est divorcé après tout.

-…

-Naruto je… je l'enlève ?

-…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je regarde la mienne. Neji se redresse et me regarde. Je prends la parole.

-Et moi, tu crois que je dois le faire ?

Apparaît à mon regard la main de Neji. Il la pose sur la mienne.

-Si tu veux… on.. on l'enlève en même temps ?

-… hm.

J'acquiesce. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil ; ses doigts prendre son alliance et commencer à l'enlever. Et puis… s'arrêter.

-On.. on le fait en même temps Naruto ?

-D… d'accord.

Le soir dans la chambre, je me tripote l'annulaire gauche. Je me sens bizarre sans ma bague. J'ai l'impression de perdre Itachi pour de bon.

-Neji ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu.. tu l'as cachée où ma bague ?

Après les avoir enlevées, Neji m'a donné son alliance et m'a dit de la garder. Moi je lui ai donné, à contre-cœur mais pour l'aider dans sa propre démarche, la mienne. Je lui ai demandé de la cacher quelque part où je ne la trouverai pas.

-Dans le bureau d'Itachi.

-…

-Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

-N… non ! Non je… Itachi est parti je dois pas la garder… c… c'est mieux que je ne la mette pas.

-…

-Bonne nuit Neji.

-Bonne nuit.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Mais… c'est au coin des lèvres. Il se recule, ne dit rien et se retourne. Alors je me dis que c'est sûrement un accident du à l'obscurité.

Je touche l'endroit du bout de mes doigts en regardant les cheveux de Neji. Ca me brûle presque tellement j'y sens des frissons.

C'est …

…

dû au manque.

J'inspire en me sentant trembler. 'Tachi… ton corps me manque. Tu me manques. Rien que ces baisers du soir. Ou… ou même ses petits textos lorsque nous ne dormons pas ensemble. Lorsqu'on était loin l'un de l'autre.

Je tends le bras vers ma table de chevet et prends mon portable. Je dois être dans un état catastrophique car j'ai le courage ou peut-être la bêtise d'envoyer un texto.

A Itachi.

#Bonne nuit 'Tachi. Jtm. Ton Amour.#

Je l'envoie pour de vrai. Je me rallonge correctement en tenant mon portable entre mes mains. J'ai la folie de penser qu'il va me répondre.

Je me rendors avec l'espoir de recevoir un #Je t'aime aussi mon Amour#

Mais je ne recevrai rien. Juste un cauchemar qui me réveillera. J'ai rêvé d'Itachi ; il me reprochait d'avoir enlevé ma bague de fiançailles. Il me disait que je le décevais ; qu'il aurait espéré plus de persistance dans mon espoir de le voir revenir à la maison.

Je sors de mon lit en vitesse et, par miracle, sans réveiller Neji. Je sors de la chambre sans la fermer et dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je tourne dans le couloir et ouvre le bureau d'Itachi. Je m'arrête ; affolé et regardant tout autour de moi après avoir allumé la lumière.

Où l'a t'il caché ? Ou est-ce qu'elle est !?

Je commence par soulever les coussins du canapé ; puis à regarder par-dessous les blocs de cuir qui composent l'assise. Mais elle n'y est pas. Je regarde dans le bureau ; les tiroirs en en renversant un au passage sur le sol. Mon cœur bat à toute allure ; j'ai l'impression de pouvoir mourir dans l'instant si jamais je ne la retrouve pas.

Ma bague ! Où est-elle !?

Je regarde sous l'autre canapé, sous les coussins que je balance tous à terre. Je me tourne enfin vers les bibliothèques qui longent le mur le plus loin de l'entrée. Je prends les livres et tous les papiers puis les retire de la bibliothèque. Je regarde dans quelques-uns au passage ; peut-être Neji l'a t'il caché entre des pages ? Je me mets à pleurer en ne sachant plus où chercher. Je deviens encore plus brutal avec les affaires de mon 'Tachi. Je balance tout au sol en cherchant désespérément ce tout petit anneau qui symbolise tout notre amour ; et que je ne veux pas perdre.

Et puis brusquement, alors que je retourne tous les tiroirs du bureau pour les vider sur le sol, j'entends la voix de Neji.

-Naruto ?

Je me redresse sur mes genoux pour voir par-dessus le bureau. Neji est à l'entrée. J'ai du le réveiller avec tout le boucan que j'ai fait ; je réalise que je n'avais pas fermé la porte de la chambre.

Neji avance de quelques pas dans la pièce en faisant un bref état des lieux du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-M.. ma bague. Neji.. où.. où tu l'as mise ?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi d'un coup sec. Et il baisse les yeux d'un air déçu. Mais moi je suis trop affolé pour le voir. Tout ce que je veux en ce moment c'est sentir ma bague de fiançailles faire contact avec ma peau. Un contact auquel j'étais tellement habitué que je l'avais presque oublié.

Neji s'approche du bureau et le contourne. Je me relève et me recule en pensant qu'il va se pencher pour la prendre dans les tiroirs que j'ai fouillés, mais il ne le fait pas. Il tend juste le bras et prend ma bague de fiançailles sur le bureau ; le seul endroit bien en vu et auquel je n'avais donc pas fait attention.

-J'ai toujours mis bien en vu ce que je voulais cacher le plus.

-…

Je prends la bague de ses mains et l'enfile à mon doigt. Je grimace en la tenant et en la regardant. Je me sens seul d'un coup. 'Tachi…. 'Tachi… Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas !? Même si c'est juste pour me crier dessus, moi je veux te voir. Pourquoi tu es parti sans voir ce qui s'était passé !? Pourquoi tu n'as pas vu ton frère à la télévision !? Pourquoi tu ne lis jamais ces satanés journaux à scandales !?

Pourquoi je n'ai pas la force d'aller te chercher moi-même…

Je m'écroule au sol à genoux et me mets à pleurer et à sangloter tout doucement en mettant ma main ; ma bague ; tout près de mon visage. Comme si c'était 'Tachi que je voulais blottir contre moi.

Neji reste debout tout prêt de moi à me regarder. Mais il ne va pas s'asseoir où s'approcher. Il ne va rien faire.

Jeudi arrive ; c'est la rentrée des jumeaux aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas invité ; disons plutôt que Aki refuse catégoriquement de me parler donc je ne souhaite pas m'imposer même si Haru m'a certifié que j'avais tout à fait le droit si je voulais.

Il a remarqué que Neji a retiré son alliance ; et ça n'a pas non plus échappé à Aki qui ne veut pas en parler. Hier il n'a quasiment pas lâché un mot. Alors, comme s'en faisant un devoir, son frère a parlé pour deux.

Je suis à l'entrée avec Haru. Nous sommes en train de faire la check-list de son cartable. Cahier, crayon, cahier de texte, goûter, gomme et tout ce qui s'en suit. Arrivent Aki et Neji portant le cartable de ce dernier. Je questionne mon « neveu » boudeur.

-Tu as vérifié ton cartable Aki ?

-Je suis pas un idiot. J'ai rien oublié.

Petit silence. Haru dévisage son frère. Et puis d'un coup, fronce les sourcils et parle d'une voix énervée.

-Je suis pas un idiot ! Moi au moins je vérifie !! Et puis t'as pas le droit de parler comme ça à tonton Naruto ! Il veut être gentil et arrêter de te faire bouder !!

-Je boude pas.

Haru soupire en serrant les poings et en tapant du pied. C'est généralement comme ça que débutent ses grandes crises. Je calme directement le jeu aidé de Neji qui leur dit de se dépêcher.

Deux heures après, Neji revient. Et il ne cache pas sa surprise en me voyant affalé sur le grand canapé du salon à lire le journal.

-Naruto ? Tu n'es pas allé travailler ?

-Papa m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il partait en week-end avec Jiraya chez Tsunade. Donc il n'ouvre pas la pépinière.

-… Donc on est juste tous les deux aujourd'hui ?

Je hausse une épaule et écarte les bras pour lui montrer que oui, comme il le constate, nous sommes juste tous les deux.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Mon cœur s'arrête un instant ; mes yeux s'ouvrent en grands , et ma gorge se serre tout comme mon cœur. Neji souris malgré lui d'un air impuissant.

-J'ai trop tarder et… mon père étant très sanguin, … il… il a décidé pour moi. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! n.n. (excepté les spoileur(se)s. ) Alors, alors… vous avez vu !? Naruto a faillit péter un câble à cause de la bague ! Et Haru à l'air de vouloir absolument que son papa soit en couple avec son tonton ! (huhu) Vous êtes plutôt d'accord ou pas vous ? (Je sens que je vais avoir une floppé de « NOOONNNN !! » XD. J'attends impatiemment vos reviews ! n.n. **

**On a atteind les mille reviews !!! YOUHHUUUUU !! Vous vous rendez compte? Les milles review pour Frères I, c'était après la fin !!! (donc 90chapitres. Oui parce-que le 91 était poru les fêter.) Et là, on est qu'au chapitre 31 !! (enfin 30 parce-qu'elles sont déjà là les milles reviews. :p ) Merci !! Merci mille et même dix mille fois !! =D **

Densetsu : Il est finalement resté Neji alors.

Nana : Ben oui. C'était évident. Je vais pas faire une fic avec juste Naruto et Naruto et Naruto dans une grande maison. Uù.

Densetsu : Tu aurais pu faire revenir Itachi.

Nana : Ah oui.. euh.. n.n'… je.. je n'y ai même pas pensé !

Itachi : #ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé et vois Nana se cacher directement derrière Densetsu# NANA !!

Nana : I.. Itachi ! Calme-toi ! Tu… tu ne vas pas… #prend Densetsu dans ses bras# … euh faire du mal à la femme qui tient le grand-père de tes enfants dans ses bras !!?

Itachi : #s'approche, … et… d'un coup, prend Nana dans ses bras après avoir éjecté Densetsu# MERCIII !!!

Nana : Hein ? O.o … ?

_Huhu. A votre avis ? Pourquoi me dit-il « merci » ? n.n. :p. (A celui ou celle qui devine, je… le ou la félicite. XD. (non, non. Je ne vous dirais pas le couple de fin prévu. xp.)_


	32. Chapter 32

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem, _ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 31 :**

**Uzuchi : **Huhuhu… (je viens de lire le tout c'est pour ça. :p.) / Alors. Mais.. euh.. il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir d'adresse avant ! Si ? O.o.. (pour mettre des reviews.) / Moi j'ai aimé l'écrire le passage où Naruto pète un câble. n.n. #toute fière# / Ah bon. lol. Ah. Alors.. c'est le ItaNaru le couple de fin ? Je ne savais pas. Tu sais, quand Itachi est menaçant, moi je suis prête à lui dire n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à supporter sa colère. XD. Et je sais que c'est physiquement impossible. Ptdr. XP / Le ItaTem est marqué en italique parce-que… parce-que quelque chose que je ne vous dirai pas et que vous comprendrez une fois que ce couple sera sur place. :p. lol. / Ah bah moi aussi je l'aime le threesome rajouté !! XD. Je peux te le dire !! mdr. / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Ika-chan : **Et oui. ùù. C'est parce-que tu as mis un symbole plus grand ou plus petit que. Donc ça a coupé. (il n'y a que de très rares chanceux qui ont le droit de ne pas être coupé quand ils mettent ce symbole. ùù.. ) SNIIIIIIFFF / Et voilà. Ca recommence. XD. Tu as été re-recoupé. T.T…. tu es cruel avec moi. Je ne cesse de le dire à chaque fois qu'il ne faut pas le mettre ce signe là… snifffouille…

**Dadoune : **lol. Oui hein ! Les pauvres légumes sinon. :p. hihi. / Ah bon ? Donc je l'arrête alors ? o.o .. ? XD. Moi je peux me la garder pour moi si vous vous contenter des légumes. Mdr.) / « fute futer » ? Tuveux que… rhoooo … Non. Ils oseraient jamais jouer au jenga !! XD. / Moi je veux du ItaNeji. Huhu. Mais y'en aura de toute façon. n.n. Miam ! XD./ Oui. Itachi reviendra. Un jour ou l'autre. (plus l'autre que un. Lol. Enfin… je veux dire par là qu'il faudra ENCORE patienter. :p ) / Bonne lecture !

**Naru06 : **Eh ben pas moi ! :p. (que j'en suis certaine)

**Adralya : **Densetsu : De rien ma douce Adralya. / Non ce n'est pas pour ça qu'Itachi est heureux. :p. C'est pour autre chose ! (faut que je pense à vous dire pourquoi et donner les résultats de ceux qui ont réussi à trouver. huhu.) Et le « grand-père de tes enfants » faut pas le prendre au sérieux. Je dirai n'importe quoi pour le calmer. n.n'… / Moi je trouve que ce serait bien un ItaNeji pour la fin. n.n. héhé (je fais peur parfois, hein ! :p ) / Ou alors il est le futur petit grand rebelle de l'histoire !! :p. (noter pour toi : regarde ce qu'il fera à l'aéroport dans le chapitre trente-trois) / Ben.. de toute façon, ils ne sont pas obligé de le savoir pour leur maman ! Et puis de toute façon encore, lol ; elle ne voulait plus les voir. (je suis aussi cruelle oui, je sais. ùù ) / Une œuvre ? … ? O.o. XD. Mais non !! :p. lol. Merci beaucoup. n.n. Merci énormément pour tes félicitations. n.n. / Bonne lecture !!! / Densetsu #envoie un baiser volant à Adralya# Amuse-toi bien !!

**Mya-chan : **Oui !! Tu as trouvé toi aussi. n.n. Héhé. (je suis fière de celles et ceux qui ont trouvé. n.n ; Vous êtes un petit peu rare quand même.) pour le remerciement d'Itachi. / Merci pour tes félicitation ! n.n. / Euh.. t.. ta fin est.. tr.. très intéressante mais… quoiqu'un peu compliqué à réaliser puisque nous sommes, je te le rappelle :p , tu point de vue de Naruto ! :p. héhé. (XD.) Donc non. Pas convaincue. XD. / Euh si je suis humaine. Je suis… prématuré si tu veux tout savoir, (je suis née à 7mois. :p) mais je suis humaine. n.n. / Oui hein qu'il est adorable Haru !! héhé. Son innocence est vraiment touchante. n.n. / Pourquoi faire boire Naruto ! Il peut très bien craquer ou faire évoluer sa relation d'amitié avec Neji en relation plus intime. :p. / Naruto se rendre copte de quelque chose. XD. Tu es bien sûr de ta question ? XP. (je te taquine.) / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**EMilie : **Moi j'ai vraiment aimé le faire le passage pour la bague. Je suis donc très flattée qu'il t'ait plu !!! (lalala !!! #court dans un champ de coquelicot sauvage, le vent dans les cheveux ; toute heureuse# ) / Ah non c'est sûr une texto ne va pas tout effacer. XD. (dommage. ùù ) / Mais non Aki n'est pas un sale gosse. C'est juste que.. que voilà tu vas le découvrir là. :p. / Moi j'aime le NejiNaru ! :p. héhé. Désolé, tu vas devoir en subir un petit peu beaucoup. / Et j'aiiimmmme !!! le ItaNaru aussi. n.n. héhé. Mais je ne te dirai pas pour autant le couple de fin ! :p. lalala !! :p.

**SasuOChan : **Non. C'est pas du tout ça ! :p. (pour tout te dire, c'est Neji qui parle. :p )

**Darling : **Clapclapclap et merci beaucoup !! n.n. ? Mais bon, y'a tout le monde qui y a contribué aussi alors il faut applaudir tout le monde ! :p Et pas que toi ! (mais merci en tout cas. n.n. Pour la millième et toutes les autres. / Non. Naruto ne l'a pas quitté. (sa bague. Pour l'instant. :p ) / Itachi ne travaillait plus à l'hôpital. Il était généraliste et avait donc un cabinet à lui. / Mais je tue qui je veux ! :p (regarde Fuyu. ) / Sai encore avec Sasuke !? Lol. Mais c'est un peu logique que non, tu ne crois pas ? / Moi ce serait plutôt dans le sens « je ne pense pas que Sasuke reste avec Sai après ce que ce dernier à fait à Naruto » :p.

**Kaoru : **Non. Itachi dit merci parce-que ! : (voir les résultats plus bas. :p ) / Aki n'est pas méchant. C'est juste que ben… il a ses convictions !! :p. XP. / Pourquoi Neji profiterait de Naruto !!! Rooooo !! Ils peuvent tout à fait être d'accord les uns avec les autres !!! (je râle mais c'est pour contre toi spécialement hein ! XD.) / Et oui tu sauras ça plus tard ! :p.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Merci ! n.n. #toute fière# / Merci beaaauuucoupppp !! n.n. Je suis très heureuse que tu en dise autant de bien ! (de ma fic.) / Non. Non mais non en fait le truc du grand père de ses enfant c'était juste pour le calmer hein ! C'était pas.. pour la fic ou quoi que ce soit il ne faut pas se baser dessus ! / Ah ? Tu as fait du spoil ? (non moi c'est Hashakage qui n'a pas arrêté en fait.. n.n'… mais bon c'est pas pour autant que toi tu doives en faire hein ! attention ! :p ) / Moi aussi je préfère mon Densetsu. NA ! Et TOC !! :p. lol. Meci de me soutenir. n.n. / Pour le remplacement, je pense que Naruto prendras plutôt toi. Désolée. :p

**Edwick : **Merci ! n.n. / Ah d'accord. Lol. / Non. Tu as faux !! Naruto n'adoptera pas !! / En fait, la phrase du grand père des enfants, c'était juste pour calmer Itachi. Il ne faut pas tenir compte du dialogue de fin de chapitre pour l'histoire réelle de la fic. Enfin pas forcément. / XD. Désolé. Je viens de grincer des dents je déteste le mot « kiffer ». ptdr. Bref. Je t'empêche pas de l'utiliser hein ! XD. Ca m'amuse en fait. XD. Bref. Je me calme. / Et oui mais il n'a rien répondu le Itachi !!

**Lyhaon : **Ben.. j'en ai eu des non. Non ? XD. Je ne sais pas. mdr. Mais en fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on me dit non et oui. Enfin je ne dois plus savoir pourquoi en fait.. j'ai du demander un truc … ahem.. dsl. Me rappelles plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? / Ah ! Pourquoi avoir du NejiNaru. :p. lol. / Non faut pas non plus exagérer. n.n' (AkkiHaru. XD. Non mais ça va pas ! XD. Mais bon au moins tu le dit après qu'il faut jamais faire ça. XD. Tu me rassures. :p) / Oui mais si Itachi devient père avec une fille, Densetsu ne peut être le grand-père. Et Naruto et Itachi n'adopteront pas. DONC ! Moi je te dis juste qu'il ne faut pas tenir compte des dialogues de fins de chapitre pour la fic. Voilà. Parfois oui, parfois non. / Merci pour es mille reviews. / Non je ne pense pas faire de chapitre bonus ou quelques épilogues à la fin de Frères II. Le chapitre 91 dans Frères était là pour fêter les milles reviews. C'est tout. / Itachi il faut patienter. Voilà tout.

**Toki : **Ah ben merci. XD. / De la peine à Naruto? Alors que ce serait un NaruNeji ? XD Mais si ça faisait de la peine à Naruto, y'en aurait tout simplement pas de NaruNeji. :p

**Lolotyv : **Lol. Non. Pas du tout. :p / Non mais les dialogues de fin de chapitre, il ne fautp as forcément en tenir compte pour la reviews… n.n'… c'était pour calmer Itachi je pensais être frappé et crié dessus… n.n'.. / Ben oui mais il l'a enlevé pourtant… ùù… Mais ben il l'a remise au moins sa bague. / Neji n'est pas un méchant garçon !!! èé. / Lol. Non. Shika, si tu regardes dans les pairings, il a quelqu'un d'autre. / (2) La suite qui arrive comme d'habitude. Ca n'ira pas plus vite. C'est le dimanche et voilà tout. / (3) Pourquoi un ? Quand on peut en fairep lus ? (surtout que tu vois ce qu'il y a entre parenthèse après l'appellation du threessome.) Je fais ce que je veux !!! lalalaa !!!

**Sophie : **Merci ! lol. Alors je peux finir en NejiIta et SasuNaru ? XD. / (2) Non. Itachi ne me remercie pas pour ça. :p /

**Hashakage : **_(exceptionnellemnet, pour ta review (ta review et pas pour toi je tiens à ce que ce soit clair) dans Un pari fou.)_ Je préfère rester dans l'anonymat. Ce n'est pas contre toi. Je suis flattée de l'intérêt que tu me porte mais je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée pour te rencontrer. / Oui ! C'est pour ça qu'il me remercie. (clapclap.) / De t'inspirer ? lol. Tu sais, parfois tu dit des choses vraiment gonflée quand même. Je n 'écris pas pour t'inspirer tu sais. n.n'…

**Saki-Uchiha : **Coucou ! n.n. / Ah euh.. désolée, il faudra attendre pour revoir Itachi.. ùù. Gomen. / Mais non !! éè… il n'est pas du tout détestable Aki ! Il pense à son papa !! (tu seras bientôt éclairée sur son avis. :p) / Haru : C'EST PAS VRAI D'ABORD !!!

**Pop : **lol. Ben e te vois que la mort des persos te met en joie… n.n'… / Non rien de tout ça pour le remerciement. :p

**I Love Chine : **Uh ! (XD.) / Et oui te revoilà ! / Tu crois ça possible toi ? Fini entre Naru et Neji !!? (Itachi : ùù… que de manque d'espoir.) / Oui c'est vrai ; ils étaient beau ensemble ces deux là. / Sasuke parler à son frère… hm… (Densetsu : Là, c'est trop d'espoir.) XD.

**Bouh ! : **_(Ba ! XD) _Tu es pardonné. n.n. Puisque tu commences ! :p. / Ah ben oui là… mais bon. On ne sait jamais peut-être que le ItaNaru reviendra !! n.n. / Voici la suite ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Miata : **OH ! / Les chapitres, je les poste tous les dimanche. (c'est comme ça pendant les périodes scolaire. Et oui. Peu pas plus. J'ai déjà du mal à être à l'heure.) / Et je réponds au anonymes sur les chapitres suivant. Pas sur leur adresses mail. C'est pas la peine d'espérer.

**Hisha : **Héhé. Je suis contente que tu te sois décidé à écouter tes amis. (enfin si c'en sont .) Et que tu ne regrettes pas surtout. n.n. #honorer de te faire changer d'avis en la faveur de ma fic. n.n. ) / Oui mais moi j'aime écrire alors au moins un chapitre par semaines !! Pour mes petits nerfs mis à rudes épreuves durant les cours, c'est le minimum médicamenteux. (d'écrire. :p. lol.)

**Eien : **Lol. Oui. Tu t'es fait désirer ; je voulais poster le chapitre hier soir mais comme je n'avais pas encore reçu ta review j'ai attendu. (t'es une privilégiée y'a pas à dire. XD.) / Lol. J'ai pas besoin de Haru pour me caser avec son papounet tu sais. :p / Ben.. si t'avais totu compris, t'avais tout compris !! (l'ensemble de la review). Non.. ? / Hmmm… pour le ItaTem.. ton hypothèse n'est pas tout à fait fausse, mais elle l'est quand même.. Je ne dévellope pas là ce serait carrément trop long ! XD. Peut-être quand on discutera … je te lâcherai, éventuellement, quelques infos… :p. (oh non ce serait pas drôle. :c. Pas pour ça. dsl.) / Ca marche pas avec moi les yeux tout suppliant. / Déjà qu'il va y avoir quoi ? o.o ?? / Ben oui mais peut-être que pour Densetsu c'est pas bien. Parce-que lui il sait que Neji aime Naruto donc ben… ben si Naruto se plaît à avoir des sentiments pour Neji et qu'Itachi revient, Neji va FORCEMENT souffrir ! (je rappel que c'est de l'avis de Densetsu. ) / Ouiii !!! Héhéhé Il a murmuré son prénom !! T te rends compte ! Ca veut tout dire hein !! :p en caressant sa main de son pouce en plus !! rhallaa…. (mdr. Si je me moque ou pas ? Moi ? Me moquer ? lol. Meuh non. Je suis contente de lire tes analyses. Ca me fait sourire a chaque fois que tu révèle un truc bon. :p (j'dois avoir une âme de prof. Mdr. Faudra me dire ça. :p ) /huhu… c'est peut-être vrai en effet. (que Neji pleure parce-qu'il voit à quel point Naruto tient à Itachi. ) / XD Je te préviens : Touches pas à ma môman !! Aki.. euh.. non plus. :p. De toute façon, il va s'expliquer avec Naruto dans ce chapitre alors. :p . Les lecteurs à bah tu fais ce que tu veux. XD. / XP. Le grand-père ne sera bientôt plus au Etats-Unis alors tu ne pourra d'aucune façon envoyer Aki chez lui. :p / Hihi. Il est chou hein le Haru !! huhu. « tu vas devenir l'amoureuse de papa ». C'est adorable en effet. héhé. Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup là. (pareil avec les câlins consolateur. ) / Mais oui, mais oui ! Accidentel !! (mais à qui je veux faire croire ça moi. XD.) / Euhh.. E… Eien.. ne.. ne fais pas ça (pour le « baiser ») Tu donne de l'espoir à Neji. Ca va lui faire mal ! / Et oui. Y'a eu le texto ! :p. (ahaha !! ) / Oh bah non. Neji ne doit pas se suicider tout de suite !! Pourquoi tu le fais regarder le couteau où la fenêtre !? Bon… fait le sauter par la fenêtre si tu veux. C'est que le premier étage de toute façon. / Naruto : Mais. 'Tachi n'a pas répondu p.. parce-qu'il… n'avait peut-être pas… encore vu le texto ! éè. / XD. Comment le pauvre Naruto est acculé par la SADIQUE Eien. (t'es méchante en fait ! :p. lol. Non je sais. Tu protège tes intérêts pour le NejiNaru/NaruNeji / En fait. T'aurais du mettre la scène dans le salon, et Naruto serait parti pleurer dans la cuisine. :p lol. / AHAHAHAHAA !!! Eien. Tu adoreras la fin du chapitre trente-trois. Ca, j'en suis plus que sûr. :p / Oui. Non. lol. (pour le fait que tu ne parles pas de la toute fin. :p ) / Non. Neji n'est pas un pervers lui ! xp / (2) Ah bon … ? T'as eu des preview persos toi ? o.o. Avec qui.. ? ( :p ) / Non. Une scène SI croustillante. (s'il te plaît. lol. ) / Oui j'ai deviner pour "chavirante". XD. Tout de même. / Ben c'est Naruto en même temps. Alors pour lui, ce que tu as mis comme hypothèse de réponse, c'est tenable dans ça petite tête de blond pas doué et super lent question sentiments. Donc il pourrait très bien lui dire ça ! :p / Hein ? ¨TDR. (non j'ai compris ta phrases entre les T.T … sniff lol. J'ai compris mais je ne dirai rien car ont est sur le chapitre alors voilà !! :p / (3) Ben je l'emploi que dans les texto en fait. (en au grand minium. C'est juste pour pas envoyé quatre texto pour un. Lol. ) / Rho. Pourquoi prendre la place d'Itachi dans le lit conjugal alors qu'on peut aussi la prendre dans le cœur du convoité ? Hum !!? lol. :p / Et ben merci beaucoup !!! Et bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Résultat du « pourquoi Itachi me remercie t'il » dans le dialogue de fin de chapitre du chapitre dernier. : **Vous avez été beaucoup à chercher, et très peu à trouver. :p. Lol. Ce pourquoi Itachi me remerciait c'est parce-que Naruto a pété un câble lorsqu'il avait enlevé la bague ! Et aussi et surtout : il l'a remise !!! :p. tatadaaa !! Merci d'avoir participé. XD.

**Frères II. 32.**

-Naruto ? Tu n'es pas allé travailler ?

-Papa m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il partait en week-end avec Jiraya chez Tsunade. Donc il n'ouvre pas la pépinière.

-… Alors on est juste tous les deux aujourd'hui ?

Je hausse une épaule et écarte les bras pour lui montrer que oui, comme il le constate, nous sommes juste tous les deux.

Neji m'observe un instant, et déclare aller faire une sieste.

-Repose-toi bien.

-Merci.

Il monte à l'étage. Je reste là à feuilleter les nouvelles.

La matinée va passer très rapidement. Un peu avant midi, je monte dans la chambre et ouvre tout doucement. Je chuchote.

-Neji… ?

Du mouvement sous le draps me fait comprendre qu'il ne dort pas. J'entre donc plus en avant et continue par une question.

-Tu vas pas chercher les p'tits ?

Il s'assied et se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il est torse nu.

-Si tu les appelles « p'tits », cette fois-ci ce seront les deux qui te bouderont.

Je souris ; amusé. Neji poursuit.

-Ils mangent à la cantine ce midi.

-D'accord.

Je m'approche, et m'assieds au bord du lit en le questionnant.

-T'as dormi un peu ?

-Non.

-Ah.

-J'ai eu un appel de mon père.

-Oh.

Je grimace et lui demande.

-Et… il te veux quoi ?

-Rien en particulier. … mais moi… j'ai demandé pour Anko.

Il avale sa salive, et annonce.

-Il l'a faite… tuer. Avec ses parents.

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant ; mes yeux s'ouvrent en grands et ma gorge se serre tout comme mon cœur. Neji sourit malgré lui d'un air impuissant.

-J'ai trop tarder et… mon père étant très sanguin, … il… il a décidé pour moi.

-Nej

Il m'interrompt.

-Non c'est … pas la peine de t'apitoyer Naruto. Je voulais que ça se termine comme ça elle.. elle a… fait ça a Fuyu et.. je sais que si je l'avais eu en face de moi j'aurai été incontrôlable.

-…

-J'arrive pas à pleurer pour elle Naruto. Je lui en veux tellement que je n'arrive pas à pleurer pour ma femme.

Sa voix s'étrangle.

-Je suis un monstre je n'arrive même pas à ressentir le moindre remord pour ce qu'il lui a fait à cause du temps que…

J'ouvre la bouche mais ne sais pas quoi dire. Je me lève du lit, et me penche après m'être tourner vers lui. J'appuie une main au bord du matelas et pose l'autre sur son crâne.

-C'est parce-qu'elle a fait ça à Fuyu Neji !

Ses épaules tremblent. Il ne pleure pas pour Anko mais à cause de lui ; parce-qu'il n'y arrive pas justement.

-Et Aki ce matin qui m'a dit avoir rêvé qu'elle revenait et qu'on se remariait !

-Neji. Il… il va falloir lui dire pour ce qu'elle a fait. Haru le sait déjà lui et…

-Mais comment je peux lui dire ça ! Il ne voudra même pas me croire ! Et même ! Après, je … je vais lui dire « Ta maman est morte au fait !» .. ?

Il relève son visage vers le mien et m'interroge du regard. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

-Naruto, il ont perdu leur petite sœur il y a un mois ! Comment je peux leur dire que leur maman est partie aussi !? Et leur grand parents avec ?

-… il y a toujours ton père.

-…

Neji baisse à nouveau la tête en chuchotant qu'il y a son père mais que c'est lui qui a fait tuer leur mère. J'aimerai lui répondre qu'il n'est pas forcément obligé de le dire mais ça coule de source qu'il ne leur dira pas.

Je me rassieds finalement juste à côté de lui ; à genou sur le matelas. Je reste comme ça à regarder Neji tenter de se reprendre tranquillement.

Papa m'a dit que je n'avais qu'à être là. Donc… je reste même si je ne fais rien. Au moins, il voit qu'il est entouré.

Quelques semaines vont passer.

Nous sommes le jeudi 20 octobre.

Il y a une semaine de ça, Neji a annoncé à ses fils que leur maman n'était plus là. Il l'a finalement dit. Aki n'a d'abord pas voulu le croire et puis il a pleuré ; Haru n'a rien dit.

Et là… ça fait une semaine qu'Aki ne parle plus à son papa. Papa que j'imagine effondré sur le lit que nous partageons maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines. Je suis dans le salon ; assis sur une chaise à la table. J"en regarde le bois en me demandant si je monte ou pas à l'étage pour voir Neji.

Tout allait si bien depuis la rentrée. Aki et Haru s'entendaient, ne se chamaillaient pas, … Haru adorait ses devoirs et aidait même Aki qui ne le prenait même pas mal.

Et là, je le sens très mal. Ca fait une semaine que Haru semble dans la lune et mal à l'aise par rapport à on ne sait quoi, qu'Aki ne parle quasiment plus à personne excepté pour les choses vraiment nécessaire ; et c'est de très mauvaise volonté qu'il ouvre la bouche.

Et Neji…

Je monte finalement ; histoire de soutenir un peu Neji.

J'entre doucement.

-Neji ?

Neji est assis sur le lit ; il fait mine de lire un livre. Il lève les yeux vers moi, et me sourit.

-C'est moi !

J'entre.

-Ca va ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Non. … comme ça.

Je m'approche et m'assieds à côté de lui. Neji me regarde faire, puis m'interroge une fois que je suis installé.

-Tu as peur que je devienne un légume ?

Je souris à mon tour.

-Un peu.

Il ferme son livre, et s'installe comme moi le dos contre la tête de lit.

On est tous les deux là ; assis contre la tête du lit.

Neji prend la parole sans me regarder.

-Je ne sais pas si j'avais été tout seul, … je… Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu aller si loin. Que je serai encore là à présent.

-C'est pareil pour moi Neji.

Il sourit sereinement, et se penche pour poser sa tête contre mon épaule.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

-Moi aussi Neji.

Rien n'est plus facile qu'avec lui. Je tourne un peu ma tête et baisse les yeux vers les siens. Il me regarde aussi. Puis il se redresse un peu et sourit doucement en posant son front contre le mien.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur bat plus fort et plus lentement.

Le sourire de Neji disparaît petit à petit. Ses yeux se ferment tout comme les miens.

Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes tout doucement. Très, très lentement. Je rouvre les yeux et vois les lèvres de Neji se presser l'une à l'autre. Je ferme à nouveau les yeux et embrasse Neji à mon tour. Un petit baiser. Neji m'en redemande ; je lui donne.

Au fur et à mesure, après quelques touchés de bouche, nos lèvres se collent plus ardemment et s'entrouvrent. Ma langue s'empare rapidement de celle de Neji et partage avec elle une danse effrénée.

La main droite de Neji se lève et vient se poser sur ma joue gauche. Puis elle glisse dans mes cheveux puis sur ma nuque.

Et enfin, il m'enlace. Je me tourne complètement et le pousse sur le dos pour m'étendre sur lui.

Un gémissement m'échappe.

Les mains de Neji tirent sur mon T-shirt pour le remonter puis repasse finalement sur le devant de mon corps et se faufilent sous mes bras pour venir dans mon dos découvert en partie.

Nous n'avons de cesse de nous embrasser. Mes mains à moi, d'abord un peu à ne pas savoir quoi faire à part me maintenir pour ne pas trop écraser Neji, ont trouvés une occupation.

Laquelle est le déboutonnage de nos jeans respectifs. Ceci fait, braguette ouverte, je commence à me déhancher un peu sur Neji qui s'arrête brusquement dans tous ses gestes.

Il me pousse de toutes ses forces et se lève en me tournant le dos. J'écarquille les yeux.

-Ne… Neji ?

-Me fais pas ça Naruto

-De… de quoi … ? … tu…

Je crois comprendre.

-Ah… tu… tu voulais… peut-être… enfin tu préfères me prendre ?

Il ne répond pas. Je rougis.

-Excuse-moi je… savais pas vraiment trop jusqu'où on allait aller alors je…

-C'est pas ça… imbécile.

Un hoquet m'échappe.

-Hein ? Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

-…

Sa voix s'étrangle. Il chuchote que je ne suis qu'une idiot. Je ne comprends pas très bien. Il sort de la chambre sans me regarder.

-Je dois aller chercher Haru et Aki.

-…

Je ne le rattrape pas. J'essaie de comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

« Ne me fais pas ça… »

Il ne voulait pas que je le prenne ? Ou… ou alors… il ne se sentait pas près à le refaire avec un homme ?

Il a peut-être peur de ne plus savoir… … Il était pourtant très doué. C'était même…

Je rougis.

… le meilleur en ce qui concerne juste le sexe.

Sasuke était doué mais c'était nos début et … quand j'ai recommencé avec lui, … après quelques temps je me dis qu'il est resté un peu au même stade.

Itachi lui, …

Il y a toujours eu beaucoup trop d'amour pour pouvoir le dissocier du plaisir.

Itachi n'a eu de cesse de m'aimer.

Je jète un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre. Je me rhabille correctement et descends au rez-de-chaussée.

Neji est en train de mettre ses chaussures.

Je grimace légèrement.

-N… Neji… Excuse-moi parce-que…

Il soupire mais reste de dos.

-Tu n'es pas fautif Naruto. Moi aussi j'y suis pour quelque chose… je… depuis… qu'Itachi est parti je…

Mon cœur se serre. Je déteste entendre ces mots. « Itachi est parti. »

Neji continue sa phrase en ouvrant la porte.

-Je me dis que je pourrai enfin avoir une chance avec toi.

J'écarquille les yeux en hoquetant de surprise très discrètement. Neji sort et ferme derrière lui.

Je reste immobile.

Neji… voudrait avoir une chance avec moi ? J'ai un peu de mal à assimiler.

C… Neji c'est … mon meilleur ami ! On s'aime mais pas... enfin comme des amis !

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'a dit. J'enfile mon manteau, mes chaussures, et prends ma voiture pour me rendre à l'école de Haru et Aki.

Devant la grille : Neji. Il y a beaucoup d'autres parents mais je ne vois que lui.

Je l'appelle.

-Neji !!

Il se retourne en m'entendant, et reprend sa pause initial ; regard dirigé vers l'école ; alors que je m'approche de lui.

Je ralentis mes pas au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de lui. Je commence à me triturer les doigts.

-Neji je… j'ai pas tout à fait compris je crois.

-Naruto s'il te plaît… pas là… Haru et Aki vont arriver.

-Y'a encore un quart d'heure avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Il se tourne brusquement vers moi et hausse le ton sans que je ne m'y attende.

Il explose ; il craque.

-Je t'aime ! Tu comprends pas quoi là-dedans, espèce de con !

Je recule d'un pas. Tout comme le font les personnes autour de nous. Neji semble excédé. Et aussi assez mal. Ses yeux brillent.

Sa voix s'étrangle un peu.

-Je t'aime depuis qu'on se connaît Naruto ! Malgré Sasuke, Anko, Itachi, … ou tous les autres je…

Il grimace de douleur. Je m'approche à nouveau de lui et prends sa main.

-Neji… viens je…

Je lui chuchote qu'on va un peu parler à l'écart. Mais il ne veut pas bouger. Je vais devoir attendre qu'on soit rentré.

Ou même demain quand les jumeaux seront à l'école.

Une petite heure plus tard, nous sommes à la maison. Haru est avec Neji et fait ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

Moi, je suis dans le salon avec Aki. J'essaie vaguement de me faire une idée de ce qu'on va manger tout en surveillant Aki du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne boude pas ses devoirs tout ça parce-qu'il connaît déjà tout. Et aussi qu'il ne veut pas les faire.

Soudain, il se met à me parler.

-Tonton … ?

Malgré l'étonnant fait qu'il ait ouvert la bouche, je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Hm … ?

-Tu es fâché avec papa ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Aki ?

-Il a pas l'air d'aller bien et tu fais rien.

Il m'accuse presque du regard. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement que je me sens coupable moi-même.

Neji m'a aimé tout ce temps sans que je le vois. Il a dû supporter de me voir avec Itachi toutes ses années. M'entendre supposer qu'il me trompait.

Et puis aussi… me voir à nouveau tomber dans les bras de Sasuke.

Neji a toujours souffert avec moi. Tout simplement parce-que je ne l'ai jamais considéré que comme un ami.

Et pourtant ce que je peux être bien avec lui. Je l'ai toujours été. Je peux lui parler de tout, je peux… me reposer sur ses épaules en toutes circonstances.

-Papa, il est amoureux de toi tonton.

Je me crispe en rougissant. Aki l'a dit sur un ton tout à fait naturel en continuant à faire ses devoirs sans me regarder.

Il me jète un petit coup d'œil très rapide. Comme pour voir ma réaction si j'en ai une. Puis il me pose une question très innocemment.

-Tu savais pas ?

-…

-Moi, ça fait longtemps que je le sais. Même avant Haru.

Je baisse un peu la tête.

-C'est pour ça que je préfère tonton Itachi. Lui, il te gardait loin de papa et comme ça, il avait moins mal. Mais maintenant tu es tout seul alors papa se dit qu'il va être ton amoureux.

-…

-Mais moi je veux pas.

Ma gorge se serre. Je lui demande.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce-que tu fais du mal à tout le monde ! Tu penses qu'à toi !

Un larme m'échappe. Aki ferme son cahier et son manuel, les prend avec sa trousse et sort du salon.

Il a fini son travail.

Je reste tout seul dans le salon.

Puis soudain, je me sens grimacer. Ma gorge se serre.

Un petit bout de 4 ans vient de me faire la morale.

Une morale que je refusais d'apprendre depuis tout ce temps.

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je me sens vraiment nul.

'Tachi… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je renifle en essayant d'arrêter mes larmes, en essuyant mes joues de mes mains tremblantes. Je sanglote. J'ai mal au cœur.

Itachi me manque. Je sais que… non je ne le savais pas en réalité. Je ne voulais pas le comprendre. Neji m'aime depuis tout ce temps et aimerait pouvoir me montrer qu'avec lui c'est possible. Il veut me conquérir mais… moi je pense encore à Itachi et ce après tout ce temps sans lui.

Un autre sanglot plus fort me prend. C'est moi le méchant de l'histoire ; Aki a raison.

J'ai trompé Itachi, je fais du mal à Neji, je…

-Naruto ?

Neji est descendu et se trouve à l'entrée du salon, il me dévisage. Il doit être étonné de me voir en train de pleurer comme ça.

Je lui demande pardon à mots décousus ; j'essaie de m'expliquer alors qu'il s'approche de moi.

J'essaie de me tourner, de faire en sorte d'être dos à lui. J'aimerai me lever mais n'en ai pas la force.

Je sens les bras de Neji passer par-dessus mes épaules, ses mains m'entourer, son torse s'appuyer contre mon dos.

Il me demande doucement.

-Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?

-Je… j… suis d… désolé… je… Je peux pas t'aime comme ça ! … je…

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi. Chose qu'il est rare de me voir accepter par les gens. Depuis que je me suis fait étrangler par Sasuke, seul Itachi et Neji arrivent à le faire sans que je prenne peur ou que je panique.

-C'est pas grave Naruto. De toute façon, … j'aurai trop peur que tu me détestes. …

Je ne pourrai jamais le détester.

Je commence à me calmer très doucement. Je pose ma main gauche sur son avant-bras sous mon menton.

-Je ne peux pas te détester Neji.

-Ma mère a toujours détesté mon père.

-Tu n'es pas ton père.

-Si tu dis ça pourquoi tu ne veux pas essayer sérieusement avec moi ?

-J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure Neji. Quand on a commencé à… se caresser. C'est toi qui as arrêté.

Petit blanc. Il se resserre contre moi.

-Tu penses encore à Itachi. Je ne veux pas être un défouloir à tristesse ou une compensation. Je veux… que tu m'aimes pour de vrai. Comme tu as aimé tous les autres.

Je ferme un peu mes paupières en reniflant discrètement.

-J'aime Itachi Neji. Je…

-Je sais. Ne sois pas désolé. Restes juste… comme tu es d'habitude avec moi, s'il te plaît.

-Je te fais du mal.

-C'est rien comparé au bonheur de te voir tous les jours et de passer du temps avec toi.

-Nej

Il me coupe ; la voix un peu serrée.

-S'il te plaît. Ne change pas ton comportement par rapport à moi. C… ça ferai… trop. Si je te perds toi aussi je… ne tiendrai vraiment plus.

Mon cœur se serre. De toute façon, je ne pourrai pas changer. Ma relation avec lui est devenue trop forte pour que je change. J'ai tout le temps besoin de lui.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami Neji. Je ne peux pas changer face à toi. Même si je le voulais.

-… ton meilleur ami.

-Excuse-moi.

Sa voix se serre un tout petit peu. Quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas ne le discernerait pas mais moi je l'entends malgré le fait qu'il essaie de dire quelque chose sur un ton léger.

-J'aurai aimé avoir une promotion mais ça ne se fera pas alors !

Il me lâche et se redresse. Je me tourne sur la chaise pour le regarder. Il se frotte les yeux du bout de ses doigts. Je repense un peu aux moments par le passé où il avait essayé de m'expliquer sa frustration. Je me souviens au tout début de ma relation avec Itachi ; à quel point il avait été mal de me voir m'intéresser à un autre que lui alors qu'il m'aimait déjà lorsque j'étais avec Sasuke.

Il avait tenté parfois ; il m'avait arraché quelques baisers. Mais là… je crois que c'est différent. Il ne le fera pas. Et je crois aussi que c'est tant mieux. Ce n'est pas plus mal car je pense que je me serai laissé faire. Je n'ai aucune volonté. Je me dégoûte.

Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et le laisse m'enlacer en retour.

Quelques minutes passent. Je ne pleure plus mais Neji reste contre moi. Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire de me lâcher. Je me sens à peu près bien comme ça ; même si Neji doit en profiter pour une autre raison.

Mais il va devoir me lâcher. Mon portable se met à vibrer sur la table basse. Je me lève de la chaise et me dirige vers le coin canapé. Je me penche et prends mon portable, et regarde qui m'envoie un texto.

C'est alors que je vois le nom de Shikamaru comme expéditeur. Je souris ; oubliant presque ce qui vient de se passer. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allait plus donner de nouvelles, il le fait ! Je me sens heureux de voir qu'il ne m'oublie pas et que finalement c'est un bon ami, mais je perds mon sourire en ouvrant le texto.

#Connard#

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Moi je… je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un papa alors… je ne crois pas pouvoir les garder seul."

**Merci pour vos reviews !!! n.n. Et de me féliciter pour le millier passé. n.n. Je suis toute fière. Attention ! Va falloir relever le challenge !! Surpasser Un pari fou ! (XD. Je vous rappelle que Un pari fou à eu plus trois mille reviews. .. O.O…. ouah… comment on a fait au juste !!? Bref ! Encore merci et à dimanche prochain !! n.n.**

_Densetsu étant parti en week-end avec Jiraya chez Tsunade (oui je sais, y'a des semaines qui sont passées mais c'est pas grave. Il y est retourné ce week-end on va dire. :p ), et Itachi me boudant, je me vois dans l'obligation d'embaucher de nouvelle tête pour le chapitre de fin._

Sasuke : Quoi ? Moi ?

Naruto : On est censé parler de l'épilogue d'Un pari fou je crois.

Sasuke : Ah ! #sourit d'un air pervers# Alors tout va bien. #prend Naruto dans ses bras en collant son bassin au celui de son petit ami _(d'un pari fou je précise. :p)#_

Naruto : #rougit#Euh oui... oui dans un Pari fou.. t... tout va bien.

Neji : #arrivé comme une fleur# Bah oui. Bien sûr ! Naruto... t'aurai pas un truc à avouer à Sasuke?

Naruto : Euh... n... non ! Pas du tout !

Sasuke : ...?

_L'épilogue d'Un pari fou avance trèèès doucement mais aussi trèèès sûrement. Il faudra patienter encore quelques temps je suis désolée. Les examens du premier semestre approchent donc j'aurai sûrement quelques retards de publications dans les prochains semaines. (enfin pas la semaine prochaine puisque le chapitre trente-trois est déjà terminé. :p)_


	33. Chapter 33

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 32 :**

**Sophie :** lol. Ma môman te dirait que Neji aussi à eu sa chance. XD. Non mais ç'est vrai après tout. Faut laisser une VRAI chance à Neji. Il la mérite en plus ! Après, il faut voir si ça peut tenir ! :p. Si Naruto oublie vraiment Itachi. (héhé.) Le texto de Naruto ? Quel texto ? Naruto l'a envoyé à Itachi. o.o ! Non, non. Shikamaru c'est autre chose. n.n. Va falloir patienter pour le savoir. :p

**Bouh ! :** Merci ! Tant mieux qu'il y ait des émotions ! Sinon ce serait rasoir, non ? :p / Ah bah il faudra patienter un petit peu pour savoir pour le texto de Shikamaru. / Non. Lol. Itachi n'est pas avec Shika puisque ce dernier est hétéro. :p. (et puis, si tu regardes bien les pairings, il n'y a aucun ItaShika de prévu. n.n. / Mais c'et bien les films de fous !! XD. Ca entretien l'imagination !! :p / Bonne lecture !

**Mya-chan :** Shikamaru il est fâché pour une raison que vous connaîtrez plus tard ! :p. / Et tu ne sauras même pas cette semaine !! XD. (lalalaaaa !) / Mais c'est bien aussi parfois les trucs pas crédibles ! XD. Ils sont parfois si peu crédible qu'en fait, on se dit que ça pourrait vraiment arrivé ! O.o… lol. (disons que c'est un autre genre de fic. .) / Moi j'ai commencé en cours le yaoi. XD. En cours de Philosophie pour être exacte. Mdr. (en fait, non je n'ai pas commencé là, mais un peu après avoir commencé, je me suis mise à écrire en cours de philo d'abord. Lol. (oula comment ça fait super longtemps !!! XD.) / Non, non. Pas Itachi. (c'aurait été trop beau et trop rapide.) / Je surveille. Lol. Je vois une vague fin pour le moment. Disons que je connais au fur et à mesure ce qu'il va se passer. n.n. J'ai des moments sur de sur, et d'autre qui viennent par-ci par-là se rajouter. (ça fait pas très sérieux dit comme ça. XD.) Mais de toute façon je ne dirai rien ! :p. huhu. Il faudra lire au fur et à mesure pour savoir ce qu'il en sera de la fin ! /lol. Un lime arrivera très bientôt. Patience.

**EMilie :** Naru : Euh… euh ben c'est Nana qui décidera de mon changement d'avis ou non… :s.. / XD Alors tu sais quoi !? XD. Tu m'a vraiment fait bien rire avec cette phrase. « pense à un beau brun aux longs cheveux » Mais.. c'est fait exprès ou tu n'as pas tilté en écrivant que Neji aussi était un beau brun aux cheveux longs ? XD. J'ai bien rit sur cette phrase. Merci beaucoup !! XD. / Bah oui mais quand tu vois la famille… Ils tuaient leur enfants alors c'est pas super. Imagine qu'après Fuyu, Anko se soit mise à empoisonner Haru, et finalement Aki !? Hmm !!? (oui d'un coup on se dit « ouf ». lol.) / Ben en même temps, Naruto là… il le méritais un peu de se faire remettre à sa place. T'as vu ce qui s'est passé avec Neji juste avant !!? / Les raisons du sms : plus tard !! :p.

**Kaoru :** Et non c'était Shika ! :p. / lol. Ah oui… euh.. mais … XD. T'as fait un roman pour pas grand chose là !! Xpldr. Et puis, c'est pas tout a fait ça en plus. Parce-que là, ça évoluera peut-être ! On n'est sur de rien :p.

**Saki-Uchiha :** Rhooo.. Mais non ! Il faut pas le détester ! Au moins maintenant, Naruto sait ce qu'il en ait ! Aki lui a plutôt ouvert les yeux et c'est tant mieux ! / 'Tachi revient… plus tard. (c'est à dire pas tout de suite.) / lol. Tu comprendras… un jour. XD.

**-PK- :** Oui. Enfin un texto juste. XD. (dsl, il n'apparaîtra pas dans le chapitre ci-dessous.) / Euh Sasu alors là il va vraiment falloir attendre. XD. Je ne sais même pas s'il apparaîtra avant la fin. mdr. / Merci pour ma fic. n.n Et bonne lecture !

Baka BabacOoL : Oh your god ? Que ce passe t'il ? XD. / XD ptdr. A ce point ? mdr. Tu as flippé autant ? lol. Mais tu sais, ça arrivera hein ! Faut te préparer à l'évidence ! (ça va vraiment pas tarder en plus.. n.n'… / Oui ça c'est sûr que Naruto le méritais d'entendre ses quatre vérités. Et puis au moins, puisque c'est un gamin qui le lui a dit, il se rend compte à quel point il est lent à comprendre les choses. (enfin bon ça renforce le trucs quoi. :p ) / Mais non garde pas ça pour oti !! grrrrrr !! Faut me dire ce que vous pensez !! C'est pas drôle sinon… ùù… pfff… De toute façon, si tu as trouvé et que tu dis après que tu avais trouvé, ben ça compte pas parce-que tu ne l'a pas dit avant ce que tu pensais ! #croise les bras et boude#

**Pop :** Lol. Ben merci et bonne lecture alors.

**Adralya :** Densetsu : #d'une voix douce et suave# Bonjour mon Adralya. Le type de femme que j'aime ? Oh mais voyons. Il te suffit de te regarder dans un miroir et tu auras la réponse. – Naruto : P'PAAA !!! Arrête de faire du charme à n'importe quelle groupie qui paaaAAAIIIee !! – Densetsu : #qui vient de frapper et éjecter son fils plus loin# Tu as entendu quelque chose toi ? Moi non. #souris, et s'assied juste à côté de Nana qui se lève pour répondre à ta review # - Nana : Ahem… interlude fini, passons à ta review. / Mal au cœur pour Itachi ? O.O – Densetsu : Vinet. Je t'emmène chez le médecin ! #prends la main d'Adralya, tout pressé qu'il est de faire soigner sa futur# - Nana : #donne un coup sur le poignet de Densetsu pour qu'il lâche Adralya.# Non. Tu n'iras nul part. Assieds-toi et laisse moi finir. èé / Moi aussi je dis OUIII !! Pour un ItaNeji de fin XD. Mais.. mais le hic c'est Naruto. lol. XD. Donc il faut trouver autre chose ou faire un vrai truc de malade pour la fin. (ça, on verra plus tard. :p On n'y est pas encore. n.n.) / Miam. Attention ! Je précise : ItaNejiNaru et toute autres combinaisons par deux ou trois. :p. (héhé. ) – Densetsu #chuchote# Bande de perverse… dépraver ainsi mon fils… - Nana : T as quelque chose à dire à Adralya Densetsu ? – Densetsu : #tourne la tête et fais une mine boudeuse# non… / Ptdr. Aki passe niveau : 3 !! XD. / Olalala !! Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser pour Haru qui n'a pas pleurer non plus ! J'ai faillit oublier un truc ! :s. – Densetsu : Juste un ? – Nana : Se tourne vers Densetsu et l'assassine du regard.# Attention toi ! Je pourrai très bien te punir et tu ne pourrai pas faire ce que tu eux à la fin de cette réponse avec l'auteur(e) de la review !! èé. – Densetsu : Je me tais ! #se plaque les mains sur son visage# / Le message de Shika ! #sourire sadique# tu verras plus tard ! :p. héhé. A oui ca c'était du direct en effet. XD. Là, Naruto il ne peut que se demander si Shika c'est trompé ou pas de numéro. lol. / Il n'y a pas de mal pour le retard. Au moins, tu en as mise une ! #petit clin d'œil# Je suis très contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ! #retient Densetsu qui voudras se lever en avance# J'espère que ton internet ne feras pas de caprice à l'avenir !! lol. Mais dis-moi, tu avais au moins réussi à tout lire dimanche ? Ou tu as du attendre ce mardi ? / Nana : #se tourne vers Densetsu# C'est bon. Tu peux y aller. – Densetsu : #tout sourire# Vraiment !!? – Nana : ùù .. oui.. avant que je change d'avis… - Densetsu : #se lève, et se jète sur Adralya pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire un énooooorme bisou# / Bonne lecture ! n.n. / Naruto : #qui voit son père papouiller un fan#Mais c'est quoi !!? Et maman alors !!!? – Densetsu : #assassine son fils du regard# Et Itachi alors !!? – Naruto : O.O

**Lolotyv : **Itachi violent ? Pourquoi tu demande ça ? O.o Bien sûr que non qu'il ne l'est pas 'Tachi ! … euh.. enfin tout homme a ses limites mais disons que les siennes sont très … larges. n.n. / … ah bon ? O.o. XD. Et pourquoi penses-tu ça pour Neji et Naruto ? Finir mal entre eux ? Ca ne se peut pas voyons ! / Aki : j'parle comme j'veux. èé. / (2) Eulala !! lol. Bah l'épilogue il faudra vraiment patienter je pense. Il faut que je me remette dedans en fait pour le continuer. (tout comme POW Sasuke d'ailleurs.) / (3) Pourquoi trois reviews alors que tu aurais pu en faire une ? Tu aimes les puzzles ? XD.

**Dadoune : **lol. Clapclapclap. (t'es toute fière, hein ! :p. lol.) / Pourquoi ça « pauvre Neji ? » lol. Attends voir la suite. XD. (en même temps, on verra à la fin ! :p On n'est sûr de rien. n.n'… )

**Ayumi Lupin :** Moi aussi j'aime. XD. (mais de quoi tu parles en fait. ? XD. Enfin je pense avoir compris. :p ) / Et oui faut tenir une semaine entre chaque chapitre !! :p. / Et moi, pour ton information, j'aime les reviews !! n.n. XD. (en général. Y'a toujours des exception hein. lol. Mais tu n'en fais pas partie. n.n. Donc ne te gêne absolument pas. ) / (2) Oui. Il y aura un Epilogue à Un pari fou. En plusieurs longues parties, ou alors un trèèèèès long chapitre.

**I love Chine :** Ah mais si ! lol. / Mais rien n'empêche des retrouvailles plus tard ! :p. / Ben si tu aimes Neji, laisse le câliner Naruto quelques mois, années, vies, … XD. / Hein ? Shiak amoureux de Neji ? O.O… Euh…. Je... je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? / Il ne te reste plus qu'à lire ! :p.

**Darling :** Je ne t'en veux pas. T'inquiètes pas. lol. / Eh ben T'AS TOUT FAUX !! Lalala !! lol. (pour Shika. XD.) Et tu sais, Shika bosse pas loin de chez Naruto puisqu'il l'a remplacé sur le tournage. (en même temps, c'est vrai que ça fait deux mios … ils sont pas loin de terminer là… :s. lol.) / Et oui, Naruto fait du mal à tout le monde. Y'a des gens comme ça… #hausse les épaules# Que veux-tu y faire !? Peut-être qu'il arrêtera ! :p. / Voici le trente-trois ! Moi je suis au trente six !! lalala !! XD.

**Eien :** Alala !! Oui mais au moins, je n'ai pas à attendre une fois levée le dimanche. ;). Je peux répondre directement et ensuite poster ! :p. / Quelques mois c'est vrai. n.n. / Et oui tu es une privilégiée. Alala… tu as dû savoir choisir tes mots pour me convaincre. XD. (de toute façon, il suffit de voir tes reviews. Elle donnent envie de te connaître.) / Ton état si j'avais posté le chapitre 32 avant de voir ta review ? lol. Ben.. tu sais, j'aurai put te répondre par mail comme j'avais fat il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. (mais que ça ne te donne pas la mauvaise habitude de te dire que tu le feras plus tard puisque je te répondrai plus tard par mail ! :p. Sinon, tu vas finir pas plus en mettre… T.T…) / XD. Ah je ne sais pas. lol. Il faudrait faire une annonce pour savoir qui s'amuse à faire des poupées vaudou avec marqué dessus « Eien ». XD./ Oh ben.. tu sais, un début d'indice pour ItaTem, tu l'auras sûrement en même temps que la résolution du problème et pas un autre. XD. Enfin, ça, je ne te dirai rien sur ce coup. Je te laisserai la surprise. n.n. / Ah ! D'ailleurs, le chapeau de Sherlock Holmes, je ne sais toujours pas comment ça s'appelle ! #va demander à sa môman# … bah c'est une casquette. O.o.. Elle ne pense pas qu'il y ait de nom spécial.. XD. (après elle peut se tromper hein ! lol. Mais si tu trouves faudra me dire. :p ) / XD La cuisine la cuisine !! XD. Ah mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'est même pas dans ce chapitre ! lol. Elle n'est que dans le prochain ! Et puis, après, y'a le chapitre 34 où là… c'est dans un autre endroit que ça se passe. (huhu), et puis après y'a le 36 où… blablabla… XD. (faut pas révéler tous les petits suspens par-ci par-là. Ce sont les bonheurs de la vie que de les apprendre sur le tas, aussi, des fois. :p. ) / Ah mais c'est vrai en plus quand tu en parles. Enfin quand tu le montre comme ça. Il est en effet évident que c'est Naruto qui vient toujours faire le premier pas ! (tsss.. ) Et moi qui ai faillit lui faire penser dans le chapitre 36 que c'est toujours Neji qui le fait. Lol. (quand je te disais qu'il se convainquait peut-être que c'était Neji. :p. héhé. )/ Oui je vois parfaitement de quel émoticone tu parle. (heinhei) :p. lol. / Oui, les trucs qui traînent j'aime les expédiés direct. Comme ça, je ne suis plus embêté avec. n.n / Et oui c'est ça le problème XD. J'avias prévu autre chose et vous auriez pu savoir pourquoi ! (Anko a empoisonné sa fille.) Mais maintenant, je vais devoir trouver autre chose. ùù… alala… ) /Aki ne joue pas le « Haru muet » enfn si mais que avec son papa ! (enfin surtout avec son papa. Vu qu'il n'apprécie pas Naruto, il ne veut pas trop lui parler à lui non plus. ) / OOOH !!! Il faut que je fasse ça aussi pour Haru !! (à propos du je ne sais quoi) Mince !:s… ça fait loin maintenant… rhhhaaa !! J'ai oublié.. T.T… (bon c'est pas si grave mais bon… lol.) / Pourquoi ça t'énerver contre ton ordi ? Tu ne voulais pas qu'il monte ? o.o (tu ne me feras jamais croire ça. ) / C'est vrai après tout. Naruto a raison on ne lui explique rien. Dans Frères au moins, y'avait Densetsu, et puis Jiraya, et Sasuke et Neji pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur des choses et d'autres. (lol.) Le pauvre, là, il est tout seul… ùù. XD. / Je le remets parce-que franchement, j'ai éclaté de rire en le voyant. J'ai du réveiller mes voisins. XD. « Naruto, choqué : O_O ? Mais que ? Hein ? Non. Quoi ? » / Oh ben oui tout de même. Neji le sait très bien à ce moment là que Naruto lui dit « je t'aime » comme un meilleur ami et pas à un amant. Il est pas idiot. / Clair euh… comme.. comme tu sais, le vitre des douche ou on vois un peu flou… n.n'… (gomen.) / Ouaiiis une scène SI croustillante. XD. / Oui mais c'est pas Naruto qui panique et se lève !! (ben si, c'est une étape aussi ! XP.) / Tu te pinces l'arrête du nez souvent toi ? (j't'imagine bien en classe. Mdr.) Non mais, on dirait un Uchiwa !! XD. (oula, boulette. :s… EIEN !!! ME BOUDE PAS !! ) / Naruto : Eien, … tu m'as pas expliqué les sentiments de Neji…Q.Q… je fais comment pour les comprendre maintenant que tu as abandonné ? (huhu) / XD. Ah ça aussi ça m'a bien fait rire !! XD. « Sasuke : au même niveau que lorsqu'il a commencé PTDR ! » Que tu n'es pas charitable… XD. Mais voyons, Sasuke n'a eu quasiment que Naruto ! Bon. Il a eu Gaara, mais en même temps que Naruto a peu près. Ensuite, Deidara, et puis plus rien !!! Tu te rends compte ! Bon. y'a eu Sai mais c'est pas vraiment un modèle et donc voilà. (de toute façon, on s'en fiche de le consoler lui et son amour propre. XD.) Sasuke : MAIEUUUUH !! / Et là je me dis "Qu'est-ce que tu vas aimer la fin du chapitre trente-trois !! » XD. Non, je ne te dirai pas à quel moment de ta review je me le dis. :p. / Je pense que Neji était plutôt sous tension qu'en manque en réalité. Et très frustrer par la bêtise et le manque de compréhension de Naruto. (on ne s'y fait toujours pas avec le temps. lol.) / Merci pour le « très jolie » n.n. #toute fière# / AKI EST REMONTE DANS TON ESTIME !! LALALA !!! #prend les pom-pom de pom-pom girl, essaie une figure et se ramasse mais ne se démonte pas pour autant et les secoue gentiment# HAHAHA !! Je savais bien qu'il remontrait dans ton estime ! (mouhhahaha ! ) / Mais en même temps, c'est vachement vrai ce qu'il dit Aki de Naruto. n.n. / Et ouais en plus ! Mais en même temps, Itachi n'est pas là à le consoler parce-que Naruto a fait toute ses erreurs. Attention ! Il ne faut pas trop blâmer Itachi non plus. Il a eu une patience olympique avec son blond. Même si… en fait, c'est aussi un peu de sa faute d'avoir été autant laxiste.. ùù. / Bon. Pour le tour de cou, je dirai que Naruto peut bien penser que c'est parce-qu'il a confiance en Neji. Mais de là à l'aimer, c'est autre chose ! (dans la tête de Naruto hein ! ) / lol. Ma harceler ? C'est vrai ? XD. Non. Ca va encore. C'est plutôt moi qui vient t'embêter à vrai dire. (n.n'… ) / Oui hein. lol. Il a le dont Naruto. « mon meilleur ami » rhaaa !! Y'a pas idée de laisser parler un blond pareil… pfffff. (XD.) / Et merci pour la phrase de Neji ! n.n. Moi aussi je l'aime bien. n.n. (héhé.) / Hinata : HUMPF !!!(oula… :s. XD.) / Oui c'est vrai. Neji ou rien d'autre ! (comme Hyuga hein. XD. Parce-que sinon, y'a Itachi, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara (ah faudra que j'essaie !! ) et tout pleins d'autre choix. XD. Enfin pour ici et ailleurs hein. XD. Ici, c'est Ita ou Neji. :p. (principalement.) Et là, le « principalement » te fait peur. XD. / (2) Prévisions : (courte, mais je ne t'en veux pas à toi mais à ton cousin. XD.) Euh… mouais.. oui et non on va dire… ensuite.. hmm… … ? là je ne peux pas te dire je ne sais plus ce que j'ai mis en préview. XD. / Euh là non pas vraiment… (XD. « brr » aurais-tu froid ? Ah oui. Dans le dos. :p ) OUIII !! Une scène dans les escaliers en effet. Mas très courte et brève donc je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait, si ça va te remonter le moral. / C'est pas grave. Y'a des journées comme ça. (lol. Tu l'attends avec impatience, tu l'as le lendemain de ton post. XD. Ca va l'impatience. XD.) / Ah le dialogue de fin de chapitre je te l'ai dit sur msn, « Non, ne te fais pas d'idées ! XD. Faut pas exagérer c'est Un pari fou tout de même ! » / C'est beau, l'espoir. XD. / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Frères II. 33.**

C'est alors que je vois le nom de Shikamaru comme expéditeur. Je souris ; oubliant presque ce qui vient de se passer. Moi qui pensais qu'il n'allait plus donner de nouvelles, il le fait ! Je me sens heureux de voir qu'il ne m'oublie pas et que finalement c'est un bon ami, mais je perds mon sourire en ouvrant le texto.

#Connard#

J'écarquille les yeux.

C'est pas possible il s'est trompé de numéro ?

Je réponds.

#Tu t'es trompé ?#

Il ne me répond pas.

Neji, lui, m'interroge.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-C'est un texto de Shikamaru mais…

Neji s'approche. Je continue ma phrase.

-Il m'insulte !

-Quoi !?

Neji m'arrache mon portable des mains. Je devine déjà qu'il est prêt à envoyer un texto bien senti à Shikamaru alors je le calme directement.

-Il a du se tromper de numéro.

-Il a intérêt.

-Hm.. je… je te dirai si tu veux, si.. s'il continue.

-D'accord.

Mais en moi je me dis que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne veux plus que Neji tente de me défendre. Autant… autant que… qu'il ne soit pas trop proche.

Je baisse les yeux vers mon portable en me demandant ce qui a pris Shikamaru. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'insulter les gens.

…

Ou alors ses habitudes ont beaucoup changé.

Le soir venu, une fois Haru et Aki couchés, Neji vient dans la cuisine où je bois tranquillement mon café. Il s'assied en face de moi ; je lui ai servi une tasse à l'avance. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté, et baisse son regarde dessus.

Certainement pour éviter de me regarder moi.

Je suis un peu distant avec lui depuis cet après-midi. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

-Neji, tu… cette nuit, tu dors dans une autre chambre ?

Ses doigts se crispent autour de sa tasse. Il relève son visage et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Et puis il les détourne automatiquement en souriant.

-Oui. Si tu veux.

Il est blessé. Son sourire est faux et plus que forcé. Il a envie de pleurer.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais il se lève en me disant que je peux boire son café si je veux et aussi qu'il va préparer la chambre face à celle des jumeaux.

Je me lève, et cours pour le rattraper dans les escaliers. J'attrape son poignet droit en l'appelant.

Il se retourne doucement ; des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

-Laisse-moi dormir avec toi s'il te plaît ! Je.. j.. je t'en supplie Naruto !

-Neji qu.. qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne te reconnais plus !

-Naruto j'en peux plus, je perds tout le monde. Anko, Fuyu, et maintenant toi !

-Tu ne m'as pas perdu ! Je suis encore là !

-Mais tu m'évites depuis que… tout à l'heure ! Je vais te perdre ! La preuve tu ne veux même pas que je dorme avec toi !

-Mais je… c'est… c'est parce-que j'ai peur de devoir te faire mal. Si jamais tu t'attachais encore plus à moi, si jamais tu avais un peu plus d'espoir et qu'Itachi revient je ne… sais pas comment ça se passera et

-Il ne reviendra pas.

Je me crispe. Tellement, que je dois broyer le poignet de Neji qui grimace et tire dessus pour me faire lâcher prise. Ce que je fais en lui parlant d'un air un peu perdu et mal.

-Neji, je suis en manque et si tu me dis ça et me fais des avances je vais te laisser faire. Mais ça ne sera pas par amour alors… sachant que… que toi tu veux bien plus que

-Je sais Naruto. Je l'ai remarqué ton manque. Tu frissonnes quand je te touche.

Il descend d'une marche et touche mes lèvres du dos de son index en continuant sa phrase.

-Quand je t'embrasse au coin des lèvres le soir, tu tournes un peu plus la tête très doucement parce-que tu veux un vrai baiser.

Je rougis en le dévisageant.

Alors il s'en était rendu compte. Moi-même, j'essayais de me convaincre à chaque fois que ce n'était qu'un simple tic.

Mais en fait c'est vrai. Les baisers du soir d'Itachi me manquent. Du matin aussi. Ces petits gestes qui font tant.

L'index de Neji s'arrête. On se regarde dans les yeux. Et puis Neji retire sa main et me pousse par l'épaule contre le mur en m'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il colle son corps au mien et le presse autant qu'il peut.

Mes bras sont écartés, levés contre le mur. Mes mains sont un peu refermées en poing. J'ai envie de le toucher, de faire plus.

Mais lorsque ce sera passé si on le fait, je vais devoir faire comprendre à Neji qu'il n'y avait rien dans tout ça. Que c'était juste pour calmer notre envie.

Et je n'ai pas envie.

J'aime toujours Itachi et je ne veux pas non plus le tromper encore même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Je sais que je pensais le contraire cet après-midi. Que je me disais que je me laisserai faire mais…

Pour Neji il vaut mieux que je résiste.

Je le repousse donc. Je baisse les yeux et la tête une fois que j'ai éloigné Neji. Il est en face de moi, j'ai les bras tendus et mes mains sont posées sur son torse.

-Tu vois Neji. … t… tu te fais des idées. Je ne frissonne absolument pas. Alors… c'est pour ça que… parce-que tu te fais des idées de travers que je ne veux plus que tu dormes avec moi.

Neji me regarde. Il ne dit rien. Il s'écarte et monte à l'étage. Je reste un peu immobile. Et puis je vais dans ma chambre moi aussi. Celle en face des jumeaux est ouverte. Neji a du s'y installer.

Peut-être... que je devrais aller le voir ; un peu parler encore.

Je me décide à y aller. Je rentre dans la pièce. Neji est en train de se déshabiller.

-Neji.. tu... n'as qu'à venir si tu veux. Mais...

-D'accord.

Il a dû comprendre à quel point je peux être gêné. Il me devance et va dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans les bras de Neji. Il me tient fort et ses jambes sont enlacées aux miennes. Il dort encore. Je regarde un peu son visage en me réveillant un peu plus.

Brusquement, son portable sonne. Il bougonne en fronçant ses sourcils, et se retourne dans le lit pour prendre son portable.

-m… allô ? …. Mm..

Je m'écarte un peu. J'écoute d'une oreille curieuse.

-Non je suis pas chez moi.

Neji soupire.

-Chez Naruto.

Petit blanc, et puis il s'assied d'un coup.

-Quoi ?

Ses pupilles bougent. Il a l'ai affolé.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous inst… qu… mais c'est… Oui mais ! … mais non je… quoi ?

C'est assez décousu. Je me lève, et fais comprendre à Neji que je le laisse. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il ait remarqué le fait que je sois sorti de la chambre. Je passe dans la salle de bain, retourne brièvement dans la chambre pour prendre des affaires, et ressors.

Neji était assis au bureau et notait des choses sur une feuille. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Peut-être qu'il va devoir s'absenter pour aller aux Etats-Unis.

…

C'est peut-être un peu cruel de dire ça mais… j'espère qu'il emmènera les jumeaux si c'est le cas. Moi je… je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un papa alors… je ne crois pas pouvoir les garder seul. Enfin pas longtemps. Avec Itachi au moins j'étais rassuré quand on les avait plusieurs jours. Et puis.. même quand Fuyu est parti.. Neji était toujours dans la chambre mais au moins il était là. Moi tout seul avec des enfants pendant plusieurs jours je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

En même temps… je pourrais demander de l'aide à papa…

Je vais réveiller Aki et Haru. Il est encore un peu tôt, mais ils mettent du temps à se réveiller parfois alors il faut aller les chercher deux, trois fois.

Haru se lève sans difficulté ce matin. Aki, je vais devoir aller le secouer un peu. Ils petits-déjeunent ensemble. J'attends Neji en me demandant si son coup de fil va durer encore longtemps.

C'est à ce moment là que j'entends la porte d'une des salles de bains bouger à l'étage. Il ne devrait plus tarder à venir manger.

En grande synchronisation, Neji entre dans la cuisine lorsque je pose sa tasse de café sur la table. Aki et Haru lui donnent leur bisou du matin, et vont faire leur toilette. Ils vont avoir un peu de temps pour regarder quelques dessins animés avant de partir.

Neji s'assied en face de moi qui m'installe aussi. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise.

-Naruto… ?

-Quoi ?

-…

Je suis en train de tartiner du pain avec du beurre. Je m'arrête, et lève les yeux pour regarder Neji. Il a l'air de chercher ses mots.

-Neji ? Y'a quelque chose de grave ?

-…

Il fait un geste beaucoup plus qu'évasif de la tête. Je pose la tartine et le couteau, et insiste.

-Neji !? Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? Racontes !

Je suis en train de m'inquiéter du coup.

Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme et finalement la rouvre en prenant du pain.

-Tu t'es un peu trop frotté à moi cette nuit ; t'as été jusqu'au bout.

Je me crispe en rougissant. Neji évite de me regarder. Je le questionne.

-Pour de vrai ?

-Non c'est pas vrai je…

Il soupire, pose la tartine et prend son visage entre ses mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

Soudain, il lâche le morceau.

-Mon père va venir en France. Il arrive après-demain.

J'arrondis les yeux. Neji continue.

-Il veut venir ici.

-… qu… pardon ?

-Il veut être avec Haru et Aki alors il veut venir ici.

Je réponds automatiquement.

-Non ! Je veux pas de lui ici !

Les mains de Neji quittent son visage.

-Je le sais ça.

-J'en veux pas ! Débrouille-toi comme tu veux mais je veux pas de lui ici !

Je n'apprécie pas plus que ça le père de Neji. Et ça, parce-qu'il a toujours décidé pour lui de ce qu'il ferait de sa vie ; il ne lui a jamais laissé le choix. Je sais très bien que Neji est heureux et riche maintenant grâce à son père mais… pour moi c'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler un bon père. Même si en sa présence je m'entends bien avec lui, je l'apprécie et... tout ce qu'il faut, je fais tout pour l'éviter. Alors le voir et qu'il habite sous mon toit, je ne veux et ne peux pas.

-Alors je vais devoir aller … chez moi.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

-Tu veux partir… ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix Naruto. Je peux pas faire autrement.

-Mais comment tu vas faire !? T'as renvoyé tous les domestiques, t'as plus de nourrice pour les jumeaux, tu… ça doit être plein de poussière maintenant !

-Je sais je… je vais devoir y aller aujourd'hui. Je prendrai les jumeaux ce soir pour les y emmener directement. Je bougerai leur affaire aujourd'hui. Je…

-Tu veux t'en aller !?

J'ai mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma gorge se serre. Il…

Il veut me laisser tout seul ?

-Mais bien sûr que non je ne veux pas partir Naruto ! Mais avoues que je n'ai pas le choix ! Tu ne veux pas de mon père ici, et puis de toute façon je me vois mal l'amener chez toi et devoir te le faire supporter ! Il ne va pas arrêter de critiquer telle ou telle chose s'il vient ici. Et je ne peux pas lui dire d'aller à l'hôtel il veut voir ses petits-enfants ! C'est normal je ne peux pas lui en vouloir !

-Mais…

Je fronce les sourcils brusquement.

-Pourquoi il vient en fait ? Pour voir Haru et Aki ? Ou il y a autre chose ?

-Non c'est…

Il baisse la tête. Sa voix s'éteint.

-Pour autre chose.

-Quoi ?

-Quelque chose Naruto. Tu seras mis au courant mais…

Il soupire et me dit ne pas vouloir en parler. Alors je me tais.

Et puis de nouveau un autre soupir de sa part.

-Mais si en plus il faut que je t'en parle…

Il est agacé.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Mon père m'a dit que…

Il se racle la gorge, et me jète un coup d'œil.

-Mon oncle veut te voir.

-Ton oncle ?

-Oui mon oncle. Il veut te voir la semaine prochaine.

-La semaine prochaine… ?

-Naruto, tu ne vas tout de même pas répéter tout ce que je vais te dire !?

Je souris.

-Non.

-…

-Mais pourquoi il veut me voir ?

-P… pour… un truc.

Il se lève et quitte la cuisine en me disant qu'il emmènera les jumeaux et qu'il ira directement chez lui après pour faire un peu de ménage.

Je me tourne sur la chaise, et l'appelle avant qu'il ne parte trop loin. Il s'immobilise, alors je parle.

-Restes ici. Je… je supporterai ton père.

Dimanche arrive rapidement. Avec Neji nous avons lavé la maison de fond en comble. On a fait deux allées-retour sa maison – la mienne pour amener un peu plus d'affaire. Mais je me suis, de toute façon, préparé à recevoir plusieurs critiques. J'ai décidé d'accompagner Neji et les jumeaux à l'aéroport. C'est quand même chez moi que son père vient !

Nous sommes à l'aéroport. Aki est assis sur un siège et moi, Neji et Haru sommes debout.

Je suis un peu stressé et Neji l'a remarqué. Haru aussi d'ailleurs.

-T'as peur de papi tonton ?

Je sursaute et baisse les yeux vers Haru.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

J'entends Aki pousser une petite exclamation moqueuse. Neji lui lance un regard assez noir.

-Aki. Arrêtes tout de suite !

Aki lève les yeux vers son papa en lui montrant un air faussement innocent. Haru me prend la main pour attirer mon attention. Il attend une réponse.

-Non je n'ai pas peur de lui Haru. C'est juste que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec lui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Je force un sourire un peu gêné.

-C'est comme ça.

-Il te sort par les trous de nez ?

Neji écarquille les yeux. Je suis abasourdi. Neji se penche, choqué, et lui demande.

-Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça, toi ?! Ne va pas dire ça à ton grand-père !

-Mais c'est tonton qui l'a dit !! Il parlait de Sai pendant les grandes vacances !

Petit blanc. J'échange un regarde avec Neji, et pouffe brusquement de rire.

Neji sourit, et explique à Haru qu'on ne dit pas ces mots si facilement et que son papi ne me sort pas par les trous de nez. Qu'il m'agace juste un petit peu mais qu'il ne faut pas le lui dire.

L'avion arrive. Aki se lève ; il a enfin fini de balancer ses jambes en étant assis. Il s'amusait, en plus, à faire taper ses pieds dans des bagages appartenant à une famille s'étant absentée pour aller acheter un peu à manger.

Neji ne lui a pas demandé d'arrêter. Il est un peu bizarre depuis que son père l'a appelé il y a deux jours.

Et moi, je suis absent. Car je me demande ce que me veut le père d'Hinata.

Je dois aller le voir jeudi prochain.

…

Et apparemment Neji et son père viennent aussi.

Je suis sûr que Neji sait ce qui se trame.

-Naruto ! Tu viens ?

Je sursaute.

-Euh oui !

Je rattrape Neji et ses fils. L'avion est arrivé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son père apparaît à notre vu. Il m'assassine presque du regard. Je me fige sur place et serre les dents.

Neji prend ma main et chuchote.

-Calme-toi.

J'inspire profondément.

De quel droit me regarde t'il de cette façon !? Quoi encore !!?

Je lui rends son regard lorsqu'il est devant nous. Neji va essayer de nous calmer l'un comme l'autre. Moi à voix haute, alors que son père, lui, il lui a parlé un peu de côté.

Aki n'a pas quitté son papi. Il l'a tenu par la main et l'a assommé de paroles.

Au moins je n'ai pas eu à lui parler comme ça. On arrive à la maison. J'entends déjà les « c'est… » Soupir intérieur. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il va me sortir exactement pour décrire l'endroit.

Mais en fait, il ne va s'adresser qu'à ses petits-fils. Moi je ne m'en plains pas, mais je me sens mal pour Neji. A lui non plus son père n'a pas parlé.

Je l'installe dans la chambre en face de celle de jumeaux. Celle que Neji a préparé il y a quelques jours en pensant y aller. Mais finalement il reste dormir dans ma chambre. Ca me fait une présence et… à lui aussi.

Après une petite visite guidée des lieux, le père de Neji demande s'il y a une pièce où il pourrait parler tranquillement avec son fils sans être dérangé et où on ne l'entendrait pas.

J'ai donc proposé le bureau d'Itachi. Et ça fait maintenant deux heures qu'ils y sont. Et moi je me demande si tout se passe bien. Je fais les cents pas dans le salon ; dans le couloir ; dans le salon de nouveau ; et puis sur la terrasse.

-Tonton ?

Je me fixe, et regarde Haru qui passe la baie vitrée. Il fait la moue.

-Il fait froid ! Tu vas attraper un rhume si tu reste là !

Je souris.

-Merci Haru. Mais je préfère être au frais.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est comme ça.

-Mais moi j'ai froid à l'intérieur !

Il renforce sa moue. Laquelle me fait céder. Je le prends par la main et rentre dans le salon avant de refermer derrière nous. J'ai les idées plus claires quand il fait froid. Ca me réveille.

Je m'assieds à la table du salon. Haru grimpe sur une chaise, et pose d'un air solennel ses avant-bras sur la table avant de déclarer.

-Peut-être que papa demande à papi s'il a le droit de se marier avec toi maintenant que maman n'est plus là !

Il me sourit. Moi pas. Je me sens désolé pour mon neveu.

-Haru écoute. D'une, deux garçons ne peuvent pas se marier ensemble dans notre pays. De deux, ton papa m'aime je le sais ; mais pas moi. Pas comme lui ! Moi j'aime Itachi !

-Mais il est parti depuis longtemps Itachi ! … alors quoi ? Tu vas l'attendre toute ta vie !? Je suis pas fan des chats moi !!

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Des chats ?

-Ben oui… les vieilles dames seules, elles ont tout le temps plein de chats. Et moi j'aime pas ça les chats. Alors il faut pas que tu finisses tout seul. Et comme tonton Itachi, il nous a oublié, et ben tu peux te mettre avec papa !!

Il soupire en me regardant de ses yeux grands ouverts et ennuyés. Il baisse la tête, claque sa langue sur son palet, et me dit en descendant de la chaise que je ne suis pas drôle. Je souris en le voyant sortir du salon.

J'appuie mon visage contre ma main levée. J'ai les coudes sur la table. Je repense à ce que vient de me dire Haru en triturant ma bague de fiançailles.

… ça fait maintenant presque deux mois que Neji a retiré la sienne.

« Itachi, il nous a oublié ».

Et hier, Neji qui me disait qu'Itachi ne reviendrait pas.

Ma gorge se serre.

Itachi ne reviendra vraiment pas.

Je cligne des paupières en sentant des larmes venir. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas, ça fait maintenant longtemps qu'il est parti. C'est vrai après tout. Il m'a envoyé les papiers pour la maison, je les lui ai renvoyé grâce à Neji et papa.

… même ses anciens patients viennent parfois prendre leur dossier médical pour leur nouveau médecin généraliste.

Une nouvelle maison, un nouveau médecin…

Peut-être qu'il… serait temps pour moi de trouver un nouvel amant. Un nouvel amour.

Je m'apprête à retirer ma bague lorsque j'entends la voix de Neji m'appeler. Il sort du bureau. Je me lève, et vais le rejoindre dans le couloir.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Neji j'ai, … encore des sentiments pour Itachi mais je… voudrais pouvoir… penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui le soir quand je m'endors. »

**Merci encore et touours pour vos review ! n.n. N'arrêtez pas ! :p. (hihi) Alors, alors... a votre avis, quel pourrait être ce FABULEUX nouvel amant que pourrait se trouver Naruto...? Lol. Et aussi, va t'il vraiment s'en trouver un ! (je pose des questions drôlement facile moi aujourd'hui... O.O) **

Densetsu : Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !

Nana : Oui, mais toi, tu as parlé avec Naruto dans le cahpitre trente-six il y a à peine quelques heures. C'est normal que tu le saches !

Densetsu : Rhooo.. t'es pas amusante !

Nana : O.O

Sasuke : Chapitre tente-six ? Tu es vraiment en avance alors !

Nana : O.O

Densetsu : èé Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi !? Je suis revenu de week-end ! Allez !! Vas t'en ! C'est MA fin de chapitre ! Nana !! Fais-le sortir !!

Sasuke : Mais euh je... je remplace nii-san.. P... puisqu'il n'est plus là et que... enfin on ne me voit plus tellement dans la fic et euh

Nana : #vois Densetsu devenir tout rouge# Euh... Sasu.. te ferai mieux de sortir quand même, hein !? Densetsu il avait bien commencé tout seul sans Itachi avec les fins de chapitre. Allez. C'est vraiment pour ton bien que je te dit de ne plus venir.

Sasuke : Bon... ok... :c...


	34. Chapter 34

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 33 :**

**Darling : **Et oui, Hiashi veut voir Naruto ! n.n. / Ah tu as peut-être du bon, mais tu as aussi du mauvais ! :p. (pour ce que tu dit par rapport à Hinata et tout ça.) / Et si, Naruto à tout à fait le droit de retirer sa bague ! HAHA ! Et toc ! / Et il sort avec qui il veut d'abord ! :p ! (et il va le faire ! et toc !! lol.) / NEJI IL CRAINT PAS !!! èé !! Il est génial il ne craint pas !!! GRRRRRRRRR !!! èé #montre les dents# / Non Aki colle Hizachi parce-que c'est son papy et qu'il l'aime beaucoup c'est tout. Pas juste parce-qu'il ne s'entend pas avec Naruto. (j'aime mes grand-parents mais c'est pas parce-qu'il ne s'entende avec celui-ci ou celle-là. n.n'… ) / Euh tu n'as pas du très bien lire pour Naruto qui dit à Neji qu'il lui dira si Shika recommence. Il lui a dit ça pour le calmer. Et il a même penser qu'il ne le ferait pas. Donc bon, peut-être qu'il craint, mais là, c'est pas le cas !

**Ika-chan : **XD. Mais pourtant, il est en plein milieu du bas de page !! MDR. (le lien.) / Le papa à Neji ? Ben… du tourisme ? n.n'… (non je sais, XD. C'est pas très crédible.) / Oui. Je suis au chapitre 36. Et j'ai même fait le chapitre 3 de Pow Sasuke ! (je viens de le finir.) :p. (mais ça, je vous le réserve pour… dans quelques jours. :p. XD.) / Non. Sasuke ne peut pas être le nouvel amant de Neji. (définitivement non.) / :p. Et oui ! n.n. héhé.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Yo ! n.n / Moi non plus elle ne me plaît pas mon idée. XD. (enfin si, mais c'est sûr que je n'aimerai pas si c'était en vrai.. enfin voilà je me comprends. n.n'… ) / Ben moi, j'adore Neji et Haru et Aki. :p. (oui, oui. Aki aussi. ) / Itachi : Naruto ne pourra plus jamais être touché par Sasuke. Alors tu peux bien me menacer, je n'écoute que Nana. / Je ne suis pas sadique.

**Sophie : **Et non !! :p. Héhé. Et vous ne l'aurez pas avant un petit moment ! (toujours pas dans le chapitre 36 en tout cas. XD.) / Les légumes sont toujours meilleurs après avoir bien mijoté. (pas que je veuille vous manger hein. XP.) / Mais peut-être que ; si ta théorie sur Hinata est juste ; Hinata AIMERAIT se débrouiller toute seule ! Mais qu'elle ne le peut pas parce-que son père à découvert ce qu'elle mijote ! (elle aussi doit aimer les légumes bien fait. XD.) / Neji : Je fais ce que je peux. (et il y arrive. XD.) / Oui 'fin.. les jumeaux je dirai plutôt Haru le pousse dans la bonne direction. Parce-que Ai n'est pas vraiment pour.. n.n'… / O.o… Mais… mais non ! Itachi n'est pas niais ! Loin de là ! / Lol. Alors je rejette malheureusement ta proposition de suite et fin. n.n'. XD. J'ai prévu autre chose. Merci. :p.

**EMilie : **Et pourtant, XD. Neji est bien un beau brun aux cheveux longs ! XD. (ça m'a bien amusé n'empêche que tu dise ça. Je sais que tu ne pensais qu'à Itachi, mais personnellement, moi j'ai directement pensé à Neji. XD.) / Ahaha ! Tu n'as pas une petite idée pour Hiashi ? Hm ? :P. / Et vous ne la saurez pas non plus dans ce chapitre-ci la raison du pourquoi Shika à envoyé ce texto ! (lalalaa !! :p.) / XD. Le « blondinet ». Oui certes. Il est très doué pour ça. n.n. (se mettre des gens à dos. ) / Moi ça ne me dérange pas… « sifflote d'un air innocent.# … que Naruto ait un nouvel amant… :p.

**Mya-chan : **XD. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il reviendra. Un jour ou l'autre il reviendra. :p. / Mais Sai pourrait être crédible !! … dans une autre dimensions ! (XD.) / Oui tu peux émettre un hypothèse. n.n. Fais. C'est mon plaisir de lire vos hypothèses. / Euh Hinata ne peut pas encore avoir eu le gamin, puisque ; si c'est bien en rapport avec ce qu'elle a fait avec Naruto dont tu parle, elle ne serait enceinte que de tout au plus trois mois. (et nous savons toutes et tous qu'il faut neuf mois pour avoir un beeauuu bébé. :p lol.) / XD Ouais ils sont fortiche les jumeaux. Tous les deux vrai mais totalement opposés sur leur avis. n.n. / Et oui vous n'avez le droit qu'à un chapitre par semaine. Et ça parce-que moi je me fais une marge pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement mes partiels durant les vacances de noël ! Je pourrai continuer de vous poster des chapitres sans avoir à taper ! (T.T… mais moi j'aimerai bien pourtant !! sniff… méchantes révisions. ) Voilà l'explication ! :p. / Pour le jour de Noël, vous aurez un petit quelque chose, mais sinon je posterai comme d'habitude durant les vacances. Soit un chapitre tous les dimanches.

**.aude : **La suite aujourd'hui ! (bonne lecture) Ah ben tu presses pas les choses toi ! XD. (c'est ironique.) / Itachi va revenir ? … ? Oui, … mais pas tout de suite ! (patience.)

**Bouh ! : **Yaha !! :p. / Ah oui. Et tu ne vas pas le savoir tout de suite ! (pour le sms.) / Oh ben avec tout ce qui se dit dans les reviews, ça ne doit plus être un grand suspens ce qu'il veut le père d'Hinata. / Et oui y'en aura un de ItaNaruNeji ! (et autres combinaisons des trois messieurs pas deux ou trois. Huhu.) / C'était quoi déjà dans la preview du chapitre pour celui-ci ? o.o.. ? (va regarder.) :p. / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Miss-Misha-Chan : **Alors je fais un copier-coller à partir d'une autre réponse tu ne m'en veux pas? « Et oui vous n'avez le droit qu'à un chapitre par semaine. Et ça parce-que moi je me fais une marge pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement mes partiels durant les vacances de noël ! Je pourrai continuer de vous poster des chapitres sans avoir à taper ! (T.T… mais moi j'aimerai bien pourtant !! sniff… méchantes révisions. ) Voilà l'explication ! :p. »

**Narue : **D'accord. Je ne le dis pas. (XD. Non mais, tu verras ça quand on y sera si elle l'est ou pas. lol.)

**Marjolaine : **Eulala oui dis-donc ! :p. Bah merci de t'y remettre ! n.n. / Ah non. pas plus court. Je fais dix pages en moyenne donc non. Si c'est plus court je préviens à côté du numéro du chapitre en haut avant le début. :p. (disons que tu as du le lire plus vite.) / Huhu. Je ne te le dirai pas ! (pourquoi Hiashi veut voir Naruto. ) / Ah ben moi je trouve qu'il en a quand même un petit peu hein de la chance le Naruto. Le moins chanceux c'est plutôt Neji. :s. / XD. Et bien je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Baka BabacOoL **: Ah ben désolé mais Naruto va rester un petit moment avec Neji. n.n'. (gomen.) / « Ne me dis pas que HINATA a vendu la mèche pour ce qu'elle a fait  
avec sasu et naru à Shikamaru son désormais petit copain et que c'est pour  
cela que le père d'Hinata souhaite le voir ou encore pire qu'Hinata a en faite  
un enfant » D'accord. Je ne te le dis pas. ( :p) XD. Tu verras biennn !! lalala !! / Et aussi, je te dirai qu'Hinata n'aurait pas UN mais DEUX enfants. Car, je reprends ce que je fais dire à Neji dans un chapitre précédent : Les aînés de la famille Hyuga ont des jumeaux en premier une générations sur deux. Hinata étant aussi une aîné, et son père n'ayant pas eu de jumeaux, elle aura des jumeaux en premier !! / Temari n'est plus avec Shikamaru ont l'a déjà dit depuis longtemps ça. Et je n'ai jamais dit non plus qu'elle était avec Itachi. :p. / XD J'attends ce jour avec impatience alors. n.n. / Merci ! J'espère vous surprendre en effet. n.n / Bonne lecture !

**.inconnu : **Merci ! n.n. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier. / Ah tu as peut-être vu juste, mais tu t'es aussi peut-être trompé !! :p. lol. Tu verras bien ! n.n.

**Hashakage : **C'est pas grave pour la review. Je ne t'en veux pas je n'oblige personne. XD. / Naruto n'a pas besoin de l'oncle de Neji pour trouver un travail. Et en plus, il en a déjà un ! Mais comme je ne crois pas l'avoir préciser encore je te pardonne. (ben oui, je suis au chapitre 37 moi donc je sis un peu décalée. :p. /Donc il s'est se bouger !! Il a juste besoin de digérer les choses. (en prenant son temps. :p )

**.Hatsumimi : **XD. Tu n'attends que ça ? ;p.

**Adralya : **_(muhmuhmuh… XD. Toi, je te réserve une surprise mais tu la verras en fin de chapitre. :p NOOONN !! N'Y VAS PAS MAINTENANNNNT !! XD.) _/ Naruto : non ça ne me plairait pas du tout ! èé. / XD. Ouaaaah ! O.o.. Ah ouais, t'étais pas crevée à 2h51 du matin ? O.o.. Surtout que tu revenais apparement donc tu devais être crevée de chez crevée (par la route j'entends.) !? Non ? / Oh. Mais non ! (lol) Faut pas le sentir mal comme ça l'arrivé du papi !! Ca fait du monde en plus à la maison ! XP. Naruto qui se plaignait que cette grande maison était toujours vide, ben là ça fait du monde !! n.n. / Hihihi.. Je crois que la question du « où dort mon fils » sera réglé par .. quelqu'un. XD / xpldr. Ah oui tu aimes les films de cape et d'épée toi à ce qu'on dirait ! n.n'.. / Lol. Je t'imaigne bien essayant de ne pas rire aux éclats devant ton ordi dans un pièce sombre pour pas qu'il y ait de lumière parce-qu'il est très tard et donc que voilé et puis tout et tout et tout… ! (et je viens de me lever donc voilà.. n.n' ) / Je crois qeu tu as voulu dire Aki par rapport au « beaucoup trop proche de son grand-père ». (tu as mis Haru.) Si c'est bine ça, non. Aki sentant juste particulièrement bien avec son papi. Reste à savoir si je lui fais apprendre que c'est le papi en question qui a fait tuer sa mère et là, je ne sais plus vers qui se petit bout pourrait se tourner pour discuter un peu… :c. Le pauvre. / lol. Me convertir ? Lol. Moi ? Mais jel 'étais déjà. XD. (dans le côté obscur du yaoi. :p ) Et je ne crois pas (désolé) que ce soit toi qui m'ait donné l'idée pour le ItaxNeji. (mais je me trompe peut-être hein ! XD.) / lol. Non, non. je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai prévu pour le ItaTem. Désolé. n.n'… XD. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas si horrible que ça. / Je n'en ai pas remarqué. (de faute de frappe. En même temps je ne les cherche pas et je me lève juste là. n.n'.. ) Pourquoi tu tu-toi Densetsu et tu vous-vois Itachi ? Hm !? (ah je fais une remarque. Bon même si ça se fera dans le sens que tu as mis aussi, la première fois ce sera un ItaNaruNeji. Pas un NaruItaNeji ou NejiItaNaru. (en fait, se sera même plutôt un début ItaNaruNeji, qui passera son plus clair du temps en ItaNeji puis finir en ItaNejiNaru. (pour leur premier threesome j'entends. XD. ).) / XD. Mais Neji, lui, veut Naruto là. Donc il ne pensera pas à Itachi de cette manière avant trèèèèèès longtemps. / Shika est indisponible il ne répondra pas. #le cache derrière elle ; Shika étant bâillonné# / Aki : Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je suis pas un fayot ! Je pète pas tout le temps !! èé. / Haru : Tonton .. ? O.o… ? / Hizashi #dédaigne ton message# / Sai est …. Plus là. XD. #ne veut plus apparaître dans les alentour d'un certain Hyuga# / Nana : Je poste comme d'habitude. Point. :p. Juste une surprise le jour de Noël et c'est tout. (surprise qui ne le sera plus dans pas longtemps. XD.) / Densetsu : :x - Nana : Densetsu n'a pas le droit de parler sinon il va vendre la mèche de ce que je te prépare en fin de chapitre. / Merciii ! n.n (hé, héhé ! ) Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Edwick : **lol. Non mais, je vais pas non plus faire du lemon a tout va. Il faut aussi une histoire ! / lol. Et pour un Uchiwa, alors Sasuke c'est… inenvisageable pour le moment, et Itachi pareil. Il faudra patienter encore quelques temps pour le voir. / lol. Le fait que tu « adore trop » ma fic et celui qui me ferait promettre qu'Itachi reviendra vite ça ne devrait pas être lié, non ? XD. Désolé mais je ne peux pas promettre ça puisque je n'arrête pas de dire qu'il faudra patienter à toutes celles et ceux qui me demande quand il revient. XP. / Bonne lecture quand même.

**Kaoru : **Lol. Mais oui mais… Itachi reviendra quand même hein ! lol. Ne te désintoxique pas trop non plus ! XD. / Moi je l'aime bien Aki. (malgré tout, et oui. :p ) / Naruto : Q.Q… m… merci !

**Lolotyv : **Pourquoi « aie ! aie » pour le pauvre Hizashi !!? XD. Il veut juste voir ses petits-fils ! (et son fils accessoirement. Lol.) Non je plaisante. Qui pourrait croire ça, hein ! lol.(en fait, il vient aussi pour les voir c'est quand même un papi ) / Le texto aura son éclaircissement plus tard ! :p / Itachi : MAIS MOI AUSSI JE VEUX REVENIR !!! C'ESST NANA QUI VUET PAS POUR LE MOMENT !!!! èé.. (ah ben, désolé c'est tombé sur toi. Il a relâcher toute la colère accumulé avec tous ces revieweurs qui le traitent d'idiot parce-qu'il ne revient pas.. alalal.. ùù ) / lol. Oui j'avais compris comme ça pour le nombre de review. n .n :p. / Voici la suite !

**Dadoune : **Ben le chapitre trente-six il arrivera… un peu plus tard. Je vais faire un copier-coller à nouveau : « Et oui vous n'avez le droit qu'à un chapitre par semaine. Et ça parce-que moi je me fais une marge pour pouvoir réviser tranquillement mes partiels durant les vacances de noël ! Je pourrai continuer de vous poster des chapitres sans avoir à taper ! (T.T… mais moi j'aimerai bien pourtant !! sniff… méchantes révisions. ) Voilà l'explication ! :p. »

**I...love.. Yaoi : **PTDR. Alors, toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fumé ou... ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais t'es complètement à côté. XD. (bon, je pense et j'espère que c'est voulu. Lol.)

**Pop : **Qui ça ? Qui qui a failli enfin partir ? / Sasuke !? Lol. Mais ça va pas la tête !! Tu as lu Frères ? Et tu as vu ce qu'ils a fait à Naruto dans Frères II !!? Hein !!? pfffff ! ralalala ! Mais c'est quoi ça !! / ET NEJI EST PARFAIT !! GRRR !! èé. / Lol Et quels idées de comms' ! lol. Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque !?

**Eien : **Lol. Non. Non je ne t'en veux pas puisque même si tu dis ça, ben tu m'a fait un super méga longue review de la mort qui tue pas. (et ça, faut le faire, pour la mort, ne pas tuer. XD.) Donc tu vois, au moins tu t'es lancé et t'as fais un super truc ! n.n. Merci donc d'avoir su trouver le courage pour commencer même si c'est par des exucses qui n'ont finalement eu pas lieu d'être. / Ah ben oui mais tu vois, tu dis que tu ne recopieras pas parce-que tu trouve que ça fait prétentieux, il n'empêche que j'aurai préféré cela m'aurait valu quelques minutes en moins à chercher ce qui t'avais fait ainsi rougir et vous auriez eu le chapitre plus tôt ! (XD. Non j'exagère. J'ai pris à peine trois minutes. :p. En fait je me défend car il m'arrive de recopier ce qu'on me dit pour montrer de quoi je parle. Mais c'est pas prétentieux du tout !! :c… ) / Haru ne sait plus rien que les autres ne savent pas. Y'a juste un truc que je voulais faire que je n'ai pas fait et donc ben voilà. Mais ce n'est pas en rapport avec ce qu'à fait Anko à Fuyu. Enfin pas directement. :p. / XD. Oui. Oui ça ferait un peu trop de le faire en vrai (se pincer l'arrête du nez.) Mais quand on image, on est forcé d'imaginer la personne le faisant vraiment. Lol. / Ah ben tu vois je suis désolée mais c'était bien à Sasuke que je te comparais. #s'éloigne doucement# / AHAHA !! Tu ne sais donc pas avec qui tu veux voir finir Naruto !! :p. lol. / (je me fias distraire par mon chat qui veux des câlins. :s… lol. Moi aussi je le dis d'ailleurs que je vais finir entourer de chats ! XD. C'est pour ça que j'ai si facilement trouvé cette idée de le faire dire à Haru. XD. / Sasuke n'a pas le droit de se plaindre. Sinon, il vivra pire. (oui, oui. C'est possible. :p. ) / XD T'es vraiment pas charitable. Moi qui voulait faire un belle figure… je me suis peut-être fait mal en plus !! XP. / Alors je ne vois plus ce que j'ai du dire pour le « principalement » qui t'a tant choqué. :s. Bon je devine que ça devait être en rapport avec Hinata… mais sinon. lol. XD. Mais j'ai vraiment du te faire peur vu ce que tu as mis ! XD. / Alors alors, le chapitre 33. n.n : Ah oui mais ça fait peut-être même un peu peur de le voir réagir comme ça Neji juste pour un texto. (en même temps, ma nièce à mis un poing un plein dans le nez d'un garçon au collège il y a .. euh un ou deux ans parce-qu'il avait dit du mal de sa maman. XD. (tu vois d'où me vient l'inspiration ? XD. Non je plaisant. (enfin pas pour le poing. :p ùù.. et dire qu'elle n'était encore qu'en primaire.. ! lol.) / Ah ben.. Neji passe par toutes les émotions possible et inimaginable comme ça avec Naruto et sa girouette-attitude. XD. Bonjour l'ascenseur émotionnel. Lol. Il faut avoir un cœur en acier trempé pour survivre à ce blond ! XP. / Lol. Et oui, Naruto a déraillé, frissonnait, et tout et tout pour répondre à Neji dans l'escalier !! ahaha !! n.n. D'ailleurs au fait, ton cerveau à assez bien compris le concept malgré le fait qu'il se fasse tard et tout et tout. loL (et là, Eien repart lire ce que son cerveau lui a fait mettre XP. ) / Naruto donne les arguments qu'il peut hein.. n.n'.. Après, il convainc ou non, c'est pas trop trop son problème. Pour lui dans sa tête il s'est justifier et expliqué. / Lol. Et si, tu as fait une remarque malgré tout sur la CUISINE ! XD. / Alors là, par contre j'ai pas compris (faudra me ré-expliqué sur msn.) le « Donc, pour le coup, je veux bien admettre, exceptionnellement, que je lis dans tes lignes que ce que je veux bien lire. » / Ah si !! Ca y est j'ai compris !! XD. Ah oui c'est même d'ailleurs très sûr que tu lis ce que tu veux lire dans mes lignes. :p. / Oui mais non. Hizachi en veut toujours à Naruto et ne se sent pas du tout coupable pour Anko. Parce-qu'il a malgré tout gagné plusieurs million voir milliard de dollars avec ce mariage ! (et toc !! Rholala.. mais qu'est-ce que j'ai avec les « et toc ! » moi ? :s… je le mets à tout le monde aujourd'hui ! :s.. ) / lol. Non. Ne t'étale pas sur le sujet Hinata. XD. Tu as encore du temps pour y penser. / lol. « l'amoureuse de papa ». C'est pas gentil de se moquer !! / Ah ben toi, c'est Aki qui te « sort par les trou de nez ». XD. / Et non !! Haru n'est pas mon préféré !! :p. Je l'aime tout autant que Aki ! Et oui ! Malgré tout ! :p. Ils sont différents tout les deux et sont attachant à leur manière. Même si Aki est un vrai démon en ce moment, il a des circonstances atténuantes ! :p. ET TOC !! lol. (faut assumer. XD.) / Et oui. Il est en effet peut-être préoccupé par autre chose Hizachi. :p. Même si, et je le pense vraiment, il a très envie de faire tout pleins de remarque à Naruto. XD. Mais bon, il est logé chez lui alors la bienséance veut que. :p. / XD Ah ben que ce soit des gamins ou non qui lui ouvrent les yeux, au moins, Naruto a l'air d'avancer un peu plus vite ! / Naruto va t'il suivre l'enseignement de Haru ? Tintintin!! La grande question du jour ! XD. / Huhuhu.. tu es frustrée, hein ! :p. Que Naruto n'ait pas enlevé sa bague A CAUSE de Neji en plus. :p. lol. / Ah oui voilà le moment où tu parle des chats. XD. Bon ben, j'ai déjà répondu. :p. / Et j'adore comment tu cloues le bec à Naruto ! XD. « Eien, jette un regard noir à Naruto et un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres : Non, je préfèrerais une belette. Et comme, j'habite à Paris, je sais où je peux en trouver une. N'est-ce pas, .to ? » (y'a juste le « .to ? » que je n'ai pas pigé. n.n' … ) / Prévisions : Ah ben… tu as de juste prévisions, mais pas pour le chapitre 34. :p. Mais je ne te dirai pas lesquels sont bonnes. :p. / XD J'adore ton « pow de Shika ». lol. / Ahaha !! La grande question du « mais où va être papi pendant que papa déflorera tonton ?» XD. (la manière de le dire est assez… particulière. XD ) / C'est sur que c'est très refroidissant d'imaginer le papounet sur le canapé en train de surveiller Haru et Aki pour qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de la CUISINE. XD / Non là en effet je ne peux pas me plaindre. n.n. C'est d'ailleurs succulent. Et pas que les prévisions. Le tout est … mmmiammm !! Spaghétisant. XD ; (mais si ce seront des capellini. :p ) / Oui. Très. (inspiré. ) Merci beaucoup de t'être donné la peine de commencer. Sans ça, je n'aurai jamais eu une telle review aujourd'hui. n.n. (et toi de réponse. XD.) / Oui elle m'a plut ta review !n.n. Beaucoup. Merci merci. n.n. / Ah ben oui mais le msn cette semaine n'a pas voulu fonctionner. (c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer.) et pour ma défense, je dirai que toi je ne t'ai pas vu depuis vendredi soir alors que là j'étais un peu dessus.:/ T'as du être à fleur de peau cette semaine alors ? XD. / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Frères II. 34.**

Peut-être qu'il… serait temps pour moi de trouver un nouvel amant. Un nouvel amour.

Je m'apprête à retirer ma bague lorsque j'entends la voix de Neji m'appeler. Il sort du bureau. Je me lève, et vais le rejoindre dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il sursaute.

-Euh rien. J'ai juste… je voulais juste savoir où tu étais.

Il se racle la gorge, jète un coup d'œil derrière lui, et me prend par l'avant-bras pour m'emmener à l'écart de l'entrée du bureau.

-Naruto. Jeudi, … jeudi mon père et mon oncle vont commencer par te prendre à part. S… s'il te plaît. Ne dis rien, ne fais rien. Je t'en supplie ne te laisse pas faire.

-Mais Neji qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il ouvre la bouche, et claque sa langue sur son palet comme son fils il y a quelques minutes. Il cherche de tous les côté ce qu'il pourrait me dire ; m'expliquer. Mais son père va couper court. Il sort du bureau et nous regarde de haut.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Neji ? Je t'ai pourtant dit de n

Neji l'interrompt.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit !

Hizachi nous contourne, et s'éloigne. Il monte à l'étage ; sûrement pour aller voir ses petits fils.

Je me tourne vers Neji, et le questionne sans attendre.

-Dis quoi ?

-Je ne peux pas … j'aimerai Naruto ! Je t'assure que je voudrais mais si jamais je te le dis tu vas … au mieux tomber dans les pommes et là je ne pourrai rien faire pour toi si jamais mon père ou mon oncle apprennent que je…

Je soupire. Je vois bien qu'il est embêté.

-Bon. Laisse. C'est pas grave.

-… Merci.

-Je verrai bien jeudi de toutes façons.

Il acquiesce. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir très hâte. Je le prends par la main, et inspire profondément en souriant.

-Tu verras. Tout se passera très bien. Ca doit pas être si catastrophique que ça de toute façon ! C'est que ton oncle. Il me connaît depuis que je suis tout petit ! Je te rappelle que ta cousine est une amie d'enfance !

-…

Je lui tire la langue en lui chuchotant que je suis d'ailleurs certain qu'il en est jaloux.

Il baisse un peu la tête et murmure des mots pour lui mais je les entends.

-Jaloux d'elle oui… mais pas pour ce que tu crois.

Je décide de ne pas faire attention. Je prends sa seconde main, et lui propose gentiment.

-Tu veux un café ?

Il accepte. Je l'emmène dans la cuisine.

Je mets le café à chauffer au micro-ondes.

Apparaît Aki, Haru et leur « papi ». Lequel prend la parole.

-J'emmène Aki et Haru se balader.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Vous avez votre permis !?

Il hausse les sourcils en m'entendant, et me lance un regard noir.

-Bien sûr. Comment croyez vous que je me déplace !?

-Ben… d… désolé mais… je vous ai toujours vu avec chauffeur alors…

Je hausse les épaules. Il n'insistera pas car Neji lui dira qu'il est d'accord. Il va accompagner les jumeaux et son père à l'entrée, et revenir une fois ceux-ci partis.

Il s'installe devant son café en même temps que moi. Je souris et décide d'alléger un peu l'ambiance qui reste assez pesante depuis tout à l'heure lorsque Neji est sorti du bureau.

-Haru m'a dit que tu demandais à ton père de pouvoir te marier avec moi.

Je rit doucement ; et arrête en voyant que Neji sourit d'un air nostalgique et peut-être un peu déçu. Il prend la parole.

-Tu te rappelles ? Quand tu t'étais fait passer pour mon petit ami après le lycée ? Quand on est allé chez mon père. … tu… m'a demandé si je voulais t'épouser.

J'avale ma salive, et baisse la tête vers mon café en répondant d'un air dur.

-Non.

Il rit.

-Excuse-moi. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi tu t'en souviendrais !?

En réalité, je m'en souviens. Je venais de tromper Itachi en pensant qu'il était Neji. Je m'étais saoulé tout seul, et je l'avais avoué à Itachi. Celui-ci m'avait dit venir me chercher. Et lorsqu'il était enfin là ; qu'il était prêt à prendre soin de moi, j'ai demandé à Neji s'il voulait m'épouser.

J'étais dans un état de stress abominable ; je n'arrivai plus à penser ni réfléchir. J'étais fatigué ; je me sentais mal.

-En réalité je m'en souviens Neji.

Il relève la tête ; les yeux étonnés.

-Ah oui ?

J'acquiesce. Il sourit et parle pour lui tout doucement.

-J'aurai dû accepter et ne pas penser à ton « 'Tachi ». On vivrait heureux en ce moment.

-Je suis heureux moi, là, Neji.

-Non. C'est pas vrai. Tu pleures encore Itachi.

Je fais un mouvement négatif de tête. Neji me dit que je ne suis qu'une menteur. Il finit son café, se lève et pose sa tasse dans l'évier.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, il se fige en voyant mon alliance sur la table.

Je viens de l'enlever.

-Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as appelé en sortant du bureau. .. j… je m'apprêtais à l'enlever. Je veux essayer de… je veux passer à autre chose Neji.

Je ne le regarde pas mais je sens son regard fixé sur moi. Je bois le fond de ma tasse de café, et me lève pour aller la mettre moi aussi dans l'évier. Je la pose, lève les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans celui de Neji, et l'entends murmurer d'un air qui semble ne pas y croire.

-Tu veux passer à autre chose … tu.. tu veux dire… à moi ?

Je tripote légèrement mes doigts, grimace, et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

-Neji j'ai, … encore des sentiments pour Itachi mais je… voudrais pouvoir… penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui le soir quand je m'endors. Je voudrais… pouvoir me dire « qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui » plutôt que « le mois dernier on était tous les deux allés voir tel ou tel film en amoureux » je…

J'entends sa respiration accélérer un peu. Je crois… qu'il a tellement envie de moi qu'il combat pour m'écouter plutôt que de se jeter sur moi.

J'avale ma salive, et baisse les yeux sans le voir s'approcher encore plus près de moi.

Et tout ça quand soudain, on sonne à la porte d'entrée.

Moi qui allait relever un peu mon visage en fermant les yeux pour qu'il m'embrasse, je me retrouve vite seul dans la cuisine. Neji est aller ouvrir pour moi.

Je tremble un peu. Je m'assieds pour me calmer.

'Tachi… S'il te plaît revient. Neji… Neji me fait beaucoup d'effet et je..

Je prends mon portable dans la poche de mon jean en envoie un texto a Itachi. #J'ai faillit embrasser Neji#.

Je viens de retirer ma bague de fiançailles mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'oublier si vite. Et ça, même si avec Neji… on pourrait… devenir plus que des amis.

Alors la seule solution que je trouve pour ne pas oublier Itachi, c'est de lui envoyer un texto.

Je sais que c'est cruel pour lui. Mais je sais bien qu'il m'a déjà remplacé, oublier, évacuer de ses souvenirs. Alors lui faire du mal je m'en fiche si au moins moi je ne l'oublie pas.

Je grimace, et sursaute en apercevant la tête de Haru dépasser de l'entrée de la cuisine.

-Haru ? Mais… tu n'es pas avec Hizachi ?

-Il nous a ramené parce-qu'il a eu quelque chose à faire… Alors il est revenu et il est reparti.

Haru entre dans la cuisine ; je lui souris.

-Pas trop déçu ?

-Papy c'est un grand monsieur alors il faut s'y faire !

-Oui. Peut-être.

-Vous faisiez quoi avec papa ? Il est tout rouge !

Je me tiens tout droit , et m'apprête à répondre quelque chose le plus vite possible et ce même si je n'ai pas encore trouvé quoi lorsque Neji me sauve en prenant la parole tout en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Haru va dans le salon. J'ai mis un Dvd à ton frère va le regarder avec lui.

-D'AAAccoooord.

Haru s'en va, Neji reste ; quelques secondes ; pour m'observe un tout petit peu. Il fait un pas vers le salon, et appelle ses fils.

-Haru ! Aki !

-Quuuoiiii ??

C'est Haru qui répond. Aki ne parle plus à son papa après tout. Pas pour un appel en tout cas.

Neji continue.

-Restez dans le salon ! Je vous fais confiance, d'accord ? Vous ne venez pas dans la cuisine même si vous entendez des bruits bizarres !

Je rougis. Je sais déjà ce qui va se passer. Le plus horrible c'est que je m'en excite à l'avance.

Je me lève de la chaise où je me trouve, et contourne juste un peu la table.

-D'accord !!

-Aki !!!?

-Il a hoché la tête papa !!

Neji ; peut-être un peu rassuré ; se tourne alors vers moi qui suis rendu juste devant lui maintenant qu'il s'est tourné.

On se regarde sans rien dire. Il y a un très long moment de flottement.

Et puis Neji prend la parole.

-Tu ne vas pas hurlé cette nuit en cherchant ta bague, hein ?

-Non.

-Alors… je sais que normalement, .. on commence par se chercher et… et… qu'on doit attendre un minimum mais j'ai

Je l'interromps.

-Fais le Neji.

Il m'enlace directement ; sans plus rien attendre. Il me serre dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec une passion que je n'aurai pas pu imaginer. Ses lèvres sont chaudes. Ses mains aussi ; c'est comme s'il brûlait tout seul. La chaleur de son corps, ses frissons ; et ça même si nous sommes tous les deux complètement habillés ; sont contagieux et se propagent dans mon propre corps. Je pousse un gémissement en prenant la tête de Neji entre mes mains. L'une de ses mains remonte dans mon dos alors que l'autre descend sur mes fesses. Il me sert encore plus fort, et me soulève en tournant. Je me retrouve assis sur la table de la cuisine.

Je pousse un long soupir de bien être alors qu'il rompt le baiser.

Il tremble.

-N… Naruto, j

Je l'interrompt de nouveau, excédé par sa lenteur, et m'allonge dos contre la table.

-Fais-le je te dis !

Je redescends un peu de mon nuage luxuriant en voyant son malaise. Mais je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui lui arrive.

-Ne… Neji ?

-Naruto je… tu m'excuseras si je m'y prends…

Je pose mes mains sur mon visage et parle à Neji ; impatient et enfiévré.

-Fais ça comme tu veux mais fais ça vite sinon je viendrai sans toi … !

Il déboutonne mon jean et descends ma braguette. Je manque de gémir assez fort lorsque Neji plaque une main sur ma bouche.

-Naruto. Aki et Haru sont juste à côté. S.. s'il te plaît. Ne leur fait pas entendre ça.

-Si tu veux t'arrêter, moi je peux ne pas faire de bruit.

-Hors de question.

Il se penche et embrasse le bout de mon membre excité à m'en faire mal. Je me cambre en ouvrant la bouche au maximum pour hurler. Mais je me retiens je ne sais pas trop comment.

Il…

O.O !!! Et il était troublé !!!?

-Ne… Neji.. j… je vais crier.. arrête je… JE VAIS CRIERRR !!!

Neji se redresse d'un coup, et plaque sa main sur ma bouche.

-Chuuuuut

Une petite voix nous vient aux oreilles.

-Papaaa.. ? Il va bien tonton ?

-Haru ! Restes devant la télé !! Et surveille ton frère !

Ma tête me tourne. Neji est penché sur moi. Son ventre s'appuie sur moi. Sa main m'empêche de produire un quelconque son.

Il tourne ensuite ses yeux vers les miens et me regarde d'un air noir.

-Naruto je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit.

J'écarquille les yeux, et lui rends son regard. Il retire sa main ; je chuchote.

-C'est TOI qui me fais hurler comme ça ! Alors tu n'avais qu'à attendre ce soir !

-… Qu…

-…

-Tu… tu es vraiment sérieux Naruto… ? Ce soir ? Tu voudras toujours ? Tu n'auras pas changer d'avis ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

-Si tu me laisses dans cet état non, je ne voudrais plus jamais que tu me touches !

Il sourit. Il serre sa mâchoire alors que ses yeux s'humidifient. Il m'embrasse après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait, et reprend son entreprise de sucions. Ses mains vont ça et la autour de mon entrejambe. Sa bouche me mets dans tout mes états.

Je me bats vraiment pour ne pas hurler de plaisir ; pour ne pas pousser de grands râles.

Et puis, sans y avoir penser avant, je sens le moment venir.

Je commence à pousser sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, des petits cris.

Je cherche à attirer l'attention de Neji pour lui faire comprendre que je ne pourrai pas étouffé mes cris. Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche en essayant de trouver du regard quelque chose pour être plus silencieux.

Je ferme mes paupières en serrant la mâchoire alors que les lèvres de Neji se presse autour de mon membre ô combien gorgé.

Un mouvement incontrôlable me fait m'agripper à la table de la cuisine des deux côté. La seule chose que ça provoque, ce sont mes cris qui se font entendre très facilement.

Mais heureusement, tout ça ne s'est passé qu'en moins d'une minute.

Neji… a avalé. Je me redresse ; assis sur la table ; et le regarde par terre à genou ; le visage appuyé au bord de la table. Ses yeux sont fermés et son visage rougit.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu si essoufflé.

Il n'a peut-être plus trop l'habitude.

Il est en train de se masturber. Et moi, je l'observe.

Je prends la parole d'un coup.

-Neji, je peux le faire ?

Il directement écarquille les yeux pour me dévisager.

-Q… quoi ? Tu veux…

Je descends de table, et me poste devant Neji qui s'est retourné. Je m'accroupis, m'agenouille, et écarte les mains de Neji toujours posées sur lui.

Et je le caresse.

Il se redresse très légèrement, et me regarde. Il va très vite venir. Si vite que, ne m'y attendant pas, je me reçois à peu près le tout en plein visage.

Je recule d'un bon et atterris sur les fesses dos contre l'évier. Les yeux grands ouverts.

Neji referme son pantalon, et s'approche de moi.

-… papa … ?

Neji s'écarte brusquement, et dévisage son fils comme je le fais.

-Haru. Je t'avais dit de rester devant la télé !

-Mais on vous entendait plus ! Ca m'a fait peur… !

Haru ouvre grands ses yeux en apercevant quelque chose qu'il ne doit pas bien connaître étalé sur mon visage. Il me pointe du doigt, et demande.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a sur la figure tonton ?

Neji se lève, et écarte son fils de la vue qui lui est offert. Je me lève après m'être remis du choc, et me nettoie le visage.

Oh mon dieu mais comment on va faire pour… qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire !?

En plus, on était par terre, l'un presque sur l'autre et… avec ça sur moi !!

Mon cœur bat de nouveau plus vite qu'il ne faudrait, mais je préférai la raison de tout à l'heure plutôt que celle-ci !

Je vais rester cloué sur place.

Ca ne me dérangeais pas outre mesure de me faire surprendre avec Itachi avant… mais … soit on était en train de commencer, soit on avait fini depuis longtemps et… on se papouillait juste un peu encore.

Mais là c'est pas un gamin de quatre ans et j'avais du sperm plein le visage !!!

Neji revient dans la cuisine.

-Naruto ?

-J… oui j'arrive... je… je me nettoie un peu.

-Naruto ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai dit à Haru que tu essayais de cuisiner un peu !

-Hein ?

-Naruto, … ça fait une demi-heure que le robinet coule et que tu essaies de nettoyer ton visage ?

Neji m'observe de bas en haut après avoir fermé l'arrivée d'eau. Il prend mes mains et pose l'une des siennes dans mon cou.

-Naruto tu trembles !

-Mais… t'étais là ! Haru… il nous a vu… il a

-On avait fini Naruto ! On avait fini il a rien vu.

Il m'enlace et essaie de me calmer. Ce qui va être assez difficile. Je vais éviter Haru tout le reste de la journée. Même ce soir ; pour le dîné, je demanderai à Neji de leur faire croire, à son père et ses fils, que je ne me sens pas bien ; que je reste dans ma chambre.

Je suis encore sous le choc ; je revois le visage d'Haru m'apercevant ; ses grands yeux pâles me dévisager en se demandant ce que j'ai sur le visage.

Vers 21h, Neji va venir me voir.

-Naruto ? Les jumeaux sont couchés. Tu veux descendre prendre un café avec moi et mon père ?

-N… non Neji. Merci.

-Hm. C'est peut-être mieux au moins tu n'auras pas à discuter avec mon père.

Je hoche la tête en me recroqueville dans le lit. Puis je me lève et dit à Neji aller prendre un douche.

-Naruto… tu en as déjà pris une y'a deux heures. Tu peux pas te salir en restant dans la chambre !

-Non je… me sens encore sale.

Il soupire. Il me prend par le bras, et me force à aller m'asseoir au bord du lit.

-Naruto. Tu as déjà été surpris, non ?

-Pas… pas par des enfants ! J'ai l'impression que ça me colle au visage depuis qu'Haru a… vu et…

-Haru ne sait pas ce que c'est Naruto. Il n'en a jamais vu je lui est inventé une histoire à dormir debout dessus. Il a déjà oublié ! C'est passé pour lui ! Je lui ai dit que tu avais renversé de la sauce et qu'elle t'avait éclaboussé !

-C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment passé ?

-Oui. Ne t'en fais plus pour ça.

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue. Il passe son bras gauche dans mon dos et pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me serrer contre lui.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui… oui ça ira. Merci Neji.

-Tu ne veux plus prendre de douche ça va ?

-Non. Et puis ma peau brûle je… je me suis lavé avec des produits un peu trop fort...

Il soupire pour me montrer à quel point je peux être désespérant. Je m'excuse à mi-voix. Neji me lâche et se relève.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas venir ?

-Non. Merci. C'est pas un bonne idée le café avant de dormir en plus !

-… h…hm.

Je ne le vois pas mais il rougit très légèrement. Il me laisse pendant un peu plus d'une heure.

Lorsqu'il revient, je grelotte sous la couette. Je l'entends contourner le lit, un peu bouger, et puis se glisser sous la couette. Je me tourne vers lui. Il me sourit en me parlant.

-Bonsoir vous !

-… salut.

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-J'ai froid.

-Viens. Je vais te réchauffer un peu.

Il ouvre ses bras sous la couette en s'approchant. Je me blottis contre lui. Il monte et descend sa main dans mon dos très vite pour me réchauffer. Je me colle contre lui et l'enlace.

-Tu es heureux Neji. Hein.

Il me chuchote « très » à l'oreille.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir comme ça Neji. Ca faisait longtemps.

-C'est parce-que tu es avec moi.

Mes mains dans son dos jouent avec ses cheveux. Ca me rappelle Itachi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« J'ouvre les yeux, et le voix accoudé au bord du lit ; nous regardant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils sont bien les bras de papa tonton ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Encore et toujours (pas peur de se répéter) Je vous réserve un petit quelque chose pour le jour de Noël. J'espère que vous apprécierez (ceux qui ont mon msn doivent savoir de quoi je parle c'est dans mon sous-pseudo.) et que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! n.n. J'attends impatiemment vos commentaire !! #gros sourire# **

_Alors. Etant donné que Densetsu est parti en rendez-vous galant avec une de mes lectrices, (non, n'allez pas fantasmer que c'est vous. Désolé mais c'est d'Adralya dont je parle.) je me suis vu dans l'obligation de ramener quelqu'un d'autre._

Hizachi : Bonjour. #se tient bien droit, solennel et tout et tout#

Nana : Alors Hizachi ? Qu'est-ce que nous prépare votre frère !? Pourquoi veut-il voir Naruto !?

Hizachi : Et vous Nana ? Que préparez-vous à vos lecteurs pour Noël ? Cela m'intrigue particulièrement.

Nana : Top secret !

Hizachi : Mais.. O.O

Nana : AHAHA !! J'ai réussi a lui faire avoir un tête d'ahuri !!


	35. Chapter 35

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 34 :**

**Mya-chan : **Merci pour le chapitre. n.n. / Ah bon ? Quelqu'un var egretter d'être parti ? ah mais je ne vois absolument pas qui ! (XP. Ouais !! Prends toi ça Itachi !! ) / Merci pour mes partiels. n.n / Oui. Vous aurez une surprise pour Noël. Que finalement je ne posterai peut-être pas le mercredi nuit mais le jeudi dans la journée. Nous verrons ça. (Noël, c'est pas le 24 c'est le 25.) / XD Ah ouais ! Trop bien ! XD. Ca tombe un jeudi en plus. XD. (par rapport Noël et le rendez-vous de Naruto. huhu.) / Non je n'ai pas honte puisque c'est même moi qui l'ai imaginé !! huhuhu. #très fière. n.n# / XD. Oui mais Haru ne c'est pas ce que c'est encore donc c'est bon. n.n.

**Golgarie : **Ah ben.. peut-être ben qu'oui, peut-être ben qu'non ! :p. / Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant ! n.n.

**I..love..Yaoi : **_(pourquoi tant de points de suspensions ?)_ Ah bon ? Encore !? XD. (de te faire passer pour une folle.) / Ben moi, je préfère LARGEMENT quand Naruto est avec Neji. (mais peut-être pas pour cette fic… huhu. Je ne me prononcerai pas avant e l'avoir terminée. n.n) / XD Merci pour mes lemons. / Non ça va. Il a déjà oublié le ptiot comme tu dis. XD. Il pense que c'est de la sauce. :p. / Itachi il est à Paris. Ca a déjà été dit. Il bosse. / Bonne lecture ! n.n.****

**Aude : **Merci !! n.n. Héhé. J'espère que tu ne t'en lasseras jamais alors. / XD Oui. Naruto est bruyant quand il… fait des choses. huhuhu. / Hinata ? ;p. Tu verras bien. / Ah bon ? O.o. Tu crois qu'ils vont encore les surprendre toi !? / Ah ben ça… quand Itachi reviendra… Naruto… il verra tout comme tout le monde à ce moment là ! :p. (à moins que ce soit Naruto qui aille le chercher. ;p. ) / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Sophie : **Lol. Et oui, ça lui arrive un peu de prendre de bonnes décisions. XD. / Ah par contre, je le vois mal envoyé un tel texto à Itachi. Enfin pour le moment en tout cas. / Huhu.. huhuhuhuhuuuu !! :p. (non. Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je ris ainsi de manière a faire comprendre (tu crois pas si bien dire. » huhuhu ) / Euh… jeudi ? Pourquoi Noël ? lol. Non je sais. Tu parles du jeudi de l'histoire. n.n. Il arrivera… un peu plus tard. :p. Dsl. / XD Oui. Pour le moment, ils sont ensemble et on en profite le temps que ça dure. n.n. (Attention, je n'ai pas non plus dit que ça ne durera pas tout le temps ! Ni non plus que ça durera ! Faudra lire la suite pour le savoir ça. ) / Héhé… oui. Des situations cocasses en effet. n.n. Tu ne croids pas… euh… huhuhuhu huhuhuhu !! :p. XD. J'en ai déjà en réserve dans ma tête des situations cocasses. n.n. / Mais j'ai pleins de choses avant de faire venir jeudi ! (non. En fait, je pourrai le faire après. XD. Mais bon tant pis. :p. En fait, même non je ne peux pas vraiment j'ai des choses à mettre en place avant le rendez-vous chez Hiashi.)

**EMilie : **Oui. Un petit lemon pour l'apéritif de celui qui suit. (non, fini quand même de lire ma réponse avant de te jeter dessus. XD.) / Comment ça « Même si » ! C'est très bien les NejiNaru ! :p. / Rhalala.. XD. Moi j'en connais qui n'ont pas apprécié la fin du chapitre précédent. Justement parce-que Naruto pense à Itachi. / Aaha !! Inquiète-toi, inquiète-toi. :p. huhuhuhu… / Un jour peut-être… (pour Itachi qui répondrai à Naruto.)

**Dadoune : **XD. TU le sauras. Mais une autre fois. Plus tard. Il faut apprendre la patience ! (ça compte aussi pour le retour d'Itachi. Et même plus pour Itachi. n.n'..) / La surprise de Noël tu la connaîtra soit mercredi soir vers 23h58-59, soit jeudi dans la journée. :p. / XD Rien. Tu ne peux rien pour un rendez-vous avec Neji. Tout simplement parce-qu'il est avec moi la semaine, et Eien le week-end. XD. (et toc ! Il est déjà partagé. XD.) / Sasu ? Alors là.. faut déjà le retrouvé quelque part. XD. Il est en pleine promos pour le film dans lequel il a joué en plus en ce moment alors ça va peut-être être dur. :s. / Sasu ; grmph…

**Fan2yaoi : **Yo ! / XD Oui. Haru a vraiment le chic pour arriver quand il ne faut pas. / Ah euh.. n… non. Dsl. La surprise ne sera pas ça. (pas vraiment. Gomen )/ Bonne lecture !

**Saki-uchiha : **Yo ! / Moi ? Sadique ? rhooo.. mais vous me le dites tout le temps ! Je vais vraiment finir par le croire et agir en conséquence ! Là, vous comprendrez ce que c'est qu'être sadique. #sourire démoniaque d'outre tombe# / Ah non ! C'est pas vrai ça ! Neji et Naruto ensemble n'est absolument pas sadique ! C'est mon couple préféré ! Donc c'est carrément pas sadique ! (bon… peut-être pour Neji si ça se fini mal mais pas pour les lecteurs ! ) / Haru veut découvrir et apprendre. XD. Il a raison (en un sens) d'être un curieux. / Itachi : je fais ce que je veux. (… hum. )

**I love Chine : **XD. Shikamaru, tu devras attendre encore un peu pour savoir. :p. / Itachi alors là.. encore plus / Ben moi je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que Naruto et Neji soient heureux ensemble. Tout du moins pour le moment. :p / Mais si ils vont bien ensemble !! Ils sont parfait ensemble !! GRRAAA !! Je crie et hurle et re-hurle à l'injustice quand on me dit que Neji et Naruto n'ont pas le droit d'être ensemble ! GRAAAOUUU !! / D'accord je te le dis «le moi ». huhu. XD. Non je sais c'est très vaseux. XD (mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.)

**Baka BabacOoL : **AHAHA !! Une personne réticente de convertit !! UNE ! n.n. Contente de voir que tu aimes ce couple !! huhu. / Et oui ! Faut savoir tourner la page parfois ! (même si on peut toujours refaire un pas en arrière pour .. miamm !! Faire un threesome à l'occasion ! XD. (maisb on là on a vraiment le temps. XP.) / XD C'est dur hein ! De choisir entre Neji et Itachi ! .. T.T… très dur.. ToT… trop dur… aaaaahh… que vais-je choisir pour finir cette fic ! XD. / Lol. Ah bon ? Ca va chauffer le rendez-vous ? Le chauffage est cassé chez les Hyuga ? O. o.. (rhoo.. faut vraiment que je dorme moi.. ùù.. gomen.) / Héhé.. hum. Non. Je ne dis rien. n.n. / Oui le papa noël va me gâter cette année. n.n. On ne peut pas crasher sur un caméscope hybride et un logiciel qui écrit sur l'ordi ce que tu racontes à l'oral. (les cours retaper plus vite, plus de temps pour les fics !! n.n / J'espère qu'il te gâtera aussi le papa Noël ! n.n / J'ai dit à maman Noël que je ne voulais pas de chocolat. Donc je ne risque pas t'en abuser. :p.

**Lolotyv : **Ah ben oui mais non… Désolée mais… t'as pas eu le bon timing, Densetsu est charmé par Adralya. Il ne voit qu'elle. (dsl) / Oh pis t'as un copain alors non. Voyons ! Tout de même !! / Moi j'en veux ! Alors y'en a ! ET NA ! (du NaruNeji/NejiNaru.) / Itachi destresser… ? Itachi est stressé ? O.o… ? Ah bonN / lol. Mais... souviens-toi ! Itachi a donner sa permission à Neji ! Dans le chapitre 22 il lui dit : « -Neji. Occupe-toi de lui si tu veux mais moi je n'en peux plus. Et je l'avais prévenu. » ( :p ) / Et non ça ne s'éclairci pas dans ce chapitre !! :p. héhé. Il faudra encore attendre !!

**Nada : **Et oui. lol. Enfin là, il en reste moins des jours jusqu'à Noël. :p. / Bah de toute façon, je poste aujourd'hui (dimanche 21 décembre 2008 ). XD. J'ai jamais dit que je ne le ferai pas. Je poste tous les dimanche sauf si je dis le contraire mais là je n'avais rien dit à ce sujet hein ! :p. / Mais Shika et Temari ne sont plus ensemble depuis un moment !! Il l'a dit à Naruto !! Donc il ne peut pas en vouloir à Itachi si un hypothétique ItaTem s'est déjà mis en place ! (et puis.. ce ne serait pas de la faute de Naruto mais de Temari ou Itachi ! ) / « qu'elle est fausse ». o.o .. XD. Bon après, je ne dis pas que je ne mens pas. Ni non plus que je mens. :p. / Non. Il n' a pas la réponse dans ce chapitre. Ni dans celui d'après d'ailleurs. Dsl. Peut-être dans le 37. je ne sais pas je ne l'ai toujours pas continué pour le moment lui.) / Non. Itachi n'est pas libre. :p. Je ne donnerai pas plus d'information. Donc tu ne pourras pas avoir de dîné galant avec lui. / Bah e toute façon, Un pari fou aura son épilogue ! lol. Vous ne tarderez normalement pas à en avoir la première partie d'ailleurs. / Alors d'une, XD. Ton adresse n'est pas passé sur la review parce-que le site ne les mets pas. Et de deux, j'ai supprimé beaucoup de monde dernièrement car j'avais plein de contacts mais auxquels je ne parlais quasiment jamais. Donc je ne prends plus d'adresse msn pour le moment. Dsl. / XD Non je ne te demanderai pas où est le Maroc pour la bonne raison que l'une de mes sœurs y habite. :p. Je sais où c'est. n.n. / De rien pour les bons moments ! Vous m'en donnez vous aussi au travers de vos reviews ! n.n. Courage pour les cours et puis bonnes fêtes de fins d'année. Et surtout : Bonne lecture !

**Kaoru : **Ben tu comptes le cadeau de Noël comme ton cadeau d'anniv aussi alors. XP. (j'ai une nièce née à la même date que toi. :p. / XD Ouais. Naruto est un vrai chanceux.. alalaa… / Ptdr. Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui demandera ça. (de se marier avec Neji. :p ) / Un lemon ? Ben.. tu n'as qu'à lire tu verras par toi-même.****

**Edwick : **Eh ben oui mais non… pas de réponse … :p. L'espoir est là, mais toujours pas de réponse. (pour les textos.) / XD Oui. Alors que ça aurait du être l'inverse ! Haru traumatisé par Naruto mais non. C'est le contraire qui s'est produit. XD. / Mais ça pouvait pas être le fils de Naruto avant avec le bébé qu'Hinata à perdu !! Naruto n'a couché avec Hinata il n'y a que trois mois ! Et Hinata avait perdu son bébé il y a longtemps ! Avec un autre qui aurait du se marié avec elle !! Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans les explications que Neji avaient donné !!? Y'a aucun bébé d'Hianta qui concerne Naruto pour le moment ! (et je ne dis pas non plus qu'il y en aura à l'avenir !! ) grrrrrr (s'énerve à force de voir des bêtises) / Sasuke vous n'en aurez pas si vite des nouvelles. Et Itachi non plus d'.

**Naruouinnn : **Sasuke il est ailleurs. Il … soit termine son film, soit en fait la promo. Voilà. (on est du point de vue de Naruto. C'est normal que Sasuke ne donne pour le moment pas de nouvel étant donné ce qu'il lui a fait !! rhaaaaa !!)

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Si, si. Je me souviens de toi. n.n. Pas de souci là-dessus. n.n. / Ben tu as bien fait. les cours sontp lus importants et puis de totue façon, les fics elles sont sur internet elles ne bougent pas. (sauf si on me les vire mais ça j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas. (touche du bois.) / Oui. On dirait bien qu'il a en effet un problème Shikamaru. XD. / Itachi il reviendra quand.. quand il reviendra. :p. (c'est hyper précis, hein ! XD.) / Sai ? Lol il n'est pas mort. / Sasuke ? Ben… après ce qu'il a fait à Naruto, c'est un peu beaucoup normal qu'il ne donne pas vraiment signe de vie pour le moment ! / Ben c'est Itachi qui est parti ! XD. / Aki EST gentil. èé. / Hinata oui, Sakura non. Les autres ça dépend de la personne. :p / Il lui veut quelque chose que je ne te dirai pas ! Il faudra que tu attendes pour savoir ! Comment tout le monde ! :p. / Ahaha ! La surprise vous l'aurez soit le 24 au soir tard, soir le 25 dans la journée. n.n. / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Adralya : **« mille pétards »… O.o.. XD. Mais c'est quoi cette expression!!? XPLDR. Je ne la connaissais pas. XD. Faut que je la retienne tiens !! Je l'aime bien !n.n. / Ben je l'attendais ta review donc je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as réussi. (ben oui, je voulais savoir ce que tu avais pensé de ma petite surprise en fin de chapitre précédent. n.n. héhé.) / XD J'imagine la semaine que tu as du avoir alors. XD. A rêver d'un rendez-vous galant avec Densetsu ! (qui, au passage, est vraiment tombé sous ton charme j'ai l'impression. ; p ) / XD. Ben au moins, Naruto prévenait qu'il allait crier ! :p. héhé. (en criant, certes, mais il a prévenu ! :p. ) / Pour l'excuse de Neji pour Haru, ben… fallait bien en trouver une hein ! n.n'… / Ben Aki boude Neji, donc ce dernier à demander à son frangin de le surveiller ! :p. Héhé. Intelligent le Neji ! n.n. / Ben… Naruto qui retire sa bague, je suis d'accord ça peux rendre triste. Mais le texto, ça montre qu'il se demande encore s'il doit l'oublier ou non ! (y'a qu'à voir ce qu'il a marqué d'ail.. euh… :s.. Attends, c'était ce texto ou un autre après où il lui demande s'il faut vraiment qu'il l'oubli… ? / Densetsu : o.o… ! èé. :x #boude# / Ouhh.. je crois que tu as vexé Densetsu. :s. #il boude mais il rougit avec un sourire niais. ;p#/ Hmmm.. peut-êtr alors… Je ne sais plus ! XD. (pour le ItaNeji. :p. ) / Non je ne t'e veux pas. Et puis, y'a pas de retard ou de pas retard hein ! Tu postes une review quand tu le peux ! Après, c'est selon si tu as envie d'une réponse ou non vaut mieux avant ou après mon post. XD. Mais là en l'occurrence tu as fait assez tôt ta review pour avoir une réponse. n.n. (et un Densetsu tout gaga qui me demande si tu as apprécié la soirée. ) / Noël ? OOOooh ! XD. (non j'ai rien oublié. :p.) / Merci et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Eien : **Bon ben je te répondrai sur msn ou sur mail alors. n.n. / Trouve aussi le temps de te reposer hein quand même ! / XD. Ah oui ? Baver ? huhu.. Tu m'en diras tant. :p. « heinhei » si tu vois ce que je veux montrer. XD. / Ouais ! Deux reviews ! Et toc ! n.n. (hâte.) / Reposes-toi bien, hein. :s… / Et oui mais.. le réveil aura lieu un peu beaucoup au milieu du chapitre donc.. tu as loupé tout une partie de prévisions là !! (eulalalaaaa !! :p.) / olala.. XD. Tu t'en inquiètes beaucoup du fait que tout le monde sache ou non leur relation ! XD. Moi je ne suis pas du tout passé par quatre chemins là-dessus ! (enfin tu verras ça. :p ) / Et alors… ? Et alors … ? :s.. Tu.. tu vas lui faire quoi ? Non pas que je ne te comprenne pas dans la démarche hein. XD. Mais c'est que… j'en ai besoin du Naruto moi ! n.n'… donc faut pas trop me l'amocher non plus ! / Bon ben moi j'attends avec impatience tes deux reivews hein ! n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Frères II. 35.**

-Viens. Je vais te réchauffer un peu.

Il ouvre ses bras sous la couette en s'approchant. Je me blottis contre lui. Il monte et descend sa main dans mon dos très vite pour me réchauffer. Je me colle contre lui et l'enlace.

-Tu es heureux Neji. Hein.

Il me chuchote « très » à l'oreille. Je réponds.

-Ca fait du bien de te voir comme ça Neji. Ca faisait longtemps.

-C'est parce-que tu es avec moi.

Mes mains dans son dos jouent avec ses cheveux. Ca me rappelle Itachi.

…

-Neji. Tu veux faire l'amour ?

Il ne répond pas. Il me presse juste un peu contre lui.

-Naruto… tout à l'heure c'était incontrôlable mais… là c'est peut-être un peu tôt tu… crois pas qu'on devrait…

-C'est comme tu veux.

-J'ai peur que… j'ai peur qu'en fait tu le fasses par manque Naruto.

-Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Neji. A… alors je vais pas te mentir. D'accord ?

-… hm.

-Ce sont sûrement mes hormones qui… oui je suis sûrement en manque. Mais je sais qu'Itachi ne reviendra plus maintenant. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il est parti. Alors ne t'en fait plus pour ça. Je ne penserais plus à lui. Je vais t'aimer toi. Pour de vrai.

Il inspire à fond, et souffle d'un coup. Je le regarde. Il semble un peu perdu.

-Neji ?

-En fait Naruto je suis assez fatigué. Alors je pense pas pouvoir le faire ce soir.

-D'accord.

Je n'en ajoute pas plus et ferme les yeux en me resserrant contre lui.

D'un coup, Neji reprend la parole.

-Mais comment tu peux dire « d'accord » si facilement !

J'ouvre les yeux, et relève mon visage.

-Hein ?

-Je meurs d'envie de te faire l'amour Naruto ! Comment tu peux croire que je ne pourrai pas trouver la force de te le faire !!!

-Dé… désolé.. Je pensais… que comme tout à l'heure on a… enfin je me suis dit que pour toi ça faisait déjà pas mal puisque tu ne l'as pas fait depuis quatre ans… je croyais que tu étais crevé.

-Je suis pas un croulant !

-Ben pourquoi tu m'as dit ça alors !?

-.. p… pou…

Il se met à bafouiller. Il cherche ses mots en rougissant, et conclu sur un « on s'en fiche de toute façon » avant de m'embrasser.

Je me tourne sur le dos en le laissant s'étendre sur moi. Il m'embrasse ; il me caresse. Comme il l'a dit pus tôt, son corps réchauffe en effet le mien. Je me sens frissonner et réagir très fortement à ses doigts qui me parcourent. J'écarte mes jambes et soulève mon bassin. Neji se crispe en sentant mon érection.

-N… Na… Naruto… je… Naruto ! A..

Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses sans ménagement et abaisse et redresse mon bassin encore et encore ; les yeux fermés; le souffle presque déjà coupé par le plaisir.

C'est alors que Neji prend l'un de mes poignets et m'empêche de continuer tout mouvement.

-Naruto.

Il est essoufflé.

-Quoi ? … ? qu.. qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu… tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. je l'ai pas fait depuis très longtemps. Je…

-Et alors ?

-J'ai peur de plus savoir.

-Hein !!? Mais t'es pas bien ! C'est comme le vélo ça s'oublie pas !

-Qu'… qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ! T'as jamais eu de si longue période d'abstinence !

-…

Il baisse les yeux.

-Neji !

Je pose une main sur sa joue et continue.

-Tu es le meilleur amant que j'ai eu. Et déjà cet après-midi, quand tu m'as fait ça, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de plaisir.

Il déglutit en me regardant au plus profond des yeux. J'insiste.

-Ca va aller Neji. Je t'assure.

Il inspire profondément ; ses lèvres se tordent ; il cherche des yeux ; ses doigts tripotent frénétiquement les miens.

Je décide donc de prendre les choses en mains. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois. Il se détend peu à peu.

Itachi… c'est si bon… ! Pourquoi n'est-ce pas toi ?

Mes mains glissent dans son dos ; montent, descendent et remontent encore. L'une après l'autre tandis que Neji ondule son bassin contre le mien. Je pousse des gémissements à tout va.

Neji faufile brusquement sa main droite dans mon boxer juste avant de le baisser. Et il commence à me caresser ; à faire des mouvements de vas et viens sur mon entrejambe.

Et puis il arrête. Il quitte mon corps déjà bien tourmenté par le plaisir et se lève pour se déshabiller complètement. Je fais de même avec empressement et regarde Neji m'observer.

-Neji ?

-… Non. Rien.

Il vient s'asseoir à cheval sur mes jambes, se penche et m'embrasse. Il prend mes poignets, et me fait poser mes mains sur ses fesses. Mouvement automatique de ma part : je me mets à le tripoter sans honte. Je glisse un doigt en lui sans m'en rendre compte. Et puis deux.

Neji gémit. Il se redresse en se cambrant ; les yeux fermés. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure en bougeant légèrement son bassin. Sa bouche s'ouvre doucement mais aucun son n'en sort.

Je souris en comprenant qu'il se complaît dans cette sensation qu'il n'a pas connue depuis très longtemps.

-Tu aimes ça Neji ?

-Tu…. peux en mettre… un troisième ?

-T'es sûr ? Ca fait longtemps, hein !

Je m'amuse de le voir dans cet état.

Je faufile tout doucement, très lentement, mon annulaire en lui pour qu'il rejoigne mon majeur et mon index. Neji pousse un grand râle.

Je frémis ; je regarde avec délice Neji de la tête aux… au bassin. Je m'imagine comment ça va être lorsque ce sera moi – moi ; qui serait en lui.

Je ne peux plus attendre. Je retire mes doigts, et entre en lui.

Il agrippe l'une de mes mains, et entrelace ses doigts aux miens en les serrant de toutes ses forces. Sa mâchoire est crispée.

-N… hhh… Neji… ?

Il ne dit rien.

-Tu peux… crier, hein. C'est…. inso… no... risé.

Mais il ne le fait pas.

…

Je… me sens assez vexé sur le coup là…

Je fronce les sourcils, et donne un grand coup de rein en relevant les fesses. Neji m'en broie la main. Mais c'est tellement bon que je ne le remarque pas.

Je perds patience. Je vais bientôt jouir et que je ne peux plus attendre. Je me redresse, et pousse Neji sur le côté. Il atterrit sur le dos ; moi sur lui. Je plaque une main sur la tête du lit, passe sa jambe gauche sur mon épaule, et me déhanche très sèchement en Neji.

Des plaintes s'échappent de sa gorge alors qu'il s'agrippe à moi. Ses ongles pourtant courts griffent mon dos.

Je commence à pousser des petits cris.

Neji vient un peu avant moi. Je me retire après avoir terminé, et m'étends correctement sur lui.

Juste… une seconde.

Une minute.

Je cale le haut de mon visage dans son cou, et ferme les yeux.

Juste un peu… je dois me reposer.

Je me rendors sans m'en rendre compte. Neji a dû faire de même car le lendemain lorsqu'on se réveille, il ne va pas me faire la réflexion.

Il ne peut pas vraiment de toute façon, car ce qui nous réveille ; ou plutôt moi ; c'est Haru.

Un petit curieux qui se fait une joie de nous voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'ouvre les yeux, et le vois accoudé au bord du lit ; nous regardant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ils sont bien les bras de papa tonton ?

J'écarquille les yeux, et me redresse sur mes bras. Et puis je me rallonge automatiquement en réalisant que je suis toujours complètement nu.

Neji bougonne ; à moitié endormi.

-Naruto… arrête de faire des pompes sur moi comme ça… !

Neji passe sa main gauche sur son visage alors que la droite se pose dans mon dos et le caresse. Haru sourit encore plus.

-Vous avez fait des bisous toute la nuit !!? T'es fatigué papa !?

Neji émet un petit son affirmatif. Je ferme les yeux et cache mon visage en le collant sur le torse de Neji.

C'est pas possible ! Neji, réveille-toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais comprendre à ton fils, là !?

Je le sens enfin sursauter sous moi. Il tourne son visage en direction de Haru.

-Haru !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !!!?

Neji attrape la couette et la remonte sur moi ; comme pour me cacher même si ce n'est plus vraiment la peine. Je retiens un soupir presque blasé.

Haru répond, amusé et tout content, en haussant les épaules.

-Ben on est lundi !

-Et alors ?

-Ben faut qu'on aille à l'école !

Il rit doucement. Neji me questionne.

-Tu peux te lever Naruto ?

-Euh… non.

-Hein ?

Je chuchote tout bas ; mais pas assez fort pour qu'Haru ne m'entende pas même si je me convaincs du contraire.

-Je suis à poil Neji !

Neji soupire et demande à Haru de sortir et d'aller réveiller son frère s'il n'est pas déjà debout.

Haru monte alors sur le lit ; manquant de me provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il fait un bisou à son papa, et me dit m'en faire un à moi. Il ne peut pas le faire étant donné que je me suis caché sous la couette.

Quelques secondes, et j'entends la voix de Neji.

-Il est sorti.

Je sors la tête de ma cachette. Neji me regarde ; un peu amusé. Je lui parle en me redressant.

-Va falloir que tu apprennes à tes fils à ne pas entrer comme ça dans les chambres !

-Haru ne le fait jamais normalement.

-Je le sais très bien ça mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, là ?

-Il voulait nous réveiller. Faut que je les emmène à l'école. Il a juste du être tout content de nous voir endormi comme ça.

-…

Je râle.

-Oui ben c'est pas la première fois qu'on dort ensemble ! Depuis que t'es là tu dors avec moi !

-Oui mais pas enlacés comme ça. Et on était complètement nu en plus !

Je sors du lit.

-Dis pas ça !! J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué !

-Mais non il ne l'a pas vu.

Il se lève à son tour. Il s'étire, et pousse une sorte de… plainte bizarre. Je souris.

-Courbaturé ?

Il me rend mon sourire en s'approchant.

-… rien qu'un peu.

Il m'enlace à la taille. Je pose mes mains sur ses bras, et accepte un baiser de sa part. Il me garde encore un peu dans ses bras.

-Tu ne regrettes pas ?

Je fais « non » de la tête.

Un dernier baiser, et nous nous séparons. Moi je vais dans une salle de bain, et Neji dans une autre. Tout ça bien sûr après s'être un peu plus vêtu. Lorsque je descends au rez-de-chaussée pour aller petit-déjeuner, Neji n'est pas encore sorti ; il doit prendre un peu son temps en se remémorant la nuit.

Je rougis en y pensant.

Et si Itachi revenait aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce que je ferai ?

-Bonjour Naruto. Je me suis permis de mettre la table pour Aki et Haru.

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées. Hizashi est à la table de la cuisine et petit-déjeune avec les jumeaux.

Je fuis son regard, et acquiesce.

-Oui… Ne vous gênez pas pour moi.

Haru me sourit en me tirant la chaise voisine à la sienne. Je m'y assieds en le remerciant par un sourire. Il prend la parole.

-Papy savait pas que tu dormais avec papa !

Il rit un peu, et continue.

-Il est devenu tout rouge quand je lui ai dit !!

Aki ne fait aucun commentaire. Je me racle la gorge, et me relève pour me faire chauffer du café.

Le rouge du visage du père de Neji, je me doute bien que ce n'était pas du à de la gêne mais plutôt à de la colère.

Je retourne m'asseoir ; mon café chaud en main. Je fuis le regard d'Hizashi.

Arrive Neji.

-Bonjour !

Il fait le tour de la table, et distribue un baiser à ses fils. Hizashi prend la parole.

-Je vais vous accompagner à l'école aujourd'hui.

Neji acquiesce en signe d'accord en s'asseyant à la place de Haru qui lui part faire sa toilette. Hizashi continue.

-Neji, ensuite nous irons voir Hiashi et Hinata.

Neji inspire, et fait le même mouvement. Hizashi m'adresse un regard assez mauvais, mais je ne le vois pas. Je suis fixé sur mon café et la tartine beurrée que je trempe dedans depuis maintenant cinq minutes.

Aki questionne son papy.

-Tata travaille pas ?

-Non Aki. Hinata est… en congé.

-… ah. Et nous ? On la verra quand ?

Neji lui répond en soupirant.

-Bien assez tôt. … Vas faire ta toilette si tu as terminé Aki.

-… Hm.

Aki se lève de table, et quitte la cuisine.

Comme je m'y attendais ; et comme Neji s'y serait aussi attendu s'il avait assisté à la petite annonce d'Haru de tout à l'heure, Hizashi n'attend qu'à peine trente secondes pour reprendre la parole et ouvrir un sujet qui fâche.

Qui ne fâche que lui d'ailleurs.

-Vous entretenez une relation tous les deux ?

Petit blanc. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji. Il semble étonné et regarde son père.

-Comment le savez vous ? Vous vous êtes couché avant moi !

-Haru me l'a dit.

-…

Neji pose sa tasse de café, et répond très naturellement.

-Et bien oui.

-C'est donc la vraie raison de ton refus ?

-Non.

Un refus ? Quel refus ?

Neji continue. Je redresse un peu mon visage pour les regarder tous les deux. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas au courant de ce dont ils parlent et j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus.

Neji donne un éclaircissement à son père.

-Je n'étais pas encore avec Naruto lorsque j'ai refusé.

-Pardon ?

-Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis hier lorsque vous êtes partis voir mon oncle.

Hizashi inspire profondément. Il doit se contenir. Son regard se tourne vers le mien. Je sursaute, et détourne mon visage. Je me lève en demandant à Neji de fermer derrière lui tout à l'heure ; que je pars maintenant.

Il me suit jusque dans l'entrée. J'enfile mes chaussures et mon manteau, et me tourne vers Neji. Je grimace.

-Désolé. Je te laisse avec lui…

-T'inquiète pas. Je suis habitué.

Il se rapproche, et prend mes mains. Je sais qu'il veut m'embrasser avant que je parte.

-C… Neji, c'était quoi ce que tu as refusé hier ?

-Un autre mariage.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein ?

-Un autre mariage.

Je dois avoir un air ahuri comme moi seul arrive à le faire car Neji rit doucement. Il lâche mes mains, et glisse les siennes autour de mon bassin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me remarierai pas.

-Mais… pourquoi il te propose ça !?

-Pour agrandir encore les pouvoirs familiaux.

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Je le repousse doucement.

-Attends ! Neji ? Comment il ose faire ça !? Tu as perdu ta femme il n'y a même pas trois mois !

-Naruto je voudrais t'embrasser là… s'il te plaît. Tu vas te mettre en retard. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien !?

-…

Je soupire. Neji pose ses lèvres sur les miennes ; mais je ne suis pas convaincu.

Il recommence brièvement.

-Dis, tu m'en veux pas ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler moi..

-Hm.

-Et puis de toute façon, il savait que je refuserais. Il m'a juste demandé comme ça. Il ne me l'imposera pas cette fois-ci.

-Hm… mouais. D'accord.

Il me sourit. Et il m'embrasse en me serrant contre lui. Je participe au baiser pour sa plus grande joie.

Un baiser qui s'échauffe petit à petit. Neji me fait reculer dos au mur. Moi je l'enlace et émettant un petit son de quémande. Je ne veux pas qu'il rompe le baiser.

Je faufile mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui les siens sous mon pull et mon manteau ouvert.

-Ouuuaaahh !!!! Vous êtes des vrais amoureux d'amour !!

Nous sursautons de concert. Neji s'éloigne de moi qui essuie ma bouche en rougissant au plus haut point. Mes joues brûlent et je me fais une idée à peu près identique de mes oreilles. Haru cours jusqu'à nous.

C'est lui qui nous a surpris. Il s'arrête à deux pas de nous.

-C'était un baiser de grands !? C'était bien ? Il embrasse bien papa, hein tonton ! Papa il m'a toujours dit que c'était lui le meilleur !

Haru se met à rire en me demandant pourquoi je rougis comme ça. Il me taquine et il en est fier.

Neji se racle la gorge, et demande à Haru d'arrêter un peu toutes ses questions.

Je sors de la maison de mauvaise humeur.

Pourquoi les gamins de Neji s'obstinent à toujours arriver au moment où il ne faut pas !!? Je suis intérieurement en train d'étriper Haru.

Je monte dans ma voiture, prends le volant entre mes mains, et me calme doucement. Je ne me sens plus énervé d'un coup. Je me sens mal.

Itachi… je ne pensais pas à toi durant ce baiser.

… et j'étais bien.

A suivre !! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Je l'oublie de plus en plus. Je ne pense plus à lui nuit et jour comme il y a encore quelques semaines. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! n.n. Je vois que ce que je vous prépare pour Noël vous intrigue un peu. (huhu) J'espère que vous apprécierez et je n'en doute d'ailleurs pas. (ou alors c'est très bizarre. XD.) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Le prochain... dans pas longtemps. n.n.**

Densetsu : Naruto oublie Itachi.

Nana : Oui.

Densetsu : ...

Nana : T'es pas content ?

Densetsu : Je m'inquiète pour Jiraya. Si jamais Neji entre dans la famille, c'est sûr Jiji fera une crise cardiaque !!

Nana : Oh... :s...


	36. Chapter 36

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 35 :**

**I..love...Yaoi : **Merci ! n.n. / Non non. Le cadeau de Noël, c'est ce chapitre, le chapitre 03 de Pow Sasuke, et la première partie de l4epilogue d'Un pari Fou. (juste comme ça. :p. XD. Bon Noël 2008 donc. n.n. ) / Ah ben pour le coup, tu verras plus tard, il n'y a pas que Haru qui dérange quand il ne faut pas. :p. (en même temps, quand on dérange c'est toujours quand il ne faut pas.) / Itachi revient plus tard ! Il faut patienter. Je peux comprendre qu'il te manque. Il me manque aussi. A Naruto aussi. Et même à Densetsu dans les fins de chapitre. XD. (tiens, ça me donne une idée pour la fin de celui-ci d'ailleurs. :p. ) / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Edwick : **Ouais. On va dire. (ggrrr quand même. :p) / Merci pour le lemno. / Naruto n'oublie pas non plus encore totalement Itachi hein. Il pense encore à lui un peu de temps en temps ! / Les petits yeux larmoyants n'ont jamais fonctionner sur moi. Pas de chance. Ca fait plutôt l'effet inverse de ce qui est espéré. :p. / C'était pas un cadeau de Noël avant. XD. Je ne vois pas où tu aurai pu voir un cadeau. Surtout que je n'ai rien dit avant. Le cadeau de Noël, c'est ce chapitre, la première partie de l'Epilogue de n pari fou et le chapitre 03 de POW Sasuke. (et ouais. Tout en même temps. XP.)

**Mya-chan : **Ah !!? XD. Mais tu sais, on n'est pas en congé à seulement trois mois de grossesse. :p / Tu vas ce que cette histoire de rendez-vous le jeudi cache : dimanche. n.n. ( et le dimanche d'après pour la suite d'ailleurs. XD.) / Ben mieux vaut tard que jamais ! :p. / Haru perspicace ? XD. Oui.. peut-être…:p. Ben il n'est pas surdouée pour rien ! XD. Non mais.. je l'aime bien. Il est mignon. / Rhoo.. c'est pas grand chose de dire (« papa est le meilleur pour embrasse ! » sur un ton amusé à ses enfants. :p. C'est pas non plus un truc affreux à dire. XD. Et puis, il faut bien qu'il se lance des fleurs de temps en temps le pauvre. / Joyeux Noël !! n.n.

**Kaoru : **Et non ! Pas pour le moment le Naru et Uke. :p. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça se fera. (huhu) / C'est quoi ces yeux bizarrement baveux après le « faut le punir » pour Itachi ? Lol. Ca me fait bizarrement peur. XD. / Voici la suite ! Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! n.n.

**Laé : **n.n. Comme tu les aime ? Pourquoi ? XD. Non. Je crois comprendre. Mais j'espère que tu les aime sans ça. lol. / Je ne sais pas. / Je ne sais pas. / Non ! Ca va pas ! Un ItaSasu !? Mais t'es pas bien !! O.O !! (avoues que ton fantasme est un peu trop gros pour leur situtaiton dans cette fic. n.n'.)

**Aude : **Mais non pas un voyeur ! Il est juste.. (Haru) euh… il est Haru ! XD. Comment expliquer autrement ? lol. la curiosité de l'âge ? Et puis, il est tout heureux pour son papa. n.n.

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Et oui. C'est arrivé. :P. (de quoi au fait ? XD.) / Alors Naruto ne se remettra JAMAIS avec Sasuke. C'est plus possible maintenant ! Déjà, il aurait pas dû du tout du tout alors hein.. (tout est de la faute de Sasuke quand on y réfléchit. (pas peur des cailloux. XD.) / Ah ben non pas Sakura. Ca m'étonnerai fortement. / Le 24 décembre 2008 c'est demain !! (enfin là au moment où j'écris. XD.) / Ben je ne l'ai pas dit parce-que je ne savais pas qui mettre en fait. (le mariage de Neji.) / Mais oui mais Aki en veut à Naruto car il a peur pour son papa ! Parce-qu'il doit se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre tonton Naruto va retourner dans les bras de tonton Itachi et que du coup, son papa va vraiment beaucoup souffrir. / Et non. XD. Sai est juste au fond du trou du cul du monde (dsl pour l'expression. Mais je l'aime beaucoup. XD.) à désespérément se faire oublier de la presse en ces jours sombres qui constituent sa vie. / Jiji ? Ben… il va son bonhomme de chemin. / Pas de pitié pour les Croissant ! (je sais. Y'a pas vraiment de rapport. n.n'.. c'est juste ton « pitié » qui m'y a fait pensé. XD.) Voici la suite ! Bon noël et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Caro : **Pour commencer, ce n'est pas mon site. Et aussi, le « vous » m'a fait et me fait encore très bizarre. Je ne refuserai donc pas à ce que vous me tutoyez si ça ne vous dérange pas. / Je suis ravi que mes écrits vous plaise ! Et tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaire encourageant. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite. / Quant au ItaNaru : Top secret ! / Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année 2008 !

**Saki-Uchiha : **Coucou moi ! XD. Non je sais c'est pas drôle. / Ah mais non ! Neji l'est parfait voyons !! O.O !!!! Q.Q… .Faut pas le détester ! C'est pas sa faute ! Q.Q.. T.T… / Et puis, c'est Itachi qui a permis à Neji d'essayer C'est de sa faute aussi ! Rappelles-toi ! Chap 22 : «-Neji. Occupe-toi de lui si tu veux mais moi je n'en peux plus. Et je l'avais prévenu. » / Lol. Tout le monde y pense à ça que Hinata soit tombée enceinte. :p. C'est pas une première ! XD. (euh la tricheuse !! :p. ) / Itachi mettra un peu de temps à revenir ! Et encore, s'il revient ! Peut-être que ce sera Naruto qui ira le chercher qui sait ! ;) Il a une voiture lui aussi pour monter sur Paris ! XP. (et toc ! Il n'a qu'à se bouger s'il y tient vraiment ! ) / Ben moi le NeijNaru-NaruNeji c'est mon couple préféré. Donc je me fait un petit plaisir. :p. / Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !

**Adralya : **C'est que je suis une grande chanceuse alors ! XD. / Densetsu : #yeux rempli de petits cœurs# « un amour plus… personnel ». Ahhh !! J'aime !! J'aime ça !!#mode ventilateur sur-excité# NANA JE SUIS AMOUREUUUUXXXX !!! – Nana : Mais oui, mais oui. C'est bien. N'empêche que tu n'as pas encore la permission de minuit. Je t'interdis de découcher / Ah ben je connais FMA mais juste en anime et film. Le manga j'ai commencé à le lire parce-qu'une amie m'avait dit qu'il était cent fois mieux, mais je n'ai pas encore continuer. Mais tu m'intrigue donc je sens que j'irai réquisitionner à nouveau les siens. XP.) / Deathfic oui. Mais... tu me déçois. Aurais-tu déjà oublier Fuyu-chan ? et oui, elle est vraiment décédée. Elle ne reviendra pas ! / Itachi est peu à peu effacé de la fic ? Non. je ne trouve pas. Certes il est mis un peu de côté, mais il n'est pas oublié et ne sera pas éjecté une fois qu'on n'en parlerai plus de lui. Et oui parce-qu'il REVIENDRA !! AHAHA !! / Densetsu : #tire sur la manche de Nana façon petit garçon et sautille tout heureux# T'as vu !! Elle a dit que je suis « trop chou » !! Héhéé ! Je suis trop chou !! n.n. – Nana : Heinhein… c'est bien. / XD Mais non il ne devient pas un pervers précoce. C'est juste qu'il est heureux de voir son papa heureux et veut apprendre les chose qui le rend heureux pour le rendre encore plus heureux ! XD. (en tout bien tout honneur je précise. )/ Oui. J'imagine assez facilement qu'elle soit enceinte puisqu'on tout le monde me pointe cette hypothèse du doigt. n.n' / Oui ça se fait encore les mariages consanguins. Du moment qu'ils soient cousin et qu'ils ne fassent pas d'enfants. / Oui. Hinata avait perdu le bébé d'un autre homme avec qui elle devait normalement se marier. / lol. Prends un cachet. XD. (pour la tête) / Ca par contre, je ne vois pas où tu as vu ça. Neji n'aurait pas aimé son rapport avec Naruto ? O.o .. ? Si. Pourquoi tu dis ça !? / Densetsu : rhoooo #rougis# / lol. Ton ordinateur a dû sentir des ondes meurtrières alors il a été coopératifs pour sa survie. XD. / Et oui !!! Ma surprise de Noël ! C'est ce chapitre, plus le chapitre 03 de POW Sasuke, plus la première partie de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou !! n.n. Bon noël et bonne lecture ! # s'approche et chuchote : Densetsu est dans l'Epilogue. #petit clin d'œil#. Héhé. # / XD Je suis ravie de voir que c'est cette drogue que tu préfères. Elle est légale celle-ci ; et sans danger pour la santé. (enfin normalement. XD.). XP. / Densetsu : BISOUS TOUT PLEIN MON ADRALYA !!

**Sasu-yaoi : **J'espère que tes concours se sont bien passés. / Sasu ne reviendra pas. (je ne pense pas. Enfin c'est pas sûr. Enfin en chair et en os.) / Itachi il faudra attendre. / Il n'y a pas qu'un chapitre en cadeau de Noël ! Héhé. Y'a non seulement celui-ci mais aussi le 03 de POW Sasuke, et la première partie de l'Epilogue de Un pari fou. :p / Hinata enceinte une blague ? lol. Peut-être ben qu'oui, peut-être ben qu'non ! :p. Tu verras bien en même temps que tout le monde ! / Ah ben j'espère que tu exagères ! XD. / Ben Aki boude donc c'et normal qu'on ne l'ai pas entendu. :p. / lol. Neji n'est pas à toi ! èé. #très dur et ferme.# XP. / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. Bon noël !! n.n.

**Dadoune : **Non. lol. Je ne prête pas Neji. Il est à fleur de peau et n'accepte pas le changement en ce moment. XD. / Sasu ? Ben ça ne me dérangerais pas. Mais faut encore savoir quand il aura un créneau de libre dans sa promo pour le film dans lequel il a tourné ! n.n'… / AHAHA !! La surprise la voici, c'est ce chapitre !! (Avec aussi un autre chapitre dans Pow Sasuke et Un pari fou aussi ! ;) . ) / Bonnes fêtes ! n.n.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Ben ce n'est pas la même intensité tout simplement parce-que ce n'est pas depuis longtemps, que Naruto aime toujours Itachi et pense encore à lui. (ce qui est normal. On n'oublie pas cinq ans de relation amoureuse comme ça en moins d'une semaine avec un autre.) / XD Ben je n'irai pas faire un tour dans ton esprit alors ! XD. / Ah non moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu déteste Hizashi ! O.O / Haru aussi je l'aime ! XD. (en tout bien tout honneur hein ! XD.) / Bonnes fêtes à toi aussi !! Et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Hatsumimi : **Oui. Naruto est avec Neji. lol. Mais déjà le chapitre d'avant il était avec lui ! / Ah non ça faut pas non plus croire à l'impossible hein. Un ItaSasuNaru c'est impossible pour cette fic. Et même un SasuNaru. Hors de question. / lol. Mais Sasuke aussi il a fait des cochonneries avec Hinata d'abord ! Et puis, c'est pas si obligé que ça qu'elle soit enceinte d'abord ! XP. / Voici le chapitre !! Bonne lecture et bonnes gêtes ! n..n.

**Darling : **Super la dernière phrase du chapitre 35. C'est ironique ou non ? :s. / Pourquoi Haru t'énerve ! O.O Il est mignon comme tout ! / XD Papy Hyuga. Meuh non. Il ne faut pas. / Ah ça.. Itachi manque un peu à tout le monde ou presque. (si, si, même à moi ! ) / Un pétage de câble devant papa Uchiwa … ? O.o.. Désolé je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle là.

**EMilie : **XD Et oui. lol. Haru a le chic. Mais ce n'est pas QUE Haru. n.n. Il y aura aussi Aki. :p. Tu verras. n.n. / Non. Vous ne la connaissez pas tout bonnement parce-que moi je ne sais pas non plus qui c'est. XD. (celle que Neji a refusé d'épouser. ) / (2) AHAH !! La pas douée ! Sniff j'ai manqué des trucs alors ? Ah bah ça a l'air de ne pas être le cas. / Ben parce-que Hinata habite toujours chez son père alors ben Hizashi va voir son frère ! n.n. / Naruto : mais oui mais… Itachi.. est parti alors je dois avancer dans la vie, non ?

**Marjolaine : **Naruto est à qui il veut ! Non mais !! èé. Et puis, Itachi a permis à Neji d'essayer ! Rappelles-toi !(je le mets à tout le monde quasiment. XD.) chapi 22 : «-Neji. Occupe-toi de lui si tu veux mais moi je n'en peux plus. Et je l'avais prévenu. » / Presque sûr donc pas totalement !! Hahaha !! n.n. / Voici la suite !

**Bouh : **Naruto : mais oui mais je.. je dois avancer quoi.. :s… donc. je veux pas oublier Itachi mais.. Neji est là, il m'aime et.. voilà.. :s / Héhé. Haru est là pour allonger le ton des choses ! n.n. / Ah ben tant mieux si tu aimes de plus en plus ! n.n. Je suis bien contente ! n.n.

**Eien : **XD. Oui. Je suis d'accord pour dire que je préfère la seconde solution. n.n. Et j'espère effectivement que tu retrouveras le rythme ! (c'est pas bon d'écrire en stress. XP. En même temps… peut-être est-ce aussi de ma faute pour avoir tarder à te répondre. :s.) / Q.. hein ? moi ? Quelque chose à me faire pardonner avec Neji qui parle de sa main droite ? (n.n'… oupesse… :p.) / Alors donc : les prévisions : T'as faux, … (bon. On ne prends pas en compte ton départ foireux de la consolation. :p. ) XD. Oui, c'est dans ce chapitre que vous aurez le droit à des capellini. XD. En effet. :p. Les enfants et le papy seront quelque part… :p. Tu le découvrira en… #roulement de tambour à la suspens alors qu'on sait déjà ce que je vais dire# Lisant ! ! / Ahaha !! TU as peur, hein ! Pour la fin du chapitre !! Vu ce que je t'ai dit ! XD. Mais je ne voulais pas te stresser moi ! Q.Q… (ou si peu. ) / Ah .. tu vas devoir apprendre un connaître un peu plus Neji je crois… (en tout bien tout honneur.) car il peut aussi avoir des réaction par noble du tout ! :p / Bon ben j'attends la suite alors !! n.n. Vivement les jours à venir ! XD. / Oui je serai gâté !! Héhéhé ! n.n.

**Voilà donc mon cadeau de Noël pour vous !! n.n. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'alert sur les posts, je vous le dit tout de suite : il y'a le chapitre 36 de Frères II, le chapitre 03 de POW Sasuke, et la première partie de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou ! n.n. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et occupera ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire pour attendre minuit ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fins d'année 2008 à tous !! **

**Frères II. 36. **

Je monte dans ma voiture, prend le volant entre mes mains, et me calme doucement. Je ne me sens plus énervé d'un coup. Je me sens mal.

Itachi… je ne pensais pas à toi durant ce baiser.

… et j'étais bien.

Mon cœur me fait mal. Je me sens coupable. Mais c'est différent… de quand je trompais Itachi avec Sasuke.

Avec Sasuke, … c'était comme ça… sur l'envie toute seule.

Mais là avec Neji… je me dis que je pourrai facilement faire durer… et même oublier Itachi.

J'inspire, et prends mon portable. Je lui envoie un texto.

#Tu veux vraiment que je t'oublie ?#

Je renifle. J'ai peur.

Je démarre la voiture, et me rends à la pépinière. Une fois là, je descends de la voiture après m'être essuyé les joues. J'ai pleuré en conduisant.

Mon père m'aperçoit. Il est dans les allés de sapins. Il a du recevoir une livraisons ce week-end.

-Naruto !

Je le rejoins.

-Bonjour.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-Hm. J'ai des choses à faire ?

-Oui. On a eu des livraisons. J'ai mis les papiers dans le bureau.

-D'accord.

Je me retourne, et commence à m'y rendre. Mais mon père m'interpelle.

-Naruto. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré.

-Oui je…

J'inspire à fond, et lâche le morceau.

-J'ai peur d'oublier 'Tachi papa… je… j'ai vraiment peur.

Mon père m'observe sans rien dire. Il laisse en plan les sapins, et se redresse. Je suis au bord des larmes.

-Papa j… je … je suis avec Neji maintenant dep.. de dedd… depuis hier et j.. hhh..

J'ai du mal à respirer. Mon père s'approche un peu plus, et pose une mains dans mon dos.

-Viens. On va discuter. D'accord ?

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure, et hoche la tête. Mon père m'emmène dans le local servant de bureau. Il y fait déjà un peu plus chaud. Il me fait asseoir côté client, et s'installe de l'autre côté du bureau.

-Reprends-toi et racontes-moi.

Il me tend un mouchoir. Je le prends et le remercie. Je me mouche, me frotte les yeux, et souffle ; la gorge serrée.

Mon père me demande.

-Alors. Tu es avec Neji ? Ca y est ?

-… hm.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en réjouir.

Je souris, et hausse une épaule.

-Si mais… je suis vraiment bien… avec Neji. Mais ça va vite et… 'Tachi… je… je veux pas l'oublier comme ça… il est parti si vite ! Je… j'ai même pas put…

-Et si tu l'avais devant toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais Naruto ? Tu lui dirais au revoir ? Tu resterai avec Neji ?

Je lève les yeux vers mon père et le regarde d'un air implorant. Oui. Je l'implore de ne pas me poser cette question.

Et ça parce-que je n'ai pas la réponse.

Il comprends, et reformule une question.

-Neji sait que tu penses toujours à Itachi ?

J'acquiesce. Et je sanglote en complétant.

-Je lui ai promis d'essayer de l'aimer lui ! Je… je vais lui faire du mal papa !

-… Pourtant tu dis être bien avec lui !

-Oui mais… et si Itachi revient !? Neji est… fabuleux et …

-Tu peux aussi arrêté avant que ce ne soit trop sérieux. Tu ne crois pas ? Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

-Depuis hier mais… mais papa c'est déjà sérieux. On a… cette nuit et… j'ai enlevé ma bague hier après-midi. J'ai dit à Neji que je voulais trouver… un nouvel amour. Alors il… enfin on

-Je vois.

Il soupire, et se racle la gorge avant de me regarder à nouveau.

-Excuse-moi papa… je dois pas te rendre plus fier que ça avec toutes mes histoires.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la fierté ou pas. Je me demande juste comment je peux t'aider.

-On peut pas m'aider… je dois choisir c'est tout.

-…

-C'est ça, hein ?

Je jète un coup d'œil à mon père. Il hausse ses épaules sans rien dire.

Ce qui veux un peu tout dire.

Je vais devoir choisir.

Et je l'ai déjà même fait. Je suis avec Neji maintenant. Ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est d'oublier Itachi. De vraiment l'oublier.

Comme ce matin. Pendant ce baiser. Ou cette nuit… ou encore hier à ce moment. Ou même…

Je l'oublie de plus en plus. Je ne pense plus à lui nuit et jour comme il y a encore quelques semaines. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur.

La matinée va passer. J'ai essayer d'appeler Neji il y a une heure pour savoir s'il allait manger à la maison ou non. Mais il n'a pas répondu. Je verrai donc en arrivant. Mon père me dis de prendre mon après-midi. J'accepte même si je me dis que ce ne serait pas plus mal de rester bosser. Au moins, je pense à autre chose.

Je rentre donc à la maison. Il est un peu plus de midi lorsque j'arrive. La voiture de Neji est là. Je m'attends donc à le voir lui, ainsi que son père. Je me prépare avant d'entrée.

J'entre, mes déchausse, enlève manteau et pull, et aperçoit Neji arriver dans le couloir.

-Salut ! Tu rentres manger ?

-Oui. Je reste cet après-midi. Tu… ton père est là ?

-Non. Il est resté chez mon oncle. Il prendra sa voiture pour rentrer.

-… d'accord.

Neji s'approche de moi, et me prend à la taille. Je pose mes mains sur le haut de ses bras et lui souris.

-Alors on est tous les deux ?

-Oui. Rien que nous deux jusqu'à 18h.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-18 ? Et les jumeaux ?

-Garderie. Haru veut rester avec deux de ses nouveaux amis, et ça ne peut pas faire de mal à Aki.

-Hm.

J'observe Neji ; son visage. Il est serein et souriant. Il est vraiment bien avec moi. Mon cœur se serre. Mais pas de mal ; de bien. Je me sens utile.

Je me sens apaisé.

Je souris calmement, et l'embrasse tendrement. Il sursaute ; il est peut-être un peu surpris que j'aie pris les devant. Son corps se colle au mien. Il me serre dans ses bras en ouvrant de plus en plus sa bouche ; en jouant un peu plus au travers de ce baiser.

Et puis il s'amuse à suçoter mes lèvres l'une après l'autre. Je fais un peu de même de mon côté avec les siennes.

Neji se met soudain à rire.

-On va passer notre temps à nous embrasser !

Je souris ; amusé.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas déplaisant du tout !

-Ah oui ?

Il m'embrasse encore du bout des lèvres. Je réponds.

-Oui.

-Va falloir me le prouver alors ! … hm ?

-Quand tu veux.

Il m'embrasse un peu plus amoureusement. Je me sens heureux de le voir et de le savoir bien grâce à moi.

On se retrouve comme ce matin lorsque Haru nous a dérangé. Moi dos au mur, lui m'embrassant ; une main sous mon pull. Je tourne la tête en ouvrant les yeux. Les lèvres de Neji descendent dans mon cou.

Je pousse un râle en refermant mes yeux. Neji est vraiment doué.

Il arrête ses baisers, et se recule.

-Allez. On va pas rester dans l'entrée toute l'après-midi. T'es revenu pour manger je te signale.

Je souris et prends la main qu'il me tend.

Me rappeler que je suis rentré pour manger me fait redescendre sur terre. Et aussi pensé à Itachi. Je suis rentré parce-que p'pa me l'a dit. Parce-qu'il m'a dit de me reposer un peu ; d'essayer de penser à autre chose.

Neji me fais passer dans le salon ; puis la cuisine.

-J'étais en train de faire chauffer des pâtes. Tu as faim ?

-Oui. C'est quoi comme pâte ?

-Des capellinis.

Je souris, et l'aide à mettre la table pour deux. Je l'installe en face de moi, mais lui repasse derrière moi et se met juste à côté.

-Neji ! Pourquoi tu veux pas faire tête à tête ?

-Hein ?

-Je voulais un tête à tête moi !

-Ah. D… désolé. D'accord euh.. si tu veux.

Il rougis, et repositionne ses couverts. Les pâtes prêtes, je nous sers tous les deux. En passant de son assiette à la mienne, je renverse un petit peu ; Neji récupère avec ses doigts, et moi des miens.

Et bien évidemment, on attrape tous les deux les même capellinis. Neji sourit, et me fait comprendre du regard qu'il y a de quoi s'amuser. Il me lance un air gourmand. Je m'assieds sans lâcher les pâtes, et commence à en manger un bout. Neji fait de même.

On se croirait dans un des dessins animés que je regardais étant petit.

Arrivé au milieu, je lui fais l'affront de rompre l'aliment et de me rasseoir correctement. Je m 'étais levé et penché sur la table pour m'approcher de lui comme il le faisait lui aussi.

-Ehhh !! Naruto ! Reviens par là !

-Non. Faut manger. Pas jouer.

-Mais on peut manger en jouant !

Je vois sur son visage un sourire que je n'avais pas put admirer depuis très longtemps. Un sourire coquin qui me rappelle certains moments avant son mariage.

Neji se lève et prend son assiette. Je le suis du regard ; intrigué. Je l'interroge.

-Neji ? Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se met à genoux juste à côté de ma chaise, et enfonce son index dans son assiette. Il l'en ressort ; des pâtes enrouler autour.

-Tiens. Bon appétit !

J'écarquille les yeux. Neji s'amuse. Je rougis, et attrape son poignet pour relever un peu sa main en me penchant.

J'ouvre la bouche, et enfonce le doigt de Neji dedans. Je le retire un instant pour avaler les pâtes après les avoir un tant soit peu mâcher, et le suçoter un peu. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji. Il rougit et avale sa salive sans perdre une miette du spectacle que je lui offre.

Je quitte ma chaise et m'assieds à genoux sur le sol.

-N… Naruto. Attends, il..

Je m'arrête. Je le regarde. Neji sourit doucement, et me montre son assiette.

-Il y en a encore plein.

-Déshabille toi.

-H.. Hein ?

Je souris ; bien plus amusé que lui tout à l'heure.

-Déshabille-toi. Je vais manger un peu.

-M… manger quoi ?

-T'as peur que je te mange ?

Je ris. Il sourit.

-Oui !

-Mais non. Les pâtes ! Mais sur toi.

-…

Il rougit. Ses oreilles sont teinter d'un jolie rose.

Il pose l'assiette par terre, et se met torse nu. Je prends la parole.

-Complètement.

Il se fige de la tête aux pieds. Et me jète un coup d'œil.

-Totalement ?

-Oui.

-Alors toi aussi.

Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Je me lève, et me déshabille sans pudeur. Neji me regarde ; m'observe. S'excite.

Je prends son assiette, et lui demande.

-Allonge-toi.

Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure et m'obéit. Je me positionne à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. J'attrape quelques pâtes, et en parsème le torse de Neji. Je souris et le questionne.

-De la sauce ?

Il répond à mon sourire et me dit de faire à mon goût. Je me relève donc, et le vois me suivre du regard. Je prends la sauce tomate, et la fais doucement couler à partir de la base des clavicules de Neji. Je la tournicote un peu par-ci par-là, et la redescends vers son nombril que j'en rempli ; et ce avant de l'amener jusqu'à la naissance de son bas ventre. Un léger gémissement lui échappe. Je souris, repose la sauce sur la table, et me penche sur le corps de Neji.

-Bon appétit !

Neji ne dit rien. Je crois que s'il ouvre la bouche, il ne pourra pas parler. Je commence à récupérer quelques pâtes. Des pâtes que je finis par délaisser pour avoir comme préférence la sauce. Je lèche la peau de Neji encombrée de sauce tomate. Des gémissements de plus en plus présents sortent d'entre ses lèvres. Je me redresse et vais l'embrasser langoureusement.

Puis je le laisse gémir à son plaisir en revenant dans son cou puis sur ses clavicules ; son torse que je lèche allègrement.

J'aspire la sauce dans son nombril ; y faufile ma langue en le sentant se cambrer légèrement. Un plainte lui échappe.

-Naruto… je… plus vite.. !

Je lèche la sauce de la naissance de son bas ventre jusqu'à son nombril, et ris doucement avant de lui parler.

-C'est pas bon de manger trop vite. Tu devrais le savoir tu l'as encore dit à Haru la semaine dernière !

-T… ais-toi !

Je le tourmente. Je me soulève doucement, et lui dit d'écarter ses jambes ; ce qu'il fait d'un air lascif. Je m'agenouille entre ses cuisses et me penche. Il n'a plus ni sauce ni pâtes sur lui. Alors je reprends la saucière que j'ai posé sur la table. Je caresse l'entrejambe de Neji de ma main libre, et l'en colore de sauce tomate.

Neji ouvre la bouche et les yeux en tournant à droite puis à gauche sa tête.

-Ca va Neji ?

-Ooooo… hhhh oui… n.. ne t'arrête pas !

Je souris de toute mes dents. Je me penche à nouveau, et touche de ma langue le bout de son membre.

Quelques instants, et les mains de Neji se plaque sur ma tête. Il pousse des râles en donnant la cadence. Il bouge lui-même son bassin ; de plus en plus vite. Je prends ses bourses en main et joue doucement avec. Les mains de Neji se retirent. Mais moi je reste. J'ai bien compris qu'il a fait ça pour me laisser me redresser avant qu'il ne jouisse. Mais je reste malgré tout ; je veux le faire jusqu'au bout.

J'avale et me redresse ; étourdi.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Neji se relève lui aussi. Il me pousse en arrière, et s'assied sur moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre de ce qui vient de se passer que je viens en lui en poussant un longs râle de bien être.

Je reste allongé dos au sol. Neji ne bouge pas non plus. Et puis il se penche pour finalement s'étendre complètement sur moi. Il cale sa tête dans mon cou. Je pose une main dans son dos.

Je fixe le plafond.

Et brusquement, un son de gargouillis se fait entendre. Je me tortille le cou pour regarder Neji, et pouffe de rire. Il se redresse en rougissant.

-Oui bon, j'ai pas mangé moi !

J'éclate de rire. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me fait honte en gargouillant, je comprends pourquoi on en rit toujours. Neji râle un peu, et finit par rire avec moi.

Il se relève complètement, et me tend la main. Main que je prends pour me faire aider. Neji m'enlace. Je l'embrasse, et lui suggère.

-Je te propose une douche, et ensuite on mange correctement, proprement, chacun de notre côté de la table ! Hm ?

-Vais-je pouvoir résister à l'envie de te faire à nouveau manger des pâtes sur mon corps… ? Ca va être dur !

Il sourit et accepte malgré tout.

La douche a été mouvementée.

J'ai totalement oublié Itachi durant tout ce temps. Nous venons de finir de manger. Je range tranquillement les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Neji me regarde en souriant d'un air serein. Je le laisse faire à son bon plaisir. S'il peut être heureux comme ça, c'est tout ce que je demande pour lui. Je n'aime pas le voir mal et, de constater à quel point il a changer depuis hier, à quel point je peux lui faire oublier ses malheurs, … ça me fait du bien ; ça me soulage un peu peut-être.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Ce soir, ou demain ou… enfin… est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrai te prendre ? …b… Bientôt je veux dire. … ?

Je me fige complètement. Je ne regarde pas Neji. Mes yeux sont fixés vers le mur au loin. Neji continue.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait parce-que je me suis dit que par rapport à… à ta relation avec Itachi, tu ne voulais peut-être pas que… enfin je sais qu'il te prenait le plus souvent alors je ne voulais pas trop te presser. Surtout avec ce qui s'est passé pour Sai et…

Il se racle la gorge. Je baisse un peu les yeux.

Je n'y avais même pas pensé.

Il va forcément finir par me prendre. J'entends sa voix devenue faible.

-Je te demande sûrement trop tôt. …

Et puis le son de la chaise. Neji se lève. Je ne sursaute pas lorsqu'il m'enlace en se collant dans mon dos tout doucement. Je savais qu'il allait faire ça. Il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Laisse Naruto. Excuse-moi d'avoir demandé ça. C'est bien trop tôt. On va même un peu vite.

-…

-Tu ne crois pas ?

Petit blanc.

Et ma réponse.

-Si.

Il s'est crispé. Il s'est très vite re-détendu, mais il s'est crispé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réponde ça. A ce que je lui dise que si, pour moi ça va trop vite.

-Ah. T… tu le penses.

-Excuse-moi Neji.

-Non c'est rien. Ca m'étonne un peu vu ce que tu viens de me faire… je…

-Je suis bien avec toi et … quand on a des moments comme ça, … j'oublie complètement Itachi. Quand je suis avec toi et qu'on ne parle pas de lui, je n'y pense pas.

-…

-Mais si tu te mets à me demander si ou ça sur lui, ou sur quelque chose qui aurait un quelconque rapport avec lui, … je

-Hm. Excuse-moi.

Il me resserre contre lui et pose son menton sur le haut de mon épaule gauche.

-Tu me promets de me le dire quand je pourrais ? Je ne pense pas oser le faire si je ne sais pas quand tu seras prêt.

J'hésite, et acquiesce en émettant un léger son affirmatif. Je tourne mon regard vers lui, et le voit me sourire. Il me donne un baiser.

Soudain, mon portable se fait entendre. Je sursaute. Neji me lâche et me dit finir de ranger la vaisselle. Je l'en remercie, et vais voir dans le salon.

Je prends mon portable. J'ai reçu un texto.

J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Shikamaru. J'appuie sur la touche pour entrer dans le menu des sms, et me fige de la tête au pied. Je n'ose pas le lire.

Neji passe dans le salon. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à mettre dans le lave-vaisselle après tout.

-Alors ? C'est qui ? Tu m'as dit que tu me préviendrais si…

Il se tait. Il doit avoir remarqué les larmes qui menacent dans mes yeux.

-Naruto ?

Je lève les yeux vers le visage de Neji, me mords la lèvre inférieure, et parle d'une voix tremblante.

-C… c'est … 'Tachi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Demain. Quand tu sauras pourquoi mon oncle veut te voir. Quand il t'auras dit ce… ce qu'il attend de toi. Ne te laisse pas faire. Ne te sens pas forcé."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! ^^. Vous avez vu !? Votre cadeau de Noël 2008 ! : D. Ce chapitre, le chapitre 03 de POW Sasuke, et la première partie de L'Epilogue d'Un pari fou ! n.n. J'espère que vous y trouverez votre bonheur. Sur ce, j'attends avec impatience, comme toujours, vos reviews sur les cahpitres ! n.n. Bonne fêtes de fin d'années à tout le monde !**

Densetsu : Nana, j'ai une surprise pour toi moi aussi!

Nana : Une surprise ?

Densetsu : Oui ! n.n. Regarde ! #ouvre la porte et laisse entrer...#

Nana : 'TACHI !!! #cours vers Itachi, le prends dans ses bras, fait un clin d'oeil à Densetsu, et referme la porte derrière elle en embarquant 'Tachi#


	37. Chapter 37

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. )

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 36 :**

**Hatsumimi : **De rien pour le cadeau de Noël. n.n. / Merci à toi pour tes compliments.

**Darling : **Hihihi. Je te dirai rien !! Tu verras bien ce que c'est comme réponse !! n.n. / XD Ah ben.. Itachi a vraiment deux visage dans ta tête ! XD. / (2) Faut que tu le fasse sur Word avant, et que tu copie colle. Comme ça même si ça bug, et ben tu l'as toujours. :p. (moi je fais ça quand je sais que mes réponse pour les non anonymes vont être longues.) / Non en effet. C'est pas très très crédible. XD. Et puis, Neji veut Naruto ou rien maintenant. Enfin.. XD. C'est ce qu'il croit. Hmmmmm… huhuhuh mouahahha !! XD. / Nana : NARUTO !! FUIS !! / Ah ben là pour le coup, je suis désolé j'aurai fait très court ! :s. (ah quoique.. en fait ça fait quelques lignes. XD.

**Adralya : **Merci ! n.n. / Xpldr. Et oui, il était là mon cadeau ! n.n. Tu l'as aimé ? héhéhé. / Nana : Non. Non Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions. Il n'aura jamais la permission de minuit. Interdiction de découché et de faire des papouilles trop papouilleuses avec une lectrices. éé. Si je vous y prend,s plus jamais tu ne le reverras ! / Densetsu : A..aaa…Adr.. Adrilya… Je…~se racle la gorge# Je peux t'offrir.. des chocolats de Noël ? #tend ses mains dans lesquelles se trouve un beau paquet de chocolats succulents dont je ne donnerai pas la marque. XD.# (bon après, c'est à toi de faire la réponse hein. XP. Je vais pas te faire parler non plus.) / Nana : INTERDICTION DE MANGER DESP ATES SUR DENSETSU !! GRAOUUU !! / Ben.. O.O. On en a reparlé, d'Itachi, là! lol. / Oui, oui. Neji a aimé. Il aime tout le temps de totue façon quand c'est avec Naruto. XP. / Ah oui mais no. Pas de death fic pour les personnages principaux. A un moment c'était dans ma tête d'en faire mourir un, mais là.. plus trop. :x.. je verrai bien quand on y sera ! n.n. / Densetsu ? Non. Il mourra pas. Il n'est pas assez important pour mo.. #se tourne vers Densetsu pour le voir la dévisager ; les larmes aux yeux#Densetsu : Je… ne suis pas .. ass.. assez important !? -Nana : Aaah !! Mais non !! P.. pas comme ça ! Dans l'histoire !! Tu n'es pas un personnage super hyper principal ! Et puis, et puis je tiens trop à toi pour te faire mourir dans n'importe quelle fic que ce soit tu sais bien ! – Densetsu : Comme.. quand t'as faillit dans Un ou Deux mais qu'en fait, j'avais survécu ? – Nana : Oui. n.n. Voilà ! Allez, ça va alllez. Pleure plus. #tend les bras et en profite pour faire un câlin à Densetsu# ( :p : pour toi. XD.) / Ah ! Donc ça, c'est le suspens pour savoir si j'aurai un magnifique review de ta part ou non avant ou après le 3 janvier. (suspens, suspens.) / T'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de Densetsu pour toi. #se tourne vers Densetsu# T'as vu !? Elle t'abandonne. Moi, jamais je ferai ça ! / Bonnes fêtes aussi ! Et bonne lecture !

**Laé : **Merci. n.n. Mais tu sais, toute l'histoire est Yaoi. Et si tu n'aime que parce-qu'il y a du lemon.. alors là je le prend vraiment pas comme un compliment. Parce-que du lemon, on peut en trouver partout. ùù. – Ah par contre oui, c'est sûr ça avance un peu entre Neji et Naruto. (vraiment un peu.) / Ahahha !! Peut-être même que tu ne sauras pas ! Que Naruto va l'effacer par peur de voir ce qu'il y a dedans !! aahaha !! Et jamais on ne saura ce qu'Itachi aura envoyé à son ex Amour !! huhu. Ou Amour. :p. / Euh.. ouais bah j'espère que c'est ironique le fait que tu demande du ItaSasu. Parce-que, je l'ai dit à je ne sais plus qui. les couples carrément improbable comme ça, ça commence à m'embêter un peu beaucoup qu'on m'en propose pour la suite. Du genre, KakaNaru, ItaSasu, DensIta, .. n.n'.. désolé si je casse l'ambiance mais je préfère le dire. / Il reviendra Sasuke. Pas de souci à se faire là-dessus maintenant. Il a un rôle dans l.. euh.. quoique je pourrai m'en passer en fait maintenant que j'y pense.. #part dans ses réflexions# / Et encore un.. ùù.. Le NejiSasu non plus n'est pas probable !! Refléchis ! T'as vu ce qu'à fait Sasuke à Naruto ! Neji lui péterai plus la gueule qu'autre chose !!! èé. / Oui voilà. C'est ma fic. n.n. héhé. Et je sais déjà qui sera avec qui. Dans les grandes lignes en tout cas. / Ah purée. Mais Arrêtez avec vos couple complètement pas possible ! Et puis, du ItaSasu, c'est del 'inceste ! Et dans l'UA qu'il a là, c'est pas bien !! èé. RHAAAa !!! #va s'énerver ailleurs pour pas faire de dégâts, mais très énervé malgré tout# èé. / Bonne lecture. èé.

**Caro : **Et moi je peux te tutoyer ? :x. Je vais tenter mais si ça te déplais, dis-le-moi. / Ah et bien j'espère qeu tu ne te trompe pas alors ! (en disant que tu ne penses pas que je te décevrai.) / De rien pour les cadeaux e Noël ! n.n. C'est mon plaisir de faire plaisir ! (dans la limite du possible.) / Eh.. eh beh oui ce serait bien en effet. n.n'. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va arriver !! :p. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça. / Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi ! Et bonne lecture !

**Mya-chan : **Ben oui mais.. faut bien entretenir le suspens ! Etp uis, tu vas pas me dire que je suis cruelle de vous poster trois chapitre quand même !! OoO ! Sinon, moi je fais plus d'effort et je poste quand ça me chante au lieu de le faire régulièrement pour mes lecteurs ! #croise les bras et regarde sur le côté d'un air de « pfff même pas de « merci » »#/ Oui hein que c'était appétissant ! XD. On a envie de manger des capellini plus souvent. mdr. / Et bien aujourd'hui pour Hinata. / Ah si. lol. De rien pour le cadeau de Noël. #retrouve les sourire et décroise les bras#

**Kaoru : **Tu peux rester poli aussi. n.n'… ou au moins mettre des étoiles pour censurer. Je sais pas si je change juste pour t'embêter. … / Berk. / Ah ben.. Q.Q.. TSS !! De totue façon, jamais contente !! èé. #boude# / Joyeuses fêtes aussi !

**Sophie : **XD Bon. Toi, t'aimes pas Itachi. Enfin disons que tu es plus pour le NejiNaru là. XD. / Oui. Le rendez-vous commence dans le chapitre même !! n.n. / Ah bon ? Naruto va accéder au bonheur tu crois !? O.o… ? / Moi aussi je les trouve super bien ensemble Naruto et Neji. n.n. Mais.. en même temps, dans cette fic c'est Itachi le prioritaire enfin.. ça l'était durant un bout de temps alors ça va être dur de le convaincre de se faire petit pour laisser la place à Neji et donc voilà et.. ahem. XD. On verra quand on y sera. :p. / Sasuke : Naruto ne s'est juste pas rendu compte de mon incroyable et extraordinaire niveau de compétence. Il n'est pas assez expérimenté pour réalisé à quel point je suis doué ! – Naruto : Non, non. T'es vraiment tout pas doué Sasuke. – Sasuke : T.T… / Ben là, je suis au chapitre 39. Je le commence. n.n. / Merci ! n.n.

**Akitsumi-chan : **Ben en même temps, on me dis sadique alors je montre que oui je peux l'être ! (et encore ! je suis gentille ! Je vous ai pas fait attendre une semaine mais seulement trois petits jours !) / Pourquoi ça, ça t'étonnerait qu'Itachi veuille revenir ! O.O S'il a pas trouver le bonheur à Paris et qu'il veut revenir dans les bras de Naruto ! Hein !! ? Non mais ! (huhu)/ Non c'est pas pour ça le sms de Shika. :p. Pas du tout. / De totue façon, il n'y aura plus de SasuNaru ou NaruSasu dans cette fic. Ca, c'est certain. Mais tu sais, tu n'as pas penser à la solution : Naruto va rester avec Neji ? hm !!? / Non. Sai ne mourra pas ! èé. / Neji et Haru. Pas Neji et Aki. :p. / Non non. pas inutile. n.n. Et je t'assure elle ne fait pas 300km. XD. / Ben bonne année aussi à toi ! n.n. Merci. (je la fête jamais mais c'est pas grave. XD.)

**Lolotyv : **XD « Itachi revient en sms ». Je me demande comment il fait ? Il va sortir du portable ? lol. Je te taquine. :p. / Et oui. Enfin.. « de retour » c'est beaucoup dire. lol. Ca provient de son portable en tout cas. / Allez ! Pleure pas ! La réponse est sous tes yeux ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **lOl. Je vais avoir le droit à toute la famille !? XD./ Eh ben merci de commencer. / Ah oui j'aime pas laisser des fics et ne jamais les terminer. Quand on commence quelque chose il faut le finir tout de même ! Même si ça prend du temps ! / Alors.. je suis désolé mais.. tu vas devoir te passer de fic durant une semaine. n.n'… / Hhuhu.. tu veux me soutirer des informations avec tes paris là, hein !! XD. Ben tu verras si tu dois lire ou non durant les quinze prochains jours, mais d'abord faudra lire ce chapitre !! :p. / Pour Shika, tu te gourres totalement ! :p. / Itachi est Bi. Rappelle-toi de Kin. C'était une fille ! :p. Et il avait déjà eu pleins de petite amies aussi auparavant. / XDBen moi j'espère qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas Haru lorsqu'il aura se premières fois. Ca le traumatiserai !! Ce serait horrible ! / Ouais d'abord ! Aki, il est bien comme petit garçon ! NA !! :p. #tre la langue et tape du pied. XD.# / De rien pour les cadeaux. n.n. / NejiNaru POWA !!! XD. (hein ? C'est Yaoi qu'il faut dire ? O.o.. ? )

**Dadoune : **XD ! AAH !! Ben alors il va falloir lire !! (XD.)

**Saki-Uchiha : **Parce-qu'on me dit que je suis méchante et sadique. Alors je le montre ! ET NA !! (ahem. ) / Es-tu sûr que c'est bien Itachi qui envoie ce sms ? N'as tu jamais empreinter de portable à quelqu'un pour envoyer un sms ? lol. / Itachi n'appelle pas Naruto « Na-chan ». Il l'appelle « Amour » dans cette fic. :p. Donc, je crois pouvoir dire uq'il ne retrouvera pas son « Na-chan » tout simplement parce-qu'il n'a pas de « Na-chan ». / Hinata est uen fille bien ! èé. Elle a des circonstances atténuantes ! C'est pas beau de juger les gens sur UNE seule de leur actions ! èé. / Bonne année aussi ! Et bonne lecture ! n.n.

**La folle 415 : **Merci ! n.n. (oui ça faisait un petit moment. :p.) / « Dis moi la Hinata »…. ? .. ? Quoi ? lol. Ca a été coupé. n.n'… / (2) Ah ben y'a la suite. XD. / Ah ben la Hinata tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ! (et oui ! C''est maintenant ! C'est aujourd'hui que vous saurez cequi se trame !! n.n. ahaha !!) / Non je ne te le dirai pas. :p. / Sai non. Sasuke oui. (pour l'instant c'est comme ça dans ma tête. :s. Après, je ne garantis rien.) / Hippocampe. / Non ça non plus je ne te le dirais pas. XD. / Non. Je suis loin d'en être une !! n.n. :p. Et merci à toi de montrer signe de vie ! n.n.

**Eien : **Ben moi je dis « rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point ! » Hein ? O.o.. ? Comment ça on l'a déjà dit avant moi!!? / Chapitre 36 : n.n. : Ce Neji tout simplement. XD. / Non. En effet il ne l'a pas totalement oublié. :p. Ben oui mais il a le droit de s'accrocher encore un peu après tout ! Ils étaient ensemble durant 5ans !! / Ah bon il a pleuré en conduisant. ? XD. Me rappelle plus. Et oui, c'est vrai t'as drôlement raison ! O.O C'est super dangereux quand on y pense ! / « Moi, je pense aux pauvres piétons qu'il a failli écraser et aux automobiles qu'il a failli percuter » XD / Heureusement qu'il est là pour être là tout simplement ! Il suffit parfois d'avoir juste une présence pour pouvoir être plus au repos ! Pour se calmer et se dire qu'on est écouter ! :p. (VIVE DENSETSU !!) / Oui. Tu résumes assez bien. Naruto est bien mais à peur d'oublier Itachi. Il était habitué à quelque chose, et là, il va devoir à nouveau se lancer dans l'inconnu. Et, on le sait tous. Naruto n'aime pas l'inconnu ! Hein ? Personne le savait !? O.O / Je comprends ce que tu reproche à Naruto. Mais en même temps, je trouve un peu admirable le fait qu'il essaie. Il reste pas là à se morfondre sur ses amours déçus. Il se bouge au moins. Comme un mollusque mais il se bouge ! (XD. C'est beau la comparaison avec le mollusque. XD. Je me flatte toute seule. XD.) / Oui alors ce paragraphe sur les actions et les pensées contradictoire de Naruto on en a parlé hier. En fait, .. ça reste flou. Parce-que je pensais pas que tu voyais les choses comme ça, et là tu dis un truc super sérieusement mais en contradiction avec ce que je pensais que tu pensais. Enfin plutôt que je me disais que tu le pensais mais sur un air léger et donc que tu n'y croyais pas trop. XD. C'est tellement flou que moi aussi j'en devient pas clair. XD. / Naruto-passe-niveau-deux ! / Ben une scène « miam » de par son nom doit se passer dans une « cuisine » . XD. Ou une salle à manger à la rigueur. XD. / XPLDR. Ouais ! T'as reconnu ! Et tu sais, dans la belle et le clochard, le nom du chien, c'est Clochard. (enfin moi, c'est comme ça que je m'en rappelle en tout cas.) lol. Mais c'est quand même bizarre de parler ça d'un Disney ! XD. / XD Ben quand tu dis que c'est Naruto qui passe toujours les niveaux supérieurs, tu as raison après tout. XD. Et il les agrémente de petit bonus cachés ! :p. lol. / Ben.. c'est original !! XD. (pour le gargouillis qui termine la scène. :p. XP ) / Et oui. Et il se laissera prendre dans cette scène d'orage que tu croyais être une scène de rapprochement entre les deux garçons. :p. En même temps, ce sera vraiment un rapprochement puisque Naruto se laissera prendre. Mais bon je me comprends et je pense (et j'espère ) que tu as compris. / Est-ce qu'il y répond seulement !? lol. De toute façon tu le tu … hummm. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas déchaîner les jalousies. :s. / Prévisions : Mais comment fais tu pour ne pas tricher quand tu sais ce que tu sais ? :s. Ca me fait bizarre de lire une prévisions étrange alors que je sais que tu sais. Surtout que tu sais que je sais que tu sais. Donc pourquoi faire comme si tu savais pas !? XD. / XD Mais c'est quoi de « mouais » lol. / T'as faux. T'as faux. XD. D'accord. Lol. je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. :p. / Ben, moi j'aime bien tes babillages. n.n. Mais bon c'est vrai que tu m'as beaucoup envoyé de choses ces trois derniers jours alors moi je te dis juste un grand merciii EIENNN !!! Ta cuisine aussi est d'une succulente .. euh… elle est d'une succulente euh… une succulentissime euh.. je sais pas quoi mais c'était très bon et j'en reprendrai ben ! n.n. huhu.

**Frères II. 37. **

J'espère que ce n'est pas encore Shikamaru. J'appuie sur la touche pour entrer dans le menu des sms, et me fige de la tête au pied. Je n'ose pas le lire.

Neji passe dans le salon. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à mettre dans le lave-vaisselle après tout.

-Alors ? C'est qui ? Tu m'as dit que tu me préviendrais si…

Il se tait. Il doit avoir remarqué les larmes qui menacent dans mes yeux.

-Naruto ?

Je lève les yeux vers le visage de Neji, me mords la lèvre inférieure, et parle d'une voix tremblante.

-C… c'est … 'Tachi.

Neji se fige de la tête aux pieds. Sa gorge à du se serrer d'un coup car j'entends à peine ce qu'il veut me dire.

-Q… quoi ?

-Neji, c'est 'Tachi… il m'envoi un texto. Qu..

Je lui tends mon portable. Je ne veux pas voir ce qu'Itachi m'a écrit. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas voir qu'il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi ; qu'il veut que je l'oublie. Alors je demande égoïstement à Neji de le faire pour moi.

-Neji… r.. regarde et supprime-le s'il te plaît.

Il écarquille les yeux, et s'avance vers moi en tendant le bras.

-Naruto.. ! Tu es sûr ?

J'acquiesce. J'ai peur.

Neji prend mon portable dans ses mains, et appuie sur la touche pour pouvoir lire le message. Je tourne un peu mon visage pour ne pas regarder ; pour ne pas en avoir l'envie stupide.

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Neji lire, me regarder d'un air surpris, lire à nouveau en inspirant, souffler et sembler chercher des yeux en, je pense, effaçant le message.

Il me tend mon portable.

-Tiens. Je l'ai effacé.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

-Il te demande de ne plus lui envoyer de messages. De le laisser tranquille et de l'oublier.

Mon cœur se serre. Neji me jète un coup d'œil, me chuchote qu'il est désolé et me laisse seul dans le salon.

L'après-midi ne va finalement pas être dédié aux baisers à répétition. Neji sera je ne sais où dans la maison et moi… je serai effondré sur le canapé. Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Mais de me l'entendre dire m'a fait un mal atroce. En y repensant après coup, je me suis vraiment senti mal pour Neji. J'ai voulu m'excuser un peu avant qu'on aille chercher les jumeaux. Mais il m'a tout de suite dit de ne pas le faire. Que j'avais eu raison de me laisser aller à pleurer. Que maintenant c'était passé et qu'il savait que je me sentais mieux. Qu'il m'en aurait voulu si j'avais fais semblant de ne pas être touché.

Et c'est vrai que maintenant que tout es clair ; que même si ça m'a fait mal sur le coup, je me sens mieux et plus libre de mes actes avec Neji. Je ne réfléchis plus tellement à « et si 'Tachi revenait » Et ce parce-que je suis sûr et certain qu'il ne reviendra pas puisqu'il m'a envoyé ce message.

Peut-être même a t'il déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Le lendemain, je suis allé travailler et j'ai tout raconté à mon père. Je lui ai aussi demandé quelques conseils par rapport à Neji. Et puis aussi s'il avait eu la visite du père d'Hinata. Après tout, même si ce n'est plus mon voisin, c'est toujours celui de papa. Mais non. Rien. Je lui ai donc expliqué qu'il voulait me voir jeudi.

Jeudi qui se trouve maintenant être dans quelques heures. Nous avons fini de dîner ; les jumeaux sont couchés et le père de Neji est chez son frère depuis hier.

Je suis dans les bras de Neji ; blottis contre lui sous la couette. Sa main se promène dans mon dos. Il pleut à torrent dehors.

-Neji.

-Hm ?

-Tu viens aussi demain, hein ?

-Oui. C'est moi qui t'emmène et te ramène.

-J'aurai put conduire tu sais.

-Peut-être pour y aller. Mais sûrement pas pour revenir.

Sa main s'arrête brusquement. Puis il reprend la parole.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Demain. Quand tu sauras pourquoi mon oncle veut te voir. Quand il t'auras dit ce… ce qu'il attend de toi. Ne te laisse pas faire. Ne te sens pas forcé.

-… hm.

-Et aussi…

Il hésite. Je lève les yeux vers son visage et le regarde calmement.

-Naruto s'il te plaît ne t'imagine pas que tout le monde va te détester et te laisser seul juste à cause de ça. Je suis là ; je le sais depuis un petit moment et je t'aime quand même.

-Neji. Tu me fais peur. Je vais plus avoir envie d'y aller si tu continues.

Il me resserre de toute ses forces en penchant son visage vers mon cou. Sa voix se fait plus douloureuse.

-Si seulement tu n'y allais pas !

Je reste silencieux. Je ne peux pas répondre je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y vais. Juste que son oncle veut me voir.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre Naruto. Promets-moi que tu resteras avec moi ! Je t'en supplie promets-le moi !

Mon cœur s'affole en se serrant.

Neji !? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Moi qui croyais que tu allais beaucoup mieux te revoilà à… paraître si fragile si facilement !

-Oui ! Oui Neji ! Je te promets ! Je resterai toujours avec toi ! T… Tout le temps ! S'il te plaît ! Pleure pas ! Je.. je déteste te voir pleurer ! Ca va aller je ne te laisserai pas faire Neji ! T'inquiète pas. Ca ira.

Sa main droite remonte sur ma nuque puis dans mes cheveux. Un sanglot le secoue. Je le resserre contre moi.

-Je t'en pris Neji. Ne pleure pas. Jamais je ne te laisserai. Jamais. C'est toi que j'aime maintenant.

Il hoche la tête alors que je pose mes mains sur ses joues. J'essaie d'essuyer ses larmes pour qu'elles s'arrêtent plus vite de couler ; même si ça ne va pas changer grand chose. Je l'embrasse doucement du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois en lui disant que je resterai dorénavant avec lui.

Encore et encore.

Neji oublie son mal. Moi je vois venir un moment que je ne rechignerai pas à avoir. Je sens la main gauche de Neji glisser sur mes fesses sous le tissu de mon boxer lorsque soudain, Aki ouvre grand la porte.

-PAPAAA !!!

Neji se redresse sur ses genoux sur le lit pour rattraper son fils qui court vers le lit, et moi je hurle pour qui veut l'entendre.

-MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! Aki tu fais chi

Neji m'interrompt.

-NARUTO !!

Il m'incendie du regard. Aki est dans ses bras et pleure en tremblant. Arrive Haru très timidement à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Y'a de l'orage…

Je regarde dehors, et constate qu'en effet, la pluie a invité les éclairs et le tonnerre. Je me calme ; soupire. Neji est en train de rassurer Aki en le berçant tout doucement. Haru grimpe sur le lit et me demande.

-On peut dormir avec toi et papa, tonton ?

Neji répond d'un « oui » pour moi. Ma gorge se serre en les voyant s'installer. Neji me reproche du regard de m'être énervé contre son fils. Je m'en sens mal. Je me lève du lit, et les laisse. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée ; mon portable à la main.

Moi qui viens de promettre à Neji que jamais je ne le quitterai… je m'apprête à envoyer un texto à 'Tachi. Je n'ai que lui en tête ; que lui et ses bras, et ses mots doux, et ses sourires. Il me suffit d'un mauvais regard de la part de Neji. De le voir avec ses fils pour penser à Itachi.

Environ deux heures plus tard, je sens quelque chose chatouiller ma joue. Je marmonne en sortant de mes rêves, j'ouvre les yeux. Je suis recroquevillé sur le canapé ; un coussin dans mes bras. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, et vois Neji me regarder. Il est appuyé au dossier du canapé. Il me chuchote.

-Eh ! Fallait pas partir comme ça ! J'ai pas pu te rattraper avec Aki.

-…

Il voit mon portable sur la table basse.

-Tu as essayer d'appeler Itachi ?

-… qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji ?

-Tu viens te coucher ?

-… je suis couché.

-Au chaud. Dans mes bras.

-Y'a pas de place dans le lit pour quatre.

-…

Non. C'est pas vrai. On l'a déjà fait avec Itachi. Et Neji le sait.

-Naruto je suis un père aussi. Haru et Aki sont prioritaires tu devrais l'avoir remarqué depuis le temps.

-Je sais Neji… mais ça m'énerve qu'ils arrivent tout le temps quand…

Je me redresse ; excédé.

-Enfin c'est vrai ! Ils viennent toujours quand on fait des trucs !!! J'en ai marre moi !

-On va trouver une solution Naruto. Aki n'aura pas interminablement peur de l'orage !

Je soupire, et baisse la tête. Je suis en train de me tripoter les doigts. Je me sens mal.

-Excuse-moi Neji.

-Pour quoi ?

-Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste te calmer. Je… j'aimerai bien me sentir tellement bien avec toi que je voudrais rester avec toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je pourrai même ! Je le sais. … mais… mais à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose, je pense encore à …

J'inspire à fond. Neji fini pour moi.

-A Itachi.

-…

Il lève sa main, et vient caresser mes cheveux avant de jouer avec le bout d'une mèche entre deux de ses doigts.

-Le contraire me paraîtrait étrange de toute façon. Ca ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on a commencé tous les deux.

-Oui mais toi

-Moi je t'aime depuis trèèèès longtemps.

Il me sourit en se penchant un peu plus par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

-Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de penser encore à lui Naruto.

-Mais MOI je m'en veux ! Neji je… je lui envoyais des textos dans ton dos parce-que je n'arrivais pas à ne pas penser à lui, à ne pas me sentir coupable pour ce que je faisais !

-Mais maintenant tu ne le feras plus ! …

Neji se redresse, contourne le canapé, soulève mes jambes étendues, s'assieds et les repose sur ses genoux.

-Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faut. Du moment que…

Je l'entends chuchoter pour lui « tu survies à demain ».

-Hein ?

-Non. Rien.

Il me fait un grand sourire, puis il se penche sur le côté pour se rapprocher de moi. Il s'étend sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement alors que je l'enlace. J'écarte les jambes. Et je romps le baiser.

-Neji.. n… non. Les jumeaux… ils vont encore nous déranger je…

Neji insiste en se déhanchant sur moi très largement. Je pousse un gémissement. Des frissons me parcourent complètement.

-Non… Neji non… Aki … a peur de l'orage..

-Il dort Naruto. Il dort laisse-toi faire je t'en supplie… !

-… n… non… d… demain, ou…

Neji se redresse sur ses genoux entre mes jambes. Sa voix tremblote.

-Naruto tu veux bien que je te prenne ce soir ?

-H… hein ?

-Je peux te prendre ?

-Pourquoi ce soir ? Je croyais que tu… voulais me laisser un peu de temps ?

-Je peux pas te le dire Naruto.

-Ca a un rapport avec demain ?

Silence. Je m'assieds correctement face à Neji.

-Neji. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain ? Pourquoi tu as peur comme ça ?

Il quitte le canapé sans rien dire. Il me tend juste la main. Je la prends, et monte avec lui à l'étage. Le lendemain, après avoir emmené les jumeaux à leur avant dernier jour d'école avant les vacances de la Toussaint, Neji et moi nous rendons chez son oncle.

-Ca va Neji ?

-Hm..

Il hoche juste la tête. Il est tendu. Il a à peine remarquer l'oiseau qui a faillit percuter le par-brise. Et moi qui ai manqué une crise cardiaque. Neji me demande brusquement.

-On va prendre un café chez ton père avant ? D…. d'accord ?

J'ouvre grand mes yeux doucement.

-Chez p'pa ? Neji, il travaille !

-Ah… ahaha… ah ben oui.

Il est vraiment nerveux.

Nous arrivons dans la rue de notre enfance à moi et Hinata. Je suis un peu excité et mal à l'aise car… la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu avec Hinata, elle nous a forcé la main à moi et Sasuke. Mais j'ai aussi un peu hâte de la voir en espérant pouvoir oublier ce qu'elle m'a fait. C'était ma meilleure amie pendant longtemps après tout. Et puis je vais devoir m'entendre avec elle comme je suis avec Neji maintenant. Ce serait bête de se mettre toute sa famille à dos. Déjà que son père n'est pas en parfaite harmonie avec moi.

…

Alors que nous sommes tout prêt de leur allée, Neji freine d'un coup.

-Je peux pas.

Je l'interroge ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe !!? Neji ! Ton oncle veut me voir !

-Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu le vois !

Il se tourne vers moi.

-Naruto, … on s'enfuit ? D'accord ? On passe prendre les jumeaux à l'école et on part loin !?

Je fronce les sourcils et reculant mon visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait !? Je prends la parole.

-Neji, vas te garer dans leur allée sinon je descends et j'y vais à pied.

-N...

Je l'interromps.

-Neji ! Avance ! Tu paniqueras plus tard ! Ton oncle veut me voir et moi je veux savoir pourquoi ! En plus ton père y est et il rentre avec nous. Alors va te garer !

Il garde un instant de flottement ; juste peut-être pour voir si je me décide à accepter ce qu'il me propose. Et puis il soupire et va se garer dans l'allée de la maison de son oncle.

Je souris.

-C'était pas si dur !

Je m'apprête à descendre ; il agrippe mon poignet.

-Embrasse-moi !

-Hein ?

Je le dévisage ; étonné.

-Ici ? On est devant chez ton oncle !

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et me supplie du regard. Je lui réponds donc fermement.

-Non ! On va entrer, dire bonjour, voir ce qu'il me veut et repartir tranquillement. Tu pourras m'embrasser tant que tu veux, mais après !

Il me lâche en s'excusant. Je continue sur le même ton.

-Neji si tu me refais ça, tu te reçois une gifle. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir Sasuke en face de moi !

-Excuse-moi. Je suis tendu. J'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles, que tu te laisses faire, que tu… alors j'ai voulu… encore un peu.

Je lui prends la main.

-T'inquiètes pas. Ca va aller. De toute façon, si c'est horrible et tout et tout, .je vais obligatoirement me tourner vers toi pour me consoler Neji.

Il relève son visage. J'ajoute quelques mots.

-Tu es le seul qu'il me reste Neji. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Donc je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as aussi peur. Et puis si tu vois que je me laisse faire sans que je le remarque, tu me le diras ! D'accord ?

Il acquiesce. Je lui dépose un doux baisers sur la joue, et descends de voiture.

C'est à ce moment là que j'aperçois Hinata sortir de chez elle. J'écarquille les yeux en laissant Neji fermer la voiture.

-Hinata !!!

Elle…

Hinata sursaute, me voie, et essaie de repartir en sens inverse. Mais je la rattrape et prends son poignet pour la tirer vers moi.

-T'es enceinte !!?

-Eu.. o… oui… je…

-Ouah !! Mais…

Je l'interroge.

-C'est qui le père ?

Elle rougit et bafouille. Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre. Neji nous rejoins, me fait lâcher Hinata et sert ma main de toute ses forces dans la sienne. Je lui annonce ; tout heureux pour Hinata.

-Ta cousine est enceinte !! Tu le savais ?

Il me répond un « oui » dur et très… je ne sais quoi. Je ne le vois pas, mais alors qu'il resserre ma main dans la sienne, il assassine Hinata du regard. Hinata qui est plus que gênée.

Je crois deviner pourquoi et la rassure.

-T'inquiète pas Hinata. C'est oublié pour… le truc. Enfin si toi tu ne m'en veux pas que Sasuke t'ait trompé avec moi, je…

Je me racle la gorge en me disant que je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir en vouloir à quelqu'un. Elle fait « non » de la tête et me dit même un mot qui m'étonne un peu.

-Merci Naruto.

J'écarquille les yeux et dois sûrement prendre mon air ahuri.

-« Merci » ? Pourquoi ?

Nous nous faisons interrompre par le père d'Hinata.

-Hinata ! Rentre tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas censée sortir.

Elle sursaute à nouveau, et rougit en essayant d'expliquer à son père qu'elle voulait juste prendre l'air quelques instants pour aller chercher le courrier. Elle rentre sans plus de cérémonie alors que son père va chercher le courrier après nous avoir sommairement salué.

Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji mais il ne le voit pas. J'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi Neji ne m'a t'il pas dit que sa cousine était enceinte ?

Et puis, … comme je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre, je me questionne sur le fait qu'il ait peur que je lui en veuille ; que je me laisse faire.

Que je me laisse faire de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent me demander ?! C'est pas comme si j'étais le père ! A la rigueur, on pourrait me proposer d'être le parrain… mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait gêné Neji. Moi, ça ne me dérangerais pas.

Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas parce-que je ne suis pas celui de ses fils ?

... c'est Itachi leur parrain.

Hiashi nous fait entrer. Il nous propose un café que nous refusons tous les deux poliment. Hizashi vient nous saluer à son tour. Il regarde son fils quelques instants et s'arrête sur nos mains jointes. Neji ne m'a pas lâcher depuis tout à l'heure.

Je remarque le regard de son père. Je gigote un peu le bras, et fais comprendre à Neji que j'aimerai qu'il me lâche. Il s'exécute à regret mais ne dit rien. Puis il s'éclipse sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je me suis dit qu'il allait voir sa cousine pour lui demander comment elle se porte. Hiashi m'apporte un thé à la table de leur salon. Hizashi est assis face à moi ; son frère s'installe à côté de lui. Je ne les avais jamais vu l'un à côté de l'autre mais en le regardant, on ne voit vraiment aucune différence. Et pourtant Hizashi a toujours été beaucoup plus imposant et antipathique pour moi.

En même temps, comme je connais Hinata depuis tout petit, je connais aussi Hiashi et je le considère un peu comme un oncle. Tout comme Hinata considère mon père comme un oncle aussi pour elle.

Hiashi se racle la gorge ; mal à l'aise. Hizashi lui jète un coup d'œil, et fait un geste de tête vers moi pour le décider à parler. Je bois une gorgée de thé, et décide de commencer pour rompre la glace et surtout l'ambiance pesante que Hiashi à instauré à lui tout seul.

-Euh Félicitation !

Ils me regardent tous les deux. Je continue.

-Pour Hinata. Vous allez être grand-père Hiashi. Je suis content pour vous.

-.. merci Naruto.

-Et euh.. vous voulez me voir pour quoi ? C'était pour m'annoncer la nouvelle ? Vous voulez que je sois son parrain ? Hinata est peut-être trop gênée pour me le demander ou…

Je me racle la gorge avant d'en dire un peu trop. Ils ne savent certainement pas ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

De nouveau un silence. Je les observe discrètement. Je me rends compte que Hizashi est là pour soutenir un peu son frère. C'est drôle ; je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

Hizashi donne un coup de coude à son frère qui prend la parole brusquement.

-En réalité ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Il se racle à nouveau la gorge. Il a parlé très vite ; surpris par son jumeaux auquel il lance un léger regard accusateur. Hizashi fait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Je les interroge.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Ce n'était pas pour Hinata ?

-Si. Mais.. tu ne peux pas être le parrain des bébés Naruto.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-« Des » ?

Il acquiesce. Et je me rappelle ce que m'avait dit Neji. Chaque aîné à des jumeaux en premier une génération sur deux dans leur famille. Je me remets de la surprise rapidement.

-H.. Hinata a déjà en tête un autre parrain ?

-Non.

-Alors p

-Naruto tu es le père.

Je me fige en totalité. Une exclamation nerveuse me prends ; je suis persuadée d'avoir entendu une chose très très étrange. Je demande donc.

-Pardon ?

Hizashi prend la parole sur un ton sûr de lui.

-C'est vous le père Naruto. C'est pour vous l'annoncer que mon frère vous a fait venir.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« Neji me suit de loin. Il est totalement perdu et aimerait sûrement savoir ce qu'il va advenir de nous maintenant que je suis au courant de ce qui se tramait. Mais je suis loin d'en avoir conscience. Je l'ai complètement occulté de mon esprit en ce moment. J'ai oublié qu'il est là et qu'il attend. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! n.n. Je fais très court aujourd'hui, je susi désolé j'ai du monde à la maison ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. ^^. Merci encore pour vos reviews !!! n.n.**

Densetsu : Je vais être grand père !!! O.O

Nana : Ben oui. Apparement. Mais tu ne le sais pas encore. Donc ça va. n.n.

Densetsu : Ah. Oui. #repsire un peu plus facilement et réalise de novueau# JE VAIS ETRE GRAND PERE !!

Nana : ùù...


	38. Chapter 38

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 37 :**

**Sasu-yaoi : **Et oui Hinata est enceinte ! :p Et non, XD, Naruto n'a pas assez de problème. (en même temps, il n'en a pas vraiment à lui à lui, de problème.) Un mariage ? lol. Il va en être question mais pas très longtemps. (peut-être parce-qu'il va accepter !! XD.) / Non. Le sms n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto et Hinata. C'était un sms qui venait du portable de Itachi, comment veux-tu que ça parle d'Hinata ou autre ? (là, tu te monte des films abracadabrant !) / Et euh.. non, non plus. XD. Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là !? / Tant mieux pour tes concours. / Un nouveau chapitre de POW Sasuke, je ne sais pas tout les combien. C'est quand ça me vient pour cette histoire. Donc je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment pas te dire. Mais je vais essayer d'en mettre un de temps en temps et de ne pas le laisser en plan un an. / L'Epilogue alors là… :s.. J'espère vous le mettre cette été au plus tard ? … ? n.n'… / Je ne fête pas le réveillon. :p. Et je n'aurai pas pu vous faire le même cadeau car je n'ai pas de chapitre pour POW Sasuke ni la seconde partie de l'Epilogue de Un pari Fou de prêt. Et pour Frères II, j'ai compté juste Noël en plus des dimanche durant les vacance pour me faire une marge pour mes révisions. Don je ne pouvais pas vous en mettre un pour le réveillon. Voilà. Désolée. / Bonne année a toi aussi ! n.n.

**Daphiinou : **Oh mais non !! Q.Q… Pourquoi ça !? /Ah ! C'est pour Hinata !! ùù… lol. Mais ça va passer ! mdr. Ils vont s'arranger, se marier, vivre heureux… XD. T'y a cru, hein ! :p. lol. Tu verras bien. Comme tous les autres .n.n. / Moi j'aime bien le NaruHina. Enfin disons que ça ne me dérange pas. Mais bon.. si tu regardais les pairings, tu verrais qu'il n'y en a pas de prévu ! (quoique.. j'ai rajouter trois petits point à la fin. XD. Histoire de pas tout mettre. Mdr.)

**Adralya : **Densetsu : …#s'écarte très doucement ; l'air inquiet# / (2) Ouais.. c'est ce qu'on dit ! lol. / Je crois que Densetsu à a présent peur de toi et qu'il revient vers sa VRAI maîtresse. (Moi. n.n. huhu.) Je le crois pas en fait, huhu. J'en suis sûr. n.n. / XD Ben parfois on peut se mettre dans de beaux draps tous seul ! :p. (avec jeu de mot. Lol. ) / Naruto : èé. Parle pas de mon papa comme ça ! Je vais être papa et jamais je ne renoncerai à .. a quoi déjà ? Je voulais dire quoi ? O.o.. rhoo je suis tellement tourneboulé que je ne sais même plus ce que je dis !! T.T… Papaaaa !! Aide-moi !!! –Densetsu : Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto. je serais toujours là pour toi. – Naruto : #affiche un regard victorieux à Adralya.# / Neji ? Rhooo !! Tu le crois doué de mensonge !? C'est vrai ? O.O.. nonn !! C'est pas vrai il ne peut pas mentir ! :x. / Voilà. Je e veux pas que Densetsu soit pervertit parr une autre personne que la mienne. (lol. XD.) Donc votre relation ce termine après ce petit dîné que je vous ai offert. N.n. Bien sûr, je te laisse le droit de fantasmer et de l'adorer ! XD. Mais je trouve que ça va un peu trop loin alors on va freiner, hein ! Voilà. n.n. / XD Moi j'aurai bien aimé être à sa place face au deux Hyuga senior ! n.n. Juste pour les voirl 'un à côté de l'autre. mdr. Je pense que j'aurai éclater de rire ! XD. Ou alors imaginer tout un tas de chose plus ou moins avouable en les imaginant dans leur jeunesse. (miam… deux Neji… #bave# ) / Densetsu : # reste muet et prend le gâteau malgré tout# (comment ça t'as jamais rien à Noël ? Et mon cadeau alors !! èé. ) / Non. J'accepte pas ta relation avec Densetsu. Tu vas trop vite et trop loin. Donc tu n'as aucunement mon accord pour le moment. Ca fait trop bizarre. / XD Bah bonne année, et bonne reprise si jamais tu reprends les cours demain ! / Densetsu : :x.

**Darling : **Ah parce-qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ? O.o.. ? (XD.) / Voici la suite !

**Laé : **Oh ! O.o.. Tu as un tel objet et tu le hurle sur les toits !? XD. T'as pas de taboue toi ! mdr. / Ben parce-qu'elle voulait farder les gamins tiens ! mdr. / Densetsu : O.o.. ? !! POURQUOI !!!? J'ai rien fait moi !!! / (ta review à été coupé.)

**Nya-chan : **Et oui. Comme tout le monde, tu avais deviné. Mdr./ n.n'… / Ben ça aurait put pourquoi pas ! S'il a envie d'être parrain ! D'abord ! Le pauvre.. Haru et Aki c'est Itachi leur parrain ! C'est pas juste ! (huhu) / Et oui si Neji à .. QUOI !!Mais pourquoi Neji mentirait !! Q.Q… ce serait horrible !! ( :p) / mdr. Alors je crois qu'ils vont t'agacer un petit moment encore les jumeaux. XD. Désolée ! :p / Je ne fête pas le nouvel an.

**Sophie : **Ah ben.. on ne décide pas forcément ces choses là ! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! / XD C'est pas gentil pour Naruto ça ! mdr. / Ca pourrait le faire grandir qui sait ! / Itachi en a eu assez. Naruto aurait très bien put lui dire avant que ça se passe comme ça. Si Naruto n'avait pas assez confiance ou ne connaissait pas assez Itachi pour savoir qu'il ne le défendrait pas, c'est de la faute de Naruto et non d'Itachi ! (me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?) / Neji : Oh mais je compte bien me battre ! ( - Nana : plus ou moins. ) / Hizashi n'est, en effet, pas tout à fait d'accord avec son frère. Mais vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est ! :p. / XD Pour l'Epilogue il faudra attendre ! Désolé ! (mais bon j'espère quand même poster la fin ou la suite avant 2010 ! XD.)

**Caro : **Ok ! Alors je m'y met (tutoyer.) Enfin avec une petite gêne car j'ai cru comprendre que tu es marié et tout et tout donc que tu es plus âgé que moi alors voilà.. :s.. lol. Enfin, on peut se marier à 18 ans hein ! XD. (mais ne parlons pas d'âge. Ca ne se fait pas et je ne veut pas savoir. Lol.) / Merci beaucoup ! J'espère au moins que les personnalités évolue tout de même un peu ! / Oh !! :D C'est gentil ça ! (pour Itachi surtout. mdr.) Itachi a tout de même du avoir quelques retour puisqu'il est rester avec Naruto durant tout ce temps ! Faut se rappeler du chapitre bonus de miles reviews ! lol. Naruto avait préparer une belle et romantique soirée en amoureux ! n.n / Naruto se bougera dans quelques chapitres ! (si, si. Promis. 'est lui qui se bouge et non Itachi ! :p.) Mais il va falloir attendre ! n.n'. / Pour la fibre paternel et tout ce qui concerne le grossesse d'Hinata, je ne dirai rien car, tout le monde aura les réponses à ces questions dans les chapitres suivants. n.n. Ne dévoilons donc rien ! :p. huhu. / Pour Neji qui passe d'ami à amant, je ne suis pas de cet avis. On peut très bien garder la complicité de l'ami en étant amant. Enfin.. approximativement. (lol) / Euh oui ; là c'est un gros fantasme irréalisable le NejiSasu. Surtout après ce que Sasuke a fait à Naruto depuis tout ce temps. Parce-que.. quand on y réfléchit, Sasuke est sorti avec Naruto, l'a trompé, l'a rendu malade, à jouer les fous pour le récupéré, a créé le troubles entre lui et Itachi, ensuite plus tard il lui trouve un boulot où ils rencontre Sai, a ramener Sai avec lui CHEZ Naruto, l'a fait participer à une partie à trois avec Hinata (qui tombe enceinte), a fait encore du chantage, en a parle à Sai qui en a profiter, … e.t.c… Donc je ne pense pas que Neji soit prompt à partager un belle et agréable vie en compagnie de Sasuke. n.n.' / XD Itachi trouvera son compte à la fin, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! n.n. Sans aucune gêne pour les repas de famille hypothétiques ! / Ah mais y'en a d'autres des frères ! Y'a Hizashi et Hiashi, y'a Haru et Aki, lol. (se défend comme elle peut.) Et puis, j'ai toujours été très ulle pour trouver des titres. Quand j'ai intitulé cette fic « Frères », je ne savais même pas (euh je crois) qu'Itachi jouerai un grand rôle dedans alors .. n.n'.. mdr. / Euh bah.. euh.. O.O..D… de rien à ton mari. (XD. Ravi de pouvoir être utile ! XD.)

**Baka BabacOoL : **De rien pour le cadeau ! n.n. Je suis contente qu'il ait plu à autant de monde ! n.n. / Pourquoi tout le monde pense à Itachi alors que c'est avec Neji que Naruto est en ce moment ? O.o… ? lol. Surtout qu'Hinata est sa cousine ! / Ah ben ma maman, elle se disait déjà quand j'ai fait le truc à trois !! XD. (qu'Hinata serait enceinte.) Tout le monde à fini par le voir arriver de toute façon. :p. / Je vais essayer ! n.n. (de ne pas trop faire souffrir Neji.) Ou alors, je le fais BIEN souffrir, mais il fini heureux la fic ! n.n. XD. / Ah ben la fic ne sera pas fini pour Noël tu sais ! n.n'.. (ou alors pour le prochain ? XD.) / Le ou les couple(s) de fin est/sont déjà décidés dans ma petite tête et son inchangeable ! Reste à savoir ce que je vous prépare !! (huhu) Et je ne le vous dirais pas !! lalala !! / (2) Deathfic : (deux mots) Fuyu, Anko. / Et euh.. O.o.. Pourquoi tu parles de reprendre ma fic ? Pourquoi queqlu'un reprendrait ma fic ? C'est la mienne elle m'appartient ! J'ai aucune envie qu'o me l'a prenne quoiqu'il arrive aux personnages ! (attention je vais arrêter de poster sur le net moi si on me prend mes fics à tout bouts de champs ! C'est déjà arriver j'ai aucune envie que ça se refasse ! D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça que je garde la meilleure que j'ai faite (tous ceux qui l'ont lu ont été d'accord la-dessus) en dehors du net ! / n.n'.. Va pas te rendre malade pour une histoire hein ! n.n… faut pas stressé comme ça ! /

**Kaoru : **Ben et pourtant, tu vois je comprends que tu ne sois pas étonnée, mais y'en a quand même qui ont été étonné ! n.n. / lol. Neji a t'il menti ou pas ? Ben vous le saurez plus tard !! lalala !! lol. (tu crois franchement Neji capable de ça ?) / Ben oui mais.. c'était vraiment très moche tout ces gros mots. J'ai failli ne pas répondre devant tant de grossièretés ! (et oui, je fais parti des rares gens qui n'aiment pas les gros mots et qui n'en prononce jamais.) / Bonne lecture !

**EMilie : **Lol. Tu n'étais pas la seule à t'en douter. :p. / A que deux !!? O.O / « supporter ».. c'est pas sympa ce mot.. :s.. franchement… / Tu penses Neji pouvoir mentir ? rhoooo !!

**Edwick : **Tout le monde le savait ! Enfin avait deviné. (depuis plus ou moins longtemps.) / Euh. Je crois que t'as buggé dans les prénoms. XD. Lol. Et ouais ! C'était pas sans raison ! n.n. / Ah mais si ! Si, si. j'ai le droit de faire en sorte qu'Itachi ne revienne pas ! (même si ce ne sera pas le cas.)

**Marjolaine : **Lol. je vais le dire à tout le monde « tout le monde le savait ou au moins s'en doutais » Enfin.. presque tout le monde. XD. / Pourquoi ça « pas de chance pour lui » ? O.o / XD Ah oui Neji par contre c'est sûr.. n.n… Mais bon tout ira bien. (ou pas.) / Pas de soucis. Je n'oublie pas à mettre de reviews à tous les chapitres ! XD. Ne te sens pas coupable ! n.n ; / Moi aussi je les adore !! (Aki et Haru. n.n'.)

**Aude : **Et oui mais il ne l'a pas dit ! (Itachi le texto.) / Oui. Je pense que c'est surtout Neji qui est à plaindre pour le moment. XD.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Merci ! A toi aussi. n.n. / Tout le monde le savait. Mdr. (regarde tout les débuts de réponse aux anonymes. XD.) / Et oui ! Comment va réagir Naruto !! Hein !? C'est vrai qu'avec son caractère, il ne va peut-être pas vouloir les abandonner ses gamins ! Mais est-ce qu'il va faire un bon père aussi ? Rhalala que de questions !! / Ah ben.. tu rêves un petit peu. n.n'.. (pardon.) / Ah ben.. tu .. désolé ! XD. Itachi va mettre du temps à réapparaître !

**News30 : **« retaper »… n.n'.. ben j'espère que tu as aimé, quand même ! / Pas de souci pour les reviews. T'inquiète pas. Tu commence c'est déjà ça !! :p. / Ah oui tu as adoré donc ça va ! XD. (j'aurai cru le contraire avec le « retaper ».n.n'.) / Ah mais tu continues à faire pensé que tu n'aime pas en plus ! « obligé » obligé c'est quand on ne veut pas le faire tu sais.. ! / Ben c'est mon couple préféré NejiNaru. :p. / XD Ah bah merci pour mes fics ! n.n. / mdr. Désolé, Itachi reviendra dans la fic ! / Ah non je ne le dirai pas pour Neji s'il a dit si oui ou non menti pour le texto !:p.

**I..love..Yaoi : **Oui.. je ne comprends pas comment tu peux le faire. Hiashi et Kakashi (qui est dans cette fic l'oncle de Sasuke. :s) Comment t'arrive à les confondre ? / Ah mais non ! XD. Juste qu'il faut pas s'imaginer de NaruKaka quoi. lol.

**Akitsumi-Chan : **Et rebelote !! XD. Tout le monde ou presque s'en doutais qu'Hinata était enceinte ! :p. lol. / Ah ben.. Naruto va l'avancer ce point. (que ça pourrait être Sasuke aussi. :p) / Non, non. Un NejiNaru. (et si.) Et pourquoi Itachi reviendrait ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il être ramener !!? :p. / Et le ItaTem n'est aucunement « rapporté ». Là, tu as du mal voir dans les pairings. Y »a pas marquer de « rapporté ». C'est le ShikaTem qui est rapporté et ça a déjà été fait ça. / Oui Sasuke, … euh ami je sais même pas ! XD. Attends, t'as vu ce qu'il lui a fait !O.O !! (grrr) / Naruto … c'est Naruto ! / lol. Oui, Naruto va bien avec Itachi, mais il va très bien aussi avec Neji, non ? (si, si. n.n. ) / Shino ne fait pas parti de la fic. De toute façon, quelques soit les trucs que tu avances, je les ferait ou pas c'est moi qui déciderait puisque la suite et fins est déjà prévu. Je sais qui ira avec qui. Et ça ne changera pas ! (très ferme dans la voix) / Merci pour Un pari Fou. / Hinata est à trois mois et de toute façon, si elle avait voulu avorter, elle l'aurait fait avec que son père se rende compte de ce qui se passait ! (rhalala ! )Et puis en plus elle a déjà perdu un enfant, alors je crois pas qu'elle veuille en perdre d'autre ! Surtout qu'elle l'a peut-être fait intentionnellement ! / Haru et Aki sont des gamins… -_-… / T'as fumé quoi ?? … ? -_-… / J'en ai déjà faite des fics hétéros.. Et je fais selon l'inspiration du moment alors je ne peux pas te dire ça comme ça. / Shikamaru vous saurez plus tard ! :p. / lol. La réaction de Densetsu, elle est dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse le découvrir. / Bonne lecture ! (longues peut-être, mais remplie d'idioties n.n'.. dsl.) / (2) lol. Neji, le texto, je ne le vous dirai pas. (mais je suis OUTRE de voir que tout le monde pense directement que Neji a menti ! #shoked# 

**Sofie : **Ben il s'en passe beaucoup de chose en dix chapitre en même temps !(dis ? Tu es sûr ? Autant ? ) / J'espère que tu n'auras plus de problème avec le net alors. Je peux comprendre à quel point c'est frustrant. / Itachi n'est aucunement un ahem… il a beaucoup donné sans broncher et je comprend qu'il ait eu une réaction assez excessive. (Itachi ; Q.Q… Nana ! M.. Merci !- Nana : Je te défend simplement. Je pense à ta vie puisque tu vas ré-apparaître dans la fic.- Itachi : … ah… ) / Neji : Fuyu… Q.Q….. / Naruto : Mais… je.. mais… Q.Q…. (ah ben bravo ! Tu les as tous fait pleurer !! èé. Et c'est moi qui passe après pour les revigorer !! (XD).) / lol. Sai en a encore mal ! (XD. C'est pour ça, il se cache. :p ) / Jiraya et Densetsu : Yéah ! #prennent la pose « nice guy ». XD / C'est quoi le L entre guillemet ? C'était pour faire un cœur ? lol. C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons. Mais.. ils peuvent être très chiants aussi. lol. / Oui. Hinata a sûrement fait exprès. lol. Mais c'est pas une .. ahem.. pour autant. Enfin peut-être un peu, mais c'est pas parce-qu'elle a fait exprès qu'elle veut pour autant que Naruto prenne des responsabilité ou tout autre chose ! :p. / Repose cette hache !! èé.

**Eien : **XD T'inquiètes pas, tu fais assez preuves d'originalité (et de perversité) en racontant des histoires via smiley. (XD.) / Mais Densetsu disait ça comme ça.. il est parfait de toute façon alors, .. lol. Tu ne pourras pas lui en vouloir longtemps. Même si tu as la rancune tenace ! (j'espère. :s.) / Ca peut aller vite un mollusque dans l'eau, non ? Je sais pas.. O.O… / Oui bon là nous avons deux paragraphes totalement incompréhensibles. XD Mais je te l'ai dit hier ça. mdr. Et oui, non tu ne sais pas ce qu'Itachi a mis dans ce texto !! hahaha !! / Peut-être que Naruto, au fond de lui inconsciemment il ne voulait pas que je sais pas quoi, et que du coup il a donner le portable à Neji en lui disant d'effacer, comme ça, il laissait son avenir dans les mains de Neji parce-qu'il ne voulait plus choisir ! Il ovulait qu'on décide pour lui !! ahhaha !! (j'ai trouvé ça toute seule à l'instant ! n.n.) Ou alors, c'est juste que c'est Naruto : soit un pas doué. / Eulalala !! Tu aurais menti !! Mais… Mais Neji il a menti alors ? O.o… Mias comment tu peux penser au fait qu'il mente !! Mais c'est horrible !! (XP.) / Hihihihi.. pour tout avouer, j'ai pensé à toi en l'écrivant cette phrase leurre. Mdr. Enfin, pas dans l'intention de te faire une fausse joie hein ! XD. (vrai en plus.) Je devais sûrement vouloir faire la scène mais j'ai repensé à autre chose et du coupe elle ne s'est pas faite ! (ou alors, .. je ne sais plus. lol. Ca fait trop loin moi je suis à la fin du chapitre 40 alors bon.) / Mais tu le savais de toute façon que ce ne serait pas dans ce chapitre ! Et puis, tu aurais .. euh non je ne le dis pas là. lol. Vaut mieux pas. XD. / Neji ou l'art de rassurer les foules. X.P./ Ah.. Tu devrais savoir que Naruto parle souvent pour ne rien dire ou souvent sans savoir ce qu'il dit ou souvent sans contrôler ce qu'il dit. –Nana : #se tourne vers Naruto# Voilà ! T'es content ! Elle se fait des films maintenant ! –Naruto : #se tripote ls doigts# Mais oui mais je et puis.. – Neji : #the sauveur intervient# De toute façon, c'est pas grave, puisqu'il est sincère en me disant ces mots magiques un peu plus tard dans la fic ! n.n. – Nana : Mouais… mais bon.. là, on est qu'au chapitre 38 ! / Je te l'ai dit et te le redit, j'adore le « Neji, blasé : C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? » / XD. Et non, c'était pas la fameuse scène ! :p. Elle viendra plus tard, au chapitre 41 ! :p. #sifflote d'un air léger sans regarder Eien s'arracher ses longs cheveux bruns. XD. # / « chambre parentale ». lol.. Là… ça va un peu loin, non ? XD. Ca fait tellement bizarre d'inclure ce Naruto dans un « parentale ». mdr. / Oui, Naruto a résister à appeler Itachi. n.n. En même temps, après le texto valait mieux pas ! :p. / Hihihihiiii !! Tu la redoutes, heinhei !! / Et oui … c'est Naruto après tout… -_-… Il est capricieux, égoïste un peu sur les bords parfois surtout quand il est question de scène « orageuse ». XD. Mais bon, t'aurais aussi gueulée sur Aki alors tu peux rien dire hein ! :p/ XD Oui, tu as raison Neji fait peur et donne étrangement (enfin de mon côté) mal au cœur lorsqu'il est désespéré ! lol. / Ben oui, c'est normal qu'il craque. Et c'est honorable qu'il ai tenu si longtemps ! (mais bon, il ne finira pas à l'asile à déchiqueter des gommes. XD.) / Ca fait peur hein ! :s… (pour l'imploration pour le baiser dans la voiture. :s… ) / Ahh !! T'as fait un lapsus !! En fait, tu penses que Naruto n'est pas naïf mais stupide !! heinhei tu ne peux plus dire le contraire !! C'est trop tard tu as été découverte ! / Ben c'est gentil de la part de Naruto de féliciter tout le monde ! XD. Bon.. je le vois mal se féliciter lui-même un fois qu'il aura assimilé le fait qu'il soit le papa, mais bon.. mdr. / En effet. Du Naruto dans toute sa splendeur « c'est pas comme si j'étais le père. » / Ah ben.. c'est toi qui l'a dit ! :p. Pas moi. lol. / XD Sans appel je ne sais pas, Naruto essaiera peut-être de voir des failles dans cette nouvelle ! :p. / Prévisions : lol. Oui tu as raison je pense. XD. Pense à prendre l'ordi le plus solide pour lire hein ! lol. / Oui tu as raison là dessus mais tout le monde le sait ça qu'on va voir sa réaction ! XD. (enfin on s'en doute. :p) / Oui.. , oui et non… , non. (ahah t'as un peu de faux malgré tout ! :p. En même temps c'est plus amusant que si tu devinais tout. n.n'.. ) / Oui. / Oui et Non !! ahaha !! lol. / Et oui. Et elle esst sous le feu des paparazzi ! Enfin du côté de Hizashi en tout cas. Un peu aussi Hiashi maintenant, mais malgré tout dessous ! / Donc tu as du bon, et du mauvais. Mais j'avouerai que ça me rassure que tu te goures un peu. Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon et puis, je te félicite au moins tu n'as pas eu tout faux ! XD. / Merci ! Bonne lecture ! Et survies et bosses bien ! XP.

**Frères II. 38. **

-Naruto, tu es le père.

Je me fige en totalité. Une exclamation nerveuse me prend ; je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu une chose très très étrange. Je demande donc.

-Pardon ?

Hizashi prend la parole sur un ton sûr de lui.

-C'est vous le père Naruto. C'est pour vous l'annoncer que mon frère vous a fait venir.

-M…

Je n'assimile pas bien la chose. Hizashi continue pour son frère.

-Il y a trois mois, ma nièce vous a forcé à lui faire l'amour en compagnie de Sasuke. Elle est tombée enceinte à ce moment là.

-M … mais non je…

Alors ils le savent ?

Je regarde Hiashi ; mal à l'aise. Il reste les yeux baissés. Je ne sais pas s'il est en colère contre moi ou contre sa fille. Ou alors il est tellement choqué qu'il ne sait pas très bien quoi faire ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de penser en ce moment ? … je me le demande.

Hizashi continue. Hiashi n'a vraiment pas l'air en état de débattre du sujet.

-Nous voulions vous le dire. Hinata n'avait qu'une pensée depuis un certain temps. C'était d'avoir un enfant.

-M .. mais ça peut très bien être Sasuke ! Je

-Elle nous a certifié que ce n'était pas lui. C'est vous le père Naruto.

-Mais…

J'ai les yeux grand ouvert.

Moi ? Père ? Je ne sais même pas m'occuper des enfants de Neji tout seul ! Comment je pourrai être père !? C'est Itachi qui veut des enfants ! Pas moi !! Et puis même ! Comment je vais faire !? Je peux pas passer ma vie avec Hinata c'est…

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains en poussant une plainte.

Hiashi prend la parole.

-On ne te demande rien Naruto. Nous avons juste trouvé plus juste de te mettre au courant. Hinata t'a piégé et… si tu as juste des … la volonté de les élever, de venir les voir. Même de…

Hizashi intervient.

-Ce que Hiashi essaie de vous dire c'est qu'Hinata est tout à fait prête à se marier Naruto.

Hiashi reprend.

-Mais je le répète tu n'es pas forcé Naruto.

Hizashi le coupe presque.

-Un enfant hors mariage ? Tu veux ternir la famille encore plus qu'elle ne l'est ? Hiashi tu es peut-être moins concerné que moi mais Hinata est très apprécié des journaux, et ce genre de… de chose ferait scandale !

-C'est n'est pas à Naruto de prendre la responsabilité des actes de nos enfants ! Il a une vie lui aussi !

Je les interromps à voix basse étonnée.

-Vous voulez que je… me marie ? Avec Hinata ?

J'aurai dû m'y attendre en même temps.

Je reçois un « oui » de la part d'Hizashi, et un « non » de celle de Hiashi.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Neji me demandait de ne pas me laisser faire.

Hiashi se lève et contourne la table pour s'approcher de moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

-On ne te force pas Naruto. Nous pensons juste que ce serait mieux pour les enfants, et aussi pour Hinata. Elle ne croit plus en personne et… de t'avoir près d'elle pourrait la faire aller mieux. Même s'il s'est passé certaines choses, je sais quelle t'apprécie beaucoup. Depuis très longtemps.

Je lève mon visage vers lui.

-Mais Hiashi ! Je… je suis avec votre neveu ! Et je n'aime pas les femmes !

Il ne dit rien. Il me tape juste paternellement l'épaule.

-Prends ton temps pour te décider.

Mais c'est déjà tout décidé ! Je ne veux pas finir mes jours auprès d'Hinata ! Du moins pas en tant que mari ! En tant qu'ami oui, mais sinon tout autre chose est hors de question !

Hizashi se lève à son tour, et sort du salon. Je me lève ; la tête prise dans mille et une questions.

Ce serait vraiment bien pour Hinata ? Et les enfants, si je ne suis pas là comment ils feront sans un père ? Mais je ne peux pas non plus faire semblant d'aimer Hinata ! Elle ne croit plus en personne peut-être, mais ce n'est pas en imitant un amoureux transis qu'elle ira mieux !

Je sors de la maison ; Neji me rejoint. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait durant mon entrevue avec son père et son oncle. Et je ne me le demande même pas. Je m'écarte juste de lui alors qu'il aurait aimé prendre ma main. Je lui dis de me laisser tranquille.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal ou paraître dur. J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir seul à ce qui m'arrive. Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que c'est plus compliqué que de dire un simple « non » ? Bien sûr que non je n'en veux pas de ce mariage. Je ne veux pas épouser Hinata. Je ne veux pas vivre avec elle. Et je ne veux pas de ces enfants. Je ne peux pas être père je suis loin d'en avoir les capacités.

Mais.

J'ai l'impression… d'un certain côté que je pourrai en sortir grandi.

Je n'entends pas Neji essayer de m'appeler ou de me parler. Je contourne sa voiture dans l'allée, et remonte un peu la rue pour me rendre chez mon père. Il n'est pas là et je n'ai pas la clé, mais j'ai seulement besoin de m'asseoir sur le perron. J'ai besoin d'être à cet endroit. Près de la maison à défaut de ne pas être à l'intérieur.

Neji me suit de loin. Il est totalement perdu et aimerait sûrement savoir ce qu'il va advenir de nous maintenant que je suis au courant de ce qui se tramait. Mais je suis loin d'en avoir conscience. Je l'ai complètement occulté de mon esprit en ce moment. J'ai oublié qu'il est là et qu'il attend.

Il s'assied à côté de moi sur le perron et parle doucement.

-Je m'excuse de ne rien t'avoir dit Naruto. Mon père me l'avait interdit et je…

Il soupire.

-En fait je n'ai aucune excuse. J'aurai du te le dire. Te préparer à l'idée…

Je ne réponds pas. Il tente une question.

-Tu… vas te marier avec elle ?

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien.

-Je vais être père Neji ! Qu… et Hinata est toute seule, je

Son cœur doit se serrer encore plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

C'est prétentieux de ma part de penser ça. Il a du bien plus souffrir lorsqu'il a perdu Fuyu. Et même Anko.

Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme sans rien dire en plaquant une main dessus. Il se lève, et s'éloigne de moi. Il part à pied. Moi je reste là où je suis. Je ne vais pas arrêter de penser ; de réfléchir. Je ne vais pas voir Hiashi m'observer de son jardin sans rien faire.

Hizashi a pris la voiture de Neji en fin d'après-midi et est parti. Il est revenu moins d'une heure après avec une autre voiture ; les jumeaux avec lui. Neji a dû lui demander. Je ne les ai pas entendus m'appeler ; ni Hizashi leur dire de me laisser tranquille et d'entrer voir leur grand-oncle et leurs tatas.

Papa va arriver en compagnie de Jiraya.

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute, et me lève.

-B… Bonsoir, je…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

-Papa, je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

Il ouvre de grands yeux ronds après s'être figé un instant.

-Bien sûr mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin… d'être un peu là. S'il te plaît.

Il cherche un peu dans sa tête une réponse un peu plus claire à sa question. Jiraya brise le silence installé.

-Si tu arrêtais de faire cette tête d'idiot Densetsu ? On gèle dehors.

Papa sort de ses pensées, et vient nous ouvrir la porte. Jiraya me pousse à l'intérieur.

Je suis dans l'entrée ; le premier à avoir passé la porte.

Je me retourne brusquement et lâche le morceau.

-Je vais être papa.

Papa et Jiraya se figent net en me dévisageant.

Ma gorge se serre et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne tiens plus. Je ne peux plus tout garder pour moi. J'explique tout d'un bloc : le chantage d'Hinata ; l'annonce ; la demande de son père. Et le fait que je ne sache ni comment réagir ni comment y réfléchir sans partir dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables.

Une fois que j'ai fini, un instant de flottement s'instaure. Puis mon père et Jiraya montrent enfin un signe de vie.

Jiraya dirige son regard vers le salon en déclarant avoir besoin de s'asseoir. Mon père s'avance dans l'entrée en le suivant quelques secondes du regard, et s'arrête devant moi. Il lève ses mains et les pose sur mes épaules en prononçant mon prénom tout doucement.

Il inspire, et essaie de continuer sur sa lancé.

-Tu

Mais il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il me lâche et se tourne vers le salon à son tour.

-J'ai besoin d'un verre. Va t'asseoir, restes pas dans l'entrée.

Je passe dans le salon. Lui n'y fait qu'un passage pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il ne boit normalement jamais d'alcool, mais là je comprends qu'il en ait besoin. Il revient dans le salon avec trois verres et une bouteille.

Il nous les pose devant nous à moi et Jiraya sur la table. Je suis en bout de table. Chacun d'eux de chaque côté de moi.

On va en parler bien plus d'une heure. Mais je ne vais pas être plus avancé. Bien sûr, ça m'a permis d'en parler plus librement que je ne l'aurai fait avec Neji. Et ça m'a remit un peu tout en place.

Je suis dans « ma chambre ». Dans « mon lit ». J'attends d'entendre la voix de Neji. J'ai besoin de lui parler un peu. Je voudrais le rassurer par rapport à Hinata. Mon portable est collé à mon oreille ; j'entends le son de la tonalité.

-Allô ?

Neji a une voix fatigué et éraillée.

-N… Neji ?

-Naruto ?

-Oui. J… bonsoir.

-Salut.

-Je te dérange pas ?

Il soupire.

-Combien de fois faut que je te dise que tu ne me déranges jamais Naruto.

-Hm.

-…

-J'ai tout raconté à mon père et Jiraya.

-… hm.

-Ils… ils m'ont aidé à y voir un peu plus clair.

-Hm.

-Tu… tu es où là ? Chez moi ?

-Chez moi.

…

Neji continue.

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais revenir chez toi ou si… ou pas.

-Si. Chez moi, maintenant c'est chez nous.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Je triture le drap du lit. Il me questionne.

-Tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire Naruto ?

-… non. Je suis encore un peu perdu.

-Donc tu ne sais pas si c'est chez nous ou chez toi.

Blanc.

-Si Neji. … si… c'est chez nous.

De nouveau ; un silence.

-Neji je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour les bébés qu'attends Hinata mais…

-Naruto si tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour le moment ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf et… et de t'entendre hésiter et hésiter encore entre moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, … avec Itachi je peux comprendre mais Hinata c'est bien trop.

-Mais j'hésite pas ! Je t'aime toi ! Je ne peux pas aimer Hinata ! C'est juste que… je suis perdu avec… le fait que je vais être père je… peux pas prendre ça à la légère c'est… des bébés qui vont naître et j'en suis responsable.

-Hm.

-Ca va aller cette nuit ?

-Oui. Haru et Aki sont avec mon père chez mon oncle. Je…

Il soupire doucement et ne dit plus rien avant de me demander.

-Naruto.. on se retrouve demain ? Tu restes pas chez ton père ?

-Non j'y reste pas. T'inquiètes pas je vais revenir.

-Je vais devoir dormir sans toi une fois de plus.

-Hm.

On va encore parler un peu ; et puis il me laissera.

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain, je n'ai que très peu de mal à tout me rappeler. J'ai à peine dormi. Je me lève et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Jiraya est déjà debout. Il me voit arriver. Il se lève et me propose un café que j'accepte.

-Papa dort encore ?

-Oui. On a parlez hier soir.

-D… de moi ?

-Entre autre.

Je baisse la tête. Je suis sûr et certain de les décevoir. Si seulement papa avait pu avoir un meilleur fils que moi. Je passe mes mains sous la table alors que Jiraya me donne un mug de café.

-Je suis désolé..

-Il ne faut pas. Un bébé c'est un don du ciel.

-Y'en a deux.

-Oui c'est vrai.

Je soupire en abaissant mes épaules.

-J'ai appelé Neji cette nuit.

Jiraya s'installe en face de moi. Je continue.

-Je vais rentrer à la maison. Pour le voir. Les jumeaux sont chez Hiashi. On… on pourra se voir.

-Et parler aussi.

Je sursaute, et regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Mon père est réveillé et se joint à nous pour le petit déjeuner. C'est lui qui vient de parler. Je me retourne face à mon café. Il se place à ma gauche et continue.

-Tu vas devoir bien réfléchir Naruto.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit hier soir.

-Oui.

Il me regarde. Moi je me suis concentré sur mon café.

-Il doit être à bout, non ?

-Ou… oui. Il me l'a dit en tout cas.

-Ca se comprend.

Il me regarde de biais ; un air rempli de sous-entendu. Mais je ne le vois pas et ne veux d'ailleurs pas le voir. Je sais que je torture Neji ; je m'en suis rendu compte. Pas la peine qu'on me le dise.

Je finis rapidement de petit déjeuner, et rentre chez moi. J'espère que Neji n'y est pas encore. J'aimerai me plonger sous la couette ; nu ; et que lorsqu'il reviendra, je l'enlace et lui fasse l'amour. Je ne veux pas parler de ce qui se passe. J'aimerai vraiment… oublier. Revenir à hier. Faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé.

J'arrive. Sa voiture est là. Je me gare, et le vois devant son volant. Il a la tête baissée ; il ne bouge quasiment pas ; il pleure. Il ne prend même pas la peine d'essuyer ses larmes. Ma gorge se serre.

Je descends de voiture, et monte dans la sienne côté passager. Il sursaute. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arrivé. Je tends mes bras vers lui, m'approche le plus possible et l'attire à moi.

-Je suis un nul Neji. Faut pas pleurer comme ça pour moi.

Il ne répond pas. Je vais le garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme et qu'il me repousse. Il se redresse et essuie ses joues. Je le regarde faire. Je le questionne.

-Tu es arrivé longtemps avant moi ?

Il acquiesce.

-On rentre ?

Même mouvement. Il descend le premier ; je l'imite, et l'attends à l'arrière de la voiture. Je le prends par la main et vais ouvrir la maison. Nous entrons. Je retire mes chaussures en lui parlant.

-Je te ferai un double. D'accord ?

Je le regarde ; il acquiesce. J'ouvre la bouche, la referme, et lui demande enfin.

-Neji.. tu peux dire un truc ?

Il me fixe sans bouger. Il ouvre la bouche, et me fais entendre sa voix faible et éraillée.

-Q…uoi ?

J'écarquille doucement les yeux.

-Neji !

Je m'approche de lui, et pose une main dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta voix ?!!

Il force un sourire et pose sa main sur la mienne en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai crié en pleurant… je… c'est pour ça.

-T'as pleuré à cause de moi ?

Il hoche la tête. Je retire ma main de son cou et la glisse dans ses cheveux en l'amenant derrière sa tête que j'attire vers moi encore une fois. Neji la blottit au creux de mon cou en s'excusant. J'ai mal au cœur de l'entendre parler avec une voix si malmenée. Je le resserre contre moi ; il m'enlace lui aussi. Il s'agrippe à mon pull dans mon dos. Il le serre de toutes ses forces.

-Je te laisserai pas tomber Neji. Je t'aime ; tu le sais, hein ?

-Tu aimes Itachi Naruto.

-Je… je vous aime tous les deux. … hm ?

Je recule mon visage et le regarde. Neji hésite à parler. Son étreinte se fait moins sûr. Il me lâche et me repousse.

-Il faut qu'on parle Naruto.

-.. j.. je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour Hinata ?

-Je… je pense que… je devrais aussi voir ce qu'elle a à dire. Il faudrait que je la voie et… qu'on en parle tout le deux. Ou même… tous les trois. Tu es concerné aussi après tout, tu es mon petit ami.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il est surpris. Et je sais malheureusement pourquoi.

C'est parce-que je l'ai qualifié de « petit ami ». Je m'en sens désolé ; je le savais. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le considère ainsi. Moi qui fait tout pour qu'il aille bien, il pensait déjà que ça allait finir avant de commencer nous deux.

Il s'éloigne ; passe dans le salon. Je le poursuis.

-Neji ! Neji pourquoi tu crois que ça ne tiendra pas nous deux !?

-Parce-qu'il y a Itachi Naruto. Et maintenant, … tes futurs enfants.

Blanc. Je m'assieds ; les yeux grands ouverts. Je ne suis toujours pas prêt à entendre ses mots ou tout ce qui concerne le fait que je sois un futur papa.

-N… Neji, mis à part.. ce que j'ai appris hier, … tu n'as pas… Itachi ne reviendra pas. Il veut que je l'oublie. Tu me l'as dit toi-même ! Tu l'as lu pour moi ce texto ! Il ne reviendra pas.

J'insiste du regard. Et je me rends compte au passage que ça y est : je suis vraiment conscient qu'Itachi est parti ; qu'il ne reviendra pas.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Tu me le promets vraiment ? Tu restes avec moi ? Tu veux vivre avec moi, me supporter moi et mes enfants ?

Je souris, et prends l'une de ses mains.

-Oui.

Il se mordille nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Je lui demande à mon tour.

-Et toi ? Tu vas me supporter ? Moi qui suis égoïste, peureux, lâche,

Il rit doucement.

-Arrête dis pas ça. T'es pas comme ça.

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je dois faire pour … pour Hinata.

Petit silence.

Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme doucement. Puis il se penche pour appuyer son front contre mon épaule.

Et il me demande sur un ton très calme mais aussi extrêmement sérieux.

-Ne me parle pas d'elle s'il te plaît. Pas encore.

-… excuse-moi.

-Demain. Demain, on en parlera.

Il se redresse très légèrement.

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser Naruto ?

Je souris. Ma gorge se serre un peu alors que j'accepte en le faisant.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -P… Par rapport à Sasuke, c'était magique.

-…

-…

-Et.. et par rapport à It

-Je veux pas comparer Neji. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! n.n. Malgré les élucubration qui commence à m'énerver par moment comme certains ont du le remarquer (je suis désolée, hein, mais en même temps.. à force c'est assez agaçant) , je vous remercie de continuer à m'en envoyer et de continuer à me lire ! n.n. Merci beaucoup !: J'attends vos comentaire ! n.n.**

Densetsu : Je le prends plutôt bien, non?

Nana : Oui.

Densetsu : Comment ça se fait? Je devrais être terrorisé !! Je vais être grand-père !!

Nana : O.O #ouvre la bouche et regarde Densetsu#Hein !!? Mais c'est toi qui a demandé à être garnd-père y'a pas si longtemps que ça !! Tu n'as pas arrêté de me tâner sur le sujet !

Densetsu : Je sais mais... Tu te rends compte le coup de vieux que tu me fait prendre !!!

Nana : O.O...


	39. Chapter 39

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 38 :**

**Laé : **Parce-que tu avais sûrement mis les symboles plus petits et ou plus grand que. (chez certains, ça ne coupe pas, chez d'autre ça coupe la review et fait pleurer et.. T.T.. snif.) / Ahaha ! Merci pour le ShinoNeji. (mais.. pourquoi tu me parles de ce couple là dans Frères II ? O.o.. lol. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit merci. n.n) / oui peut-être que Neji à menti. Mais peut-être pas non plus. :p. Vous le saurez plus tard, quand on reverra Itachi, peut-être.. lol. (que de mystère. Huhu.) / Ah.. peut-être aussi est-ce une tierce personne en effet. :p. héhé. / La suite la voici. ^^. Quelqu'un ? C'est pas quelqu'un, c'est ma maman ! (et moi. mdr.) Mes amis, euh.. non. lol. Ceux qui lisent mes histoire ne connaissent pas la suite. (enfin.. pas lu. Mais savent ce que je prépare. :p Pour certains. ) / (2) lol. Mieux vaut tard que jamais pour s'en rendre compte. n.n'. lol. / Et oui, ça veut dire que Shika et Hina. :p. / Je pense que tu es passé à côté d'une particularité pour le ItaTem. ;p / XD. (pour le ItaNaruNeji.)

**Saki-Uchiha : **Parce-que c'est comme ça que je prévois l'histoire ! mdr. / Qui te dit qu'il se mariera ? « na pas mettre les wagons avant la locomotive. » (XP) / La nouvelle année est déjà passé. :p. Trop tard pour un cadeau ; XP. (et puis, je ne fête pas le nouvel an, personnellement.) / Ah ben.. d.. désolé, .. bientôt.. ce.. ce ne sera pas avant quelques chapitre encore.

**Sophie : **Merci. A toi aussi. / lol. Oui, profite Neji, profite tant que tu le peux encore. lol. / Parce-que tu trouve que Naruto hésite beaucoup ? ah ben j'aimerai te voir à sa place. lol. Moi, je pense qu'il hésiterait autant avec Itachi. ET NA !! #vexé#. Lol. / Neji : non merci, j'ai pas besoin de tes consolations. Moi, je connais la suite. / Oui en effet ce n'est plus la cas. (qu'Hinata lui fasse de l'effet.) / Et bien, peut-être.. (pour Anko. #petit sourire en coin# Qui sait, peut-être, un jour, une révélation nous dira ce qu'il en est !) / Il n'y aura plus de NaruSasu ou SasuNaru. Jamais. Pas du tout du tout. Faut pas l'espérer. Et, pour en avoir des nouvelles, vous en aurez bientôt via Hinata. (de brèves nouvelles) / XD Oui, tu dérive en effet. xpldr. / Ah ben merci ! J'espère que tu as raison ! n.n.

**Kaoru : **(mais dit moi, c'e.. euh non j'ai rien dit.) / Et si Hinata avait DEJA un copain ? :p. / Sasuke ? O.o.. lol. Bah non il est pas mort ! O.O… XD. Pourquoi il serait mort !!? mdr.

**Baka BabacOoL : **XP. Je suis très contente que tu en sois ravi ! (d'avoir le chapitre. ) Ben j'espère que tu ne vas pas passer ta journée de dimanche devant ton ordi à attendre le chapitre 39 (je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de le poster à cause de mon net plus que défectueux.) / Neji !? Suspect !!? Comment oses-tu ne serait-ce qu'y penser !! O.O… ! ( :p) / Mais elle n'est pas si calculatrice que ça Hinata.. elle… euh.. elle a profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de la part de quelqu'un pour avoir quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait put avoir sans ce genre (en tout sens) de personne. Oui bon.. rhooo.. lol. / Tous les malheure guêteraient Naruto à ton avis ? :x… moi, je trouve qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal. Il a une belle maison, un ami qui est devenu son merveilleux amant !! #commence à baver# ; il va avoir des gamins sans forcément se stresser pour leur éducation puisqu'ils vont naître dans une famille ultra-riche, il a un super merveilleux amant #bave de plus en plus# et puis tout et tout.. et puis y'a Itachi mais je n'en dirai pas plus pour lui. Lol. / Ah ben.. lol. De rien pour tes cellules grises !! XD. / Oui. Tu peux être rassurée. Je voulais faire mourir quelqu'un d'autre à la fin de la fic, mais je ne le ferai pas finalement. :p. J'ai changé de fin. j'en réserve une encore mieux que celle que je prévoyais. n.n.(enfin à mon avis. lol.) / Erf… :s.. je trouve que voler les fics des autres c'est… brrr !! grrr !! pouah ! N'importe quoi. On peut s'inspirer, peut-être, mais pas continuer ou recopier. C'est n'importe quoi. Ca n'apporte aucun plaisir. / Et oui internet n'est pas fiable. C'est bien pour ça que je garde ma meilleur fic (tout avis confondu.) pour moi !! :p. lol. (pour la faire éditer, un jour.. quand j'aurai fini de la taper à l'ordi (elle est manuscrite pour le moment. Enfin la moitié. Mdr. T.T.. j'ai encore un petit millier de pages à recopier… lol. ) Bref passons. / Oui j'achèverai cette fic. n.n. Pas de souci. J'en ai même commencé une autre pour après celle-ci. mdr. Une autre qui sera longue et tout et tout. Mais je commencerai à la poster quand Frères II (au minimum) sera fini. n.n. / Non je ne pene pas battre le nombre de chapitre de Un pari fou avec Frères II. (et puis, ce n'est pas la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite, Un pari fou. :p./ Et puis de toute façon, la longueur ne fait pas forcément la qualité pour certaine chose. ) / :x. Non. Je ne dirai rien sur ce sujet. (sujet qui m'est associé dans mon esprit à ... gieurgh.) / Merci pour mes chapitres et bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Bouh ! : **Toute quoi ? O.o.. lol. / L'hypothèse de Sasuke père va être balayer net dans le chapitre.. euh… celui-ci je crois. Ou peut-être le 40 je ne sais plus. (je suis au 42. n.n'.) / Et oui, ça.. le message… mais ça, ça reviendra plus tard. :p. Vous verrez bien, tous. (y'a que .. non y'a personne en fait qui sait je crois. Juste moi. :p ) / Oui. Plus tard Itachi. n.n./ Chauve !!? XD. Mais non. Ou sinon, rassure-toi, ça revient à la mode. … enfin pour les hommes. Mdr. Sinon, ben.. y'a les perruques ! XP.

**Caro : **XD Ok. Lol. Oui c'est vrai qu'on peut se marier à partir de 18ans. (voir moins avec accord parental. Lol. ) / Naruto va se b… O.O … hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai put te répondre pour que tu pense ça ? O.O… (Bon.. euh.. je m'excuse si jamais euh.. enfin.. nous verrons bien.) / Oui.. oui peut-être juste ce que tu as envie de croire, en effet. Peut-être. / Ouais mais.. non.. Neji s'était laissé tenter parce-qu'il savait que de toute façon, jamais il n'aurait put. Et puis, il allait se marier, il pensait que sa vie était foutu, et par-dessus Naruto avait le problème du chèque du père de Neji. Donc Neji s'est peut-être dit que comme ça, Naruto lui en voudrait assez pour partir en prenant le chèque sans s'en vouloir pour Neji. (C'est une grande preuve d'amour !! Q.Q.. c'est beau ! (XD. Oui bon.. lol. On a un peu raison toutes les deux peut-être. n.n' ).) / Je suis rassurée pour ce que tu dis des personnalité. Très contente et .. wouah !! Merci de me le dire. n.n. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu dis : « ou détestable pour certains comme Sai. » Ca m'a fait sourire. Merci beaucoup. / J'espère que vous aurez le chapitre correctement. Mon net est défectueux depuis deux jours et ne reste pas connecté plus de deux minutes. / (2) O.O. rhooo… Mais bien sûr que si qu'il est crédible ! Complète, complète. (ça changera pas mon avis de toute façon. pouett.) / Oui. Neji a toujours été là. Oui. Itachi n'a pas tout à fait réussi ça. En effet. / Oui. Naruto pense ça. / Rendre la pareille.. euh. Oui. Ben disons qu'il sent bien que Neji en fait bien plus que lui. / Non. Non, .. enfin peut-être qu'on peut penser ça, et que Naruto peut le penser aussi, mais ça peut très bien évoluer en réel amour aussi. / O.o.. bah, si ! On peut très bien prendre tout ce temps pour s'en rendre compte ! Je l'ai déjà vu tellement de fois que s'en est blasant d'ailleurs. ùù. Lol. / Oui. Neji pense peut-être qu'il n'a le droit qu'à une illusion. En ce moment. / Et oui, il a la pensée qu'Itachi et Naruto se n'est pas fini. (enfin.. c'est ce qu'on en voit pour le moment en tout cas.) / Itachi un obstacle mais pas les enfants d'Hinata. :p. ou alors, juste à la réconciliation Itachi et Naruto. aha. Tu crois pas si bien dire.. lol. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les même .. euh.. angles de vue. / Je suis désolée pour le NejiNaru, pour moi leur relation est tout à fait possible. (oui, je m'y borne.) / Nous verrons ça, nous verrons ça.

**Dadoune : **_(tu te rends compte, .. ça fait plus d'un an qu'on s'échange reviews et réponse de reviews.. O.O.. Pour moi tu fais parti des anciens qui sont resté. MERCIII !! n.n. ) _/ Non. Elle est a trois mois. Et puis, non, elle doit les avoir ses enfants. J'en ai besoin pour la fin de la fic. (et pour la suite aussi. Enfin pas la suite toute proche mais quand même un peu quoi. Enfin vous verrez bien. :p. ) / :s… olala.. ben.. RIP à ton ordi. :s… mince.. Olala pourvu que ça ne m'arrive pas !! je touche du bois. / « quotidienne » ? XD. Ah oui quand même t'es une addict là lol. / Ben ton écran plus .. euh… il attendra bien au chaud dans son carton ? / Bonne lecture quand même.

**Adralya : **erf.. erf.. :s... d.. désolée... Ca m'a fait bizarre à un moment !! T.T.. désolée… / lol. Hinata.. voulait des enfants. Elle ne tient pas à forcer Naruto pour autant ! (enfin, ça, elle l'expliquera d'elle-même. ) XD Ah d'accord.. « de mieux que Naruto" mais oui mais pour elle, Naruto c'est.. le premier dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse !Elle le connaît depuis qu'ils sont tout petit, elle.. enfin.. chacun choisi comme il peut et en fonction de ce qu'il préfère. ùù. (les mystère de la vie) / Et oui. C'est de l'OOC. :p. Quand je fais vivre le père de Neji, j'aime à la voir encore plus méchant que son frère. lol. (ben oui, après tout ! On l'a pas tant que ça connu son paternel à Neji ! haha !) D'ailleurs, le père d'Hinata on s'en fait juste une image à cause de la situation et des grandes phrases de Neji, hein ! ùù. / O.O.. tu.. O.O… #choquée# O.O.. ah non mais là, je… me sens très mal… O.O… / Neji ne pleure pas souvent ; dis-toi qu'au moins, il se soulage un peu ! (à pleurer.) / Itachi, je l'ai dit qu'il allait falloir l'attendre./ XD Ben Naruto est blond quoiqu'il arrive en même temps ! XP. / Densetsu ben.. je suis désolée ça devenait trop bizarre alors voilà. / Pourquoi Jiji ? lol. Ah cause du « faut que je m'assoie » ? lol. / Oui. n.n. Avec des « Si », on mettrai Paris en bouteille. :p / Rho.. Hinata et une fille ! On ne donne pas de coup de poings aux filles ! èé. Des gifles à la rigueur, mais pas des coups de poins ! C'est précieux le visage d'une demoiselle !! èé. Non mais ! / Ben de rien alorsp our mon cadeau de Noël. Ravi de t'avoir offert ce premier cadeau. Y'en aura sûrement l'année prochaine aussi si d'ici là tu continue de me lire ! Bonne lecture !

**Aude : **Ben c'est normal d'un côté, qu'il ait peut de le perdre ! Il l'aime ce petit blond ! / Naruto ? Est-ce qu'il va faire quelque chose serait aussi la bonne question ! XD. (c'est pas drôle. ùù.) / Voici la suite.

**Lolotyv : **Ben il a peur de vieillir. XD. Pour un peu il va faire comme Jiraya et demander à ses petits enfants de l'appeler par son prénom et non de dire « papy ». XD. / Tu m'étonne que Neji sait être patient. De toute façon, pour côtoyer Naruto, il vaut mieux être patient. XP. / Itachi ne reviendra pas .. si vite.. enfin. il faudra encore attendre un peu.

**Hashakage : **Alors : Sasuke-25ans, Neji-24ans, Naruto-24 ans(ben oui, le dix octobre est passé là où on en est), Itachi-32 ans, Haru et Aki-4 ans. Et oui ! C'est Sasuke le plus vieux entre Naruto, Neji et lui ! :p. (dans la fic.)

**News30 : **Bon bah tant mieux alors ! n.n. Contente de l'apprendre. n.n. / Le « L » entre parenthèse, c'était pour faire un cœur ? O.o.. ? Parce-qu'il n'est pas passé. / Ben en même temps, une nouvelle pareille… :s.. t'es obligé d'être chamboulé un tant soit peu ! / Moi aussi j'aimerai qu'il reste avec Neji… T.T… / XD Ah oui dis donc !! Ca fait beaucoup de chapitre hein !! mdr. 120 qu'il lui court après ! :s … olalal le pauvre ! / XD Non, je ne pense pas ce choix possible. C'est pas bien de séparer des frères et sœurs. (enfin.. tu me comprends. mdr.)

**Sofie : **Ouais bah.. c'est moi qui aie du les consoler hein ! (lol. Pas déplaisant pour certains. Mdr. ) / Neji : mais oui mais.. #soupir# - Naruto : Mais oui mais… #soupir# / Merci.

**Nee-chan de fan2yaoi : **Bien bien.. lol. Merci de t'en inquiéter. / Ah c'est sûr qu'ils ont changé depuis Frères chapitre 1. Ils ont bien grandis mes bébés ! #petite larme à l'œil. XD# / C'est très court les comparaisons tu sais. lol.

**Lolodu86 : **Ahh !! Merci beaucoup !! n.n. (pour le premier) :p. Mais.. tu n'étais pas pour le SasuNaru au début par tout les plus grands hasard du monde ? Tu te feras peut-être à un autre couple avant la fin du II, non ? lol. En tout cas, je sus contente que tu aie aimé le I. n.n. / lol. Non. Rien a craindre de ce côté. Je ne ferai pas de SasuNaru ou NaruSasu à la fin du II. Aucune chance. Même si je dis que j'ai changé d'avis pour la fin ou ci ou ça, jamais je ne ferai de NaruSasu dans la fin de cette fic là. – Rassuré ? :p. / Voici la suite !

**Emilie : **lol. Pourquoi ce « je préfère ENCORE qu'il reste avec Neji ». ? Hm !? Il est très bien Neji ! Je sens une pointe de .. de dégoût un peu quand même malgré tout dans le ton de .. ton écriture. lol. / Ah ben c'est Naruto ! :p. lol. / XD Je te comprends. Moi je suis souvent dans le cas des amis dont tu parle. (je suis toujours en avance et les autres toujours en retard.. T.T.. snif.. )

**La folle 415 : **XD Dis pas ça sinon il va vouloir se les teindre !! mdr. / Héhéhé.. C'est bien, pour donner envie de lire la suite, les questions sans réponses. :p. / Non en effet le chantage ne marche pas. Ni les petites moues ou autre tentative. C'est pas assez gracieux. Mdr. / Pourquoi ça « foireux ». Tu penses vraiment que je le laisserai se marier avec Hinata ? – Non. Ne réponds pas. lol. / De rien et merci à toi !

**Eien : **Ben c'est déjà bien plus que la moyenne tu sais. :p. lol. Merc de te doner la peine d'écrire de si délicieuses reviews. n.n. / Et oui, il vuat mieux se reposer un peu de temps en temps. / XD. Oui ça prend du temps ! Y'a qu'à voir à quelle heure on se dit au revoir sur msn alors qu'on ne fait que plus ou moins blablaté de tout et de rien. mdr. Mais d'un côté, … c'est si bon de lire ces petits quelques choses que tu me prépare tous les samedi soir ! miam ! XD. Hein quoi ? Ah. J'ai lancé assez de fleurs, c'est bon ? Bon alors. Répondons, répondons. n.n. / Héhéhé.. ah bon ? C'et plus dur pour toi de faire des prévisions quand tu n'as pas analysé ? Ah c'est peut-être vrai que ça doit pas être évident.. / Oui.. ah non.. lol. Là, tu te fais de fausses idée un peu… hmm… bah, .. oui mais Naruto va peut-être préféré voir les paternels que d'autres personnes. (tu comprendras en lisant. :p. ) / XD Oui. C'est vrai qu'il disait d'elle que s'était une cruche. Mdr. (pauvre Hinata. ùù. Lol.) / Oui. Aujourd'hui. J'espère.. :s.. #croise les doigts pour que son net ne lâche pas en plein post.# / Merci ! Et ne t'en fais pas ! Tu as totu à fait le droit d'en faire moins de temps en temps ! n.n. / (2) Quoi, quoi, quoi ? lol. Ben.. déçue un petit peu, mais je vais pas t'en vouloir non plus hein ! mdr. / XD Bon alors. Reprenons les prévisions mais avec la preview. : Oui. T'as bon. lol, Oui.. C'est quoi le « Hn Hyuugueste » ? Surtout le « Hn » en fait. / Non là tu as faux. Lol. Complètement. / Non plus.…. non plus… XD Ouais t'as totalement raison sur le fait que Neji soit un dieu, un apollon, et.. et que tu te laisses emporté. XD. (mais tu m'embarque en plus. mdr. ) / Et peut-être aussi que ça a déjà changé ! :p. (mais de quoi je parle !! lol. huhu. )

**Frères II. 39.**

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser Naruto ?

Je souris. Ma gorge se serre un peu alors que j'accepte en le faisant. Je l'embrasse. Il gémit, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou en se penchant en arrière. Je me rapproche de lui à genou sur le canapé. Je finis appuyer sur mes bras tendus contre l'accoudoir. La tête de Neji est juste en dessous. Il me regarde tout comme je le fais. Ses yeux sont rouges d'avoir pleuré ; son visage est fatigué et semble assez perdu. Je me penche, et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Je me redresse sur mes bras tendus, et glisse quelques mots sincères et profonds dans le silence.

-Je t'aime Neji.

Il ne dit rien ; il me regarde. Je m'allonge sur lui de tout mon long ; nos jambes s'entrelacent. Je souris en sentant ma gorge se serrer alors que je le redis.

-Je t'aime ! Ce que je peux t'aimer !

Il m'enlace et me serre fort. Il sanglote très légèrement en me chuchotant que lui aussi. Et il va pleurer un bon coup ; se lâcher en me serrant fort contre lui. Je resterai sans bouger ; à juste être là. Il va finir par s'endormir. Il n'a pas dû le faire durant la nuit passer. Je vais attendre un peu puis me redresser pour le regarder ; je caresserai les cheveux encadrant son visage. Puis je me relèverai ; le couvrirai d'une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Et attendrai qu'il se réveille ; assis par terre devant le canapé.

J'ai fait du café ; je suis en train de le boire tranquillement ; toujours assis entre le canapé et la table basse ; par terre dans le salon. Ca fait deux heures que Neji s'est endormi. Je lui jète quelques petits coups d'œil de temps en temps.

Je lui ai dit « je t'aime ». Je.. je lui ai vraiment dit. Et pas comme à un ami. Je lui ai dit comme à un petit ami ; un amant.

Je l'aime d'amour.

Je souris en repensant au terme qu'Haru a employé. « des amoureux d'amour ». Je rejète ma tête en arrière et la tourne pour regarder Neji. Il dort paisiblement.

Je me tourne un peu de façon à être assis confortablement. Je pose un bras le long du bord du canapé, et lève mon index pour le faire glisser sur sa peau. Je me rapproche doucement. Et puis j'arrête en me disant que si je continue, je vais le réveiller.

Je vais le regarder encore un bon moment. Je ne me suis pas lasser. Je le savais beau mais… j'ai l'impression de le voir autrement. Il y a quelque chose de plus.

Il ouvre doucement les yeux en gigotant ; il m'aperçoit. Je lui souris calmement et parle doucement.

-Salut.

-Naruto ? Je suis rester endormi longtemps ?

-Un peu. Je t'ai veillé.

-E.. excuse-moi. J'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière… je..

-C'est pas grave.

Il me regarde sans rien dire. Je m'approche ; puisqu'il est réveillé ; et l'embrasse tendrement. Il partage le baiser. Je me relève sur mes genoux en me tournant un peu plus ; je murmure son prénom entre deux baisers.

On va faire l'amour par terre ; entre le canapé et la table basse. Je vais le prendre après nous avoir fait tomber au sol. C'était.. enfiévré ; passionné. Mon cœur a redécouvert des battements affolés qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis quelques mois.

Je suis maintenant allongé entre Neji et la table ; un peu sur lui. Son bras passe derrière mes épaules pour pouvoir me blottir contre son corps. Je le regarde un peu ; il fixe le plafond.

-Neji ?

-Hm ?

-A quoi tu penses ?

Il ouvre la bouche, et la referme avant de répondre finalement.

-A rien.

-Menteur !

Il garde un peu le silence, et me resserre contre lui.

-Je me disais que… j'avais jamais vraiment fait l'amour avant maintenant.

J'écarquille les yeux et me redresse pour le regarder un peu mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Les sentiments… n'ont jamais été là des deux côtés. Je… c'est la première fois que…

Il s'assied en continuant ; en essayant de trouver ses mots.

-Je sais pas … ça m'a fait bizarre.

-T'as pas aimé ?

-Si !! Si, bien sûr que si. Mais c'était pas comme d'habitude. Y'avait…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux en ajoutant.

-.. quelque chose de plus.

Je souris doucement, et passe mes bras autour de ses épaules.

-L'A-mooouuur !!

Je me mets à rire d'un air bête ; amusé. Neji me chatouille en me reprochant d'être si moqueur. Je finis sur le dos ; par terre ; Neji à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Un instant de flottement s'installe. Il me regarde.

-Tu crois que c'est parce-que .. parce-qu'on s'aime vraiment l'un l'autre que ça m'a fait ça ? C.. ça t'a fait quelque chose à toi ? P.. par rapport à Itachi ou…

Mon ventre se noue. Je lui réponds.

-P… Par rapport à Sasuke, c'était magique.

-…

-…

-Et.. et par rapport à It

-Je veux pas comparer Neji.

Il baisse légèrement les yeux. Je voudrais m'excuser, mais il le fait avant moi.

-Excuse-moi. … de t'avoir demander.

Il se relève. Je m'assieds et le regarde.

-Neji, ne cherche pas à vouloir être meilleur qu'Itachi ou à vouloir savoir … si tu es meilleur ou pas.

-D… désolé.

Il ouvre la bouche en levant ses mains d'un air perdu.

-C'est juste que je sais que tu m'as dit m'aimer mais.. et je viens de vivre un truc… in.. incroyable je… alors.. je voulais savoir … si c'était pareil pour toi.

Je me lève, prend ses mains et colle mon corps contre le sien.

-C'était fabuleux. Tu es un merveilleux amant Neji.

-Hm.

-Et je t'aime vraiment. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Alors c'était encore mieux que d'habitude.

Je caresse sa joue et lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire. Je l'ai rassuré sans le savoir. Et je vais demander quelque chose qui va le rassurer encore plus même si ce n'est pas la chose rechercher. Je veux juste lui dire puisqu'il m'a demandé de le mettre au courant.

Deux heures sont passées ; il est midi et nous venons de finir de manger. Je rejoins Neji dans le salon, et demande de but en blanc.

-Tu voudras me prendre ce soir ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me dévisage.

-Qu… Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je suis sûr.

Il a du mal à assimiler. Il regarde sur le côté, et puis de l'autre en se questionnant intérieurement. Je souris en ajoutant.

-J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'orage.

Il me regarde de nouveau ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-On va trouver une solution pour ça. Aki est juste rassuré parce-qu'il a un adulte avec lui… Je…

Il se rapproche de moi et insiste.

-Naruto tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Quoi, tu ne veux plus ?

-Si ! Si bien sur que si ! C'est juste que… tu disais encore y'a pas longtemps que ça allait trop vite et…

-Neji j'ai… très franchement commencé à tourner la page. Alors je voudrais le faire. Que tu le fasses avec moi.

-D.. D'accord. Ok.

Il sourit, et hausse les épaules.

-J'attends que ça moi !

Je l'enlace à la taille.

-Oui mais il faudra vraiment s'occuper du cas « Aki ».

-Oui. T.. T'inquiète pas, … faudra bien sinon tu vas m'interdire toutes tentatives. Surtout qu'ils sont en vacances ce soir.

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est vrai que se sont les vacances !

Je lâche Neji, et demande.

-Hanabi aussi va… va être en vacance ?

Il perd son sourire de bienheureux qu'il venait de prendre en ; sûrement ; pensant à la soirée à venir.

-Pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ?

-P.. parce-que j'aurai voulu parler un peu avec Hinata.. t.. trouver une solution.. avec toi en même temps mais…

-En quoi Hanabi te dérange ? Elle ne nous entendra pas !

-J'ai pas envie d'être dévisagé par d'autres personnes de ta famille Neji. Et puis, avec les vacances si je veux aller parler à Hinata, on va aussi devoir emmener les jumeaux et là ça va

Il m'interrompt.

-Dans trois minutes à la voiture.

Il va tout droit à l'entrée. Il a du réalisé lui aussi. Il ne doit pas avoir envie d'expliquer tout de suite à ses enfants que « Tata Hinata » attend un bébé de « tonton Naruto ». Surtout que le « tonton Naruto » est un peu beaucoup l'amoureux de « papa Neji».

Peu après, nous arrivons chez l'oncle de Neji. On n'a pas appelé avant de partir mais nous sommes plutôt bien accueillis. Hinata est dans le salon avec son oncle lorsque nous arrivons. C'est Hiashi qui a ouvert.

-Bonjour. Vou… Naruto, tu viens donner ta réponse ?

Je lui souris en serrant sa main, et réponds.

-Non, je viens parler un peu avec Hinata. P.. pour voir ce qu'on peut faire.

Il reste interdit un instant. Je prends la main de Neji.

-Je resterai avec Neji quoiqu'il arrive. Mais.. pour les bébés je ne sais pas. Je… c'est pour ça que je voudrais discuter avec Hinata.

Le père de Neji arrive à notre vu. Nous sommes toujours dans l'entrée. Il me regarde de haut, puis jète un coup d'œil à son fils. Son visage s'attendrit légèrement ; mais vraiment très légèrement. Il se sent peut-être coupable de vouloir me faire épouser Hinata alors que je suis avec Neji. Surtout qu'il a toujours tout refusé à Neji. C'est lui qui à régit sa vie jusqu'à présent. Enfin à peu près.

Après un thé en groupe qui m'a mis très mal à l'aise, je me détends un petit peu en entrant dans la chambre d'Hinata en compagnie de celle-ci et de Neji. Hiashi nous laisse voir tous les trois malgré les remarques de Hizashi qui voudrait le contraire.

-A… asseyez-vous !

Hinata est tendue. Je lui souris, et vais m'asseoir au bord de son lit. Neji préfère la chaise du bureau. Hinata reste debout sans savoir si elle a le droit de venir s'installer à côté de moi. Je le vois, et tapote légèrement sur le lit à ma gauche.

-Restes pas debout ! T'es la plus concerner pour t'asseoir.

-M… merci.

Elle jète un coup d'œil à Neji. Ce dernier n'est non seulement pas heureux, mais aussi mal à l'aise.

Hinata commence.

-D.. D'abord, je voudrais vous dire que je… j'ai commencé à .. sortir avec un garçon depuis quelques semaines.

J'ouvre les yeux.

-Ah bon ? Et on le connaît ?

-Je.. je crois que oui. Il s'appelle Shikamaru.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent.

Shikamaru ? !

Je baisse les yeux vers le ventre d'Hinata, et comprends le pourquoi du texto qu'il m'a envoyé. Hinata continue.

-J'ai su qu'il t'avait.. insulté par sms. Je suis désolé. Je… on s'était mal compris, il a cru que tu avais profité de moi et que..

Elle commence à s'affoler. Je lui demande de se calmer et lui dit que ce n'est rien. Elle finie en me disant qu'elle a tout mis au clair avec lui. Neji se lève et commence à tourner un peu en rond dans la chambre. Il regarde par-ci par-là les objets appartenant à sa cousine.

-Et ? Il a dit quoi pour le fait que tu sois enceinte ?

-Il… il est surtout furieux en ce moment. Il est parti pour quelques jours sur un tournage. S.. Sasuke lui a trouvé un emploi. Il va tourner dans une série bientôt. Le pilote est tourné en ce moment et Shikamaru travail dessus aussi.

Petit blanc. Hinata m'adresse un coup d'œil.

-Sasuke t'as envoyé un

Neji l'interrompt.

-On s'en fiche de Sasuke, Hinata ! Dis-nous plutôt ce que tu attends de Naruto maintenant qu'il sait qu'il va être père ! Shikamaru est ton petit ami ; on l'a compris. Nous, on vient pour les enfants. Pas pour tout ce qui te tourne autour.

Je demande calmement à Neji de ne pas s'énerver autant. Il inspire profondément, et se rassied sur la chaise du bureau d'Hinata. Laquelle me regarde et m'interroge.

-Toi Naruto, .. qu.. qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Je sais pas trop. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je vais rester avec Neji.

Elle le regarde de côté en semblant étonnée.

-Je croyais que puisque Sasuke… enfin…

Neji l'assassine du regard sans qu'elle le voie. Je lui adresse un coup d'œil agacé pour qu'il arrête. Ce que je ne vois pas c'est qu'Hinata le prend pour elle. Elle se tait, et pose une autre question.

-Tu pourrais peut-être … enfin… tu veux bien te déclarer père ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Oui ! Tu pensais que je ne voudrais pas ?

Elle hausse une épaule.

-Je ne savais pas trop.

-Je suis le père, je vais pas les laisser de côté ! On… on a fait une connerie mais je… enfin je vais assumer dans la mesure du possible !

Neji prend la parole.

-Peut-être que toi tu le considères comme une connerie Naruto, .. mais Hinata avait tout calculé, elle.

J'inspire, et soupire bruyamment en dévisageant Neji d'un air très mécontent.

-Bon, Neji ! J'en ai marre du ton que tu emploies, là ! Je m'en doute bien qu'elle m'a piégé ! Mais je vais pas rester fixé la-dessus toute ma vie ! Elle s'en veut, ça se voit ! Ton oncle m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait presque plus confiance à personne depuis que son fiancé l'a plaquée ! Arrête un peu ! Je sais que tu lui en veux, que tu es jaloux, et tout le reste. Mais là on essaie de trouver une solution ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer, s'il te plaît.

Il se lève brusquement ; mécontent. Il se dirige vers la porte ; les poings serrés. J'insiste.

-Neji… ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de toi mais pas comme ça.

Il s'immobilise et se détend. Il soupire, se retourne et vient prendre la chaise du bureau pour la positionner devant moi et Hinata. Il s'assied dessus et passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de déclarer.

-Hinata. Mon père veut que vous vous mariiez. Ou au pire que vous viviez ensemble. Il faut que tu sois claire sur ce point là : tu ne veux pas. Tu sais à quel point ton père est influençable par le mien ?!

-.. oui.

-La garde des enfants, je pense pas que Naruto la veuille.

Il me jète un coup d'œil comme pour que je confirme. Je bafouille.

-Je… ben je… ce sont mes gosses aussi mais je… veux bien laisser la garde à Hinata… d.. de toute façon, je me vois pas du tout en paterfamilias moi… je… j'ai pas la fibre paternelle.. et..

-Naruto. Tu la veux ou pas la garde ?

-… n…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en essayant de trouver sur le visage de Neji autre chose qu'un « je t'en supplie ne me dis pas que tu veux la garde ».

Je continue très doucement en baissant légèrement les yeux sur le côté.

-… si Hinata la veut ça ne me dérange pas de la lui laisser.

Neji reprend la parole en dirigeant ses yeux vers Hinata. Je ne le vois pas, mais il me regarde un peu de temps en temps.

J'ai pas la fibre paternelle, mais je pourrai l'attraper au vol en devenant papa. J'aurai aucune chance de l'être à nouveau plus tard.

Je me sens mal.

Je viens de laisser mes futurs enfants à Hinata tout ça parce-que je ne me sens pas près à être père et surtout parce-que Neji m'a bien fait comprendre du regard que je ne devais pas les garder.

J'écoute de loin ce qu'ils se disent. Neji a l'air d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi. Il devait sûrement attendre qu'on lui demande de nous aider.

Je regarde le ventre d'Hinata. On le voit pas trop, mais ça se voit quand même. Il y a deux petits être vivant qui sont fait d'un peu de moi là-dedans.

Ma gorge se serre.

Pourquoi je ne pourrai pas avoir le droit de les élever moi aussi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas doué mais… j'ai autant le droit qu'Hinata d'essayer !?

On ne va pas rester longtemps. Neji va sûrement voir que je ne suis pas très bien et va écourter l'entrevue.

Nous reviendrons après les vacances.

Une fois dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour, Neji m'interroge.

-Ca va Naruto ? Tu n'as pas desserré la bouche depuis que tu as accepté qu'Hinata les garde.

Et je ne le fais toujours pas. Neji me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Naruto ?

-…

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

-Pourquoi je pourrai pas les garder ?

-Qu

-Pourquoi j'aurai pas le droit de vouloir les avoir près de moi ?! Elle m'a piégé, je devrais avoir plus de chance et plus le droit de vouloir les garder !

-Naruto, tu… tu voulais les élever ?!

-Je sais pas !! Tu m'as même pas laisser réfléchir ! J'ai été obligé de dire que je voulais bien les lui laisser ! C… comment veux-tu que je prenne une décision pareille en moins de dix secondes !

-Tu as eu toute la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui pour te le demander !

Je lève d'un geste brusque mes yeux accusateurs vers Neji.

-Et tu crois que c'est assez !!? J'ai toujours pensé que jamais j'en aurai ! Je m'étais complu dans l'idée ! Ca a toujours été Itachi qui voulait des enfants ! Je suis homosexuel ! Alors pourquoi j'irai m'emmerder avec une idée pareille ! T'en vois souvent, toi, des homos avec des gamins !?

Il se gare sur le bas-côté, et me regarde sans rien dire ; étonné. Moi, j'essaie de retenir mes larmes en parlant.

-Depuis hier, je me demande ce que ça va être, des filles, des garçons ? Comment on pourrait les appeler, comment je pourrais bien faire pour qu'ils soient heureux, que… comment ils vont grandir si jamais je ne suis pas avec eux, ou si au contraire je les voyais souvent, c… comment ils vont prendre le fait que je vie avec leur oncle plutôt qu'avec leur mère, … je… j'ai tout un tas de question qui me tourne dans la tête ! Alors comment veux-tu que j'arrive à savoir si oui ou non je voudrai les élever !

Il pose une main sur mon genou gauche.

-Calme-toi Naruto.

-Plus ça va, … p… plus j'y pense et plus je suis perdu dans tout un tas de questions Neji…

Il reste silencieux. Je soupire. Mon ventre me tire dans tous les sens.

-Tu crois que je pourrais être un bon père ?

Je le regarde ; l'interroge des yeux. Il grimace et me demande.

-Franchement ?

-.. o… oui.

-Pas du tout.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Neji ajoute.

-En l'état actuel en tout cas.

-Je… je ferai pas un bon père ?

-Mais tu sais Naruto, juste avant de l'être, j'en aurai pas non plus fait un magnifique ! Rappelle-toi, j'étais pas responsable, à peine un an avant qu'Haru et Aki naissent, j'étais encore en train de courir tout ce qui bougeait ; je trompais Anko, je me foutais complètement de mon travail,

-Oui t'étais pas vraiment quelqu'un de respectable.

-Tu es en meilleure position que moi au même moment.

-…

Je soupire.

-J'aimerai bien pouvoir… participer quand même. Tu.. tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Oui. Je vois tout à fait. Mais si tu nous avais écoute un tant soit peu Hinata et moi tout à l'heure, tu aurais remarqué qu'on n'a pas non plus dit que tu ne les verrai jamais !

-…

-Tu peux très bien demander à pouvoir venir voir tes enfants quand ça te chante ! Hinata ne pourra pas refuser, tu sais.

-.. hm.

-Et Shikamaru, on s'en fiche de ce qu'il a à dire. C'est juste le petit ami du moment. Rien ne dit que ça durera entre eux.

-.. hm. Mais je préfèrerai que si. Au moins pour Hinata. Elle a besoin d'un peu de stabilité. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille vivre chez son père éternellement.

Il me regarde, me demande si je vais un peu mieux, et redémarre après avoir eu le droit à un hochement de tête de ma part.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Haru fait la moue. Je m'en attendrirais presque. Neji, lui, ne se laisse pas avoir.

-Tu auras beau faire cette tête, ce seront toujours des affaires de grands, Haru. Et puis, … de toute façon, ce n'est pas à Naruto qu'il faut que tu demandes. Si tu veux savoir « pourquoi papy a », il faut demander à papy.

-Mais oui mais il voudra pas me dire…

Haru renforce sa moue en jouant avec son stylo ; le faisant faire des ronds sur l'une de ses feuilles de brouillon. »

**Je vous remercie énormément pour toutes ses reviews !! n.n. Alalla ça fait du bien de se changer les idée de rire en les lisant juste avant les partiels ! Merci encore !! Continuez ! Ne vous arrêtez pas ! n.n.**

Densetsu : Nana. Je sais ce que tu as fait.

Nana : Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas relu le cahptire avant de le poster.

Densetsu : Hein ?

Nana : Mais c'est parce-que j'avais peur que le temps que je prenne pour le relire, mon nt bug et que je ne puisse pas poster ! Alors, alors j'ai préféré le poster et je relirai plus tard et corrigerai s'il y a des fautes !! T.T… pardonne-moi, Densetsu.

Densetsu : Euh.. mais je parlais pas de ça, moi…

Nana : Ah bon ? O.Q


	40. Chapter 40

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 39 :**

**Lolodu86 : **lol. Non. Pas de SasuNaru. Y'en aura plus dans cette fic. (y'a déjà assez de Neji, Itachi, et puis père et oncle de Neji qui veulent que Naruto aille avec Hinata !) / Pour Naruto est ses enfants, ben.. apparemment c'est bien partie ! n.n. / Merci. Et on revoit Itachi quand il sera prêt à se montrer.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Tous les hommes et toutes les femmes se le demande ! Et y'en a parfois, ils y arrivent pas ! XP. (je suis méchante pour Naruto. Mais après tout, c'est pas faux ce que je dis ! ) / T'es sûr qu'il saura ce qu'il faut faire ? O.o… / ptdr. Neji n'irait pas non plus jusqu'à tuer sa cousine hein ! Il ne voulait déjà pas vraiment que sa femme soit expulser de la planète alors qu'elle a fait ça.. (dis donc, tu est quelqu'un d'entier toi ! C'est tout ou rien hein ! O.O) / Ah mais c'est normal que tu n'aie pas compris pour Hinata qui parle de Sasuke. Certaines personne ont avancé des petites hypothèses qui pourraient s'avérer vraies, mais ça, vous verrez plus tard ! :p. / Non. Sasuke ne reviendra pas à l'assaut. Il sait qu'il n'a plus le droit après ce qu'il a fait. / Non. Naruto n'a pas assez morflé. MOUAHAAHH ! / (2) Pourquoi Naruto devrait choisir ? :p. Peut-être qu'un des deux autres perdra patience et s'en ira pour de bon ! héhéhé ! Ou encore d'autres choses possible !! hahaha !! Vous verrez bien ! Moi je sais déjà !! lalala ! / lol.

**Aude : **Le père de Neji a fait quelque chose ? O.o.. ah ! lol. La preview. Ben tu verras dans ce chapitre ! :p.

**Caro : **Oui moi je dirai que tu restes bornée sur le Itachi. (mais en même temps de mon côté je reste bornée sur le Neji. mdr.) / n.n'… ben.. je.. euh… hum. / Rhoo mais no ! Neji donne juste un avis ! Naruto peut très bien refuser ! Neji n'impose rien. Il.. est direct parce-qu'il a peur je te l'accorde, mais il n'estp as bornée au point de ne pas écouter les inquiétudes de Naruto ! / Haha.. le texto.. peut-être, .. peut-être pas.. :p. Ca, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitre pour avoir un début d'explications. (Hinata qui veut parler de Sasuke.) / Par contre, .. euh.. Tu as un peu beaucoup de faux aussi ! (ouf, ça me rassure en un sens. Mdr.) / Non, non. Je ne ris ni me moque de ton imagination. C'est pas plus mal d'imaginer d'autre choses que ce qui pourrait se passer ! / lol. Oui. Tu es vraiment accroché au ItaNaru. ; Même si Neji a put mentir sur ce texto, c'est pas pour autant que Naruto va remettre tout en cause quant à son amour pour Neji. Ce n'est pas grâce au texto que Naruto s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Neji. / Bah.. Disons aussi que Itachi est encore tout frais. Donc tourner la page oui, comparer non car Itachi est encore tout frais dans les pensées de Naruto. Donc même si ce dernier s'apprête à tourner la page correctement sur son ancien amour, il est compréhensible qu'il ne veuille pas en parler aussi librement que Sasuke qui, lui, date d'il y a un sacré moment. / XD Oui tu es tétue en effet. Je m'excuse à lavance, je ne ferai pas des dizaines de tome avant la fin ! lol. Mais qui c'est, peut-être qu'elle sera en ItaNaru. ;p. Vous verrez bien pour ça ! :p./(2) (eulalal j'ai lu la review que tu viens de faire pour le chapitre 40. lol. On est vraiment pas sur le même avis. XD. Mais c'est amusant en un sens. Même si assez dommage de mon côté de ne pas pouvoir me faire comprendre. snif. Je vais faire en sorte de m'améliorer pour que tu voies que Naruto est amoureux de Neji et prêt à tout. En… en quelque sorte.. lol. On verra par la suite ! #hausse les épaules# ) Ah ! Mince ! J'ai pas montré la bonne partie de ta review à Eien ! !(nous étions en train de parler de ton hypothèse quant au texto justement hier.. Et je lui ai mis ce que tu pensais.. :s.. mince ! J'aurai du montrer cette partie là ! / Ou alors c'est tout autre chose !! :p. lol. / Oui enfin Naruto est le narrateur de l'histoire mais il peut aussi passé à côté de chose qu'il entend. Ne pas s'attarder dessus parce-qu'il voit le visage énervé de Neji derrière et aimerai qu'il se calme par exemple pour ce cas-ci. / Non non. Pas de fausse couche. Hinata aura bien ses enfants. Là, je suis catégorique. / Ne t'inquiète plus pour la death-fic. Plus personne ne devrait, normalement, mourir avant la fin. / Ah oui mais Itachi n'estp as le personnage principal. Il fait parti du groupe premier, mais .. c'est pas de son point de vue qu'est l'histoire ! :p. Pätience, donc. (il ne sera pas de retour dans le 41. Je préviens pour te préparer ! lol.)

**Mya-chan : **lol. Oui. Ca peut parfois être cocasse je te l'accorde.. (Naruto papa.) / Neji a le droit de donner son avis. Pas ma faute si Naruto ne dis pas ce qu'il pense directement ! èé. Et puis, Neji lui laissait le choix ! Il ajuste supposé que Naruto ne voulait pas la garde. Naruto n'avait qu'à dire que si ! Point. :p. (défend corps et âme Neji. lol.) / Héhé. Et oui, c'était pour ça le texto de Shika. n.n. / Itachi revient pus tard ! (avant le chapitre 50. Promis ! ) / Itachi papa avec Naruto ? lol. Mais… Itachi n'est plus avec Naruto, ni le père de enfants, .. ! mdr. Pourquoi serait-il papa !? Hein ! Non mais ! rhalala Faut pas aller plus vite que la musique ! / LES PARTIELS SONT FINIS !!! YEAHH !!

**EMilie : **Merci. Moi aussi je suis contente que Naruto décide de rester avec Neji. Pourvu que ça dure ! lol. / Et oui, le sms est expliqué. XD. Heureuse de voir que personne ou presque ne l'avait oublié ! lol. / Il impose pas ses vues Neji, il montre juste qu'il y a des choix et.. et il donne les siens ! Personne n'est tenu de les accepter ! C'est juste qu'Hinata et Naruto sont de vrais légumes et ne savent pas prendre de décisions alors ben.. Neji pousse un peu ! :p. lol. / Haru n'est qu'un petit curieux. :p.

**Sophie : **Ah ben… y'a eu un flash et voilà. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'aimait vraiment ! / XD C'est méchant de dire ça de Sasuke ! Il est pas nul, il.. est juste resté au même stade ! n.n'… (il a pas eu beaucoup d'expérience en même temps quand on y pense.) / Haha ! Peut-être, peut-être.. :p. / Ah bon ? lol. N'en sois pas si sûr. (que ce soit faux.) / Naruto qui travaille chez son père, il ne s'occupe pas des plantes. Lol. Densetsu tiens trop à sa pépinière pour laisser son fils « prodigue » y toucher ! mdr. Non. Naruto fait la paperasse. n.n. / XD. Y'a tout un lapse de temps jusqu'à ce que les enfants de Naruto naissent, grandissent et marchent et s'amusent à venir le surprendre avec Neji en position compromettante. Lol. Déjà, est-ce que Naruto sera encore avec Neji à ce moment là !? Hm !! ? / Voilà la suite.

**Dadoune : **Et oui. Déjà un an. (a peu près en tout cas je crois. ) / Ben c'est alors pour mon plus grand plaisir que tu continueras !! n.n. (et le tiens aussi j'espère ! XD.) / Ca.. ouah !! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir choisi parmi tant d'autre !! Je.. #en perds ses mots# … j'en suis très émue !! Merci !! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !! Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve un ordinateur pour essayer de lire mes fics sur ton bel écran plat !! / Economisons, économisons ! (moi j'économise pour me faire une semaine à Paris au moment de la Japan avec une amie !! :p. lol. Yéah ! On va faire le tour de Paris en une semaine chrono ! Et ce en passant une journée entière à la Japan Expo !! XD. – en espérant que je n'ai pas de rattrapage à ce moment là et que ça annule tout du coup. T.T.) / Moi aussi je l'aime Neji !!! NYAA !! XD.

**Edwick : **Le début c'était pas du ItaNaru. C'était du Naru tout seul puis intéressé par Sasu (enfin plus le contraire mdr.) puis.. e.t.c… lol. Je te renvoie à Frères si jamais tu veux t'éclaircir la mémoire. :p.) / Parce-que ce n'est pas le même degré de conneries qu'Hinata a fait à Naruto par rapport à Sasuke. / Ah bon ? Itachi voulait revenir en réalité ? O.o… ah bon tu crois ça ? lol./ Comment Itachi atterrirait-il à la télévision ? O.o.. ? C'est Sasuke l'acteur. Itachi n'est qu'un simple urgentiste à Paris. / Merci. T'inquiète pas je continue. J'en ai même commencer une nouvelle pour quand Frères II sera terminé. (mais je n'en dirai pas plus.) / Alors je te le dis pour le prochain chapitre : Itachi ne reviendra pas dans le 41. / Ca veut dire quoi « caliente » ? / Euh non je n'en connais pas vraiment je ne lis plus que des bouquin en rapport avec mes cours.. Donc.. pour proposer des fics, va falloir se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! Désolée !

**News30 : **Ahaha ! Je savais bien que le « L » était un cœur ! lol. (c'est le seul raccourci que je connaisse dans les truc de base. mdr. C'est comment qu'on fait une note de musique ? Je ne sais pas et j'aimerai savoir ! :x. ) / lol. Bene les enfants sont toujours le soucis premier pour des parents hein ! Faut trouver le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils puissent grandir sereinement et bien entouré et à l'abri du besoin ! Donc faut réfléchir et se creuser le crâne. / Non. Elle peut pas. Hors de question.

**Lolotyv : **Ah tu crois qu'il l'a vraiment ? / Et oui ! On a plusieurs … euh.. nouvelles sur certaines persos dont on n'avait pas parlé depuis un petit moment. Oui, je sais, toujours pas sur Itachi mais ça, c'est normal. /Je ne l'ai pas lu, et je ne pense pas pouvoir la lire avant un moment ! J'ai commencé il y a X temps un certain nombre de fics, et « à cause des cours », je ne peux pas en lire la suite. (je lis des bouquins en rapport avec mes cours donc les fics.. je prend le temps de les écrire c'est tout. lol.) / La suite est là ! / Bonne année aussi ! (t'es pas en retard ! lol. Quelqu'un m'a dit que c'était tout janvier pour lui. :p. XD.)

**Aya-chan : **Merci beaucoup ! n.n. M.. merci !! #rougis# / Une semaine pour un Pari Fou ! XD. Ben t'y as passé tes journées ? Tu devais avoir les yeux explosé une fois que tu te couchais, non ? lol. / Merci beaucoup !! Je suis très heureuse que tu me fasses savoir combien cela t'a plus ! XD Non je ne pense pas Neji accepterait de te laisser son enfant. Lol. Enfin au moins tu auras essayer. mdr. / Non je ne m'arrêterai pas !! Pas d'inquiétude. Si j'arrête, c'est que je la maladie m'a rattrapé et que je ne suis plus de ce monde. (ce que je ne souhaite pas voir arriver tout de suite, tout de suite.) / Merci ! n.n.

**Lafolle415 : **Je me suis dénoncer de quoi ? O.O Ah ! XD. Oui c'est bon je me souviens. :p. lol. / lol. Moi pas pour le moment non plus Naruto en papa. / Si, si. Ils naîtront. n.n C'est prévu. :p. lol. / Rhooo…. Pourquoi tant de méfiance !!? mdr. J'ai fait quelque chose qui explique cet méfiance !? Qu'ai-je donc pu faire !? / XD

**Saki-Uchiha : **Oui mais Hinata est plus en sûreté et à l'abri que Naruto, non ? lol. Enfin quoique.. je ne sais pas. De toute façon, moi j'ai déjà décidée. :p. lol. / O.o.. mais… XD. Faut pas dire ça de Neji quand même ! Il a raison d'avoir peur ! Et il n'est pas « pas content ». Il donne jute un avis et essaie de soutenir. euh.. un peu Naruto ! lol. Bref. Jem e comprends c'est déjà ça. lol. / Et pourquoi Naruto n'aurait pas la stabiliter avec Neji ! O.O èé. Non mais !! GRRR !!

**Hashakage : **Oui. C'est mon pseudo à la base tu sais. XD. C'est celui-ci que j'utilise le plus. J'ai juste pas put le prendre sur ce site parce-qu'il est déjà pris. Donc j'ai fait une variante. :p. / Oui mais non. Ils ont de vrais jumeaux. Et un garçon un fille ce sont forcément des faux jumeaux. Donc ce sera juste deux fille, ou juste deux garçons ! :p / Lol. Non ! Je parle si je veux d'abord ! mdr. / ;p.

**Sofie : **Quoi quoi ? / C'est quoi le « A » entre parenthèse ? / Possessif Neji ? Non. Il.. il .. c'est NEJI !! IL EST PARFAIT ! (mdr.) / Merci. n.n.

**Frères II. 40. **_(tout tranquillou.) _

Il me regarde, me demande si je vais un peu mieux, et redémarre après avoir eu le droit à un hochement de tête de ma part.

En début de soirée, le père de Neji arrive avec Aki et Haru. Nous sommes allés faire des courses avec Neji en revenant de chez Hiashi. Histoire de ne pas avoir à sortir ce week-end. Il pleut dehors. Je sens que la soirée "câlin" va devoir être remise à plus tard. Je vois mal Aki aller se rassurer avec son «papy ». Je grimace rien que d'y penser.

Neji a le droit à un câlin de la part de ses fils. Aki a l'air d'avoir pardonné et ne boude plus tellement.

Un peu de temps après, en s'installant à la table du salon pour faire ses devoirs de vacances tout comme son frère qui a déjà commencé, il m'interroge.

-Tonton, tu vas vraiment te marier avec tata Hinata ?

Haru en lâche son crayon. Il me dévisage ; la bouche grande ouverte.

-Hein ? Mais t'es l'amoureux de papa !!

Aki lance un regard assassin à son frère.

-Papa aime maman !!

-Non !! Ils s'aimaient plus !! Papa il a toujours aimé tonton Naruto !! Tu le sais encore plus que moi !!

Je me sens très mal à l'aise. Surtout qu'Hizashi entre dans le salon sur ses échanges. Il met les choses aux clairs pour moi.

-Aki. Ta maman était méchante. Ne la regrette pas. Et ton papa aime Naruto. Il ne se mariera pas avec Hinata.

-Mais… papy ! Tu m'as dit qu

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Aki semble avoir tout son monde autour de lui s'écroulant. Neji arrive à son tour. Aki tourne son regard vers lui.

-Papa !! Papy dit pleins de bêtises !! Appel tonton Itachi ! Faut qu'il le soigne !

Neji écarquille les yeux, et jète un coup d'œil à Hizashi qui lui explique. Aki est parti en courant en entendant Neji lui dire que son papy ne disait aucune bêtise. Que tout était vrai. Haru, lui, est tout sourire. Il en rajoute même.

-Je savais bien !

Hizashi va un peu parler « affaire de famille » avec Neji. Je vais écouter l'air de rien. J'ai toujours été interloqué par leur « entreprise ». Alors puisqu'ils ne se sont pas cachés dans le bureau pour qu'on ne les entende pas, je me suis dit qu'un peu d'informations ne serait pas de trop. Et puis ça m'a changé les idées. Je me suis rendu compte que… je ne comprenais pas grands choses aux affaires. Et que Neji si. J'ai cru déceler dans la conversation le fait qu'il donne des conseils à son père sur comment diriger l' « entreprise ».

Au bout d'un moment, Hizashi va nous laisser pour téléphoner dans le bureau d'Itachi. C'est d'ailleurs en lui donnant le nom de la pièce que je me suis rendu compte qu'il allait falloir que je l'appelle autrement. Ce n'est plus le bureau d'Itachi.

-Tonton … ?

-Haru ?

-Pourquoi papy et Aki disaient que tu allais te marier avec tata Hinata ?

Grimace de ma part ; regard plus qu'attentif de celle de Neji. Il me sourit ; il doit être amusé de m'imaginer cherchant une explication. Heureusement ; il avait du trouver bien avant que je ne pense à la possibilité qu'un jumeau me demande, et me sauve.

-Ce sont des affaires de grands, Haru.

-Mais je connais pleins de choses de grands !

-Oui mais pas tout.

Haru fait la moue. Je m'en attendrirais presque. Neji, lui, ne se laisse pas avoir.

-Tu auras beau faire cette tête, ce seront toujours des affaires de grands, Haru. Et puis, … de toute façon, ce n'est pas à Naruto qu'il faut que tu demandes. Si tu veux savoir « pourquoi papy a », il faut demander à papy.

-Mais oui mais il voudra pas me dire…

Haru renforce sa moue en jouant avec son stylo ; le faisant faire des ronds sur l'une de ses feuilles de brouillon.

Je me penche ; près à donner une explication qui arrivera ; je l'espère ; en ouvrant la bouche, mais Neji intervient.

-Peut-être que c'est parce-que tata Hinata ne trouve pas grand monde pour être son amoureux, et que tonton Naruto est un de ses amis d'enfances !

Haru relève la tête ; les yeux grands ouverts. Il regarde l'entrée du salon, et s'accoude à la table pour se penche un peu vers nous qui sommes en face de lui. Il chuchote comme pour donner un air secret et mystérieux à tout ça.

-Tu crois ? Tata est si désespérée ?

Neji et moi nous échangeons un regard et pouffons de rire. Alors que mon rire augmente en volume, Neji essaie de reprendre un peu constance, et demande à son fils où il va chercher des expressions et des mots pareils.

-Ben à la télé !

Il pose son index sur la bouche en ressortant ses lèvres et regarde le plafond avant d'ajouter d'un air pensif.

-Et puis un peu à l'école aussi…

Brusquement, le tonnerre se fait entendre au loin. Une porte s'ouvre à l'étage, et un petit bonhomme censé être en train de bouder appelle en descendant l'escalier.

-PAPYYYY !!

Neji crie alors à son fils que son papy téléphone pour le travail. Aki apparaît à l'entrée du salon. Il nous regarde tour à tour, et sursaute alors que le tonnerre recommence à gronder. Il accourt vers nous, et passe ses bras autour de la taille de Neji qui s'est levé pour s'approcher de lui.

-Aki. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur ! Combien de fois on t'a dit qu'il y avait un paratonnerre pas loin ?

-J'y peux rien d'abord ! Et puis j'ai pas peur !

-Oui, je sais. Tu viens nous rassurer, dans ton extrême gentillesse, de ta présence.

-C'est pas drôle papa ! J'ai peur et je peux même pas te bouder !

Neji sourit, et pose une main dans le dos d'Aki.

-Moi ça m'arrange. On a un peu parler avec Naruto, et… tu vois, on aimerait t'aider pour que tu n'aies plus peur.

Il s'agenouille par terre pour être à hauteur de son fils.

-Tu veux bien essayer de dormir juste avec ton frère ce soir ?

-… ça marchera pas… et puis lui aussi il a peur même s'il le dit pas.

Haru écarquille les yeux, et contredit son frère.

-Non j'ai pas peur !

Aki l'assassine du regard.

-Si t'as peur !

-NON J'AI PAS PEUR !!

-SI T'AS PEUR !!

Neji calme le jeu en se relevant ; Aki dans les bras.

-C'est bon, on a compris. Personne et tout le monde n'a peur.

Haru hausse un sourcil en grimaçant.

-Hein ?

Je souris.

-Laisse Haru. Il vous donne raison à tous les deux pour vous calmer.

-Oh… mais oui mais j'ai pas p

-Chuuut. On a compris.

-…

Haru soupire, et hausse les épaules en descendant de sa chaise. Il emporte ses affaires de classes avec lui. Aki reste dans les bras de Neji. Il s'y blottit même très fort lorsqu'un éclair se montre dehors. Il me jète un coup d'œil en emmêlant ses mains aux cheveux longs de son papa. Il rougit un peu ; sûrement de honte car il dévie un peu son visage pour ne pas voir que je l'observe.

Neji se retourne vers moi.

-Naruto, tu veux bien reporter… le… truc de ce soir. .. je sais que j'ai dit qu'on trouverait une solution mais… d'ici à ce soir y'aura pas le temps je..

-Le truc ?

-Oui. Le truc.

Il fait de vagues mouvements d'une main et de la tête. Je réalise de quoi il parle.

-Oh !! Oh oui !! Oui, bien sûr ! C.. C'est pas grave. C.. C'est pas pressé, je voulais juste … te dire que tu pouvais maintenant… tu m'avais demandé de te le dire alors c'est pour ça je voulais pas forcément le faire ce soir ou…

Aki montre sa bouille curieuse.

-Faire quoi ?

Neji répond.

-Ca ne te regarde pas petit curieux.

-… je vous dérange quand je viens vous voir à cause de l'orage ?

Neji sourit et s'apprête à dire « non ». Je prends la parole avant lui.

-Quelques fois !

Aki et Neji me dévisagent. Aki d'un air surpris, et Neji d'un mécontent. Je reformule ou plutôt étoffe la chose.

-En fait, p… parfois, on aimerait bien avoir un peu de temps rien que tous les deux, le soir, c'est notre petit moment à nous, tu vois Aki ? Ton papa t'aime très très fort, et moi je t'adore ! Tu es un petit garçon adorable. Mais tu sais, l'orage, il va falloir que tu puisses ne plus en avoir peur !

-…

Il resserre le cou de son papa en pinçant un peu ses lèvres ; pas très heureux de ce que je viens lui dire. Je lance un regard à Neji. Un regard qui lui demande de me soutenir dans mon discours. Il le comprend, et parle à son tour.

-C.. Naruto a raison Aki. On… enfin.. tu es un grand garçon maintenant !? Hein ? Tu le disais toi-même il n'y a pas très longtemps. Tu ne devrais plus avoir peur de l'orage.

-…

Il fronce les sourcils et nous rappelle que, nous, nous lui avons bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas si grand que ça. Un éclair nous le montre d'ailleurs. Aki nous a fait un petit crie aigu avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de Neji qui l'a resserré contre lui pour le rassurer. Ce qu'il a fait en grimaçant pour moi.

-Bon Aki. Allez. Je reste dans le salon. Fais tes devoirs. Je vais t'aider si tu veux. Naruto, tu peux aller voir Haru ?

-Oui. J'y vais.

Je les laisse tous les deux dans le salon et monte à l'étage.

Je croise le père de Neji au passage. Il sort du bureau d'Itachi. Enfin le bureau. Je monte à l'étage sans lui adresser un regard et vais superviser les devoirs de Haru. Ils seront tranquilles durant les vacances au moins.

La soirée arrive. Aki et Haru sont dans leur chambre. Aki a promis à Neji d'essayer de dormir dans sa chambre avec son frère et d'y rester malgré l'orage dehors.

Et ça, surtout parce-que Neji a plus qu'insister. Je me sens mal en y pensant. C'est ma faute. Cet après-midi, j'ai allumé Neji. Les jumeaux étaient avec Hizashi dans le jardin à jouer avec les feuilles mortes ; et moi avec Neji dans le salon. Je l'ai embrassé… de manière d'abord coquine et j'ai glissé mes mains sur ses fesses. Neji a renchéri par un autre baiser et puis… on a failli finir par s'allonger sur le canapé.

Ma tête me tournait lorsqu'on a arrêté. Neji aussi semblait un peu désorienté. Ca lui a donné un peu plus d'envie pour la nuit et il a obligé Aki à rester dans sa chambre avec Haru.

Et là… Neji m'embrasse avec une envie sans nom. Il est étendu sur moi ; il me caresse en m'embrassant. Ses mains sont sur mon bassin et mes côtes. Il a envie de glisser ses doigts dans mon boxer je le sens.

Je dois être brûlant ; j'aime ça.

L'une de mes mains est posée dans son dos et s'emmêle à ses cheveux qui redescendent un peu sur mon bras. Mon autre main est au même endroit un peu plus bas. Elle s'apprête à descendre pour tripoter sans pudeur les fesses de Neji.

Et ce quand la porte s'ouvre doucement et que nous entendons un sanglot timide suivi d'une petite voix implorante.

-Papaaa… papa je peux dormir … a… avec toi… ?

C'est un Aki en pleurs. Neji s'effondre sur moi en cachant son visage dans mon cou pour ne pas se faire entendre de son fils. Il lâche un profond soupir, s'excuse et se lève. Je m'assieds en essayant de calmer mon bas-ventre.

Haru suit son frère.

-Moi aussi !

Neji s'efforce de sourire et demande à Haru.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur toi ?

-Ben non mais si Aki a le droit de dormir avec vous je veux en profiter aussi !

-Tu vas dans ta chambre Haru. Tu n'as pas peur alors tu dors tout seul.

-Hein !!!? Mais c'est pas j

-Pas juste peut-être mais c'est comme ça. De toute façon, Aki ne va pas rester longtemps.

Aki, arrivé sur le lit, se cache sous la couette et s'y agrippe fermement comme pour montrer que, non, il ne retournera pas dans sa chambre avec son frère.

Haru repart après nous avoir fait une grande crise de jalousie ; et puis Neji referme la porte avant de se tourner vers le lit où Aki tremble sous la couette à côté de moi.

-Aki. Tu restes jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Après, je t'emmènerai dans ta chambre !

Aucune réponse durant quelques instants. Et puis Aki ressort sa tête de sous la couverture.

-Mais je vais me réveiller ! Je dois dormir avec vous sinon je ferai des cauchemars et puis tu pourras pas me bouger sans me réveiller !

-Je l'ai déjà fait Aki. Et puis, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : tu es un grand garçon. Imagine l'année prochaine quand vous ferez votre sortie à la plage avec les classes normales ton frère et toi ? Hm ? Tu ne connais pas très bien les enfants autour de toi parce-que tu as un professeur particulier avec ton frère, mais ils peuvent être très cruels ! Et s'il y a de l'orage, tout le monde va se moquer de toi !

J'écarquille les yeux. C'est un peu dur de la part de Neji je trouve. Dire à Aki de but en blanc que les enfants de son âge vont se moquer de lui l'an prochain…

Aki s'assied un peu mieux pendant que Neji s'installe à côté de lui ; à l'autre bout du lit.

-Mais ils ont pas le droit ! C'est méchant !

Je souris.

Et c'est lui qui dit ça. Il ne s'entendait pas se moquer et son frère lorsque celui-ci ne parlait pas.

Neji le serre contre lui.

-Et oui… ! C'est méchant. Plus on est petit, plus on est méchant !

-Mais y'a plein d'enfants qui ont peur de l'orage !!

Neji sourit ; amusé par les arguments d'Aki. Mais il ne répond rien. Il a l'horrible comportement de celui qui laisse l'autre se poser tout un tas de questions et s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables.

Oh Aki… comme je compatis…

Il se triture les doigts, et grignote le bout de son index avant de tourner la tête vers Neji.

-Papa, tu crois que… que je pourrai rester ici pendant qu'ils iront à la mer l'année prochaine ?

Je souris à mon tour ; attendrit. Neji rit doucement, et passe un bras autour de son fils.

-Non tu ne pourras pas. Tu vas apprendre pleins de choses là-bas.

-Mais s'il y a de l'orage les autres ils vont se moquer de moi !

Je m'allonge doucement en les laissant tranquillement discuter du problème. Et je vais finalement m'endormir avant eux. Lorsque je me réveille, Aki dort blottit contre son papa toujours endormi. Je me tourne sans les réveiller et vois Haru à l'entrée de la chambre.

Je hausse un sourcil et chuchote.

-Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il est assis en tailleur ; les bras croisés sur son petit torse et montre un visage très mécontent et très fermé.

Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je m'accroupis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haru ?

Il tourne la tête à l'opposé sans desserrer les dents. Il inspire en gonflant ses poumons à fond, et pousse un grand soupir énervé. Soupir qui réveille Neji en sursaut. Haru tourne la tête vers on papa, et s'apprête à lui montrer le même regard qu'il m'a lancé.

Lorsque Neji le voit, il devine tout de suite. Il se lève, recouvre correctement Aki qui dort toujours, et contourne le lit pour se rapprocher de nous.

Il prend Haru dans ses bras, puis moi par la main avant d'avancer dans le couloir pour fermer la porte derrière nous.

Il repose Haru, et prend la parole.

-Haru, je suis désolé on s'est endormi.

-T'avais dit qu'il dormirait pas avec vous toute la nuit !! C'est pas juste !! Moi j'ai dormi tout seul !!

-Je sais. Mais c'est comme ça. Et puis de toute façon, ton frère m'a dit qu'il voulait trouver quelque chose pour ne plus avoir peur.

-C'est pas vrai ! Il le dit pour que tu le laisses venir dormir avec toi !

Neji pose ses mains de chaque côté de ses hanches.

-Non mais.. ! Pour qui tu me prends !?

Aucune réponse. Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre. Je me racle la gorge pour leur montrer que je suis là, et pointe les escaliers du doigt.

-Euh je… je vais préparer le petit déjeuner… je… je fais des crêpes ! C'est les vacances !

Je lève les bras d'un air enjoué pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais n'arrive qu'à me faire passer pour un imbécile et à avoir un grand blanc. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu beaucoup transparent.

Je descends sans avoir reçu de réponse, et attends quelques longues minutes avant de les voir arriver dans la cuisine. Haru petit déjeune en silence. Aki arrive en même temps que son « papy ».

Dans la journée, un peu après le déjeuné, je m'allonge tranquillement pour digérer pendant qu'au rez-de-chaussée les jumeaux dessinent avec Neji.

Hizashi est parti chez son frère pour l'après-midi. Il nous a dit qu'il repartirait sûrement demain soir aux Etats-Unis.

Je commence à vaguement somnoler quand j'entends Neji hurler.

-NARUTOOOO !!

Je sursaute et manque de tomber du lit. Je me lève, et m'apprête à descendre au pas de course mais Neji vient directement à moi au beau milieu des escaliers.

-Neji?

-J'ai trouvé !! J'ai trouvé !! On va prendre des baby-phones !

Je grimace en reculant mon visage.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Mais si ! Pour Aki ! L'orage ! Si on lui donne un baby-phone dans leur chambre, et que nous on en prend un, on pourra le rassurer d'où on sera ! On sera tranquille de notre côté !

-Tu crois que Aki va être rassuré juste parce-qu'il entend ta voix ?

-Mais oui ! Il a juste besoin de sentir la présence d'un grand autour de lui ! Et en entendant ma voix, ça suffira !

-… hm.

-On peut toujours essayer ! Je vais aller chercher les baby-phone à la maison. Je peux te les laisser deux heures maximum ?

J'écarquille les yeux directement.

-Quoi !!? Non !! Je… et s'il leur arrive un truc !?

-Ils dessinent Naruto. Et puis tu l'as déjà fait un bon millier de fois.

-Mais… mais c'était quand Itachi rentrait le midi ou le soir et

-Moi je rentre dans deux heures au max. Allez ! Naruto, s'il te plaît ! Je veux ma nuit d'amour moi !

Je rougis.

Moi aussi j'en ai envie de cette nuit d'amour. … mais si c'est pour que Aki n'ait pas assez du baby-phone et qu'il nous surprenne en plein coït, j'ai aucune envie d'essayer ! Je préfère attendre que les orages prévus dans la semaine se terminent !

Je n'aurai pas le temps d'essayer de lui expliquer la chose. Il est quasi déjà parti. Je le laisse faire à son plaisir, et vais m'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Aki et Haru sont dans la seconde partie de la pièce à côté de la cuisine.

-Tonton !!? Il est parti longtemps papa ?

-Il revient dans deux heures. Faites pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'essaie de dormi un peu.

Après quelques secondes, j'entends des pas s'approcher de moi et Haru me parler.

-T'es fatigué ? T'as fait des bisous toute la nuit avec papa ?

Je soupire.

Comment veut-il que je fasse plein de bisous à son papa si Aki n'arrête pas de venir nous voir en pleine nuit ?

-Non Haru. Et puis, arrête de parler de ce que je fais la nuit avec ton papa. C'est pas de ton âge.

-…

Je referme mes yeux.

-Tonton… ?

-Quoi ?

-Il va bien papa, hein ?

J'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux, et interroge Haru.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a l'air fatigué. Comme toi ! Vous avez des soucis ?

Je souris, et pose une main sur sa tête.

-Ca ira. Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui faire un super grand et beau dessin avec ton frère. Il sera très content.

-…

-D'accord ?

-Il repense à Fuyu ?

-Non. T'inquiète pas.

-A… à maman alors ?

-Non.

-…

-Tu vas me laisser dormir ou pas Haru ?

Il continue sans faire attention à ce que je viens de lui demander.

-Papa, il a pleuré pour maman, hein ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Bien sûr qu'il a pleuré !

-… tonton… ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-T'as pleuré, toi ?

Je soupire ; de plus en plus agacé de ne pas pouvoir prendre du repos et surtout un moment pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

-Où tu veux en venir Haru…

Sa voix s'étrangle.

-C'est normal que moi j'arrive pas à pleurer pour maman ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre !**

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Fuyu maman ?

Je sursaute et réalise qu'Aki est tout près. Il apparaît à notre vue à moi et Haru. Il nous questionne du regard. »

**Merci pour vos reviews en tout cas !!! Continuez, continuez !! n.n. **** / Dimanche prochain, si vous n'avez pas le chapitre 41 de Frères II, ne vous affolez pas c'est que le chapitre 04 de POW Sasuke sera mis en ligne. (mais je ne suis pas encore très sûre donc nous verrons à ce moment.)**

Densetsu : Q.Q… oh… Haru !

Nana : Huhuhu.

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana# En quel honneur tu ris de le voir si mal !!

Nana : Ah mais non, je ne ris pas de lui ! Je ris de toi ! XD. Tu te plaignais d'être bientôt grand-père au dernier chapitre, mais là, t'es tout attendrit devant un petit bout. Alors j'imagine quand ce seront les tiens. n.n.

Densetsu : #des étoiles dans les yeux#


	41. Chapter 41

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. n.n Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui est le père de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, c'est pas le nom original mais moi je l'utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur le prénom ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 40 : **

**Caro : **lol. Oui, tu es une tête de mule ! MDR. / Ce n'est pas parce-qu'on ne comprends pas le monde dans lequel sa moitié évolue qu'on ne peut pas être bien avec elle. (je parle en connaissance de cause.) Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'y intéresse pas. C'est peut-être que sur le moment, il n'a rien demandé pour ne pas déranger. / Naruto a le droit de se sentir dépassé je pense. Et comme il n'est pas encore papa, il ne peut pas bien évaluer la dose qu'il faut mettre parfois pour les enfants. / Oh bah personnellement, je trouve ça normal d'être un peu paniqué. Surtout avec des enfants de 3ans seulement qui ne sont pas les nôtres à nous. (toujours en connaissance de cause là aussi.) / Pour le coup de la sieste, je suis d'accod avec toi. C'est irresponsable. Mais de toute façon, avec des gamins de trois ans, il est assez dur de dormir alors il n'aurait de toute façon pas pu. / Ben c'est un peu normal qu'il se sente faible depuis le départ d'Itachi. Il est un peu diminué. Et comme il était habitué avec Neji tout prêt en même temps, il se sent quand même moins entouré. (.. oula… lol. Terrain glissant. Je remonte, et contourne la phrase. Faisons mine de ne rien avoir vu. XP.) / Oui. Neji pense comme ça en effet. / Bon là, on est pas d'accord. On verra l'évolution si tu ne change pas d'avis ben je dirai que tu es une tête de mule royal ! ( :p. lol.) / Ahaha ! T'as faux pour les prévisions. (lalala ! :p) / Et bien en fait, ce dimanche ce sera aussi Frères II et non POW Sasuke ! Donc pas tant de frustration que ça ! (sauf peut-être à la fin du chapitre mais je ne pense pas. O.O / Le retour de Itachi ne saurait tarder. (fin 42 ça va débuter. 43, on le voit. n.n. Mais chut ! :p. ) / Bonne lecture !

**Lyhaon : **Oui plusieurs ! Ravie de voir que tu continues ! n.n / Itachi reviendra sous peu. (et je fais ce que je veux. :p ) / Peut-être ben qu'oui, peut-être ben qu'non ! :p. / Lol. Comment ça trop de chose pour Hinata ? / Sasuke on en reparle, Sai on s'en fiche. (je suis pas gentille. Mdr.) / Ben tu n'es pas le seul à attendre la suite de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou ! (mais c'est quoi ces façon de parler ! T'es pas chez mamie ! èé. ) / Merci ! n.n. / Oui non j'ai pas le tempsp. J'ai à peine le temps de faire un chapitre par semaine alors faut pas exagéré. Faut déjà s'estimer heureux que je sois régulière dans mes posts ! n.n''…

**lolodu86 : **Et moi donc !! XD. / merci pour Haru. J'espère que ça durera. / Oui ça se pourrait effectivement. (pour le père de Neji.) Mais c'est peut-être aussi une fausse gentillesse, non ? :p.

**Bouh-ahh : **Yaha !! lol. / Naruto ou Neji le premier à s'énerver ? hm !? lol. / Ah oui ? lol. Haru pose des questions gênantes !!? Mdr. J'avais pas vu. :p. (lol). / De rien. Merci pour cette review.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Oui. Tout tranquillou. (j'avais prévenu ! :p.) / Lol. Non. Aki, je pense, aimerait ne pas avoir peur. Même s'il profite bien de la situation. (ben oui, il est pas bête ! Moi aussi j'en profiterai ! haha ! Dormir dans les bras de Neji !! huhu.. bon… pas pour la même raison, d'accod.) / Non je suis pas méchante ! / Comment ça un qui s'en ira ? O.o.. J'ai pas compris je crois. Dans quel sens ? / Non. En effet, il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours. :p. / XD Alors !? Tu as lu les autres reviews pour trouvé les bonnes hypothèses !? Hm !!? Lol. / Et bien j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! n.n.

**Sophie : **Ben on le comprends le pauvre Neji ! lol. Ca doit faire longtemps qu'il attend ça !! haha ! (ah ben tu le dis après. XD.) / Pourquoi ça !? Hizashi se dit peut-être que Neji a le droit à un peu de bonheur après toutes les choses qu'il a du traverser ! / XD. Non. Enfin je ne sais pas. mdr. Il faudrait se renseigner ! (pour les soldes chez les psy. Mdr.) / A aucune . En tout cas, dans la réponse à la review. :p. / « déblatération ». XD. Ah j'aime bien ! n.n. J'ai déjà du l'entendre, c'est certain. Mais c'est amusant. lol. Essaie de le dire très vite en boucle. Tu va finir par sossoter. :p. / C'est un chapitre de Frères II cette semaine ! n.n

**Hashakage : **Euh oui enfin. je ne suis pas si sûr moi. Parced-que Tonton Naruto va être a fond sur ses petiots, Neji va se sentir délaisser alors va vouloir coller Naruto, et du coup les jumeaux se sentiront encore plus seuls ! mdr. Ou peut-être pas !! :p. héhé. / Mais tu sais, des bébés, ça grandi vite c'est ce qu'on dit, mais il faut attendre quand même un sacré moment avant que ça fasse des bêtises réfléchis et lié à d'autres petiots hein ! n.n… je compte pas faire de si grande ellipse de temps que ça ! (et d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour te prévenir pour le chapitre 42. Viens pas me redonner le nom de la mère de Naruto dans le manga. èé. Je sais comment elle s'appelle. J'utilise Satsuki depuis trèèèès longtemps. Aussi longtemps ou presque que Densetsu. Et je n'en changerai pas. Et je le répète je déteste le spoil. (juste au cas où.).

**Sofie : **Ah d'accord. Je ne dois pas connaître. / Ouais ! Neji l'est parfait ! Tout à fait !! Hahhaa !! / XD. Ah ? Ah bon ? Ils sont si chous que ça ? mdr. Ben merci pour eux. n.n. / Merci ! n.n.

**Mee : **Nyaa !! Un chaton ! lol. Ben moi, quand j'écris chez moi chez ma môman, j'ai mon chat devant moi dans mes bras étalé sur la table et essayant tous les quarts d'heure au minimum de pousser mon portable ou de s'installer sur le clavier. (d'ailleurs, je crois que je deviens de moins en moins patiente. XD.) / Oui !! Oui !! DIS-LE !! ahahah !! Je suis contente que tu aies continué à lire ! n.n. Et contente de t'entendre réclamer le ItaNaru ! n.n. Mais.. euh… peut-être que bientôt tu demanderas le retour du NejiNaru !? Non ? Comment ça pas possible !? Je usis sûr que tu aurais dit pareil avant de goûter au ItaNaru ! èé. Lol. / Si, continues de lire Un pari fou. Tu verras, tu aimeras. Enfin si tu as aimé le début, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimerais pas la suite ! XD. Même si tu vas devoir par des moments douloureux, je t'assure. Tout se passera bien. / QU !…O.o.. / Y'a POW Sasuke. Enfin... se sera pas forcément tout mignon tout beau, mais.. lol. Voilà. Je me comprends. :p. / Cegep. Ca me dit quelque chose. C'est quoi ça déjà dis-moi !… :x.. Je ne sais plus mais je suis sûr de déjà avoir su. / Mais non tu vas pas mourir ! (j'espère pas !! :s… )

**News 30 : **GIAAA !! MERCIII !! . ah oui mais non... ça fait pas moi.. ça me fait un smiley tout content… :c… snif.

**Lafolle415 : **Haha ! Ben merci pour le bout de chou alors ! n.n. / En même temps, c'est mieux qu'il n'en fasse pas de sieste. Lol. Il est là pour les surveiller. / Mais non je ne suis pas une sadique !! O.O !! C'est pas vrai !! T.T…. / Ah c'est pas un reproche… hmmm.. mouais.. mais bon. / XD Ouais je peux aller loin. Mais faut pas non plus me surestimer ! / Pas de souci. /Merci ! Voici la suite ! n.n

**Dadoune : **Erf… :s… J'espère que tu les retrouvera rapidement alors. / Ah oui d'accord je vois le genre.. (snif.. c'était pas pour moi finalement… c'était juste pour Neji… ùù… (t'as bon goût. XD.) .) / Ah !! Merci !!! n.n. Merci beaucoup !!! n.n. Ahaha !! / Ben j'ai des rattrapage de prévu déjà.. maintenant, faut voir la date de Japan. En fait, ils ne sont pas si tard que ça les rattrapage donc je pense que ça devrait aller. (faut que je pense à économiser aussi. XD.) / Ah moi je déteste me promener dehors quand il fait noir donc tu vois, … n.n'.. j'ai peur du noir donc… (et oui ! ùù… et je n'apprécie pas non plus l'orage. :p. lol.) / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Mya-chan : **Oui. Itachi, il revient au 42. Enfin surtout 43. n.n. (je le sais, je suis en train de l'écrire. :p. héhé. Contente ? ) / Pourquoi ça ce serait douloureux pour Neji !!O.O Peut-être que ce sera douloureux pour Itachi !! Non mais !! lol. :p / Ben Haru n'as que 4ans ! Il a le droit d'avoir peur de l'orage ! Moi j'en ai quasi 24, et je ne suis pas rassurée !! / Pourquoi ça !? Il peut lui dire la vérité en restant poli, tu sais ! Il peut faire simple mais vrai. / Oui je suis sûre que tu ne peux pas l'adopter. Neji ne sera pas d'accord.

**Eien : **Pas grave pour le 39. Tu peux mêê t'en passer c'est pas si grave. T'inquiète pas. XD!! J'ai pensé à la salle sur demande aussi en écrivant pour la salle de bal. mdr. Mais, en fait, ça fait un moment (au moins deux semaines ) que je n'ai pas lu Harry. (et oui, toujours pas fini ce dernier tome.. alala. lol.) / Non. Je… je ne veux même… même pas y penser !! #tremble et frissonne à l'idée qu'Eien n'ait tout simplement pas retirer sa main et écarter son corps de celui de Neji.# / Il est prêt à mentir ne veut pas dire qu'il l'ait fait ! :p. Juste qu'il pourrait. / Ne tarde pas trop pour ta théorie. XD. Le texto, on en reparle dans le prochain… euh… non dans l'après prochain chapitre. (le 43 quoi. ) / Ca a été dit doucement pour Itachi et Neji parce-que j'ai buggé sur la touche majuscule. n.n'…(c'est vrai en plus) et j'ai eu la flemme de reprendre toute la phrase. (gomen. ùù.) J'étais sûr qu'en plus te relèverait ce détail. Mdr. Je ne me suis pas trompée. :p. / Un étalon ? Neji ? O.o.. Tu lui fais faire du cheval ? (XD. Non, non. J'ai compris. mdr.) Mais ce que je fais de son corps, ça ne me regarde que moi. :p. lol. / Chapitre 40 : Et oui mais non ! Le bonheur d'Aki a été de courte durée ! :p. / Oui ça se réfère à un chapitre passé où Aki dit ses quatre vérités à Naruto. Mais juste qu'il lui dit que son papa ai amoureux depuis longtemps de lui. Mais qu'il ne veut pas qu'il soit avec lui parce-que Naruto fait du mal à tout le monde. (en gros, c'était ça.) / C'était les sentiment de Neji pour Naruto. Tout simplement. / XD. Non, non. Je ne pense pas. mdr. C'était surtout le mot « désespéré » enfin l'expression. :p. Haru regarde des choses de son âge. Tu sais, on entends ça dans les dessin animées aussi ! Bon, les drogués, on va dire qu'il y a eu un petit moment d'absence chez une nourrice un peu plus tôt ! Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a le canal décodé le soir très tard pour que tu dises ça ! O.O Oui parce-que, moi, bien élevé que je suis, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !( :p. Tu t'es grillée huhu.) / XD Oui. Tu ferais mieux de souhaiter qu'il n'ait plus peur car sinon, il dérangera tout le temps les câlins de son papa et son tonton ! :p. / Et oui !! Haha ! Tu as vu ça ! Naruto est débrouillard quand il veut ! :p. (oula… faut pas le comprendre de travers ou y réfléchir trop à ça… ) Lol. T'as de jolies manières de transcrire les phrases de Naruto toi ! XD. / Ah oui… mais bon il a quand même été franc ! / XD C'est pas gentil de rajouter le mot « c'était mon quart d'heure « je vais semblant d'avoir de la compassion pour Aki » :p ». T'aurais put t'en passé ! Ca a cassé toute l'ambiance ! XD. Rhooo !! / Ben… ce sont les fesses de Neji hein ! lol. Je pense que je ferai pareil ! XD. (mais je ne dirai rien de mes jours de gardes. :p. ) / Et oui ! Fallait bien trouver un argument, tu crois pas !? Lol. :p. j'ai trouvé ça toute seule !! n.n. (me suis rappelé d'une sortie que j'avais fait en maternelle à Guidel. n.n. ) / Oui. C'est vrai. Mais à partir de 8 ou 9 ans, y'en a, … même avant d'ailleurs. En fait, ça dépend de l'éducation. Mais bon, c'est vrai que 4 ou 5ans c'est un peu jeune pour la méchanceté gratuite. Mais fallait bien que Neji trouve une excuse !! (XP. Pouett.) / «Après en grandissant, quand on essaie de trouver sa place dans la société, c'est un peu comme si on voulait affirmer sa position de dominant. On devient plus méchant, on essaie plus « d'écraser » l'autre. » Oui tu m'étonnes. Y'a qu'à voir comment était Aki avec Haru lorsque ce dernier ne parlait pas ! n.n'… / Bah non je vais pas t'arrêter ! XD. C'est bien de te voir partir un peu dans tous les sens. Et puis j'en apprends sur la société comme ça ! (XD. ) / Ah oui !? Ca donne une idée !? Vraiment !!? :o / Prévisions chapitre 41 : Oui. Oui. Oui. M.. mouais… Oui. … hm… Mmm.. pas tout à fait. Non. Pas du tout. (t'as vu, ça se dégrade au fur et à mesure. XD.) OUAIS !! XD. (mais tu le savais déjà. :p. lol. ) Et bien y'a plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture ! ;p. Donc : Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Frères II. 41.**

Je soupire ; de plus en plus agacé de ne pas pouvoir prendre du repos et surtout un moment pour réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

-Où tu veux en venir Haru…

Sa voix s'étrangle.

-C'est normal que moi j'arrive pas à pleurer pour maman ?

Je tourne la tête vers Haru en rouvrant les yeux, et ai l'horreur de voir qu'il pleure. Je m'assieds.

-Haru ! Haru ne pleure pas !

-MAIS MOI JE VEUX !! J'arrive pas à pleurer pour maman !!

J'ouvre la bouche, et la referme.

… Neji pourquoi tu es parti à ce moment-là !!? Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça !?

-Ha… Haru ! Je… C'est… c'est peut-être aussi normal que tu ne pleurs pas pour elle ? Avec ce que tu sais qu'elle a fait à ta petite sœur, et puis elle.. elle t'avait menacé alors, …

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à Fuyu maman ?

Je sursaute et réalise qu'Aki est tout près. Il apparaît à notre vue à moi et Haru. Il nous questionne du regard.

Haru cache son visage contre mon torse. J'ai l'étrange et désagréable sensation qu'il se mouche dans mon pull. Aki nous dévisage. Je grimace intérieurement. Aki n'est au courant de rien là-dessus. Il ignore tout de ce qu'à fait sa maman.

-Rien Aki. Retournes dessiner.

-Pourquoi il pleure Haru ?

-Aki ! Va à côté !

Il fait une moue boudeuse, et retourne là d'où il vient.

Je soupire discrètement de soulagement. On a évité le pire. Même si je sais qu'il reposera la question à Neji lorsque celui-ci sera revenu.

-Tonton… ?

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haru ?

-C'est pas grave si je pleure pas pour maman alors ?

-Non. Ne te force pas si tu ne veux pas pleurer pour elle Haru.

-Mais Aki dit que je suis pas gentil. Que je suis bizarre de pas pleurer.

Je chuchote d'un ton serein en passant ma main sur son crâne.

-C'est parce-qu'il ne sait pas tout Haru. Et puis, chacun réagit différemment. N'écoute pas ton frère.

-…

-Tu gardais ça depuis tout ce temps ?

Il hoche la tête. Je le resserre contre moi.

-Si tu gardes des choses comme ça, ça va pas aller Haru. Il faut venir nous parler ! Ou même juste à moi si tu ne veux pas à ton papa !

-… hm.

-D'accord ?

-Oui.

Il se calme ; il essuie son nez sur sa manche en reniflant.

-Ca va aller ?

-Moui…

Je souris ; attendrit. Je vais le garder encore un peu dans mes bras puis lui dire de retourner dessiner. Je vais finalement les rejoindre quelques minutes après en les entendant se disputer pour un feutre.

… Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand se seront les miens et qu'ils seront beaucoup plus petits…

…

Soupir intérieur.

-Tonton ? Tu pleurs !!

Je sursaute et sors de mes pensées.

-Hein ?

Aki me dévisage ; Haru me pointe du doigt. Et Neji revient au même moment.

-Aki ? Haru !?

Haru cours dans l'entrée en appelant son papa alors que moi j'essuie très rapidement des larmes inexplicables.

-Papaaa !! Papa tonton pleure !!

J'entends Neji lâcher un « Hein !? » et courir vers le salon. Je me lève et tourne le dos à l'entrée du salon en frottant mes joues.

-Naruto !

Il vient vers moi, me contourne pour venir face à moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon cou.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il se tourne vers ses fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ils haussent tous les deux les épaules. Neji glisse l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et chuchote mon prénom avant de me redemander ce qui se passe et pourquoi je pleure.

-Je sais pas, excuse-moi, c'est bon c'est passé je… je pensais … à… aux jumeaux.

J'ai chuchoté ce derniers mots. Haru et Aki me regardent en pensant qu'il s'agit d'eux et surtout ce qu'il ont put faire pour que j'en arrive à pleurer. Mais Neji comprend bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ses enfants mais des miens.

Aki baragouine quelques excuses. Neji le regarde et demande.

-Pourquoi tu demandes pardon Aki ?

-On … on se disputait avec Haru pour … le feutre orange, on voulait pas faire pleurer tonton…

Haru me regarde sans rien dire ; un peu perdu lui aussi tout comme son frère. Je leur souris et leur dis de ne pas faire ces têtes à faire peur à leur papy. Je m'écarte de Neji, et dit monter à l'étage pour m'allonger un peu. Ce que je fais. Neji me suis en demandant à Haru et Aki de ne pas faire de bêtises. Lesquels vont obéir.

Neji referme la porte de la chambre derrière lui et parle doucement après s'être tourné vers moi.

-Naruto. Tu te poses encore des questions sur la garde ?

Je fais un « non » de la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

-Je… les jumeaux se disputaient juste pour un feutre et.. et je me suis demandé ce que ça allait être avec… enfin… si j'allais être assez patient et … Comment t'as réussi à y arriver, toi ? Des jumeaux, d'un coup comme ça !

-Ben moi c'est pas pareil les jumeaux ont leurs nourrices. Et puis … avant l'arrivé de Fuyu, … je… j'étais pas souvent à la maison..

Il baisse la tête ; mal. Mal de penser à sa fille ; de réaliser qu'il délaissait ses fils ; ou de se l'entendre dire. Il passe un main dans son cou en forçant un sourire.

-Anko me le disait souvent : « Tu passes plus de temps avec ta fille qu'avec Haru, Aki et moi réunis. »

Il garde un instant de pause, et je vois avec horreur que ses lèvres tremblent.

Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer. Jep rends la parole en décidant de changer de discussion.

-Haru a… un problème.

Il hoquète, et me dévisage.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a parlé un peu… c'est réglé, enfin je pense… je…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il est malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Il s'apprête à sortir de la chambre pour aller voir son fils, mais je le retiens par le poignet.

-Neji, non ! Il va bien. Il… il m'a parlé un peu d'Anko. Il n'arrive pas à pleurer pour son décès et… il se demandait si c'était normal. Je lui ai dit que tout le monde réagit différemment, et qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se force si n'y arrive pas.

-D… d'accord.

Il est choqué. Je continue.

-Et Aki… nous a surpris. Je parlais d'Anko à Haru et… Aki nous a entendu. Il m'a demandé ce qu'avait fait sa maman à Fuyu.

Moi qui voulais éloigner le sujet Fuyu, je remets les pieds en plein dedans.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Je lui ai dit de retourner dessiner. Mais je… je crois qu'il n'a pas laissé tomber. Il te demandera sûrement. Ou a ton père.

-… il serait capable de le lui dire.

Petit blanc.

Changer de sujet. Changer de sujet.. !! Changer de sujet !

Je cherche un peu du regard, et tombe sur le lit. Je sursaute très doucement, et demande.

-Tu.. tu as trouvé les baby-phones ?

Il écarquille les yeux, et sourit doucement.

-Oui. Je les ai laisser tomber tout à l'heure en te voyant ; excuse-moi.

-Ils sont restés dans l'entrée ?

-Oui. Je crois qu'ils fonctionnent encore.

-Va… va falloir les essayer !

Je souris à mon tour et mords ma lèvre inférieure. Je m'approche de lui ; il enlace ma taille.

-Naruto.

-Quoi ?

-N'hésites pas à me parler quand tu te poseras des questions.

-Je sais !

-Oui. C'est vrai.

-T'étais pas là c'est pour ça !

-Hm.

Il m'embrasse doucement.

Le soir même, Haru et Aki sont dans leur chambre. Moi dans la mienne avec Neji.

… la notre.

Neji a appris à Aki comment se servir du baby-phone pour lui parler à travers. Ce sont heureusement des baby-phones qui vont dans les deux sens.

Pour arranger les choses, l'orage gronde plus que jamais dehors.

Il semblerait qu'Aki ait décidé de faire le fort car il n'a pas retenu son papa. Neji vient juste de revenir

Je suis allongé dans le lit et lui souris.

-Aki t'as laissé venir ?

-Oui. Il a peur des autres à l'école l'an prochain plus que l'orage apparemment.

-Ben il sait à quel point on peut être méchant vu comment il était avec Haru avant !

-Hm.

Neji se met torse nu. Je le regarde en sentant mon corps frissonner. Il retire son pantalon et vient sur le lit à quatre pattes. Il se poste au-dessus de moi, et s'apprête à m'embrasser. J'interviens en me sentant brusquement anxieux et stressé.

-Attends !

-Quoi ?

-Le… le baby-phone est éteint… f.. faut l'allumer.

Il sourit en se rappelant.

-Ah ! Oui ! J'ai oublié, .. le dis pas à Aki s'il te plaît. Je suis totalement sur les nerfs avec … c… ce qu'on va faire..

Je souris nerveusement ; autant que lui en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire !?

Il s'exclame.

-L'amour !

-Ah bon !?

-Arrête, tu me fais peur, là, Naruto.

-Je plaisante. J'… jjj.. j'ai très hâte que tu me prennes.

Il décèle de la nervosité mal contrôlée dans ma voix et se fige.

-Naruto ? Tu veux toujours hein ?

-O… oui ! Je me sens un peu… bizarre. C'est tout.

-T'es tout le temps bizarre !

Il pouffe de rire ; moi aussi. Il s'étale sur moi en riant doucement. Puis il parle doucement mais aussi très sérieusement.

-Naruto si tu ne veux pas, … je

-Mais non. T'inquiète pas.

-…

Je pose une main dans son dos ; il ne bouge plus. Un petit moment de calme s'installe. Je tourne ma tête, et tombe sur son visage. Il me regarde sans rien dire. Et puis on commence à s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Et encore de plus en plus.

Il s'appuie sur ses bras en continuant de m'embrasser. Mes mains à moi descendent sur son torse, son ventre, son bas-ventre. Neji arrête ses baisers et pousse une sorte de gémissement étouffé alors que je glisse mes doigts sur son entrejambe.

-Papaaa… !

Je sursaute.

Le baby-phone.

Neji lève les yeux, tend le bras et parle dedans après avoir actionner le bouton pour qu'Aki entende.

-Ca va Aki. Endors-toi. Tu ne crains rien.

-Mais j'ai peuuur !!

Il a une voix serrée. De mon côté, égoïstement, je caresse l'entrejambe et les bourses de Neji qui ferme les yeux en gardant un temps d'arrêt avant d'inspirer profondément pour garder une voix normale.

-Aki essaie de te… nir encore un peu.

Il ouvre la bouche en grand mais aucun son n'en sort. Je fais frotter son membre au mien à travers mon boxer.

-Je viens te voir tout à l'heure… d.. dans pas longtemps ! Hein ?

Sa voix transpire l'envie ; heureusement qu'Aki n'est pas assez âgé pour le comprendre. Neji pose un peu brutalement le baby-phone sur la table de chevet. Il manque de le faire tomber lorsque je fais un mouvement de pompe sur son membre avec ma main droite.

Je ris doucement d'un air moqueur. Il me regarde.

-Tu vas voir si tu ris encore longtemps !

Il se penche sur moi, et m'embrasse. J'ouvre ma bouche ; accueille sa langue et la caresse de la mienne. Je sens soudain sa main sur mon boxer. J'écarte mes jambes. Neji m'enlève le dernier habit qu'il me reste et colle son corps au mien. Je gémis sans retenu.

Neji m'embrasse dans le cou ; je crois qu'il me fait un suçon au moment ou sa main glisse sur ma hanche droite. Lorsque ses lèvres quittent ma peau, il chuchote à mon oreille.

-Tu frissonnes.

-Je sais… ! Abruti, c'est de ta faute !

Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour le savoir : il sourit. Il se déhanche contre moi. Plusieurs fois pour m'entendre gémir de plus en plus.

Il glisse ses doigts sur mes fesses et disparaît sous les draps. J'étouffe un léger cri et lève le bras pour m'accrocher à la tête de lit au-dessus de me tête. Je replie mes jambes, et agrippe la tête de lit avec mon deuxième bras.

-Ne… a… aaaa… Neji… !

Je me crispe en totalité en sentant son index s'enfoncer en moi. Je me cambre et rejète ma tête en arrière dans l'oreiller.

Sa bouche sur moi me fait presque hurler de plaisir. Je fais des mouvements de bassin en regardant la bosse que forme la tête de Neji allant d'avant en arrière. Ma respiration est de plus en plus rapide et bruyante. Je ferme les yeux de temps en temps en rejetant encore ma tête en arrière et en gémissant.

Avant d'exploser littéralement, je vois Neji revenir à ma hauteur. Il m'embrasse en positionnant mes jambes par-dessus ses épaules.

Il me sourit entre des baisers amoureux et me demande en commençant à tâter le terrain entre mes jambes.

-Ca va ?

J'émets un son affirmatif en acquiesçant. Il m'embrasse encore, et d'un coup, hurle le plus fort qu'il peut.

-AKI RESTES DANS LE COULOIR !!

Je sursaute et manque de très peu de perdre mes moyens. Je tourne mon visage vers la porte. Neji me chuchote.

-Il a voulu entrer.

-Quoi !?

-Il a refermé.

Il me demande de rester concentré sur ce qu'on fait mais il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le faire. Alors qu'il se déhanche plus ou moins lentement en moi, ses mains voguent sur mon corps ; jouent les curieuses même si elles m'ont déjà connu il y a déjà plusieurs années.

Je ne pense pas à Itachi. Plus a rien.

Rien qu'à Neji.

A son corps ; à lui ; à nous qui nous confondons en ce moment.

Je ne pense pas à ma voix tourmentée qui gémit de plus en plus fort. Je ne m'entends pas demander à Neji d'aller plus vite ; ou d'arrêter ; le supplier de me laisser venir.

Le plaisir ; enfin. Le plaisir pur et l'impression de bien-être infini. La sensation indéfinissable que Neji ne fait qu'un avec moi.

Mon cœur va si vite que je pourrai en avoir l'impression de mourir.

Neji m'embrasse en se rallongeant doucement contre mon corps épuisé. Je souris en entendant son essoufflement.

-Ca va ? Tu manques d'exercice Neji ?

-Tu vas finir par me tuer un j

Neji est brusquement interrompu. Aki et Haru ouvrent la porte et se précipitent dans la chambre ; sur le lit en nous hurlant dessus. A moi de ne pas tuer leur papa, et à Neji de ne pas mourir.

J'ouvre mes yeux aussi grands que Neji le fait. Il se redresse et s'assied en tailleur en faisant bien attention à ce que les draps continuent de couvrir ce qu'il faut. Haru se jète sur lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille en le serrant le plus possible. Aki, debout à côté du lit, tire sur mon poignet pour m'éloigner de Neji le plus possible.

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE DU MAL A PAPA !!! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !!!

Ce, pendant que Neji reproche à Haru d'être entré sans qu'il soit allé les chercher dans le couloir. Qu'il leur avait dit d'attendre. Haru nous explique.

-Mais t'as dit que tonton allait finir par te tuer !!

Neji hausse les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Mais..

Il me regarde et me demande.

-C'est pas insonorisé normalement !?

-S… si !

Aki, ayant arrêté de me tirer sur le bras en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas me faire bouger, donne quelques autres éclaircissements.

-C'est le baby-phone ! On vous entendait depuis tout à l'heure… !

Mon cœur s'arrête. C'est peut-être idiot de le dire mais celui de Neji s'arrête sûrement encore plus. Il écarte rapidement Haru et se jète sur le baby-phone.

Je le vois en même temps que lui ; Neji l'avait mal reposé et le bouton était resté enfoncé.

Ils… ont tout entendu.

Je sens mes joues rougir comme jamais ; je reste sans voix et n'entends plus Aki me demander si j'allais mieux ; pourquoi j'avais crié comme ça.

Le lendemain, en y repensant ; encore un peu gêné mais pouvant en bafouiller quelques mots ; je vais faire remarquer à Neji qu'Aki aura totalement éclipsé l'orage de son esprit.

Neji va s'aplatir sur la table ; les bras tendus et le front collé contre le bois.

Je vais en sourire un peu ; amusé.

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait une bourde monumentale.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Mon père m'appelle un peu plus souvent depuis qu'il sait qu'il va être grand-père. Il attend avec impatience de savoir si ce seront des filles ou des garçons. Et aujourd'hui, je dois lui annoncer la nouvelle."

**AHha !! Vous avez hâte je suis sûr avec cette preview !! :p. lol Aussi impatient que Densetsu doit l'être !! ^^. Bon j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce rapprpchement. Si ce n'est pas le cas et que vous desespérez toujours de voir le retour d'Itachi, sachez qu'il ne saurait tarder !! :p. (héhé.) Merci pour vos reviews !! ^^.**

Densetsu : Nana... je... je peux rouvrir les yeux? C'est fini?

Nana : #soupire# Quand est-ce que tu vas te faire à l'idée qeu ton fils à une vie sexuelle!?

Densetsu : Mais je m'y fais, masi c'est autre chose que de le voir !!

Nana : Hm..

Densetsu : Al... alors? Je peux ouvrir les yeux?

Nana : #sourit# hmm... je sais pas trop...


	42. Chapter 42

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 41 :**

**Caro : **lol. Oui. C'est vrai. / Oh bah l'obstination peut-être un bel atout dans certaines circonstances. / Oui. Crois au couple NejiNaru. (j'y crois, j'y crois ! .. hum… dsl.. réf a un certain film.. ùù. Dont on ne citera pas le nom pour ne pas faire de pub.) / Oui. Ou plutôt attends de voir ce qui se passe. De toute façon, jen e pense pas pouvoir te convaincre par un simple « crois-y ». n.n'.. / Deux sem.. oui. Et maintenant juste une !! (enfin trois mais.. dans une il sera quand même dans les chapitres. n.n. lol.) / Euh oui et non. / Oui. Et non !! (encore. ) / Oh que oui. (Tu dois te demandais pourquoi c'est oui et non exactement aussi hein. Huhu. Je te le dirai pas ! :p.) / Euh…. Sans commentaire. n.n'… / Pourquoi Neji devrait il donner des explications aux petits bouts ?! o.O… Ca les regarde pas ce qu'ils font dans le chambre la nuit ! :p. lol. Non bref. Ca va être un peu court la dessus. /Et bien oui. Il semblerait en effet qu'Anko ait fait ça par jalousie. Mais rien n'est sûr. Et on n'aura peut-être jamais la fin de l'histoire là-dessus puisqu'Anko n'est plus là pour nous le dire ! (mais bon.. peut-être que.. lol. Vous verrez bien ! ) / ah ben les aléas tortueux de l'esprit sont … étranges et tortueux (oui, oui. Une répétition. :p ) parfois. / Ou alors qu'elle ait eu peur des représailles une fois tout fini. Elle s'est dit qu'un jour ou l'autre queqlu'un le saurai (par Haru par exemple) et du coup, elle a fuit car elle savait ce qui lui attendait si jamais on savait ce qu'elle avait fait. ) / Voici la chapitre suivant ! Bonne lecture !

**Hashakage : **Alors toi, ce n'est même plus la peine d'essayer. Ton spoil j'en ai marre. Et tes sourire innocent avec le « oups » je m'en passe aussi. Merci. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais le spoil à répétition très peu pour moi. Tu pourrais au moins penser aux gens qui ne lisent pas les scans mais qui par curiosité pour mes réponses et pour les hypothèses que les autres lecteurs avancent, lise les reviews. (franchement, je suis déçue et super intriguée que tu ne puisses même pas comprendre ça.) / Le prénoms de la mère de Naruto dans le manga je ne m'en souvenais plus et à cause de toi ça y est je l'ai en tête. Quant à Satsuki, je l'ai déjà dit je l'ai pris dans le dessin animé Mon voisin Totoro car j'aime énormément ce prénom. / Merci de m'avoir gâcher la matinée. èé.

**Kaoru :** C'est pas grave. Tu montres signe de vie au moins. Lol. / Ta review a été coupé a cause des petits yeux frustrés que tu as voulu faire.

**Laé : **Non ! Pas un mauvais tour !! AHHH !! LA TEAM LAE EST DE RETOUR ! XD. (La team ?Mais tu es toute seule, … on peut faire une équipe à une personne ? Ou alors.. O.O Tu es shyzo et.. et tout et tout et.. lol. Non je plaisait. Je sais que tu as mis « je » et non « la team laé ».lol. … hum. Bref.. hum. Passons. / Remise en colère ? Pourquoi ça ça t'aurait remis en colère le SasuNa.. euh. Le NaruSasu du début de fic Frères ? Parce-que Naruto le quitte ? Parce-que Sasuke le trompe ? Parce-q… euh.. je vais arrêté de te rappeler les moments probable qui te mettrait en colère. Ahem.. passons aussi. lol. / Dans Frères, mais pas dans Frères II ? (le ItaNaru) / Ah oui c'est parce-que tu doute. Huhu. C'est dur, hein ! hhuhu. / Et oui mais non. Y'en aura pas deux de fins possible. lol. On m'a déjà demandé dans Frères. (une fin NaruSasu, et une fin ItaNaru.) Mais je l'ai pas fait ! / Oui c'est une suite. Et puis, .. de toute façon j'ai toujours été ultra super méga nulle pour trouver des titres alors. lol. / lol. Toi aussi tu dis « purée » quand tu es énervé ! :D Moi aussi !! (c'est moins vulgaire.) XD / Ca ne me dérange pas. lol. / De toute façon, je ne te l'aurai pas dit. huhu. / Oui je sais déjà les couples de fins. n.n / Je ne te le dirai pas. lol. (comme tu me l'as demandé. Alorsp rends-toi en à toi si jamais tu voudrais savoir maintenant. :p. ) / Le chap4 de POW Sasuke, j'aimerai le faire dans pas longtemps car le chapitre 43 de Frères II sera assez très beaucoup pas long. Donc j'aimerai le mettre en même temps.. :s… enfin on verra ça. (en fait, je viens de vérifier à l'instant et .. j'ai fait une erreur je suis désolé. Le chapitre très court c'était le 44, mais je l'ai repris plusieurs fois et il sera de longueur normal. Donc.. donc j'espère que je n'attendrai pas mille ans pour faire le suite de POW Sasuke ! T.T..) / La deuxième partie de l'Epilogue de Un pari Fou par contre.. va falloir attendre un petit peu plus. (dsl.) / n ;n'… merci. lol. Mais.. c'esst pas très gentil pour les autres fics .. n.n'… mais merci beaucoup. / Oui sûrement. J'espère que t'en as lu des meilleurs qu'Un pari fou !! / Et bien merci beaucoup de le penser et de le dire ! n.n. (pour ta préférée. :p. Merci vraiment beaucoup. ) / Ben tu peux t'en inspirer au début si tu veux, ça ne me gênes pas ! Du moment que tu ne copies pas mot pour mot ou phrase pour phrase. Lol. (faut se créer son propre style. ;p.) Si c'est juste inspiré et non copié, je ne pourrai pas t'en vouloir ! (peut-être un peu. lol. Non. Pas le moins du monde. (si c'est inspiré et non copier. J'insiste là-dessus.) Et puis dire d'où vient l'inspiration. n.n'. Ca, ça fait toujours plaisir. :p. / T'excuse pas. Merci d'avoir demandé. / Merci beaucoup. Je n'arrêterai pas.

**Lolodu86 : **Ils auront oublié. (Oui. Pensons comme ça se sera plus rassurant.) / Itachi revient dans le chapitre 42. (plus dans le 43 mais on l'aura aussi dans le 42. )

**Aude : **Oui. Oui heureusement. Enfin.. quoique.. si ce n'était pas eux et pas des gosses, il serait moins mal à l'aise. (ce sont ces gosses quand même. lol.) / Je te dirai pas si ce sont des filles ou des garçons !! Il faudra lire pour le savoir !! lalala !! / Voici la suite.

**Mee : **Ben c'est un chat. Lol. Mais bon. Comme tu me le demandes, nous n'en parlerons pas. lol. / Merci ! n.n. HAHAH !! Tu te demandes, hein ! huhu. lol. / Ah ben c'est pas moi qui vais te dire pourquoi tu as lu malgré le style d'écriture qui ne te convient pas, hein ! :x.. dsl de… de pas avoir le bon style.. j'espère que tu aimes quand même, hein ! :x.. / « tiniweeni » ? Qu'est-ce donc cette diablerie ? O.o ? Serait-ce un logiciel tel que Jaws ? / Ah. Tu parle d'Un pari fou là. Pourquoi ça « malheureusement » ! ? J'aime écrire. lol. Pourquoi malheureusement je vais devoir écrire la suite de l'épilogue !?! / Ah oui non. Elle n'est pas terminé du tout POW Sasuke. Et elle avance plus lentement que Frères. (mais, lol, ce n'est pas du tout le même style d'écriture que j'y emploi. Peut-être que tu le préfèrerait qui sait ! :p.) / Ta review a été coupé. / (2) Deux garçons, ou deux filles ! :p. / Ce sont des faux jumeaux si y'a une fille et un garçon. Et chez les Hyuuga, on fait dans le vrai. lol. Donc soit deux garçons, soit deux filles. :p. / Euh.. euh bah tireli ? lol.

**Nada : **Oui ! lol. Prohcaine. La semaine prochain effectivement. (ou non, c'est dans celui-ci ? Lol. Je ne sais plus moi je suis au 45. ) Euh bah de rien ! o.O..

**Rachelle : **Merci ! n.n. Oh ! Merci ! n.n. Vraiment. Contente qu'elles t'aient plue ! n.n. / Euh je.. j'irai pas jusque là mais… lol. Oui bah merci !! (alalala.. pourquoi y'a pas des mots plus fort parfois..) / Je post un chapitre par semaine le dimanche. Quand ce n'est pas sur Frères II, c'est sur POW Sasuke. (qui est mis à jour beaucoup moins souvent malheureusement.) / Bonne lecture !

**Nee-chan de fan2yaoi : "**Youpi" ? Et oui mais non.. :x. Gomen. Pas de POW Sasuke. Ni cette semaine. (j'espère pouvoir faire le chapitre 4 rapidement toute mes excuses ! ) / Erk.. ma pauvre ! Ca va, t'es pas traumatisé ? :s.. olala bonjour les névroses !! :s… (du fait du traumatisme.) / Bah c'est surtout la honte pour les parents hein. n.n'.. (ou totue personne surprise en plein coït) / Sadique ? Pourquoi ça ? O.o.. ? Tu es juste curieuse ! / Non, non. Je n'arrêterai pas. n.n.

**Hinachan : **Merci ! Moi, c'est mon préféré ! n.n (le couple NaruNeji.. euh NejiNaru plutôt mais bon c'est presque pareil de toute façon je les fait dans les deux sens quand ils sont ensemble. lol.) / Ben t'as plus qu'à demander aux parents. Lol. / Ah ? O.o.

**Adralya : **_ADRALYAAA !! T.T... J'ai eu peur que tu m'en veuilles de vous faire cuoper les ponts avec Densetsu...T.T…_/ Tu es pardonnée. :D / J'espère que ton problème de connexion va mieux. :s. / Héhé. Merci. Heureuse que tu t'en sois malgré tout amusé. (du baby-phone.) / Hihihi. Merci beaucoup !! n.n. / lol. Moi, personnellement, si j 'étais dans les bras de Neji… euh je… je ne penserai aucunement à Itachi. (n.n' non, non s'il te plaît ne dis pas que moi de toute façon on le savait déjà que je n'étais pas normal… n.n'.. XD.) / Ben justement ! Faut des filles ! Y'aurait matière à écrire ! XD. (de toute façon, je pense arrêter la fic avant la naissance. Ou alors faire une petite ellipse à la fin mais nous verrons. Plus ça va, plus je me dis que y'a quand même pas mal de choses à faire là-dessus.. Naruto papa c'est pas donné a tout le monde. lol. Enfin nous verrons bien. ) / Non je ne t'en veux absolument pas ce n'est pas ta faute !! Pas du tout même ! Merci d'avoir mis cette review malgré tes problèmes de connexions ! Merci beaucoup !

**News30 : **Mais le moment n'a pas été gâché ! C'est.. c'est l' « après » qui a été coupé court ! lol. / Neji est… hum.. XD. Passons. / Oh que moi aussi ! mdr. Et un Itachi, et un Densetsu, et… e.t.c… lol. / Ah bon ? O.o.. huhuhu… / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Baka-BabacOoL : **XD Ah oui ? lol. C'est dit de vécu ça ? lol. Ca mériterait une analyse approfondi ! mdr. / XD Ben c'est Neji qui a fait la bourde, pas Naruto ! :p. / Ben Aki est encore petit ! Il a quand même le droit de s'accrocher à sa mère ! Il a que 4ans hein ! Imagine le traumatisme d'apprendre que sa mère est une tueuse et qu'elle a empoissonné sa petite sœur ! (pas la sienne. Sa petite sœur sa fille.. enfin Fuyu quoi. XD) / Voici la suite !

**Sophie : **Meuh non ! lol. / Oui. Ben en même temps, Naruto peut le prendre bien puisque ce n'est pas de lui que ça vient. Enfin pas directement. / Ah ! Toi tu veux des filles ! C'est amusant, jusqu'ici on m'a surtout demandé des garçons. Lol. (du genre c'est moi qui décide de comme la nature fonctionne. XD. Ah ! Mais c'est moi qui écrit ! huhuhu.. hahahah ! ahem..) / Non. / Non. XD. / Je ne pense pas. / Je ne sais pas mais j'espère. / OH GRAND DIEU NON !!! O.O !! CA VA PAS !! / lol. Moi ausis j'aime les cheveu longs. (nya. mdr.) / A dimanche prochain aussi !! lol. (même si on ne parle pas du même dimanche. XD.)

**Mya-chan : **Je pense que tout le monde l'avait vu venir. Mdr. Mais c'était tellement.. tellement quoi !! Que je ne pouvais décemment pas ne pas le faire ! Tu ne crois pas ?! :p. / XD Je ne sais pas. Je pense ne pas le traumatiser plus encore qu'il ne l'ait. Lol. / Oui. Oui bah oui. Oui donc alors c'est bien le 42. J'étais persuadé que c'était 43 et 44, mais j'ai eu l'air de dire que c'était 42 alors. (oui, je m'emmêle un peu les pinceaux moi je suis au 45. n.n'… ) / Et pourquoi tout le monde ne serait-il pas heureux ? Hm !!? (ou mort ! èé. ) XD. Je plaisante. .. …

**Yaoi-fan-000 : **_(alors déjà je suis sur que les « 0 » ne passerons pas tout. lol.)_ / Merci ! Moi je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire cette histoire de baby-phone. :p. / Ah ben.. il reviendra peut-être ! n.n.

**Dadoune ;** Oh bah ça n'aura pas duré longtemps alors ! :p. / Je ne sais pas encore pour les matières a récupéré. Une c'est sûr. Sinon j'attends de savoir. (je ne sas sûr qu'on parle de la même chose en fait. O.o.. lol. ) / Non ça va aller j'ai une bourse. Donc suffit que je ne sois pas trop dépensière. n.n. XP. / Oui ! Ca y est ! Ils ont réussi !! :p. lol.

**Lolotyv : **Ils sont pas curieux ! Ils voulaient protéger leur papounet !! lol. (le pire c'est que c'est vrai. XD.) / Pourquoi ça !? O.o… èé c'est pas gentil de se moquer !! / Voici la suite !

**Sofie : **Mais non ! Ils n'ont pas fait exprès ! C'est de la faute de Neji !! lol. Mais ne va pas le lui dire. Il est déjà assez mal je pense. / Ah !! AAAAhh !! J'ai une réplique sur le bout de la langue mais j'arrive pas à la sortir !!! RHHAA !!! MINCE !! C'est une belle en plus !! … ghhrhahaha !! … erf.. tant pis.. / Merci ! n.n / Maintenant ! :p.

**Eien : **Ok, ok. Pas de souci je vois que tu es de moins en moins motivé ou inspiré en ce moment ce n'est pas grave du tout tes reviews sont malgré tout parmi les plus délicieuses car tu mêle analyses et humour et c'est merveilleux.. #étoiles dans les yeux# / Moi.. moi !!? Tu es sûr ? M6 ? Le soir ? ;… mais.. y.. y'a jamais rien eu de particulier !! h..haaha !! / lol. / Chapitre 41 : Aha. T'aimerai bien en avoir un a toi, de Haru, hein ! :p. lol./ Et oui, finalement, il ne s'en sort pas si mal que ça le Naruto ! :p. héhé.. Peut-être un futur papa modèle ! (hum.. faut pas non plus croire à l'impossible, mais bon… lol.) / Oui mais même. Aki, il l'envoi balader parce-que Har est mal, et que .. et que voilà. Aki se moquait, par le passé, ouvertement de son frère. Alors il ne veut peut-être pas qu'Aki se moquer d'Haru parce-qu'il « Aki, retourne dessiner ! » et voilà. Et puis, ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer pour Anko. Mais ça, tu le dis toi-même. / XD C'était pour mettre un truc mignon et attendrissant. (le truc du pull.) lol. Chaque fois que je vois ou pense à ça, je pense à.. euh des personnes en particuliers et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. XD. Donc j'ai voulu le mettre.. / Oui. Pauvre petit Naruto perdu… BEN T'AVAIS QU'A NE PAS TROMPER 'TACHI AVEC SASUKE ! ! puaaahhh ! (ahem.) / lol. « super Neji ». / Ben chacun son tour hein. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. Et puis, comme ça, ils se réconforte l'un l'autre et du coup ben… ils se rapprochent et sa mène a des scènes comme il y a eu par ce temps d'orage. :p. / J'adore ta phrase : « les baby-phones et leur application ludique. » (Heinhei) lol. / Oui. C'est vrai que pour ça, ce couple est magnifique. (pas de seme ou uke désigné. C'est vraiment.. enfin moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quoi.) / Euh.. Itachi ne préférait pas. C'est surtout Naruto qui se sentait bien plus faible alors du coup, il se mettait automatiquement dans la position du plus faible et voilà ce que ça donnait. / XD Oui ça se peut aussi que la frustration y joue. Mdr. / Qu'est ce qu'il est égoïste Naruto ! lol. C'est pas plus mal pour vos yeux je pense. mdr. Parce-que s'il n'avait pas fait ça avec ses mains à Neji, ce dernier ce serait peut-être et même sûrement levé. / lol. C'est bien au moins tu t'en fais pour Aki un petit peu. lol. (je sais déjà ce que tu vas relevé pour lui dans le chapitre 45. mdr. Mais ce ne sera pas pour s'affliger sur ce qui lui arrive.) / Tu m'étonnes. Le « AKI RESTES DANS LE COULOIR » j'ai faillit faire perdre ses moyens à Naruto là. Mais je l'ai pas fait. (il aurait du tout refaire ! mdr.) / Aaha.. tu la voulais cette phrase hein ! Comme quoi Naruto ne pense pas à Itachi mais seulement à Neji !! hahhaa !! / Je ne sais honnêtement plus du tout si je te l'avais dit ou non. Ce que je sais huhuhu.. c'est que je ne t'ai pas dit les prénoms prévu pour les enfants !! :p. lalala !! lol. / Et oui, c'est Naruto qui l'a relevé !! (que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait la boude) lol. Il est doué pour voir les bourdes qu'il ne fait pas, mais il faudrait maintenant qu'il le soit pour ne plus en faire. mdr. Ou au moins le savoir avant qu'il ne les fasse. / Prévisions pour le chapitre 42 : Oui. / Oui c'est sûr. / XD Oui. Mais… mais voilà. Je pense arrêter avant l'accouchement pour l'instant. Ou faire juste une petite ellipse. Donc on verra ça plus tard. / Ohohuuu ! Donc toi tu mises sur des jumelles.. hmmm.. lol. (tu verras bien ! :p.) / Définitif. / Du 41 pas du 40. :p. (faute de frappe ! Ca peut porter à confusion hein ! eulalal ! Enfin. T'es fatigué t'as l'air en tout cas en ce moment donc voilà. Enfin bref voilà je me comprends. XP. (faudrait arrêter de faire faire cet exercice à Neji tu sais. lol.) / Et oui ! Il a fallut attendre ! / Oui. Tes Muses t'ont un peu abandonné. / euh.. « petite » faut relativiser aussi hein ! mdr. XD. Elle n'est pas si petite que ça tu sais ! :p. Merci pour t'être donner la peine de l'écrire ! n.n. / Bonne lecture ! ;p.

**Frères II. 42.**

Ils… ont tout entendu.

Je sens mes joues rougir comme jamais ; je reste sans voix et n'entends plus Aki me demander si j'allais mieux ; pourquoi j'avais crié comme ça.

Le lendemain, en y repensant ; encore un peu gêné mais pouvant en bafouiller quelques mots ; je vais faire remarquer à Neji qu'Aki aura totalement éclipsé l'orage de son esprit.

Neji va s'aplatir sur la table ; les bras tendus et le front collé contre le bois.

Je vais en sourire un peu ; amusé.

Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui aie fait une bourde monumentale.

-Naruto. Promets moi de faire tout ce que tu peux pour les empêcher d'en parler à mon père.

-C'est promis. Tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé, j'aurai fait pareil.

Il soupire.

-Comment j'ai pu laisser ce truc allumé… pourquoi j'ai eu cette idée…

-« Ils savent pas ce que c'est. » C'est pas toi qui me disais ça ?

-Si mais… enfin c'était toi à ce moment là, pas…

-Pas toi. ?

-…

Il se redresse doucement en prenant son visage entre ses mains et surtout en poussant une plainte.

-Comment j'ai pu laisser passer ça !!?

-T'avais très envie d'autre chose.

Je souris et lui jète un coup d'œil. Il retire ses mains de son visage et fronce les sourcils. Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand Aki entre dans le salon.

-Papa… ?

Neji se retourne sur sa chaise, et demande.

-Oui Aki ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui !

-Tu me répondras, hein ! Tu me promets ?

-… qu'est-ce que c'est comme question ?

-… maman… elle a fait quelque chose à Haru ?

Blanc. Aki s'approche de nous et s'assied en face de Neji sur une chaise. Il attend. Neji, qui avait arrêté de respirer pendant un instant, souffle et inspire avant de répondre.

-Non. Elle n'a rien fait à ton frère Aki.

-Elle était méchante maman ?

Je me sens mal. Le pauvre. Il doit se poser tout un tas de question depuis hier.

-Pourquoi elle …

-Aki. Tu trouves que ta maman était méchante ?

-Non ! C'était maman !

-Alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas méchante.

-Mais Haru, Haru hier il a pleuré en di

-Haru est Haru. Tu vois ta maman d'une autre manière que lui. Et c'est très bien Aki.

-… alors elle était gentille ?

-Si toi tu penses qu'elle l'était, c'est qu'elle l'était.

J'ai envie de grimacer. Neji, je le discerne dans sa voix, ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'il dit.

Aki se laisse convaincre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre ce que Anko a fait à sa petite sœur ni qui a demandé à ce qu'elle soit… effacer de la surface de la planète. Il monte sur les genoux de Neji, et se tourne vers moi. Il reste silencieux, mais me regarde d'une façon très menaçante. Je hausse les sourcils et lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Aki ?

-Je sais pas ce que tu as fait à papa cette nuit, mais t'as plus le droit ! T'as pas le droit de lui faire de mal !

Neji retient un son gêné et pause doucement sa main sur ses yeux. Aki ne m'a pas quitté du regard. J'essaie de sourire mais je suis assez gêné.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je réponde à ça ? Neji prend la parole.

-Aki ! Naruto ne m'a absolument pas fait mal. Et je te demanderai de ne plus parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Aki se renfrogne.

Il n'en reparlera plus vraiment. Tout comme Haru qui a été grondé lorsqu'il a essayé.

Je crois que Neji s'en veut vraiment de s'être ainsi laisser aller pour pouvoir me prendre.

Deux semaines vont passer. C'est le dernier jour des vacances des jumeaux aujourd'hui. Nous sommes mercredi 9 novembre. Je suis sur le canapé ; je regarde un dessin animé avec Haru. Aki est dans sa chambre. Le week-end dernier, il a exigé d'avoir une chambre à lui. Je n'ai pas dit non. Ni Neji. Haru s'est senti un peu abandonné, mais il est bien content maintenant finalement. Nous avons refait quelques allés-retour avec l'ancienne maison de Neji pour apporter tous leurs jouets et autres affaires en tout genre. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ils pouvaient être gâtés.

Neji a commencé à réellement envisager de vendre sa maison. Je veux qu'il s'installe avec moi définitivement. Haru est aux anges ; Aki boude un peu mais il commence à voir venir et à digérer. Il doit bien sentir que son papa est heureux.

Je sursaute brusquement. Neji vient de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules ; il m'a surpris. Il est penché par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Haru lui jète un coup d'œil, et retourne à son dessin animé alors que Neji pose un doux baiser su ma joue.

-Comment va l'élu de mon cœur ?

Je souris et lui réponds.

-Je ne sais pas, il faut lui demander !

Il rit doucement.

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Ah !? C'est moi ?

-Imbécile.

Je ris à mon tour. Haru nous fait savoir par un large « mais chuuuuteeee ! » qu'il aimerait pouvoir écouter son film tranquillement. Neji rétorque qu'il a déjà vu cette histoire de poisson qui cherche son fils jusqu'en Australie tout un tas de fois.

-Mais même !! Le requin arrive !! Chut !

Je souris tout comme Neji ; amusé. Haru reste concentré dans son dessin animé. Je chuchote à Neji.

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Je le regarde en restant silencieux, et reçois un tendre baiser. Plus les jours passent, et plus je sens Neji serein. Et plus je me sens serein moi aussi. J'oublie tous mes problèmes lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens bien lorsqu'il me tient comme il le fait en ce moment ; quand il me chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille juste pour le plaisir de me parler et d'être prêt de moi.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Ton père est au téléphone.

J'écarquille les yeux, et tourne mon visage vers celui de Neji ; il sourit en me voyant écarquiller les yeux et lui demander.

-HEIN !?

Haru me lance un regard assassin.

-CHUUUTEEE !!!

Je m'excuse à Haru, me lève, contourne le canapé et prends à Neji mon portable qu'il me tend. Je lui chuchote d'un air mécontent.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit directement !!?

Il répond en chuchotant lui aussi.

-J'avais envie de t'embrasser avant.

Et il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de me laisser aller dans le couloir pour pouvoir parler avec mon père sans déranger Haru.

Mon père m'appelle un peu plus souvent depuis qu'il sait qu'il va être grand-père. Il attend avec impatience de savoir si ce seront des filles ou des garçons. Et aujourd'hui, je dois lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'ai accompagné Hinata hier chez son gynécologue.

-Allô ?

-Naruto !? C.. ça va ?

Il est un peu tendu, mais le son de sa voix est enjoué.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Tu veux savoir quelque chose ?

-Imbécile. Bien sûr que je veux savoir quelque chose ! Alors !? Ce sont des filles, des garçons, un de chaque ?

Je souris, garde un petit instant de réserve, et lui annonce la couleur.

-Ce sont deux filles.

Blanc. Et puis j'entends Jiraya demander d'un ton empressé par derrière mon père. Je ris doucement. Mon père me félicite. J'attends un instant qu'il puisse assimiler la chose, et me lance. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.

-P.. papa… ?

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Avec Hinata, on a décidé de choisir un prénom chacun.

-Ah oui !? Et alors ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu as déjà choisi !?

-En fait, j'aurai aimé.. p… prendre le prénom de maman.

Blanc.

Je continue.

-Si tu me permets.

Mon père reste sans voix. Je l'imagine facilement essayer de trouver une chaise et s'asseoir.

Il reprend enfin la parole.

-O… oui mais… tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Je voudrais vraiment. Jus… juste que j'aimerai savoir si toi, ça ne va pas te faire du mal ou…. Et aussi il faudrait demander à Tsunade-baba. Je sais pas trop comment elle pourrait le prendre.. c.. certaines personnes n'aiment pas ces idées de rependre les prénoms de la famille… mais… j'aime le prénom de maman.

-E… Et Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit ? Ce sera aussi une de ses filles.

-Elle aime beaucoup aussi.

-Hm.

-Ca va papa ?

-Hm.

-Tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas ça, tu peux me le dire !

-Non. Je suis touché Naruto. Je n'imaginais pas que tu étais attaché … comme ça à

-.. si.

Il inspire ; je l'entends renifler mais je ne dis rien. Je me sens bizarre. P'pa me demande ; il préfère changer un petit peu de sujet.

-Et Hinata ? Elle va bien ? Tout se passe bien de son côté ?

-Ou… oui… ça peut aller. Pour la grossesse en tout cas.

-Ah. Parce-que sinon ça ne va pas ?

-Elle croit que Shikamaru ne va pas tarder à rompre. Il ne supporte pas le fait qu'elle ait gardé les bébés et… et puis aussi qu'on s'entende si bien malgré ce qui s'est passé.

-…

-En tout cas, moi, il ne m'adresse plus la parole.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Neji digère petit à petit. Il est venu avec nous pour la dernière écographie. On avait laissé les jumeaux chez Hiashi.

-Tu aurais pu me les amener tu sais.

-Non, Ils font autant de dégâts que moi à la pépinière.

-Tu te sous-estimes, là, Naruto.

-Bon, je raccroche si je comprends bien !?

Il se met à rire. Je souris. Je passe dans le bureau, et m'assieds sur le canapé le long du mur de l'entrée.

Il me questionne.

-Et sinon ? Neji ?

-Il va bien.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Oui. Vraiment.

-Tu…

-Non. Je ne pense plus à Itachi. Je… je le vois loin.

-D'accord.

Neji apparaît à l'entrée de la pièce. Je lève les yeux et lui souris. Il m'envoie un baiser volant, et ressort. Il devait se demander où j'étais passer.

P'pa me demande parfois comment je me sens par rapport à Neji et Itachi. Et plus ça va, plus je le prends calmement. Je ne me sens pas oppressé par ses questions en rapport avec Itachi. On va encore parler un peu ; et puis je vais raccrocher.

Encore quelques semaines vont passer. La rentrée s'est faite. Nous sommes maintenant en décembre. Nous sommes mardi. Dans un peu plus d'une semaine, Hinata aura atteint les cinq mois. Je vais souvent la voir ; pour prendre des nouvelles ; voir si tout va bien. Neji me taquine à ce sujet mais je suis plus qu'heureux de l'entendre me dire qu'il n'essaie même pas d'imaginer à quel point je vais être un papa poule.

Je fais attention surtout parce-qu'en ce moment, Hinata ne va pas bien. Shikamaru l'a laissé tomber.

Le pilote où Sasuke joue est passé la semaine dernière. Il a marché et la série est en cours. Hinata me l'a dit en grande vitesse car Neji s'est énervé d'entendre parler de Sasuke. Il était avec nous à ce moment là ; j'ai essayé de le calmer un peu. Mais il a eu du mal. A chaque fois qu'on commence à parler de Sasuke. Il s'énerve, nous dit qu'on se fiche totalement de lui et de ce qu'il peut faire.

… il n'a pas digéré ce qu… ce qui c'était passé avec Sai. Il me dit que je suis trop indulgent.

Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Sai. Mais Sasuke.. a été et est un ami. Il est juste… un peu… troublé ; dans sa tête.

-Naruto… ?

-Hm ?

Je suis allongé ; dans les bras de Neji. Aujourd'hui, il est rentré des Etats-Unis. Il était parti trois jours. Je suis resté avec les jumeaux ; je me suis occupé d'eux. Nous sommes dans notre chambre ; on vient de faire l'amour.

-Hinata t'a dit le prénom qu'elle a choisi ?

Je souris.

-Oui.

-…

-Mais je te le dirai pas !

Je lui tire la langue et me mets à rire.

Neji essaie depuis un moment déjà de me faire dire le prénom qu'Hinata à choisi pour l'une de nos filles. Elle ne me l'a dit qu'à moi seul. L'une des deux s'appellera Satsuki ; c'est décidé depuis un petit moment. Tsunade baba était sans voix lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Quelques minutes passent tranquillement. Neji caresse mon bras tout doucement. Moi je regarde le plafond sans bouger. Et puis, … je prends la parole.

-Neji.. ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas m'offrir quoi à Noël ?

Il me regarde d'un air étonné.

-Tu veux quelque chose à Noël ?!

Je fais de même en répondant.

-Bah oui !

-J'ai pas déjà assez avec les jumeaux ?!

Je fronce les sourcils. Il sourit. Je soupire et lui tourne le dos en me cachant sous la couette.

-T'es nul ! Je t'ai préparé quelque chose moi !

Je le sens se coller contre moi. Il a une voix doucereuse mais enjouée.

-Moi aussi je t'ai préparé quelque chose. I-diot ! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrai ne rien t'offrir ?

Je le boude. Je ne dis rien ni ne fait rien malgré les baisers qu'il me donne dans le cou. Ses mains se glissent sur mon ventre puis mon bas-ventre. Je rougis.

…

Et je me laisse faire.

Ce que je peux aimer lorsqu'il me prend. Nous allons passer l'après-midi sous la couette.

Une autre semaine passe. Nous somme mardi 13 décembre. Il est encore tôt. Aki et Haru dorment. Et Neji me fait l'amour. Je suis à quatre pattes sur le lit ; je serre l'oreiller de toute mes forces ; mes bras tremblent ; mes jambes manquent de force. Les mains de Neji glissent sur mon torse et mon ventre. Il se déhanche en moi. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent puis s'arrêtent brusquement. Je mords l'oreiller en sentant Neji me griffer presque à sang. Je viens presque en même temps que lui. Il s'appuie sur moi qui m'écroule quasiment sur le matelas. J'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Neji se pousse sur le côté ; s'étend sur le dos. Je reste sur le ventre. Je suis en sueur ; pour Neji c'est pareil. Son torse est parsemé de gouttes provoquer par ce qui vient de se passer. Quelques-uns de ses cheveux sont collés à ses épaules et au haut de son torse.

Il s'assied ; toujours essoufflé ; et me regarde par-dessus son épaule. Il me sourit puis se rallonge finalement en se rapprochant de moi. Il embrasse le haut de mon bras gauche et passe sa main dans mon dos pour aller l'arrêter sur mes fesses.

Je l'embrasse tendrement.

Quelques minutes après, je vais sous la douche et lui en sort pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner des jumeaux qui ne devraient pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je repense à tout à l'heure. Je soupire d'aise. Lorsque je m'apprête à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, je vois Neji en bas des marches et l'entends.

-Tu peux aller réveiller Haru et Aki, Naruto ? Leur petit-déjeuner est prêt.

-Ah. D'accord !

Je fais demi-tour, et vais ouvrir les deux chambres avant d'entrer dans celle d'Aki qui met toujours un peu plus de temps à se lever. Je descends un peu la couette pour qu'il voie la lumière, et lui chuchote qu'il faut se lever pour aller à l'école. Il baragouine une ou deux phrases, et soupire lorsque je lui demande de se bouger avec un peu plus d'insistance. Il râle, s'assied, et me voix attendre qu'il se lève. Ce qu'il fait.

Je souris, lui donne un bisou qu'il me rend, et lui demande de descendre pour aller petit déjeuner. Je sors, et traverse le couloir pour me rendre dans la chambre de Haru.

-Haru .. !

Je chuchote. La même méthode : je descends un peu le haut de la couette pour qu'il voie le jour, et lui dit qu'il est l'heure de se lever pour aller à l'école.

Mais chose étonnante venant de lui, il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils, et prend la parole.

-J'ai mal au ventre tonton… !

-H… hein ?

Je le vois se tourner de l'autre côté en poussant une petite plainte. Je pose ma main sur son front.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Tu… tu as mal au ventre ? C'est ça ? C… ça te fait mal comment ? Où ça ?

-Je veux papaaa… !

Il grimace en se recroquevillant. Je grimace aussi, et regarde très rapidement la porte.

-Ch.. chut Haru. Tu... vas pouvoir aller à l'école, non ? Ca te fait si mal que ça ?

Je ne veux pas dire à Neji que l'un de ses fils va mal. Sinon, il va s'affoler et repenser automatiquement à Fuyu. Il va être mal et…

Je m'assieds au bord du lit, et demande à Haru de nouveau s'il a vraiment mal. Il me râle dessus en me disant « mais oui » d'un air plaintif.

-Paaappaaaaa !!

Il commence à pleurer en tenant son ventre. Je me lève, et sors en lui disant que je vais chercher Neji.

Mais je le sens mal.

Je descends les escaliers en me demandant comment je vais dire ça à Neji.

Je tourne dans la cuisine ; toujours en train de chercher. J'aperçois Neji servir Aki en chocolat au lait et céréales. Neji qui me jète un coup d'œil en faisant attention au lait.

-Naruto ? T'as réveillé Haru ? Il s'est levé ?

-O.. oui je.. suis allé le voir. Mais

Je grimace. Neji pose le lait, et me regarde. Je finis ma phrase.

-Il est pas bien. Il a mal au ventre.

Le teint de Neji pali automatiquement. Il regarde Aki, et lui dit de fermer la bouche et d'arrêter de me dévisager ; de commencer à manger. Il contourne la table, et me passe à côté d'un pas rapide mais contenu pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Je le suis des yeux, et me retourne vers Aki.

L'air de rien, il est assez mal.

-Il est malade Haru ?

Je souris, et vais m'asseoir.

-Il a juste mal au ventre. Il a du manger trop de bonbons.

-…

-Ton papa va sûrement l'emmener voir le médecin. Moi, je t'emmènerai à l'école. D'accord ?

Il acquiesce puis continue de manger.

Et j'avais raison. Neji redescend quelques minutes plus tard, et me demande si je peux accompagner Aki à l'école. Lui, va emmener Haru chez le médecin.

Il va falloir qu'il en trouve un nouveau. On n'en avait pas eu besoin depuis le départ d'Itachi.

Au moins, il sait où est le dossier de ses fils.

Neji et moi avons fait du rangement dans le bureau il y a quelques semaines ; Neji y a pris sa place. Ca reste à peu près la même chose ; avec moins de papier et plus d'informatique. Un téléphone avec je ne sais pas combien de boutons. Et des photos différentes.

Mais ça ne me fait plus de mal de voir le changement ; je me sens vraiment bien avec Neji.

Une fois Aki emmené à l'école et le maître prévenu, je retourne à la maison. Une fois là, je constate que Neji n'est plus là. Il a du trouver un docteur.

… il a fait vite pour avoir un rendez-vous.

… il a du jouer de son nom de famille.

Je le comprends. Je ferai pareil si jamais j'avais la possibilité avec mes enfants.

Mes adorables filles. Un sourire naît sur mon visage. Je me demande comment elles seront à l'âge de Haru et Aki.

Une heure plus tard, Neji et Haru reviennent. Je suis dans le salon ; j'ai appelé mon père pour lui demande un jour de congé. Il s'en est un peu amusé et m'a dit que je faisais comme je voulais. Je lui ai expliqué pour Haru. Il m'a dit qu'il devait avoir attraper un petit rhume, ou une grippe voir une gastro.

Je préfèrerai apprendre ça plutôt qu'autre chose.

Je me lève de la chaise où je me trouve, et vais dans le couloir en les entendant. Haru est palot. Neji range le manteau de son fils et le sien.

Je demande.

-A… alors ?

Haru lève son visage vers le mien.

-Tonton ? Tu travailles pas ?

Je souris et m'approche de lui.

-Non. Je suis resté rien que pour toi !

Neji retire ses chaussures. Haru continue en levant et baissant ses bras.

-Mais il fallait pas ! Il faut ramener des sous à la maison !!

Je m'amuse de sa réponse. Il n'a pas l'air si mal que ça. Neji s'approche de moi, pose une main sur le haut de mon bras et me donne un petit baiser avant de m'annoncer que Haru doit rester à la maison pour la fin de la semaine. Ce petit monsieur à une gastro.

Une fois Haru sous la couette, Neji va venir me rejoindre dans le salon et pester après la cantine de leur école pendant au moins deux heures. D'après lui, ça vient forcément de là. Et il ne compte pas y remettre ses fils avant un moment.

.. ce qui veut dire qu'on aura plus de déjeuner rien que tout les deux avant un certain temps. Surtout qu'à la fin de la semaine ce sont les vacances de Noël pour les jumeaux.

Donc durant les quelques jours qui restent, Haru est resté avec nous. Il allait beaucoup mieux jeudi matin, mais Neji a tenu à ce qu'il reste malgré tout selon les instructions du médecin.

De toute façon, rassuré, moi j'étais au travail dés mercredi matin.

Nous sommes au début des vacances ; il est midi passé et c'est samedi 17 décembre. Je suis dans le bureau de Neji avec ce dernier. Aki est allé déposer son sac d'écolier dans sa chambre et Haru fait une sieste.

Je viens de ramener Aki. Il avait cours ce matin. Le professeur ne lui a rien donné à faire pour les vacances de Noël.

Brusquement, alors que je me redresse après avoir embrassé Neji qui se trouve assis sur un fauteuil tout neuf sur roulette, il me demande en fronçant ses sourcils.

-C'est pas ton portable que j'entends sonner ?

Je hausse un sourcil, et tends l'oreille.

-J'entends rien !

-…

Je me concentre, et réalise qu'il sonne en effet. Je cours jusqu'à l'entrée où se trouve mon manteau dans lequel j'ai oublié mon portable, et prend ce dernier.

… trop tard.

Je soupire, et me dis que ça rappellera. Je retourne dans le bureau. Neji me voit et sourit.

-Tu l'as manqué ?

-Oui.

Il me tend les bras en tournant son fauteuil. Je m'assieds en travers de ses genoux et l'embrasse avant de l'entendre me demander.

-C'était qui ?

-Je sais pas…

Je regarde mon portable, et vais chercher le numéro non attribué.

-Je sais pas qui c'est. Je connais pas ce numéro.

-Montre !

Il prend mon portable et regarde alors que je réfléchis à haute voix.

-C'est peut-être pour un travail. Faudrait que je rappelle.

Je m'apprête à reprendre mon portable en me levant, lorsque Neji l'écarte en me dévisageant.

-Non rappelles-pas !

Je le regarde ; étonné. Il s'est levé lui aussi, et a fait quelques pas en arrière. Je reste le bras levé en avant.

-Pardon ?

-R… rappel-pas, c… ça rappellera si… c'est important. Et puis si c'était un boulot, ils t'auraient laissé un message !

… je penche un peu la tête sur le côté, et pose une main sur ma hanche en regardant Neji avec un peu plus de sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-P… pour rien !

Il est tendu. Je m'approche d'un pas en relevant la main.

-Donnes-moi mon portable.

-…. N…

Il recule. Je redresse ma tête en dévisageant Neji. Il semble désorienté. Je souris ; je le prends comme un jeu.

-Allez ! Donnes-le !

Je m'avance un peu plus encore en tendant le bras, mais Neji esquive. Je commence à rire sans remarquer que Neji est plus que sérieux.

-Non ! Non Naruto !

Je le bloque contre un mur, et attrape mon portable ; mais il ne le lâche pas et fait même pire.

Il me pousse avec violence.

-NON !!

Je me fais éjecter et me cogne le côté du bassin contre le coin de son bureau avant de tomber au sol. Neji s'affole.

-Merde ! Naruto !! Naruto, ça va !? D…

Je le dévisage ; étonné.

-Mais Neji… ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !? Tu plaisantais pas ?

Il voit que je n'ai rien, et ne bouge plus. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure en baissant son visage. Je regarde mon portable, puis le visage de Neji.

-Tu sais qui c'était ?

-…

-Neji ?!

Il tripote mon portable sans vouloir me le rendre. Je le questionne encore.

-Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ?

Je me relève, et m'approche doucement de lui ; il ne bouge plus. Je pose ma main sur mon portable, et sens Neji lâcher doucement prise. Il n'a pas l'air certain de ce qu'il fait.

Une fois mon portable entre mes mains, je regarde de nouveau le numéro non attribué qui vient de m'appeler. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui a suivi mes mouvements et qui regarde maintenant fixement l'écran de mon portable.

Je compose le dit numéro, et porte mon portable à mon oreille. Neji relève son visage vers le mien et ouvre la bouche pour essayer de me dire à nouveau de ne pas le faire. Mais je lève ma main libre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus le droit de parler.

La tonalité se fait entendre.

Neji rabaisse son visage. Je l'entends me chuchoter « pardonne-moi » d'une voix étranglée avant d'entendre une autre voix que je connais très bien à mon oreille.

#-Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Uchiwa Itachi. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message. Merci.#

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

«-Alors… c'était pas Itachi ? Il m'a jamais demandé d… d'arrêter de…"

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses où alors c'est moi qui met de plus en plus de temps pour y répondre avant de poster. XD. Mais ne vous arrêtez parce-que je dis ça, hein !**

Densetsu : Oula… :s Neji… a pas l'air bien.

Nana : 'Tachi !! *.*

Neji : èé. Et moi alors !

Nana : Ah !! Neji !!! *.*

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Neji# Pourquoi tu lui as demandé de te pardonner ?! èé.

Neji : Parce-que jgtmhumh

Nana : #la main plaquée sur la bouche de Neji ; sourit à Densetsu# Parce-que c'est comme ça ! L'explication au prochain chapitre ! :p.


	43. Chapter 43

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 42 :**

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :** Oui je poste un chapitre tous les dimanche. Dimanche dernier j'ai posté un chapitre de POW Sasuke. (tu serais aller voir sur ma page profil, tu aurais vu les dates de post. :p. dsl.)

**Mee : **Ah ben tant mieux alors !! n.n. (si tu aimes.) D'accord. #toute heureuse# / Ok pour le tiniweeni. (je ne connaissais pas. :x. C'est amusant comme terme. Lol.) / J'ai… euh je crois que j'ai compris pour le cegep. #fière# Haha ! Je suis forte. Mdr. / Oui ! Oui deux petites puces effectivement !! héhé. / Mais.. je pense et suis très certaines même de terminer la fic avant la naissance. (ou juste une ellipse pour après marqué bien la fin.) Donc pas de comment se débrouille Naruto. Ou alors juste une allusion sur la fin. / Bonne lecture quand même, hein ! n.n.

**Saki-Uchiha : **Coucou. / C'est pas grave. Y'a pas de souci ! Tu donnes signe de vie c'est déjà ça. :p. / Mais non il ne faut pas détester Neji !! Q.Q… j'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que vous le détestiez voyons !! lol. / Ah bon ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne l'a pas abandonné ? Bah vu comment il est parti.. j'en dirai pas autant que toi moi ! #croise les bras et commence à bouder# XP. / Non c'est chez Naruto et Neji d'abord !Ils vivent le parfait amour ! POUET !!

**Lafolle 415 : **Oui.. Il semblerait. Rhooo.. un petit mensonge comme ça.. de temps en temps.. ça fait pas tant de mal que ça !! .. ( :P.) / Les biso.. O.o… Xpldr. / Moi..? #prends une voix douceureuse# je te perturbe..? huhu. (mdr) / Oui. Il faut croire que j'ai bon dos effectivement. Mdr. Je me demandais d'où venait cette sensation d'être chargé.. ben maintenant je sais ! haha. (je plaisante.) / … hm. Oui bah au moins vous avez un post par semaine. NA ! (on se défend avec ce qu'on peut.. n.n'.. ) / Ouais ! n.n. Merci d'aimer une telle sadique que je suis !! hahaha ! / Bonne lecture !

**Kaoru : **Voici la suite !!

**Fan2yaoi : **Enfin ? Enfin quoi ? Aaah ! Itachi !! #joue les innocentes# Ah oui.. / XD Mais non il ne faut pas désespérer voyons !! / Oui voilà tout à fait. Il vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Et toc ! n.n. C'est une bonne façon de penser. n.n. / Maisp ourquoi ça !? Il ne fait juste que protéger ces intérêts !! Q.Q… lol.

**Kikou : **_(lol) _mdr. / Ah ben merci ! n.n. Contente qu'elle te plaise ma fic. n.n. / Euh.. att… attends là.. O.o.. Tu met la charrue avant les bœufs ! Qui a dit que Naruto romprais !!? Hm !? Non mais ! On casse pas un couple mythique tel que le NejiNaru comme ça ! (mon couple préféré à moi. :p. lol.) / Tu divagues, tu divagues. Mdr. C'est beau, l'espoir. (enfin quoique tu as peut-être raison. Il faudra lire pour le savoir ! ;p.) / Merci à toi pour ta review. / Si j'ai des fanfics NaruIta ? Ben a part ma « saga » comme certains aiment à l'appeler Frères, non je vois pas. J'en connais pas. (pas lu.. peut-être qu'on m'en a parler dans des reviews mais comme j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire, je ne lis plus. Q.Q… snifff.. )

**Sofie : **.. Tu.. t'étrangles pas au moins, hein, à rire comme ça ! O.O

**Kitawa : **Et pourquoi ne le ferai-je ? Hmm !! (non mais. :p) lol. T'es encore plus girouette que Naruto ! XD. Aha ! Et oui, maintenant, certaines personnes fervente admiratrice du ItaNaru vote pour un NejiNaru héhé.. héhééhéhé MOUAHAHA !! / Merci pour ma fic. n.n. Contente qu'elle te plaise. Ah oui ? 144 ? Lol. Et c'est pas encore fini ! :p. héhé.

**Nada : **Ah oui ? Je t'ai choqué ? … hm.. oh. Désolé. (hahah.) / lol. Et non ! Ce dimanche dernier c'était POW Sasuke ! (c'était pour ça que ça n'a pas marché. :p.) / Merci pour Satsuki. (moi aussi je l'aime bien. Je l'ai piqué au dessin animé Totoro. (ah qu'il est génial ce dessin animé ! n.n. ) / Héhé. Pour le prénom qu'à choisi Hinata, il faudra attendre. Je suis à la fin du chapitre 46 et il n'a toujours pas été dévoilé ! :p. / Fuyu est morte. Anko est morte. Cela répond-il à ta question ? / Merci ! n.n. (euh si ça peut se dire, pourquoi ça ne se dirait pas ? ) / #rougis# Merci. / Bonne lecture ! / (2) Ah.. n.n'.. dé.. désolé. Ca vient aujourd'hui !! / XD Ah.. mdr.. Ben dis donc.. tu dois la détester alors la fiction POW Sasuke !! Avoir attendu les nerfs en pelote toute une semaine pour voir que c'est une autre fictions qui est postée… n.n'. oulalala j'aurai pas aimé être dans les parages !! / Ouf !! Donc ça va. lol. / XD. Oui !! Ah.. ah oui ? On voit Itachi aujourd'hui ? J'étais pas au courant. :x

**Sophie : **Et oui ce seront des filles ! n.n. (ah moins que le médecin est mal vu ? lol.) / Oui, oui ! Et quel dénouement !! hahah (faudra me dire ce que vous en pensez, hein ! n.n. ) / Olala.. les cadeaux de Noël. Bah au moins je sais pour Hinata. mdr. Mais pour le reste.. Ah si ! Haru et Aki ont commandé plusieurs choses et j'ai parlé de certaine. (mais c'est dans le chapitre 46.) / Non. Plus de NaruSasu ou SasuNaru dans cette fic. (ça, je ne le cache pas.) / XD Aucune idée pour la couleur. XD. / Non, non. Pas Sasuke. C'est bien Naruto le père. / XD Mais il est bien fait le cerveau de Sasuke voyons ! Tous les génies ont un grain ! XP. (ben oui, n'oublions pas qu'il est surdoué.) / Bonne lecture.

**Leara 500 : **Mais non je ne suis pas cruelle. / Si, si on me l'a déjà dit. n.n'.. C'est bizarre ça revient souvent d'ailleurs. XP. / Voici la suite !

**Adralya : **Lol. Oui. Le retour d'Itachi. … hein ? Comment ça le retour d'Itachi ? Il a juste fait une « entente » de voix. Et sur répondeur en plus alors. lol. / Neji a menti ? Ah oui ? huhu. / Et oui mais.. ahahahah !! Tu n'es pas Naruto ! Et peut-être même que ce dernier va remercier Neji !! ahhahha !! ahem. / Xpldr. Non, non. Ce n'était pas pour t'embêter. C'était juste pour faire un peu respirer dans ce monde de garçon. lol. Et puis des petites filles ça change des jumeaux. (pour changer quoi.. comme je l'ai déjà dit.) / Héhé. Les enfants ça change un homme. / Oui. Les mystères de la vie ou plutôt du fait que tout le monde digère assez facilement l'arrivé de ses bébés. Peut-être est-ce parce-que Naruto a pardonné à Hinata et que tout le monde ne veut pas l'embêter avec ça. C'est fait, 'est fait. Voilà. On passe à autre chose ! / Bah oui mais.. en même temps Aki n'a que 4ans et demi donc bon.. il a bien le droit d'avoir des illusions, hein ! Vas pas me dire que c'est pas bon de dire aux gamins que le père Noël existe pour de vrai ! Hein ! non mais ! (lol) / Ouaouu.. ah ouais quand même.. O.o.. C'est sérieux ! mdr. Tu voues un culte sans nom à Itachi !! xpldr. Bon bah.. j'espère que.. que je ne te ferai pas devenir chèvre et hérétique (entends par là que tu ne croiras plus en Itachi) lorsque tu verras la suite lointaine que je vous prépare.

**Dadoune : **Ah oui je connais. Il faisait ça parfois le PC qu'on avait. (avait, oui ; avait.) lol. / Ah ben moi non plus. XD. Pas grave. lol./ Non, non. S'il faut consoler Neji, je m'en charge. n.n. Il est très bien dans mes bras. NA !! / Bonne lecture en tout cas ! n.n.

**Lolotyv : **Mais.. RHAA !! Mais qui vous dit qu'il est de retour ! On a juste entendu son répondeur ! / Merci. J'espère qu'elle sera aussi génial que tu l'attends ! n.n. (sinon plus. : p)

**Caro : **Oooh ! :x Je vois notre divergence d'opinion est donc là. / Un truc, seulement : Naruto ne se sent pas en position de force. Il est sur un pied d'égalité par rapport à Neji. Alors qu'avec Itachi il s'imaginait toujours le plus faible et prompt a être laissé tombé. Avec Neji, pour le moment en tout cas, il est son égal. / Un amour passionnel avec Itachi. Oui je suis d'accord. Mais un peu trop dévorant puisque Naruto avait, comme tu le dis, un comportement destructeur. L'intensité, .. euh.. bah.. #se racle la gorge# que dire… ~hausse les épaules et souris maladroitement.# XD. Merci. / Alors pour le cas d'Itachi et des sentiment plus complexes que ce que tu as ébauché auparavant, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris mais je crois que tu te trompe. (par rapport à ce que je pense comprendre.) / Oui ça c'est vrai Naruto a empirer à chaque fois les choses au lieu de faire comme il aurait fallu. Et tout va éclater avec sa paternité. MAIS !! haha.. mais y'a des suppositions qui pourraient aussi être avancé mais bon… je ne pense pas que tu pourrais tomber dans le panneau alors je t'en dispense. / Là, tu t'es trompé sur quelque chose ! héhé. / Non. Enfin.. cela pourrait être drôle que la bourde de Neji soit révélé à Itachi par un des jumeaux, mais… je ne pense pas que _ça se fera. (quoique ça pourrait donner une situation assez drôle et légère qui détendrait l'atmosphère. ) / Euh.. Non. Anko a fuit par peur et aussi parce-qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle ne supportait plus le fait d'être avec Neji. Elle voulait divorcer et est partie loin pour s'éloigner de ce qu'elle savait qui se passerait pour Fuyu. (faut pas regarder autant la télé !! :p.) Bon c'est peut-être un peu sommaire et expliqué sans le fond, mais en même temps ce serait trop long je pense. n.n'. / Non. T'as faux. / Non. T'as faux aussi. (hihi) / Non t'as encore faux ! :p. / Oui. Là tu as raison. (mince ! ) / Moui et non, … mouais.. oui. .. hhmmm.. pas tout à fait. :p. Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat. / NON !! haha. Non, non. Pas Naruto. / Oui. lol. Espère si tu en as le courage et la force !! mouahahaha !! / Non de toute façon c'est pas vrai ça. :p. / Non en effet tu ne me l'apprends pas. :p. Bonne lecture donc !! n.n. !!

**Baka BabacOoL : **Ouah ? haha. / Comment ça pas faire confiance à Neji !!? Non mais ! Même pas vrai d'abord ! pfff ! (xP.)/ (tu sais quoi, il manque des points et des virgules. C'est très dur de suivre.) / C'est pas Itachi l'enfant prodigue. C'est Sasuke le surdoué dans la famille Uchiwa ! :p. / Comment ça une relation fragile avec Neji !! O.O !! èé.. grrrr !! / Héhé. Oui. Va y'avoir un tournant dans pas longtemps, en effet. :p. / Haha. Merci beaucoup. n.n. Je suis contente que tu penses ça de mes fics. n.n. / J'espère que tes méninges ont survécu à ses deux semaines. :p. Bonne lecture.

**Sasu-yaoi : **Mais non, mais non, mais non !! Je suis pas sadiqueee !!!! #trépigne et fais un caprice# / C'est pas grave pour le chapitre précédent. Ne t'inquiète pas. / « T.. TON » ? O.o.. èé. C'est pas le tien ! D'abord ! non mais ! / Le grand retour de Sasuke ? lol. Non, je crois que tu crois un peu trop là. lol. / Oui ! héhéhé. Hinata trouvera un mec super méga bien avant la fin. Ca, je peux te l'assurer. Huhuhu. / Le chapitre 4 de POW Sasuke ? héhé. Ben dimanche dernier je l'ai posté. :p. / La seconde partie de quoi ? Hein ? Qu.. quoi ? lol. Je ne sais pas encore pour l'épilogue. Désolée.

**Mya-chan : **Ben non c'est génial ! Lol. Ah oui tu le dis toi-même. (pour le suspens. :p) / Je ne dirai rien !! Tu verras en lisant !! :p. / lol. Oui. Je crois que tout le monde le sait que Naruto s'est pas mal rapproché de Neji. huhu. Même les jumeaux ! XD. (ahem.) / De quoi que tu trouverais triste ? O.o Me dis pas que tu imagines TOI AUSSI une rupture entre Neji et Naruto !!? / Ah bon ? Tu préfère malgré tout Itachi. … bon.. / Parce-que si elles n'étaient pas mignons s'en serait moins douloureux pour Naruto ? èè ? Tout de même. Ce sont ces gosses. / Naruto n'a qu'un seul brun. Neji ! èé. (pour le moment… huhu.) / Oui. Tout le monde pourrait être content à la fin. lol. Et sans clonage ! :p. / Non. Y'aura plus de mort. Si y'a un mort, .. hum. Je ne dirai rien et de toute façon ce n'est plus prévu donc voilà. / J'aime les torturer !!? Moi ? Mais je suis douce comme un agneau qui vient de naître !! Q.Q…

**I.. love.. Yaoi : **Ouais hein !! rhalala !! lol. Bon au moins tu es vivante c'est ça qui compte. n.n / Oh !? Tu relis Frères alors ? T'as déjà du finir à nouveau, non ? / Itachi n'est pas réapparu !! C'est sa voix qu'on a entendu grâce à son répondeur !! rhooo ! tout de même !! On ne l'a pas encore vu !! / Merci pour mon histoire ! n.n. / Euh.. Finir… il reste encore quelques chapitres. n.n ; Y'a de quoi vous embêter encore quelques mois. n.n. / Merci pour les baby-phones !!! Je suis fière moi aussi ! héhéhé. / Héhéhhé.. Je ne divulguerai pas le préom du second bébé !! héhéhéhé !! Il n'y a que MOI qui le sache !! héhéhhé. Même ma môman ne le sait pas !! hahahaa !! (et on est au chapitre 46. :P) / n.n. Ben oui, Jiraya aussi il veut savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de son seul et unique petit fils !! (il a raison après tout ! lol. Il a les information de la presse people avant la presse people !! (ben oui, Neji reste un people et donc Naruto est l'amant et l'amour d'un people. :p. huhuhu.) / Merci !! Bonne lecture !

**Hashakage : **. (ça m'embête de le dire comme ça et de jouer les méchantes mais si tu comprends pas je peux rien faire pour toi.) Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser au lieu d'être toute contente de ta connerie. Le spoil c'est sérieux pour certaines personnes. Ca gâche le plaisir de lire ce qu'on aime. J'ai même pas envie de répondre à ta review à cause de ça ! Et pourtant, y'a des choses à dire et à s'amuser dans ce que tu as marqué dans celle-ci.

**Nee-chan-defan2yaoi : **Et oui !!! HAHAHA !! Y'a un sacré revirement !! n.n. Mouahaha !! Oui, peut-être que c'est ça… #sourit# mais peut-être aussi que c'est pas ça ! :p. / Voici la suite ! n.n.

**Laé : **Tu… tué… qui ça ? hein ? Quoi ? (ah. C'est vrai. Tu as eu du mal je crois. .) / Il faut écrire sous word et faire copier coller pour que si ta review plante tu l'aies encore entière et puisse recommencer à l'envoyer sans en perdre un seul mot. :p. (snif pour moi. ) / XD T'as l'air bien blasée !! xpldr. (je te comprends. Ca m'est arrivé dans de longues réponses envoyé à des non-anonymes. C'est pour ça que maintenant j'emploie Word quand je sais que je vais faire un long truc. ) / Pour Un pari fou, faut le mettre dans Un Pari fou. / (*) Il n'y aura qu'une fin. Pas trois ni deux ni quatre. Juste une. / Non. Y'aura pas de Frères III. (dommage, je sais déjà ce que j'aurai put y raconter.) Naruto serait trop vieux et je n'ai pas la maturité requise de l'âge qu'il aurait pour pouvoir espérer faire un truc à peu près réalisable. (je me comprends. C''est déjà ça. XD.) / lol. Oui mais non ! Y'aura pas de ça non plus ! /Ben POW Sasuke je l'ai posté la semaine dernière. :p. / Oui ! C'est fait ! (merci de m'en avoir donné l'idée ; pour mettre les dates sur le profil.) En espérant que je mette à jour assez souvent. n.n'… je touche quasiment jamais à mon profil .. J'ai juste changé mon âge mardi dernier. XD. / Mes titres ? Euh je suis nulle pour les titres. C'est juste pour mettre un titre la plupart du temps. n.n'.. / Euh oui non c'est pas le lieu pour parler de ta fic.. Fais toi un profil sur le site et écris ce que tu projettes de faire.. mais les reviews c'est pas trop le lieu pour en parler.. n.n'… / (*) Il ne faut pas mettre de signe plus petit que ou pus grand que dans les reviews. Ca les coupe. / Oui mais non car JE NE LIS PAS LES SCANS ET DETESTE LE SPOIL. Donc, je ne mettrai pas es vrais prénoms que j'ai déjà oublié de toute façon (c'est pas vrai à cause d'une certaine personne dont je ne prononcerai pas le pseudo (c'est pas toi. lol.) ) Oui c'est mon histoire. :p. Et le second prénoms est déjà prévu de toute façon. Je l'ai emprunter à un autre manga. / Je suis au chapitre 46 et le second prénom n'a toujours pas été révélé. Donc.. faudra attendre. (la fin je pense.) pour le savoir. / « pas vite ». Euh.. ouais.. Euh.. j'en envoie quand même un toutes les semaines hein. Bon d'accord la semaine dernière c'était POW Sasuke, mais j'ai aussi une vie à côté et .. voilà. Je trouve ça déjà bien de pouvoir vous envoyer dix pages word par semaine sans jamais en sauter une. (de semaine.) / Je sais déjà ce que ce sera le couple de fin. Pas la peine de me donner des idées. :p. / Non. Pas de SasuNaru ou NaruSasu. Enfin plus. Ca c'est sûr et certain.

**Lolodu86 : **Mais non !! XD. Pourquoi ça « le retour » ? On a juste entendu sa voix sur son répondeur !! C'est tout !! Voyons !! rhooo.. / Je te dirai pas !! / Je te dirai pas non plus ! XD. / Bonne lecture !

**Aude : **Faut pas mettre de signe plus petit que et plus grand que dans les reviews. Ca les coupe. / Bonne lecture ! (je répond à aucune de tes question, tu verras bien dans la suite ! :p. héhéhé. )

**Bouh-ahh : **B !! / Ah oui ? Il aurait donc menti ? (huhu.) / B !! / Ben.. y'a plus qu'à lire ! n.n. J'espère que tu as survécu aux deux semaines d'attente. :p. / « T.. » hein ? O.o… / Et tu préfèrerai quoi, toi ? Hein ? héhé. / AH !!! (oui je sais, B!!) lol. Comment ça tu voudrais qu'il reparte avec Itachi !! Mais non !! Mais non !! (xpldr.) / B !! (XD.) / Merci et bonne lecture !

**ERRATUM : Le mardi 13, c'est le mardi 12. Dans le chapitre précédent.**

**Frères II. 43.**

Neji rabaisse son visage. Je l'entends me chuchoter « pardonne-moi » d'une voix étranglée avant d'entendre une autre voix que je connais très bien à mon oreille.

#-Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Uchiwa Itachi. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment. Laissez-moi un message après le bip. Merci.#

Je reste sans voix ; les yeux grands ouverts. Le bip retentit mais je l'entends à peine. Je prononce un mot. Un simple mot qui doit détruire le cœur de mon pauvre Neji.

-'T… 'Tachi ?

Neji plaque une main sur sa bouche et retient un sanglot en sortant de la pièce. Je le remarque ; je raccroche sans m'en soucier, et laisse mon portable sur le bureau pour poursuivre Neji dans le salon. Je le rattrape ; j'agrippe son poignet et le fait se retourner. Il se laisse tomber dans mes bras ; il tremble ; il pleure. Il glisse ses mains autour de mon cou et se resserre contre moi en me demandant pardon encore et encore.

Ma gorge est serrée de le voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Pourquoi me demande t'il pardon alors qu'il n'a rien fait excepté vouloir m'empêcher d'appeler un numéro non attribué.

Mon cœur s'arrête et mes paupières s'ouvrent en grand. Je comprends.

-Neji ! Tu… Tu savais… que c'était Itachi !?

Ses mains se resserrent sur mon pull dans le haut de mon dos. Il acquiesce.

Je cherche une réponse.

-Mais… mais comment tu… comment tu pouvais savoir !? J…même moi je ne connaissais pas ce numéro !

Il ne me répond pas. Il pleure contre mon torse en me demandant de lui pardonner et bientôt de, aussi, ne pas l'abandonner.

-Qu.. quoi !? Mais Neji ! Mais…

Je prends ses épaules en l'écarte en allant le faire asseoir sur le canapé.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. Je demande à Neji de se calmer. Je finis même par perdre patience et par lui demander ce qui se passe ; par lui crier que je n'y comprends rien.

Et lui, fini par craquer et par me hurler dessus en sanglotant.

-JE T'AI MENTI !!

Ses lèvres se tordent de chagrin. Il replonge son visage entre ses mains et me répète qu'il m'a menti. Ses épaules tressautent ses larmes coulent sur ses joues ; ses mains ; puis se prolongent sur ses avant-bras.

-Je t'ai menti Narutooo.. .. je t'ai menti !

-D… de quoi tu parles !?

Je m'agenouille devant lui. Je pose une main sur son genou droit et cherche son visage sous ses mains encadrées par ses cheveux que je repousse un peu.

-Neji… dis-moi… ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-C… c'est… l… le texto… c'était… c'était pas…

Il renifle et continue.

-C'était pas Itachi…

-Hein ? Quel texto ?

-Celui d… que je t'avais lu, … quand…

-Mais si, c'était son numéro !

-O… oui mais…

Il sanglote encore. Je me relève et m'assieds au bord du canapé pour pouvoir me pencher et regarder Neji. Il se calme peu à peu mais il est très mal.

-Neji. Calme-toi. Raconte-moi. C... ça va aller.

J'espère.

Il renifle encore. Alors qu'il veut parler, nous entendons la voix de Aki.

-Pourquoi il pleure papa ?

Je me retourne et me lève pour contourner le canapé.

-Aki, vas dans ta chambre. Occupe-toi s'il te plaît. On doit parler avec ton papa.

-…

Neji ne bouge pas mais lui demande la même chose ; il ajoute qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Qu'il va bien. Aki repart. Je retourne du même côté du canapé que Neji. Mais je ne m'assieds pas. Je reste debout à la droite de Neji et le regarde essuyer ses yeux en reniflant.

-Tu veux un mouchoir ?

-… n... non. Merci.

-…

Il reste silencieux, alors je décide de lui redemander.

-Neji. Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit avoir menti ? C'était quoi ce texto ?

-…

Je perds un peu patience ; ma voix tremblote un peu.

-Neji !

Il sursaute et répond.

-C… c'était Sasuke. Il te disait q.. qu'il prenait le portable d'Itachi. et… il te donnait son nouveau numéro.

-S… son nouveau numéro, tu veux dire... à Itachi ?

-Hm. Il te … le donnait.

-Alors… c'était pas Itachi ? Il m'a jamais demandé d… d'arrêter de…

-…

Il ne dit plus rien. Je m'assieds finalement. Neji reste silencieux ; son visage baissé ; attendant sûrement la sentence qu'il pense être fatal pour lui.

Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Neji se tourne doucement en me regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il voudrait dire quelque chose ; je le vois. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

Peut-être qu'il se dit que ça ne changera de toute façon rien. Il lève sa main droite, et la repose doucement à côté de lui ; entre lui et moi. Je le regarde ; il ne sait plus quoi faire. Je pose ma main gauche sur sa main droite.

-Ca ne change rien entre nous Neji. Je t'aime.

Il retourne sa main et serre la mienne en restant tête tournée. Ses épaules tremblent ; j'entends de nouveau un sanglot. Je me redresse, et l'enlace. Il se blottit dans mes bras. Il me supplie de le serrer fort et de lui pardonner pour son mensonge ; il essaie de se justifier ; de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal ; qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre.

-C'est pas grave Neji. C'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas. Je devais l'oublier. Je devais. Tu as bien fait. C'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas rompre. Je reste avec toi ; n'aies pas peur Neji. Tout va bien. Je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi.

Il se retient pour ne pas faire de bruit en pleurant ; je sens ses larmes couler sur la peau de mon cou. Je le resserre encore ; le fait monter en travers de mes genoux. Il se blottit ; cache son visage contre moi alors que je passe mes mains sur ses cheveux et dans son dos tout en le berçant. On va se calmer tous les deux.

Brusquement, la sonnerie de mon portable se fait entendre une nouvelle fois. Et elle se rapproche. Je sursaute en sentant quelque chose de dur sur mon épaule libre. Je regarde par-dessus ; Neji écarte son visage.

Haru tient mon portable qui vibre en sonnant.

-Tonton… ton portable sonne.

Je le prends, et vois en même temps que Neji le même numéro que tout à l'heure. Je reste silencieux. Neji aussi ; il ne dit rien. Je lui jète un coup d'œil, et éteins mon portable avant de le balancer plus loin sur le canapé. Je remercie Haru, et resserre Neji contre moi.

Son petit bonhomme reste à la même place, et nous demande.

-Vous vous faites des bisous ?

Je lui souris calmement, et lui demande de remonter dans sa chambre. Mais il ne le fait pas et continue ses questions.

-C'était qui au téléphone ? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu tonton ?

-Parce-que je ne

Je me fais couper par la sonnerie du téléphone fixe. Haru se met à courir et répond. Il prend une voir claire, nette et bien articulée.

-Allô ! Vous êtes bien à la résidence de Naruto Uzumaki et de Neji Hyuga. Haru Hyuga à l'appareil.

Neji sourit après s'être frotter la joue. Je le regarde ; et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes un bref instant.

Soudain, Haru raccroche et reste les mains plaquées sur le dos du combiné du téléphone. Neji et moi le regardons. Je le questionne.

-Haru ? Pourquoi tu as raccroché ?

-C'était quelqu'un qu'on connaît pas ! Il faut plus décrocher !

Je fronce les sourcils. Ca recommence à sonner. Haru décroche, et raccroche automatiquement. J'écarquille les yeux, et me redresse. Neji a fait de même. Il s'est levé et à écarter Haru du combiné.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !!

-Mais papa !! Moi je veux t'aider !!

-Quoi !?

Ca re-sonne. Haru, à l'écart, ne peut pas raccrocher. Alors je décroche moi-même.

-Allô oui ?

Un petit blanc, et puis la voix d'Itachi ; une voix grave et un peu étranglée.

-…a… amour ?

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je raccroche. Et je me sens brusquement très mal ; ma tête me tourne. Je fais quelques pas, et m'assieds au bord du canapé. Neji me regarde sans lâcher Haru.

-Naruto ?

-C… c'était… Itachi.

Neji écarquille les yeux, puis dévisage Haru.

-C'est à Itachi que tu as raccroché au nez ?

Haru rougit en baisse la tête avant de la hocher très timidement. Avant même que Neji puisse dire quelque chose, il la redresse et prend la parole pour se justifier.

-Mais je voulais pas que tonton parte !!! Je veux pas que tu pleures encore !! Je veux pas qu'il te quitte pour tonton Itachi !!! Je voulais pas papa !! J'ai eu

Je l'interromps.

-Haru.

Haru se tait ; il me regarde sans oser le faire de face. Je continue.

-Haru. Ce n'est pas grave. Je lui ai raccroché au nez moi aussi. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je m'adresse à Neji sans le regarder.

-Neji, n'en veut pas à Haru. Ca va. Le punis pas. C'est pas grave.

Neji lâche Haru sans me quitter des yeux. Haru qui en profite d'ailleurs pour filer à l'étage.

Je n'y fais pas attention. Je soupire et prends mon visage entre mes mains. Neji s'approche doucement. Il s'assied à côté de moi.

-Naru

-Je vais aller le voir.

Blanc. Neji me dévisage. Je tourne mon visage vers lui.

-Je vais … je vais aller voir Itachi. Mettre les choses au clair.

-…

-…

Neji m'observe. Il ouvre la bouche, et me demande.

-T… tu vas lui dire quoi ?

Et l'horreur c'est que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Je hausse une épaule. Neji continue de m'observer. Je baisse les yeux, et me penche pour poser mon front sur son épaule gauche.

-Neji. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

-… non.

-…

-Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Non. Non pas du tout.

Je redresse mon visage et le regarde avant de lui donner un doux baiser. Je l'approfondis un peu et le romps en entendant des pas venir jusqu'à nous. Aki et Haru viennent de redescendre.

-Papaaa !!

Neji se tourne doucement, et suit Aki du regard ; ce dernier se poste face à lui alors que Haru s'assied sur le canapé en boudant. Aki demande.

-Je peux avoir le droit de mettre un cadeau sous le sapin ?

Neji hausse les sourcils.

-Un cadeau ? Pourquoi ça ? C'est le père Noël qui apporte les cadeaux !

-Mais oui mais avec le maître j'ai fait un cadeau pour toi cette semaine !

-Pour moi ? C'est vrai ?

Aki hoche la tête ; tout content. Haru bougonne.

-C'est pas juste moi j'ai rien fait…

Neji lui sourit.

-C'est rien ça, tu peux toujours me faire quelque chose maintenant Haru !

-Mais oui mais j'arriverai pas à faire un beau truc comme Aki il a fait…

Haru : boudeur à cause d'Aki tout content et ne cessant de regarder son cadeau sous le sapin installé devant la baie vitré, je vais essayer durant l'après-midi d'entreprendre de faire un cadeau maison à Neji avec lui. Neji a été séquestré dans son bureau pour travailler. Aki, lui, nous regardait moi et Haru.

La soirée arrive. Nous venons de finir de dîner. Haru et Aki regardent un dessin animé à la télévision. Et moi et Neji sommes dans la cuisine. Neji a eu une soudaine envie de ranger les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle.

En fait, c'était surtout pour pouvoir parler avec moi pendant que les jumeaux sont occupés.

Et pourtant il ne dit rien. Il évite même mon regard. Il est dos tourné ; se concentrant sur le lave-vaisselle. Moi je suis assis à une chaise de la table. Je prends la parole pour nous décider.

-Alors ?

Neji pose une assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, et se retourne vers moi après l'avoir fermé. Il me questionne à son tour.

-Tu vas y aller quand ?

-… je… je sais pas trop.

-Après la rentrée des jumeaux ?

-Je... je pensais y aller avant Noël. Pour pouvoir... passer des fêtes tranquilles sans penser… enfin sans que tu t'en fasses. Parce-que je sais que tu ne vas pas arrêter de te dire que se seront les derniers moments avec moi.

-…

Il reste silencieux. Je devine qu'il pense ce que je viens d'émettre comme hypothèse. Je me lève, et colle mon torse à son dos en enlaçant sa taille.

-Dis Neji. Je t'aime. Tu le sais, non ?

-.. hm.

-Je veux juste aller voir Itachi pour… pour qu'on mette les choses au clair. Juste ça.

-Et… tu ne peux pas le faire au téléphone ?

-Je veux qu'il sache ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Je veux … lui dire et le voir. En face.

-Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein.

-T'as pas le droit. S'il te plaît Neji. Laisse-moi y aller.

-Tu ne sais même pas où aller.

-A Paris. Dans un hôpital.

-… y'en a pas qu'un seul là-bas.

Il tourne son visage, et son corps. Il me prend dans ses bras et pose son front dans le creux de mon cou.

-Je t'aime Naruto.

-Je t'aime aussi Neji.

Je recule un peu mon visage, et pose mon index sous son menton pour relever sa tête. Je lui donne un baiser et lui promets de revenir et de l'aimer encore plus jours après jours. Que je ne le laisserai pas tomber ; que je l'aimerai toujours. Il enlace mon cou, et me fait l'embrasser. J'approfondis en le coinçant un peu plus contre le lave-vaisselle fermé. Il gémit ; mes mains glissent sur son bassin et passent sur ses fesses. Je le presse contre moi ; je mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il grogne discrètement.

Je remonte mes mains dans son dos par-dessous sa chemise. Je partage un langoureux et passionné baiser avec lui. Ses mains descendent sur mon torse ; mon ventre ; mes côtes ; mes fesses. Je donne un léger coup de rein en le bloquant complètement contre le lave-vaisselle. Je prends ses cuisses en main et les soulève doucement ; il comprend, et pose ses mains au bord du lave-vaisselle pour se surélever et ainsi s'asseoir dessus. Je gémis pour lui faire comprendre de se pencher un peu ; il le fait. Je pose mes mains sur sa chemise et la déboutonne avec son aide. Il commence à l'enlever mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je l'enlace en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. J'ai une envie de lui ; une envie incontrôlable.

Il tient mon visage en m'embrassant ; me fait partager des baisers de plus en plus enfiévrés alors que, moi, je vais déboutonner son jean.

Mais tout s'arrête.

-PAPAAAAA … ?

Neji et moi nous immobilisons. On se regarde dans les yeux ; nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Haru nous appelle du salon.

-ON A LE DROIT D'AVOIR UNE GLAAACE ?

Nous devons nous arrêter. Neji se rhabille ; moi aussi.

Mais nous reprendrons lorsqu'ils seront couchés, endormis, et nous dans notre chambre.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans ses bras. Il me regarde ; il est déjà éveillé. Je souris.

-Bonjour Neji.

-Bonjour.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Non. Pas trop. Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-Au fait que tu veuilles aller voir Itachi.

Je reste silencieux. Je l'écoute. Il continue.

-Tu … tu ne vas pas vouloir que je vienne avec toi, hein ?

Il joue un peu avec mes cheveux. Je réponds par un « non » très calme. Il force un sourire.

-C'est vrai, je… je vais déranger si je viens, hein ! … je… je vais garder les jumeaux.

-Je vais partir aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai demain. D'accord ?

-Où… tu vas dormir ?

-A l'hôtel. Il y en a plein à Paris.

-Oui je… m'en doute.

-Je vais quand même pas dormir dans la voiture.

-Hm.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et lui chuchote « ni dans le lit d'Itachi ». Ce qui le fait sursauter. Il me fait reculer et m'observe.

-Naruto je… si jamais tu… as l'impression que tu le regrettes ou…

-Nej

Il m'interrompt.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. D'accord ? Je… tu peux… r.. retomber dans ses bras, l'aimer, le…

Il inspire d'un souffle tremblant. Sa voix s'étrangle.

-Je t'ai menti pour le texto et je comprendrais que tu… veuilles… recommencer avec lui et…

Il n'arrive plus à articuler. Je passe mes bras autour de sa tête et le serre contre moi en chuchotant.

-Espèce d'imbécile. J'arrête pas de te dire que je reste avec toi.

-Mais oui mais j

-Chuuut. Ca va aller. Je vais partir, voir Itachi, discuter et revenir.

Et c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire maintenant. Je viens de dire au revoir aux jumeaux,d'appeler mon père pour le prévenir, et là je sors de la maison pour me diriger vers ma voiture ; Neji sur mes traces. Il me tient par la main. Arrivé à la voiture, j'ouvre la portière conducteur, et me retourne vers Neji.

-Je reviens demain.

-Hm.

Je l'embrasse, l'embrasse encore une fois, et pars en voiture. Quelques heures de route plus tard, j'arrive à la capitale. Je n'ai pas prévenu Itachi ; je ne l'ai pas appelé ; ne lui ai pas envoyé de texto. J'ai juste le nom de l'hôpital où il travaille. C'est Hinata qui me l'a donné. J'y vais avec un GPS. Moi et l'orientation… autant s'équiper pour mieux trouver.

Seulement, à proximité sans le voir, mon GPS me fait tourner en rond. Je décide donc de me garer, de m'armer d'un plan du secteur acheté en partant, et de m'y rendre à pied.

Au bout d'une heure, je me dis que le plan aussi me fait tourner en rond. Je ne dois pas être loin mais je ne trouve pas. Je range mon plan, et décide de demander aux passants. Seulement, il n'y en a pas tant que ça. Je cherche du regard ; ce ne sont que des voitures. A croire que tous les parisiens sont en voiture. C'est pas possible c'est la malchance !

J'en trouve finalement un. Je cours vers lui et ralenti une fois arrivé tout prêt. Il est de dos à moi.

-Excusez-moi !

Il ne m'entend pas. J'insiste.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, est-ce que vous connaissez l'hôpit… al…

Il s'est retourné. Il est brun ; il a les cheveux longs. … je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ; même s'il est de dos.

-Naruto !?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

Dans le prochaine chapitre : 

« Je m'arrête à moins de deux pas de lui. J'inspire profondément, me rapproche encore et lui donne la gifle qu'il mérite avant de lui hurler à mon tour dessus. »

**Merci pour vos reviewws !! Alors ? Le retour de 'Tachi ? C'est bien ? Y'en a des contre ? lol J'attends de voir ça dans vos comm'. ;p. **

Itachi : #apparaît d'un coup# Aaahh !! Me revoilà !

Nana : O.O 'TACHI !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Itachi : #après avoir serré la main de Densetsu et l'avoir accolé, se tourne vers Nana et lui donne un tendre baiser sur la joue (ben oui, je me serre au passage. :p)# Et bien je suis de retour, alors je reviens parmi vous aussi !

Nana : Ah.. euh.. b... bah... d... d'accord ... ! ... o.o...


	44. Chapter 44

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 43 :**

**Lyahon : **Ah !! sisisisi !! lol. / Et pourquoi Naruto resterai pas avec Neji de totue façon? O.o ? hm !? / Non. Je vous dirai pas le couple de fin !! :p.

**Sophie : **Haha !! Mystère et boule de gomme ! :p. / Je te dirai pas pour qui est la gifle !! n.n. Il va falloir lire le chapitre ! / Ben il se prend.. pour Itachi !! O.O. (ouah… Itachi se prend pour Itachi.. c'est classe ! mdr.) / Itachi est médecin mais pas psy. .. ; euh… mouais.. c'est pas une super excuse. Mais l'amour surpasse tout !! Voyons !! C'est connu ! (bon après jen e dis pas que c'est vrai mais bon. lol. ) / Questions (réponses plutôt) : Haha ! Tu verras bien ! :p. / Non. / Non. (ah bon ?) / XD Non je ne pense pas. (rhooo mais non voyons ! ) / MERCI pour mon anniversaire ! n.n. C'était le 10 février. Merci beaucoup !

**Kaoru : **O.o.. Ah bon? Où tu as vu que c'était Itachi? Y'a rien de marque comme quoi se serait lui ! C'est peut-être Sasuke, ou Shikamaru ! Ou Hizashi ou Hiashi ou Sai s'étant fait pousser les cheveux ! Ou Neji qui a suivi en secret !! HAHAHA ! / De rien !! n.n. C'est mon petit plaisir ! :p

**Yuki** _(dsl, ça passe pas avec le point au milieu)_**: **Qui ça qui va s'en prendre par Naruto ? Pourquoi tout le monde pense (ou presque) que c'est Itachi et qu'il va se prendre la gifle que Naruto donne dans le « dans le prochain chapitre » précédent ? :x. / Bonne lecture ! ;p

**Darling ^o^ : **Ah ? 'Tachi est là ? Tu l'as vu où ? :x. / Xpldr. Ah oui non.. je crois pas que Neji pense ce qu'il ait dit à Naruto concernant Itachi… n.n'… / La place qui est dû a Itachi…#pose un doigt sur sa bouche et prend un air pensif en se demande où cela peut bien être# / OUAIS !! L'AMOUR VAINCRA !! n.n.

**Sushy : **Ben la voilà. / (2) O.O !! Mais NON !! Mais non pourquoi tu dis ça !!! T.T… (xpldr)

**Aude : **Ah oui ? Ah bah tant mieux alors !! n.n. (pourquoi il a eu de la chance ? (je m'emmêle dans mes chapitres là je finis le chapitre 47. XD.). ) / Oui hein ! Il est bien avec Neji Naruto, mais est-ce que ça va durer aussi, c'est ça la question ! / Oui. Je pense. J'espère. !! Tu verras bien s'il lui dit !! :p. héhéhé. / Ben je pense que Naruto sera énervé et gifler la personne. :c. lol. Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Laé : **Ah ? / Mais qui a dit que c'était Itachi ? Qui a dit que c'était avec lui que Naruto finirai ces jours ? Pas moi en tout cas. (et je n'ai pas dit le contraire non plus d'ailleurs. haha.) / lol. Ben regarde les pairings prévus. :p. / Bah de toute façon, je post tout les dimanche donc.. :p. / Faut te lever plus tard si tu veux l'avoir en te levant ! Moi je traîne souvent le matin. Et je dois répondre aux reviews auxquels je n'ai pas répondu en les recevant ; ce qui me prends une petite heure minimum. :p. /(2) Ben moi aussi j'espère.

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Comment ça il est de retour? Y'a jamais eu son prénom de marqué pour dire que c'était lui !! / lol. XD. Rhooo sont-ce des manières de parler d'Itachi !? Voyons !! ;p / Quoi comme genre de façon satisfaisante et convaincante.. ? :x. De totue façon, il est déjà pardonné. héhé. / Et oui ! Y'a marqué un threesome. :p. (ItaNaruNeji et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois ») En effet. Je ferai même peut-être plus qu'une partie.. n.n'.. / Oh bah non !! Faut pas dire ça !! XD. / Bonne lecture et merci !

**Adralya : **XD Ben pour le suspens !!! Et.. et pourquoi serait-ce lui d'abord ? :x. J'ai pas mis comme quoi c'était Itachi, hein ! Grand brun aux cheveux longs ça peut en être beaucoup d'autre ! Hiashi, Hizashi, Sai qui se serait fait pousser les cheveux, Sasuke avec les cheveux un peu plus long, Neji qui aurait suivit discrètement ! (héhé.) / Rhooo C'est pas beau de jurer ! / Mais si, mais si. Tu vas t'en remettre. Peut-être même le détesteras tu à la fin ! (ou alors.. peut-être que ce sera moi que tu détesteras.. :s.. lol ) / Haru : … #se cache dans les jupons de Nana# - Naruto : Mais je savais pas quoi lui dire ! J'ai paniqué ! / Oui. Respire. Ne t'énerve pas si fort. n.n'../ Nana : Héhéhé !! Moi j'ai pleins de bisous lalalaaa !! .. je.. hum.. #se cache derrière Densetsu# -Densetsu : Hein ? Quoi ? –Nana : Chut, fais ton plus beau sourire elle va craquer. / Ben.. O.O… C'est une cuisine !! C'est fait pour cuisiner !! Et chauffer les aliments !! mdr. Donc c'est chaud et on y travaille au plaisir des papilles !! (huhu) mdr. / Itachi n'est pas non plus un aimant hein ! n.n'… (oula.. je sens des ondes négatives arriver sur moi.) / Ouais d'abord !! haha !! / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Et .. que.. quoi ? Itachi ? Où tu as vu qu'il était de retour ? Y'a son prénom de marqué quelque part ? (O.o ) Lol. Tout à l'heure j'ai marqué à quelqu'un que ça allait faire comme dans Un pari fou. Que tout le monde quasiment pensait au fait que c'était Densetsu dans la rue qui jouait du violon et qu'en fait c'était Deidara. haha. Ca va faire pareil si a se trouve. Hahaha ! / Ah ben tant mieux que tu ne l'imaginais pas comme ça ce chapitre ! n.n / Et ben non ! Rien ! Neji s'en sort sans égratignure ! (pour le moment. haha.) / Tu as écrit que selon le dans le prochain chapitre Naruto allait réglé ses comptes avec Itachi. .. hum. Pourquoi Itachi ? Y'a PAS marqué que c'est Itachi. (tout le monde quasiment à mis que c'était Itachi the return et qu'il allait se prendre une baffe. Mais.. y'a pas de « Itachi. » / LOOOL. Je crois que.. ça va pas non plus être comme tu l'imagines. XD. / lol. Oui bon.. le triangle, tout le monde s'en doute un peu je pense. XP. C'est pas dur à trouver ça. / Oui. Je vais vous faire attendre un long moment. Mais pas forcément jusqu'à la dernière ligne je pense. lol. / Xpldr. Ce serait une hypothèse oui.. (surtout que.. dans les pairings à la fin.. y'a des points de suspensions avec un « e.t.c. ». :p. héhé. (t'es la première personne à qui je le fais remarqué. XD. Personne ne l'a remarqué pour le moment. mdr.) / Euh.. euh ben je te dirai vers quel chapitre ça commencera pour du ItaNeji. Mais je pense que dans le sens où ce sera fait dans l'histoire, ça ne choquera pas trop trop. enfin tu verras. Je suis à la fin du chapitre 47 et il n'y est pas encore. n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Bouh-ahh : **Itachi : Bouh-ahh, Bouh-ahh ! Bouh-ahh !! Euh.. ouais. Je.. merci mais.. mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque. (y'en a qui s'en contente. XD.) / Et où tu as vu que c'était lui ? :c. / Ah ? O.o. Mais pourquoi !!? Neji est très bien voyons !! / Rhooo… C'est pas gentil ça !! XP.

**Dadoune : **Ah oui mais s'il revient, le truc c'est que Neji va FORCEMENT être mal. Tu ne crois pas ? Il va peut-être faire mine au début, mais on va bien voir qu'il est mal au final, tu ne crois pas ? / Olala Faut pas me parler du manga ou de l'anime original. Lol. J'ai arrête de le regarder moi l'anime. Il y a trop de truc qui ne vont pas dans le sens du manga. Et le manga.. bah.. pour l'instant ce qui est parut en France je connais déjà car je lisais les scans à un moment. Mais j'ai arrêté alors faut pas non plus m'en parler. mdr. / En tout cas je suis très contente que Neji soit ton préféré !! n.n. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas regardé le Naruto ? enfin avant le Sihppuuden je veux dire ? Parce-que sinon, tu ne dois pas voir qui est Haku ou.. ou d'autre ? :X. Non ? (moi c'était Haku mon préféré avant. n.n. ) / XD Ouais il a la classe Neji !!

**Lolodu86 : **lol. Ben.. pour le moment en tout cas c'est ce qui a été décidé par Naruto ! :p. / Voici la prochaine chapitre !! Merci beaucoup !

**Edwick : **Une cure de désintox à mes fanfics ? lol. Y'a une cure rien que pour mes fanfics ? O.o. XD. Non plus sérieusement, tu étais en vacances? / Ben faut bien entretenir le suspens quand même !! Et puis, ça n'a jamais été dit que c'était Itachi ! / Et j'ai jamais fait ccroire à qui que ce soit que Naruto et Itachi seront ensemble ! O.O (ni le contraire.) Faut se calmer un peu là, oh. / lol.

**Mee : **Mais.. MAIIIS !! RHAA !! Pourquoi ce serait lui d'abord ?! Y'a pas son prénom ou son nom de marqué ! Ils sont pleins à avoir les cheveux longs, bruns et qui soient grands ! èé

Hiashi, Hizashi, Sai qui se serait fait pousser les cheveux, Sasuke avec les cheveux un peu plus long, Neji qui aurait suivit discrètement ! Non mais !! ( :p ) / XD Oui. Tu rêves un peu dans le vide peut-être en effet. XD. (mais peut-être pas !! n.n) / Ben.. Naruto papa avec une de ses filles dans ses bras une ou deux fois peut-être.. mais son histoire en papa ne sera pas développée. / Moi j'ai hâte !! On pourra passer à une autre histoire !! J'ai pleins d'idée en ce moment en plus !! n.n. Et puis, comme ça, on pourra pas me dire « oh , mais ils ont traversé tant d'épreuves, tu es vraiment méchante !! »HAHA !! Ils auront encore rien traversé !! ET TOC !! Je pourrais être aussi sadique que je le veux ! (même si je le suis en toute circonstance d'après plusieurs personne. Mdr.) / Merci !

**Yume : **De quoi ? / Ah mais.. c'est peut-être pas lui ! / O.o.. ? huhu. J'ai déjà prévu ce qui allait se passer donc.. ben… tu verras.

**Caro : **Haha. Tu es la seule personne à te dire que ce n'est pas Itachi. Merci. (j'aurai pas a remettre la même chose que tout les autres. XP.) / Et oui ; il est troublé, en effet ! Et ça n'a pas échappé à Neji (le pauvre. :s.) / Oui. Je ne dis pas le contraire. (enfin.. je pense pas l'avoir dit. ) Au sujet du fait que se soit terminé au sujet des sentiments de Naruto et Itachi. / Et oui.. y'a des réactions assez étranges parfois ! Neji étant là, Naruto ne doit pas vouloir lui faire de peine ! Il pense peut-être qu'Itachi ne l'aimant plus, il doit tout faire pour garder Neji et donc essaie de montrer à Neji qu'il n'ait pas troublé, qu'il l'aime lui et non plus Itachi ! (attention tout cela est hypothétique hein ! Je ne dis pas que c'est ça ni non plus que ce n'est pas ça ! ) / Si Naruto va le voir, il sera seul et pourra parler librement. Il n'y aura pas Neji. / Ben.. il est en tout cas incapable de sa battre pour Sasuke et Itachi. ( :x) / Passif. Oui. Oui c'est le mot ! (essaie de ne pas rire.) / Ben peut-être que Naruto regardait le plan et appelant ! :p. (c'est gros, hein. Me faut bien une excuse.) / Ah ben la gifle, tu verras. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas pour Itachi. / Sasuke ? Oh il n'a pas les cheveux si longs que ça ! / Oui. Tout le monde à l'air de me le dire comme quoi il est court. Mais.. c'est la même longueur que les autres. / D… désolé… :s… / Je poste normalement mercredi !! (donc .. euh.. tu verras quand tu l'auras. n.n'. puisque tu es une anonymes sur le site.) / Bonne lecture !

**Sasu-yaoi : **Mais non je ne suis pas sadique !! lol. Tu radote ? mdr. Tu l'as dit toute seule ! :p. (tout seul ?) / Bon je fais copier coller : Mais.. MAIIIS !! RHAA !! Pourquoi ce serait lui d'abord ?! Y'a pas son prénom ou son nom de marqué ! Ils sont pleins à avoir les cheveux longs, bruns et qui soient grands ! èé Hiashi, Hizashi, Sai qui se serait fait pousser les cheveux, Sasuke avec les cheveux un peu plus long, Neji qui aurait suivit discrètement ! Non mais !! ( :p ) / Héhéhé. Merci pour la frustration ! n.n. / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Saki-Uchiha : **Yo ! n.n / Je fais de nouveau un copier-coller (pardon mais je l'ai mis tellement de fois que.. voilà. n.n'.. : Mais.. MAIIIS !! RHAA !! Pourquoi ce serait lui d'abord ?! Y'a pas son prénom ou son nom de marqué ! Ils sont pleins à avoir les cheveux longs, bruns et qui soient grands ! èé Hiashi, Hizashi, Sai qui se serait fait pousser les cheveux, Sasuke avec les cheveux un peu plus long, Neji qui aurait suivit discrètement ! Non mais !! ( :p ) / Pourquoi tout le monde se met à genou en me demandant ça ? O.o. De toute façon, j'ai déjà décidé ce qui allait se passer alors. Vous verrez bien ! p.

**Hashakage : **Ah ben. Désolé j'ai toujours été persuadé que tu étais une fille. Et comme tu n'utilise pas de mots ou de terme qui donne d'indice. les garçons lecteurs sont tellement rares ! / Je pense que tu as pris de travers ce que je te disais par rapport à ta review. / Et oui tu m'as non seulement peiné mais surtout énervé. Car depuis que tu as lu un pari fou, tu ne cesse de me faire des spoils. Alors que de mon côté je ne cesse d'écrire ou de dire que je déteste le spoil. Sans vouloir être méchante, tu as un temps d'assimilation des choses extrêmement long. / Je fais copier-coller à nouveau : Mais.. MAIIIS !! RHAA !! Pourquoi ce serait lui d'abord ?! Y'a pas son prénom ou son nom de marqué ! Ils sont pleins à avoir les cheveux longs, bruns et qui soient grands ! èé Hiashi, Hizashi, Sai qui se serait fait pousser les cheveux, Sasuke avec les cheveux un peu plus long, Neji qui aurait suivit discrètement ! Non mais !! ( :p )/ Et aussi, pourquoi Itachi reviendrait-il en tant que copain de Naruto ? O.o Surtout que ce denier a bien dit à Neji qu'il restait avec lui !

**Sofie : **Tu t'étrangles ? O.o RESPIRE !!! / lol. Tu vas bien voir si c'est Itachi ou non ! :p. Courage ! / Oui c'est vrai. Ils sont bien ensemble avec Neji et les jumeaux ! / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Frères II. 44.**

Il s'est retourné. Il est brun ; il a les cheveux longs. … je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ; même de dos.

-Naruto !?

J'ouvre la bouche, et essaie de former quelques mots. Itachi mais que fais-tu dans cet état !? Tu es mal rasé, tu as perdu du poids, tu as des cernes sous les yeux et ton teint est pâle.

-Naruto, mais qu'e… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je… je suis venu te voir !

-Pourquoi ?!

Je sais qu'il est au bord des larmes même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer. Il continue.

-Naruto, je… Pourquoi tu … tu n'as pas fini de me faire du mal !?

-Mais non !!

Je m'approche d'un pas.

-Ita… je voulais… enfin c'est toi qui m'as appelé hier ! C'est pas moi !

Il voudrait dire quelque chose, mais ça ne vient pas. Je poursuis.

-Et puis… n… Neji m'a dit… enfin il m'avait menti et.. c'est long à expliquer est-ce que… est-ce que tu as un peu de temps libre. Je… je voudrai que tout soit clair entre nous.

-Non. Non j'en ai pas ! Et d'abord pourquoi j'en aurai pour toi ! Hein !? J'ai déjà assez souffert comme ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je suis avec quelqu'un Naruto ! Avec Temari !

Mon cœur s'arrête un léger instant. Temari ? Je suis tellement choqué que je ne vois pas qu'il s'est figé un léger instant.

Je force un sourire.

Pourquoi suis-je venu !? Je nous fais du mal à nous deux. Non, j.. juste à lui ! S'il est avec quelqu'un et moi avec Neji, on… on a plus rien à se dire ! Moi qui pensais qu'il… pouvait encore avoir des sentiments pour moi, je… je suis bien bête d'avoir pensé qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas oublié.

Je fais donc de mon mieux pour me retirer comme je suis venu.

-A… alors je… excuse-moi, j'avais mal compris et je… excuse-moi, je vais te laisser… s.. salut. N.. n'en parle pas à Temari, c… c'est pas la peine qu'elle…

J'inspire et souffle doucement. Mon ventre me fait mal. Je lève ma main pour essayer de lui faire un signe d'au revoir, mais je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi ça a pu ressembler. Je me retourne, et commence à marcher le plus calmement possible pour retourne à la voiture.

Tout ça pour rien. Je suis venu pour rien, je…

-OUI ! VAS-Y !! TIRE-TOI !!

J'accélère le pas en l'entendant me crier dessus.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu ! Pourquoi j'ai fait tout ce chemin !? Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le mettre dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ?

-JE NE VEUX PLUS DE TOI !! TU M'ENTENDS !! PLUS JAMAIS !

Ma gorge se serre ; mon cœur aussi. Comment ose t'il me dire ça !? C'est lui qui m'a appelé ! C'est lui qui a repris contact alors que j'avais arrêté d'essayer depuis des mois ! Je suis très bien avec Neji ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a appelé !

J'ouvre un peu plus grand mes yeux en ralentissant mon pas.

Pourquoi me crie t'il dessus d'abord !? De quel droit !? Je suis venu pour lui ! Parce-qu'il m'avait appelé !

Je fais volte-face ; les yeux grands ouverts. Itachi le remarque et ne dit plus rien. Il reste planté là au beau milieu du trottoir. Je le vois prononcer quelque chose à voix basse alors que j'approche de lui d'un pas soutenu et décidé. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit ; mais je sais que c'est mon prénom.

Je m'arrête à moins de deux pas de lui. J'inspire profondément, me rapproche encore et lui donne la gifle qu'il mérite avant de lui hurler à mon tour dessus.

-ET DE QUEL DROIT TU ME DIS DE PARTIR !! C'EST TOI QUI M'A APPELE !! C'EST TOI QUI N'A PAS ARRETE HIER SOIR !! HARU T'A RACCROCHE DEUX FOIS AU NEZ !! ET MOI UNE !! ALORS NE DIS PAS QUE TU NE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE PARLER DE MOI !! C'EST TOI QUI AS CHERCHE LE PREMIER A ME JOINDRE !!

-OUI ET APRES !

J'ouvre la bouche pour pousser une exclamation quelque peu outrée ; je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je lui donne une seconde gifle qu'il me rend.

Je grimace de douleur. Il n'y va pas de main morte.

Un sanglot m'échappe.

Cet imbécile m'a vraiment fait mal.

-Pourquoi il a fallu que tu appelles Itachi… p… pourquoi… alors que je suis si bien avec Neji… pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Brusquement, quelqu'un se racle la gorge ; et c'est tout prêt de nous. Je sursaute et regarde à ma droite d'où provient le raclement de gorge. C'est une femme d'âge un peu avancé.

-Vous faites fuir les clients ! Partez d'ici !!

Elle fait des mouvements de mains pour nous dire de nous éloigner. J'essuie mes joues en reniflant. Je fais quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas me faire pousser par la dame. Je réalise que nous sommes devant une boulangerie.

Itachi reste silencieux sans s'écarter. Je prends la parole.

-Itachi… on peut… s'il te plaît,… on peut aller quelque part pour parler…

Il ne dit rien. Il m'adresse juste un coup d'œil avant de me contourner et de s'éloigner. Je reste sur place ; j'ai juste tourné sur moi-même pour le regarder partir. Mais il s'arrête, et se tourne légèrement pour me parler.

-Tu viens… ?

Sa voix est de nouveau calme. J'ai même cru y sentir un peu de douceur. Un peu moins d'une demi-heure après, nous entrons dans une chambre d'hôtel. On a trouvé que ça pour pouvoir parler sans déranger personne. Si jamais il nous reprenait de nous crier l'un sur l'autre, au moins… on ne nous entendra pas trop.

J'entre un peu mais n'ose avancer plus. Itachi ferme à clé ; je ne le vois pas, mais il a mis le petit panneau « do not disturb » du côté couloir. Il me contourne, et balance les clés sur le grand lit un peu plus loin dans la pièce. C'est un deux pièces ; une chambre et une salle de bain. J'ai l'impression que c'est habité depuis un moment. Il y a une plaque chauffante branché sur la commode ; le lit est mal fait.

C'est vraiment habité. Une idée me traverse l'esprit mais je ne l'aime pas. Je fais quelques pas pour pouvoir apercevoir l'intérieur de la seconde pièce ; la salle de bain. C'est en la voyant que j'ai confirmation.

-Itachi… c… c'est ici que… tu habites ?

Il ne dit rien. Il passe dans la salle de bain, rempli une casserole d'eau et revient dans la chambre. Il allume la plaque chauffante et me questionne en restant de dos à moi.

-Tu veux du café ?

-T…

Je m'approche d'un pas de lui.

-'Tachi ! M… me dis pas que… tu vis ici depuis tout ce temps ! On est dans un hôtel !

-Ca me suffit.

-M.. mais et… enfin tu peux pas vivre ici correctement ! Et.. Et Temari, qu'es

-C'est un mensonge Naruto. Je suis seul. Je n'ai personne. Je…

Petit blanc. Je balaie la pièce du regard. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vivre correctement. Ce n'est pas possible. Itachi, lui si…

-Je t'aime encore Naruto.

Je sursaute en hoquetant et le regarde. Il n'a pas bougé. Il est de dos à moi ; la tête baissée ; ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de la plaque chauffante sur la commode.

-Naruto.

Je n'arrive plus à parler.

-Naruto. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu pour moi.

Je cligne des paupières mais je ne sais quoi répondre. Comment ça « pas battu » !?

Je ne bouge pas. Il se retourne et se tient bien droit en m'observant.

-Alors tu es avec Neji ?

-Ah e... j… oui.

Il sourit d'un air impuissant et chuchote pour lui.

-Ca devait bien finir comme ça un jour… Sa patience aura gagné…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il était là pour moi lui.

Un petit rire lui échappe. Mais il ne reste pas longtemps le sourire aux lèvres. Il fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard plus que noir.

-Et moi tu crois que je n'ai jamais été là pour toi ! J'ai toujours fait du mieux que je pouvais ! Toujours !

-Non !! Non, pas toujours !! Je me suis fait VIOLER et toi tu n'as rien vu ! J'essayais de faire mon possible pour que ça s'arrange entre nous, et toi… toi tu 'as rien voulu savoir et tu es parti ! Encore heureux que Neji ait été là sinon je ne sais même pas où j'en serai aujourd'hui !

-BON ! Et bien je suis un nul ! D'accord ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas dans mon coin ! Hein !?

Petit blanc. Je réponds finalement.

-Je m'inquiétais. Je me demandais ce que tu me voulais. Je voulais mettre les choses au clair entre nous.

-Je t'ai appelé hier pour… pour prendre des nouvelles… et pour savoir… si tu voulais me voir pour Noël.

Il se retourne de nouveau, et éteint la plaque chauffante. Il recule d'un pas, ouvre le premier tiroir de la commode, et en sort deux mugs qu'il pose sur le meuble. Puis il en sort deux sachets de café instantanés. Je le regarde ; ses jambes ; son dos ; sa nuque.

Il a la chair de poule.

Il se retourne et me tend un mug avec une cuillère.

-Tiens.

Je le prends en le remerciant à voix très basse et lui demande.

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir à Noël ?

-… je ne voulais pas que tu le passes seul. Alors… je…

Il hausse une épaule en touillant son café avec sa cuillère.

-Tu viens de dire que… tu m'aimes toujours ? Tu voulais savoir si… si tous les deux, ça pouvait reprendre ?

J'ai comme un poids sur la poitrine. Ma gorge est serrée. Itachi me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me répond.

-Oui.

Un siège, quelque chose pour m'asseoir !

Mes jambes vont lâcher.

Je tends le bras en me penchant, et vais m'asseoir au bord du lit. Itachi me prend mon mug de café des mains, et va le poser avec le sien sur la commode.

-I… Itachi c'est… t.. très gentil mais je... je suis avec Neji et j…

Les battements de mon cœur ont l'air pressé de faire leur boulot ; ils font tambouriner mon cœur à vive allure dans ma poitrine. Itachi se rapproche de moi et me demande.

-Alors pourquoi tu es venu si tu es si accroché à Neji ? Tu aurais pu me laisser là où je suis. Et ne vas pas me dire que tu voulais me parler et mettre les choses au clair. Si tu aimais Neji, les choses seraient déjà claires et nettes. Tu n'aurais même pas voulu me voir.

-Je…

Pourquoi cela sonne tellement juste dans sa gorge. Je lève les yeux vers lui, et constate qu'il se penche en fermant ses paupières. Je recule mon visage en sentant venir de sa part un désir de m'embrasser. Mais je ne me recule pas assez. Peut-être est-ce moi ; ou alors lui qui a fait vite. Mais là, en ce moment, il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Et elles y restent.

Mon corps entier s'est crispé. Mais il se détend. Et Itachi le sent. Il s'enhardit un peu. Il pose une main sur ma joue puis la glisse sur mon oreille et dans mes cheveux en forçant le passage entre mes lèvres. Je fronce les sourcils en pensant à Neji, mais ne peut résister.

Itachi me pousse en arrière sur le lit. Je m'allonge sur le dos ; mes jambes retombent encore au bord du lit. Itachi m'embrasse. Il est étendu sur moi et m'embrasse. J'ai honte à le dire mais mes mains le caressent et passent même sous ses vêtements pour remonter dans son dos.

Je lui susurre à l'oreille.

-.. a… 'Tachi… 'Tachi… 'Tachi 'Tachi… … !

Il me répond par un « amour » soupiré entre deux baisers.

Je fronce des sourcils en essayant de combattre le plaisir de me retrouver dans ses bras ; j'essaie de le repousser.

-N… Non… non, il faut pas… J… Je suis avec Neji. Je l'aime… 'Tachi, non… s'il te plaît.

Je retiens un gémissement ; Itachi vient de mordiller un endroit précis à la base de mon cou ; à la naissance de mes clavicules. Je gémis de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils. Je me crispe. Puis je sens les doigts d'Itachi essayer de déboutonner mon jean. Je réagis automatiquement.

-JE SUIS AVEC NEJI !! JE L'AIME !!

Je relève mes jambes d'un geste brusque et donne un coup de genou à Itachi là où… où ça fait très mal. Il s'immobilise en poussant une plainte étouffée voir étranglée. Je le pousse par ses épaules. Il se fait facilement éjecter par terre au pied du lit. Il se laisse tomber sur le côté en se recroquevillant. J'ai du lui faire mal, mais tant pis.

Je m'apprête à lui reprocher ce qu'il a voulu faire quand soudain, mon portable vibre dans ma poche. Je sursaute et me lève.

Je réponds après avoir vu que c'est Neji qui appelle.

-Allô ? Neji ?

Itachi m'entend ; c'est tant mieux. Neji me répond.

-C'est moi. Tu es arrivé ? Tu ne t'es pas encore perdu ?

-Non je… je l'ai trouvé.

-Itachi ?

-Oui.

-Et… j... je ne dérange pas, rassure-moi ?

-Non pas du tout. Pourquoi veux-tu déranger.

-Ben… je…

Il ne dit rien mais je sais ce qu'il pense. Il pense qu'Itachi étant avec moi, lui est forcément en train de déranger. Il me pose une autre question.

-Tout se passe bien ?

-Oui. On discute. Il m'aime encore.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Itachi qui pousse une douloureuse plainte en s'asseyant. Neji continue.

-Ah.. a… d.. je.. suis pas vraiment étonné. C'est dur de t'oublier.

Sa voix à un peu baissée de volume sur la dernière phrase. Je souris ; touché.

-T'inquiète pas. T'auras pas à le faire.

-Hm.

-Je te laisse ?

-Hm.. si... Si tu veux.

-D'accord.

-Naruto ! Si… jamais il se passe quelque chose. Je… ne me le dis pas.

-Neji…

-Tu vas en avoir envie, c'est Itachi ! M… moi-même je… pourrai pas résister. Naruto… Fais-le et… et vois… avec qui tu veux rester.

Je retiens un soupir agacé.

-Je veux pas Neji.

-… hm.

Neji. Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance.

C'est pourtant la première fois de ma vie où je suis tellement sûr de ce que je veux.

-Je te laisse Naruto.

-Hm.

-Je… je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Il raccroche.

Itachi prend la parole.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Ce ne te regarde pas. Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me sauter dessus !!?

Il détourne les yeux sans rien dire. Je le regarde ; il est toujours assis par terre. Je lui demande.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

Il ne répond pas mais je sais très bien qu'il a eu mal. Je… n'y suis pas allé de main morte. Je voulais vraiment qu'il me lâche.

-'Tachi, … qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je… ne sais pas.

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je suis avec Neji !

-Et pourtant tu m'appeles encore « 'Tachi ».

-C'est ça qui t'embête ?

-…

Je soupire. Je me sens mal.

-'T…

Je me racle la gorge, et reprends.

-Itachi je... ne veux pas me battre ou me disputer avec toi.

-Et tu ne veux plus de moi. Alors pourquoi tu es venu ?

-Je… sais plus vraiment.

Il me regarde enfin ; il est resté assis et lève ses beaux yeux sombres vers les miens.

-Neji. Il te traite bien ?

-Oui. Très bien.

-Et les jumeaux ?

-Ils vont bien.

-…

Il regarde droit devant lui.

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je garde un instant de silence, et puis m'assieds en tailleur à côté de lui sur le sol.

-Tu es parti.

-Tu m'as forcé à partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec ce que tu faisais.

-Je n'ai pas voulu. … Ce qui s'est passé juste avant que tu ne partes. Sai m'a forcé. Il... m'a fait du chantage.

-Tu chantages de quoi Naruto !? Je savais tout ! Comment pouvait-il te faire du chantage alors que je t'avais dit t'avoir tout pardonné !

-Non. Tu savais pas tout Itachi.

Un léger hoquet étonné lui échappe. Il me questionne.

-Tu m'as trompé avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je grimace, et hausse une épaule.

-… c… c'est plus la question Itachi je..

Il soupire en détournant son visage à mon opposé. Il parle doucement mais d'un air épuisé de tout ça.

-C'est pas vrai…

Il se retourne et me regarde de nouveau pour me demander.

-Qui ça ?

-'T..'Tachi c'est pas…

-Avec qui tu m'as trompé ? T'es passé sous toute la ville !?

Je lui lance un regard noir.

-Ca, c'est vraiment bas Itachi.

-C'est pour ça que tu es venu à Paris. Là-bas, y'avait plus rien à faire.

-Arrête. Ca te ressemble pas.

-…

Un rire amusé lui échappe. Seulement … c'est étranglé. Je pose une main sur son genou et lui reproche d'une voix douce.

-Regarde. Tu te fais du mal tout seul à parler comme ça.

Il renifle, mais garde ses larmes pour lui. Il se tient droit et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Plus rien de ce que je fais ne me ressemble Naruto. Plus rien.

-…

-Regarde autour de toi ! Est-ce que ça me ressemble d'habiter dans un hôtel pendant tout ce temps ! Juste…

Il baisse la tête en même temps que le son de sa voix.

-Juste parce-qu'à chaque fois que je me lève le matin, je… je me dis que ça ne sert à rien de trouver un autre endroit… je me dis que… je vais retourner te voir et tout réparer.

-…

-Et tous les soirs je me dis que je le ferai le lendemain.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes textos si tu voulais faire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Quand tu me les envoyais, je te détestais pour ce que tu m'as fait. Et aussi parce-que tu ne trouvais pas mieux que de t'apitoyer sur ton sort alors que j'ai été si patient avec toi.

-… excuse-moi.

-Sasuke me l'a pris quand il m'a vu dans … l'état dans lequel je suis.

-… hm.

Ca se comprend.

Mon cœur se serre un peu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

Sasuke.

Tu t'inquiètes pour ton frère finalement.

-Naruto est-ce que tu peux t'en aller s'il te plaît.

-Non.

Il écarquille les yeux, et me dévisage. Je réponds à la question qu'il se pose intérieurement.

-Je ne partirai pas parce-que l'air de rien je m'inquiète pour toi Itachi.

-…

Il continue de me regarder ; de m'observer. Je ne bouge pas.

Et puis de nouveau, je le vois se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

Ben finalement, vous n'en aurez pas. :x. Je sais que je suis à la fin du chapitre 47, mais.. pour le 45, je vois pas quoi vous mettre sans laisser entendre beaucoup de chose sur la sutie. Aors je vous laisse mijoter juste dimanche ! :p.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! J'en ai de plus en plus je ne sais même plus où donner de la tête ! XD. Mais c'est très agréable de savoir que vous aimez ce que j'écris donc ne vous arrêtez pas !! ;). Alors? Naruto va se laisser faire ou non cette fois? ô.ô !! n.n. La réponse dimanche qui vient !**

Itachi : LE BISOU ! LE BISOU !

Densetsu : #la larme à l'oeil# Alors ça y est, mon beau-fils est de retour?

Nana : #outrée#Comment ça ton "beau-fils" !!? Et Ne ji alors?! Je te signale que c'est lui qui est avec Naruto !!

Densetsu : #se tourne vers Nana# Oui mais, .. tout le monde sait que c'est Itachi que Naruto aime au plus profond de lui !

Nana : #choqué; ne sait que répondre#


	45. Chapter 45

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 44 : **

**Fan2yaoi : **lol. Et il est là ! EN VRAI !! EN OS !! EN CHAIR ET TOUT ET TOUT !! THE ITACHI !! haha. Lol. / Oula.. :s.. Faut quand même se calmer ! XD. Bonjour les hormones ici ! C'est quoi tous ces vilains mots ! non mais ! :p. / Non, non. Ce ne sera pas comme dans Frères pour le threesome. Il sera bien réel. Et il n'y en aura pas qu'un. Lol. / Ben.. je lui ai donné l'apparence de quelqu'un qui se laisse aller mais… #bave# tout en étant malgré tout attirant… dans le genre ! XD. / Ben il ne voulait pas se payer une chambre d'hôtal plus convenable. Ca servait à rien puisqu'il se disait tout le temps qu'il allait rentrer ! (lol. Même après avoir signé les papiers disant qu'il laissait ses parts de la maison à Naruto. mdr. Il a de l'espoir le 'Tachi.) / Mais.. O.O.. non !! Densetsu a débloqué, c'est tout ! :x / Mais c'est pas gentil ce que tu dis pour Neji !! Le pauvre !!! / Merci ! Bonne lecture ! n.n. /

**Caro : **Et oui ! lol. Pour une fois que c'est gros comme une maison et que personne ne se méfie, ben c'était bien ça ! Mais c'est pas grave ! Ca m'a permit de défendre l'idée que c'était bien Itachi ! :p. (contrairement à toutes les autres réponses que j'ai fini par faire copier-coller pour dire que ce n'était peut-être pas lui. :p ) Donc merci de t'être trompé !! n.n. / Et oui. Naruto croit dur comme fer que c'est Neji qu'il aime. .. ou.. peut-être que.. (taisons-nous, taisons-nous.. :p.) /Oohh !! Oh bah merci !! Beaucoup ! Bon même si ce n'est pas très agréable d'avoir une boule au ventre et que je ne le souhaite à personne, je suis ravie que mon histoire d'est fait ressentir ça ! n.n. (oui parce-que c'est une histoire. Enfin je me comprends c'est déjà bien.) / Naruto lui a pas non plus tout pris. Il a décider tout seul de ses sacrifices. Et puis Naruto a arrêté son métier aussi pour Itachi d'un côté ! / « Naruto pense bien faire et que c'est pour ne pas rajouter à sa peine qu'il ne lui dit pas tout! » Tiens, ça ne te dis rien ? #tire la langue en faisant un clin d'œil.#. Pourquoi retarder l'inévitable. Parce-que Naruto aime à se bercer d'illusions. … semblerait-il. / Oh donc ça va je peux continuer à le laisser agir comme ça ! #ravie# Bon. j'espère le faire devenir un peu plus responsable au fur et à mesure. Le pauvre ne sait même pas comment se battre pour ses amours ! (pathétique me direz-vous. :p ) / Ah oui ? Partiellement ? Huhu. Y'a beaucoup de « mais » là ! Tu commences à t'embrouiller entre Itachi et Neji à ce que je vois !! :p. héhéhé ! #de plus en plus ravie# Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas la seule personne. / Non. / Non plus. / Oh que non ! (pas tout de suite voyons !! rhooo ! ) / Même pas ! (pas pour le moment.) / Euh si. :x. / … euh.. presque !! (lol) / Oui. Ca, s'est obligé. / Euh.. je .. pas totalement. / Non. Vu qu'y'en aura pas, y'aura pas de ça. lol. (ahha j'aime parler à demi-mot ! lol.) / Merci pour mon anniversaire !! n.n. C'était le 10 février. Merci beaucoup d'avoir remarqué et de me l'avoir souhaité ! Bonne lecture !

**Kaoru : **Non. C'est pas un conte de fée. J'ai jamais commencé par « il était une fois ». xpldr. / Je crois que tu t'es emmêlé là. Sinon j'ai pas compris mais c'est pas bien grave. lol. / Et il ne faut pas faire de symbole plus grand que et plus petit que, car comme ça l'a fait encore une fois, la review est coupée !

**Darling : **Lol. Ah ben tant mieux alors si c'est de meixu en mieux ! J'espère que tu ne vas pas te retrouver au quarante sixième dessous avec la suite ! XD. / Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Lolodu86 : **Ben.. j'ose, et… voilà. lol. / Ben moi je préfère LARGEMENT le NejiNaru. :p. (mais bon je ne dis pas non plus que ce sera ce couple qui sera celui de fin. :p. Vous verrez bien à la fin pour ça ! :p.) / Merci ! Bonne lecture !

**Laé : **La voilà, la voilà !

**Aude : **Lol. .. O.o.. Hein !? Comment ça "aucune chance"!?Et pourquoi je te pris !! #lol. Joue les choquée. Mdr.# / Et oui peut-être que si ! (mais peut-être aussi que non ! :p ) / Mais Itachi n'a pas non plus perdu TOUT goût à la vie ! Il est vivant et pas suicidaire que je sache ! rhoooo ! / Voici la suite !

**Aya-chan : **huhuhu.. Ben y'a pus qu'à lire pour savoir si tu seras choqué et mortifié à vie par un quelconque baiser ou non ! :p. / Neji survivra t'il ? lol. / Ne pas faire quoi ? :p. / Merci beaucoup !! n.n. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !! n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Sofie : **'Tachi : Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !! #tire la langue à Sofie# (XD ) / Naruto : Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! #tire la langue à Sofie# / Neji : Merci mais… ùù… #soupir# / Ptdr. C'est engageant pour la suite, hein ! mdr.

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Oui. Exactement, toi et ta sœur sont très amusantes ! n.n. / Oui. Toi et quasiment tous les lecteurs avaient devinés que c'était bien Itachi. :p. (mais ça aurait put être quelqu'un d'autre quand même ! :p ) / Si ce sont pas les chevilles, ça doit être la tête qui ne passe plus les portes alors, non ? lol. / Ben Itachi n'a peut-être pas relevé la chose sous le feu de l'action ! (en tout bien tout honneur.) / Ptdr. Non. Naruto ne fera rien de ce que tu lui demande si je lui dis de faire le contraire ! (enfin.. la plupart du temps il m'obéit. Lol. Ca arrive parfois que.. il m'échappe un peu. mdr.) DONC ! Tu verras toute façon c'est déjà décidé puisqu'en ce moment je finis le chapitre 47. (au moment où j'écris. Lol. j'espère bien que d'ici dimanche j'aurai quasi fini le 48 voir commencé le 49. mdr.) / T'es qu'une coquine ! Les lemons, c'est pas tout ! Imagine quand il seront vieux et tout fripé !! mdr. (beurk.) / Donc ça va. Fiuuu !! lol. (comment ça t'as encore besoin de moi ? O.o ) / Ah ben.. tu vois, le chapitre 44, j'avais fait autre chose au début, et ma môman m'a dit « Ah mais non !! Mais ça va pas ça !! (mdr) Et la fierté d'Itachi !!? » XD. Donc tu vois, tu demande où est la fierté Uchiwienne, sache qu'avant de refaire le chapitre il n'y en avait PAS du tout. Là, il y en a quand même un peu ! :p. (et là, tu te demande ce que j'avais bien pu faire avant. :p. héhéhé.) / Oui il est génial Haru. On l'a déjà trop dit. mdr. Aki va finir par faire un complexe d'infériorité face à son frère. XD.) / J'ai posté mercredi aussi car je suis en vacances. (ca se finit dimanche soir.. T.T… Mais bon.. lol. Après un mois sans cours parce-que maladie ou blocus ou grève.. Et encore, peu-être que le blocus sera revoté demain (lundi 23) ! XD. ) / MERCI pour mon anniversaire !! n.n. C'était le 10 février. n.n. / Bonne lecture !!

**Saki-uchiha : **Yo ! / Ah bon? Bah il ne faut pas ! Naruto s'est bougé pour lui après tout ! :p / Comment ça « CE » Neji ? èé. Attention ! On touche pas de si près à mon Chérichou impunément ! Il a déjà tellement souffert. Q.Q.. #s'attendrit# / Ah bon ? XD Tu trouve qu'envoyer un coup de pied bien placé entre les jambes d'Itachi en hurlant qu'il aime Neji c'est, de la part de Naruto, hésité sur ses sentiments ? T'as pas du bien tout lire toi. lol. / Je te dirai pas le couple de fin. Tu verras bien. :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Adralya : **XPLDR Tu sais quoi ? lol. J'ai pas fait attention au pseudo etj 'ai lu. Et quand je suis aller voir qui était cette folle (en toute gentillesse) qui me faisait un énorme tripe, j'ai littéralement explosé de rire en voyant que c'était toi et je me suis dit « Ah bah oui !!XD » / Par contre.. c'est assez gors et inquiétant ce que tu imagines faire à Naruto.. :s.. beurk. Tu me donnes pas l'envie de manger des crêpes maison là ! lol. / Ce serait peut-être pas plus mal, un ItaNeji, tu crois pas ? huhu. / Ah ? Ah bah dis donc qu'est-ce que ça devait être sans sédatif !! mdr. / Non, non ne me tue pas sinon Itachi restera sous cet forme difforme (pou toi) :p / Je suis pas cruelle avec Itachi ! Pas tant que ça. J'ai fait bien pire à d'autre ! :x. / Non, non. La moitié d'Itachi est prévu pour la fin. Merci. C'est pas la peine de postuler ni d'attendre devant la porte d'entrée. / Bonne lecture !

**I.. love.. Yaoi : **Quel quiproquos? / Dans peu de temps euh.. tout est relatif hein !! Y'a encore au moins 15 chapitres ! (je pense.) / En fait ça va dépendre du temps que je met à mettre en place certaines choses. / Hahaha !! Et non !! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir !! lalala !! (quel couple seront en ligne à l'arrivé. : p) / ItaNeji ? lol. / Mais non c'est pas stressant. Meuuuh non ! / Ah !? Merci ! Je suis contente d'y avoir pensé alors ! n.n. (comme ça, ça a fait un étonnement de plus ! ) / « tout en ton hommage ». Je connaissais « tout à ton honneur » mais pas ton terme à toi. se dit vraiment ? / Comment ça se serait plus marrant si Naruto n'allait pas avec Itachi !? O.o / lol. Oui mais Naruto sera tout de même papa ! Et il aura le droit d'avoir ses filles de temps en temps ! :p. (de toute façon, j'arrêterai avant leur naissance ou je ferai une ellipse. Mais ça, je l'ai déjà expliqué. :p ) / HAHAH !! Le nom du deuxième bébé, je .. je sais pas du tout quand vous le saurez ! lol. Je suis à la fin du chapitre 47 et ben on ne le sait toujours pas. :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Sophie : **Oui. Ils m'ont tous dit à peut près ça. (ou presque. Non en fait. Pas la totalité mais une grande partie. lol.) / XD Neji aider.. ouais.. lol. On.. va dire .. ça aussi c'est approximatif. Mdr. / Questions (réponses ) : Non. / Je te dirai aps il faudra que tu lise ! :p. / Rhooo.. quand même ! Je répondrai même pas à cette question ! (tout de même !! rhooo ) / RHOOOOO !! Au bas là c'est pareil. (non mais ! C'est quoi cette tête de perverses !! èé. Ah moins que tu parles de mouchoirs parce-qu'il a pleuré ? Là… je dirai rien. :p. Peut-être que Naruto ne retrouvera rien !! huhuhu ) / Non mais c'était pour de faux le ItaTem. / XD Ok. / Bonne lecture !

**Mee : **J'ai pas comrpiiis !! XD. / It.. O.o.. èé Et pourquoi ce serait Itachi qui devait gagner d'abord !! Et puis gagner quoi !!? Naruto n'est pas le premier prix d'une loterie que je sache !! / Lol. Densetsu se trompe souvent aussi.. c'est ça le « truc ». XD. / Non. La garde on le sait déjà c'est Hinata qui l'aura. :p.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Oh. Oh bah dis donc !! La situation à choquée, hein !! XD.

**Popo : **Haha ! Un nouveau (nouvelle) venue ! n.n. Et bien.. la fin est déjà décidée, mais je suis ravie de connaître ton avis. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît en tout cas.

**Lolotyv : **Oui ! Il est de retour, ça y est ! n.n. / XD J'aime ton « Quand Naruto passe, les Uchiwa trépassent. » / Itachi n'est pas devenu fou quand même. Il est mal c'est tout. Et puis Sasuke… c'est un génie et il était pas vraiment devenu fou. Il faisait semblant. (taré… mdr.) / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Natsuko123 : **La fic n'est pas déjà écrite. Lol. Enfin pas après le chapitre 48 pour le moment. Par contre, les couples de fins sont décidés. Et je ne dirai rien dessus !! :p. / Merci en tout cas ! Et bonne lecture !

**Bouh-ahh : **lol. Tu n'avais pas vu que j'avais posté mercredi, ou alors tu n'as pas pu lire avant ou autre ? / Naru : Oui mais… on dit tout le temps que « la vérité est ailleurs » ! (xpldr) / Ah oui mais non. n.n'… / Et bien voici le prochain chapitre !

**Shi-Chi-Chan :** _(désolée, ça ne marchait pas sur le site. ) _Oui, oui. lol. Tout le monde moins une le savait que c'était Itachi. :p. / Oui 'fin.. il dit peut-être ça aussi sous le choc le Neji.. enfin.. ou alors par culpabilité ! / Ah non, Naruto on peut pas le couper en deux ! XD. / Densetsu : Je fais pas du favoritisme ! Je.. j'ai.. euh.. T.T… Nana… aide-moi ! – Nana : Non, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Shi-Chi-Chan ! C'est pas joli ce que tu fais ! ( ;p )

**Note : Désolé pour le contretemps je sais j'aurai du le mettre dimanche dernier, mais le site ne fonctionnait pas. Le cahpitre 46 sera posté dimanche 1er mars 2009. **

**Frères II. 45.**

-Je ne partirai pas parce-que l'air de rien je m'inquiète pour toi Itachi.

-…

Il continue de me regarder ; de m'observer. Je ne bouge pas.

Et puis de nouveau, je le vois se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je fronce les sourcils, et plaque une main sur sa bouche. Il s'immobilise en ouvrant les yeux. Je lui râle après.

-C'est pas vrai, t'es têtu !!

Il se recule en souriant d'un air impuissant.

-Alors tu as finalement appris la fidélité.

-T'es pas drôle Itachi.

-… je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

Je râle pour moi-même à voix basse. Il me regarde en souriant. Je lui jète un coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça !?

-Même dans cette situation tu réussis à m'amuser Naruto.

-…

-Et maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-… je sais pas 'Tachi.

-Itachi.

-Oui. Pardon.

-C'est rien. Je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles 'Tachi.

-Oui mais moi je t'appelle comme ça par habitude pas… pas pour ce que tu crois.

-Hm.

Je me relève et lui tends la main pour l'aider. Il sourit, et la prend. Il se relève à son tour et me demande.

-Tu veux que je réchauffe ton café ?

-Non. Ca ira. Et toi, ton travail. Pourquoi tu n'y es pas ? Tu étais tout le temps pris quand tu étais ur.. gentiste…

Il a perdu son sourire d'un coup lorsque je lui ai parlé de son travail. Il détourne son regard et parle à voix basse.

-J'ai arrêté.

-C… pourquoi ça ?

-Pour.. comme ça. Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Mais comment tu fais pour payer l'hôtel ?

-Je prends sur mes économies.

-Il… t'en reste encore assez ? Tu veux que je te dépanne ?

Il sourit et rit doucement.

-Non. Non Naruto. Je peux me débrouiller.

-Tu veux… revenir à la maison ? On… on a encore une chambre de libre et.. y'a les combles. Juste le temps que tu hhh !!

Je me crispe d'un coup. Itachi vient de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui. J'écarte mes mains de son corps sans pouvoir me détendre.

-T… 'Tachi… !

-Naruto ne sois pas si gentil avec moi.

-Je….. c'est pas… enfin je ne veux pas que… 'Tachi regarde-toi, tu es affreux, t'es mal rasé, t'as des cernes sous les yeux, tu…

-Je suis sans toi.

-…. Reprends-toi.

-… je ne peux pas.

-Alors je vais t'aider.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Si. Et même si tu veux pas je t'aiderai quand même. Allez. Rassemble tes affaires. Je te ramène à la maison.

-Neji est à la maison.

-Oui. C'est notre maison à tous les deux maintenant.

-Il ne voudra pas que je vienne.

-Si. Si 'Tachi. J'invite un ami dans le besoin alors si, il voudra bien.

-…

Il se recule doucement. Il garde les mains posées sur mes épaules ; tête baissée.

-« un ami ».

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Je préfèrerai ne plus rien être.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Viens. Rassembles tes affaires.

-…

Je vais l'aider à boucler ses valises. Il n'avait quasiment rien de plus que les affaires qu'il avait prises lorsqu'il est parti. J'ai téléphoné à Neji sur le chemin du retour lorsque nous avons fait un arrêt. Il était très mal d'entendre que Itachi revenait avec moi. J'ai voulu le rassurer mais je pense être plus efficace une fois sur place.

Ce que j'espère c'est que Neji, lui, ne sera pas parti en pensant devoir laisser la place malgré le fait que je lui ai expressément dit le contraire.

Je me presse.

Itachi est à côté de moi ; côté passager. Il ne dit rien ; il ne dort pas ; il ne bouge pas.

Nous arrivons quelques heures après être parti.

Je descends. Itachi est tendu, mais il sort lui aussi. Il attend patiemment à côté de la voiture. J'ouvre le coffre, prends l'un de ses sacs et lui demande.

-Tu m'aides ou tu restes planté devant la voiture ?

-Hein ? Euh je… oui, j'arrive !

Il contourne la voiture, et prend le reste de ses affaires. Je nous fais entrer ; juste sur ce moment, Aki arrive des escaliers et s'apprête à tourner dans le salon. Il s'immobilise, et affiche un large sourire.

-TONTONNNN !!

Il écarte ses bras et cours vers Itachi pour sauter dans ses bras. Itachi lâche ses affaires, et le rattrape de justesse. Aki plaque ses mains sur son visage et écarquille les yeux.

-Ouaaah ! Tu ferais peur à Frankenstein tonton !

Je souris. Celle-ci, je sais où il l'a prise.

Arrive Haru et Neji. Haru qui reste sur place ; sans voix. Neji nous regarde mais lui ce n'est pas qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire, c'est qu'il n'y arrive pas.

Haru le délivre.

-Tonton Itachi !? … mais…

J'ouvre doucement les yeux en grands. Haru est sur le point de pleuré. Sa voix se serre alors qu'il me demande.

-Pourquoi il est là ? Et papa !!?

Et il se met à pleurer. Pour de bon. Il hurle en prenant la jambe gauche de Neji dans ses bras.

-PAAAPAAAAAAA !!!!

Neji baisse son regard vers son petit bout, et s'accroupit. Itachi n'a pas bougé. Aki s'est retourné pour voir son frère. Moi, j'ai accouru vers Haru et m'agenouille au sol.

-Haru ! Haru, qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

-T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE LAISSER PAPA TOUT SEUL !!! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !!! POURQUOI TU L'AS RAMENEEEEE !!!!

Il pointe Itachi du doigt. Dans les bras de ce dernier, Aki fronce les sourcils et répond à son frère.

-Tonton Itachi était l'amoureux de Naruto le premier !

Itachi ouvre la bouche, mais je parle en premier.

-Itachi est là parce-qu'il a des petits soucis Haru. Et Aki, je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je suis avec ton papa.

Je tourne mon regard vers Neji, et parle doucement.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu partes avant que je n'arrive.

Il me sourit. Haru le lâche et me questionne en essuyant ses quelques larmes.

-T'es toujours l'amoureux de papa ?

J'acquiesce. Il renifle, et frotte ses joues. Puis il regarde son frère par-dessus mon épaule.

-Et puis d'abord tu l'aimes bien tonton Naruto ! Tu me l'as dit que tu étais content que ce soit notre deuxième papa !!

Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule ; étonné. Aki rougit en fronçant les sourcils, et se resserre contre Itachi en tournant la tête et en rétorquant un « même pas vrai ». Je souris ; touché.

Il y a un petit bonhomme qui m'aime bien, finalement !

Itachi sourit malgré lui, et fait descendre Aki à terre. Il lui ébouriffe les cheveux, et lui dit qu'il n'a pas à mentir s'il m'aime bien comme deuxième papa.

Aki ne dit donc rien.

Nous faisons donc entrer Itachi. Neji n'ose pas lui parler ou rester dans la même pièce que lui pendant longtemps. Il se sent mal. Je pense qu'Itachi ferait pareil si je ne lui disais pas où aller et quoi faire. Il ne se sent plus chez lui. Ce n'est plus sa maison. Je vais l'installer dans la chambre en face de la notre à moi et Neji puisque celle de Haru est à côté de nous, et Aki en face de son frère.

Une fois que je lui ai amené des draps pour son lit, je le questionne.

-Tu as tout ?

-Oui. Merci.

Je me racle la gorge, et pose une autre question.

-Je peux.. te laisser quelques minutes ?

-Même plus. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Ok.

Je ressors, travers le couloir et esquive deux petits garçons lancés comme des furies qui vont dans la chambre d'Itachi. Haru et Aki ont envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions. J'entre dans notre chambre à moi et à Neji où ce dernier m'attend. Je referme derrière moi. Neji est assis au bord du lit. Il lève les yeux, et me sourit pour répondre à mon « coucou » de la main. Je le rejoins sur le lit.

-Aki et Haru sont avec Itachi. Il va être submergé de tout un tas de question.

-Hm.

-Ca va ? Tu.. je vois bien que tu te sens mal du fait qu'il soit là mais… je… je pouvais vraiment pas le laisser là où il était.

-Ca va. Ca va Naruto.

Il prend ma main, et y dépose un doux baiser. Je pose cette même main sur sa joue droite, et l'amène à moi pour l'embrasser. Il gémit doucement. J'approfondis le baiser et nous fait tomber sur le côté ; sur le lit. Je m'étends sur lui en continuant de l'embraser.

J'arrête, et lui souris.

-On fait dîner les jumeaux, et on continue ?

Mais lui, non.

-Et Itachi. … ? Qu.. qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On peut pas faire ça alors qu'il est.. dans la maison, non ?

-Il entendra rien !

-… je me sens mal à l'aise. Je… j'ai l'impression d'être un briseur de couple Naruto. Et d'avoir fait ça… à Itachi qui était un bon ami je… m'en veux vraiment.

-…

Je l'observe. Il n'est vraiment pas bien. Je le questionne.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu ailles mieux Neji ?

-…

-Dis-moi.

Il sourit d'un air impuissant, et me le dit d'une voix étranglée.

-Tu le mets dehors ?

Mon cœur se serre. Son menton tremble.

-Neji, … Neji je peux pas faire ça ! Il… a nul part où aller. Il habitait dans une chambre d'hôtel. Il travaille plus, il vie sur ses économies, c'est…

-Je sais. C'est toi qui m'a demandé. Je sais bien qu'on peut pas faire ça. C'est Itachi.

-Excuse-moi. J'aurai du te demander avant de le ramener.

-Je t'aurai dit de le faire de toute façon.

Il me resserre dans ses bras.

Deux ou trois jours vont passer. Et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester calme. Itachi n'est pas encore au courant pour Hinata.

Mais il va bientôt falloir lui dire.

Pourquoi ? Parce-que c'est bientôt Noël et qu'avec Neji ont avait décidé depuis un petit moment d'acheter un landau pour jumeaux pour Hinata.

Et on ne l'a pas encore acheté.

Et on aimerait le faire avant Noël.

…

Seulement pour le ramener ici ça va faire bizarre qu'Itachi nous voit en train de pousser un landau !!

… et puis, … de toute façon il faudra bien que je lui dise un jour ou l'autre…

« Itachi, je vais être papa ! » … je me vois mal lui annoncer ça de but en blanc.

Donc en ce moment je désespère de trouver une solution. Je suis dans le salon ; sur le canapé. J'ai pris quinze jours de vacances pour être là avec les jumeaux. Depuis que j'ai pleinement pris conscience que j'allais avoir deux filles, je me dis qu'il serait bon de m'habituer à la présence d'enfants.

Comment je vais lui dire ça !!?

-Naruto !!

Je sursaute. Neji vient de m'appeler. Il entre dans le salon ; un peu affolé.

Itachi est avec Haru et Aki au centre commerciale. Ils sont allés voir les jouets pour Noël.

Ca serait bien si Haru ou Aki vendaient la mèche… j'aurai plus qu'à compléter.

Je me demande ce qui m'a pris de leur faire promettre de ne rien dire sous peine de ne retrouver que du charbon dans leurs paquets cadeaux.

Je questionne Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je viens d'avoir mon père et mon oncle au téléphone.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Il est pas aux Etats-Unis ton père ?

-Si ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu les as eu en même temps ?

Il sourit, et se moque de mon manque de savoir en technologie. Il contourne canapé alors que je lui demande.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me dis pas que tu veux partir pour Noël !

–Non. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est mon oncle.

Petit moment de silence. Je lui demande.

-Et ?

-Ils vont passer Noël avec mon père. Seulement, Hinata ne doit pas prendre l'avion dans l'état où elle est.

-…

-Et elle ne peut pas non plus reste toute seule.

-…

Je réalise. J'écarquille les yeux, et continue avec une autre question.

-Tu veux l'héberger ?!

-… ben je… mon oncle aimerait, oui. Mon père aussi.

-Mais euh je… enfin.

Je grimace, et poursuis.

-Ca va faire bizarre…

-…

-J'ai pas très… envie… elle… elle a personne d'autre ?

-J'ai déjà dit qu'on l'hébergeait en fait. J'ai accepté.

Avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il se justifie.

-Elle peut pas rester toute seule ! Son médecin lui a dit que c'était préférable qu'elle reste allongée !

-Elle a que 5 mois !

-Même ! Et puis, comme ça Itachi sera au courant !

-…

-…

-Hm… c'est vrai que l'imaginer toute seule après ce qu'elle a traversée…

Il sourit. Il sait déjà qu'il a gagné. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue, me dit qu'il m'aime, et se lève en déclarant.

-Elle nous attend. Ils partent dans deux heures.

-Hein !!?

Je me lève à mon tour, et puis laisse finalement passer.

… j'ai bien ramené Itachi moi, alors…

Je vais appeler ce dernier et lui demander de faire traîner en longueurs. Je lui explique juste que Neji et moi allons chercher Hinata et qu'elle passera Noël avec nous.

Je ne donne pas plus d'explication.

… je me demande comment il va réagir.

Nous partons donc avec Neji pour nous rendre chez Hiashi. En chemin, Neji se met à rire très doucement. Je le questionne.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

-Toi qui disais tout le temps que c'était vide chez toi, là la maison va être pleine à craquer !

Je souris.

-Oui.

Et me rends compte d'une chose.

-Mais où on va la mettre ! On va quand même pas la mettre dans les combles !!

-On aura qu'à remettre Haru et Aki dans la même chambre. Ou alors demander à Itachi si ça ne l'embête pas d'aller dans les combles.

-Hm.

-On arrive.

Je me redresse sur mon siège. Hanabi est dans le jardin. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle a grandit. Neji se gare, et nous descendons. Hiashi nous accueille. Il me remercie d'entrée de jeu pour avoir accepté de laisser Hinata vivre chez moi et Neji pendant quelques jours. On va rester un peu moins d'une heure. Neji, je crois, lui a révélé que Itachi s'occupait des jumeaux et qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans les magasins de jouets. Hiashi n'a pas insisté et de toute façon, eux devaient aussi aller prendre leur avion. Je me dis que ça doit être un avion privé puisqu'ils sont partis assez en retard pour arriver à l'heure que Neji m'avait dite.

Nous revenons chez nous. Je parle un peu avec Hinata ; lui demande si ça va ; prend un peu de nouvelles. Tout ça en me demandant maintenant comment ça va se passer avec Itachi lorsqu'il rentrera, et aussi comment on va faire pour acheter un landau pour les jumelles sans qu'Hinata le sache avant Noël.

Une demi-heure passe. Neji a mis Hinata dans la chambre d'Aki en mettant les affaires de ce dernier dans celle de Haru. Ils partageront leur chambre à nouveau. Hinata se repose et Neji entre dans le salon où je suis.

-Naruto ?

Je le regarde s'installer à côté de moi et l'entends me demander.

-Tu as appelé Itachi quand pour qu'il revienne ?

Je me crispe, et lui demande à mon tour.

-Tu.. tu l'as pas fait, toi ?

Il écarquille les yeux.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore appelé !? Naruto ça fait plusieurs heures qu'ils font les magasins de jouet ! Haru et Aki !! Tu penses à eux ?

-D… désolé.

-.. Il ne faut pas avoir peur comme ça de sa réaction ! De toute façon, tu es avec moi. Il n'a rien à dire.

-… hm.

-J'appelle.

-D'accord.

Neji se lève, et téléphone du fixe. Il a un peu de mal maintenant qu'il a Itachi au bout du fil. Il lui dit que nous sommes rentrés ; que j'ai oublié de l'appeler pour le lui dire. Je sens qu'il a ajouté ces mots spécialement pour Itachi. Pour lui montrer que je ne pense même plus à lui pour le prévenir d'une chose.

Ils vont arriver ; lui, Haru et Aki ; une heure plus tard. Haru un jouet de construction dans les mains ; Aki un livre. Haru accours vers moi, et tend son jeu devant mon visage ; les bras tendus.

-Je vais t'aider tonton !! On le monte ensemble !?

Je souris. Qui va aider qui là ?

Aki demande soudain où est sa tata. Je me crispe un peu, et écoute Neji lui répondre qu'Hinata est en train de se reposer et qu'il ne faut pas la déranger. Itachi pose à son tour une question en entrant dans le salon.

-Elle se repose ? Hinata est souffrante ?

Blanc. Juste le bruit des sachets de briques de constructions qu'Haru étale sur la table du salon en fredonnant un air de dessin animé.

Et puis ; encore une épreuve pour mon cœur malmené durant ces quelques courtes minutes passées ; nous entendons tous Hinata descendre les escaliers. Je me sens brusquement mal. Neji le voit, et s'approche de moi pour tenir mon avant-bras.

-Naruto ! Reste debout !

Itachi vient à son tour près de moi sans trop oser m'approcher.

-Naruto ! Tu es pâle !

Neji lui jète un coup d'œil mal à l'aise. Moi je m'assieds malgré Neji qui essaie de me tenir debout. Et Hinata entre.

-Naruto ? Neji ? Itachi et les jumeaux sont là ?

Je tourne mon visage vers Hinata qui s'est arrêté à l'entrée du salon et qui se fait accueillir par un Aki tout heureux de la voir. Mais surtout qui se fait dévisager par Itachi.

C'est impossible de cacher le ventre qu'elle arbore maintenant. Le reste est de lui expliqué d'où vient cette protubérance.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« Je me lève et déclare.

-De toute façon Itachi tu n'es plus avec moi. Alors ça ne te regarde pas.

Ma voix tremble un peu. Je manque d'assurance et je ne crois pas vraiment ce que je dis. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! n.n. Je crois que certaines personne n'ont pas compris que ce chapitre-ci est du 22.02.09, et le 44 du 18.02.09. :p. J'avais posté deux chapitres dans la semaine pour ceux qui ne s'en sont pas rendu compte. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis très contente constater que vous attendez avec impatiente mes chapitres !! n.n. J'attends cos review avec la même impatience de mon côté. Merci encore ! **

Densetsu : Oulalalaaa !!

Itachi : èé.. Nana.. C'est quoi ce ventre qu'elle a Hinata ?

Nana : Euh ben…

Densetsu : Voyons Itachi. Tu es médecin, tu devrais comprendre !

Itachi : #écarquille les yeux et dévisage Nana# C'est pas vrai tu veux la tuer !!

Densetsu : Hein ?

Nana : Quoi ?

Itachi : Elle a une tumeur gros comme … comme…

Nana : #pouffe de rire, et éclate en s'appuyant sur Densetsu pour ne pas se plier par terre#

Densetsu : … ahh… Itachi…. tu me donne l'impression de voir Naruto…

Itachi : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Nana : #redouble de rire#


	46. Chapter 46

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 45 : **Il n'y en aura pas cette fois-ci. Je suis désolée, je ne m'endors absolument pas sur mes lauriers ou tout autre abandon ou quoique vous imaginiez. Je n'ai répondu à personne pour le chapitre précédent. Je ne le ferai pas comme ça il n'y aura pas de jaloux. Je m'excuse mais quelques soucis font que… que voilà. Je reprendrai mes réponse pour ce chapitre. Toutes mes excuses à celles et ceux qui aiment avoir une réponse à leur review. Encore désolée. ùù.

**Frères II. 46.**

Et Hinata entre.

-Naruto ? Neji ? Itachi et les jumeaux sont là ?

Je tourne mon visage vers Hinata qui s'est arrêté à l'entrée du salon et qui se fait accueillir par un Aki tout heureux de la voir. Mais surtout qui se fait dévisager par Itachi.

C'est impossible de cacher le ventre qu'elle arbore maintenant. Le reste est de lui expliquer d'où vient cette protubérance.

Haru et Aki mettent fin au malaise en courant vers Hinata et en freinant juste devant elle pour ne pas cogner son ventre. Haru porte un doigt à sa bouche, et demande en regardant l'endroit où se trouve ses futurs cousines.

-Comment elles font pour tenir dedans ? Elles doivent être serrées, non ?

Hinata sourit, et lui répond qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de se battre pour avoir plus de place. Haru fronce alors les sourcils, pose ses mains sur le ventre d'Hinata et « lui » parle.

-Arrêtez maintenant ça suffit ! Vous allez faire mal à tata !!

Je souris malgré moi. Neji demande à Haru et Aki de monter dans leur chambre. Itachi reste immobile. Hinata s'avance, et le salut. Il retrouve enfin la parole.

-Hinata ! Tu.. es enceinte ?

-Oui. De 5mois.

-5.. mois… ?

Il réalise brusquement.

-Quoi !? Mais Sasuke ne m'a rien dit !! Il.. il n'est pourtant plus avec toi ! Comment tu… il n'est quand même pas…

Il se tourne vers moi et Neji, et nous demande.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a pris au pied de la lettre quand je lui disais préférer être tonton !!? Il a abandonné Hinata !? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?

Hinata prend la parole.

-Itachi. Ce n'est pas Sasuke qui … est la cause de mon ventre.

Itachi se retourne vers elle et pose une autre question.

-Pas lui ? Tu es avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Non. Je suis seule. J'ai été avec Shikamaru que tu connais d'après ce que je sais. Mais ce n'est pas non plus lui le père.

-Alors… qui ?

Petit blanc. Hinata me jète un coup d'œil. Je baisse les yeux, puis prends mon courage à deux mains. Je me lève, et prononce un seul mot.

-Moi.

Les regards se rivent sur moi. Itachi reste bouche bée. Il chancelle, et s'assied par terre ; les yeux totalement écarquillés. Je contourne le canapé et Neji, et m'agenouille devant Itachi.

-D… Itachi d.. dis quelque chose !

Il reste sans voix. Sa main droite est sur sa bouche et ses yeux fixent un point imaginaire. Neji pose une main sur mon épaule gauche et me demande de m'écarter un peu ; de le laisser respirer.

Quelques instants passent, puis Itachi se relèvent tout doucement. Il me jète un coup d'œil, et se tourne vers Hinata.

-Alors… vous…

Il me regarde à nouveau ; je sens la blessure infligée dans son regard et dans le son de sa voix.

-Quand ? Qu… quand est-ce que…

Il inspire d'un souffle un peu tremblant. Je baisse les yeux. Je n'ai pas le courage de le lui raconter. Alors Hinata lui explique toute la vérité. Elle s'excuse au passage pour tout ça. Mais elle ajoute aussi qu'elle ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ça ; qu'elle va être maman et que c'est ce qu'elle souhaite depuis très longtemps au plus profond d'elle. Itachi a écouté calmement. Il s'est assis tout comme Hinata. Ils sont l'un en face de l'autre à la table du salon. Moi j'attends un peu, et finis par aller m'asseoir à mon tour ; à côté d'Hinata.

Je regarde Neji qui n'a pas bougé. Il se tient debout à côté du canapé. Il nous regarde de là où il est. Il cherche sa place. J'attrape son regard du mien, et tapote légèrement en bout de table à côté de moi pour lui dire de venir s'installer tout près de moi.

Il avance d'un pas, et entend Itachi se racler la gorge avant de parler. J'observe Neji un peu plus sérieusement, et le vois faire un léger « non » de tête avant de sortir du salon. Je commence à me lever, mais Itachi ; lui ; parle.

-Qui va… les élever ?

Hinata me jète un coup d'œil, et répond que ce sera elle. Je me rassieds et ajoute que j'aurai le droit de les voir quand je voudrais. Itachi bloque sur un mot.

-« les » ?

Hinata l'éclaire.

-Ce sont des jumelles.

Itachi écarquille les yeux. Sa gorge se serre un peu.

-Des filles ?

J'acquiesce ; Hinata aussi.

Itachi essaie de ne pas paraître touché. Il est mal. Je ne m'en sens pas bien. Mais je m'inquiète surtout pour Neji qui n'a pas voulu rester.

..

Et puis…

Je me lève et déclare.

-De toute façon Itachi tu n'es plus avec moi. Alors ça ne te regarde pas.

Ma voix tremble un peu. Je manque d'assurance et je ne crois pas vraiment ce que je dis. Mais il me faut quelque chose pour pouvoir sortir du salon. Je joue l'énervé, et pars rejoindre Neji à l'étage.

Je monte les escaliers et tourne dans notre chambre ; mais il n'y est pas. J'entends les rires de Aki et Haru et vais voir dans leur chambre ouverte. Ils sont en train de constater qu'ils sont à nouveau dans la même chambre. Neji est avec eux et semble avoir dit quelque chose d'amusant ; ce qui a provoqué les rires. Neji me vois entrer. Il me sourit.

-Itachi et Hinata ?

Je souris, et lui dis qu'ils sont rester discuter dans le salon. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui sur le grand lit que vont partager les jumeaux pendant que ces derniers rangent approximativement les affaires d'Aki qui ont été transportées ici pour libérer la chambre où Hinata sera.

Neji me demande.

-Tu n'es pas resté avec eux ?

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Je voulais que tu restes. Tu es concerné aussi.

-… hm.

Il baisse les yeux. Je le regarde sans rien dire, et prends juste sa main dans la mienne. Je sens ses doigts se resserrer mais son visage ne change pas ; il est pensif.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Haru et Aki, et prends la parole.

-Haru ! Aki ! Si vous alliez dire à Hinata ce que vous avez demandé au père Noël !

Ils s'immobilisent tous les deux, s'échangent un regard, et ne bougent pas. Je chuchote doucement en me penchant un peu.

-Elle connais un peu certains lutins ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour la fusée que tu veux Haru ! Et toi, ta voiture télécommandé Aki ! T'as pas été très sage après tout cette année !

Aki écarquille les yeux en rougissant, et rétorque que, si, il a été très sage. Mais il se lève tout de même et se mets à courir en voyant son frère vouloir faire la même chose que lui. C'est à dire aller voir Hinata au rez-de-chaussée. Je me re-concentre sur Neji. Il sourit mais garde malgré tout son air un peu mal. Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour paraître enjoué.

-Ah oui ? Hinata connaît des lutins du père Noël ?

-Oui.

Je me penche un peu plus vers lui, et ferme les yeux pour l'embrasser. Je touche ses lèvres des miennes, et lui fais partager un doux et tendre baiser. Neji recule ensuite et me demande.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu as l'air mal Neji.

-Hm.

-Je pensais que tu allais un peu mieux.

-Non. Je ne me sens plus … à ma place. J'ai l'impression qu'Itachi va retrouver ses repères et que… que je … vais te perdre.

Je pose ma seconde main sur celle de Neji que je tiens en reprenant la parole.

-Neji. S'il te plaît, aies un peu plus confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance en toi Naruto. Ce… c'est pas par rapport à toi je… j'ai eu tellement de chance que tu… me donnes enfin tout ton amour depuis ces quelques mois… j'ai été tellement bien et je… maintenant.. qu'Itachi est là je me dis… que je risque de te perdre. Plus ça va et… et plus je me dis que je devrais partir et que..

Il redresse son visage et me regarde. Des larmes menacent dans ses yeux.

-Naruto je préfère redevenir ton ami plutôt que de te perdre complètement.

Il renifle, et essuie ses yeux en grimaçant. Je prends son poignet, et glisse ma main le long de son bras pour arriver dans son cou et sa nuque. Je l'approche de moi et le serre dans mes bras alors qu'un sanglot lui échappe. Il m'enlace et me serre de toute ses forces contre lui en cachant son visage au creux de mon cou.

Quelques minutes après, je propose à Neji d'aller aider Hinata à se sortir des certains harcèlements des jumeaux qui doivent être en train de lui demander comment sont les lutins qu'elle connaît et comment ils pourraient obtenir plus de cadeaux à quelques jours de Noël.

Itachi est resté silencieux tout le long de la journée ; effacé ; à nous observer moi… et Neji aussi ; un peu. Aki s'est montré très bien élevé et prompt à aider tout le monde pendant le reste de la journée. Nous sommes maintenant le vendredi 23 décembre. Demain c'est la veille de Noël. Neji et moi nous sommes en plein centre commerciale à la recherche d'un landau. Aki et Haru sont chez mon père, Hinata à la maison, et Itachi est allé à son ancien cabinet médical. Apparemment, il ne l'avait pas mis en vente. Il était juste à l'abandon. On a un peu parlé tous les deux et.. il est en train de se dire qu'il devrait recommencer en tant que médecin généraliste.

Papa ne sait pas encore qu'il est revenu. Ou plutôt que je l'ai ramené. Et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas fais promettre aux jumeaux de ne rien dire. J'espère qu'ils vont vendre la mèche et que c'est p'pa qui prendra l'initiative de m'en parler le premier quand nous retournerons chercher les jumeaux avec Neji.

Neji qui me demande brusquement.

-Mon ange !? Et celui-ci ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage alors qu'il ne me regarde pas. Lui ne s'est rendu compte de rien ; il continue juste de parler sur le landau qu'il a trouvé en ventant ses différents mérites.

J'ouvre la bouche, et bafouille quelques mots en me sentant rougir. Neji tourne son visage vers moi, sourit, et se moque.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? Tu sais plus comment parler ?

-N… s.. si mais.. je..

Je regarde autour de nous, et lui demande ; pas certain.

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Neji hausse un sourcil, cherches un peu, et répond.

-Ben.. Naruto !

-… non, … non t'as dit… m… autre chose.

Je vois à ses yeux qu'il cherche un peu dans sa mémoire, et qu'il se rappelle. Il s'est immobiliser d'un coup, et a rougit. Je rougis à mon tour encore un peu en souriant ; heureux. Je me rapproche de lui. J'étais à quelques pas en train de regarder un autre landau que celui qui l'a intéressé. Je sautille d'un air sûrement assez bête.

-Tu m'as appelé comment !? Redis-le !!

-N… Je t'ai juste appelé Naruto, c'est… pas comme...

-Non ! T'as dit autre chose !

Je prends sa main et me colle un peu à lui. Je chuchote.

-Allez, dis-le ! Appelle-moi encore comme ça !

Il rougit de plus en plus. Puis il s'écarte en me poussant sans trop forcer et me demande.

-Regarde celui-ci s'il te plaît, il est pas mal et

Sa voix tremble. Je m'inquiète.

-Neji ?

Il passe quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, et me redemande ; d'une voix toujours assez tremblante ; de regarder le landau. Je ne dis rien. Je le prends juste par la main et obéis à sa demande en essayant de ne pas trop l'observer. Je suis inquiet. Il ne fait plus attention à l'objet de notre venu. Il essaie de se reprendre. Il tremble un peu et va finir par me faire lâcher sa main et par s'éloigner pour faire mine de regarder un autre landau.

Quelques minutes passent ; et puis Neji revient vers moi et parle d'une voix un peu serrée.

-Je t'ai appelé « mon ange ».

Je lève mon regard vers lui, et le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il sourit, et me répète encore une fois ce petit nom qu'il vient tout juste de me donner. Je lui demande ; la gorge un peu serrée.

-Pourquoi t'as pas voulu me le redire ?

-Naruto j'ai peur de tout perdre du jour au lendemain à cause d'Itachi et… « mon ange » c'est… comme encore un pas de plus en avant vers toi et… si on doit redevenir comme avant ça sera encore plus dur pour moi de…

Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et lui parle doucement en posant ma joue contre le haut de son torse.

-Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne romprait pas. Que je ne retournerai pas avec Itachi. Il va peut-être se ré-installer en ville, on le verra peut-être un peu, mais il ne redeviendra pas mon amant. C'est toi que j'aime. C'est toi qui me fais trembler d'amour tous les soirs ; qui me chuchote des mots doux et qui me rassures tous les jours sur mes inquiétudes.

Il sourit, et ajoute « innombrables inquiétudes ». Ce qui me fait rire doucement. Je pose brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes, et lui demande encore une fois.

-Alors ? C'est quoi mon petit nom ?

Il sourit, et me le chuchote au creux de l'oreille avant de m'y embrasser.

-Mon ange.

Je pousse un petit soupir d'aise. J'ai des envies inavouables rien que de l'entendre susurrer à mon oreille. Mais je me calme et décide de nous faire nous concentrer sur le landau à offrir. Nous allons revenir à la maison avec. Je vais occuper Hinata à l'étage pendant que Neji cachera le landau dans son bureau. Il a une clé pour le fermer correctement. On a jusqu'à demain minuit pour le cacher donc ça devrait aller.

Je pense qu'Itachi va traîner en ville et peut-être allez voir son père. Neji m'a demandé pourquoi il n'allait pas chez ce dernier au lieu de chez nous. Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.

Cette fois-ci, avant de repartir chercher les jumeaux, nous proposons à Hinata de nous accompagner. On ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec nous au magasin, mais je préfère qu'elle ne reste pas toute seule. Nous nous rendons donc chez p'pa. En arrivant nous le voyons dans l'allée qui mène à la rue ; accompagné de Haru. Ce dernier porte le courrier dans ses mains ; tout content. Je vois Neji sourire en regardant son fils lui faire de large coucou de ses petites mains ; l'une d'elles un peu occupée à retenir les enveloppes du courrier pour qu'elles ne tombent pas. Nous descendons ; j'aide Hinata à ne pas rester coincé. Mon père prend son bras et l'emmène à l'intérieur alors qu'Haru me donne le courrier avant de se jeter dans les bras de Neji.

-Papa !!

Neji le garde dans ses bras, et nous allons tous les trois à l'intérieur de la maison à la suite de mon père et Hinata. Dans le salon, Aki et Jiraya semblent discuter desserts. Mon père n'arrête pas de me jeter plusieurs coups d'œil. Je devine facilement que les jumeaux ont vendu la mèche lorsqu'il me demande de le suivre dans le jardin pour me montrer quelque chose. Je fais mine de rien. Une fois dehors, alors que je me gèle et m'efforce de ne pas claquer des dents, mon père se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Alors ça y est ? Itachi est ici ? On me l'a dit, ne me le cache pas.

Je souris.

-« on » ? Ce ne serait pas plutôt Haru ou Aki ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

-Non.

-Ah bon ?

-C'est le père d'Itachi. Jiraya a été à l'hôpital hier, et nous l'avons croiser. Apparemment Itachi l'a appelé pour lui dire qu'il était de retour.

Je ne cache pas ma surprise. Mon père me demande en grimaçant.

-Et sinon, … comment le prend Neji ?

Alors là, je fronce légèrement un sourcil.

-Comment il prend quoi ?

-Et bien… le retour d'Itachi ! Après tout vous vous étiez rapprochés avec Neji ces derniers mois et avec Itachi qui revient, c'est normal qu'il soit mal. Il te perd encore un fois et

Je l'interromps.

-Neji ne me perds pas ! Je reste avec lui !

Au tour de mon père d'être étonné.

-Pardon ? Tu restes avec Neji ?

-Oui.

-Mais… c'est Itachi que

Je soupire un râle agacé, et décide de ne plus écouter. Je rentre à l'intérieur en me frottant les mains. Neji me voit revenir dans le salon, et s'approche de moi pour prendre mes mains.

-Tu as froid.

-Pas qu'un peu. Je sens qu'il va bientôt neiger. On devrait rentrer.

-Déjà ?

-Oui.

Avec mon père qui vient de me dire ça, je sens que je vais en avoir pour toute la soirée à essayer de justifier le fait que je reste avec Neji.

Mais le truc, c'est Hinata.

Je reprends donc la parole en essayant de contenir un soupir ennuyé.

- … enfin non… pour Hinata c'est pas bon avec la route qu'on vient de faire.

-Tes mains sont gelées.

-Hm.

Je le regarde frictionner la peau de mes mains à l'aide des siennes. Ma voix perd doucement en décibels.

-Dis Neji.

-Hm ?

-Tu m'en veux beaucoup d'avoir permis à Itachi de revenir à la maison ?

Ses mains s'immobilisent. Je continue.

-Papa m'a dit que tu devais être très mal du fait qu'Itachi soit là. Lui aussi il s'imagine que je vais me remettre avec lui.

-…

Il resserre ses mains autour des miennes. Puis il les porte à ses lèvres et embrasse le bout de mes doigts plusieurs fois.

-Tu dis rien Neji ?

Il embrasse encore une fois le bout de mes majeurs après un léger temps de pause, et lâche mes mains en déclarant qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Il me donne un court baiser, et me demande pourquoi je m'en fais alors que je n'ai de cesse de dire que je resterai avec lui. Je souris pour toute réponse.

-Papaaa ?

Neji et moi sursautons. Aki le regarde les yeux grands ouverts et nous demande.

-Densetsu et Jiraya ils vont venir à la maison à Noël ?

Je réponds à la place de Neji.

-Non Aki. Mais on viendra les voir dans l'après-midi après-demain.

Aki nous fait un large sourire, et court prévenir son frère puis Jiraya.

En début de soirée, rentré et bien au chaud dans le salon sous une couverture partager avec les jumeaux qui regardent un énième dessin animé, j'entends Itachi rentrer. Je me lève malgré ma volonté de rester au chaud, et vais voir à l'entrée.

-Bonsoir.

Itachi me jète un coup d'œil, hoche la tête pour répondre. Il retire ses chaussures et son manteau. Je le questionne.

-T'as pris longtemps… tu… t'as été voir ton père ?

-Oui.

Je n'ose pas lui demander s'il ne voudrait pas plutôt aller chez lui. Ca me gêne quand même pour Neji qu'Itachi soit là.

Itachi qui s'approche et me demande.

-Je peux t'embrasser Naruto ?

Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine ; je dévisage Itachi qui sourit en me voyant rougir. Il reprend en caressant ma joue gauche du dos de son index.

-Sur la joue ; imbécile.

Je bafouille en m'écartant tête baissée.

-B… bien sûr sur la joue !! Où tu aurais voulu m'embrasser !!! Tu.. tutuutu…

Il se penche, et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue ; je me crispe et remonte mes épaules en essayant d'y cacher mon visage rougissant. Il me chuchote ses excuses pour ne pas avoir attendu ma réponse.

Il se redresse, et ne bouge plus. Je lui jète un coup d'œil en essayant de me détendre, et vois qu'il regarde devant lui derrière moi. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et vois Neji au bout du couloir au pied des escaliers. Il nous dévisage.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"-Il lui arrive que tu m'as donné un baiser et qu'il était là !!

-A parce-que ça n'aurait pas dérangé s'il n'avait pas été là ?"

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Elles me font très plaisirs et je suis (toujours) désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas d'en mettre pour ce chapitre. Ca m'aide a sourire en ce moment. (erf.. ) Allez !! Faut se reprendre NANARUSASU ! lol. (faut encore que je fasse le dialogue de fin de chapitre.) Merci merci de continuez à me lire ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant et que l'absence de réponse à vos reviews du chapitre précédent ne va pas trop atténuer votre bon moral !**

Densetsu : Naruto dit qu'il aime Neji, mais... il est quand même assez troublé dis-donc !

Itachi : Ben ce n'est pas rien de recevoir un de mes baisers !! Hahaha !!

Densetsu : #regarde Itachi de bas en haut# ... hun.. hun.

Nana : Soit pas jaloux Densetsu. Tes baisers à toi aussi sont magiques.

Densetsu : Hé, héhé !! #tout fier#


	47. Chapter 47

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 46 : **

**Sophie : **Aha.. « ne te laisse pas troubler par Itachi » ptdr. Ah non, il a pas du tout été troublé par son bisou ! XD. Si peu… ! / Naruto : Ca marche pas l'hypnose sur moi.O.O. – Nana : Ben oui, il est aussi bête qu'une poule. – Naruto : Maieuuu ! – Nana : Je plaisante Naruto. Mais tu sais, tu es un petit peu bête parfois ! – Naruto : … maieuuu…. / Oui hein qu'ils sont mignons tous les quatre ! n.n. Je trouve aussi. héhé. / Neji : Non. / Ah oui ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de mauvaise review de ta part ! :x. Faut pas se relire quand on envoie des petits messages, c'est déprimant après parce-qu'on se dit « j'aurai du mettre ça, ah je suis nulle comme je réponds c'est affreux, e.t.c… » / Bonne lecture !

**Saki-uchiha : **Ben tu n'étais pas la seule. C'est bien pour ça que je me suis excuser. / « tout pour » je ne dirai pas ça, mais disons que ça l'idée de récupérer Naruto lui plaît bien ! :p. héhé. / NejiNaru et NaruNeji c'est magnifique comme couple ! Faut pas le dénigrer !!GRRRR !!! / Ben de rien, c'était prévu de toute façon ! XP.

**Caro : **Eh oui mais non. il n'en a pas eu la force ni le courage. (c'est bien un homme. Quoique… ) / Oh bah pur Hinata, c'était pas une épreuve. Puisqu'elle assume la chose, elle n'était pas stressé ou apeuré à l'idée de le dire à Itachi. Elle a ce qu'elle voulait et est donc bien contente. Et puis Itachi ne peut trop rien dire puisqu'il n'est plus avec Naruto. Et de toute façon s'il avait quelque chose à dire, ce serait à Naruto et non à elle. Donc elle ne craint rien. / Eh.. eh oui. :s.. Hinata n'est finalement pas si toute blanche que ça. Mais aussi, elle le fait pare-qu'avec son père et son oncle ils ont du en parler longuement, il y a du y avoir beaucoup d'interrogation sur le point de les garder ou non, sur son irresponsabilité à avoir fait cela. Et au moins, en ayant dit ça à Itachi, même s'il souffre, il souffre un bon coup et voit bien que ce n'est pas juste un caprice. Bref. Je me défends mal sur ce que j'ai écrit, je suis désolé j'ai perdu mon mordant là. / Et oui !! HAHA !! Naruto doute.. ; mais que va t'il se passer… #pisse des yeux et regarde à droite puis à gauche# telle est la question… Neji va t'il finir dans une camisole de force !? Itachi va t'il éventrer Hinata ? (ahem.. ) Naruto finira t'il dans les bras d'un lapin en peluche parce-que Neji et Itachi seront partis ensemble !? / Désolé de répondre de façon si brève, je.. veux pas m'étendre en excuse.. ùù.. donc je te laisse à la lecture du prochain chapitre en espérant ton pardon. Et aussi que le chapitre te plaira ! / Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Oui ? Q.Q.. C'est vrai ? J'espère. / Ah ben.. voici la suite ! / Je l'ai pas retrouvé entièrement mais je suis sa trace. (mon moral.)

**Bouh-ahh : **Oui !! IL A ROUGIT !! HAHA ! lol. / Peut-être, peut-être… :p. / De rien. Ravi de voir qu'il t'a fait sauter au plafond juste sur une phrase. XD. / Bonne lecture et bon suspens !

**Hashakage : **lol. Ah ben tu sais quoi demandé à .. à ben la prochaine fois ou tu auras un cadeau à recevoir. / Densetsu !? Ben il a embrassé sa femme Satsuki, il a du embrassé Kurenaï dans Frrèes puisque.. beurk.. ils sont allé jusqu'au bout, il a embrassé Kakashi bien plus d'une fois (huhu) dans Un ou Deux, et.. et.. héhéhé… Il me fait des calinouuuu ! lalala !!! – Densetsu : Chuuut ! Ne révèle pas tous les mystères de ma personne voyons ! – Nana : Kyaaa !! HAHAHA !! #rougit et se tortille en repensant aux baisers de Densetsu.# (xpldr) / C'est comme ça ! Densetsu est magique puisqu'à moi ! Voilà ! C'est comme ça !

**Lolodu86 : **Ben en même temps… n.n'… il a de quoi se faire du mouron un peu ! C'est Naruto quand même ! / Mais non je peux t'assurer que mes persos sont les pus heureux qu'il soit ! #gros sourire, tire bien sur le rideau pour cacher les persos au bord de l'évanouissement et de l'épuisement et de la crise de nerf et tout et tout# Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Baka-BabacOoL : **Oui. C'est pas faux ! … et ça se vérifiera ! :p (XD.)

**Frères II. 47.**

Itachi se penche, et pose ses lèvres sur ma joue ; je me crispe et remonte mes épaules en essayant d'y cacher mon visage rougissant. Il me chuchote ses excuses pour ne pas avoir attendu ma réponse.

Il se redresse, et ne bouge plus. Je lui jète un coup d'œil en essayant de me détendre, et vois qu'il regarde devant lui derrière moi. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule, et vois Neji au bout du couloir au pied des escaliers. Il nous dévisage.

Je cligne un peu des paupières, et le questionne.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il ne dit rien, et remonte sans un mot. J'échange sans le vouloir un regard avec Itachi. Il me sourit très discrètement et de manière extrêmement brève, et va dans le salon. Je l'entends dire bonsoir aux jumeaux et puis seulement Aki répondre. Haru, lui, demande le silence pour écouter son dessin animé.

Je décide d'aller voir ce qu'a Neji. Je viens d'avoir un éclair de génie et me dis que c'est le petit bisou de rien qu'Itachi m'a donné qui a du choquer Neji. Je monte dans notre chambre et vérifie que la porte de celle d'Hinata est bien fermée. Je laisse ouverte la notre, et entre. Neji est avec son portable.

-Neji ?

-Je suis là.

Il a un voix un peu dure. Je force un sourire et tente d'alléger le tout.

-Tu sais, t.. tout de suite là, .. c'était qu'un bisou, hein. Comme toi tu me donnais avant qu

-Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'avais envie d'affection de ta part. C'est pour ça que j'étais comme ça avant qu'on soit ensemble. Itachi ne devrait pas avoir le droit de le faire. Lui, il t'a déjà eu et ça n'a pas marché.

-…

Je retiens un petit soupir ennuyé. Neji pose son portable, et me parle de la même voix un peu dur.

-Naruto, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Aki, Haru et moi devons aller chez mon père pour le nouvel an. Voilà. C'est tout.

Il baisse la tête, et passe à côté de moi pour sortir de la chambre. Je le suis du regard sans rien trouver à dire qu'un « quoi ? »

Je me remets vite de la chose, et cours après lui. Je le rattrape dans le couloir, et agrippe son poignet.

-Neji !! Neji attend !! C'est quoi cette histoire ? On devait pouvoir être avec Hinata tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce que ton père a, encore ? C'est Noël ! Et le nouvel an ton oncle ne sera pas rentré, on pourra pas partir tous les quatre !

-Tu n'es pas invité Naruto.

Il essaie de me faire lâcher prise sans se retourner. Mais j'ai déceler dans sa voix un léger tremblement.

-Nej

Et brusquement, il éclate.

-C'ETAIT QUOI CA !!! IL T'A EMBRASSE D'ACCORD !! MAIS TOI TU AS HOQUETE !! ET JE SAIS QUE TU AS ROUGI !! TES OREILLES ETAIENT COMPLETEMENT ROUGES DE DOS !! POURQUOI TU LUI AS PERMIS DE T'EMBRASSER !! C'EST MOI QUI SUIS TA MOITIE MAINTENANT !! PAS LUI !! QU'IL TE LAISSE TRANQUILLE ET FASSE SA VIE AILLEURS QU'ICI !!

Au lieu de le lâcher, j'ai resserré ma main sur son poignet. Il est toujours de dos.

Je sursaute légèrement alors que mon regard tombe sur la porte ouverte de la chambre d'Hinata et cette dernière nous regardant d'un air interrogatif. Je grimace, et lui fais comprendre d'un geste de tête de bien vouloir nous laisser seuls.

A peine l'ai-je fait que Neji reprend la parole plus calmement.

-Ton père a raison Naruto. Il a raison tu n'es pas fait pour moi… … tu ferais mieux de rep

Je l'interromps.

-Arrêtes ça s'il te plaît Neji.

Il se tait juste. Je le contourne et regarde son visage où des larmes viennent de couler sous l'émotion. Il ne pleure plus mais semble complètement ailleurs. Je prends sa seconde main et me rapproche de lui ; je colle mon bassin au sien.

-C'est nul ce que tu dis.

-Non. Non Naruto, arrête. J…

-Tu vas pas te laisser faire par Itachi !!

-J'ai pas envie de me rendre malade à cause de lui.

-Mais y'a pas à se rendre malade !! Je ne l'aime plus !!

-Tu as rougis. Tu as hoqueté. Tu t'es crispé. Tu bougeais plus Naruto. Je l'ai vu. Et tu bafouillais même.

-C'est pas parce-qu'il me trouble encore que je

-Ah parce-qu'il te trouble encore alors ?

-N.. c'est pas ce que

-Et pourtant tu l'as dit.

-Mais non je… j'ai…

Il me fait le lâcher en soupirant.

-Et tu ne sais même pas quoi y répondre.

-Neji !!

Il me tourne le dos et me contourne finalement pour s'enfermer dans la chambre. Il s'appuie sur la porte ce qui m'empêche d'ouvrir.

Je soupire, et hurle le prénom d'Itachi. Ce dernier arrive et me demande.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu as l'interdiction de m'embrasser où que ce soit dés maintenant.

Il écarquille les yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir !?

-Non je voulais aussi savoir c…

Je baisse un peu la tête entre mes épaules et parle d'un air un peu fermé.

-Comment tu faisais pour entrer quand je bloquais la porte.

-Je poussais.

Mes épaules tombent et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand.

-Tu poussais !!?

-Oui ! Tu n'es pas si lourd que ça !

-…

Je jète un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre. Jamais j'arriverai à la pousser assez. Surtout que… contrairement à ce que je faisais moi avant,… Neji, lui, il va pousser en sens inverse. Et puis je vais pas demander l'aide d'Itachi sinon Neji va vraiment pas aimer.

-Bon ... d'accord...

Je soupire. Itachi m'interroge.

-Pourquoi ? Neji s'est enfermé ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

-Il lui arrive que tu m'as donné un baiser et qu'il était là !!

-A parce-que ça n'aurait pas dérangé s'il n'avait pas été là ?

Je lui râle dessus de se taire et de ne pas essayer de jouer avec les mots ; que surtout ce n'est pas le moment. Il ne s'excuse pas ; il jète un coup d'œil à la porte à son tour, et essaie de pousser légèrement du bras. La porte s'ouvre toute seule. J'écarquille les yeux, et pousse Itachi pour qu'il soit hors de vue. Neji est de dos sur le lit ; assit au bord ; tourné vers la fenêtre. J'entre, et referme derrière moi en montrant les escaliers du doigts à Itachi ; histoire de lui faire comprendre d'aller garder un œil sur Aki et Haru.

Une fois seul, je rejoins Neji sur le lit. Je me mets à genou au bord, et traverse le matelas sur les genoux pour entourer tout doucement le cou de Neji de mes bras. J'appuie mon menton sur mes avant bras à côté de son visage. Il s'est redressé en me sentant l'enlacer.

-Naruto la prochaine fois que je te vois rougir ou te laisser faire comme ça, ce sera plus qu'une simple engueulade.

-Hm.

-Tu aurais du le repousser directement et lui dire non de façon nette, claire et précise au lieu de bafouiller comme un lycéen.

-Excuse-moi Neji.

-Non. Je vois pas pourquoi je t'excuserai.

-…

-…

-… allez … !!

Je commence à faire des petits baisers dans son cou. Il inspire et se racle la gorge alors qu'après quelques baisers je préfère suçoter et mordiller. Il ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche après avoir déglutit. Il pousse un râle discret. J'insiste de plus en plus en descendant mes mains sur son torse, et en remontant petit à petit son T-shirt et son pull. Mes lèvres remontent son cou. Ils tournent son visage et partage un profond baiser avec moi. Il se penche en arrière alors que je me pousse sur le côté, et s'étend sur le lit en m'emportant avec lui. Je m'installe à cheval sur lui en plongeant mes mains sous ses vêtements. Ses mains à lui sont sous ma chemise dans mon dos. Il ouvre les yeux en redescendant ses doigts curieux sur ma ceinture. Il me demande.

-Naruto… l… les … Aki et Haru … sont…

-'Tachi les surveille, laisse-toi faire … !

Il s'arrête brusquement, et me pousse par les épaules en me questionnant.

-Quoi !?

-Hein ?

J'essaie de me pencher à nouveau pour embrasser sa peau mais il me retient.

-Naruto !! Merde !!

-Quoi ? Neji, … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qui a .. !!?

Il me pousse et s'écarte avant de hurler.

-« 'TACHI » !! « 'TACHI » NARUTO !! TU VIENS D'APPELER TON EX PAR SON… !! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CA !! ?

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure en essayant de retenir une grimace. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

-… excuse-moi… j'ai pas fais exprès..

Il tire sur son T-shirt et son pull en me lançant un regard assassin. Mais… aussi vraiment blessé. Il ouvre la porte de la chambre, et sort pour de bon. Il descend au rez-de-chaussée.

Je me rhabille correctement, et puis j'entends soudain des cris. Je tourne mon regard vers la porte ouverte, et devine que c'est la voix de Neji. Je me lève, et suit les hurlements énervés. Je descends au rez-de-chaussée. Neji est dans l'entrée avec Itachi.

Il lui hurle des « DEGAGES !! » et autre « T'AS PAS A ETRE ICI !!! NARUTO EST AVEC MOI MAINTENANT !! » Je reste coi sous le choc de voir Neji dans cet état, et réalise que les jumeaux sont à l'entrée du salon et qu'ils regardent timidement et surtout d'un air inquiet et apeuré leur papa mettre Itachi dehors. Je les pousse dans le salon et leur demande de ne pas faire attention ; que tout va bien.

Je m'avance dans le couloir de l'entrée, et prends le bras de Neji qui pousse Itachi vers la porte.

-Neji !! Neji arrêtes !! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Il se tourne vers moi ; le visage presque déformé par la colère.

-IL N'A PAS A ETRE ICI !! SON PERE HABITE A MOINS D'UNE HEURE !! QU'IL AILLE CHEZ LUI !! C'EST CHEZ NOUS ICI !!

Neji était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Itachi n'a mis ni manteau ni chaussure ; il attendait tout bonnement que j'arrive. Je lui jète un coup d'œil, et demande.

-Itachi, … tu peux monter s'il te plaît, .. je…

Neji m'interrompt.

-NON !! IL NE MONTRA PAS !! IL N'EST PAS CHEZ LUI !!

Je craque et hurle à mon tour sur Neji.

-C'EST **MA **MAISON ICI JE TE SIGNALE !! J'INVITE QUI JE VEUX !!

Tout le corps de Neji se détend brusquement. Ses yeux me dévisagent. Je réalise ce que j'ai dit et essaie de récupérer mon erreur.

-N.. non c'est pas ce que je

Itachi m'a contourné et est monté sans attendre même s'il l'a fait assez tranquillement.

Neji regarde par-dessus mon épaule droite, et appelle.

-Haru. Aki. Venez. Mettez vos manteaux.

Je me retourne et vois les jumeaux à l'entrée du salon. Ils viennent vers nous et commencent à s'habiller. Moi je m'affole doucement.

-Quoi !? Non ! Neji !! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. C'est chez toi ici. Si ce n'est pas chez nous je ne vois pas ce que j'y fais.

-Mais.. mais non ! Neji ! Je voulais pas dire ça !! Ecoutes !!

Il se baisse et aide Aki à faire ses lacets ; il a appris tout récemment à les faire mais n'y arrive apparemment pas assez vite pour son papa. Il me regarde ; un peu perdu. Haru demande.

-On va où papa.. ? Naruto vient pas avec nous ?

-Votre tonton n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passe. On va le laisser réfléchir un peu.

« Votre tonton ». Il ne m'appelait plus comme ça devant les jumeaux. Il disait juste « Naruto ». Ma gorge se serre tout comme mon cœur.

-On va dormir où ?

-On va aller à l'hôtel.

Neji se redresse et me regarde de biais en disant à Aki de mettre son manteau. Je chuchote.

-Neji, … fais pas ça.

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre. Haru continue ses questions.

-Mais … on sera là pour Noël, hein !!? Sinon, .. comment il va savoir qu'on est parti le père Noël ?

Mon cœur se serre encore plus en entendant Neji lui dire de se taire.

Ils s'en vont sans que je réussisse à dire où faire quoique ce soit qui le retienne.

Quelques interminables minutes passent sans que je réagisse, puis j'entends la voix d'Itachi.

-Naruto ? Neji… est parti ?

Il s'approche de moi, et vient à ma gauche. Il me regarde.

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute, et regarde Itachi.

-Hein ?

-Neji Naruto.

-Il… il est juste…

Je regarde la porte et continue ma phrase.

-Il avait un truc à voir d… dans son … son ancienne propriété. Il reviendra demain.

Silence. Après tout, Itachi ne sait rien du fait que la maison de Neji a été vendu depuis un petit moment déjà. Alors je peux bien lui dire ça pour qu'il me laisse tranquille sans se dire qu'il a toute ses chances. Je me retourne sans rien dire, et remonte à l'étage en lui disant que je ne mangerai pas ce soir ; qu'il connaît donc qu'il peut bien faire à manger pour lui et Hinata. Je lui précise que ce serait bien de lui monter son dîner pour qu'elle ne bouge pas trop.

-Quoi !? Mais non ! Naruto !! Je… j'ai pas envie de la voir !! Naruto !!

Il me court après dans les couloirs. Arrivé à hauteur de ma chambre, je me retourne et soupire en lui parlant.

-Itachi, s'il te plaît, je ne me sens pas bien là… alors occupe-toi d'Hinata juste pour ce soir.

-Naruto !! Tu… elle est enceinte ! Tu sais bien ce que ça m

Je l'interromps par un « bonne nuit » et ferme la porte de la chambre sans en écouter plus. Sans penser à ce qu'il vient de tenter de me rappeler. Je vais m'asseoir au bord du lit en pensant à Neji. Je prends mon portable, et attends quelques minutes ; dizaine de minutes. J'ai peur que si je l'appelle, il me dise que tout est fini.

Je devrais.. peut-être me déplacer. La plupart du temps il descend dans l'hôtel le plus cher en ville.

Neji… si tu savais ce que je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Seulement… seulement Itachi est quand même quelqu'un qui est cher à mon cœur et je ne peux pas le laisser tomber !

Je lui envoie un texto.

#Je viens te chercher. Je te ramène dans notre maison Neji.#

Je me lève, fais un tour dans la chambre d'Hinata pour lui demander si tout va bien et si je peux m'absenter. Elle me répond que oui, et que de toute façon, elle a un médecin sur place. Je souris poliment, vais lui faire une bise sur la joue, et lui demande de bien se reposer.

-Je reviens tout à l'heure. Je ramène ton imbécile de cousin.

-D'accord. N'oublie pas les monstres qu'il a pour fils.

-T'inquiètes pas.

Je lui fais un signe de main en sortant de la chambre et descends au rez-de-chaussée. Je passe dans la cuisine.

-'Tachi, je vais aller cherch.. euh.. voir Neji. Il a oublié un truc.

Il ne se retourne pas ; il hoche juste la tête. Je n'y fais pas attention. Je repasse dans le couloir et le longe pour arriver à l'entrée où j'enfile mon manteau et mes chaussures. Puis je sors. Tant pis s'ils restent tous les deux là. Je préfère encore laisser la maison sans surveillance avec Itachi et Hinata dedans tout en ramenant Neji que de laisser ce dernier je ne sais pas où à se faire des idées sur mes sentiments pour lui.

Je l'aime et il a intérêt à le comprendre.

Je prends la voiture et vais en ville ; mon portable avec moi. Je me rends à l'hôtel où son père à l'habitude d'aller ; et parfois Neji par le passé lorsqu'il lui arrivait de.. d'inviter certaines personnes pour une soirée ou plus. Ca fait vraiment longtemps. J'arrive à l'hôtel ; j'entre dans le hall, et sursaute en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je le prends et réponds le plus vite possible en voyant que c'est Neji.

-Allô !! Neji ?

-Tonton !?

-Aki ?

-Tonton ! Faut venir on est à l'hôtel de papi ! Papa il le montre pas, mais il est pas bien ! Il veut pleurer !!

-Tonton !!?

Je fronce un sourcil en entendant un changement de voix.

-Haru ?

-Tonton ! Papa pleure !! T'es pas gentil t'avais dit que tu lui ferais pas de mal !!

-Haru ? Où êtes-vous ? Vous êtes à l'hôtel de votre papy ? Là où il va tout le temps ?

-Le monsieur dans l'ascenseur il a dit qu'on avait la suite du dernier étage… mais je sais pas c'est quel hôtel.. c'est tout rouge et doré, et l'entrée y'a des monsieurs qui volent les bagages des gens. Il ont des tenu rouge et noir.

Je sourirai si je n'étais pas énervé et quelque peu impatient.

-Calme-toi Haru. J'arrive tout de suite.

Je raccroche et traverse le hall en essayant de ne pas trop me faire remarquer, mais je vois bien que l'on ma aperçu et surtout reconnu. Je retiens un léger rougissement en me rappelant que je passe dans les journaux people au moins une fois par mois depuis que je suis avec Neji.

Maintenant, il faut que je monte au dernier étage. Je passe devant l'ascenseur en me demandant si je peux le prendre, mais me fait accoster par le groom avant de pouvoir lui demander.

-Monsieur Uzumaki ! Vous rejoignez monsieur Hyuga je suppose ? Je vous emmène ?

Je force un sourire qui doit être un peu gêné, et accepte. J'étais un peu connu dans mon métier de maquilleur avant, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose que de ce faire reconnaître par un simple groom. Le plupart du temps, c'étaient des personnes de métier qui me reconnaissaient.

J'arrive à l'étage. Le groom l'annonce, l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Il donne directement sur la suite. Haru se rue sur moi.

-Tontonnn !! Tonton !! Papa pleure !!!

Mon pauvre Haru a les larmes aux yeux. Il hoquète en sanglotant de peur pour son papa. Aki, lui, tripote le bas de son T-shirt en grimaçant ; il est sur le point d'être dans le même état que son frère. Je prends Haru par les épaules, et lui demande de rester avec son frère ; que je vais parler à leur papa.

Aki me montre la chemin du doigt pour aller dans la chambre. Je le remercie, et lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter ; que son papa se sent juste un peu perdu mais qu'il va vite aller mieux.

J'entre dans la chambre ; je laisse entre-ouvert pour pouvoir malgré tout entendre les jumeaux s'ils bougent un peu trop.

A peine j'entre, que Neji me voit et se lève. Il pousse comme une plainte, et tend les bras vers moi en essayant de dire un « tu es venu !? » qui se retrouve à moitié étranglé. Je fais quelque pas pressés, et le serre contre moi en le traitant d'imbécile.

Il me rétorque.

-C'est toi l'imbécile… a… à protéger Itachi plutôt que moi ! Je t'en veux. Je t'en veux à un point pas possible de ne pas… me donner raison.

-Je suis désolé Neji. Mais Itachi c'est… c'est important pour moi qu'il reparte du bon pied. Il n'a eu qu'une folle avant moi et.. peut-être trois ou quatre petites amies mais ça n'a jamais été sérieux alors… je…

Je soupire.

Petit blanc.

Et puis Neji chuchote d'une voix étranglée.

-Excuse-moi.

-De quoi Neji ?

-De lui avoir crié dessus. D'avoir voulu le mettre dehors.

-C'est rien. Excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça pour notre maison. Elle est à nous ; pas à moi. Et j'aurai du être plus proche de toi et... faire plus attention.

-Hm.

Il se recule ; j'essuie ses larmes et lui demande.

-Quand est-ce que tu vas redevenir le Neji fort et fier de sa personne que je connais ?

-Je ne sais pas. Excuse-moi. Je pensais aller mieux mais.. en fait non.. Fuyu, .. ensuite le départ d'Itachi, le texto de Sasuke juste quand on a commencé à ..

-…

Il baisse la tête.

-J'ai toujours été rongé par la peur que tu découvres la vérité. Je me disais que j'allais te perdre un jour ou l'autre et… tout retombe en ce moment.

-Ce sont les nerfs. Tu seras plus calme dans quelques jours.

-J'espère. Je fais peur à Aki et Haru. Je vois bien qu'ils se font du soucis. Alors que ça ne devrait pas être le cas.

-Tu vas te reprendre. T'inquiètes pas. Je vais t'aider. Ca va aller.

-Naruto je veux que tu me promettes que jamais tu ne m'effaceras de ta vie. Même si… même si par malheur ça se passe mal et…

Il a du mal à finir sa phrase. Alors je l'interromps en répondant.

-Promis.

Il manque de grimacer. Il ne doit pas y croire. Après tout tant de promesses se font sans qu'on les tienne. Seulement moi cette promesse je veux qu'elle dure et qu'elle tienne. Je veux qu'elle soit vraie.

Je resserre Neji dans mes bras, et puis l'embrasse.

C'est à ce moment là que derrière nous des petits cris de joies un peu camouflés viennent de derrière la porte. Je souris une fois le baiser rompu ; mais pas Neji.

A suivre. 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Si.. si t'as besoin j'ai…

Je passe une main dans mon cou après m'être gratter le crâne d'un air gêné en vérifiant bien qu'Haru et Aki ne nous écoute plus.

Je chuchote presque.

-Je peux te prêter mon vibro si tu veux… il…

Itachi me dévisage. Je rougis et baisse la tête, puis écarquille les yeux en sursautant en voyant Haru me regarder droit dans les yeux."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Encore plus à ceux qui en ont posté malgré le fait que je n'ai pas répondu au chapitre précédent. merci énormément j'en avais besoin ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera dimanche prochain ou alors celui d'après si jamias je poste la sutie de POW Sasuek. Nous verrons ça !**

Densetsu : Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la maman d'Eien.

Nana : O.o Ah ? C'est pour ça alors l'absence de review du dimanche matin de sa part.

Densetsu : Oui ! n.n.

Nana : .. #réalise# Eh mais.. comment tu sais ça, toi!?

Densetsu : héhé...

Naruto : Papa !! Me dis pas que tu as une autre avneture !!

Densetsu : Na... #perd son sourire# Naruto!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?

Naruto : Ben... Neji et Itachi se sont en

Nana : AAAHHh !! NARUTO ! Abruti !! Les lecteurs ne sont qu'au chapitre 47 voyons ! Laisse donc les informations du chapitre 51 de côté, veux-tu ! Allez, retourne .. euh.. t... t'occuper d'Hinata ! Vas ! #pousse Naruto#

Densetsu : O.o... ?


	48. Chapter 48

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 47 : **

**Lolodu86 : **Merci beaucoup ! / Eh ben non.. :p. Pas pour maintenant !! (ou peut-être.. ou peut-être pas… XD. Désolé jen e me souviens plus du chapitre 48 je suis au 52 moi là. lol.) / Neji et Itachi se sont enfermés sans le vouloir dans la fusée de construction de Haru et ils ont peur car Haru annonce l'allumage. (non je plaisante hein. ) / Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Ca va, ça va. On fait aller. Merci. / Non. Naruto n'a pas dit « et celle de Itachi » Il a juste dit SA maison, et il va le corriger. (il l'a d'ailleurs déjà fait, non ? ) / XD Ca fait 6ans en effet ! Je.. hum.. je dois corriger le tire !! XD. (pour le vibro) / Non je dirai rien sur ce qu'à pu commencer d'annoncer Naruto et .. voilà. :p. (toc.) / T'as réussi à finir tes devoirs ? lol. / Y'a un threesome qui arrive ? O.o.. Ah bon ? (huhuhu)

**Laé : **Rhooo.., ce serait chou mais… XD Non mais .. c'est quoi ces curieux ! Vous verrez bien ! :p. / Peut-être que ce sont tes deux solutions !! :p. héhéhé. / Ah ? Tu vas pas que ça finisse en NejiIta ? .. mince ! XD. Non tu verras bien. :p. Je ne dirai rien pour les couples de fins. / Ah ben le chapitre de POW Sasuke il a été posté ! :p. Le 6arrivera je ne sais plus quand j'ai mis la date. (il est déjà fini.) / (2) lol. Je sais paaaass… ( :p)

**Dadoune : **Il se passe pas grand chose, faut pas faire attention à ce que peut dire Naruto ! #fais mine d'être calme, mais est plus qu'énervé contre Naruto et ses bourdes à retardement# XD Bonne lecture !

**Baka Babacool : **_(tiens, pas de Maj en plein milieu cette fois ? _) Ah oui c'était une dispute ? Lol. Oui, c'esst vrai que ça a crier. (au moins, ce n'était pas des larmes. :p ) / J'adore le « comme un lycéen » et puis en plus c'est vrai qu'il avait tout l'air d'en être un. Lol. / C… comment ça pour ton plus grand plaisir !! C.. comment ça la rupture ! Non mais on voyons !! Rhooooo / Ah tu vois large !! XD. Faudra pas attendre 10 chapitre pour qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux !! mdr. (peut-être… huhuhu ) / Eh ben oui ! Après tout, peut-être que Neji a toutes ses chances, lui aussi !! :p. – Neji : C… comment ça « peut-être » !? / Bonne lecture !

**Bouh-ahh : **n.n. Contente que le Neji en colère te plaise ! XD. (enfin.. je l'ai compris comme ça. XD. Enfin en tout cas il t'a décoiffé. Mdr. Désolé pour ton broshing. ) / Que Itachi console qui ? Naruto ou Neji ? :p. (ou les deux peut-être ? XP.

**Caro : **Oooh.. Oui mais. Naruto t'énerve tellement ! Je me sens obligé de m'excuse pour lui. Lui il n'aurait pas le cran de se tenir face à ta fureur ! lol. / Itachi, … le truc avec Hinata c'est autre chose. Enfin je ne dis pas non plus que Naruto n'impose pas tout à Itachi au lieu de l'aider, hein. Je ne dirai rien d'autre car je mélange mes chapitres et ne sais plus où en est Itachi dans le 47 donc je vais me taire. :x. / n.n'… Tu es vraiment catégorique, hein ! C'est amusant. « Il est fait pour Itachi dans cette fiction ! » / Oui c'est vrai qu'avec Sasuke, c'était très équilibré au début. Mais en même temps, ils étaient jeune et n'avait pas spécialement de responsabilité et autre, ça change un couple ça. Et puis faut voir ce qu'à fait Sasuke. Mais bon je vais pas m'étendre sur ça sinon j'en écrirai un roman ! XD / Voici la suite !! Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews ! n.n.

**Natsuko 123 : **Merci ! La voici justement la suite. / Ben yu'a de quoi douter quand on voit les réactions de Naruto en même temps ! / Merci pour les jumeaux ! n.n. (quel enfant ne s'inquiète pas pour ses parents en même temps ! :p. )

**Hinachan : **Ce serait pas mal hein.. lol. Mais je ne dirai rien pour autant sur le fait que ce soit ça ou non !! :p.

**Hashakage : **Densetsu : Moi !? Tromper Satsuki !!? Mais non !! N… Nana, explique-lui ! – Nana : « jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ». :p. Satsuki n'est plus de ce monde, Densetsu est libre de me faire pleins de bisous !! HAHA ! / Non, non. J'étais calme. Mais c'est juste que Neji avait besoin d'hurler un peu, voilà tout ! n.n. Oh si ça a du gueulé plus que ça. Ben déjà dans Frères sûrement ! Et puis dans Hors Norme, ou dans Son jouet, … hmm… je peux pas te les sortir comme ça mais je suis certaine que ça a bien plus gueuler que ça. / Non. La maison n'est pas à Itachi. C'est Densetsu qui la leur a offert. Ca a déjà été dit plusieurs fois ça. Et maintenant elle est à Naruto car Itachi la lui a laissé. Des papiers ont été fait pour ça, ça aussi ça a été dit plusieurs fois. Donc Itachi n'est absolument pas chez lui. / Des infos du 51 ? lol. Ben vous savez juste qu'il y a encore Neji et Itachi dedans. :p.

**Saki-uchiha : **YO ! n.n / Il n'était pas .. triste, il était.. euh.. huhu.. vous verrez bien ce qui se trame. :p. / Ah mais t'excuse pas !

**Sophie : **Neji : Hein ? / Faut pas l'interpréter du tout le « en » de Naruto sur Itachi et Neji. Voilà tout ! :p. / C'est pas vraiment Itachi qui a fait pleurer Neji, ce sont les actions de Naruto et son indécision. / .. non.. quand même pas ! Ce serait dur pour elle hein.. Et puis tu sais, y'a un hôpital pas trop loin. :p. (la ville pas loin quoi. XD.) / Héhé. Tu verras bien. :p. / Rhooo.. / Bonne lecture !

**Sofie : **Ah ben merci ! lol.

**Eien : **La plupart du temps, quand tu dis ça tu fais quand même long donc je ne me décourage pas ! :p. / Ahh !! L'anniversaire de ta maman !! Sehaltiel l'a souhaiter aussi ! (il a vu que je le souhaitait alors il l'a souhaité aussi ! XD.) – Densetsu : Comment j'étais au courant ? Et bien.. je… hum… #prend un air digne et solennel# Demande à ta mère si tu en as le cran !! – Nana : Oui donc ça veut dire que toi tu n'as pas le cran de le lui dire ! – Densetsu : #se dégonfle tout bizarrement ! # / Ouais hein ! lol. Et puis j'attends aussi la suite de l'histoire que tu as commencé pour mon anniversaire ! (snif.) / Chap 47 : Ben de totue façon, les méthodes comme le but final ne te plaisent pas alors… (pour la « stratégie » de récupération du blond. Mais en fait, .. est-ce vraiment une stratégie ? hm !? / Tu trouves qu'il essaie de semer la zizanie toi ? O.o.. Il lui a jute fait un bisou et.. je sais plus.. XD. Je préfère ne rien dire pour peu que j'avoue un truc qui est après ce que vous avec lu ! :p. / Héhéhé.. oui, peut-être ! héhéhé. / Sinon, ben oui Neji était là. Mais ça, c'était dit, enfin c'est compréhensible qu'il ait vu le baiser puisqu'il est remonté aussitôt ! Et puis il lui crie dessus après. / Tu.. Q.Q… le pauvre Itachi, je ne l'envie pas si tu veux lui faire la guerre ! J'ai vu ce que ça avait donné sur Sai et Sasuke ! XD. / XD Haru pas poli … Ca dépend d'avec qui, ce sont les affinités peut-être ! :p. Bon déjà, quand tu regardes la télé, c'est normal que tu veuilles le silence pour entendre ! Et a force de le dire ben t'en as marre alors tu râle ! Et puis sinon pour le « bonsoir » sans réponse, et bien Haru n'aime pas Itachi ! Il sent son papa menacé par Itachi alors il veut lui mener la vie dure ! (peut-être.) Ou alors il était tellement dans son film qu'il n'a tout simplement pas entendu ! :p. (je le défends bien mon petit bonhomme, hein ! :p.) / C'est pas mon sport préféré !! O.O.. je l'aime mon Neji !! Je donne juste raison à l'adage qui dit « qui châtie bien, aime bien ». Donc il faut que je le fasse souffrir un max le Nejinounet !! – Neji : « N… Nejinounet » ? O.o… / Héhéhé.. peut-être, ou alors peut-être es-tu comme Haru et tu vois là l'ennemi publique numéro 1 pour Neji ! :p. / XD Et si !! LALALA !!! XD Itachi est Machiavel en personne !! HAHAHA ! (il en a pas l'air, comme ça, hein ! :p. ) lol. Non mais faut pas le prendre comme ça voyons ! Itachi a.. enfin il.. euh.. je.. et.. hum. Passons.. / Non. Il doit pas tant jubiler que ça ! #ferme la porte du grand salon où Itachi danse la rumba# / Vous aurez une explication dans ce chapitre pour le « passage obscure » que tu as relevé. :p. / Rhoo.. faut pas être si défaitiste !!! Voyons !! … rhooo… / Prévisions pour le chap48 : XD Oui ais tu triches là ! lol. ; héhé tu crois pas si bien dire ! :p. ; Oui. ; c'est un peu obligé. ; A cause d'Hinata ? O.o.. ; XD Non en effet, tu n'as qu'à attendre une petite heure je pense avant que je le poste ! (depuis que toi tu as posté la review ! :p.

**Frères II. 48.**

Je resserre Neji dans mes bras, et puis l'embrasse.

C'est à ce moment là que derrière nous des petits cris de joies un peu camouflés viennent de derrière la porte. Je souris une fois le baiser rompu ; mais pas Neji. Je lui demande.

-Les jumeaux ont mangé ? Il y a une pièce pour eux ? Je vais m'en occuper. Toi, dors un peu.

-Ils dorment ici... je… j'allais dormir… enfin si je pouvais, ... dans la grande salle sur un fauteuil… ou alors avec eux je sais pas…

Il grimace ; sa gorge se serre à nouveau alors qu'il reprend la parole en portant une main sur son front.

-J'y ai même pas réfléchi je… je suis un mauvais père, je pense qu'à moi et pas à m… je …

Il recouvre son visage de ses mains en s'appuyant contre moi.

-Je t'ai dans la peau Naruto c… c'est…

-Chhuuuuutt… ça va aller Neji.

Je le resserre encore un peu contre moi, et essaie de regarder par-dessus mon épaule au cas où les jumeaux regarderaient. Mais ils semblent s'être éloignés après nous avoir vu nous embrasser. Je donne quelques baisers que je veux réconfortant à Neji ; lui dis m'occuper des jumeaux. Il va tout de même être un peu derrière moi pour les coucher. Une fois les deux monstres tout heureux de nous avoir vu nous embrasser couchés, Neji et moi nous retrouvons dans la salle principale de la suite. Neji s'assied sur le canapé ; je reste debout.

Je souris, et déclare d'un air amusé.

-Ils se sont endormis comme des masses.

-Hm. Ils se sont inquiétés pour moi. Et puis ils ont eu peur.. j'aurai pas du crier comme ça dans l'entrée.

Petit silence. Je le rejoins sur le canapé sans rien dire. Je l'observe un peu, et me penche sur le côté pour poser mon front sur son épaule. Je soupire doucement, et prends la parole.

-Faut que j'appelle Hinata.

-Ou Itachi.

-… hm.

Je ne voulais pas prononcer son nom pour le moment.

-Enfin non. Pas lui. … je lui ai dis que tu étais dans ton ancienne maison. Je t'ai rejoins parce-que tu as oublié quelque chose.

-Oh. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? On va lui dire quoi ?

Je redresse mon visage, et souris tendrement en répondant qu'il ne m'a pas donné de baiser en partant. Je vois alors apparaître un doux sourire sur son visage. Il chuchote « mon ange » et me demande ce qu'il peut répondre à ça en venant m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres touchent les miennes ; puis ses mains mon corps. Je le pousse en arrière et l'allonge sur le canapé. Je vais le faire me prendre. Heureusement, les jumeaux ont dormi comme des loirs. Neji s'est vraiment laissé aller.

… Oui.

…

… Bon.

Moi aussi je dois dire.

Nous avons ensuite partagé une douche ; puis j'ai appelé Itachi. Je me suis senti mal car Neji était tout à côté quand je lui ai parlé.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille sur le canapé ; contre Neji. Ou plutôt sur Neji. Il me tient contre lui. J'essaie de me relever sans le réveiller ni lui faire mal, mais ses bras se resserrent d'un coup autour de moi et me serrent fort. D'abord crispé, je me détends un peu.

Et puis je sursaute en entendant Haru ouvrir la porte de sa chambre en hurlant.

-PAPAAAA !!!? TU ES O… où ?

Il a couru jusqu'à nous et me regarde moi qui suis tombé par terre ; expulsé du canapé par Neji. Ce dernier a sursauté comme un fou en entendant son fils crier ainsi.

-Ca va tonton ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?

Je force un sourire en lui disant que non alors que Neji le réprimande d'un ton malgré tout assez léger.

-Haru. Sois plus discret la prochaine fois.

-… d'accord !

Neji se penche vers moi, s'excuse, et me demande si je ne me suis pas trop fait mal. Aki arrive au même moment et nous regarde d'un air curieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'être tous par terre ?

L'épisode passé, le petit déjeuner pris, nous rentrons chez nous.

Lorsque nous arrivons, Itachi est debout. Il reçoit un baiser de la part de Haru et Aki. Neji passe devant le salon sans y tourner ; il ne veut pour l'instant pas le voir. Moi, je reste à l'entrée du salon et fais un léger signe de main à Itachi. Il répond par un sourire et un hochement de tête. Je demande aux jumeaux d'être sages, et monte à l'étage pour rejoindre Neji. Avant cela, je vais voir si Hinata est debout ou non.

Je frappe même si la porte est ouverte et que j'ai vu Hinata réveillée. Elle est assise au bureau de la chambre et je vais d'ailleurs le lui faire remarquer. Elle me dit d'entrer ; j'attaque directement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !? Tu devrais être allongé !

-Ca va aller Naruto. Elles sont bien accrochées.

-Je sais. Mais ton médecin a dit que c'était plus prudent.

-Je finis ma lettre et je me rallonge.

Je lui fais la bise pour lui dire bonjour, et regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu écris à qui ?

-A mon père. Je lui donne des nouvelles.

-Hm.

Elle lève son regard vers moi.

-Tu voulais juste me dire bonjour ? Neji est revenu ?

-Oui. Il est dans la chambre. Itachi a été correct avec toi ?

-Oui. Mais il est un peu étrange.

Je hausse un sourcil, et la questionne.

-Etrange ? Comment ça ?

-Il m'a juste amené mon dîné hier soir, et le petit déjeuné ce matin. Il... il avait l'air un peu gêné.

Le deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier. J'écarquille les yeux.

Et puis brusquement, je réalise en me souvenant. Je pose une main sur ma bouche.

-Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Hein ? N... non… je... je sais pourquoi… il était gêné. T'inquiète pas. Il sera sûrement comme ça pendant un moment et euh… essaie de pas trop lui demander de chose ou… euh…

Je rougis, et termine par un « enfin voilà » avant de sortir d'un pas pressé.

Moi qui voulais aller voir Neji pour partager un doux câlin, je redescends au rez-de-chaussée pour parler à Itachi. Haru et Aki sont en train de manger.

-Des crêpes !! Haru !! Aki ! Mais vous avez déjà mangé tout à l'heure !!

Haru tire la langue alors qu'Aki répond pour lui.

-C'était pas les crêpes de tonton tout à l'heure. C'était le petit déjeuner de l'hôtel.

Itachi réagit et me regarde en me demandant.

-L'hôtel ? Vous n'étiez pas chez Neji ?

Haru fronce les sourcils.

-Chez papa c'est ici ! La maison elle est vendue !

Je grimace, et me gratte le crâne ; gêné. Je décide de changer de sujet très rapidement ; je lui expliquerai ça quand les jumeaux ne seront pas là.

-Euh Itachi… je… je me suis rappelé ce que… enfin… tu sais euh… Hinata… est… enceinte et euh…

Je jète un coup d'œil à Haru et Aki qui me regardent chercher mes mots en bégayant. Je sursaute en entendant Itachi me parler sans me regarder.

-J'ai compris Naruto. Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire par rapport à ça ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Oui je.. euh ben je m'excuse de t'avoir laisser tout seul avec elle mais je.. enfin Neji est prioritaire, et euh…

Je me racle la gorge, m'approche un peu de lui et lui demande.

-Ca a été quand même ? Hinata m'a dit que t'avais été un peu bizarre… tu lui as pas

-Je n'ai rien fait, je sais quand même me tenir.

-Hm.

Et il me dit ça à moi !? Non mais qui s'est coltiné ses hormones en surchauffent pendant les deux grossesses d'Anko ! C'est moi quand même !

Je me racle à nouveau la gorge en grimaçant légèrement.

-Si.. si t'as besoin j'ai…

Je passe une main dans mon cou après m'être gratté le crâne d'un air gêné en vérifiant bien qu'Haru et Aki ne nous écoutent plus.

Je chuchote presque.

-Je peux te prêter mon vibro si tu veux… il…

Itachi me dévisage. Je rougis et baisse la tête, puis écarquille les yeux en sursautant en voyant Haru me regarder droit dans les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, Itachi prend la parole sur un ton assez dur.

-Naruto j'ai pas besoin de ça. Alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir ce genre de jouet.

Que je suis bête.

Mais je voulais pouvoir lui faciliter les choses et aussi lui montrer qu'on pouvait parler de ça en toute tranquillité même si on n'est plus ensemble…

Quel abruti je fais… je dis ça mais n'arrive même pas à lui parler correctement. Je pensais que c'était dû aux jumeaux, mais en réalité je suis gêné.

Je sors de la cuisine, et remonte à l'étage pour enfin aller voir Neji.

J'entre dans notre chambre. Neji a juste le temps de se tourner vers moi et d'écarter les bras pour m'étreindre. Il me demande.

-Ca va?

-Oui. Haru et Aki sont en train de manger des crêpes maison.

-Hinata est debout ?

-Non. C'est Itachi qui les a faites.

-Oh.

-Oui…

Je ne sais pas si je mets Neji au courant. Ce serait peut-être… plus facile pour lui expliquer par la suite que je sois un peu derrière Itachi.

-Neji…

-Hm ?

Il me serre contre lui et commence à embrasser mon cou. Je rougis.

-Non... rien.

Il resserre ses bras autour de mon corps. Je ferme les yeux, et l'entends me chuchoter.

-C'était bon hier Naruto.

-.. h… hm.

-Tu m'as fait du bien.

Je souris, et murmure un « toi aussi » quelque peu amusé.

Puis je retiens un soupir d'aise en sentant ses mains descendrent sur mes fesses très doucement. L'une d'elles remonte dans mon dos en s'y pressant pour me faire coller un peu plus mon corps au sien. Ses lèvres dans mon cou deviennent insistantes. Je laisse un gémissement m'échapper.

Soudain, il replace ses mains dans mon dos, arrête de m'embrasser et pose juste son menton sur mon épaule gauche. C'est ce moment là que j'entends les pas d'un petit monstre qui s'approchent.

Je voudrais m'écarter un peu de Neji, mais ce dernier me retient contre lui en me serrant. De dos à la porte de la chambre, je ne peux qu'entendre.

-Papa !!

C'est Aki.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tonton il a dit qu'il avait un jouet ! C'est quoi ?

-Un jouet ?

Je rougis en me crispant. Neji le remarque. Il tourne son visage vers le mien, et me demande.

-De quoi il parle Naruto ?

Je déglutis, et force un sourire alors que Neji me lâche pour me regarder de face. Je réponds.

-Euh.. tu… tu sais, .. le truc qui vibre… et que…euh…

Neji comprend et répond à son fils.

-Aki. C'est un jouet pour les grands. Ca ne te regarde pas.

-Mais pourquoi !!?

-Parce-que c'est comme ça. Va aider Itachi a débarrasser. Je crois savoir que vous avez mangé des crêpes.

-… hmmm...

Aki s'en va. Neji fronce les sourcils et m'adresse un reproche.

-Ca va pas de parler d'un vibromasseur en présence d'enfants !

-Excuse.. mais de toute façon ils peuvent pas comprendre, ils savent pas ce que c'est !

-Mais même ! Imagine qu'ils aillent demander à mon père ce que c'est qu'un vibromasseur ! Tu te rends compte de ce qu

Je l'interromps.

-Oui Neji. Je me rends compte. je te rappelle que j'ai fait pareil, à une certaine époque.

Il hoquète, il se calme en pouffant de rire. J'écarquille les yeux, et ouvre la bouche d'un air choqué.

J'aurai jamais du lui raconter ça.

Il se met à rire. Je fronce les sourcils, et lui tape le crâne alors qu'il se penche pour tenir son ventre.

-Nejiii !!! C'est pas drôle !!

Je souris malgré tout. Quelques minutes après, je suis assis à côté de Neji qui lui s'est allongé sur notre lit. Il essaie de calmer son fou rire.

-Bon… hm. Et alors. Pourquoi tu as parlé de ça devant les jumeaux ?

Là, moi, je n'ai plus envie de rire. Je me sens mal.

-Pour... pas grand chose… j'en ai parlé avec Itachi et je euh…

Je détourne mon regard de son visage ayant perdu son sourire sur le mot « Itachi ». Il s'assied.

-Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'inspire alors profondément, et décide de lui en parler. Ou plutôt de lui remettre en mémoire quelques discussions que nous avions eu il y a plusieurs années de ça.

-Tu te souviens… quand Anko était enceinte... tu m'avais trouvé assez fatigué quand j'étais ici.

-… peut-être, oui... je crois.

-Je t'avais dit pourquoi, tu te souviens ?

-…

Il cherche un peu dans sa mémoire, et soupire en forçant un sourire.

-Naruto tu me racontes tellement de chose que je ne peux pas me rappeler de tout !

Je fronce les sourcils et soupire.

-T'es pas amusant là ! Tu facilites pas les choses ! Je fais tout pour pas te parler de lui et je vais devoir te raconter encore !

-« de lui » ? Tu parles d'Itachi ?

-… oui…

Il retient un soupir, et me dit d'y aller d'un coup ; que ce sera plus facile.

Je le regarde un instant, et décide de me lancer comme il le souhaite.

-Itachi a une libido super développée quand il côtoie les femmes enceintes.

J'ai rougi en le disant. Neji se rappelle ; ça se voit sur son visage. Il se redresse et se tient droit. Il se lève, et se retourne vers moi.

-Il devrait retourner chez son père dans ce cas, tu ne crois pas ?

Je grimace. Neji aussi, et s'excuse d'insister dans ce sens. Puis il se rassied en soupirant.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu en as parlé alors.

-De quoi ?

-De vibromasseur.

-Hm.

-T'aurais quand même pu attendre qu'Aki et Haru ne soient pas dans la même pièce.

-Hm... désolé... j'étais lancé donc voilà.

-Bah. C'est passé n'en parlons plus.

-Merci.

Petit blanc. Et comme je le pensais, Neji ne peut s'empêcher de me demander avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Il a accepté, non ?

-Non. Il ne veut pas d'un jouet. C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Il a surtout oublié qu'il aimait particulièrement me voir l'utiliser. Il pourrait le faire lui aussi tout de même. Ca le calmerait. Surtout que… c'était vraiment quelque chose. Je pensais pas qu'une femme enceinte pouvait faire cet effet.

Quand j'y repense, je sens mon corps se réchauffer. Je dois avoir les joues et les oreilles totalement rouge. Je me tourne et m'allonge sur le ventre sans arriver à ne plus penser à tout ce qu'on a pu faire avec Itachi. Ses envies prenaient le pas sur sa morale et même-moi parfois je m'étonnais de ce qu'il pouvait… me faire. Certaines choses ne me seraient pas venu à l'esprit.

-Naruto ?

Je ferme les yeux et plonge mon visage dans l'oreiller. Je suis excité.

J'entends Neji faire quelques pas, puis fermer la porte. Il vient vers le lit ; il n'est pas sorti comme je le pensais. Je croyais qu'il allait me laisser me calmer en paix, mais monsieur à l'air de vouloir participer. Je sens son poids sur le lit ; et surtout son corps au-dessus du mien. J'ouvre les yeux, et tourne un peu mon visage pour voir sa main juste à côté. Ses genoux sont de chaque côté de mon bassin. Ses lèvres viennent frôler mon oreille.

-C'est vilain de s'exciter en pensant à ce qu'il a pu te faire, tu sais.

Je lui demande, d'une manière un peu enfiévrée, de ne pas se moquer comme ça de moi.

Sa main droite se promène sur mon dos, puis mes côtes, et alors qu'il me dit de me redresser un peu pour l'aider et que je le fais, elle plonge sur le devant de mon corps puis descend la braguette de mon jean. Je hoquète, et gémis.

Et je gémis de plus en plus. Neji sait très précisément où poser ses doigts pour me donner le plus de plaisir possible. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie tout particulièrement chez lui.

-Nej... i… Neji… aahh... AAAaaaahhmmmm...

Je viens rapidement et m'écoule sur le lit de tout mon long. Neji s'assied au bord en léchant ses doigts pour me provoquer et sûrement me faire rougir de plus belle alors que je le regarde faire.

Quelques minutes, et nous sortons de la chambre. Neji dit aller voir sa cousine. Moi, je décide d'aller voir si nous n'avions rien oublié pour le dîné de ce soir. Après tout, c'est le réveillon.

Les jumeaux sont à la table du salon et dessinent. Itachi est encore dans la cuisine. Je le contourne, et vais voir le frigo.

-Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'utiliser le bureau ?

Je sors mon visage du réfrigérateur, et dévisage Itachi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de m'isoler des jumeaux pendant un petit moment cet après-midi.

-Le bureau est à Neji maintenant. Tu vois ça avec lui.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas du répondre ça. Itachi et Neji se parler… après ce qui s'est passé hier soir... c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. Je fronce un sourcil ; un peu agacé par son ton ennuyé. Puis je lui demande en fermant le frigo.

-Et puis pourquoi tu veux t'isoler dans le bureau !? T'as ta chambre !

Itachi me regarde d'un air curieux. Il se penche en arrière pour vérifier dans le salon, et m'explique.

-Comme je suis là pour Noël, j'ai pensé que c'était mieux de leur acheter un ou deux cadeaux chacun. Et puis... à toi, Hinata et Neji aussi.

Il a baissé d'un ton sur le « Neji ». Il continue.

-Comme le papier cadeau est dans le bureau, … je …

-Oh.

-Voilà.

De quoi j'ai l'air moi maintenant ! Alors qu'il avait de bonnes intentions, je me suis senti agacé et énervé.

-Excuse-moi. Je… Tu veux bien attendre cette nuit ? On ouvrira le bureau. Les cadeaux sont cachés dedans vu que les jumeaux n'y vont jamais ils n'essaient pas d'ouvrir la porte. On l'a fermé par précaution mais euh... enfin…

-Ce soir c'est parfait.

-Je préviendrai Neji.

-Merci.

« Ce soir » qui arrive vite. Hinata a insisté pour m'aider en cuisine durant l'après-midi. On a vraiment bien mangé. J'ai déjà prévenu Neji pour le bureau.

Je suis avachi sur le canapé. J'ai aucune envie de me déplacer pour dire "bonne nuit" aux jumeaux, mais il va bien falloir.

… J'ai l'estomac plein...

Comment fait Hinata !? Elle se déplace avec de l'aisance et ne se plaint pas, alors qu'elle a deux bébés dans son ventre ... !

Moi j'ai le dîner de ce soir et je peux plus bouger ! ….

Neji s'appuie brusquement contre le dossier du canapé par derrière et me regarde.

-Naruto ! Haru et Aki attendent ton bisou !

Je grimace, et lève les yeux vers Neji en grimaçant.

-Ils veulent pas descendre ? Je suis rempli j'ai besoin d'une grue pour me lever je crois.

-Dis pas de bêtises.

Il me donne un bref baiser, et s'en retourne alors que je geins un « mais je dis pas de bêtises... ! »

Itachi se poste alors devant moi, et me tend une main.

-Donnes ta main. Je vais t'extirper de là.

Il me sourit tendrement. Trop tendrement.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«-Neji… n'est pas trop inquiet ?

-Hm ?

Je lui jète moi-même un coup d'œil, et l'interroge.

-Inquiet de quoi ?

-De… te savoir avec moi. Seul ; dans une voiture ; en soirée. "

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! Ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez !! n.n. Ca me fait très plaisir et ça m'aide aussi à continuer !! **

Densetsu : Neji a l'air un peu insouciant dans ce chapitre. Il ne s'inquiète plus.

Nana : Tu le penses vraiment ?

Itachi : Moi, je m'inquièterai à sa place !

Nana : Au fait Itachi, il semblerait que tu aies une super méga libido en ce moment !?

Itachi : #rougit# P… pas du tout !! C… c'est Naruto qui… #chuchote# en fait tout un fromage… juste parce-que… j'ai un peu plus d'appétit que… d'ordinaire… je…

Densetsu : #chuchote à l'oreille de Nana# Il a pas l'air à l'aise..

Nana : #chuchote à l'oreille de Densetsu# Ben ça lui apprendra à dire que Neji devrait s'inquiéter ! èé.


	49. Chapter 49

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 48 :**

**Dadoune : **J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances en tout cas ! / Oui c'est bien Naruto ! n.n. Toujours le même fidèle au pote côté gaffes.

**Yaoienfoli : **Merci ! Voici la suite !

**Lolotyv : **lol. J'aime tu demandes d'abord quand est-ce que Naruto va revenir avec Itachi, puis ensuite tu dis que tu adores quand même Neji, et juste après que tu le préfè.. ah !! Tu parles de Neji avec Sasuke !? O.o Maisi l a jamais vraiment été avec lui tu sais. Et puis si tu regardes les pairings, tu vois bien qu'il n'y as pas de NejiSasu. (non, il n'est pas non plus dans les petits points de suspensions à la fin des pairings. Ca.. c'est pour un autre couple. ) / Voici la suite !

**Saki-uchiha : **Merci ! n.n. / Rhoo.. quelle impatiente ! Tu verras bien ! (pour le ItaNaruNeji.) / Ah oui ? Tu as compris ça où pour le ItaNaru ? O.o.. Tu sais, .. je réponds comme ça m'arrange pour vous faire tourner la tête alors il ne faut pas trop ce fier aux réponses que je donne. (enfin sauf pour les trucs sérieux. Enfin.. enfin je me comprends c'est déjà ça. XD.) / Bonne lecture !

**Sofie : **Bah c'est pas grave ! o.o Tu es claire, net et concise ! / T'en vas pas !!! Q.Q… / Merci beaucoup !! n.n / huhuhu… Oui… ça peut amener à de très belles situations cet Itachi et sa libido surdéveloppée ! HAHA ! / Oui mais non… euh.. Non. (du fait que tu sois là au cas où.)

**Akira : **Ah ben… Merci !! n.n. Ravie qu'elle te plaise !! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça et que tu aimeras toujours autant sinon plus !n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Vive moi : **Ben oui mais Neji en a traversé énormément lui aussi avec Naruto ! Même si ce dernier n'était pas sa moitié ! (et toc ! ) / Haha ! Tu pense que je vais refaire faire à Naruto pleins de rêves avec du ItaNaruNeji et autres combinaisons diverses et variées par un ou deux en rêve ? Héhéhé.. Tu verras bien ! :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Hashakage : **Oui mais non. Itachi n'est pas du tout intéressé malgré sa libido super développé. (oui, je sais, c'est arbitraire, mais c'est comme ça.) / (2) Pourquoi ça ? O.o

**Nada : **NADAAA !!!! : D Ca faisait super longtemps !! Comment vas-tu!? / Merci beaucoup ! n.n. / Et oui, Itachi est là. (héhé) / 'Tachi : Moi aussi je suis content d'être de retour. / Bonne lecture ! Merci d'être revenu !! n.n.

**Sophie : **Naruto : Mais oui mais… si… si Itachi me force !? :s… / Itachi utiliser un jouet de la sorte !! OOHH !! Je suis choqué par tes propos ! XD. Non.. Itachi ne.. ne s'abaisserait pas à ça tout de même !! – Itachi : Ben.. je suis un homme, hein… :s… je suis pas fait de bois… ! – Nana : O.O #choqué. / Densetsu : Bon je prends la suite, Nana va mettre du temps à se remettre du choc de la nouvelle que vient de lui apprendre Itachi. #lance un regard de biais très noir à Itachi qui s'excuse tout bas. Neji semble plus détendu ? Ah oui c'est vrai que dans le dernier chapitre il avait l'air de ne s'inquiéter de rien. Un peu trop même à mon humble avis. Oui. Hinata a été… euh pardon, là où vous en êtes vous ne savez pas. n.n'… Ils seront gâtés équitablement. (on cherche pas la complications. Y'en a déjà assez comme ça.) / Bonne lecture !

**Baka BabacOoL : **Et oui ! Il semblerait !! / Et oui ! Il semblerait aussi que tu te fasses des films ! XD. / Et… arf.. et oui.. Naruto et la fidélité, .. ça fait beaucoup. (beaucoup plus que 5. Pourquoi choisir ce chiffre ? Il n'est pas énorme !? O.o ) / MAIEUUUU !! Pourquoi tu me dis pas sur qui tu as parié… ùù… De toute façon, moi j'ai déjà décidé de la fin alors.. :p. / Aki : Je suis pas un chou !! èé. / lol. Bonne lecture à toi ! Folle parmi tant d'autre ! (c'est toi qui l'a dit, hein ! :p )

**Y .uki : **Merci ! Contente qu'il t'ait plu ! / Bah Naruto a juste voulu être serviable et prêté un joujou !! :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Hinachan : **Oui mais le devrait-il ? (faire confiance à Naruto. Neji.) / Bonne lecture !

**Lolodu86 : **n.n. Merci ! Contente que la fic te plaise toujours ! (le vibro, ça rappel le premier volet quand Naruto questionne Densetsu en présence de Jiraya et Tsunade. :p. ) / Non. Je ne dirai rien ! Il faudra lire ! :p. / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Eien :** .... snifff....

**Frères II. 49.**

Itachi se poste alors devant moi, et me tend une main.

-Donnes ta main. Je vais t'extirper de là.

Il me sourit tendrement. Trop tendrement.

-C'est quoi ce regard ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me demande.

-Un regard ?

-Oui !

Je lui en montre un énervé, et me lève sans son aide en frappant sa main du dos de la mienne. Je monte et donne un baiser à mes bouts comme j'aime à les appeler lorsque je suis seuls avec Neji et qu'il est de très bonne humeur.

Après tout… ce sont « ses » bouts. Mais j'aime m'imaginer qu'on partage leur parenté avec Neji. C'est amusant. En tout cas ils ne me ressemblent pas du tout. C'est un peu normal quand on y pense.

-Bonne nuit tonton Naruto !

-Bonne nuit Haru.

Il enlace mon cou, et m'oblige à lui faire un câlin. Je me soulève un peu. Il me tient fort, mais fini par me lâcher en riant un peu.

-Allez. Il faut dormir sinon le père Noël ne passera pas.

-Je sais !! Papa et Itachi nous l'ont dit tout à l'heure et tata me l'a dit hier !

Je lui souris, lui donne un autre baiser, en donne un à Aki qui somnole déjà, puis sort de la chambre. Neji attend dans le couloir. Il fait un petit signe de la main et leur dit bonne nuit, puis ferme la porte tout doucement.

Je souris à Neji, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me fais enlacer. Je chuchote.

-Neji.. ?

-Quoi ?

Lui aussi il parle tout bas.

-Je vais avoir quoi pour Noël ?

-Je sais pas ça ! Faudra voir ce que le père Noël t'apporte !

Je trépigne et fais la moue.

-Maiiieuuu.. dis-moi !

-Non. Tu attendras demain, comme tout le monde !

Je soupire et me plains alors que lui s'en amuse. Nous partageons un autre baiser ; un profond baiser ; doux ; tendre, amoureux. Et aussi quelque peu gourmand sur la fin.

Brusquement, un raclement de gorge. Nous sursautons tous les deux. Itachi est dans l'escalier prêt du palier de l'étage. Je me retourne. Neji me garde dans ses bras ; ses mains sur mon ventre. Je questionne Itachi.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Le bureau, ce serait bien… de l'ouvrir.

-Oh ! Oui ! Je… j'arrive.

Neji me lâche ; un peu forcé et à certainement à contre cœur. Je descends en compagnie d'Itachi. Je prends mes clés dans le ramequin que Sasuke a laissé ; depuis qu'il est partie ; dans l'entrée, et ouvre le bureau à Itachi.

-Merci.

-Tu devrais peut-être attendre une heure ou deux pour faire les cadeaux. Qu'on soit sûr que les jumeaux dorment.

-Oui. Tu as raison. Par contre je vais sortir les cadeaux de ta voiture.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Y'a des cadeaux dans ma voiture ?

-Oui.

-Euh… je… elle est restée dans le centre…

Je force un sourire. C'est vrai qu'Itachi avait pris ma voiture pour sortir hier dans l'après-midi. On avait pris celle de Neji pour aller chercher le landau et voir mon père.

-Dans le centre !!?

-Oui... euh... je... en fait… comme on te l'a dit ce matin, Neji a vendu sa maison depuis un moment et euh.. on était à l'hôtel parce-que…

-Oui. Tu m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Hm.

-Ca veut dire que tu es rentré avec Neji ce matin dans sa voiture et que tu as laissé la tienne dans le centre ?

-… ben… oui. On pensait aller la reprendre demain après être allé chez papa...

Je grimace. Itachi retient un soupire ; il sait qu'il n'a pas vraiment le droit de me reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Il me demande alors.

-On… a moyen d'aller cherche ta voiture ce soir ?

-Ce soir !!?

-Oui. Il faut que les jumeaux aient leur cadeau demain matin au réveil !

-Tu pouvais pas les sortir en arrivant hier soir ?

-Ils étaient debout hier soir ! Naruto, réfléchis un peu !

Je fronce les sourcils ; il sait que sa dernière remarque est mal passée. J'inspire à fond, et soupire sans retenue.

-Je vais prévenir Neji qu'on y va.

-... merci.

Je remonte à l'étage. Neji est dans la chambre. Il dort debout. Moi, la discussion avec Itachi m'a fait oublié mon ventre rempli.

-Neji ?

-Hm ?

Je souris.

-Tu t'endors ?

-Vaguement…

-Euh je... je dois m'absenter une ou deux heure… avec Itachi.

Il semble être un peu plus réveillé d'un coup.

-Pardon ?

-Les cadeaux de la part de Itachi sont dans le coffre de ma voiture et la voiture est dans le centre.

Il ouvre la bouche, et soupire finalement sans rien dire. Et puis finalement.

-Je peux y aller à ta place, non ?

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! Neji ! Tu t'endormais là ! J'ai pas envie que tu piques du nez devant le volant !

-… on y va tous les deux et je confie les jumeaux et Hinata à Itachi ?

-Neji ! Je te dis non. Ca craint rien ! Je prends ta voiture avec Itachi, je la ramène et Itachi prendra la mienne !

-…

Il fait une petite moue ennuyée, et accepte enfin. De toute façon, c'était pareil qu'il refuse ou non. J'y serai allé. On ne va pas laisser les cadeaux des jumeaux dans ma voiture comme ça, ça ferait bizarre demain en la rapportant sinon… « Oh ! Regardez ! Aki ! Haru ! La coffre est rempli de cadeaux non-emballés ! Ils ont du tomber du traîneau du père Noël ! »

Je m'imagine mal leur dire ça.

Je redescends donc après un baiser, et échange un regard avec Itachi pour lui faire comprendre que nous partons.

C'est moi qui vais conduire. C'est la voiture de Neji et j'imagine mal dire à ce dernier qu'Itachi a prit le volant. Avant ça n'aurait pas posé problème mais là…

En cours de route, Itachi me jète un coup d'œil que je ne remarque pas. Il s'attarde finalement à m'observer; puis il demande.

-Neji… n'est pas trop inquiet ?

-Hm ?

Je lui jète moi-même un coup d'œil, et l'interroge.

-Inquiet de quoi ?

-De… te savoir avec moi. Seul ; dans une voiture ; en soirée.

-Non. Je vois pas pourquoi il s'inquièterait.

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal. Je me doute bien que Neji doit être en train de faire les cent pas dans la maison et sûrement aussi en train de ne pas cesser de soulever un des rideaux de la cuisine pour voir apparaître les voitures dans l'allée.

Itachi continue.

-Je pourrai tenter quelque chose.

-Si tu tiens à rester un homme il ne vaut mieux pas.

Petit silence. Puis il reprend la parole.

-Tu me détestes tant que ça ?

J'écarquille les yeux en hoquetant, et tourne mon visage vers Itachi ; surpris.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me détestes, c'est ça ?

-Non !! Non, bien sûr que non !

Je tourne mon visage vers la route en ajoutant.

-Je t'aime c'est ça le problème.

-…

Il ne dit rien.

Nous finissons par arriver. Je me gare juste derrière ma voiture.

Itachi est resté silencieux tout comme moi. Je me demande s'il a bien saisi mon « je t'aime ». C'était pas… pas comme ça enfin…

Je coupe le contact, retire ma ceinture, et regarde un instant Itachi. Son regard plonge dans le mien. Je me sens un peu bizarre à lui avoir dit ce « je t'aime ». Je l'ai dit en pensant surtout que c'était de l'amour pas comme avant... ça ne l'est pas.

Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

A vrai dire je me sens un peu perdu.

Je déglutis, et commence à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander s'il me suit avec ma voiture ou le contraire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Itachi se redresse sur son siège, et se penche vers le mien. Il m'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux. Je savais qu'il allait le faire ; ça se voyait dans son regard. Il en avait envie.

Je le laisse faire ; je profite même du baiser. J'ai… honte de le laisser faire mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire non.

Il tend brusquement son bras sur le côté ; mon siège s'abaisse. J'émets un petit son surpris, et prends son visage entre mes mains pour l'écarter un instant. Il me demande.

-Amour… amour s'il te plaît… je… s'il te plaît..

-'Tachi… n… non, … c'est pas bien... je suis…avec Neji et... On est aaAAaa !!

Sa main a glissé sous mon manteau et mes vêtements. Je me crambe et retiens un gémissement. Ses lèvres embrassent mon cou.

-'Ta… chi… ! N… non ! C'est la voiture de Neji, hhh... T… fais pas ça… fais pa… aaa… hmmm..

Il s'arrête brusquement, et se redresse sur ses bras ; ses mains posées de part et d'autre de mon siège. Je ne vois pas grand chose car il ne fait plus vraiment jour ; mais dans ses yeux je peux discerner une lumière ; peut-être un reflet de lampadaire de l'autre côté de la rue.

-'Tachi… ?

Il se recule, se rassied. Je me redresse et le vois sortir de la voiture. Je le suis des yeux. Je pensais qu'il partait vers ma voiture, mais il contourne finalement celle de Neji. Il ouvre ma portière et me parle.

-Viens. Sors.

Je le regarde, et sors de la voiture. Il me prend par la main, prends les clés encore sur le contact, ferme la portière et me demande.

-Tes clés de voiture.

-Qu… je…

Je les sors de ma poche. Il les prend, et m'emmène vers ma voiture.

Sa voix ; sa façon d'agir en ce moment me font me sentir étrange.

Il dés-enclenche l'alarme, et m'ouvre la portière arrière du côté passager. Il me montre la place de la main ; je m'assieds. Il referme. Il contourne la voiture, et monte derrière le côté conducteur.

J'ai déjà tout compris.

Et je ne vais pas le repousser malgré mon histoire déjà solide avec Neji.

Itachi referme la portière et verrouille la voiture de l'intérieur ; puis il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse comme tout à l'heure.

Je l'enlace en me faisant glisser sur la banquette ; pour être à peu près allonger.

Le souffle rauque d'Itachi.

Ses mains. Ses lèvres.

Mon corps frissonne.

-hhhhaaahhh … 'Tachi… p… plus doucement…

-Je t'aime Naruto… ! Je…

Je l'embrasse.

Faites le taire.

Qu'il ne me dise pas ça.

J'ai tellement souffert de son départ et je suis tellement heureux désormais avec Neji. Et malgré tout je me laisse faire… Celui que j'ai tant aimé, et ce tellement longtemps, m'aime encore. Comment puis je y résister ?

-'Tachiii… … Hh...

Mon jean est déjà retiré ; mon boxer aussi. Itachi entre en moi. Je crie légèrement en me cambrant. Mon dos est comme cassé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans ma voiture mais nous l'y avons déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne m'avait plus touché ainsi.

Mon cœur est serré alors que je pense à Neji à la maison qui se dit qu'il doit me faire confiance ; qui s'en veut de s'inquiéter pour ma fidélité.

Et moi qui suis ici et qui le trompe avec mon ex.

Et maintenant… qu'est-ce que sera Itachi ? Ce n'est ni mon ex, ni mon conjoint, ni quoique ce soit.. un ami-amant. Un tendre amant dont les hormones, malmenées par une femme enceinte, lui jouent tellement de tours qu'il se sent le besoin de coucher avec moi ?

Ses hanches se meuvent ; son bassin ; ses mains bien accrochées à moi.

Ses dents qui marquent la peau de mon corps de leurs morsures.

Itachi.

Quelle va être sa place dans ma vie maintenant que nous l'avons refait ?

Il jouit une fois puis continue. Mon corps tremble ; je suis en sueur. Ma voix fait entendre les tourments qu'Itachi m'infflige. Des tourments bien doux mais aussi très forts et passionnés.

Comment vais-je expliquer ça à Neji ? Je ne sais pas. Et pour tout avouer je n'y pense plus vraiment sur le moment car je me laisse aller contre le torse d'Itachi ; sur son pull ; alors qu'Itachi, lui, se libère en moi une deuxième fois.

Essoufflé, ça je le suis. Tout comme troublé et un peu perdu. Itachi se redresse, et referme sa braguette avant de s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette. Il tourne ensuite son visage vers moi qui n'ai pas bougé. Mes pieds sont sur ses jambes.

Il se penche sans se tourner. Son corps se blottit contre le mien. Je l'enlace. On va rester comme ça quelques minutes. Puis je vais lui dire qu'il faudrait reprendra la route ; qu'il ne faut pas que Neji sache ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il va le comprendre. Il ne va rien me demander. Ni de recommencer notre relation, ni d'arrêter celle que j'entretiens avec Neji. Il va juste se redresser et me laisser retourner dans la voiture de Neji.

Je pars devant. Plus la maison s'approche, plus mon cœur bat vite et plus je me sens mal. J'ai encore trahi quelqu'un. J'ai trahi Neji. Le seul que jamais je n'aurai voulu blesser. Je jète un coup d'œil dans mon rétroviseur ; Itachi suit. J'espère qu'il ne dira rien à Neji. J'espère que moi-même je serai assez calme pour paraître normal et que… que pour la première fois de sa vie Neji ne sentira pas le mensonge que je lui prépare.

Et dire que c'est Noël…

Nous arrivons.

Je vois Itachi garer ma voiture à côté de celle de Neji dans laquelle je me trouve.

J'ai peur de descendre. Et si je restais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche après tout.

Je sursaute en remarquant le visage de Neji à la fenêtre devant moi. Je tourne mon visage en écarquillant les yeux pour vérifier quelque chose. C'est bon ; Itachi a retiré son pull. Vu comme je me suis laissé aller dessus je… heureusement qu'il a son manteau fermé pour ne pas montrer qu'il n'a rien dessous.

Neji n'est plus à la fenêtre. Il sort de la maison, et vient aider Itachi a décharger ma voiture. Je sors de la sienne, et leur donne un coup de main très silencieux. Un allée-retour, et Neji me demande un baiser que je lui donne. Ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux, et s'arrêtent brusquement. Il sursaute, et se recule d'un coup sec en rompant le baiser.

-Neji ?

-Qu'est-ce que c…

Son visage se fige ; ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand alors qu'il fixe sa main ouverte. Il la referme, la ré-ouvre et me donne une gifle de cette même main. Je la sens passer et lle dévisage sans comprendre. Mais moins de quelque secondes et ; posant ma main sur ma joue endolorie ; je sens quelque chose de collant. Je sursaute très légèrement. Ce doit être à moi ; mon sperm. Une partie serait venue se nicher dans mes cheveux ?

… après tout ça va tellement dans tout les sens et si vite que…

Je baisse la tête ; et lui murmure un « excuse-moi ».

Mais ce qu'il me répond n'est pas ce que j'aimerai entendre.

-Non.

Et pourtant je m'y étais un petit peu préparé.

Neji fait volte-face et rentre dans la maison alors qu'Itachi en sort. J'aurai pensé que ce dernier aurait eu le droit à un crochet du droit ou quelque chose comme ça, mais rien. Peut-être un regard mais je ne suis pas assez prêt pour le voir. Je me frotte la joue en laissant quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues.

Itachi le remarque et s'approche de moi.

-Am… Naruto ?

Je fais un « non » de la tête pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas qu'il me regarde ou essaie de me parler. Mais il ne semble pas comprendre ; ou plutôt vouloir comprendre.

-Naruto qu'est-ce que tu… c'est Neji ? Il…

-Il sait… Il sait j'… j'avais… d… dans les cheveux et… j… il … et…

Un sanglot m'échappe en même temps qu'un « je veux pas le perdre ! » étranglé.

Il me regarde de bas en haut et puis me dit de rentrer. Qu'il s'occupe du reste des cadeaux ; qu'il n'y en a de toute façon plus énormément. Il me demande d'aller voir Neji ; de lui dire qu'il m'a forcé, d'inventer tout ce que je veux si j'ai envie.

Je renifle, me frotte les yeux avec ma main et mon avant bras, puis entre à l'intérieur de la maison. Je cherche Neji et ne suis pas surpris de ne pas le voir au rez-de-chaussée. Je monte donc dans notre chambre. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce. Je me sens mal et ça peut se comprendre. Neji m'a entendu arriver ; il est assis au bord du lit de dos. Mais il a bougé sa tête. Il l'a redressé. Je l'entends souffler tout doucement.

Mes doigts commencent à se tripoter. Je murmure doucement.

-Je m'excuse. J'ai pas… su refuser. Je… suis désolé Neji.

-Je vais rester pour les jumeaux quelques jours Naruto. Je les emmènerai faire le nouvel an avec mon père et mon oncle.

J'avance de quelques pas ; Neji se retourne.

-Naruto. S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi tranquille.

-N… Neji, on peut parler ? Je peux… je peux essayer de t'exp

-Y'a rien à expliquer ! Je t'ai déjà dit que si tu recommençais un truc comme ça je

Il inspire profondément et se remet de dos. Je baisse la tête ; et sors de la chambre.

Deux heures passent. Itachi a fini d'emballer les cadeaux. Moi et lui avons commencer à les installer autour du sapin. Puis Neji est venu nous aider. Hinata est restée à l'étage.

Je le sais, Itachi aimerait dire quelque chose. Seulement il ne sait pas s'il doit.

… et moi non plus.

Rien ne sera dit. Neji est parti se coucher avant moi.

Je vais me coucher maintenant ; ça fait une heure qu'il est monté. Itachi, lui, boit un café dans la cuisine. Je lui ai souhaité la bonne nuit de loin, et l'ai laissé.

J'entre dans la chambre.

Je me dévêts et me glisse sous la couette de mon côté du lit après l'avoir contourné. Je n'ose pas regarder Neji. Je ne sais pas s'il dors. Je pense que non. Il est de dos à moi maintenant que je suis de mon côté. Il dort tourné vers la porte.

Je m'allonge sur le dos, jète un coup d'œil à Neji, et ne dis finalement rien.

Soudain, je sursaute en entendant la voix de Neji.

-Vous avez refais l'amour ?

-Je… o… oui... dans… ma voiture. … Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois je

Il m'interrompt.

-Je te parle de maintenant Naruto. Avant que tu viennes te coucher.

-N… non. Je… c'était la première et dernière fois Neji, je suis désolé j'ai pas…

Il se retourne et me montre un visage rougi ; il a pleuré. Je grimace, et sens mon cœur se serrer.

-Neji, c… je te demande pas d'excuser ce que j'ai fait mais… je suis…

Ma gorge se serre à son tour alors que je tente de lui expliquer ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment.

-… perdu, et … Je t'aime !! Ca… je… mais… Itachi est… a été très important il a… il a partagé 5 ans avec moi et j… je…

Je passe une main dans mon cou en soupirant ; mal.

-Neji, … t'en va pas. Je vais mettre les choses au clair avec Itachi et… je vais v..

-« voir » ?

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Il s'assied, et prend mon menton entre ses doigts pour me faire le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu as un doute Naruto, dis-le.

-J… je…

Je baisse les yeux.

-Je vous aime tous les deux je crois… je sais pas… je t'aime Neji ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Mais j'ai… pas encore tout à fait oublier Itachi. Je pensais que c'était le cas mais … d… de le revoir, ça…

Il me lâche en baissant son visage. Visage que je prends pour le redresser.

-Neji ! Neji mes sentiments n'ont pas changé pour toi ! Je t'aime !

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et lui répète un « je t'aime » en chuchotant. Il me repousse doucement et me rétorque que je l'aime mais que je l'ai trompé.

-Je suis désolé Neji. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris après tout… tout ce qui c'est passé.

-Je m'excuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je… je sais pas trop…

-Tu vas … te remettre avec Itachi ?

-Je veux pas te perdre Neji. Et j

-Tu ne sais pas, hein… ?

-Excuse-moi.

-Je voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça.

-C'EST PAS FINI !! Ne… Neji ! C'est…

Je soupire, et regarde sur le côté en grimaçant. Je me sens mal.

-Il ne t'aime pas Naruto.

Je hoquète et le dévisage. Il continue.

-Il ne t'aime pas. Il m'a demandé si je voulais coucher avec lui.

-Qu… hein ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a commencé Naruto… ? Pourquoi on est pas resté amis ?

J'ouvre deux grands yeux ronds en répondant.

-P… parce-qu'on s'aime !

Il me regarde ; m'implore du regard.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça avec Itachi ? Naruto… ? J… je te suffis pas ?

Blanc."

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire ou c'est moi qui déraille ? En tout cas j'espère qeu ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez encore là au rendez-vous dimanche prochain ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

Nana : ITACHI !!!

Itachi : Mais non !! Mais non !! J'ai rien fait !! Je lui ai jamais demandé !!!

Densetsu : #regarde Itachi; choqué# Je... me sens... trahi !

Itachi : #panique# Mais non !! MAIS NON !! Nana !! C'est un cauchemar, hein ! J'ai jamais pu demander ça à Neji !! Enfin !! C'est Neji !!

Nana : ... Attends là, .. tu veux dire que ça ne te dirai pas, peut-être?

Itachi : Quoi ?

Nana : Il est super beau Neji, non ?

Itachi : O... oui, mais

Nana : Il est canon, gentil, il est vachement excitant, non ?

Itachi : Oui mais c'est pas la que...

Densetsu : AAhh !! ITACHI A VOULU TROMPER MON FILS !!! AU TRAITRE !! AAAA !!!

Itachi : Mais non ! Je... O.O #voit Densetsu s'armer d'un couteau de cuisine, et fuit sans plus de cérémonie#


	50. Chapter 50

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 49 : **

**Laé : **Ah bon ? Ben c'est normal, non ? Quand on va sur Frères II on tombe direct sur le premier chapitre. XD. Avec le temps tu ne t'y es toujours pas fait ? / Oui tu as le droit de pleurer. / Neji… doit tenir bon s'il veut finir avec Naruto ! Mais est-ce que l'auteur (moi. n.n ) va bien vouloir le faire tenir bon !! Telle est la question !! TINDINDIN ! / Bon je dirai rien pour l'histoire de Neji qui dit qu'Itachi a voulu coucher avec lui. Tu dois savoir ce qu'il en est maintenant puisque la suite a été postée. / Frères II arrive au début de la fin. Ou plutôt la fin du milieu. (là où j'en suis. Chap 55. ) / Sasuke revient… euh attends.. il est pas là à la fin du dernier chapitre que vous avez eu ? (le 51.) Ou alors c'est dans le prochain ou celui d'après. Je ne sais plus. / Ah non l'histoire ne durera pas autant que le veux là. Oui peut-être un épilogue pour ça effectivement. / (2) Non. Même pas parce-que j'ai posté deux chapitres au lieu d'un la semaines dernière ! :p. / Et non rien à changer. J'avais juste pas le temps. Je ne sais plus exactement à cause de quoi mais je ne pouvais pas poster.

**Yaoi-sasu-x-naru : **Alors .. euh.. ni l'un ni l'autre s'il te plaît car j'en ai besoin pour la fin. n.n. Et même après dans les autres fics. :p / Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le NejiNaru. (c'est mon couple préféré après tout. héhé. Ce qui ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'ils finiront cette fic ensemble. )

**Hinachan : **Ben.. hum. Sans commentaire. :p. / Chacun son tour d'apparition !

**Sofie : **Nana : Itachi ! Naruto ! Sauvez-vous !! / Naruto : Ben.. je… sais pas… demande à Nana ! Je pense pas avoir le droit de te dire ce qu'il y a dans la suite du script. :s. / Itachi : Même pas peur ! / Densetsu : Je suis pas un boulet moi ! èé. / Merci ! n.n.

**Mel : **Ben… tu as du lire la suite avant que je mette ses réponses donc tu dois savoir ! :p.

**Dadoune : **De rien ! n.n / Oui c'est sur. Surtout qu'on ne peut en mettre que 5 par 5 des photos là-dessus.. alala ! / Non tu ne rêves pas. Dsl. / Non. Jen e les laisserai pas venir en vacances chez toi Ils doivent bosser pour rester en vie.

**Kaoru : **:s… c'est pas sympa pour Itachi ça. / De rien !

**Lolodu86 : **Rhooo ! TU n'attendais que ça ou quoi !? ( :p) / Ce n'est pas parce-qu'on s'envoi en l'air qu'on a des sentiments tu sais ! / Le prochain chapitre est déjà posté depuis un moment ! :p

**Baka BabacOoL : **Hein ? O.o.. Ah oui ! lol. Oui mais tu sais ce qu'il en est en vérité ! / Neji est un prince ? Un roi ? Pourquoi ce « son altesse » ? lol. Ca fait bizarre ! mdr. On est pas encore dans la prochaine fic pourtant !! Des infos auraient-elles filtrées ? (là elles sont en train je vends la mèche toute seule. Lol.) / Un éloignement de Naruto bénéfique pour qui d'après toi ? Moi je me dis que c'est Naruto le fautif là-dedans quand même. Faut pas se plaindre des deux autres ils font tous ce qui est en leurs pouvoirs je trouve.

**Sophie : **Oh bah non !! :c.. Pourquoi ça !? / Pas grave pour l'expression. / C'est vrai que Naruto a un peu beaucoup tout gâché là. Il aurait put se tenir voir même se retenir hein ! :s… pff.. Pauvre Neji. / Pour le proposition d'Itachi révélée par Neji, je ne dis rien puisque vous avez la suite depuis un moment. Je peux pas vous faire languir vous connaissez déjà la vérité. / Oui je me souviens qu'Itachi s'en était déjà servi. Mais il n'empêche qu'il n'en voulait pas cette fois-ci ! / Mais.. Sasuke la connaîtra sous peu la situation ! Et.. et je ne dirai rien ! :p. / Ben oui j'espère que le chapitre 50 et le 51 t'auront un peu plus plu !

**Sushy : **Non je ne peux pas en mettre genre deux chapitre par semaines. Lol. J'ai pas le temps. J'ai déjà du mal avec un seul donc tu vois, … ! Dsl. Bonne lecture malgré tout pour ceux qui arriveront !

**Hashakage : **lol. Je me base pas sur tes envie. De toute façon la suite est déjà écrite et la fin est déjà prête dans ma tête donc.. :p

**Bouh-ahh : **Li li li.. !? lol. / Oui. Ils ont couché ensemble en effet. lol. Et après ? :p. / Et pourtant.. lol Si tu as lu la suite tu sais ce qu'il en est ! :p. / Merci à toi et bonne lecture !

**Caro : **Naruto s'avouer son amour pour Itachi c'est un peu gros quand même, hein. / Tiens ! Ca, c'est une bonne question ! Naruto serait-il capable d'aimer de manière exclusive.. Et bien.. il l'a fait au moins pour Sasuke. ( :p ) / Je ne connais pas ce proverbe ci. :x. Mais dans le même genre je connais « Mieux vaut un tiens que deux tu l'auras. » / C'est vrai que Naruto ne fait pas vraiment que du bien (pas du tout même) à Itachi et Neji. Mais rien ne les retiens non plus, eux, de leur côté ! Naruto l'apprendras d'ailleurs bien assez tôt. / Oui en effet le mode tête de mule tient bon ! Je le constate ! Mais je n'en démordrai pas non plus ! / Bon pour le sujet Itachi a voulu coucher avec Neji, je ne dis rien puisque la vérité à été éclairée dans les chapitres suivant déjà postés. / De rien et merci pour ta review !

**Saki-uchiha : **Oui. Il ne tarde pas mais tu as déjà du le constater. (le threesome.) / Merci beaucoup !

**Zuzur86 : **Merci ! Et bienvenue ! Et j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant pus tard ! n.n****/ haha ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes mes fics ! J'esprèe qeu tu aimeras tout autant les autres de mon cru ! n.n / C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons et beau et tout et tout Neji et Naruto ensemble ! Hahah !! / Et oui c'est vrai aussi que Neji a énormément souffert. Mais ils ont tous souffert en fait tu sais dans cette fic. Bon.. c'est vrai que Neji a vraiment été servi de ce côté. Lol. / Ah bon ? Itachi s'en remettrait tu pense d'une rupture avec Naruto ? lol. Y'a qu'à voir où et comment il était lorsque Naruto est monté à la Capital ! XD. / La suite a déjà été mise donc je ne parle pas de la fin de l'autre. / Merci beaucoup ! Je comptes continuer encore un moment ! n.n. Ca me fait du bien d'écrire. / Bonne lecture à toi et j'espère recevoir d'autres de tes reviews ! (et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes, j'en fait tout autant !

**Eien : **lol. XD. Ah bon ? C'est pas ton genre de faire une intro modeste ? Oohh ! Je suis étonnée ! lol. D'accord. Tu ne le dis pas mais tu dis malgré tout que tu ne le dis pas donc que tu y as pensé !! :p. héhéhé. / Oui tu es là aujourd'hui ! Seras-tu là demain pour faire la review au chapiter 51 !!? Afin que je poste le 52 !? / Chap 49 : Ah oui ? Plus sombre ? Et bien.. peut-être effectivement. Puisque dans le premier volet, Naruto découvrait et se cherchait pus qu'autre chose. Là, il essaie de vivre correctement et de trouver l'amour et .. bref.. c'est plus.. enfin moins… Et donc voilà ! (si tu as compris chapeau parce-qu'moi même je ne cerne pas ce que je voulais dire exactement. :p.) / Oui. Attardons-nous, attardons-nous ! n.n / Oui je t'avais montré donc c'est un peu de la triche de savoir que tu savais. Enfin même si c'est à cause de moi que cette triche est arrivée mais bon. Je ne pense pas que tu te plaindras d'avoir de jolis ou moins jolis extrait en direct sur msn, hein ! :p. / Héhéhéhé… et oui, tu n'urais pas du sourire si vite que ça ! :p / Ben non en effet. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais. Mais au moins j'ai montré que Neji avait peur. Et ce à raison quand on voit ce qui s'est passé ! HAHA. (hum. C'est pas drôle ni réjouissant. Je sais.) / Naruto un idiot ? XD. Au bout de 140 chapitre tu t'en rends ENFIN compte !? lol. n.n. / Ben oui mais.. enfin… « ja t'aime » ça peut être dit dans plusieurs sens voyons !! Et Naruto n'a pas penser (comme à son habitude) qu'Itachi pourrait le comprendre d'une mauvaise manière et ce même si c'est juste pour son bon plaisir et qu'il est malgré tout conscient que Naruto ne le dit pas de la manière qu'il aimerait. (fiuu reprend son souffle.) / Ah bon ? Oh alors ta préférence pour le NejiNaru est vraiment très, très plus que très légère ! Je ne l'avais même pas encore remarqué, c'est dire ! XP. / C'est Aki qui a dit ça. Haru n'en a pas parlé je crois. Haru est pour le faire que Naruto aille finir sa vie dans les bras de son papa. Aki lui ne voulait pas car il savait que Naruto finirait pas faire du mal à Neji. / XD Comment ça « plein d'espoir et ayant oublié qui était l'auteur de cette fic, .. » / Et oui, Itachi voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé ! Pour le plus grand.. hum.. bon d'accord je ne dirai rien. / Oui ta parenthèse on en a parlé sur msn. Lol. Les pauvres lampadaire. Maintenant après le Chinois, l'Italien et la cuisine, il ne faut plus te parler de lampadaire ! XD. / Oui hein ! Il n'a jamais été aussi directif et clair et net que ça je cccoirs le Itachi. Vraiment.. les hormones mâles sont .. ouah ! XD / Naruto se laisse aller certes, mais il n'empêche qu'il n'en oublié pas moins Neji !! Attention ! J'y tiens ! lol. / Oui c'est sûr. Mais c'était Noël quand même hein… :s… le malaise que ça a du faire..Enfin que ce soit Noël ne change rien quand au fait que ça fasse mal d'être trahi ou que ça aurait fait moins mal mais.. quand même ! / D'accord. Lol. Je ne le dis pas. XD. / Ben parce-qu'il est perdu et qu'il ne veut pas faire plus de mal à Neji en lui mentant si jamais il reprend avec Itachi ! :x. / Non moi non plus je ne pense pas que Neji irait mentir. C'est même certain qu'il n'irait pas mentir puisque de toute façon vous avez déjà eu la suite ! / Bon ben je ne m'occupe pas (désolée) des prévision pour le chapitre 50 puisqu'il est posté depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Ca ne servirait à rien de vouloir te faire languir puisque tu connais déjà la suite !! / Merci encore de t'être donné la peine et le temps de posté un de tes fameuses reviews dont je raffole !! n.n. Merci merci !

**Yaoai-fan-000 : **On ne peut pas te répondre directement quand tu n'es pas logé. C'est tout aussi simple que ça. / Et non je ne m'inquiètes pas. lol. / la suite il suffit de regarder sur mon profil quand tu veux savoir de telle choses.

**Pop : **Le ItaNaruNeji ? huhu.. je crois qu'il est déjà commencé dans les deux chapitres que j'ai posté avant de mettre ces réponses.

**Nada : **Ah oui d'accord.. Shikamaruïte aigu quand tu nous tiens en gros. Lol. / Pas grave. Au moins tu donnes signe de vie !! n.n. / Moi ? Malade toujours.. :s. Mais ça ira mieux. Sinon ça va. n.n / Mais vous ne me dérangez pas ! O.o. lol. Sinon je ne prendrai pas la peine de poster des chapitres toutes les semaines !! XD. J'écrirai juste pour moi et basta ! Enfin c'est ce que je fais mais bon comme un certains nombres aime ce que je fais je vous fait profiter en même temps ! Et comme je n'étais pas au rendez-vous il y a quinze jours, je me suis excusée ! / Donc c'est absolument pas vous qui m'obligez à quoique ce soit ! n.n. / Ben écoute si je n'avais pas pu poster ça devait être important mais je ne sais plus du tout ce que c'était ! (mémoire quand tu ne nous tiens pas. lol.)

**CausticxHeart : **lol. Tu as lu très vite ? Tu n'as pas vu le moment où tu allais devoir attendre arriver ? :p. / (il ne faut pas mettre de plus petit ou plus grand que dans les reviews parce que ça les coupe. )

**Hedge : **Ah ! Tu lis le II avant le I toi ? Bah tu me diras, tu ne seras pas la première personne à l'avoir fait. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas le plaisir de lire le premier volet (enfin si tu aimes. C'est comme tout.) / Oui c'est vrai que Naruto n'est pas très doué pour rester fidèle. Il va vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour ça. / J'espère que le premier volet et que la suite te plairont ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**The Ghostreader : **XPLDR ! Merveilleuse mise en bouche qu'est ton introduction (présentation.) / Oui c'est vrai que ton pseudo ne laisse pas indifférent. / Et bien je suis ravie d'être mise au courant ! Contente et très fière que tu aimes mes fics et mon style d'écriture ! / Euh.. je sais pas trop comment je fais je.. change les situations euh.. je.. hum. Je sais pas j'écris comme ça vient ! n.n'. / Ah oui d'accord en effet. Ah ben pas ma faute hein si tu ne viens pas si souvent que ça sur le site ! :p / Ah ben.. tu verras bien pour le/les couples de fin. Je ne te dirai rien tu seras obligé de patienter comme tout le monde ! Moi je sais déjà depuis un moment ce que ce sera, mais je ne dirai rien ! / Non je ne termine jamais en ménage à trois. Je n'aime pas du tout ces fins, je les trouve trop facile (désolée à celles et ceux qui font ça. Je ne dis pas que ça ne fait pas bien. C'est juste que .. j'aime pas en faire.) / Héhé. merci beaucoup pour Densetsu ! n.n. Très heureuse de savoir que tu l'apprécies ! / Ah ben tu vois de mon côté quand jel es fait trop pleurer je me dis que ça deviens vraiment du chamallow alors ben j'essaie de les faire réagir autrement.. :s. lol. XD. Moi non plus j'aime pas quand ça pleure trop. Mais faut croire que je n'arrive pas à ne pas leur faire verser quelques larmes. / Oui j'espère bien qu'elle ressortira de l'ombre un jour ! Ses reviews sont délicieuses ! / Merci beaucoup et j'espère à très bientôt.

_**Note :** Je vous poste deux chapitres puisque je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière. _

**Frères II. 50.**

Je soupire, et regarde sur le côté en grimaçant. Je me sens mal.

-Il ne t'aime pas Naruto.

Je hoquète et le dévisage. Il continue.

-Il ne t'aime pas. Il m'a demandé si je voulais coucher avec lui.

-Qu… hein ?

Il se retourne en s'allongeant sous la couette.

-T'as très bien entendu.

Je le fixe et lui demande sans y croire.

-Qu… quand ça ? T.. qu.. quand il est arrivé ? U.. un peu après ? Je t'ai dit que ses hormo

-Quand vous étiez ensemble.

Mon cœur se serre ; ma voix s'étrangle.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais coucher avec vous deux quand vous étiez ensemble.

-Qu… quand ça… ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas Naruto.

-C… c'était… y'a longtemps ou…

Il ne dit rien. Mon ventre me fait mal. Je me relève, et sors de la chambre. Je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la porte que j'aperçois Itachi arriver à l'étage.

-Naruto ? Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Tu as demandé à Neji de coucher avec toi !?

Moment de flottement. Itachi sourit sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Il vient de me dire que… tu lui avais demandé, que..

Il ouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre ; moi j'insiste en sentant mes yeux s'humidifier. Je me sens vexé, sali.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de lui demander ça !!! ?

Il baisse un peu la tête en retenant un soupir ; il cherche une réponse alors que je perds patience.

-Réponds-moi !!

Il redresse son visage en haussant un peu le ton.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait maintenant de toute façon !!? Hein !? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Ca fait que je t'ai fait confiance tout ce temps, que je viens de… de faire l'amour avec toi et que j'apprends ça !! Comment je dois réagir à ton avis ?!

Apparaît Neji derrière moi. Il parle calmement.

-Naruto, tu n'as rien à dire sur le comportement d'Itachi. Tu as fait bien pire. Il m'a juste proposé car il te sentait vouloir papillonner un peu ; et il avait confiance en moi pour ces choses là.

Silence. Neji se tourne vers Itachi en prenant ma main.

-Itachi. Naruto est avec moi maintenant. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. Si tu reposes encore une fois tes mains sur lui, je préfère te le dire tout net tu auras une vie si atroce que tu serais plus heureux en enfer.

Il me tire dans la chambre, et ajoute une chose.

-Je préfère te voir comme un ami plutôt qu'un ennemi. Et c'est déjà assez dur en ce moment.

Puis il referme la porte. On se couche en silence. Je me sens mal. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien à dire ; mais… mais c'est Itachi ; c'est pas moi. Itachi est normalement fort et il…

-Neji ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-… non rien.

Il ne dit rien. Je reprend la parole après un instant.

-Je pensais… qu'il te l'avait demandé depuis que je l'ai ramené.

-…

-Si… s'il l'avait fait, t

-Arrête tout de suite Naruto. Je ne veux pas coucher avec lui pour satisfaire ta curiosité. J'ai déjà fait ça à trois et je ne veux pas recommencer.

-…

-Surtout pas avec toi.

Je reste sans rien dire un petit moment. Et puis je me tourne vers lui et m'approche de son dos sous la couette. Je glisse un bras par-dessus son corps et pose un baiser dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire Naruto ?

-C'est noël.

-Et après ?

Je glisse ma main sur son corps et essayant de le faire tourner sur le dos pour m'allonger sur lui ; mais il n'est pas très réceptif à ma demande. Il attrape ma main le caressant, et l'éloigne de lui.

-Arrêtes. Tu vas rien en tirer.

Je souris en remontant à l'attaque.

-Un petit plaisir ?

Mais pas lui. Il hausse la voix.

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tout va s'arranger !!?

-Nej

Il se tourne en s'asseyant.

-Tu crois peut-être que ça va me détendre !? Que je passerai l'éponge après !? Je suis pas comme Itachi moi ! Je te faisais confiance ! Je me suis dit que tu pouvais être fidèle !! Et après tu me demandes comment je réagirai s'il nous demandait un plan à trois !!? GRANDIS UN PEU MERDE !!! COMMENT TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS REAGIR !!? QUE JE VAIS SOURIRE ET TE DIRE « AH BAH OUI POURQUOI PAS ! »

Je le regarde s'énerver ; s'outrer de mon comportement. Et puis son visage passer de la colère à la douleur. Il baisse la tête sur le côté en serrant sa mâchoire.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a commencé Naruto… ? Pourquoi on n'est pas resté amis ?

J'ouvre deux grands yeux ronds en répondant.

-P… parce-qu'on s'aime !

Il me regarde ; m'implore du regard.

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça avec Itachi ? Naruto… ? J… je te suffis pas ?

Blanc.

Un blanc qui doit lui faire mal car il grimace en laissant deux trois larmes s'échapper.

-Tu vas vraiment vouloir qu'on fasse ça à trois pour te faire une idée de qui tu aimes !!?

-… Nej

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre. Il renifle, essuie ses yeux et se lève. Je redresse mon visage baissé de honte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

-Je vais dormir avec Haru et Aki. Au moins eux je sais qu'ils se considèrent comme étant de ma famille.

-Ne

Je ne vais pas le suivre ; ni le rattraper dans le couloir. Je vais le laisser faire.

Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé.

Peut-être même que 'Tachi le fait lui aussi de son côté.

Noël passe. Les jumeaux ont été plus que gâté. Hinata a été aux anges et a même pleuré en voyant le cadeau de notre part à moi et Neji. Ca a attendrit l'ambiance même si ce n'est sûrement du qu'à ses hormones.

Itachi et Neji ne se parlent plus ; je suis au milieu à ne pas trop savoir quoi faire ou plutôt à ne pas oser faire quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas mettre Itachi dehors ; ni dire à Neji que tout est fini ; ni lui mentir en lui disant que je n'aime que lui.

Je ne suis pas si indifférent que ça à Itachi ; pas comme je l'aurai espéré.

Cela fait presque une semaine. Nous sommes le 30 décembre. Heureusement pour moi, Neji ne peut pas partir faire le nouvel an chez son père car la rentrée des jumeaux se fait le lundi 2 janvier.

-Naruto ?

-Hein ?

Je sursaute, et vois Neji à l'entrée de la chambre. La plupart du temps je suis dedans pour ne pas avoir à croiser qui que ce soit. Et puis au moins, Neji ne voit pas rouge puisque je ne parle avec Itachi qu'aux repas.

Je me tourne sur la chaise du bureau où je me trouve.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il avance d'un pas dans la chambre, et ouvre la bouche. Mais rien n'en sort.

Il est mal à l'aise.

-Neji ?

-Je viens de parler avec Itachi.

-Av… qu… de quoi vous avez parlé ?

-De toi.

Blanc. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en cherchant ses mots. Je sens que ça lui coûte de se préparer à ce qu'il va dire ; ou plutôt de dire ce qu'il veut m'annoncer.

-Tous les trois.

Il ne me regarde pas en face. Il continue.

-C'est d'accord.

Léger blanc de nouveau. Je ne comprends pas alors lui demande.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu ne sais pas qui tu aimes le plus entre nous deux, … alors.. je… me suis laissé convaincre. J… j'accepte que tu… le fréquentes, l.. lui aussi. Avec moi.

Je me retourne vers le bureau en retenant mal un soupir.

-C'est pas une solution Neji. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit. Et puis je ne veux pas vous faire subir ça.

-Tu le fais déjà Naruto.

-…

-Au moins comme ça, je ne me demanderai pas tout le temps ce que tu fais avec lui. Je saurai que tu couches, que tu l'embrasses, … et… tout ça. J'aurai mal mais peut-être moins… que maintenant.

-…

Il force un sourire et ajoute quelque chose qui me serre le cœur.

-Et puis ça t'aidera peut-être à voir lequel est vraiment fait pour toi !

Je me lève, et vais le prendre dans mes bras.

-Pleure pas Neji. Fais pas cette tête pour un idiot comme moi.

-Mais oui mais je l'aime cette idiot, imbécile !

Il sanglote légèrement.

-Naruto, promets-moi, … promets-moi de ne pas trop mettre de temps ; s'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas m.. m'attacher encore plus, … si c'est possible, …à … toi … si c'est pour me dire que tu préfères retrouver ta relation d'avant avec Itachi. S'il te plaît.

-Je te le promets. C'est promis Neji.

Il me serre de toute ses forces en m'entendant m'excuser d'être si inconséquent et indécis.

Je vais rester avec lui un moment, puis sortir de la chambre. Il m'a demandé d'aller voir Itachi et de le lui dire moi-même. Que lui n'en aurait pour l'instant pas la force.

Je vais donc voir au rez-de-chaussée sachant très bien qu'Itachi ne reste jamais dans la chambre que nous lui avons donné.

Je le retrouve dans le salon. Il est en train de « se faire aider » par Haru qui a enfin décidé de commencer la construction de sa fusée en brique. Je m'immobilise un instant.

Haru va poser un petit problème si nous voulons parler de … ça.

Itachi m'aperçoit.

-Naruto ? Tu sors de ta chambre, ça y est ?

Je gigote un peu d'un air mal à l'aise, et me décide.

-Neji, … Neji m'a parlé de ce dont vous avez discuté tout à l'heure.

-Oh.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé juste à côté d'eux. Ils se sont installé par terre.

Je me racle la gorge, et jète un coup d'œil à Itachi qui fait de même. Je reprends la parole.

-Je suis d'accord… si ça ne vous pose pas de problème à vous.

Il me fixe maintenant. Haru n'écoute pas heureusement ; il est concentré sur le mode de construction et sur le tri qu'il fait entre chaque pièce à chaque boîte qu'il fait.

Itachi se redresse et se tient droit sur ses genoux. Je discerne un léger rougissement sur son visage.

Il a envie.

De moi.

…

Ou alors juste de coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Je me sens rougir à mon tour. Il n'y aurait pas eu Haru, je sais qu'Itachi serait déjà sur moi allongé sur le canapé ; une main sous mes vêtements ; l'autre se débattant avec ma ceinture ; son souffle haletant déjà et sa bouche me dévorant les lèvres.

Et moi le dos cassé et les cordes vocales tourmentées par mes gémissements.

Et je n'aurai jamais du penser à ça car un coup de chaud me prend. Je remonte mes jambes et bloque mes pieds au bord du canapé en rougissant. Itachi sourit de l'air amusé et un peu moquer que je lui connais puis continue d'aider Haru à ranger les pièces de construction par type, taille et couleur.

Le soir, j'ai demandé à Itachi un peu de temps pour laisser Neji s'habituer à l'idée.

Demain, c'est la veille du nouvel an. Je viens d'embrasser Itachi dans le couloir ; je vais me coucher de mon côté avec Neji ; Itachi du sien.

Neji me regarde faire le tour du lit ; il est assis sur la couette ; il feuillette une brochure eue dans les jeux des jumeaux. Je souris ; le cœur malgré tout un peu serré par la situation créée par ma faute.

-Tu fais déjà une liste de cadeaux possibles pour leur anniversaire ?

-Non. Je feuillette juste comme ça.

Je me couche sous la couette, Neji me regarde.

-Tu as dis bonne nuit à Itachi ?

Je hoche timidement la tête sans regarder Neji. Il pose la brochure sur sa table de chevet, s'allonge par dessus la couette.

-Naruto.

Il passe un bras par-dessus mon corps.

-Quoi ?

-Quand… quand tu feras l'amour avec Itachi... la prochaine fois.

-…

-Je voudrais en faire parti.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas à… vous imaginer juste vous deux. J'ai peur que… enfin... je voudrai qu'on le fasse ensemble.

-Tous les trois !? Mais Neji tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais surtout pas ça !

-Je sais. J'y ai réfléchi, et voilà.

-…

Je rougis.

S'il veut en faire partie, je vais mettre beaucoup moins de temps à me décider à … le faire avec Itachi de nouveau.

Alors, le lendemain, j'en ai parlé avec Itachi. Il n'y a vu aucun inconvénient.

Nous somme le 31 janvier. J'ai 24 ans et je vais.. participer à une partie à trois pour la première fois ; de ma propre volonté ; avec les deux amours de ma vie.

Je suis assis entre eux : entre Neji et Itachi ; sur le canapé ; devant un film qui repasse tous les ans. Je tiens leur main.

Les jumeaux sont couché depuis plus d'une heure ; Hinata est dans sa chambre. Elle dort sûrement à cette heure-ci.

Je tourne mon visage vers celui de Itachi.

Comment commencer ? Je sais bien que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas vers l'un des deux. Je me sens très mal à l'aise. Surtout pour Neji. Itachi, lui, n'avait vraiment pas l'air gêné ou ennuyé par la perspective de me faire l'amour accompagner de Neji.

Itachi me jète un coup d'œil, et me sourit en se penchant. Il m'embrasse ; je partage le baiser.

Je souffle de bien être par le nez. Puis je sens soudain la main de Neji resserrer la mienne restée de côté.

Je romps le baiser partagé avec Itachi et me retourne vers Neji.

Nous n'avons plus rien à faire du film.

J'embrasse Neji ; une main dans son cou et l'autre sous son T-shirt sur sa hanche. Les mains d'Itachi, elle, je les sens sur mon pantalon me caressant les cuisses et les fesses. Neji tient le bas de mon visage pour que je n'arrête pas de l'embrasser alors qu'il s'allonge sur le dos.

Je me penche à quatre pattes.

Neji se crispe brusquement en émettant un léger gémissement. Puis j'entends la voix d'Itachi en me rendant compte qu'il ne me touche plus.

-Détends-toi Neji. Tu as bien plus d'expérience que nous pour ça. Tout ira bien.

Il est en train de caresser l'entrejambe de Neji au travers de son jean. Une fois qu'il a fini de parler, ses lèvres commencent une exploration de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant un râle.

Neji s'aide de ses coudes pour se redresser et embrasser lui aussi ma peau. Il se retrouve à déposer de tendres baisers de l'autre côté de mon cou.

Itachi va vers ma nuque, et la parsème de baisers et petites morsures.

Je déboutonne mon pantalon et descends ma braguette.

Et puis, leurs baisers s'arrêtent. Leurs lèvres me quittent. Je sais pourquoi et je veux le voir. Je rouvre les yeux et tourne mon regard vers Neji et Itachi.

On a dit à trois ; c'est à trois. Eux aussi vont se toucher ; se caresser.

Et là, ils sont en train de s'embrasser de manière très langoureuse. Je me sens plus que rougir.

La scène qui se joue devant moi est érotique comme jamais je n'ai vu. Le son de leur lèvres se touchant, de leur salive se mélangeant me résonne dans les oreilles. Je dois rougir comme un fou.

-Je… je peux vous regarder le faire ?

Neji écarquille les yeux, rompt le baiser et me regarde tout comme Itachi. Soit de façon très étonnée.

-Quoi ?

Je déglutis en essayant de rester en état à peu près normal, et repose ma question.

-Je peux vous regarder faire l'amour ?

Itachi prend la parole.

-On a bien compris ça Naruto. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour essayer de m'expliquer, mais un petit gémissement incontrôlé s'échappe.

Neji sourit d'un air amusé.

-On est si chaud que ça ?

J'arrondis les yeux et leur fait comprendre par mon visage que oui, ils sont vraiment très chauds.

N'importe qui de non habitué pourrait tomber dans les vapes avec ce que je viens de voir.

Itachi et Neji s'échangent un regard ; comme pour voir s'ils sont d'accord l'un avec l'autre.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, cela ne semble pas les déranger.

Itachi se redresse.

-On sera plus à l'aise dans la chambre.

Neji l'interrompt.

-Mais et pour Aki et Haru !? S'ils nous voient demain matin dans … dans le même lit qu… qu'est-ce que..

Itachi se penche à nouveau, pose une main sur la joue de Neji et fait frôler son pouce à ses lèvres.

-Chuuuu.t. On verra à ce moment-là.

... 'Tachi ! Où as-tu appris à être si… SI, quoi !! C'est quoi ces façons de me donner envie alors que le sujet ne s'y prête absolument pas !?

Je vais m'évanouir avant même qu'ils n'aient commencé ! 'Tachi est en mode BBTS là !

… oui. Beau Brun Ténébreux Séducteur.

Il se lève du canapé ; suivit de Neji ; et vient m'embrasser. Il colle son corps au mien et passe sans aucune honte ses mains sur mes fesses.

Il est d'une gourmandise sans limite ce soir.

Neji est déjà monté.

Itachi m'interroge.

-Ca va toi ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi ?

-Cela ne te rend pas jaloux de nous voir nous embrasser ? Tu nous aimes tous les deux après tout.

-Si tu vous voyais vous embrasser comme vous venez de le faire, tu comprendrais pourquoi je ne suis pas jaloux.

Il sourit en pouffant légèrement de rire. Il me lâche, me prend par la main et m'emmène à l'étage avec lui.

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut des escaliers, Neji sort juste de la chambre.

Je le questionne.

-Neji ?

-Ils dorment tous les deux.

Itachi entre le premier dans la chambre. Je tends la main à Neji qui la prend. On s'échange un bref baiser du bout des lèvres, et refermons la chambre derrière nous.

Itachi est au centre de la pièce ; ou plutôt au pied du lit. Neji resserre sa main dans la mienne alors qu'on regarde tous les deux Itachi se mettre torse nu et ouvrir son pantalon. Puis il se tourne vers nous. Il nous interroge du regard. Neji lâche ma main tout doucement, et s'approche d'Itachi.

Il n'est vraiment pas à l'aise.

Je ne les quitte pas des yeux. Neji m'adresse un bref coup d'œil avant de baisser son regard en posant doucement ses mains sur le bas du torse d'Itachi. Je m'assieds sur la chaise du bureau et avale difficilement ma salive en me sentant rougir à nouveau.

-Naruto ?

-Hein ?

Je sursaute. Itachi me regarde droit dans les yeux et me demande.

-Tu veux que je prenne Neji ou qu'il me prenne ?

Parce-que c'est à moi de décider en plus !!?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

«Il m'embrasse dans le cou, m'y mordille même un peu, et puis s'arrête brusquement.

…

Ca y est, il est réveillé."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je poste le chacpitre 51 dans une-deux minutes. J'essaierai de répondre à vos reviews pour du chpaitres dernier jeudi ou vendredi prochain. Je ne pense pas pouvoir avant. (désolée) Mais, sil vous plaît, que ça ne vous empêche pas d'en poster pour ce chapitre et le suivant ! Merci d'avance !**

Densetsu : Nana ! J'ai a te parler ! èé

Nana : Hein?

Densetsu : Tu es malade ! Il faut te reposer !

Nana : Mais... oui mais... et mes lecteurs !

Densetsu : Tes lecteurs ne le seront plus si tu termine à l'ho

Nana : AAAHHH !!

Densestu : Quoi ?

Nana : Chuutee! èé. Parle pas de malheur !

Densetsu : ... :s... ben oui mais si tu te forces trop...


	51. Chapter 51

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

_Note : Pas de réponses aux reviewer anonymes puisque le chapitre précédent à été posté en même temps ! _

_Note II : Voilà le second chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui ! Désolé pour les retards du moment. _

**Frères II. 51.**

Itachi me regarde droit dans les yeux et me demande.

-Tu veux que je prenne Neji ou qu'il me prenne ?

Parce-que c'est à moi de décider en plus !!?

Je me sens rougir. Neji me regarde ; ses yeux sont blessés. Mon cœur se serre.

Je réponds à Itachi en évitant le visage de Neji.

-Tu… prends Neji ?

Itachi sourit, et se tourne vers Neji. Il penche un peu son visage en prenant le menton de Neji qui se laisse faire. Ils ferment les yeux, et s'embrassent. Itachi posent ses mains sur le bas des joues de Neji en ouvrant de plus en plus sa bouche.

… il est gourmand.

Je sens mon ventre se nouer lorsque les mains de Neji viennent se glisser dans le dos d'Itachi et remonter vers sa nuque. Il lui détache les cheveux, et se laisse pousser sur le lit. Je me relève doucement en ouvrant la bouche, et m'immobilise en entendant Neji soupirer d'aise.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

Les mains d'Itachi courent sur le corps de Neji.

Je me sens mal. Mes poings se serrent et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine.

Neji se cambre. Itachi le déshabille complètement en embrassant sa peau. Leurs mouvements sont lents et semblent doux. Neji gardent les yeux fermés en poussant de légers gémissements et quelques soupirs de délice.

Je me rassieds et les regarde sans rien dire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout va se passer sous mes yeux mais mon esprit sera complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de bien vouloir faire ça ? Pourquoi ont-ils l'air d'aimer tellement ça alors que je ne suis pas avec eux sur ce lit ?

Un cri va me faire sursauter.

Je cligne des paupières et remarque le dos cassé de Neji ; ses bras écartés ; ses mains tenant fermement les draps du lit. Itachi se déhanchant en lui ; à genou sur le lit ; maintenant le bassin de Neji surélevé ; grimaçant par l'effort mélangé au plaisir qu'il voudrait retenir un peu plus longtemps.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils finissent à deux ; cela ferait trop étrange. Je ne veux pas qu'ils partagent ça juste eux deux ; c'est moi qu'ils aiment. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

Je me lève en tremblant, et me déshabille rapidement. Puis je vais me positionner rapidement derrière Itachi pour le prendre. Neji jouit lorsque j'entre en Itachi. Ce dernier se retire de Neji et se penche alors que ; moi ; je commence à me déhancher en retenant de douloureuses larmes.

Neji et Itachi vont s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je fasse crier Itachi.

Je finis presque seul. Lorsque je me retire, Itachi et Neji recommencent à s'embrasser. Je regarde les mains de Neji voguer sur le dos d'Itachi qui s'étend sur lui.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais ne sait pas trop comment les arrêter.

-Ah… j… T… 'Tachi … ? N… Neji ? On… on se couche ?

Le dos d'Itachi s'immobilise. Je l'entends partager encore un ou deux baisers mouillés avec Neji, puis il se redresse. Il agrippe ma nuque, et m'embrasse avant de me sourire.

-Je pense qu'on va continuer un peu avec Neji. Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre ma chambre !

Mon corps entier se fige ; ma respiration se coupe, et mon cœur se fait aussi lourd que du plomb.

-Tu… veux…

Je me recule un peu sur le lit en sentent des larmes se nicher dans mes yeux. Je m'écarte un peu, et regarde Neji m'observer. Je lui demande d'une voix plus qu'étranglée.

-Tu veux que.. je vous laisse seul, Neji ?

Il détourne un peu son visage et me répond sans me regarder.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Naruto. Je le fais pour toi ce que je fais là. C'est toi qui voulais.

Itachi regarde Neji sans rien dire ; tout comme moi. Je prends doucement la parole.

-'Tachi, s'il te plaît. … vas dormir seul… on... en reparlera demain.

Il ne dit rien, accepte, m'embrasse et s'en va. La porte fermée, Neji bouge et s'allonge de son côté du lit en se couvrant avec la couette. Mon ventre me fait mal. Je m'allonge de mon côté du lit sur le dos. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji.

Je lui demande.

-C… Ca t'a plu ?

Aucune réponse. Je lève ma main gauche en me tournant sur le côté droit et la pose sur l'épaule de Neji. Mais ce dernier sursaute et me demande automatiquement de ne pas le toucher.

-Ex…cuse-moi.

Je me rallonge de mon côté. J'attends un peu dans le silence et entends Neji me questionner.

-Et toi ?

-Hein ?

-Toi, ... tu as aimé ? Nous voir faire ça.

-Je… sais pas…

Neji se retourne et m'adresse un regard.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

Je m'assieds et me mets à tripoter mes doigts en répondant d'un air gêné.

-N…. j'ai eu mal au cœur de vous voir juste vous deux en train de… c'est … pour ça que j'ai pris Itachi… sur la fin.

-…

Si je pouvais, je baisserai encore plus la tête.

-Naruto ?

-…

-Si tu avais eu le choix, tu m'aurais pris moi ?

J'hésite, et hoche la tête en rougissant. Je la redresse et grimace en rajoutant quelque chose.

-Ca me fait bizarre un peu avec Itachi.

-Bizarre ?

-Oui je… sais pas trop comment l'expliquer.

Il m'observe un peu, et se rallonge de dos à moi sans me dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Je reste assis quelques minutes, et finis par m'allonger dans le dos de Neji.

Au matin, lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans ses bras ; il me tient serré contre lui. Son souffle se perd dans mes cheveux. Je reste immobile en fermant doucement les yeux ; je me détends un peu. Les étreintes de Neji sont douces et apaisantes. Il me fait du bien.

-Naruto…

Je sursaute, et le réveille. Il fronce ses sourcils en me serrant un peu plus. Je sens mes joues rosir. Il a murmuré mon prénom dans son sommeil.

-Bonjour Neji.

-Hm… mmm… bonjour mon ange...

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-… hmmm…

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, m'y mordille même un peu, et puis s'arrête brusquement.

…

Ca y est, il est réveillé.

Il me lâche, et se lève sans rien dire. Il enfile un boxer, prend des vêtements et sort pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il manque d'ailleurs d'heurter Itachi en sortant. Ce dernier est dans le couloir. Neji hoche la tête sans rien dire, et le contourne. Itachi reste un peu à l'entrée de la chambre. Il me fait un coucou que je lui rends, et viens sur le lit. Il se penche, et m'embrasse.

-Bonjour amour.

Je rougis.

-Bonjour 'Tachi.

-Je t'aime.

-M… merci !

Je ris d'un air gêné. Il se force à garder son sourire mais je vois bien qu'il a perdu l'envie. J'ouvre la bouche, et murmure un léger « je t'aime aussi ».

Il m'embrasse sur la joue ; puis dans le cou.

-'Tachi.. l.. les jumeaux vont pas tarder à se réveiller et … ce serait peut-être mieux de pas leur montrer ça.. je leur avais promis de prendre soin de leur papa et s'ils voient que je… suis aussi avec toi, ça va les chambouler… et…

-Je comprends.

Il s'écarte après m'avoir donné un autre baiser. Je le laisse sortir de la chambre pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner comme il lui plaît de le faire. Je reste assis dans le lit. Je repense à cette nuit… ce qui s'est passé.

-TOCTOC !!

Je sursaute, et souris à Haru avant de lui dire qu'il peut entrer. Ce qu'il fait. Il saute sur le lit pendant que je remonte un peu la couette sur moi sachant que je suis toujours nu dessous.

-T'as fait de beaux rêves tonton ?

-Oui. Merci Haru. Et toi ?

-J'ai fait un rêve où j'étais cosmonaute ! C'était super !! J'ai pris un café avec un extraterrestre !

-Un café !?

-Oui !

Je souris ; amusé. Puis je lui demande où se trouve son frère.

-Aki est dans la salle de bain.

-D'accord.

-Et papa ? Il est pas là ?

-Dans la salle de bain aussi.

Il regarde vers le couloir en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

-Et tonton Itachi ?

-Il est au rez-de-chaussée. Il vous prépare le petit déjeuner.

Haru sourit jusqu'au oreilles, et écarte les bras en hurlant de joie.

-DES CREPES !!!

Je souris.

-Vas voir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

-Tu viens ?

-Je te rejoins ; il faut que je m'habille.

-T'es tout nu !?

Il essaie de soulever la couette mais je la maintiens ; je m'y étais préparé. Je lui souris, et lui dis de ne pas poser de questions bêtes. Il me fait un autre bisou, et descend du lit pour ensuite se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. J'attends quelques minutes ; étalé sur le lit du côté de Neji ; son oreiller dans mes bras pour sentir sa douce odeur ; et vois arriver ma moitié.

…

Mon tiers ?

Il entre torse nu ; se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette éponge d'un air un peu las.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux Naruto.

-Hm.

-…

-Les jumeaux sont réveillés. Haru est déjà descendu.

-Ok.

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

Il fouille dans notre commode, et en sort une chemise avant de se tourner un peu pour me jeter un coup d'œil.

Je me mords la lèvre, et demande la gorge serrée.

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser … ?

Il reste interdit, et sourit malgré lui. Mon cœur se serre lui aussi. Je vois bien qu'il est mal à cause de ce que je lui fais subir par rapport à Itachi. Mais… je n'arrive pas à me décider à arrêter.

-Il s'approche du lit, pose un genou dessus, et se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement. J'enlace son cou en poussant un léger râle au travers du baiser.

Il tourne un peu sur le lit tout comme moi qui m'aide de mes jambes ; et s'étend sur moi en glissant ses mains sous la couette déjà bien enlevée. Des frissons s'emparent de moi alors que sa main droite arrive au haut de ma cuisse. J'ouvre la bouche et me fais langoureusement embrasser par Neji. Mes mains caressent son dos ; mes jambes écartées essaient de lui faire comprendre que j'aimerai qu'il me prenne. J'ai la sensation qu'il n'est pas plus qu'à moi qu'à Itachi et cette sensation m'est insupportable.

-Vous faites quoi… ?

Je sursaute en même temps que Neji et tourne tout comme lui la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Aki nous observe les yeux grands ouverts. Je rougis et me cache un peu plus avec les draps. Neji reste allongé sur moi ; heureusement ; pour parler à son fils.

-Un câlin. Aki, vas petit déjeuner. Tonton Itachi est en bas.

Mais il reste sur place en portant un doigt à sa bouche. Hinata apparaît à son tour. Je cache mon visage entre mes mains alors qu'elle hoquète en tournant sa tête vers nous. J'entends la porte se fermer. Puis la voix de Neji.

-Elle a fermé la porte en embarquant Aki.

Blanc. Neji me parle encore.

-Je peux voir ton visage ?

Je retire mes mains et le regarde dans les yeux. Il caresse mon visage d'une main, et m'embrasse. Je gémis en l'enlaçant alors qu'il déboutonne son jean. Je suis excité à m'en faire mal.

-Neji… Nejiii… hhh..

Il m'embrasse encore en se déhanchant contre moi. Puis, d'un murmure, il me commande de me retourner. Ce que je fais ; je me mets à quatre pattes et appuie mon visage contre les oreillers en fermant les yeux. Je sens les mains de Neji glisser de mes côtes à mon bassin puis mes fesses.

Et j'attends.

… un peu longtemps.

Je rouvre les yeux, et cherche Neji. Il est debout à côté du lit en train de refermer sa braguette.

-Neji ?

-Attends. Je vais chercher Itachi.

-Qu… hein ?

Mon ventre se noue en voyant le regard noir que Neji me lance.

-Il peut très bien faire l'affaire lui aussi, non ?

Il se retourne et sort de la chambre. Je m'assieds à genou sur le lit ; cherchant à comprendre. Ou plutôt à essayer d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer ; ce qu'il vient de me dire.

… ce qu'il vient de me lancer comme regard.

Je vais mettre du temps à descendre pour petit déjeuner. Nous sommes dimanche et demain les jumeaux ont leur rentrée ; moi je reprends le travail à la pépinière. Neji va sûrement s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Hinata se reposera et Itachi… fera un tour en ville ou alors je ne sais pas trop.

Durant l'après-midi, Itachi va me dire qu'il ira à son ancien cabinet demain. Il compte le ré-ouvrir semble t'il. Il a passé quelque coup de fil et plusieurs de ces patients souhaitaient le revoir. Après ceci, il veut prendre le train pour aller chercher sa voiture à Paris ; plus quelques affaires par-ci par-là laissées là-bas.

Durant ce jour de rentrée, je vais me sentir un peu plus apaisé. Papa ne m'a rien demandé mais il l'a vue. Je ne lui ai rien dit sur ce qui se passe entre Neji, Itachi et moi. Je m'en sens honteux et ne peux pas encore en parler librement. Après tout c'est moi qui l'aie accepté ; qui aie incité cette chose à se faire.

En fin d'après-midi, je rejoins Neji à l'école des jumeaux pour récupérer ces derniers. Hinata est là elle aussi. Elle n'a pas trop le droit de sortir ou de se tenir debout, mais Neji l'a emmenée pour qu'elle sorte un peu et aussi pour ne pas la laisser seule. Elle en est d'ailleurs toute heureuse.

Je la tiens par le bras. On nous regarde comme un petit couple de jeunes mariés même si nous n'avons pas vraiment de bague et que nous ne sommes pas vraiment un couple.

.. ou alors tout juste de futurs parents.

Ce me fait bizarre de la tenir à mon bras ; elle qui porte mes filles. Ma petite Kisa et mon adorable Satsuki. J'espère qu'elles m'aimeront autant que je les aime déjà.

Neji est un peu plus loin à l'entrée de la cour. Moi je suis avec Hinata qui ; je le sais ; meurt d'envie de me demander ce qui se passe avec son cousin. Elle cherche le bon moment pour me demander depuis hier midi lorsque Neji a fait mine de ne pas m'entendre lorsque je lui ai demandé de m'aider pour le déjeuné. Je voulais faire quelque chose qu'il aime beaucoup mais je ne maîtrise pas beaucoup alors… j'aurai aimé avoir un petit moment rien qu'avec lui. Mais il m'a ignoré et est allé dans son bureau ; sans même manger lorsque c'était servi. J'en ai eu l'envie de pleurer lorsqu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi il est allé dans la cuisine pour se faire à manger.

La nuit dernière, il a refusé de dormir avec moi. Il m'a dit d'aller dormir avec Itachi d'un ton très dur. Et il pense sûrement que je l'ai fait. En vérité j'ai été dormir sur un canapé du salon. Je me suis réveillé avant tout le monde ce matin et n'ai rien dit. Itachi est parti avant que Neji ne se lève ; très tôt. J'étais déjà debout ; il était d'ailleurs un peu étonné. Il a échangé quelques tendres baisers avec moi. Puis les jumeaux se sont réveillés et nous ont rejoins au rez-de-chaussée. Je leur ai fait leur petit-déjeuner alors qu'Itachi partait. Il m'a embrassé avant de sortir. Je rougissais en revenant vers le salon dans le couloir de l'entrée. Et quelque chose qui a joué sur l'humeur de Neji est qu'il était là et qu'il nous a vu Itachi et moi. Je lui ai dit bonjour et me suis approché ; mais il n'a pas voulu m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour.

Et puis je suis parti travailler ; … sans un mot ni un geste de sa part pour moi.

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute, et regarde Hinata en sortant de mes pensées.

-Hm ?

-Vous vous êtes disputés à cause d'Itachi avec Neji, hein ?

Je la regarde, et force un léger sourire.

-Un peu.

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-… pas trop.

Je hausse une épaule en continuant de sourire. Elle resserre son bras autour du mien.

-Je suis là si tu veux parler, d'accord ?

-Merci.

En temps normal j'aurai dit que j'ai Neji pour ça, mais là… comme c'est avec lui que je… qu'il y a un léger blanc, …

-Après tout c'était moi ta meilleure amie avant !

-Tu l'es toujours Hinata. T'inquiète pas. Neji, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et toi « ma ».

-Hm. Neji est aussi ton amant maintenant.

-Oui.

J'espère d'ailleurs que cela va durer.

Ma gorge se serre en y pensant. Je regarde Neji là où il est. Il discute avec certains parents d'autres élèves. Comme il est connu, pour ces derniers c'est presque une aventure de lui parler. Quasiment un prestige d'avoir leurs enfants dans la même école que les siens. Même si Haru et Aki ont un professeur particulier.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentie. A peine trois minutes, et Haru traverse la cour à toutes jambes pour atterrir dans les bras de Neji.

Ce que j'aimerai me trouver à la place de Haru.

J'inspire doucement en essayant de prendre un bon souffle. Ma gorge est serrée.

-Hinata ?

-Hm ?

-Viens. On va à la voiture.

-D'accord.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji mais il fait pas attention à moi. Il attend qu'Aki traverse le cours. Ce dernier n'est pas très pressé ; il prend tout son temps en discutant avec un autre petit garçon. J'installe Hinata côté passager dans ma voiture. Je regarde Neji demander à Aki de se presser et emmener ses fils dans sa voiture sans qu'ils aient le droit de nous faire un coucou à moi et Hinata. Puis je démarre et suis la voiture de Neji sur le chemin de la maison.

J'aurai aimé qu'Hinata ne soit pas là pour me laisser aller sans qu'on me voit ni m'entende ; mais je vais devoir attendre d'être à la maison dans notre chambre à moi et Neji. J'ai envie de pleurer si fort depuis hier. je me suis retenue tout du long mais je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps.

En arrivant à la maison, Aki et Haru viennent me faire un bisou avant d'entrer. Hinata aussi à droit aux siens. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji et sens mon cœur se déchirer de plus en plus en comprenant qu'il ne veut ni m'adresser la parole ni me regarder.

J'aperçois soudain Hinata essayer de monter les marches du perron. Je m'approche d'elle et prends son bras.

-Attends. Je vais t'aider.

-Je suis qu'à 5 mois Naruto, ça va aller !

-Tu dois pas trop bouger normalement.. t'aurais même pas dû sortir.

J'entends brusquement la voix de Neji à côté de moi.

-Désolé d'être aussi inconséquent !

Il me regarde l'air de dire que je ne suis pas mieux ; en tout cas c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Ma gorge se noue alors que j'essaie de m'excuser ; de lui dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que je le disais ; mais rien n'arrive à en sortir.

Je me sens le plus nul du monde.

Je vais aider Hinata à monter au premier étage. A la dernière marche, un sanglot m'a secoué de toute part. Et mes larmes ont commencé à rouler toutes seules sur mes joues ; mon nez à couler. Hinata me regarde ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Naruto !

Je sanglote en essayant, sans le pouvoir, de contenir mes larmes.

-Naruto ! Ne… qu...

Je fais un léger « non » de tête en sanglotant de plus belle. Je la pousse pour lui faire comprendre d'aller dans sa chambre et de s'allonger pour se reposer. Elle recule d'un pas en me regardant. Je prends la direction de ma propre chambre et m'y enferme en tremblotant de tout mon corps. Je m'agenouille par terre en étant secoué par mes sanglots. Mes larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter. Je pleure à grosses gouttes.

Quelques minutes passent sans que je ne puisse stopper mes pleurs. Lesquels sont devenus plus forts ; plus déchirants encore que jamais je n'ai pu pleurer. Mon cœur souffre ; j'ai mal au cœur ; mon ventre est si noué ; ma gorge si serrée.

Je n'arrive même plus à réfléchir. Je voudrais que Neji vienne ; qu'il me trouve et me console. Qu'il me dise qu'il est désolé ; qu'il comprend ce que je vie en ce moment. Qu'il comprend à quel point je suis perdu. Qu'il sèche mes larmes et m'embrasse.

Qu'il me tienne fort contre lui.

Qu'il soit là tout près de moi.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre doucement. Je hoquète ou plutôt sursaute. Je me retourne sans arrêter de pleurer. Je vois Neji ; debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il me regarde de haut ; moi qui suis agenouillé par terre. Je le regarde, et baisse mon visage en essayant mes joues et mes yeux. Je tremble en sanglotant. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis désolé pour ce que je lui fais subir ; que je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse ; que je voudrai qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ; que je voudrai qu'il ne me parle pas sur le ton dur qu'il emploie avec moi depuis hier matin ; qu'il me fait mal.

Que je l'aime.

La porte se referme. Neji est resté dans le couloir. Il ne m'a pas dit un seul mot ni fait un geste vers moi.

Mes sanglots ont repris de plus belle.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Neji va m'abandonner. Il n'en peut plus de moi ; c'est certain. Après ce qui vient de se passer tout à l'heure je ne donne pas cher de notre relation. Tout est fini et ça me fait mal.

Quand va t'il me l'annoncer ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce que… "

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon la suite je la mets dimanche prochain ! Je répondrai à l'heure à vos reviews, et j'irai mieux !! (attendez... dimanchep rochain, .. c'est Pâques ? ... :s.. oula.. XD. ) Bon allez. En attendant, j'esprèe qeu vous aurez appréciez ces deux derniers chapitres ! Je m'excuse à nouveau piur le manque de réponses à vos reviews du chapitre 49. J'y répondrai jeudi ou vendredi. Mardi au plus tôt mais c'est très utopique de le prévoir comme ça. Et encore une fois, que ça ne vous empêche pas de poster des reviews !**

Itachi : Nana. Je vais te prescrire un médicament IN-FA-LL-IBLE !

Nana : O.o... Ah oui ?

Itachi : Oui. A prendre trois fois par jour.

Nana : Et c'est quoi ?

Itachi : Du ItaNaru !

Nana : ...


	52. Chapter 52

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. (et les deux à venir huhu. Dont je ne citerai pas encore le nom. :p. ) n.n Et pis le prénom de Satsuki et de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = … euh ben c'est une fleur mais laquelle je ne sais pas, Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 51 :**

**Dadoune : **Ben .. qui châtie bien, aime bien !? … lol. / Comment il est Neji depuis qu'il a .. ah oui ! Ben il en veut à Naruto ! C''est normal quand même ! / XD. J'aime pas prendre mes médicaments. Lol. Je fais comme il me plaît donc les remèdes prescrit, de toute façon, je les prends si j'ai envie. / Ah ! Tu sais quoi ! J'ai enregistré le fait que tu aimes énormément le Densetsu/Kakashi. Et.. j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir et d'en mettre dans l'une de mes deux prochaines fics ! Bon maintenant. faudra que je commence par celle-là du coup. Sinon tu devras attendre parce-que dans la seconde Densetsu est très … pas comme.. oh !! A moins que.. hmm.. XD. C'est bien ça me donne des idées !! héhéhé ! Merci Dadoune ! / Oui, oui. C'est un Katoa. / Volé c'est pas bien ! èé. ( :p) / AH NON !! PAS KABUTO !! (mais bon c'est pas celui que j'aime le moins. :p ) / Bonne lecture !

**Sofie : **Tout le monde : On est pas des boulets !!! #se tournent vers Naruto (excepté Naruto)# Si ! Toi t'en est un !! / XPLDR.

**Sophie : **Tu ne.. O.O !! Quoi !? Tu en serais à plaindre Naruto après tout ce qu'il fait !! / T'as écrit un Neji au lieu d'un Naruto. :p. héhé. (t'inquiètes pas je le fais de temps en temps aussi. Quand on aime un perso.. on ne peut s'empêcher de l'écrire partout. :p) / Non. Naruto ne va pas retomber malade comme lorsque Sasuke a rompu avec lui. / Oui, oui. Sasuke va arriver. Mais pas héberger Itachi. Itachi doit rester sur place pour Hinata au minimum ! (ben oui ; c'est son médecin vu qu'il est là ! Il faut qu'il prenne soin d'elle ! ) / Ah ben.. ils se sont offerts des cadeaux. :p. (je suis pas douée pour trouver des cadeaux. )

**Caro : **Alors alors… D'accord. Des observations donc. / Parce-qu'il est idiot !! (j'ai bon ? ) / Héhéhé.. lol. Je ne dirai rien ou plutôt ne répondrai pas au sujet de tes hypothèses pour la première observation. / Neji n'est pas froid comme ça d'habitude !! O.O Si ? Taquin oui, mais froid… pas vraiment.. Mais ne tout cas je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il soit super là ! HAHA ! / Non. Ca ne ressemble effectivement pas à Itachi. Même si c'était bien envoyé à Naruto ! / XD. Oui et pourtant tu as raison. I lest enfin lucide sur ce point le Naruto. / Merci et bonne lecture !

**oO-Moon-Oo : **lol. T'inquiètes pas je me rappelles de toi. (quand même.) / Pas de « sama » s'il te plaît. / Haha !! Tu préfères donc le NejiNaru quasiment !! HAHA !! lol. (oui. J'ai faire HAHA ! ) / Ben tu dis que tu as deviné, mais ça ne compte pas parce que comme tu ne postais pas de reviews on ne peut pas vérifier que tu les aies vraiment deviné alors ben ça compte pas ! Et toc ! / lol. / Oui c'est très gentil à toi de poster une review, mais il ne faut pas faire de signe pus grand ou plus petit que. Parce que ça coupe la review ! Du coup je n'ai pas tout eu !

**Yaoienfoli : **J'aime pas prendre des médicaments. / Sasuke ? Oui on va le revoir sous peu. / Gaara ? Euh non faut pas non, plus croire au lapin rose de Pâque, hein. ^^'. Faut un peu être cohérent dans la vie quand même. (enfin tu me dira c'est vrai qu'il pourrai ré-apparaître dans la vie de Sasuke mais non. Non, non.

**Laé : **Ben j'aimerai mais je n'y arrive pas. :s. (à me remettre.) / C'était quoi ta question ? :x. / Ben oui mais.. bon. lol. / Oui. Ca se pourrait tu sais ! (qu'il soit sadique et un peu fou le Itachi) Ou alors il fait exprès et il a une idée derrière la tête. / Oui. Il était plus appréciable et adorable avant. n.n. / Non. Itachi n'est pas devenu comme Sasuke. Pas… pas autant ! :p. lol. / (2) lol. Oui. Tu avais raison. D. / Kisa c' est dans Fruits Basket le prénom. n.n.

**Marine : **Ben la voici la suite ! / Mais Naruto est toujours avec Neji ! O.o.. Y'a eu aucune rupture ! lol. C'est pas parce-qu'on est en froid ou qu'on se dispute qu'on rompt. Xpldr.

**Zuzur86 : **Mais non je suis pas méchante !! C'est lui qui fait que des bêtises et des mauvais choix !! / Ah oui ? lol. Je vais devenir gentille, moi ? huhuhuhuhu… (c'est inquiétant ce rire, non ? lol.) / Oui ! Merci ! n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Hinachan : **Oui. Il commence à réaliser un peu le Naruto. Ca fait du bien. Mais faut qu'il reste sur la même longueur aussi. / Merci !

**Lolodu86 : **Mais.. Naruto, c'est pas un Kitsune dans cette histoire ! ( :p) / Neji dur.. O.O NEJI DUR AVEC LUI !!? Non mais ça va pas la tête !! Naruto a fait bien pire ! IL FAIT bien pire !! (choquée) / Ah bon ? lol. / Voici la suite !

**Saki-Uchiha : **Oui. Un trio. / Pourquoi ça ! Neji est parfait ! Il fait bien de réagir comme ça ! Attends ! Essaie d'imaginer être à sa place ! èé. Il est peut-être même trop clément ! / Mais c'est de sa faute à Naruto s'il se sent comme ça ! Il a fait ça tout seul non mais !! Grr !! / èé. (pas contente.)

**Moki : **Ouais ! D'abord ! lol. (dsl. C 'est le changement avec la review de Saki. n.n'… ) / Moi non plus c'est pas que j'aime pas Itachi mais bon.. lol. / Ouais c'est moi qui décide d'abord !! lol. Et vous verrez bien ! Peut-être que je vous referai changer d'avis d'ici la fin !! lalala !! / Oui ce sera un happy end. De mon point de vue en tout cas c'en sera un. / Merci beaucoup !

**Baka BabacOoL : **Mais euh.. lol. Le NejiNaru/NaruNeji EST mon premier couple préféré. lol. Pourquoi tu parles de second ? lol. / Mais c'est pas parce-que c'est mon préféré que je vais obligatoirement le faire dans toute mes fics. lol. Faut arrêter de tirer des conclusions aussi hâtives à tout va comme ça. (je ne parle pas pour toi mais pour tous les lecteurs en général.) / Ca peut être un Happy end avec ou sans ton Chouchou tu sais. lol. / Merci de ne pas m'oublier ! n.n.

**Aude : **Mais qui a dit qu'ils allaient se séparer !? Ah oui. Naruto c'est vrai. lol. Dsl… n.n'… / (2) Xpldr. XD. / Voici la suite ! Respires !

**Hashakage : **Ah oui ? lol. Bah. Y'a des haut et y'a des bas dans toute choses ! / Héhé. Oui ça pourrait se faire en efet le ItaNeji à la fin. Mais c'est peut-être qu'une passade. / Euh non. Naruto ne viendra pas avec toi. J'en ai besoin. De lui comme des autres pour continuer à écrire cette fic et les autres.

**Frères II. 52.**

La porte se referme. Neji est resté dans le couloir. Il ne m'a pas dit un seul mot ni fait un geste vers moi.

Mes sanglots ont repris de plus belle.

Ca fait une demi-heure et je n'arrive toujours pas à stopper mes sanglots. J'ai réussi à bouger un peu plus ; je suis dans mon lit ; allongé. Je suis sous la couette et la triture entre mes mains ; la frotte à mes yeux qui commencent sérieusement à me faire mal.

Neji va m'abandonner. Il n'en peut plus de moi ; c'est certain. Après ce qui vient de se passer tout à l'heure je ne donne pas cher de notre relation. Tout est fini et ça me fait mal.

Quand va t'il me l'annoncer ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce que…

-Naruto ?

Je me recroqueville sous la couette en hoquetant doucement ; des larmes coulent encore sur mes joues mais mes sanglots se sont un peu taris.

C'est la voix de Neji.

-Tu pleures toujours ?

Je me mords les lèvres pour qu'aucun son ne passe ; j'essaie de ne pas renifler ni de faire un seul geste.

Neji. Viens t'étendre dans mon dos ; passes ton bras par-dessus mon corps et blottit le contre le tien. Essaie de chercher à me voir et donne-moi un baiser ; rien qu'un ; ne serait-ce que sur la joue.

-Naruto je…

Il soupire. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts ; ils me brûlent. J'attends ; je scrute ou plutôt écoute. Cherche à entendre le moindre son d'un quelconque mouvement.

Soudain, un pas ; puis deux. Puis son poids derrière moi sur le lit. Mon cœur s'affole.

Mais pas de bras sur mon corps ; Neji ne me blottit pas contre lui. Il me parle juste.

-Naruto. C'est moi qui devrais pleurer. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais en couchant avec Itachi ? En **me** faisant coucher avec lui !?

Je ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas de cette discussion. Pas maintenant ; pas pour le moment.

Nouveau soupir de sa part. Et puis, ... son bras qu'il pose en travers de mon corps au niveau de ma taille. Il est allongé dans mon dos et se resserre contre moi.

-Si tu pleures comme ça pour moi, tu ne crois pas que c'est parce-que tu m'aimes plus que lui Naruto ?

J'ouvre la bouche, et parle d'une voix tremblante.

-Neji…

Il a un léger sursaut, mais reste détendu.

-Hm ?

Je réponds.

-Je veux pas parler de ça s'il te plaît.

-…

-D… de toute façon, … Itachi ne va pas rentrer aujourd'hui alors... est... est-ce que... on peut... faire comme si de rien... s'il te plaît… j'ai… besoin… de toi. S'il te plaît.

Il me resserre contre lui. Il garde un temps de pause, et descend la couette sur mes épaules. Je cache mon visage du mieux que je peux. Lui, plonge le sien dans mon cou et y dépose un baiser.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver Naruto. Je t'ai vu le prendre avant-hier soir. Je te voyais grimacer de plaisir en le prenant. Ca m'a fait mal. Encore plus que ta volonté de nous voir coucher ensemble.

-… e... excuse-… moi.

-Non. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes en ma présence. Je… je sais que si je te dis que je veux que tu arrêtes ça, tu… tu vas me dire qu'alors tu repars avec Itachi mais…

Je ne sais même pas si je lui dirai ou non ça. Peut-être que j'accepterai.

Il continue.

-… mais s'il te plaît... quand nous sommes ensemble tous les trois… à coucher ensemble, ... ne le prends pas. Prends-moi. Mais pas lui. Je t'en supplie. C'est trop dur pour moi sinon. C'est déjà difficile ; presque…

Il soupire. Sa voix se serre un peu.

-Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point je souffre de te voir hésiter entre nous deux Naruto ! Et à quel point je… A quel point je suis pressé que tu te décides.. même si c'est.. pour me dire que ce n'est pas moi que tu choisis ou... mais… en fait, … j'ai peur en même temps et... je n'arrive pas à me décider à te dire que j'arrête tout parce-que c'est trop dur parce-que... je ne veux pas te perdre alors, … je me dis que si je suis un peu plus fort et que je peux supporter ça, peut-être que... bientôt, ... tu seras sûr que c'est moi le bon et finalement attendre aura payé !

Je sens des larmes dans mon cou.

-Nej

-Je t'aime Naruto ! Je t'aime comme un fou et … je peux pas… je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir poser ses mains sur toi ! Je ne … supporte pas que tu le regardes plus que moi !

Je ferme les yeux, les essuie et me retourne pour le serrer dans mes bras malgré la couette.

-Je t'aime aussi Neji ! M… je… veux bien... ne pas le prendre... mais s'il te plaît... ne fais plus... ne m'ignore plus, ne sois pas... c... comme tu étais... aujourd'hui et hier... !! Je t'en supplie ! J'ai voulu mourir tout à l'heure !!

Le soir, il m'a fait l'amour. C'était tendre, doux, passionné.

Et ce matin je me réveille dans ses bras ; l'oreille contre son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine. C'est reposant de l'entendre. Je souris en refermant les yeux et en le resserrant un peu contre moi.

Et puis soudain, j'entends sa voix.

-Tu vas être en retard à la pépinière si tu prends ton temps comme ça Naruto. Le réveil a déjà sonné.

Je rouvre les yeux, et me redresse d'un coup pour voir l'heure. Neji rit derrière moi.

-NEJIII !! T'aurais du me réveiller !!!

-J'allais le faire quand t'as ouvert les yeux. T'es pas encore en retard mais si tu traînes ça va être le cas !

Je suis déjà levé ; j'enfile un pantalon en cherchant une chemise des yeux. J'ai même pas le temps de petit déjeuner !

Neji se lève tranquillement lui ; c'est pas comme s'il était pressé ses fils ne commencent que dans deux heures. Moi, 7 heure, c'est l'heure à laquelle je dois partir ! Et il est 7h !

-Neji !! La prochaine fois éteins pas le réveil !!

-Promis !

Il me donne un baiser, et me laisse partir. La journée passe tranquillement. Je me sentais vraiment bien ce matin ; mais cet après-midi, l'appréhension du retour d'Itachi me créé des nœuds dans le ventre.

-Naruto, tu veux bien me sortir la commande de Mr Pein ?

Je réponds d'un air éloigné.

-Oui, je fais ça... dans cinq minutes.

-Naruto !

-Dans cinq minutes, p'pa, j'vais le faire t'inquiète pas !

-Naruto je te demande ça depuis une demi-heure !

Je cligne des yeux, et réalise qu'il est là. Je me redresse et me tiens bien droit sur ma chaise.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-La commande de Mr Pein Naruto ! Je te la demande depuis une demi-heure !!

-Ah p... pardon papa, je le fais tout de suite !

Je me concentre sur les dossiers et l'ordinateur pendant un instant, puis imprime la commande demandée. Je la prends dans l'imprimante, et tends les feuilles à papa.

-Tiens.

-Merci. …

Il reste immobile à m'observer un peu. Puis il demande finalement.

-Ca ne va pas Naruto ?

-C'est pas la forme.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air bien ce matin ! J'étais assez inquiet hier, mais soulagé en te voyant ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Tu as des soucis chez toi ? Neji ? Itachi ?

-…

Je baisse la tête en me calant dans ma chaise de bureau.

-Tu as raison... c'est pas… Itachi rentre ce soir et… et ça va pas entre lui et Neji et… ça me déboussole beaucoup…

Je force un sourire et ris doucement d'un air nerveux.

-Papa j'ai peur de perdre Neji ! A… à cause d'Itachi !

Il pose les feuilles de commande et s'assied sur l'une des chaises en face de moi.

-Naruto, … je pensais que… alors tu veux vraiment rester avec Neji ?

Je sens mon menton trembler. Je hausse une épaule. Je dirai oui, mais quand je pense à Itachi je me dis que… qu'on a pas pu…

Ca s'est fini de façon si étrange, si rapide, que même si je sais que j'aime Neji et que rien ne pourrait le remplacer, je me dis que… Itachi… ce n'est pas tellement fini…

-Papa, … pourquoi… Comment tu as su que c'était maman la bonne ?

Mon cœur se serre alors que je regarde mon père droit dans les yeux. Lui, il n'a pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. Il hausse les épaules et prend la parole.

-Je pense que c'est ta mère qui me l'a mis dans la tête.

-Qu... quoi ?

Ma gorge se serre. Je t'en prie papa ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de moyen d'être sûr.

-C'est elle qui savait que j'étais le bon. Moi, je ne m'en suis rendu compte lorsque je l'ai perdu.

J'ouvre la bouche, et inspire doucement avant de contenir un soupir.

-J'ai mal au cœur papa.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Mon pauvre papa… tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire subir… et maintenant je lui demande encore de parler de maman. Je le questionne encore.

-Tu regrettes des choses que… que tu ne lui aurais pas dites, où…

-Beaucoup de choses. Elle est partie trop tôt.

-Excuse-moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute Naruto.

-Hm… c'est vrai. Désolé c'est… automatique quand… on parle d'elle.

-… Ca ne devrait plus pourtant.

Je hausse une épaule.

Il regarde soudain sa montre, et fais claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses.

-Bon. Tu n'as qu'à rentrer si tu veux. Tu pourras voir Neji avant qu'Itachi ne rentre ! J'ai enfin eu la commande donc tu n'auras plus rien à faire aujourd'hui de très urgent.

Il se lève. J'accepte sa proposition, éteins l'ordinateur, et me lève à mon tour.

-Excuse-moi p'pa… j'ai pas servi à grand chose aujourd'hui.

-Mais non. Ne dis pas ça.

Il sourit en secouant les feuilles que je viens de lui imprimer devant mon nez.

-Je les ai eues !! Et puis je suis sûr que tu as mis à jour beaucoup de dossier ce matin. Tu étais vraiment d'une humeur excellente.

Ah oui, ce matin c'est sûr ! Même si je suis arrivé un peu en retard, ... j'étais très heureux !

Mais là je me demande comment va être Neji avant qu'Itachi rentre. Surtout que si je pars à cette heure-ci, Neji arrivera après moi avec les jumeaux.

J'accole mon père, et prends ma voiture. Je rentre à la maison. Là, il n'y a qu'Hinata. Elle est dans le salon lorsque j'arrive.

-Hinata ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ta chambre !?

Elle sursaute, et me regarde par-dessus le canapé. Elle me sourit, et montre la télévision du doigt.

-J'ai demandé à Neji de m'aider à descendre pour regarder la télévision, mais il n'y a pas grand chose.

-Il fallait le dire si tu t'ennuies tellement ! On .. on t'aurait monté une télé ou.. je crois qu'il y en a une dans les combles, on peut te l'installer dans ta chambre !

-Merci.

-... t'as fini tes bouquins ?

-Oui.

-Je t'en ramènerai si tu veux. Je demanderai à papa. Jiraya en a pleins.

-Merci.

Petit blanc. Je lui demande.

-Tu veux remonter ?

-Pas encore. J'ai envie de profiter d'Haru et Aki un peu quand ils arriveront.

-Ok.

Je la regarde ; l'observe. Elle rougit, et me le reproche ce qui m'oblige à faire autre chose. Je vais dans la cuisine ; préparer le goûter des jumeaux.

Peu de temps après, Neji arrive avec ses fils. Lesquels viennent s'installer dans la cuisine après avoir donné un bisou à Hinata et à moi. Neji m'embrasse tendrement alors qu'Hinata se lève pour accompagner les jumeaux dans leur goûter.

Mademoiselle a envie de radis.

-Bonsoir mon ange.

-Bonsoir Neji.

-Tu ne devais pas arriver après moi normalement ?

-Si mais p'pa m'a dit que je pouvais y aller plus tôt.

-Ca n'allait pas ?

Je baisse un peu les yeux, et ajoute calmement.

-Pas trop, non…

-J'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Non. Tu es parfait Neji. C'est le retour d'Itachi qui me stress un peu.

-Oh. Lui.

-Oui.

-Ca va aller. On a mis les choses au clair, d'accord ?

-Oui mais… c'est pas la même chose de le dire et de le vivre ! Tu penses vraiment que ça va aller de le voir m'embrasser et…

-Je me forcerai. Et de toute façon, pour chaque baiser qu'il te donnera, je t'en ferai deux.

Je souris malgré moi et le traite d'imbécile. Puis il me demande.

-Tu dors avec moi cette nuit, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Si… t… s'il veut… faire quelque chose… tu... tu t'absentes juste comme ça et… tu ne me dis rien, d'accord ?

-Hm.

-Et s'il veut que je vienne, je…

Il inspire profondément, et prend mes mains. Je parle doucement.

-C'est moi qu'il veut Neji. Pas toi.

Il hoche doucement la tête. Il sourit, mais grimace légèrement après.

-Tu prendras pas trop de plaisir, d'accord ?

Je ne dis rien et l'enlace pour le serrer très fort dans mes bras.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que je me dis qu'il serait peut-être temps de me demander ce que je vais préparer à dîner, Itachi arrive. Neji va l'aider à décharger sa voiture. Je vais les laisser faire. Peut-être qu'ils vont un peu parler ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne m'en mêle pas.

Je fais dîner Haru et Aki ensemble et les couche. Ils ont dit bonne nuit à leur papa et leur tonton au passage. Hinata est déjà en train de dormir ; elle semble fatiguée. Plus qu'à la normale ce qui ne m'enchante pas particulièrement et m'inquiète même.

Peut-être que c'est juste parce-qu'elle a un peu plus bougé que d'habitude.

Au moment du couché, je traverse le couloir et vais voir dans la chambre d'Itachi ; Neji s'y trouve avec ce dernier et pour tout dire, j'aimerai retrouver mon amant pour pouvoir dormir.

-Neji, tu viens te coucher ?

Neji m'adresse alors un regard mal à l'aise. Itachi se poste devant moi, et me sourit.

-Tu nous excuses Naruto, Neji et moi, on va passer un peu de temps ensemble ce soir. Il te rejoint tout à l'heure, ok ?

-Qu...

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

Neji répond pour Itachi.

-Naruto, … Itachi… veut coucher avec moi… ce soir.

Itachi prend ma main, et m'emmène dans le couloir avant de prendre la parole.

-Après tout, je ne suis pas qu'à toi ! On a dit « tous les trois ensemble » ! Donc je peux aussi profiter de lui tout comme lui peut profiter de moi !

-M… Mais… Neji !

Je le cherche du regard par-derrière Itachi. Il me regarde et souris tristement. Il hausse une épaule, et parle doucement.

-Je préfère que ce soit moi que toi Naruto. Vas te coucher. Je te rejoins tout à l'heure.

Itachi lâche ma main, et me laisse dans le couloir après avoir posé un baiser sur ma joue sans rien dire d'autre que « bonne nuit ». La porte de sa chambre se referme devant moi.

Je reste bouche ouverte ; choqué ; étonné ; n'y croyant pas.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là, exactement !?

Neji… a accepté de coucher avec Itachi sur la demande de ce dernier !?

Je me rapproche de la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir et à crier, mais je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun droit de le faire. C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Itachi. « tous les trois ensemble ». Ce n'est pas moi qui vais de l'un à l'autre ; c'est nous trois. Ils ont le droit de … faire ça… rien que tous les deux.

Ce que je n'arrive pas à croire c'est qu'ils puissent le vouloir. Ils m'aiment moi tous les deux, pas l'un l'autre !? Alors comment se fait-il qu'ils aient envie de coucher ensemble !? Neji dit qu'il préfère lui que moi mais je…

-Naruto ? Haru et Aki sont couchés,

Je sursaute, et aperçois Hinata levée au bout du couloir à la sortie de sa chambre.

-Hein ? Euh... oui, ils viennent juste tu... tu peux aller leur faire un bisou je ne pense pas qu'ils dorment encore.

-Ca ne va pas ?

Je m'éloigne de la porte pour me rapprocher d'Hinata. Je force un sourire.

-Si, si ! Ca va bien. Je vais aller me coucher.

-Neji et Itachi sont en bas ?

-Non, ils dorment. Itachi est crevé par le voyage et euh… Neji n'était pas très bien tout à l'heure.

-Hm.

Hinata ouvre la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, et va leur faire un bisou à chacun. Ils réclament un câlin mais Hinata ne pouvant pas spécialement se baisser à chaque occasion, Haru n'en aura pas car il préfère rester au chaud au contraire de Aki qui se lèvera sur le lit pour pouvoir enlacer sa tata.

Peu après, je vais monter à dîner à Hinata qui n'aura pas mangé. Je vais parler un peu avec elle pendant son repas, et la laisserai se re-coucher.

Je remonte les escaliers ; de retour de la cuisine où j'ai descendu les couverts d'Hinata. Arrivé sur le palier du premier étage, je sursaute en voyant la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Neji en sort, et m'aperçois. Il se fige.

-Naruto ? Tu n'es pas encore couché ?

-Hinata s'est levée et euh… on a un peu discuté et puis elle a mangé.

-O… ok.

Il se racle la gorge en refermant la porte. Il resserre ses vêtements dans ses bras. Il ne porte que son boxer sur lui. Je le regarde sans trouver quoi dire. Il traverse le couloir et entre dans notre chambre où je le suis.

On se couche tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En début de soirée j'avais très envie de lui faire l'amour ce soir ; mais je n'arrive pas à lui proposer ou à vouloir lui faire comprendre. Je ne veux plus.

Le lendemain matin, je sens quelque chose glisser sur mon ventre. Je fronce les sourcils en bougonnant, et sursaute en ouvrant très légèrement les yeux.

-Itachi !!?

Il est penché sur moi et a posé son index sur ses lèvres.

Neji est allongé à côté de moi. Il dort encore et est de dos à moi qui suis sur étendu sur le dos. Itachi est debout ; penché sur moi à côté du lit ; une main sur mon ventre ; l'autre portée à ses lèvres.

-Chut ! Neji dort.

Je chuchote.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans notre chambre!?

-Les jumeaux dorment ; il est encore tôt. J'ai apporté son petit déjeuné à Hinata à l'instant.

D'accord… je vois ce qu'il veut.

Il garde le silence, et appuie un peu plus sa main sur ma peau en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Brusquement, Neji bouge doucement dans le lit. Je me lève brusquement pour ne pas avoir à bouger sur le lit et pousse Itachi en murmurant.

-Ne le réveille pas !

-Je ne viens pas pour lui.

Il enlace ma taille et glisse ses deux mains sous mon boxer pour les poser sur mes fesses. Il colle ensuite ses lèvres aux miennes, et me dis tout bas qu'il a envie de moi. Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji par-dessus mon épaule. Il dort profondément. … du moins on dirait.

Je regarde l'heure : 5h17. Les jumeaux ne sont pas prêts de se lever.

-D... d'accord, ... dans ta chambre. Ne réveilles pas Neji.

Il retire ses mains de mon boxer, et prend l'une des miennes pour m'emmener de l'autre côté du couloir et me faire l'amour deux fois de suite.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Itachi s'approche en forçant un rire amusé et en disant à Hinata que ses filles ne savent pas encore parler. Il touche son ventre d'une main tremblante. Il me regarde en le faisant. Puis il baisse les yeux sur le ventre rebondi d'Hinata avant de la regarder elle.

-Tu es… vraiment enceinte, hein !"

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je suis en train de répondre à toutes celles qui sont en retard ! J'ai encore du boulot cet après-midi mais ne vous privez pas pour m'en envoyer d'autres !! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

Densetsu : Itachi, ... tu es vraiment gourmand, non?

Itachi : Quoi !? Mais non ! C'est Nana qui... exagère tout !

Densetsu : Hm...

Itachi : Et puis de toute façon, je susi avec ton fils alors j'ai bien le droit de... faire ce genre de choses !

Densetsu : Oui mais.. Naruto semble plus épris de Neji en ce moment.

Itachi : ... Q.Q... Densetsu... tu me renierais comme gendre ... !?

Nana : #se fait discrète# huhu.


	53. Chapter 53

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 52 :**

**Sophie : **Ben il ne paraît pas en effet. Mais peut-être qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il fait peut-être exprès. / Oui tu m'étonnes qu'il faudrait qu'il se décide le Naruto. lol. Il serait même plus que temps ! / J'ai jamais dit que Sasuke allait couché avec l'un ou l'autre ! XD. (je fais si sadique et méchante que ça ? lol.) / Non. / Oui. / Y'en aura pas de seul à la fin. :p. / Non. / A .. à ben à maintenant. lol. XD.

**Hinachan : **Merci ! / Itachi gourmand. Lol. Oui. / Hinata est à 5 mois là où vous êtes rendu. / Oui pauvre Neji en effet.

**Laé : **Réponse à ta question : On est au début de la fin ou la fin du milieu. Oui il reste un certain nombre de chapitre. (après tout dépend de ce que tu appelles beaucoup. J'ai pas de chiffre en tête.) Sasuke revient dans ce chapitre-ci. / Les voir naître. Oui sûrement. / Lol. Non. Il est pas fou Itachi. XD. / Oui il abuse en effet. Mais en même temps, c'est peut-être fait exprès ! / Itachi n'est pas fou. Les grossesse trouble ses hormones. C'est tout ! / De quoi ? XD. Pourquoi tu veux qu'il lui fasse l'amour, là ? mdr. Aaaa !!! C'est par rapport à la preview ! Mdr. Bah tu verras bien ! :p. / Itachi : M'approche pas ! Recule !! RECULE !! / Tu ne pourras pas connaître les vraies pensées d'Itachi. Tout simplement parce-que nous sommes dans la tête de Naruto !! HAHAHA ! / Ah comme Neji l'a fait. Ben tu verras bien ! :p. / lol. Patience.

**Yaoienfoli : **Ben je vais pas te le dire.. n.n'… Il faudra lire la suite pour ça ! Par contre tu peux oublier l'idée de remettre Naruto avec Sasuke. Ce ne se fera pas ça ! Je vois pas pourquoi certains espèrent encore après tout ce qui c'est passé entre eux d'ailleurs ! / Bonne lecture ! / (2) Ah ben… m.. merci ! n.n'. / Euh non je suis désolée j'ai pas le temps de lire de fic. Et je préfère les écrire en plus donc… Excuse-moi ! Je suis très en retard dans beaucoup de fic que j'avais commencé à lire, il n'y en a qu'une que je suis en ce moment et c'est déjà assez dur pour moi. Donc toutes mes excuse mais je n'irai sûrement pas lire tes fics (surtout si elles sont sur un blog et pas sur le site ici. ) Voilà. En espérant que tu ne m'en veuilles pas !

**Hedge : **Un bazar ? Ah bon ? lol. / Ben oui mais les gens changent.. ou alors élaborent des plans qu'ils pensent pouvoir améliorer leur vie ! (huhu) / Neji a préféré s'obliger à le faire plutôt que de savoir Naruto le regarde seul avec Itachi. C'est tout. C'était pour lui qu'il l'a fait. (pour lui pour soi je veux dire.) / XD. J'adore ton « et tant qu'a faire qu'il choisisse le bon ! Neji ! » lol. / Non, non, ne t'excuse pas ! Tu as le droit de t'emporter ! Après tout Naruto n'est vraiment pas à … euh… épargner ! lol. / Itachi : MAIS ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! – Nana : O.O 'Tachi !? – Itachi : Nana !! Tu me fais passer pour le méchant !! Il est où mon rôle de super sauveur de Naruto là !!? – Nana : … / Merci pour Hinata ! n.n. / Ah ça y est tu as lu le premier volet ? Tu as aimé ? XD. Ah oui tu es contente qu'on ne parle plus de Sasuke ? lol… ahem.. euh je… hum… lol. Bon tu verras bien .. n.n'… / J'espère que tu auras faire de beaux rêve ! / Bonne lecture !

**Okami18 : **Ah oui … Oh… :x. / XD. Ah ben tu as changé d'avis sur Neji alors ? lol. Donc tu préfèrerai que ce soit Itachi qui s'en aille ? Le pauvre… ( :p ) / Gronder Naruto ? Tu crois que ça servirait que je le fasse ? :s.. Il m'écoute même pas quand je veux lui faire faire quelque chose de censé dans l'histoire alors…

**Saki-uchiha : **Ben ils ont fait ça ensemble parce-qu'Itachi a dit vouloir le faire et que Neji préfèrerait que ce soit lui plutôt que Naruto qui y aille, c'est tout ! / Naruto n'a rien dit parce-qu'il n'avait rien le droit de dire ! lol. Ils sont ensemble tous les trois, pas que Naruto avec Neji d'un côté et Naruto et Itachi d'un autre ! C'est peut-être d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'Itachi à voulu Neji ! Pour illustrer la chose et que Naruto se rende compte ! / Héhéhé.. Je ne dirai rien la-dessus. / Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Tu penses qu'il joue, toi, Itachi ? lol. Moi je serai lui j'en profiterai beaucoup beaucoup de Neji !! hahaha ! lol. Ben oui, c'est Neji après tout ! :p. (miam quoi ! ) / Euh. Je suis pas allé chez le médecin. Et non je ne suis pas guérie. –e.e- Mais c'estp as grand chose ! n.n. Et puis de toute façon le toubib je le vois au minimum tous les trois mois donc tu sais, … :p. Je le verrai dans… euh.. enfin bref ! Ce n'est plus qu'un rhume donc ça ira ! n.n / Ah.. je.. m'exucse… :s… Ce sera pas un KakaDen finalemnet… ce sera un KakashiMinato. Densetsu sera avec sa Satsuki ! n.n. Donc désolé.. j'espère que tu aimeras mon Minato !! (oui, y'aura les deux. Tu comprendras en lisant ! :p. Encore désolée !) Sinon dans l'autre s'il y en a un se sera avec Densetsu. / Ah ben faut t'entraîner !!! n.n. / Bonne lecture ! Et merci pour les reviews que tu as mis sur les OS !! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! n.n.

**Zuzur86 : **Ah. Désolée d'avoir choquée.. :s… / Moi je me sers d'Itachi !! Mais.. non !! C'est pas vrai !! – Nana : 'Tachi ! Dis-lui !! – Itachi : #se plante bien devant Zuzur86, le visage sérieux. Et puis, brusquement, les larmes aux yeux# SAUVEZ-MOIII !! T.T…. – Nana : O.o. Hein ? / Naruto : Mon ex. Faut pas que j'oublie. Mais oui mais non parce-que je suis de nouveau avec lui alors c'est.. mon amant qui est devenu mon ex et redevenu mon amant conjointement à Neji !? … :s… / Ben si je les laissai vivre en paix y'aurait pas d'histoire ! Et puis faut bien qu'ils soient tous heureux donc ils sont obligé de passer par des moments difficiles pour l'être et donc ben.. voilà ! / Merci beaucoup ! Merci, merci !! n.n. / Bonne lecture !

**Lolodu86 : **Hmm.. je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça. / Merci ! / Dévorer ? A ce point ? lol. Et ton ordi va bien ? XD. (ben oui si tu le bouffe à chaque fois ! mdr.) / Naruto bientôt choisir. Ca dépend de ce que tu entends pas bientôt ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à lire ou/et patienter pour le savoir ! :p

**Caro : **« comme si ». Tu fais bien de le dire. « comme si. » (je n'en dirai pas plus de ce côté. J'en ai déjà trop dit. ) / Si. Naruto se sent encore coupable c'est peut-être même bien pour ça qu'il accepte d'Itachi qu'il fasse ça et qu'il soit comme ça ! Pour sa relation de 5ans, il ne l'oublie pas. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il doit rester figé dessus. / Neji n'oublie pas non plus sa fille. L'histoire est du point de vue de Naruto et il ne passe pas tout son temps avec Neji. Ce dernier peut très bien pleurer ou penser à sa fille seul. Il n'est pas du genre à se lamenter et a pleurer devant autrui. / Non, non, tu ne me vexes pas. Je grince peut-être un peu des dents car j'ai l'impression que quoique je fasse tu ne voudras pas que l'histoire évolue en un autre sens que celui que tu attends, c'est tout. :p. Mais ça ne m'empêchera de toute manière pas de faire ce que j'ai prévu. Que ce soit dans le sens que tu attend ou non. Ce en espérant que tu aimeras ! / Donc je te dis bonne lecture !

**Akira : **_(Alors je ne dois pas avoir les archives dans le bon ordre cette fois-ci donc je vais peut-être répondre dans le désordre si tu as mis plusieurs reviews. :x.)_ Oui tu m'étonnes que ça doit être dur de résister à Itachi ou Neji !! XD. / (1) Lol. Oui ! La suite ! mdr. Contente que tu te réjouisses autant pour un de mes chapitres ! / Héhé… Itachi a peut-être quelque chose derrière la tête ! :p. / Bonne lecture !

**Hashakage : **Qu… Hein !? Mais ça va pas non !!?

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Yo ! Ah bon ? Pourquoi cette si mauvaise humeur ? :o / Ben Naruto dit ce qu'il pense ! (mdr. Comment énerver encore plus Nee-chan. XD.) / Comment Neji pourrait-il hocher la tête !!? Il est du côté de Naruto et le défendrait corps et âme ! Itachi je peux comprendre par contre il oit être bien fatigué de subir tout ça. lol. / Naruto pense ses excuses !! Il est idiot, certes, mais pas menteur ni manipulateur pour deux sous !! :o. #choquée que tu puisses le penser comme ça.# / Lol. Si Itachi est laissé pour compte par Naruto, il sera casé à la fin. Et pas avec toi toutes mes excuses. (j'ai bien dit SI Naruto ne le choisi pas) / Xpldr. Oui ça va merci ! n.n. Et bonne lecture ! n.n. Fais attention à ta sœur je crois qu'elle va finir avec des problèmes de tensions devant ton comportement. Mdr. / Amusez-vous bien et bonne lecture encore une fois ! n.n.

**Aude : **SI ! (pourquoi non ? lol.) / Ah ! .. lol. Ben oui mais Neji n'est pas un tueur. :s. Et puis tu imagines vraiment Naruto virer Itachi ? Ou Neji retenter de le faire ? Après ce qui s'est passé avec Naruto lorsqu'il a essayé ? lol. / Ben même s'il le dit à Neji, il aime aussi peut-être Itachi ! ( :p. Je suis énervante, hein !? mdr. ) / Rhooo !! Pas de vulgarité voyons !! Ou alors mets des étoiles pour censurer !! :o / Ben Itachi est médecin… :s. / XD. Merci pour cette magnifique saute d'humeur ! Je vois que ma fic te tiens à cœur et je t'en remercie ! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Baka BabacOoL : **Ben.. lol. Itachi… il… je dirai rien ! :p. / Ben ce serait bien, non !? un ItaNeji à la fin ! :D Ca changerait un peu !! Hihi. lol. Non. Tu verras bien ! n.n. Je te taquine (peut-être). / XD Non Hinata ne fait pas semblant. n.n. Et je crois que ta review a été coupé. / Bonne lecture !

**Mel : **XD. Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! :p. / Il aurait une stratégie ? lol. Peut-être que c'est justement d'épuiser tout le monde ! :p.

**Camille : **Elle commence juste, ah bon ? lol. (à te faire peur) / Euh non je suis désolé mais je ne dévoile pas ses informations. Tout simplement parce-que plusieurs personnes lisent les réponses que je donne aux anonymes ici. Et puis même je ne le dirai pas donc .. ben.. désolée. :x. J'espère que tu continueras malgré tout à lire !

**Eien :** Oui un peu plus tard en effet ! Moi qui m'étais levé à 8h en plus aujourd'hui ! J'avais fini de répondre à tout à 10h ! Enfin je suis bien contente que tu ne m'ai pas dit de poster parce-que tu la ferais plus dans la semaine ! / Non, non. C'est moi qui vous gâte. Mdr. Mais j'étais très très très contente d'avoir la suite de ma fic anniversaire en plus de te reviews ! C'est dommage pour le chapitre 51 en effet, mais bon. Tant pis !! :x… sniff. / Oui je l'ai fait le changement. Dés que tu me l'avais dit. :p. / Chapitre 52 : Du.. « rose bonbon » ? O.o… Oui. On va mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue. XD. / Ben oui Neji ne peut qeu craquer ! Il l'aime après tout notre blond national ! (qui en fait n'est pas le notre ni est national puisqu'il est pas français d'origine mais bon passons. Mdr.) / Xpldr. Après la philo d'Eien, nous voilà en médecine. « Le cœur n'est pas cassé, juste fêlé. La douleur est continue. » Non mais c'est vrai que c'est horrible quand même ! :s. Mieux vaut briser un bon coup quelque chose plutôt que de la laisser saigner petit à petit.. C'est cruel. / Et ouais ! C'est vrai en plus ! Itachi plus dans les parages, tout le monde va bien ! n.n. / Densetsu : ET MOI !!! ET MOI !!! TU NE PARLES PAS DE MOI DANS TA REVIEW !!! O.O !! TRAHISON !! INJUSTICE !!! AAAAA !!! / D'accord. On commence par Neji. : Tu en fait des métaphores aujourd'hui ! O.o… xpldr. Et oui Naruto s'est brûlé à trop vouloir jouer avec le feu sauvage des entrailles d'Itachi !! HAHAHA ! (je déborde un peu. Je sais.) / Pourquoi « (voir même Itachi) » ? MÊME Itachi ! Itachi aussi le ressent voyons ! :o ! Même si tu n'es pas de son côté ! Non mais ! / Oui ! Toi t'as compris au moins ! Neji s'est sacrifier pour que Naruto ne couche pas avec Itachi ! Il préfère que se soit lui que Naruto !! Ah ! Merci Eien !! T.T.. Tu m'as comprise ! / Ah bon ? Ah ben.. oui ça se pourrait que Neji ne dormait pas.. Mais là, c'est toi qui vient tout juste de me souffler l'idée. lol. Parce-que quand je l'ai écrit, je me disais non, non, il dort bien. XD. Voilà ! Alors si j'en reparle pour Neji, ce sera de ta faute s'il souffre ! :p. (non je plaisante là où je suis rendu ce n'est plus d'actualité Naruto vient juste de choisir. :p ) / Itachi : Il… tu verras bien. Si tu ne comprends toujours pas à la fin du chapitre je t'explique sur msn. / Prévisions pour le chapitre 53 : Oui (haha tu vas bien voir ça. :p ) - Ah bon ? Naruto irait faire preuve de bon sens tu crois ? lol. – XD Ahh ben tu le dis toi même que c'est pas possible. mdr. – Oui ok d'accord pour ça. mdr. / Oui tu t'es fais sacrément désirer aujourd'hui.. n.n'.. Je crois que tu vas te faire détester de plus en plus des lecteurs s'ils apprennent que c'est toi qui retarde ainsi les heures de post ! :p lol. / Allez ! Bonne lecture et pense aux reviews pour dimanche prochain et à LA SUITEE !!! Q.Q…

**Frères II. 53.**

Itachi retire ses mains de mon boxer, et prend l'une des miennes pour m'emmener de l'autre côté du couloir et me faire l'amour deux fois de suite.

Nous sommes mercredi. Les jumeaux n'ont pas d'école aujourd'hui. Ce qui va apporter une ambiance relativement calme à la maison. C'est déjà ça.

Neji n'a pas remarqué mon absence ce matin. Il dormait encore lorsque je suis venu chercher des vêtements avant de passer dans la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas trop s'il s'est réveillé entre le moment où je suis parti et celui où je suis repassé, mais en tout cas il ne m'en a pas parlé.

Peut-être qu'il attend ce soir. Ou alors qu'il ne sait rien ou même qu'il ne veut tout simplement pas en parler puisque lui aussi s'est perdu dans les bras d'Itachi.

La journée passe. Je n'ai pas été travaillé. Papa m'a dit que je pouvais prendre ma semaine ; qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment pressé à la pépinière. J'y retournerai sûrement samedi pour voir.

Nous venons de coucher les jumeaux. Hinata est venue leur faire un bisou et nous a souhaités bonne nuit à tous les trois : moi, Neji, Itachi.

Je suis dans le couloir ; j'ai une oreille posée sur le ventre d'Hinata et sourit sûrement comme un idiot.

-Elles se chamaillent ou quoi ?

J'entends le rire d'Hinata.

-Elles doivent sûrement dire bonne nuit à leur papa.

Je colle alors mon nez sur le ventre d'Hinata, et parle doucement à mes bébés.

-Bonne nuit vous deux ! Faites pas trop de raffut ! Faut pas obliger votre maman à descendre !

Neji rit à son tour en m'entendant alors qu'il sort de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière Itachi.

-Imbécile ! Comme si le ventre d'Hinata avait le plan d'une maison !

-Chuut ! Leur dis pas ! Elles sont pas obligé de le savoir !

Hinata se tourne alors vers Itachi.

-Tu veux les sentir Itachi ?

Lequel force un sourire gêné en reculant d'un pas.

-J'ai déjà côtoyé des femmes enceinte Hinata ! Je.. je sais ce que ça fait !

-Sois pas idiot, allez ! J'ai vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder quand je suis dans les alentours !

Si j'osais, je dirai à Hinata que ce n'est absolument pas pour ça qu'Itachi ne la quitte pas des yeux.

-Allez ! Elles vont te dire bonsoir.

Itachi s'approche en forçant un rire amusé et en disant à Hinata que ses filles ne savent pas encore parler. Il touche son ventre d'une main tremblante. Il me regarde en le faisant. Puis il baisse les yeux sur le ventre rebondi d'Hinata avant de la regarder elle.

-Tu es… vraiment enceinte, hein !

Hinata sourit et acquiesce alors que Neji se met à rire en ajoutant un « jusqu'au cou » qui lui vaut une petite tape de la part de sa cousine.

Itachi me jète un coup d'œil ; puis un autre à Neji. Ceci avant de retirer sa main du ventre d'Hinata et de lui dire que ça bouge bien dedans et qu'elles ont l'air en bonne santé.

-Tiens, mais, Hinata ! Itachi pourrait devenir ton médecin traitant ! Puisqu'il est sur place !

Hinata dévisage son cousin ; tout comme moi. Comme si Itachi n'était pas déjà assez mal de la voir elle a qui j'ai fait des enfants !

Itachi qui renchérit à mon grand étonnement l'idée de Neji. Hinata va donc accepter avant d'aller se coucher de son côté.

Nous nous retrouvons donc à trois dans le couloir ; à se demander qui va dormir avec qui.

Neji attrape ma main, et s'adresse à Itachi.

-Bon ! Et bien Itachi, bonne nuit !

-En fait Neji, j'aimerai dormir avec vous deux ce soir. J'ai très envie de prendre Naruto.

Il dit ça en glissant l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche droite et son index sur ma joue gauche. Le tout accompagné d'un sourire coquin. La main de Neji se serre dans la mienne.

-Je te préviens tout de suite Itachi. Si on fait quelque chose à trois, Naruto ne te prendra pas ! Et moi non plus !

-Et bien je suis le plus actif et toi le plus passif, si tu veux !

Il adresse un sourire mielleux à Neji qui le vomirait s'il pouvait.

-Bon on... on va se coucher, d'accord ? Itachi, faudra que tu te réveilles tôt demain pour pas que les jumeaux te vois dans notre lit.

-Aucune objection.

Il me tripote les fesses en répondant. Neji passe le premier la porte de la chambre ; sans m'avoir lâcher la main. Itachi me suit ; le bout de ses doigts dans mon jean au-dessus de mes fesses. Il referme la chambre, et se tourne vers moi et Neji.

Je le sens de trop.

Neji se glisse dans mon dos et passe ses mains sur le devant de mon corps en m'embrassant dans le cou. Itachi s'approche. Il retire son pull puis son T-shirt, et déboutonne déjà mon pantalon. Il regarde Neji un léger instant, et quitte mon pantalon d'une main pour aller prendre le bas de son visage et l'embrasser. Je sens les mains de Neji se crisper sur mon ventre alors qu'elles relevaient mes vêtements.

Moi, je ne peux pas vraiment faire autrement, mes mains sont posées sur le corps d'Itachi. Et lorsque la main gauche de ce dernier prend possession de mon membre pour le caresser sans honte, le dos d'Itachi se fait signer de quelques griffures légères.

Une fois le baiser rompu avec Neji, Itachi m'embrasse. Neji se recule, s'éloigne, et se déshabille avant de baisser mon pantalon et mon boxer. Itachi me retire mon T-shirt. Neji se colle dans mon dos. Je gémis en sentant son membre contre mes fesses. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne ; mais pour le moment c'est Itachi qui va le faire. Neji m'entraîne jusqu'au lit ; il m'étend sur le dos en m'embrassant ; en me caressant. Je l'enlace ; je ne veux pas le lâcher ; je veux rester contre lui ; dans ses bras ; à sentir son corps contre le mien.

Itachi s'allonge à côté de nous ; à droite. Neji ne veut pas se pousser ; ni moi le lâcher ; alors Itachi passe son bras sous mon visage et pose sa main sur ma joue gauche pour faire tourner mon visage. Il m'embrasse en se rapprochant un peu plus ; en collant son corps aux notre. Il fini même par pousser Neji et par se coller contre moi qui me suis tourner afin de laisser Neji dans mon dos. Je voudrais qu'il me prenne avant qu'Itachi ne se lance dans l'entreprise. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il me caresse ; passe ses mains devant mon corps pour prendre mon membre et finalement aussi celui d'Itachi pour le faire frotter au mien.

Je pousse un gémissement sans me retenir. Après tout, Itachi et Neji en sont la cause tous les deux.

Ce premier gémissement va donner suite à tous les autres que je ne saurais retenir.

Itachi m'embrasse encore en caressant mon corps. Il joui en même temps que moi mais Neji continue de nous masturber l'un l'autre. Des gémissements incontrôlés lui échappent de plus en plus. Je sens ses déhanchements dans mon dos. Je romps les nombreux baisers à répétition d'Itachi, et me retourne dans le lit. Je pousse Neji sur son dos ; il écarte rapidement ses jambes et les remontent un peu.

-Prends-moi, vite.. vithhhh….

Il n'a pas le temps de me le redemander. Je suis déjà en lui. J'embrasse ses lèvres ; je mords son cou ; et je crie de plaisir en sentant Itachi me prendre à son tour. Les fesses de Neji vont avoir de belles marques de griffures demain.

C'est bon. C'est tellement bon.

Je suis en Neji, et Itachi en moi. Je sens la chaleur de leur corps à tous les deux. Je partage leur plaisir. Je m'appuie sur le lit en lâchant les fesses de Neji dont le corps se cale de lui-même grâce à mes déhanchements et surtout ; bizarrement ; à ceux d'Itachi.

La cadences s'accélère. Neji a déjà joui un fois à son tour ; je le caresse d'une main pour qu'il ne soit pas mis de côté alors qu'Itachi et moi continuons. Je le fais rapidement et lui dis de ne pas se retenir car ; moi ; je me sens déjà partir. Je pousse des petits cris et les déhanchements saccadés et maintenant très rapides d'Itachi en moi provoquent mes propres déhanchements.

Je jouie le premier ; Neji suit puis Itachi. Je m'écroule sur Neji qui m'enlace. Itachi s'étend à côté de nous. Je me tourne sur le côté ; Neji suit le mouvement. Itachi m'enlace de son côté ; dans mon dos.

Je reprends mon souffle et sens les bras d'Itachi essayer de me resserrer un peu plus contre son torse. J'ouvre les yeux en sentant Neji faire de même. Je voudrais leur râler dessus qu'ils me font mal, mais je ne le fais pas. Je remarque le regard plus que noir de Neji dirigé derrière moi.

Vers Itachi.

Je pose alors mes mains sur celles d'Itachi alors que Neji passe un peu plus ses bras autour de moi.

-'Tachi… s'il te plaît… me serre pas comme ça… tu me fais mal.

Mais c'est Neji qui sursaute, et s'excuse en me lâchant. Itachi en profite pour me blottir contre son torse et pour embrasser un peu mon épaule gauche. Neji regarde. Puis il baisse les yeux en restant de son côté.

Moi, j'attrape sa main et la serre.

Neji la lâche, et nous recouvre d'un drap et d'une couette avant de s'approcher doucement de moi ; de se mettre de dos et de me faire l'enlacer et le blottir à mon tour contre moi.

Le lendemain matin lorsque je me réveille, Neji dort.

… Mais pas Itachi.

Il remarque je me suis éveillé, et me dit bonjour d'un baiser. Je suis toujours de dos à lui. Et je sens sa main gauche se glisser vers mon bas-ventre et ses lèvres suçoter mon cou avec insistance. Il me caresse. C'est le matin ; je suis donc déjà un petit peu… réveillé. Et Itachi va savoir en profiter. Dans mon dos, sa main droite s'affaire à s'occuper de lui. Puis la gauche repart dans mon dos ; sur mes fesses ; entre mes fesses. Je ferme les yeux et soupire doucement d'aise.

-Chuuuuut.. ne réveille pas Neji mon amour.

Je suis encore à moitié endormi et je ne me rends en réalité pas bien compte. Itachi me prend. Il tient fermement mon corps contre le sien ; sa main posée sur mon ventre. L'une des miennes est sur le côté de son bassin. Ma tête est un peu tourné sur le côté ; je fais quelques mouvements discrets pour ne pas réveiller Neji comme me la demandé Itachi.

Si j'étais un peu plus réveillé et que je n'avais pas directement été pris par l'envie dés le réveil, j'aurai dit à Itachi d'aller dans sa chambre. Comme hier.

Je commence à crier petit à petit.

Et comme il fallait s'y attendre, Neji se réveille. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il me dévisage ; choqué par cette image dés le matin. L'image de moi prit par Itachi ; mon visage déformé par le plaisir ; ma bouche grande ouverte émettant gémissement et cris en tout genre.

Je jouie en même temps qu'Itachi. Je ferme les yeux, et le sens se retirer et reculer un peu dans le lit alors que je me tourne sur le ventre en reprenant mon souffle.

Itachi fini par se lever rapidement ; ramasser ses vêtements, et nous dire aller dans la salle de bain avant que les jumeaux ne se réveillent.

Il sort.

Reste moi et Neji qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

Je me sens rougir ; mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour Neji.

-.. bonjour.

Je m'approche de lui, et tente un baiser. Il l'accepte. Je lui en redonne un. Pareil. Il accepte, mais ne partage pas.

Je recule mon visage en le baissant, et humecte un peu mes lèvres avant de parler.

-Tu m'embrasses pas ?

-Je… suis un peu sous le choc là Naruto… me réveiller et voir ça c'est pas.. ce dont je rêve…

-Excuse-moi. Je venais à peine d'ouvrir l'œil qu'il est monté à l'attaque alors … je… je me suis pas rendu compte et je… je suis désolé.

-T'as encore de l'énergie ?

-Hein ?

-…

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Lui aussi. Il y a un instant de flottement. Il s'approche ; passe ses mains sur mon corps en les descendant vers mon entrejambe qu'il commence à caresser alors que je sursaute un instant. Je rougis, et me recroqueville un peu.

Il va... me faire une gâterie.

Et c'était vraiment très, très, très-très bon. On va aller tous les deux dans la salle de bain après ça. Et je le prendrai sous la douche.

Je n'ai même plus envie de sortir de la salle de bain. C'était vraiment trop bon. Je suis en train d'embrasser Neji que je viens de plaquer à la porte pour qu'il ne l'ouvre pas. Je veux rester ici ; à l'embrasser.

-Naruto, je crois que la libido d'Itachi t'atteint juste un petit peu.

-… hmmmhhm… ?

Je ne peux pas parler ; je suis trop occupé à parcourir son cou de mes lèvres.

-Naruto.. faut que j'emmène Haru et Aki à l'école… hhH… T… arrêtes… ça… !

Ma bouche est descendue bien plus bas que son cou.

Une fois que Neji aura réussi à nous extirper de la salle de bain, je vais m'installer sur le canapé du salon et ne plus en bouger. Neji va accompagner Haru et Aki à l'école, Itachi va sortir pour la matinée, et Hinata rester dans sa chambre où elle lit un nouveau livre que je lui ai trouvé dans les combles.

…

Il faudrait que j'y fasse le ménage... Je pourrai trouver de quoi l'occuper un petit moment.

Neji arrive à la maison en milieu de matinée ; les bras chargés de sac provenant du grand magasin le plus proche. Je le vois traverser le salon pour se rendre dans la cuisine, et lui fait remarquer que c'est plus court par le couloir en entrant à côté des escaliers. Il me râle dessus que c'est le chemin le plus souvent emprunté donc le premier qu'il prend.

Je hausse un sourcil ; étonné par son ton un peu énervé.

Je me lève, et vais à sa rencontre. Il ressort de la cuisine en soupirant. Je lui demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur !

-Non, c'est rien, c'était gelé.. j'ai pris des surgelés.

-Ah ! D'accord.

-Tu m'aides ? Il y en a encore dans le coffre. J'ai fait le plein.

J'acquiesce, et le suis.

La matinée va passer tranquillement. A midi, Itachi est revenu et nous a dit qu'il n'allait pas rouvrir son cabinet tout de suite. Son père lui a proposé un emploi d'urgentiste à l'hôpital en médecine générale.

Ce qu'il faisait avant ; au tout début. Il a accepté. J'ai été ; j'ai un peu honte et j'en suis un peu troublé ; soulagé de le savoir ! Parce-que ça veut dire qu'il va être un peu moins à la maison. Et parfois même le soir, il rentrera alors que tout le monde sera couché. Voir il ne rentrera pas du tout.

Lorsque je l'ai fait savoir à Neji d'une voix enjouée, j'ai récolté un doux et tendre baiser. Baiser que j'ai d'ailleurs partagé avec le plus grand des plaisirs.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors que Neji est dans son bureau, Itachi se glisse derrière moi dans le salon et m'enlace. Je me crispe alors qu'il pose son menton sur mon épaule droite.

-Je vais te voir moins que maintenant...

-… h… hm.

Mes yeux vérifient l'entrée du salon. J'ai peur que Neji n'arrive et nous surprenne ; cela même si nous sommes ensembles tous les trois.

-Tu es tendu Naruto.

-Hm.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu te sens forcé avec moi ?

-N… non, c'est pas ça… je… c'est Neji… je ne veux pas lui faire de mal et… de te voir avec moi ça ne lui fait pas du bien.

Il me donne un baiser dans le cou, et me questionne.

-Parce-que tu crois que moi ça ne me fait pas mal de le voir avec toi ?

Je hoquète ; surpris.

-Et de voir Hinata aussi ça me fait du mal Naruto. Mais moi je ne hurle et ne pleure pas. Je supporte.

-…

-Je t'aime plus que lui Naruto. Lui ne pourrai pas supporter tes infidélités ; tes hésitations. Il ne peut pas faire ça en étant ton amant.

-…

Mon cœur se serre. C'est vrai qu'Itachi est moins… enfin Neji est très expressif et possessif.

-Oui mais peut-être que d'avoir quelqu'un comme Neji va m'obliger à me prendre un peu plus en mains et à en attendre moins des autres.

-Tu trouves que tu ne t'étais pas pris en main avec moi ?

-…

Si. C'et juste que j'ai dérapé il y a six mois. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler sur ce film avec Sasuke.

Itachi me lâche, me contourne et me ré-enlace à la taille cette fois. Mes yeux sont baissés et je ne les redresse pas. Itachi me parle doucement.

-Tu l'as déjà choisi, hein… ?

Je ne dis rien.

-C'est à cause de mon comportement depuis que je suis ici ?

Je regarde sur le côté sans répondre.

-Tu sais Naruto. Ce n'est pas en gardant le silence que tu m'épargneras.

-Je ne veux peut-être pas t'épargner.

-Tu es cruel.

-…

-Si je suis comme ça, à te faire mal et à mal agir, c'est pour te montrer ce que toi tu nous fais subir à moi et Neji.

Je le repousse ; mais il me reprend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui.

-Tu te vexes ?

-Arrêtes.

-Pourquoi ça ? Je ne fais que discuter !

Soudain, la voix de Neji.

-Lâches-le Itachi.

Itachi me lâche, et se tourne vers Neji qui se trouve à l'entrée du salon. Itachi inspire profondément, et reprend la parole.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je le câline.

-Tu vois bien qu'il n'en a pas envie !

-C'est parce-que je lui dis des choses blessantes qu'il a besoin de savoir. Il nous fait du mal à tous les deux et ne s'en rend pas compte. Je lui explique juste que mon comportement depuis que je suis ici est le même que le sien.

Silence. Neji me jète un coup d'œil, et s'approche de moi pour chuchoter.

-Ca va Naruto ?

Je hoche la tête. Itachi prend la parole.

-Tu ne l'aides pas à être comme ça avec lui Neji.

Neji qui lui lance un regard noir.

-Je me comporte comme je l'entends, Itachi.

-Tu vas nous faire tourner en rond pendant encore longtemps, alors ! A être au petit soin comme ça il va se contenter de ce qui se passe en ce moment !!

-JE SUIS AUSSI AGACER QUE TOI PAR CE QUI SE PASSE !! MAIS JE PREFERE QU'IL SOIT SUR PLUTOT QUE DE LE FORCER !

Itachi est sur le point de rétorquer, mais quelqu'un sonne à la porte d'entrée. On reste tous les trois plantés là. Puis comme ça insiste, Neji va ouvrir. J'entends les voix, et reconnais l'arrivant.

-… bonjour Neji… je…

C'est Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux, et rejoins Neji avant que ce dernier n'envoie un poing dans la figure de Sasuke. Je prends rapidement la parole.

-Sasuke !! Mais… euh.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Entres ! Restes pas sur le palier !

Neji fais volte face et me dévisage.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« Un bruit nous fait sursauter moi, Itachi et Sasuke.

Neji… !

Je me retourne vers le couloir, et accoure en appelant Neji. Une fois dans le couloir, mon cœur s'arrête. Neji est étalé au bas des escalier. »

**Comme à chaque fois maintenant : MERCII !! Pour vos reviews, vos encouragement, votre ardeur à lire mes longues fics. n.n. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Merci encore ! **

Itachi : Que fais Sasuke ici ?

Densetsu : Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Nana avait envie de vous faire faire une couple à 4 ?

Itachi : impossible ce n'est pas dans les pairings.

Densetsu : Elle l'ajoutera peut-être dans le prochain chapitre.

Itachi : Ca va pas non!? Je vais pas faire ça avec mon frère !!?

Densetsu : ... je sais pas moi ! C'est Nana qui choisi !

Itachi : Q.Q... Densetsu.. aide-moi ! #se tourne vers Nana# Nana... ! Tu.. vas pas faire ça, hein !?

Nana : #prend un air très sérieux# Le prochain chapitre sera très court. Pour palier au manque de lecture, je posterai le chapitre 08 de POW Sasuke en même temps !

Itachi : Mais... ça n'a rien à voir !


	54. Chapter 54

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 53 :**

**Aude : **Ben disons qu'on le voit sous un autre jour… :s… (Itachi) Mais c'est pas joli d'insulter les gens !! (bon au moins t'as censuré le mot. :p ) / Oui c'est sûr que Neji ne va pas vouloir qu'on invite Sasuke comme ça si cordialement à entrer. Mdr. / Oui mais Sasuke … enfin bon.. tu verras ça. :p / Ben que d'insultes !! n.n'… / XD. Tu te défoules dis donc ! mdr. / La suite la voici ! Bonne lecture ! Et du calme, c'est mauvais pour tes nerfs.

**Sophie : **Itachi sait pour Sai, mais pas pour Sasuke. (je viens de vérifier. :p ) Et pourquoi devrait-il l'apprendre ! / Euh non normalement y'aura pas de morts. Sinon y'aurait marqué « Death fic… euh. Lol. Enfin y'a eu Fuyu, Anko et ses parents quoi. n.n'… Disons qu'il n'y aura PLUS de morts… / Itachi coucher avec Hinata ? rhoooo.. quand même ! T'es tordu toi ! / Haru et son tonton préféré… Je sais pas vraiment s'il aura le temps de le voir en fait.

**Akira : **Sasuke : … ? / Ah ben… j 'espère qu'en effet il sera intéressant ! Faudra me dire ça ! n.n.

**Lolodu86 : **Merci ! n.n. Contente d'apprendre qu'elle te plaît toujours ! / Ben.. y'a pas d'avant ou de nouveau… disons qu'on apprend à le connaître dans d'autre situations que celles d'avant ! :s… / Sasuke ? Ben il vient rendre visite ! lol. / Bonne lecture !

**Kaoru : **Rhooo !! Mais c'est quoi cette idée !! NON !! Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça !! (enfin pas tout le monde mais beaucoup !! èé.) Sasuke va pas retourner avec Naruto ! Mince alors ! Il l'a violé !! Il perd les pédales à chaque fois qu'il y a rapprochement !! Enfin voyons !!

**Caro : **Lol. Du moment qu'il y a un échange Naruto et Itachi, tu te focalise à fond dessus. (je te taquine. :p ) / Oui tu m'étonne que ça méthode est critiquable. n.n'…/ Non c'est sûr. Itachi abandonner Naruto je ne sais pas s'il le ferait de lui-même. Pour ça, il va falloir que Naruto lui dise clairement les choses je pense. / Oui Itachi dit souffrir. Mais pourtant, il ne le montre pas. Et c'est peut-être aussi ça qui pousse Naruto a se dire que Neji l'aime plus et donc ferait plus attention à lui et tout et tout … / Naruto penser aux sentiments des autres.. euh et bien notre blonds est très .. enfin un peu lent dirons-nous, donc peut-être aussi que si Itachi ne le montre pas, Naruto ne va pas forcément comprendre ! (excuse bidon mais excuse tout de même. : p ) / Lol. Oui tu avances de très bons arguments dans ton second paragraphes (troisième si on comptes le premier plus petit.) Donc je ne discuterai pas là-dessus t attendrai que tu aies lu le chapitre 55. / Naruto dois réfléchir. Oui, peut-être. Il doit surtout ce décider à choisir s'il ne veut pas que tot le monde perde la tête dans cette maisonnée. / Je ne sais franchement pas si je ferai en sorte qu'Itachi soit au courant pour ce que Sasuke à fait à Naruto avec Sai. Itachi sait déjà que Naruto s'est fait violé par Sai. Après, … peut-être qu'il pourrait faire le rapprochement avec Sasuke qui aurait du être là lui aussi, et se demander où il était passé, mais je ne pense vraiment pas faire éclater la vérité à ses yeux. / Tu crois que Sasuke va faire quelque chose toi ? Bon je ne dis pas que ça présence ne va pas être le point de départ d'un truc qui.. enfin non je ne le dirai pas. mdr. / D'accord. Je vois je vois. Donc voilà maintenant tu sais que je n'ai pas réellement changer le comportement d'Itachi. (enfin j'espère.) J'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite que tu as été soulagé avec le derniers chapitres posté ! / Ben vois-tu, je n'en vois pas de fautes d'orthographes. Je suis tellement habituée aux trucs énorme que je ne vois pas les petites donc ne t'en fait pas et je comprends tout à fait. Moi même je dois en laisser des tonnes dans les réponses aux reviews, et un peu aussi dans les chapitres même si je relis ces derniers avant de les poster. Donc ne t'en inquiètes pas. / Euh.. Quand je l'ai dit je ne pensais pas à Sasuke, mais apparemment tu auras ta réponse de toute manière dans ce chapitre en ce qui le concerne. (sauf grand changement.) / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Baka BabacOoL : **Ben Naruto va choisir ! Dans très peu de temps même ! / Ben je le prends comme un compliment alors le fait que dans mes fics seulement tu n'arrives pas à deviner la suite !! n.n. Un très grand compliment même ! / XD. Ah oui tu es toute chamboulée en effet !! XP. Lalala !! / Aah oui mais faut jamais se fier à mes titres tu sais. Frères, je l'ai intitulé comme ça, j'avais même pas encore mis Naruto avec Itachi alors… (enfin je pense pas.) Donc tu vois, … :p. (enfin je crois.. je ne suis plus très sûr.) / Bonne lecture !!! n.n

**Hedge : **Oh bah non ! Ils vont pas avoir traversé tout ça pour finir seuls tous les deux quand même !!! Ce serait vraiment pas drôle !!:c / Sasuke faire peur à Itachi ? … ? Je vois pas comment. / Hinata : … m… merci. #rougit# / Bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Lol. Non, non. Et puis un foursome n'est pas prévu, à ce que je sache, dans les pairings. / Sasuke a un appartement. Il est prêt depuis des mois tu sais. lol. Va pas t'imaginer des trucs tordus juste parce-que j'en fais tout le temps ! mdr. / Eulala !! C'est pas sympa de dire ça comme ça !! (Xpldr.) Naruto très bon maître de maison.. lol. / Ben non tu n'auras pas ton KakaDen, ce sera un MinKaka. Et Minato.. ben… Euh.. je vais pas te faire de spoil.. :s.. Tu lis pas le manga ? Moi je veux bien t'expliquer qui c'est dans le manga, mais faut que tu me donnes ton accord. / Bonne lecture !!! n.n.

**Hinachan : **Si, si. Il est au courant. :p.

**Mise à jour des Réponses aux reviews anonymes** _(parce que les autres, je réponds directement)_**du chapitre 53 :**

**Fan2yaoi :** Non. Pourquoi je répondrai en même temps ? Elle a pas mis Nee-chan de.. ? / Ahaa !! Tu as donc changé d'avis sur Itachi. huhu. C'est bon ça ! lol. / Ah. XD. Je viens de lire la suite. lol. Bon. hum. XD. / Il va refaire surface. Mais pour ça, faudrait que quelque chose se passe et que Naruto arrête de le torturer aussi ! / Naruto : … ben oui mais je… et… enfin… :s. / Sasuke : Je suis pas instable !!!! GRAOUUUU !! T.T…. ouin… - Itachi : Oui… La preuve ! ùù. (XD.) / Euh non Sasuke ne va pas chercher à reconquérir Naruto. O.o.. T'as pas lu ? Il a déjà quelqu'un ! lol. Et puis il venait juste faire plus officiellement la paix, et puis.. enfin bref. Lol. / Sai ? XD. Non ! Deidara ? … èè Il est apparu lui dans la fic ? Je sais plus. mdr. / Non y'aura pas de Sasuke et Neji ensemble puisque Sasuke est DEJA avec quelqu'un ! :p. (j'suis en train de me dire que c'est peut-être dans le suivant que vous avez su. :s… lol.) / XD Ah ben tant mieux si tu te sens mieux écoute ! lol. / Bonne lecture ! (sûrement déjà lu.)

**Sachiyo : **Merci beaucoup !!! Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! n.n. C'est très gentil à toi de me le dire. n.n. / Ah tu n'as que failli ? Oh ben mince ! Faut que j'arrive à te faire pleurer !!! :c. / Tu es pardonné. Mais faudra continuer à poster des reviews maintenant !! :p. (oui tu dis que tu vas le faire. n.n. Merci d'avance ! ) / XD. Non il n'y aura pas d'autre mort. (normalement.) Je ne tuerai pas Neji. Je voulais le faire à la toute fin mais j'ai changé d'avis. :p / Non tu ne dérangeais pas. Et ben si t'es mineur et que t'as pas 16 ans, tu devrais attendre tes 16 ans avant de lire ! C'est un rating « T » !! Et j'ai aucune envie de connaître ton âge sinon je vais m'énerver. Et c'est pas la peine non plus de me mettre des petits yeux tout content de soit en disant ça ! èé. Voilà tu m'as énervé pour la matinée au moins ! / De rien pour mes fics ! Et bah.. j'allais dire bonne lectures mais tu as déjà du lire.

**Yaoienfoli : **Pardon ? Je crois que t'as mal lu là. Ou alors tu t'es mal exprimé. XD. / Et tu verras bien !! :p.

**Sasu-yaoi : **Oui. Sasu est là. n.n. / Mais.. non ! Mais pourquoi certains comprenne de travers !? Faut lire correctement ! « J'écarquille les yeux, et rejoins Neji avant que ce dernier n'envoie un poing dans la figure de Sasuke. » Personne n'a frappé personne ! Naruto y est allé avant ! Et si quelqu'un avait frappé quelqu'un, c'aurait été Neji qui aurait frappé Sasuke !! GRRR !! Faut pas laisser sa fan attitude déformer les histoires voyons !! Tout de même ! C'est vexant pour l'auteur !! :c… / Héhé.. comment tout ça va finir !? Tu verras bien. :p. / Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il reste. Tout simplement parce-que je n'ai pas encore terminé de mon côté ! Je ne suis qu'au chapitre 57. / Sasuke n'a jamais perdu son intelligence. Tu devrais plutôt demandé est-ce qu'il va s'en servir un jour. Ptdr. / Merci beaucoup.

**Saki-Uchiha : **lol. Itachi n'est pas au courant poru ce qu'à fait Sasuke. Il pense que seul Sai était là. Naruto ne lui a pas dit. Pour Neji, je ne dis rien. :p. héhé. / Merci !

**Zuzur86 : **Sasuke : euh.. oui je... je crois que je vais repartir... / Itachi : C'est le script. Et puis Naruto m'a fait beaucoup plus de mal que ce que je ne fais en ce moment ! / Neji : Ah.. ah oui ? C'est moi qu'il va choisir !? – Nana : Bon et bien.. Zuzur, comme tu as donné un grand espoir à Neji, je vais tout mettre sur ton dos si jamais ça ne se passe pas comme tu le dis ! / Et oui ! lol. Mais bon je ne vais pas te faire marcher puisque de toute façon tu as eu la suite alors. :p / Merci pour Métamorphose ! / Merci à toi !!

**Mel : **De quoi ? lol. attends. Non. Mdr. Ca va pas !? XD. Non, non. Je ne ferais pas de plan à 4. (y'a qu'à voir les pairings.) / Qui ça qui a qu'à être jaloux ?

**Note : Comme ce chapitre est court, j'ai posté POW Sasuke 08 aujourd'hui pour palier un peu au manque de lecture made in Nanarusasu (moi) pour ceux qui aiment. Bonne lecture ! **

**Frères II. 54.**

-Sasuke !! Mais… euh.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Entres ! Restes pas sur le palier !

Neji fais volte face et me dévisage.

Sasuke entre timidement.

-Merci. Je …

Il se racle la gorge. Je m'approche de lui, et lui fais la bise sous le regard choqué de Neji qui parle à son tour.

-Naruto ! Mais qu'est-ce que… tu te rappelles de ce qu'il a fait !!?

Sasuke jète un coup d'œil à Neji, et s'apprête sûrement à s'excuser vu son visage, mais je l'interromps avant qu'il ne commence.

-Il s'est excuser devant des milliers de téléspectateurs Neji. Et puis… Sasuke a toujours été… enfin…

Je me sens gêné à mon tour. J'ai failli dire qu'il a un mental assez fragile et instable.

-C'est la faute de Sai… et de moi qui n'aie pas su gérer le chantage … qu'on m'a fait.

Sasuke s'excuse. Moi, je lui fais la bise et lui dit d'entrer ; puis je lui propose aussi un café qu'il accepte. Sasuke passe dans le salon. Itachi l'aperçoit, et le salut d'un hochement de tête. Sasuke lui sourit, et lui dit « bonjour nii-san » ce qui ; je dois l'admettre ; m'étonne énormément.

Et mon cœur saute un battement de plus lorsque Itachi lui répond d'un « bonjour Sasuke. » et s'assied à côté de lui sur le grand canapé. Je reste planté au milieu du salon ; la bouche grande ouverte tout comme mes yeux ; à les dévisager l'un et l'autre.

Ils commencent à discuter. Itachi débute par un sourire et une question.

-Ton tournage se passe bien ?

-Oui. Merci. J'ai une semaine de congé là. C'est pour ça, je suis venu vous voir.

Sasuke fait une légère grimace, et me jète un coup d'œil en ajoutant.

-J'aurai du appeler je sais mais je… me suis dit que je ferai la surprise je…

Neji nous rejoint dans le salon, et coupe Sasuke.

-Oui. Tu aurais dû appeler. On t'aurait dit de ne pas venir.

Je réagis enfin. Je fronce les sourcils, et reproche sa rudesse à Neji. Lequel ne répond rien mais me regarde de façon très franche et agacée. Et puis ses mots débordent.

-Quoi encore !? Tu comptes l'inviter à se joindre à notre trio !?

Je cligne des yeux en reculant mon visage.

-Quoi ?

Des larmes se nichent dans ses yeux.

-Je suis déjà obligé de baiser avec Itachi pour te garder un peu plus près de moi !! Je…

Je vois Sasuke ; du coin de l'œil ; regarder son frère qui fait semblant de ne pas voir. Neji constate que je ne fais pas vraiment attention à lui, grimace, et quitte le salon ; très mal.

Je le vois sortir et suis prêt à lui courir après pour… pour je ne sais pas trop quoi mais au moins essayer de faire quelque chose, mais Sasuke m'interroge.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Vous ... « trois » ?

J'ouvre la bouche et cherche un peu comment expliquer. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de trouver. Un bruit nous fait sursauter moi, Itachi et Sasuke.

Neji… !

Je me retourne vers le couloir, et accoure en appelant Neji. Une fois dans le couloir, mon cœur s'arrête. Neji est étalé au bas des escalier.

-Neji !!

Je cours jusqu'à lui et me met à genou sur le sol. Neji se redresse doucement en repoussant un peu ma main qui veut se poser sur sa joue.

-Ca va… c... ça va Naruto…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as !?

Arrivent Sasuke et Itachi. Je me tourne vers ce dernier.

-'Tachi !! C'est Neji ! Il ...

Neji parle doucement en essayant de se remettre debout.

-Ca va… c'est bon… j'ai eu un vertige, c'est rien … !

Mais non ce n'est pas rien. Il n'arrive pas à se remettre debout. Sa tête lui tourne ça se voit sur son visage. Il se rassied comme il peut.

Derrière moi, Itachi soupire sans retenue et râle sur Neji.

-Tu ne peux pas ne pas te forcer, c'est ça, hein !? Naruto, pousse-toi.

Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me pousse comme il le souhaite en le voyant se pencher en avant les bras tendus. Il passe ses bras sous les genoux de Neji et dans son dos puis le soulève de terre. Neji s'agite un peu.

-Itachi ! Lâche-moi !! Je suis pas in

Itachi le coupe.

-La ferme. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas t'étaler comme ça ! Il faut que tu te reposes et que tu arrêtes de penser !

Puis il me regarde d'un air dur.

-Tu vois ce que tu es en train de faire Naruto !? Regarde bien Neji !

Je reste coi sans savoir quoi dire. Neji détourne ses yeux ; il ne veut pas que je le regarde. Itachi reste un instant immobile, puis monte les escalier ; Neji dans ses bras. Je les suis ; Sasuke sur mes talons.

-N… Neji ! Ca va aller ? J… je suis désolé de…

Il ne me répond pas. Il ne me regarde même pas par-dessus l'épaule d'Itachi. Pire ; il passe ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier.

Itachi l'emmène dans la chambre. Il l'étend sur le lit, et lui demande de ne pas bouger. Il se retourne, et nous regarde moi et Sasuke.

-Sortez. Je vais l'ausculter.

Sasuke obéis ; moi pas. Je m'approche du lit, et prends la main de Neji.

-Ca va aller ! T'as juste à te reposer, d'accord ?

Itachi prend mon épaule et m'écarte.

-Non ça ne va pas aller Naruto ! Neji est mort de trouille et tu devrais le savoir !

Neji essaie de prendre la parole, mais Itachi continue et l'en empêche donc.

-Choisis avant d'en rendre un second complètement fou !! Tu n'as pas assez fait de dégâts avec Sasuke !!?

Je dévisage Itachi. Je fronce les sourcils, et parle sur un ton très dur.

-Je ne suis pas le seul fautif pour Sasuke, Itachi.

Sa main sur mon épaule se crispe ; il m'interroge ; presque outrée mais encore calme.

-Tu m'accuses, là ?

-Si tu te sens visé c'est pas de ma faute !

Je fais un geste brusque pour qu'il me lâche. Mais quelque chose me fait bizarre. Les lèvres d'Itachi sont pincées et son corps est tendu.

-… Itachi ?

-Naruto. Sors s'il te plaît. Je vais ausculter Neji.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji. Il hoche la tête alors j'obéis à Itachi. Je sors dans le couloir où je retrouve Sasuke. Il me jète un coup d'œil alors qu'Itachi sort à ma suite pour aller chercher ses instruments de tortures.

Petit silence.

… assez gêné.

Itachi repasse rapidement pour fermer la porte de la chambre derrière lui. J'ai essayé de voir Neji mais ne l'ai qu'à peine aperçu. Je m'assieds dans le couloir. Sasuke me regarde, et demande.

-Naruto, c'est quoi cette histoire de vous trois ?

Je soupire, et réponds.

-Je suis perdu entre Neji et Itachi. Alors on… est tous les trois ensemble.

Blanc.

Je continue ; mal à l'aise.

-Ils ont tous les deux accepté ça pour… rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je me décide.

Sasuke me regarde ; m'analyse ; m'observe. Je lève les yeux et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

-Je ne te choisirai pas Sasuke. N'espère rien.

Il reste immobile, et sourit en s'asseyant en face de moi dans le couloir.

-Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Ah bon ?

Il acquiesce, mais ne m'en dit pas plus pour le moment.

Tout ça quand soudain, Hinata sort de sa chambre. Elle sursaute en nous voyant.

-Sasuke ?

Sasuke se relève ; moi aussi pendant qu'il la salut.

-Bonjour Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?

-Je passe. Ca va ?

Il s'approche d'elle, et lui fait la bise. Après Itachi, voilà qu'il s'entend aussi avec Hinata. Après ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble…

Mais bon après ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je regarde Sasuke poser sa main sur le ventre d'Hinata en souriant.

-Elles grandissent !

-Oui. Elles se chamaillent déjà.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Mais elles savent être calme aussi.

-C'est déjà ça.

Je reste à l'écart. Je les regarde tous les deux. Ils sont beaux comme ça. Je me demande si on est comme ça avec Hinata quand on parle des bébés. Je baisse la tête, et la tourne vers la porte de ma chambre en la voyant s'ouvrir. Itachi sort. Je recule d'un pas pour le laisser passer, et l'interroge.

-Alors ? Il va bien ?

-Il est à cran.

-… je…

J'allais demander ce que je pouvais faire, mais je sais déjà ce qu'il va répondre alors je me tais.

-Naruto tu ferais mieux de le quitter rapidement. Il ne supportera pas ça longtemps. Et encore moins si tu le choisis lui. Si tu fais ça, il n'arrêtera pas de se poser des questions. Neji t'aime trop pour pouvoir endurer tes questionnements incessants.

Mon cœur se serre. Itachi me lance un de ses regards noirs que je déteste voir diriger vers moi.

Je me tourne vers la porte, et pose ma main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

Mais Itachi m'arrête. Il plaque la sienne sur la porte pour m'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

-Laisse-le un peu respirer. Il est déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Mais… je… je veux être près de lui… !

-C'est mauvais pour lui. Quitte-le.

Ma main se serre sur la poignée de porte. Itachi ajoute quelque chose qui me fait du mal.

-Tu es trop idiot pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

"Il sourit tendrement et m'adresse un regard. Puis il reprend son sérieux.

-Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille. S'il te plaît.

-…"

**Merci pour vos review !! Merci beaucoup !! Bon je ne réponds plus que le week-end comme je le faisais pour beaucoup juste avant de poster parce-que la semaine je n'ai plus internet. DONC !! Ne vous inquiétez pas si je mets du temps à vous répondre ! Je fais à tout le monde en même temps avant de poster le chapitre du dimanche ! n.n. Comme celui-ci était court, j'ai poster en même temps le chapitre 08 de POW Sasuke. Donc bonne lecture à tous ceux qui le lisent et n'oubliez pas les reviews qui m'aident beaucoup et qui me touchent ! A la semaine prochaine !!**

Densetsu : Nanaaaa … ? Ca va pas ?

Nana : Euh si ! Si, si !

Densetsu : # s'approche de Nana # Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Nana : Eien est malade.

Densetsu : O.O !!

Nana : Tu crois que je pourrai demander à Itachi d'aller la soigner ?

Densetsu : Ben avec ce que tu viens de lui faire vivre je ne pense pas qu'il accepte… il ne veut même pas apparaître dans la fin de chapitre !

Nana : Q.Q… mais je veux qu'elle guérisse vite moiiii !!!


	55. Chapter 55

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 54 : **

**Hinachan : **Oui faut qu'il réagisse Naruto !! èé. Lol. / Euh… As-tu lu Frères ? lol. Itachi et Sasuke ne s'entendent pas normalement. Et ce depuis un moment.

**Zuzur86 : **lol. Bah il n'est pas vulgaire non plus Itachi ! / Ben peut-être aussi qu'il en a tellement marre que Naruto soit hésitant et tout.. tout comme il est qu'il n'en puisse plus et que tu coup il s'énerve !! (Itachi) C'est un peu légitime. Il gardait tellement son calme avant. Il a le droit de péter un câble lui aussi ! Surtout qu'il le fait correctement. Enfin je me comprends. / C'est quoi cette pleine réflexion ?!! mdr. / Et oui ! La relation des frangins s'est améliorée !! (faut faire attention à ce qu'elle ne s'améliore pas outre mesure ! :p. Non je plaisante.) / Voilà le 55 !! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Sachiyo : **Et non ! Neji n'est pas mort !! :p. lol. Il n'a quasiment rien. (soulagée !? :p) / Neji !? Ben c'est MON préféré même ! Après Densetsu mais lui il est hors classement puis qu'il est à moi. n.n. / Et pourquoi je tuerai Itachi s'il te plaît ? Non mais ça va pas !? / C'est vrai que Neji a vraiment beaucoup attendu pour avoir Naruto. / Non on entendra plus parler d'Ino ou Lee. Tu sais, les connaissances du lycée, même si elles étaient bonnes à l'époques, ça s'oublie vite ! C'était pas non plus des amis inséparables ceux-là ! / Bonne lecture !

**Lolodu86 : **Ben Itachi ! Qui n'est apparemment pas content et plus qu'agacé ! / Naruto pas stupide.. hum… euh.. mouais… / Merci ! Et bonne lecture !

**Dadoune : **Ben oui mais faut bien faire chacun son tour ! Tu ne crois pas ? (lol. Je sais, pour Neji c'est quasiment tout le temps.) / Ah ok pour les pairings. XD. Mais tu sais, tu ne vas pas savoir ce qui va se passer si tu les lis ! Si ? Enfin bon je respecte ton choix. n.n. / Et bien Minato c'est le vrai prénom original du père de Naruto (dans le manga. Ca y est, ça a été dit dans la parution française donc je m'autorise à l'utiliser). Mais pour moi, le père de Naruto reste mon Densetsu ; je l'utilise depuis trop longtemps pour le laisser de côté et ne plus me servir de lui. Donc Minato aura un autre rôle tout en restant dans la famille de Naruto ! Et ce sera donc lui qui sera avec Kakashi ! n.n. Voilà ! Donc Minato ne prend absolument pas la place de Densetsu ! Nonoononon !!! Pas en ce qui me concerne en tout cas ! / Bonne lecture !

**Saki-Uchiha : **Héhé ! Merci ! Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Natsuko 123 : **Merci ! n.n / Oui ça fait très mal de tomber dans des escaliers ! Ca ne t'ai jamais arrivé ? N'essaie pas juste pour voir surtout ! Tu pourrais t'y rompre le cou ! Enfin Neji n'est pas non plus tomber tombé dedans ! Il s'est senti mal et s'est effondré au pied des escaliers. Il ne les a pas non plus dévalé ! / La fin du.. O.o… !!! / Ah ben.. faudra attendre pour savoir pour Sasuke !

**Sophie : **Non ce n'est pas une deaht-fic. Enfin si puisqu'il ya eu deux décès, mais il n'y en aura plus. Ah ! XD. Tu fais de l'humour. D'accord. Mais moi je ne t'autorise pas à tuer Itachi. J'ai besoin de lui. Donc voilà. / Et puis Naruto aussi lui a dit de revenir ! (pour Itachi) Il l'a même un peu beaucoup forcé !! / Ben tu n'aimes pas l'idée que Naruto finisse avec Hinata ! ? O.O Lol. / Tu verras bien pour Hinata. (et pour Neji ) / Merci beaucoup !! :p.

**Aude : **Ah. :s.. Désolée pour tes nerfs alors… je.. mange du chocolat !? Ca te calmera peut-être ! :s. / Oui non. Naruto ne le fait pas exprès. Heureusement qu'il ne le fait pas exprès ! Encore heureux ! Mais il faut avoué qu'Itachi n'a pas tout à fait tort non plus et qu'il serait grand temps que Naruto se décide. / XD. Je n'ai rien dit ! Tu l'as fait toute seule ! :p. mdr. Tu verras bien qui Naruto choisi !! / Ce sont. :p / XD. Tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! :p. (le choix) / Oui c'est mon préféré à moi ce couple. n.n. (le Neji/Naru. ) Mais c'est bizarre malgré tout. Je n'en fait pas tant que ça. :c. lol.

**Baka BabacOoL : **Aha ! Peut-être fait-il les deux ! Le médecins et le profiteur !! :p./ Ah ben.. quelques personnes pense comme toi pour Itachi et Neji. :p. héhé. / Si Naruto ne quitte pas Neji, ça veut dire qu'il quitteras, au final, Itachi ! Donc que Neji ne souffrira plus forcément ! / Euh.. Neji et Itachi détruirent Naruto.. faut pas pousser non plus ! Naruto est le plus destructeur dans l'histoire ! Et c'est pas son indécision qu'il se fait mal à lui-même ! / Bonne lecture !! n.n.

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Hey Nee-chan ! Oui ça va. Et toi!? / Ah ben … contente que tu aimes la situation. Excuse-moi si elle se débloque. Lol. (tu es bizarre quand même, non ? lol.) / Le nouvel apollon ou la nouvel déesse ! :p. Je te rappelle que Sasuke est bi ! Enfin même s'il disait se demande si finalement les femmes étaient faites pour lui. Lol. / Non, non. L'asile ne le reprendra pas. Ils sont en rupture de gomme. : p. XD./ Oui tu es drôlement calme ! C'est peut-être l'avant tempête !! :p. On verra ça sous peu je pense. Bonne lecture !

**Mel : **Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'Itachi à une stratégie ? lol. Moi je pense surtout qu'il en a marre et qu'il aimerait que Naruto se fixe un peu. / Neji doute de Naruto !? O.o… ? Ah bon ? lol. Disons surtout qu'il ne veut pas que ce dernier le quitte et que du coup il s'inquiète et se sent mal de ce fait !

**I… love… yaoi : **Te revoilou ! n.n. Bonjour ! / « petit » couple. lol. Ils y sont trois mais c'est un « petit » couple. mdr. / Merci pour mon imagination. / Ah bon ? Lol. Tu me diras, moi non plus. C'est Sasuke qui a voulu se pointer ! Je lui avait rien demander moi ! Disons que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre un terme au début de dispute entre Neji et Itachi. :p. huhu. / XD. Oui. Merci pour Kisa. Je l'ai pris dans Fruits Basket. (le prénom. Pas le perso.) / Ben oui mais ils ont école les petiots parfois ! Donc c'est normal qu'on ne les vois plus autant que durant leur vacances ! :p. / Héhé !! Et oui il semblerait que l'entente soit remise au goût du jour chez les frères Uchiwa. On ne va pas s'en plaindre ! :p. / Merci et bonne lecture !

**Laé : **Lol. Mais pourtant les situations dans les chapitres changent au fur et à mesure, non !? / La copine ? lol. Ca peut être un garçon aussi ! :p. (pour Sasuke.) / Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soti Hinata !? n.n'.. sans vouloir te vexer je vois pas pourquoi tu penses à ça ! Surtout que Sasuke dit qu'il est avec quelqu'un depuis quelques temps, mais Hinata est chez Naruto et Neji alors comment veux-tu qu'elles sorte avec Sasuke !? Surtout que c'est elle qui avait rompu avec lui ! Quand même !… / Sasuke et Sakura se sont croisés dans Frères. Juste quand Sasuke venait pour rompre avec Naruto. lol / Voici la suite !

**Yaoienfoli : **Ok, ok. Tu es pardonné. :p. Donc tu as bien compris que personne a frappé qui que ce soit, hein !? :p. lol. / Héhé. Sasuke avec quelqu'un ? Qui ? Ben.. on verra bien ! Bonne lecture !

**Frères II. 55.**

Je me tourne vers la porte, et pose ma main sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir.

Mais Itachi m'arrête. Il plaque la sienne sur la porte pour m'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

-Laisse-le un peu respirer. Il est déjà assez mal comme ça.

-Mais… je… je veux être près de lui… !

-C'est mauvais pour lui. Quitte-le.

Ma main se serre sur la poignée de porte. Itachi ajoute quelque chose qui me fait du mal.

-Tu es trop idiot pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

Mais je pousse son bras, et entre malgré tout. Je referme derrière moi après avoir demandé à Itachi d'occuper Sasuke pendant quelques minutes ; que je restais un peu auprès de Neji.

Neji qui l'a entendu et qui s'est assis sur le lit. Il est en boxer sous la couette. Il me sourit mais c'est forcé.

-Je vais bien Naruto. Excuse-moi d'avoir hurlé comme ça.

-Non. Tu t'inquiètes, t'as raison. Te retiens pas. Il faut pas que tu tombes malade comme ça.

-.. hm.

Je contourne le lit et m'assieds à côté de lui. Je le regarde un peu. Il me sourit, et passe un bras dans mon dos.

-Itachi t'as fait t'inquiéter à mon sujet ?

-Oui.

-J'ai juste eu une baisse de tension. C'est tout. Il doit vouloir te faire paniquer pour que tu arrêtes ce qui se passe entre nous trois.

C'est normal.

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains qui se tripotent l'une l'autre sur mes cuisses.

-Neji … ?

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerai bien arrêter ce qui… se passe. Entre nous trois.

Il se fige un instant ; je suis sûr et certain que son cœur accélère en ce moment même et qu'il attend d'entendre la sentence. J'ouvre la bouche, et reprends la parole.

-Itachi est très troublé par Hinata et sa grossesse. … c… ça lui ressemble pas ce qu'il fait en ce moment et

-Tu veux rompre avec moi ?

J'écarquille les yeux et le dévisage. Je m'apprête à répondre quand Itachi ouvre la porte et me demande de laisser Neji se reposer. Ce en ajoutant que c'est le médecin qui parle et pas l'amant jaloux.

Je quitte donc Neji après lui avoir donner un baiser. Il aurait voulu que je l'approfondisse mais je me suis levé trop vite. Et je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de le rassurer quant à ce que je viens de dire.

Une fois dans le couloir entre Sasuke et Itachi, je demande où est Hinata. J'apprends quelle est reparti s'allonger dans sa chambre. Je jète un coup d'œil à Sasuke, et lui demande pour changer de discussion.

-Alors tu as quelqu'un ? Tu sors avec qui ? C'est une fille ? Un garçon ?

Sasuke force un sourire en baissant un peu la tête. Il rougit en regardant son frère du coin pour répondre.

-Naruto... je te raconterai peut-être plus tard mais pas là…

Je réalise qu'il ne veut peut-être pas parler de ça devant son frère. Au moins, pour ça, je ne suis pas trop surpris. Même si ça aurait put être amusant voir même touchant de les entendre parler de ça ensemble, je me dis que je ne suis pas si à l'ouest par rapport à leur relation.

Itachi se racle la gorge, et me propose d'inviter Sasuke à dîner pour ce soir. J'accepte timidement ; me questionnant sur la santé de Neji qui n'a pas l'air heureux de voir Sasuke ici.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, ce dernier va descendre ; habillé ; l'air de vouloir sortir. Je le vois passer dans le couloir en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Je fronce les sourcils, et l'appelle.

-Neji !?

Je me lève du canapé où je me trouve ; à côté de Sasuke et en face d'Itachi avec qui je discutais tranquillement.

-Neji !? Neji, tu vas où ?

Itachi me suit lentement.

J'arrive dans l'entrée ; à hauteur de Neji que j'attrape par la main.

-Neji ? Où tu vas ?

-Chercher Haru et Aki.

-Itachi va y aller. Toi, il faut que tu restes là et que tu te reposes.

Neji regarde Itachi par-dessus mon épaule, et demande ce qu'il fait ici s'il va chercher les jumeaux. Itachi prend la parole.

-J'allais partir dans cinq minutes.

Neji ne le regarde pas ; il reste tête droite le regard au loin. Et puis il s'adresse à moi.

-Naruto tu crois qu'Itachi peut partir maintenant ? Je voudrais voir mes enfants.

Sa gorge est serrée. J'écarquille les yeux et m'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais Itachi prend la parole avant moi.

-Neji ! Je suis ici ! Pas la peine de faire comme si j'étais absent !

Neji ferme les yeux ; une larme lui échappe.

-Naruto s'il te plaît. Je veux voir mes enfants.

-S… si tu veux..

Je me tourne vers Itachi et lui demande s'il peut partir maintenant. Ce dernier accepte de mauvaise volonté en adressant un regard noir à Neji. Il ne doit pas apprécier d'être ignoré de la sorte. Et sûrement encore moins que je ne le défende pas.

Itachi part ; Sasuke toujours dans le salon et moi et Neji dans l'entrée, ce dernier me demande à voix basse.

-Tu voudras bien attendre demain pour qu'on parte ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Tu veux qu'on parte ? Où tu veux aller ?

-Je parle de moi et des jumeaux. Je… je demanderai à mon père si on peux aller chez lui quelques temps… il s'en fera une joie et

Je l'interromps.

-Quoi ? P… Neji !? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Il grimace en pleurant, et se tourne vers moi de face pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas le choisir lui, non ? Tu m'as dit que tu voulais arrêter ! Ca veut dire que si tu restes avec lui moi je vais devoir partir ! A… alors je

Je prends soudain son visage entre mes mains et parle très rapidement pour le soulager.

-Mais non Neji ! Je reste avec toi voyons ! Je reste avec toi, je t'aime !

Je l'enlace alors qu'il pleure brusquement de plus belle mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Il se laisse tomber dans mes bras en passant les siens autour de mon torse. Il pleure presque comme un enfant. Je le tiens fermement contre moi. Sasuke arrive ; alerté par Neji ; tout comme Hinata qui a du avoir peur ; sa porte était certainement restée ouverte.

-Naruto ? Ca va ?

C'est Hinata qui me l'a demandé. Sasuke l'aurait fait sinon. Je les regarde tous les deux, et leur dit que oui ; que Neji pleure de soulagement parce-que je vais rester avec lui.

J'ai jeté un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke après ; pour voir sa réaction.

…

C'est quand même son frère que je vais laisser sur le carreau.

Il n'a rien dit. Hinata est descendu et s'est assise en attendant Haru et Aki. Elle parle un peu avec Sasuke en ce moment ; moi je suis dans la cuisine avec Neji ; j'attends que le café passe en préparant le goûter des jumeaux pour quand ils arriveront.

Neji ne pleure plus ; il a le regard un peu dans le vague ; il doit sûrement réfléchir.

-Naruto.

-« Mon ange. »

Il sourit tendrement et m'adresse un regard. Puis il reprend son sérieux.

-Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille. S'il te plaît.

-…

Je ne dis rien. Je sais qu'il parle d'Itachi.

-Je ne veux plus le voir..

-C'est le médecin d'Hinata Neji. C'est toi même qui lui as proposé le premier.

-Il peut venir pour les consultations. Je resterai dans la chambre ou le bureau.

-…

Je m'assieds en face de lui de l'autre côté de la table. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et prends la parole.

-Je peux comprendre que tout de suite tu ne veuilles plus de lui dans la maison. Je comptais lui dire de partir. Je… je sais que c'est de ma faute tous tes… enfin le fait que tu sois pas tout à fait toi-même et que tu aies perdu le sourire dernièrement mais… ça…

-Tu ne veux pas lui dire de partir ?

-… j'ai envie mais… est-ce que je vais réussir… ?

Je grimace. Il baisse les yeux et regarde sur le côté. Il serre sa mâchoire sans rien dire. Un malaise arrive ; suivi par chance par Sasuke.

-Si vous voulez, je peux lui demander de venir chez moi. Les travaux sont finis depuis un moment. J'ai amplement la place.

Je me retourne ; il grimace comme moi à l'instant, et reprend la parole.

-Désolé, on s'est tut avec Hinata à un moment et… on vous a entendu. Avec le silence, je… enfin.

Il se racle la gorge ; je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui relève les yeux et les dirige vers lui pour lui demander.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour nous ? A la base c'est toujours toi qui fait foirer la vie de Naruto !

-Neji !

Je voudrais défendre Sasuke, mais ce dernier m'interrompt.

-Non Naruto. C'est vrai ce que dit Neji. Enfin même si tu pouvais dire « non » je

Neji commence à s'énerver de plus en plus.

-Dire « non » !? Tu crois qu'il ne t'a pas dit « non » quand tu l'as violé avec Sai !!? Et puis tu penses vraiment que quand tu l'as trompé avec Gaara quand tu étais chez ton oncle c'est de sa faute !? Lui il t'attendait sagement !! Il pleurait dans mes bras en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour que tu ne l'appelles pas pendant un mois !! Juste avant que tu reviennes, à la seconde près il allait se laisser prendre juste parce-qu'il… p…

Neji en perd ses mots tellement il s'énerve. Il s'est même levé de sa chaise et approcher un peu de Sasuke. Moi j'ai fait passer mon bras entre la table où je suis assis, et en direction de la cuisinière. Ca pour que Neji n'avance pas plus vers Sasuke qui ne bouge pas juste pour ne pas paraître lâche. Il répond même assez durement même un peu trop.

-Peut-être que j'aurai dû arriver plus tard alors ! Tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais depuis longtemps plus rapidement !

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Sasuke qui ne le voit pas. Neji lui rétorque qu'au moins lui, il ne me force jamais.

Je suis en train de me dire que si Sasuke nous entendait parler moi et Neji tout à l'heure, Hinata doit pouvoir entendre elle aussi.

-JE NE FORCAIS PAS NARUTO QUAND J'ETAIS AVEC LUI !!

-ET POURTANT TU L'AS FAIT Y'A PAS SI LONGTEMPS !!

-PUTAIN MAIS JE L'AIME TU COMPRENDS PAS ?!

-COMMENT TU PEUX LE FORCER SI TU L'AIMES !! TU COMPRENDS PAS LE MAL QUE TU LUI AS FAIT !!?

-Parce-que toi tu crois pas que tu lui as déjà fait du mal peut-être ?

C'est la phrase de trop pour Neji. Peu importe mon bras il se rut sur Sasuke, le met à terre et le frappe au visage deux fois avant que je ne l'écarte en le prenant sous les épaules.

-NEJI !! ARRETES !!

Hinata nous rejoint et aide Sasuke à se relever.

Sur ces entre-faits, Itachi et les jumeaux arrivent. Avec le bruit qu'on fait, ils apparaissent tous les trois à l'autre entrée de la cuisine alors que Neji hurle à la mort sur Sasuke qui s'est éloigné d'un pas ou deux ; heureusement car je ne sais pas si je pourrai retenir Neji encore longtemps.

-NARUTO A TOUJOURS ETE TRES BIEN AVEC MOI !!! C'EST MOI QUI L'AIE TOUJOURS PROTEGER !!! MEME QUAND IL ETAIT AVEC ITACHI C'EST A MOI QU'IL SE CONFIAIT !! C'EST TOUJOURS MOI QUI L'AIE CALME LORSQU'IL ALLAIT MAL !! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE QUE JE LUI AI FAIT DU MAL UNE SEULE FOIS !!!

Neji se débat ; je finis par le lâcher sans pouvoir le rattraper. C'est Itachi qui va accourir et me pousser contre la cuisinière et le lavabo pour retenir Neji et dire à Sasuke de s'éloigner un peu plus. J'aperçois Haru et Aki à l'entrée de la cuisine dans le couloir près de l'escalier. Je contourne Itachi et Neji et ferme la porte qui reste normalement toujours ouverte ; heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas enlever même si on voulait le faire.

-Montez vos cartables ; le goûter est bientôt près. Allez !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a papa ?

-Pourquoi tonton Sasuke saigne !?

Je grimace, et leur redis un peu plus sévèrement d'aller monter leur cartable et de redescendre dans quelques minutes pour leur goûter. Ils s'exécutent. Je retourne dans la cuisine. Sasuke est sorti par la porte menant au salon ; Neji est calmé et le dos tourné à Hinata qui est resté à la porte. Itachi doit être avec Sasuke. J'entre un peu plus, et ferme la porte côté couloir. Je dis à Hinata de ne pas rester debout comme ça ; d'aller s'asseoir voir de monter à l'étage, voir les jumeaux un peu et de s'allonger dans sa chambre. Elle hoche la tête docilement, et repart par le salon. Moi je viens près de Neji qui se trouve debout devant l'évier ; les mains posées sur l'avancée juste devant. Je pose un main sur l'une des siennes en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Je prends une voix douce et calme.

-… Hey... ! Neji il ne faut pas t'énerver comme ça. Tu sais très bien que Sasuke a toujours été pareil.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis… je suis énervé ; c'est tout. Itachi ou lui, j'aimerai les voir le moins possible. Je sais que… que toi tu veux être ami avec tout le monde et rester en bons termes mais de savoir ce que t'as fait Sasuke, … et… et de savoir ce que tu peux ressentir pour Itachi, je… ne veux pas qu'ils…

-Itachi c'est du passé Neji. D'accord je suis encore dans le vague mais je suis certain que je t'aime bien plus que lui maintenant. Et Sasuke a fait une erreur. Moi j'ai tiré un trait sur ça. Il s'était laissé emporté par Sai ; il m'aime encore et il … a juste perdu le fil et la notion du bien et du mal quand Sai était là. S'il te plaît Neji. Calme-toi un peu.

-C'est ce que je fais Naruto. Si je ne suis pas en train de le rouer de coups c'est parce-que je suis en train d'être calme. Autant que je le peux en tout cas.

-… hm.

Il se tourne vers moi, et m'enlace. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Naruto.

-« mon ange »

-Oui. Excuse-moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Sasuke a dit à Itachi qu'il serait mis dehors.

J'écarquille les yeux en me crispant. Neji me lâche, et me regarde en me questionnant.

-Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis, hein !?

Je souris, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et lui dis que non. A ce moment là, Haru et Aki entre par la porte côté couloir. Aki me lance un mauvais regard mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Je les laisse tous les trois et vais dans le salon après m'être assuré qu'Hinata est bien montée s'allonger. Je passe dans le salon. Itachi est avec la trousse de soin et soigne Sasuke. Ce dernier me voit ; je grimace, et m'excuse pour Neji.

C'est là qu'Itachi se tourne en sursautant. Il est un peu blanc et mal.

-Ah ! N… Naruto ! Tu es là ?

-Oui.

Je m'approche d'eux en ne regardant que Sasuke. Je m'agenouille et lève un main pour aller la poser vers son visage pour le faire tourner. Je grimace.

-Il t'a bien amoché…

-Je crois que je suis voué à faire la promotion des films dans lesquels je tourne le visage amoché.

-Excuse-le.

-Evidemment. C'est de ma faute je l'ai cherché.

Un blanc s'installe. J'ai lâché Sasuke et me suis reculé. Itachi fini rapidement. Sasuke reste sans bouger. Itachi aussi. Il me regarde ; je sens ses yeux dirigés vers moi qui fuis la confrontation qui je le sais arrivera très vite.

Sasuke prend la parole.

-Naruto, j'ai… j'ai vendu la mèche. Je l'ai dit à nii-san pour toi et Neji.

-… hm.

Itachi parle à son tour en prenant un air amusé ; mais c'est forcé.

-Te force pas Naruto. J'ai répondu que ça ne se pouvait pas. Je sais très bien que tu restes un peu avec Neji parce-qu'il n'est pas bien.

J'ouvre la bouche, et réponds à Itachi en relevant mon visage vers le sien.

-Et pourtant 'Tachi c'est vrai. Je suis désolé. J'aime Neji et je suis bien avec lui. Voilà. C'est dit.

Itachi lâche le coton qu'il tenait dans les mains. Ses yeux sont rivés vers moi ; il est debout à côté du canapé et moi accroupi par très loin. Sasuke, lui, assiste à la scène malgré lui.

Et j'ai la méchanceté de continuer.

-Je voudrais que tu partes s'il te plaît. Sasuke veut bien t'héberger le temps que tu trouves quelque chose.

-P… … mais… tu... Naruto ! Tu es venu me chercher ! C'est pas possible ! Tu m'aimes encore ! Tu es venu me chercher ! C'est toi qui m'a ramener ici !!

Je me relève doucement ; mes jambes tremblent.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne regrette pas. Au moins, … c'est clair maintenant. Et puis tu n'allais quand même pas continuer à vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel !

-Tu allèges ta faute Naruto.

-Ma faute !?! C'est toi qui est parti alors que je venais de me faire littéralement violer !!

-A qui la faute !? Tu m'avais tromper je ne sais combien de fois avant !

-JE SUIS PAS LE SEUL FAUTIF !!! J'AI TOUJOURS ETE EN ARRIERE AVEC TOI !! J'AVAIS BEAU AVOIR UN TRAVAIL ET DES OBLIGATIONS JE ME SUIS TOUJOURS SENTI PRISONNIER AVEC TOI !!! AVEC TES REVES DE PATERNITE MEME SI TU DISAIS LE CONTRAIRE ! ET TOUS TES PATIENTS QUI TE BOUFFAIT TON TEMPS !

-Je suis MEDECIN !!

Sasuke ne sait plus du tout où se mettre. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais Neji s'est montré à l'entrée de la cuisine. Moi je continue de rétorquer aux réponses d'Itachi.

-ET ALORS !!! TU TE RENDS MEME PAS COMPTE A QUEL POINT JE ME POSAIS DES QUESTIONS SUR NOUS QUAND JE RENTRAIS !! A CHAQUE FOIS QU'UNE TOURNEE DE DEFILES CE TERMINAIT !!

Moi qui hurlais encore à l'instant, ma voix se calme et mon visage se baisse alors que je continue de parler.

-« Est-ce qu'il est à la maison », « est-ce qu'il va m'accueillir », « est-ce… est-ce que je suis plus important que ses patients… ! »

Ma gorge s'étrangle.

-Je ne dis pas que j'ai été malheureux avec toi, mais… j'avais l'impression que…

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu étais très heureux avec moi.

-Mais je dis pas le contraire, **imbécile** !! Tu vois, tu ne me comprends pas !! J'étais bien mais… c… On s'aimait, je t'aimais je … je le sais, … mais ça a toujours été si compliqué de se voir, je dis pas que tu es le seul fautif, … mais on se voyait si peu que … que quand on se voyait tout allait bien mais, … depuis que j'ai arrêté de faire les défilés, ça a tout de suite été de travers avec toi. Depuis qu'on se voyait tous les jours, je… c'était…

-Peut-être parce-que tu m'as **trompé **!?

-Je t'ai trompé parce-que c'était bizarre entre nous. Et je me posais tellement de questions que je pensais que tu me trompais toi-même de ton côté. Je me suis senti seul.

-Je ne t'ai jamais trompé !! C'était pour Jiraya !! On s'est expliqué après !!

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux alors que je le regarde à nouveau.

-T'arrives vraiment pas à comprendre ou tu le fais exprès !? Itachi !

J'ouvre grand la bouche ; à la recherche des mots qui lui feraient réaliser.

-Itachi, … j… j'arrivais pas à vivre pour moi quand… Il n'y a que Neji qui me fait me sentir…

Itachi jète un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule ; derrière moi. Il regarde sûrement Neji. Je continue.

-Bon Dieu mais regarde comment tu te comportes depuis que tu es là !? Neji est mal de nous voir nous toucher, mais toi… toi tu as beau dire que ça te fais du mal on dirait plutôt que tu t'amuses à nous sauter tous les deux !

-JE T'AI DIT QUE C'ETAIT POUR TE FAIRE COMPRENDRE CE QUE TU NOUS FAIT ENDURER ! !

-QUAND BIEN MEME CA LE SERAIT !! EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QU'EN M'AIMANT VRAIMENT TU ME FERAIS SUBIR CA !!

-TU NOUS LE FAIS BIEN SUBIR A NOUS, TOI !!

-J'AI DECIDE D'ARRETER !! ET CA POUR NEJI ! PAS POUR TOI ! J'EN PEUX PLUS DE LE VOIR MAL ! CA ME BOUFFE MON OXYGENE DE LE FAIRE SOUFFRIR COMME CA !! ET CA PARCE-QU'AU MOINS AVEC LUI J'AI TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX ET JE SAIS QU'IL A TOUT CE QU'IL VEUT AVEC MOI !!

Itachi me donne soudain une violente gifle. Ses lèvres se tordent de douleur. Sa voix s'étrangle mais il retient ses larmes en me répondant.

-J'avais tout ce que je voulais avec toi… !

-C'est pas vrai. Tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais c'est pas vrai Itachi.

-Je t'aime bordel !

-Moi je ne t'aime plus comme ça. Je suis désolé.

-J'en ai rien a foutre que tu sois désolé.

Il se retourne, et sort du salon. Et même de la maison. Un léger instant après que la porte d'entrée se soit refermée, Sasuke se lève du canapé.

-Je vais… je vais l'héberger. Je te rappelle ?

-Non. Je le ferai. … peut-être. Au moins pour que vous veniez chercher ses affaires.

Je ne le regarde pas. Il me fait un signe de main en se disant sûrement que ce ne serait pas bienvenue de me faire la bise en présence de Neji. Lequel se trouve maintenant juste derrière moi à deux pas.

Une fois Sasuke et Itachi parti, je vais me retourner vers Neji et me laisser tomber dans ses bras. Je ne pleure plus. Je me sens vidé ; je n'avais jamais parlé de tout ça à Itachi.

…

Pas vraiment.

-J'ai mal à la joue.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je réalise. J'essaie de me rattraper.

-Non !! Je… je me suis trompé de prénom !!! Je me suis trompé de prénom !!! »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! J'espère en avoir toujours autant et aussi et surtout que vous apprécierez toujours autant mes histoire et me le ferai savoir ! n.n. En attendant vos commentaires, je retourne à mon chapitre 58 !! :p (lalala !!!)**

Densetsu : #courant vers Itachi# TU AS FRAPPE MON FILS !!! AYAAAA !!!!

Itachi : #évite Densetsu très facilement# Vous ne l'avez jamais frappé, vous?

Densetsu : Non !! Bien sûr que non !

Nana : Bah si ! Densetsu ! Rappelles-toi lesp résentations avec Kurenaï ! O.o

Densetsu : #grimace et chuchote pour Nana# Oui mais, ... c'était pas pareil ! Y'avait le contexte !!

Nana : Ben là aussi y'a le contexte !

#Blanc#

Densetsu : #fronce les sourcils# Depuis quand tu le défends lui et plus moi ! èé

Nana : Ben faut bien que quelqu'un le défende ! Il est tout seul maintenant !

Itachi : Q.Q...

Densetsu : Ah oui. C'est vrai. Il est Cé-LI-BA-TAIRE !

Itachi : T.T... Vous êtes cruels !!!!


	56. Chapter 56

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes **_(parce que les autres, je réponds directement) _**du chapitre 55 :**

**Yaoienfoli : **Oui. Oui l) y'a quelqu'un de frappé. (pas qu'un peu. ) / Oui mais Itachi ne sera plus libre d'ici quelque chapitre donc c'est pas la peine d'espérer !! :p.

**Hedge : **Euh.. oui, c'est fait si tu le dis. (de quoi ? ) Ah oui ! choix. (désolée je me réveille.) / Ben tu sais, ça existe vraiment hein ! Des femmes comme Hinata qui une fois enceinte n'ont pas le droit de bouger sous peine de complication voir de perte du bébé ! :s… / Lol. Tout le monde se fait tout un fromage de cette preview. J'attends vraiment de voir vos réactions quand vous saurez ce que c'est . Huhuhuhu !! / Oui moi j'aime bien les faire se crier dessus aussi un peu ! Ca.. ça rafraîchit disons ! :p.

**Zuzur86 : **Ah oui j'imagine bien Zuzur descendant l'allée d'un château, les trompettes de chaque côté. Lol. C'est ça que tu voulais que j'imagine ? :p. / Merci pour le chapitre. n.n. Ca fait plaisir ! / Et oui, Naruto a commencé à se bouger un peu ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! / Itachi fait des choses pas bien ? Quoi par exemple ? Je me demande comment tu le vois lui maintenant. / D'accord. Je ne te le dirai pas. :p. (pour la preview de chapitre précédent. :p ) / Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

**Sachiyo : **Oui !! Ca y est ! Enfin !! Il s'est décidé !! Hahaha ! Ca fait plaisir, hein ! :p. On respire un peu mieux. lol. / Sasuke : Mais j'ai vraiment eu mal !! Neji n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la main hein !! J'ai eu mal !! Q.Q.. Pourquoi tout le monde se réjouit de mon malheur !!? ( Huhuhu. ) / Haru et Aki peur de leur père ? Ben ils ont eu peur, mais pas de Neji. Plutôt de.. de l'action en cours je pense. Ils ont surtout été choqués je pense. / Et bien le voici ce prochain chapitre !! n.n. Bonne lecture !

**Hinachan : « **Il finit »… pour le moment ! Rien n'est dit sur le fait qu'il puisse re-changer ou non !! (huhu) / Ah oui !? Mais.. tu as lu le premier volet ou pas ?

**Dadoune : **« jeté » n'est pas vraiment le bon terme mais bon… on va passer. / Héhéhé.. Je pense qu'il inquiète tout le monde le « dans le prochain chapitre. :p / De rien pour Minato. Et bonne lecture !

**La folle : **Merci ! Et Bienvenue ! n.n. / Ben.. c'est tout ce qu'on leur souhaite ! (de rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin) Maintenant il faudra attendre la fin pour respirer !! . / Moi ? (ptdr) Non, non. Mon couple préféré c'est le NejiNaru. Mais attention ce n'est pas pour autant que je le fait et/ou le garde très souvent ! :p. (C'est marqué sur ma page profil que c'est mon couple adoré. n.n. )

**Baka BabacOoL : **Oui. « semble ». n.n. / Ben je ne sais pas si tu étais là durant les précédents chapitre mais… Naruto a pris beaucoup de temps pour se décider ! :s. / Et c'était quoi comme couple qui est apparut au détriment de Naruto dans quelle fic ? (Un ou Deux avec le NejiSasu ? ) / Merci et bonne lecture !!! A la semaine proc… euh.. A tout à l'heure !! n.n. (j'espère ! )

**Nee-chan_defan2yaoi : **Ben tranquillou. / Lol. Tu ne devrais pas imaginer tous pleins de scénario sans savoir. Ca va te desservir cette histoire de prénom et de subconscient qui agit. Lol. J'attends de voir ce que tu diras quand tu sauras qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire finalement. :p / Itachi ne l'avait pas oublié. Juste qu'il pensait que Naruto n'avait pas tout ça sur le cœur à lui reprocher. Je pense. / Je ne sais même pas moi-même si c'est une fille ou un homme la nouvelle aventure de Sasuke alors tu sais. XD. / Itachi est célibataire mais pas pour si longtemps que ça. :p. Un beau gosse comme lui n'a aucun mal à trouver chaussures à son pied. Même si la chaussures s'use vite. :p. huhuhu. / Ben Kurenaï n'est plus d'actualité puisqu'elle n'est plus avec Densetsu depuis belle lurette. Je vois pas pourquoi on reparlerai d'elle. / Non ma môman ne lit pas les reviews. Je lui en raconte certaines qui m'amusent particulièrement ; ou d'autre qui m'agace énormément. (quand les gens racontent des absurdités pas possible à plusieurs reprises sur ce qui pourrait se passer avec une conviction super méga-affirmé alors que ce n'est pas DU TOUT logique.) Enfin je me comprends. (y'a pas tant que ça de complicité tu peux me croire. XD.) / Merci bonne lecture !

**Caro : **(alors de ce que je me souviens de quand j'avais lu ta review pour la première fois, il y avait beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles je n'étais pas d'accord. Lançons-nous donc.). / Naruto voulait surtout se sentir aimé plus que tout autre chose. Et Itachi médecin, il n'avait pas ça puisque ce dernier sauve des vies et doit donc être là en cas d'urgence pour ses patients. Bon ; là, tu vas me dire que pour Neji se sera pareil via ses enfants, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Naruto a conscience du fait que les enfants doivent passer en priorité puisqu'ils font parti intégrante de la vie de Neji. (et de sa propre vie maintenant qu'il est avec ce dernier.) Je ne dis pas que Naruto n'est pas égoïste de ce côté là. ? Mais c'est juste qu'il y a de toute dans un monde et en l'occurrence, là, Naruto est comme ça. / Pour l'histoire de la paternité, Naruto n'a pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux d'un homme qui a déjà fondé une famille. C'est comme ça. Neji a fait sa vie pendant que Naruto était avec Itachi et voilà. Maintenant il a des enfants mais Naruto l'aimerait tout autant sans ces même enfants. Il dit qu'Itachi veut être père même si ce dernier ne l'a jamais dit ; d'accord. Je ne dirai rien là-dessus c'est à suivre. Naruto va être père, oui. Mais il ne l'a jamais voulu. Il n'y avait jamais pensé il le dit lui-même lorsqu'il apprend qu'Hinata est enceinte. C'est tout sauf voulu. Maintenant, il assume, il est heureux de bientôt avec des enfants, mais il aurait pu aussi bien s'en passer. / Naruto a accepté la proposition de Neji et Itachi quant à ce plan à trois. Il a bien dit à Neji que ce n'était pas la bonne solution lorsque ce dernier lui a dit avoir parler de ça avec Itachi. Il ne voulait au début pas le faire car savait que cela ferait souffrir Neji. (preuve qu'il pensait à son bien-être à lui avant toute chose) Il a ce pendant accepter. Et ce n'était pas forcément pour le sexe. D'accord, ça a tourné comme ça. Mais là encore ce n'est pas entièrement de la faute de Naruto. Je ne l'innocente pas pour autant, hein ! Attention faut pas aller déformer mes propos. Mais Itachi comme Neji auraient put dire « stop » à ça. Et pourtant ils ont laissé continuer la chose jusqu'à ce que Naruto décide enfin de choisir. / Pour être dans une situation identique à celle de Neji, je dirai que l'on préfère connaître ce qui se passe dans la vie de l'être aimé même si cela nous fait affreusement souffrir plutôt que de ne rien savoir et d'être « épargné » de ce côté. Naruto estimait Neji, le considérait comme un merveilleux ami irremplaçable et lui racontait donc ces histoires (oui peut-être et même sûrement) parce-qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour être une oreille attentive. Et puis Neji le lui avait dit dans le premier volet qu'il voulait savoir même si ça lui faisait du mal. Naruto lui en parlait parce-qu'il ne voulait pas plus le blesser. (j'ai peut-être un point de vue idéaliste de la chose mais je ne peux pas faire autrement sans me faire souffrir plus. Là je transpose avec ma propre situation même si ce n'est pas la chose voulu dans l'histoire. C'est juste pour donner un exemple afin de mieux étayer et appuyer mon explication. ) / Non. Là, je refuse de croire ça. Naruto qui aurait apprécié d'être celui qui maîtrise dans le couple. Naruto ne maîtrise absolument pas. Ils sont sur un pied d'égalité avec Neji. AU contraire de sa relation avec Itachi où, là, Itachi menait. Naruto disait lui-même sentir qu'Itachi n'aimait pas être dominé. Ce dernier se défendait de cette idée, mais on voyait bien malgré tout que c'était lui qui dirigeait les choses. / Euh bah non je n'ai pas répondu qu'il faisait également souffrir Itachi donc .. euh.. je passe le paragraphe là-dessus car ce n'est pas dans ma ligne de justification là. Donc je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir pour cet exemple. :x. / Je ne dirai pas s'il est définitif ou pas. Il faudra lire pour le savoir. Si c'est le cas, bien sûr que Naruto et Itachi auront une discussion. Je ne les laisserai pas comme ça. / Blasée non. En vérité je ne comprends pas. (ben oui. ) Mais bon comme tu l'as vu, je ne me démonte pas ! / Combien de chapitre il reste je ne le sais pas. Pas du tout !!! Mais nous approchons de la fin sans être tout-tout proche pour autant. / (2) Ah ! Voilà ce que je n'avais pas oublié. le cas « mon ange ». Tu l'as compris totalement de travers ! Ca, je ne suis absolument pas de travers avec toi là-dessus. Naruto n'exige pas qu'on l'appel « mon ange » comme ça. Il n'estime pas que Neji doit lui pardonner ni oublier ce qu'il lui a fait endurer ni tourner la page comme ça. Il corrige Neji pour lui montrer qu'il a tout à fait le droit de l'appeler « mon ange ». Qu'il ne faut pas qu'il se sente mal et qu'il ait peur. Rappelle-toi quand Neji à lâcher pour la première fois e petit surnom. Il s'est éloigné de Naruto en lui mentant sur le fait qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas appelé autrement que « Naruto. » Il avait peur d'avoir mal à nouveau si jamais il avançait plus dans leur relation et que Naruto le laissait par la suite. C'est pour ça que Naruto le corrige maintenant. Il veut le rassurer. Lui dire « non, tu peux m'appeler comme ça sans avoir peur. Ne t'en fais pas je resterai avec toi ». Ce n'est absolument pas pour s'entendre se faire appeler par un petit surnom tout mignon qui pardonne tout son passé. C'est pour Neji.

**Natsuko : **Une toute petite baston. :p. / Oui Sasuke a cherché un peu beaucoup même. Et puis il devrait connaître Neji et ses réactions depuis le temps ! Il savait ce qu'il risquait !! Il n'avait qu'à pas jouer avec le feu ! / Peut-être, peut-être… (pour le NejiNaru.) / Bonne lecture !

**Aude : **Bon tant mieux pour tes nerfs alors. n.n (à moins que tu aies oubliié un « pas » dans la phrase. Lol.) / Oui. Voyons le bon côté des choses. Tout à été mis au clair, Naruto a choisi, Itachi a un toit chez son frère en attendant mieux, et Neji ira désormais mieux ! n.n. / Oui. Neji frappe super fort quand il est énervé. Il ne se retient pas. Mais d'un autre côté Sasuke l'avait chercher et il devrait savoir comment Neji réagi depuis le temps ! / Huhuhhu.. Je te laisse découvrir ce qui se cache derrière cette preview du chapitre précédent. :p. Bonne lecture !

**AnoS. : **… Je te renvoie à la review de Caro, et à ma réponse. :s. / Et non !! héhé. Aucun moyen ! LALALA !! lol. / Si. Naruto se rend compte qu'Itachi souffre. Seulement, … voilà. Il est amoureux de Neji, l'aime et se sent aimé autant alors il voit surtout au mieux pour lui. Et donc Itachi est évincé et c'est comme ça ! / La suite est là !! n.n.

**Sophie : **Et oui ! Voilà ! C'est fait ! Itachi sait les choses ! / Je ne dirai rien pour la fin. :p. Vous verrez bien ! / C'est l'heure des (peut-être) réponses aux questions. (lol.) : Parce-qu'il y avait Itachi et que moi je ne sais pas encore avec qui il sort. :p. (oui, il l'a bien dit) / Je pense pas. / Euh.. je ne vois pas les choses comme ça alors je ne pense pas./ Je ne te le dirai pas !! LALALA !! / Bonne lecture ! n.n.

**Laé : **Densetsu : n.n – Itachi : … pfff… / Que tu crois ! (pour la preview.) / lol. Ce n'est pas Sakura. (ca va pas la tête non !!?) / Oui. Retire ta pensée. S'il te plaît. Sinon, je ferai un SasuSaku juste pour te punir d'avoir ne serait-qu'eu la pensé d'avoir cette pensée ! èé. (oui. Je sais être cruelle quand il le faut.) / Purée mais.. NON !! Me*DE a la fin ! èé. C'est quoi ces idées !!!? Densetsu est hétéro ! Attaché à sa défunte femme !! Tu veux que j'arrête d'écrire juste parce-qu'on me fait des propositions comme ça ou quoi !!? O.o #Nana, l'œil exhorbité, se demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas balancé son ordi ou engager un tuer professionnel pour faire du mal à Laé et toute les personne qui invente des couples pas possible dans ses fics juste parce-que ça ferait baver de les voir# / Densetsu : Et voilà… encore une qui nous a déclencher une furie pour la journée… :s – Nana : ON NE TOUCHE PAS A DENSETSU !!! IL EST A SATSUKI ET JUSTE A ELLE !!!! AAAAAA !!!!! / Non je ne suis pas sadique. èé.

**Lolodu86 : **Oui hein ! C'est bien ! n.n. héhé. Je suis très contente moi aussi qu'il reste avec Neji. (LALALA !! #cours dans un champ de tulipes# / Oui c'est sûr que ce serait moins jouasse que ce soit entre Neji et Naruto les disputes. :s…

**Frères II. 56.**

Une fois Sasuke et Itachi partis, Je vais me retourner vers Neji et me laisser tomber dans ses bras. Je ne pleure plus. Je me sens vidé ; je n'avais jamais parlé de tout ça à Itachi.

…

Pas vraiment.

-J'ai mal à la joue.

Neji m'y fait un bisou. Je me recule un peu, et l'embrasse tendrement.

Neji… si tu savais combien de fois tu as pu réparer mon cœur.

Je commence à reculer un peu ; mais Neji pousse un très petit gémissement en me resserrant contre lui ; l'une de ses mains dans mon dos et l'autre sur ma fesse gauche. Je reprends donc le baiser là où je voulais le laisser et le fais plus empressé en passant un peu plus mes bras autour de son cou. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds. Neji fini par me soulever ; je remonte mes jambes et en entoure son bassin.

Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux. Et on s'aime comme jamais. J'ai le sentiment que rien ne pourra plus jamais m'arriver de fâcheux. Plus rien dans ma vie ne sera totalement triste parce-que je serai avec Neji et seulement Neji à partir de maintenant.

Le baiser ou plutôt les baisers rompus, je love mon visage dans le cou de Neji en souriant ; je me mords la lèvre inférieure de bonheur. Neji m'embrasse un peu à la base du côté de mon cou, et parle doucement d'un air amusé et fier malgré tout.

-Alors comme ça de me faire souffrir ça te bouffe ton oxygène ?

Je me redresse et ris en le tapant d'un air faussement méchant.

-MAAIIIEEEE !!! T'étais pas censé écouter !!

Mes pieds retouchent le sol. Neji s'amuse.

Et puis quelque chose nous fait nous souvenir que nous ne sommes pas seul. Haru et Aki, à la porte de la cuisine, nous regarde avec deux grands yeux ronds. Et puis Haru demande finalement.

-Vous faites quoi ?

Neji sourit, et va près de son fils pour lui répondre. Il se penche en pliant ses genoux, et lui explique que je le rends juste très heureux. Mon cœur s'est pris comme un coup de chaud en l'entendant.

Nous sommes maintenant au beau milieu de la nuit ; Neji et moi avons traîné devant un film en amoureux une fois les jumeaux et Hinata couchés. C'est à dire qu'on a rien regardé du film et qu'on s'est embrassé tout le long. Nous sommes montés dans notre chambre et Neji m'a fait l'amour. Et là, il le fait pour la seconde fois. Et je gémis, gémis, gémis !!!

Ce que je peux aimer ! J'ai l'impression que... que depuis que c'est fini avec Itachi, pour de vrai, pour de bon : je m'autorise le droit de me perdre totalement dans les bras de Neji et je

…

Je dois dire que j'aurai aimer le faire plus tôt quand on ne pense qu'à ça !

Une fois fini, je m'étends sur le dos et accueille Neji contre mon corps. Je l'enlace et accepte ses baisers. Il chuchote doucement.

-Tu as aimer ou tu as simuler ?

-J'ai jamais autant aimer ! Je… sais pas trop quoi en dire mais… ouah !

Il sourit, et m'embrasse à nouveau. Ses mains glissent de ma taille à mon bassin. Il rit brusquement.

-Naruto !! T'as tellement transpirer que je sens quasiment pas ta peau !! Ma main glisse toute seule sur ta sueur ! A.. ahahha !!

Il pouffe de rire et se pousse à côté de moi en se tenant le ventre. Moi je m'assieds ; vexé.

-A qui la faute si j'ai transpiré comme ça !?

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule en me souriant d'un air coquin. Je l'enlace et le blottit contre mon torse. Il gigote, et se met à rire comme un bien heureux.

-Naruto !!! Ta sueur !!

Je l'embrasse derrière l'oreille, et lui propose d'aller prendre une douche avec moi en un murmure. Il fait mine de réfléchir, se lève et prend ma main pour courir vers la salle de bain.

Le lendemain, je vais déposer les jumeaux à l'école, puis pars travailler directement. J'ai laisser Neji dormir et suis parti sans le réveiller. La même chose pour Hinata sauf que Neji je l'ai embrassé et lui ai laissé un petit mot d'amour.

J'arrive à la pépinière. Et là mon ventre se retourne. Je vais bien devoir dire à papa un jour ou l'autre que j'ai rompu pour de bon et définitivement avec Itachi. Que je suis dorénavant avec Neji. Papa était très attaché à Itachi et… il va peut-être m'en vouloir ou me dire que j'aurai du rester ave lui.

…

J'ai l'impression qu'il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié Neji.

J'inspire profondément, et me tapote les joues deux trois fois en fermant les yeux. Et je me parle tout seul.

-Allez Naruto !! De toute façon, tu aimes Neji !! Papa le prendra bien puisque je serais heureux avec Neji !

Je sors de la voiture ; décidé. J'entre dans la petite maisonnette qui sert de bureau d'accueil, et salue mon père.

-Bonjour p'pa.

-Bonjour Naruto ! Tu vas mieux ? Je t'avais dit de prendre ta semaine !

-Oui… oui ça va. Merci.

-Ca a été avec Itachi ?

-Oui. … oui je…

Je me gratte le crâne, et me décide à lui dire.

-Papa j'ai… j'ai rompu avec Itachi. Pour de bon. Je vais rester avec Neji. Je l'aime et je… je sais que tu l'apprécies moins qu'Itachi et que

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Je hoquète tout bas en stoppant mes paroles, et fixe mon père.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'apprécie pas moins Neji qu'Itachi, c'est… c'est juste que… tu étais avec Itachi donc, … je me devais d'être un peu plus proche de lui que de Neji !

-Mais t'as jamais vraiment apprécier Neji aussi, quand j'étais au lycée, tu

-C'était le lycée Naruto ! Il a changé depuis !

Il sourit ; amusé. Il rit même doucement.

-Naruto ! Ne t'excuses pas d'être bien avec quelqu'un !! Tu étais avec Itachi depuis 5 ans ! Bon d'accord ça fait un petit moment mais, … tu es encore jeune !

-… je… sais pas trop quoi dire, c'est…

Je souris malgré moi ; un peu nerveusement.

-Je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part papa ! J… j'avais peur de te le dire !

Je m'assieds sur une des chaises normalement réservées aux clients. Sous le choc et aussi très soulagé de ne pas être jugé à mal.

-Ca va Naruto ?

-Oui, oui ça va beaucoup mieux en fait. J'appréhendais beaucoup le moment. Je crois bien que je suis venu ce matin surtout pour ça en fait !

Je ris de nouveau nerveusement. Il sourit, et me dit que je peux repartir à la maison si je veux ; qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire en ce moment. J'accepte donc et rentre à la maison. Neji m'y accueille à bras ouverts avec le sourire. A peine j'entre dans l'entrée et me déchausse, que je sens des bras m'enlacer en me redressant.

-Bonjour toi... ! Tu rentres tôt !

Je souris, et tourne un peu mon visage pour voir celui de Neji.

-Papa m'a dit que je pouvais. Il n'y a rien à faire pour moi là-bas en ce moment.

-Merci d'avoir emmené Haru et Aki.

-De rien. Hinata dort encore ?

-Elle est réveillé. On a petit déjeuné ensemble dans sa chambre. On a un peu parler.

Il me lâche, prend mon écharpe et la range alors que j'enlève mon manteau. Je l'interroge.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-De vos filles.

J'ouvre un peu plus grands mes yeux en regardant Neji.

-Kisa et Satsuki ? Pourquoi vous avez parlé d'elles ?

Neji ouvre la bouche et les yeux en grand-grand-grand ! Et puis il sourit. Je réalise. J'essaie de me rattraper.

-Non !! Je… je me suis trompé de prénom !!! Je me suis trompé de prénom !!!

-Kisa alors ? C'est mignon !

Il sourit en regardant sur le côté. Je fait la moue, et trépigne.

-Mais non !!! C'est pas ça !! T'as pas le droit de savoir !! Hinata va me tuer !!

-Oui, tu as raison !

Il se met à rire ; moi à le taper sans trop forcer. Il rit de plus en plus et court pour aller se réfugier à l'étage.

-Nejiiii !!! T'es pas drôle !!! Je devais pas te le dire !!!! T'es nullll !!!

Il s'arrête dans le couloir, et m'attrape par la taille alors que j'essaie de freiner pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

-Je ne dirai rien à Hinata. D'accord ?

-Tu promets, hein !?

-Oui.

Il m'embrasse. Il me serre dans ses bras en faisant voguer ses mains dans mon dos.

Et puis brusquement, la voix d'Hinata.

-Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas censé savoir ?

Je sursaute ; Neji aussi. Il me lâche d'une main et se tourne vers Hinata.

-Hinata… !

-Qu'est-ce que je ne suis pas censé savoir ?

Neji me jète un coup d'œil. Je grimace, et m'approche d'Hinata tête baissée.

-Je… je suis désolé, … Neji est au courant… pour le prénom que tu as choisi.

-Oh.

Je m'étonne de sa réaction. Elle rougit elle aussi.

-En fait… je…

Neji avance vers nous ; il pose une main dans le bas de mon dos et parle à son tour.

-Hinata aussi a vendu la mèche ce matin. Je savais déjà !

Il me sourit d'un air tout fier en se tenant droit. Hinata me jète un petit coup d'œil embêté en se triturant les doigts. Je me tourne vers Neji, et décide de lui en vouloir à lui ; je ne peux décemment pas en vouloir à une femme enceinte ! Je tape donc l'épaule de Neji en râlant.

-Et toi tu t'amuses à me voir paniquer !!!?

Il rit en évitant mes légers coups. Je me retourne vers Hinata alors que Neji part dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Je souris et hausse les épaules en voulant la rassurer un peu.

-Bon ben… comme ça on sait que Neji est au courant.

-En… en fait, … j… je l'ai aussi dit à Sasuke.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Je suis désolée Naruto.

-… bah.. c'est pas grave. C'est toi qui avait choisi le prénom donc... tu peux le dire à qui tu veux.

Je suis un peu choqué de l'apprendre ; ça doit d'ailleurs se voir parce-qu'elle cherche une bonne excuse et puis aussi à se faire pardonner. Après tout, elle m'a fait promettre je ne sais pas combien de fois de ne rien dire à personne et d'attendre leur naissance pour dire le prénom qu'elle avait choisi.

-T'inquiètes pas ! C'est pas grave ! Et puis il reste quelques personnes à faire tourner en rond comme ça ! Y'a tes parents, P'pa, Jiraya, …

-Oui.

Itachi.

En pensant à lui, j'ouvre la bouche.

-Hinata, je…

Je me racle la gorge, et jète un coup d'œil vers la chambre des jumeaux pour vérifier que Neji n'arrive pas.

-Itachi va rester ton médecin, je sais bien. Et comme tu ne peux pas te déplacer, enfin pas trop, … est-ce que tu serais d'accord… pour faire en sorte de le voir quand Neji n'est pas là ? Tu m'en parles quand tu veux prendre rendez-vous avec lui, et moi… je… j'emmènerai Neji dehors, où.. enfin faudrait qu'on s'arrange.

-Oui ! Oui, bien sûr ! Pas de problème. Je te préviendrais.

-Merci. Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger.

-Oui. Je vais faire un sieste.

-Ok.

Elle retourne dans sa chambre ; moi, je rejoins Neji dans celle de ses fils. Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

-Tu t'es bien arrangé pour que je ne vois pas Itachi ?

Je m'immobilise un léger instant. Il me rappelle que la maison n'est insonorisée que si l'on ferme les portes ; ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Et puis il me remercie de faire ça pour lui. On va ranger un peu la chambre, et descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Hinata dort tranquillement.

-Naruto ?

Je râle, et me tourne vers lui en faisait une grimace ennuyée par l'habitude.

-« Mon an-ge » !!

Il sourit ; s'approche de moi et m'enlace en glissant ses deux mains sous mon pull dans mon dos.

-Mon ange ?

Je lui fais un large sourire satisfait.

-Ouiiii ?

Il sourit et me fais un petit câlin en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le serre comme un bien heureux, et perd mon sourire en l'entendant me parler de façon calme.

-Dans trois semaines cela fera six mois qu'elle est parti.

J'écarquille les yeux, et les referme juste un peu. Il parle de Fuyu-chan.

-Hm.

-Mon ange… ?

-Hm ?

Ses mains remontent un peu dans mon dos. Puis il me réponds.

-Je ne veux plus perdre personne. D'accord ?

-… h… hm.

-Je t'interdis de mourir avant moi.

Je ne dis rien, et le resserre contre moi après l'avoir embrassé dans le cou.

La pluie s'est mise à tomber. Neji a appelé l'école des jumeaux pour demander à ce qu'ils mangent à la cantine. Nous avons manger en tête à tête ; Hinata dormait profondément. Je suis un peu inquiet pour elle ; j'aurai aimé en parler à un médecin mais le seul que je connaisse…

Je sursaute brusquement. Neji vient de s'asseoir à cheval sur moi sur le canapé. Il est face à moi ; ses jambes écartés de chaque côté des miennes serrées.

-A qui tu penses ?

-Hinata.

Petit pose. Et puis il me demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'inquiètes pour les demoiselles à venir ?

-Je trouve qu'Hinata est de plus en plus fatiguée. Donc je m'inquiète pour les bébés comme pour elle.

-…

Il me regarde dans les yeux. Ses mains jouent sur mon torse en le tapotant.

-Tu veux qu'elle demande un rendez-vous avec ton ex ?

-Il a un prénom mon ex.

-Je sais.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et reprend la parole.

-Tu me le diras quand il viendra ici, ok ?

-Oui. Oui je…

-Tu vas l'appeler ?

-Je sais pas trop. J'ai pas envie. Je… enfin on s'est vraiment engueulé et… je lui ai dit des choses que j'avais sur le cœur depuis toujours ! Tu vois quand…

Je cherche mes mots. J'inspire à fond et parle tout bas.

-Je lui avais jamais dit que j'étais mal en rentrant. Et que… et que je… j'avais mal au ventre à chaque fois que je rentrais… que les défilés se terminaient.

Ma gorge se serre.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte que j'étais mal avec lui quand j'ai arrêté de… de travailler… JE SAIS que ça fait… longtemps que j'aurai dû m'en rendre compte ! C… c'est ma faute ce qui lui arrive… il a 32 ans et… il doit tout recommencer à zéro… il… a eu que moi de… sérieux.

-…

-plus une fille qui violait Sasuke.

-Naruto, je

-J'ai gâché sa vie Neji, … Comment je pourrai lui reparler !?

Il pose une main sur ma joue gauche et me sourit en me forçant à le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parler de tout ça Naruto ?

-Y penser me faisait mal au cœur alors en parler… en fait, c'est à peine si j'y pensais…

-T'es un idiot.

-… je sais.

-Pas parce-que tu ne m'as rien dit. Ca je peux le respecter. Mais tu es un idiot pour t'être torturé avec ça.

-Mais oui mais je pouvais pas lui en parler, … c… il était assez crevé comme ça avec son travail.

-Et toi alors ?

Il essuie quelques larmes sur mes joues en continuant.

-T'es pas une petite femme bien sage qui attend à la maison. Toi aussi tu bossais, toi aussi tu te crevais au boulot.

-… oui mais… c'était plus futile que lui. Lui, il sauve la vie des gens moi je…

-Toi tu donnes du rêve. Tu maquilles normalement les plus veaux visages du monde.

-Oui bah ça va pas sauver des vies ça…

il se met à rire tout doucement. Il se penche et m'embrasse en me disant que je ne suis qu'un idiot qui devrait arrêter de se dévaloriser comme je le fais.

Un baiser, deux, et je le fais basculer le long du canapé sur le dos en m'allongeant sur lui. Il gémit en commençant à me retirer le haut. Je souris et le regarde d'un air amusé.

-Tu fais quoi là ?

-Je m'apprête à nous offrir quelques instants de plaisir… !

-« Instant » ? Tu te sous-estimes de loin ! Faut compter en minutes !

Je ris tout comme lui qui me corrige d'une voix douce.

-Avec toi ce sont des années qu'il faut compter. Quoiqu'on face, c'est bon comme ça ne l'a jamais été de vivre quand tu es avec moi.

-Bah moi aussi !

Je l'embrasse à nouveau après m'être mis torse nu. Ses mains voguent sur mon dos, ma taille, … mon jean.

-Naruto, … Hinata est là…

-Elle dort, … embrasse moi imbécile !

Il m'arrête alors que je déboutonne son jean. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Son visage est sérieux et insistant.

-Non. Elle est vraiment là !

-Hein ?

Je me redresse un peu, et regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé pour voir l'entrée du salon. Hinata s'y tient, un peu rougissante. J'ouvre la bouche.

-Oh. … Hinata ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je…

Et je remarque qu'elle est plus que pâle. Je me tiens un peu plus droit et la vois poser une main sur son ventre.

-Je me sens pas très bien, …

Elle s'écroule au sol.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Une heure après, je panique en apprenant que je vais être papa. »

**Merci pour vow reviews ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et je dois dire que de savoir que mes fics vous plaisent me rends très fière de mon travail et encore plus heureuse d'écrire ! Bon maintenant, j'attends impatiament vos commentaires pour ce chapitre et surtout les réactions de celles et ceux qui pensaient que Naruto allait avoir soufler un "'Tachi" à la place d'un "Neji" alors qu'il aurait été en train de faire l'amour à ce dernier. (huhuhu)**

Densetsu : Je vais être grand-père !! O.O

Nana : Euh.. bah oui ! Tu n'avais pas encore réalisé?!

Itachi : Je crois qu'il parle de là maintenant tout de suite. Par rapport à la preview.

Nana : Aaaahh !!

Densetsu : JE VAIS ETRE GRAND-PERE !!!


	57. Chapter 57

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Note :**_**(comme dans POW Sasuke. Je me foule pas je sais, mais j'ai de l'italien à réviser. :p**_** ) Pas de réponses aux reviews anonymes comme non-anonymes cette semaine. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu un gros gros bug énorme sur mon ordi avant-hier et j'ai du tout formater. Donc mon aol et mes mails je ne les ai plus. Je sais, j'ai les reviews sur le site mais mon internet ne foncionne pas assez longtemps en continue pour que mes nerfs tiennent le temps de tout faire. Donc aujourd'hui sur Frères II comme pour POW Sasuke hier, vous n'aurez pas de réponses aux reivews. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui les attendaient. (et là, vous allez me dire comment ça se fait que t'as pas perdu tes fics !? Ben je enregistre sur clé USB !! :p Lalala ! (heureusement sinon j'aurai envoyé valsé mon ordi par la fenêtre. lol. (non seulement pour les fics, mais aussi pour mes cours. Tout retaper alors que les exams sont dans deux semaines ça m'aurait fait un peu mal. n.n'.. ) **

**Frères II. 57.**

Je remarque qu'Hinata est plus que pâle. Je me tiens un peu plus droit et la vois poser une main sur son ventre.

-Je me sens pas très bien, …

Elle s'écroule au sol. Immédiatement, je saute par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

-HINATA !!

Neji prend directement le téléphone pour appeler une ambulance.

Une heure après, je panique en apprenant que je vais être papa.

-Mais je peux pas être papa ! ! Elle n'en sera qu'à six mois la semaine prochaine !! J'peux pas !! C'est impossible !

Le médecin que j'ai en face de moi me dit que les prématurés ne sont pas si rares que ça.

-Mais pas à même pas six mois !!

Brusquement, un autre médecin arrive. On est aux urgences, … j'aurai dû y penser.

C'est Itachi. Il ralentit dans le couloir en nous voyant moi et Neji. Nous sommes dans un coin du hall d'entrée avec ce jeune médecin apparemment fraîchement diplômé.

Itachi chuchote quelques mots à ce dernier sans nous regarder, et sans va sans un mot.

-Je m'excuse, il semblerait que ce soit une fausse alerte au final.

Mon cœur s'arrête un très léger instant.

-Quoi !?

-Nous allons garder votre femme quelques jours pour

Je l'interromps.

-« Ma femme » !!? Est-ce que j'ai l'air marié !!? MAIS MERDE J'AI L'AIR D'ETRE MARIE !!?

Je lui montre ma main dans celle de Neji. Le médecin nous regarde l'un et l'autre, et regarde le dossier qu'il tient dans ses mains.

-Je… crois que je me suis trompé de personne… Excusez-moi je… suis plus que confus ! Vous êtes ?

-Uzumaki !! Mais c'est pour Hyuga Hinata que je suis là !! Elle a eu un malaise !

Il se racle la gorge, et me dit aller se renseigner. Je manque de hurler ma colère, mais Neji rit avant que je ne le fasse. Je me tourne vers lui et le dévisage, outré.

-Neji !!

-Ahaa !!Tu… aaaha !! T'aurai vu ta tête quand il.. a dit qu'elle … ahaha !!! Qu'elle allait accoucher !!!

Il me pointe d'un doigt en se pliant en deux. Je me vexe et le pousse vers une banquette où il tombe assis.

-C'est pas drôle !! T'imagines !? Née à même pas 6 mois !?

-Oui.. j… j'ai entendu le nombre de mois ! Tu l'as répété je sais pas combien de fois.

Il se calme rapidement en me voyant chercher du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait nous renseigner.

On est dans le hall des urgences. Hinata a déjà été emmené depuis un moment et on a toujours personne !!

Je sursaute en sentant les bras de Neji enlacer ma taille.

-Calme-toi. Ce n'est peut-être rien !

-Oui mais c'est peut-être grave aussi ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe ! M… mes filles ! Hinata ! Si toutes les trois elles vont bien !!

-Tu ne sais pas encore. Calme-toi. Un médecin va arriver. T'inquiètes pas. Ca va aller.

-…

Je ne me sens pas très bien. J'appuie mon dos sur le torse de Neji et inspire profondément alors qu'il nous maintient debout.

-Je suis pas prêt à être papa. Y'a encore 3 mois d'adaptation normalement !

Neji rit tout doucement pendant un instant.

-C'est pas drôle Neji.

-Je sais. Moi aussi je ne pensais pas être prêt.

-… pourtant t'es un papa fabuleux.

-Je ne l'étais que pour Fuyu. Haru et Aki étaient délaissés avant.

-…

Il parle encore de Fuyu. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre quand il parle d'elle.

-J'ai envie de te dire que tu te rattrapes très bien depuis qu'elle n'est pas là mais… je sais pas si je peux.

-Tu viens de le faire.

-Oui mais c'est pour illustrer. Il fallait bien que je le fasse au moins une fois.

-Tu as raison. Et tu peux me le dire si tu le penses.

-… hm. Ben alors je te dirai ce que je viens de te dire.

-Merci.

Je me redresse et me tiens seul debout.

-Mr Uzumaki et Mr Hyuga !

On nous appel. Je cherche du regard ; paniqué ; qui nous a appelé. Neji me tire par la main. Lui étant plus calme, il n'a pas de mal à se diriger et à voir.

Hinata a eut, au final, un simple malaise. On nous a demandé sil y avait des tensions dans son entourage. Neji a répondu pour moi et a certifié qu'il n'y en aurai plus. Que les problèmes environnent avaient été mis au clair hier. C'est à ce moment là, en arrivant à la chambre d'Hinata, que la tension remontent automatiquement. Itachi est présent.

Il me regarde un long moment sans bouger, et dévie ensuite son visage sur le dossier d'Hinata et aussi sur cette dernière. Je m'approche d'elle et prends sa main.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Ca va. Plus de peur que de mal. T'inquiètes pas.

-…

J'entends brusquement la voix d'Itachi.

-Hinata devra, si elle sort de l'hôpital, être visitée toutes les semaines au minimum par son médecin.

Je l'interromps.

-C'est toi son médecin.

Il reste immobile, et dit qu'il serait peut-être mieux pour Hinata et les bébés qu'il ne reste pas son médecin, qu'il y aurait trop de tension.

-Mais non, on.. on s'est arrangé. Moi et Neji ont.. ont sortira où on ne restera pas tout près le temps que tu seras à la maison !

Je remarque qu'il serre un peu plus fort son dossier.

Hinata prend la parole.

-Itachi, j'aimerai que tu continues s'il te plaît. Tu es un très bon médecin !

Il y a un moment de blanc. On attend la sentence d'Itachi. Et puis il accepte finalement.

-On le garde en observation jusque demain. Vous pourrez venir la chercher ?

Neji acquiesce sans regarde Itachi. Il est resté les yeux dans le vague depuis qu'on est là.

On va reste un peu, et puis je vais m'excuser à Hinata en évoquant Itachi, ... Neji, …. Et puis le fait qu'on doivent partir. Elle me dit que ce n'est rien. Je lui donne un bisou sur la joue, dis au revoir à ses filles au travers du ventre de leur maman, et prends Neji par la main en sortant.

Une fois la maison, il m'annonce qu'il ira chercher Hinata demain midi avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux à l'école.

Ils ont court une fois sur deux le samedi matin.

-Ca va Neji ?

-Oui.

-Itachi t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Tu as bien vu, tu étais là !

-… qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Je n'ai même pas la présence d'esprit de penser que c'est tout simplement l'hôpital.

Je l'enlace en enfonçant le couteau.

-Allez ! Dis-moi ! T'es pas bien depuis tout à l'heure !

Et je souris en ajoutant.

-T'as super peur pour ta cousine en fait !

-Naruto… Fuyu passait son temps à l'hôpital. Elle y est m…

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Oh mais quel abruti je fais !! Je… je suis désolé Neji !! J'ai... Tu veux que j'aille chercher Hinata demain ? Pendant ma pause déjeuné, d'accord ?

-Mais non dis pas de bêtises ! T'as à peine le temps de manger quand tu reviens le midi.

-Ben je demande ma journée à papa ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de bien urgent à faire de toute façon ! Ok ?

-Mais non soit pas stupide !

-Mais

-Bon si on changeait de discussion et qu'on s'occupait du fait qu'on est que tous les deux ? Hm ?! On allait faire quelque chose de bien quand Hinata a eu son malaise, non ?

Je souris.

-Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais j'ai plus envie !

-Quoi !!? Tu rejetterais une demande de grand Neji Hyuga !!?

-Oui. Il faut qu'il apprenne à avoir quelques refus.

Je souris ; satisfait. Mais Neji s'exclame brusquement.

-Mais j'en ai déjà eu assez de ta part des refus !!

Il me prend à la taille et m'attire à lui. Je souris, mais insiste.

-Neji j'ai vraiment pas envie. Je m'inquiète pour Hinata.

-…

Il me regarde moi qui le fait par-dessus mon épaule. Il reste immobile un instant, et me lâche finalement d'un air embêté.

-Bon.

-T'avais vraiment envie ?

-Ben… oui. Mais c'est pas grave ! On a toute notre vie !!

Je souris, et lui donne un baiser sur la joue en lui disant que oui.

-Je vais appeler mon oncle pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Hinata.

-Il rentre quand au fait ? Hinata serait peut-être mieux chez elle, non ? Ce sera peut-être plus détendu si Itachi venait chez elle plutôt qu'ici.

-J'y ai pensé.

Je le regarde un peu, et puis demande.

-Tu veux que j'arrête de te parler de lui ?

-Naruto. Il faudra bien parler de lui. C'est le médecin d'Hinata, des jumeaux, … le tien et le mien.

-On peut changer de médecin si tu veux.

-Mais non. C'est pas la peine. Sauf si lui veut, je ne vois pas pourquoi on priverait mes enfants de leur parrain !

Ah oui. C'est vrai qu'Itachi est leur parrain.

Neji va téléphoner à son oncle. Après le coup de téléphone, il va m'annoncer que le père d'Hinata va revenir dans la semaine. Je demande.

-Hinata va rentrer chez elle alors ?

-Oui !? Tu ne veux pas ?

Je hausse les épaules et réponds.

-Ca vaut mieux si on veut éviter mon ex.

-Il a un prénom ton ex.

Je souris, et lui jète un petit coup d'œil ; amusé.

-T'as fini de dire ce que je dis ?

Il s'approche de moi, et me donne un baiser sur les lèvres.

L'après-midi passe ; Neji et moi allons chercher Aki et Haru. Ils ont été étonnés et inquiet de savoir leur tata à l'hôpital, mais ils ont vite été rassurés. Haru était persuadé qu'il allait voir ses cousines le lendemain. Il a été assez déçu, mais a aussi déclarer qu'au moins il aurait son tonton un peu plus de temps pour lui.

Il m'a fait un gros câlin en le disant.

La nuit passe ; les jumeaux sont emmenés à l'école pour la matinée. Hinata ramené, les jumeaux aussi. Le week-end défile à vive allure.

Et puis quelques jours. Hinata retourne chez son père. Ca a fait un vide dans la maison.

Deux semaines passent. Moi et Neji, c'est… comme sur un nuage. J'ai hâte de rentrer le soir ; pas très envie de partir le matin. Et je me perds dans ses bras comme dans les bras de personne.

Aujourd'hui, je dois emmener les jumeaux à leur école et aller rendre visite à Hinata. Neji doit travailler toute la journée et passer pleins de coup de fil.

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre un oeil et me resserre dans les bras de Neji qui me tiennent chaud et referme ma paupière. Neji me murmure un « je t'aime » à l'oreille pour me dire bonjour. Je souris sans ouvrir les yeux. Je lui chuchote « moi aussi ». Je le sens poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et me pousser sur le dos.

-Un câlin pour bien débuter la journée ?

J'émets un son d'accord.

Seulement, on est pas les seuls dans la maison, et l'accord ne semble pas être dans la tête de toute le monde.

-PAPAAAA !!!!

La porte s'ouvre en grand sur Aki qui entre dans les pièces comme bon lui semble, et sur Haru qui suit puisque la porte est grande ouverte.

Aki saute sur le lit ; Haru monte un peu plus calmement en laissant la parole à son frère qui est déjà sur Neji. Moi je reste allongé les jambes un peu pliées. Neji est à côté de moi.

-IL NEIGE PAPA !! Y'A DE LA NEIGE !!

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !!! Faut rester et faire un bonhomme de neige !!! Dis !!! On va pas à l'école, hein !!

Je souris. Neji répond par la négative et nous avons donc le droit à nous faire bouder par Aki. Haru, lui, essaie de le consoler en lui disant qu'ils feront un bonhomme de neige à l'école.

A la table du petit déjeuner, Neji se penche à mon oreille pour chuchoter sans se faire entendre.

-Ca te dirai de revenir ici après avoir déposer Haru et Aki à l'école ?

J'écarquille les yeux, et le regarde en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Neji jète un coup d'œil à Haru et Aki qui parlent de leur futur bonhomme de neige ; neige qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup dehors. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je vais vouloir prendre la voiture mais je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Neji. Lequel me répond en chuchotant encore plus bas.

-Tu avais l'air déçu de ne pas avoir eu de câlin tout à l'heure.

Je souris.

-Ce serait pas plutôt toi qui me propose qui en a envie ?

Il ouvre en grands ses yeux, et parle tout fort.

-Je ne te savais pas si intelligent Naruto !

Je le frappe gentiment en lui rappelant que j'ai toujours été premier de classe. Il se met à rire en rétorquant que personne ne faisait d'effort dans notre lycée et que moi, je devais sûrement bosser très dur tous les jours.

Après le déjeuner et la toilette des jumeaux qui n'y étaient pas encore allé, ces derniers ont la joie d'apprendre que la route n'est absolument pas praticable. Au moins ce matin.

Je n'aurai pas mon câlin…

J'ai appelé Hinata pour lui dire que je ne passerai pas ce matin. Que je l'appellerai en début d'après-midi pour lui dire si je peux au moins dans l'après-midi.

Haru et Aki ont laissé leur cartable dans l'entrée, et ont couru dans le jardin pour faire leur magnifique bonhomme de neige. Je les ai pris en photo en train de faire une grosse boule à deux. C'était vraiment adorable. Neji est emmitouflé dans un gros manteau sur une des chaises longues du jardin qui sert normalement en été. J'ai sorti une grande couverture ; je l'ai dans les bras et m'arrête à côté de Neji qui me jète un coup d'œil en me souriant.

-Tu veux une petite place ?

-Je veux tes bras !

Il se recule sur la chaise, et ouvre grands ses bras.

-Viens te réchauffer.

Je passe la grande couverture derrière lui, et nous en entoure tous les deux. Dessous, il ouvre son manteau et m'y blottit encore plus au chaud. Je suis assis en tailleur ; la couverture la plus chaude de la maison autour de nous. Je regarde tranquillement les jumeaux pendant un petit moment, tout comme Neji je pense, et sens brusquement la main de ce dernier glisser sur ma cuisse droite. Je me crispe un instant, et me détend en fermant les yeux.

-Neji… !

-Chut.

J'ouvre grand la bouche en m'appuyant un peu plus sur lui alors qu'il caresse mon entrejambe par-dessus ; pour le moment ; mon pantalon.

Il neige, mais je boue sous cette couverture !!! Mes mains agrippent les genoux de Neji ; je les serre comme pas possible en m'interdisant de faire le moindre bruit. Ma tête me tourne. Neji descend très lentement ma braguette. Je fronce les sourcils.

-Ne… Neji ! Non, … je

-T'inquiètes pas. C'est une fournaise là-dessous.

C'est étrange comme sensation ; mes joues doivent être rouges et me brûle de l'intérieur, mais il fait si froid que j'ai l'impression que je brûle de froid. Et pourtant, sous la couverture j'ai chaud. Je transpire même un peu. Neji glisse sa main dans mon boxer après avoir déboutonné mon pantalon. J'inspire à fond en ouvrant grand mes yeux.

-Neji !! Nej… Neji !!!

Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Ses lèvres sont gelées. Elles suçotent mon cou et je sens parfois même sa langue me lécher un peu alors que sa main droite malaxe mon membre avec un savoir faire hors du commun.

Je n'entends plus le jumeaux qui, en ce moment, ce dispute au fond du jardin pour savoir comment ils vont monter la tête sur le corps qu'Haru trouve trop petit.

Quand j'y repense maintenant ; quelques délicieuses minutes après, j'aimerai y être à nouveau. La couverture à été tachée, mais c'était si bon. Neji est resté un peu en-dessous pendant que je proposais aux jumeaux de faire une pause chocolat chaud à l'intérieur. Je reviens le voir en souriant.

-Ca va ?

-Désolé, je pouvais vraiment plus bouger. Ils prennent leur chocolat ?

-Oui.

Petit blanc, et je le pousse à l'épaule par mon bassin.

-Tu t'es masturbé ?

-Que faire d'autre quand on est coincé comme je l'étais !?

Très rapidement, Aki et Haru reviennent pour continuer leur bonhomme de neige. Mais ils seront stopper par la neige qui se remettra à tomber en fin de matinée. Un peu trop pour les laisser dehors.

Et ça ne va pas arrêter de la journée. Je n'ai pas put aller voir Hinata.

Le lendemain, Aki et Haru n'avaient pas cours et le jeudi ils n'ont pas non plus put y aller. Vendredi ; ça y est ; la neige à a peu près fondu. Neji, lui, n'est pas en retard dans son travail puisque la ligne téléphonique n'était pas coupée, mais moi, quand j'arrive la pépinière, j'ai de quoi faire.

Je vais même appelé Neji pour qu'il aille chercher les jumeaux le soir car je rentrerai en retard. Je ne vais même pas pouvoir aller voir Hinata. Itachi est allé la voir en début de semaine normalement ; mais je ne sais pas encore comment ça s'est passé. J'irai dimanche. Il y aura tout le monde, mais au moins je la verrai. Et puis mes filles n'ont pas entendu la voix de leur papa depuis un moment après tout ! Il ne faut pas qu'elles m'oublient !

Je passe donc la journée au travail, et je reviens à la maison en début de soirée. Les jumeaux n'ayant pas école demain, ils ne sont pas coucher lorsque j'arrive. Haru m'accueille par un câlin, et me prévient que son papa n'est pas très content et qu'il faudrait que je lui fasse quelques bisous pour le calmer.

-Ton papa ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Y'a eu une bagarre à l'école. Et des photographes ont pris Aki.

Je soupire en reposant le petit monstre. Je passe dans le salon, et m'immobilise. Haru a eu beau me dire que Aki avait été pris en photo, je n'avais pas très bien compris.

-AKI !!

Je m'approche de la table du salon. Je comprends l'énervement de Neji ! Aki a un œil au beurre noir. J'arrive à la hauteur de ce bonhomme, et m'accroupis à côté de lui.

-Mon Dieu mais qui t'a fait ça !?

Et Neji répond pour moi.

-UN PHOTOGRAPHE !!

Je sursaute, et me retourne vers l'entrée de la cuisine d'où Neji sort. Je le questionne.

-Quoi ?

-Aki courait, et il est rentré dans un paparazzi ! Il a reçu son appareil photo dans l'œil !

Je me relève et donne un bref baiser à Neji du bout des lèvres avant qu'il rajoute que le photographe a eu, en plus, l'indécence de demander à ce qu'on lui rembourse son appareil. Il boue littéralement de colère et le fait savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la cours d'abord ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école !! J'en ai assez de ces types qui cours après la moindre photo ! Moi passe encore mais pas mes enfants !!

Je retiens une grimace. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le calmer sur un sujet tel que celui-ci. Surtout que je suis plutôt d'accord. Je reste calme parce-que Neji s'énerve assez pour deux.

Je me tourne vers Aki et m'agenouille à côté de la chaise où il se trouve assis.

-Tu n'as plus mal ? Ca va ?

-Oui je vais bien. C'est papa qui a pas l'air bien.

Je souris, et lui dit que son papa va se calmer avec le temps ; que ce n'est pas contre lui qu'il est énervé mais contre l'homme qui est rentré dans l'école avec l'appareil photo.

-Je sais !

Je souris. Haru, derrière moi, déclare être jaloux. J'écarquille les yeux tout comme Neji qui se tourne aussi vers son second fils en lui demandant.

-JALOUX !? Et de quoi s'il te plaît !!?

Haru rougit, et déclare avec un gros sourire.

-Ben les filles ça les impressionne !

Je pouffe de rire ; je ne peux pas me retenir je pouffe vraiment de rire. Haru se gratte le crâne en riant doucement. Mais Neji n'est pas de cette avis et lui demande de monter se coucher au lieu de dire de pareilles bêtises. Haru perd automatiquement son sourire, et demande après son dessin animé mais il se fait éjecter dans sa chambre avec son frère.

J'attends un peu, et me décide à enlacer Neji pour qu'il arrête de bouger dans tous les sens.

-Il va retrouver son visage mon chéri.

-JE SAIS. MAis c'est pas pour autant qu…

Il me regarde dans les yeux ; étonné. Je souris. Moi qui attendais le moment pour l'appeler comme ça, ça a fait son effet : il est calmé.

-Mon ange !!

-Oui mon chéri ?

Il sourit. Il m'embrasse, et me fais le lâcher.

-C'est pas comme ça que je vais oublier la situation Naruto.

Je fais une moue ennuyé.

-Je pensais que ça ferait effet.

-Un peu sur le coup. Mais je suis vraiment énervé après la presse.

-Je comprends ça. J'aurai réagit un peu comme toi si tu n'avais pas été aussi excessif.

-Excessif !!? Je ne suis pas excessif ! C'est mon fils tout de même ! Tu te verras toi avec tes filles !

-Ah ! Je vais les voir demain d'ailleurs !

Il me sourit.

-Bon je vais monter dire bonne nuit.

Je le suis.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

_(j'ai ré-installé Word ce coup-ci ! (pour ceux qui ne lisent pas POW, je l'avais pas fait hier et donc il n'y a pas eu de preview.)_

« Il me fait un grand sourire, et m'embrasse alors que je me tourne sur le dos. Il glisse ses mains sous mes vêtements. Je lui souris.

-On va tester ça alors ! »

_**Pareil. Comme dans POW Sasuke aussi.**_** Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que vous en voudrez à mon ordi d'avoir bugé (il se fait vieux, il a deux ans et demi et je l'utilise intensivement tous les jours.) mais pas à moi pour ne pas avoir faire des réponse à vos merveilleuses reviews qui me réjouissent toujorus autant J'attends vos commentaire sur le chapitre avec inmpatience !! n.n. **

**NOTE SUPER IMPORTANTE POUR LES DEPENDANTS ET AUTRES LECTEURS :**** La semaine prochain, j'ai cours le samedi matin (rattrape de blocus.. snif.) DONC ! Je ne pourrai pas rentrer chez moi le week-end prochain. Ma connexion internet m'ayant été retiré à la cité Universitaire où je loge, je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre. Donc demain vous aurez Frères II comme tous les dimanches, mais la semaine prochaine ce sera le néant de mon côté pour les post. Encore désolée !!!**

Densetsu : :s... Aki a un oeil au beurre noir...

Nana : Oh ! Comme si Naruto n'en avait jamais eu étant petit !

Densetsu : Ah si ! Pleins !

Nana : O.o ?

Itachi : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça?

Densetsu : Ils se battaient avec les gamins de primaires qui disaient qu'il n'avait pas de maman.

Nana : Q.Q... ohhh... !

Itachi : O.O

Densetsu : #regarde Nana et Itachi qui sont tout émuent# Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?


	58. Chapter 58

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Arrêt de réponses aux reviews anonymes :** Alors, je suis désolée et à vrai dire je redoute vos réaction, mais je vais devoir arrêter de répondre aux reviews anonymes. C'est interdit sur le site on me l'a encore redit cette semaine (et oui j'ai une amie qui a vu mes chapitres que vous n'avez même pas encore imaginer voir avant un mois !! huhu. Mais bon elle n'a pas eu le temps de les lire, le cours d'archéologie commençait. ) et il semblerait qu'il y ait une hécatombe donc je me dis que vous préfèrerez voir les réponses aux anonymes retirées plutôt que carrément toute la fic. Ce que je peux vous pousser à faire par contre, c'est (pour les anonymes, hein. Les autres ça ne les concerne pas je continue de leur répondre) de vous créer un compte sur le site. Il suffit d'aller dans login en haut à droite de la fenêtre (je pense que c'est aussi comme ça quand on a pas de compte. J'espère parce-que je ne me souviens pas pour moi ça fait trop longtemps). C'est rapide, c'est gratuit, le site n'en ressortira que grandis, et puis vous pourrez envoyer et recevoir des messages privés en dehors des réponses aux reviews (ou des reviews pour ceux qui aurait l'envie d'écrire :p ) Et bien sûr vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés d'écrire des fics pour vous inscrire. (Y'a pleins de lecteurs qui ont un compte sans être fikeur.) Voilà ! Donc je suis désolée et j'espère vraiment que vous continuerez à poster des reviews si jamais vous restez « anonymes ». (mais vraiment pour certains je serais aux anges de voir qu'ils se font un compte car j'ai très envie de continuez à leur répondre.)

**Frères II. 58.**

Il me sourit.

-Bon je vais monter dire bonne nuit.

Je le suis. Nous disons bonne nuit à Haru et Aki, et Neji me demande en sortant de leur chambre.

-Tu n'as pas mangé, hein ?

-Non. Mais j'ai pas plus faim que ça.

-Il reste un peu du dîner des jumeaux. Je le réchauffe ?

-Je vais le faire. T'as qu'à t'allonger ou t'installer devant la télé. T'as mangé, toi ?

-Je pourrai rien avaler.

-…

-Il aurait pu perdre son œil merde !!

-Je sais. Je sais Neji. Calme-toi.

-Je SUIS calme !

Je l'enlace à la taille. Je l'embrasse tendrement et caresse tranquillement ses fesses.

-Sois pas trop calme non plus !

-Tiens. En parlant de ça et pour changer de sujet histoire que je ne m'énerve pas trop, j'ai une surprise pour toi dans la chambre.

Il me fait un large sourire assez gourmand. Je fais de même.

-Une surprise ? Ah oui ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est !?

-On va voir ça !!

Il me prends par la main, et m'emmène dans notre chambre. Je reste à l'entrée de la pièce, et la balaie du regard.

-Ben… y'a rien de nouveau !

-Avance, et retourne toi.

Je m'exécute, et écarquille les yeux en voyant un grand miroir sur l'armoire longeant l'entrée.

-Mais !!… qu…

J'interroge Neji.

-Un miroir ?! Que… Y'en avait un autre avant !

-Il était trop petit.

-Il était très bien !

Je me tourne vers lui, et le regarde. Il me jète un coup d'œil, et déclare.

-Ben en fait, c'est surtout pour moi d'abord.

-Hein ?

-Allonge-toi.

Je fronce un sourcil en en haussant un, et l'interroge du regard. Il me pousse en m'éjectant sur le lit, et se colle à mon dos en regardant ensuite par-dessus mon épaule et en pointant le miroir du doigt en parlant.

-Quand on fera l'amour comme ça, que je te prendrai, ben moi je verrai tout !! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai installé ce miroir !

Il me fait un grand sourire, et m'embrasse alors que je me tourne sur le dos. Il glisse ses mains sous mes vêtements. Je lui souris.

-On va tester ça alors !

J'ouvre son pantalon, faufile mes mains sur ses fesses, et ajoute.

-Mais alors c'est moi qui te prends et qui te regarde !

-Ok. Je demande le second round.

-Si tu le fais, je le fais !

-D'accord.

Il se redresse, quitte le lit et se déshabille en me regardant. Je fais de même, vais fermer la porte, et rejoins Neji. Je contourne le lit et me colle à son dos en le caressant ça et là et en embrassant son épaule gauche. Je le vois fermer les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

Il a vraiment eu une bonne idée avec ce miroir. Je m'échauffe très rapidement en voyant son corps se cambrer sous mes caresses ; son torse se gonfler sous l'effet des mouvements de son dos. Son visage ; ses lèvres se faire mordre de façon sensuel par ses dents alors qu'il retient ses gémissements.

Mon souffle est court et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à perdre la tête. Ce miroir est aphrodisiaque !! Neji pousse brusquement un cri alors que je m'enfonce en lui en un déhanchement bien marqué.

Il a un corps magnifique. Son visage c'est…

Il soupire. Sa voix est un peu rauque et son corps se meuve lentement. J'essaie d'être le moins rapide possible parce-qu'il semble vraiment aimer cette position et vouloir s'en délecter.

-N… Neji.

-hhhaaahh !! T'arrêtes pas !! Hmmmm !!

Et puis ce satané miroir dont je n'arrive pas à détourne les yeux !! Le corps de Neji qui… qui est comme ça et qui bouge comme ça ! C'est pas possible de tenir !

Je ferme les yeux en embrassant, et puis mordant l'épaule gauche de Neji. Je prend son bassin en main et le serre fort alors que j'essaie de plus en plus ardemment de ralentir mes mouvements qui ne cessent d'accélérer. La gorge de Neji vibre ; son cœur bat aussi rapidement que le mien. Des petits cris remontent dans ma gorge. Je mords un peu plus fort Neji, et ne tiens vraiment plus. J'accélère très rapidement en criant de plus en plus, puis je pousse enfin un râle libérateur en me laissant aller en lui. Mon regard croise son propre reflet dans le miroir.

Ca m'a fait bizarre. Me voir me regarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant avec ce visage enfiévré ; cette passion dans la manière de bouger. … je ne saurai pas vraiment le définir. Ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas plus apprécié me voir que ça.

J'en perds même l'envie de continuer notre petite nuit d'amour. Mais Neji, lui, ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Il se retourne vers moi et me pousse sur le dos pour m'embrasser et s'étendre sur moi. Je n'arrête pas de regarder malgré moi le miroir. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

-N… Neji, je

Brusquement, on frappe à la porte. Neji s'arrête, et se redresse juste un peu.

Je chuchote.

-Tu vas pas ouvrir ?

-Il va peut-être s'en aller. Ne fais pas de bruit.

-C'est insonorisé, idiot.

-Oui mais même.

-…

Ca frappe à nouveau. Neji ne bouge pourtant pas. Je le pousse en lui disant de ne pas faire l'idiot ; qu'il y a peut-être un problème. Il se lève, enfile un boxer et va ouvrir. C'est Haru qui pleure. Neji s'accroupit en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui demandant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Haru ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar. … je peux dormir avec vous ?

Neji accepte et se met debout en gardant Haru dans ses bras. Moi, j'ai remis mon boxer pendant qu'ils parlaient tous les deux. Haru s'installe entre nous deux. Je lui souris en soulevant un peu plus la couette pour qu'il puisse s'installer correctement.

-Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar Haru ?

-… tu vas avoir peur !?

Neji s'installe à l'opposé du lit. Il me lance un regard désolé. Je lui souris pour toute réponse même si je suis assez soulagé finalement. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas l'envie de continuer en sachant que j'allais me voir dans le miroir.

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute et réalise que Haru attend ma réponse. Je lui réponds.

-Non. T'inquiète pas. C'est pour que toi tu te calmes un peu.

-… je veux pas te raconter.

Neji sourit derrière Haru. On va s'endormir. Le lendemain lorsque je me réveille, je me trouve dans les bras de Neji. Je cherche Haru des yeux et ai rapidement une réponse de Neji qui a compris.

-Il est dans la salle de bain.

-… hm.

Je me blottis donc dans les bras bien chauds de ma moitié. Lequel commence à m'embrasser. Je me laisserai faire avec plaisir, mais le miroir va me rappeler qu'il est là. A peine j'ouvre les yeux que je vois mon reflet et repense à hier. Je repousse doucement Neji et me tourne en m'asseyant. Et puis je lui demande.

-Neji… tu pourrais l'enlever ?

-De quoi ?

-… le miroir.

Je lui jète un coup d'œil. Il regarde le miroir par-dessus son épaule, et m'interroge.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Non.

-Ok.

-…

-On ira en chercher un autre tout les deux !?

Je me tourne face à lui et grimace en lui expliquant.

-Non je... c'est l'idée qui ne me plaît pas.

Il ouvre en grands ses yeux.

-T'as pas aimé hier ?!

-Si ! Si c'était super. Mais moi je me suis vu et je… enfin ça m'a fait bizarre.

-Oh.

-… hm.

-Donc on s'en passe alors ?

-Ce serait bien.

Il hoche la tête en regardant un peu sur le côté. Et puis il me regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux en faisant la moue.

-Mais moi j'en ai pas profité !!

Je me mets à rire. Je le prends dans mes bras en lui promettant qu'avant qu'on le retire il en profitera au moins une fois. Que comme ça je lui dirai si jamais je change d'avis. Il sourit et accepte avant de m'embrasser. Je termine allongé sur le dos ; Neji sur moi à me caresser et à se plaire comme ça. Quelques gémissements s'échappent de ma gorge lorsque la voix de Haru nous fait redescendre sur terre.

-T'as mal au ventre Naruto ?

Neji sursaute et retire sa main très rapidement de mes fesses sous mon boxer. Il rougit et demande à Haru de descendre dans la cuisine. Qu'il arrive pour le petit déjeuné. Haru s'en va au pas de course. Il a senti une pointe d'agacement dans la voix de Neji. Je regarde ce dernier en souriant d'un air amusé et en posant une main sur la sienne restée de mon côté sur le lit.

-Frustré ?

-Tu ne peux rien dire, tu étais pire avant.

Je souris de plus belle. Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, et me lève pour descendre rejoindre Haru qui doit attendre dans la cuisine. Il faut que je me presse ; j'ai dit à Hinata que je venais en début de matinée.

Et on est déjà en début de milieu de matinée je dirai... Il est presque dix heures. Je fais petit-déjeuner Haru. Je mange d'ailleurs avec lui très légèrement. Je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai le ventre retourné depuis quelques jours. Tout ces reculs pour aller voir Hinata ne me font pas que du bien. J'ai hâte de voir mes filles. Enfin… de leur faire entendre ma voix et de les sentir me répondre par des coups de pieds dans le ventre d'Hinata.

-NARUTO !!

Je sursaute en entendant Neji. Je me lève, et vais voir dans les escaliers. Il est en haut des marches. Je l'interroge.

-Neji ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il faut que j'emmène Aki aux urgences.

Mon cœur s'arrête et mon visage doit blanchir.

-Hein ?

-Son œil a gonflé durant la nuit. Je préfère l'emmener. Est-ce que tu peux garder Haru ?

-Oui, je… Euh je dois aller voir Hinata. Je peux l'emmener ?

-Oui, y'a pas de problème pour ça.

Il se retourne en parlant à Aki. Ce dernier doit être sorti de sa chambre.

-Aki. Tu t'habilles vite fait. On va voir un médecin. Allez !

J'entends l'interpellé gémir son mal et se plaindre. Je laisse Neji s'en occuper et vais prévenir Haru qu'il va voir sa tata aujourd'hui. J'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il ne voit pas son frère. Peut-être déjà parce-que moi même j'ai peur de le voir. J'en aurai mal au cœur qu'il soit défiguré ou de le voir mal. Je ne sais pas comment fait Neji pour rester calme devant eux. Au moins, je me rassure en me disant qu'il a hurlé mon nom donc qu'il n'est pas si calme que ça.

… Je crois bien que moi j'aurai totalement paniqué et n'aurais pas su quoi faire sans qu'on me donne une bonne claque pour que je me calme.

Un peu moins d'une heure après, j'arrive avec lui chez le père d'Hinata ; Haru me tenant par la main pour descendre en remontant l'allée de leur maison. Je jète un coup d'œil à la maison de mon père et ne m'étonne pas en voyant que personne n'est là. Jiraya a beau toujours devoir se reposer, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur pour sa santé. Il a toujours été comme ça. Ce doit être de famille quand j'y pense. Papa est pareil.

Haru me lâche brusquement la main, et court à toute allure vers Hiashi qui vient d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il nous a très certainement entendu arrivé. Il donne un baiser à Haru, le prend dans ses bras pour se relever sans avoir à rompre le câlin que le petit bonhomme lui donnait, et se positionne de côté pour me laisser passer. Je le salue et lui demande pardon pour mon retard. Il me sourit et me dit que ce n'est rien. Haru prend alors la parole.

-Naruto m'a emmené parce-qu'Aki est à l'hôpital !

Je vois alors Hiashi devenir tout blanc. Je le rassure rapidement comme je peux en lui expliquant la situation. Il me propose un café que je refuse poliment. Puis je monte voir Hinata. Haru me devance dans les escaliers alors que je lui dis de ne pas se presser sous peine de dévaler les escaliers en sens inverse sur le derrière.

Une fois devant la chambre d'Hinata, j'entends Haru parler de son petit frère faisant un petit tour à l'hôpital. J'entre rapidement pour expliquer à Hinata. Et j'ajoute en même temps pour Haru qu'il ne faut pas parler comme ça des malheurs de son petit frère. Surtout à Hinata qui ne doit pas avoir d'émotions fortes.

Cette dernière est assise ou plutôt calée sur son lit ; deux ou trois oreillers dans le dos. Je m'approche et me penche sur elle pour lui faire la bise pendant qu'Haru écoute son ventre ; l'oreille collée dessus. Il se met à rire et déclare en se frottant le côté du visage que ses cousines donnent pleins de coups de pied.

-Oui et bien ne t'approche pas trop. Un fils défiguré suffit à ton papa pour le moment.

Haru s'installe comme Hinata à côté d'elle. Moi, je me penche sur le ventre de celle-ci ; je ne peux pas m'en empêcher je souris comme un bien heureux.

-Bonjour les filles ! C'est papa !!

Hinata sursaute et pose une main sur son ventre. J'écarquille les yeux et l'interroge d'un regard. Elle sourit et m'informe que les miss reconnaissent très bien ma voix et y réagissent très fortement. Je souris ; fier de me faire reconnaître. Haru questionne.

-Et moi !? Elles me reconnaissent, tu crois !?

Hinata sourit et lui dit que oui mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Héhé... Et oui ! Moi je suis leur papa mon petit Haru ! Toi tu n'es que le cousin ! … et le demi-frère… en quelque sorte.

Mon ventre se noue un peu en y pensant. La situation est vraiment compliquée ; je ne sais pas comment elles vont le vivre. Même Haru et Aki. Ils sont surdoués mais est-ce qu'il comprennent vraiment ? Je me racle la gorge, et demande à Haru de nous laisser ; d'aller voir Hiashi et de ; s'il en veut ; lui demander un goûter en attendant midi. Il s'exécute. Une fois qu'il est sorti, je m'assieds au bord du lit d'Hinata et la questionne.

-Elles vont bien ?

-Oui.

-Toi aussi ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je continue.

-Et Itachi ?

-Il fait tout pour paraître bien.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne l'est pas.

-Ca ne fait pas longtemps Naruto. Il pensait vraiment que vous alliez vous remettre ensemble.

-Hm.

-Tu ne regrettes pas au moins !?

-Non, non. Je suis plus que bien avec Neji. Mais je me sens coupable pour Itachi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il trouvera quelqu'un. Et puis il a Sasuke en ce moment.

-Tu as de ses nouvelles à lui ?

-Il va bien. Il s'occupe de son grand frère.

-… J'ai remarqué que Sasuke ne se maquillait plus la dernière fois qu'il est venu.

-Oui.

-Il a complètement arrêté ?

-Je crois.

-Il est avec une fille alors ?

Elle sourit.

-Ce n'est pas avec moi en tout cas !

Je souris à mon tour et lui dis que je m'en doute. Que je n'espère plus pour eux.

-Je ne sais pas avec qui il est. Je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours avec celui ou celle dont il t'a parlé Naruto.

-Ok.

-Et moi !?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Toi ?

-Oui moi ! Tu ne me demande pas !?

Je hausse le deuxième en ouvrant deux grands yeux étonnés.

-Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ?

Elle gigote ; amusée. Ma curiosité est piquée à vif.

-Quoi ! Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Comment tu as fait ? Tu es toujours assise ou allongée et tu ne sors pas !

Elle ouvre la bouche et fais un petit mouvement de tête très mystérieux. Je trépigne.

-Dis-moi !! Qui c'est ! Tu l'as trouvé à l'hôpital ? Un beau garçon s'est trompé de chambre !?

-Non… !

-Alors quoi ?

-Je crois que je tombe amoureuse.

-De qui ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas.

-Hein !!? Nooon ! Me fais pas ça Hinata !! Je veux savoir qui s'occupera de mes filles avec toi quand je ne serais pas là !!

-Peut-être plus tard. Et puis rien n'est fait. Je ne sais même pas si j'oserai.

-Mais si ! Tu es mignonne ! Le mec qui se refuserait à toi est soit gay à 100%, soit complètement idiot et là il ne vaut mieux pas en faire plus.

Elle sourit. Je prends sa main et lui demande.

-Tu ne veux pas me dire ?

-Non. Pas là. Plus tard peut-être.

On va un peu parler. Et puis ; surprise, en début d'après-midi après le déjeuner, Neji et Aki vont faire leur apparition. Aki vient faire un bisou à Hinata et se faire analyser le visage par cette dernière. Moi je me fais tendrement embrasser par Neji, puis apprend qu'Aki va bien. Que c'est juste horrible à voir. Bon maintenant, il a un pansement et on lui a apparemment ouvert un peu la paupière pour la dégonfler. Un vrai boxer même si ce n'est pas vraiment ça.

Aki ne reste pas longtemps. Il descend très vite pour manger car il ne l'a pas encore fait. Neji s'installe de l'autre côté du lit. Il me regarde, puis jète un coup d'œil à Hinata avant de me regarder à nouveau. Ca n'est pas passé inaperçu à moi comme à Hinata qui répond à semblerait-il une question qu'il se poserait.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit Neji.

Je m'étonne et demande.

-Dis quoi ?

Aucune réponse. J'inspire, et soupire avant de bouder en râlant.

-Ben y'a plein de chose que je sais pas on dirait !

Neji sourit ; je ne le vois pas mais je le sais. Hinata m'éclaire.

-Mais non Naruto. C'est toujours la même chose. C'est juste que j'ai… enfin Neji a compris tout seul de qui je… pense être tombé amoureuse.

Je fais alors volte face. J'aperçois Neji grimacer en tournant son visage vers une direction la plus loin possible du mien. Je le questionne.

-Tu sais de qui elle est amoureuse !!?

Neji gémit une phrase.

- Hinata… !! Pourquoi t'as dit ça !! Je vais devoir faire ceinture maintenant !! Il va vouloir me faire craquer pour que je le lui dise !!

Hinata plaque une main sur sa bouche en ouvrant deux grands yeux ronds.

Ah ben c'est sûr qu'il n'est pas prêt de profiter de ce miroir s'il reste muet à ce sujet ! Ma curiosité sera cette fois plus forte que mes hormones !!

Enfin… c'est ce que je pensais. Le soir même, Neji va me faire gémir et crier mon plaisir devant ce satané miroir qui me va me rendre fou. Je verrai les caresses de Neji en les sentant ; je verrai son visage m'embrasser les épaules ; le cou. Je verrai sa langue me lécher ça et là. Ses mains maintenir mon corps contre le sien qui se déhanchera en moi.

Et c'est après coup que je me rappellerai de ce qu'Hinata et lui me cachent. Je vais soupirer, et plonger ma tête dans mon oreiller en réalisant que mes hormones ont une fois de plus eu le dessus. Et puis je me ferai une raison en me blottissant dans les bras de Neji qui se sera déjà endormi.

Le lendemain : dimanche 29 janvier.

Après que Neji est fait une danse de la victoire en entendant mon accord pour garder le miroir, je passe dans la salle de bain et descends dans le salon bien décidé à mettre à jour mon courrier. Il neige de nouveau dehors. Je ne sais pas si les jumeaux iront à l'école demain si ça continue comme ça. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on investissent dans des pneus neige…

Je sursaute en sentant les bras de Neji enlacer ma taille. Il dépose un doux baiser au creux de mon cou et me demande.

-A quoi tu penses mon ange ?

-A des pneus neige.

-Hein?

-Il neige encore.

-Ah. Oui.

Je souris. Il n'est pas très réveillé ; c'est amusant quand il met une heure à réaliser quel jour on est.

Moins d'une heure après, Haru et Aki sont dans le jardin et font un concours de bonhomme de neige. Après une après-midi tirage de luge pour Neji et triage de courrier pour moi, la soirée s'installe. Aki boit un chocolat chaud et Haru dors paisiblement dans les bras de son papa qui s'est lui aussi assoupit sur le grand canapé du salon. Je les ai pris en photo avant de les recouvrir d'une couverture. Aki me regarde me ré-installer à la table. Je sens son regard un petit moment sur moi et décide de relever la tête.

-Aki ? Y'a quelque chose ?

-Tu l'aimes papa, hein ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je sursaute, et me tourne vers l'entrée. Aki est de nouveau là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aki ?

-Moi et Haru, on est tes fils maintenant ? T'es notre papa toi aussi ? »

_(non, non. C'est pas une flemme de chercher dans mon esprit un autre paragraphe poru des remerciements de reviews. Je mets la même chose que dans le chapitre 11 de POW Sasuke justement pour que tout le monde voit cette insistance sur mon voeu de pouvoir répondre à tout le monde.)_** Merci pour vos reviews ! On va reprendre un rythme normal pour les post. (jusqu'à ce que ma conexion internet se fasse changer là je ne pourrai pas poster pendant deux semaiens au minimum je crois) Donc voilà. Va y'avoir le verdict des anonymes à savoir si vous allez continuer ou non à me reviewer sachant que vous n'aurez pas de réponse. (vraiment, faites vous un compte si vous pouvez. Y'a pas besoin d'être un surdoué de l'anglais. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir répondre à tout le monde. ) Et pour les non-anonymes, merci aussi à vous ! Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des reviews alors n'arrêtez pas ! Vos petites suggestions sont parfois très amusantes, et tout aussi inspirantes quand elle se tiennent debout ! (quand c'est pas le cas je le garde dans un coin de mon esprit pour une prochaine fic !! :p)**

Densetsu : Elle est amoureuse de qui Hinata ?

Nana : Je ne te le dirai pas.

Itachi : Ben de moi ça paraît logique !

Densetsu : O.o ...? Ah bon ?

Nana : Ah.

Densetsu : #regarde Nana, et écoute Itachi#

Itachi : Ben oui ! Je suis son médecin, je la vois toutes les semaines, je suis blessé d'avoir été laissé par Naruto, je suis seul, ... ça réveille son instinct maternelle ! Elle a envie de me protéger et de me faire du bien ! Et puisque moi de mon côté je prends soin d'elle et de ses filles puisque je suis son médecin, ... ça coule de source !

Nana : Hm....

Itachi : Quoi ? C'est pas ça ?

Densetsu : Ben moi j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de Naruto. Puisque c'est le père de ses enfants, et il est aussi très attentioné avec ses filles et avec elle, ...

Itachi : O.O

Nana : Je dirai rien !

_**Note :** Et oui, la fin de Frrèes II arrivera dans quelques semaines (surtout si j'accélère la parution durant les grandes vacances) et j'ai pensé à faire un truc. Mais je ne sais pas si je le mets en application. Ce serait de créer une nouvelle "fic" sur le site, mais de ne pas un mettre une fic mais plutôt e le premier chapitre des nouvelles fics à venir. Parce-que j'en ai plusieurs et je ne pourrai pas toutes les faire en même temps. DONC ! Je me disais poster le premier chapitre des fics à venir dans cette nouvelle "fic" que j'appellerai.. euh.. bah.. "Fics Previews" ? et voir laquelle interresserait le plus ? ... Pour voir dans quel ordre je pourrai me concentrer sur celles à venir. Vu que je ne pourrai certainement pas les faire toute en même temps et que moi bah.. je les aime bien toute ! Donc voilà. Faire ça maintenant ou dans le mois pour que vous ayez une petite idée de ce qui pourrait vous attendre, et de voir quelle est le premier chapitre qui attire le plus. ... Qu'en dites vous ? ==== Bon alors en fait je viens de voir qu'il n'y avait pas le droit de faire des previews donc je vais juste poster le premiers chapitres sur deux nouvelles histoires. Vous devrez attendre le fin de Frères II pour avoir la suite ! (et je pense que je n'en ferai qu'une puis lorsque POW Sasuke sera fini je m'attaqerai à l'auter. (peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûre sûre parce-que les deux seront de loooonnnngues fics.) _

_Sur ce bonne leccture à tous pour ceux qui iront voir !_


	59. Chapter 59

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 59.**

Mon visage doit prendre un air étonné. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il attend une réponse.

-Bah ! … Oui ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ton papa !

-Tu lui feras plus de mal ?

-Non ! Pourquoi je lui ferai du mal !?

-Tu vas pas te marier avec tata Hinata ?

-Non !

-Comment on va faire pour Satsuki et Kisa ?

Ah parce-que lui aussi il connaît le prénom de Kisa maintenant !? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde le saura avant même qu'Hinata n'arrive à terme.

Je me remets rapidement de cette pensée ennuyeuse, et explique à Aki qu'Hinata les gardera et les élèvera, et que moi j'irai les voir quand je voudrais.

-Mais comment elle va faire sans mari ?

-Elle en trouvera un.

-Avant dans deux mois ?

Je hausse les épaules en me remettant dans mes papiers.

Aki finit son chocolat chaud, et monte à l'étage. C'est à ce moment que je laisse mes papiers de côté.

Comment va faire Hinata… C'est vrai comment va t'elle faire avec des jumelles à élever ? Elle vit encore chez son père. Elle est à l'abri du besoin mais s'il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir son chez elle ? Avec quel argent va t'elle y arriver ? Celui de la famille Hyuga ? Je ne sais pas s'ils sont riches de ce côté de leur famille. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Hiashi a refusé de succéder à ses parents avec son frère et à donc été déshérité. Et a ce qu'en dise les journaux à scandales depuis qu'il a été « retrouvé », il ne veut pas entendre parler de l'argent de sa famille. Il vit par lui-même. Bon. … il ne s'en sort pas mal du tout mais… et Hinata dans tout ça ?

Je me tourne sur la chaise et regarde Neji dans l'autre parti du salon. Lui, il peut se permettre d'être insouciant et de vivre comme il lui plaît. Bon bien sûr il ne le fait pas et prend maintenant très au sérieux l'entreprise familiale de ce que je vois lorsque je suis là et qu'il travaille. Il m'a même dit l'autre jour qu'il partirait sûrement un petit mois en mai. J'ai d'ailleurs paniqué car début mai, les filles auront tout juste deux semaines si elles naissent à la date prévue. Et l'idée de me retrouver avec elles sans aide m'affole particulièrement. Je crois que je vais faire un séjour chez mon père pour avoir un petit peu d'aide au début. Neji m'a dit qu'il m'offrirait un livre sur l'éducation et tout ce qui concerne les bébés.

…

Ben je l'attends toujours son bouquin !

Bref. Pour le moment le sujet "Hinata va t'elle s'en sortir seule avec deux enfants en bas âge" me prend la plupart de mon esprit. Même si je dois dire que lorsque je pose les yeux sur Neji endormi tenant Haru dans ses bras me fait me sentir tout chose à l'idée que moi aussi je pourrai être comme ça avec mes filles.

-Naruto.. ?

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers l'entrée. Aki est de nouveau là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aki ?

-Moi et Haru, on est tes fils maintenant ? T'es notre papa toi aussi ?

J'ouvre la bouche ; mal à l'aise : je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

Qu'est-ce que je suis pour eux ?

Soudain, la voix de Neji se fait entendre.

-C'est mon amoureux Aki. Il y a juste ça qui change par rapport à avant. Il a le droit de te donner un peu plus d'ordre et de te dire de faire plus de choses, il va être plus proche de vous qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un papa.

-Mais il est quoi alors ?

Je me le demande aussi. La dernière phrase dite par Neji m'a faite un peu mal au cœur. J'aurai bien aimé les considérer comme mes enfants au fur et à mesure que le temps serait passé. Je me doute bien qu'on en est loin en ce moment, mais et pourquoi pas plus tard ? Je ne veux pas prendre la place de Neji je veux juste être plus important qu'avant dans leur vie. Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir être aussi proche de Haru et Aki que Neji peut l'être.

Je regarde Neji tout comme son fils le fait. Je lui fais comprendre que moi aussi je me questionne sur ma position par rapport à ses enfants. Comme eux peuvent se poser des questions sur leur positions par rapport à moi.

Neji m'adresse un regard. Je comprends par là qu'il cherche une aide de ma part et qu'il constate que je n'en sais pas plus qu'Aki. Il ouvre la bouche, fronce les sourcils, et soulève Haru tout doucement sans le réveiller.

-Bon Aki. On en reparlera plus tard. D'accord ? Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça pour le moment. Ok ?

Aki hoche la tête ; un peu déçu. Tout comme moi. J'aimerai bien savoir où est ma place moi aussi.

Haru couché et Aki dans la salle de jeu, Neji redescend et s'installe à côté de moi à la table du salon où je range tout mes courriers dont quelques-uns encore non ouvert.

-Mon ange, tu ne savais pas quoi répondre !?

Je hausse une épaule sans le regarder et réponds.

-Ben non. On… on en a jamais vraiment parlé. Même toi par rapport aux jumelles, … on sait pas encore comment on pourra te présenter…

-Je serais ta moitié ! L'amant de leur papa !

-Et leur oncle aussi. Tu te rends compte qu'Haru et Aki seront leurs demi-frères et leurs cousins en même temps ?

-Leurs demi-frères ?

-Ben je suis le père, et toi comme mon mari ! Alors ben

Il écarquille les yeux en ouvrant la bouche sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ton « mari »… ?!

Petit blanc. Et puis de nouveau un haussement léger d'épaule de ma part.

-Ben oui ! Tu… je t'aime et… tu m'aimes et… on veut vivre pour toujours ensemble alors… ben… t'es comme mon mari ! Si c'était possible moi je t'aurai déjà demandé de m'épouser !

Il reste sous le choc. Je rougis et lui demande timidement.

-Quoi tu… t'aurais pas voulu ?

Il pose très doucement son coude sur le bord de la table et couvre sa bouche toujours ouverte de sa main droite ; ce sans me quitter des yeux. J'arrête mon tri ; mal à l'aise.

-Neji… ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que t'es en train de… de te dire que ça va trop loin !

Il fait un léger « non » de tête. Je mordille le coin de mes lèvres, et l'entends parler d'un air absent.

-Je crois que mon cœur a faillit s'arrêter.

Je cligne des paupières et ouvre grands mes yeux en reculant un peu mon visage.

-Quoi ?

-Je dois être l'homme le plus heureux de la terre à l'instant.

Je rougis de plus belle, et retourne à mon courrier en bafouillant.

-Im… imbécile !… Y'… Y'a de bien plus belle joie sur terAaa !!

Je me crispe en le sentant m'enlacer de côté. Je suis emporté contre lui ; au creux de ses bras. Il murmure à mon oreille.

-Il n'y a pas mieux. Je t'assure.

Il me resserre un peu plus encore. Je jète un coup d'œil en direction de son visage ; et puis ne peux m'empêcher de sourire d'un air bête mais aussi très doux.

Il m'écarte un peu et m'embrasse. Il sourit, soupire sans discrétion son contentement, et puis déclare.

-Si. Y'a mes enfants quand même.

Je ris automatiquement et le tape en le traitant d'imbécile. Il rit à son tour en se défendant et puis m'enlace de nouveau pour m'embrasser encore un peu. Je fais la moue et lui demande si je ne suis pas égal à ses enfants. Il me dit très sérieusement que non. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur mais je pense malgré tout pouvoir le comprendre.

-Neji… ?

-« Mon chéri ».

Je ris, et me reprends.

-Mon chéri ?

-Oui mon ange ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Un moment passe ; et puis Hinata me revient à l'esprit après le dîner. Je décide d'en parler à Neji une fois les jumeaux couchés. Il ne neige plus dehors et ça a commencé à fondre un peu en fin d'après-midi donc je me dis qu'ils iront sûrement à l'école demain.

-Neji !

-Hm ?

Je le rejoins dans son bureau. Il a l'air occupé. Je m'arrête à l'entrée de la pièce et débute un triturement de doigts en bonne et due forme. Je grimace.

-Euh… t'es très occupé ou on peut parler ?

Il s'arrête, et lève la tête pour m'interroger.

-Parler de quoi ?

-Hinata.

Il pose son stylo. Je remarque au passage que c'est le stylo qu'il utilise pour signer les contrats en temps normal.

…

Il devait vraiment être occupé.

Il me questionne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Aki m'a posé une question tout à l'heure et ça… me tourne dans la tête.

Je m'approche et m'installe sur un des fauteuils en cuir de l'autre côté du bureau. J'aime bien m'installer dans ces trucs-là. Parfois, en pleine journée quand je ne travaille pas et que Neji, lui ; si, je m'y cale confortablement et le regarde travailler en silence. Ils tournent, on peut se pencher en arrière et dormir dedans sans être mal installé. Ils sont confortable, et puis très grands ; les jumeaux tiennent tous les deux très facilement côté à côté dans ces fauteuils.

Je continue. J'explique la situation à Neji. Lui demande comment lui pense qu'Hinata va se débrouiller. Il m'écoute patiemment jusqu'au bout et puis il prend son tour de parole.

-Elle a de quoi vivre très facilement. Y'a pas à s'inquiéter pour ça.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-C'est bien d'argent qu'on parle là ?

-… oui mais…

-Ben elle a tout à fait de quoi vivre sans travailler.

-Ah bon ? Mais… c'est ton côté de la famille qui est riche, non ?

-Mon oncle est très riche lui aussi.

-Mais dans la presse c'est dit qu

-Parce-que tu crois la presse ? T'as vu ce qu'ils ont dit dans le numéro d'hier de « Grandes Familles » sur l'œil de Aki ?

-…

Blanc. Je me retrouve comme un idiot maintenant. C'est vrai que j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils disaient d'Aki que c'était un vrai bagarreur digne fils de son père.

… ben oui Neji a eu toute sa vie étalée dans la presse depuis longtemps et avec tout son passé au collège et au lycée… on ne lui donnait pas une très bonne image jusqu'à la naissance des jumeaux.

-Hm.

-Mon oncle est très riche. Peut-être même plus que mon père.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Hein !?

-Mon père gère l'argent. Mais mon oncle la place dans de très bons investissements. Il gagne beaucoup sans rien faire. Mon père préfère racheter, revendre, prendre des risques même si parfois ça ne donne pas de très bons profits.

-Mais… enfin… toi même t'es super riche !?

-Oui.

-Comment on peut être plus riche que toi ou ton père ?

-Ben suffit de faire comme mon oncle.

Je reste sous le choc. Le doigt levé vers Neji que je désignais à l'instant en lui posant ma question.

Neji m'adresse un coup d'œil après avoir signé un papier, et sourit en parlant.

-Si tu restes comme ça encore longtemps les mouches vont venir visiter ta bouche.

Je reste pourtant immobile.

-Naruto !? Mon ange ? Respire !

Il rit un peu plus. Je bouge enfin ; m'installe en avant dans le fauteuil.

-Mais il est riche à quel point alors ?

-Beaucoup.

-Donnes un chiffre, … illustres !

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça Naruto ?

-Ben je pourrai demande une pension à Hinata !!

Il me regarde et pouffe de rire en me voyant sourire.

Bon. Je suis rassuré. Elle n'aura pas de problème financier même si elle décide de partir de chez son père finalement.

Je commence à me balancer avec le fauteuil ; rassuré. Je me cale de côté en remontant mes pieds sur l'assise ; prêt à regarder Neji pendant un petit moment ; bien installé.

Neji qui m'interroge.

-C'était tout ?

-Oui.

-Bon alors c'est à mon tour.

J'arrête de me balancer avec le fauteuil et le regarde plus sérieusement.

-Ca concerne Itachi Naruto.

Je m'assieds correctement ; pose pieds à terre. Neji continue par une question.

-Tu ne penses plus à lui ?

Je fais « non » de la tête et lui dit être parfaitement bien et heureux avec lui.

Il poursuit.

-S'il se trouve quelqu'un, tu ne te sentiras pas triste ?

-Non. Ce serait même une bonne chose.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ben… oui ! Pourquoi ? Hinata t'a dit quelque chose ? Ou alors papa ?

-Non, non. Pas vraiment. Je te pose juste la question. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir si jamais il se passe quelque chose de son côté alors je voulais savoir si je devais me préparer à te consoler ou non.

-Oh ben… un câlin ou deux de plus si y'a quelque chose qui se passe ne me feront pas de mal, hein !

Il sourit ; amusé ; et se remet à son travail. Moi à mon observation. Il va travailler encore deux heures, et puis il reposera finalement son stylo au-dessus des feuilles sur son bureau. Il envoie quelques fax, souffle comme pour se délivrer du travail fourni, et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-On va se coucher avant que tu ne t'endormes ici ?

J'acquiesce, et me lève. J'étire mes jambes engourdies ainsi que mes bras, accepte sa main tendue et le suis jusqu'à l'étage où nous nous couchons. Je me réveille dans ses bras avant que le réveille ne se fasse entendre. Je tends le bras et l'éteins en me disant que je vais emmener les jumeaux à l'école et laisser Neji dormir.

Ce que je fais. Je me rends ensuite à la pépinière. Sur le chemin, je reçois un texto. Je le regarde ; pensant que c'est Neji qui s'est réveillé, mais c'est autre chose. Je manque de renverser un groupe d'ado en le lisant ; étonné.

J'appelle automatiquement mon père, et lui demande ma journée.

-Ta journée ? Tu as un imprévu de dernière minute ?

-Ben mon ancien patron m'a envoyé un texto pour me demander de re-travailler pour lui. Il dit qu'il n'y a que des incompétents autour de lui. Il est prêt à m'augmenter. Donc ben… je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en parle à Neji et puis que je vois …

Après un instant de silence, mon père accepte sans rien ajouter. Je retourne à la maison.

Là, je trouve Neji toujours endormi. Je souris en m'appuyant à la chambranle de la porte de notre chambre. Je le regarde les bras croisés sur mon torse. Il a du rouler sur mon côté pendant son sommeil ; il tient mon oreiller dans ses bras ; blottit tout contre son cœur et le visage un peu penché dessus.

Et comme s'il sentait mon regard posé sur lui, il bouge légèrement et ouvre doucement ses paupières en lâchant petit à petit l'oreiller. Il m'aperçoit.

-Mon ange ?

-Coucou !

-… il est quel heure… ?

-Il est 10h00.

Il écarquille les yeux, et s'assied d'un coup. Je l'interromps avant qu'il ne parle.

-J'ai déjà emmené les jumeaux à l'école.

Il se rallonge en refermant les yeux et baragouine quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je m'avance un peu. Je m'assieds au bord du lit.

-Neji…

-Hm… ?

-J'ai eu un appel de mon ancien patron.

-... hm…

-Il voudrait me ré-embaucher.

Neji s'intéresse brusquement. Il écarte un peu la couette, et me regarde droit dans les yeux tout comme je le fais. Il m'interroge.

-Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas. J'ai pris ma journée pour qu'on en parle.

-Il en pense quoi ton père ? Le fait que tu arrêtes la pépinière ?

-Il m'a rien dit. Il est resté silencieux en fait. Mais bon… j'ai pas fait d'étude pour finir là-dedans tu sais. Moi c'est le cosmétique.

-Tes études peut-être, mais tu as pourtant l'air bien quand tu vas travailler avec ton père.

-Ben c'est pas dur ce que je fais. J'ai juste des papiers à m'occuper. C'est de la gestion. Et puis j'agence un peu quelques trucs par-ci par-là…

-Je saurai pas faire ça moi.

Je souris, et lui dit que si, il saurait facilement faire ça. Et puis j'ajoute que ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Il continue de m'interroger.

-Ton patron. C'est celui avec qui tu faisais des défilés et des tournées un peu partout dans le monde avant que tu n'arrêtes, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-…

-Il m'a dit qu'il serait prêt à me donner plus que ce qu'il me payait.

-Parce-que tu crois vraiment qu'on a des problème d'argent ?

-Non, je… enfin moi j'en aurai si jamais il se passait quelque chose entre nous ou…

-Il doit se passer quelque chose ?

-N… non ! Non bien sûr que non mais avoues que… c'est toi qui es riche. … Pas moi.

-Tu veux que je t'ouvre un compte ? Que je te verse de l'argent ?

-Dis pas de bêtises. J'en ai rien a faire.

-Alors pourquoi tu as l'air de vouloir prendre ce travail ?

-Non je veux pas vraiment le prendre c'est juste pour… parce-que j'ai fais des études là-dedans alors ça me convient mieux… que la pépinière.

-T'es toujours aussi catastrophique avec les plantes ?

-… n… non… je pense pas. Je sais comment on fait mais je laisse papa s'en occuper. Moi je… je suis bien à faire les papiers et accueillir les clients et puis… enfin…

-Tu l'aimes bien en fait ce métier. A la pépinière. Travailler avec ton père.

-… hm.

Petit blanc. Je tripote les doigts de la main droite de Neji avec les miens. Je les regarde en réfléchissant.

-On ne te verras plus si tu retournes avec ton ancien patron. Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi Naruto. Une semaine passe mais pas trois mois.

-Ca dure pas si longtemps.

-Oui mais tu arriverais un soir pour repartir le lendemain et moi je ne veux pas de ça.

… Moi non plus…

Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie comme elle était avec Itachi avec Neji. Je ne supporterai pas de le voir si peu maintenant que nous sommes si proches l'un et l'autre.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer Naruto. Mais je te le dis comme je le penses je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce travail. Je veux que tu restes près de moi.

-… hm.

-Tu n'es pas bien à la pépinière ?

-Si. Si je… me prends parfois même à rêver la reprendre… plus tard… quand papa ne pourras plus.

Neji sourit et déclare qu'Aki voudrait faire comme mon père plus tard. Qu'il le lui avait avoué il y avait maintenant deux mois environ mais qu'il n'avait normalement pas le droit d'en parler. Je souris en l'apprenant.

-J'aurai plus vu Haru le faire.

Neji sourit à son tour et déclare.

-Non. Haru lui, il veut ; je cite : Etre un monsieur occupé comme son papi.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Je ris doucement.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il pensait ça. C'est surtout Aki qui est après ton père.

-Haru a un peu peur de lui. Il le fascine. C'est pour ça qu'il veut être comme lui plus tard.

Je m'allonge près de Neji ; amusé. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tout ça. Aki à la pépinière et Haru derrière les bureaux les plus prestigieux du monde. Neji se tourne un peu et passe un bras sur mon corps en chuchotant qu'ils ont encore bien le temps d'y repenser ; puis il embrasse ma joue la plus proche de ses lèvres. Je pose une main sur celle de Neji qui se trouve sur mon torse. Il me demande.

-Tu vas refuser, hein ?

-Oui. Je dirai en même temps à mon père que j'aimerai faire un peu plus de choses à la pépinière et puis je lui demanderai si je peux être responsable de quelques plantes pas trop vendu.

-Au cas où elles périraient ?

-Oui.

Il se met à rire ; je le laisse faire. Je n'y peux rien si j'ai toujours cette impression que toutes les plantes meurent avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais essayé d'en faire tenir une en vie depuis des années. Maintenant j'ai trop peur alors je n'essaie plus.

Mais ce serait peut-être le moment de m'y mettre. Puisque j'ai enfin avoué à quelqu'un mon désir inavoué auparavant de suivre les traces de mon père.

Je ne m'en suis moi-même rendu compte il n'y a que très peu de temps.

Je sursaute brusquement en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone au rez-de-chaussée. Neji, qui s'apprêtait à s'étendre sur moi, s'écarte et me laisse descendre dans le salon. Je décroche et prends la parole.

-Allô ?

-Naruto ?

Je hausse les sourcils ; surpris.

-Tsunade ?

-Bonjour ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-N… non, mais… Pourquoi tu appelles ici ? C'est rare !

-En fait, je me suis dit que je ne te voyais plus assez. Alors j'avais l'intention de venir te voir pour quelques jours.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Je m'écarte un peu en me rhabillant, et finis de faire le lit.

Tout ça quand j'entend une légère plainte venant de Neji. J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne vers lui pour constater que cet imbécile à tout fait sauf m'obéir. »

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! J'ai vu qu'un certains nombre parmi vous se sont créés un compte pour avoir une réponse, j'en suis vraiment très touché et je vous en remercie du fond du cœur ! Je suis très contente de pouvoir vous répondre ! Et j'espère qu'encore plus d'anonymes s'y mettront !**

Densetsu : Aki veut... Q.Q.... c'est.... c'est trop mignon !!

Nana : O.o... Euh... et tu parles pas de Naruto ?

Densetsu : Chut ! Je suis pas censé le savoir encore !

Nana : Ah. Oui.

Densetsu : Il est choupi AKI !!!!

Nana : Hunhun...

Densetsu : #des étoiles dans les yeux# J'ai trouvé mon successeur !!

Nana : hunhun.... #soupire et hausse les épaules en se disant qu'il se rendra compte (en gros que ça lui montra au cervaeu) pour Naruto un peu plus tard.#


	60. Chapter 60

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 60. **

Je décroche et prends la parole.

-Allô ?

-Naruto ?

Je hausse les sourcils ; surpris.

-Tsunade ?

-Bonjour ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

-N… non, mais… Pourquoi tu appelles ici ? C'est rare !

-En fait, je me suis dit que je ne te voyais plus assez. Alors j'avais l'intention de venir te voir pour quelques jours.

-Qu… Hein ?

Je souris malgré moi ; un peu choqué par son annonce et sa manière de l'amener.

-Il n'y a plus vraiment de place chez Densetsu. Alors comme tu as une grande maison, je pourrai venir chez toi, non ? Tu oserais dire non à ta grand-mère ?

-N… non mais je

-Bon et bien j'arrive demain !

-HEIN !?

-Tu viendras me chercher à la gare ? Je prends le train.

-Mais

-A demain !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit qu'elle raccroche. Mes yeux grands ouverts sont comme figés. J'abaisse mon bras pour raccrocher à mon tour, et puis remonte les escaliers en faisant le minimum de gestes possibles.

J'arrive à hauteur de la chambre. Je regarde Neji ; la bouche ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortant pour le moment. Il m'aperçois, et m'interroge.

-Naruto ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'était qui ?

-Neji.

-Quoi ?

Il commence à s'inquiéter. Il se redresse en se tenant le dos arqué et les bras tendus. Je lui réponds.

-Il faut qu'on prépare une chambre pour demain.

-Une chambre… ? Euh… oui mais… pourquoi ça ?

-On a … quelqu'un qui vient.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je prends mon bras droit de la main gauche.

-Je t'interdis de me dire que c'est un Uchiwa.

-Non c'est… c'est ma grand-mère.

Il écarquille les yeux ; étonné.

-Tsunade ? Ta grand-mère Tsunade ?

-… oui.

-Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Ca me fait bizarre.

-Bah il faut pas.

Il se ré-étale sur le dos. Je me rapproche ; m'installe au bord du lit. Je sens Neji glisser sa main le long de ma cuisse en se rapprochant un peu dans mon dos. Il soulève mon sous-pull, et embrasse ma peau découverte en plusieurs endroits.

-Neji… elle était homophobe avant tu sais.

-H… hmm… mmavant…

Il continue en remontant de plus en plus mon sous-pull. Il mordille quasiment ma peau. Je ferme les yeux en me tenant un peu plus droit. Un gémissement m'échappe. Je fronce les sourcils en essayant de ne pas sombrer dans le plaisir.

-N… Neji… j'essaie de te parler là… je… aaaa… hh

Neji m'enlève le haut. Je m'étends sur le dos ; il se met à cheval sur moi et encadre mon visage de ses mains en souriant.

-De quoi tu veux parler ? Elle veut te voir. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle vient ?

-Ben… elle dit qu'elle veut me voir.

-Et si ce n'était pas ça, pourquoi elle viendrait ?

-Je sais pas trop.

-Alors elle vient juste pour te voir. Et voilà.

-Hm…

Il se penche, et m'embrasse amoureusement. Je ferme les yeux en caressant sa peau le long de ses cuisses. Il est déjà nu lui.

Ses lèvres viennent s'attarder dans mon cou ; je pousse un soupire de bien être.

Je ne vais cette fois-ci ni sursauter en entendant le téléphone, ne sentir Neji s'écarter pour me laisser aller répondre. Je vais le prendre, mais c'est lui qui va diriger. Un petit peu plus tard dans la matinée, alors que Neji part chercher les jumeaux à l'école pour les ramener déjeuner ici, j'appelle p'pa à la pépinière. Il décroche ; un peu essoufflé.

-Allô ?

-P'pa ? Je te dérange pas ?

-N… non, je… tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je voulais te parler un peu… à propos du travail et ... enfin te parler quoi.

-Euh... oui, ...

-Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu veux.

-J'ai des clients Naruto. Tu… Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? On pourra parler tant que tu veux !

-D'accord pour moi. Je verrai avec Neji je pense pas que ça le dérange… on peut tous venir ?

-Oui. Bien sûr !

-Ok.

-Alors à ce soir ?

-Oui !

-Je te laisse.

-Ok. J'te laisse tranquille.

Je raccroche après lui.

Les jumeaux et Neji arrivent dans l'heure, puis repartent un peu après. Juste avant qu'ils ne montent dans la voiture, je leur annonce ; avec l'accord de Neji consulté auparavant ; que nous dînons chez mon père. Ils n'avaient plus envie d'aller à l'école après ça. Mais Neji et moi les avons conduit malgré tout. Après quelques courses et le tour dans un magasin spécialisé pour les nouveaux nés où je fais maintenant toujours un tour, nous retournons à la maison.

Je vais préparer la chambre pour Tsunade pendant que Neji travaillera un peu au rez-de-chaussée dans son bureau.

Il me rejoint rapidement sans que je ne le voie. Il m'enlace à la taille. Je souris après avoir calmé mon sursaut. Neji me resserre contre lui ; mon dos contre son torse. Il engouffre son visage dans mon cou et m'y embrasse un peu avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai un trop plein d'amour à partager mon ange.

-Je constate.

-Tu en veux un peu ?

-Tu peux m'en donner autant que tu veux. Je t'aime trop pour te refuser quoique ce soit !

Il sourit, redresse sa tête, et m'embrasse tendrement. Je réponds au baiser et laisse tomber sur le lit l'oreiller que je viens de faufiler dans une taie. Je me tourne et enlace Neji en approfondissant un peu plus le baiser. Je gémis en sentant ses mains sur mes fesses. Il fait un, deux, trois puis quatre pas en avant. Je recule sans savoir où il mène exactement jusqu'à sentir le bord de ce qui doit être le bureau sous mes fesses. Nos mains commencent à bouger plus que frénétiquement ; nous déshabillant l'un l'autre.

On va casser un vase et déranger la plupart des livres sur le bureau.

-Neji… j'avais tout préparer…

-C'est pas comme si on l'avait fait sur le lit mon ange !

-Hm.

-Tu te plains en plus ?

-Non. J'ai pas dit ça.

Il sourit en me disant qu'il espère bien, et m'embrasse encore un fois avant de me laisser me relever. Je m'apprête à me pencher pour prendre les livres tomber au sol, mais Neji m'interrompt.

-Je m'en occupe. Laisse.

-Te coupe pas avec le verre, hein !

-T'inquiète pas.

Je m'écarte un peu en me rhabillant, et finis de faire le lit.

Tout ça quand j'entend une légère plainte venant de Neji. J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne vers lui pour constater que cet imbécile à tout fait sauf m'obéir.

-Abruti ! Tu t'es coupé !!

Il grimace en tenant sa main.

-Ben oui je vois ça.

Je me rapproche de lui et prends sa main. Ce n'est pas très profond heureusement.

-Va nettoyer. Je m'occupe de ce qu'il reste.

-Hm.

Une fois ceci fait et les morceau de vases mis à la poubelle ; sans me couper ! ; je me rends dans la salle de bain où Neji est allé. Je m'approche et lui demande.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, oui.. t'inquiète pas.

-Montre ?

Je prends sa main. Il a nettoyé et mis un pansement. J'embrasse celui-ci d'un baiser. Neji sourit.

-Tu penses que ça va guérir plus vite ?

-Mes baisers sont magiques. Tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que je suis avec toi pour quoi d'autre ?

J'émets une exclamation choquée. Je lâche sa main et me détourne de lui. Il me rattrape, me fais tourner sur moi, et m'embrasse avant de me dire qu'il plaisante. Je souris.

-Je sais ! Je ne serais pas avec toi si je prenais tout ce que tu dis au pied de la lettre !

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres à mon tour, et retourne fignoler la chambre pour Tsunade. Je me demande comment ça va se passer avec Neji et les jumeaux. J'ai déjà parlé d'elle à Neji, mais il ne l'a jamais vu et les jumeaux eux ne la connaissent même pas de nom. Ou alors très vaguement. Je ne sais même pas si papa ou Jiraya sont au courant de sa venue.

L'après-midi file et touche à sa fin. Je suis allé chercher les jumeaux à l'école ; interdisant Neji de conduire avec sa main accidentée. Ils sont en train de goûter à la table et regarde la télé de loin. Moi je suis sur le canapé.

-Naruto !

-Hm ?

-Ton père a appelé pendant que tu étais parti chercher les jumeaux.

Je lève les yeux de la télévision. Neji est derrière le canapé ; il s'appuie à son dossier. Je lui demande.

-Il voulait quoi ?

-Rien de particulier. Il voulait savoir vers quelle heure on pensait arriver. Je lui ai dit pas avant 18h.

-D'accord.

-Il m'a demandé si je savais ce que tu comptais faire.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit ?

-Non. Apparemment pas puisqu'il avait l'air très mal à l'aise et anxieux.

-Oh.

-Je l'ai rassuré et lui ai dit que tu voulais poursuivre à la pépinière.

-Ok.

Aki intervient.

-Tu as trouvé un travail Naruto ?

J'adresse un sourire à Aki, et lui explique qu'on m'en a proposé un mais que je préfère rester à la pépinière avec mon père. Il hoche la tête d'un air satisfait ce qui m'amuse un peu je dois dire. Comme s'il savait en lui-même que c'était la bonne chose à faire et qu'il était fier que je l'ai faite.

Nous nous rendons donc en début de soirée chez mon père. Jiraya nous accueille à la porte d'entrée. Il neige donc nous ne tardons pas à entrer. Jiraya dévisage Aki.

…

A cause de son œil au beurre noir.

-Aki ! Tu ferais peur à Frankenstein !!

Haru et moi sourions ; amusés. Mais Neji ne l'ai pas du tout et je vais le faire comprendre à Jiraya qui n'aura en réalité pas besoin de moi pour le constater.

Il nous prévient au passage que papa aura un peu de retard ; qu'il avait des choses à faire à la pépinière. Je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise de l'avoir laissé aujourd'hui.

Aki se met à parler de tout et de rien avec Jiraya. Moi je reste un peu à l'écart avec Neji. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de mon père quant au fait que je veuille poursuivre à la pépinière. Neji l'a bien compris d'ailleurs et il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il ne voit pas pourquoi ; que c'est tout ce que demande mon père sans pour autant le dire.

Je ne sais pas… Il me le disait avant, … mais plus depuis plusieurs années. Ou alors peut-être que c'est parce-que j'ai pris un autre chemin pour mes études.

-Ca va ?

Je sursaute. Neji vient de prendre ma main. Je lui souris et acquiesce en chuchotant que j'attends mon père tranquillement. Il me donne un baiser sur la joue que j'accueille par un sourire, et va voir Haru qui s'attèle à un bonhomme de neige dans le jardin.

Il dit tout le temps qu'il faut en profiter tant qu'il neige. Neji va aider Haru. Aki, lui, papote avec Jiraya. Je les laisse tranquille car lorsque je me rapproche, Aki commence à chuchoter puis finalement se taire si je suis trop prêt.

Mon père ne tarde pas à arriver. Je n'ai pas le temps de vouloir le laisser s'installer, qu'il me sourit en me voyant. Il a l'air bien.

-Bonsoir ! Désolé pour le retard. Je n'avais plus l'habitude de faire la paperasse.

Je ris poliment. Aki nous rejoint dans l'entrée, et saute directement dans les bras de papa.

-DENSETSUUU !!!

-Coucou petit monstre ! Tu as posé pleins de ques...

Il écarquille soudain les yeux et pose Aki pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

-Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !!?

-J'ai reçu un appareil photo sur l'œil. Un énorme !!

Mon père grimace. Je lui raconte brièvement en lui demandant de ne pas trop en parler à Neji sous peine de déchaîner une tempête. Il acquiesce. Aki prend la parole.

-Papa il m'a dit que l'homme qui m'a fait ça va changer de métier quand il l'aura retrouvé et qu'il aura eu affaire à lui ! Tu crois qu'il va vraiment le faire ?

Personnellement je n'en doute pas. P'pa répond avec le sourire ; amusé. Et puis ils vont un peu parler pendant qu'il enlèvera son manteau et ses chaussures.

Je reste un peu en arrière. Je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai jamais vraiment parlé de la pépinière et… enfin à part quand je travaille mais on parle des commandes avec mon père. … pas du futur ni... de ce que la pépinière va devenir plus tard.

Mon père demande à Aki d'aller chercher son frère puis il se tourne vers moi.

-Neji m'a dit que tu n'allais pas prendre le travail qu'on t'a proposé ?

-Hm.

-Je pensais que tu voudrais parler de ça.

-Non je… je voulais parler de la … la pépinière et… de ce que moi j'y fais.

Il acquiesce. Je ne me sens pas vraiment prêt à aborder ce sujet avec lui. On a le temps après tout ! J'ai l'impression que si je lui demande, il va avoir l'impression que je veux la lui prendre. Mais ce n'est pas le cas je veux pouvoir y travailler et y apprendre.

Jiraya déclare préparer le dîner ; que papa a déjà bien assez l'air d'être éreinté par la journée. Je passe dans le salon avec mon père. Haru l'accueille par un bisou, et retourne à son bonhomme de neige avec son frère. Neji, moi et papa nous installons dans le salon sur le canapé. Il y a un blanc. Je jète un coup d'œil gêné à Neji. J'aimerai bien pouvoir parler avec papa en tête à tête.

Brusquement, le portable de Neji se met à vibrer dans sa poche. Il sursaute et se lève. Il se tourne vers moi et chuchote.

-Je reviens.

J'acquiesce doucement, et le laisse s'éloigner un peu. Il va dans le couloir. Je reste là avec mon père. Et puis je me décide. Je me racle la gorge, et commence.

-P… p'pa ?

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais te parler de la pépinière en fait.

Il garde le silence. Je continue.

-Neji t'a dit que je ne reprendrai pas ce travail. Il… il m'a dit que ça t'avais rassuré ?

-… h… hm.

-En fait je crois que je me … plaîs. Là où je suis. A la pépinière et je… en fait j'aurai voulu savoir si tu voulais bien me laisser essayer, ... un peu plus.

Il écarquille les yeux très doucement. Je continue en paniquant un peu.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué avec les plantes mais.. mais je pourrai essayer, non ? Ca me plaît beaucoup ce qu'on fait là-bas et j'aimerai… p... prendre ta suite... p… plus tard.

Il reste sans voix. Je termine.

-… si tu veux bien.

-Tu veux… vraiment le faire ? Ca te plaît vraiment ? Je pensais que tu restais travailler ici en attendant que... tu n'avais rien d'autre et…

-Ben c'était ça au début mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aime vraiment beaucoup ça. Et puis… enfin ça me plaît. Mais j'ai peur que les plantes ne me le rendent pas.

Je souris malgré-moi ; mal à l'aise.

On va encore parler un peu avec papa ; de la pépinière, de tout ça. Haru va nous demander de venir manger. Le dîner commence tranquillement. Je suis à côté de Neji en face de Haru et Aki. Ce dernier à la droite de Jiraya qui se trouve en bout de table face à mon père qui est à la gauche de Neji.

Haru est en train de parler d'une fille très gentille de la classe de grande section avec qui il joue durant les récréations quand je demande tout bas à Neji.

-Tu peux me donner le plat s'il te plaît ?

Il répond de la même manière en tendant le bras devant lui.

-Bien sûr mon ange !

Je souris en le regardant attraper le plat ; et hausse un sourcil. Mon père s'est crispé et dévisage Neji qui ne l'a pas vu. Ce dernier me donne le plat en me souriant. C'est à ce moment là, en voyant que je ne bouge pas, qu'il suit mon regard pour tomber sur celui de mon père. Lequel cligne des yeux en redescendant sur terre, se racle la gorge, et retourne à son repas. Je fronce mes sourcils et demande sans faire attention au fait que je coupe Haru.

-Ca va p'pa ?

Il joue l'innocent. Il relève la tête, sourit et hoche la tête avant de demander à Haru pour changer de sujet.

-Comment s'appelle ta camarde déjà ?

-Elle s'appelle Moegi ! J'arrête pas de le dire !!

-Excuse-moi.

Il sourit encore un peu. Au sortir de table, je lui demande ; un peu à part.

-Papa qu'est-ce que tu as eu tout à l'heure ?

-Rien de grave Naruto. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais si dis-moi !

Il soupire, et me dit avoir entendu Neji m'appeler « mon ange ». Je l'interroge.

-Oui et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est comme ça que j'appelais ta mère. C'est tout. Ca m'a rappelé des souvenirs.

-Oh. J… je suis désolé, je…

-Ne t'en fais pas Naruto. Ca m'a fait plus de bien que de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu… je demanderai à Neji de ne plus m'appeler comme ça quand on sera ici, d'accord ?

Neji qui m'appelle.

-Mon ange !? Il faudrait partir si on ne veut pas rester coincé… qu… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai grimacé en l'entendant m'appeler. Neji s'est immobilisé et nous regarde moi et mon père. Celui-ci sourit et assure Neji qu'il n'y a rien.

Je m'approche de ma moitié, et me tourne vers mon père en me rappelant d'une chose. Je l'interroge.

-Tsunade t'a appelé dernièrement ?

Il s'étonne et me demande...

-Tsunade ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Elle m'a appelé hier en me disant qu'elle arrivait demain. Elle… elle s'installe chez moi pour quelques jours.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée. Jiraya est en train d'aider Haru a enfiler son manteau tandis qu'Aki a étaler le sien par terre puis s'est positionner à la tête pour pouvoir l'enfiler en le passant par-dessus son crâne. La première fois que je l'ai vu faire ça m'a rappeler moi quand j'étais petit.

Mon père demande à Jiraya.

-Papa, Tsunade a appelé ces derniers jours ?

-Tsunade ? Oui ! Elle appelle souvent !

-Elle a demandé à Naruto de se faire hébergé. Elle ne te l'avait pas demandé à toi ?

-Je ne crois pas. De toute façon elle ne demande pas, elle vient quand elle veut.

Je hoche doucement la tête ; je comprends tout à fait sa phrase. Mon père continue.

-Mais. Elle va bien ? Quand elle souhaite venir c'est que la plupart du temps il y a quelque chose !

-Non elle va très bien. Elle parle de plus en plus. Dernièrement elle gagatise sur les ju... melles...

Mon père devient brusquement blanc comme un linge. Jiraya hoquète en semblant se rappeler d'une chose. Et puis ils se mettent à me regarder tous les deux. Jiraya s'approche, et pose ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Naruto. Il va falloir être fort.

-Qu… quoi ?

Mon père ajoute qu'il me donne quinze jours de congé. Mon cœur accélère en l'entendant.

-Quoi !? Mais pourquoi ça ?!!

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Profites de ta soirée et arrive à l'heure demain à la gare.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver !?

Neji aussi paraît un peu inquiet ; beaucoup moins que moi mais il prend peur pour moi et demande.

-Elle est comment cette Tsunade exactement ?

Haru et Aki nous regardent ; ils attendent pour rentrer. Haru demande.

-C'est qui Tsunade ?

Jiraya se tourne vers lui et l'éclaire.

-C'est la grand mère de Naruto.

-C'est ta femme ?

-Non. C'est la maman de la maman de Naruto.

Haru se tourne vers moi.

-T'as une maman ? Mais on l'a jamais vu nous !

Neji se presse d'un coup pour ne pas que les questions fusent en présence de mon père. Il lui dit qu'il lui expliquera sur le chemin et qu'il faut vite aller à la voiture. Il emmène Aki par la même occasion. Jiraya les suit dehors. J'adresse un sourire à mon père, l'accole et l'entend me dire « courage pour Tsunade » ce qui n'a pas pour résultat de me rassurer.

-A… arrête, j'ai l'impression d'être un condamné.

-Tu le penseras peut-être au début, mais tu verras ; ça va te servir.

-D… De quoi tu parles papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire exactement ?

-Elle va…

Il déglutit en grimaçant, et essaie de forcer un sourire qui ne m'apparaît que comme un douloureux rictus.

-T'apprendre à être un bon père… ?

Mon visage doit être encore plus blanc que celui de mon père tout à l'heure.

Une image me vient à l'esprit ; celle de Tsunade me hurlant dessus que je ne sais absolument pas m'y prendre et me crier de recommencer à faire chauffer un biberon à la bonne température jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive parfaitement.

Je crois que je devrais numéroter mes abatis dés ce soir.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« Neji se tourne vers Haru ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Quoi ?

-Ils disent tous que tu es un PD à l'école. …

Mon cœur se serre alors que le visage de Neji prend une teinte indéfinissable. »

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Bon alors ce sont bientôt les vacances ! Pour ma part les examens sont finis, en espérant que je n'aie pas à passer les rattrapages (oulalala) Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite de l'épilogue d'Un pari fou. Je ne sais pas exactement quand mais j'y pense. J'attends impatiemment vos reviews pour ce chapitre et encore merci de continuer à en poster si régulièrement !**

Densetsu : #blanc comme un linge, répète une sorte d'incantation pour son fils# Sois fort, sois fort, sois fort, soi

Nana : #l'interrompt# Densetsu ? C… ça va ?

Densetsu : #ferme les yeux et se tient bien droit# SOIS FORT !! SOIS FORT !!

Nana : … euh… je… vais te laisser… je reviens tout à l'heure !


	61. Chapter 61

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

_**Note : Je pose aujorud'hui finalement. Je répondrai à toutes les reviews lorsque je reviendrai de mes rattrapages en début juillet. La semaine prochain c'est sûr et certain vous n'aurez rien. Je m'excuse. je ne pourrai pas rentrer le week-end car j'ai des rattrapages le samedi matin et rien pour rentrer chez moi après. Voilà voilà ! Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre précédent. Je le ferait comme je viens de le dire à mon retour. Merci de comprendre et bonne lecture !** _

**Frères II. 61.**

Je crois que je devrais numéroter mes abatis dés ce soir.

Nous rentrons à la maison. Aki s'est endormi dans la voiture et Haru commence à somnoler lorsque nous arrivons. Je prends ce dernier dans mes bras, et Neji Aki ; puis nous allons les coucher. Neji a du remarquer que je ne parle plus beaucoup depuis que nous sommes partis de chez mon père et il se doute du pourquoi.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta grand-mère ?

-Ben… apparemment elle vient m'apprendre à être un bon père… alors j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui m'attends.

-Ah.

-… T'as entendu ? P'pa m'a donné quinze jours de congé. J… J'espère qu'elle va pas rester si longtemps !

-Hm.

-Tu imagines si elle te fait des réflexion à toi? Par rapport aux jumeaux !?

-J'élève mes enfants comme je l'entends. Et ce n'est pas une raciste homophobes qui va m'apprendre.

-… elle ne l'est plus.

-Même. Il ne faut pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Oui. Je sais.

Il me donne un baiser au coin de l'œil gauche et me serre dans ses bras. En plein milieu de la nuit, je vais me réveiller et le voir les yeux ouverts au loin.

-Neji ?

Il me jète un coup d'œil, et sourit en me questionnant.

-Tu ne dors plus ?

-Et toi ? T'as dormi au moins ?

-J'y arrive pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je vais bien mon ange. Je pense juste à certaines choses.

-A quoi ?

Il hausse une épaule en regardant le plafond. Je me tourne sur le côté et me colle à lui en passant un bras sur son torse. J'aperçois l'heure : 2h50. Je grimace et déclare.

-Dans moins de 10h Tsunade sera ici.

Il rit doucement. Je souris juste un peu avant de lui demander.

-Tu crois qu'elle va me dire d'abandonner tout de suite ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mes filles.

-Pourquoi elle te dirait ça ?

-Ben parce-que… je pourrai être un mauvais père ?!

-Mais non. Sois pas bête. Tu seras peut-être pas très doué au début et tu te poseras tout un tas de question sur ce qui est bien ou pas, mais ta grand-mère vient exprès pour te l'apprendre avant d'être devant la chose.

-… hm.

-Ca va bien se passer. T'inquiète pas. Et puis je suis là !

Je souris, et l'embrasse en lui disant que oui ; il est là.

Il m'enlace ; me serre contre lui en me demandant d'autre baisers que je lui donne.

Le lendemain arrive vite. C'est Aki qui nous a réveillé ; j'avais dû éteindre le réveil sans m'en rendre compte. Je suis fatigué et j'ai du mal à ouvrir l'œil. Ce jusqu'à ce que Neji me rappelle que Tsunade arrive aujourd'hui.

Je pousse un plainte que j'étouffe dans mon oreiller. Neji m'enlace.

-Ca va bien se passer. T'inquiètes pas.

-Tu pourrais pas annuler tous les trains avec ton nom de famille ?

-Elle le prendrait demain si je faisais ça.

-Ben tu le fais toutes l'année ? Tu bloques toutes les routes !?

Pendant ce temps, Aki monte sur le lit en me regardant d'un air étonné.

-Elle est méchante ta grand-mère Naruto ?

Neji répond.

-Non. Elle lui fait juste peur.

-Pourquoi ? Elle est laide ?

Je souris, et lui dit que non. Il me demande alors.

-Ben alors pourquoi tu as peur d'elle si elle est gentille et belle ?

-C'est comme ça Aki. Tu verras toi-même. Peut-être que tu vas l'adorer, toi !

Il sourit, et acquiesce. Arrive Haru qui ; en nous voyant tous les trois soit allongé sous la couette pour moi et Neji soit assis sur la couette pour Aki ; nous rejoint.

-Vous faites quoi !!?

Neji répond alors qu'Haru s'installe sur ses jambes par dessus la couette.

-On discute.

-De quoi ?

-De la grand-mère de Naruto.

Haru écarquille les yeux en entendant la réponse d'Aki.

-Tsunade ?!! Pourquoi ça !?

-Elle fait peur à Naruto !

Je rétorque que non ; pas vraiment ; mais Aki répond de son côté que son papa a dit que c'était le cas alors c'est le cas. Je n'insiste pas.

Aki s'étale brusquement entre moi et Neji.

-Moi je vais pas à l'école aujourd'hui !!

Neji s'étonne.

-Pardon ?

-Ben faut accueillir Tsunade !

-Non mais dis donc ! Non ! Tu le feras ce soir avec ton frère !

-Mais je … suis malade ! J'ai mon œil qui me fait super mal papa !!

Aki fait la moue en mettant sa main devant son œil au beurre noir. Neji fronce un sourcil, et se tourne vers Haru.

-Il y a quelque chose qui se passe à l'école ?

Haru grimace en se tripotant les doigts. Comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me voir lorsque je suis mal à l'aise. Neji insiste en regardant Aki. Ce dernier regarde timidement son papa et lui tourne le dos ; je le regarde ; il est allongé vers moi et ne semble pas très bien. Neji continue ; de plus en plus soucieux.

-Aki !? Il y a quelque chose à l'école ?

-Je veux pas y aller papa ! Je veux pas y aller s'il te plaît !!

-Mais dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Haru prend la parole ; il commence tout bas en chuchotant ; et puis finit par parler normalement.

-Papa… c'était Aki qui avait commencé la bagarre quand … quand les photographes ils sont entrés après.

Neji se tourne vers Haru ; les yeux grands ouverts.

-Quoi ?

-Ils disent tous que tu es un PD à l'école. …

Mon cœur se serre alors que le visage de Neji prend un teint indéfinissable.

-Qu… quoi !? Pardon ?

Je me redresse ; m'assieds en tendant un main pour la poser sur le bras de Neji. Je jète un coup d'œil à Aki qui n'a pas bougé.

-Nej

Il repousse ma main.

-Non. Naruto, non. S'il te plaît. Haru ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

-… ils disent que…

Aki se redresse brusquement, et se met à courir pour sortir de la chambre ; les larmes aux yeux. Neji demande directement à Haru de s'écarter de ses jambes ; il enfile rapidement quelque chose pendant que je prends Haru dans mes bras pour faire en sorte que Neji s'habille un minimum sans qu'il le voit, et regarde Neji poursuivre son fils dans la maison.

Haru reste dans mes bras, et se recule juste un peu ; tête baissée.

-Naruto…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Haru ?

-C'est pas bien de se faire des bisous entre garçon ?

Je souris malgré moi ; mal à l'aise. Je caresse ses cheveux, et réponds.

-Il y a des gens qui n'aiment pas voir ça. Mais ce n'est pas « pas bien ». C'est un choix que les grands font quand ils sont un peu plus vieux. Quand on tombe amoureux, on ne choisit pas forcément et parfois il arrive que des garçons tombe amoureux de garçons. Et des filles de filles.

-Des filles ?

-Oui.

-Ca existe aussi !?

-Oui.

-Ca doit faire bizarre !!?

Je souris ; amusé. Haru inspire un grand coup, et soupire.

-Aki il a voulu défendre papa.

-Je comprends.

-Hier il a failli recommencer.

-Hm. Il ne faut pas vous inquiétez pour ce que dise les enfants de votre école. Ils sont trop petits pour comprendre.

-Mais moi j'ai compris !

Je ris un peu.

-Oui. C'est vrai. Mais toi et ton frère vous êtes très intelligents.

-Oui ! On est surdoués !

-Oui.

Neji revient dans la chambre ; il semble ennuyé et déjà fatigué par la journée.

-Haru. … Vas faire ta toilette. On vous emmène à l'école.

Haru l'interroge.

-On va à l'école alors ?

-Bien sûr que vous allez à l'école. Allez. Vas te laver et t'habiller.

-Et puis MANGER !!!

-Oui. Allez. Presses-toi sinon vous allez être en retard.

Haru se lève et quitte la chambre. Neji y entre. Il s'assied au bord du lit. Je le regarde sans rien dire. Et puis je romps finalement le silence.

-Ca va aller ?

-Je sais pas.

-…

-Aki m'a défendu.

-Oui. Haru m'a dit.

Neji me regarde par-dessus son épaule.

-Il faudrait que je parle à son professeur, non ?

-… je… pense. Peut-être.

-Aki m'a dit vouloir étudier à la maison. Que ça ne servait a rien de l'emmener à l'école puisque de toute façon, il était élève avec juste Haru. Qu'on pouvait très bien lui avoir un professeur à domicile.

Un léger silence s'installe. Neji soupire, et se relève finalement en me disant qu'il va installer le petit déjeuner.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour Aki. Je vais d'ailleurs voir ce dernier passer devant la chambre pour descendre les escaliers. Je décide pour le moment d'attendre de voir avec le temps ; je me lève, m'habille rapidement et les rejoins dans la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner.

On vient de déposer les jumeaux à l'école avec Neji. Il semble avoir décidé de faire comme moi et d'attendre de voir.

On va chercher Tsunade à la gare. Neji a tenu à m'accompagner mais de toute façon, s'il ne m'avait pas demandé je l'en aurait supplié.

Je suis tendu. Neji se gare et descend. Il contourne la voiture et ouvre ma portière.

-Mon ange ? Tu viens ?

Je sursaute et réalise que nous sommes sur place. Je descends de voiture, accepte la main tendue de Neji et attends qu'il ferme la voiture pour entrer dans la gare.

Nous regardons le panneau d'affichage mais je suis tellement anxieux au sujet des jours à venir que même si on me criait le numéro du quai que nous cherchons je ne cernerai pas l'intention.

Neji me tire par la main et m'emmène au bon endroit.

-Ca va ?

Je le regarde, et souris.

-Oui.

-Tu sais pas ce que je t'ai demandé, hein ?

-Oui.

Il rit, et me donne un baiser sur la joue en enlaçant ma taille.

-Si tu arrêtais de te stresser Naruto ? C'est ta grand-mère pas Cruella d'Enfer !

Je souris ; amusé.

-Merci Neji.

Il me serre contre lui et me donne un baiser dans le cou. Je ferme les yeux en souriant.

-Neji. Les gens nous regardent.

-Hm… c'est parce-que je suis connu…

Il se complet dans mon cou. Je le repousse doucement.

-Je suis très flatté Neji mais il va falloir se calmer ; j'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le journal demain.

Il sourit et se calme. Il se contente de sa main dans la mienne. Il est absent ; je ne le vois pas parce-que je le suis moi-même, mais il n'est pas bien à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Seulement il ne le montre pas et joue son rôle de soutien présent pour moi pour le moment. Et je ne peux que l'en remercier.

Et puis le train arrive. Je me tiens bien droit, attends son arrêt et cherche Tsunade du regard.

Bon… je la remarque facilement vu son physique. Une grande blonde plus que plantureuse, … les hommes se retournent sur son passage.

Je lève le bras et l'appelle avant de m'avancer vers elle. Neji suit tranquillement.

Je les présente. Après tout, ils ne se sont jamais vu. Un salut échangé, et nous partons.

Dans le voiture, Tsunade se met à l'avant. Moi je suis à l'arrière.

Neji est à l'avant ; c'est lui qui tient le volant vu comme je suis tendu.

-Vous êtes Neji Hyuga alors ?

Neji lui jète un coup d'œil, sourit, et répond.

-Oui. C'est moi.

-Mes condoléances pour votre fille.

-M… merci.

Petit blanc. Tsunade reprend la parole.

-Vous avez deux fils je crois ?

Neji répond ; tout sourire.

-Oui ! Des jumeaux. Ils ont quatre ans. Haru et Aki.

-Jiraya me parle souvent d'eux.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Ils sont surdoués c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Et vous leur donnez l'occasion de travailler ce fait ?

-Je les laisse faire ce dont ils ont envie.

Silence. Tsunade se tient un peu plus droite en inspirant doucement. Neji serre un peu plus fort le volant.

…

C'est pas gagné.

A suivre !

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Aucune réponse. Neji regarde ailleurs en ignorant Tsunade. Laquelle me regarde d'un air choqué pour montrer que Neji n'agit pas comme elle le voudrait. Je grimace, et lève les mains pour les secouer un peu. Je m'installe entre eux deux, et leur demande d'arrêter de s'envoyer des piques de partout."

Merci beaucop pour vos reviews ! Donc oui je n'y ai pas encore répondu c'est normal ne vous affolez pas c'est parce-que je prépare mes rattraapages donc jen 'ai pas beaucuop de tmps. Déjà, je n'avais pasp révu de psoter ce chapitre. Je l'ai finalement fait puisque la semaien prochain c'est certain que je ne pourrai pas. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends impatiemment vos reviews !

Densetsu : Nana !

Nana : Hmmm ?

Densetsu : C'est quoi toutes ces dates sur le bureau ?

Nana : Des dates d'histoire de l'art et d'archéologie qu'il faut que j'apprenne.

Densetsu : Oh !! Je vais t'interroger !!

Nana : O.O HEIN !!?

Densetsu : la naissance de la dendrochronologie !

Nana : Qu... ? Euh je... dans les années 30 aux Etats-Unis ... ?

Densetsu : #plisse les yeux et rapprochant uen fiche de son visage# ... euh.. j'arrive pas à lire ton écriture.

Nana : #ouf !!#


	62. Chapter 62

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Note :** Je voulais aussi dire qu'on m'a volé des fics. Bon ce n'est pas la première fois mais hier j'ai vu dans mes mails qu'on m'annonçait deux vols. Merci à ceux qui m'ont prévenus j'ai mis un comm's sur les blogs en questions pour prévenir que je signalerai un abus si ma fic n'était pas enlevée. J'en ai vraiment assez que des personnes s'attribues le travail des autres surtout que si elles le prennent c'est qu'elles aiment sinon elles ne s'approprieraient pas mon travail. Si ça continue je pense sérieusement à arrêter de poster sur le net. Alors j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. (en attendant n'arrêtez pas pour autant de me prévenir si jamais il y a un vol, hein. Ou alors ne le faite pas mais signalez l'abus vous-même. Y'a toujours un lien pour ce faire.) Merci encore aux personnes qui m'ont prévenues !

**Frères II. 62.**

Silence. Tsunade se tient un peu plus droite en inspirant doucement. Neji serre un peu plus fort le volant.

…

C'est pas gagné.

Nous arrivons à la maison. J'ai essayé de détendre un peu l'atmosphère dans la voiture mais je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussi.

J'aide ; avec Neji ; Tsunade à monter ses bagages. Cette fois ceci fait, elle se tourne vers moi et me demande.

-Tu me fais visiter Naruto ?

-Euh je… Oui ! Bien sûr !

Je l'emmène dans les couloirs. Lui montre l'étage, puis le rez-de-chaussée. Une fois fini, elle tourne un peu sur elle-même et parle doucement.

-Mais… tu n'as pas encore prévu de chambre pour tes filles ?

-Bah je… pas encore je…

-A combien de mois est Hinata déjà ?

-S… Sept dans quinze jours.

-… hm.

Je me sens déjà très mal à l'aise. Comme un idiot. C'est pas si grave ! C'est pas comme si elle arrivait à terme dans une semaine !

Elle déclare brusquement.

-Ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je pourrai te guider dans tes achats !

-… tu… Tu vas rester longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…

-…

Petit blanc.

Neji nous rejoint. On a prévu d'aller voir Hinata. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

Nous arrivons sur place. Hiashi nous accueille. Je fais les présentation. Tsunade accepte un café pendant que je monte voir Hinata avec Neji.

Je frappe à la porte de la maman de mes bébés, et entre lorsqu'elle me dit de le faire. Neji me suit tranquillement. Il fait la bise à sa cousine après moi, et la questionne.

-Ca va ? Tu es prête ?

-Oui. Je l'ai déjà rencontré tu sais.

-Ah ?

-Oui.

C'est vrai. Hinata a déjà vu Tsunade. Elles ne se sont pas échangées beaucoup de mots mais elles se sont déjà rencontrées. Neji interroge Hinata.

-Et elles t'a fait des réflexion d'entrée de jeu ou pas à toi ?

Hinata hausse les sourcils.

-Des réflexions ?

-Elle a sous-entendu que je n'élevais pas correctement Haru et Aki.

Je grimace. Hinata me jète un coup d'œil, et sourit.

-Mais non, tu as mal compris !

-Non, non. Je t'assure. Elle a voulu me faire comprendre que je ne les élevais pas correctement. Que je devrais les forcer à développer le fait qu'il soient surdoués.

-… Hm.

Léger silence. Hinata se tripote un peu les doigts. Neji lui demande.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien !

-Quoi tu vas me dire que tu es d'accord avec elle !?

Hinata le regarde très brièvement, et heureusement pour elle je pense, Tsunade arrive en compagnie de Hiashi qui introduit cette dernière.

-Hinata, Tsunade est là.

Tsunade entre en remerciant Hiashi. Ce dernier dit nous laisser un peu. Puis Tsunade nous demande si on veut bien la laisser seule avec Hinata.

Neji et moi sommes un peu beaucoup obligés de sortir. Neji me propose de descendre et d'aller accepter le café proposer par son oncle. J'accepte. On va attendre une heure et demi avant que Tsunade ne descende, nous sourit et nous dise qu'elle a bien parler avec Hinata et que nous pouvons rentrer quand nous le voulons.

Je décide de monter pour voir l'air de rien de quoi elles ont parler toutes les deux, mais Tsunade me dit qu'Hinata est fatiguée et qu'il faudrait la laisser dormir ; qu'elle s'est même très certainement déjà assoupi.

Nous repartons donc. L'après-midi passe sans heurt ; Tsunade a défait ses valises et à pris ses marques dans la maison.

Une fois la fin d'après-midi arrivée, nous partons tout les trois en direction de l'école des jumeaux. Tsunade à l'air curieuse donc Neji se serrera avec ses fils à l'arrière sur le retour. Nous sommes partis un peu en avance. Il va falloir attendre. Une fois sur place, Tsunade va prendre la parole devant le portail de l'école ; on y est tous les trois.

-Hinata m'a dit qu'elle pensait élever ses filles chez son père ? Elle t'en a parlé ?

-Euh je… oui. Un peu.

Je me racle la gorge. Je ne préfère pas dire qu'apparemment elle serait en train de tomber amoureuse et que j'espère que va se conclure et durer pour qu'elle s'installe et prenne un peu d'autonomie.

Neji non plus n'en dit rien. Il attend de voir ses fils sortir ; enfin d'abord d'entendre la sonnerie. Seulement c'est à son tour de répondre à des questions de Tsunade.

-Haru et Aki sont en classe normales alors ?

-Non. Ils ont un professeur particuliers.

-Ils sont tous les deux du même niveau ? Je pensais avoir compris par Jiraya qu'Haru était plus

Neji la coupe ; ce qui n'est pas pour se faire apprécier.

-Oui mais je ne préfère pas qu'Aki l'apprenne sinon il se laissera aller.

-Donc vous laissez Haru avec un professeur et des leçons de niveau moins élevés juste pour votre second ?

Aucune réponse. Neji regarde ailleurs en ignorant Tsunade. Laquelle me regarde d'un air choqué pour montrer que Neji n'agit pas comme elle le voudrait. Je grimace, et lève les mains pour les secouer un peu. Je m'installe entre eux deux, et leur demande d'arrêter de s'envoyer des piques de partout. Je demande plus que poliment à Tsunade de laisser Neji élever ses enfants comme il le souhaite ; qu'elle est là pour moi et non pour lui. Et puis de mon coté je demande à Neji d'être un peu plus vivable avec elle.

La cloche se fait entendre après dix minutes d'un long et pesant silence.

Haru apparaît le premier en courant. Il ralentit un peu en voyant Tsunade, et la dévisage jusqu'à être tout prêt de nous. Il se cache derrière les jambes de Neji en dévisageant Tsunade et en chuchotant.

-Papa… le maître veut te voir.

Neji écarquille les yeux, et se penche en avant pour regarder un peu mieux son fils.

-Pardon ?

-Il veut te voir. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu viennes pour récupérer Aki. Qu'il voulait te parler.

Il s'est encore battu ? Neji inspire profondément. Je peux voir qu'il aimerait poser la même question que moi. Mais Tsunade présente, c'est impossible sans avoir un nombre infini de questions et de réflexions par la suite. Neji me donne donc la main de son fils qui tenait la sienne en se cachant de Tsunade, et s'avance dans la cours en directions des salles de classes.

Je souris en me penchant vers Haru, et lui demande.

-Tu dis bonjour à Tsunade ?

Haru tripote mes mains, et chuchote un très timide « bonjour » que j'ai moi-même du mal à entendre. Je chuchote à son oreille après m'être accroupit.

-T'as peur ?

Il acquiesce en se mordant l'index. Je ris doucement, et le prends dans mes bras ; amusé et attendrit. Tsunade le regarde en souriant mais ne dit rien. On va attendre un petit moment. Je vais aller au coin de la rue acheter une crêpe pour Haru ; j'en ai pris une pour Aki lorsqu'il arriverait avec Neji. Nous sommes de nouveau devant l'école. Tout le monde est déjà parti. J'ai avancé la voiture et Haru s'est installé. Tsunade est debout et n'a toujours pas bougé de sa place. Moi je ne suis pas loin de la voiture pour surveiller Haru même si c'est vraiment juste tout prêt du portail.

Il me demande.

-Naruto... ?

-Hm ?

-Tu me demandes pas pourquoi Aki est resté avec la maître ?

Je souris, et lui explique tout bas en m'approchant de lui.

-Non parce-que j'ai peur que Tsunade se fasse une mauvaise idée de lui.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Si jamais il s'est battu, ton papa va être grondé et elle va lui dire qu'il ne l'élève pas bien.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne préfère pas tenter parce-qu'ils sont déjà très mal parti tous les deux. Donc il faut faire en sorte qu'ils s'entendent un peu mieux. Tu veux m'aider ?

-… D'accord !

Il hoche la tête en le disant. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue en le remerciant. Puis lorsque je me retourne, j'aperçois Neji tenir Aki par la main. Je jète un coup d'œil à Tsunade qui a un peu plus ouvert les yeux en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Elle a vu le pansement sur l'œil de Aki. Et je dois faire la même tête qu'elle en en apercevant d'autre sur ses avant bras. Je me retourne vers Haru, et ne tiens pas.

-Il s'est encore battu !?

-… oui. …

Je soupire en me tournant de nouveau vers Neji et Aki. Tsunade a ouvert le portail et ne quitte pas Aki du regard. Il s'arrête devant elle, et semble lui dire bonjour sans lever les yeux. Tsunade répond, puis Neji tire Aki par la main pour venir vers la voiture. Je les laisse monter tous les deux à côté de Haru. J'ouvre la portière à Tsunade, et monte de mon côté pour conduire.

Le silence sur le chemin a été très pesant. Haru a essayé de parler un peu avec Neji ; mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment dans l'optique « discutons de la journée passée ». Nous arrivons à la maison ; Haru prend son cartable ; moi celui de Aki qui une fois descendu se rend directement vers la maison. Il a du être puni avant d'arriver à notre hauteur à l'école.

Haru prend ma main, et me suit jusqu'à l'entrée que Neji vient d'ouvrir pour Tsunade et Aki. Une fois à l'intérieur, Aki attend que je lui donne son cartable, et monte dans sa chambre. Haru, lui, prend la direction du salon pour faire ses devoirs. Tsunade le regarde s'installer ; un peu étonné. Elle ouvre la bouche, me regarde mais ne dit finalement rien.

Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit et qu'elle n'habitait pas loin de chez nous. Elle ne cessait de dire à papa que je devais faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre et non dans le salon. Elle aura eu raison de moi et de papa à l'usure.

Haru s'installe donc pour faire ses devoirs. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, et prends son agenda qu'il me tend en lui demandant.

-Alors ! C'est quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Des maths et du français.

-D'accord. Tu sais déjà ce que tu as à faire alors ?

-Oui !

-Tu veux goûter avant ou pas ?

-Non, je veux faire mes devoirs.

-Ok.

Tsunade s'installe en face de lui ; il s'immobilise, et la regarde tête baissée un léger instant avant qu'elle ne lui parle doucement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'embêterai pas.

Il hausse les épaules en répondant.

-J'ai pas peur !

Tsunade écarquille les yeux, et sourit sans rien ajouter. Haru commence ses devoirs. Je m'éclipse quelques minutes pour monter voir Neji et peut-être Aki s'il est avec lui. Je jète un coup d'œil dans la chambre, et aperçois Neji assis au bureau. Je toque à la porte en entrant.

-Ca va Neji ?

-Non.

-Haru m'a dit qu'Aki s'était encore battu ?

-Et c'est le cas.

-…

-C'est de ma faute.

-Mais non, dis pas de bêtises !

-C'est parce-que je suis avec toi Naruto. C'est pour ça qu'il se bat. On me traite d'homo et il veut me défendre.

-Mais c'est pas un gros mot, c'est juste ça qu'il faut lui apprendre !

-Naruto tu sais très bien que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais ! … Aki sait très bien que ce sont des insultes pour ceux qui les disent.

-…

Je pose une main sur son épaule. Et puis la seconde sur l'autre avant d'enlacer son cou et de m'appuyer contre le haut de son dos.

-Tu veux que je lui parle ?

-De quoi veux-tu lui parler ? Tu crois qu'il t'écoutera plus que moi ?

-… non.

Il soupire et se lève pour ensuite aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. Je fais de même à côté de lui et pose une main sur son genou gauche ; le plus proche de moi.

-Neji. C'est pas si mal qu'il te défende après tout, tu ne trouves pas ?! Et puis il n'est pas en tort !

-Je sais ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'encourager à se battre pour moi s'il fini avec des bleus partout !

Silence. Neji continue.

-Le professeur m'a parlé de ses tarifs pour venir enseigner à domicile.

-Tu vas

Il m'interrompt.

-Je ne sais pas Naruto. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi je pense.

-Je… j'ai pas vraiment d'avis par rapport à ça je…

-Naruto on n'aura plus un seul moment à nous en journée si Aki est tout le temps ici !

-C'est… c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'il étudie ici ?

-Non c'est surtout parce-que j'aimerai qu'il se sociabilise un peu. Et ce n'est pas en l'enlevant de l'école que ça va se faire.

-Tu… tu pourrais lui trouver des activité extra-scolaire ? Des clubs pour les petits ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment je préfèrerai qu'il reste à l'école.

-… hm.

Neji soupire, et tourne son visage en souriant d'un air impuissant.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir voir tout ça très sérieusement.

-Oui.

Un petit moment passe, puis il se penche sur le côté, et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Je sais Neji. Je te comprends.

-Pourquoi les gens sont si cruels entre eux ?

-Je sais pas. Je peux pas te dire.

Je l'enlace ; il se serre contre moi. J'appuie ma joue gauche contre le sommet de son crâne, et ferme les yeux.

-Mon ange ?

-Hm ?

-Tu crois que je n'aurai pas du le punir ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné comme punition ?

-Il n'a pas le droit de quitter sa chambre sauf pour manger et aller à l'école pendant deux semaines.

-Et aller dans la salle de bain et les toilettes, j'espère ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de ménage faire moi !

Il rit doucement, et me réponds que oui ; ça aussi il a le droit de le faire. Il se redresse en me remerciant. Je lui demande.

-De quoi ?

-Tu trouves toujours de quoi me faire rire dans les situations pas possibles.

-Tu fais pareil il faut bien que j'assures un minimum pour toi aussi !

Il sourit. Et il m'embrasse à nouveau mais un peu plus aussi. Sa langue joue avec la mienne alors que sa main gauche se pose sur le haut de mon bras droit en me poussant un peu pour que je m'allonge. Je me laisse faire et accepte quelques caresses et quelques baisers de sa part. J'aimerai que ça continue et qu'il me fasse l'amour ; il est vraiment très tendre sur le moment. Mais il y a Haru et Aki dans la maison bien éveillé, et surtout Tsunade qui ; comme la porte n'est pas fermée, se permet de nous interrompre.

-Naruto, tu voudrais bien m'emmener voir ton père et Jiraya ? J'aimerai aller les voir puisque je suis ici.

Je sursaute et me redresse. Neji reste allongé sur le ventre.

-Euh je… Oui. Mais on ... enfin ce serait mieux de les inviter. Y'a plus de place ici et puis... ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne sont pas venus.

Elle me regarde ; attend patiemment. Je lui propose.

-Je les appelle et leur propose de venir dîner ici demain soir avec nous !?

-Bien.

Elle nous laisse. Je me retourne vers Neji en restant assis.

-Ca te dérange pas ?

-J'ai pas vraiment été consulté de toute façon. C'est trop tard !

-Ca te dérange !?

-Mais non. Dis pas de bêtises. Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Il enlace ma taille en se tournant sur le côté. Je me laisse tomber en travers de son corps en souriant.

Le lendemain matin, Tsunade m'a demandé où je comptais mettre la chambre des filles, et a finalement choisi pour moi et me disant que le mieux serait la chambre en face de la notre à moi et Neji. J'ai accepté. La chambre est maintenant prête à être remplie.

Je suis en train de partir en direction de magasins avec Tsunade lorsque Neji m'amène Haru devant la maison ; il est habillé, coiffé, souriant.

-Je viens avec vous !!!

Tsunade hausse ses sourcils.

-Tu veux venir faire des courses ?

Haru hoche la tête. Tsunade insiste.

-Attention, on ne t'achètera rien !

-Je sais ! Mais je veux dire ce qu'il faut acheter moi aussi ! J'ai du goût, tu sais !!

Cette petite phrase amuse Tsunade. Elle répond qu'elle n'en doute pas, et aide Haru à s'attacher sur son fauteuil dans la voiture. Le petit bonhomme à un peu moins peur d'elle ; elle lui a fait ses tartines beurrées à la confiture ce matin. Et Haru gourmand, il l'a apprécier d'un coup d'un seul.

Je m'approche de Neji qui me demande.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! Je vais demander à Haru de m'aider si jamais Tsunade me montre des choses horribles comme ça !

Il sourit. Je continue.

-Tu vas discuter un peu avec Aki ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se batte encore. Il faut qu'on parle un peu.

-Ok. Tu n'auras qu'à appeler pour quand vous aurez fini. Je ferai durer jusqu'à ce moment là.

-Merci.

Je l'embrasse en passant mon bras gauche dans son dos, et monte en voiture. Le magasin où nous nous rendons est à une demi-heure de route. Haru va faire la conversation ; parler de son école avec Tsunade qui ; je le sens venir ; viendra bientôt lui donner l'idée de vouloir travailler un peu plus le fait qu'il soit surdoué.

Moi de mon côté pendant la route je pense à Neji et Aki qui doivent discuter de ce qui se passe en ce moment. Je vois bien Aki lui en demander un peu plus sur moi et ma position dans la famille.

Brusquement, Tsunade me parle.

-Naruto tu as un budget pour tes filles ?

Je rougis ; un peu mal à l'aise, et répond.

-Neji me… m'a dit qu'il prendrait les frais en charge. J'aime pas trop ça mais… c… comme c'est pour mes filles je… j'ai pas su refuser.

Je me sens tout petit à le dire. On en avait parlé très rapidement avec Neji. Je n'aime pas trop parler argent surtout avec lui parce-qu'il est riche et qu'il peut m'offrir tout ce que je veux alors que moi ben... je gagnais bien ma vie et j'ai de quoi voir venir mais je ne suis pas aussi riche que Neji.

Haru détend l'atmosphère.

-Mon papa il est super riche !!

Tsunade se tourne vers lui alors que ce dernier ajoute.

-Mais mon papy l'est encore plus et moi je le serai plus plus !!

Je souris. Tsunade l'interroge.

-Toi ? Tu veux être riche plus tard ?

-Oui !!! J'offrirai pleins de cadeaux à mon papa !

-Et tu penses y arriver ?

-Ben oui ! Je suis surdoué moi tu sais ! Je suis très intelligent !

-Mais pourtant, tu fais des choses qui sont en dessous de ton niveau à l'école, non ?

-Ben oui mais je vais me retrouver avec des grands si j'étais dans une classe à mon niveau. Je suis super intelligent et en avance tu sais ! J'ai presque une amoureuse même !

J'écarquille les yeux en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur central alors que Tsunade poursuit.

-Et ça te dérangerai tant que ça d'être avec des grands ?

Haru réfléchit quelques seconde.

-Bah non mais papa il a dit que je devais rester avec Aki.

Tsunade se retourne de nouveau et s'assied correctement sur le siège passager. Elle me jète un coup d'œil et je comprends tout de suite à quoi elle pense.

Au fait que Neji lui ait dit laisser faire ses enfants ce qu'ils voulaient, mais qu'il dit à Haru que ce n'est pas bon pour lui d'être dans une classe de son niveau.

Et je sens que ça va revenir sur la table un peu plus tard.

Nous arrivons enfin. Je descends le premier et vais aider Haru à se détacher pendant que Tsunade descend et regarde autour d'elle.

-C'est un grand centre commercial, ici !

-Oui. On vient souvent ici quand on a plusieurs courses à faire avec Neji. Il y a pleins de magasins.

-Tu as déjà été dans celui où nous allons ?

-Oui je… prends des babioles. Et puis on a of.. euh.

Je regarde Haru. J'allais dire qu'on a offert une poussette pour jumeaux à Hinata à Noël mais ce serait assez mal venu avec Haru juste à côté.

A peine entré, Haru se tourne vers Tsunade et tend la main.

-Je veux la liste !! C'est moi qui lis !!

« La liste » ? Je souris et m'apprête à dire à Haru qu'il n'y a pas de liste cette fois ; que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire, mais Tsunade en sort une de son sac et la donne à Haru en souriant.

Je reste coi. Il y… a vraiment une liste !?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«-Tu crois que j'ai le droit d'embrasser comme papa il te fait à toi ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi !?"

Voilà voilà ! Vous aurez finalement eu un chapitre aussi cette semaine. (enfin. Oui je me comprends.) Je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews, elles attendent sagemnet dans ma boîte mail. Je les ai lu et ai hâte d'y répondre cependant je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour le moment car j'ai encore la session de rattrapage pour le second semestre en fin de semaine donc révisions révisions. Je venais juste vous mettre ce chapitre histoire de. J'espère que vous ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce désordre dans les dates des posts et dans le retard considérable que j'ai pris pour répondre aux reviews. (je suis tellement fatigué et débordées que je ne me suis pas réveillée pour un examens samedi dernier et l'ai manqué c'est vous dire ! ùù... ) J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre et que vous m'enverrez vos commentaires/reviews. (**j'ai aussi posté le chapitre pour mettre ma petite note que je trouve assez importante pour tout le monde.)** Merci beaucoup de me lire et de m'envoyer vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! n.n.** A dimanche pour la suite !!**

Densetsu : Tu ne t'ai pas réveillé samedi et t'a manqué un examen !!? O.O !!

Nana : Oui.. ùù.. Ce fut un épisode de mon désastreux week-end.

**Note (je la remets aussi ici ) :** Je voulais aussi dire qu'on m'a volé des fics. Bon ce n'est pas la première fois mais hier j'ai vu dans mes mails qu'on m'annonçait deux vols. Merci à ceux qui m'ont prévenus j'ai mis un comm's sur les blogs en questions pour prévenir que je signalerai un abus si ma fic n'était pas enlevée. J'en ai vraiment assez que des personnes s'attribues le travail des autres surtout que si elles le prennent c'est qu'elles aiment sinon elles ne s'approprieraient pas mon travail. Si ça continue je pense sérieusement à arrêter de poster sur le net. Alors j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus. (en attendant n'arrêtez pas pour autant de me prévenir si jamais il y a un vol, hein. Ou alors ne le faite pas mais signalez l'abus vous-même. Y'a toujours un lien pour ce faire.) Merci encore aux personnes qui m'ont prévenues !

Densetsu : On t'a volé des fics !!? O.O !!

Nana : Oui.. ùù.. Ce fut un autre épisode de mon désastreux week-end.

Densetsu : ... :s...

Nana : Mais Sehatiel à posté son chapitre 7 de Un tournant dans ma vie alors j'ai aussi eu du bon !! n.n Et puis j'ai papoter avec Eien d'une fic non encore postée sur laquelle j'ai énormément écris ces derniers jours (au lieu de réviser. Eulala ! )

Densetsu : Et tu l'as posteras quand?

Nana : Je sais pas. Je sais même pas si je vais continuer à poster des fics finalement vu qu'on arrête pas de me les voler !

Densetsu : O.o... qu... !!

Nana : C'est quand même idiot et totalement vain de s'attribuer le travail de quelqu'un d'autre !? Il est où le plaisr de recevoir des compliments quand ce n'est pas de soi ce qu'on post !! Hein !!?

Densestu : .... :s..

Nana : Non c'est franchement n'importe quoi. Encore heureux que j'ai pas posté la fic que je veux faire éditer ! Franchement ! Encore un peu et j'enlève tout du site moi ! èé.

Densetsu : Mais non mais non. Calme-toi, fais pas peur à tes lecteurs comme ça. #prend Nana dans ses bras#

Nana : #fais la moue, et resserre Densetsu contre elle. -oui, je me serre toujours au passage :p-#


	63. Chapter 63

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ) e.t.c…

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 63.**

A peine entré, Haru se tourne vers Tsunade et tend la main.

-Je veux la liste !! C'est moi qui lit !!

« La liste » ? Je souris et m'apprête à dire à Haru qu'il n'y a pas de liste cette fois ; que ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire, mais Tsunade en sort une de son sac et la donne à Haru en souriant.

Je reste coi. Il y… a vraiment une liste !?

Haru la prend, et sourit en la lisant.

-LANDAU !

Il lèvre le poing en sautillant, et cours dans les allées en cherchant celle des landaus. Je lui cours après pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Tsunade suit calmement en ; je pense ; regardant ce qu'il y a d'autre et surtout où.

On va acheter un landau, deux lits, beaucoup de vêtements sur recommandation de Haru, une table à langer et encore bien d'autre choses. On a aussi demandé à ce qu'on soit livré. Quand ils ont vu le nom de famille sur la carte bancaire, ils m'ont proposé une livraison immédiate. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre ; Tsunade a accepté automatiquement.

Nous allons ensuite rapidement faire quelques courses pour la semaine et surtout pour ce soir. Tsunade a proposé de faire la cuisine. Elle est vraiment très très très très bonne cuisinière. C'est une des qualités que je n'ai jamais pus lui refuser. C'est donc avec plaisir que j'ai accepté.

Lorsque nous revenons à la maison, suivi par la camionnette du magasin, j'ai déjà reçu un texto de Neji depuis deux heures. Je ne sais pas comment s'est passé leur discussion et j'ai hâte de le savoir. Comment Aki a prit tout ça, l'avis de son papa, le fait qu'il ne doit pas le défendre ainsi. Est-ce que Neji l'a un peu plus éclairé sur ma position par rapport à lui maintenant ?

Est-ce qu'il saura m'éclairé moi maintenant qu'il l'aura fait avec Aki ?

Je ne vais malheureusement pas pouvoir lui en parler très rapidement. La livraison, l'installation, … les employés qui regardent la maison dans tous les coins et qui bafouillent devant Neji, …

Ca a duré un petit moment. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils ne montent pas tout car j'aimerai faire les berceaux avec Neji et puis quelques autres petites choses.

La journée se termine. Papa et Jiraya sont venus dîner. Ils ont un peu parler de moi avec Tsunade ; de ce qui m'attendait. J'ai écouté le début, et puis je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop savoir de peur de ne plus vouloir sortir de ma chambre avec tout ce qui m'attend. Neji a rit en me voyant arriver dans la cuisine et surtout en entendant pourquoi je venais innocemment l'aider à ranger une vaisselle déjà dans le lave-vaisselle.

Les jumeaux sont couchés ; ils ont dit au revoir.

Papa et Jiraya vont partir. Le lendemain, le séjour de Tsunade commence pour de vrai ; mon apprentissage aussi par la même occasion. Je me sens perdu entre tout ce qu'elle me dit, et tout ce qu'elle me fait faire. Je ne saurai retenir la moitié des précautions et tout ce qui va avec.

… J'espère vraiment que Neji va m'acheter ce bouquin qu'il m'a promis ! Parce-que Tsunade a beau vouloir m'expliquer tout, j'ai beau y mettre toute la volonté du monde, je n'arriverai jamais à tout retenir !

Vendredi soir, à l'école, Neji s'est encore fait appeler par le professeur d'Aki. Tsunade est restée silencieuse toute la soirée mais son envie de prendre par au problème était plus que palpable. Elle a appris par Haru ce qui se passait. Il a gaffé mercredi soir en parlant avec Jiraya.

C'est samedi. Les jumeaux ont école, mais Aki n'y va pas. Neji a parlé avec le directeur de l'école hier soir. Au grand plaisir de Tsunade, aujourd'hui Haru va essayer de suivre des cours de son réel niveau dans l'école et ce dans une classe avec d'autres élèves.

Et le professeur normalement particulier des jumeaux dans leur école va venir ici pour faire classe à Aki.

Aki qui s'est encore battu hier. Neji n'en pouvait plus il a finalement craqué et a décidé de voir avec un professeur à domicile. Il n'était vraiment pas bien hier soir et j'ai essayer de le consoler comme je pouvais. D'être là pour lui.

Je ne sais pas si j'ai été très performant parce-que une semaine avec Tsunade à faire tout et n'importe quoi et à devoir me rappeler de la température idéale du bain ou d'un biberon ou alors même à certains produits dans les tétines de biberons, …

Je ne pensais pas tout ça si compliqué. Je … Je pensais ça compliqué c'est certain, mais vivable ! Pas… pas si… compliqué à ce point.

-Naruto !

-Hein ?

Je me retourne en sortant de mes pensées. Je suis dans l'entrée ; j'emmène Haru à l'école ce matin. Neji reste pour accueillir le professeur. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand Neji me prend à la taille pour m'amener à lui en me faisant remarquer que je ne l'ai pas embrassé. Je souris, et l'enlace et répondant à son désir.

-C'est mouillé, non ?

Je sursaute en ouvrant les yeux, et baisse mon regard. Neji fait de même en souriant à Haru qui vient de faire cette petite réflexion.

-Juste ce qu'il faut !

Je rougis, et lâche Neji. Je pensais que Haru mettait plus de temps pour lacer ses chaussures, …

Je change de sujet en poussant Haru alors que j'ouvre la porte.

-Bon allez !! Sinon on va être en retard Haru !

Il se met à rire.

-T'es tout rouge Naruto !!

-C'est pas le problème, on y va allez !

Il me montre du doigt, et court dehors alors que je fais mine de vouloir le chatouiller pour me venger. Neji me retient par la main, je lui souris.

-Me redemandes pas un baiser sinon cette fois ce sera Aki qui va nous surprendre.

-Non je voulais savoir si tu pensais que ça allait aller avec la neige.

-Ah !

Il neige encore. Ca tombe juste pour le moment, mais Neji doit se demander si je pourrai retourner chercher Haru en fin de matinée.

Je le rassure en lui disant qu'au pire il achètera une moto-neige avec livraison chronométrée comprise et qu'ainsi on pourra aller chercher son fils. Il rit, et me donne un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de me laisser partir.

Sur la route, j'aperçois Haru me fixer par le rétroviseur. Je lui demande donc.

-Ca va Haru ?

-Oui !

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Tu crois que j'ai le droit d'embrasser comme papa il te fait à toi ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Quoi !?

-Ben oui !

C'est vrai que j'avais complètement oublié que ce petit bonhomme a presque une amoureuse. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Neji.

-J'suis trop p'tit, tu crois ?

-Bah… tu penses pas que déjà ce serait bien de tenir la main de ta copine ?

-… c'est pour les bébés ça !

Je souris ; mal à l'aise.

… quand je pense que moi mon premier baiser c'était en terminal…

Nous arrivons à l'école. Je respire enfin. Il va falloir que j'en parle plus que rapidement à Neji sinon je sens que la prochaine fois que Haru va me parler de sa futur amoureuse je vais paniquer et dire tout et n'importe quoi.

Je fais sortir Haru de la voiture, et l'aide à fermer son manteau alors qu'il essaie de mettre ses gants. Il est encore un peu tôt ; il va devoir attendre une dizaine de minutes avant d'entrer en classe et je sens qu'il va aller rejoindre le groupe d'élève déjà présent pour faire une bonhomme de neige. J'entends même quelqu'un crier son prénom pour l'appeler.

-Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure.

-Oui ! Je sais !

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui ! Tu peux rentrer si tu veux ! J'ai mes amis qui sont là !

-Y'a ton amoureuse ?

Il rougis, cherche du regard, et fais « non » de la tête. Je lui fais un bisou sur la joue, en reçoit un de sa part, et le laisse partir dans la cours alors que je retourne à la maison.

Un fois sur place, je n'attends pas pour aller chercher Neji et lui en parler. Je n'ai pas loin à aller chercher, il est dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je souris en le voyant. Je jète un coup d'œil dans le salon où il regarde, et voit ; comme je le pensais ; Aki et son professeur.

Je chuchote et fais même sursauter Neji qui ne m'a même pas entendu arriver.

-Tu surveilles ?

Il pose une main sur son cœur, et souffle comme pour mieux respirer.

-Tu m'a fais peur !

-Oui je vois ça.

Je souris ; amusé. Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Je ne perds pas une minute.

-Il faut que je te parle de Haru.

-Haru ?

-Oui.

Brusquement.

-PAPAAA !!! Tu m'avais dit que tu restais là-hauuuut !!

J'ouvre deux grands yeux surpris, et constate que Aki nous a vu et entendu. Je fais un salut de tête au professeur en lui disant bonjour. Bonjour qu'il me rend. Puis je pousse Neji vers les escaliers en m'excusant pour nous deux et en leur disant les laisser.

En montant les escaliers je demande où est Tsunade.

-Ton père est venu la prendre. Elle l'a appelé juste après que tu ne sois parti. Je crois qu'il devant parler tous les deux.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui.

-…

Nous entrons dans notre chambre ; Neji s'assied au bord du lit ; moi sur la chaise du bureau. J'inspire, et me lance.

-Haru veut commencer à embrasser.

Réaction automatique à laquelle je m'attendais, Neji écarquille les yeux, se lève, et lâche un « Quoi !? ». Je hausse les épaules. Neji continue.

-Mais il n'a que 4 ans !

Même mouvement.

-Il peut pas se contenter de leur tenir la main !?

-Je le lui ai dit, il été choqué et m'a répondu que c'était pour les bébés.

-Mais C'EST un bébé !

Je souris ; amusé. C'est mignon qu'il pense ça de Haru. Enfin quand j'y pense, moi-même je le vois comme un bébé. Il n'a que quatre ans après tout.

Neji se rassied ; se laisse tomber sur le lit surtout.

-J'ai pas assez de Aki qui se bat ? Il faut qu'Haru s'intéresse aux filles…

-Et oui !

Je souris en me levant. Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui, et pose une main sur son genou.

-Ca va aller. Il aura peut-être un chagrin d'amour qui le fera décider de ne pas essayer pendant un petit moment !

-Dis pas ça ce serait trop triste. …

-Tu préfèrerais que le directeur de l'école t'appelle pour venir chercher Haru parce-qu'il embrasse les filles dans les toilettes !?

Il sourit en me regardant.

-Bien sûr que non. Pas avant le collège au moins ; s'il te plaît.

-Le collège !?

-Bah... je vais pas dire plus tard moi j'embrassais les filles en primaire.

Je le vois sourire un peu plus. Il ajoute.

-Les garçons aussi d'ailleurs.

-Tu l'as eu quand ta première fois ?

-De ?

-Faire l'amour.

-Bah c'était toi !

-… bon alors coucher.

-Trop tôt.

Il évince ma question en plus. Il se lève, et va redescendre dans le couloir de l'entrée pour écouter sans se faire voir la leçon d'Aki. Moi je vais dormir un peu. Tsunade m'a énorément fatigué et de savoir qu'elle est avec papa a eu pour effet de relâcher mes nerfs en quelques sorte. Je suis pris d'un grand coup de fatigue.

Lorsque Neji va venir me réveiller, ce sera pour déjeuner. Je me tourne sur le dos en me frottant un œil. Je suis sous la couette.

-Hmm… ?

-J'ai été cherché Haru avec Aki.

-Il va bien ? Ca c'est bien passé ?

-Il veut faire école à la maison aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Il a essayé de faire un bisou à la fille sur laquelle il avait des vues et s'est pris une gifle.

Je fronce les sourcils ; pas réveillé.

-Quoi ?!

-Il a un chagrin d'amour. Ca y est. Ca commence.

Je souris.

-Il va battre tes records.

-Ne dis pas ça. Il ne va pas bien.

-Hm.

-Je leur ai dit qu'on allait au restaurant. Ca te dit de venir ou tu veux encore dormir ?

Je me réveille d'un coup.

-Le resto' !!? Je viens, je viens !!

Nous y sommes allés. Haru n'a effectivement pas la tête à rire. J'ai été peiné pour lui en le voyant nous regarder moi et Neji alors que ce dernier me chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Haru a eu les larmes aux yeux à ce moment là. Neji a tout de suite arrêté en entendant Aki demander à son frère ce qui se passait. Haru lui a répondu très méchamment que ça ne le regardait pas et que de toute façon il se fichait de son attention.

Bref ce n'est pas tout rose.

Mais Haru ne va pas arrêter l'école. Il y retournera le lundi suivant. Aki, lui, va rester à la maison. Moi je vais continuer avec Tsunade mon « apprentissage » pendant une semaine. Nous sommes retournés voir Hinata en milieu de semaine ; mercredi avec Haru et Aki qui ont été très heureux de voir leur grand oncle et leur tata.

Elle a demandé à parler à Neji seul à seul à un moment. Je n'ai pas tiqué mais maintenant ça m'embête. Nous sommes en attente du train de Tsunade. C'est samedi ; elle rentre chez elle. J'ai du prendre dix ans de fatigue en deux semaines et une fois rentré à la maison je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

Dormir tout le reste du week-end ! Tant pis pour Neji qui a été privé depuis plusieurs jours de câlin à cause de ma fatigue permanente. Il devra attendre lundi matin, .. dimanche soir peut-être plutôt parce-que moi-même je suis en réel manque de … ça.

Aki et Haru sont à la pépinière. C'est Aki qui a voulu y aller et Neji a pensé que ça ferait du bien à Haru qui ne va toujours pas mieux depuis samedi dernier.

-Vous n'avez rien oublié Tsunade ?

Je regarde Neji ; étonné par sa question posée pour ma grand-mère qui répond tout sourire par une autre question.

-Auriez vous peur que je revienne Neji ?

-Je regretterai que la fatigue du voyage ne se lise à nouveau sur votre visage !

Je retiens un sourire amusé.

…

BIEN ENVOYE !!

Tsunade répond calmement que non ; elle n'a rien oublié. Je ressers ma main dans celle de Neji. Le train arrive.

Neji le cache, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il est très soulagé qu'elle parte. Il est trop poli pour que ça paraisse normal. Il l'aide à monter ses bagages, sourit, lui souhaite bon voyage, … tout ce qui va avec et même trop.

Une fois Tsunade à l'intérieur du train, et lui de retour sur le quai après l'avoir aidé à monter ranger ses valises dans les portes bagages, il me sourit et souffle son contentement. Je prend sa main et lui parle doucement.

-Attends que le train soit parti avec de te frotter les mains et de sauter de joie.

-Je brûle d'impatience !

Je pouffe de rire en regardant Tsunade qui ne fait plus attention à nous. Elle est déjà partie pour elle.

Je n'en veux pas à Neji pour son impatience à la voir loin. Elle a vraiment mis son nez dans des sujets qu'il ne fallait pas et Neji d'un tempérament assez fort, il a fait preuve d'une énorme patience avec elle. Elle a parlé à Haru des filles, à Aki des devoirs et des leçons, des bagarres, ... elle a dit aux deux qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser aller et faire tout pour réussir même si pour ça il fallait mettre de côté l'amusement, elle leur a mis d'autres choses encore dans la tête. Tellement que je ne m'en souviens pas. Et puis des préjugés aussi.

Bon je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout, mais à leur âge il vaut mieux s'amuser que de se soucier de l'avenir. On a bien assez tôt affaire aux soucis dans la vie.

-Merci de l'avoir supporté Neji.

Il me jète un coup d'œil en ouvrant un peu plus ses paupières. Il sourit et répond.

-Je peux tout supporter tant que tu es avec moi.

-Pff… baratineur !

Nous rions de concert, puis le train démarre. Je fais des signes de main à Tsunade qui ; étonnamment ; m'en fait de son côté.

Une fois le train hors de notre vue, Neji me prend par la main et m'emmène à la voiture. Je soupire mon bonheur.

-Je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement…

Il sourit, et fais la moue.

-Dors pas trop longtemps s'il te plaît.

-T'inquiètes pas. Moi aussi j'ai un graaaannnd manque de ce côté là.

-Tu vas devenir dépendant de moi ?

-Je le suis déjà !

-Fais attention où sinon tu vas craquer pendant que je serai parti en mai !

Il s'en amuse. Moi je sens mon ventre se nouer à chaque fois qu'on parle de ce petit départ.

-N… Neji, … t'es obligé de partir ?

Il ouvre la bouche, et prend un air désolé avant de répondre et en démarrant.

-Oh mon ange, … je suis désolé, je te l'ai déjà dis je suis vraiment obligé. Sinon je n'irai pas ! Mais c'est pour le travail !

-Oui. Je sais.

Je hausse les épaules et déclare.

-Tant pis je te tromperai !!

-Tu fais ça, t'es un homme mort.

-Je te crois sur parole !

On s'échange de nouveau un rire. Un fois arrivé à la maison, je vais me coucher et ne pas me réveiller avant le lendemain matin. Il doit être aux alentours de 7h30. J'ai confirmation en voyant l'heure sur le réveil. Je me tourne, et vois Neji assis sur le lit en train de lire un magazine. Il n'a pas encore vu que j'étais réveillé.

Je souris, et glisse doucement ma main sur sa jambe gauche. Il est assis en tailleur. Il sursaute, et réalise mon éveil. Il balance le magazine en me chuchotant « bonjour monsieur marmotte ! » en se penchant pour m'embrasser. J'enlace son torse, et partage un langoureux, passionné, tendre, et plus qu'agréable baiser.

Les mains de Neji se glissent sous la couette. Sa bouche dans mon cou. J'ouvre la bouche en ouvrant grand mes yeux puis je pousse un râle de bien être. L'une de ses mains caresses mon bas ventre par-dessus mon boxer. Puis il se redresse enfin et retire la couette et ses vêtements. J'enlève mon boxer et tend les bras pour accueillir Neji contre moi. Il s'allonge sur moi ; me caresse ; m'embrasse. Ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. Je gémis ; lui aussi. Je relève un peu mes jambes en les écartant.

-Vite… viiite !

Je le supplie de me prendre sur le champ. Mais il me murmure qu'il veut prendre son temps et en profiter longuement. Je pousse une plainte boudeuse mais me remets bien vite de la nouvelle. Neji me convainc très facilement que moi aussi je veux que ça dure.

Pourquoi ai-je voulu faire ça vite déjà ? C'est tellement bon. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine rapidement. Je veux qu'il prenne son temps ; qu'on soit tendre, doux, … tout comme il caresse ma peau en ce moment. Ses dents raclent ma peau ; sa langue me lèche. Puis il me mordille par endroit ; me faisant gémir de plus en plus ; me faisant me tordre de plaisir la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

Je sens soudain son index chercher à tâtons alors qu'il embrasse mon torse ça et là. Mes mains sont dans son dos ; l'agrippe ; le griffe un peu aussi ; le caresse dans les très brefs instants de repos. Ses cheveux se mêlent à mes doigts. J'aime ça.

C'est bon : sentir la chair de Neji en moi ; le sentir bouger ; chercher où et comment me faire le plus de bien.

Un second puis troisième doigts se joignent au premier. Je laisse un gémissement s'étouffer dans ma bouche fermée. Et puis elle s'ouvre pour laisser échapper un long gémissement de plaisir alors que Neji prend mon entrejambe en bouche.

Il se redresse enfin ; se penche sur moi en positionnent mes jambes comme il faut, et entre en moi avec la lenteur habituelle qui me met dans un état second. Si j'avais les bras assez long, je l'obligerai à entrer d'un coup par peur de jouir trop vite juste à cause de cette lenteur abominable et inhumaine qu'il se plaît à avoir.

Il me sourit, et se penche pour m'embrasser avant de débuter quelques courts déhanchement.

Il accélère brusquement ; me faisait crier de plaisir. Puis il se retire ; je comprends tout de suite et me retourne. Cette fois-ci, il entre en moi d'un coup sec et se déhanche rapidement. Je commence à pousser les petits cris qui mène là où il faut. J'essaie de me retenir le plus longtemps possible mais Neji n'a plus l'air de vouloir patienter. Il mord le haut de mon dos juste sous l'épaule en se libérant en moi alors que j'étouffe mon dernier râle dans son oreiller que je sers avec force d'une main pour ne pas broyer celle de Neji que je tiens de l'autre.

Je m'étends sur le ventre ; me laisse presque tomber sur le lit tel que je suis. Neji reste dans mon dos ; s'appuie sur mon corps. Il embrasse mon cou sans rien dire. Je sens la sueur sur son torse se mêler à celle de mon dos.

Je finis par me retourner sur le dos et l'enlacer. On se partage encore quelques baisers avant de se lever et de profiter du fait que les jumeaux dorment encore pour prendre une douche à deux.

Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain en premier, je sursaute en voyant Aki dans le couloir nous chercher des yeux dans les chambres ouverte.

-Aki ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il me regarde de la tête au pied. Je suis habillé, frais et dispo. Il me demande.

-Il est où papa ?

-Dans la salle de bain. Il finit sa douche.

-Vous avez pris une douche tous les deux ensemble !!?

-Je me suis brossé les dents pendant qu'il commençait !

Un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal.

… enfin bref. Je demande à Aki d'aller faire sa toilette dans l'autre salle de bain et de ne pas réveiller son frère en prenant des vêtements pour la journée. Il s'exécute. Je descends dans la cuisine, prépare le petit déjeuner, et pose la tasse de café de Neji juste quand il arrive. Il me souris et me remercie d'un baiser. Aki ne tarde pas. Haru va mettre un peu plus de temps à se lever.

Les semaines passent ; un mois déjà depuis que Tsunade est parti. Hinata va entamer son huitième mois.

Nous sommes le lundi 13 mars. J'attends que Neji revienne de l'école où il a emmené Haru pour partir voir Hinata. Aki a déjà commencé les leçons. Il a finalement eu le dernier mot et Neji est plus tranquille de le savoir ici à ne pas se battre. Haru, de son côté, a digéré son chagrin d'amour même s'il ne parle plus des filles. Au moins, Neji et moi sommes un peu plus tranquille quand on s'embrasse ; Haru est moins curieux qu'avant.

J'attends tranquillement dans le couloir de l'entrée. J'écoute l'air de rien les leçons d'Aki. Je regarde mon portable. Je sens que je vais être en retard. Je suis pressé parce-que je n'ai pas vu Hinata depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

Arrive Neji. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et trépigne pour qu'il sorte de sa voiture et entre rapidement. Il ralentis le pas en souriant pour remonter l'allée. Je secoue les bras.

-Dépêches !!!

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux un baiser ?

-Mais… oui mais… Allez !! Faut que j'aille voir mes filles moi !!

-C'est toujours le même ventre tu sais.

-Allez !

Il arrive à ma portée. J'attrape sa main, l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et presse le pas jusqu'à la voiture en lui disant que je reviens pour le déjeuner. Il me hurle qu'il m'aime alors que je démarre la voiture. Je lui souris, et lui envoie un baiser volant en partant.

Je me sens en retard, mais j'arrive assez en avance. Il y a une voiture que je ne connais pas devant la maison. Je souris en me disant que ce doit être l'amoureux d'Hinata. Elle ne m'en a toujours pas reparlé, mais je vois bien qu'elle est lumineuse depuis quelques temps. Une ou deux semaines environ.

Je souris, et me dis que ce n'est pas si mal d'arriver en avance. Je vais enfin savoir qui est cet étrange personne qui a ravi le cœur d'Hinata. Je sors de la voiture, et vais frapper à la porte d'entrée. Hiashi m'ouvre. Il semble un peu étonné.

-Naruto ? Tu… es en avance !

-Oui, je... Oui ! Je viens voir Hinata ! Et puis mes filles.

-Oui, bien sûr, en... entres !

Il se pousse sur le côté ; les yeux grands ouverts. Je souris, et prends la parole.

-Je monte, je connais le chemin !

Il n'a pas le temps de m'en empêcher ; je monte directement. Je ralentis mon pas une fois dans le couloir. Je sais qu'Hinata n'est pas seule, je l'entends rire au travers du couloir. Je m'arrête juste à côté du pas de la porte.

-Allez, il faut que tu y ailles. Naruto ne va pas tarder.

-Hinata,

Mon cœur se serre. J'ouvre grand mes yeux.

C'est la voix d'Itachi.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre** :

«Ma voix devient dure et certaine.

-C'est moi leur papa."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'ai répondu à toutes celles que j'avais en retard ce samedi ! Je suis fière de moi j'en avais presque une centaine ! Je ne me plains pas, hein, n'allez pas imaginez ça ! Je suis très contente de voir que vous me soutenez pour les vls de fics, et que vuos continuez à aimer ce que je fais ! J'espère toujours ne pas vous décevoir dans les suites de Fics. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aplus et j'attends impatiemments vos reviews qui sont toujorus aussi délicieuses à mes yeux ! ^^**

Densetsu : Oh.

Nana : ... #préfère ne rien dire#

Itachi : Me revoilà !!

Densetsu : N, .. non ! Peut-être pas ! Naruto a du mal entendre !? Itachi ! Tu es gay !? Enfin, .. voyons ! Tu es mon ... une sorte de gendre !

Nana : O.O Densetsu ! Ton gendre maintenant, ça devrait être Neji !!

Itachi : Q.Q....

Densetsu : Q.Q... mais oui mais, ... Itachi était, .. enfin...

Nana : O.o Mais pleurez pas tous les deux !!!!


	64. Chapter 64

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina, …

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 64.**

-Hinata,

Mon cœur se serre. J'ouvre grand mes yeux.

C'est la voix d'Itachi. Il continue de parler.

-Il va falloir le lui dire, tu ne crois pas.

-Il n'est pas encore prêt.

Je recule d'un pas. Je baisse la tête en posant un main sur ma bouche.

Itachi ? C'est Itachi celui qu'elle… qu'elle aime ?

Je redescends les escaliers. Hiashi m'aperçoit. Il a déjà compris et ne dit rien. Je passe devant lui, murmure un "au revoir" la gorge serrée, et passe la porte.

Je remonte en voiture, et rentre à la maison. Lorsque Neji me voit passer dans le couloir, il se trouve dans son bureau.

-Mon ange !!?

Il me rejoint au bas des escaliers. Il attrape ma main et me force à me retourner. Il ouvre la bouche, et marque un temps de pause pour me regarder. Puis il me lâche.

-Tu sais.

Blanc. J'inspire doucement, et soupire ma réponse.

-J'ai besoin de… rester un peu seul

-Je suis là si

Je l'interromps.

-Oui je. Je sais Neji. Ca va aller. Je vais… m'allonger un peu.

Je monte dans la chambre ; je m'allonge sur le dos et fixe le plafond.

Elle est avec Itachi ? Mais comment ça a put se produire ? Pourquoi… il… Itachi n'est pas hétéro !? Alors il va… être papa ? Et mes filles alors ? Se sont les miennes !? Elles vont bien rester miennes, hein ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me l'a pas dit ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant ? Pourquoi ça me sert autant le cœur ?

Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre !? Itachi et moi, … c'est impossible qu'on se parle à nouveau ou qu'on… qu'on se fréquente comme deux personnes normales ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! Et puis, … et puis si ça arrive comment on va faire ? Je ne peux pas… et lui, qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand elle va me l'annoncer ? Est-ce que je dois lui dire que je suis au courant ?

Je suis très heureux pour elle qu'elle ait trouvé l'amour, mais, … pourquoi en Itachi !?

Des tas de questions me prennent ; m'assaillent.

Je vais passer une heure sans bouger ; puis Neji va entrer dans la chambre. Il ne devait plus pouvoir se retenir.

-Mon ange ?

-… hm. Je suis là.

Il s'assied à côté de moi sur le lit ; en tailleur. Il me jète un coup d'œil et me demande.

-Elle te l'a dit ?

-Je l'ai surpris. Elle parlait avec lui.

-C'est son médecin.

-Oui mais… elle ne lui parlait pas comme à un médecin. Et puis normalement ses visites ne sont que le jeudi matin.

Petit blanc. Il pose sa main gauche sur ma main droite et la serre.

-Tu m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

-Non… je comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Tu sais, … Hinata a très peur de te le dire.

-Elle a raison. Ca… m'a fait un choc.

J'ai la voix un peu lointaine. Neji s'allonge enfin à côté de moi. Il glisse sa main gauche sur mon torse.

-Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse.

-Ben… Itachi !

Je sens un baiser sur ma joue droite. Je souris malgré moi.

-J'ai mal au cœur.

-C'est vraiment parce-que c'est Itachi ou c'est parce-que tu te rends compte que tes filles vont avoir un papa à domicile ?

Ma voix devient dure et certaine.

-C'est moi leur papa.

-Oui. Je sais. Mais j'ai pensé que tu serais perdu par rapport à ta position là-dedans. Et puis celle d'Itachi.

-… Je reste leur papa, hein ?

Je tourne mon visage et regarde Neji dans les yeux. Il m'observe un peu. Puis il me répond calmement.

-Oui. Oui, tu restes leur papa Naruto. C'est toi qui sera déclaré père. Hinata me l'a promis.

Ma gorge se serre.

-Neji, … tu crois qu'Itachi fait ça pour me faire du mal ?

-Non. Il l'aime.

J'ouvre la bouche, et respire fort tout doucement ; comme pour essayer de calmer mon cœur.

Neji se resserre contre moi ; passe son bras le long de mes clavicules pour poser sa main sur mon épaule gauche et me serre contre lui. Je me tourne et me blottit contre lui.

-T'inquiète pas mon ange. Ca va aller. Ca va bien se passer.

Brusquement, mon portable. Je sursaute et le prends dans la poche de mon jean. Je m'écarte un peu de Neji, et réponds.

C'est Hinata ; je l'ai vu sur l'écran de mon portable.

-Allô ?

-Naruto ? Tu ne viens pas ?

-Je… je suis venu. Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ?

-Non. Je…

Elle hoquète. J'avale ma salive, inspire, et me lance.

-Je t'ai entendu discuter avec Itachi.

-Alors, tu

-Oui je sais. J'ai deviné.

Elle ne répond pas. Moi non plus. Un long blanc s'installe.

Puis Neji me fait sursauter en débloquant la situation. Il prend mon portable et le colle à son oreille.

-Hinata ? Oui, c'est moi. Naruto ne t'en veux pas ; va pas déclencher l'accouchement en te faisant trop de mouron.

Je le regarde sans rien dire. Mais je le remercie intérieurement du fond du cœur. Il me redonne le portable après un peu avoir parler.

-Elle veut te parler un peu.

-D… d'accord.

Je prends mon portable, et réponds.

-Allô ?

-Tu veux venir … en parler un peu ?

Non. Je ne veux pas. Pas pour le moment.

-D'accord. Tu veux… tu veux que je vienne maintenant ? Peut-être que… tu devrais te calmer un petit peu et puis je viendrai demain ?

-Je préfèrerai maintenant Naruto.

-Ok. Je… je pars maintenant.

Neji me jète un coup d'œil mais je ne bouge pas. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir pour le moment. Je ne vais pas le supporter je le sais très bien.

Je raccroche. Neji m'interroge.

-Ca va aller ?

-Elle veut qu'on en parle un peu.

-…

-Je vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a à dire.

-Tes filles veulent entendre leur papa. Penses à ça. Ca fait un moment qu'elles ne t'ont pas entendu. Ca leur fera plaisir.

Je souris ; touché.

-Tu sais toujours quoi dire.

-Toi aussi Naruto. Allez. Vas-y. Prends ton temps je vais appeler l'école et leur demander à ce que Haru mange à la cantine ce midi. Tu n'auras pas besoin de rentrer je garderai Aki.

-Non je… je ne veux pas trop tarder.

-Fais comme tu veux. Moi j'appelle de toute façon. Comme ça tu verras une fois sur place ! Ok ?

J'acquiesce et le remercie.

Et puis je pars.

Finalement, je ne suis pas rentrée à midi. Nous avons parlé avec Hinata toute la fin de matinée, et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Elle m'a raconté son rapprochement avec Itachi. A quel point ils se sont soutenus l'un l'autre. Je ne lui ai pas dit tout ce que je pensais. Elle est heureuse donc c'est le principal et puis, … elle m'a promis que quoiqu'il arrive ce serait moi le papa de nos filles. Qu'avec Itachi rien n'était encore sûr ; que c'était le début et que quand ça commence, on est toujours sur un nuage.

Je n'ai pas pu lui dire le contraire ni essayer d'avoir un peu plus de promesse. Je n'ai pas pu. Elle supporte déjà beaucoup avec sa grossesse.

Je rentre à la maison en passant par l'école ; j'ai proposé à Neji d'aller chercher Haru sur le chemin ; je n'aurai que peu à attendre. Une fois ce petit bonhomme récupéré et toute une discussion sur sa journée passée terminée, nous arrivons tous les deux à la maison. Je le fais passer devant moi ; il monte directement dans sa chambre pour aller ranger son cartable. Lorsque je tourne dans le salon, je constate que le professeur d'Aki est parti. J'en déduis que ce dernier doit être dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs.

Neji est là lui ; je viens l'embrasser et me fais enlacer. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Il me chuchote.

-Ca a été ta journée ?

-Hm.

-Vous avez parler ?

-Hm.

-Tu ne veux pas encore me raconter ?

-Si, … si tu veux.

-Oui. Ca te fera du bien.

Petit blanc. Et puis je commence en terminant.

-Ils s'aiment. … et voilà.

Je sens Neji rire doucement très brièvement.

-Je pensais que tu seras un peu plus bavard.

-J'ai pas très envie.

-Qu'est-ce qui te chagrine ?

-R… rien, … c'est…

Je grimace ; mon menton se met à trembler et je sens des larmes se nicher dans mes yeux.

Neji insiste.

-Si. Allez dis-moi.

Ma gorge se serre alors que je réponds en laissant quelques larmes glisser sur mes joues.

-Bah c'est lui qui va les éduquer alors que moi je… je les aurai que de temps en temps !

Neji me resserre contre lui alors que je continue.

-Elle pouvait pas rester toute seule ? C'est parce-qu'elle voulait être seule qu'elle m'a fait ce chantage !! Je sais que je resterai leur père mais, … mais dans leur tête à elle ce sera Itachi et moi je… je serai un monsieur qui viendra les voir comme ça !! C'est lui qui va les éduquer ! C'est injuste !!

Mes larmes se font plus nombreuses. Neji nous fait nous asseoir sur le canapé ; je reste contre lui ; ma tête dans son cou. Je me suis retenue toute la journée pour ne pas embêter Hinata mais toutes nos discussions de la journée se sont finalement rapportés à Itachi.

Et ça m'a fait mal.

-Pourquoi elle l'a choisi lui !! J… j'aurai encore préféré Sasuke !!! Pourquoi elle l'a choisi lui !!

Mes pleurs remontent jusqu'à l'étage où les jumeaux m'entendent. Je ne le sais pas, mais ils sont descendus et regardent ce qui se passe de l'entrée du salon où ils se cachent.

Neji va tenter de me calmer ; de m'expliquer que je serai toujours le papa quoiqu'Itachi fasse. Que c'est à moi qu'elles ressembleront ; que c'est moi qu'elles aimeront comme leur père. Que ce sera Itachi la pièce rapportée et que même s'il y a une attention réciproque entre eux, ce ne sera jamais la même chose qu'entre moi et mes filles.

Je lui ai rétorqué qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir à ce moment là ; que j'allais sûrement être le pire des papas aux vues de mes quinze jours d'avant-goût avec Tsunade ; que j'allais sûrement tout gâcher. Mais il m'a dit qu'il serait là pour m'aider.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes filles. Rien qu'en sachant Itachi avec Hinata, je me dis que ça y est : elles n'ont plus besoin d'un père puisqu'elles en auront un à domicile.

Aki entre finalement. Il contourne le canapé, suivi de Haru qui me regarde timidement. Aki pose une main sur mon genou. Je le regarde en retenant mon trop plein de larmes mais je reste dans les bras de Neji. Aki me sourit, et parle tout doucement.

-T'inquiète pas Naruto ! T'es un très bon papa !!

Haru hoche la tête pour confirmer les dires de son frère. Je renifle en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Neji leur chuchote un merci pour moi alors que je le fais me lâcher pour prendre ses fils dans mes bras. Aki me fait un énorme câlin. Je vais le lâcher, et lui dire de remonter continuer à faire ses devoirs ; que je ne l'embêterai plus à pleurer.

-Ben c'est pas grave si tu pleures ! C'est que tu en as besoin !

-Merci. Allez. Monte Aki.

Neji ébouriffe le haut de son crâne en lui souriant. Aki rit un peu, et nous laisse tous les deux. Neji soupire de contentement et déclare.

-Ils sont géniaux ces mômes !

Je souris et me blottis contre lui à nouveau en répondant.

-Oui. T'es sûr que se sont les tiens ?

Il recule son visage du mien en me regardant d'un air choqué, et se jète sur moi pour me chatouiller.

-Non mais t'as fini !!!?

J'explose de rire en me débattant alors que je tombe sur le dos le long du canapé et que Neji se redresse un peu en gardant une jambe contre le dossier du canapé et l'autre tendue pied à terre. Il arrête ; je m'immobilise et le regarde ; prêt à me défendre de nouveau. Mais il m'embrasse à la place. Je glisse mes mains dans ses cheveux en partageant la baiser. Neji s'étend sur moi en faufilant, lui, une main sous mon T-shirt. Je gémis, et romps notre baiser en lui demandant d'arrêter. Il obéis, et me demande.

-Tu n'as pas envie ?

-Pas là.

-Je ne te fais pas envie ?

-Si. Bien sûr que si mais y'a les jumeaux qui entendent de là-haut.

-C'est vrai.

Il sourit, m'embrasse encore un fois, et se relève.

C'était il y a trois semaine. Deux semaines après, Hinata a fait exprès de me demander de venir en même temps qu'Itachi chez elle. Je ne le savais pas et lui non plus. J'ai d'abord été mal à l'aise, et puis quand la discussion a commencé, ... Itachi énervé de devoir me voir, je lui ai rendu sa colère au centuple. Je lui ai dit tout le mal que je pouvais penser de la situation ; que jamais il ne serait le père de mes filles ; que je lui interdisais de ce faire appeler « papa », ou même de se prendre pour leur père ; rien que d'imaginer lui était interdit. … Et tout un tas d'autre choses du même genre.

… j'ai ensuite été très gêné car le tout c'était passé devant Hinata qui avait terminé en pleurs de nous voir nous disputer.

…

Itachi s'est excusé, moi aussi, et la discussion était close mais… on le sait très bien l'un comme l'autre, on veut se voir le moins possible.

Nous sommes maintenant le 6 avril, une semaine après ce désastreux épisode de tentative de réconciliation entre moi et Itachi organisé par Hinata.

Le professeur d'Aki étant en vacance, ce dernier doit suivre les cours à l'école avec une classe normale ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'enchante pas car il est deux classes en dessous de celle d'Haru.

Ils y sont pour encore un bon moment.

Moi, je suis en train de gémir sous les caresses de Neji. Mon portable se met à sonner sur le bureau de notre chambre. Mais je n'y fais pas attention ; Neji non plus d'ailleurs.

Puis vient le tour de celui de Neji. Ce dernier pousse un râle agacé. Je lui ordonne de continuer ; ce qu'il fait ; et de ne pas répondre. Il sourit en me disant qu'il ne comptait pas aller répondre.

Cela s'arrête enfin.

Mais mon portable va s'y remettre alors que nous entamons une seconde fois avec Neji. Il fait durer ; il s'en va la semaine prochaine alors nous avons convenu qu'il fallait faire le plein d'amour c'est pourquoi nous n'arrêtons pas de… passer nos après-midi de libre dans notre chambre.

… ou ailleurs dans la maison du moment qu'on peut faire l'amour.

De nouveau le portable de Neji. Neji qui se lève de manière impatiente pour éteindre et mon portable, et le sien avant de revenir s'allonger à mes côtés.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que j'intime à Neji le fait que j'aimerai refaire l'amour encore une fois, quelqu'un se met à sonner à la porte d'entrée. La porte de la chambre n'est pas fermée ; comme nous sommes seuls ça ne dérange pas.

Neji s'allonge sur moi ; fait glisser sa main entre mes jambes en m'embrassant. Mais la personne à l'entrée insiste. Je soupire ; agacé. Je pousse gentiment Neji et me lève en râlant.

-C'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ces gens qui n'arrêtent pas d'nous interrompre !! Y'a déjà assez d'Aki et Haru quand ils sont là !!

J'enfile un boxer et un jean, et vais voir à l'entrée où l'on commence à tambouriner. J'ouvre, et fronce les sourcils en constatant la visite de Sasuke.

-Sasuke !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?

-Jamais tu réponds quand on t'appelle !!?

-Quoi !!?

-Ton téléphone ! Ca fait une heure qu'on essaie de t'appeler !!

Je soupire en m'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte.

-… oui bon… je m'excuse… Neji s'en va bientôt alors on a besoin de plus d'intimité que d'habitude et avec les jumeaux qui sont là quand ils ne sont pas à l'e

Il m'interrompt ; à bout.

-NARUTO ! Hinata est en train d'accoucher !

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Mon regard se pose sur Kisa qui arrive dans les bras de l'infirmière. Un regard qui devient choqué à outrance lorsque je constate qu'elle semble vouloir avoir l'audace de donner ma fille à Itachi."

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon alors je n'ai répondu pour le moment qu'à celle du chapitre 63 (là il est 12h23 et nous sommes le dimanche 12 juillet. lol.) parmi celle que j'ai reçues dans la semaine. Je répondrai aux autres dans la journée (j'espère). Sinon je rapelle de nouveau que je ne serai pas là du 20 au 31. Donc vous n'aurez pas de post durant cette période. (pour une fios que je pars en vacances.) Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a put, et que vous n'allez pas trop me crier dessus pour avoir arrêté là. Peut-être que je posterai un chapitre mercredi 15 à la place d'un de POW Sasuke car pour cette dernière je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 17 et a vrai dire je suis sur une autre fic. Donc voilà voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec la même impatience que d'habitude et je les lirai avec tout autant de plaisir. Merci encore de me suivre dans mes histoires j'espère ne jamais -trop- vous décevoir.**

Densetsu : Elle accouche!? O.O ELLE ACCOUCHE !! AAAAH !! VITE !!! BOUGEZ VOUS !! ELLE ACCOUCHE !!

Itachi : Moi, je suis déjà sur place ! héhé.

Nana : Oui ben fait pas le fier, hein.

Itachi : Nooonn ! J'oserai pas !

Densetsu : LES FEMMES ET LES ENFANTS D'ABORD !!

Nana : #attrape Densetsu par le col# Toi, tu te calmes. C'est un accouchement pas un incendie !

Densetsu : o.o... oui. D'accord.

Nana : T'en a déjà vécu un pourtant !

Densetsu : Oui.

Jiraya : Il est tombé dans les pommes quand Satsuki est venue lui dire qu'elle perdait les eaux. C'est elle qui a appelé une ambulance et qui l'a réveillé.

Densetsu : Oui. Bon. Ca va ! ...

Naruto : #entre en trombe dans la pièce# ELLE ACCOUCHE !!! AAAAH ELLE ACCOUCHE !!!


	65. Chapter 65

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 65.**

-Sasuke !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?

-Jamais tu réponds quand on t'appelle !!?

-Quoi !!?

-Ton téléphone ! Ca fait une heure qu'on essaie de t'appeler !!

Je soupire en m'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte.

-… oui bon… je m'excuse… Neji s'en va bientôt alors on a besoin de plus d'intimité que d'habitude et avec les jumeaux qui sont là quand ils ne sont pas à l'e

Il m'interrompt ; à bout.

-NARUTO ! Hinata est en train d'accoucher !

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je me redresse pour me tenir droit.

-Non, ça se peut pas c'est dans une semaine !

-Je crois pas que tes filles soient au courant ! Dépêches !!

Je sursaute, et entre dans la maison. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, hurle à Neji de s'habiller ; qu'on va à l'hôpital pour Hinata. Il va aller encore plus vite que moi.

…

Oui bon. Il a eu deux accouchements à suivre déjà lui ! Il est habitué !

Nous redescendons. Neji s'immobilise en voyant Sasuke. Il se crispe mais je le fait sursauter en posant ma main droite sur ses fesses.

-Restes pas planté là mon chéri. Je veux être le premier à les voir.

Sasuke prend sa voiture ; moi la mienne mais c'est Neji qui conduit. Il est beuacoup plus calme que moi.

… enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

-Pourquoi c'est lui qui est venu ?

-On répondait pas au téléphone. Itachi doit être sur place lui…

Neji ne répond pas ; il resserre le volant en se contenant. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse.

-T'inquiètes pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas mon ange. Je suis juste très énervé contre lui.

-… hm. Ben pas moi parce-qu'il a quand même fait le chemin pour venir me prévenir.

Il sourit enfin et déclare.

-Ca y est. Tu vas être papa.

Mon cœur se serre ; je me sens un peu pâlir.

C'est vrai. Je vais être papa ; aujourd'hui.

… ou alors demain peut-être ? Combien de temps ça dure normalement un accouchement ? Il paraît que ça peut être très long.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'hôpital. Neji regarde l'heure en descendant de la voiture.

-J'irai chercher Haru et Aki quand ils finiront. Je les emmènerai chez ton père comme c'est convenu.

-Il va être surpris de te voir arriver une semaine en avance.

-Oui. Je te rejoindrai après, ok ?

J'acquiesce. Nous entrons dans l'hôpital. Sasuke passe devant nous. Je me présente comme le père, prêt à devoir enfiler une affreuse tenue pour pouvoir entrer dans la chambre et assister à la naissance de mes filles, mais on me regarde bizarrement. L'infirmière m'explique.

-Le père est déjà à l'intérieur !

-Quoi ? Non ! Non, c'est moi le père !! FAITES-MOI ENTRER !!!

Sasuke et Neji s'approchent. Sasuke prend la parole.

-Non, Itachi est le médecin. Ce n'est pas le père !

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant ; je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour. Le mot « père » et le prénom « Itachi » dans la même phrase ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour mes nerfs.

Après avoir je ne sais pas trop comment contrôler mon énervement grandissant à cause de cette cruche d'infirmière, j'entre dans la chambre ; paniqué. Mais je ma calme vite en voyant Hinata allongé sur un lit ; à peu près calme. Itachi est penché sur elle et lui chuchote quelques mots.

Je me fais remarquer ; je me racle la gorge. Itachi arrête ses paroles, et me regarde sans se redresser. Hinata me sourit.

-Naruto ! Tu es enfin là !

-Oui, Sasuke e…

Je croise le regard d'Itachi ; il se redresse en serrant la main d'Hinata qui me tend sa seconde pour me faire signe d'approcher. J'obéis, et prend sa main avant de lui faire la bise. Je continue de la regarder en parlant doucement.

-Itachi… salut.

-Bonjour.

Hinata nous regarde tour à tour. Brusquement, un médecin entre.

-Alors … ? Ca avance ?

Itachi répond en s'approchant du médecin. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je regarde Hinata et lui demande en chuchotant.

-Ca te fait pas trop mal ?

-Pas sur le moment. Mais elles veulent sortir je peux te l'assurer.

Je souris et embrasse son front.

-J'suis là.

-Oui mais c'est pas toi qui va devoir expulser deux bébés de ton ventre !!

Je ris doucement ; elle aussi mais elle change très vite de tête pour grimacer en se crispant. Elle se recroqueville et serre ma main à me l'a broyer en poussant un cri. Mon cœur s'affole ; mais c'est pas possible , ça lui fait trop mal !!!

Ma gorge se serre et j'implore Itachi qui revient vers nous du regard. Puis de la voix.

-Fais quelque chose !! Elle a beaucoup trop mal !!! Faut lui donner quelque chose !!!

Il m'apprend qu'elle refuse la péridurale et qu'il faut que je m'habitue à l'entendre crier comme ça car c'est très loin d'être fini.

Il prend la main d'Hinata en même temps et colle son propre front contre son crâne. Il chuchote mais je l'entends.

-Ca va aller ma puce. Respire, ça va aller.

Elle a aussi attrapé sa main et doit la serrer aussi fort que la mienne mais Itachi n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier ; il la sert aussi de son côté en lui chuchotant tout ce qu'il peut pour ; j'ai l'impression ; lui donner autre chose à penser.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et serre la main qu'Hinata m'a donné puis je lui parle aussi de mon côté. Itachi, en entendant ma voix, a arrêté de parler à me dévisage.

Les contractions d'Hinata se calment aussi brusquement qu'elles sont apparues. Je me tais ; reprenant tout comme elle ma respiration qui s'était un peu affolée à cause de mon cœur. Hinata desserre son étreinte sur ma main ; moi aussi. En le faisant, je remarque Itachi qui me regarde. Nos regards se croisent et c'est à ce tout petit moment je crois que j'ai compris qu'il n'est pas là pour se battre avec moi ; et moi non plus. Nous sommes là pour soutenir Hinata dans son épreuve et rien d'autre.

Ca va être très long mais bizarrement tout ce passe avec une rapidité folle. Je n'ai pas bougé de place ; Itachi, lui, est a côté du médecin et de l'infirmière qui sont là pour accueillir Kisa et Satsuki. Il tient toujours la main d'Hinata ; il ne l'a pas lâcher un instant mais le bras de cette dernière est maintenant tendu le long du lit pour que leur main ne se lâchent pas.

Je me fie bien plus à Itachi qu'au médecin même si lui c'est sa spécialité. Je les entends dire qu'ils voient la tête ; qu'Hinata y est presque. J'entends Itachi crier à Hinata de pousser encore un peu ; que l'une de ses fille est bientôt là.

Mon cœur fait un tour sur lui-même lorsque j'entend un cri de nouveau né. Ma gorge se serre lorsque je voie un bébé ; mon bébé ; notre bébé à moi et Hinata ; se faire porter par le médecin qui nous félicite.

C'est moi qui vais couper le cordon ; j'ai eu peur de le faire, mais j'ai finalement réussi.

Mais Hinata n'a qu'un instant de répit avant que le travail ne reprenne.

A 16h58, je suis devenu le papa d'une petit Satsuki. L'infirmière s'occupe un peu de cette dernière lorsque je vois avec horreur Itachi aller la chercher et la prendre dans ses bras pour venir la montrer à Hinata. Je le regarde longer le lit alors que je suis moi-même au pied de ce dernier. Je le vois passer devant moi sans m'adresser un regard et venir prêt d'Hinata et se pencher vers elle.

-C'est Satsuki Hinata.

Je m'approche de l'autre côté du lit. Je veux la porter mais je n'ose leur dire. Je me dis qu'ils vont de toute façon me la donner dans un instant. Hinata prend Satsuki ; elle est de plus en plus proche. C'est bientôt à moi de prendre mon bébé. Hinata la regarde ; s'émerveille. Je ne vais pas avoir le temps de la prendre dans mes bras. De longues minutes passent. Trop longues pour moi mais je me contiens pour ne pas leur hurler de me donner ma fille. Hinata écarquille les yeux et tend Satsuki à Itachi qui la prend sous mon regard plus que choquée. Hinata grimace et attrape ma main tendue vers ma fille. Je m'en rends compte en me la faisant broyer. Certes un peu moins fort qu'avec la venue de Satsuki, mais tout de même assez pour grimacer et me morde l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas hurler encore plus fort qu'Hinata.

Quelques minutes après le placenta, même pas le temps de prendre Satsuki dans mes bras, Kisa veut sortir et le fait savoir. Je regarde Itachi tenant ma Satsuki dans ses bras en fixant Hinata qui tient toujours ma main pour sentir ; enfin je crois ; une présence.

… peut-être aussi que c'est pour ne pas être la seule à souffrir ? Elle veut me montrer ce que ça fait ou quoi d'avoir aussi mal ? Heureusement que je me sers de l'autre main !!

A 17h30, Kisa est née. Une délivrance pour moi comme pour Hinata.

Je jète un coup d'œil à Itachi tenant toujours ma Satsuki dans ses bras en sentant mon cœur me faire mal. Il le remarque, et sursaute en entendant enfin les pleures de Kisa qui se fait nettoyer. Hinata tend les bras et parle tout doucement ; à bout de force ; pour prendre Satsuki dans ses bras. Itachi la lui donne. Je les regarde faire en me demandant «Et moi ? Et moi quand aurai-je le droit de tenir l'une de mes filles ?»

Mon regard se pose sur Kisa qui arrive dans les bras de l'infirmière. Un regard qui devient choqué à outrance lorsque je constate qu'elle semble vouloir avoir l'audace de donner ma fille à Itachi.

-Et voici votre seconde !

Itachi qui est sur le point de la prendre dans ses bras. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent et mes mots débordent.

-C'est moi le père !!!

Ils s'immobilisent tous. Ma gorge est serrée et ils me regardent tous. Ma respiration est anormalement rapide je le sais ; mais j'ai l'impression d'être l'homme invisible et je n'aime pas ça. C'est moi leur père ! C'est à moi de les prendre dans mes bras !! Ce sont mes filles ! Itachi n'a aucun droit sur elles ! Pourquoi est-ce lui qui les a tenu en premier !?

Je m'approche de l'infirmière au pas de course et lui prend Kisa des bras en poussant presque Itachi qui s'est finalement écarté. Je la tiens serrée contre moi.

Je sens mon cœur battre très fort et un sourire incontrôlable se peindre sur mon visage alors que Kisa m'autorise un regard. Un léger sanglot de bonheur me prend. Je tiens mon bébé entre mes bras !

-Elle… elle a mes yeux !

Je ris comme un idiot tout doucement. L'infirmière me dis alors que tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus à la naissance. Mais elle n'aurait pas du car je lui lance un regard plus que noir à cette idiote qui mériterai toutes les claques du monde pour oser se faire à nouveau remarquer après toutes les gaffes qu'elle a pu faire.

Je me dis au passage que je vais demander à ce que cette incompétente ne s'occupe pas de mes bébés.

J'entends soudain la voix d'Hinata.

-Tu me l'as montre Naruto ?

Je me tourne vers elle, et lui adresse un sourire en m'approchant.

-Oui !

Je la lui tends. En le faisant je comprends qu'Hinata à l'intention de redonner Satsuki à Itachi. J'interviens avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher.

-Je vais la prendre !!

Après un jeu de bras très inconfortable et dangereux, j'ai enfin ma Satsuki dans mes bras et Hinata Kisa dans les siens.

Je souris en constatant que Kisa a les cheveux noirs et Satsuki blonds.

-Elles sont pas pareilles, … c… c'est normal ?

Hinata me répond ; amusée.

-Ce sont de fausses jumelles, c'est tout !

-Oui. … elles… elles sont vraiment belles.

Itachi prend doucement la parole.

-Elles vous ressemblent tous les deux. C'est pour ça.

Je fixe Itachi ; étonné par ce qu'il dit.

… c'était bien un compliment ? Pas seulement pour Hinata mais aussi pour moi, non ?

Je baisse les yeux sur Satsuki ; mal à l'aise à cause de la gentillesse d'Itachi à mon égard.

… alors qu'on se bouffe le nez depuis des semaines, il me dit ça. Je suis censé dire quoi moi maintenant !?

-… tu… Tu veux la prendre Itachi ?

Ma gorge est serrée. Itachi accepte. Il se rapproche en se mettant contre le lit ; il tend les bras. J'ai du mal à lui donner, mais… mais je le fais malgré tout. Je le regarde bercer Satsuki en gazouillant et en caressant sa joue gauche du bout de son index.

-Tu…

Je me gratte le crâne d'un air nerveux, et fais un geste de main vers Itachi.

-Tu me la redonnes ?

-Tiens Naruto, moi j'ai plus de force.

Hinata se propose de me donner Kisa. Je la prends. Je respire mieux en la tenant dans mes bras mais je jète malgré tout quelques coups d'œil à Satsuki qui se trouve toujours dans les bras d'Itachi. Je me retiens je ne sais pas comment de lui hurler de la lâcher ; qu'elle n'est pas à lui.

On va me demander de venir pour remplir des papiers ; je vais suivre contre ma volonté le médecin ; devant laisser mes filles à Hinata et Itachi. Je vais faire le plus vite possible. Lorsque je serai en route vers la chambre, je vais entendre la voix de Neji m'appeler. Je m'arrête donc dans le couloir menant à la chambre d'Hinata, et me retourne.

-Neji !!

Neji me sourit en me rejoignant, me dit que les jumeaux sont chez mon père et me demande.

-Alors !? Où ça en est ?!

-Elles…

-Elles quoi ? Elles sont nées ? Elles vont bien ?

Il prend mes mains. Je les serre en déclarant alors que Sasuke s'approche lui aussi.

-Elles sont magnifiques !

Neji plie un peu ses genoux, et sautillent.

-Elles sont nées !!? Elles sont nées alors !? Les deux !!?

Sasuke, à deux pas derrière Neji, me regarde ; à l'affût d'une réponse.

-Oui ! S… Kisa, et Satsuki ! Je suis papa !! Je suis papa Neji !!

Il me prend dans ses bras et me félicite en me serrant contre lui. Sasuke s'approche, et me félicite de loin. Je les remercie l'un comme l'autre. Ils vont devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir les voir.

Je vais rester le plus tard possible avec Hinata. Itachi a du repartir travailler, mais moi je suis resté avec Hinata et mes filles. Je ne les quitte pas des yeux en discutant avec leur maman jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'endorme. Je reste à regarder mes adorable filles. Neji entre sans bruit. Il m'appelle en chuchotant.

-Naruto ! Il faut rentrer les visites sont terminées.

Je me retourne, et m'approche de lui. Je laisse la porte ouverte pour veiller sur les jumelles, mais chuchote tout bas pour ne réveiller personne.

-Neji, je… je vais rester près d'elles, ok ?

-Non pas ok ! Naruto ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

-On… tu fais jouer ton nom ? Ok ? Je veux pas les laisser toutes seules.

-Mais y'a Hinata Naruto !

-Oui mais.. elle est fatiguée !

-Et les médecins, les infirmières tu en fais quoi ?

-Non je… je veux faire attention à elles, rentres, je… je rentrerai que.. quand j'y serai obligé, ok ? Je rentre un peu plus tard.

-M… mon ange !!

-Vas-y. tu pourras donner les nouvelles à p'pa ?

Il soupire en acceptant alors que je lui donne un baiser sur la joue. Je m'apprête à re-rentrer dans la chambre et à fermer la porte, mais Neji attrape mon poignet et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser. Il me donne un second baiser plus calme, et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Fais pas de bêtises, ok ?

-T'inquiète pas.

-Itachi m'a dit ce qui c'était passé à la naissance. Comme tu as hurlé être le père. S'il te plaît ; on le sait tous que c'est toi alors ne pètes pas un plomb si jamais

Je l'interromps.

-C'est bon Neji. J'ai compris. Allez. Vas-y. Je rentrerai un peu plus tard.

Il me regarde un peu, se questionne sûrement sur la meilleure chose à faire, et accepte finalement. Il me lâche, m'embrasse encore une fois du bout des lèvres, et me dit de ne pas trop tarder pour rentrer.

Je le laisse repartir; moi je retourne m'asseoir près de mes filles. Satsuki à un peu bouger.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la fin de l'heure des visites est déjà loin, une infirmière entre dans la chambre. Elle me voit, et prend doucement la parole.

-Monsieur ? Vous ne devriez plus être ici !

Je parle calmement sans quitter des yeux Kisa qui vient d'ouvrir ses paupières.

-Je reste ici. Je veille sur elle pendant que leur maman se repose.

-Monsieur, il y a les infirmières et les médecins pour ça !

Je me retourne vers elle et parle tout bas entre mes dents de façon plus qu'agacée et très menaçante.

-Je viens de dire que je reste ici. Vous voulez perdre votre emploi ou quoi!? Je suis intime avec Neji Hyuga et je suis aussi le père des enfants d'Hinata Hyuga. Vous connaissez leur noms, non ? Il apparaissent toutes les semaines dans la presse !

-Je...

-Vous voulez perdre votre emploi !?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non mais

-Alors sortez et laissez-moi tranquille.

Elle hésite quelques secondes, et finit finalement par repartir. Je souris à Kisa en entendant la porte se fermer et lui chuchote.

-Elle est partie Kisa, elle est partie ; tout va bien.

Brusquement,

-Naruto ?

Je sursaute, et regarde Hinata qui vient de s'éveiller par-dessus mon épaule. Elle ouvre deux grands yeux étonnés.

-Tu es encore là ? Quelle heure il est ?

-Il est 19h.

-Mais les visites sont fini, non ?

-Oui mais j'ai décidé de rester.

-Et ilq veulent bien ?

-Oui. T'inquiètes pas. Tu peux te reposer si tu veux.

-Non. Je dois leur donner à manger.

-Ah.

Je la regarde, jète un coup d'oeil à Kisa, et regarde de nouveau Hinata.

L'infirmière qui est venu à l'instant rentre à nouveau. Elle passe d'abord la tête, et souris en voyant Hinata réveillée.

-On s'y met ?

Hinata acquiesce en se redressant un peu sur son lit. L'infirmière entre plus en avant, et s'arrête pour me regarder. Après un petit malaise sur le fait que je veuille rester pour ça, j'ai surveillé Satsuki en ne regardant pas Hinata et Kisa, et vice-versa lorsque Satsuki se réveilla affamée.

J'ai dormi assis et en me réveillant le lendemain après une très courte nuit segmentée par les pleurs de mes adorables filles, je sens mon dos et à peu près tout le reste de mon corps me faire mal. Je m'étire en inspirant à fond, et soupire en laissant mes bras retomber le long de mon corps.

-Debout ?

Je souris en voyant Hinata faire de même, et hoche la tête en étirant mes jambes et en faisant le dos rond pour l'étirer dans l'autre sens.

-Hm.

Elle me regarde jeter un coup d'œil à Satsuki et Kisa.

-Je leur ai donné à manger tout à l'heure. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux mais tu dormais comme une souche !

Je me crispe, et regarde Hinata le cœur serré.

-C'est vrai ?

Elle confirme d'un hochement de tête ; toute fière et amusée. Mais moi je ne le suis pas ; ni amusé, ni fier.

C… comment je vais faire si elles se mettent à pleurer et que je suis seul avec elle ? J'inspire doucement, et souffle de la même manière très lentement. Il ne faut pas que ça sorte d'ici. Je regarde Hinata.

-Euh Hinata… tu pourras ne pas le dire ? Je… sinon ils vont se moquer.

-Si tu veux. T'inquiètes pas !

-Hm.

Je lève mon bras gauche, et pose doucement mon poignet sur le côté du lit de Satsuki ; je caresse sa main tout doucement. Je souris en déclare en chuchotant.

-Papa va être super gaga en les voyant.

-J'imagine. Le mien aussi !

Je regarde Hinata ; amusé. Tu m'étonnes que le sien aussi. Déjà avec Haru et Aki, … mais là comme se seront ses propres petites-filles, je n'imagine par le résultat.

Arrive Itachi ; il ne m'a pas encore vu et n'ouvre pas totalement la porte.

-Ma puce ? Tu es là ?

-Où veux-tu que je sois imbécile !?

J'entends le doux rire d'Itachi, puis ses pas qui s'approchent et ralentissent ; sûrement en me voyant.

-Naruto !?

Je me retourne, et le salue sans le regarder. J'ai toujours l'index gauche posé sur la main de Satsuki. Itachi m'interroge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Les visites n'ont pas encore commencé ?

-C'est pratique, d'être employé ici, hein ?

Je le regarde ; agacé contre son droit à lui d'être là alors que moi je ne devrais pas.

Hinata lui explique que je suis resté ici depuis hier. Que je n'ai quasiment pas quitté mes filles des yeux. Itachi s'approche d'elle, et l'embrasse ce que je ne regarde d'ailleurs pas mais j'entends.

-Tu as réussi à les nourrir ?

-Sans problème ! Une infirmière m'a un peu aidé hier soir, mais j'y arrive toute seule.

-Elles mangent bien ?

-Elles sont aussi gourmandes que Naruto !

Je rougis. Oui bon et après !? J'ai le droit d'être gourmand, non !?

C'est en parlant de manger que mon ventre s'est mis à gargouiller. Je réalise que je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi. Je plaque une main sur mon estomac, et essaie de le contrôler même si je sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne jamais.

Itachi me demande.

-Si tu allais manger Naruto ? Il y a une cafétéria pour les familles au rez-de-chaussée.

-N… non, ça va aller. J'ai pas très faim.

Petit blanc. Je ne l'ai pas regardé en répondant. Il insiste.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu devrais te reposer non ? Tu as du dormir sur la chaise !

-Je vais bien. Merci. Laisse-moi tranquille.

De nouveau, un blanc.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre : (preview un peu plus longue qu'à la normale car vous allez devoir attendre le 2 août pour avoir la suite)**

« -Faites attention à…

Mon père me jète un coup d'œil et me fixe finalement alors que Jiraya installe Satsuki bien au chaud dans ses bras.

-.. à sa tête… il .. faut pas que…

Jiraya s'amuse et me répond.

-J'ai déjà tenu un bébé dans mes bras Naruto !

Je souris ; mal à l'aise. Papa m'observe un peu sans que je le vois. Je suis paniqué car Hiashi à l'air un peu trop sous le choc d'être grand-père pour pouvoir tenir sa petite-fille. Il y a trop de monde dans cette pièce. Je n'arrive pas à les voir toutes les deux correctement.

Posez-les s'il vous plaît ! Ne les faites pas tomber ! Mes bébés sont fragiles !"

**Merci pour vos reviews !! J'ai mis du temps à répodnre sur certaine qui n'étaient pas du 64, mais je l'ai quand même fait ! Il m'en reste 4 pour POW Sasuke. Désolé il faudra sûrement attendre mon retard d'Angleterre pour avoir mes réponses mais j'espère que ça ne vous freinera pas pour m'en envoyer !** **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut, et que vous serez toujours là quand je reviendrai ! Sur ce à dans quinze jours !**

Densetsu : Je suis... grand-père.. O.O... Ca y est, Naruto est papa.

Nana : Et oui. Un papa très très très protecteur j'ai l'impression.

Itachi : J'ai même pas le droit de les tenir ! Non mais c'est quoi ça !? Ce sont mes filles par alliance !

Nana : Hein ? O.o.. Mais t'es pas marié que je sache !

Itachi : #se renfrogne# oui bon... même !

Nana : Héhéhé...

Densetsu : Je suis... grand-père.. O.O... Ca y est, Naruto est papa.

Nana : #regarde Densetsu en grimaçant# Oui, .. on... on a compris Densetsu ! Remets-t'en !


	66. Chapter 66

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 66.**

Itachi me demande.

-Si tu allais manger Naruto ? Il y a une cafétéria pour les familles au rez-de-chaussée.

-N… non, ça va aller. J'ai pas très faim.

Petit blanc. Je ne l'ai pas regardé en répondant. Il insiste.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu devrais te reposer, non ? Tu as du dormir sur la chaise !

-Je vais bien. Merci. Laisses-moi tranquille.

De nouveau, un blanc.

Hinata essaie.

-Naruto, … je… on voudrait… un petit moment tout les deux avec Itachi, tu vois, … tu peux… sortir quelques minutes dans le couloir ?

Je glisse mon index dans la main de Satsuki qui se réveille et me regarde. Je serre doucement ses doigts entre les miens.

-Je vous regarde pas. Vous pouvez vous embrassez j'en ai rien à faire. Je veux juste rester avec mes filles.

Mon ventre commence à jouer une belle symphonie mais j'essaie de l'ignorer.

Itachi prend la parole.

-Bon je reviens. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger Naruto. D'accord ?

Je hoche la tête. Quelques minutes de silence, et Itachi reparaît et me tend un beignet ainsi qu'un yaourt et une cuillère.

-Merci.

-Bon appétit.

En tout début de matinée, nous allons avoir la visite de mon père, de celui d'Hinata, et aussi de Neji qui arrivera un peu plus tard après avoir déposé les jumeaux à l'école. Il va me chuchoter à l'oreille son mécontentement sur le fait que je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je restais finalement. … et aussi que j'étais finalement resté. Mais je vais quand même avoir le droit à un baiser. Papa se jète sur les filles après avoir poliment demander à Hinata si elle allait bien. Je suis debout tout à côté ; Neji me tient dans ses bras il est dans mon dos. Je souris en regardant mon père se pencher sur Kisa, puis sur Satsuki.

-Mon Dieu Naruto ! Tu nous a fait de vrais angelots !

Je souris ; flatté. Mon père sourit en se tournant vers Hinata.

-Enfin toi aussi Hinata, je

-Merci Densetsu.

-Je peux ?

Mon père demande s'il peut les prendre dans ses bras. Hinata hoche la tête pour réponse. Je ne suis pas consulté. Je m'avance d'un pas vers lui en tendant le bras ; j'ouvre la bouche, et m'arrête en le voyant prendre Satsuki. Je porte ma main tendue à ma bouche et me ronge un ongle avant de lever le bras pour poser ma main sur ma nuque ; mal à l'aise.

Hiashi nous félicite aussi et prend à son tour l'une de mes filles. Kisa se retrouve dans les bras de son grand-père maternel. Arrive Jiraya. J'écarquille les yeux en voyant des fleurs dans sa main. Il déclare un grand « Félicitations aux parents !! » et s'avance pour faire la bise à Hinata.

Itachi ne sait plus où se mettre mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Pour le moment je surveille mes filles des yeux. Papa tend Satsuki à Jiraya qui n'a pas tenu plus de trente secondes avant de demander à avoir l'une de ses petite-filles dans ses bras. Mon cœur manque un battement en voyant Satsuki tenue à deux mains à bout de bras. Je prends la parole.

-Faites attention à…

Mon père me jète un coup d'œil et me fixe finalement alors que Jiraya installe Satsuki bien au chaud dans ses bras.

-... à sa tête… il … faut pas que…

Jiraya s'amuse et me répond.

-J'ai déjà tenu un bébé dans mes bras Naruto !

Je souris ; mal à l'aise. Papa m'observe un peu sans que je le vois. Je suis paniqué car Hiashi à l'air un peu trop sous le choc d'être grand-père pour pouvoir tenir sa petite-fille. Il y a trop de monde dans cette pièce. Je n'arrive pas à les voir toutes les deux correctement.

Posez-les s'il vous plaît ! Ne les faites pas tomber ! Mes bébés sont fragiles !

Un peu après, je manque de tomber dans les vapes en voyant Jiraya prendre et Kisa, et Satsuki dans ses bras pour une photo. Mon père sort l'appareil photo. Je panique à nouveau.

… ou plutôt je continue de paniquer.

-Sans… sans le flash !!

Papa me regarde ; étonné.

-Oui. Je sais !

Mon cœur est serré ; ma gorge aussi quand j'y pense. Je crois que je suis en train de me faire une multitude d'ulcères.

Je ronge mes ongles pour me retenir de dire quoique ce soit. Mais je ne tiens pas en voyant Jiraya bercer mes deux filles chacune dans un de ses bras. Je m'avance vers lui en parlant d'un air empressé. Je lui prend d'abord Kisa des bras.

-Ca suffit… je… reposez-les, elles… elles sont fatiguées et…

Je pose Kisa dans son berceau, et vais prendre Satsuki avec la plus grande des précautions.

-Y'a trop de monde, … on… c'est un hôpital ici, … vous dérangez tout le monde.

J'ai provoqué un énorme blanc. L'ambiance est retombée en flèche. Mon père se racle la gorge et décide de proposer à Hiashi de venir dîner à la maison ce soir avec moi, Neji et Itachi.

Ces deux derniers se sont jetés un coup d'œil avant de me regarder au même moment.

Itachi ? Pourquoi ça Itachi ? Ce ne sont pas ses filles ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il mangerait à la maison ? Et puis pourquoi je devrais aller manger ailleurs qu'ici ?

Hinata coupe court à tout ça et déclare doucement qu'elle doit donner à manger à ses filles. Elle intime en gros à tout le monde de sortir. Une infirmière arrive pour nous dire la même chose. Papa, Hiashi, Jiraya, Neji sortent. Je reste. Itachi aussi. Je lui lance un regarde noir sans m'en rendre compte. Hinata insiste pour nous deux. Itachi sort le premier. Je ne bouge pas. Je jète un coup d'œil à Kisa qui gazouille en cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Je souris.

-Naruto, s'il te plaît.

Je sursaute, et regarde Hinata.

-Je peux rester, j'ai… je t'ai déjà vu le faire, ça dérange pas !

Neji entre dans la pièce et m'appelle. Je le regarde par-dessus mon épaule et parle en souriant.

-Ca va. Je reste, je peux.

Hinata insiste en me disant que : non, je ne peux pas rester. Je me tourne vers elle et lui lance ce même regard que j'ai fait à Itachi. Elle écarquille les yeux en serrant Kisa, que l'infirmière vient de lui donner, dans ses bras.

Neji attrape mon poignet et me tire vers la sortie. Je résiste en lui disant de me laisser, mais il va m'ordonner de ne pas faire de scène et de me calmer. Qu'il faut que je me lave, que je mange et que je dorme.

-Je peux faire tout ça ici ! Neji !! M… je veux rester avec mes filles !!

Je ne vais pas avoir le droit. Je vais vouloir m'évincer un nombre incalculable de fois pour retourner dans la chambre d'Hinata. Tourner bizarrement au mauvais couloir, me tromper d'étage en prenant les escaliers, mais Neji va bien me surveiller.

Itachi est resté à l'hôpital. Je n'ai pas adressé la parole à Neji de la journée ; c'est à cause de lui que je n'ai pas pu rester avec Satsuki et Kisa.

En réalité je vais aussi et surtout dormir quasiment toute la journée ; épuisée par mon inquiétude et ma courte nuit. Neji ne va pas remarquer que je ne lui adresse plus la parole avant que nous allions chercher les jumeaux le soir à l'école.

-Tu me boudes mon ange ?

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne fais pas attention à lui. Je regarde par la fenêtre. J'ai l'impression qu'en regardant bien, je vais voir l'hôpital et la fenêtre de la chambre de mes filles ; je pourrai ainsi veiller sur elle de là où je suis.

-Naruto ?

Toujours aucune réponse de ma part.

Je sursaute en voyant le visage de Neji devant ma fenêtre. Nous sommes arrivés ; nous sommes garés, et Neji est déjà descendu de voiture. Il ouvre ma portière. Je le regarde en restant assis.

-Naruto j'ai remarqué que tu ne voulais pas les laisser seules avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hinata. Mais s'il te plaît. Elles sont en sécurité. Des gens compétents s'occupent d'elles tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ma gorge se serre. Il a compris ce qui se passe dans ma tête.

-Oui mais… et si… si une infirmière en fait tomber une ? Si… ou si Hinata oublie de les nourrir ?

-Hinata n'oubliera pas.

-Comment tu le sais !?

-Les petites vont le réclamer ! Naruto, s'il te plaît, il faut te calmer.

-Mais j'ai… faut que je prenne soin d'elles, c'est mon rôle et pourtant je suis loin d'elles !

-Naruto. Moi aussi je suis papa ! Mais regarde comme Haru et Aki savent se débrouiller !

-Mais ce sont des génies et ils ont 4 ans ! Ce sont pas des nouveaux nés !

-Un nouveau né, il a surtout besoin de sa maman. Hinata est avec elles. On va passer une bonne soirée, ce soir on se fait un câlin, et demain tu retourneras les voir et tu verras qu'elles vont bien. D'accord ?

-…

-D'accord ?

-… hm.

Je sors de la voiture. Neji referme derrière moi et me prend par la main. Il me dit qu'il a prévenu mon père qu'on arrivait chez lui juste après avoir pris les jumeaux. Haru sort en premier. Neji l'interroge avec un sourire forcé.

-Ne me dis pas qu'Aki s'est encore bagarré ! Hein ?

-Non, non !

Je souris en devinant le soulagement de Neji. Depuis qu'Aki a repris l'école pour les vacances de son professeur, il a peur tous les soirs, tous les midis, qu'on le prévienne qu'Aki s'est encore battu. Ce dernier arrive en courant avec un sourire énorme collé aux lèvres.

Neji me jète un coup d'œil ; aussi interloqué que moi. Je questionne son frère.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Je sais pas ! Il est pas dans ma classe !

Aki arrive à notre portée ; il tient une feuille dans sa main. Neji se penche pour recevoir un bisou, et se fait automatiquement informer.

-Papa !! Papa !! Y'a une classe verte d'organisée !! Je peux y aller !!? Dis !! Je peux, hein !!

Neji sourit ; moi aussi. Alors c'est pour ça. Aki donne la feuille à Neji qui lui demande un instant pour la lire. Moi je me tourne vers Haru qui monte dans la voiture alors que Neji et Aki suivent un peu en retrait ; Aki lui donnant toutes les bonnes raisons pour qu'il y aille.

-Et toi Haru ? Tu n'as rien eu comme papier ? Ta classe ne part pas ?

Haru rougit, et fais un « non » de tête tout doucement. Aki me contourne et monte à son tour dans la voiture en prenant la parole.

-Si il en a eu un ce matin aussi ! Mais il veut pas y aller !

J'écarquille les yeux. Neji de même. Je monte dans la voiture, Neji la contourne et s'installe devant le volant en posant une question à Haru.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller Haru ?

Aki répond pour son frère.

-Y'a son amoureuse qui vient aussi.

Haru baisse les yeux en se tripotant les mains. Ils ont tous les deux pris mon tique, c'est pas possible !

Neji parle avant moi.

-Moegi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas y aller ?

-Je veux pas aller à la classe verte ! Et puis c'est nul les plantes !

-C'EST PAS VRAI !!

Aki a hurlé avant moi. Neji lui demande de sa calmer et déclare qu'ils en reparleront lui et Haru. Aki demande alors.

-Moi je peux y aller, hein !?

-Si ton âge ne dérange pas les professeurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'irais pas.

-C'est pas grave que normalement j'ai un professeur à la maison ? Je peux quand même y aller ?

Neji tique en se le rappelant. Il regarde de nouveau le papier, et soupire en me le donnant pour démarrer la voiture.

-Je ne sais pas Aki. On verra avec ton professeur et le directeur.

Il se tourne pour regarder où il recule, et sourit en même temps à Aki en déclarant qu'il ira les voir lundi.

-On a pas école demain ?

-Non. C'est samedi. Tu devrais le savoir samedi dernier tu as eu école !

-Ah. … oui.

Aki est déçu ; il devra attendre pour avoir sa réponse.

Et puis Neji déclare brusquement la nouvelle du jour.

-Ce soir on va manger chez Densetsu ! D'ailleurs, on y va tout de suite. Et votre grand-oncle y est !

Aki sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Hiashi !!?

-Oui.

Haru aussi, mais émet une certaine réserve.

-Mais et nos devoirs ?

Je me tourne vers lui en souriant.

-Tu auras tout le temps de les faire durant le week-end.

-Tsunade elle a dit qu'il fallait les faire quand on les avait !

Neji rétorque.

-Tsunade n'est pas là. Et elle a aussi dit qu'il est bon de se reposer de temps en temps.

-Hmmm… C'est vrai.

Je me rassieds correctement. Je pose une main sur la cuisse de Neji ; je sais bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on parle de Tsunade. Je crois qu'il va lui falloir un certain temps avant d'accepter le fait qu'elle ait raison sur certains points. Rien que le fait qu'Haru fasse ses devoirs dans sa chambre tout comme Aki, ce serait bien. Ou d'autres petites choses par-ci par-là.

Nous arrivons à la maison. A peine entré, Aki saute sur mon père pour lui dire qu'il va partir en classe verte au début du mois prochain. Ce que Neji ajoute fermement par un « peut-être ». Aki me demande la feuille pour la montrer à papa mais j'ai laissé cette dernière dans la voiture. Je prête donc la clé à papa sous l'insistance d'Aki qui veut absolument la lui montrer même si papa se doute que c'est exactement la même chose que moi j'avais fait étant petit. Ils sortent tous les deux pour aller la chercher dans la voiture. Je m'avance dans le salon et salue Jiraya puis Hiashi en constatant sa présence.

Ils semblent un peu mal à l'aise. Je les regarde, et demande.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jiraya me sourit en me disant qu'il n'y a rien mais je vois bien que si. Neji prend ma main et m'explique juste qu'ils ont peur que je pète à nouveau un plomb concernant mes filles. Je rougis, et sens mon cœur se serrer un peu en réalisant comment j'ai agis avec eux tout à l'heure. Et puis aussi, … je me demande comment s'en sort Hinata. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler ? Ou… ou demander à Neji de faire un petit détour par l'hôpital au retour !? Voir comment vont mes bébés !? Juste… juste un coup d'œil !? …

Papa revient. Il pose une main sur mon épaule, et me dit de venir un instant. Il m'emmène à l'étage en disant à Neji de venir s'il veut. Haru et Aki, curieux, montent avec nous. Papa me fait entrer dans sa chambre ; complètement rangée ; et allume son ordinateur en m'expliquant.

-Je vais te montrer les photos qu'on a prises à l'hôpital ! Je ne pense pas que tu refuses.

Il me fait asseoir. Je prends Haru sur mes genoux ; Aki se met sur la pointe des pieds et pose son menton au bord du bureau. Neji l'aide en le soulevant de terre et le garde dans ses bras en attendant. Pendant que l'ordinateur démarre, Haru me demande comment elles sont. Je réponds.

-Les plus belles du monde !

Tout ça quand brusquement, Aki demande en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

-C'est quiii !!?

Tout le monde se retourne pour voir une photo de maman. Neji répond.

-C'est Satsuki. La maman de Naruto.

Haru fronce les sourcils.

-Mais non ! Satsuki c'est la fille de Naruto !

Je lui réponds que c'est aussi ma maman ; mais qu'elle n'est plus là. Qu'elle est partie comme sa petite sœur Fuyu. Puis je change rapidement de sujet en demandant à mon père où est le dossier de photos en constatant que l'ordinateur nous attend.

La soirée va passer tranquillement. Papa nous a imprimé les photos des jumelles. Des cadres les attendent déjà à la maison.

Haru et Aki vont s'endormir dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Je vais monter Aki, et Neji Haru. Une fois ceux-ci couchés et la porte de leur chambre respective fermée, Neji me sourit et m'enlace.

-Bien ! On est enfin tranquille pour quelques heures ! Que dirais-tu de reprendre là où on s'est arrêté avant-hier ?

Je souris, et laisser tomber ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Je suis fatigué Neji.

-Après une journée complète à dormir !!?

-Hm.

Sa main monte et descend dans mon dos tout doucement. Je souris ; j'aime bien ça.

-Je vais m'endormir dans tes bras mon chéri.

-Vas-y si tu veux. Je te coucherai sans te réveiller.

-Hmmm… ?

Je l'enlace. Je sens qu'il me resserre un peu dans ses bras. Et puis il se baisse et me soulève de terre alors que je passe mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'emmène dans la chambre et m'assied sur le lit. Je me laisse tomber en arrière les bras grands ouverts. Je souris alors que Neji s'en va refermer la porte. Il revient vers le lit en enlevant sa chemise. Il déboutonne son jean puis se penche sur le lit et le prépare pour pouvoir s'installer. Il retire son jean. Je souris, et lui demande.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Tu vas dormir ?

Il hausse un sourcil, et me jète un coup d'œil avant de répondre.

-Tu viens de dire que tu étais fatigué, non ?

Je souris de plus belle sans qu'il me voit. Son jean retiré, il s'assied au bord du lit, et tape sur son oreiller avant de s'allonger. Mais je l'interromps en posant mon pied sur son épaule et en le faisant passer dans son dos. Je chuchote.

-Ton corps m'a fait retrouver de l'énergie… !

Il me regarde par-dessus son épaule, et se retourne à quatre patte pour venir s'étendre sur moi et m'embrasser.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille en sentant des chatouilles sur ma peau ; sur mon épaule droite. Je me retourne et prends Neji dans mes bras car je sais que c'est lui qui parsème ma peau de baisers légers.

-… Neji… j'veux dormir encore un peu…

-Bonjour mon ange.

-Hmmm...

-J'ai pris une décision.

-Hmm… ? Ah oui ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est quoi ?

Il arrête ses petit baisers, m'en donne un langoureux, et déclare vouloir acheter une voiture. Je me colle un peu plus à lui en caressant ses fesses.

-Une voiture... ? T'es pas satisfait de la tienne ?

-Elle n'est pas assez grande.

Je ris comme un idiot.

-Tu trouves que t'as quelque chose à compenser ?

Il sourit, accepte un baiser de ma part et m'écoute ajouter quelque chose.

-Moi, je trouve pas du tout !

Il me pousse sur le dos. Il se met à quatre patte au-dessus de moi pour me dominer.

-Oui mais maintenant, on va parfois être six dont quatre sièges auto. Et ma voiture, comme la tienne, ne peut pas contenir tout ce petit monde !

J'écarquille les yeux. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Neji se penche sur moi pour continuer ce que j'ai entamé avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Mais je ne suis plus dedans du tout. Je me sens mal et coupable de ne pas y avoir pensé. Neji s'étend sur moi et commence de très légers déhanchements mais je l'arrête. Je le repousse et me lève en lui disant tout bas d'arrêter. Il se met à genoux ; les bras ouverts.

-Pourquoi !?

-J'ai plus envie. Tu réveilles les jumeaux et moi je prépare le petit déjeuné ?

-Mon ange… !

Je vois bien qu'il est embêté. Mais ça m'a refroidi. Je me sens mal. Une fois habillé et dans la cuisine en train de manger avec les jumeaux, je demande à Neji.

-On pourra aller voir Hinata et les filles après ?

Aki lève les yeux de son bol.

-Après quoi ?

Neji sourit, et lui annonce que nous allons acheter un grosse voiture pour pouvoir passer à six dedans. Haru demande brusquement.

-Dis Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Satsuki et Kisa, c'est nos cousines ou alors nos petites sœurs ?

Neji en lâche sa cuillère dans son café. Il écarquille les yeux, et dévisage Haru alors qu'Aki corrige la conjugaison de son frère.

-« Ce sont » !! Pas « c'est » !!

Haru lui fait une grimace en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche pour lui montrer qu'il chipote. Moi, je regarde Neji qui n'a toujours pas répondu. Mais en même temps, c'est à moi qu'Haru a posé la question. C'est Neji qui me le rappelle en tournant son visage vers le mien. J'ouvre la bouche.

-Je… l… les deux ?

J'adresse un regard interrogatif à Neji.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Pas de "dans le prochain chapitre" cette fois ! Vous verrez bien ! :p. **

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'en ai reçu un petit peu encore quand j'étais en Angleterre. Je suis revenue dans la journée de jeudi et je ne suis toujours pas ré-installée. (Ben je suis une fille hein, j'en emporte toujours pleins ! (demandez à mon CHouchuo qui a traîner ma valise dans le métro de Paris. XD. ) Donc je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews du dernier chapitre ni d'ailleurs aux trois-quatre de POW Sasuke qui attendent toujours dans ma boîte mail. Je m'excuse pour le retard que je prends, j'ai failli ne pas poster aujourd'hui pour tout vous dire mais je me suis dit que même si je ne répondais pas encore aux reviews (je le ferai dans la semaine. PROMIS. (à partir de mercredi car lundi et mardi j'ai mes miss et ma soeurs qui viennent (YOUHOUUUU !! n.n) vous seriez quand même contents d'avoir la suite de Frères II. Voilà voilà ! J'attends impatiemment vos commentaires pour ce chapitre et je m'excuse encore pour le retard dans les réponses. Merci de continuer à me lire ! **

Densetsu : Alors !? C'était bien Londres ?

Nana : Ouiii !!! Et puis j'ai vu Eien en plus à Paris !! Elles nous a aidés moi et mon Chouchou pour aller de la gare de Nord à la gare Montparnasse !! Y'avait un changement à faire. n.n (merci encore Eien !)

Densetsu : Heyyy !! Mais je l'ai même pas vu moi !!

Nana : Ben non, t'étais pas du voyage.

Densetsu : Q.Q... mais je voulais la rencontrer moi !

Nana : #hausse les épaules# Peut-être qu'elle elle voulait pas !

Itachi : #fait irruption# Et nos souvenirs alors !? Hein !? On en a pas eu nous !

Nana : J'ai une grande famille Itachi. Je peux pas prendre de cadeau pour tout le monde !

Itachi : Mais... je voulais un mini Big-Ben !! Q.Q...

Neji : Et encore un symbole phallique. Non mais c'est quoi ça ? _(XD. Clin d'oeil pour celles et ceux qui ont lu Un pari fou. :p ) _

Nana : Du calme Neji. Itachi a besoin de ça en ce moment. C'est vrai le pauvre, il se retrouve avec une fille, il a pas d'enffants alors que Naruto oui, et tout et tout...

Neji : ... hmm... c'est vrai. Alors t'aurais vraiment du lui en ramené un !

Nana : Rhooo... Mais non ! Et puis le seul Big Ben que j'ai ramené à été pour Eien !

Itachi : HEINNN !!? Elle a eu un souvenir !!? Q.Q... MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTE !! T.T...

Nana : #sort discrètement pendant que Densetsu et Itachi se consolent comme ils peuvent en imaginant qu'à leur prochain voyage à eux il ne rappporteront rien à Nana#

Neji : Et donc alors, ... je vais avoir une nouvelle voiture ?

_#Blanc#_


	67. Chapter 67

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 67.**

Haru demande brusquement.

-Dis Naruto ?

-Hm ?

-Satsuki et Kisa, c'est nos cousines ou alors nos petites sœurs ?

Neji en lâche sa cuillère dans son café. Il écarquille les yeux, et dévisage Haru alors qu'Aki corrige la conjugaison de son frère.

-« Ce sont » !! Pas « c'est » !!

Haru lui fait une grimace en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche pour lui montrer qu'il chipote. Moi, je regarde Neji qui n'a toujours pas répondu. Mais en même temps, c'est à moi qu'Haru a posé la question. C'est Neji qui me le rappelle en tournant son visage vers le mien. J'ouvre la bouche.

-Je… l… les deux ?

J'adresse un regard interrogatif à Neji. Ce dernier se tourne vers Haru et répond lui aussi.

-C'est comme toi tu préfères. Naruto, c'est ton deuxième papa maintenant alors si tu veux, Satsuki et Kisa peuvent être tes petites sœurs.

Aki demande ; étonné.

-Naruto c'est notre papa ?

Mon cœur se serre en voyant Neji sourire en acquiesçant. Au tour d'Haru de demander.

-Mais t'avais dit que c'était juste ton amoureux !?

-Oui je sais. Mais Naruto m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait me rendre compte qu'il était comme un papa pour vous !

-Il t'a dit quoi ?

-C'est un secret !

Je le regarde ; étonné. Alors je le questionne moi-même.

-Je t'ai dit quoi ?

Neji éclate de rire. Aki fronce les sourcils en me regardant d'un air embêté.

-Tu sais même pas ce que tu lui as dit !!?

-Ben…

Je hausse une épaule pour lui montrer que je ne vois pas de quoi il parle.

Mon regard se change étrangement en voyant Aki trépigner en demandant à Neji de lui dire.

Alors je peux le considérer comme mon enfant maintenant ? Je peux… être en quelque sorte son papa ?

Je sursaute en entendant Haru, main levée, déclarer qu'il veut des petites sœurs alors que Satsuki et Kisa seront donc ses sœurs. Aki garde une réserve et se tait mais je ne le remarque pas ; je suis trop scotché par ce qui se passe. Par ce que vient de dire d'un ton enjoué Haru.

Neji va vouloir acheter deux voitures finalement. Je commence à être habitué à ses envies soudaines d'un peu plus juste pour le plaisir.

…

Enfin je commence surtout à m'habituer au fait qu'on peut tout acheter sans compter. Ce n'est pas souvent donc je ne dis rien. Neji veut apprendre la valeur de l'argent à ses fils même si je pense qu'ils sont un peu petit pour s'en soucier.

Et puis aussi vu leur famille, ils n'auront jamais à s'en soucier vraiment. Nous revenons donc avec deux voitures à la maison plus quelques courses. Nous repartons ensuite avec la plus grosse ; Neji m'ayant dit qu'il fallait que je m'habitue à ce nouveau gabarit. Haru et Aki installé à l'arrière et Neji juste à côté de moi, je nous emmène tous à l'hôpital après avoir téléphoné à Hinata pour savoir si l'on pouvait venir.

Nous arrivons. Haru me donne la main et Aki prend celle de Neji. J'entre dans la chambre en second ; juste derrière Haru que j'entends hurler le prénom d'Itachi. Je m'immobilise un instant. Mais Neji me pousse avant que je ne recule. J'entre dans la chambre. Je fais la bise à Hinata, salue Itachi de la tête sans lui adresse un regard, et me tourne vers Satsuki qui se trouve dans son berceau.

-Elles sont toutes petites !!

Je souris et regarde Aki qui observe Kisa dans les bras d'Hinata.

-Tu pensais qu'elles allaient faire ta taille ?

Je me penche et peu et montre Satsuki à Haru qui s'émerveille. Neji a serré la main d'Itachi ; je l'ai vu faire. Il discute un peu avec lui pour ne pas le laisser dans son coin mais c'est vraiment par politesse. Je me tourne vers Hinata qui vient de déclarer sortir mardi qui vient de l'hôpital.

-Tu pourras les amener à la maison ce week-end ? Pour que j

Elle m'interrompt ; le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu y a pensé aussi !? J'avais peur de te demander de faire un dîner avec tout le monde chez toi.

Je reste coi quelques instants, et souris en lui disant que c'est naturel puisque j'ai la plus grande maison. Je force un léger rire, et me re-concentre sur Satsuki qui gigote dans mes bras.

Je ne pensais pas vraiment à faire un dîner, moi je voulais surtout mes filles pour le week-end. … mais là si je comprends bien je ne les verrai qu'une soirée.

Je resterai des heures à les regarder si je pouvais.

Haru s'assied au bord du lit et puis s'allonge finalement. Neji lui râle dessus mais Hinata lui dit de laisser ; qu'il en profite pour regarde Kisa et qu'il a raison.

-Tu sais tata ! Kisa, c'est ma petite sœur ! Papa il a dit que je pouvais dire que c'était ma petite sœur !

-Ah oui ?

Hinata échange un sourire avec Neji. Itachi les regarde tour à tour et puis me jète un coup d'œil. Je m'assieds sur la chaise disponible en gardant Satsuki dans mes bras. Haru continue.

-Oui et puis il a aussi dit que Naruto c'était mon deuxième papa !

Je rougis et me concentre sur ma fille ; je ne veux pas les voir me regarder pour ça. Aki prend la parole à son tour.

-Et tu vas continuer à vivre avec Hiashi tata ?

Itachi lui répond en prenant la main d'Hinata.

-Non, elle va vivre avec moi !

Aki écarquille les yeux en continuant ses questions. Moi je me tais mais je me sens mal.

-Ah bon ? Mais t'habite chez ton papa et ta maman, non ?

-Non. On a acheté une maison tous les deux et on va y habiter quand Hinata sortira de l'hôpital.

-C'est où ?

-Pas très loin. Tu pourras continuer à les voir.

-Ben oui j'espère, hein ! C'est mes petites sœurs !

Je tique et redresse mon visage. Mon regard étonné se pose sur Aki qui se fait corriger par Haru.

-« Ce sont » ! Pas « c'e

Mais j'interromps Haru pour parler à Aki.

-Ce sont tes petites sœurs alors ? Tu n'as pourtant rien dit ce matin !

Aki gigote ; mal à l'aise ; et répond en s'agrippant à la barre du pied du lit d'Hinata.

-Ben j'attendais de voir si elles étaient jolies !

Je souris ; amusé. Neji ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils en lui faisant remarquer qu'elles sont de sa famille donc qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être belles et que si en plus je suis le papa, ce sont au minimum de petites déesses. Il m'adresse ensuite un sourire ; moi je rougis un peu.

-Hinata est bien plus jolie que moi.

Itachi m'aurait fait perdre mon sourire si Hinata n'avait pas été là. Il a ajouté que c'était évident qu'elle était plus jolie que moi. Bon c'est normal de dire ça puisque c'est sa petite amie , et puis surtout elle est présente ; mais ça ma fait mal. Heureusement Neji me défend en faisant mine de ne pas être d'accord. Oui juste mine ; Hinata est là après tout.

Haru va tous nous faire rire en disant que non, c'est lui le plus beau. Personne ne va oser le contredire mais c'est parce-que nous riions tous. On va rester un peu jusqu'au moment où Neji va constater mon impatience alors qu'Itachi aura pris Kisa dans ses bras. Je voudrais qu'il la repose dans son berceau ; ou alors qu'il la redonne à Hinata. Je ne le quitte plus des yeux ; j'ai comme une voix dans ma tête qui lui hurle de lâcher mon bébé.

-Mon ange, on va peut-être y aller ?! Aki et Haru n'ont pas encore mangé et j

Je l'interromps en serrant Kisa dans mes bras.

-Tu reviens me chercher en fin d'après-midi ?

Neji insiste du regard ; je grimace. Itachi vient poser Kisa dans son berceau pour prendre Haru et Aki ; qui demandent un baisers et un câlin ; dans ses bras. Je me calme doucement, embrasse Satsuki, la pose et donne un baiser à sa sœur. Je prends la main de Neji et salue Hinata et Itachi. Neji m'emmène ; j'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir de la chambre ; surtout quand j'ai entendu Kisa pleurer.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Neji sert un peu plus ma main et me demande.

-Ca va ?

Je force un sourire et hoche la tête. Il me donne un baiser sur la tempe.

Lundi 10 avril ! On vient d'emmener les jumeaux à l'école. Neji m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour voir le directeur de l'école au sujet de la classe verte d'Aki et d'Haru. Nous sommes tous les deux en train d'attendre dans le couloir de l'école. Ca m'amuse de voir l'intérieur ; ça faisait longtemps. C'est ici que j'étais étant petit. Je me penche un peu en avant pour regarder le fond des couloirs ; j'entends un peu les cours et les élèves. Il doit y avoir une petite classe qui apprend une comptine. Je souris en me redressant ; je regarde Neji.

-Je voyais ça beaucoup plus grand quand j'étais petit.

-Ca a sûrement rapetissé depuis.

Je me mets à rire mais je vais devoir me taire en entendant les pas du directeur arriver. Il est 9h15 quand nous entrons dans son bureau. Je passe le premier. Neji me suit puis le directeur ferme la porte derrière nous.

La question de l'âge des jumeaux va être au centre des préoccupations. Je n'ai pas beaucoup participer ; peut-être encore un peu trop timide encore pour prendre vraiment part à l' « éducation » des jumeaux. On a ensuite parler de ce qui allait se passer durant cette classe verte et aussi si Aki pouvait vraiment y participer puisqu'il suivait des cours à domicile.

Puis le directeur à voulu parler de ce dernier et des bagarres provoquées il y a quelques temps. Et aussi ; surprise pour Neji ; de celle qu'il a faillait déclencher hier.

Le soir, lorsqu'il va revenir de l'école, Neji va le punir. Pas parce-qu'il y a faillit avoir bagarre puisqu'il s'est contrôlé et qu'elle n'a pas eu lieu, mais parce-qu'il ne lui en avait rien dit ; parce-que c'est le directeur qui l'a mis au courant.

Aki ne saura pas s'il aura le droit ou non d'aller à cette classe verte. C'est ça sa punition. Il devra attendre une semaine avant de savoir.

Le lendemain, Hinata sortait de l'hôpital. Neji m'a demandé de ne pas aller la voir ; de ne pas m'immiscer car c'était le jour où elle se rendait dans leur nouvelle maison à elle et Itachi.

… avec les filles. J'ai été pris d'une crise de larme incontrôlable en y pensant alors que Neji allait chercher Haru et Aki à l'école.

Itachi va finir par devenir leur père ; j'en suis sûr. Et je ne peux rien contre ça. Neji l'a remarqué lorsqu'il est rentré ; je m'étais arrêté de pleurer, … pour tout dire je n'ai pas pleuré longtemps mais cela semblait se voir sur mon visage.

Aki et Haru dans leur chambre à faire leur devoirs, Neji vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le grand canapé du salon. Il pose une main sur ma cuisse et la serre un peu.

-Ca va ?

-Non ça va pas Neji.

-C'est Itachi, c'est ça, hein ?

J'acquiesce. Il retient un soupir je le sais bien. Je grimace.

-Mais tu comprends pas aussi ! Toi, tu… T'as pas à avoir peur tu as tes enfants avec toi ! Et puis j'ai l'impression de pas… de pas savoir, … de… de faire tout de travers et j'ai peur à chaque fois que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ou Hinata …

-Je sais ça. Je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir vu que personne n'a le droit de les prendre à part toi et Hinata. On a tous l'impression que tu vas nous assassiner sur place.

-Je suis désolé. C'est incontrôlable ! Même… même papa j'ai du mal… je… Alors que je sais bien qu'il est très attentionné ! C'est mon père après tout !

Il sourit doucement. Je soupire et me laisse tomber contre son épaule. Il m'enlace et me serre fort contre lui en me disant que ça va passer. Mais moi je n'y crois pas.

Le samedi suivant, nous avons emmené les jumeaux à l'école puis nous sommes ensuite aller faire des courses pour le dîner prévu au soir. J'ai invité mon père et Jiraya ainsi que Hiashi et Hanabi. Mais nous n'allons pas nous éterniser dans les magasins. Neji part demain et cette semaine n'a pas été propice aux câlins pour moi. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça mais maintenant que je réalise que Neji part demain, j'ai une folle envie de lui. Bien sûr, si je ne savais pas que je vois mes filles ce soir, … je ne sais pas trop si mon envie serait aussi intense.

Une envie qui n'est pas pour déplaire à Neji. Il m'a avoué s'être retenu toute la semaine pour ne pas me plaquer contre un mur pour me faire l'amour ; qu'on soit dans la maison ou ailleurs. Alors à peine arrivés, ni Neji ni moi ne prenons le temps de tout ranger. Juste les courses allant au frais.

Je ferme la porte du congélateur, me redresse et sens Neji m'enlacer par derrière. Je souris et ferme les yeux en prenant ses mains pour les descendre sur mon pantalon. Je rejète ma tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Neji qui lui embrasse mon cou très tendrement. Je me déhanche lentement en cambrant bien le dos puis en appuyant ses mains sur moi. Il fait le même mouvement que moi et mordille ma peau.

-Aaahh… Aaah Neji ne t'arrêtes surtout pas. …

Il me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il n'en a aucune intention ; puis il déboutonne mon pantalon d'une main pendant que l'autre remonte sous mon pull. Mais je ne peux plus attendre ; je retire sa main de mon pantalon, et me penche en avant après l'avoir baissé. Neji n'attend pas très longtemps pour me donner ce que je désire.

Ce que ça peut détendre !

Nous avons ensuite fini de ranger les courses puis nous sommes montés dans la chambre. On y a passé du bon temps. Je suis étendu à côté de Neji ; ma tête repose un peu sur le haut de son torse.

-Va falloir se rhabiller mon ange.

-… hmm… ?

-C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chercher Haru et Aki.

Je ne réponds pas ; ou plutôt si mais en l'embrassant par-ci par-là. Je monte un peu sur lui et l'embrasse goulûment avant de lui demander.

-J'ai le temps de te prendre encore une fois ?

Il sourit, et m'embrasse.

… on a le temps !

Ses cheveux collés à son corps par la sueur sont entremêlés à mes doigts. Il est assis sur moi qui le suis sur le lit. Je pousse des râles répondant à ses délicieux soupirs. Mes lèvres parcourent son torse que je mords par endroit. Ses mains vont de mes épaules à l'arrière de mon crâne ; elles agrippent par moment mes cheveux lorsque je m'enfonce en lui. Nos corps entrelacés n'ont de cessent de se mouvoir. Notre plaisir résonne dans la maison bien qu'il soit plus silencieux qu'à l'habitude. C'est comme étouffé pour mieux entendre l'autre. Mes yeux sont plongés dans ceux de Neji ; j'essaie de ne pas faire de bruit ; je ne veux pas rompre ce moment. C'est la dernière fois que nous sommes seuls rien que tous les deux avant qu'il ne parte demain. Je veux profiter le plus longtemps possible de sa voix ; de son corps ; de mon Neji qui pense la même chose de son côté par rapport à moi et qui agit de la même manière que moi c'est à dire être le plus silencieux possible pour m'entendre ; pour me regarder et ce concentrer sur moi.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que les jumeaux se font beaux pour accueillir tout le monde, Neji s'assied à côté de moi sur le canapé du salon. Je suis dans la lune et il l'a remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naruto ? C'est de savoir qu'Itachi vient ici ce soir qui te met dans cet état ?

-Non...

-A quoi penses-tu alors ?

Je souris, et le regarde pour lui chuchoter « à toi » ; puis je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Il sourit ; tout heureux de ma réponse. Mais il n'est pas dupe ; il me questionne de nouveau en enlaçant ma taille.

-Mais vraiment, à quoi tu penses mon ange ?

-Aux jumelles. Et puis à Haru et Aki aussi. … au… au fait que tu me fasses confiance pour les garder pendant ton absence.

-Ben oui ! Je te fais confiance. Tu es leur deuxième papa.

Je souris ; touché.

-Oui mais si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose ?

-Ce ne serait pas de ta faute.

-Mais si c'est vraiment de ma faute ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira très bien. Je pars demain en fin de matinée, tu viendras avec moi à l'aéroport après avoir déposé les garçons chez ton père comme ça on pourra se faire pleins de bisous avant le décollage de l'avion, et trois semaines très tranquilles vont passées puis tu reviendras me chercher avec les jumeaux qui seront rentrés de leur classe verte la veille !

-… hm.

-Je te fais confiance. Tout va bien se passer. Tu t'es déjà occupé d'eux avant qu'on soit ensemble !

-Oui. Mais j'avais pas peur comme ça et puis j'étais rassuré parce-qu'Itachi était là enfin… il rentrait le soir ou le midi et… voilà.

J'inspire profondément, et soupire en regardant mes pieds. Enfin plutôt mes genoux puisque je suis assis. Je redresse mon visage et le regarde.

-Tu as vraiment confiance en moi, hein ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer ?

-Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je te laisserai mes fils si je n'avais pas confiance ?

C'est vrai. C'est idiot de penser ça. Il ne va pas laisser ses enfants à n'importe qui après tout.

-Bon ben alors j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.

-Au moindre problème tu peux m'appeler. Je viendrai en avion privé.

Je souris, et acquiesce. Neji m'embrasse encore un fois et déclare aller prendre une douche et se préparer. Je lui dis d'y aller ; que je reste là pour le moment. Un peu plus tard, je vais l'imiter ; un peu obligé en les voyant tous si beaux. Je suis resté scotché devant mon Neji.

Oh bien sûr il est toujours beau, il m'a déjà fait resté sans voix un nombre incalculable de fois mais là… je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce dû à cette façon que nous avons eu de faire l'amour avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux ce midi, …

Alors je décide de provoquer chez lui la même réaction que j'ai eu en le voyant. Je souris en trouvant dans notre armoire un jean que je n'ai pas mis depuis des années. Je l'essaie et suis agréablement surpris en constatant que je rentre encore dedans et qu'il me va aussi bien qu'avant. Une chemise avec le tout, et je sors de la chambre.

Tout sourire, je me rends dans le salon et surprends Neji en me jetant sur lui alors qu'il est de dos à moi. Je le lâche ensuite et attends qu'il se retourne pour faire un tour sur moi-même. Et je souris de plus belle en le voyant hébété.

-Oh mon dieu tu veux que je te saute dessus maintenant ou il va vraiment falloir attendre cette nuit ?

Je ris doucement, et me contiens en voyant Aki nous regarder avec deux grands yeux ouverts aux maximum.

-Vous êtes beaux !!

-Merci Aki.

Neji me prend à la taille en se positionnant de côté à moi ; comme pour une photo. Et puis il demande à Haru qui entre dans le salon pour nous voir.

-Alors Haru !? A ton avis qui est le plus beau ?

Haru nous regard tour à tour, jète un coup d'œil à son frère, et hausse les épaule en déclarant.

-Ben c'est moi !

Nos rires communs se font interrompre par la sonnerie d'entrée. Quelqu'un est déjà là. Je pose un baiser sur la joue de Neji et vais ouvrir. Je perds mon sourire dans l'entrée. C'est Itachi et Hinata. Je resserre la poignée de porte comme un fou dans ma main, et force un sourire en essayant de ne pas demander à Hinata pourquoi Itachi tient l'une de mes filles dans ses bras et l'autre endormie à bout de bras dans un couffin.

-Bonsoir ! Entrez !!

Je me pousse sur le côté. Je suis tellement énervé et je me concentre tellement pour ne pas arracher mes filles des bras d'Itachi que je ne vois pas qu'il est troublé et qu'il m'observe de la tête aux pieds en rougissant un peu. Je referme derrière eux, et débarrasse rapidement Itachi de Satsuki qu'il tenait dans les bras étant donné que Kisa est dans le couffin qu'il vient de poser sur le canapé. Je propose à Neji de la monté à l'étage dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement sans être dérangé par le bruit. Neji accepte et la monte sous mon regard analytique. Je garde Satsuki dans mes bras et lui souris en la berçant tout doucement.

Haru prend la parole.

-Tu proposes pas un café à tonton et tata papa ?

-Oh ! Si !!

Je réalise mon manque de politesse. Je donne Satsuki à Hinata après avoir eu un « volontiers » à la question « voulez-vous un café ? » sans même remarquer comment Haru m'a appelé et les visage étonnés d'Itachi et Hinata. Je fais le café pendant que Neji redescend et entreprend de lancer une discussion. Puis il me rejoint très vite ; étonné et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Naruto !!

-Hm … ?

-Haru t'a appelé « papa » !!?

Je lui jète un coup d'œil en haussant un sourcil.

-Hein ?

-Je… Haru t'a appelé « papa » !!?

Je pose les mugs sur la table de la cuisine en cherchant dans ma mémoire.

-Je… sais plus je… Il m'a appelé « papa » ?

-Ben ils viennent tous de me le dire !!

-Il m'a appelé papa !!?

Je contourne Neji ; le cœur battant ; et retourne dans le salon pour demander à Haru.

-Tu m'as appelé comment ?

-Ben t'es mon papa aussi, non ? Je peux t'appeler papa !

Je regarde derrière moi et vois Neji qui sourit d'un air touché.

Haru m'a appelé papa ! Com… comment je dois réagir ? Je suis censé faire quoi ? Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir moi !

Je regarde Neji, Hinata et Itachi, je me racle la gorge, jète un coup d'œil à Haru qui me sourit, … et puis je me relève et retourne dans la cuisine pour prendre le café prêt sans rien dire ou faire. Quand je reviens dans le salon, Haru n'y est plus. Neji me dit qu'il lui a demandé d'aller chercher son frère pour ne pas rester à l'étage ; histoire de ne pas réveiller Kisa. Je regarde autour de moi, et vois le baby-phone bien installé à côté du téléphone pour entendre si jamais Kisa se réveille. Je pose le café su la table. Hinata a mis Satsuki dans le couffin que Neji a redescendu pour elle. Nous n'avons pas le temps de finir notre café que Hiashi et Hanabi arrivent à leur tour lorsque je m'apprête à demander où se trouve la nouvelle maison d'Hinata et Itachi ; que je sache au moins où sont mes filles. Mais je suis donc interrompu. Puis juste après Hiashi et Hanabi, je le suis à nouveau par mon père et Jiraya. Je me lève donc et vais dans l'entrée accompagné d'Aki qui ouvre pour moi la porte. Il hurle le prénom de mon père et se jète sur lui. Jiraya se fait accueillir aussi mais un peu plus calmement. Je leur propose un café qu'ils refusent tous les deux poliment. Papa entre dans le salon avec Aki dans les bras. Jiraya salut tout le monde et fait connaissance avec Hanabi qu'il n'a quasiment jamais rencontré.

La soirée commence tranquillement. Je n'arrête pas de croire entendre ma fille pleurer à l'étage mais ce n'est pas le cas. Un peu avant de dîner, je décide de monter pour la voir. Je me sens rassurer en la voyant dormir paisiblement. Je redescends, et remonte moins de dix minutes après.

Lorsque je redescends, je ralentis en voyant Neji m'attendre au bas des escaliers.

-Si tu essayais de te détendre mon ange ?

Je grimace.

-J'ai peur, et si jamais elle se retourne et s'étouffe ? Si jamais elle pleure et que le baby-phone soit défectueux ?

-Tu l'entendras même sans le baby-phone si elle pleure. Ca hurle fort les bébés.

Je regarde derrière moi, et me retourne.

-Je vais voir juste une dernière fois, je

Neji m'attrape par la main et me force à descendre jusqu'à lui.

-Naruto. Ca va aller. Elle ne va pas s'envoler comme ça !

Je reste silencieux, mais pas assez longtemps pour réfléchir intérieurement à ce que je dis ; mes mots sortent tous seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !!? Fuyu est bien partie comme ça, elle ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! Si je ne le fais pas je vais finir comme toi !!

A suivre !

Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **

« Neji entre dans la chambre. Il vient vers la table à langer et c'est à ce moment là que je réalise que s'il a entendu, ça veut dire que tout le monde a entendu. Je me précipite sur la porte de la chambre et la ferme d'un coup sec »

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Bon les deux derniers chapitres j'y ai répondu très singulièrement, tout le monde ou presque à eu la même chose. D'ailleurs, je vais remettre l'information **pour tous les anonymes et non-anonymes** **n'ayant pas reviewer** depuis le chapitre 64 :

**_J'AI FINI FRERES II ! _**

_Et Je pense bien que vous vous poser des questions et surtout « combien de chapitre il va y avoir alors !!? »_

_Donc je réponds =) : Il va y avoir 70 chapitres. PLUS un épilogue (en une seule partie parce-que j'aurai trop peur de prendre trop mon temps comme pour Un pari fou pour faire la suite. Bien que je sache exactement ce qu'il y a dedans et de quoi ça parle et tout et tout (et oui je dois dire que pour Un pari fou, j'y suis un peu allée au feeling ) _

_Donc, pour en revenir à cette fin. Je ne sais pas encore très bien quelle fic je vais continuer ensuite : Mon petit ami homophobe, ou bien Un monde immense. A vrai dire j'en ai commencé une autre il y a peu et je suis déjà au chapitre 20 c'est vous dire. Donc je pense que je vais surtout pour le moment me concentrer sur POW Sasuke histoire de la finir ou au moins un peu plus l'avancer car elle est toujours bloquée au chapitre 17 sur mon ordinateur. Et aussi il faudrait absolument que je finisse la deuxième partie de l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou avant la rentrée. (histoire que je ne mette pas un an pour vous faire lire la Fin. )_

**Voilà voilà. Encore merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vus a plu et que vous avez hurler à l'indignation sur la dernière phrase. (huhuhu.. mais comment va réagir Neij ??!! huhuhu) J'attends vos commentaires impatiemment, et là pour de vrai je répondrai correctement et dans les temps impartis. Merci encore de me suivre et à la semaine prochaine !**

Densetsu : Oualala… Naruto qu'as-tu dis là… ?

Itachi : Je suis choqué !

Nana : Bah il est sur les nerfs le petit. Il va falloir faire quelque chose !

Itachi : Haha… Je m'en occupe je m'en occupe !

Nana : #rattrape Itachi par le col avant qu'il ne s'en aille trop loin.# HEP !! Restes là toi. C'est à Neji de faire ça. Tu n'es plus avec Naruto toi !

Itachi : Mais si Neji ne sait pas détendre Naruto qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi !?

Nana : Il sait très bien le détendre. Alors tu restes là, et tu attends la suite.

Itachi : #croise les bras et boude.# Si c'est comme ça j'apparaîtrai pas dans l'épilogue !

Nana : Ca m'étonnerait, tu y es déjà et j'en suis à la 29ième page.

Itachi : T.T… Densetsuuuu !!! Elle m'embête !

Densetsu : #hausse les épaules d'un air penaud#Ben qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? C'est l'auteur !


	68. Chapter 68

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 68**

Neji m'attrape par la main et me force à descendre jusqu'à lui.

-Naruto. Ca va aller. Elle ne va pas s'envoler comme ça !

Je reste silencieux, mais pas assez longtemps pour réfléchir intérieurement à ce que je dis ; mes mots sortent tous seuls.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !!? Fuyu est bien partie comme ça, elle ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! Si je ne le fais pas je vais finir comme toi !!

Il a un sursaut ; mais je suis tellement paniqué à l'idée que Kisa puise être en danger que je ne le remarque pas. Je ne vois pas non plus son regarde changer. Enfin je ne sais pas l'interpréter comme je le fais d'habitude.

Neji me lâche, et retourne dans le salon en me disant de faire comme je veux sur un ton dur.

Ce que je fais sans chercher à m'excuser pour ce que je viens de dire.

Un peu moins de deux minutes après, je vais venir chercher Satsuki au rez-de-chaussée en me disant qu'il y a sûrement trop de bruit pour elle en bas. La table est en train d'être mise par Haru et Jiraya sous les ordres du premier. Mon père me regarde prendre le couffin, et me demande.

-Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je m'immobilise, et le regarde ; stressé. Je ferai quelque chose de mal ? Il ne faut pas que je la porte alors qu'elle est dans le couffin ? Elle s'endormait et je l'ai réveillée ?

-Je… je me suis dit qu'elle serait mieux là-haut, a… avec tout le bruit en bas, et puis on va manger alors, … qu'elle… dorme un peu pendant que

Hinata prend la parole en me souriant.

-Merci de faire attention à elles Naruto.

Je souris à mon tour, resserre un peu les anses du couffin dans mes mains, et acquiesce avant de ressortir du salon.

Une fois là-haut, Satsuki installée dans son berceau, je vais m'asseoir sur une chaise et ne plus les quitter des yeux . Tout le monde est en bas mais je reste avec mes deux trésors. Je les surveille ; j'admire les beaux yeux de Satsuki qui me regardent.

Brusquement, la voix de papa qui chuchote.

-Naruto, tu viens manger ?

Je me retourne sur ma chaise et le regarde ; je ne veux pas descendre.

-Je… commencez sans moi, je reste un peu là, j'attends que Satsuki s'endorme. Elle… Elle va pas être très longue.

Je lui tourne le dos très rapidement ; je ne vois pas qu'il voit mon anxiété. J'ai peur qu'il s'approche et m'oblige à descendre. Je guète le moindre bruit qui pourrait m'informer sur ses mouvements.

Mais il ne dit finalement rien et redescend. Je respire un peu mieux.

Quelques minutes vont passer avant que Kisa ne se réveille en pleurant. Je me lève d'un coup, et éteins le baby-phone avant qu'Hinata ne monte. Je peux me débrouiller seul ; j'ai appris avec Tsunade, ça va aller.

Je prends Kisa dans mes bras, et essaie de la calmer en la berçant un peu mais rien n'y fait ; ses pleurs augmentent.

Je suis perdu ; qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je me dis alors qu'il faut que je la change. Je la pose ; en essayant de ne pas trembler ; sur la table à langer.

Je sursaute et me retourne en entendant Satsuki se mettre elle aussi à pleurer. J'ouvre la bouche, lui bafouille de ne pas pleurer ; que je dois m'occuper de Kisa, et me retourne vers cette dernière ; les mains tremblantes.

Alors que je m'apprête à la changer, un blanc me prend. Je reste immobile et me dis que je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne bouge plus ; je suis comme bloqué.

Com… comment on fait déjà ? Tsunade m'a pourtant tout dit, elle m'a expliqué.

-Mon ange ?

Je sursaute, et recule d'un pas de la table à langer, comme pour essayer de montrer que je n'y suis pour rien ; que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elles pleurent toutes les deux comme ça.

Neji entre dans la chambre. Il vient vers la table à langer et c'est à ce moment là que je réalise que s'il a entendu, ça veut dire que tout le monde a entendu. Je me précipite sur la porte de la chambre et la ferme d'un coup sec.

Mes filles ne pleurent pas ! Je suis un très bon père !

Lorsque je me retourne vers Neji et mes filles, je le vois en train de changer Kisa le plus calmement du monde, la bercer un peu, la remettre dans son berceau et chuchoter quelque chose à Satsuki en caressant sa joue. Elle se calme d'un coup.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure ; vexé. Je n'ai rien su faire et lui y arrive comme ça. Il vient, entre, et règle tout en moins d'une minute. Il n'a pas le droit de me prendre mon rôle ! Il n'a pas à les calmer c'est à moi de le faire !

Je ne dis rien, baisse la tête en serrant les poings et vais me rasseoir à ma place pour surveiller mes filles.

-Tu ne viens toujours pas manger ?

-Non.

Il s'en va. Il rallume le baby-phone au passage et laisse la porte ouverte en repartant. Je n'ai pas le courage de la refermer ni d'éteindre le baby-phone.

Je n'ai rien su faire. C'est Neji seul qui les a calmées. Je m'en veux ; je suis vexé ; je suis en colère contre moi-même qui n'aie même pas su calmer mes propres filles. Ma gorge se serre. Je me sens mal d'avoir été aidé. J'aurai pu y arrive tout seul ! Il… il suffisait qu'il arrive un peu après, j'aurai déjà été en train de remettre Kisa dans son berceau. C'était juste le choc de devoir faire ça pour la première fois, j'ai été un peu perdu mais, .. mais la prochaine fois ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Une ou deux heures passent jusqu'à ce que Neji vienne de nouveau me voir.

-Naruto, ils vont repartir. Il faudrait préparer les filles.

J'écarquille les yeux et dévisage Neji sans quitter ma place.

-Mais… elles dorment !

Je me lève, contourne Neji et descends pour un petit moment. Itachi est en train d'enfiler son manteau, il se retourne et s'immobilise en me voyant. Mais il ne dit rien et va finalement détourner ses yeux et me montrer son dos alors qu'Hinata m'accueille en bas.

-Naruto ! Tu descends enfin !?

-Hinata, je… les filles dorment et… je te les ramène demain, ok ?

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers ; je divine que c'est Neji qui descend lentement ; il a du entendre ma proposition. Hinata ouvre la bouche, je suis sûr qu'elle va refuser alors je la coupe.

-Je vais bien m'occuper d'elles, elles dorment, elles, .. je te les ramène demain, d'accord ? N… On doit aller à l'aéroport pour Neji, je te les ramènerai en y allant ?

Je grimace ; ma gorge est serrée. Je me sens mal parce-que je suis sûr qu'elle a entendu les filles pleurer tout à l'heure. Elle doit se dire que je ne suis pas doué ; qu'il va leur arriver quelque chose.

-J… je me suis bien débrouiller tout à l'heure, j'ai… j'ai eu du mal au début mais tu as entendu, non … ? Elles… Elles se sont tues très vite ! J'ai assuré, j'y arriverai. Tu… as bien envie d'avoir un peu de temps avec…

Je secoue une main vers Itachi qui nous regarde du coin de l'œil.

-… avec Itachi.

-Naruto, …

-Je vais bien m'occuper d'elles. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais les avoir quand je voulais, je me suis débrouiller tout à l'heure.

Neji se rapproche de nous ; je prie pour qu'il ne dise rien sur le fait que c'est lui qui a tout fait tout à l'heure. Je renchéris ; au bord des larmes ; en disant que j'ai tout pour leur donner à manger, que j'ai tout pour les changer, … que j'ai tout.

Je ne fais pas attention au fait que je blesse Hinata en lui disant que ça ne dérange en rien qu'elles restent ici puisqu'elle ne leur donne finalement pas le sein pour les nourrir. J'en oublie le mal qu'elle a eu à s'en remettre lorsqu'on lui a annoncé qu'il fallait donner le biberon à nos filles parce-qu'elle n'avait pas assez de lait.

Je ne remarque pas non plus que Hiashi et Hanabi sont déjà partis et que papa et Jiraya écoutent à côté dans le salon.

C'est Itachi qui me sauve. Il pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

-Ma puce, laisse-le faire. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis un moment et tu es plus que fatiguée. C'est juste pour une nuit. Naruto nous les ramène demain.

Itachi me jète un coup d'œil ; je réponds d'un « oui !! » assez fort et stressé. Hinata accepte à contre cœur mais accepte. Elle monte voir nos filles, et redescends au ralenti.

Une fois que leur voiture sera loin, je vais me sentir d'abord respirer un peu mieux, heureux, et aussi, … finalement,… complètement paniqué. Je rentre à l'intérieur en fermant à clé derrière moi, et commence à me ronger frénétiquement les ongles.

Comment je vais faire ? Et Neji qui m'a entendu me vanter alors que je n'ai même pas su m'occuper de Kisa et Satsuki tout à l'heure. Il ne voudra plus m'aider !

Et puis, ... et puis de toute façon, … non. Je ne veux pas de son aide. Je vais y arriver tout seul. Tsunade m'a tout appris alors pourquoi je n'y arriverai pas !?

Oui, mais si je faisais quelques chose de travers et que cela s'avère très dangereux ?

Je sursaute et recule de plusieurs pas entendant la voix de mon père.

-Bon. Nous aussi on va y aller. On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Je le dévisage. Je ne m'étais toujours pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient encore là. Mon père sourit ; amusé.

-Ne sursaute pas comme ça Naruto ! Je ne vais pas te sauter au cou !

-D… Désolé, j'avais pas vu que vous étiez encore là.

-Oui. Je devine. Tu es resté là-haut toute la soirée. Tu as si peur que ça de les laisser toutes seules ?

Neji reste silencieux près de l'escalier. Je lui jète un coup d'œil mal à l'aise. J'aimerai qu'il m'aide.

-N... un peu, … Tsunade m'a tellement monté la tête, … h… héhé… j…

Je force un rire ; mais beaucoup trop. Jiraya et papa s'échangent un regard je le vois bien. Ca me fait encore plus peur par rapport à comment je devrais être.

Ils vont s'en aller. Je ferme pour de bon derrière eux. Les jumeaux sont sûrement déjà couchés. Lorsque je me retourne, je ne fais pas attention à Neji et me dirige vers les escaliers.

-Mon ange tu vas dormir avec qui ? Moi, ou tes filles sur un tabouret ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui ; un peu pris au dépourvu.

-Quoi ?

-Je m'en vais demain. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour ou est-ce que je vais devoir attendre mon retour en espérant que tu te sois un peu détaché d'elles le temps de quelques minutes ?

-Je…

Il soupire et vient tout près de moi. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu as dis ça à Hinata Naruto. Pourquoi tu as peur pour tes filles, pourquoi tu veux passer le plus de temps possible avec elles. J'ai été pareil avec Fuyu. Et regarde où ça m'a mené avec Anko.

Je me crispe, et le dévisage.

-Tu… tu vas les empoisonner si je

-Mais non. Idiot. Je te dis juste que je sais que tu as des filles, que tu es papa et que tu as tout une charge qui te tombe d'un coup sur les épaules et que tu veux réussir tout seul à mener la chose. Mais nous sommes un couple. Et on est deux. D'accord ? Alors je peux t'aider.

-…

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue.

-Tu… Neji, … tu pourras, … m…

J'aimerai lui demander de m'aider ; de me montrer comme on fait en vrai ; de me guider ; d'être là.

De ne pas partir et me laisser seul avec elles et ses enfants.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. La partie en moi qui veut y arriver seul, qui pense que je suis le papa et que je dois me débrouiller seul, prend le dessus.

-Tu pourras me faire l'amour si tu veux cette nuit. On… on va faire l'amour.

Je me sens mal. Je le contourne en l'obligeant à me lâcher, et monte à l'étage avant de redescendre juste après pour prendre le baby-phone dans le salon. Je remonte dans notre chambre où Neji m'attend. Il s'est mis torse-nu et à l'air de faire quelque chose au bureau. Je le regarde, pose le baby-phone sur la table de chevet de mon côté, et l'allume. Je m'assieds sur le lit, jète un coup d'œil à Neji et me relève pour aller voir Kisa et Satsuki. Je regarde leur baby-phone une fois dans leur chambre. Je m'en approche, me penche vers l'objet et chuchote pour vérifier.

-Neji ! … Neji !? Tu m'entends ?

J'attends un peu, et m'apprête à parler de nouveau mais la voix de Neji se faire entendre.

-Naruto !?

-Tu m'entends ?

-Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

-D… d'accord. Je reviens alors.

Il ne répond pas. Je crois même que si je faisais attention j'entendrai un soupir. Je repose le baby-phone, repars et reviens avant d'avoir atteins le sortie. Je vérifie que la lumière est allumé sur l'objet pour montrer qu'il est en marche, regarde mes feux filles paisiblement endormies, et retourne au ralenti dans la chambre. J'aimerai laisser ouvert pour pouvoir entendre mieux, mais comme Neji veut faire l'amour, on risquerai de les réveiller ou de, … de les traumatiser ou…

Je vais vers le lit ; de mon côté ; je m'assieds tout prêt de la table de chevet. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule. Neji est en train de se déshabiller de son côté du lit ; il ne fait pas attention à moi alors je prends le baby-phone et le colle à mon oreille en me disant qu'il est peut-être cassé. Ou qu'il n'y a plus de pile.

J'aurai peut-être dû les laisser rentrer avec Hinata et Itachi, … ils … s'il arrive quelque chose je fais comment ?

-Naruto.

Je sursaute, et repose le baby-phone aussi vite que je le peux ; je manque d'ailleurs de le faire tomber et Neji remarque donc sûrement que je l'avais pris. Mais je ne me retourne pas.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de dire ça tout à l'heure.

Dire quoi ?

-Je te pardonne mais c'est seulement parce-que je vois bien que tu es complètement paumé. Mais ne me parle plus comme ça de Fuyu. Je te l'interdis.

-D… désolé. Je sais plus ce que je dis.

Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit sur Fuyu ?

Je me lève et me déshabille avant de me glisser sous les draps. Je me rapproche de Neji dans le lit, et me fais enlacer. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et sourit.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur ! Elles dorment tranquillement et nous pendant ce temps on s'offre du bon temps !

-Oui.

Je souris aussi ; un peu gêné de me demander commet je vais entendre le moindre bruit avec le baby-phone si Neji me fait crier de plaisir.

Je n'ai pas envie de faire l'amour. C'est horrible de s'en rendre compte alors j'essaie de me concentrer sur Neji. Je l'aime après tout, et je ne vais pas le voir durant trois semaines. Si jamais on ne fait rien je vais m'en vouloir dés demain soir lorsque je serais seul dans ce si grand lit.

Je l'embrasse donc à mon tour en glissant mes mains sur sa peau. Je pousse un gémissement un peu forcé lorsqu'il vient tripoter un peu mes fesses. Je suis pas DU TOUT dedans.

-A… attends Neji, … je suis…

Il s'écarte en soupirant. Je m'excuse et lui dis ne pas être dedans.

-J'ai remarqué mon ange.

-Je me retourne, ce… sera mieux. D'accord ?

-Si tu le penses.

Il est déçu.

Non seulement je suis nul comme père, mais en plus je suis devenu totalement incapable d'être désirable et désirant.

Je me retourne donc ; je jète un coup d'œil à Neji et pose ma main sur la sienne lorsqu'il recommence à me caresser. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de me laisser aller.

Je commence à me perdre un peu dans le plaisir lorsque j'entends brusquement un gazouillement provenant du baby-phone. J'ouvre les yeux et me crispe sûrement un léger instant car Neji chuchote à mon oreille en commençant à me préparer.

-Elles dorment mon ange. … elles sont juste en train de rêver.

Je gémis alors qu'il enfonce son index en moi rejoint très vite par son majeur. Je me cambre un peu en agrippant le drap.

J'entends un autre gazouillement et d'autres petits bruits moins net au baby-phone. Mon cœur accélère.

Et si l'une d'elles étaient en train de s'étouffer dans son sommeil ? Ou si Satsuki avait faim et allait pleurer et réveiller sa sœur ?

Je manque de sursauter en sentant Neji entrer en moi ; je pousse une plainte mélange de mon plaisir et mon état un peu perdu. Je ne vais tout de même pas arrêter Neji alors qu'il est en moi, non ?

-N… Nej

Il embrasse mon cou en caressant mon torse et mon bas-ventre. Je gémis, et entends comme un petit claquement bizarre suivi d'un énième gazouillis.

Je n'en peux plus ; je m'écarte de Neji en m'excusant la gorge serrée. Je me lève, apeuré pour mes filles, et prends le baby-phone pour le mettre à mon oreille. Je suis fatigué, tendu, j'ai peur et je suis perdu. J'enfile un boxer en essayant de ne pas voir le visage de Neji et m'excuse encore en retenant des larmes bien dérangeantes. Puis je sors de la chambre pour aller voir Kisa et Satsuki.

J'entre à peine dans la chambre que Satsuki se met à pleurer. J'accoure alors vers elle et la prends dans mes bras.

-N… non, … Non pleures pas, c'est moi ! C'est papa… !

Je la berce un peu gauchement. Pourquoi elle pleure ?

Je me mets à faire les cents pas avec elle dans les bras qui n'arrête pas de pleurer. Kisa s'est réveillée du même coup et hurle à son tour. Je berce un peu plus fort Satsuki en l'implorant de se taire ; qu'elle fait pleurer sa sœur.

Je renifle en essayant de ne pas imiter mes filles qui vont finir par très rapidement me voir pleurer elles-aussi.

Je resserre Satsuki contre moi et m'assieds en sanglotant.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a.

-Naruto ?

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres m'échappe. Neji est entré et s'approche de moi. Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

-J'y arriverai pas !! J'y arriverai pas Neji !! Je sais pas quoi faire ! Elles arrêtent pas de pleurer !

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux très tendrement.

… Neji. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas m'en vouloir d'être comme ça.

-Calme-toi d'abord. Si tu n'es pas détendu, elles vont le sentir et ça va empirer les choses.

-Mais oui mais, …

Je renifle en essuyant une de mes joues en gardant bien Satsuki contre moi.

-… mais si elles arrêtent pas de pleurer, je… jj… Je peux pas me détendre !

Je hoquète en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe. Neji parle doucement ; il est agenouillé devant moi et passe doucement sa main dans le dos de Satsuki que j'ai toujours dans les bras.

-Ca va aller mon ange. C'est normal au début d'être perdu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'veux une nurse ! J'y arriverai pas !! Je suis nul !!

-Mais non. Tu as toujours détesté l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi s'occupe de tes filles quand Hinata était enceinte. Alors on ne prendra pas de nurse. Y'a juste quelques ajustements à faire. D'accord ? Je vais t'aider.

Il prend Satsuki dans ses bras en se redressant. Un coup au cœur me prend ; Satsuki pleure toujours, mais beaucoup moins. Elle ne hurle plus autant.

Je suis vraiment nul.

Neji va me dire qu'elles ont juste faim. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour le deviner, mais une fois le biberon prêt et proposé, elles ont arrêté de pleurer. Neji l'a donné à Satsuki en me montrant comme faire. J'ai essayé avec Kisa ; j'ai faillit pleurer de nouveau ; incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'avais peur que ce soit trop chaud, que le biberon se vide trop vite et étouffe Kisa, que ce que je lui donne ne soit pas la bonne chose.

Mais au final, je n'ai pas pleuré. Ou juste de soulagement quand Kisa a commencé à boire avec gourmandise.

Cette nuit, j'ai donné le biberon à l'une de mes filles.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Papa… ?

-Oui Aki ?

-J'y vais alors ou pas à la classe verte ?"

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Bon alors je dois constater que la plupart de mes lecteurs sont des aoûtiens ou alors que vous m'en voulez de vous avoir mis à tous et à toutes ce petit mot par rapport à la fin de Frères II au lieu d'une réponse en bonne et due forme pour les chapitres précédents. :s.. Je suis désolée si c'est le cas, j'étais tellement contente de l'avoir enfin fini et de pouvoir passer à l'épilogue (que j'ai fini aussi d'ailleurs. huhuhu ) que ben.. que ben j'ai voulu le partager. :x.. (d'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai par mégarde envoyerl e mot à l'une des quatre personnes qui me restait à envoyé une réponse poru le chapitre 16 de POW Sasuke car je n'en ai plus que quatre. :x. ) ****Sinon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en train de finir l'Epilogue d'Un pari fou. (ma môman a recommencé à lire la fic en apprenant ça alors il faut que je le finisse vite avant qu'elle ne termine sa lecture et me demande expressément la fin de l'Epilogue. XD. ) Vous avez un allié de taille tout prêt de moi. n.n. Sur ce je vous dis bonne semaine à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 69 ! J'attends malgré tout vos comm's pour ce chapitre, hein ! ;).**

Densetsu : Naruto va devenir un bon papa.

Nana : Ah ?

Densetsu : Oui ! J'en sus persuadé !

Itachi : On s'en fiche de ça ! Alors Nana ? #prend un beau sourire# Tu as fini Frères II ? L'épilogue ? Il est bien ?

Nana : Ouiii !! Je suis pas très très super méga contente pour la fin de Frères II dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais par contre pour l'Epilogue je suis vraiment ... ouaaaa de moi. n.n. Hihi.

Itachi : Ah oui ? Et... et ça ... se fini bien pour tout le monde?

Nana : #sans écouter Itachi# Mais ma môman elle a pas compris la dernière phrase comme moi je l'avais mise...

Densetsu : Ah bon ?

Itachi : Et... et c'était quoi ?

Nana : Ah bah vous verrez bien quand vuos y serez !! HAHAHA !


	69. Chapter 69

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 69.**

Cette nuit, j'ai donné le biberon à l'une de mes filles. Je me suis couché un peu plus serein. Pensant que j'allais pouvoir mieux dormir. Mais j'ai très vite été réveillé.

L'une de mes demoiselles est en train de pleurer et se fait entendre via le baby-phone. Mon cœur se serre déjà de nouveau. J'éteins le baby-phone et regarde Neji par-dessus mon épaule. Il dort.

Je me lève, me disant que je vais très bien y arriver seul, mais n'arrive pas à franchir seul le seuil de la porte de la chambre. Je retourne sur mes pas et secoue l'épaule de Neji.

-Nej… Neji ? T'es réveillé ?

Il bougonne, se tourne sur le dos et passe une main sur son visage d'un air endormi avant de me demander.

-Hm… ? S'passe quoi ?

-L… les filles se sont réveillées, et je…

-Tu veux que je viennes t'aider ?

-… o… oui. S'il te plaît.

Il se lève et me sourit en me rassurant qu'il ne me laisse pas tout seul. Il s'habille un peu et prend ma main pour m'emmener de l'autre côté du couloir.

Satsuki et Kisa vont m'obliger à passer par la case changement de couche que je redoutais tant. Neji est resté tout prêt de moi ; il m'a guidé et m'a soutenu.

Encore un peu après dans la nuit, je suis allé donner le biberon à Satsuki. Je l'ai fait sans demander à Neji de se lever et de m'accompagner. Lorsque je me suis recouché, il était à moitié réveillé et m'a félicité. Je me suis senti fier.

Le lendemain matin, le réveille nous force à sortir de notre lit. Je ne dors depuis qu'à peine 2 heures et j'ai beaucoup de mal. Je sens les mains de Neji glisser sur mon corps et ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou.

-Mon ange, … j'ai mis le réveil un peu plus tôt si jamais tu voulais un câlin avant que je ne parte. Tu peux dormir encore une demi-heure si tu veux.

-Hm… mmhhm…

Mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir.

-Hmm.. Neji j'adorerai ça mais je crois que mon corps veut encore dormir…

-C'est pas grave. Rendors-toi. Je te réveille tout à l'heure. J'éteins le baby-phone, ok ? Non mieux, je l'emporte avec moi. Je m'occupe des miss.

-Hmmm… elles ont mangé tout à l'heure.

-Je sais. Je t'ai senti te lever.

Il m'embrasse, m'embrasse une seconde fois, et prend le baby-phone avant de sortir de la chambre après s'être habillé. Je me rendors un peu. Neji vient me réveiller une demi-heure plus tard par un tendre baiser. Je me tourne sur le dos et l'enlace ; un peu plus apte à ouvrir les yeux et à bouger.

Il me chuchote.

-On a pas le temps mon ange. Il faut te préparer.

-Juste un peu… s'il te plaît… J... juste un tout petit peu…

Il m'obéit avec grand plaisir. On va juste se câliner, mais ça m'a suffit. Je me lève donc et vais dans la salle de bain après être allé voir mes filles rapidement pour ne pas les réveiller. C'est quand moi je dois me lever qu'elles elles dorment. Après une douche et un petit déjeuné, nous montons tous dans la voiture. Kisa et Satsuki sont les premières à être déposées. Hinata était plus qu'heureuse de retrouver ses filles et moi assez mal de devoir les lui laisser. En plus, lorsque nous sommes partis j'ai vu Itachi dans le rétroviseur ; il prenait Satsuki des bras d'Hinata pour la bercer en lui souriant.

Mon cœur à voulu hurler de lui-même. Neji l'a vu et essaie de me changer les idées en parlant de ses garçons.

-Tu les gardes bien, hein !?

-Oui.

Je lui souris.

Aki tente finalement quand nous arrivons chez mon père.

-Papa… ?

-Oui Aki ?

-J'y vais alors ou pas à la classe verte ?

Je souris sans me faire voir. Il a pris une petite voie boudeuse et tristounette. Neji lui jète un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule après s'être garé dans l'allée.

-Oui. Tu y vas. Vous y allée tous les deux.

Sur le visage d'Aki se dessine un splendide sourire. Il est prêt à hurler de joie mais son frère l'interrompt.

-Quoi !? Mais je veux pas y aller !!

Neji descend sans rien ajouter et ouvre la portière de Haru qui lui répète qu'il ne veut pas y aller.

-Pourtant tu y vas aussi Haru. Ca ne peut te faire que du bien. Penses à Tsunade ; à ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Je retiens un sourire ; il se sert de ma grand-mère en plus ! Haru va le bouder jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. Aki, lui, n'a pas arrêté d'en parler à papa.

Quand nous partons, Neji a le droit à un baiser d'Aki, et puis finalement lorsque nous serons de retour dans l'allée pour retourner à la voiture Haru va l'appeler en courant vers lui pour lui faire un câlin et un bisou. Et il lui promet, en plus, de bien s'amuser à la classe verte ; qu'il faut qu'il rentre bien et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui et son frère et qu'ils s'occuperont bien de moi quand ils seront là.

Neji le serre fort contre lui et lui promet de vite revenir. Haru ajoute « avec un cadeau » auquel Neji répond par un « si tu es sage ». Il le repose au sol, et lui dit de retourner à l'intérieur. Haru obéit après m'avoir fait un dernier bisou, puis un autre à son papa pour finir par le meilleur.

Neji et moi remontons en voiture ; moi au volant cette fois. Neji va m'observer un petit peu et puis prend la parole.

-Ca va aller Naruto ?

-H… hm.

-Tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand s'il y a un souci. Et ne t'inquiètes pas de ce que je dirai ou ferai, je t'aime quoiqu'il se passe. Ok ?

-Hm. Je t'aime aussi.

-Tu ne me trompes pas, hein ?

Je souris et lui jète un coup d'œil.

-Non. J'en ai aucune envie Neji. Mais toi non plus ! T'as pas le droit.

-Je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon. Je t'aime trop pour avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre même après trois semaines d'abstinence.

-On se téléphonera. Et puis y'a internet !

-Oui.

Il me donne un baiser sur la joue en glissant sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sursaute légèrement.

-Neji ! Arrêtes tu me déconcentres.

Il se rassied en souriant d'un air amusé. Nous arrivons un peu après à l'aéroport. Je prends la main de Neji et l'accompagne jusqu'à la piste où attend son jet privé. J'y suis un peu habitué depuis le temps, mais ça me fait toujours bizarre de voir les gardes du corps l'attendre, et aussi de savoir qu'il a plusieurs avions à lui.

Arrivé au pied des marches montant jusqu'à l'entrée de l'avion, Neji se tourne face à moi, et vient poser une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me serrer contre lui.

-Tu t'occupes bien de nos enfants ?

J'écarquille les yeux ; surpris.

-N… nos enfants ?

-Oui. Haru et Aki. Et puis Satsuki et Kisa si tu veux. Quand tu les as.

-Ca fait bizarre de l'entendre dire. … « nos enfants ».

-Ce sont pourtant les nôtres.

Je souris de manière attendrie.

-Tu es gentil Neji.

-Je sais. Mais, … tu sais c'est vrai. Ce sont d'abord mes enfants, mais aussi les nôtres.

-Je sais pas vraiment si je pourrai dire si facilement que Satsuki et Kisa sont tes filles à toi aussi.

Il sourit et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de chuchoter qu'il le devine et que ce n'est pas grave. Il doit se dire que ça viendra avec le temps ; quand je me serai enfin détendu. Kidomaru lui rappelle de loin qu'il est attendu. Neji me resserre contre lui après avoir acquiescé pour Kidomaru et lui avoir demandé de nous laisser. Je souris.

-Tu ne veux plus me lâcher ?

-J'ai un peu de mal je dois l'avouer.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres ; et puis un peu dans le cou.

Il va partir un peu après. J'ai eu du mal à lâcher sa main.

Je rentre à la maison mais avant je dois passer reprendre Haru et Aki chez papa.

Les jours vont passer tranquillement. Je me débrouille mieux que ce que je ne pensais avec les jumeaux. Aki est toujours à l'école. Ce n'est pas plus mal car j'aurai eu du mal à faire des allés-retours en le laissant à la maison avec son professeur.

Le week-end suivant le départ de Neji, j'ai pris les filles avec moi. J'ai eu à mon grand bonheur l'aide de papa. Jiraya rendait visite à Tsunade de son côté.

J'ai ramené mes bébés le lundi matin après avoir emmené Haru et Aki à l'école et en allant travailler. J'avais passé la nuit seul avec les quatre pour la première fois. Je me suis senti fier de ne pas avoir paniqué et même de m'être plutôt bien débrouillé.

Le week-end du 30 avril, je dois emmener Haru et Aki pour leur classe verte. Nous sommes la veille : samedi 29.

-PAPAAA !!! J'trouve pas mon maillot de bain !!

Je vais voir dans la chambre de Haru qui vient de m'appeler ; c'est le seul qui m'appelle comme ça. Aki est très réticent et il le montre facilement lorsque Haru m'appelle « papa ». Moi ça me fait toujours assez bizarre, mais au fur et à mesure on s'y fait.

-Et où est-ce que tu l'as mis aussi ? On est allé à la piscine mercredi dernier !

-Ben je sais pas !! Mais je l'ai mis dans le panier pour le linge !

-Haruuu !! J'ai pas fait de lessive !!

-Hein !!? Mais et le maillot d'Aki alors ?

-NARUTOOOO !!! JE TROUVE PAS MON MAILLOT DE BAIINN !!

Je ferme les yeux.

-Bon… je vais faire une lessive…

Je descends au rez-de-chaussée et m'arrête en entendant le téléphone fixe. Je décroche.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour mon ange !

-Neji !!

Un grand sourire naît sur mon visage. Je m'assieds sur le canapé et m'installe tranquillement.

-Ca va !?

-Oui ! Je te dérange pas ?

-Non ! Non, j'allais juste faire une lessive, on est allé à la piscine mercredi avec Haru et Aki. J'dois laver leur maillot sinon ils les auront pas pour la classe verte.

-Mais c'est en campagne !?

-Ben oui mais y'a ça dans leur liste d'affaires à emporter.

-… ah … !?

Petit blanc. Je prends un coussin du canapé et étends mes jambes sur l'assise en les recouvrant avec. Un petit sourire coquin me prend alors que je chuchote.

-Je te manque ?

-Oh que oui … !

-Héhé. Toi aussi.

Je regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé en direction de l'entrée du salon par le couloir pour m'assurer que les jumeaux n'arrivent pas.

-J'arrête pas de penser à toi. J'ai hâte que tu rentres. Je vais me sentir seul cette semaine en plus. Les jumeaux seront pas là non plus. J'aurai pas mes mini-Neji avec moi.

-Tes « mini-Neji » ?

Il rit doucement ; amusé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça. N'importe quoi !

-Ben ils te ressemblent. Ils sont adorables en plus.

-Et oui ce sont les miens.

-Les nôtres !

-Oui. Mais ils ont plus de moi que de toi !

-Oui bah… moi j'ai des filles !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

On va discuter encore un peu. J'ai senti dans sa voix qu'il avait très hâte de me revoir. Pourtant, tous les jours en soirée, je m'enferme dans son bureau une fois les jumeaux couchés ; et nous nous voyons sur internet par webcam. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas vraiment pareil, … mais au moins on se voit.

J'ai ressorti mon vibromasseur. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'en étais pas servi. Oh bien sûr ce n'est plus celui que Sasuke m'avait offert, non, j'en ai eu plusieurs, mais depuis que je suis avec Neji je n'en avais pas eu l'utilité.

Je fais donc la lessive pendant que les jumeaux rassemblent leurs affaires demandées sur la liste de leur école pour la classe verte. Je dois les emmener assez tôt demain matin à leur école pour prendre le car.

Le soir, une fois leur maillot de bain respectif sur la pile d'affaire, j'ai relu la liste un élément après l'autre et ils les ont rangés ; comme ça il faisaient leur sac sans vraiment avoir eu d'aide. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup aimé ça.

En soirée, j'ai appelé Hinata pour savoir quand est-ce que je pouvais venir voir Satsuki et Kisa dans la semaine. Nous avons convenu de mercredi.

Je suis ensuite allé voir si les jumeaux dormaient bien profondément, et suis allé m'enfermer dans le bureau de Neji en emportant le baby-phone ; l'autre ayant été laissé dans le couloir de l'étage au cas où l'un des jumeaux se réveillerait et sortirait de sa chambre.

Je suis resté avec Neji sur internet pendant deux ou trois heures et je suis monter me coucher.

Le lendemain, Aki me réveille en sautant sur le lit.

-Debout !!! Debout Naruto !!! On va être en retard !!

Je bougonne et regarde l'heure. Il est 6h du matin.

-Akiiiii… Apprends à lire l'heure… T'as encore le temps pour dormir …

-J'arrive pas. Et j'ai faim. Et je sais lire l'heure.

Je soupire en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cinq minutes…

Il s'immobilise, debout sur le lit, et s'assied en tailleur pour ne plus bouger. Il me fixe je le sais. Je reste les yeux fermés un moment, et puis soupire en me redressant.

-C'est bon je descends. Va faire ta toilette s'il te plaît. Je vais mettre la table.

Il saute du lit et se réceptionne magistralement avant de sortir de la chambre en direction d'une salle de bain. Je vais dans la seconde très rapidement et descends préparer le petit déjeuné.

Quelques heures plus tard, je réveille un Haru comateux.

-Hmmm… j'veux un câlin…

Je souris, et le prends dans mes bras pour le sortir du lit. Il reste accroché à mon cou jusqu'à ce que je le dépose à la porte de la salle de bain avec ses affaires prises au passage.

-Allez. Fais ta toilette, ton petit déjeuner t'attend en bas.

-C'est des crêpes !?

-Non. Des céréales.

-Hmm…

Il ferme la porte derrière lui.

Une fois son déjeuné terminé et un sauvetage en bonne et due forme d'un Aki pressé de partir et manquant de dévaler les escaliers sur les fesses emporté par son sac, nous nous rendons à l'école.

Là, des professeurs attendent tranquillement l'arrivée des élèves. Nous sommes un peu en avance sur l'heure demandée il n'y a donc pas énormément de monde. Je fais sortir Haru et Aki de la voiture et prends leur sacs en me dirigeant vers le car où quelques autres bagages sont entassés. Je jète un coup d'œil aux jumeaux qui ont trouvé la compagnie de deux ou trois camarades, et vais signaler leur présence à un parent d'élève qui tient une liste et semble marquer tous les élèves arrivés. Il a du se porter volontaire.

-Bonjour, j'amène Haru et Aki Hyûga.

Il acquiesce en souriant et me regarde de bas en haut après avoir coché la feuille de présence. Je l'interroge.

-J'ai… quelque chose sur la figure ?

Il sursaute en répondant.

-Oh ! Non ! Bien sûr que non !

Je souris ; soulagé. Mais il rajoute quelque chose.

-Non c'est juste que je n'avais jamais vu d'homosexuel en vrai, alors voilà maintenant c'est fait.

-Qu

-Vous ne faites pas précieuse contrairement à ce qu'on dit ; rassurez-vous.

Mon cœur se serre. Mais pas de malaise ni de tristesse, non. C'est de colère. Mais je ne dis rien. Je souris posément en serrant mes poings.

Dans ma tête par contre, je l'imagine en train de se faire défigurer par mes soins ô combien violents. C'est tout ce qu'il mériterait.

Je m'éloigne de lui après avoir rit doucement avec lui de sa petite déclaration.

Moi précieuse. … et puis quoi encore !? S'il recommence il verra à quel point je peux être précieuse ! Il ne m'a jamais vu au sortir des boîtes il y a quelques années quand je sortais avec Sasuke ! Tous ceux qui nous regardaient de travers je les étalais !

Bon. J'en ressortais moi aussi avec des bleus mais les plus à plaindre étaient les autres.

Je me poste dans un coin de la cours et ne bouge plus. Je me demande s'il est le seul à me regarder comme il l'a fait. Je jète de nouveau un coup d'œil aux jumeaux.

… j'espère que tout ce passera bien durant la classe verte.

Qu'Aki ne se battra pas.

Que Haru n'ira pas se prendre de gifle d'une autre amoureuse.

…

Je soupire.

-Bonjour !

Je sursaute, et me tourne vers une jeune femme. Elle doit être un peu plus âgé que moi je pense.

-B… bonjour.

-Vous êtes le père de Haru et Aki, n'est-ce pas ? Le conjoint de Neji Hyûga ?

-Oui, … je

Elle sourit et tend la main en se présentant.

-Je suis la mère de Moegi.

Oh c'est pas vrai, c'est la journée !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle va me dire elle maintenant ?

Je lui serre la main en me sentant assez mal. Je regarde Haru jouer dans la cage à poule avec d'autres élèves.

-Oui euh… à propos de ce que Haru a fait, je m'excuse, on lui a dit de ne pas embrasser comme ça t… enfin.

Je me racle la gorge. Elle sourit.

-Je venais vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter. Et aussi pour m'excuser pour la gifle que votre fils a reçu. Moegi est assez sanguine et brutale. Elle s'en veut beaucoup en fait. Et… je pensais, que si vous pouviez le dire à Haru, peut-être que comme ça ils redeviendraient au moins amis tous les deux !

J'écarquille les yeux ; étonné. Elle attend une réponse.

-Ah euh ... oui ! Oui bien sûr, … je vais… je vais en parler avec Haru.

-Merci. Moegi est assez timide pour ce genre de chose. Elle ne sait pas très bien s'excuser.

-D'accord. Je vais… je vais le dire à Haru. Ils seront plus à l'aise pour la classe verte comme ça.

Elle m'adresse un autre sourire, et repart de son côté. Sûrement pour en parler de son côté à sa fille.

Je me rends donc près de la cage à poule et appelle Haru qui vient rapidement.

-T'as vu papa !? J'arrive à faire le cochon pendu !

-Oui. C'est bien.

-Tu veux quoi?

J'acquiesce, et lui raconte tout pour Moegi. Il a rougit, n'a pas dit grand chose à part qu'il comprenait, et m'a demandé s'il devait alors aller lui faire un bisou pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait. J'ai souris et lui ai répondu que juste lui dire suffirait.

Je me demande ce qu'il donnera quand il sera plus grand lui, … j'espère qu'il sera plus sage que Neji du côté des relations. Il va falloir le surveiller de près.

Un peu plus d'une heure après, ils partent tous en car. Haru et Aki étaient assis côté à côté ; Moegi derrière le premier. Je suis un peu rassuré ; Haru se sentira peut-être mieux maintenant.

Je retourne à la maison et téléphone à Neji pour lui dire rapidement que ses fils sont bien partis sans rien oublier.

Je vais me reposer un peu et passer la journée à mettre un peu d'ordre dans les fichiers clients de papa que j'ai ramené avec moi.

Je dois prendre de l'avance car mercredi je ne travaille pas ; je vais voir mes filles chez Hinata et… son nouvel « homme ».

Je vais même les prendre avec moi pour la soirée. Apparemment, ils veulent... se faire une soirée en amoureux… enfin tous les deux en tout cas.

… je n'ai pas envie de voir Itachi. Pourtant, notre séparation c'est à moi que nous la devons, mais je lui en veux malgré tout de ne pas avoir su être là ou… je ne sais pas. Alors je ne veux pas le voir. Je me force ; et lui aussi je le sais bien ; pour être courtois envers lui puisque c'est pour Hinata.

Le lendemain, je fais un tour sur internet pour m'assurer que les jumeaux sont bien arrivés. L'école à mis en place un site internet pour suivre la classe verte des élèves. Ce ne sera pas beaucoup mis à jour, mais l'arrivée, quelques visites importantes et le départ seront obligatoirement mis en ligne. Toutes les photos prises aussi pour que les parents puissent les commander. J'ai envoyé l'adresse à Neji pour qu'il aille voir lui aussi. On lui manque tous les trois. Tout autant que lui nous manque. J'ai hâte de le revoir. Mais je vais devoir attendre encore une semaine. Dire que ça en fait déjà deux qu'il est partit. Ou plutôt seulement. Ca ne passe pas assez vite.

Mardi, j'ai bosser toute la journée et j'ai reçu quelques leçons de mon père durant un « creux ». Il m'a dit qu'il m'aménagerait un coin dans le fond de la pépinière pour que je puisse faire des essaies pour garder des plantes en vie. C'était dit sur un ton d'humour, mais je suis quand même angoissé sur le fait d'y arriver ou non. C'est quand même son gagne-pain et je ne voudrai pas tout gâcher.

Nous voici enfin mercredi. C'est le matin et je suis en retard pour aller chercher mes filles. J'ai un peu traîner avec Neji hier soir sur internet, je me suis couché assez tard ou plutôt tôt ce matin. Je me presse donc même si je sais que je devrais déjà être parti. Je ne petit-déjeune pas, je passe dans la salle de bain avec une rapidité jamais vue auparavant, et m'en vais en manquant d'oublier de fermer à clé.

Un petit moment après, pas trop finalement car ils n'habitent pas si loin que ça, j'arrive.

Je me gare dans l'allée et descends de voiture pour ensuite aller sonner à la porte d'entrée ; tout heureux d'être enfin arrivé et de bientôt voir mes filles.

Mais je perds mon sourire en voyant que c'est Itachi qui m'accueille.

Il ne travaille pas, aujourd'hui, lui ?

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

« -Naruto. … Itachi t'aime encore !

Je me dérobe de sa main en me levant.

-Arrêtes. … C'est n'importe quoi il est avec Hinata. I… ii il l'aime il l'a dit lui-même. .. E… et plusieurs fois même.

-Il t'aime encore Naruto."

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! J'espère que pour ceux qui sont déjà rentré de vacances (pour ceux qui sont partis évidemment) elles ont été aussi bonnes que les miennes lorsque j'étais à Londres ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! (enfin sans compter l'Epilogue) J'espère qu'il vous a plû et j'attends avec impatience vos reviews que j'aime toujorus autant recevoir ! (merci encore à ceux qui sont fidèles et m'en envoi à chaque fois !!) n.n. Sur ce : A dimanche prochaine !!**

Densetsu : AAAA !!! ITACHI !! TU AIMES ENCORE NARUTO !!?

Itachi : Euh... bah... oui ! Il faut croire !

Nana : Muhuhu-hu-huhu...

Densetsu : Neji va rentrer, hein ?

Nana : Hein ? #se tourne vers Densetsu# Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ne rentre pas ?

Itachi : Ben pour retrouver son VRAI gendre !

Densetsu : #rougit#

Nana : Mais c'est Neji son vrai gendre ! C'est quoi ça !? Une révolte ? Une mutinerie !!? Vous voulez donnez l'espoir aux lecteurs encore récalcitrant pour le NejiNaru!!?

Densetsu : Non, non... je l'aime beaucoup Neji ! Il... il est gentil et attentionné !

Itachi : Hein !!? Mais ... Densetsu !! Et moi alors !!?

Densetsu : #regarde Nana, puis Itachi en grimaçant# Euh je... tiens à ma peau. Et puis tu as Hinata ! Elle va pouvoir te faire de beaux enfants !

Nana : C'est bien ! n.n. Mais chut Densetsu, n'en dis pas plus s'il te plaît.


	70. Chapter 70

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa. Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende._

**Frères II. 70.**

Je me gare dans l'allée et descends de voiture pour ensuite aller sonner à la porte d'entrée ; tout heureux d'être enfin arrivé et de bientôt voir mes filles.

Mais je perds mon sourire en voyant que c'est Itachi qui m'accueille.

Il ne travaille pas, aujourd'hui, lui ?

-Bonjour Naruto. Entres, restes pas planté là.

-… merci.

Je lui passe devant. Je ne remarque pas qu'il m'observe. A vrai dire je ne le regarde pas. Mon regard est dirigé vers l'étage d'où proviennent les pleurs des mes filles.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Itachi me répond qu'il ne se passe rien ; qu'elles pleurent juste. Il referme la porte derrière moi et me contourne en me demandant de l'excuser mais qu'il a quelque chose en train de cuire. Je le suis du regard, et jète un autre coup d'œil à l'étage en suivant Itachi jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Hinata est avec elles ?

-Non. Hinata dort.

J'aperçois le baby-phone dans la cuisine. Il est éteint.

-Tu… ne vas pas voir ce qu'elles ont ?

-Je sais ce qu'elles ont. Elles ont faim.

Je regarde l'heure sur la pendule au mur.

-Mais elles auraient déjà du manger tout à l'heure, non ?

-Je suis en train de préparer quelque chose pour Hinata Naruto. J'ai pas 56 mains.

Je fronce les sourcils, et ouvre les placards à la recherche de ce qu'il faut pour préparer les biberons de mes filles.

Quelque chose pour Hinata !? Non mais Hinata dort ! Elle peut attendre ! Mes filles sont réveillées et réclament, elles ! Il faudrait qu'il revoit un peu l'ordre de ses priorités celui-là !

-Naruto ! Ne touches à rien je vais le faire !

-Tu n'avais qu'à le faire avant ! Ca fait une demi-heure que je devrais être reparti ! Donc encore plus qu'elles auraient du manger !

Il me bloque le passage et plonge son regard dans le mien autant énervé que le sien.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi Naruto. Je vais leur préparer leur biberons dans cinq minutes. Tu entends ?!

-J'entends mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Hinata dort, tu viens de le dire ! Ce n'est pas urgent ce que tu fais pour elle en ce moment. Satsuki et Kisa, elles, elles sont réveillées et elles auraient du manger depuis longtemps déjà !

J'insiste, essaie de le pousser, mais il attrape mon bras et me fait sortir de la cuisine en me disant qu'elles n'ont pas à attendre une heure non plus, et il ajoute aussi que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal de m'habituer à les entendre un peu pleurer sachant que je cours très certainement les voir dés qu'elles le font quand je les ai.

Oui je vais les voir ! Ca montre que je suis un bon père au moins ! Je ne les laisse pas pleurer comme ça pendant des heures !

A défaut de pouvoir leur donner à manger, je monte les voir sans demander la permission. Je suis déjà venu et sais donc où se trouve leur chambre.

J'entre dans la chambre. C'est une pièce assez grande ave tout ce qu'il faut dedans. Hinata est riche après tout, ça y est, tout le monde le sait. Et je suis très heureux de voir qu'elle ne compte pas son argent pour le confort de nos filles.

Bien sûr, on ne veut pas les rendre pourries gâtées, mais autant qu'elles aient ce qu'il leur faut.

Je me dirige vers le berceau de Satsuki, et lui chuchote doucement que je suis là ; qu'il ne faut plus qu'elle pleure. Je fais de même avec Kisa. Evidemment elles ne m'écoutent pas puisqu'elles doivent mourir de faim. Je maudis intérieurement Itachi et sa cuisine. Ca ne prend tout de même pas des heures pour faire une préparation à sa moitié !? Si !? Et puis qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire la cuisine !? Je pourrai compter le nombres de fois où il l'a faite rien que pour moi sans que je le demande sur les doigts d'une main !

Quelques minutes interminables passent avant qu'Itachi n'apparaissent armé de deux biberons. Il m'en donne un et parle d'une voix calme.

-Tiens. Je pense que tu vas vouloir en faire manger au moins une puisque tu es là.

-Oui.

Je lui prends le biberon, et blottis Satsuki, qui est la plus proche de moi sur le moment, dans mes bras. Les pleurs cessent et sont remplacés par le bruit calme des tétines de biberons.

Il y a un blanc. Un froid même. Je souris à Satsuki sans faire attention à Itachi qui m'observe et cherche quoi me dire pour calmer un peu le jeu rendu invivable en moins de deux minutes.

Mais je vais finalement parler le premier.

-Je vous les ramène ce soir ou demain alors ?

Il sursaute en manquant de lâcher Kisa.

-Ce soir. Ce soir ce… serait bien... en fait.

J'ai à peine fait attention à sa réponse. Je ne quitte plus Kisa des yeux ; choqué. Il a faillit lâcher mon bébé !! Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il peut pas faire attention !? Elle aurait pu tomber ! Elle est fragile, elle est pas en mousse !!

Puis brusquement, je remarque autre chose. Je pose le biberon de Satsuki sur la table à langer et hurle sur Itachi en écartant le biberon qu'il tient de la bouche de Kisa.

-Attention tu l'étouffes !!

Il sursaute encore en levant sa main tenant le biberon et regarde Kisa qui se met tout de suite à pleurer. Je le regarde ; de plus en plus choqué.

-Tu sais pas donner le biberon ou quoi !? Itachi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-E… excuse-moi tu… tu pourras finir de le lui donner, s'il te plaît ?

Il repose Kisa dans son berceau après avoir mis le biberon à côté de celui de Satsuki. Itachi a envie de pleurer. Ses joues sont rouges et son menton tremble un peu. Si je n'étais pas autant axé sur mes filles, je saurai le voir. Mais là je suis dans un autre état. Je me demande si Kisa et Satsuki sont en sécurité ici. Hinata laisse Itachi s'occuper de nos filles alors qu'il ne sait même pas donner le biberon !? Et puis il a failli lâcher Kisa !!

Je termine de leur donner le biberon et les habille pour aller à la maison. Dire qu'elles ne sont même pas changer à cette heure-ci. Il les a lavés au moins !? Je me permets d'en douter.

Et puis je me dis avec soulagement qu'au moins il ne les a pas noyées. Empoté comme il a l'air en ce moment, …

Je prends donc mes filles avec moi ; un sentiment d'agacement s'est installé dans ma tête à cause d'Itachi. Elles ne sont pas en sécurité là-bas.

Je ne les ramènerai pas.

Le soir, le téléphone n'a pas arrêté de sonner. J'ai fini par le décrocher car je savais que c'était Hinata et Itachi qui voulaient savoir où étaient Satsuki et Kisa. Le numéro de chez eux ou des portables s'affichait sur le téléphone.

Puis ce fut au tour de mon portable qui avait déjà pris un peu la relève. Je l'ai mis en silencieux ; ne voyant du coup pas que Neji aussi m'appelait. Au soir je ne suis pas allé sur internet ; j'étais hypnotisé par Satsuki qui gazouillait pour moi.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève, allume le baby-phone et l'emporte avec moi. J'ai dormi dans notre chambre à moi et Neji, mais j'ai laissé les portes ouvertes donc je n'avais pas besoin de l'allumer. Je m'assure que mes filles dorment bien, et descends au rez-de-chaussée.

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée alors fermée à clé s'ouvre. Je me fige, et m'apprête à mettre Itachi dehors. J'ai dans l'esprit qu'il a gardé un double des clés ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'il est venu me voler mes filles alors même qu'il ne sait pas s'en occuper.

Plus jamais je ne le laisserai les toucher.

Mais ce n'est pas Itachi qui rentre. C'est Neji. Mon cœur s'emballe d'un coup.

Neji est rentré !!

Un grand sourire s'installe sur mon visage et je lui fonce dessus pour sauter dans ses bras alors qu'il vient de refermer la porte.

-NEJIII !!!

Il me rattrape de justesse, et accepte un baiser plus que gourmand.

Ooooh… Oh mon Dieu comme il m'a manqué !!

Je répète son prénom comme une incantation alors que je couvre son visage de baisers. Je le resserre contre moi en lui disant que je l'aime. Il me répond que lui aussi très doucement et me pose par terre.

Je l'interroge.

-Tu as fini en avance !? Tu rentres tôt parce-que je te manquais ?

-Non. Je rentre pour que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis avec la police Naruto.

J'écarquille les yeux. Je ne comprends pas et il le voit alors il s'explique.

-Hinata m'a appelé en pleurs hier. Elle voulait ses filles. Tu avais dit que tu les ramènerais hier soir !

Je me renfrogne ; sourcils froncés et le sourire plus du tout présent.

-Si elle les veut elle n'a qu'à mieux s'en occuper. Je suis arrivé hier en retard, elles n'avaient pas mangé, elles n'étaient pas lavées, Hinata dormait tranquillement et Itachi cuisinait pour elle alors que Satsuki et Kisa hurlaient à la mort à l'étage !

-Naruto, Hinata est malade en ce moment et Itachi lui préparait une mixture maison extrêmement compliquée ! C'est pour ça qu'il a mis du temps.

Oh. ...

Mais je ne me démonte pas.

Je lève un bras vers la porte comme pour montrer un Itachi absent.

-Même ! Il a failli lâcher Kisa en lui donnant à manger ! Et il l'étouffait avec le biberon !! Elles sont pas en sécurité là-bas je ne les ramènerai pas !

Je me retourne et monte à l'étage m'enfermer avec mes filles sans faire attention à Neji qui m'appelle en restant sur place. De toute façon, il va monter et ouvrir la porte de lui même. Je ne l'ai pas coincé et il n'y a pas de serrures. On les avait enlevées avec Itachi quand Haru et Aki ont commencé à marcher et à jouer à cache-cache. Ils s'enfermaient dans les pièces de la maison. Donc on a changé toutes les poignées pour en mettre sans serrures. Il y en a juste une au rez-de-chaussée pour le bureau ; c'est tout.

Neji entre calmement dans la chambre. Il chuchote en soupirant et fait quelques pas dans ma direction sans fermer la porte.

-Naruto…

-Je ne les ramènerai pas.

-Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui le ferai.

-T'as pas le droit. Ce sont pas tes filles.

J'ai du le blesser en le disant mais son ton ne change pas et il reste calme.

-Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit mes filles, alors ce sont au moins mes nièces Naruto.

-…

Il prend la seconde chaise et l'approche de la mienne pour s'asseoir dessus.

-Naruto j'ai réussi à convaincre Hinata et Itachi de ne pas appeler la police mais ils ne vont pas attendre indéfiniment. Ils m'ont laissé jusqu'à demain pour te convaincre de les ramener. Et Itachi sait bien qu'il a fait des erreurs quand tu étais là. Seulement il a plusieurs raisons. Il était fatigué,

Neji s'arrête. Je lève doucement mes yeux baissés vers Kisa et murmure pour ne pas la réveiller.

-Moi aussi je suis fatigué quand je les ai plusieurs jours d'affilé. Et pourtant je ne fais pas gaffes sur gaffes.

Je suis têtu et il le sait. Je continue en recentrant mon regard sur Kisa.

-Et puis ça en fait qu'une d'excuse.

Il y a un blanc. Neji ne bouge pas. Quelques instants passent dans le silence avant que j'entende de nouveau sa voix.

-C'est parce-que tu étais là Naruto.

Je ne comprends pas comme il faut. Je rétorque.

-C'est trop facile de me le mettre sur le dos. Et puis moi aussi je suis stressé quand on me regarde faire quelque chose. Ca aurait du lui faire faire deux fois plus attention. Itachi est médecin il sait très bien gérer son stress et puis

Il m'interrompt.

-T'as pas compris Naruto.

Je le regarde de nouveau.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pas compris ?

Au contraire j'ai très bien compris ! Itachi veut me faire passer pour un fou hyper-protecteur et voilà tout. Il veut tout me mettre sur le dos pour que j'aie encore moins le droit de voir mes filles. Il veut faire croire que je le stress à toujours vouloir faire parfaitement les choses ; à surveiller qui fait quoi à mes filles et comment. Mais il n'y arrivera pas. Je suis un bon père. Je sais que je suis plus protecteur que la moyenne, mais je ne suis pas un fou furieux non plus et je sais ce qui est bon pour Satsuki et Kisa.

Et Itachi n'en fait pas parti.

Je sens la main de Neji se poser sur mon épaule gauche. Il la serre doucement.

-Naruto. … Itachi t'aime encore !

Je me dérobe de sa main en me levant.

-Arrêtes. … C'est n'importe quoi il est avec Hinata. I… ii il l'aime il l'a dit lui-même. .. E… et plusieurs fois même.

-Il t'aime encore Naruto.

-…

-Et ça le trouble de te voir. Ca lui fait du mal de savoir que tu as trouvé le bonheur ailleurs. Que tu es papa, que tu es bien plus heureux avec moi que tu ne l'as été avec lui.

Il se lève et se rapproche de moi. Je me suis réfugié près de la fenêtre de la chambre. Je triture un rideau léger fermé.

-J'étais pas là quand il leur a pas donné à manger ni lavé.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est parce-qu'il préparait quelque chose de compliqué pour Hinata. Elle n'était vraiment pas bien hier et il était inquiet pour elle. Il a du recommencer plusieurs fois.

-Elle dormait. Eeeelle… Elle pouvait attendre un peu. Kisa et Satsuki elles elles avaient faim. Et puis il

Il m'interrompt de nouveau.

-Naruto.

Il prend mes mains dans les sienne et me fait tourner vers lui. Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Ne sois pas si borné s'il te plaît. Je comprends que tu aies eu peur pour elles. C'est tout à fait normal que tu soit choqué et que tu aies envie de les protéger. Mais il ne faut pas non plus aller jusqu'à les kidnapper !

-Mais il a

-Itachi s'excuse et promet que ça n'arrivera plus. Il se sent très mal.

-…

-Rien que de m'avouer qu'il t'aime encore lui a beaucoup coûté. Il t'a perdu et n'en est toujours pas remis. Hinata le sait et le comprend. Elle veut lui faire confiance, elle sait qu'il fera un bon père.

Il n'en faut pas plus à mon sang pour qu'il ne fasse qu'un tour. Je réagis automatiquement. Je dévisage Neji, lui fait lâcher mes mains et le pousse de toute mes forces en hurlant.

-C'EST MOI LEUR PERE !!!

Il se rattrape à la table à langer pour ne pas tomber. Satsuki et Kisa se réveillent d'un coup et se mettent à pleurer alors que je pousse encore Neji. Je le pousse et le repousse jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Je le mets dehors sans faire attention au fait que je lui ai sûrement fait mal. Je referme la porte en hurlant qu'Itachi n'a rien à voir avec mes filles ; qu'il n'a pas le droit de les toucher et que jamais je n'accepterai qu'il n'ait ne serait-ce que l'envie d'être appelé « papa » par mes bébés. Je referme la porte et m'appuie contre. Neji essaie de re-rentrer. Moi je pleure en bloquant comme je peux ; en poussant la porte. Je crois même avoir failli lui coincé les doigts en lui criant que je le détestais d'une voix étranglée.

Dans un temps d'accalmie, je vais bloquer l'entrée de la chambre avec la commode. Quand Neji va ré-essayer d'entrer, il n'y arrivera pas.

La situation va être bloqué jusqu'à l'heure de faire manger mes bébés. Elles commencent à réclamer en pleurant. Je me sens un peu perdu mais ; et Neji doit le savoir ; jamais je ne me résoudrai à les laisser avoir faim. Alors je vais devoir bouger la commode, et ouvrir la porte.

Lorsque je le fais, je tombe sur Neji assis par terre juste à côté de la porte de notre chambre. Il me regarde, et me tend des biberons. Je l'interroge.

-Comment… ?

-Elles sont régler comme des horloges.

Je lui prends les biberons, et retourne dans la chambre sans fermer.

Je me suis calmé. Je me suis convaincu que le mot « père » de Neji s'est trouvé là sans qu'il le lui demande. Qu'il s'est juste trompé d'appellation.

Il entre à ma suite et prend le biberon que je laisse en attente sur la table à langer. Il prend ensuite Satsuki et le lui donne.

Puis il me jète un coup d'œil. Moi aussi.

Je l'interroge.

-Je t'ai pas trop fait mal… ?

-Non. T'inquiète pas. J'a survécu à Anko je survivrai à toi.

-… excuse-moi.

-C'est rien. Moi aussi je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Tout le monde sait très bien que c'est toi le père Naruto. Hinata aussi.

-…

-C'est seulement qu'Itachi est là-bas avec elle et qu'il cherche sa place.

Je ne dis rien. Je me tourne même un peu de dos à Neji. Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Je sais sur quoi ça va mener.

Sur le fait qu'Itachi va juste devenir leur « beau-père ». … Et que du coup il aura le droit de jouer un rôle dans leur vie.

-Neji je veux pas… qu'Itachi soit proche d'elles. J… j'en veux à Hinata de s'être mis avec lui. Il… il va leur faire du mal, …

J'ai trouvé mon excuse. Je la tiens ! Je me retourne vers Neji pour le lui montrer et le lui dire.

- Il serait même capable de me faire du chantage pour que je revienne avec lui !!

Mais Neji n'est pas dupe. Il sourit tendrement en me regardant d'un air voulant dire « Naruto ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait capable de faire ça ?! »

Et il le dit même.

-Naruto. Itachi n'est pas comme Sasuke ! Il n'ira pas te faire du chantage voyons ! Il n'est pas comme ça !

Je baisse la tête. Kisa a quasiment fini son biberon. Neji continue même si je ne le regarde de nouveau plus.

-Itachi a accepté le fait que tu sois avec moi Naruto. Il voit bien que tu es mieux maintenant. Seulement c'est dur pour lui ! C'est comme si… comme si tu me voyais me mettre avec Sasuke et être encore plus heureux avec lui qu'avec toi ! Tu serais perdu !

-C… c'est pas possible que tu sois plus heureux avec un autre que moi.

Je l'entends émettre un petit rire très bref.

-Oui. Je sais que c'est impossible. Mais essaies d'imaginer. Qu'est-ce que tu ressentirais en me voyant avec lui.

Je hausse une épaule. Je ne veux même pas imaginer. Qu'est-ce que je ressentirai. …

J'en pleurerai.

Je ne serai plus moi-même je ne ferai que gaffe sur gaffe, ça ne tournerait pas rond et je n'y croirai pas.

Je me rappelle soudain du visage d'Itachi hier matin lorsqu'il m'a demandé de finir de donner le biberon à Kisa.

C'est vrai. Il était sur le point de pleurer.

Je resserre un peu Kisa contre moi. Je pose le biberon vide sur le tabouret et positionne mon bébé de façon à ce qu'elle fasse son rot. Je regarde Neji un instant. Et puis je baisse les yeux ; vaincu.

-Je les ramènerai demain matin.

Il sourit.

-Je viendrais avec toi.

-Hm.

Alors le lendemain j'ai ramené mes filles chez leur maman et… et leur futur beau-père. Je sais bien qu'ils vont finir par ce marier. Un jour ou l'autre, ça arrivera.

Itachi était au travail ce qui a facilité les choses. Hinata a pleurer de soulagement en voyant ses filles. Je lui ai demandé pardon et me suis excusé. Elle ne m'en voulait de toute façon déjà plus dés lors qu'elle avait vu nos filles en bonne santé.

Nous n'avons pas parlé d'Itachi.

Nous aurons tous les deux une grande conversation quelques semaines plus tard. Sur le fait qu'il m'aime encore, qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas avoir su être comme Neji l'a été pour moi.

Du fait aussi de son rôle par rapport à mes filles.

De tout ce qu'on ne s'était pas encore dit depuis notre séparation il y a déjà tant de mois. Il s'excusera d'ailleurs pour son comportement à Noël. Il s'excusera aussi à Neji un peu plus tard. Ce dernier fera mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi Itachi parlera comme pour détendre l'atmosphère encore un peu pesante entre eux.

Hinata connaît les sentiments qu'il a encore pour moi. Il lui a dit dés qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. En fait, c'est parce-qu'il était détruit et qu'elle était complètement perdue qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Ils se sont entraidés l'un l'autre et ça a fait naître des sentiments. Lesquels sont de plus en plus fort même si Itachi pense toujours à moi.

Après tout, … on a passé 5 ans ensemble. Ca ne s'oublie pas comme ça.

Le week-end suivant mon… petit kidnapping, les jumeaux sont rentrés. Ils ont eu le droit a des cadeaux pris la veille dans le magasin de jouet de la ville. Ils n'ont pas été mis au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Neji devait rentrer la veille de leur arriver donc ils n'y ont vu que du feu.

Veille que nous avons d'ailleurs passé dans notre chambre. Dire que ça faisait presque trois semaines. La prochaine fois qu'il repart il a intérêt de m'emmener avec lui ! Je ne tiendrais plus aussi longtemps !

… enfin c'est ce que je dirai à chaque fois qu'il reviendra d'un tour aux Etat-Unis ou même ailleurs en me laissant plusieurs semaines avec nos enfants.

Et bien oui : nos enfants. Même Satsuki et Kisa je vais finir par accepter qu'il en parle comme de ses filles. Et même ne plus crier ou faire une crise quand j'entendrai les mots « Itachi » et « papa » dans la même phrase.

… enfin il faudra attendre encore quelques temps avant que ça ne se fasse.

Je suis quand même une tête brûlée.

Fin. 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans la première partie de l'Epilogue : **

«Je balaie l'endroit du regard.

… j'espère que ce n'était pas sa première fois. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour se faire un bon souvenir. J'ai ramassé un emballage de préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant. "

**Et voilà la fic est terminé ! Enfin... il reste l'épilogue ! La première partie sera postée dimanche prochain, comme pour un chapitre normal. Vous aurez, comme je l'ai déjà dit, l'équivalence de deux chapitres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et j'espère que cette fin vous à plû ! n.n. J'attends encore plus impatiemment que d'habitude vos commentaires ! Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez toutes les semaines et aussi pour me lire avec tant d'envie et de plaisir ! A la semaine prochaine pour l'Epilogue partie 1 !**

Itachi : Alors... j'aurai plus jamais Naruto ?

Densetsu : #sans écouter Itachi, se tourne vers Nana# C'est quoi ce "dans la première partie de l'Epilogue" ? Qui c'est qui fait des trucs pas net ? Ne me dis pas que ce sont mes petites filles !? Tu va pas me faire ça, hein !? Je dois déjà supporter les parties de jambes en l'air de Naruto, tu vas quand même pas me faire subir celle de Kisa ou Satsuki !!?

Nana : #sourit et regarde Densetsu d'un air coquin# Ou bien d'un autre enfant ! Peut-être que Naruto va en avoir d'autre, qui sait !

Neji : Pardon ?

Nana : Euh... hum. A la semaine prochaine !!!! n.n.


	71. Chapter 71

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères II. Epilogue. Partie I. **

#BIIIP « -Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Neji Hyûga. Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message ». #

-BONJOUUUR mon chéri ! C'est ton ange. Je suis en train d'aller chercher Aki à la pépinière et en fait, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié quelque chose pour ce soir, .. tu pourrais aller chercher du fromage ? J'ai complètement zappé je suis désolé. A tout à l'heure !! Je t'aime !!

Je raccroche. Je suis dans ma voiture en direction comme je l'ai dit de la pépinière. Je dois passer prendre Aki qui y travaille cette été. Il pense déjà à l'année prochaine et à ses 18 ans. Il économise pour s'acheter une voiture. Haru, lui, compte sur la fortune familiale. D'ailleurs il rentre ce soir avec son grand-père.

Haru a déjà eu son BAC depuis plusieurs années. Pour ses treize ans en fait. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que c'est l'âge qu'ont Kisa et Satsuki. Bref. Haru a ensuite fait des études de commerce à domicile et il découvre en ce moment et depuis six mois l'« entreprise » familiale des Hyûga. Neji ne parle plus que de lui en ce moment. Je m'en sens un peu mal pour Aki mais ce dernier ne semble pas y prêter attention.

Aki a suivit une scolarité un peu plus normale. Certes il était en avance et toujours le meilleur de sa classe, mais beaucoup moins qu'Haru qui n'a cessé de sauter classes sur classes.

Ce soir donc, Haru revient en compagnie de Hizashi qui nous fait une visite par la même occasion. On en a profité pour inviter tout le monde à la maison. Itachi, Hinata avec Satsuki et Kisa. Ils vont aussi venir avec leur trois propres enfants : Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki qui ont respectivement 8, 6 et 4 ans.

Vient aussi papa. D'ailleurs il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui demander s'il y aurait la possibilité de prendre deux semaines durant le courant août pour moi et Aki.

Neji ne l'a encore dit à personne à part moi, mais il veut nous emmener en voyage à six. Je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à le demander à Hinata et Itachi pour Satsuki et Kisa. On sait qu'il partent eux de leur côté à sept fin juillet pendant les congés d'Itachi donc normalement ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

J'arrive à la pépinière. Elle s'est encore agrandie il y a 6 ans juste avant que Jiraya ne nous quitte. Je me gare, et vais voir à l'accueil si papa s'y trouve. Et il y est.

-Bonjour p'pa !

-Naruto ! Tu viens chercher Aki ?

-Oui. Je suis un peu en avance mais on a plein de truc à faire avant ce soir donc euh… s'il a fini, …

-Oui. Il était avec un client je crois tout à l'heure. Mais il doit en avoir fini. Va voir, il ne doit pas être très loin du local pour les tuteurs.

-Ok. Je te laisse mon portable.

-Oui. Si tu veux. Il n'est pas perdu.

J'ai voulu faire le malin ce matin et faire de l'effet à Neji. J'ai mis un jean bien moulant là où il faut, mais pas moyen de mettre quoi que ce soit dans les poches du coup. Je ressors de la petite maison servant à l'accueil et à un peu de stockage, et m'engage dans les allées de la pépinière en direction du petit cabanon ; local pour les tuteurs. Je regarde au passage quelques plantes en m'arrêtant parfois.

J'ai acquis la main verte de papa avec le temps. Moi aussi je travaille ici. J'ai pris quelques jours pour préparer l'arrivée de Haru avec Neji. On ne savait pas très bien si on devait l'accueillir en beauté ou ne rien faire pour le punir du scandale qu'il y a eu il y a peu. Haru est encore apparu dans les magazines en compagnie d'une fille.

Tout ça en sachant qu'il y a deux ans, un scandale monstre à éclaté à son propos. Il aurait mis une fille enceinte durant des vacances qu'il avait fait avec deux de ses amis. Il ne nous avait rien dit et avait ordonné à la fille d'avorter sans faire de bruit. Mais cette dernière n'étant pas d'accord a attendu qu'il soit repartit chez lui ; chez nous donc ; pour prévenir la presse et crier au viol, à l'abandon, à tout ce qui pouvait ternir l'image de la famille et surtout de Haru futur héritier du groupe Hyûga. Ils se sont beaucoup brouillés avec Neji à ce moment-là mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Il se trouve que la fille a perdu son bébé. Je me sens mal quand j'y pense mais Hizashi a tout pris en main et étouffé l'affaire. Ca m'a refait pensé à Anko et ses parents. Heureusement ça n'a pas été à ce point. La fille n'a pas été éliminée elle a juste été proclamée par les journaux ; et grâce à une généreuse donation ; folle et mythomane.

Voilà un aperçu de l'étendue du pouvoir de la famille de Neji.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette fois-ci apparemment cela n'a juste été qu'une amourette. A force nous sommes habitués avec Neji. Haru avait déjà très tôt des mots du directeur à l'école comme quoi il s'enfermait avec les filles dans les toilettes. Bien sûr, il a toujours été plus jeune mais je pense que c'est aussi un peu pour ça. Il intriguait, il intrigue toujours d'ailleurs. Cette petite tête pleine est aussi manipulatrice que Neji à son âge voir plus. Heureusement qu'il ne le fait pas en famille.

Finalement, excepté le coup de la fille enceinte, Neji le prend avec le sourire et féliciterait même Haru d'avoir autant de succès si je ne le lui empêchais pas d'encourager son fils dans ses vagabondages relationnels et sexuels. Ben oui, … ça fait longtemps que le monde entier sait qu'Haru n'est plus vierge.

Aki de son côté, … j'ai parfois l'impression de me voir plus jeune. A fond sur ses études, ne sortant jamais avec ses amis, …

Je crois qu'il fait un complexe d'infériorité envers son frère. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec Neji une fois mais ce dernier m'a dit que c'était peut-être aussi normal quand on voit Haru.

… ça n'a donc pas été très constructif.

Alors j'ai voulu en toucher quelques mots avec Aki, savoir si tout allait bien ou…quelque chose. Ca fait deux mois maintenant. Il révisait pour les examens qu'il a passé haut la main d'ailleurs en mai dernier pour sa seconde année de licence. Il m'a juste sourit et m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas trop de quoi je parlais. Qu'il voulait juste être sûr de bien faire les choses à la pépinière et pour ses études alors qu'il ne sortait pas pour mieux se concentrer sur son travail.

Je n'ai rien dit. … J'étais pareil.

J'arrive enfin aux alentours du local. Je regarde un peu partout et, ne trouvant pas, je décide d'aller voir dedans.

J'ouvre la porte et appelle doucement.

-Aki ? T'es là ? Je suis venu te ch

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma phrase. J'ai trouvé Aki. Seulement il est occupé. Il est accompagné et… et… est penché en avant, les avant-bras plaqués contre le mur à hauteur de son visage ; son corps est un peu penché et j'ai l'horreur d'entendre ses gémissements et un soupir d'aise pousser par son… enfin je… je crois, … son petit ami ?

-OH MON DIEU !!

Il sursaute, écarquille les yeux en me remarquant enfin, et me regarde en poussant son ami.

-PAPA !!?

Il était en train de se faire prendre par un autre garçon !! Il était… il…

Je reste sur place ; choqué. Je n'arrive pas a y croire !

Aki s'affole en remontant son pantalon.

-Papa je peux tout t'expliquer !!! C'est pas ce que tu crois !!

Le garçon avec qui il se trouve se met à courir et me pousse l'épaule pour sortir. Il s'enfuit au pas de course en laissant Aki, qui l'appelle pour lui dire de ne pas paniquer, seul avec moi. Mais l'autre est déjà loin maintenant. Aki baisse les yeux en finissant de boutonner son jean. Ses mains tremblent ; son menton aussi. Il n'ose pas me regarder. D'abord sous le choc, je me demande maintenant comment faire pour débloquer la situation.

J'entends un reniflement de la part de Aki. Je prends la parole. J'ai la voix un peu lointaine je dois bien l'admettre.

-Je suis venu te chercher, … Je suis en avance je suis désolé mais comme on a beaucoup à faire je…

Il ne dit rien ; ne me regarde pas. Il me contourne juste et sort du local en essuyant ses joues.

Je balaie l'endroit du regard.

… j'espère que ce n'était pas sa première fois. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour se faire un bon souvenir. J'ai ramassé un emballage de préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant.

… Ben voilà, j'ai retrouvé celui que l'on pensait avoir fini avec Neji. On ne le trouvait plus l'autre soir.

Je ressors du local en fermant derrière moi après m'être assuré qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à ramasser. Autant que papa ne sache pas ce qui vient de se passer. Pas pour le moment en tout cas. Je retourne à l'entrée de la pépinière. Aki est déjà dans la voiture ; je l'avais laissée ouverte. Il est en train d'essayer de ne plus pleurer ; il essuie ses joues et grimace pour retenir ses sanglots. Je le vois bien même si je n'entends pas de là où je suis. Je décide de lui accorder quelques minutes. Je vais voir papa.

J'entre dans l'accueil avec le sourire.

-C'est bon. Je l'ai trouvé.

-Ok. Il suit ?

-Non, il… il est déjà dans la voiture. Il a l'air super crevé il va sûrement dormir un peu avant que tout le monde arrive tout à l'heure.

-Hm.

-Euh, … je voulais savoir aussi si c'était possible d'avoir quelques jours en août. Enfin deux semaines plutôt.

-Oui. Bien sûr. Il y a Aki donc ne t'en fais pas !

-Non pour nous deux. Neji veut nous emmener en vacances à l'étranger.

-Ah. Et bien, … oui, si tu veux. Tu me donneras les dates ?

-Oui. Bah on verra ça avec Neji ce soir ?

-D'accord.

Je prends mon portable sur la table. J'essaie de prendre tout mon temps ; de regarder dedans pour voir si j'ai un texto ou quelque chose comme ça.

Est-ce qu'Aki se sent mieux dans la voiture ? Je sais qu'il ne veut pas pleurer devant moi ; il veut se reprendre avant que je ne revienne.

Est-ce que je lui ai laissé assez de temps ?

-Naruto ? Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?

Je sursaute, et regarde mon père. Je souris.

-Non, non non. Ca va.

Blanc. Il me regarde ; cherche à savoir ce qui se passe pour que je reste aussi longtemps. Normalement je ne traîne pas pour rentrer à la maison. J'ai toujours hâte de retrouver Neji après ces 13 ans et demi ensemble.

-Bon ben… j'y vais. A ce soir !

-A ce soir ! Oh ! Naruto !

-Hm ?

Je me retourne. Je m'apprêtais à sortir. Mon père me tend une sacoche.

-Tiens. C'est le sac d'Aki. Il n'est même pas venu le prendre.

-Ah. Oui… Merci.

Je la lui prends et sors. Je ferme la porte et regarde la voiture de loin. Aki semble un peu calmé. J'y vais.

Je monte dans la voiture en lui donnant sa sacoche.

-Tiens. T'allais l'oublier.

-…

Il me la prend et fouille un peu dedans pour y trouver son portable. Il le regarde. Je le remarque et lui demande.

-Un message ?

-…

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et fait un geste négatif de tête. Son menton recommence à trembler. Je l'observe ; je ne dis rien. Je n'ai toujours pas démarré. Il renifle, passe son poignet sur son nez, et parle d'une voix tremblante.

-Je lui avais dit que ça risquait rien ici, … il… il va me laisser tomber maintenant, … alors qu

-C'était ton petit ami ?

Il se crispe un peu ; resserre ses épaules autour de son cou. Il force un sourire en essayant de me regarder mais il n'y arrive pas très bien.

-N, … non, … c'est… c'est juste un ami p'pa, … j'suis pas homo je…

-C'est pas grave si t'es homosexuel tu sais, moi je le suis bien, hein !

-Je… le sais mais… c'est pas… on… on se touchait juste pour essayer comme ça, … on n'a pas de … petite

Le « amie » éclate dans un sanglot. Il pleure de nouveau. Je pose une main sur sa cuisse.

-Aki…

Il couvre son visage avec ses mains en se penchant. Il ne peut plus se retenir ; il craque ; il pleure. J'inspire profondément et pose ma main jusqu'alors sur sa cuisse dans son dos. Je la fais aller un peu de bas en haut sans rien dire. Et puis je lève les yeux. Papa est sorti et nous regarde du seuil de l'accueil où il se trouve. J'échange un regard avec lui. Je jète un coup d'œil mal à l'aise à Aki, et démarre en espérant que mon père ne dira rien ce soir au dîner.

Aki va se reprendre petit à petit mais n'arrive pas à stopper ses larmes. Je lui lance un petit coup d'œil à nouveau. Je lui demande.

-Ca fait longtemps que… que tu fais ça avec un autre garçon ?

Il inspire, triture un peu ses doigts et répond d'une voix tremblante.

-C… c'était le première fois qu'o… qu'on le faisait… si… si loin mais, … mais on… s'est déjà caressé, …Naruto s'il te plaît, … l…llll… le dis pas à papa… j…

Il inspire de nouveau et grimace. Je le regarde un peu en essayant de ne pas trop quitter la route des yeux.

-Aki. C'était pas juste pour essayer, hein ? Tu es vraiment homosexuel ?

-L… le di… Le dis pas

-Je ne le dirai pas à Neji si tu le souhaites. Mais dis-le-moi, toi ! … Hein ?!

Il me regarde en grimaçant ; ses larmes qui venaient à peine de se calmer un peu reviennent sur ses joues. Il dévie son visage et l'essuie encore en acquiesçant. Je lui demande alors.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que ton père le sache ?

-Je suis déjà assez MIséRAAABLe !!

Des sanglots le secouent de plus belles. Moi je fronce les sourcils.

-Misérable ? Mais pourquoi ça ?

Je décide d'arrêter la voiture sur le bas côté de la route. Sinon on n'aura pas fini de discuter et il ne se sera pas repris avant qu'on n'arrive.

-P… parce-que, … à côté, … Haru est… il…

-« Haru » ?! Aki !! Tu n'es pas ton frère ! Tu as ta propre vie !

Il se redresse et lève la tête pour inspirer plus fort. J'ouvre sa fenêtre pour que l'air passe un peu mieux.

-P… Papa, il est toujours à parler d'Haru, à… à dire qu'il… qu'il fera de grandes choses, … qu… et moi, … j… je jardine juste … j… je fais rien d… comme il voudrait, c…

Je le regarde en comprenant malheureusement où il veut en venir. Et je suis d'accord avec lui par rapport à ce qu'il dit de Neji. Ce dernier est toujours en train de féliciter Haru, de dire du bien de lui, de s'amuser de ses conquêtes -lorsqu'elles se passent bien évidemment-, de rappeler à qui veut l'entendre qu'il a un petit génie comme fils.

Aki aussi est plus intelligent que la moyenne, mais c'est éclipsé par Haru qui est vraiment exceptionnel de ce côté. Et puis les frasques relationnelles de Haru quant aux filles a sûrement mis mal à l'aise Aki et encore plus lorsqu'il s'est su homosexuel.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé à moi Aki ? Je comprends que Neji ce soit compliqué mais

-J… j'avais peur ! T'avais pas peur, toi, quand tu l'as dit à Densetsu ?

Je me tiens un peu plus droit.

Oui bon, … je me dégoûtais surtout moi-même au début.

Je reprends mes questions.

-Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? A part moi.

Il me réponds que non d'un mouvement de tête.

-Et ça fait longtemps que toi tu le sais ?

Il garde le silence, se gratte un peu le crâne et répond à voix basse.

-Je… je me posais des questions depuis deux ou trois ans, … j'étais… je regardais surtout les garçons, … enfin j'aimais bien les comparer ou… et… depuis deux mois, … j'étais amoureux d'un garçon …

-C'est celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ?

Il hoche la tête.

-Il… il se sait homo depuis longtemps lui et… il avait déjà fait quelques trucs. Il… il m'a remarqué à la Fac et il m'a fait des avances, je… j'étais un peu perdu alors j… et puis j'étais amoureux de lui je crois et… alors… parfois, … quand y'avait des salles de libres on…

Il rougit. Il a cessé de pleurer à gros sanglots. Deux ou trois larmes se glissent par moment sur ses joues mais il est calme. Il m'explique juste. Il doit se sentir soulagé de pouvoir en parler.

-Il m'a demandé si je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, j'ai… hhh… j'ai d'abord paniqué et puis je me suis dis qu… que … et … quand j'ai refusé il m'a laissé tomber.

Mon cœur se serre.

Aki, … sur qui es-tu tombé ?

-Et … comme… j'ai pensé… je travaillais à la pépinière, c'est grand et… et il me manquait alors, … comme ici on pourrait puisqu… puisque je travaille sur place et Densetsu m'avait confier le tuteurage pour … et…

Il grimace.

-… alors… je lui ai demandé de venir ! Ca faisait depuis presque un mois qu'on s'était pas vu, … mais il est quand même venu … ! Je… j'étais tellement soulagé qu'il me dise m'aimer encore que… je … je lui ai dit qu'aujourd'hui, … on le ferait j'ai tout amené j'ai tout préparer, j'ai dit… à Densetsu que… je voulais m'occuper d'un client, et… il est arrivé et… on s'est… on est allé dans le local et…

Un sanglot le secoue de nouveau.

-Il est partit tellement vite quand tu es arrivé !! Il ne voudra plus me voir je lui avais promis qu'on serait tranquille ! Que je me laisserai faire !

-Aki, … s'il a fait ça c'est qu'il ne te respecte pas. Il n'était déjà pas correct de te laisser tomber juste parce-que tu ne voulais pas coucher.

-Je sais. Mais je… me disais que… qu'au moins je pouvais le faire. Et puis moi j'étais amoureux de lui.

-Tu « étais ».

-Ca fait un moment que je ne le suis plus. Mais je voulais quand même le faire avec lui. Parce-qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et il… il me connaissait et moi aussi.

Je retiens un soupir.

-Naruto, tu me promets de pas le dire à papa, hein ?

Il me regarde dans les yeux ; les siens sont rouges. J'acquiesce.

-Je te promets. Mais tu devrais le lui dire tu sais. Il est homo lui-même ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

Il hausse une épaule.

-Ben qu'il me voit encore plus comme… comme quelqu'un pas comme Haru !

Là, je ne retiens pas mon soupir. Je tends le bras et passe mon pouce sous ses yeux sur ses joues.

-Il ne faut pas te complexer comme ça par rapport à ton frère Aki. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien et de méritant. Regarde, tu veux la payer tout seul ta première voiture. Haru, lui, il sait qu'il va tout avoir sur un plateau d'argent et en profite.

Il baisse les yeux et sourit très timidement avant de me dire « merci ». J'attends un peu, et re-démarre la voiture. Nous rentrons à la maison.

On a encore un peu parler avec Aki. On a parlé de sexe ; d'amour ; des relations. Il avait des questions plus ou moins gênantes mais il les a posées. Calmement, je lui ai répondu. Un peu gêné certaines fois quand je donnais des exemples parce-que je me doutais bien qu'il savait que je parlais de moi et Neji, … mais j'ai répondu quand même. Je sentais qu'il en avait besoin. Je l'ai vécu comme lui et autant que ce soit un adulte qui lui donne les bonnes réponses plutôt qu'un ami ou une vague connaissance qui n'en sache pas vraiment plus que lui.

Nous arrivons à la maison. Il ne devrait y avoir personne pour le moment. Neji a ; j'espère ; écouté son répondeur et est allé chercher le fromage qui manque.

En entrant dans la maison, je tends le lubrifiant à Aki.

-Tiens.

Il rougit, et n'ose pas le prendre. Il s'excuse même.

-Je suis désolé de… de l'avoir pris.

-C'est rien. Garde-le. J'en ai racheté pour…

Je me racle la gorge. Aki prend le tube en me remerciant.

-De rien. C'est mieux avec après tout.

-… h… hm.

Il m'a dit dans la voiture regretter un peu de ne pas avoir pu aller jusqu'au bout tout à l'heure. Mais un peu après il a ajouté que c'était peut-être mieux étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas l'amour là-dedans. Je n'ai rien dit. Mais je suis d'accord. Même si on peut le faire sans, c'est un mieux de le faire en aimant la personne qui nous touche. Surtout pour la première fois.

J'espère que Neji ; quand il le saura et s'ils en parlent ; ne lui dira pas que quelque soit le numéro, quand la personne qu'on aime vraiment arrive, on a quoiqu'il se passe l'impression que c'est la première fois.

Il me l'a dit en parlant de moi un jour. Qu'il s'était senti comme à sa première fois lorsqu'on a fait l'amour tous les deux ; quand il m'a pris durant cette nuit d'orage où Aki et Haru nous avaient entendus. Je lui avais alors rétorqué que c'était loin d'être notre première fois, mais lui m'a répondu que pour lui, toutes celles d'avant ne comptaient pas autant car c'était soit moi qui l'avait pris, ou alors ça c'était fait dans l'empressement ou alors j'étais saoul.

Aki part s'allonger dans sa chambre à l'étage. Moi je pars dans la notre à moi et Neji. La maison a subi quelques changements il y a quelques années ; des agrandissements. Notre chambre est maintenant au rez-de-chaussée au fond près du nouveau bureau de Neji. Un bureau plus grand que l'ancien. L'autre est pour Haru.

J'entre dans notre chambre. Elle est plus grande aussi qu'à l'étage. Il y a en plus une grande baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin et un coin salle de bain. Je décide de m'accorder une pause et m'étale sur le lit. Puis je me tourne sur le dos et fixe le plafond.

Je me demande si Aki va bien ou s'il pleure de nouveau dans sa chambre.

Et puis Haru qui arrive ce soir, … Neji ne va plus se sentir. Ca va être encore pire que ces derniers jours. Il ne va pas du tout faire attention à Aki. D'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal puisque ce dernier ne veut pas que Neji sache mais… ce serait mieux pour lui.

Je me rappelle quand papa l'a appris. Ca c'est très bien passé. C'était surtout moi le borné dans l'affaire qui ne voulait pas être comme ça.

Avec Tsunade ça a été totalement différent.

Et puis aussi quand on regarde Neji et son père, … c'était pas vraiment ça.

Et Sasuke et le sien…

Je soupire. Je me dis que quand ce fut au tour d'Itachi, au moins leur père ne l'a pas pris mal. Il a juste du se sentir mal en pensant que la lignée finirait avec ses fils. Au final ça n'a pas été le cas. Je souris en me rappelant la joie des parents d'Itachi lorsqu'ils ont appris qu'Hinata attendait un garçon. Déjà quand ils avaient su qu'elle était enceinte ça avait été larmes et accolades !

-Papa…

Je sursaute, et lève la tête. Je m'assieds sur le lit. Aki est à l'entrée de la chambre. Je ne l'avais pas fermée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il tripote ses mains. Il a prit mon tic ça fait très longtemps maintenant. Il s'avance un peu, inspire profondément, et parle.

-Je crois pas que je vais manger ce soir je… je me sens pas très bien.

Je me suis levé et approché de lui.

-Hein ? Aki ! Dis pas n'importe quoi ça va aller ! Tu vas manger avec nous faut pas sauter de repas quand ça va pas. Ca empire les choses.

-Mais oui mais y'aura Haru et papa et je

Sa voix se serre.

-Il va encore nous comparer ou… et…

-Je lui en parlerai Aki. Il ne le fera pas c'est promis. D'accord ?

Il inspire ; ses lèvres tremblent et sa respiration est un peu saccadée. Il a envie de pleurer mais se retient. Je le prends dans mes bras tout doucement.

-Ca va bien se passer Aki. Ca va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

-J… J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction ! Et … Et puis Haru qui va être là je… je vais être l'idiot de la soirée ! Celui qui sait rien faire !!

Il s'accroche dans mon dos en laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Je ferme les yeux en le serrant fort. Je lui chuchote qu'il ne dit que des bêtises. Qu'il n'est pas un idiot mais quelqu'un d'intelligent. Que c'est un très bon fils et que nous sommes tous les deux, moi et Neji, très fiers de lui. Et ça même si Neji ne le lui montre pas. Que nous l'aimons tout les deux quoiqu'il arrive.

Tout ça quand la porte d'entrée se faire entendre ainsi que la voix lointaine de Neji.

-MON ANGE !!? TU ES LA !? AKI !?

Aki sursaute et s'affole. Il recule en essayant de trouver une solution pour sortir de la chambre sans se faire voir de Neji. Il ne veut pas se montrer dans cet état. Je le prends par les épaules, et lui dis de rester là pour se calmer un peu, et quand il ira mieux de passer par la baie vitrée. Qu'il pourra ensuite passer par le salon et la cuisine pour monter à l'étage. Que moi pendant ce temps j'occuperai Neji dans son bureau.

Il acquiesce en inspirant profondément. Je le lâche, et sors de la chambre pour rejoindre Neji dans l'entrée. Je lui souris en essayant de ne pas paraître nerveux. Il est en train de retirer ses chaussures. Il lève la tête vers moi et me sourit d'un air coquin.

-Bonjour vous !?

-Bonsoir.

Il range ses chaussures et enlace ma taille pour me faire venir contre lui. Il m'embrasse tendrement, rompt le baiser, me lâche, se penche sur le côté et lève le bras pour me montrer un sac plastique.

-Du fromage !

-Ah ! Génial ! T'as écouté ton répondeur !

-Et oui !

Il sourit ; tout fier ; et me contourne en parlant.

-Je vais le ranger dans la cuisine.

J'écarquille les yeux et fais volte-face. J'attrape le sac.

-NON !!

Neji sursaute et se retourne pour me regarder.

-Hein ?

-Je… je vais y aller. Toi, vas… vas dans ton bureau. Je te rejoins j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il hausse un sourcil, me laisse volontiers le sac, sourit et part de son côté dans son bureau après m'avoir donné un autre baiser du bout des lèvres.

Je soupire de soulagement et vais dans la cuisine. J'y trouve Aki en train d'essuyer ses yeux. Je l'interroge en rangeant les différents fromages que Neji a rapporté.

-Ca va un peu mieux ?

Il hoche la tête et hausse un épaule. Je fronce les sourcils en tombant sur du roquefort.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'est Hideaki qui en raffole.

-Ah. D'accord.

Quel idée. C'est dégoûtant ce truc ! Itachi a intérêt à l'emporter avec lui ce soir s'il n'est pas fini ! Son fils a vraiment de drôles de goûts ! Je finis de tout ranger et me tourne vers Aki.

-Te frotte pas les yeux comme ça sinon ils vont être rouge à souhait.

-… hm…

Mais il n'écoute pas pour autant. Je soupire et lui disant que s'il veut je pourrai lui mettre un peu de fond de teint ce soir. Après tout, j'ai été maquilleur professionnel ! Ca ne se verra pas. Il me remercie en me disant penser que ça ira et me demande où est Neji.

-Dans son bureau. C'est bon tu peux remonter si tu veux.

-D'accord.

-Je vais un peu l'occupr donc tu as le temps.

Il sourit enfin en me demandant de ne pas lui dire comment je vais occuper son père. Je rougis et le pousse dans le couloir en lui râlant dessus de se dépêcher.

Il monte à l'étage. Au moins, … il a sourit.

Je vais donc voir dans le bureau. Neji m'y attend tranquillement. Il me sourit en me voyant entrer ; moi je joue l'étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben tu m'as dit de venir ici parce-que tu avais une surprise !

-Ici ? Je parlais de la chambre moi ! T'as du mal entendre !

Il sourit de plus belle en venant vers moi. Il prend ma main et me demande d'une voix coquine.

-Et je peux savoir ce que tu veux faire dans la chambre ?

Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses.

-C'est pas évident ?

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis avec un peu plus de gourmandise. Je participe en me frottant bien à lui ; histoire d'être sûr qu'il va craquer. Le baiser rompu, il murmure.

-T'as envie de moi toi !?

-Ah oui tu crois ?

-On a pas le temps Naruto.

-Hein ?

-On a trop de chose à faire pour l'arriver d'Haru. Et je te rappelle qu'il y a mon père aussi.

-Mais… ! On…

Je reprends mon sourire perdu en tripotant ses fesses.

-On peut le faire vite fait !

-Non non. Si je m'y mets maintenant je ne vais plus vouloir arrêter ça fait trop longtemps.

-Ben justement ! Ca fait trop longtemps tu vas avoir oublier si tu recommences pas vite !

-Idiot. On l'a fait il y a trois jours.

-C'est bien ce que je dis !

Il rit doucement. Il m'embrasse encore une fois mais je sais qu'il ne cédera pas. Il me dit ensuite qu'on passera une folle nuit d'extase ce soir quand tout le monde sera couché, mais que là, on a beaucoup trop de chose à faire.

En plus Satsuki et Kisa restent aussi ce soir. Elles voulaient rester avec leur grand-frère pour son retour. Aki et Haru doivent partager leur chambre et le lit d'Haru n'est pas encore installé.

Je sens qu'on est pas prêt de dormir avec tout ça moi. … et puis on va être trop crevé pour faire quoique ce soit en plus !

Je trépigne comme un enfant ; c'est mon dernier recourt.

-Nejiiiii… J'ai envie !!

-Non. Et puis il y a Aki dans la maison.

-Mais il sait ce que c'est rhoooo

Il inspire en haussant les sourcils et soupire sa réponse.

-Ben parfois je me le demande tu sais ! Il ne nous a toujours pas ramené quelqu'un à la maison et il a déjà 17 ans passé !

Blanc. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

… Neji si tu savais.

-Et puis les journaux à scandales n'ont toujours rien trouvé pour parler de lui. Il est vraiment très calme. Peut-être un peu trop. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez lui parfois.

-Dis pas ça. Il doit déjà se sentir assez mal.

-Se sentir mal ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Ben… tu sais bien, … tu parles tout le temps de Haru, tu… tu t'intéresses pas vraiment à lui

-Quoi !!?

Il est choqué par mes remarques. Je hausse une épaule en commençant à me tripoter les doigts.

-C'est l'impression qu'il a c'est tout ! Je…

-Il t'en a parlé ?

Aïe.

-P… pas vraiment non, j… peut-être… enfin…

-Tu te fais encore des idées. Il va très bien. Il est juste complètement empoté.

… Ca ne facilite pas les choses que tu dises ça Neji.

Et il en rajoute en plus.

-J'ai hâte qu'il trouve enfin une fille. A son âge, c'est pas très sain d'être comme ça. Il faut qu'il se décoince un peu. Qu'il s'ouvre aux gens. Il est trop dans ses études. On dirait toi au lycée !

Il sort de son bureau.

-NEJI !!!

Mais je le rattrape. Je prends son poignet ; énervé.

-Je dois le prendre comment ça !? J'étais chiant à son âge !? C'est ça ?

Il me regarde ; étonné.

-Naruto ! L… le prends pas comme ça ! Je dis juste qu'il est trop réservé il faut… Enfin mon ange ! Il ne sort même pas ! Ne va pas au cinéma ! Il reste cloîtré dans sa chambre quand il n'est pas à la Fac où à la pépinière ! On dirait qu'il n'en a que pour les plantes ! Déjà ses études, c'est grâce à moi qu'il en fait !

-Tu le forces à faire des choses qu'il n'aime pas ! S'il s'écoutait il travaillerait déjà à plein temps avec papa ! C'est pour toi ! Pour te faire plaisir et te rendre fier qu'il est à la Fac ! Seulement tu ne vois même pas qu'il cherche à attirer un peu de fierté de ta part ! Tu parles tout le temps de Haru !! Haru par-ci, Haru par-là ! Il n'y en a que pour lui !!

-IL FAIT DU JARDINAGE !!! DU JARDINAGE NARUTO !! DE QUOI VEUX-TU QUE JE SOIS FIER !!? IL FAIT POUSSER DES PLANTES !!

C'est la phrase de trop pour moi. Je gifle Neji de toute mes forces et lui réponds que c'est aussi ce que je fais et que j'en suis très fier. Qu'au moins j'aime ce que je fais et que c'est le plus important. Et j'ajoute que s'il ne veut pas perdre l'amour de son fils il devrait un peu plus s'intéresser à lui au lieu de le comparer sans cesse à Haru.

Et je le plante là. Je rentre dans notre chambre juste à côté et referme derrière moi en claquant la porte. Il ne tarde pas à l'ouvrir doucement. Il referme derrière lui et se retourne. Je suis assis au bord du lit de dos à lui. Je ne le vois pas frotter un peu sa joue endolorie en me regardant d'un air ennuyé.

Mais j'entends sa voix qui a le ton qui va avec.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est trop facile.

Il s'approche ; contourne le lit et s'assied à côté de moi qui ne bouge pas.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça Naruto. Ce n'était pas contre toi ou… ou ton père ou Aki. C'est juste que je me fais du souci pour lui parce-qu'il n'est pas du tout ouvert. Il n'a pas de vie sociale et je… m'inquiète par rapport à ça.

Je ne dis rien. Il continue.

-Il est à la Fac depuis deux ans Naruto. Je sais que c'est pour me faire plaisir et parce-que je l'ai poussé à faire des études plutôt que d'aller travailler directement avec toi et ton père mais… je voulais qu'il profite un peu. Qu'il se fasse des amis et qu'il sorte … ! Il n'a jamais eu de réel ami. C'est pas pour les études que j'ai voulu qu'il y aille ! Je m'en fiche de… qu'il rapporte des bonnes notes maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il veut faire ! C'est juste surtout que j'ai peur qu'il se bloque plus tard par rapport aux gens autour de lui tout ça parce-qu'il n'aura jamais eu de relation amicale ou plus sérieuse. …

Je daigne enfin le regarder. Il est désolé ça se voit. Il est aussi un peu perdu par rapport à son fils qu'il ne comprend plus. Il hausse une épaule en reprenant la parole.

-Haru est extravagant et dit tout tout le temps. C'est plus facile avec lui de parler. Avec Aki, … j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger et… ça me fait peur. Alors j'essaie de… de trouver une manière de parler de lui.

-C'est blessant Neji la manière dont tu parles de lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Et puis ça ne se fait pas de comparer ses enfants ! Je sais que tu le fais très peu, mais quand ça arrive, tu ne sais plus t'arrêter ! Penses un peu à Aki qui entend !

-Je sais je… mais j'ai tellement de mal avec lui ! Il ne me parle jamais de rien, il reste tout le temps dans sa chambre ou alors quand il est là on… il parle de choses complètements insignifiantes ou courantes ! Il ne m'a jamais posé de questions bizarres ou gênantes ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

-C'est normal tu es son père.

-Haru ne se prive pas lui.

-Et voilà tu recommences à comparer.

Il soupire et me regarde. J'insiste.

-Neji. Haru n'est pas Aki. Ils sont jumeaux je sais mais ils sont différents !

-Je sais bien Naruto. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si Aki était un peu plus comme Haru, ce serait plus facile entre nous deux.

-Ben oui ben c'est pas le cas. Alors il va falloir te forcer à aller un peu vers lui.

-… hm.

Il inspire à fond, et soupire en appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule après s'être penché sur le côté vers moi.

-Je sais pas si j'y arriverai.

Je pose une main sur sa cuisse.

-T'inquiète pas. Je serai là pour vous aider.

Je le fais déjà un peu d'ailleurs.

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien qu'il relève dans ma direction, et l'embrasse. Neji m'enlace en se tenant un peu plus droit. Puis il me pousse en arrière sur le lit. Je le laisse faire. Je ne vais pas l'arrêter et lui refaire penser au fait qu'on ait plein de choses à faire. J'ai promis à Aki de l'occuper un petit moment le temps qu'il se reprenne. Et puis j'ai aussi très très très-trèstrèstrès envie de Neji. Je pousse un gémissement en le sentant faire un déhanchement contre moi.

-Tu t'es habillé comme ça pour avoir ça, hein ?

-Hmm…. ?

Il déboutonne mon jean. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en retenant un gémissement.

Et brusquement, un raclement de gorge. Je sursaute et Neji aussi. Il se retourne vers la baie vitrée, et voit tout comme moi Itachi debout juste dehors.

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais c'était ouvert.

Il fait glisser la vitre en s'aidant de la poignée de dehors. Aki a du laisser ouvert sans s'en rendre compte. Je rougis et reboutonne mon pantalon alors qu'Itachi appelle.

-KISAA !! C'EST BON VIENS TON PERE EST LA !!

Il se tourne ensuite de nouveau vers nous. Je me suis approché de lui. Je lui fais la bise et écoute son explication.

-Excuse-moi mais je dois passer prendre Satsuki à son cours de violoncelle et les petits à la garderie de leur école. Hinata est à l'aéroport et je me suis laisser convaincre par Kisa de l'amener ici pour vous aider entre guillemet.

-O… ok.

-Aki n'est pas là ?

-Si, si… Il est dans sa chambre il se repose.

Neji hausse un sourcil et me regarde en m'interrogeant.

-Il se repose ? De quoi ? Il est malade ?

-Non il… il est juste fatigué !

Je me fais sauver par mon adorable fille qui nous rejoint.

-Bonjour papa !

Je souris et lui donne un baiser.

-Bonjour ma puce.

Elle embrasse ensuite Neji, et demande si on peut ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Neji hoche la tête et lui dit de faire le tour ; qu'il lui ouvre.

Ils sont tous les deux en chaussures et c'est hors de question qu'ils traversent la chambre plus le couloir avec ça. Itachi reste un peu sur place et attend qu'ils soient tous les deux loin pour me dire quelque chose.

-Kisa a eu quelques soucis à l'école avec certains gamins de sa classe, … si tu pouvais lui parler, … enfin sans lui dire que je t'ai mis au courant !

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

-… bon.

Je réfléchis un instant mais ne trouve aucune idée qui pourrait me mettre sur le chemin. Il faudra que je lui demande si tout ce passe bien. Que j'insiste.

Elle a beau ressembler physiquement à Hinata, côté nerfs et gaffes c'est tout moi ! Satsuki de son côté ressemble ni à moi et encore moins à Hinata. Elle ressemble à maman. Non seulement physiquement, mais aussi dans sa façon d'être, dans ses gestes et ses manières, dans ses mimiques, … Je me dis parfois que ça doit faire du mal à papa quand il la voit. Mais il me dit que non ; que ça lui fait plus de bien que de mal et que ça lui rappelle de bons moments avec maman. La première fois que Tsunade l'a vue, elle en a pleuré. Elle pensait avoir retrouvé sa fille. Elle ne comprenait pas comment j'avais pu ; moi ; faire un si beau bébé sans sa permission. Enfin Hinata y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Ca nous a fait rire. Maintenant, elle se fait une joie lorsque nous lui rendons visite tous ensemble.

Je décide de changer de sujet.

-Sinon ça va avec Hinata ?

-Oui. Oui oui. On se chamaille un peu de temps en temps mais ce ne sont plus les grands cris et les journées finies en pleurs pour elle.

-Hm.

Ils ont eu un grand moment de crise il y a trois ans. Ils ont failli divorcer. Oui, ils sont mariés ça fait un peu plus de dix ans maintenant. Mais ils ont consulté un psychologue et à peu près tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

Itachi est très heureux avec elle et ses enfants, mais il lui arrive encore parfois, … en de rares occasions, … de parler de moi et du temps où nous étions ensemble. Ca me fait de la peine. Moi, je n'ai pas la nostalgie de notre relation. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut avec Neji et jamais je me dis qu'à un moment ou à un autre c'était mieux avec Itachi.

-Oh ! Au fait !

Itachi me tend un boîtier de Dvd en continuant de parler.

-Tiens. C'est le dernier film de Sasuke. Il m'en a envoyé un colis en me disant de distribuer comme d'habitude.

-Merci.

Je le lui prends et regarde un peu la jaquette. Je souris.

-Encore un anti-héros sauveur du monde ?

-Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment les producteurs l'aiment beaucoup dans ce style de rôle.

-Ben ça change des trucs à l'eau de rose de ses débuts.

Nous rions de concert. Sasuke est devenu un très grand acteur ; il est beaucoup demandé. Mais je ne l'invite quasiment jamais. Ou alors quand Neji n'est pas là. Ils ne se sont toujours pas réconcilier depuis que… enfin depuis l'épisode Sai.

-Je vais le ranger. Tu fais le tour ? Neji doit t'attendre pour refermer.

-J'y vais.

Il s'éloigne. Je referme la baie vitrée correctement et vais dans le salon ranger le Dvd de Sasuke avec tous les autres. On a une belle collection de collectors signés de la main de l'acteur. Quand Satsuki et Kisa amènent des amies à la maison, ça fait beaucoup jaser et baver. Même à 38 ans, il plaît aux midinettes de tout âge et savoir que c'est l'oncle par alliance de leurs amies, … ça fascine.

C'est surtout Kisa qui en profite et se plaît à le faire remarquer. Satsuki est un peu plus … disons qu'elle préfère qu'on s'intéresse à elle pour elle et pas pour sa famille et ses proches.

-BONJOUUUR !!

Je me retourne, et souris en voyant Kisa les bras levés grand ouverts et les jambes écartées ; pieds nus et juste à l'entrée du salon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as déjà dit bonjour.

Elle reprend une pause un peu plus élégante et s'amuse à me dire qu'elle voulait juste le faire. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le canapé et demande.

-Aki travaille encore ?

-Non. Il est dans sa chambre. Mais ne le dérange pas s'il te plaît.

-Hmmm... D'accord.

Elle hausse les épaules. Moi, je décide d'attaquer tout de suite.

-Bon et sinon ? L'école !? Ca se passe bien ? T'as pas de problèmes ?

-… non ! Pourquoi j'en aurai !

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Tu as 13 ans, tu grandis, les problèmes ça peut arriver !

Neji et Itachi nous rejoignent ; coupant court à la discussion à peine entamée pour le plus grand bonheur de Kisa. Je suggère un café. Itachi accepte, mais Neji refuse en disant qu'il faut qu'il finisse de préparer les chambres pour ce soir. Kisa se propose volontiers pour aider et le suit à l'étage.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Neji descend ; mal à l'aise. Il s'approche de moi et d'Itachi à la table, et m'interroge.

-Naruto… Tu es sûr qu'il va bien Aki ?

J'ouvre grands mes yeux en posant ma tasse de café quasiment finie.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Je suis allé dans sa chambre pour installer le lit de Haru pour ce soir, … j'ai voulu lui demander de m'aider à mettre les draps et quand il s'est tourné en souriant pour me dire qu'il allait le faire tout seul, … j'ai eu la très nette impression qu'il avait pleuré.

-… a… ah bon ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose à la pépinière ? Ou… il t'aurait dit un truc sur la route ?

Silence. J'ai promis à Aki que je ne dirai rien, je ne dis rien ! Après Neji l'interprète comme il le veut !

Il soupire d'ailleurs et s'assied.

-D'accord. … Tu vas pas m'aider.

-…

Aki arrive à son tour. Il presse un peu le pas en voyant Itachi et lui serre la main.

-Bonjour tonton.

-Bonjour Aki. Ca va ?

-Oui. Très bien merci.

Un silence s'installe. Aki, dont le visage est rouge et un peu gonflé d'avoir pleuré, se fait dévisager par Itachi et Neji qui lui montrent bien qu'ils ont remarqué que quelque chose se passe.

Aki insiste.

-Je vous assure ça va bien ! Me regardez pas comme ça !

Neji prend la parole d'une voix aussi calme qu'il le peut.

-Aki ça se voit tu as pleuré. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le-nous si tu veux que ça aille mieux !

-M… mais rien ! Je… Papa, …arrêtes !

Il recule. Il commence à se triturer les mains.

-J'ai rien ! Naruto ! D… dis-leur !!

Neji se tourne vers moi alors qu'Itachi regarde toujours Aki. Son visage a un peu changer ; il se sent mal pour lui j'ai l'impression. Neji me demande.

-Alors tu sais vraiment ce qui se passe !?

-Hein !? Mais j'ai rien dit moi !

-Justement ! Tu es beaucoup trop discret ! Tu sais ce qui se passe !

Itachi décide de nous aider. Il se lève et déclare devoir y aller. Il nous remercie pour le café, serre la main d'Aki, me fait la bise, serre la main de Neji, et se retire. Aki en a profité que moi et Neji disions au revoir à Itachi pour remonter à l'étage.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière notre ami, Neji me bloque le passage en passant un bras devant moi et en plaquant sa main sur le mur. Il fronce les sourcils et parle d'un ton dur et sérieux.

-Bon dis-moi ce qui se passe maintenant.

Mais j'agis de la même manière que lui.

-Non. J'ai aucune envie ! Je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour aider, mais je ne vais pas te mâcher le travail ! Tu dois faire seul ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se sente assez bien avec toi pour t'en parler ! Maintenant écarte-toi s'il te plaît j'ai de la vaisselle à faire et le dîner à commencer à préparer.

Il obéit. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'emploi ce ton et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il sait que ça ne servira à rien d'insister ; sauf à m'énerver encore plus.

Peut-être même à le faire dormir sur le canapé.

Donc il s'écarte et me laisse passer.

Je vais m'en vouloir de ne pas l'éclairer. Ca faciliterait les choses. Et puis Neji sait très bien faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Mais d'un autre côté je me dis que je l'ai promis à Aki. Et aussi que ça ne fera que du bien à Neji d'essayer de se rapprocher un peu plus de son fils. J'espère seulement que ça ne va pas dégénérer lorsqu'il connaîtra les penchants d'Aki.

Mais non pourquoi ça se passerait mal !? Neji est homo lui aussi ! Enfin, … bi mais… depuis le temps on peut bien dire qu'il est homo.

Je soupire en reposant les tomates sur la planche à découper.

J'espère que tout se passera bien ce soir.

Aki va rapidement descendre pour échapper à Neji et m'aider pour la préparation du dîner.

Kisa a fait de même par rapport à moi et a aidé Neji à tout installer à l'étage. Vers 18 heures, Itachi va revenir accompagné d'Hideaki, de Tomiko, de Chiaki, et de mon bébé à moi ma Satsuki. Elle a l'air toute heureuse et excitée. Elle me fait un bisou, et m'annonce avant même que j'aie le temps d'embrasser ses demi-frères et sœurs.

-J'arrive à le jouer papa !!

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Non ! C'est vrai ?

Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête. Je regarde Itachi et lui demande.

-Dis-moi que tu as le violoncelle dans ta voiture !

Il sourit, et répond.

-J'ai le violoncelle dans ma voiture.

-Pourquoi tu l'y as laissé !!! Vas le chercher je veux écouter !!

Itachi rit doucement, et fais demi-tour en direction de sa voiture. Satsuki me raconte alors son cours de musique de la journée avec le plus grand détail. Cela fait un moment qu'elle apprend un morceau que nous aimons tout particulièrement tous les deux mais elle butait toujours sur le même endroit. Elle désespérait d'y arriver un jour.

Et à en croire ce qu'elle me dit, elle y arrive.

… Et effectivement, elle y arrive. Elle me l'a joué. Deux fois pour que j'arrive à y croire. Et ça a été magnifique. Elle vient de terminer et me regarde ; toute heureuse avec un grand sourire mal contenu aux lèvres.

-Tu vas pas pleurer, hein papa ?

-C'est le plus beau prélude de la suite pour violoncelle n°1 de Bach que j'ai jamais entendu Satsuki… !

-Mais non. Je suis pas si douée que ça !

-Tu joues magnifiquement bien.

-Merci !

Elle rit doucement, et range son violoncelle ; flattée. Kisa arrive et s'affale sur le canapé en soupirant très fort. Je lui demande.

-Fatiguée ?

-J'ai travaillé super dur !!

Chiaki monte sur le canapé à son tour en s'accrochant comme il peut à tout ce qui passe sous ses mains, et vient dans les bras de Kisa qui lui fait un câlin et le garde contre elle. Hideaki arrive lui aussi ; descendant de l'étage où il est allé dire bonjour à Aki. Tomiko a du rester avec ce dernier.

-Satsuki !! Il faut que tu ranges ta chambre !! C'est le bazar dedans !!

-Elle est très bien rangée ma chambre. J'y ai MON bazar et je m'y retrouve parfaitement.

Je ne dis rien mais pense très fort que je me demande comment elle fait pour s'y retrouver dedans. Elle est aussi bordélique que papa voir plus. Elle range tout quand elle est vraiment plus que contrariée, mais c'est extrêmement rare.

Une demi-heure passe. Neji est de plus en plus stressé et marche dans tous les sens.

-Mon chéri, … si tu te calmais un peu ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis six mois donc non, je ne me calmerai pas.

Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'immobilise en le serrant contre moi. Nous sommes dans le salon. Les enfants sont à l'étage et Itachi est en train de fumer dehors.

Oui. Il fume. Un médecin qui fume allez savoir où ça lui a pris, … !?

Bref. J'enlace la taille de Neji. Je me blottis dans ses bras qui ne rechignent pas à me prendre, et l'embrasse sans avoir la moindre réticence de sa part. Ses mains descendent sur mes fesses tandis qu'il émet un son de bien-être. Je remonte mes mains dans son cou et les fait glisser dans ses cheveux.

« Les cheveux des Hyûga » : Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont avec ça, mais ils ont quasiment tous sans exception les cheveux longs ! Haru a les cheveux aussi longs que Neji. Ils doivent avoir chaud quand même parfois, non ? Aki, lui, les a court et je le comprends tout à fait. D'ailleurs je le défends corps et âme lorsque Neji lui demande quand est-ce qu'il va se les laisser pousser. Aki préfère garder ses cheveux courts je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait se les laisser pousser pour le bon plaisir de la famille Hyûga !?

Enfin bon. Je me plais à embrasser ma moitié avec délectation ; je fais glisser mes doigts un peu partout sur son corps ; je le tripote sans gêne. Sa bouche descend dans mon cou ; ses mains deviennent plus insistantes sur moi. Je ferme les yeux et rejète un peu ma tête en arrière en poussant un léger râle.

Et comme tout à l'heure, un raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Mais ce n'est pas Itachi. Neji et moi nous arrêtons et tournons la tête. Et Neji me lâche en hurlant le prénom de son fils.

-HARUU !!

Il se presse vers lui et le prend dans ses bras alors que ce dernier lui dit simplement un « bonsoir papa ». Je m'approche d'Haru et Hizashi. Itachi est derrière eux ; il a du les faire rentrer.

J'appelle tout le monde à l'étage. Hinata aussi est là ; elle tient la main d'Itachi et me salue de loin. Neji empêche tout mouvement dans l'entrée du salon parce-qu'il gesticule dans tous les sens en faisant tourner Haru pour mieux le regarder sous toutes les coutures.

-Tu as encore grandis ! Mon dieu tu es pâle !!

Il se tourne vers son père.

-Tu ne le fais pas manger ou quoi !? Il a du perdre au moins dix kilos !

Je décide de couper court. Je demande à Neji de se calmer et de laisser tout le monde rentrer. Surtout que tout le monde est arrivé au bas des escaliers et attendent de saluer Haru et Hizashi. Tomiko est déjà collée à sa maman. Neji s'écarte donc, et laisse Haru faire un bisou à tous les petits, à Kisa et Satsuki qui le prennent dans ses bras, et à son frère qui lui serre la main.

C'est alors que Neji prend la parole.

-Haru !! C'est pas vrai tu t'es coupé les cheveux !?

-Hein ?

Il se retourne, et regarde le bout des longues mèches de ses cheveux que Neji lui tient.

-Ah. Oui. Juste un peu. Mais ils repoussent ne t'inquiètes pas.

Neji soupire.

-Mais tu es si beau avec tes cheveux longs ! C'est de famille ça tu sais ! C'est comme une tradition ! On a déjà assez de Aki qui les garde courts !

Je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant Aki écarquiller les yeux puis les baisser ; blessé. Mais personne ne l'a remarqué. Je le vois serrer ses poings et tout le monde l'entend prendre la parole.

A suivre ! 

Nanarusasu.

**Dans la dernière partie de l'Epilogue de Frères II :**

« Mais Aki ne répond pas et je le comprends. Je me lève à mon tour de table en râlant après Neji.

-T'es vraiment nul, tu sais !? »

**Et hop ! Voilà pour la première partie de l'Epilogue de Frères II. J'espère que ça vous plaît, je me doute que certains m'ont fait un "AAHHAA !! Je le savais que c'était Aki !! (ou au moins un des jumeaux)" en voyant à qui se rapportait le "dans le prochain chapitre" de la dernière fois. n.n. Sinon, sinon, ben Merci énormément pour vos reviews ! Je les apprécie toujours autant ! La fic touche à sa fin. Je ne sais pas exactement quand je vous posterai la dernière partie de l'Epilogue. Elle est faite, et normalement je la mettrai dimanche prochain, mais tout dépend de quand je vais me bouger pour aller à l'université et aussi du fait que j'aie ou non internet à mon logement sur place. (je verrai ça quand j'y serai donc ce sera un peu la surprise pour vous dimanche. (pour moi aussi en même temps) Je vous tiendrai (j'essaierai) au courant dans le chapitre 06 d'Un effleurement pour ceux qui le lisent. Sinon j'essaierai de penser à updater ma page profil du site avant de partir. **

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews ! J'attends celle pour cette première partie de l'Epilogue avec impatience ! Merci encore !**

Densetsu : Je... O.o... Je suis le prochain...

Nana : #regarde Densetsu sans comprendre# Hein?

Densetsu : Mon ... enfin... Jiji, ... il est mort et... ça veut dire que je suis le prochain ! #tremble de peur en regardant à droite, puis à gauche et encore une fois à droite# Nana.... protège moi !

Itachi : Mais non Densetsu ! Y'a encore Tsunade avant !

Densetsu : #s'immobilise, et réalise# Ah ! Oui !

Nana : èè...


	72. Chapter 72

Fikeuse (auteur/euse) : Nanarusasu

Genre : alors euh.. UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lemon, Death fic, POW Naruto.

Couples (_ou relation plus ou moins sérieuses sans lendemain.(ça va d'un simple baiser à un gros lemon.)._ ): Ita/Naru-Naru/Ita, Neji/Anko, SasuHina, NaruSasu, SaiSasu, « _ItaSai »_, NejiNaru, SasuNaruHina, ShikaTem (rapporté), SaiNaru/SaiSasuNaru, ShikaHina, _ItaTem,_ ItaNaruNeji (et autres combinaisons diverses des trois par deux ou trois. ), ItaHina

Disclamair : les persos sont pas à moi… et non.. toujours pas… \/__\/.. à part Aki-chan, Fuyu-chan, et Haru-chan. et Satsuki (la fille et la mère) et Kisa (et puis Hideaki, Tomiko et Chiaki ) . Et pis le prénom de Densetsu !! (**qui sont les parents de Naruto je précise pour ceux et celles qui arrivent. ùù. Je sais, ce sont pas les prénoms originaux mais moi je les utilise depuis 4 ans alors je n'en changerai pas ! Voilà, comme ça c'est dit alors ne venez pas me spoiler encore et encore sur les prénoms ! (ou sur tout autre chose concernant le manga original d'ailleurs.) Merci. **) _Note : Aki = Automne, Fuyu = Hiver, Haru = Printemps, Satsuki = Azalée (la fleur), Densetsu = Légende, Hideaki = Sage, _

**Frères II. Epilogue. Partie II.**

C'est alors que Neji prend la parole.

-Haru !! C'est pas vrai tu t'es coupé les cheveux !?

-Hein ?

Il se retourne, et regarde le bout des longues mèches de ses cheveux que Neji lui tient.

-Ah. Oui. Juste un peu. Mais ils repoussent ne t'inquiètes pas.

Neji soupire.

-Mais tu es si beau avec tes cheveux longs ! C'est de famille ça tu sais ! C'est comme une tradition ! On a déjà assez de Aki qui les garde courts !

Je sens mon cœur se serrer en voyant Aki écarquiller les yeux puis les baisser ; blessé. Mais personne ne l'a remarqué. Je le vois serrer ses poings et tout le monde l'entend prendre la parole. Ce alors que Neji renchérit sur autre chose pour les comparer tous les deux.

-Je veux me les faire pousser papa.

Silence. Neji ouvre grand ses yeux et dévisage Aki.

-Pardon ?

-Je… je veux me les faire pousser. J'irai plus chez le coiffeur je… l'ai décidé il y a deux semaines.

Aki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? Tu as même déjà pris rendez-vous pour le mois prochain !

Neji réagit automatiquement.

-C'est vrai !!? C'est magnifique !! Tu veux enfin !?

Aki sourit ; mais c'est forcé et j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à le voir.

-Oui ! Oui je… j'ai envie. Ca va bien à Haru alors… ça m'ira aussi !

Neji est tout content. Il sautillerait presque s'il pouvait. Il se tourne et prend Haru par l'épaule en l'emmenant dans le salon. Je m'excuse pour lui à tout le monde. Papa arrive juste à ce moment là et toc à la porte d'entrée encore ouverte. Je l'accueille à bras ouverts. Il semble un peu gêné et ne me le cache pas.

-Papa ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il regarde derrière moi ; je fais de même en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule. Tout le monde est entré dans le salon. Je me retourne vers mon père et l'entends me chuchoter.

-Naruto, … cet après-midi il y a eu un client dont Aki s'est occupé.

-… oui… et ?

-Et j'ai trouvé un emballage de préservatif dans le local à tuteurs tout à l'heure.

Je dois pâlir à vu d'œil. Il y en avait deux ?

Je me racle la gorge, et trouve rapidement une excuse.

-Le client l'aurait fait tomber ?

-Qu'est-ce que le client irait faire là-dedans ? C'est un local pour les employés.

-… Je… papa. Fais comme si de rien ce soir s'il te plaît.

-Il se passe quelque chose ?

-J… Je t'expliquerai plus tard. D'accord ?

Il inspire, et répond « bien… » en soupirant. Je le remercie, et le guide jusqu'au salon où tout le monde se trouve. Tout le monde est occupé à parler de sujets diverses. Je remarque Aki qui tient Chiaki dans ses bras et essaie de mener une discussion avec Haru qui se fait solliciter par tout le monde les uns après les autres. Aki est gêné d'être à côté de lui mais il fait mine de rien. Il regarde Neji par moment ; essaie de voir ou peut-être d'entendre ce qu'il peut dire sur lui ou son frère.

Je me sens mal pour lui. C'est pas qu'il me fait pitié mais…

Je jète un coup d'œil à Neji qui parle un peu avec son père. Satsuki a pris le mien en grippe et lui raconte ses derniers jours passés et surtout le fait qu'elle arrive à jouer la suite pour violoncelle qu'elle aime tant. Qu'elle me l'a joué et que j'en ai presque pleuré. Elle exagère un peu les choses, fière et heureuse comme elle est.

Tomiko est toujours avec Hinata. Elle ne la lâche pas d'une semelle. Hideaki est assis à table et attend patiemment que nous y passions tous. J'en profite pour demander à tout le monde de rejoindre le petit bonhomme. Tout le monde s'installe donc. Neji est en bout de table avec moi ; de l'autre côté, il y a Aki face à Neji et Haru face à moi. Hideaki est à la gauche de Neji. Suit Itachi et Chiaki, Tomiko et Hinata. A côté de moi, à ma droite, il y a Satsuki, papa, Kisa et Hizashi qui se trouve à la gauche de Haru.

Haru qui jète quelques coups d'œil à son frère qui garde les yeux baissés ; gêné d'avoir Neji en face de lui.

Dire que c'est moi qui l'oblige à manger avec nous. J'aurai du le laisser rester dans sa chambre il aurait été plus tranquille.

Je regarde autour de moi ; personne ne semble remarquer qu'il est mal. En même temps, tout le monde est là pour fêter le retour de Haru on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Je prends la parole ; espérant qu'Aki va comprendre.

-Aki, tu te sens bien ?

Il lève enfin les yeux. Il sourit.

-Oui ! Oui pourquoi ?

Et non, il n'a pas compris. Il aurait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien, je lui aurai dit de monter, …

-Non… tu as un peu l'air pâle, c'est tout. …

Kisa se penche sur la table, et regarde son frère avant de parler.

-Bah non papa ! Il est plutôt rouge, non ?

Les regards se concentrent alors sur lui. J'ai fait un belle bourde et je m'en rends compte ; je n'aurai rien du dire il n'aurait pas eu tous ce monde à le fixer.

Satsuki suit la lancée de sa sœur.

-Oui Aki. Tu as l'air d'avoir pleuré ! Ca ne va pas ?

-S

Elle le coupe en se tournant vers sa sœur jumelle avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Comme toi quand tu es rentré en larmes parce-qu'on te traitait de goudou à l'école !!

Mon cœur s'arrête un instant ; j'en lâche ma fourchette.

-Quoi !?

Kisa crie le prénom de Satsuki de façon énervée et un peu perdue. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et me dit que ce n'est absolument pas ce que je crois. Satsuki renchérit.

-Elle a embrassé une fille ! Tout le monde l'a vu !

Itachi réagit et demande à Satsuki de se taire et de laisser sa sœur tranquille. Moi je me sens perdu.

Ma fille !? Lesbienne !? C'est pas possible ?

Aki a levé les yeux et la regarde sans rien dire mais si je le regardai, j'y verrai de la compassion. Il comprend ce qu'elle ressent.

-C'est pas vrai on s'entraînait !! C'est parce-qu'il y a un garçon qui…

Elle rougit, et regarde Hinata puis moi en terminant sa phrase à voix plus que basse.

-… qui m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. … et je voulais savoir embrasser… c'est tout… je suis pas une goudou j'aime pas les filles … c'est pas vrai.

J'inspire doucement. Alors c'est de ça qu'Itachi me parlait tout à l'heure ?

Haru débloque un peu la situation alors que Tomiko demandait ce que c'était qu'une « goudou ».

-Et c'est qui ce garçon Kisa ? C'est celui dont tu me parlais au téléphone la dernière fois ?

Kisa acquiesce. Alors je demande à Haru.

-C… C'est vrai ? Elle t'en a vraiment parlé ?

Je me tourne vers Kisa.

-Tu n'aimes pas les filles, hein ? Tu aimes les garçons Kisa ?

Moi qui disais plus tôt à Aki que ce n'était pas grave qu'il soit homosexuel, là je suis en train de prouver que c'est tout le contraire. Mon inquiétude pour Kisa si elle l'était est palpable.

-Mais oui papa. J'aime les garçons moi.

Je regarde ensuite Satsuki en reprenant ma fourchette.

-Toi aussi, hein ? Tu aimes les garçons ?

Elle sourit et hoche la tête fièrement en déclarant.

-Ben oui moi j'ai déjà un petit ami ! Mais t'inquiète pas papa ! J'en ai déjà parlé avec maman et je sais tout ce qu'il faut !

La fourchette que je viens de reprendre, … ben elle vient à nouveau de m'échapper des mains. Je me tourne vers Hinata.

-Hinata tu le savais ?

Elle hausse une épaule en souriant d'un air gêné.

-Je voulais pas que tu paniques alors je ne t'ai rien dit…

-E… Et et… pour Kisa ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas lesbienne.

-Non je le suis pas. Arrêtez ! J'embrasserai plus jamais de fille de toute façon ! C'était juste pour voir ce que ça faisait ! Tout le monde le fait j'en suis sûr !

Satsuki rétorque à sa sœur qu'elle elle ne l'a pas fait. Kisa lui lance un regard noir en répondant.

-Oui mais toi et ta fierté vous n'êtes pas comme moi !

Papa lève les mains doucement et leur demande de se calmer ; que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler mais pour fêter le retour de Haru. Haru qui sourit sans rien dire. Je crois que ça lui fait du bien cette animation. Mon regard croise celui d'Aki. Je me sens soudain mal d'avoir fait tout ce tintouin à propos de Kisa et de ce qu'elle a fait.

Je réalise toute la contradiction de mes paroles de tout à l'heure avec celles de maintenant. Je baisse les yeux et regrette automatiquement ce geste. Il renforce encore plus ce que je viens juste de faire ; mon inquiétude quant à une homosexualité probable de mes filles.

Mais je n'y peux rien c'est naturel de… d'avoir un peu peur de ça. Après tout je sais ce que c'est et c'est dur de devoir… enfin…

-Ca va Naruto ?

Je sursaute en sortant de mes pensées et regarde Neji qui vient de poser sa main droite sur ma gauche sous la table. Je retourne ma main et serre la sienne et répondant que oui.

Le dîner continue tranquillement. Tout le monde pose énormément de questions à Haru. Et il répond à toutes posément. Je trouve qu'il est plus calme qu'avant. Hizashi complète parfois les réponses de son petit fils par quelques anecdotes.

Neji s'amuse parfois des frasques de son fils. Il expose toute sa fierté à savoir qu'il réussit à s'imposer dans le groupe Hyûga parmi tous les anciens ; qu'il est éloquent, qu'il sait faire preuve de sagesse mais aussi prendre des risques bien placés, bref il est merveilleux et tous ceux qui s'en approchent le reconnaissent facilement.

A force de question, Haru demande.

-Mais vous n'arrêtez pas de me demander si et ça, mais moi je ne sais rien ! Juste que Satsuki a réussi à jouer un morceau qu'elle essaie depuis des mois, que Kisa a un prétendant, et que Tomiko ne lâche toujours pas sa maman !

Il montre Tomiko en le disant. Cette dernière resserre le haut d'Hinata dans l'une de ses mains en l'entendant parler et ne dit rien. Haru se tourne alors vers son frère.

-Tiens. Toi Aki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? Tu pars avec des amis ?

Neji répond avant Aki.

-Ton frère n'a pas d'ami Haru. Et pendant les vacances il a décidé de faire pousser des plantes !

Je lance un mauvais regard à Neji. Papa ne dit rien mais il est étonné par la façon qu'à Neji de tourner les choses. Et Aki n'a pas le force ou le courage de tenir tête à son père et d'expliquer d'une autre manière qu'il veut économiser pour s'acheter lui-même sa voiture à ses 18ans ; qu'il a donc trouver l'idée bonne de travailler cet été à plein temps dans la pépinière de papa où il a déjà travaillé plusieurs week-end durant son année scolaire.

Non. Aki garde les yeux baissés et grimace sans se faire voir.

Haru ne dit rien ; il regarde Neji qui sourit en ajoutant sans remarquer qu'Aki est au bord des larmes.

-Ton frère n'a jamais rien à dire. C'est presque s'il est transparent !

Je réagis tout de même.

-NEJI !!

Mais Aki aussi. Il se lève de table et sort du salon sous les regards de tout le monde. Neji ouvre grand ses yeux et le regarde partir.

-Aki… !?

Mais Aki ne répond pas et je le comprends. Je me lève à mon tour de table en râlant après Neji.

-T'es vraiment nul, tu sais !?

-Qu

Je poursuis Aki à l'étage ; laissant tous les autres à table. Je ralentis en haut des escaliers. Aki n'a pas fermé la porte de sa chambre. Il a du savoir que je le suivrais. Peut-être même m'a t'il entendu. Moi je l'entends ; il sanglote. Aussi bas qu'il le peut, mais il sanglote.

Je vais vers sa chambre ; au fond à droite. Je me poste à l'entrée et regarde Aki assis au bord du pied de son lit essuyant ses larmes. Je soupire tout doucement et entre. Je m'assieds à côté de lui.

-Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

-SI il le pense ! Si ! C'est bien pour ça qu'il… qu'il le dit !! … J… Je suis … vraiment transparent p... pour lui ! J… Je ne dis jamais rien, … j… j'ai tout le temps peur de lui parler ! Il… Il dit que je suis transparent mais c'est normal c'e… c'est ce que je veux être pour lui ! J'ai peur à chaque fois qu'il me parle !

-Mais peur de quoi Aki ? C'est ton père ! Que veux-tu qu'il te fasse ?

-Mais qu'il me pose des questions, que… je le déçoive !

-Mais tu te sentirais mieux si vous parliez !

-Je sais !!

Il essuie ses yeux. Je pose une main dans son dos et regarde vers l'entrée en entendant des bruits de pas.

C'est Neji. Il est à la porte et nous regarde tous les deux ; mal à l'aise.

-Aki… je… excuse-moi. J'ai pas voulu dire ça je…

Aki se lève et nous tourne le dos en s'éloignant vers la vitre. Il renifle en se frottant les yeux très fort comme pour y faire rentrer ses larmes et qu'elles ne coulent plus.

-C... Ca va papa. T'inquiète pas. … j… je suis juste fatigué, … v… r… retourne en bas… Çç… ça fait long… longtemps que… tu l'attends. …

Mais Neji n'écoute pas. Il entre dans la chambre. Il me jète un coup d'œil. Je comprends et me lève pour les laisser tranquille. Je ferme la porte en sortant après avoir chuchoter un « je vous laisse » pour qu'Aki sache ce qui se passe dans son dos.

Je redescends et trouve tout le monde en train de parler très calmement. Quelqu'un a du changer de discussion pour alléger un peu la situation qui devait être bloquée. Haru me regarde alors que je m'assieds. Il me demande si tout va bien ; ce qu'ils veulent d'ailleurs tous savoir.

Je force donc un sourire pour répondre.

-Oui. Aki est épuisé il s'est trop fatigué avec les examens, … il est à fleur de peau.

Papa me demande alors s'il vaudrait mieux qu'Aki reste à la maison durant quelques jours. J'acquiesce en le remerciant pour la proposition.

Itachi va m'aider en changeant de discussion. Il a bien vu que j'étais mal à l'aise et que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Même s'il est vrai qu'Aki est à fleur de peau et épuisé, ce n'est pas vraiment par rapport aux examens.

Neji va vite redescendre. Il s'assied à côté de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne pour attirer mon regard. Il me sourit, et me dit qu'Aki est resté à l'étage pour se coucher en avance ; qu'il est fatigué. Je lui demande en chuchotant s'ils ont pu parler. Il hoche la tête et entre dans la discussion en cours entre Kisa et Hinata sur le sujet des garçons qui est revenu il y a peu.

Nous allons d'ailleurs apprendre qu'Haru a décidé de s'éloigner un peu des filles et de tout ça pendant quelques temps. Qu'il a envie d'être célibataire en ce moment et de mieux réfléchir à l'« entreprise » familiale loin des contraintes de ce qu'être en couple représente. Il n'aura qu'à s'occuper de lui et du groupe Hyûga comme ça ; pas d'une « petite amie trop envahissante ». C'est lui qui l'a dit je ne fais que citer.

Neji s'en est un peu étonné, mais c'est aussi sûrement dit que ça allait permettre d'éloigner un peu les journaux à scandales. Ca a du le soulager d'un côté.

Moi aussi.

…

Le dessert arrive. L'épisode « Aki » doit encore être dans la tête de tout le monde mais personne n'en parle.

Je me demande ce qu'ils se sont dit avec Neji.

Est-ce qu'Aki lui a avoué ?

Ca aurait pris si peu de temps ? Et Neji serait si calme ?

… Il s'en douterait déjà ? Peut-être qu'il avait déjà deviné !

… Non. Non je ne pense pas. C'est pas possible. J'ai dit à Aki que tout se passerait bien, … mais Neji paraîtrait un peu plus choqué et… enfin…

Une fois le dîner fini, et ma tête encore pleine de questions diverses sur la discussion qu'ont pu avoir Neji et Aki, Satsuki et Kisa me demandent les mains jointes en signe de prière de dormir dans la même chambre que leurs deux frères.

-Euh je…

-Nous, nous allons partir Naruto.

C'est Hinata qui vient de me parler. Elle tient Tomiko par la main ; cette dernière baille largement. Il est déjà tard et elle est couchée à cette heure-ci normalement. Itachi suit ; un Chiaki endormi dans ses bras. Hideaki est dans le salon et range la table avec papa sans qu'on le leur ai demandé. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre après tout. Hizashi, Neji et Haru discutent affaires alors qu'ils viennent juste de rentrer ; c'est pas possible…

Je sors de mes pensées grâce à la voix de mes adorables.

-Dis-oui papa dis-oui !!

-On parlera pas c'est promis !

Je les regarde et souris en pensant que je ne crois pas que cette promesse sera respectée.

-On verra tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Dites d'abord au revoir. Votre maman s'en va.

Elles se retournent toutes les deux, et se lancent dans les bisous d'au revoir. Papa aussi s'en va. Il me lance un regard et me demande à mi-mots de bientôt lui expliquer ce qui se passe. J'ai hoché la tête très vaguement.

Ils sont vite partis. Tomiko s'endormait debout.

Je me dirige ensuite vers Satsuki et Kisa qui sont allées demander la permission à Neji de dormir avec Aki et Haru. Quand l'un ne donne pas son autorisation, elles vont toujours vers l'autre.

Elles vont finalement avoir gain de cause. Neji a laissé Haru décider puisque c'est avec lui et son frère qu'elles vont dormir.

… ce qui veut dire qu'on a encore deux matelas à bouger.

… Et sûrement un troisième car elles ne vont pas laisser Aki sur son lit. Elles vont vouloir qu'il soit à leur hauteur.

Hizashi nous quitte pour la nuit ; il va dormir ; fatigué par le voyage. Il va dormir dans la chambre de Haru.

Moi, je vais voir Aki pendant que tous les autres sont en bas. Histoire de voir s'il va mieux. Je frappe, et entre.

-Aki ?

Il est assis à son bureau. Il lève le nez d'un de ses nombreux livres et me regarde. Je lui demande.

-Ca va mieux ?

-Oui... Oui, ça va merci.

-Pour de vrai, hein ?

-Oui. On a un peu parlé avec papa, … ça va passer.

J'entre un peu plus et ferme derrière moi avant de continuer.

-Tu… tu lui as dit ?

Il fait un « non » de tête.

-Non mais je lui ai dit que ça me faisait beaucoup de mal quand il me comparait à Haru, qu'il… enfin quand il agit comme il le fait avec moi.

-Ok.

-Je crois que… que ça va s'arranger.

Un petit blanc s'installe. Aki a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. J'inspire, et ne peux finalement me résoudre à lui demander quand est-ce qu'il annoncera la nouvelle à Neji. Je lui demande autre chose.

-Les filles vont dormir avec vous cette nuit. On doit bouger les matelas ça ne te dérange pas ? Ta chambre va être un peu squatter.

Il sourit et me dit que ça ne le dérange pas du tout ; qu'au contraire il se sentira plus détendu en n'étant pas seul dans la même chambre avec son frère.

-D… d'accord bon euh… Je pense qu'elle vont vouloir que tu descendes d'un cran toi aussi.

-Oui. Je vais faire ça.

Il se lève, et commence déjà à bouger son lit. Je m'apprête à sortir lorsqu'il m'interpelle.

-Papa !

Je me retourne ; une main sur le poignée de porte.

-Hm ?

-Merci.

Je lui retourne son sourire, et sors de la pièce ; un peu soulagé.

Ils vont donc dormir à quatre dans la chambre de Aki ; ils auraient put ne pas vraiment être serrés comme des sardines pour un sous car les pièces sont assez grandes, mais Kisa et Satsuki ont absolument tenues à ce que les matelas soient collés les uns aux autres. Haru a soutenu ses sœurs avec le sourire et de façon très motivée. Aki n'a pas émis d'objections donc ils se sont installés comme ils le souhaitaient.

Nous venons de finir de ranger au rez-de-chaussée avec Neji. Hizashi est couché et sûrement en train de ronfler mais grâce au ciel c'est insonorisé, et les enfants doivent être en train de papoter dans leur chambre.

Neji m'a prit par la main et nous emmène dans la notre d'un pas très calme et sans faire de bruit. Il referme derrière nous. Je vais fermer les rideaux, et me déshabille lentement en vérifiant bien qu'il me regarde faire. Puis une fois complètement nu, je me dirige vers lui et l'embrasse en commençant son effeuillage qui va durer jusqu'à ce que nous ayons rejoint le lit. Je suis étendu sur lui ; ses mains caressent mon corps : mon dos, mes hanches, mes fesses, toute la peau qui lui ai offerte et accessible dans sa posture.

Je me redresse à cheval sur son bassin. Neji s'assied et m'enlace en m'embrassant avec passion. Il tend le bras en direction de la table de chevet. Je ris doucement une fois le baiser rompu en le voyant vouloir attraper le poignée du tiroir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux attraper en étant si loin ?

-Chuuu… il va venir tout seul je fais de la télékinésie… !

Je ris un peu plus fort ; amusé, et me penche sur le côté ; je m'appuie à quatre pattes sur le lit et tend le bras à mon tour pour aller chercher le lubrifiant que j'ai acheté ce matin.

Je me repositionne sur Neji en débouchant le tube et en en lui mettant un peu sur les doigts. Il attend plus ou moins patiemment. Je le sens se déhancher un peu sous moi ; histoire de me faire comprendre de me presser un peu si je ne veux pas qu'il finisse tout seul. Je laisse le tube tomber par terre, et me tiens un peu plus droit en me surélevant légèrement. Neji glisse ses mains sur mes fesses puis y enfonce un, deux, puis trois doigts qui me font tressaillir. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un léger râle en resserrant mes mains sur les épaules de Neji.

Je rouvre mes yeux et baisse mon visage ; je lève celui de Neji vers le mien et me penche pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres plusieurs fois. Il retire ses doigts, et me guide jusqu'à lui pour le sentir entrer dans ma chaire.

-Hhhaa… Neji…n…

Je m'appuie sur ses épaules; bouche ouverte, paupières mis-closes. Mes gémissements ne sont pas retenus pour le plus grand plaisir de Neji qui aime à les entendre. Ses mains sont sur mes fesses ; je sens ses doigts qui les agrippent plus ou moins fort selon ma position. Mon corps frissonne, tremblote, transpire et se meuve avec délice pour moi comme pour Neji qui commence à accélérer un peu sous moi. Ses mains se resserrent sur mes fesses ; se crispent. L'une d'elles me quitte un instant pour venir caresser mon entre-jambe. Je pousse un léger cri que j'étouffe en embrassant Neji à pleine bouche. Il ralentit un peu pour mieux se concentrer dessus ; pour s'en délecter et le faire durer plus longtemps. Puis, perdant sûrement patience, il me prend par la taille et me fais basculer sur le côté sur le dos. Il prend mes jambes et les surélève pour s'enfoncer de nouveau en moi d'un coup de rein bien placé. Mon dos se cambre brusquement alors qu'un hurlement de plaisir sort de ma gorge. Je griffe les bras de Neji que je tenais et les lâche pour ne pas recommencer. Je me cambre de nouveau en me sentant partir ; j'agrippe la couverture en retenant des râles tourmentés par la luxure du moment. J'entends la respiration saccadée de Neji ; je sens ses longs cheveux caresser ma peau, ses mains me tenir fermement, je sens son entrejambe soulever mes entrailles et son corps réchauffer le mien.

Et puis bientôt je le sens se répandre en moi en poussant un râle mal contenu. Je l'imite au même moment et me détends peu à peu alors qu'il se retire et s'allonge à côté de moi pour me blottir ensuite dans ses bras et m'embrasser.

Je suis exténué. Je vais encore partager quelques baisers avec lui, et m'endormir ; complètement épuisé.

Le lendemain, je me réveille dans ses bras. Il dort encore. Je souris en regardant son beau visage endormi, pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et me lève doucement sans le réveiller. Je jète un coup d'œil au réveil au passage : 7h18. Il est encore tôt. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit déjà réveillé.

Pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas réveiller Neji, je prends mes affaires et décide de monter dans une des salles de bains du premier étage après avoir enfiler de quoi me couvrir un peu.

En arrivant au haut des escaliers, je constate la porte ouverte de la chambre de Satsuki. Je fronce un sourcil en essayant de me rappeler si elle était ouverte hier soir, et me remémore que non, je l'avais fermée. Je m'approche donc, ouvre un peu, et m'immobilise en voyant que quelqu'un est dans le lit de Satsuki.

Et ce n'est pas Satsuki, elle n'est pas aussi grande.

Je fais quelques pas, et me penche un peu sur la pointe des pieds. Une main dépasse de la couette rose de ma fille ; une main qui tient un portable. Ce dernier je le reconnais. C'est celui d'Aki. Je me repose sur ma plante de pied en retenant un soupir. Je fais encore quelques pas et pose ma main sur la couette au niveau de l'épaule d'Aki. Il sursaute, et se tourne sur le dos en passant sa main libre sur son visage.

-Hmm… ?

-Aki. Je pense que tu vas pas vouloir rester là avant que tout le monde se réveille, non ?

-Hmm… Mm… ouais je… j'y vais…

-Ca va ?

-hm… ouais… ouais ouais ça… ça va…

Je vois bien que non. Ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, et des traces de larmes ayant coulées sont sur ses joues.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es venu là ?

-R… rien, … ça va aller…

Il s'assied. Moi aussi mais sur la couette. Il dort torse-nu avec un vieux pantalon lâche. Je le regarde un peu plus sérieusement et insiste.

-Si vas-y dis-moi. Je suis au courant donc partage. Ca ira mieux après.

-…

Il inspire, regarde son portable, et soupire la réponse.

-Ben on a rompu c'est tout. Enfin…

Il sourit et hausse une épaule.

-Enfin si on peut dire qu'on était ensemble hier… !

Je pose une main sur le bas de sa jambe.

-T'inquiète pas. T'en trouveras un autre.

Il hausse de nouveau son épaule en grimaçant.

-J'm'en fous de toute façon, c… c'était un nul ! Il voulait juste coucher alors… !

-… hm.

-Aki … !

Nous sursautons de concert et tournons notre visage vers l'entrée. J'entends le souffle d'Aki se couper et le sens se crisper entièrement.

A l'entrée de la chambre se trouve son frère. Lequel demande d'une voix choquée.

-Tu es gay ?

Je regarde alors Aki et le vois tourner la tête en la baissant. Il mord frénétiquement le coin de ses lèvres en tripotant ses doigts tremblant sur la couette.

-N… non ! Qu'est-ce qui te… fait dire ça ?

Haru rentre plus en avant. Il ferme la porte derrière lui avant de continuer de s'approcher, et vient vers nous en me demandant.

-Naruto ! Papa le sait ?

Je ne réponds que par un mouvement négatif de tête suivit d'un soupir. Puis je tourne mon regard en direction d'Aki qui ne bouge plus si ce n'est ses deux mains se triturant l'une l'autre. Haru le dévisage. Il se penche en avant, et pose une main sur l'épaule gauche de son frère.

-Tu… pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! Ca fait longtemps ?

Aki tourne son visage dans la direction opposée à son frère. Il est au bord des larmes alors je prends la parole.

-Haru… ton frère n'a rien dit à personne. Moi je l'ai su parce-que je l'ai surpris hier. C'est tout.

Haru se redresse lentement. Il ressemble vraiment à Neji lorsqu'il avait son âge. Il contourne le lit, et s'assied à la même hauteur que moi de l'autre côté. Il regarde son frère qui n'a pas bougé.

-Aki ! Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On se disait tout ! Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?!!

J'ouvre la bouche, prêt à demander à Haru de sortir de la pièce ; qu'il ne fait que du mal à son frère en essayant de le faire parler, mais ce dernier m'interrompt avant que je ne commence et parle à voix basse.

-A ton avis ? P… pourquoi je t'ai rien dit selon toi !? … T… tu n... tu n'étais pas là, … et même avant tu… quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu … qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que… tu aurais pu faire pour moi !?

Il redresse son visage et regarde son frère dans les yeux. Sa voix prend un ton de reproche.

-Mettre l'annonce dans la presse à scandale !? « Mon frère est gay ! » Ca aurait fait les gros titres, hein !? Ca t'aurait amusé !

Haru est abasourdi. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Aki se lâche en pleurant ; parle à voix claire et haute.

-Depuis cinq ans tu ne fais plus du tout attention à moi !! D… Depuis cinq ans je suis seul ! Tu m'as laissé tomber pou… DES QUE T'AS SU BANDER TU M'AS LAISSE TOMBER !!! « OH NON MON FRERE C'EST UN IDIOT !! IL A QUE DEUX CLASSES D'AVANCE !! MOI JE SUIS BIEN MIEUX QUE LUI !! ET PUIS C'EST UN NUL IL A PEUR DES FILLES !! » TU ! … Tu… tu m'as… T…

Je me recule un peu sur le lit. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place ; un peu de trop dans l'histoire. Je les regarde tour à tour. Haru ne sait pas quoi dire et les sanglots d'Aki sont trop forts pour qu'il puisse continuer sur sa lancée.

Haru attend un peu, et se rapproche finalement de lui. Il passe ses bras autour des épaules de son frère et le fait venir contre lui.

-Je savais pas Aki. Je savais pas je suis désolé. Je… pensais à

Aki inspire un grand coup et hurle brusquement en coupant la parole à Haru.

-TU PENSES QU'A TOI !! T'AS TOUJOURS PENSER QU'A TOI !!! TU VOIS MEME PAS COMME LES GENS SOUFFRENT AUTOUR DE TOI !! PAPA S'EST RENDU MALADE IL Y A DEUX ANS A CAUSE DE TOI !!

Haru resserre son frère contre lui en lui demandant encore pardon. Il me jète un coup d'œil sans rien dire mais je sais qu'il s'excuse aussi envers moi et Neji. Il doit se rendre compte à force de mots et de pleurs d'Aki qu'il n'est pas tout blanc et qu'il nous cause du souci.

... On est ses parents, … on va pas lui reprocher d'avoir une vie !

Et puis Neji était pire que lui sous d'autres angles donc bon…

-Papa tu peux nous laisser un peu s'il te plaît ?

J'acquiesce. Heureux que Haru me le demande. Je demande quand même à Aki si ça va aller ; il me regarde en reniflant, et hoche la tête en la laissant contre l'épaule de Haru qui le tient dans ses bras. Je me lève et sors de la chambre en fermant derrière moi.

Je vais dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'en sors, je tombe sur Satsuki qui se lève paresseusement de son matelas en face. La chambre est ouverte. Elle me remarque, et me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Papa !!

-Bonjour mon bébé.

Elle s'arrête, et fait une moue.

-Je suis pas un bébé ! J'ai 13 ans et un petit ami ! Je suis une femme !

Je ris doucement.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Bonjour mademoiselle.

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, et vient me faire un bisou avant de demander.

-Aki et Haru sont réveillés ?

-Oui. Ils t'ont emprunté ta chambre pour discuter un peu. Ne les dérange pas surtout.

-Hein !!? Mais je vais pas rester en chemise de nuit quand même !!

-S'il te plaît. C'est important pour ton frère.

-Lequel ?

-… les deux.

Elle m'accorde de leur laisser une demi-heure et retourne se coucher. Mademoiselle ne veut en ce moment pas se montrer en tenue de nuit ailleurs que dans son lit lorsqu'elle dort ou qu'elle va se coucher.

Je redescends au rez-de-chaussée ; retourne vite fais dans la chambre pour déposer mes affaires restantes. Neji m'accueille. Il est toujours dans le lit, allongé sur le côté, mais il est réveillé. Il me voit et me sourit en me tendant un bras.

-HEEyyy !! Bonjour mon ange !!

-Bonjour mon chéri.

-Tu reviens te coucher un peu ? J'ai froid.

-Il faut que je prépare le petit déjeuner.

-Ils sont assez grand pour préparer le petit déjeuner mon ange.

-Je sais, mais comme il y a du monde je veux que ce soit bien fait !

Je traverse la chambre et ouvre grand le rideau de la baie vitrée puisque Neji est réveillé. Je me retourne ensuite et vais embrasser ma tendre moitié. Neji s'allonge sur le dos et profite du baiser. Sa main s'est posée sur ma joue pour que je reste près de lui et l'embrasse encore un peu.

Je m'allonge finalement sur lui par-dessus la couette. Après tout, … je sais que Satsuki va rester dans son lit encore une-demi heure, et que les garçons vont sûrement parler pendant un certain temps.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

Alors que les minutes passent tous comme mon envie d'aller faire le petit déjeuner et que Neji a déjà glisser ses mains sous mon T-shirt, la porte entrouverte de la chambre s'ouvre et un raclement de gorge reconnaissable se fait entendre.

Neji et moi nous arrêtons de nous embrasser, et regardons sur le côté.

C'est Haru.

Et il tient son frère par la main ; lequel se trouve un peu en arrière.

Haru prend la parole.

-Papa, Aki a quelque chose de très important et de très difficile à t'annoncer.

Neji retire ses mains de sous mes vêtements et les laisse retomber ; tout comme sa tête ; lourdement contre le matelas. Je me redresse et me lève. Je contourne le lit en parlant aux jumeaux.

-Votre père n'est pas encore très habillés, euh… vous nous laisser deux minutes ? Attendez dans le couloir, je rouvre dans deux secondes.

Je ferme la porte et me retourne ; pendant se temps, Neji se lève et prend la direction du coin salle de bain. Mais je l'arrête.

-Neji ! T'as pas le temps de prendre une douche !

-Je le prends le temps.

Je vais d'un pas pressé vers lui, et lui retire le gel douche des mains alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'arrivée d'eau. Je le dévisage ; choqué.

-Tu as entendu ce que Haru vient de te dire ?!

-Oui. Et le temps que je prenne une douche Aki aura trouvé le courage de parler. Il a dit que c'était dur et difficile, je lui laisse le temps.

-Imbécile ! Habilles-toi !!

Je le pousse par les épaules hors de la douche et lui balance ses vêtements en continuant de parler.

-Si c'est dur et difficile à dire, le temps que tu prends en trop il ne va plus vouloir te le dire !

-C'est que c'est pas si urgent que ç

-NEJI !!

Je me suis retourné vers lui et lui lance un regard qui montre toute mon impatience.

-Neji j'ai été d'un calme olympien jusque là en ce qui te concerne par rapport à tes fils et surtout Aki. Il a quelque chose de très important qui le ronge depuis des mois à te dire alors tu enfiles tout de suite ce pantalon et tu écoutes ton fils sans l'interrompre ! Compris !?

Ses yeux écarquillés mettent un léger temps d'adaptation pour cligner des paupières. Il avale sa salive, s'excuse d'un air très bête, et s'habille. A peine boutonne t'il son jean que j'ouvre la porte ; ne lui laissant pas le temps d'enfiler une chemise ou un T-shirt.

Il abandonne d'ailleurs l'idée d'en enfiler un en me voyant lui lancer un regard énervé. Mais en fait, c'est surtout parce-qu'il ne mesure pas l'importance de ce que va lui dire Aki. Il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est donc on ne devrait pas lui en vouloir mais… mais il est trop inattentif avec son fils pour que je le lui pardonne.

Haru entre suivit de son frère qu'il tient par la main. J'ai d'ailleurs l'étrange impression qu'Aki se fait tirer plutôt qu'autre chose. Il est mal, il ne pleure plus, ne sanglote plus mais ses mains tremblent et son regard est fuyant.

Neji l'a remarqué et reste silencieux comme pour montrer qu'il écoute ; qu'il est attentif cette fois-ci et qu'on peut lui parler. Il se décale un peu sur le côté et montre le lit de la main.

-Aki euh… assieds-toi, … tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Neji est mal à l'aise ; peut-être même autant voir plus qu'Aki qui lui répond à voix basse.

-Non je… je préfère rester debout, … toi papa… assieds-toi, je…

-Non, non. Moi ça va très bien t'inquiète pas.

Je regarde Neji et prends la parole d'un ton assuré.

-Neji. Assieds-toi. Vraiment.

Neji m'observe un instant, et obéit. Il s'assied au bord du lit sans me quitter des yeux, puis les dirige vers Haru et Aki qui s'avance tiré par la main de son frère. Ils s'échangent un regard. Haru lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il est là pour le soutenir. Aki, lui, baisse les yeux en le voyant.

Neji se lance à nouveau.

-Alors. Dis-moi. Vas-y je t'écoute.

Aki se recule un peu derrière son frère ; il se mord la lèvre. Je vois son menton trembler alors je m'approche de lui et lui chuchote en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Aki ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

Il fait « non » de la tête en se reculant encore ; des larmes menacent dans ses yeux. Il murmure d'une voix plus qu'étranglée qu'il n'y arrivera pas ; qu'il ne veut pas qu'il a trop peur de le décevoir encore.

Neji l'entend et se lève du lit. Il s'approche de nous. Haru s'écarte un peu sur le côté pour laisser à Neji la possibilité de voir Aki qui s'était caché dans le dos de son frère et qui cherche à suivre le mouvement de ce dernier pour échapper à la vision de Neji. Neji qui pose une main sur l'épaule d'Aki.

-Aki… !? Pourquoi tu me décevrais ? Tu es mon fils !

Aki ouvre la bouche. Ses lèvres tremblent. Il jète des coups d'œil frénétiques à Neji sans oser le regarder de face.

-P… papa je… a… assieds-toi s'il te plaît, … c… é… écarte-toi… c… c'est pas facile à dire…

Même sa voix tremblent. Je regarde Haru qui observe son frère, et lui demande.

-Tu es sûr qu'il veut lui dire ? Tu le forces là, non ?

Haru lève alors les yeux de son jumeaux pour les diriger vers moi et me répond.

-Il a besoin de savoir que papa est là s'il a un problème. Il n'est déjà pas très écouté alors si en plus il se cache, il va se détruire à petit feu. Il faut que papa sache.

Je m'apprête à rétorquer qu'Aki n'a pas à se forcer s'il ne se sens pas prêt, que ce n'est pas à Haru de décider pour lui le moment où Neji le saura, mais ce dernier m'interrompt et prend la parole ; impatient.

-Que je sache quoi au juste !? Vous êtes là depuis cinq minutes et il n'a pas décroché un mot !!

Nos regards se tournent vers lui. Il s'est rassit au bord du lit mais l'on voit bien qu'il aimerait se relever. Seulement il a compris qu'il fallait qu'il reste là un peu à l'écart et ; surtout ; assis.

Je resserre ma main sur l'épaule de Aki et lui dis qu'il n'a pas à s'obliger s'il ne veut pas le dire. Aki hoche la tête mais se décide enfin à prononcer quelque chose de cohérent.

-Si. Si il… doit le savoir. Je… serai mieux.

Je resserre un peu mes lèvres un instant, et m'écarte à mon tour. Je fais quelques pas sur le côté pour laisser Aki se mettre à la gauche de son frère tout en tenant sa main ; faire face à Neji. Il inspire profondément, souffle, inspire de nouveau, et commence à parler d'une voix encore un peu tremblante.

-Papa je… suis…

Neji, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils haussés, attend patiemment que la phrase se termine. Aki change pour une autre tournure.

-J'ai volé votre lubrifiant. … A toi et… Naruto.

Il ne rougit même pas. Je crois même qu'il blanchit. Il regarde le sol en s'accrochant très fort à la main de son frère. J'ai même l'impression qu'il s'appuie un peu sur lui sur le moment.

Neji écarquille les yeux, et laisse échapper une exclamation amusée. Puis il hausse les épaules en demandant d'un air amusé.

-Et ce n'est que ça ?

Aki a eu un sursaut, mais ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Il dévisage son père l'espace d'une seconde et baisse à nouveau les yeux.

Neji insiste en nous regardant tour à tour.

-Vous avez fait tout ce cirque pour un tube de lubrifiant !?

Puis il se concentre sur Aki en se levant.

-Aki ! Pourquoi tu as eu si peur de me dire ça ?

-... c… c'est pa

-Enfin voyons ! Ca veut dire que tu as une vie sexuelle ? C'est ça ?

Aki hésite, et hoche la tête toujours sans regarder son père. Lequel continue en voulant s'approcher.

-Mais c'est normal à ton âge ! Je m'inquiétais même d'ailleurs que tu prennes autant de temps ! Alors. Dis-moi. Comment est-elle ?

-Je suis homosexuel papa.

Ca y est. Les mots sont enfin sortis. Aki tremble encore plus et s'appuie réellement sur son frère de côté en lui broyant certainement la main, mais il l'a dit. C'est fait.

Neji s'est immobilisé et le dévisage.

-Pardon ?

-J… j'suis homo papa. J… j'aime les hommes.

Neji ne dit rien, mais il fronce les sourcils. Son visage se tourne vers le mien.

-Et toi tu le savais ?

J'écarquille les yeux, étonné par le ton employé pour sa question. C'est un ton énervé et de reproche.

Neji se tourne alors vers Haru et utilise le même ton.

-Et toi aussi ?

Il inspire profondément puis parle encore une fois mais pour Aki et en soupirant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de…

Puis il s'interrompt lui-même et me regarde à nouveau en haussant un peu le ton.

-Je suppose que tu lui as dit que c'était normal !?

Un « qu » a tout juste le temps de sortir de mes lèvres avant que Neji ne s'énerve pour de bon sur Aki.

-TU AS UN PEU PENSE A TOUT CE QUE TU VAS SUBIR !!? Pourquoi tu as choisi les hommes ? Hein !!? TU T'ES DIT QUE CA ALLAIT ME RENDRE HEUREUX QUE TU ME RESSEMBLES A CE POINT !!?

Je m'approche de lui, dubitatif.

-Neji… ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend !?

-IL ME PREND QUE MON FILS EST GAY NARUTO !! ET QUE TOI APPAREMMENT TU LE SOUTIENNES DANS CE CHOIX !!

Aki pleure sans faire de bruit ; tête baissée.

C'est la pire réaction que Neji puisse avoir. Moi qui pensais qu'il ne le prendrait pas mal, que tout allait bien se passer, … Il hurle en demandant à son fils ce qui ne va pas chez lui.

Haru se positionne alors entre Aki et lui pour lui tenir tête.

-AKI EST HOMOSEXUEL ET APRES !!? NARUTO L'EST BIEN LUI ! TOI TU ES BI !

-JUSTEMENT !!

Haru sursaute, étonné par la réponse. Je baisse un peu la tête alors que Neji inspire profondément. Sa voix se serre.

-Justement Haru ! Je ne veux pas qu'Aki vive ça ! C… C'est trop douloureux, je ne veux pas qu'un de mes enfants doive traverser ça.

Le « ça » s'est étranglé dans sa gorge.

Je ne peux rien dire ; j'ai eu un peu la même réaction envers Kisa hier au dîner.

Haru répond.

- On ne vit plus à ton époque papa ! Ca fait longtemps que les homos sont acceptés !

Neji s'approche alors doucement de Haru ; décontenancé par son ignorance.

-Mais c'est dans ta tête ça ! Demandes à ton frère ! Il a déjà du subir au moins quelques insultes, n'est-ce pas ?

Neji tourne son regard vers Aki qui ne sait plus où se mettre. Il aimerait donner raison à Haru, mais il est obligé d'admettre que c'est effectivement le cas. Alors il hausse juste une épaule. Mais Haru ne se démonte pas pour autant. Il avance d'un pas vers Neji ; manquant de faire tomber son frère qui s'appuyait encore un peu sur lui.

-Le seul qui le rejète en ce moment c'est toi papa. Aki a eu le courage de te dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur tu pourrais au moins essayer de le soutenir !

Aille… c'est pas vraiment la chose à dire à Neji. Encore moins de la part de Haru.

Je décide d'intervenir avant que Neji ne parte en vrille. Je m'avance vers eux les mains levées et demande à Haru de se calmer. Je ne le fais pas pour Neji car je sais que ça l'énerverait encore plus. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Haru et lui demande gentiment de sortir ; qu'on va un peu parler avec Neji. Puis je me tourne vers Aki et lui souris en essuyant ses joues à l'aide de mes pouces.

-Tout va bien Aki. Ton père est sous le choc mais tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Sa voix plus que serrée réussie à former quelques mots tout bas. Quelques mots qui me font mal au cœur et qui doivent faire de même à celui de Neji s'il les entend.

-… j'suis désolé… !! …

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Ne sois pas désolé tu n'as rien fait. Allez. Vas petit-déjeuner. Reprends-toi, calme-toi, ça va aller.

Ils sortent tous les deux. Haru a lancé un regard noir à Neji en passant la porte et ce dernier ne l'a heureusement pas vu. La porte fermée derrière Aki et Haru, je pose mon front contre le bois peint et soupire. J'entends Neji parler tout seul d'un air lointain.

-Homosexuel… c'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible … !?

-Et pourtant c'est le cas Neji.

Je me retourne. J'appuie un instant mon dos à la porte, et me dirige vers lui. Je m'assieds à sa gauche au bord du lit et pose une main sur son genou.

-Et là franchement t'as pas assuré.

-Mais j

-Je sais ! Je sais Neji. C'est dur. Moi-même j'aurai très certainement péter un plomb mais… tu lui as hurlé dessus là ! … Tu te rends compte ?

Il soupire.

-Je sais… Je sais Naruto…

-Il doit déjà se demander s'il va devoir partir de la maison !

Neji me dévisage.

-Hein ? Mais non ne sois pas idiot ! Comme si j'allais le foutre dehors parce-qu'il est homo ! … Tu l'es, toi !

-Toi aussi.

-Non moi je suis bi.

-Oui mais tu partages ta vie avec la mienne depuis presque 14 ans et tu vas continuer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

-Il n'empêche que je suis bi quand même !

Je croise les bras sur mon torse, et lui montre un visage boudeur. Il sourit.

-Bi a tendance homo si tu veux.

-Hm. …

Un petit blanc s'installe. J'ai la main de Neji dans le mienne ; je la caresse un peu avec mon pouce en le bougeant de bas en haut. Neji ferme les yeux en inspirant et soupire.

-Pourquoi il a fallu que ça lui arrive…

-C'est pas une maladie Neji.

-Je sais Naruto. Mais c'est malgré tout dur à vivre. Et puis Aki est… enfin il est plus fragile il… est un peu effacé… !

-Il sait avoir du caractère en dehors de la maison.

-… je sais pas…

-Si moi je te le dis. Je le vois au travail !

Il sourit ; pas très convaincu. Mais moi je le sais donc je ne me démonte pas et il le voit.

-D'accord. Je veux bien te croire.

-Il est effacé à la maison parce-qu'il a peur de te décevoir. Il ne veut pas faire de faux pas devant toi alors il ne fait aucun pas. Tout simplement.

-C'est idiot.

-Oui mais c'est comme ça pour le moment. Et là, le fait que tu lui aies crié dessus n'arrange en rien la situation. Il ne va plus vouloir faire quoi que ce soit à la maison. Il va rester tout le temps dans sa chambre et essayer d'éviter de te croiser dans la maison ou ailleurs si tu laisses la situation telle quelle.

-Mais non je ne vais pas laisser la situation comme ça Naruto ! Je… je vais aller lui parler, … lui dire que ce n'est rien que… que je m'excuse pour lui avoir crié dessus que c'était juste le temps que l'info passe ! …

Je hoche la tête d'un geste vif en le regardant. Et puis, … et puis j'attends mais il ne bouge pas.

-Alors !? Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vas-y !

-Oui ! J'y vais je…

Il soupire et laisse tomber son crâne sur mon épaule.

-Naruto j'ai une boule dans le ventre… J'y arriverai pas.

-Mais si. Ca va aller. Je suis avec toi.

-Mais oui mais… je veux parler d'après ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va devoir subir comme atrocités ? En plus de la presse à scandale, il va devoir…

-Peut-être aussi que ça va très bien se passer ! Regarde : moi ! J'ai une vie pas si mal que ça depuis le début !

-Oh oui ! Monsieur je tabasse ce qui m'insulte au sortir des boîtes, monsieur je couche avec tout le monde entre deux relations désastreuses, monsieur je me bourre la gueule et prends mon meilleur ami pour mon petit ami, mo

Je l'interromps en lui souriant.

-Tu vas pas t'en plaindre, t'étais bien content de pouvoir me prendre ce soir là ! Et puis y'a prescription !

-C'est toi qui vient de commencer de parler de ton passer mon ange.

-Oui. Mais moi je te parle du fait que dés que je me suis su homo, que je me le suis avoué, j'ai eu des amis solides en plus d'Hinata, j'ai su continuer mes études en les maintenant à un bon niveau tout en ayant une vie sociale,

-Vie sociale que tu as quasiment détruite lorsque Sasuke t'as trompé, …

-Chuuuteee ! Rhooo… C''est pas vrai !

Il sourit en me regardant du coin de l'œil ; le visage un peu redressé. Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et me demande.

-Tu me promets que tout ira bien ?

-… euhh… non mais je te promets d'être là pour t'aider à l'aider.

-… m'aider à l'aider… ouais… s'il m'adresse la parole !

-Mais oui. Allez. Vas le voir et parle-lui un peu.

-Hm.

Il se lève. Il enfile une chemise, et sort de la chambre après m'avoir embrassé avec amour et tendresse.

Je le suis peu de temps après et passe dans le couloir pour aller dans la cuisine. Là Haru est en train de servir une tartine de beurre à Satsuki qui lui en sert une à lui. Je souris.

-Vous m'en faites une aussi ?

-Non papa. Toi, tu es majeur et vacciné alors tu peux te la faire tout seul !

Je m'assieds à côté de Satsuki, qui vient de parler, en rétorquant.

-Dis-donc mademoiselle ! Ce n'est pas vous qui avez il n'y a même pas une heure déclarer être une femme !?

-Si mais, … je suis une petite femme. Oui. C'est ça. Donc mon grand frère adoré me fait mes tartines de confiture et moi je lui fais les siennes au beurre à tremper dans son café.

Je ris doucement alors qu'elle affiche un grand sourire satisfait avant de commencer à manger sa première tartine tandis qu'Haru lui en pose une seconde juste à côté de son bol de chocolat.

Je demande à ce dernier.

-Ton père est avec Aki ?

Il acquiesce en ajoutant qu'ils sont dans le salon et s'assied en face de Satsuki alors que Kisa entre elle aussi dans la cuisine suivit de Hizashi.

-Bonjour !!

-Bonjour Kisa.

Elle me fait un bisou. Hizashi me salue alors qu'Haru continue sur sa lancé.

-Papa à l'air de mal le prendre, … je n'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'il a dit à Aki en arrivant.

Hizashi tique, et demande.

-Mal prendre quoi ?

Je lève les yeux vers le père de Neji, et ouvre doucement la bouche en cherchant quelque chose à dire. Mais c'est Satsuki qui l'éclaire.

-Aki est homosexuel, tu ne le savais pas non plus ?

Je ferme les yeux en grimaçant. Lorsque je les rouvre, Hizashi s'installe à côté de Kisa et moi en bout de table.

-Non. Je l'ignorais.

-Ben tu n'es pas le seul alors. Je crois que tout le monde l'a appris aujourd'hui !

Kisa me regarde ; intriguée ; et me demande.

-Tu le prends bien papa ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

-Oui ! Pourquoi je le prendrai mal ?

-Ben vu ta réaction hier soir avec moi, …

Je souris ; mal à l'aise.

-C'est pas tout à fait pareil ma grande.

-Ah.

-Mais si tu es lesbienne, tu peux me le dire, hein !?

-Mais non je le suis pas !

Satsuki se met à rire et m'assure que sa sœur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus « à fond sur les garçons » en me tapant l'épaule comme on le fait pour se moquer gentiment d'un vieux qui panique pour rien.

Le petit déjeuner passe. Hizashi va poser quelques questions à propos d'Aki. Si c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agissait hier, s'il se sent bien par rapport à ses penchants, comment Neji l'a pris, … Tout un tas d'interrogations qui m'ont beaucoup surprises de sa part. Mais qui l'ont fait agréablement. Il s'inquiète pour le bien-être de son petit-fils.

La discussion qu'ont eu Aki et Neji a duré deux heures. Ils sont un peu restés dans le salon puis sont allés dans le bureau de Neji par la suite pour libérer la pièce. Ca s'est bien passé. Dorénavant, ils parleront plus facilement.

De mon côté pendant qu'ils parlaient j'ai prévenu papa au téléphone et lui ai expliqué très vaguement la veille et l'histoire de l'emballage de préservatif. Je n'ai rien dit sur ce qui était en train de se faire lorsque je suis arrivé, ... j'ai juste dit… qu'ils s'embrassaient un peu beaucoup mais sans rien de plus. Qu'Aki avait envisagé d'avoir une relation un peu plus approfondie et que c'était pour ça qu'il se trimballait ça avec lui ; que ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il était sérieux au moins.

J'ai aussi rajouté que plus jamais il n'irait inviter d'ami à la pépinière ; que maintenant qu'on le savait, il ne se cacherait pas.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Kisa et Satsuki seront reparties chez Hinata et Itachi venus les prendre, je vais passer dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et entendre Haru et Aki discuter sur le canapé. Haru avait un bras passé derrière les épaules d'Aki appuyé contre lui. Ils ne m'ont pas vu car ils étaient de dos, mais je les ai entendu.

Aki a remercié Haru pour l'avoir aidé à tout avouer à Neji ; qu'il se sentait mieux maintenant que c'était fait.

Haru l'a serré un peu plus contre lui en riant, et a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait sourire et réchauffé le cœur.

-C'est normal, t'es mon p'tit frère !

Fin.

Nanarusasu.

**Et voilà ! La sage Frères et Frères II est finie !! (ne vous attendez pas à un troisième opus, je n'en ferai pas. **_(rajoute après : en fait, si, va y'en avoir un de troisième opus et je commencerai à le poster le 01 janvier 2010.)_**.) J'espère que cette longue fic en deux parties vous aura plus ! Je vous remercie pour m'avoir suivi tout ua long d'au moins cette seconde partie (car je sais que certain n'ont pas lu Frères premier du nom) et aussi énormément aux revieweurs anciennement anonymes qui se sont crées un compte lorsque j'ai arrêté de répondre au review anonymes. Je remercie le non-anonymes aussi, et les anonymes qui continues malgré l'absence de réponse à poster des reviews ! (Dadoune si tu me lis. :p Ce doit être toi la personne la plus ancienne des anonymes à me mettre des reviews aussi régulièrement alors merci du fond du coeur !)**

Un Effleurement va prendre la place de Frères II tous les dimanche dorénavant ! (si j'ai le net à ma cité universitaire je le répète) En patientant jusque dimanche prochain, pensez à reviewer ce tout dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous aura beaucoup plu ! J'attends avec une impatience sans nom vos commentaires !! Merci encore de me suivre et à bientôt pour un prochain lecture !! ;) 

Densetsu : #la larme à l'oeil# Et voilà, c'est fini !

Nana : Et oui ! C'était bien, non ?

Densetsu : #acquiesce et puis se rappelle# Mais... tu ne m'avais pas dit être déçue pour quelque chose ?

Nana : Oh... ah ben.. oui, c'est parce-que quand ma maman l'a lu, elle n'a pas tout à fait compris pourquoi j'ai mis cette dernière phrase comme ça. #baisse la tête toute triste#

Densetsu : Et pourquoi tu l'as mise comme ça cette phrase ?

Nana : AHaha !! Je le dirai pas ! Faudra voir si les lecteurs trouvent ! ^^

Itachi : Moi je sais ! C'est pour faire une référence au titre !

Nana : Oui, mais pas que !! :p. héhé. Ca fait référence à autre chose dans l'histoire ! ^^ (et là, je vous aide beaucoup. :p )

Densetsu : Bon ben... l'enquête est lancé ! Va falloir trouver maintenant !

Nana : n.n. J'attends de voir ce qu'on m'en dira. #toute heureuse#


End file.
